Danny Phantom Meets the Full Metal Alchemist
by ring058
Summary: Danny and his friend end up in another world where they meet the Elric brothers. Trying to figure out a way to get back, Danny and his friends learn the arts of alchemy and help Ed and Al on the journey to stop a plot that involves destroying Amestirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom as it rightfully belongs to Butch Hartman and I clearly do not own Full Metal Alchemist as it rightfully belongs to Hiromu Arakawa who has created one of the best anime's of all time. Also, the story will be based on the Brotherhood series, which is better than the original.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Nine months has passed in Amity Park ever since Danny saved the entire planet from the Desastroid. Life is going pretty good for Danny Fenton/Phantom.

Right now, the night had taken its course had arrived as Danny was relaxing to some rock music. That was when he heard a tapping on his window and went to see who it was. To his surprise, it was his girlfriend, Sam Manson.

Danny opened the window and said, "Sam, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if you can chose this time to sneak out?" Sam asked Danny.

"What for?" Danny asked Sam. "Is something wrong?"

"There's a meteor show about to happen in thirty minutes," Sam told Danny. "I wanted to know if you wanted to check it out?"

Danny blushed for a moment and said, "Yeah. I suppose we can check it out."

Sam blushed herself as she took Danny's hand as they carefully climbed out through the window and jump safely before Jack and Maddie had the time to notice. However, someone did in fact hear them which was Danny's older sister, Jazz Fenton.

Jazz got her phone, dialing a number and said, "Tucker, they're sneaking out again. Want to use this opportunity to see how everything plays out."

"I'm in," Tucker said.

Tucker Foley was in fact one of Danny's best friends ever since they were in Kindergarten. Using this opportunity to sneak out as well, Tucker and Jazz met each other over at Amity Park where Danny and Sam were at.

Both, Tucker and Jazz hid themselves in a tree where they hoped the young couple wouldn't see them.

Danny and Sam sat next to each other on a bench as they waited for the meteor shower to start in about 5 minutes. There were a lot of things happening on their mind.

"It's still hard to believe how long it's been," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"I mean nine months have passed ever since you saved the entire planet and now you're this big time hero," Sam said. "Makes me wonderful what the future has in store for us. You ever wonder what our future will be like, Danny?"

"Well, I don't really know," Danny said. "I mean my mom tells we can't really tell what our future hold and that our future depends on whatever he make it to be."

"Yeah, maybe," Sam said. "Since those nine months have passed, it's been very peaceful. Except for the ghost hunting if you count that. But, everything in this world and the ghost zone is normal, now that your arch-nemesis, Plasmius is gone."

Danny sighed. "Plasmius may be gone, Sam. But it doesn't really mean that there's still somewhere out there as worse as him. Once one evil has been destroyed, there's always a new one to take its place. I guess you could say it's almost a never-ending battle between light and darkness."

"I guess that's true," Sam agreed. "But, just remember Danny, that you represent the light and no matter what happens to us in the future there always will be a light that will defeat the darkness, no matter how strong it gets."

Danny smiled and said, "Thanks, Sam."

Just then, they saw something shot across the sky and more of them were coming. It was the meteor shower starting as of now.

"Wow!" Sam said, amazed. "This is like of the best things we can ever experience."

"Yeah," Danny said.

Suddenly, they heard a snap and someone fell to the ground. Danny and Sam looked to where it came from and to their surprise, it was Tucker and Jazz.

"Tucker, Jazz!" Danny said, shocked. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing," Tucker replied. "But, what are you doing here?"

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "Seriously, where you guys following us, again?"

"That, and I was hoping to catch the young couple kissing with my new cell phone and post it on the internet," Tucker said, showing them his new cell phone.

"Tucker, the day you do that is the day I will slug you," Sam said, showing Tucker her fist.

Danny's ghost sense went off, but figured that was no sign of trouble and knew who it was.

"Alright, wherever you're hiding little cousin, I know you're there," Danny said.

Showing herself as Danny's little cousin, Danielle Fenton, or Dani for short.

"Hey, big cousin," Danielle said. "Nice to see you again."

"Give it up," Danny said, having figured things out. "I know Jazz tucked you into this. And they question is, why?"

"Come on, who wouldn't want to experience a happy couple," Jazz said, happily.

"Jazz, I think you've been watching too much of those romance movies," Sam told her.

"Can't we just have a normal day without you guys following us all the time…"

Suddenly, Danny words were cut short when Danielle said, "Hey, there's something weird happening with the sky."

Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Danielle saw for themselves of what was happening. The sky looked as thought it were forming a line, like if it was forming a door.

"Is that a door, up in the sky?" Jazz asked.

"More like a gateway," Sam said, stating the obvious.

Right before their eyes, the gates opened, revealing nothing at first when a giant eye revealed itself as it stared at all five of them.

"Okay, what the heck is that huge freaky eye?" Danny asked, nervously. "And I know it's not a ghost because my ghost senses are not going off."

"Neither are mine," Danielle said.

"If this is punishment for following Danny and Sam, I'll never do it again," Tucker cried.

"Me too," Jazz panicked.

"Get a grip you two!" Sam shouted at the both of them.

"Hey, guys, something else is happening," Danny, pointed out.

Next thing the group knew, there were several black hands stretching out from the eye. Suddenly, the hands made a grab for Danny and his friends.

"What's going on here?" Danny shouted. "Alright, going ghost!"

However, nothing was happening. Danny could not even transform into his ghost form.

"Danny, what's happening?" Sam asked, noticing it herself. "For some reason, I can't go ghost. It's almost like these hands are preventing me."

Right before everyone knew it, their bodies were breaking down into particles as they were being sucked in the gate with the eye. Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Danielle screamed as their bodies broke down and got sucked in as the gate closed up.

* * *

Everything was white when Danny and his friends came to. They found themselves in a place where there was nothing but white.

"Where are we?" Jazz wondered.

"You got me," Sam replied.

"I can't even tell where here is here," Tucker complained.

"Okay, the question is, how do we get out of here or get back?' Danny wondered.

"Try asking that freaky guy staring at us," Danielle pointed out when Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz notice a mysterious strange white figure looking at them with a creepy smile.

"Okay, who the heck is that freak?" Sam said, freaking out.

The white figure smiled and seen, "I've been waiting for all five of you."

"Just who do you think you are?" Danny questioned the white figure. "Did you drag us here?"

"Who am I?" the white figure replied. "One name for me who might have is the World, or perhaps the Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am all and I am one. And of course, this also means that I am you."

"Wait, you're not making any sense," Danny said, confused.

"You'll understand once you embark on the journey to another world you're about to take," the Truth replied. "However, this is a token of price that must be paid before I let you cross through the door."

"What price is that?" Jazz asked.

"You'll soon find out once you cross these doors," Truth said as the gates behind him opened. Suddenly, Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Danielle experienced pain once more as their bodies broke down into particles and everything around them flashed.

* * *

Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Danielle found themselves in a dark alleyway. However, from the being called the "Truth" told them, they would sent into another world.

"Okay, so where are now?" Sam wondered.

"I don't know," Danny replied as he looked around, wondering what this world was that the "Truth sent them. That was when all five them heard some people talking.

In another part of the alley, they saw what appeared to be sparks of electricity flashing and were listening to a couple of people talking.

"So, it's not you?" a man asked.

"Uh, no, I'm his younger brother, Alphonse."

When they took a peek to see what was going on, they saw a man with an angered look on his face and looked he had sheets of metal he wore on his shoulder. The saw the one who called himself Alphonse who was wearing a suit of armor. Next to him was a small 5,1 blonde hair kid.

"But, he's a runt," the man pointed out to the blonde hair kid.

"Oh, yeah, can a runt do this!" shouted the blonde kid.

He clapped his hands together as side of the walls pushed themselves together, catching the man.

"I've heard the stories, but I've never imagined this," the man said. "The Full Metal Alchemist is just a little kid."

"Don't call me little!" the kid shouted once more as he pressed his hands against the wall as the floor turned itself into a fist and punched the man.

"You know brother, I don't think he was talking about your height just now," Alphonse said.

"Well, even if he didn't, he still pissed me off!" the kid shouted.

The kid went over to catch the man, who was just barely getting up. Right as soon as he was about to call the authorities, the man pressed down the ground releasing a cloud of steam. Then, the man was gone.

"Now he's really pissed me off!" the kid shouted.

After witnessing what just happened, Sam said, "What's this little pipsqueaks problem?" Sam thought.

Hearing the word again, the blonde hair kid spotted the five of them in the alley and jumped over to where there were at and said, "Ok, which one of you jerks called me a pipsqueak?"

The five them stared nervously when Edward stared at them crazy mad when Alphonse came to help clear things up.

"Don't worry about my brother, Edward," Alphonse said. "He just gets a little offended when you make fun of his height."

"Yeah, we kind of had that one figured out," Jazz said.

Taking a good looked at how the five strangers looked and were dressed Alphonse said, "If you don't mind me asking, are you even from around here?"

"Actually, no," Danny said. "Where are we exactly?"

Finally calming down, Edward said, "You're actually in a town called Amestris. But I take it you're not Amestrians yourselves."

"No, actually we're from a place called Amity Park," Danny said. "Do you know if we could use a map to look for it?"

"Amity Park?" Edward said, confused. "Never even heard of it. That town doesn't even exist."

"Doesn't exist?" everyone said, shocked.

"Actually, I'm totally lost on this right now," Jazz said, freaking out.

"Wait, don't you remember what that guy called, the "Truth" said," Danny reminded them. "What if we're not in our own world anymore. What if we crossed paths into another dimension."

"Wait, you guys saw the "Truth"?" Edward asked as this caught his and Alphonse's attention.

"Yeah, he's the reason why we're here right now," Danny explained to Edward.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you guys follow me and Alphonse back to Central, " Edward suggested. "You can tell us what happen to you guys and if you are from some other world like you've said, maybe we can help you guys get back."

"Thanks," Danny said as he and Edward shook hands with each other. "My name is Danny Fenton. This is my best friend Tucker Foley, my girlfriend, Sam Manson, my sister, Jazz Fenton, and my little cousin, Danielle Fenton."

"I'm Edward Elric," Ed introduced. "This is my little brother, Alphonse."

"Wait, he's your younger brother?" Tucker said, shocked. "But I thought you were."

"Do I look like the little brother?" Edward shouted as he shook Tucker by the grip.

"What with the suit of armor you're wearing anyway?" Danielle asked Alphonse.

Edward and Alphonse got nervous when Danielle asked that question and both said, "It's a long story."

Later on, Danny explained to the Elric brothers of how they got here to Amestris and how the gate opened up in the sky and how the "Truth brought them here.

"I see," Edward said. "So, that's how it happened. It's strange on how you arrived here without using a transmutation circle. If that's the case, someone had to have brought you here using alchemy."

"Alchemy and transmutation circles?" Tucker said, confused. "Now, I'm a bit lost here."

"Oh, well in our world we use this art of science we call alchemy which is the law of equivalent exchange," Edward explained. "It might be hard for you guys to understand, by I'll explain more later."

* * *

In about thirty minutes, the group made it back to Central. They walked through the hall and reached the main office. Danny and the group saw what it read in the main office that read: Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Who's Colonel Roy Mustang?" Sam asked.

"He's my superior," Edward explained. "And he can be a bit annoying as well."

"Wait, you're part of the military?" Jazz asked shocked. "How can the military allow a kid in?"

"Like I said, long story," Edward replied.

Edward knocked on the door and someone said, "Come in."

At his desk was Colonel Roy Mustang who had a smug look on his face and said, "What's up, Full Metal? And, what's with the crowd you have there? Are they big fans of yours?"

"No, actually, it might be hard to explain, but I think it's best if you hear it from their side of the story," Edward suggested. Danny and his group approached Mustang as they explained their story. To their surprise, Roy actually believed their story.

"I see," Roy said. "So you came from another world."

"Although, I'm surprised you actually bought this story," Danny said. "I would have assume you thought we lost our minds."

"Well, things have gotten strange in Amestris these days, so I've got to believe you're story," Roy said. "Which reminds me, Full Metal, I heard you screwed up on catching the "Freezer." Looks like you underestimated your opponent."

Edward try to ignore Mustang's comment and said, "Who is this guy, anyway?"

"You'd know that if you listen to the briefing like I told you to," Mustang pointed out. "But no, you had to go charging right in."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Edward said, cutting off Mustang. "I get it, alright. I'm sorry, whatever."

"Next time your superior tells you to pay attention you might just try it," Mustang said.

That was when a blonde hair woman who had her long hair all tied up in the back walked right in. Tucker stared at her as if he was hit by something.

"I think I just saw a goddess," Tucker said as he kept staring at the blonde hair woman.

"Hey, nice of you to drop by Lieutenant Hawkeye," Roy said.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, but why are there a bunch of kids in here?" Riza asked.

"It's a long story, but I'll get to that later," Roy said. "Right now, I'm explaining things to Full Metal about the guy we're trying to capture."

"Anyway, Colonel, who is this guy I'm after anyway?" Edward asked, once more.

"His name is Issac McDougal," Roy explained. "Or, as he was known back in the day, Issac McFreezer. He's a former State Alchemist."

"Former?"

"That's right. He served in the Ishvalan War. During that time, he gave us no signs that he turned traitor. But after, he immediately resigned his commission and went into hiding. He's been working with the anti-establishment ever since. Taking him into custody as a matter of top priority, whether it's dead or alive. And that's up to him."

"No way," Edward said. "I'm not killing anyone for you."

"And that's your choice," Roy told Edward. "Your orders are simply to help contain him. That's all. Off topic, have you turned up any leads on getting your bodies back to normal."

Danny and the group seemed confused on what Mustang meant by that.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam wondered.

"Don't look at me," Danny said. "We only met the guy until just now."

Edward started to get annoyed when Roy brought that up and said, "Maybe if you ever gave us time to look!"

Suddenly, someone barged right in and said, "Roy, how it goes! I heard you let them put you in charge of capturing the "Freezer." One hell of a nasty assignment. But hey, could be a chance to earn you that promotion in Central."

Roy's thoughts were, "Here comes that pest."

The man who walked right in was Maes Hughes who was Roy's best friend, but could have his annoying side. He notice Edward and Alphonse as well.

"Looks like my timing was perfect," Maes said as he shook Alphonse hand. "I understand you two are the Elric brothers. Wow, it's an honor to meet the youngest State Alchemist ever. You're a real legend around here. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes."

"Um, I think you want Edward," Alphonse said. "I'm actually his younger brother, Alphonse."

Maes stared shocked when he realized he was shaking hands with the wrong person and that Edward was staring right at him.

"What?" Maes said, surprised. "You're the Full Metal Alchemist. Sorry, I had no idea that you'd be so…"

Go on Edward thought. Say little. I dare you.

"And who might you five kids be anyway?" Maes asked, noticing Danny and his friends.

"Long story," they all replied.

"Hughes, go home," Roy said.

"Actually, I'm here on official business," Maes said, much to Roy's confusion, wondering what sort of business Maes might have.

Maes continued on. "You, Elric, I understand you don't have a place to stay, which means you'll have to come with me." He pulled out a picture of his wife and daughter, showing it to the Elric brothers and said, "My wife, Gracia, and my daughter, Elicia, we love to have you."

"Hey, wait a second," Danny said, interrupting. "Hey, Edward what are we suppose to do. You're like the only guys that can help us."

"Hey, don't sweat it, alright," Edward said. "I'm sure Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye will find you guys a place to stay. It will take time before we can get you back to your worlds."

"He's right, Danny," Sam said, trying to calm him down. "We could be here for quite a while."

"Yeah, you're right," Danny said.

"Well, now that things have been figured out, let's get going, Elric's," Maes said as he and the Elric brothers left.

As soon as the Elric brothers left, Danny went up to Mustang and said, "So, Mustang, any idea where we'll be staying at?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I've got it all worked out," Roy said. "You and your friend Tucker will be staying at my place tonight. Meanwhile, I've already arrange for the girls to stay with Lieutenant Hawkeye, if you're okay with that, Lieutenant."

"It's no problem," Riza said.

Tucker however, did not like the idea and said, "Hey, Mustang, maybe you can reconsider on the idea. How about Sam stays with you Danny while I stay with the girls."

"Not happening," Roy said. "Unless you'd rather sleep outside for the night."

Tucker realized he had no choice and said, "You got me there."

"Anyway, Colonel, I'm turning in for the night," Riza said. "Come on girls. I'll take you back to my place."

"Thanks, we really appreciate this," Sam said.

"It's no problem," Riza said as the girl followed her out. "While we head back, you can tell me how you ended with Ed and Al." Then, the girls were gone.

Tucker's last thoughts were, Nothing is going to stop me from chasing after my goddess. "I suppose we better head in for tonight, guys," Roy told Danny and Tucker. "Tomorrow is a big day for me and the military." Roy headed out of his office, followed by Danny and Tucker.

"So, you guys plan on chasing after this "Freezer" guy?" Danny asked.

"Yep," Roy replied. "He's a dangerous man. But while you and your friends are here, I suggest you lay low. There's no reason for you guys to get involved in our quarrels."

As soon as they got into Roy's car, Danny didn't feel he didn't want to sit around and do nothing. He knew if they were to have any chance of getting back home, they had to do something and figured they might figure out a way to get back home.

"I don't mean to get involved, Mustang, but maybe my friends and I could be of some help," Danny suggested.

"Look, I don't want to drag you into this…"

"And I don't mean to, Mustang, but hear me out," Danny said, interrupting Mustang. "Back in my world, there are battles we've been through that may or may no be as bad as the ones in your world, but my friends and I have been through hell as well. You may not understand where I come from, but me and my friends could be of some help. Besides, who knows, we might come across a lead to get us back home."

Roy thought about it for a moment and said, "If you're making the decision to get involved, be my guest. Just do yourselves a favor and try not to get killed."

"Don't plan to," Danny said, smiling with confidence.

"I would have figured you would say 'but out you stupid kid,'" Tucker said.

"Maybe in your guys world, but I'm letting you guys make your own decisions," Roy said. "Besides, I'm not your father. Since you've decided to get involved, I'll say this, welcome to the military. Our first priority tomorrow will be to hunt down Issac McDougal."

"No problem," Danny said, having a lot of confidence.

* * *

Over at Riza's place, Sam, Jazz, and Danielle had explain of how they got here and met Ed and Al.

"So that's you ended up here," Riza said. "In the meantime, you're all stuck here until you can figure out a way how to get back home."

"Pretty much, yeah," Danielle said.

"Hey, Lieutenant Hawkeye…"

"Just call me, Riza," Riza suggested, interrupting Jazz.

"Um, Riza, do you happen to know anything about the Elric brothers we just met?" Jazz asked. "Why would you allow a kid like him in the military and I heard Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes mention him being a legend."

"I can't really explain that one to you," Riza said. "If you really want to know, you'll have to ask them yourselves. Being a State Alchemist for someone like Ed, it isn't an easy life to live with, especially with the burden he carries."

"Hey, Riza, I wanted to ask you something as well," Sam said.

"What is it?" Riza asked.

"I couldn't help overhearing that you needed help trying to capture you guys were calling the "Freezer" and you know, my friends and I can help you out."

Riza sighed and said, "I don't know. Accepting kids like Ed and Al to join the military was one thing, but I'm not sure if you can handle it."

"There's plenty of things we've seen we wish we never saw in our world and secrets we've had to keep for so long," Sam told Riza. "My friends and I are pretty skilled in combat and we can prove useful."

"If you really wanted to help out in the military, you would have to get past my superior first," Riza told Sam when she was receiving a phone call and answered it. To her surprise, it was Colonel Roy Mustang who was filling her in on something.

As soon as the phone call ended, Riza turned towards the girls and said, "The Colonel just called. He had a little talk with your friends and he's made an exception on letting you join the military."

Sam, Jazz, and Danielle cold not believe it. Although, Sam figured Danny must have somehow persuaded the Mustang to let them help out.

"I still say letting you join in as a bad idea," Riza told the girl. "But, once the Colonel has made the decision I really don't have a say."

"We're prepared to do this, Riza," Sam said.

"Just don't be reckless like the Elric brothers and don't die," Riza said.

"There are plenty of time we still try not to get killed," Jazz quipped.

* * *

The next day, everyone, including the Elric brothers and Danny and his group received orders from Colonel Roy Mustang.

"We have a confirmed report that McDougal broke into central prison last night. Whatever he's up to, he's growing bold. That means our time is short. Close off all road and search every square inch of the city. When you find him, shoot on sight. That is an order from the Fuhrer himself. But if I find him first, he's mine."

Everyone nodded and left the briefing as they began their search for McDougal. However, it took them hours to search for McDougal and know received any luck. Already, the sun looked as though it was getting ready to set.

Danny and his group split up to cover more ground and ended up traveling with Ed and Al.

"I still can't believe the persuaded the Colonel to help out in the military," Ed said. "Just how did you do it?"

"Well, you can say I'm very strong with words," Danny said.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion from the other side of town. Ed, Al, and Danny figured that must be where McDougal was.

"It must be him," Danny figured.

"Let's get going before he slips away," Ed said as he, Al, and Danny hurried as fast as they can.

That was when Danny thought of an idea and said, "I'm going ghost!"

However, nothing happened. He was still in his normal human state.

"What the heck… I can't go ghost?" Danny thought. "But, why not?"

That was when he remembered what the "Truth" told him. The "Truth" had said something that a token of price had to be paid and then he realized something.

"The 'Truth' must have took my ghost powers," Danny figured. "If that's true, than he must have taken Danielle's powers as well. Great! I guess I'll have to rely on the martial arts that I learned from Valerie in the past three months."

"Hey, don't just stand there lag!" Ed called out to Danny. "Hurry up!"

Danny ran to catch up with Ed and Al. When they arrived where the explosions was, they arrived to see someone already engaging McDougal in battle who looked like a big muscular man.

"Major!" Al called out.

"Who the heck is that guy?" Danny asked.

"That's Major Alex Louis Armstrong," Ed told Danny. "He's the Strong Arm Alchemist."

Just then, McDougal got a bucket of water, shoved his fist in it and used his alchemy to let out a cloud of steam as he got passed Ed, Al, and Danny.

"What the heck did he do?" Danny asked.

"He's a water alchemist, so he used the water to let out some steam in order to get away," Al explained to Danny. "Let's go after him. He's getting away."

"Come then," Armstrong urged. "After me, Elric brothers."

"Right," Ed said as he, Al, and Danny followed Armstrong.

"If you don't mind me asking, Elric brothers, who is this young man that is with you?" Armstrong asked, noticing Danny.

"Long story," Edward replied. "But we'll explain later once we capture McDougal."

* * *

Night had already taken its course as Ed, Al, Danny, and Armstrong, along with the military continued to search for McDougal. Little were they unaware that McDougal was up on top one of the buildings looking down, getting ready to make his move to attack Central.

"It's been a long time, Freezer," someone said.

McDougal turned around and saw who it was. It was Colonel Roy Mustang along with Tucker Foley.

"Well, Roy Mustang," McDougal laughed. "So, the Flame Alchemist came out to play."

"You could make this easy on both of us," Roy told McDougal. "I'd rather not fight an old war buddy."

"War buddy?" McDougal questioned. "Please, don't flatter yourself. I knew no friends in Ishval. Only military bastards and their damn dogs!"

Roy snapped his fingers, releasing a spark of flames at McDougal. Tucker was amazed of what he saw Roy just do.

"Whoa, I didn't know he could do that," Tucker said.

"They don't call the Colonel the Flame Alchemist for nothing," one of Mustang's men told Tucker.

"Now alchemy is the kind of power I like to have," Tucker said. "Maybe it might impressed my goddess."

Before the flames could hit McDougal, he pressed his hands on the pipes, releasing a gush of water as it landed on everybody and put out Roy's flames.

"When water beats flame, the flame goes out," McDougal said, mocking Roy.

Roy stood there humiliated, Tucker stood next to him and said, "Don't let it get you down Colonel. It could be worse."

Standing there annoyed, Roy said, "Do you ever shut up with your wisecracks?"

* * *

McDougal mad his escape as he jumped to the next building and went into the alley where he first met the Elric brothers and where he drawn his transmutation circle.

"Good, it's still there," McDougal said, relieved.

"We've got you now, Freezer," someone said. McDougal saw who it was and saw it was Danny, along with Ed and Al.

Ed approached McDougal and said, "I was wondering what you were doing in this alley, so we came back to check it out."

"There's nowhere to run this time," Al said.

"You might as well give up while you have the chance," Danny said.

"Clearly, but who's running?" McDougal told the boys when suddenly, the transmutation circle drawn right in front of him glowed right and rays of electricity shot in the air. That was when Ed, Al, and Danny notice there were more shooting from the ground as if it were a perfect circle. Ed then realized something.

"An alchemical reaction," Ed said, trying to narrow it down. "On this scale… he's using a Philosopher Stone."

"What's a Philosopher Stone?" Danny asked.

"I don't have time to explain that," Ed said. "We have to capture McDougal first."

Suddenly, in the alleyway where the boys stood, they saw the ground that looked as if it were freezing into ice.

"What's happening?" Danny asked Ed.

"He's freezing all the moisture in the air," Ed realized.

"Edward Elric, you've sworn your life as a state of the dog of the military," McDougal said. "But, do you really know about the ones you serve or what their true plans are."

"Who cares," Ed told McDougal. "It's not my problem."

"Don't be a fool!" McDougal shouted. "The Fuhrer will lead us all to ruin. I'm only doing what's best."

"I told you I don't care!" Ed told McDougal once more.

Wait, what does he mean by that? Danny wondered. Is there something about the military we don't know about?

Al jumped in the air and kicked McDougal down.

"Alright, nice work Al," Ed said, giving Al a thumbs up.

"But we still have to stop his alchemy," Al reminded Ed.

"How do we do that?" Danny asked.

"Hold that thought, we need to ask this guy something," Ed said, as approached McDougal. "So, where is it? You have a Philosopher Stone, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" McDougal asked, with a devious smile.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Ed said, demanding an answer out of McDougal. "Where is it?"

Danny stood beside Al and thought, What is it about this Philosopher Stone and why does Ed want it that bad?

"And what are you going to do boy," McDougal laughed. "You're out of your league!"

Suddenly, a huge block of water rose beneath McDougal as the water turned to ice. The ice was getting better and the boys realize they were out of their league.

"I think this would be the best time to run," Danny said as he ran for it.

"I'm right behind you," Ed said, following Danny.

"Wait for me," Al said as the boy ran across the street with McDougal on their tail. In the middle of the street was Major Armstrong, preparing his fist.

"Stand back and prepare for a display of Armstrong alchemy!" Armstrong announced.

"He's all yours, Major," Ed said as the boys passed by him.

"Witness the alchemic art passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" Armstrong announced once more.

"Does he have to shout it out for the whole world to hear?" Danny asked Ed.

"He yells almost and brags almost about everything," Ed told Danny.

As soon as the block of ice was about to hit Armstrong, he punched it with his bare fist, however, the ice that couldn't hit Armstrong hit the right side of the buildings.

This caught Armstrong by surprise and said, "That's unexpected."

"What are you doing?" Ed complained. "You're making it worse!"

"Are you helping or trying to kill us all?" Danny shouted at Armstrong.

"I was merely…"

Suddenly, another block of ice rose on the other side. They saw McDougal riding the block of ice, headed for Central.

"The ice walls are merging," Ed noticed. "He's headed for Central."

That when the boys realized what McDougal was planning to do and shouted, "He's going to freeze it over!"

Turning to Armstrong, Ed said, "Major, Al, Danny, and I will try to slow him down. Can you handle the transmutation circles?"

"Consider them erased," Armstrong replied. "I'm on it."

* * *

McDougal was getting even more closer to Central and announced, "Fuhrer King Bradley, for your cold blooded crimes against Ishval, I condemn you to a frozen hell!"

"Not unless we stop you!" McDougal saw who it was as Ed used alchemy to get on the ice block. Danny manage to get on as he hung on to Al as all three of them made it on the block of ice to confront McDougal.

McDougal used his alchemy to strike the boys with icicles. Ed used his alchemy to melt the ice, while McDougal steamed the water with his alchemy that landed on the boys.

Al didn't feel a thing while Ed and Danny panicked over the hot water that got to them. McDougal landed in front of the boys and made a grab for Alphonse's helmet and steamed it with his Alchemy and fling the helmet right off.

Suddenly, McDougal notice something about Alphonse when the helmet came off as Alphonse put his helmet back on. Danny notice it to and was shocked himself.

"There's no one in there," McDougal said. "It's empty. But, that could only be true if the soul was bonded to the armor."

Danny was freaked out about this and said, "Okay, Ed, why doesn't your brother have a body in his armor because this is staring to creep me out. It's like something out of a horror movie." However, Ed didn't answer.

McDougal than had it figured out. "So you lost your arm, and your brother lost his entire body. Now I see. It all makes sense. You fools committed the ultimate taboo. You attempted human transmutation didn't you! Alchemy's only one and only unforgivable sin!"

That was when Danny notice the look on Ed's face that was full of anger. He wondered what McDougal was talking about and wondered what was it that Ed held buried inside that he did not want to bring up.

Ed began to relieve that horrible memory when he and Al attempted human transmutation.

* * *

"Al!" shouted a younger Ed. "Damn it! This can't be happening! No! He's gone! What have I done!"

In order to get his younger brother back, Ed transmuted his soul into a suit of armor and shouted, "Give him back! He's my brother! Just give him back! He's my little brother and he's all I have left!"

* * *

Ed stared angrily at McDougal for mocking him of the ultimate sin he committed and said, "You know… there are some lines you should never cross."

Ed ran up towards McDougal as he punched him in the gut as Al kicked him in the face. He was about to used his alchemy when Danny stepped on his hand and kicked him off the block of ice. The boys landed on the ground, knowing they had McDougal outnumbered.

"Give it up," Ed told McDougal. "There's no water for you to use here."

"Just make it easier on yourself and surrender, Freezer," Danny said, giving him a choice.

"You've forgotten something," McDougal said with a devious smiled. "I've gotten all the water I need. About 70% of my body." He used his alchemy again as he shot out spikes that hit Ed in the shoulder and strike Danny in both his legs.

Alphonse chopped off the spikes from Ed and Danny. Danny could barely moved his legs since McDougal got him in his weak spot. Ed try to stand up, despite his shoulder being in pain.

"Why can't you fools understand that I'm trying to save this country!" McDougal shouted at the boys.

Suddenly, the walls of ice were getting more closer to Central as they were about to merge together. It was slowly about to freeze Central into a block of ice. McDougal then try to make his getaway.

Ed manage to stand up and said, "Come on, guys. We're going after him. Hey, Danny you think you can still walk."

"I think I can pull off enough of my strength to keep up with you guys," Danny said, as he struggled to keep himself up.

"Good enough for me," Ed said. "Let's go." The trio then chased after McDougal.

* * *

Meanwhile, the soldiers struggled to blast the block of ice the kept reforming, which proved to be a real problem. That was when Roy Mustang came along and used his flame alchemy to melt down the block of ice in his way.

"What do you think of my flames now, you bastard!" Roy asked.

Roy had just received an extra glove to use his flame alchemy with the arrival of Sam and Riza.

"Does he always get like this when someone beats him?" Sam asked Riza.

"Naturally," Riza replied. "When will he learn? It's bad enough that he's useless on rainy days."

* * *

McDougal was trying to make his getaway through a dark alley when he spotted someone that satisfied him. In front of him stood the Fuhrer himself, King Bradley.

"Bradley!" McDougal hissed. "Perfect!" Seeing his chance, McDougal drew out some icicles and ran towards Bradley to finish him off. Suddenly, Bradley drew out his sword and cut down McDougal from his shoulders as he passed out.

Then, McDougal dropped something from his hand that appeared to be a red gem. However, the gem cracked as it disintegrated.

* * *

In another alley, Roy destroyed another block of ice where he spotted a transmutation circle and shouted, "Major, go now!"

"Leave it to me!" Armstrong shouted. "The Armstrong fist will not fail!" Armstrong slammed his fist to the ground and cracked the stone floor that the transmutation circle was drawn and thereby erasing it.

What appeared to be a giant transmutation circle in Amestris faded. Finally, it was over.

"That was nice work, Major Armstrong," said Jazz who came along.

"Why thank you, lady Jasmine," Armstrong said, feeling admired. "It's nice to be recommended for your success."

Roy looked on and saw that Jazz and Armstrong were getting along and said, "Great. Two more people who just brag on. That's all I need."

* * *

Arriving in the alleyway where McDougal ran, Ed, Al, and Danny arrive to see that McDougal was already being apprehended. Ed recognized the man who had just took down McDougal.

"Fuhrer Bradley, you're here?" Ed said, surprised.

"Who the heck is the guy with the eye patch?" Danny asked.

Ed grabbed Danny by the grip of his shirt and said, "You idiot, that's his Excellency, Fuhrer King Bradley, so show some respect."

"Uh, yeah," said a nervous and sweaty Danny.

"Ah, yes," Bradley said, looking over at Ed, Al, and Danny. "Job well done, Full Metal. I came out to see if I can lend a hand. And to think, that I actually be the one to catch him. If nothing else, this should make an exciting story for my son.

"Also, I've heard news about your friend you came from a different world. I commend you best of luck to you young man to getting yourself back home."

"Uh, right," Danny said as the Fuhrer went on his way as the authorities took McDougal away.

* * *

The next day, the reports were filled in on McDougal's capture. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz were hanging out in Central with Roy and Riza and saw Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes come right in.

"Hey, from what I've told you're the man of the hour," Maes told Roy.

"Not really," Roy said. "We only destroyed the transmutation circles. The Fuhrer was the one who actually brought down McDougal."

"Sure, but the Fuhrer was telling everyone that it was you," Maes said.

"Well that's great," Jazz commented. "It least he's not taking all the credit and giving it all to you, Colonel Mustang."

"Please, just leave me alone," Roy told Jazz.

"And congratulations," Maes said. However, Roy and Riza didn't really think they had to be congratulated since they never really did catch McDougal.

"Um, Maes, this really may not be the best time as of now," Sam told him.

"So, it's not that then," Maes said. "But some friendly advice, Roy. Next time a superior tells you to take credit for something you didn't do, you might try it for once."

Roy and Riza couldn't believe what Maes said as they rolled their eyes.

"I agree with him there," Tucker said. "I've taken credit for plenty of things I didn't do."

"Glad to have someone on my side," Maes laughed.

That was when Sam grabbed Tucker and threw him out of the office.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ed and Danny were emitted to the hospital to have their wounds treated. Visiting them as the hospital were Al and Danielle who brought them each flowers. They were all discussing the events that went down with McDougal.

"You know, we never did find out whether or he had a Philosopher Stone," Al said.

"No, but maybe it will say something in the official report," Ed figured.

"By the way, Ed, I was wondering if maybe you and Al could teach me and my friends some alchemy you know?" Danny asked. "I hate to be pretty useless in battle than just have my martial arts skills."

"Sure, it's no problem," Ed said, giving Danny a thumbs up.

"I'm looking forward to learning this art of alchemy," Danielle said.

That was when someone else came right in. It happen to be none other than Major Armstrong himself, holding some flowers.

"Greetings Edward Elric and Daniel Fenton," Armstrong said. "When I heard you two were in the hospital, I desperately ran straight over!"

Ed, Al, Danny, and Danielle freaked out and stood back when Armstrong shouted out like that. As far as Ed knew, they Major was more scarier when he shouted.

Armstrong continued. "And as I suspected, you two are in desperate need of my assistance!" Armstrong removed his shirt, showing off his muscular body as everyone freaked out and screamed.

"Put your shirt back on!" Danny shouted.

"Never!" Armstrong said. "You need the example of a perfect physical specimen to inspire both your recoveries! As you can see, you two are looking lively already!"

"Will you get out!" Ed shouted.

* * *

Elsewhere, far away, a mysterious woman dressed in black was on the phone with somebody.

"I see," said the woman in a dark tone voice. "So Issac failed. That's such a shame. I had such high hopes for him too. But don't worry. Thing over here are going well. It will all begin very soon."

Somewhere in the country, a mysterious and dark figure was plotting something against the country, something that no one in the world would be able to survive it.

**Note to Self: I do plan on continuing the story, so keep on reading as I write more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three months have passed since Danny, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Danielle have been stuck in Amestris. In those past months, they had learned the art of alchemy of construction and deconstructing matter. However, they had also learned about alchemy's greatest taboo of human transmutation. They were only little about Ed's attempt to perform human transmutation and his quest to seek the Philosopher Stone, the Elixir of Life in order to get his and Al's bodies back.

* * *

This morning, Ed and Al received a special assignment from Colonel Roy Mustang who assigned them to the small town of Liore in order to inspect a man named Cornello who claims to be performing so called miracles. Samantha "Sam" Manson volunteered to go with the Elric brothers as they boarded on the train and headed their way.

"So, we're out to expose this priest performing miracles?" Sam asked Ed and Al.

"That's right," Ed replied.

"It's funny though," Sam thought. "I've only seen tricks done by magician and clowns, by why would a priest go around performing miracles in public. Sounds like a way to show off and gain attention."

"I don't know," Al said, not sure about Sam's opinions. "Hey, brother. What do you think about the stories of the priest in Liore? Do you think they're true."

"You mean his so called miracles," Ed said. "Well, from what I've heard, they say he can transmute flowers out of thin air. I'm sure it's another cheap trick like alchemy."

"Yeah, I'd figure that much," Sam said. "That's breaking the laws of alchemy."

"But, what if the miracles he performs aren't just a cheap trick, you guys?" Al asked them both.

"If not, then all the leads to is the real thing I suppose," Ed thought.

"I don't buy it," Sam said. "No priest goes around performing miracles for some personal gain. If this guy is using a cheap trick like alchemy, then I for one wouldn't mind busting him."

"I'm glad we're on equal terms," Ed said to Sam as they grinned at each and the trio looked out the window, waiting to get there to Liore. "Also, I think I have a good feeling about this one."

"So, you're thinking he might have what you guys are looking for?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "The Philosopher Stone."

However, there were still things that Sam barely knew about Edward since they've known him. He rarely discuses his past and Sam thought to use this opportunity to ask him.

"Hey, Ed, I know you guys don't like to talk about your pasts, but my friends and I barely even know you guys," Sam said. "What is it you're keeping bottled up inside that you can't tell us. Can't you at least tell me what happen in your past when you performed human transmutation."

Ed sighed and said, "Well, if you're going to be part of the military for a while, I suppose we can tell you. I just didn't feel comfortable discussing it with your friends, but I feel you're the only one out of your friends who can understand."

"We only ask you don't take pity on what we did," Alphonse told Sam.

Sam nodded and said sure. Ed sighed once more and began with the story and said, "It all happen back on our own hometown of Resembool.

* * *

Ten years ago, in the town of Resembool, Edward and Alphonse lived happily with their mother, Trisha Elric. Their father, Van Hohenheim had mysteriously disappeared and had not been seen since.

When Ed was about 5 and Al was 4, they had gone through their father's studies and it was the first time they began to learn the arts of alchemy.

That one day, Trisha came home, looking for Ed and Al in the house and called out, "Ed, Al, where are you?" Trish looked around the house and found the boys in their father's studies. She caught Ed drawing on the floor and Al reading through their father's books.

"Oh, you boys," Trisha said. "Are you in here messing up your dad's studies again. And Ed, you know better than to scribble on the floor."

"Yeah, but it's not scribbling," Ed told his mother. "Look and watch."

Young Edward placed his hand on the drawn transmutation circle and was able to create a wooden figure of a bird from the floor, much to Trisha's amazement.

"Oh, my," Trisha said. "That's alchemy. Did your dad teach you that?"

"How can he teach us anything if he's not here," Ed said.

"We read about it in his books," Al said.

"I can't believe you've done this," Trisha said, shocked of how her two sons learned alchemy on their own.

"I'm sorry," Ed said. "Did we mess up?"

"No, no, it's great," Trisha said, happily. "You definitely take after your father. My little geniuses, you make me so proud." Ed and Al smiled back at their mother.

* * *

And that was it. Our mother had given us all the encouragement we needed. From that moment, we were obsessed with learning alchemy. But then, in the summer of that same year an epidemic swept the country. The sickness came and took our mother.

* * *

Ed and Al sat in front of the grave of their mother, grieving for her death. Since she passed away, they were adopted by the Rockbell family who were close friends with Trisha. The Elric brothers were childhood friends with the Rockbell's daughter, Winry Rockbell. However, Winry lost her parents to, while serving as doctors in the Ishvalan War and lived with Winry's grandmother, Pinako Rockbell.

As they stood in front of their mother's grave, Al said, "Big brother, I'm getting hungry. Aren't you."

But Ed didn't answer as all he could do is keeping staring at their mother's tombstone.

"It's getting cold out here," Al said. "Let's go home, please. Once dad comes back, everything will be back…"

"Don't even talk about him!" Ed shouted. "That bastard doesn't care about us! He's not our dad. He didn't even come for mom's funeral. However, there could be a way to bring mom back."

Al was shocked of what he heard from his older brother and said, "But I thought it said in all the books that using alchemy to make people into something is something you're not suppose to do ever."

"That's right," Ed said. "Which is why it will be our little secret."

That was when their friend, Winry came over to graveyard, looking for the two of them.

"I thought I find you here," Winry said.

"What do you want, Winry?" Ed asked.

"You know my grandma says that you shouldn't cry for loved ones who pass away because when you do it makes them sad in the next world," Winry said.

"We're not crying!" Ed shouted. "And who are you to talk anyway? You always cried when your parent go away you cry like a baby and you still cry for them when you visit their graves."

"I do not, I don't," Winry complained.

"Are you sure, baby?" Ed teased.

"I'm so stupid for worrying about you!" Winry shouted. "I'm going home to tell grandma not to make you any dinner!"

"Hey, what are going to do that for?" Ed complained as he chase after Winry back to the house. "Hold up!"

"Yeah, wait for us!" Al called out, catching up with Ed and Winry.

* * *

That night, Ed, Al, Winry, and Pinako were are having stew for dinner and gave all the kids milk to drink. However, Ed refused to drink his milk.

"Come on, Ed, drink your milk to," Pinako told him.

"No, I gate milk," Ed complained.

"If you don't drink it, you'll stay short forever," Pinako said.

Outraged, Ed shouted, "You mean like you, you sawed up old hag!"

"What was that?" Pinako, said insulted. "You little half pint midget!"

"Shrink down mini witch!

"Micro peewee!"

"Maniac baby!"

"Sub atomic shrimp!"

Al and Winry ignored the two of them as they kept on eating their stew.

The months have passed since the Elric brothers have stared living with the Rockbell's. Ed, Al, and Winry were walking home from school and had once again gotten in trouble for reading their books on alchemy in the middle of class.

"I can't believe you were reading those read books of your in class again," Winry said. "You need to pay attention to the lessons."

"Leave us alone will you," Ed told Winry.

"So, what kind of books are they anyway?" Winry asked.

"It's a secret," Al told Winry.

"In other words, it's none of your damn business, Winry," Ed told her.

"Oh, come on," Winry complained. "No fair. You guys are always keeping secrets."

* * *

Later that night, Ed and Al were looking through the books of alchemy, trying to discover the secrets of human transmutation over at their house.

"You know, however invented stew must have been a genius," Ed told Al, stating his fact. "You can even put milk in it and it will still taste good."

"So, that makes it genius," Al quipped.

Ed continued.

"Someone came up with the idea to pour milk into vegetable soup for the first time, right? That's a leap of imagination, which is the kind scientist need to make too."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Al agreed.

"Sure it is," Ed said. "Just one leap is all it takes. It's what we need to figure out human transmutation."

* * *

So we began unlocking the secrets keys for the main ingredients for human transmutation which would bring mom back to life. We trained with an alchemy teacher to prepare our bodies as well as our minds.

It took years of constant effort, but we wanted to see mom smile again. We wanted to go back to our lives, they way it use to be with the three of us. That's what drove us day and night.

* * *

Finally, Ed and Al were now ready and finally were able to unlock the main ingredients for human transmutation. They were now prepared to bring their mother back.

Ed and Al decided to perform the transmutation in their basement. Ed got all the ingredients he needed.

"Water, 35 liters."

"Carbon, 20 kilograms."

"Ammonia, 4 liters."

"Lime, I.5 Kilograms."

"Phosphorus, 800 grams."

"Salt, 250 grams."

"Saltpeter, 100 grams."

"Sulfur, 80 grams."

"Fluorine, 7.5 grams."

"Iron, 5 grams."

"Silicon, 3 grams."

"Right. Now for the constructional formula."

Ed and Al drew the transmutation circle, the formula that was the symbol of human transmutation.

"And finally, we need some soul data," Ed said as he used a knife to poke his and Al's finger and dropped about two drops of each of their own blood to finally complete the formula.

Ed and Al pressed their hands on the giant transmutation circle, getting ready and hope to see their mom again.

"Okay, this is it, Al," Ed smiled.

Then, the transmutation process began. However, something was going wrong. It wasn't doing the transmutations regular they Ed and Al have done before. Steams of black smoke started to rise up from the transmutation circle. Ed and Al didn't like the looks of it.

"Ed, something doesn't feel right," Al said, nervously.

Suddenly, a gigantic eye appeared in the transmutation circle. Next thing the Elric brothers knew, black hand-like tentacles made a grab for them. Al's body looked like he was being deconstructed.

"Al!" Ed shouted. Suddenly, Ed saw right before his eye that his own body was being reconstructed as well. "It can't be. A rebound?"

"Brother!" Al screamed as his entire body started to fade away.

Suddenly, everything around Ed blanked out.

* * *

When Ed came to, he found himself in a strange world where it looked like everything was white. Behind him was a gate that had a transmutation circle engraved on it.

"Al, where are you?" Ed called out, confused. "Wait, what was I doing? I was just…"

"Hello," called out a mysterious voice.

Ed saw a mysterious human being who looked all white. This baffled Ed as he wondered who this strange mysterious being was.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked," the strange being laughed. "I am called many names. I am the World, I am the Universe, I am God, I am Truth. I am all and I am one. And I am also you. You have dare to knock on the door and now the door has opened."

The gates behind Ed opened behind him and the same huge eye appeared. Black hand-like tentacles emerged from the eye and started to drag Ed into the gates. Ed screamed for help, refusing to be pulled into the gate.

"Quiet child," Truth said. "This is what you wanted, isn't it? I will show you the Truth."

* * *

The gates shut closed in front of Ed as he was being pulled through a world that contained every source of information as it was all bring poured into his brain. Ed couldn't take it as he screamed even louder.

It was like all the information from all the world was being poured into my brain at once.

"It too much!" Ed screamed. "Make it stop!" That was when he notice he body started to be deconstructed once again. "What's happening to me? Stop it! Make it stop!"

My head felt like it was about to burst. But in an instant, it all became clear; the truth of everything.

* * *

Suddenly, it all stopped and Ed found himself back outside the gate and in front of the being who called itself the "Truth."

"How was it?" Truth asked Ed.

"I see," Ed said, realizing something. "My theory on human transmutation wasn't wrong. It can be done. It's possible. It's still just missing something. All of the answers I need are right here: the truth about human transmutation. Please, you have to show it to me again."

"I can't do that," the Truth said. "I'm afraid I've already shown you all I can for the toll you've paid."

"Toll?" Ed asked, confused. "What toll?"

"This," the Truth said, as it showed that it was forming a leg. Ed looked at his own left leg and saw it was being deconstructed.

"Surely you knew," the Truth said as Ed screamed as his left leg was deconstructed and was gone.

The Truth continued.

"It's the law of Equivalent Exchange. Right, young alchemist?"

* * *

Suddenly, Ed found himself back in the basement. His left leg was gone as it was bleeding from the stump. He screamed in agony and realized his brother, Alphonse was nowhere to be found. All that were left were his clothes. He was gone.

"Damn it!" Ed yelled. "This can't be happening! It can't be! This wasn't suppose to…He's gone! What have I done? Somebody help me, please! Mom, please…

Suddenly, Ed something emerge out of the transmutation circle. What he saw shocked him. A being covered in black skin emerged as it coughed out blood and it had a skinny and fragile body. Ed wondered if that was really his mother. The thing coughed up blood once more and it died.

"No… this is wrong!" Ed cried. "This isn't what we wanted! Alphonse! This is all my fault!"

Throwing a suit of armor on the ground, Ed crawled over to it and drew a blood transmutation circle in the armor and said, "No, damn it! You won't take him too. Give him back. He's my little brother. Take my leg, take my arm. Take my heart, anything, you can have it! Just give him back! He's my little brother! He's all I have left!" Ed then performed the transmutation and what he only got in exchange was his brother's soul for his right arm.

* * *

Ed then finished the story.

"And that's how it all happen," Ed told Sam.

Sam had a sad look on her face and said, "I had no idea what you've been going through. Please, forgive me, but ever since we met I almost distrust because I didn't know what your intensions were. Now, I think I finally understand you now."

"Hey, don't look so down," Ed said. "What happen in the past can't be changed. The only thing that matters now is getting mines and Al's bodies back."

Al nodded. "Once we get back the Philosopher Stone, we can go back to our regular lives."

"Not to mention we help you guys find your way home," Ed told Sam.

Sam smiled and said, "Right."

* * *

Back at Central, Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle stuck around to help out file some paperwork in the military.

Danny was with Mustang following him to file some reports when they happen to bump into Maes.

"Hey, Roy and Danny," Maes said. "So you still hanging in Central, Roy?"

"For now anyway," Roy replied. "They're planning on shipping me to Eastern Command this afternoon."

"Well now, aren't you the lucky one," Maes said. "By the way, Danny, where are your friends."

"You can say Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle are helping file some paperwork. Sam is with the Elric brothers to deal with some business in Liore."

"Oh, I see," Maes said. "By the way, Roy, next time you come here, I would expect you to make it to the rank of Brigadier General. You got that."

"Easy for you to say," Roy said.

"Hey, don't sweat it," Danny told Roy. "I'm sure you'll get there. I mean, King Bradley has high hopes for you."

"There, you see, Roy," Maes said. "Even Danny's got some high spirits for you. By the way, Roy. If you're leaving, I'll give this to you."

Maes handed Roy a paper report and asked, "What is it?"

"Something you'll find interesting," Maes said. "The final report on Issac McDougal."

"You mean the Freezer?" Danny asked. "I still can't believe he whooped my ass. I could barely even touch the guy since I didn't know alchemy and he nearly took out my legs."

"Only because you and Full Metal got too cocky," Roy quipped as he and Maes laughed.

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "So funny that I forgot to laugh."

Roy looked at the report of Issac McDougal and it read something that he used something called "Alkahestry."

"What's Alkahestry?" Roy asked.

"No idea," Maes asked. "It's the first time I've heard of it."

"I've never heard of it either," Danny said. "I spent three months learning alchemy from Ed and I never read anything about Alkahestry."

"Well, I suppose that's something worth looking into," Roy said.

"Anyway, how are the Elric doing?" Maes asked. "You keeping those boys out of trouble?"

"I'm their commanding officer," Roy told Hughes. "Not their father."

"Hey, tell me something, Roy, why did you make Ed a State Alchemist anyway?" Maes asked. "He's just a kid. I mean, military life isn't easy you know. That boy is going to have to go through hell someday. You and I have certainly seen our share."

Roy thought about it for a moment and thought Hell, huh? Oh, they've seen hell. Both of them. And plenty of it.

Both Roy and Danny left Central and waved bye to Maes. However, Danny was still wondering about thing about Ed he didn't know about. Ed refused to talk about it, but Danny thought that maybe Roy might know something.

"Hey, Roy, what do you know about the Elric brothers?" Danny asked.

"Why so anxious to know about them?" Roy asked Danny.

"Well, I'm not really too sure about those guys," Danny replied. "It's like whenever I ask Ed about his past, he changes the subject. Why exactly did you make Ed a State Alchemist?"

Roy sighed. "I guess you can say it all about happen four years ago."

Roy began with the story.

* * *

Four years ago, Roy had received news of a gifted young alchemist named Edward Elric who lived in the small town of Resembool. He and 2nd Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye came to visit the Elric house.

They searched for them in their home. But what Roy found shocked him. He saw the symbol of human transmutation in the basement and notice the blood everywhere on the ground.

Riza came along and said, "Colonel, they're not in back yet either."

Noticing Roy staring at something, Riza was shocked of what she saw as well. "What is this?"

"Where are they?" Roy said, with anger. "Where are the Elric brothers? I want them found!"

When Roy asked around the townspeople for the Elric brothers, he and Riza went straight to the Rockbell house and knocked on the door. The Rockbell's dog, Den barked at the door.

"Oh hush, Den. Don't bark at our guest."

Answering the door was Pinako when suddenly, Roy and Riza barged right in.

"What is this?" Pinako demanded. "You have no reason to come barging in here!"

As Roy looked around the house, he saw a blonde hair boy in a wheelchair, missing his left leg and right arm and behind him was a person in a suit of armor.

Roy grabbed Ed by the grip and shouted, "We went to your house and we saw the floor! What was that? What did you do?"

Ed just looked at Roy ashamed as tears came out of his eyes. The person wearing the suit of armor placed his hand on Roy's shoulder, trembling.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean it. We're sorry. We're so sorry."

Roy stared shocked and could hear the pleading cry of the person in the suit of armor. His voice sound hollow in the armor. Roy wondered if this boy was Ed's younger brother, Alphonse. That's when he realized something.

"Boy, are you…" Roy had realize that Ed had manage to transmute Al's soul into a suit of armor.

* * *

After things calmed down, Ed, Al, Pinako, and Roy sat at the dinning table while Winry sat in living room with Riza.

"This is a surprise to say the least," Roy said. "I heard reports that there was a brilliant alchemist living in this town so I came to check them out. The last thing I expected to find was a boy skilled enough to attempt human transmutation or advanced enough to bond a soul into a suit of armor.

"I'd say he's more than qualified to become a State Alchemist. Should he chose to accept the position, he'll be required to serve the military in times of national emergency. In return, he'll receive privileges and access to otherwise restricted research materials. Given time, they may be able to find a way to get their bodies back or even more."

Pinako said, "Right after he came stumbling to my door, half-dead in blood, I went over to their house to see for myself what had happen. What was there… whatever that thing was… it wasn't human! Alchemy created that abomination! It nearly killed them! And you want to throw those boys headlong into it! Would you really have them go through that kind of hell again?"

* * *

As Riza waited for Roy in the living room, Winry came up to her and offered her some tea.

"Sure, thanks," Riza said, drinking the tea.

Sitting next to Riza, Winry said, "Say, Lieutenant…"

"Just Riza, please" Riza told Winry. "It's Riza Hawkeye. It's nice to meet you."

Riza offered to shake Winry's hand, but Winry turned away.

Winry said, "Lieutenant Riza, have you ever had to shoot anyone."

Riza was shocked by that question Winry gave her and replied, "Yes, I have."

"I hate what you soldiers do," Winry said. "Soldiers like you are the reason my mom and dad left during the war and soldiers are the reason they're dead. And now you… you're here to take Ed and Al away too."

"If they go, that decision will be theirs and theirs alone," Riza told Winry. "Yes. It's entirely up to them now."

* * *

"I'm not forcing you," Roy told Ed. "I'm merely offering a possibility."

* * *

"Whether to move forward or stay still," Riza told Winry.

* * *

"Will you sit in the chair and wallowing in self-pity or will you seize the chance the military can give you?" Roy asked Edward.

* * *

"It's their choice," Riza told Winry. "They must chose their own path."

* * *

"If you believe the possibility exist for getting your bodies back you should seek it out," Roy told Ed. "Keep moving, whatever it takes. Even the way ahead lies through a river of blood."

* * *

After hearing Riza talk, Winry asked, "Ms. Riza, why did you become a soldier?"

Riza smiled and said, "Because there's someone I have to protect." Winry was surprised to receive that answer from Riza. She realized that maybe some soldiers like Riza aren't that half bad.

Roy came in, finished with the conversation and said, "We're leaving."

"Yes, sir," Riza said as she got up ready to leave. "Well, I guess this is good-bye, young lady."

"It's Winry," she told Riza as she offered to shake her hand.

Riza smiled and shook Winry's hand and said, "Right. Bye, Winry. I hope we meet again someday."

Both, Roy and Riza hitched a ride and went on their way. Riza started to wonder how things went.

"Will they be coming?" Riza asked.

"They'll come," Roy said, feeling sure about those boys.

"That boy, I've never seen anyone look so defeated," Riza said.

Roy had a confident smile on his face and said, "That's what you saw. No. There was fire on those eyes."

* * *

Roy finished right there with the story and said, "So, in the end, Elric chose to join the military on his own accord."

"I never realize how tough it must have been for him," Danny said. "No wonder he never likes to talk about it."

"In some cases, there are secret best left unsaid," Roy said.

"Maybe not," Danny said. "I've had some secrets of my own I've kept hidden from everybody. But, when you reveal some of your secrets to people you can trust, it really helps a lot since there are people out there who can understand you."

Roy smiled and said, "I never saw it that way. I'll keep that in mine.

Danny and Roy shook each others hand. The both of them realized they would be getting along very well.

"I can see I'm going to enjoy working with you, Danny," Roy said.

"Same here, Colonel Mustang," Danny said.

* * *

Night had taken its course. Back onboard the train headed for Liore, there were still a few more questions Sam wanted to ask Danny.

"So, how was it you ended up in the military?" Sam asked. "And who in the world installed that perfect automail arm and leg of yours?"

Ed smiled and said, "I guess you could say it was a good friend of mine. She's very handy with her mechanical skills. Maybe I'll introduce you to her sometimes. But, anyway, I'll tell you how it happened."

* * *

Ed continued on with his story back four years ago when he considered Colonel Roy Mustang's proposition.

Ed made a suggestion for Winry and Pinako to built an automail arm and leg to replace the ones he lost until he got them back.

"How long will the surgery and rehabilitation takes?" Ed asked.

"I'd say about three years; more or less," Pinako replied.

"I'll do it in one," Ed said, much to the surprise of Winry and Pinako.

"You'll have yourself spitting blood," Pinako warned Ed. "You know that, right."

Ed turned to Al and said, "Al, just hang in there a little longer, okay. We're going to get your real body back. I promise."

Al nodded. "Right. And while we're at it, we'll get yours back too."

Ed nodded.

* * *

As a year passed, Ed was full of energy and life again. He now had a perfect automail arm and leg. Ed decided to try it out as he sparred with Al, practicing their martial arts skills.

"Seems like you're in perfect shape," Al said, complimenting Ed.

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "Now I just need to try some alchemy. I guess it's been a while since the last time I've used it."

"I know," Al said. "Not since the day we try to bring mom back."

Ed then try to focus and right before Al's eyes, he was able to make a blade from his automail arm, without even using a transmutation circle.

"Brother, that's amazing," Al said.

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "I'd say that's right on the money."

"It was really good," Al said amazed. "You didn't even use a transmutation circle. You performed alchemy just like the same way teacher does."

"You can do it to, can't you?" Ed asked.

"Me?" Al asked. "No way."

That was Ed realized something. He was only be able to perform without a transmutation circle after encountering the "Truth."

"So you didn't see to, did you?" Ed asked.

"See what?" Al asked, confused.

"Never mind," Ed said. Suddenly, Ed was hit in with a wrench by Winry.

"Hey, you!" Winry shouted. "Don't mess up my automail! You know how hard I've worked on that."

"Hell, if it's half as hard as you throw a wrench, I'd be surprise!" Ed yelled. "For real, you can try acting more like a girl than less like a gear head."

"You think I'm gear head that fine!" Winry argued. "But you have better get use to it! Cause as long as you're wearing my automail you're stuck with this gear head, whether you like it or not!"

Ed was shocked, realizing he was stuck with Winry for the rest of his life. Al just grinned and knew the truth about Ed and Al's relationship.

* * *

In a couple of months, Ed traveled all the way to Amestris to demonstrate his skills for the alchemy examination. Inspecting the examination was his Excellency, Fuhrer King Bradley.

Following King Bradley was one of his personal assistants who said, "It's unusual for you to observe the examination, sir."

"That true," Bradley said. "But I hear we have a twelve-year-old boy taking the test. I thought I'd come out and see what all the excitement was about."

Bradley arrived to inspect Edward Elric himself to observe his alchemy skills. He notice the automail arm he had.

"Would that be an automail arm you have there, young man?" Bradley asked.

Knowing he couldn't let Bradley know about the human transmutation, Ed said, "It happened during the eastern conflict."

"I see," Bradley. "So, you've had a rough time with it during Ishval."

Wondering who the one was standing before him, Ed whispered to the soldiers next to him and asked, "Who's he?"

"You idiot, that's his royal Excellency, Fuhrer King Bradley," the soldier told Ed.

"Now then, you may proceed with the examination!" Bradley announced. One of the soldiers observing the examination was Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Do you need something to draw a transmutation circle with?" the soldier asked Ed.

"No, it's okay," Ed said. "I've got it."

Ed placed his hands on the ground and much to everyone's surprise, he constructed a metal spear from the floor, without the use of a transmutation circle.

"He's not even using a transmutation circle," Roy said, surprised.

Bradley was quite impressed with Ed's alchemy skills and said, "My, that's quite something. Isn't it?"

Ed then held up his spear and charged towards Bradley and stopped when the soldiers pointed their guns at him. Although, in truth, Ed had no intensions of killing Bradley, but merely making a demonstration.

"You know there are some people who would see this as a good way to assassinate a V.I.P." Ed said. "In the future, you might want to rethink on how you conduct these examinations."

Bradley raised his hand for his men to stand and said, "That's good. So, you really have nerves of steel, young man. But, I still say you have much to learn about the world."

Ed was confused on what Bradley meant by that when suddenly, his spear was cut right in half. Next thing he knew, Bradley had his sword already drawn out.

"You put on quite a show my young naïve alchemist," Bradley said. "Good luck with the rest of your exam."

All of this quite Ed by surprise and said, "When did he draw his sword?"

* * *

Back in Resembool, there were a lot of things racing through Winry's mind. She was still against the idea of Ed and Al joining the military. But she knew she didn't have say in it and remembered that Riza said that it's their choice.

Sitting close to Al, he said, "I wonder if brother is doing alright on his exam?"

"Hey, Al," Winry said.

"Yeah," Al replied. "What is it?"

"If Ed does become a State Alchemist, does that mean he'll be going away?" Winry asked.

Al knew the answer to that and it was tough enough to tell to Winry. Al replied, "Yeah."

* * *

Back in Central, Ed had manage to make through the alchemy examination through high success. He met Colonel Roy Mustang in his office to receive his certification.

Roy handed out a silver pocket watch with a chimera engraved on it and pulled out an envelope said, "This silver pocket watch will serve as proof as your state certification. This envelope contains your certificate of appointment. And it would seem that our Fuhrer is not without a certain sense of irony."

"Why's that?" Ed asked.

"It's nothing," Roy told Ed. "Congratulations. You've just officially become a dog of the military."

Ed looked at the letter that Roy gave him that was written by Fuhrer King Bradley himself. It read:

"By order of Fuhrer Kind Bradley, this document certifies that Edward Elric has been appointed to the post of State Alchemist. And that is hereby granted the title of: "Full Metal."

"Full Metal?" Ed asked Roy, confused.

"That's right," Roy replied to Ed. "Along with their commissions, State Alchemist also receive a codename. Officially you will now be known as the Full Metal Alchemist."

Ed made a cocky and confident smile and said, "I like that. It's nice and intimidating. I think that will suit me just fine."

* * *

Ed then ended the story.

"So, basically that's how I ended up with my certification as the Full Metal Alchemist," Ed told Sam.

"So, they call you the Full Metal Alchemist," Sam said. "That has a nice ring to you. Although, you still might want people to recognize you by picture since people intend to mistake your brother for being the Full Metal."

"Thanks for the tip," Ed said, annoyed by the comment.

"And looks like we're almost here," Al pointed out to a small town straight up ahead.

"So, that's Liore," Ed figured.

"Looks like a pretty nice town from the looks of it," said Sam.

Ed thought, Could that be it? The key to finally mine's and Al's body back. The Philosopher Stone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the small town of Reole, the townspeople were listening to the radio of their local priest, preaching to the a sun God they call Leto.

"God's children who live upon this land, pray of faith and you shall thus be saved."

* * *

While the radio of the local priest preaching continued, a man of an owner of a food stand was serving three strangers. One had long blonde hair and wore black all over him and wore a huge red coat and white gloves. The second stranger was wearing a suit of armor. The third stranger had black hair, wore black boots, leather black pants, black tank top, and wore a black furry jacket on her.

Staring at the three strangers, the man said, "So, what are you guys? Street performers?"

The three strangers happen to be State Alchemist by the name of Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Sam "Samantha" Manson.

"Seriously," Edward said, outraged. "Do we really look like street performers to you."

"If you're playing a joke with us old man, it's not funny," Sam said. "I don't buy this jacket back in Amestris just to be fun in it."

"Well, I was just asking," the man said.

"Let's go, Al and Sam," Ed said. As soon as Al got up from his seat, he bumped his helmet on the top where the radio was at as it fell and crashed down and was now broken.

"Hey, that was my favorite radio!" the man shouted.

"Sorry about that," Ed told the man. "We'll fix it."

"How are you going to do that?" the man asked. "It's in a thousand pieces."

"Where there's a will, there's a way," Sam said with enthusiasm.

"What she said," Ed said. "Just watch and learn gramps."

Al drew a transmutation circle where the radio was busted and get ready to perform the transmutation.

"Okay, here it goes."

In a flash of light, the radio was as good as new.

"There, see," Ed said to the man. "How's that?"

"Not too bad, if we say so ourselves," Ed said, enthusiastic.

"Amazing," the man said. "It's a miracle. The three of you have been touch by the sun God, just like Father Cornello."

"Wait, touched by the God of what?" Sam asked.

"Touch by who now?" Ed asked, confused as Sam was.

"It's not a miracle," Al explained. "It's alchemy."

"So you two are alchemist then," said another man. "I've heard of them."

"Then maybe you've heard of us, the Elric brothers," Ed said, introducing themselves. "That girl, you wouldn't recognized."

Sam felt as thought she gotten a cold shoulder from Edward and said, "Jeez. Thanks a lot, Ed."

"The Elric brothers, you say. I think I do know that name. The Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Is that right?"

Edward laughed when he was being recognized, when he realized they were not paying attention to him, but were all over Alphonse.

Sam just laughed and said, "It looks like they gave you the cold shoulder, Ed."

Edward became annoyed when everyone was assuming Alphonse as the Full Metal Alchemist and not him.

"No, wait, it's not me," Alphonse told the townspeople who were all crowding him.

Everyone stared at Edward and said, "What? You mean it's the little guy over there."

Sam counted, "3... 2... 1."

"Who's little!" Ed shouted. "Come on and say it to my face! I dare you!"

Once Sam and Al were able to control Ed's temper, they decided to get to business and remembered why they were here in the first place.

"So, who's this guy on the radio?" Ed asked.

"That's our leader, Father Cornello," a man replied. "We were lost until he came to town and began teaching us all the ways of the sun God, Leto. He grants eternal life to the souls of the faithful. He can ever resurrect the dead. His miracles are proof of what he says are true."

"That sounds a bit too weird and hard to believe, don't you think so, Ed?" Sam asked him.

Ed nodded. "So this guy is claiming he can bring the dead back to life. Now, that's something I've got to see."

* * *

Later on, the townspeople gathered around Father Cornello himself, performing his so called miracles in front of everybody. Ed, Al, and Sam observed and saw a flash of red light producing in his hands. Ed and Sam were convinced that it was no miracle and that it was related to alchemy, and he was breaking its law.

"So that it," Ed figured. "What do you think, Al?"

"There's nothing too fake," Al replied. "That's alchemy. No doubt about it."

"But somehow he's ignoring the laws of Equivalent Exchange," Ed said. "He should have been only able to transmute that flower into an object of equal mass."

"He's changing organic matter into inorganic matter," Al said, from his observation. "He should have been able to do that."

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "And there's just one possibility."

"It must be the Philosopher Stone," Sam figured.

"Bingo," Ed said. "And I think I just spotted it on Cornello's look alike ring." Al and Sam saw for themselves and saw the blood red gem on his finger that looked like the ring. It was the Philosopher Stone itself.

"We've finally manage to find what we came here for," Ed said.

"But the real question is how do we get it from him?" Sam wondered.

* * *

Inside of the church, a young girl by the name of Rose Thomas was prying to this sun God, Leto.

Rose prayed, "Oh, merciful God. Please, hear me. Hear my prayer, I beg of you. Please, bring him back."

"So this is the almighty Leto."

Looking behind her, Rose spotted three strangers who happen to be Ed, Al, and Sam.

"Welcome," Rose introduced. "Are you interested on Letoism?"

"Nope," Ed replied. "Can't say I am. I'm not really the religious type."

"And I already haven my own religion," Sam said.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Rose said. "To no God is no hope. If we believe in divine grace and through him, all things are possible. If you believed, I'm sure that he would bless you and make you grow taller."

"Oh, boy," Sam said, nervous and sweaty and knew what was about to happen.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ed shouted as Al held him back.

"Easy, brother," Al said. "She's try trying to help."

"What about bringing the dead back to life?" Ed questioned. "Do you believe that's possible to?"

"Yes," Rose replied.

Ed sighed, demonstrating his own theory, reading down the main key ingredients that they had used themselves in order to resurrect their dead mother.

"Water, 35 liters."

"Carbon, 20 kilograms."

"Ammonia, 4 liters."

"Lime, 1.5 kilograms."

"Phosphorus, 800 grams."

"Salt, 250 grams."

"Saltpeter, 100 grams."

"And the rest are various other trace of elements."

Rose was baffled and confused as this all mixed her head of what Ed was talking about.

Ed explained. "This list present the complete chemical make up of the human body for the average adult. It's been calculated to the last microgram. But still, there's never been one reported case of successfully creating a human life. And you're telling that something that modern science can't do is something you can do with prayer."

"East, Ed," Sam said. "Back where I come from, they do say never insult people who have faith in their religion."

"This is how brother is at times whenever he's revealing the truth to someone," Al told Sam.

"Well, he can sound like a jerk when he admits that truth," Sam mumbled.

"Lent thy voice to God and the prayers of the faithful shall be answered!" Rose argued with Ed, denying his scientific theory.

"Did I mention that those ingredients are read off," Ed said, starting to get cocky. "Down at the market, a kid can buy every one of them for the spare change in his pocket. As it turns out, humans are pretty cheap."

"I think you're making things worse for her, Ed," Sam whispered.

"That's blasphemy!" Rose said, outraged. "We're all children of God, created in his image."

Ed smiled and said, "You have to understand. Alchemist are scientist. We don't believe in improvable concepts like creators or Gods. We observe the physical laws that govern this world to try to learn the Truth.

"It's ironic really. But through the applications of science, we have in many ways to be given the power to play Gods ourselves."

"So, you're putting yourself as the same level as God!" said an angered Rose. "That's just sheer arrogance!"

Ed continued on. "You know there's an old myth about a hero who flew on wings made of wax. He thought he could touch the sun, but when he got too close his wings melted and he came crashing back down to Earth. Right, Al and Sam?"

"Brother," Al sighed.

"I think you might have spoken the Truth more than you can chew on," Sam told Ed. "And for the record, just be careful who you admit the Truth to because you made yourself sound like a real jerk to that girl."

Ed approached Rose and said, "I'm sorry, Miss. This is difficult for me to ask, but do you think your Father Cornello could even save an arrogant scientist like me."

Having a change of heart, Rose said, "Of course, it's wonderful. If anyone can lead you to the creator's life, he can."

Sam stood next to Ed and whispered, "So, you went for being a jerk to working your charm on her to get to this Cornello guy. That was your plan, right?"

"Well, you could say that," Ed said.

"So, in other words, you had absolutely no idea and just loved to brag," Sam figured.

"How does she see right through me?" Ed moped.

* * *

In Father Cornello's main office, one of his attendants went to see him and said, "Father Cornello, there are some visitors here who wise to see you. A child and a man I a suit of armor and a young girl dressed in black. The two men call themselves the Elric brothers and girl is called Samantha Manson."

"I can't be bothered now," Cornello said. "Just send them away. Wait, did you say the two boys called themselves the Elric brothers?"

"Yes, Father. That's what they call themselves. No mistake."

"Damn!" Cornello said. "Then, this is a problem. Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist is has come to call on us."

"That's him?" the attendant asked. "The man in the armor?"

"Dressing the part it would seem," Cornello figured.

"But why would a State Alchemist be here in Reole?" the attendant wondered. "Surely they can't have found out about our plan."

"Its possible that this dog's nose is too sharp for his own good," Cornello said.

* * *

A few moments later, the attendant then led Ed, Al, Sam, and Rose into one of the rooms of the church to see Father Cornello.

"This way, please," the attendant said. "Father Cornello is a busy man as you can imagine. But, you're in luck. He's decided to spare a moment for you."

"Yeah, thanks," Ed said. "We understand. "We won't take too much of his time."

"Good," said the attendant, making a sinister smile. "Then, it's agreed. We'll make this quick."

Suddenly, Ed, Al, and Sam found themselves surrounded as they were being pointed at with weapons.

"Nice religion you have here," Sam quipped.

Shocked of what was happening, Rose said, "Brother Cray, what is that? What do you think you're doing?"

"Rose, then heathens have come to seize and discredit the Father," Cry said as he drew a gun and pointed it at Ed, Al, and Sam. "They're evil. This is God's will."

"But, Brother Cray."

"Go ahead and shoot me, if you assume I'm evil," Sam said, sounding cocky. "Just hope that when you die, I'll be up there while you're down there rotting in hell."

"Don't thrill yourself just yet, Sam," Ed told her. "Let's do as he says and make this quick."

Ed grabbed one of the men pointed weapons at him and knocked him down while Sam jumped in the air and kicked the other guy in the face. Being fast, Ed ran up to Cray and punched him in the face as he dropped his gun.

"What's this commotion?"

Turning around, everyone saw who it was coming. Approaching them was Father Cornello.

"The Full Metal Alchemist. Welcome to the home of our sacred order."

"Father Cornello, what is going on?" Rose asked.

"I must apologize for my disciples behaviors," Cornello said. "It would seem that they have been misguided.

"I find that hard to believe," Sam said, glaring at Cornello.

"Okay, let's say I believe you weren't the one guiding them; what next?" Ed questioned Cornello.

"Have you come to learn the ways of Leto?" Cornello asked.

"Well, there are a few things I'm curious about," Ed said. "Like how you've been using second rate alchemy to deceive your followers."

"My dear boy, I don't know what you mean," Cornello said, pretending to be innocent. "What you're doubting I see as alchemy is the miracles of the sun God, Leto."

Forming a small statue in his hand, Cornello said, "Look again. Could mere alchemy create nothing in this way?"

"Yeah, that's what I didn't get at first," Ed admitted. "How can you perform transmutations that ignore the laws of Equivalent Exchange?"

"As I said, because it isn't alchemy!" Cornello yelled.

Ed continued. "Actually, when I started thinking about it you somehow manage to acquire a certain object to amplify your alchemy, one that said to make the impossible possible. That would explain everything."

"We've already got you figured out, Cornello," Sam said. "You're no priest. You're nothing but a con artist who only cares about fooling people to see your own personal gain."

"What?" Cornello said, outraged. "How dare you! What are you getting at?"

"Quit the innocent bystander act already," Sam said. "We know your secrets of performing your so called miracles. You're using it right now."

"We know you have the Philosopher Stone," Ed said. "It's on your finger, the one you're wearing as a ring. I've been looking for that."

"If you don't want to get beaten up as badly as we did to your so call disciples, you might as well give up the Philosopher Stone," Sam told Cornello.

"The ring is just a ring," Cornello said, denying what Ed and Sam were telling him. "I am God's humble servant. It is through he alone that I continued to expand my power even more."

"Quit bragging on about that, you fake!" Sam shouted.

"So, you're still planning to sell that line," Ed figured as he began to approach Cornello. If that's the way you want to play it, then I guess I'll have to come up there and beat some Truth out of you."

"Count me in this one," Sam said as she too began to approach Cornello.

"You really quite the incorrigible heathen, are you?" Cornello said. "Rose, that gun beside you, go on and pick it up."

Noticing the gun the Cray dropped, Rose replied, "Okay." She did what Cornello did and picked up the gun.

"Now child, I want you to shoot the Full Metal Alchemist and that friends of his too," Cornello told Rose.

Shocked of what Cornello was suggesting, Rose's arms began to shake and said, "No… I… Father, I can't do that."

"I am the chosen servant of the sun God Leto, so whatever he says is my word," Cornello told Rose. "Shoot him, Rose. It's God's will."

Rose pointed the gun at both Ed and Sam, but was hesitating to shoot them.

"Why hesitate?" Cornello questioned Rose. "After all, you came to me when you lost your fiancé during the tragic accident last year. Who was it the saved you from the very depths of despair? Have you forgotten?"

Trembling Rose replied, "It was you, Father."

"That's right," Cornello laughed. "It was I who took your hand and led you into God's light. And you recall what is was what I promised you then?"

"You said if I had faith that you bring him back to life," Rose said. She then pointed the gun at Alphonse, whom she thought was the Full Metal Alchemist.

"No, wait, it's not me, honest!" Al panicked.

Rose looked at Sam and said, "You pretty much got the wrong person."

"Damn it, I'm the Full Metal Alchemist!" Ed yelled. "It's not him! It's me!"

"What?" said a shocked Cornello. "It's the short one? You're kidding?"

Rose pointed the gun at Ed and said, "I'm sorry… but I have to do this. I don't have any choice."

"He's been lying to you, Rose," Ed told her.

"You're wrong!" Rose shouted. "I've seen his miracles! Father Cornello can bring him back to life! I have faith!"

"His words are nothing but a load of trash…

Ed put his arm in front of Sam, urging her to stay out of it and said, "Fine. Then, go ahead and shoot."

"Ed, what are you doing?" Sam asked him.

"Don't worry," Ed assured her. "She can't pull the trigger."

Rose began to panic of whether to pull the trigger or not when she lost her aim and accidentally pulled the trigger and shot Al's helmet straight off. Rose fell to her knees and screamed and assume that Al was dead.

"Good. God Leto is pleased," Cornello said with an evil smile. "You have done well, my child. Now pick up the gun and shoot the others as well."

"Haven't you made her do enough already."

To Cornello and Rose's shock, Al who had just been shot stood right up and realized he had no head nor a body inside his suit of armor.

"But… your head… I thought you were…" said a shocked Rose.

"Don't worry about it," Ed told Rose. "He's pretty solid."

"It will take more than that to kill Alphonse," Sam said.

"Yeah, see," Al said, showing his suit of armor was hollow. "No harm done."

Still shocked of what he was seeing, Cornello said, "A suit of armor that walks and speaks? Do you still doubt it, Rose? This unholy thing is an abomination! Evil of this kind must be purged!"

Cornello pulled a level as unlocked the bars in the room. Coming out from the locked bars was a vicious animal with the body of a lion and a lizard. It was a Chimera.

"I believe my Chimera will deal with you three!" Cornello said.

Observing the Chimera, Ed said, "So, this is the kind of thing you do with a Philosopher Stone. You're just twisted."

"I'd say he an arrogant bastard who's head is thick as a stone," Sam said.

"Anyway, let's get ready to grab our weapons out," Ed told Sam.

"Right," Sam nodded.

Ed pressed his hands on the ground and constructed a spear from the ground. Sam drew her own transmutation circle and performed alchemy for the first time and formed what appeared to be a double bladed sword as she swung it around, showing off her skills. However, Cornello was shocked of what Ed just did.

"You performed alchemy without a transmutation circle?" said a shocked Cornello. "So your State Alchemist pocket watch isn't just for show! You truly are gifted! However…"

Both, Ed and Sam got their weapons ready to fight the Chimera about to attack. Sam held it off when it try to sink its teeth into her and scratched across its face. However, the Chimera only grazed her a bit across the arm and notice she was bleeding.

"You okay, Sam?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sam said. "But he won't be for scratching my new jacket. And I really like this one."

The Chimera then made a leap for Ed who dodged out of the way when the creature claws him on his left leg.

"Ha! Your no match against a Chimera's claws!" Cornello laughed.

"Oh, yeah, well look again," Ed pointed out when Cornello notice the Chimera's claws broke right off, much to his shock.

"How is that possible?" Cornello wondered.

Sam made her next move and swung her double-bladed sword and strike the Chimera's leg now that its defense was down. The Chimera roared and swung its paw at Sam, knocking her down. It was about sink its teeth into her, but she kicked it in the face, rolling away and pulled herself back up. Seeing his chance as well, Ed kicked the Chimera in the face when Cornello notice Ed's leg wasn't made of flesh and bone, it was steel.

"I guess those Chimera's claws don't work well against steel," Ed quipped.

"Bite him you stupid beast!" Cornello ordered.

The Chimera ran straight towards Ed and manage to take a bite out of his right arm. However, the Chimera could not chew thought, much more shock to Cornello.

"I assume you're enjoying that, kitty?" Ed joked. "Well, go on and have a good taste!" He then kicked the Chimera in the chin and knocked it unconscious. Cornello then notice that Ed's right arm was no flesh and bone as well. It too was also made of steel."

"Your arm and your brother trapped in armor," Cornello said, more shocked than before. "I see. It's all becoming clear now. You did it, didn't you? The one even the most novice alchemist knows is strictly forbidden."

Ed removed his red jacket and said, "Why don't you come down here and try me? I'll show you real quick who the novice is!"

"Rose, this is the price of their sin!" Cornello said. "These fools attempted human transmutation, the greatest taboo from any alchemist! In their arrogance, they try to bring someone dead back to life!"

Rose was shocked of what she was seeing with her very own eyes. She then remembered the story Ed told her about the mythic hero who flew on wings made of wax and got too close to the sun and realized what Ed was talking about.

"This is what happens when you try to play God or whatever you want to call it," Ed told Rose. "Take a good luck at my arm, Rose. Is this what you want?"

"Cornello knows what will happen to you when you try to raise the dead," Sam said. "Do you really want to end up with a painful scar for the rest of your life?"

"So, this is the great Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric," Cornello laughed, interrupting them. "Not even half a man! Hell, not even half a boy!"

"And what are you?" Ed questioned Cornello. "Your just a phony who can't do anything without a Philosopher Stone!"

"Father, we just want you to hand over the stone before you get hurt," Al pleaded.

"If you know what's good for you, it'd be wise to hand over the stone before we have to take action," Sam said.

"Don't be absurd!" Cornello shouted. "Why would I do that? I know you plan to use it for yourselves! If you fools are so eager to play God, then perhaps I should send you to meet him instead!"

Cornello then used the Philosopher Stone to transmute a machine gun and started to shoot at everyone. However, Cornello didn't hear no one scream or get hit by the gun. When the dust cleared up, Cornello saw that Ed transmuted the floor into a wall to avoid being shot at.

"Nope, I don't think so," Ed said. "Me and God don't get along too well. Even if I went, he's probably just send me right back here."

Frustrated, Cornello fired the machine gun once more. Alphonse got Rose as they made a run for it.

"Let's go!" Ed told Sam.

"Right," Sam nodded.

Ed quickly used his alchemy to transmute the wall into a door as they quickly ran right out of the room. They saw Cornello's men waiting to attack, but Ed and Sam had some trick up their sleeves. Ed formed a giant blade from his automail arm as Cornello's men made a run for it. Sam, however, swung her double-bladed sword and slice Conello's mens guns right in half before they could fire and ran for their lives.

Cornello saw that getting away and shouted, "Damn them!"

As they kept on running, Al asked, "So, how do we let the townspeople know that Cornello is a fake?"

"We've got to figure out a way to admit it in public," Sam said.

"How about the rig that radio of his," Ed suggested. "If we can somehow trick him, we can get him to admit his plan in public for everyone to hear."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sam grinned.

"Alphonse, think you can take care of that?" Ed asked.

"Just leave it to me," Al said, as he headed upstairs while Ed and Sam decided to distract Cornello.

* * *

Al took Rose with him to the top of the bell tower, taking Cornello's other radio and set it next to the bell while Ed and Sam rigged the wires on the radio in Cornello's broadcasting office and got things set up.

"What do you think of Cornello now, Rose?" Al asked. "He just opened fire. He didn't care if you were in the way."

"But… that's because… what he said back there was true, isn't it?," Rose said, feeling too unsure of herself.

"We're not evil," Al told Rose. "All we wanted was to see our mom's smile again. But, our transmutation failed. What we made wasn't even human. We learned our mistake the hard way. People don't come back from the dead. Not ever."

"That's not true," Rose said, refusing to believe it. "I mean…"

"Alchemy is based on the law of Equivalent Exchange," Al explained. "The price of even a fatal human transmutation is enormous. It cost my brother his left leg and it cost me my whole body."

Removing his helmet, Al showed Rose the drawn blood mark of a transmutation circle inside of the suit of armor.

"Do you see it?" Al asked Rose. "My brother drew that with his own blood. His leg had been taken and was bleeding real bad. I can't imagine the pain he was in. But through all that, he still gave up his right arm to transmute my soul and bonded my to this suit of armor. Now, I just want to help him get his body back to the way it was. He wants to find a way to get me back to normal tool. It won't be easy, but we might even get killed along the way. If that's the path we chose, all we can do is keep moving."

"But, Father Cornello said… he said he can do it," said a heartbroken Rose. "He said he can do it. He promised me. Just because you and your brother failed that doesn't mean he will!"

* * *

Searching for the group all over the place, Cornello spotted Ed and Sam in his broadcasting office.

"Finally, you manage to at least find you two," Cornello said.

"What'd you think we were doing?" Sam said. "Playing hide and seek?"

"Look, can we just cut the crap and talk here," Ed told Cornello. "All I want are some straight answers about the stone. Just tell us what we need to know and we'll be on our way. Or we can get the military involved."

Cornello stared angrily at Ed and Sam.

"What are you so angry about old man?" Sam grinned. "Unless you'd rather make a choice, I'd rather enjoy seeing the military bring you down."

Cornello closed the door and said, "Ask your questions?"

"You can do anything with the Philosopher Stone, right?" Ed asked. "So, why was all that power performing phony miracles?"

"More like cheap tricks if you ask me," Sam said, sarcastically.

Cornello replied, "Because with each miracle, I can attract believers to the order. Believers who would lay down their lives for my sake. I'm slowly building an army; a legion of holy warriors unafraid to die.

"In a few more years, I'll be able to unleash this violent horde upon the world. And I'll use the Philosopher Stone to tar this country apart. Who knows? I may even carve out a slice for you."

Ed and Sam couldn't help themselves and just laughed at what Cornello just said right now.

"What are you two laughing about?" Cornello demanded.

"You're just the kind of guys who keeps blabbering," Sam laughed.

"He really is a novice, isn't he Sam?" Ed laughed as well. He showed Cornello the 'off' and 'on' switch button he held and pointed out the radio was on and the wires have been rigged. Cornello was shocked when he realized what Ed and Sam did and the words he just said right now.

"You don't mean that!" Cornello shouted as everyone on their radios heard the whole conversation between, Ed, Sam, and Cornello. "Why you… How long? How long has that been on?"

"From the start," Ed replied. "Your believers heard every word."

"Oh, and next time you might want to stop blabbering about your plans," Sam told Cornello. "It reminds me of a certain idiot I know."

* * *

Back on top of the bell tower, Rose was shocked when she heard those words come from Cornello.

"There were never any miracles, Rose," Al told her. "He lied to you."

* * *

"You'll pay dearly for this!" said an outraged Cornello. He was about to use the Philosopher Stone to transmute a machine again.

"Sorry, but not today!" Ed yelled. "Go, Sam!"

"Gotcha!" Sam said, as she jumped and sliced Cornello's machine gun in half before he could fire.

"Just face it," Ed told Cornello. "You're outclassed here."

"I am without rival!" Cornello shouted. He was about to use the Philosopher Stone again, when the machine gun exploded and machine parts started to stick out from his right arm.

"What's going on?" Cornello wondered.

"What the heck just happen to his arm?" Sam asked Ed.

"It's a rebound," Ed replied.

"No!" Cornello yelled. "I don't be disgraced by this! Now, boy, behold and face the wrath of the sun God Leto!"

Ed and Sam saw right before their eyes, Cornello using the power of the Philosopher Stone to mutate himself to a muscular and savage man monster. They quickly made for the door and ran for it.

"Just when things couldn't get worse," Sam quipped.

"I only thought something like this would be easy and simple," Ed said.

As they ran into the main church room, Cornello came smashing through the wall. Sam was about to strike with her double-bladed sword, but Cornello sliced it in half with his bare hands and threw her against the wall. Cornello was about to smash Ed with his fast, but held him at bay with his blade he transmuted from his automail.

"My word is the divine word of God himself!" Cornello shouted in a deep voice. "My fist is the almighty fist of judgment!"

"Oh yeah," Ed said. "The fist of God is it." He saw Sam get up, looked over at the statue and thought of a plan. Sam winked at Ed as Ed winked back.

"If that's what you want, you can have it!" Ed shouted.

When Cornello dropped his guard, Sam pressed her hands against the statue and transmuted part of the statue into a fist that came towards Cornello and punched him.

"Nice work, Sam," Ed complimented.

"You didn't think someone like him can bring me down that easily," Sam grinned.

"For a girl, you sure got a lot of spunk," Ed said.

Ed and Sam ran over to Cornello who reverted back to his normal self. They now saw their chance.

"Now, give me the Philosopher Stone!" Ed shouted at Cornello as he took his hand that he wore as a ring and saw the Stone itself. However, the Stone fell right off and began to crack and disintegrated.

"What, just happened to the Stone?" Sam wondered, confused.

Ed was just as baffled as Sam was and said, "What the hell? The Stone was suppose to be perfect material. How did it just break like that?"

"Alright, you phony, start talking!" Sam yelled.

"I… I don't know," Cornello panicked. "I don't know anything about it. Please, spare me. I was wrong. Please, I beg you."

"It's a damn fake," Ed realized. "I can't believe we went through all this and risked our lives for this one possible chance and it's fake."

"I can't believe we came all the way were to Reole for nothing," Sam complained.

"So, what about me?" Cornello asked.

"Are you still here?" Sam shouted.

"We don't care what you do!" Ed yelled. "Just get out of here!" Cornello panicked and ran for his life.

* * *

Later on, Ed and Sam caught up with Al and told what went down with Cornello.

"And what about the Stone?" Al asked.

"A phony, just like him," Ed told Al.

"But still, despite being a fake, you have to admit it gave him a great amount of power," Sam said.

"Yeah, you're right," Ed agreed. "And, I'm sorry, Al. For a while there, I thought we'd found a way to get your body back."

"Give me the Philosopher Stone!"

Ed, Al, and Sam saw who it was and saw it was Rose pointing a gun at them.

"Rose, put the gun down," Sam told her. "Besides, I know you can't pull the trigger."

"Like I was just saying, it was a fake," Ed said. "It wasn't real. Besides, it's shattered now."

"Liar!" Rose shouted. "You want to keep it for yourself, don't you, so you can use it on your bodies right, and so you can try to bring your mother back again?"

Outraged, Ed yelled, "You shut up! People don't come back from the dead, Rose! Not ever.

Rose fell to her knees and cried, "But… he promised me. He said that if I prayed it would happen. That hope was all I had left! What am I suppose to believe in now? Tell me what to do! Please!"

"I can't tell you that," Ed told her. "You'll have to figure it out. Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs, so use them. You're strong enough to make your own path."

"Ed's right," Sam told Rose. "Whether there are miracles or not in this world, you've got to keep moving on with your life. That's the point of us human beings to learn from these painful experiences and move on."

Ed, Al, and Sam then left Reole, but still wished they could do more to help Rose. But for now, it was all up to her to decide what she will do to keep moving forward.

* * *

Night had taken its course and the people of Reole were all outraged and formed an angry mob in front of the church, demanding that Cornello show and reveal himself for deceiving them.

Inside the church, Cornello took cover in his office and said, "Those damn brats! It's all ruined! Everything I worked for is…

"Yes, all that hard work for nothing."

Looking to see who was there, Cornello saw a woman dressed in black with a sinister look in her eyes and standing next to her was an overweight man. This woman went by the name of Lust while the overweight man was called Gluttony.

"I knew letting you handle things was a big mistake," Lust said.

"I'm hungry, Lust," Gluttony complained. "Can I eat the old man, please? He's big and fat."

"Not this one, Gluttony," Lust told him. "We don't want to give yourself indigestion."

"You!" Cornello snarled. "Because of you two, everyone has mocked me! I won't stand for…"

Cornello's words were silenced when Lust extended her long nails into razor sharp claws and pierced them right through Cornello's skull as he fell down dead.

"I'd say this concludes our business," Lust told the dead Cornello. "Just as things were beginning to look promising too. Now, I guess we'll have to start things over again from scratch. Father won't be pleased. In any case, it's time we start thinking about our next move."

Gluttony walked over to the dead Cornello and devoured him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the dark of the night, a middle age State Alchemist named Basque Grand, known as the Iron Blood Alchemist, was walking home when he bumped into someone straight ahead in a dark alley.

Standing in front of Basque was a dark skinned man wearing black sweat shorts, a white undershirt, a yellow jacket, sunglasses, and had an x-shaped scar across his forehead.

"Your are Basque Grand, the Iron Blood Alchemist, correct?" said the dark skinned man.

"Why?" Basque demanded. "Who's asking?"

"Foolish alchemist who've turned their backs on the ways of God shall be punished," the man said with anger, preparing himself to fight Basque.

Taking a close look at the dark skinned man, Basque said, "I see. You must be the blood thirsty murderer who must be making a havoc of targeting State Alchemist lately."

Basque put on his iron knuckles that he used for alchemy. "Well, this time you've picked the wrong target!" Basque slammed his hands to the ground and constructed cannons from the ground and fired at the dark skinned man. However, the dark skinned man was able to dodge the cannon.

"You're fast, but can you try this," Basque said, slamming his hands to the ground and try to catch the dark skinned man with chains, but they missed him.

"Just a little more," Basque told himself. Keeping his hands on the ground, the dark skinned man feel into his trap as a metal box was constructed and thereby trapping the dark skin man.

"Well, that wasn't so difficult," Basque said.

When Basque approached the metal box, the dark skin man smashed his way out and grabbed a hold of Basque's face.

"What?" Basque said. "No! But, how?"

"Now, you perish!" the dark man said dark, using his own branch of alchemy, electrocuting Basque and thereby killing him. The dark skin man left the scene, leaving Basque's dead body.

* * *

Later on, the military received a phone call of a murder witness. Attending the scene of the crime were Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, Alex Louis Armstrong, and Danny Fenton.

"Another State Alchemist dead," Maes said.

"This is getting bad," Danny said. "That's already ten so far."

"This killer is highly skilled," Armstrong presumed.

"Major and Danny, you guys better watch yourselves," Maes warned. "For all we know, you come after either one of you."

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "I'll be on my guard."

"Understood," Armstrong agreed.

Arriving at the scene of the crime was Fuhrer King Bradley. Everyone saluted the Fuhrer as he made his appearance.

"Fuhrer King Bradley, your Excellency, what brings you here?" Maes asked.

"I've got word of what happened," Bradley replied. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, are you the officer in charge of this case?"

"Yes, sir."

"Should you need any additional personal help, just ask," Bradley said. "The man doing this is a traitor. I want him stopped."

"Sir," Maes replied.

* * *

Back in Central during the daytime, the Lieutenants were in their office filing some paper reports. Helping to file the reports was Tucker.

"Lieutenant Breda," Riza said, handing Breda some paper reports.

"Right," Breda said taking the reports. "Jeez. The Colonel is sure letting is work pile up again. Havoc, give me a hand will you."

"I've got plenty to do over her already," said 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. "Have Tucker over here do it."

"Hey, I'm bust enough as it is," Tucker said. "Anyway, who's this guy in the report we received from the Elrics and Sam?"

Jean looked at the picture and said, "That's Lieutenant Yoki."

"Apparently he was using the well known coal mines concessions to get rich off of," explained Lieutenant Vato Falman. "Anyway, the Elric brothers and your friend exposed what that dirty thief was up to and now he's on the run."

"Sergeant Fuery, how's the radio?" Riza asked Sergeant Kain Fuery.

Trying to get a good signal from the radio, Kain said, "The receiver on this thing has seen better days. I think I'm going to have to replace it."

"It would be better if this world had some technology," Tucker mumbled. "But no, I'm stuck in a world where there's no technology."

Suddenly, someone placed their hand on the radio using alchemy and fixed it up. Kain saw who it was. It was Edward and Alphonse Elric along with Sam Manson.

"Hey, it Edward, Alphonse, and Samantha," Kain said.

"It's just Sam," Sam said.

"Welcome back, guys," Riza said. "Elrics, go on in. The Colonel is expecting you. Samantha, you can help me some paperwork."

"Sure, no problem," Sam said. "And it's nice to see you again, Riza."

"Hey, wait a second, why does she get to call you Samantha?" Tucker complained.

"Tell me why I should explain why?" Sam questioned Tucker, giving him a cold look.

Tucker got nervous and said, "Uh… no reason. I'll get back to work."

Riza noticed the cut on Sam from her jacket and asked, "What happen to your arm?"

"It happened back in Reole when we try to take care of that phony priest," Sam explained. "But, it's healing on its own."

"It must have been quite a journey for you and the Elrics," Riza assumed.

"It's been exposing phony priest, to busting a dirty thief using the coal mines for his benefit, and to taking down terrorist onboard the train we took back. But, it's good to be back in Central."

* * *

Ed started to mope when he realized he had to see the Colonel, the one person that annoyed him the most.

"I wonder what the Colonel wants now?" Ed thought.

Ed and Al came into Colonel Roy Mustang's office and to their surprise, Jazz was there waiting for them.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" Ed asked.

"You'll find out in a while," Jazz smiled.

As soon as the Elric brothers took their seat, Roy said, "Good luck on the Reole case you two. I appreciate you resolving the matter."

"No big deal," Ed said. "It's not like we did it for you."

"And the Philosopher Stone was another false lead, I presume?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, after all that, the Stone was a fake," Ed admitted. "Even so, the power it gave Cornello was real enough. He transmuted this huge Chimera right in front of us."

"I still wonder how he was able to use the Stone to do that?" Al wondered. "I'm not familiar with the field of bio alchemy to really understand it."

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious about that too," Ed said. "It might be worth looking into. Who knows. Maybe we can find something that can help us restore our bodies and maybe we can come across a lead to get Danny and his group back home. "

Those words were exactly what Roy wanted to hear.

"It might help if you consulted a specialist," Roy suggested. He pulled out a piece of paper of a brilliant man who knew stuff about bio alchemy.

"I have a file on Shou Tucker," Roy said. "He's done some research on Chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you."

"You would do that for us?" said a surprised Alphonse.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Ed said, becoming suspicious. "You want something don't you?"

"Don't doubt my motives!" Roy argued. "I'm trying to repay you for your work on the Reole case! Doing you a favor is better than being indebted to you."

"Now, boys, let's calm down," Jazz told Ed and Roy. "Anyways, the reason I'm here is because I'm going to help you with your research and maybe I'll come across a lead that get me, my brothers, and my friends home. I'm pretty much of a research expert myself."

Ed whispered to Al and said, "You know, ever since we met Danny's sister, doesn't she remind you of Armstrong, the fact she can be a drama queen like he is."

"I would think so," Al whispered.

"Wait, what was that?" Jazz asked.

"Uh, nothing," said a sweaty and nervous Edward.

* * *

All four of them hitched a ride on their way to Shou Tucker's house as Roy filled them more on the bio alchemy expert.

"Two years ago, Tucker transmuted a Chimera that can understand human speech. That earned him his certification as a State Alchemist."

"Wait, are you serious?" Jazz asked, surprised.

"You mean it actually talked?" Ed asked, surprised as Jazz was.

"Right," Roy replied. "Supposedly. But, it only said one thing, 'I want to die.' After that, it refused to eat until it got its wish."

Ed, Al, and Jazz were shocked about this. What had them wondering is why would a Chimera plea for its life to end. To them, it just didn't make any sense.

Roy, Ed, Al, and Jazz finally arrived at the house. They were amazed at the house that the Tucker's lived at.

"This place is amazing," Jazz said, admiring the houses beauty.

"It's huge," Ed said.

Suddenly, a huge white dog popped out of nowhere and landed on Edward. Jazz became alarmed when the dog came unexpectedly.

"Ed, are you okay?" Al and Jazz asked.

Opening the door was a little girl who said, "Daddy, there are people out here, look."

Behind the little girl was her father who said, "Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up. I'm sorry about Alexander, my friends. Please, come in."

The man was actually Shou Tucker and the little girl was his eleven-year-old daughter, Nina Tucker. The dog that landed on Ed was named Alexander. Shou got Alexander off of Ed as everyone went inside.

Once they were inside, the inside of the house wasn't much what they were expecting. Most the house looked dirt and saw some dirty dishes were piled up in the sink.

"I'm sorry about the mess," Shou said. "Ever since my wife ran out, this place has been a wreck. I'm not much of a housekeeper."

"Oh, don't worry, it's no problem," Jazz said.

"Yeah, no big deal," Ed said.

"I mean I've seen more dirtier places than this," Jazz smiled.

"Now that we're all settled in, let me say that it's a pleasure to meet you Edward," Shou said. "As the Colonel told you, I'm the bio alchemy expert, Shou Tucker."

"Ed is interested in the field of bio alchemy," Roy explained. "He would like to have a look of your research of that's possible. And Jazz would like to look up anything she needs to know about alchemy."

"Oh, yes, certainly, I don't mind," Shou said. "And Jasmine, I also understand you're learning as much about alchemy as you can in order to find your way back to your world."

"Yes, that's right," Jazz said.

"I had no idea there was such a thing," Shou said, surprised.

"Yeah, it's really hard to believe and much of a long story," Jazz said.

"Well, anyway, if you want to show you the tricks I've got up my sleeve it's only fair that you show me what you kids got up yours as well," Shou insisted. "It's the code we live by: Equivalent Exchange. Now, why are you interested in bio alchemy?"

"Still having a hard time understand that Equivalent Exchange," Jazz thought.

"Well, for Ed… you see…"

"Let me tell him, Colonel," Ed insisted. Ed explained everything to Shou about everything he had been through and how he transmuted his mother, lost his left leg and right arm in order to transmute his brother's soul.

"You transmuted your mother as an eleven-year-old child?" said a surprised, Shou. "I see. So, that's what earned you the title of Full Metal Alchemist. You've had a rough time with it for someone so young. I can't say for sure if it's going to be any use to you or not, but why don't you go ahead and take a look at my laboratory."

As Shou showed them his laboratory, Ed, Al, Roy, and Jazz saw the room full chemicals and quite few Chimera's. Jazz became alarmed when she saw the Chimera's.

"I assume this is your first time of seeing a Chimera, is it Jasmine?" Shou asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jazz said. "And right now, they're starting to freak me out."

As Ed, Al, and Roy observed, Shou said, "It's kind of embarrassing. I'm fairly regarded as an authority on Chimera's. But the truth is, it actually hasn't been going that well lately."

Shou took them out of them lab and led him into his library, filled with books about any sorts of alchemy. Ed, Al, and Jazz were all amazed.

"Amazing!" said an excited Edward.

"If I ever do get my own place, I at least want a library in my own house," Jazz said, daydreaming.

"Well, feel free to look around," Shou said.

"Alright, let's dive in," Ed said, thrilled about all of this. I'll start with this shelf."

"I'll try starting over here," Al said, headed to the left side of the bookshelves.

"I'll look in the middle to learn more about alchemy," Jazz said as she went through the books.

"I'm going to head back to work now," Roy told them. "I'll send someone by to get you this evening."

However, Ed, Al, and Jazz were already busying themselves to the book of bio alchemy and any sorts they can read off of. Roy and Shou smiled, looking on as the trio focused.

"They've got some ability to focus," Shou said. "I'm not sure if they know we're here anymore. These three are quite a catch. They're quite the prodigies." Roy the left and Shou left the trio to their business.

* * *

The hours have passed and so far the trio hadn't found anything they were looking for as of yet. Looking through the books that Al was looking at, both Al and Jazz notice little Nina Tucker watching them focus on their work.

She hid herself when they notice her, and Jazz just smiled. Al looked at little Nina with enthusiasm.

Walking up to her, Jazz said, "Hi, there. Your Nina, right? My name is Jasmine."

"I'm Alphonse," Al said. "Nice to meet you."

Nina smiled and said, "Please to meet. Do you want to play with me?"

Jazz looked at Al and smiled.

"Sure, why not," Al said.

"Let's do it," Jazz said. "We need a break once in a while."

While Ed was focused on the books of bio alchemy, he heard some noises and saw Alphonse and Jazz playing with Nina, as they held hands, circling around.

Ed went up to them and said, "Al, Jazz, what do you think you're doing? You guys are suppose to be reading!"

"Well, Nina looked like she wanted to play," Al said.

"Yeah, come on Ed," Jazz said. "Take a break once in a while. Have some fun."

"In case you guys forgotten, we didn't come here to play…"

Whoof!

Suddenly, Alexander popped out of nowhere once again and jumped right on top of Ed, once again.

"Looks like the dog got you again, Ed," Jazz laughed.

"Alexander says he wants to play to," Nin said.

"So, that's what you want, is it," Ed said, getting into the spirit. "You've bested me twice dog, but play time is over. I will not lose this time! I Edward Elric will use my considerable powers to vanquish you! You mangy mutt!" Ed chased after Alexander who was running away from him.

Al, Jazz, and Nina laughed as they watched Ed chase after Alexander.

* * *

Already, it was close to sunset. Ed, Al, and Jazz's escort who happen to be 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, along with Danny came by to pick them up.

"Hey, Chief, your ride has arrived!" Jean called out.

Jean and Danny came in as Shou escorted them into the library. There, they found Alexander who was on top of Edward.

"What are you up to down there, Ed?" Jean asked.

"Let's just say I'm taking a break from a long day of research," grunted Ed as he try to get Alexander off of him.

"Looks more like you're playing dog pile," Danny quipped as Jean laughed as they both gave each other a high five.

"Don't start!" Ed bellowed, once he got Alexander off of him.

"After all that, you must be dog tired," Shou quipped. "Why don't you come on back tomorrow."

"Are you two really going to come again?" Nina asked, excited.

"Sure we are," Jazz told Nina. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Of course we are," Al said. "We'll play some more tomorrow, okay Nina."

"Okay," Nina said.

As they left, Danny walked next to Jazz and asked, "So, have you came across anything on how to get us back?"

"Not even close," Jazz replied.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to keep on searching," Danny figured.

Jean stopped, looked back at Shou sand said, "Oh, Mr. Tucker, I almost forgot. I've got a message for you. It's from the Colonel. He says don't forget and that Assessment Day is coming soon."

Shou nodded. "Yes. Please assure him I know."

Jean nodded and said, "Right."

Jean, Danny, Jazz, Ed, and Al got into the car and headed on back to Central.

As soon as they, were going, Shou was getting nervous as soon as Jean brought up Assessment Day.

"Hey, daddy, what does Assessment Day mean?" Nina asked, overhearing what Jean said.

Shout explained. "State Alchemist have to report on their research once a year in order to keep their certification. You see, last year, Nina, daddy didn't get a very good evaluation. Unless I do something really impressive this year, I won't be a State Alchemist anymore."

"No, you'll do just fine, daddy," Nina said, having confidence. "I always know. You're always studying so much."

Hugging his daughter, Shou said, "You're right, Nina. I have to try hard or we'll be left with nothing."

* * *

The next day, Ed, Al, and Jazz came back to the Tucker residence to continue their research and play with Nina as promised.

From what they knew about Nina is that she only lives with her father and that her mom divorced her father about two years ago.

"Your mother left two years ago," Al said.

"Daddy said she went back to live at her parents house," Nina explained.

"It must get kind of lonely with just you and your dad living in this big house," Al said to Nina.

"No, not really," Nina said. "Daddy's so nice and plus I've got Alexander here to play with too."

"Why did your mom and dad divorce anyway?" Jazz asked.

"Daddy doesn't like to talk about it," Nina told Jazz. "But, lately daddy has been studying in his lab all the time. I guess that does make me a little bit lonely."

That was when Ed started to relieve that memory. Like him, his own father always barricade himself in his studies, doing his research all the time. Their father hardly played with them and in some ways, Ed did feel lonesome without his father.

Putting the book down, Ed said, "Hey, you mangy mutt! Looks like you could use some exercise."

"Are you for real, Ed?" Jazz asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Ed questioned.

"Alright then," Jazz said putting the book away. "Let's have some fun."

"Let's go, Nina," Al told her as Nina smiled.

Ed, Al, Jazz, Nina, and Alexander all went outside to play. Ed partly chased after Nina and Alexander. A couple of times, Alexander landed on Ed. Nina made a flower crown for Jazz that she put on. She slid down on Al's armor, from his back. All of them were having a wonderful time.

* * *

Back at Central, things weren't as fun as it was at the Tucker residence. Maes, Armstrong, and Danny were having a private conversation about the serial killer who has been killing only State Alchemist.

"What I want to know is why this guy is only targeting State Alchemist and no one else?" Maes wondered. "If it's the military he's trying to hurt he could go after normal soldiers. Surely soldiers would be easier to kill than highly skilled alchemist. Especially ones that have been state certified."

"Maybe the certification is the reason," Armstrong presumed. "State Alchemist are given high pay and special privilege. Must be any number of people who envy them for the positions. Or perhaps they feel they have no upheld their creed 'Alchemist be though for the people.'

"Alchemist are suppose to be pillars of science of truths are turning into the militaries walking weapons as soon as they receive their certifications. There are plenty of people I'm sure you have not forgotten the role that State Alchemist played in the Ishvalan Civil War."

"Hey, Maes, Armstrong, I've been wondering ever since I got here, what was the Ishvalan Civil War?" Danny wondered.

"Even if you knew, do you think if you can handle the truth of it?" Maes asked Danny.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked Maes.

"The Ishvalan Civil War holds a lot of bad memories, Danny," Maes explained. "I'm not the kind of guy to discuss it and neither is Armstrong. But, maybe someday we'll tell you."

Danny could tell from the tone of Maes voice he looked as if we was burden with something. He wondered if that Ishvalan Civil War was really that bad.

Coming in was 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross.

"I have a report, sir," Maria told her superior, Major Armstrong. "It has been revealed that yesterday at 9:30 or right around that time, a man with a large scar on his face was sighted in the Central City train station by multiple station employees."

"The station?" Maes said, shocked. "Looks like that bastard got away."

"Damn it!" Danny shouted slamming his fist. "How does he manage to give us the slip? And who knows which State Alchemist he plans to target next. This guy must be pretty smart."

"Yeah, no kidding," Maes said, agreeing with Danny.

* * *

Another day had gone by and the sun was beginning to set. When Ed, Al, and Jazz were done playing with Nina, they had a talk with Shou Tucker about his own personal life.

"Before I earned my State Alchemist certification, our lives were terrible. We were so poor in those days. My wife couldn't stand living that kind of life, so she left us. I can't afford to fail this assessment. I don't want to go back to those days again. I don't even think I could."

"Don't worry, daddy, it's okay," Nina said. "If those people do tell you 'no', me and Alexander will growl at them until the say 'yes.'"

Jazz and Al laughed.

"You tell them, Nina," Al said.

"Your daddy is lucky to have a daughter like you," Jazz said to Nina.

Looking over at his daughter, Shou said, "Hey, Nina, I've got an idea. Do you want to play with daddy tomorrow?"

Surprised of what she heard, Nina said, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Nina jumped into her father's lap and said, "Alexander, daddy says he's going to play with us tomorrow." Alexander barked as Ed, Al, and Jazz smiled and looked on.

* * *

The next day was very cloudy as a storm was about come. Ed, Al, and Jazz came back to the Tucker residence. They rung the doorbell several times, but no one answered.

Opening the door, Alphonse called out, "Hello, Mr. Tucker! Thanks for having us again today!"

But, it looked as though the house looked deserted and all the lights were turned off.

"Mr. Tucker!" Alphonse called out.

"Hey, Nina!" Edward called.

"Alexander, here boy!" Jazz called out.

They opened the room to Shou's laboratory and found him there.

"Mr. Tucker!" Al called out.

"We've been looking for you," Jazz said.

"What are you doing here in your laboratory?" Ed asked.

Shou looked straight towards them and said, "I finally did it. I finally did it. A Chimera that understands human speech. Here, let me show you."

Looking at it the Chimera, Jazz said, "I still say it looks creepy, but I have to admit it looks really good."

"I can't wait for it to speak," Edward said, excited.

"Listen to me," Shou told the Chimera. "That person over there is Edward."

"That person, Edward," the Chimera spoke.

"Yes, that's very good," Shou told the Chimera. "Well done."

"That's amazing," said an astonished Edward. "It can actually talk."

"You've really outdone yourself, Mr. Tucker," Jazz said.

"Now I don't have to worry about losing my certification," said a relieved Shou.

The Chimera looked over at Ed and repeated, "That person, Edward. Big brother, Ed."

The moment Ed heard it say that, Ed became shocked and knew the only person whoever called him that. He stared at Shou and started to suspect something.

"Mr. Tucker, when did you get your first get your state certification?" Ed asked.

"Let's see… it was two years ago," Shou replied.

"And when did your wife leave you?"

"That was two years ago too."

"I just have one more question for you. Nina and Alexander, where are they?"

Shou realized Ed had trapped them right there and said, "You damn brat figured it out quickly."

Ed ran right towards Shou and grabbed him by the neck, having him pinned against the wall.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Jazz asked, shocked.

"Brother!" Al shouted.

"Oh, yeah, I figured it out," Ed said with anger. "You did it again! Two years ago it was your wife! This time, you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking Chimera!"

Al and Jazz were shocked of what they just heard. Then, the Chimera they were staring at right now was Nina and Alexander. Jazz fell to her knees and couldn't believe Shou did that to his own daughter and her beloved dog.

"Why?" Jazz cried as tears came out of her eyes. "Why would you do that to your wife? And personally, why would you do that to your own daughter and her innocent dog?"

"I'll tell you why," Ed said, holding Shou towards the wall. "It's because he can do so much with animals after all! It's so much easier when you start with a human, isn't that right?"

"I don't see what your so upset about," Shou laughed. "This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a scientist should understand."

"SHUT UP!" Ed shouted. "Do you really think you can get away with this with messing around with someone's life like that and especially your own daughter!"

"Someone's life you say," Shou laughed, once more. "You'd know all about that, wouldn't you! Look at you, Full Metal Alchemist! Look at your leg, your arm, and your brother! Those things are a result for messing around with somebody's life, aren't they?"

"SHUT UP!" Ed punched Shou in the face, breaking his glasses.

"We are the same! You're just like me!"

"No, we're not!"

"Oh, but yes we are! The opportunity was right in front of us and we both took it! We had to, even though we knew it was against the rules!"

"NO!" Ed punched Shou even more. "Not me! Alchemist don't do that!" Ed kept punching Shou so many times and shouted, "I'm not!"

Al and Jazz stood horrified of what Ed was doing when Jazz shouted, "Please, stop!"

Al held back his brothers fist and said, "Brother, if you keep this up he'll die." Ed lowered down his fist and notice Nina, the Chimera next him, staring sadly at him.

"Edward, no," Nina spoke. "Daddy, do you hurt?"

Ed let go of Shou and stared sadly at Nina as tears came out of his eyes. He knew as well there was no way to bring her back.

"I'm sorry," Al told Nina. "Even with all our power, we can't do anything to change you back. I'm sorry."

"Nina," Jazz cried, unable to hold her tears.

"Can we play now?" Nina asked.

"I made it just in time," Shou said, picking up his pocket watch. "I get to remain a State Alchemist. I passed."

Horrified of what he heard from Shou, who should no regrets for what he did to his own daughter and her dog, Ed knocked the pocket watch from his hands and said, "Like hell you're staying a State Alchemist. Like hell." Edward stared once more sadly at the transmuted Nina and Alexander and screamed.

* * *

Later on, Ed called Central to report to what Shou Tucker did to his own daughter and her dog. Arriving at the scene to secure Shou under house arrest were Colonel Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and Sam Manson. They to were shocked for what Shou Tucker had done.

"If there was an example of the devil's work, this case would definitely be it," Riza stated.

"The devil, huh?" Roy said. "A State Alchemist must be willing to act and able to take another's life when ordered to without question. In some ways, Mr. Tucker's actions and our own may not be far apart when it comes to interfering with other people's lives.

"We chose our own path knowing what we're doing. That's the way it is. Right, Full Metal. You will more likely come across cases like this in the future and you may end up having to get your own hands dirty as well. You going to shut down like this every time."

"We may be called dogs of the military," Ed admitted. "We may even be cursed as devil's, but it doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back and we're going to get you back him, right Jazz?"

Still saddened over Nina and Alexander, Jazz nodded.

"I know the truth," Ed said. "We know we're not devil's, and we know we're not Gods. We're human. We're only human! And because of that, we can't even do anything do to save one innocent little girl. So, what good are we then?"

Sitting next to Jazz, Sam said, "Jazz, I know what Roy said can be a bit harsh, but maybe he's right. Besides, we never said it was going to be easy trying to get back home. And if it does mean getting our hands dirty and regretting it, we just have to keep moving and learn from those painful experiences. That was something I told a young girl back in Reole and for her sake, I just hope she was able to move on."

Jazz nodded.

Lending Jazz her target in the cold rain, Sam said, "Come on. I'll take you back to Riza's place." Jazz and Sam then walked on back.

* * *

Back at the Tucker residence, Tucker and the transmuted Nina were put under house arrest by the military by the order of Colonel Mustang.

Shou sat in his room in the dark and said, "I wonder why no one is capable of understanding me?"

Suddenly, a dark skin man with a scar across his forehead came in out of the darkness. Shou wondered who this dark skin man was.

"You're Shou Tucker, correct?" the dark skinned man asked.

"Who are you?" Shou demanded. "I know you're not military! How did you get in here? There were military police out front!"

The dark skinned man just said, "Foolish alchemist who've turned their backs on the ways of God shall be punished!" The dark skin man grabbed Shou Tucker's face, using his alchemy to electrocute and kill him and dropped his dead body.

Walking over to her lifeless father, Nina cried, "Daddy's hurting. Daddy hurts. No, daddy."

Looking at the transmuted Nina, the dark skin man said, "You poor creature. Once you have been given this form there is no way of separating you again. At least, your passing will be in peace." He placed his hand on the transmuted Nina, used his alchemy to electrocute and killed her. The dark skin man then left the Tucker's residence, leaving them both dead.

As he walked out, he announced, "God, hear me. Two human souls have just been returned to you. Please, accept them into your loving arms. Please, grant these poor lost souls everlasting peace and salvation."

The dark skin man removed his sunglasses, revealing his red blood eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a rainy day in Amestris. Al had manage to recover over the incident with Nina, however, Ed was the type to recover from these sort of things. He still had nightmares of being unable to bring back his own mother or revert Nina and Alexander back to normal.

As Ed and Al walked through the halls of Central, they bumped into a familiar face. It was Danny's little cousin, Danielle Fenton.

"Hey," Danielle said.

"Hey," Ed replied.

"I heard about what happen, Ed," Danielle said. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know," Ed said. "How's Jazz by the way?"

"I don't know myself as well," Danielle said. "She came to Central today to work. Sam insisted she stay home, but she was persistent to come. Said something that she let something over what happen to Nina get her down. But, the truth is she's burying those feelings deep inside her. When something like that happens to someone you become attach to it really hurts inside."

"Yeah," Ed said. "It was nice talking to you. I'm going to see Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Thanks, Danielle," Al said.

"Sure," Danielle said.

Ed was about to knock on Lieutenant Hawkeye's door when she happened to open it before he could even knock. With Lieutenant Hawkeye was Sam.

Noticing the down look on their faces, Riza said, "What's the matter you two? You're up quite early."

"Well, we need to know what's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?" Ed asked.

Riza explained. "Mr. Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trial for what he did to Nina. But, their both dead."

Ed and Al were shocked by this horrible news.

"Dead?" Al said, horrified.

"You'll find out anyway, so I might as well tell you," Riza said. "They've been murdered."

"How?" Ed said, shocked. "By who?"

"We don't know," Riza replied. "I was just heading over to the scene right now."

"We're coming with you," Al said.

"I'm coming too."

Right behind them was Jazz who still had a sad look in her face.

"No," Riza told the three of them.

"Sorry, Jazz, but she's right," Sam said. "All of you will have to stay out of this matter."

"Why do we?" Ed demanded.

"You don't need to see this," Riza told Ed. Riza knew if Ed saw the murder scene, it would only worsen his situation.

Looking over at Jazz, Sam said, "I knew you weren't okay, Jazz. I told you to stay home. I know you cared for Nina, but I think you've seen enough already."

Ed, Al, and Jazz found this all unfair. They felt they deserve the right to help in the investigation and at least find out who murdered Nina.

Jazz's thoughts were, "I hope that when we do find out who the killer is, I hope he pays for killing, Nina." Ed and Al noticing Jazz shaking her fist and knew every well that she was not okay.

* * *

Over at the Tucker residence where the murder of Shou Tucker and Nina took place, Roy, Maes, Armstrong, and Danny were searching the crime scene for any clues, but so far they found nothing.

Maes Sighed. "He's always one step ahead of us."

"How does he manage to hide his trail?" Danny wondered.

"We better catch up to him quickly, especially with the way things are going," Armstrong suggested.

"You sound as though you were expecting this," Roy presumed. "Fill me in you guys." Maes, Armstrong, and Danny looked at Roy with serious expressions and decided to explain things to the Colonel.

* * *

Back in Reole, things were being driven to madness. The false priest, Cornello, who was now dead, was being impersonated by someone.

The fake Cornello announced, "God has given us a great trial my children! Wicked heathens have spread insidious rumors trying to shake our faith! And now the military seeks to oppress us! But, we must hold tight to our faith! The time has come to rise up! Weapon in hand and fight in the name of the great God Leto!"

"YEAH!" the crowed cheered.

"In the name of the great God Leto!"

"Down with heathens!"

"No! Don't be fooled! That man speaks nothing but lies! Can't you see that?"

"Hold your tongue!"

That was when all of the people of Reole acted in a fit of rage and started to fight and attack amongst themselves.

Staring down at the chaos was Lust who looked on with satisfaction. "Human foolishness never ceases to amaze me. Wouldn't you agree, Gluttony?"

"Fools, all of them," Gluttony agreed.

"Fools indeed," said the fake Cornello. "Sad, but true."

"Well, well, if it isn't the Father," Lust said, knowing it was one of their brothers using his disguise.

"Yeah, the Father," Gluttony said, repeating what Lust said.

"Sorry to have to put you through all this trouble," Lust said.

"As soon as he have everything handled here, I have my own responsibilities I need to get back to," said the fake Cornello.

"The Full Metal boy's interference was irritating, but at least we were able to make it work in our favor," Lust said with an evil smile. "Looks like we'll finish up ahead of schedule."

"Manipulating a little information spouse and empty heretic to the believers and you have a fine recipe for instant bias," the fake Cornello stated. "Humans are such simple creatures."

"Bloodshed gives way to more bloodshed," Lust said. "Hatred breeds more hatred until all of the violence soaks into the land carving rivers of blood. And no matter how many times it happens they never learn. The human race is made up of violent miserable fools."

"Who seem more than willing to play into our hands," said the fake Cornello.

"Are lots of people going to die again?" asked an eager Gluttony.

"Yes, they will," said Lust, feeling the pure pleasure of it.

"Oh, can I eat all of them after they die?" said an excited Gluttony.

"No, you may not," Lust told Gluttony. "By the way, Envy, could you lose the old man costume. It's rather unattractive."

Revealing its true self, the fake Cornello transformed back into what looked like a teenage boy with dread locks, wearing a black tank top, shorts, fingerless gloves and toeless socks. As Lust had stated, his name was Envy.

"Come on, I was just staying into character," Envy quipped. "But if you insist, maybe next time I'll switch to a much more cuter model. What do you say?"

"A monster!" someone shouted.

Lust, Envy, and Gluttony realized that Cornello's attendants had just witness Envy's transformation.

"What's going on here?" the attendant demanded. "What have you done with the real Father Cornello?"

Looking at Envy, Lust said, "It's your call."

"He said I was a monster," Envy said, sounding dramatic. "I think that's quite rude, don't you?"

"Can I eat him?" said an eager Gluttony. "Can I?"

Lust and Envy hardly cared what Gluttony does and let him devour the guy.

"Oh, by the way, did you hear the news?" Envy asked. "Shou Tucker, that alchemist in East City, he's dead."

"Tucker?" Lust questioned. "Why should we care about a little nothing like him?"

"Because it was him who was responsible for the murder," Envy told Lust.

"Speaking of East City, isn't that where the Flame Colonel is staying right now?" Lust asked.

"Yeah," Envy replied. "And apparently the Full Metal brat's there too."

"Oh, is he," Lust said, coldly. "As furious as I am that he interfered with our work here, we can't let him very well die. He's an important sacrifice."

"Also, I heard about those strange kids that arrived here that are part of the Full Metal bart's group," Envy said. "What about them?"

"They too are important sacrifices as well," Lust told Envy. "Father didn't plan this all out for nothing you know. We'll find some way of handling the situation. And the other one you were speaking of, what was his name?"

* * *

Back at Central, a conversation was going on between Roy, Riza, Maes, Armstrong, Danny and Sam. Maes, Armstrong, and Danny explained it all and their codename they gave to the State Alchemist serial killer.

"Scar," Roy said. "Because of his face.

"Yeah," Maes told Roy. "We really don't know anything else about it, so that's what we're calling him."

"Our target is both unidentified and mostly elusive," Armstrong explained. "The only information that we've been able to obtain about him is that he has a large scar on his forehead."

"Will, aren't there any clue you guys at least discovered?" Sam asked. "I mean, I thought we would at least leave some evidence behind."

"It's not really that simple," Danny told Sam. "As far as we know, he leaves no shred of evidence whenever he kills his victims. That's pretty much to go on."

"Yes, I've heard stories about that man," Roy admitted. "That's who you guys are trying to hunt down?"

"By order of the police command center," Maes said. "Meanwhile, all my other work is piling up."

"He's killed about 10 people in Central," Armstrong verified. "All State Alchemist."

Sam was shocked and said, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we are," Danny said. "And it's going to continue while he's still on the loose. As far as we all know, any State Alchemist could be next. By the way, Mustang, there was a murder of a State Alchemist we haven't told you was recently killed five days ago."

"Who's that?" Roy asked.

"Old man Grand, the Iron Blood Alchemist," Maes told Roy.

Roy was shocked and said, "The Brigadier General? But he's an expert in weapons transmutation."

"That shows you how dangerous this guy really is," Maes warned.

"My God," Sam said, horrified.

"I suggest that you, Danny, Sam, and Armstrong to lay low for a while," Maes suggested. "Please, Roy, I'm asking you as a friend. You and Tucker are known State Alchemist in this area, right?"

"Yeah," Roy nodded.

"No, way," Danny told the group. "I'm not backing out on this. If this guy wants to fight I'll give him a fight. I ever come across him, I'll take him down with my bare hands."

"Are you insane?" Riza told Danny. "You'll get yourself killed if you find him and take him on rashly!"

"You're not going to go looking for this guy!" Sam told him. "If this guy is as dangerous as Maes says, it's better to… wait a second."

"What is it, Sam?" Roy asked her.

"If what Maes says is true that you and Tucker are the known alchemist in this area, what if he learns about Edward," Sam said.

"Oh no!" said a shocked Roy.

Everyone knew they had to hurry and get to Edward before the serial killer, "Scar" does.

* * *

Sitting outside in the rain were Ed and Al, still wavering in their grief for Nina who had been transmuted into a Chimera only to be murdered.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time," Ed told Al. "We put all of our trust in alchemy, but in the end, what is it? Alchemy is of understanding the flow of matter and its laws.

"The process of comprehension, construction, and reconstruction. The world flows to and the and for those who still follow laws. Everything circulates. Even death is still part of that circulation and we must accept the flow.

"Teacher sure put that into our heads, didn't she? I thought I understood it. I didn't understand anything. Mom proves that. Now, here I am again trying desperately to figure out way to do the impossible. I'm such a hopeless idiot.

"All this time I haven't grown up on bit. Well, maybe the rain will wash away all this gloominess following me. But right now, every drop that hit my face is even more depressing."

Looking at the rain falling on him, Al said, "I don't even get that much. Without a body, I can't feel the rain hitting my face. That's something I miss all the time. I want to get my body back soon, brother. I just want to be human again, even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible."

"Edward, Alphonse!" someone called out.

Arriving was Danielle again. She was trying to catch her breath to speak to the Elric brothers.

"Danielle, what's wrong?" Al asked. "You look like you were in a hurry to see us."

"You have no idea," Danielle said, still catching her breath. "Anyway, we need to head back to Central. You guys are in danger."

Suddenly, he appeared before them. The serial killer that everyone was now calling "Scar" approached the Elric brothers and stood before them.

"You, boy, you're the Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric, correct?" Scar asked.

Danielle saw the man and was shocked of what she saw on his forehead. It was the x-shaped scar across his forehead. It was him, the serial killer, "Scar."

"Guys, run!" Danielle shouted.

Realizing that Danielle was telling them that Scar as dangerous, Al shouted, "Brother!" Al quickly grabbed Ed as they began to make a run for it, with Scar on the trail.

However, Scar was so fast that he was catching up to them, that Ed quickly used his alchemy to create a wall in front of Scar to keep him out.

"Danielle, what going on here?" Ed asked.

"He's a serial killer killing State Alchemist," Danielle explained. "And it looks like he's picked you as his next target."

Suddenly, Scar used his alchemy to break right through the wall as he approached the trio.

"Oh, no you don't!" Danielle shouted. She put on some transmutation gloves and constructed a sword. She was about to strike, but Scar grabbed it with his bare hands and right before Danielle's eyes, he destroyed it and threw he down.

Getting up quickly, Danielle ran over to the Elric brothers and said, "So are you going to sit there all day or make a run for it!"

Ed nodded and said, "Al, let's go!"

Ed, Al, and Danielle ran as fast as they could when Scar jumped in front of them. Ed quickly used his alchemy to transmute the ground that rose in the air to get away from Scar to use the advantage to jump on the highest building. But in a matter of seconds, Scar used his alchemy to destroy Ed's own alchemy.

They quickly jumped on the other side of the street and continued on running. The trio headed into an alley, but Scar used his alchemy to deconstruct the sides of the building the piled up and blocked the trio's way out.

Staring face to face with Scar, Edward said, "Hey, why are you trying to kill us?"

Scar stated, "As long as there are creators like you in this world there must also be destroyers."

"Then, it looks like we're going to have to fight," Ed figured as he transmuted a blade. Danielle manage to transmute another weapon, forming another sword with sharp edges in the front. Al decided to rely on his combat skills.

"You trio are gutsy I'll say," Scar said, smiling with confidence.

Ed, Al, and Danielle were about to strike Scar, but he dodged their attacks and said, "Too slow."

He extended his right arm in back and used his alchemy to damaged Alphonse armor. Ed and Danielle stared shock when Al's armor got damage by Scar.

Scar stared shock of what he saw when he looked at Al's armor and said, "There's nothing inside."

"You bastard!" Ed yelled.

"It's payback time!" Danielle shouted.

Both of them stood their ground and charged at Scar once more. Scar dodged Ed as he grabbed a hold Danielle's sword once more and said, "Too slow." He then destroyed it as Danielle was thrown aside at a huge pile of rubble and then, CRACK! She hit her leg on the hard concrete.

Danielle try to pull herself up, but fell. She realized that her leg was broken.

"Danielle, are you alright?" Ed called out to her.

"I can't move my leg," she told Ed. "It's broken."

Staring angry at Scar, Ed charged once more at Scar, but dodged his attack and said, "Like I've said, you're too slow." He grabbed a hold of Ed's arm, destroying his weapon, but to his surprise, Ed's right arm was left undamaged.

"I see," Scar figured when he saw Ed's automail arm. "An unreal arm. Then that explains why my attacks didn't do the I expected. Most unusual."

Ed then transmute his automail arm into a blade like weapon. He prepared himself for another attack towards Scar.

Crawling over to where she saw the fight, Danielle shouted, "Ed, just get the hell out of here!"

"She's right, brother!" Al called out. "Just run away!"

"You idiots!" Ed shouted. "I'm not going to leave the two of you behind, damn it!"

Observing of what Ed just did Scar said, "You press your hands together without using a transmutation circle to form a weapon. You are very unusual. I think now how to disarm you."

As Ed charged towards Scar recklessly, Scar grabbed his automail arm and said, "I will now destroying this right arm of yours." Holding onto Ed's right arm, Scar used his alchemy to destroyed Ed's automail arm. Ed stared shock and knew he could not perform alchemy without his automail arm.

"Brother!" Al shouted.

"Ed!" Danielle yelled.

"Now you will not be able to use your heretics alchemy," Scar said as he stared at a frighten Edward. "But, I will give you a moment to pray to God."

"Ed, get out of there!" Danielle shouted.

"Brother, run away!" Al yelled.

"Unfortunately, there isn't any God I'd like to pray to," Ed told Scar. "Am I the only one you're trying to kill today? Or are you going after my brother Al and my friend Danielle too?"

"If they both interfere, I will eliminate them," Scar told Ed. "But, Full Metal Alchemist, you are the one who's receiving judgment today and only you alone."

"In that case, I want your word," Ed said to Scar. "Promise me you won't hurt my brother or my friend Danielle."

"I will keep that promise," Scar said, admiring Ed's wishes.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to do, play the hero?" Danielle shouted.

Al watched as he saw Scar about to grab Ed as the young alchemist was about to accept his death.

No, don't touch him!" Al yelled. "Please stop! STOP IT!"

"EDWARD!" Danielle screamed.

Suddenly, someone shot their gun in air. Scar let go of Edward and saw who it was. Reinforcement had arrived. Colonel Roy Mustang, along with Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Alex Louis Armstrong, Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and several others arrived just in time to stop Scar from killing Edward.

"That's enough!" Roy yelled, pointing his gun at Scar. "You won't be killing anyone else today, Scar! I'm taking you into custody where you will answer for the murders of at least 10 State Alchemist."

"Alchemist alter things from the natural form," stated Scar. "When they do, they pervert them to something else, something grotesque. They profane God; the true creator of all things. As an agent of God, I am here to hand out his judgment."

"You're in no position to be judging other," Sam said, keeping her weapon pointed at Scar. "As of now, you're going to receive your own judgment for your crimes."

"If any of you interfere, will eliminate anyone of you as well," Scar warned.

"Oh, is that right," Roy said with a smug look. "Danny, watch my back. The rest of you stay out of it."

Handing his weapon to Riza, she said, "But, Colonel Mustang, sir…"

"Don't sweat it," Danny told Riza. "I've got his back."

"Colonel Mustang," Scar said, recognizing that name. "So, this the Flame Alchemist. Volunteering to receive your own judgment I would say. This is truly auspicious day."

"So you know who I am and you still want to challenge me," Roy said getting cocky. "Bad decision."

"I'd say the biggest mistake of his life," Danny said, with confidence, getting his gun ready.

Roy was about to ignite his flames, but got nothing, much to his shock. Danny got his weapon ready and was about to fire at Scar, but no bullets came out.

Suddenly, Riza and Sam jumped right in, tripping the two boys and fired at Scar who quickly dodged their bullets and took cover in an alley.

"Hey, Hawkeye, why the hell did you do that for?" Roy asked.

"You know as well as I do you're useless on rainy days," Riza told Roy. "Please, stay back."

Roy felt as though he got the cold shoulder when he realized he was now useless.

"Oh, yeah, it's hard to get a spark going when it's raining, huh," Jean figured.

"And I thought I told you Danny not to do anything stupid," Sam told him. "Cause when you do, I end being the one who has to save your skin!"

Knowing the Sam was scary when she got angry, Danny said nervously, "Okay, I won't do it again."

Wondering why his gun didn't give off any ammo, Danny checked his gun and saw there were no bullets.

"What the heck… Tucker!" Danny yelled. "You didn't load the gun like I told you before we left!"

Realizing he had the ammo in his pocket, Tucker said, "Looks like I forgot."

Danny fell face to the ground, not believing that someone like Tucker forgot to load his gun.

"On another note, the Colonel is useless on rainy days," Tucker laughed, when Roy came up and stomped his foot on his head, holding his face down to the ground with his foot.

"Oh, shut up," Roy mumbled.

"It's fortunate that you can't create your blasphemous flames, State Alchemist," Scar said. "I will destroy those who interfere with my mission right here and now!"

"I would like to see you try it!"

Looking behind himself, Scar someone raising their fist towards him as he dodged their attack. The one who just attacked him was Armstrong.

"A newcomer," Scar figured, not familiar with Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist.

"You'd have to be quick to avoid my fist," Armstrong stated. "Not bad. Not bad at all. I do remember you saying that you were going to destroy us all. In that case, why don't you start by defeating me! Let's see how you bare against the Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!"

"Yet, another State Alchemist," said a frustrated Scar. "God is putting them in my path before me."

"If you're not going to back down, I should in this case I shall show you a demonstration on my strength," Armstrong told Scar. "I'll show you the art o alchemy that passed down the Armstrong family for generations!"

Sam, Riza, and Jean rushed over to Ed's side to help him and got him out of harms way while Armstrong took on Scar.

Armstrong tossed a stone that he rammed his fist with and turned it into a spear weapon that Scar nearly dodged as it hit the wall. Ed watched as he saw Armstrong and Scar battle each other.

"Hey, Lieutenant Havoc, Danielle told me that he's a serial killer murdering State Alchemist," Ed said.

"Correct," Jean replied. "Also, he's the man that murdered Mr. Tucker and his daughter." Hearing all of this shocked Ed and realized he'd been fighting Nina's killer.

Armstrong slammed his fist the ground, creating spikes that emerged as Scar used his bare hands to chop the spikes and manage to dodge them.

"Major, watch it will you!" Jean yelled. "We don't want to destroy the city, do we?"

"What do you mean?" Armstrong demanded as he removed his shirt. "Destruction and creation are two sides of the same thing! You must destroy to create! That is the law of the universe!"

Riza stared embarrassed and said, "Did he have to stripe?"

"Are you surprised?" Jean asked. "He's clearly insane."

"He more and likely loses it whenever he engages an enemy while using his alchemy," Sam said.

"Alchemist like he and I understand the concepts of create and destroy, don't we Scar," Armstrong stated.

When Armstrong had made the statement, Roy figured, "So, this killer is an alchemist too."

"But from what he does with alchemy almost seems like the opposite," Danny realized.

Ed agreed with Danny's theory and said, "That's it. He bases of the transmutation structure are construction and reconstruction. Scar's alchemy must be able to deconstruct the phase."

"Bit if Scar is an alchemist as well, doesn't that mean he strayed from whatever his ways of what ours will do," Jean wondered.

"But what would be his reasons for only targeting alchemist with state certifications?" Roy wondered.

As Scar continued to dodge Armstrong's attacks, he thought, He's unusually coordinated for his size and his strength is almost super human. With that combined with his alchemy, he won't be an easy one. But there is a moment when his weakness is too wide. I just have to find it.

When Scar was backed into a corner by Armstrong, he saw his opportunity to attack Armstrong's weak spot when suddenly someone shot at him as he was hit in his arm and leg. The one's that shot him were Riza and Sam. Riza had gotten Scar in the arm while Sam got him in the leg.

Roy saw that Scar was shot and said, "Did you two get him?"

"Hardly," Sam replied.

"He's too fast so we only grazed him."

Scar's sunglasses fell straight off and Armstrong got a good look at him. He was shocked when he realized what Scar was.

"Red eyes and skin?" said a shocked Armstrong. "No, it couldn't be."

"Of course," Roy said, realizing it. "He's an Ishvalan!"

Knowing he was outnumbered, Scar pressed his right hand towards the ground, causing an explosion, creating a giant massive hole, escaping into the sewers.

"That bastard is in the sewers," Jean said.

"Well, that's just great," Danny said, sounding sarcastic.

""Stay put!" Roy ordered.

"Sure," Jean replied. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Sorry, Armstrong," Roy said. "But thank you for buying us enough time to surround him."

Armstrong shook his head. "I was hardly buying enough time. I was all I can do to keep myself from being killed."

"Hey, it's no big deal, Armstrong," Tucker told him. "You did a great job today."

Yeah, like you helped out, Roy thought, annoyed by Tucker.

"So, is it over now?"

Roy and Armstrong looked behind themselves and saw it was Lieutenant Maes Hughes who emerge out of his hiding spot.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, where have you been this whole time?" Armstrong demanded.

"I thought it'd be best to lay low," Maes explained.

"You didn't think about maybe backing us up!" said a ticked of Roy.

"Of course not!" Maes said. "A person like me shouldn't get dragged in a freak show with you pack of sumo humans! It's bad for my health!"

"You realize we could have been killed without more backup!" Danny yelled.

"Hey, I actually agree with him there," Tucker said. "In fact, that's the whole reason I didn't get involved. Tucker laughed once more on to get kicked to the ground by Roy and Danny.

"Yeah, well next time when you're in combat you will be involved," Roy said.

"And do me a favor and don't something as stupid as this again, Tucker," Danny said.

Looking at the troops, Maes shouted, "Don't just stand there! We've got things to do! Deploy troops!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Alphonse!" Ed called out, rushing over to his damaged brother. "Al, talk to me. Are you alright. And what about you, Danielle?"

"I could take a while to recover," Danielle replied.

Everyone watched Ed as he rushed to his younger brother's side. This was the first time they had ever see Al without his armor and were surprised to find nothing.

"The suit of armor is Elric's younger brother, is it?" Armstrong asked anybody who knew.

"There's got to be a really long story behind this one," Jean said.

"Believe me, you have no idea," Sam told Jean. "If you knew, you can only imagine the hell they've been through."

"Come on, Al, do you hear me?" Ed asked. Suddenly, Al punched Ed much to everyone's surprise.

"I'm guessing that proves he's alright," Sam figured.

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to!" Al argued. "What kind of idiot are you?"

"Here we go again," Danielle told herself.

"No way!" Ed told Al. "I'm not going to just run away and leave you behind!"

"That's exactly why you're an idiot!" Al yelled as he punched Ed again, much to everyone's surprised once again.

"How many times is he going to keep punching Ed?" Danny wondered.

"Why do you keep punching me like that for?" Ed asked Al. "If I ran away, you could have been killed, you know that."

"And maybe I wouldn't have been! Making a decision to die is something only an idiot does!"

"Hey, easy on the idiot stuff! I'm still your older brother, got it!"

"I'll say it all I want to! Survival is the only way, Ed! Live on! Learn more about alchemy! You can find a way to get our bodies back and help people like Nina! You can't do that by dying! I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and chose a meaningless death!"

Suddenly, the armor to Al's right arm fell right off.

"And it looks like you used up your last arm, Al," Danielle pointed out.

"Oh, great!" said an angry Al. "My arm's come off because my brother is a big fat idiot!"

Ed then realized that everything that Al had told him is all true. He can't help the people of this world by choosing death. The only way to accomplish that is to keep on living.

"We're really falling apart, aren't we, brother," Ed said to Al. "We look more like we belong in a junkyard."

"But, we're still alive," Al told his older brother.

Ed nodded. "We are."

Danielle smiled and said, "It's funny when you get involved in things like war and conflicts. Despite all the pain you experience, realizing you're still alive is what makes you happy."

Ed smiled and said, "Yeah."

Riza, Armstrong, Jean, and Sam went over to help Ed, Al, and Danielle.

Looking on the brothers, Maes said, "Good grief. I've stepped into a special kind of freak show, huh."

"Yeah, sorry," Roy said to Maes, who didn't know about all of this.

Maes smiled and said, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone upstairs. If this got out, things would get complicated."

"Yeah," Roy said. "The older brother by his side. I wouldn't know how to explain the younger brother.

"I don't envy you," Maes told Roy. "This is one tough customer you're dealing with."

Thinking about Scar, Roy said, "And now we know he's Ishvalan."

"Hey, Mustang, I've meaning to ask, what is an Ishvalan anyway?" Danny asked.

Sam was just as curious to since she heard man things about the Ishvalan Civil War, but was told very little about it. Tucker wanted to know himself and decided to fill them in on who the Ishvalan's were.

Roy explained.

"The Ishvalan's were a race of people who lived to the East of us. They believed that their God, Ishvala, was the one absolute creator. Even after they were annexed into the country there were still conflicts between us and them.

"Then, thirteen years ago, a military soldier accidentally shot and killed and Ishvalan child. And that lead to a full blown civil war.

"One uprising lead to another and before long, the rebellion had spread to the whole eastern sector.

"After seven years of this, an order from the military came of high command to exterminate Ishvalan's. Many State Alchemist were brought in to act as human weapons. It was to say that State Alchemist produced striking results. That man is an Ishvalan survivor. I sense that is revenge is justified."

Everyone headed back to Central, still thinking about Scar who would stop it nothing until he got his revenge on the State Alchemist that killed his people.

Ed said, "There's no justification in taking revenge on people who've had nothing to do with it. He's just dressing his ugly lust for vengeance on the mantel of his God and calling himself an agent of justice."

"There's a difference between justice and revenge," Sam stated. "You can only call it justice be helping and defending the people who care about. Revenge is making yourself feel better to satisfy your own benefits."

"Still, the fact is he's coming at us with full force," Roy said. "We can't let ourselves be killed for his cause. Next time, there will be no more talk. Got it."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Ed and Alphonse, what you two going to do now?" Maes asked the boys. "What's the plan?"

"We're going to keep moving," Ed replied. "We can't just sit around. Not as long as we're still alive."

"And I for one I'm happy to hear that."

Coming into the room was Jazz.

"Hey, Jazz," Ed said. "Are you alright? I heard about what happen."

"Yeah, we're fine," Ed said.

"And still alive and well," Al said.

"By the way Al, before he can make any headway on getting your body back we have to get my arm back to normal," Ed told Al. "After all, I'm the only one who knows how to bond your soul to the armor. Looks like we have no choice. It's been a long time. We need to pay a visit to our mechanic."

The Elric's knew it was now time to head back home to Resembool.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Ed and Al boarded the train that would take them home to Resembool to help prepared their bodies. Coming along with Ed and Al were Sam and Jazz who insisted on coming to see their hometown.

"I can't wait to see where you live," said an eager Jazz.

"It's not that big of a deal," Ed said. "I'm just going to get my automail fixed."

"So, in other words, we'll end up meeting this friend of yours who gave you an arm and a leg?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Ed said. "I think you girls would like her. By the way, what the doctor say about Danielle?"

"Her leg should be able to make a full recovery in about three days," Sam replied.

"Well, that's good news," Ed said. "By the way, why isn't Danny coming along. I already get why Tucker's staying just to check out the woman."

"Danny wants to do more investigation on case of Scar," Sam said. "And I just hope he doesn't do anything crazy to get himself killed."

Then, someone tapped on Ed's window. He saw it was Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

"Hey, Lieutenant Colonel, where is everybody?" Ed asked.

"The folks at the Eastern Command center were a little too busy to make it down here today," Maes explained. "So, I came here to see you guys off instead."

"Great, but would you mind telling me why the Major is coming with me?" Ed asked. Sitting next to Ed was Major Alex Louis Armstrong. "I would have been better with the girls, but why does the Major have to come?"

"For protection," Maes told Ed. "What would happen if Scar came after you again? You're in no shape to fight now, Ed. The Major is here to help. Just try to grin and bear it."

"He's right, Ed," Sam said. "It's better to have a bodyguard since we you're unable to use your alchemy."

"Children can be so stubborn," Armstrong stated.

"Hey, shut up!" Ed yelled, resenting that. "I'm no child! Anyway, are you sure Al made it onboard."

"Of course," Armstrong told Ed.

"Actually Danny, about that…" Sam said, telling Ed where Al was onboard the train. The truth was that Al was put in a box and stuck along with the sheep's in the other cart of the train.

"I thought he might get lonely without any comfort," Armstrong said.

"My brother isn't some kind of farm animal!" Ed yelled at Armstrong.

Sam sighed. "I told you it was a bad idea, Armstrong."

The train whistled, signaling that it was now ready to leave.

"Looks like it's time," Maes said. "Okay, you guys have a safe trip. Stop in and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central."

Maes saluted his comrades as Ed, Armstrong, Sam, and Jazz did the same. The train made its leave.

It was a long trip to make it all the way to Resembool, about a days worth. Armstrong read a book on the train in the meantime. Ed fell asleep as the sunset as the girl helped themselves to some food they enjoyed on the train. Later on, the girl feel asleep themselves.

* * *

Morning had finally arrived the next day. The train stopped in a small town, but everyone stayed onboard since the next train stop was in Resembool. As everyone waited for the train to get going, Armstrong looked outside the window and saw a familiar face.

Looking out the window, Armstrong called out, "Dr. Marcoh! Dr. Marcoh, that is you, isn't? It's me, Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!"

The man in his fifties, who's name was Dr. Tim Marcoh saw Armstrong and became shocked and alarmed. The moment he saw Armstrong, he quickly flee from the train station.

"Hey, Major, was that a friend of yours?" Ed asked.

"He's from Central," Armstrong explained. "A talented State Alchemist. He was researching medical applications of alchemy. But after the Ishvalan Civil War we went missing and just disappeared."

"Well, from what I heard from Colonel Mustang from the Ishvalan Civil War, many State Alchemist resigned because of the atrocities that occurred there."

Thinking that this doctor may be of some help, Ed said, "Let's go, Major. You too, Sam and Jazz. A guy like this doctor might be know some useful things about bio alchemy."

"Yeah, you're right," Jazz figured.

Armstrong carried Al in the box as he followed Ed, Sam, and Jazz into town to look around for Dr. Marcoh and asked the townspeople if they knew where he lived.

Drawing a perfect picture of Dr. Marcoh, Armstrong said, "Excuse me, but do you know who this person is by any chance?"

Impressed by Armstrong's artistic skills, Ed said, "Wow, Major. You can really draw?"

"I admire your artistic skills," Jazz complimented.

"The skills of arts has been passed down to the Armstrong family for generations," Armstrong stated.

"That man looks like Dr. Moroh to me," the man replied.

"Moroh?" everyone said.

"I presume he must have changed his identity in order to keep Central from finding him after the Ishvalan Civil War," Sam realized.

"Yeah, I think so too," Ed figured.

The man continued on.

"All of our towns doctors were drafted to help in the battlefields during the civil war. Then, Dr. Moroh came here. He's really been a lifesaver."

The group went around asking around for Dr. Marcoh who kept assuming his name was Dr. Moroh.

"He'll see any patient and he never gives up on anybody. We're luck he's here."

"You'll see this really big flash of light and you're cured just like that.

Finally, the group was able to verify the location of Dr. Marcoh's home and walk straight up to his house.

"Well, this is it," Ed said. He knocked on the door, but no one answered.

"Hello, Dr. Marcoh!" Ed called. When no one answered, he decided to open the door when suddenly he was nearly shot at.

Jazz freaked out and said, "Okay, is he really a doctor or a psychotic maniac or nearly shot at us."

"Alright, tell me what you all are doing here?" Dr. Marcoh demanded, pointing his gun at the group. "Have you come to take me back?"

"Please, Doctor, calm down," Armstrong insisted.

"Or at least chill," Sam quipped. "Being shot at by a doctor is the last thing I expected. If Tucker were here, he'd be freaking out."

"I don't ever want to go back!" Dr. Marcoh, shouted, refusing to listen.

"That's not it," Armstrong told him. "Please, listen…"

"So, you're here to silence me then!"

"No, nothing like that."

"I won't be tricked by you!"

Having a hard time with this as it was, Armstrong threw Alphonse to the ground towards Dr. Marcoh and shouted, "I'LL ASK YOU ONE LAST TIME! PLEASE, CALM DOWN!"

"Alphonse," Ed panicked when Armstrong threw him on the doctor.

"You kind of went a little extreme there, Armstrong," Sam said, with a surprise look.

Once everything had calmed down, everyone sat at the dinning table to hear out Dr. Marcoh who explained himself.

"So, you changed your name and decided to live in hiding, way out here in the countryside," Armstrong said. "If the rumors can be believed when you disappeared, you took top secret materials with you."

"I couldn't handle it anymore," Dr. Marcoh said. "Order or no order, to have to dirty my hands to researching that thing was too much."

"What thing was that?" Ed asked.

"It took so many lives," said a regretful Dr. Marcoh.

"What thing was that and how horrible was it?" Jazz asked.

Dr. Marcoh explained.

"During the Civil War so many innocent lives died because of it. I could spend my whole life trying and still never atone for the things I've done. But I had to do something, so I came here to be a doctor to save lives instead of taking them."

"Doctor, what exactly was it that you were ordered to do research on," Armstrong asked. "What thing was that?"

"The Philosopher Stone," Dr. Marcoh replied.

This all caught everyone's attention the moment that doctor mention the Philosopher Stone.

Dr. Marcoh continued.

"The top secret materials I took were my research documents and the Stone itself."

"Do you mean you still have it?" Ed asked, very eager to know.

Sam was shocked by this as well. "Whoa. After all this, Ed manage to find what he was looking for, the Philosopher Stone. With the way things are going, we might be able to get back him sooner than we thought."

Reaching into his jacket, Dr. Marcoh pulled out a bottle of red blood liquid. However, it really wasn't what everyone was expecting the Stone would look like. But, Ed, Al, and Sam would know since their journey in Reole.

"How can that be that stone?" Ed asked Dr. Marcoh. "It's liquid."

"The Stone me and Ed and Al saw back and Reole wasn't anything like that," Sam said.

Dr. Marcoh showed them as he dropped the red blood liquid. To everyone's amazement, the liquid turned into a Stone, but it was still in its liquid form.

Dr. Marcoh stated, "The Sages Stone. A grand of Elixir. The celestial Stone. The Red tincture. The fifth element. Just as the Philosopher Stone is called by many names, so it can take on any forms

"Amazing," said a surprised Sam as she, Ed, Armstrong, and everyone else observed the liquid like Stone.

"However, is not necessarily a Stone," continued Dr. Marcoh. "It is an incomplete product. There's no way to know when it will reach it's limit and become unusable."

"Finished or not, it demonstrated plenty of power during the Ishvalan Civil War, right?," Ed said. "It's just like the Stone that false priest had in Reole. It was incomplete, but it still amplified his powers considerably.

"If an imitation Stone's power can be produced, who's to say that a more complete product can't be created."

"Let's like our journey is finally reaching its climax," Sam grinned at Ed.

"Oh, yeah," Ed nodded. "Please, Dr. Marcoh, I need access to your research materials!"

Shocked of what he was hearing, Dr. Marcoh looked at Armstrong and said, "Major, who is exactly is this boy? And who are these friends of his?"

"This boy is a State Alchemist, Doctor," Armstrong replied. "The same goes for his friends.

Dr. Marcoh was shocked by all this and said, "But, they're only children. Uh, I can't believe this. After the war, there were so many State Alchemist who turned in their certifications because they refused to serve as human weapons anymore and now a child."

"You think I don't know what I signed up for!" Ed told Dr. Marcoh. "I know what I'm doing and I don't have any choice. The same goes for my friends as well. If this a mistake, then it's a mistake I have to make. There is no other way."

"I also knew what I was getting myself into Dr. Marcoh," Sam said. "Me and my own friends are doing everything we can to accomplish our own goal. If it means having to get our hands dirty, then that's what we'll do."

Dr. Marcoh was shocked hearing all of this from kids still young. Ed and Sam explained their background. Ed explained the human transmutation that took his right arm and left leg and Alphonse's body as Sam explained that some mysterious being brought them into their world and their journey to get back.

Observing Alphonse, Dr. Marcoh said, "I see. So you've committed the taboo. Amazing. Yet, the ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this. And you, young lady, you and your friends came through a different world through the gate."

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"I see," Dr. Marcoh said. "There hasn't been anything in the history of alchemy connecting to different dimensions. In either case, I hope you do find your way."

Sam nodded.

Looking back at Ed, Dr. Marcoh said, "Maybe someone was talented as you would be able to produce a complete Philosopher Stone. But, I can't show you my research."

"Why not?" Ed and Sam said.

"You must not seek after the Stone!" Dr. Marcoh warned.

"Not even if it's to get mine's and Al's bodies back?" Ed asked Dr. Marcoh.

"Never!" Dr. Marcoh bellowed. "This is the devil's research! If you chase the Stone, you will go through hell!"

Smashing his fist on the table, Ed shouted, "I've already been through hell!"

Sam approached Dr. Marcoh and said, "Doctor, please, can't you do this for Ed? If you understood what he's been through you could never imagine the heavy scar and burden he has to live with."

Dr. Marcoh sighed and said, "Please. Please, just leave."

Everyone then left Dr. Marcoh's house. However, Ed didn't take the imitation Philosopher Stone, letting Dr. Marcoh keep it in his possession. Sam sighed and thought for sure that their journey was going to reach its end. But she figured things weren't going to be that simple as thought they were.

Once they reached the train station, Armstrong stood next to Ed and said, "Are you sure about this, Ed? Even a complete Philosopher Stone could be useful. You could have taken it from the Doctor by force."

"Yeah, well, I wanted so bad that I can taste it, but still…"

Al finished Ed's sentence, "But still, we don't want it so bad that we'd be willing to deprive this town of their only Doctor to get it."

"Plus, it would make us look like thieves to the townspeople here," Sam said.

"We came plenty by finding out that the Philosopher Stone can be made," Ed said. "We'll just have to look for some other way to do it."

"It's like I've said, where there's will there's a way," Sam stated.

"Well spoken, Samantha," Armstrong said.

"What about you, Major?" Ed asked. "How do you feel about not reporting back to Central on Dr. Marcoh's location?"

"I meet a simple small Doctor today," Armstrong stated. "I can't see any real reason to report that."

Jazz smiled and said, "You've got a big heart, Alex."

Ed smiled as well.

The train had finally arrived. Just as they were about to board the train, Dr. Marcoh came rushing over to them and said, "Wait!"

"What is it, Dr. Marcoh?" Ed asked.

"What are doing here?" Jazz asked as well.

Handing Ed a piece of paper, Dr. Marcoh said, "This is where my materials are. If you're certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end, start looking her. Look closely. Maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth."

"Thanks," Ed said, taking the piece of paper.

"Well, I believe I've said too much already," Dr. Marcoh said. "I bid you farewell. I hope the day will come when you are able to restore your bodies. And I hope you're able to find your way home, young lady."

The group bid farewell to Dr. Marcoh and boarded on the train that would take them to Resembool.

As the train got going, Al was curious on the piece of paper Dr. Marcoh gave him and asked, "Ed, what does the note say?"

It read: "National Central Library, 18th branch."

"What do you think that means?" Jazz wondered.

"I think I get it," Armstrong said. "It's more like hiding a tree in the forest. Finding that one book in that giant library will be difficult indeed."

"And I finally have another clue about the Stone," Ed said, very eager to look for the book once he gets back to Central.

* * *

Dr. Marcoh returned back home when he didn't notice the dark and mysterious woman in his house. She wore a black dress and long gloves, black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. This was actually the woman named Lust.

"I've been looking for you, Marcoh," Lust said, darkly.

Dr. Marcoh turned around and was horrified as Lust approached as she smiled evilly.

* * *

In Resembool, there lived a young girl named Winry Rockbell who lived with her grandmother, Pinako Rockbell. They both ran a shop in automail. Winry actually found automail to be her hobby and enjoyed doing it.

"Winry!" Pinako called. "There's customers dear!"

Arriving at the Rockbell house, were Ed, Al, Armstrong, Sam and Jazz. Pinako went outside to greet the group.

"Hey, granny," Ed waved.

"We're home," Al said.

Seeing the condition the boys were in, Pinako said, "Oh, dear. What have you done now?"

"Well, I guess you can say that a lot has happened," Ed replied. "Do you think you can fix us up?"

"Oh, I see you've brought some guest with you," Pinako said, noticing Armstrong, Sam, and Jazz.

"This is Major Alex Louis Armstrong, Sam Manson, and Jazz Fenton," Ed said, introducing his friends. Armstrong, Sam, and Jazz shook hands with Ed's adoptive grandmother.

"I'm Pinako Rockbell," Pinako introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, maim," Jazz said. "This is a beautiful country you live in."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too," Sam said. "Ed's told me about where he's lived so I thought I pay a visit."

"Thank you, very much," Pinako said. "By the way, Ed, I know I haven't seen you in a while, but you've gone and grown smaller."

Ed was outraged by that comment and said, "Granny, you've got it wrong. You're suppose to say how big you've grown lately."

"But, why would I say something so clearly untrue," Pinako told Ed.

"I'm still taller than you, you mini hag!" Ed shouted.

Sam and Jazz stared at the way Ed and Pinako were arguing.

"And I hardly ever fight with my grandma," Sam said.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Ed was hit in the head with a wrench. Sam and Jazz were shocked, wondering who threw that wrench.

"Okay, where the heck did that wrench come from and who was the maniac who threw it?" Jazz wondered.

Appearing on the second floor on the front balcony, Sam and Jazz saw a blonde hair girl who happen to be Ed's childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. She was wearing a green bandana, a black tube top, tan jeans, and sandals.

"Edward, I thought I told you to call first when you're headed back here for maintenance," Winry said.

"Winry, are you trying to kill me?" Ed yelled.

Winry laughed and said, "Welcome back."

Standing next to Ed, Sam said, "So, this is the girl that made your automail?"

"Yeah," Ed replied. "She's not exactly not regular girls. Winry's more like a gear head. She nearly kills me with that wrench when she's in a bad mood."

"Even though that wrench throw caught me by surprise, I think I like her already," Sam said. "I'm thinking of trying that on Danny."

"Great," Ed mumbled. "Another crazy friend for Winry."

"So, is she your girlfriend?" Jazz asked.

"My girlfriend?" Ed yelled.

Once everyone was inside the house, Ed knew he had to break the bad news to Winry of what became of his automail. Winry freaked out when she saw the damage of her precious automail.

"Oh, no!" Winry shouted.

"Yeah, sorry," Ed told her. "It's a little smashed up."

"A little smashed up," Winry said, crying over her precious work. "Ed, do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation. It took me a whole year to get this right."

"It's basically the same," Ed smiled. "It's just in smaller pieces."

Winry ended up punching Ed for that comment and destroying her automail.

"And what about you, Al?" Winry asked, noticing the condition he was in. "Don't tell me, you're a little smash up too. What kind of trouble have you two been getting yourselves into?" Al started to get nervous and didn't know how to respond to that. He received his answer by being kicked in the face by Winry.

Winry sighed. "You idiots. All you do is worry me."

"By the way Winry, I do believe Ed and Al brought some guest that you can introduce yourselves to," Pinako said.

Armstrong shook hands with Winry and said, "I'm Major Alex Louis Armstrong."

"Nice to meet you," Winry said.

Winry shook hands with Sam and Jazz.

"It's Sam Manson."

"And my name is Jazz Fenton," Jazz said. "And for the record, don't you think you went extreme with the boys?"

"You can say to me I'm like their older sister who has to keep an eye on them," Winry said.

"Well, that's reasonable," Jazz said. "I have an older brother I can be protective over at time."

"Anyway, let's get to business," Pinako said as she and Winry inspected the damage on Ed's automail. It took a while for Winry and Pinako to figure how long it would take to repair the damaged automail. Ed explained to them that he needed the automail done as soon as possible in order to find Dr. Marcoh's research materials.

"Alright, I see," Pinako said. "In order to get this information I need, you want to go to Central as soon as possible, am I right?"

"Yeah," Ed replied. "This is kind of a rush order."

Inspecting his automail leg, Pinako said, "It's not just the arm that needs repairing. Your leg needs adjusting too."

"I guess your growth is not completely stunted after all," Winry teased.

"Shut up!" Ed bellowed.

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?" Jazz asked Ed.

"Why does this keep happening to me," Ed moped.

"In any case, we'll need to repair you arm and leg from scratch," Pinako told Ed.

"Is there any chance you can have it done in a week?" Ed asked.

"Give us some credit, Ed," Pinako told him. "We'll have it done in three days. In the meantime, you'll have to do with a spare." Winry took out a spare prosthetic leg and attached on.

Ed had a little trouble walking on a prosthetic leg and said, "It's a little difficult to walk on a leg I'm not use to."

"We'll be finished before you get use to it," Pinako assured him.

"So, with all the work that needs to be done between, meaning machining, assembly, connecting, and finishing, that's three all nighters," Winry figured.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," Ed told Winry.

Winry smiled and said, "Well, you want to get to Central as soon as possible, right? Then, I'll work my butt off for you. But you better believe you're going to pay a fortune in rush order fees. "

Sam sat next to Ed and said, "You've got a good friend there who's very dedicated to doing your automail."

Ed smiled and said, "Yeah, I do. Anyway, I'm going to head out."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to see my mother," Ed told Sam.

Sam realized he was going to his mother's grave and said, "Do you mind if I come along? I want to pay my respect to your mother."

Ed smiled once more and said, "Yeah, sure. That'd be nice."

"Well, while you two are out, some work needs to be done in this house that I need help with," Pinako said. "Armstrong, do you think you can help with the firewood?"

"Why, certainly, madam," Armstrong said as he headed outside to deal with it.

"And Jasmine, do you think help pick out some vegetables in the garden?" Pinako asked Jazz.

"Sure," Jazz said as she headed out as well.

Armstrong handled the firewood very easily as he smashed the large pieces of wood into small pieces of wood. For someone like Armstrong, it was a very easy job.

He came back inside with the firewood and said, "I have the wood you requested."

"Oh, thank you," Pinako said. "If I may ask Major, what kind of lives are the boys living these days? They have yet to so much to send us a single letter."

"Ed and Al are well known for their alchemy, even in a high profile place like Central." Armstrong told her. "Sometimes, they can get themselves into trouble. They seem to have an act for finding it. But don't worry, they're alright. The Elric brothers are strong boys."

"Strong, you say," Pinako said. "Yes, I guess you can call them that."

Jazz walked right in with some vegetables and said, "I've got the vegetables you needed, Pinako."

"Thank you," Pinako told Jazz. "Just put them there on the table." Jazz set the vegetables on the table and saw a picture of young Ed, Al, Winry, Pinako, and a woman with chesnut hair who happen the be the Elric's mother, Trisha.

"I like this picture right here with you altogether," Jazz said.

Armstrong looked at the picture himself and said, "I'm curious Madam Rockbell, you speak of the Elric's as if they were your grandson's."

"Of course," Pinako replied. "I've been watching over them since they were born. I'm a friend of the family you see. The boy's father is an old drinking pal of mine. One day, he up and left the village, abandoning his wife and sons. I don't even know if he's alive now or not."

Jazz saw a picture of Winry with a young couple and asked, "Are these Winry's parents in this picture?"

"Yes, they are," Pinako replied.

"Come to think of it, Madam, where are Winry's parents?" Armstrong asked.

"Gone, Major," Pinako said, sadly. "They both died in the Civil War."

Jazz and Armstrong were shocked and in some ways, felt sad for Winry.

Pinako explained.

"My son and his wife were surgeons. They went to the battlefield to help out. There were never enough doctors for the injured soldiers."

"The war was terrible," Armstrong said, grief stricken by what he saw there in the Ishvalan Civil War.

"Was it really that bad?" Jazz asked.

"It's really nothing to talk about," Armstrong said. "The things I saw there were too painful."

"Yes, the war was terrible indeed," Pinako agreed. "And it looks like I should get supper started."

"I'll help you out," Jazz insisted.

"Thank you, Jasmine," Pinako said. "I appreciate it. Don't worry yourselves either, there's plenty to go around and especially you, Major. You look like you can eat a lot."

"Oh, no, please don't trouble yourself on my account," Armstrong insisted.

"Food always taste better with guest anway," Pinako said as they started to peel some potatoes. "We have some extra spare beds for all of you."

"Thank you, Pinako," Jazz said.

"As for the boys, they don't have anywhere else to stay but here," Pinako said. "Adding one more guest won't be any conveience to us."

"What about the house they grew up in?" Armstrong asked.

"Wait, that's right," Jazz said. "Ed and Al lived in this town, right? I thought they would want to stay in their own house."

"Not anymore they don't," Pinako told them both. "It's gone now. The brothers don't have any home to return to. The day the left after the after Ed had gotten his state certification they burned down their own house.

"My guess is, they did it because with no house to return to, there can be no turning back."

Armstrong and Jazz could never imagine had hard it must have been for the Elric brothers and how much they've been through. Everything that had happened for losing their mother, from trying to bring her back, to losing their own bodies, it was all very tragic.

* * *

Meanwhile Ed, Sam, and the Rockbell's dog, Den were all talking a walk to the cemetery. On the way there, Ed stopped to say 'hi' to some old neighbors who knew him when he was younger. Although, Ed did get joked around for his short height.

Finally, the three of the made it to the cemetart. Ed got the boquet of flowers and laid them down at the grave of his mother: Trisha Elric. Sam stared at the grave sadly and looked back at Ed.

"So, this is your mother's grave, huh?" Sam said.

"Yeah," Ed said. "It's not every single day that both me and Al wish to see our mother's face and see her smile again."

"Hey, Ed, it was nice meeting your mother," Sam told him.

"Thank you, Sam," Ed said. "To me and Al, our mother was everything to us."

Ed and Den walked out of the cemetery with Sam following them. However, they weren't headed back to the Rockbell house and Sam notice they were walking straight towards a hill. Sam wondered where Ed was going. Until they reached the top, Sam saw Ed and Den standing in front of what looked like rubble and brunt pieces of wood.

"What is this, Ed?" Sam asked.

"It was our home," Ed said. "Or, what's left of it. This is where Al and I use to live with our mother and the very place where we try to bring her back to life. But, the day after I received my state certification, Al and I burned down our house. Because of the path he chosen, we knew there was no turning back. Now, we just have to keep pressing forward until we finally achieve our goal and get mine's and Al's bodies back to normal."

"Hey, Ed, I'm glad I came with you," Sam said. "Each time I hear more about your past, I feel as though I can understand you more."

"Thanks, Sam," Ed said. "I'm glad you came too."

Den then rubbed his head against Ed, whimpering.

Ed smiled at Den and said, "Yeah. We should head back."

Ed, Sam, and Den then headed back home when they notice that the sun was beginning to set. It was a long walk and by the time they got there, it was already dark.

Opening the door, Ed said, "We're back…"

"Oh, Edward Elric," said a melodramatic Armstrong as he hugged Ed. "What unyielding love to try to bring your mother back to life! What a tremendous sacrifice to give up your arm in order to transmute your brother's disembodies soul! What determination to burn down your own house to make sure there was no retreat!"

Removing his shirt, Amrstrong said, "Come, Edward! Allow me to hug you with this comforting embrace!"

"Stay back!" Ed yelled, trying to get away from Armstrong. "Don't rub your chest on me!"

Jazz grabbed Ed and hugged him, acting melodramatic and said, "Oh, Ed, I never knew what you went through! Whenever you feel down, you can hug me all you want!"

"Get your chest off my face!" Ed yelled.

Sam stared and said, "Guys, don't you think you're overdoing it?"

* * *

The next day, Ed woke up when he heard the sound of Winry working on his automail. He went into the shop where he saw Winry working, came up behind her and said, "Look at you working so hard in the early morning."

"Been up all night," Winry said.

Walking in the room, Sam said, "Hey, Ed, let go and have some breakfast."

"Well, I'll see you," Ed said as he headed downstairs with Sam.

* * *

When it finally got dark, Ed came into Winry shop where she continued to work and said, "You're still at it. Bust as a bee. At this rate, you must be almost done."

"One more all nighter," Winry replied.

Sam grabbed Ed by the grip and said, "Uh, Ed, maybe it's best if you left Winry alone." She then took Ed out of the room.

* * *

The next day, Ed came into Winry's ship again, as he kept looking at how she was working on the automail, running impatient. Winry started to get annoyed and dragged him out of the room and said, "Get out!"

* * *

Standing in front of Ed was Sam who sighed and said, "Now, this is the where I told you so."

While busy remained busy in her shop, Ed decided to go outside where Al was with Den. Also coming outside was Sam who sat next to the Elric brothers.

"I wish t would hurry up," Ed said. "I can't wait anymore."

"You'll just have to be patient, Ed," Sam said. "Give Winry some time."

"She's right, Ed," Al said. "Granny and Winry said it would take three days, right? So, give them three days."

"Yeah, I know," Ed said. "It's just that when I think of a clue to the Stone sitting in the Central Library somewhere, I get so impatient."

Then, Winry came out of the house and to Ed's surprise, his automail arm and leg were all finished.

"And here you have it," Winry said. "It's already."

Sam smiled and looked at Ed and said, "Like I said, all you have to do is be patient. It helps the time pass by."

Everyone went inside the house as Winry and Pinako got ready to attach Ed's newly repaired automail arm and leg.

"Are you ready?" Pinako asked.

"Yeah," said a nervous Ed who knew he was in for some pain.

"Alright," Winry said as she and her grandmother got their tools ready. "On 1... 2... 3!"

Winry and Pinako tighten the tools, connecting the automail to Ed's nerves. Ed grunted over the pain and try not to let it bother him.

"Does it hurt, Ed?" Jazz asked.

"The worse part of it is when the nerves have to connect every single time," Ed told her. "Once I have the Philosopher Stone, I can kiss that pain good-bye."

"You visit here was so short and I'll be sad to see you go," Pinako said as she put in the screws to Ed's automail leg. Winry then put in the last screw to Ed's automail arm and they were done.

"It's just so lovely!" Winry said, expressing herself. "The smell of oil, the hum of the ball bearings, the rugged yet amazingly beautiful form created through anatomical engineering! Ah, how wonderful you are, my automail!"

"Crazy gear head," Ed commented.

"You'd be lost without me, alchemy freak," Winry told Ed.

"Looks like it's all finished," Pinako said as Ed got up to test his fully repaired automail limbs.

"It feels good," Ed said.

"You look as good as new," Sam said.

"I increased the percentage of chrome this time so it should less chrome to rusty," Winry told Ed. "The tradeoff is that it's not quite as strong so you better not try anything crazy…"

However, Ed wasn't listening as he rushed out of the house. Winry was shocked when she realize that Ed did not hear a single word she said.

"Hey, listen up!" Winry called out.

Sam laughed and said, "When Ed gets in a happy mood to celebrate, there's no stopping him."

Winry nodded and said, "Yeah. That's pretty much for Ed alright."

"You know, I think it's amazing how dedicated you are to him," Sam told Winry. "If it wasn't for someone like you in Ed's life, there's no telling what he would do."

"Uh, yeah," Winry said, blushing when Sam mention that. Although, Sam could tell that Winry actually liked Ed. She could still remember when her and Danny were shy to admitting their feelings for each other.

* * *

Rushing outside where Al was, Ed said, "Al, it's your turn."

Ed reached into the box that Al was kept in and took the parts of his armor and pulled them out, setting them next to Al. Armstrong and Jazz came outside to see what Ed was doing.

Observing and knowing what Ed was doing, Armstrong asked, "Are you sure you can fix up Al, right here?"

"Yep," Ed replied. "You have to know the trick to it, though. Armstrong, Jazz, if you two look closely, you'll see in Al's armor the seal from the inside of his back."

Armstrong and Jazz took a quick look and notice the seal that was all in read inside the back of Al.

"What is exactly is the seal for?" Jazz asked.

Ed explained.

"That's the medium between Al's soul and the armor. So, I have to be sure not to ruin it." Clapping his hands together, Ed pressed his hands on Al's armor and used his alchemy to fix him all up. In a matter of seconds, Al was all fixed up.

"There you go," Ed told Al. "Good as new."

"I say it's quite outstanding," Jazz complimented, impressed of how Ed repaired Al's armor suit.

"So, Al, you ready to try it out?" Ed asked his younger brother.

"Yeah," Al replied.

Ed and Al tested their fighting skills, sparring with each other as they always did.

Pinako, Winry, and Sam looked on as they watch Ed and Al test their martial arts skills.

"It will be quite around here without those boys," Pinako said.

Sam said, "Don't worry about it. Once they get their bodies back, you'll be hearing the house full of noises in no time."

"Yeah," Winry agreed. "And I hope that say comes sooner."

Once the boys were done fighting, Al looked at Ed and said, "Let's like we're all prepared, brother."

"Now, it's time to head to Central and find Dr. Marcoh's documents," Ed said, feeling confident as ever. "We leave first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

Night had taken over. Ed was already fast asleep as Al watched him. Jazz was also asleep as well, but Armstrong and Sam remained up.

"You know, when you watch over Ed it's almost like you're the older one, Al," Pinako said.

"He can be a hand full," Al admitted. "Someone has to watch over him."

"How old are the two of you boys now?" Pinako asked.

"I'm fourteen and brother is fifteen," Al told Pinako.

"He's the same age as me and Danny," Sam said, finding it an odd coincidence.

Winry sat next to the sleeping Ed and said, "To think that someone as small as he is could be used as a human weapon. It's almost funny, especially watching him sleep."

"Thank you, both of you," Al said to Winry and Pinako.

"Why so formal, Al?" Winry asked.

"Granny, Winry, I'm so thankful to you for welcoming us like we're really family," Al said. "Although he'll never say it, but brother feels the same way."

"Don't you worry, dear," Pinako told Al. "We know he feels that way too. He doesn't have to say it."

"Granny, Winry, thank you," Al said, once more.

"It's funny," Sam said looking at Ed sleeping. "Whenever I look at Ed, he seems to remind me someone. Full of heart, determination, and always attempted to do the right thing."

"Is this someone a friend of yours?" Winry asked.

Sam smiled and said, "You can say it's someone that very close to my heart. Sometimes, I think to myself I'm basically the reason to turning him into the person he's become. And for someone like Ed, he has all of you to be there to support him."

Everyone smiled at Sam and knew she was right. If Ed didn't have people like Al, Winry, or Pinako in his life he woudn't become the person he is now, the Full Metal Alchemist.

Armstrong overheard their coversation and took out a hankerchief, wiping his tears.

* * *

Morning had finally arrived and the group was now already to head back to Central.

Ed decided to say to say good-bye to Pinako for now and said, "Thank you for everything, Granny."

"It was really nice meeting you all," Sam said.

"Hope to see you again," Jazz smiled.

"It was nice to see you all," Pinako said.

"Hey, where's Winry?" Al asked when he notice she wasn't around.

"She's resting," Pinako told Al. "She stayed up three nights in a row. Want me to wake her?"

"Nah, that's okay," Ed said. "She just nag me. Make sure to do your maintenance or whatever."

"Well, I guess we'll be going," Sam said.

"Hold on a second, Ed and Al," Pinako said before they could leave. "You should come back once in a while and have dinner with us."

Ed laughed and said, "You want us to come all the way out here in the mountains just for some dinner?"

Pinako just smiled.

Coming outside from the top balcony was Winry who said, "Edward, Alphose, come back soon, okay."

Ed smiled and said, "Yeah."

"See you around, Winry," Sam waved.

Everyone waved good-bye to Winry and Pinako as they left Resembool. Now it was time to head back to Central to search what they had been looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ed, Al, Armstrong, Sam, and Jazz had finally made it back to Central. Now, all they had to do was head to Central National Library. Once they got off the train, they saw a familiar face waiting for them. It was Tucker Foley.

"Hey, guys," Tucker said. "So, Ed, you got your automail fixed?"

"Yep, good as new," Ed said. "We're just now headed to the library."

"I hope you don't mean Central Natioanl Library," Tucker said, hoping Ed didn't say he was.

"Yeah, I do," Ed said. "We've got some important stuff to take care of."

"I hate to be bearer of bad news, but you're not going to like what you find there," Tucker warned Ed.

"Why? Ed asked. "Did something happen?"

"Well, this could be hard to explain," Tucker said, not sure to break it to the break.

They ended up taking a drive over there when Ed found his answer. Central National Library was now a pile of rubble. From the way it looked, someone had almost burned the place down.

"NO!" Ed yelled. "Dr. Marcoh's research! It's all gone!"

* * *

Elswhere, on the highest place in Central were Lust and Gluttony. It had been Lust who had burned the library down as she explained to Gluttony where she was.

"In the end, burning the entire place down was easier," Lust told Gluttony.

"Oh, is that what you were doing there?" Gluttony asked.

"Yes," Lust replied. "The Full Metal found out about Dr. Marcoh's research. Something had to be done about it. With that issue taken care of, I thought I'd see how things are progressing in East City."

Then, Lust notice Gluttony acting strange as he got up when he began to sniff something.

"Gluttony, what's wrong?" Lust asked.

"I smell him," Gluttony replied. "The scarred face Ishvalan, he's close. I feel his pulse. I can taste his stink like blood. I still get to eat him, right?"

"Oh, yes," Lust said, evilly. "Down to the last strand of hair."

* * *

Walking through the sewers was Scar who was hiding from the State Alchemist. As he walked through, he sensed an evil presence from behind. Right behind Scar was Gluttony who charged in to sink his jaws into the Ishvalan.

Scar quickly grabbed Gluttony by the arm and electrocuted him. However, unexpected, Lust appeared out of nowhere to attack Lust. Scar acted quickly, using his alchemy and causing a big explosion near the Central bridge.

* * *

Back at Central Command, Roy, Riza, Jean, and Danny were still contining the investigation on Scar.

Riza verified her report to the group.

"Scar hasn't been sighted. Not once since that incident with the Elric brothers."

"Maybe he's not even in East City anymore," Jean thought.

"I hope you're wrong about that," Roy told Jean. "This case has obviously gotten to be too much for Central to handle. If I can close it quickly enough, I'll be golden. I've got a ladder to climb, and this is how its done. I need every mark in my favor that I can get… at least until I've assumed the office of Fuhrer, that is."

"Don't worry, Mustang," Danny said. "We'll take down Scar soon enough. And I'm pretty sure that a man of your stature will be able to achieve Fuhrer in no time."

Roy made a smug look and said, "I bet it must feel real good when you're standing up the top."

"You may not want to display your ambitions quite so nakedly, sir," Riza told Roy.

"Yeah," Roy agreed. "I'll be sure to remember that in the future."

"Reporting in, sir!" a soldier announced to the group. "We've just received word of an explosion occurring at the Murrow River!"

This caught Roy, Riza, Jean, and Danny's attention. For all they know, it could have been Scar responsible for the explosion. They decided to hurry there as fast as they could.

Arriving to the Murrow River as quick as they could, Roy, Riza, Jean, and Danny did some investigation to look for some clue. After thirty minutes of search, Danny pulled something out from a pile of bricks carefully and was surprised of what he found.

"Hey, guys, I found something!" Danny called out.

Roy, Riza, and Jean rushed over to Danny to see what it was that he found.

"Check it out," Danny said handing over a yellow jacket to Riza. Riza looked at the jacket covered in spots of blood.

Observing the jacket, Riza said, "There's no mistaking it. This is definetly Scar's jacket."

"Do you think he's dead?" Danny asked.

"I don't think so," Roy said. "We can't confirm he's dead yet unless we find his body. But, he doesn't look like the type of guy you can kill that easily."

"Either way, he can't be in good shape after losing so much blood," Riza figured.

"Yeah, but we do this by the book," Roy told the group. "We need to find hard proof that he's dead. Danny and Havoc!"

"Yes, sir?" Havoc replied.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I want you guys to take as many men to work day and night to clear out the debris," Roy ordered. "I want his body found. Don't take so much as a coffee break until that's done. Do you understand?"

"Come on, Colonel," Jean complained. "Cut us some slack. At this rate, you're going to work us all to death."

"Complain all you want, but if this guy is alive, then I'm going to find him at all cost," Danny said.

"Don't take it so personal, Danny," Jean told him.

"You're showing the right enthusiasm, Danny," Roy said. "We don't relax until we've seen his body. Move out!"

Everyone moved on out, splitting up as they searched the river for Scar's body.

* * *

Watching Colonel Mustang and his group work from the river were Lust and Gluttony. Gluttony was disappointed that Scar was nowhere to be found.

"Looks like he got away," Lust told Gluttony.

"I didn't get my snack," Gluttony complained.

"Yes, I know," Lust said, petting Gluttony. "Maybe next time. Though, I think we can safely assume that Scar will be out of the game for a while. I suppose I'll be heading back to Central again. I need to report to Father about everything that's happened here."

Lust then left to report back to the one she called, "Father."

* * *

Back at the now destroyed Central National Library, Ed looked around at the books that were all burned up.

"I can't believe this," Sam said. "We manage to finally get some info on Philosopher stone and now this."

"There's nothing left here bust ashes," Ed said. "Everything is gone."

"When did this happen, Tucker?" Jazz asked.

"It happened while you guys were in Resembool," Tucker told her.

"But, how would want to burn down the entire place?" Sam wondered, finding this whole incident suspicious.

"Major Armstrong!"

Everyone looked behind them and saw two soldiers, saluting Armstrong. They were actually Armstrong's own cadets, 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh.

"Ah, 2nd Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Armstrong asked.

"You have been ordered to report back to the Comand Center, sir," Maria informed.

"We will be taking over supervision of Edward Elric and his brother effective immediately, sir," Denny said.

"Very well, he's yours," Armstrong said.

"What is this?" Ed yelled, when he realized he was being assigned to more bodyguards. "Just when I think I'm home free they saddle me with more bodyguards! This is getting old!"

"Well, we don't want to take chances when Scar attacks you again, Ed," Sam said. "Anyway, I think I'll head back with Armstrong back to Central, so I'll see you around, Ed. I just hope there's other ways to finding more sources on the Stone."

"Yeah, catch you later," Ed said.

Sam left with Armstrong as Maria and Denny escorted Ed, Al, Jazz, and Tucker to the car. When they got to the car, they saw a familiar face waiting for them there. It was Danielle.

"Hey, guys," Danielle waved.

"Danielle, what are you doing here?" Jazz asked.

"Well, I just got discharged from the hospital and I thought I'd pay you a visit," Danielle said. "I heard you were looking from some really important information from Central National Library."

"Yeah, or so we thought," Jazz said, sounding mopey. "The information is now a pile of dust."

"Oh, you think so," Danielle said with a confidence smile. "Lucky for you, I manage to find some other sources."

This caught Ed's attention and said, "Are you serious? You sure we might be able to find what we're looking for?"

"We'll explain on the way," Maria said.

Everyone got in the car as Maria explained to some other ways to finding the information they needed.

"All might not be lost," Maria said. "There's a woman who's was well acquainted with the materials in the first branch. Unfortunately, she wasn't working there anymore."

However, Ed wasn't sure how much help that would be and said, "That sounds incredibly helpful."

"You can at least let them finish before you jump to conclusions, shorty," Danielle said.

"Who do you think you're calling short?" Ed shouted.

That was when Al notice Denny staring at him.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Denny replied. "Although, if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit of armor?"

Ed and Al started to get nervous and sweaty when they were asked that question. Tucker, Jazz, and Danielle started to get nervous too and knew that Maria and Denny can't find out about Al.

"It's a hobby," Ed and Al replied nervously.

"A hobby!" Denny said to Maria. "What kind of freaky hobby is that, Lieutentant?"

"Who are these boys anyway?" Maria said to Denny.

Ignoring the subject, Ed said, "So, what do you say Al? It's a lovely view, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah, it's gorgeous," Al agreed, nervously.

"Oh, boy," Danielle said, relieved. "If they knew about Al, I don't know how we're going to explain that one."

Tucker whispered to Ed and said, "Nice cover up. I figure an idiot would fall for that wearing a suit of armor is a hobby."

"You got any better suggestions, you idiot!" Ed grunted to Tucker.

* * *

After a twenty minutes of driving, they finally made it to the the home of the woman who they were looking for that would know about the info they were looking for. As soon as they were inside, everyone was surprised that in one of the rooms were huge pile of books.

"Wow!" said an amazed Ed. "There's got to be a million of them."

"This place is like a forest of books," Tucker said.

"Yeah, you can say this woman is much of a book freak," Danielle said.

"Is there really someone living in this place?" Denny wondered.

"If you don't believe me, you can leave for all I care," Danielle commented.

"Miss Sheska, are you here?" Maria called.

"Sheska!" Danielle called.

"Is someone there? Please help me?"

That was when Al notice something from a pile of books. He saw what appeared to be someone's hand.

"Guys, there's somebody under there," Al pointed out.

As soon as they saw someone's hand sticking out from a pile of books, everyone freaked out.

"That's Sheska!" Danielle panicked.

"We've got to get her out of there!" Jazz said, freaking out.

Everyone quickly threw off the books that Sheska was buried underneath. Finally, they were able to get Sheska out.

Relieved, Sheska said, "Thank you! I'm so sorry. I got myself trapped under a whole mountain of books! I thought I was going to suffocate under there. Thank you, so much."

"So, you're Sheska?" Ed asked.

"Yes," Sheska replied.

"Hey, Sheska, remember me," Danielle said, waving to her.

"Danielle, it's so nice to see you again," Sheska said. "Is this the boy you wanted to recommend me to."

"Yep, he sure is," Danielle said.

"Oh, thank you, so much, Danielle!" Sheska said. "I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

"Well, it was nothing really," Danielle smiled.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but did you work at the library, Miss Sheska?" Ed asked.

"Oh, the library!" Sheska said, daydreaming. "The word itself is so beautiful. I've loved books my entire life, ever since I learn to read as a little girl. That job was like heaven."

Everyone stared at Sheska in a awkward moment. They never knew someone who looked as though they were in love with books.

"Books aren't that big a deal," Tucker said. "I mean to me, they're just material written by certain people you don't care about."

Danielle stomped on Tucker's foot and said, "You might want to watch your mouth. She's very sensitive."

Sheska continued.

"But, I forgot that I was suppose to be working and all I ever did was read, so they fired me. If I don't find another job, I'll never be able to move my poor elderly mother into a better hospital. But I'm hopeless. The only thing I can do well is read. I'll never find another job as long as I live. I'm hopeless, pathetic and a good for nothing…"

"Um, excuse me, there was something I wanted to ask you," Ed interrupted.

"Yes," Sheska said.

"We're looking for some important information that we thought you could help us with," Tucker said.

"Yeah, do you remember any research belonging to Tim Marcoh?" Ed asked.

"Let' see… Tim Marcoh… where do I know that name," Sheska said, thinking. "Oh, yes, of course. I remember now."

"Really," said an excited Jazz.

"No kidding," Ed said, feeling very enthusiastic.

"Oh, yes," Sheska said. "I'm absolutely positive. There were some handwritten notes stuffed into a bookcase where they didn't belong."

"The notes were really there after all," Ed said, relieved.

"Have you forgotten," Tucker reminded him. "How does help us after what happen at the library?"

"He's right," said a mopey Edward. "They're all gone, burned up with everything else in the library."

"Did you want to read them?" Sheska asked. "Is that why you're asking?"

"Yeah, but it's too late now," Ed said, feeling defeated. "They're nothing but ashes."

"Sorry to bother you," Al said.

"I guess we'll just to keep searching for more leads," Jazz figured.

Danielle sighed and said, "They jump to conclusions again and have not the slightest idea of what Sheska can do."

"I remember everything that was in them," Sheska told the group. "Would that help at all?"

This caught everyone's attention as soon as Sheska mention this. They wondered if that was really possible. Danielle smiled with confidence as they all decided to hear Sheska out.

"It's just how I am," Sheska told the group. "I'm able to remember the content of any book I've ever read."

"Is that possible?" said Tucker freaking out.

"You'd have to have a high IQ level for that," Jazz said, freaking out as well.

"It could take a while, but I can write them out for you," Sheska said.

"Yes!" said a cheery Jazz. "Finally, we're able to catch a break for once." Hugging Sheska, Jazz said, "We should read books together sometimes."

"At long lost," Sheska said, cheery as well. "There's finally someone who understands my love for books."

"Thank you, bookworm!" Ed said, shaking Sheska's hands. "You're my hero!"

"You're welcome," Sheska said.

Al couldn't help but celebrate as he danced, happy that they manage to find the information needed.

"So, this is the part where I told you so," Danielle told Tucker with a smug look.

* * *

The group did had to wait for at least five days for Sheska to finish all the material she remembered. When it was finally done, it was just as Sheska said as she had hundreds of notes she brought to the group.

"Here you are," Sheska said. "A complete copy of Tim Marcoh's notes."

The group stared on astonishment, staring at the material they just needed to know about the Philosopher Stone.

"Sorry," Sheska said. "I know five days is a long time to wait, but there was a lot to write down."

"Unbeliebale!" Al said, amazed. "There are some amazing people in this world."

"No kidding," Tucker said. "You can't find people who are as smart as this. Except, maybe Stephen Hawking."

Looking at the notes, Ed said, "These are really Dr. Marcoh's research notes."

"They sure are," Shesks assured the group. "Come and take a look at them. They're all written by Tim Marcoh, filled with thousands of cook recipe's you need."

Suddenly, the group stared in shock of what Sheska had said. At first they almost thought she must have been joking.

"I'm sorry, but I almost assumed you said they were cooking recipe's," Jazz laughed.

"They are," Sheska told Jazz.

Jazz felt as though a blizzard hit her and said, "This can't be happening. Don't tell me we've hit another deadend again."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Tucker said.

Danielle stomped his foot again and said, "Since I was in the hospital, I've been reading more about alchemy and if you read closely, you would know for sure these are the notes."

"If you didn't know, Danielle, they're cooking recipe's fod food," Tucker pointed out. "What do you expect us to do these? Have a banquet?"

"Oh, great," Maria said. "Does this mean we came all this way for a cookbook?"

"Miss, which part of this made you think was or wasn't an important document?" Denny asked Sheska.

"Is it not what you were looking for?" Sheska asked. "All I did was copy down what I remember."

"Wonderful," Denny said, sarcastically. "So, this was all just a wild goose chase."

Remembering what Danielle had mentioned, Ed said, "Sheska, are you absolutely sure that this is a flawless reproduction of the notes?"

"Oh, yes," Sheska said, postivy. "I'm 100% certain."

"Then, thank you very much," Ed said, feeling confident as ever. "You're incredible. Okay, guys. Let's get these back to the library."

"They should have some related materials there," Al said, gathering the notes.

"Uh, incase you haven't notice what you've read, Ed, they're damn cook books," Tucker pointed out, once again.

"How are cookbooks going to be help to creating a perfect Philosopher Stone?" Jazz asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Danielle said, with a confident look.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot Sheska's fee," Ed said, reaching for his pocket watch and writing down a note and handed it to Maria.

"Here, Lieutenant," Ed said, handing his pocket watch and a note to Maria. "This is my registration numer and my pocket watch for ID. Withdraw that amount from my annual research grants and make sure Sheska gets it, okay."

"Right," Maria nodded. "I'll get on that right away, sir. I assume I can just take this note down to the State Alchemist office."

"That should work," Ed said as he Al, Danielle, Jazz, and Denny got the notes they needed, preparing to make their leave.

"Well, Sheska, you're a lifesaver," Ed told her. "See you around."

As they left, Danielle said, "So, I manage to help you find the sources you needed and look what we have."

"I owe you one as well, Danielle," Ed smiled.

Maria looked into the note Ed wroten and said, "So, this is from his research grants."

"How much did he write?" Tucker asked, looking at the note as well.

Suddenly, Maria, Sheska, and Tucker freaked out of the amount of money Edward just wrote down.

"Did he miss a decimal point somewhere?" Sheska freaked.

"How does a boy like that have this much money to throw around?" Maria said, freaked out.

"And I can't even make that much money through all my plans I've tried!" Tucker said, shocked of how much money Ed was able to pay.

* * *

The group headed back to a small library in Central to do their research. However, Denny and Jazz were thrown off by this.

"I don't understand," Denny said. "These are cookbooks. What could they possibly have to do wit alchemy."

"Alchemy is a powerful art," Ed explained. "It can be incredibly dangerous if misused. In order to prevent that, a chemic research is always encrypted."

"They used this method in order to fool people, otherwise you'd have people using the ingreditents for their own dangerous purposes," Danielle said.

"Right," Ed said, agreeing with Danielle. "These were designed to look like recipes to the average person. But, they're actually advance alchemic notes. Only the alchemist who originally wrote them can understand."

"If they're so heavily encrypted, how are you guys going to decipher them?" Denny asked.

"It's not going to be easy," Ed admitted. "We'll have to use all our alchemical knowledge."

"That sounds really complicated, sir," Denny thought.

Looking at the notes, Jazz looked carefully and said, "Wait a second… I think I get where you're getting at now."

"We're going to help you day and night until he deciphered the notes, Ed," Danielle told him.

"Right," Ed nodded. "Hey, Al, there's a section here on green tea."

"Green tea?" Al asked. "Are you thinking what I am?

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "It might be referring to the green lines of metallurgic alchemy."

"Hey, I think I've figured this one out," Jazz said.

"And I've already gotten this code down," Danielle said, writing down the ingredients she discovered.

"Now, we're getting somewhere," said an excited Edward.

* * *

The group spent hours trying to decipher the code, but so far they were getting mixed up on which was what.

"What does this encryption have to be so damn hard to figure out," Ed complained.

"I've never had problems like this before," Jazz said. "I feel like my head is spinning.

"You think," Danielle said, sarcastically.

"Maybe we should ask Dr. Marcoh about this directly," Al suggested.

"I'm pretty much with Al on this," Jazz said, agreeing.

"No way!" Ed said, refusing. "That'd be admitting defeat."

"So, this is a contest now?" Al asked confused.

"Um, excuse me."

The group saw someone come into the room and saw that it was Sheska.

"Hey, Sheska," Danielle said.

"What brings you here?" Ed asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you Edward, that thanks to the money you gave me I was able to move my mother into a better hospital," Sheska said. "I really appreciate it."

"It was no big deal, really," Ed said.

"Have you had any luck deciphering it so far?" Sheska asked.

The group didn't answer and knew they were still nowhere near to deciphering it yet.

"Please, don't ask, Sheska," Danielle said, feeling mortified.

"Have you found another job yet?" Al asked.

Sheska felt she didn't want to answer that question and said, "Please, don't ask. But anyway, you two make me feel better. I was nice know that even a pathetic mess like me can help out sometime. So, thanks for that as well."

"Sheska, you really shouldn't push yourself like that," Danielle told her.

"And you're not a pathetic mess," Al said. "I think that the kind of dedication that you show to reading is a talent all on its own. And besides that, your memory is incredible. You should have more faith in yourself."

Sheska smiled and said, "Thank you, Al."

"All you have to do is keep trying," Jazz told her. "Plus, you may never know when an opportunity might come to you."

Then, someone else came in the room as well. It was none other that Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

"Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes," Ed said.

"Major Armstrong and Sam told me you guys were here," Maes said. "What gives, Ed. I told you to give me a shout the next time you made it to Central."

"Well, we've been kind of busy," Jazz told him.

"Yeah, something urgent came up," Ed said. "Sorry about that."

"Well I've been bust too," Maes said.

Maria and Denny started to overhear their conversation and were surprised that Ed and Al actually knew Maes Hughes.

"They talk to Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes like he's an old friend," Denny said to Maria, shocked.

"Just how high up are these boys?" Maria said to Denny.

Maes continued on talking to the group.

"We've had a lot of cases to deal with lately. And we're still getting the Tucker/Chimera situation settled."

That's when Maes notice the sad looks on Ed, Al, and Jazz since that incident with Shou Tucker.

"Sorry," Maes said. "I guess that bring up some unpleasant memories, huh? Anyway, as if things weren't bad enough for us already, the First Branch had to burn up in the middle of all this."

"So, that's been a problem, huh," Ed said.

"A big one," Maes told Ed. "All of our case records were stored in the stacks in that location and trying to work without them hasn't been a picnic."

That's when Ed, Al, Jazz, and Danielle thought of something as soon as Maes brought that up. They looked over at Sheska and knew she had a brilliant memory and thought that this was the perfect opportunity.

"Lieutenant Colonel, I think I've got exactly the person you're looking for," Ed said.

"Our friend, Sheska right here happens to have a brilliant memory of everything she's read in the library," Danielle said.

"Well, I have read the militaries criminal case records and I do remember them all," Sheska said.

Surprised by this, Maes said, "That's all I needed to hear lady. You're hired. My office pays well so don't worry."

Shocked, Sheska said, "You mean you really want me to…

Sheska felt as though she could guy and looked over at the group and said, "Thank you, so much. I'll have faith just like you told me to. Thank you."

Maes got Sheska by the grip dragging her and said, "Come on now. Right to work."

The group then waved bye to Sheska, just glad how everything worked out for Maes and Sheska.

"It's funny how things work out in two ways," Danielle said.

"She may not be thanking us for long," Ed smiled.

As usual, the group continued on to decipher the notes, but still continue to have trouble figuring them out.

"This almost like impossible to solve," Jazz complained.

Ed sighed. "How do you put it again, Al? I think dedication is all a talent all on it's own? Very smooth, little brother."

"Well, it's something I think when I see a certain someone I know," Al said, knowing he was referring to Ed.

"I actually like that," Jazz said. "Dedication is a talent all on it's own. I'll have to keep that in mine."

"In that case, let all get back to deciphering these code," Ed said.

* * *

The days passed on as the group continued to trying to figure out the codes. There were times they struggled, but as they looked closely to what the notes read, they were able to get it down.

Coming in the library was Tucker who saw Denny asleep and Maria keeping her guard.

"Hey, guys," Tucker said.

"I'm awake!" Denny called out.

"Tucker, it's nice to see you," Maria said.

"So, have they still deciphered the codes yet?"

"No, net yet," Maria said. "And it looks like the library is getting ready to close."

"They've been at it for ten days now," Denny said. "I'm impressed they're still going after all this time."

"To hell with it!"

Maria, Denny, and Tucker knew that it was Ed just now. They went inside the room to see what was up. Inside, it looked like the books were thrown everywhere and Ed, Al, Jazz, and Danielle sat down with horrified looks on their faces.

"Looks like a tornado his this place," Tucker said.

"What did you guys do to this place?" Denny asked, surprised.

"Don't get angry because you can't crack it," Maria told them. "Throwing things won't help."

"We did crack it," Al told the three of them. "He cracked the code and decrypted the notes."

"Really, you did," Denny said, excited. "But that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"You think," Danielle said, coldly.

Smashing his fist to the ground, Ed yelled, "There's nothing good about this damn it! This is the devil's research. It should have been destroyed. Dr. Marcoh was right, it's evil."

"I can't believe that we've been after this information," Jazz said, horrified.

"What's so evil about it?" Denny asked.

"Yeah, you act as though as if was the end of the world," Tucker said.

"This is not a joke, Tucker," Danielle said. "Want to fill him in, Ed."

"The main ingredient for a Philosopher Stone is human life," Ed told them.

Maria, Denny, and Tucker were shocked that that was the key to creating a perfect Philosopher Stone.

Ed explained.

"In order to manufacture even a single Stone, you have a make multiple human sacrifices."

Horrified, Tucker said, "That… can't be right. That's like inhumane."

"How can the military authorize research into something so horrible?" Denny wondered.

"I can't believe it," said a shocked Maria. "How awful."

"Damn this all to hell," Danielle said, crushing a piece of paper she wrote the notes on.

"Do as a favor and don't speak to anyone about this," Ed told the trio.

"But, sir…"

"Please," Ed insisted. "Just pretend you never heard any of it."

"And Tucker, don't tell Danny and Sam about this as well," Danielle said. "I could never imagine how they might react if they found out about this."

"Danielle, I think Danny and Sam deserve to…"

"So you're going to open your big mouth!" Danielle shouted.

Tucker sighed. "Fine. I won't tell them. "

* * *

Later that night, the group turned in to their rooms for tonight. Maria, Denny, and Tucker kept their promise not to tell anyone. However, they ended up getting a visit from Major Armstrong arriving with Danny and Sam. They explained where everyone were all in their rooms.

"So everyone turned in for the night?" Armstrong asked.

"Yes," Maria replied. "Lately, they haven't been eating that much either."

"Then, the fatigue must be catching up to them," Armstrong presumed. "The seem to have devoted all their energy into these notes."

"It's strange," Sam thought. "That's not like Jazz and Danielle. Something is up."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "There's something they're not telling us."

Denny, Maria, and Tucker huddled together, whispering of what they know.

"Okay, as far as they know, we know nothing," Tucker said. "Although, if I get found out, Danny and Sam are going to kill me."

"If you stop freaking out, maybe they won't suspect you," Denny told Tucker.

"They worked so hard to decipher those notes, only to find out about something so horrible," Maria said.

"It disturbs me to just thinking about it," Denny agreed. "I bet I'd act the same way."

Hearing their conversation, Armstrong said, "What was that?"

"Oh, it was nothing, sir," the trio panicked.

Armstrong then took his shirt off, acting in rage and shouted, "Your behavior is most suspicious!"

Denny, Maria, and Tucker panicked as Armstrong raised their anger at them.

Sam grabbed Tucker and said, "Alright, spit it out, Tucker. You know something and I want answers."

"What do you mean?" Tucker said, sweating nervously. "I don't know anything."

Sam then pointed her double blade sword at Tucker and said, "So, you're not going to tell us."

Tucker figured he might as well give up and knew he had no other choice or face Sam's wrath.

* * *

Ed and Al barricade themselves in their room. Danielle was in there with them, looking a out to the window, thinking.

"Brother, Danielle, you two should get yourselves something to eat," Al told them.

"No, thanks," Ed told Al.

"I'm going to have to pass myself," Danielle said.

"Pretty awful stuff we all had to find out about," Ed said.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Danielle said.

"You know, Al, it's like we try so hard to grasp the truth but it always slips away," Ed said. "And now that we finally have caught it, it turns out that the truth is too dangerous to hold. I'm starting to think that this is God's special way of torturing people who've committed taboo's. I wonder if it will be like this all our lives."

Danielle couldn't help hearing what Ed was saying and said, "I wouldn't see it like that, Ed. At random times, these certain things just happen. You're bound to find out either way whether the truth can be something good or something horrible that you can never imagine."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Ed said.

Then, Ed started to think back to his childhood, back when he and Al performed human transmutation. There was something that he couldn't get off his chest that he had been too afraid to tell Al. But he felt he had to ask him.

"You know Al, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while," Ed said. "But, I guess I've been too afraid to say it."

"What's that?" Al asked.

"I…

BANG!

Ed, Al, and Danielle become alarmed when they heard a banging on the door.

"Elric brothers I know you're in there!" Armstrong shouted. "Open up! This is the Major!"

Danielle started to get nervous and sweaty and said, "It's the Major. And he doesn't sound too happy."

"What do we do?" Al asked, nervously.

"We ignore him, that what," Ed said.

BASH! Ed, Al, and Danielle screamed when Armstrong suddenly bust down the door with his bare fist. Along with Armstrong were Maria, Denny, Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz.

"I know what is said, Edward Elric!" Armstrong bellowed as he went from being dramatic. "How tragic! To think the legend of the Philosopher Stone is built with such a terrible secret!"

Ed and Danielle stared angrily at Maria, Denny, Tucker, and Jazz who they figured opened their big mouths.

"We're really sorry," Maria said.

"It's hard to stay quiet when someone like him asks you," Denny said.

"And you can say I had a sword pointed at me and Sam can get crazy when I don't tell her anything," Tucker said.

"Armstrong busted the door down to my room so I was forced to confess," Jazz explained.

"Imagine the military being behind something like that," Armstrong said, continuing to sound dramatic. "Often, the truth is more cruel than we bargained for."

That was Ed remembered something that Dr. Marcoh told him back when they met him.

"The Truth," Ed realized.

"What is it brother?" Al asked, noticing the look on Ed's face as if he discovered something.

"Did you find out something?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember what Dr. Marcoh said at the station," Ed asked, reminding Al.

"Wait, I remember," Sam said. "He said something about the truth hidden within the truth."

"Exactly," Ed said. "I didn't have a clue what he was talking about then, but now it's the same without chemical notes. What you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more to find here. There has to be."

"Hold that thought," Danny said. "I think I remember reading in the military reports about these laboratories connected to the military. Hey, Armstrong, do you have any information about that?"

Armstrong nodded as he pulled out a map to explain everything.

"Currently, there are four operational alchemy laboratories I Central that have connections to the government. We can narrow it down even further. Marcoh worked in the third laboratory, so we should start with that one, which I suspect the most."

"Al and I have been through all the laboratories in the city and none were doing remarkable research," Ed said. That was when notice one area on the map that he was curious about.

"Hey, what's this building used for?" Ed asked.

"It was designed for the fifth laboratory," Maria explained. "But, it isn't currently in use. The building isn't really structurally sound, so it's been classified as off limits."

"Then, it has to be there," Ed figured.

"How can you be sure that's it?" Denny asked.

"There's a prison right next door," Ed pointed out.

"What are you trying to get at, Ed?" Jazz asked.

""Remember what we found out was the main ingredient for the Philosopher Stone?" Ed asked Al.

"Well, we knew it needed live humans so… wait, I think I get it now," Jazz said, realizing what Ed discovered.

"There be plenty of condemn prisoners," Ed told the group. "Officially they would be recorded as executed."

"They're using prisoners to make the Stone," said a shocked Maria.

"But still, what kind of sick person would want to use live humans to make the Stone?" Sam wondered. "I get the feeling there's something more behind this."

"I wonder if the government is involved?" Al wondered.

"Why do I have the feeling that we're getting involved in something dangerous here?," said a nervous Maria.

"Can a guy get a break without danger for once," Tucker complained.

"That's why we told you to pretend like you never heard anything!" Al told Maria, Denny, and Tucker.

"This has the potential of becoming a political nightmare before long," Armstrong feared."I'll look in on what we've talked about tonight."

"I think I'll to some investigation on my own," Sam said.

"I'll help you out," Jazz told Sam.

"I hate getting involved in dangerous situations, but what the hell, I'll look into some records regarding the laboratories," Tucker said.

"In the meantime officers Ross and Brosh, speak of this to no one," Armstrong ordered.

"Sir!"

"Danny and Danielle, you're to help officers Ross and Brosh watch after the Elric brothers and make sure they behave themselves," Armstrong told the two of them.

They both nodded. However, Ed and Al got a nervous look when Armstrong was giving them a serious look.

"I know you two boys!" Armstrong bellowed. "You were thinking about sneaking into this building and taking a look around, weren't you? Admit it!"

"No, we weren't!" Ed and Al told Armstrong as they coward and fear.

Ed then commented quietly, "Yeah, sure we're not."

* * *

Later that night, Ed and Al manage to sneak out of their room, deciding to head to the fifth laboratory to do their own investigation. When they had reached the fifth laboratory, Ed and Al notice a guard on patrol.

"A guard on post for an unused building?" Ed thought suspiciously. "Interesting."

"That is suspicious," Al agreed.

"I don't like the looks of this."

Ed and Al realized that someone just spoke right now and saw next them were Danny and Danielle. They both freaked out when they saw them.

"What the heck are you two doing here?" Ed yelled.

"Oh, we're trouble!" Al panicked. "They're going to report us to Major Armstrong!"

"We're not going to report you guys," Danny told them.

"We actually knew you'd sneak out, so we followed you guys," Danielle said. "If there's going to be come action involved, I want in."

"Wait a second, then what do officers Rosh and Brosh think you're at?" Ed asked.

"We just told them that we were going go to the dinner to have a bite to eat," Danny explained.

"Well, since you're here now, I guess you might as well help us," Ed said.

"Alright then," said a confident Danielle.

They looked at the very tall wall that was very difficult to climb, wondering what their strategy was to get in.

"How do we get in?" Al asked.

"Well, we could make our own entrance," Ed suggested.

Ed got Al to toss him into the air and notice the spike wires to prevent prisoners from escaping. Ed's stuck his automail leg into the wires and lucky for him it didn't hurt him since he really couldn't feel a thing. He then used his automail right arm to undo the spikes on the wires. He toss the wire down to Danny, Danielle, and Al.

All three of them climbed up, reaching the top of the wire. They made sure there were no guard around and jumped from the wall and landed inside of the prison facility.

At first, they thought this task would be a simple one for them, until they found the doors barricaded.

"They're not taking any chances, are they?" Ed figured.

"Looks more like there's something they know they don't want no one to know about," Danny suspected.

That was when Ed spotted a small vent. Ed then thought of something.

"Hey, Danny, you think you can fit through a vent?" Ed asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Danny replied. "I'm basically the skinny one at my school, so my body is thin enough to fit through anything."

"Good enough for me," Ed said. "You and I are going to go through that vent and find out what's going on inside."

Danny smiled with confidence and nodded. Ed reached for the vent and opened it up as he and Danny slid themselves right in.

"Al, Danielle, you guys need to wait here," Ed told the two of them.

"Are you sure you guys can handle this?" Al asked. "Whether or not we're fine on our own isn't the issue. You're too big to fit to get through here."

Al felt as though he was struck by a blizzard and said, "It's not like I asked to get this big."

"Okay, what about me?" Danielle asked. "Why can't I come?"

"Well, it's nothing personal, but I'd rather not say," Ed replied, nervously.

"I think it would be better for you and Al to remain on guard, Danielle so, see you around," Danny said, sounding nervous Ed was as they went through the vent.

"Really?" Danielle questioned. "A bodyguard? Wait a second… is this because I'm a girl. If it is… Danny and Ed, you're going to pay!"

* * *

Deep in fifth laboratory, there were two guard who could sense that someone was coming.

"66."

"What is it, Number 48?"

"It looks like we have guest." "Ha! Some daredevil idiots came to visit, did they!"

* * *

Ed and Danny crawled through the vents, trying to get through. They realized getting through the vents was tougher than they thought, but refuse to let that slow them down.

"Damn," Ed said. "It's even tighter in here than I thought."

"Don't sweat it, man," Danny said. "It's not the first time I've done this before."

"If is was regular size, I wouldn't be able to get through this far," Ed said. "Lucky I got a small body."

Danny was surprised what he just heard and said, "Uh, Ed, you do realize what you called yourself just now."

Realizing what he said, Ed shouted, "Oh, no! I just called myself a tiny little pipsqueak!"

"Oh, boy," Danny sighed.

Ed finally found an opening and busted through the cage and entered into a dark room followed by Danny. They looked around the room, wondering where here was.

"What kind of room do you think we're in?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Ed said, wondering himself. "But whatever you do, don't let your guard down."

"Right," Danny nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside, Al and Danielle continued to wait. Only thirty minutes have passed already.

"Ed and Danny are taking a long time," Al said.

"And meanwhile, I'm missing all the action," Danielle complained.

Suddenly, Danielle heard a metallic noise and look up top. She saw something wearing armor with a skull mask, carrying an axe. He jumped from the air and Danielle realized he was about to attack Al.

"Alphonse, look out!" Danielle shouted.

Al looked from about and saw the person about to strike with his axe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Al quickly ducked out of the way from the guy that nearly got him with his axe. Danielle quickly put on her gloves that had transmutation circles, placed her hands on the ground and constructed a katana. She jumped in the air to attack the axe maniac, but blocked her katana with his axe. The axe maniac made another attack for Al who manage to dodge his attack.

"You move pretty well for your size," the axe maniac said. "And I must admit for the little girl, she's quite the fighter. Oh, this is my lucky day to chop a little girl and an oversized guy in a suit of armor."

"Alright, start talking you psycho!" Danielle demanded.

"Who are you?" Al asked.

"My name is Number 66," the maniac replied. "Well, that's the name they gave me when I came to work here anyway. But save the talk for later because I'm going to chop you both up nice and neat."

"I like to see you try it!" Danielle yelled, holding up her katana.

"You've got a some spunk I'll admit, little girl," said Number 66. "But don't underestimate me. The only thing you and your metal friend here have to do is sit back and scream!"

* * *

Inside the Fifth Laboratory, Ed and Danny came into another room. What they found only surprised them. Inside the room, it looked like a bigger transmutation circle was drawn on the ground and there was a little blood on the floor.

"What is all this?" Ed wondered.

"It looks like as of they were trying to transmute something," Danny figured. "Do you think this has something to do with the Philosopher Stone?"

"Oh, yeah," Ed said. "From what happened here, it's obvious that the prisoners were gathered here and were thus sacrificed in order to transmute a Philosopher Stone."

"That is correct, you man."

Ed and Danny became alarmed as they looked around, wondering where that voice came from. That was when they someone wearing a suit armor appear of the darkness.

"I don't know who you two are, but you've manage to figure out what's been happening here by looking at a transmutation circle."

"Well, thanks for the compliment," Ed quipped.

"So, who are you suppose to be?" Danny asked.

"I'm the one in charge of guarding this place from curious brats such as yourselves," said the metal suit person. "For the moment, let's just say that my name is Number 48. And believe me, don't assume that I am any of your allies. My orders are to dispose of anyone who wonders in here, poking their noses where it doesn't belong. But, don't you two take it personally."

"Alright, we won't," Ed said.

"You might want to prepare yourself pal, because there's only one of you and two of us," Danny told Number 48.

Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted the upper top of his automail into a blade. Danny put on some fingerless gloves with transmutation circles and constructed two sai's in both his hands.

"Alright, you ready, Ed?" Danny asked with a confident smile.

"Ready when you are," Ed replied, smiling as well. "You might want to watch yourself Number 48, because both these kids are just about to kick your ass!"

"I see," Number 48 said when he just saw Ed and Danny transmute their weapons. "So the two of you are alchemist. But don't get cocky just because it's the two of you against me."

Number 48 charged towards them and made a strike for Ed who parried his attacked with his blade. Danny was about to strike with his sai's when Number 48 pushed Ed off and blocked Danny's sai's with his sword.

Ed was going to attack again and Number 48 kicked Danny and blocked Ed's next move. He pushed Ed off and ran towards him to charging with his sword. Danny jumped in and protected Ed, blocking Number 48's attack.

"You two are very skilled, but I'm much more stronger than you thing," Number 48 said. "Compared to you two, I'm about as fast as slicing whirlwind."

"Oh, really," Danny said, holding off Number 48. "If you think so, why don't you prove it instead of bragging on about it!" He kicked Number 48 off of him.

Ed and Danny easily stood each other's ground and came charging their weapons towards Number 48. Number 48 manage to parry their attacks and saw Danny about to strike his leg. He manage to stop Danny and kicked him. Ed try to hold off Number 48 and kicked him when he notice something strange.

When Danny pulled himself back up, Ed said, "Hey, Danny, did you notice something about this guy just now?"

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"When you were fighting him and kicked him, did you hear the sound of his armor that sounded hollow?" Ed asked Danny to make sure.

Remembering when he kicked Number 48 off of him Danny said, "Come to think of it, yeah."

"Just a while ago when I kicked him, I heard it too," Ed told Danny. "Which means, there can only one logical explanation for this."

"Wait a second Ed, you don't suppose…"

"We'll just have to find out to make sure," Ed grinned.

Before Ed and Danny could make their next attack, Ed said, "Hey, I couldn't help notice that you sounded hollow inside?"

"Well, now, you're a perspective one," Number 48 said.

"I can tell from the sound," Ed told Number 48. "I spar with someone like you all the time."

"So there are people like me on the outside too?" said a surprised Number 48. "Well then, that's surprising."

"Yeah, it makes me sick," Ed said. "To think there's more than one idiot in the world you came up with a brilliant of bonding a disembodied soul to a suit of armor."

"Then perhaps I should introduce myself again," said Number 48. "48 is the number I was assigned when I was on death row. Back when I still had a living body I was better known as Slicer. I was a mass murderer you see."

"So, you were slated for execution," Ed figured.

"Oh, great," Danny quipped. "I use to be glad someone like Al was on outside, but I never thought I'd have to fight against someone who was the same as Al."

"Tell me something then, Slicer," Ed said. "This laboratory, are they using condemn prisoners like you to make Philosopher Stone's here?"

"That, I can't tell you," Slicer said. "It isn't in my area. They simply recognized my skills, gave me this body and made me their trusted guard dog."

"Interesting," Ed said. "I'm trusting they gave you a seal too to serve a medium between soul and armor."

"Yes," Slicer replied. "I have a blood seal." To Ed and Danny's surprise, Slicer removed the front of his mask and showed the two of them his blood seal in the back of his helmet.

"Right here is my blood seal," Slicer said. "If the both of you can destroy this, the fight is both of yours."

"That's often considerate of you to show me your weak spot," Ed told Slicer.

"Why would you show us a way you can be defeated?" Danny asked. "Only an idiot would do something like. But, I won't underestimate you, because over the guys I fought who show them their weaknesses were so very confident of their own skills."

"I see you think very carefully yourself," Slicer told Danny. "Yes, you could say I like to give myself a little extra challenge during a fight now and then."

"Well, as long as you're in such a long and giving mood, how about this," Ed suggested. "Why not just let us both go?"

"Nice try, kid," Slicer said. "But, what kind of mass murderer let's his prey get away so easily. But enough chat. Let's fight."

"Then, bring it on," Danny said, getting ready to defend with his sai's.

* * *

Back at Central, Maes was on the phone with Colonel Roy Mustang. Meanwhile, Sam was doing some investigation, looking through some papers to see what she could find on the fifth laboratory. She could hear Maes over the phone and was quite annoyed, especially when Maes rambled on about his cute daughter, Elicia.

"Did you hear what I said?" Maes asked in a high pitched voice. "My dear little Elicia is about to turn three."

Roy was speaking to Maes from East City in the Eastern Central Command Center and said, "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, do you think this can wait? I'm at work!"

"Oh, what a coincidence, I'm at work too," Maes said.

Sam, overhearing the conversation and said, "Why does he remind me so much of Tucker? And how can Mustang stand a guy like that?"

"She's the cutest little thing," Maes continued. "You should see her."

"I'm sure she's adorable, but stop calling me to gush over your daughter," Roy told Maes. "And on a military line too!"

"Not just my daughter, Colonel," Maes told Roy. I guess you'll hear from my wife too."

Roy just sighed.

Maes changed the conversation and said, "I know. It's your turn now. Go ahead, Colonel. I know your dying to gush over your very own, scarred face Ishvalan."

"Well, we found may bodies on the sight where he vanished," Roy said. "But all of them are so decomposed that it's been difficult to identify them. He hasn't been sighted anywhere in the east. So, at the present, many people here think it's most likely that he's dead."

"If that's the case, I should be able to life the bodyguards for the Elric brothers pretty soon," Maes said.

"Is Major Armstrong still in charge of the boys protective detail?" Roy asked.

"He was, but a couple of his men have taken over now," Maes said.

* * *

However, things were not looking so good for 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh. Maria went upstairs to check on the Elric brothers, only to find them gone. Also, she discovered that they snuck out of the window. Also, Denny checked the dinner and found no sign from Danny or Danielle and found out from the waiters that they were never there to begin with.

"We've been played," said a shocked and outraged Maria. "We thought it was suspiciously quiet in here. And I wondered what took those two other kids so long in the restaurant."

Denny cried and said, "Major Armstrong is going to take his shirt off again and yell at us some more!" "Those brats are going to pay!" shouted an angry Maria. "Did they ever think how this makes us look! Let's go, Sergeant!"

"Where?" Denny asked.

"Where else do you think, Brosh?" Maria asked him. "To the fifth laboratory."

* * *

Back in the fifth laboratory, Ed and Danny charged towards the Slicer as they manage to parry each other's attack. They all jumped and back away from each other. Just as Ed and Danny were about to engage Slicer again, Ed felt something wrong with his automail arm.

What happen? Ed thought. My shoulder doesn't feel right.

Noticing the shocked look on Ed's face, Danny said, "Ed, is something wrong?"

"Something's wrong with my automail," Ed said. "For some reason, it hasn't been acting right just now."

Suddenly, Danny saw the Slicer coming for another attack again and blocked his sword with his sai's. Using all his strength to fend him off, Danny kicked Slicer off of him.

"Perfect," Danny said sarcastically. "Just when I thought we can take this guy down, something ends up happening to your automail at the most crucial moment."

"I think I can still fight," Ed told Danny. "I don't know for how long."

Suddenly, Slicer came for another attack. Danny wasn't ready to defend and ducked his attack, flipped in the air and back to the ground. Slicer try to attack Ed who manage to duck as well and back away.

"Hey, Danny, we've got to end this quickly before my automail arm gives out," Ed told him.

"Believe me, there's nothing else I'd rather do than just that," Danny said, sarcastically. Danny charged towards the Slicer who manage to fend off his attack. Slicer than punch Danny in the stomach and saw his chance to strike. Ed jumped in and stop Slicer's attack.

"Hey, Danny, you okay?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny assured Ed. "Thanks for the quick save."

"Don't mention it," Ed said.

Ed pushed Slicer away and was about to attack as Slicer manage to block it as well. Slicer pushed Ed off and was about to strike, but Ed manage to duck it in time. However, Slicer kicked Ed down and saw his chance to strike, only for Ed to roll away in time and get back up.

Just then, Danny saw an opening and was about to strike Slicer from behind, only for Slicer to dodge it in time. He pushed Danny off who try to dodge his attack, but manage to get cut from a leg. Danny saw the cut wound on his leg that was bleeding, but figure it wasn't serious and figure he can still fight.

Ed made his next move, but Slicer manage to block his blade. He pushed Ed off and manage to cut him from the shoulder and had him cornered against the wall. Just when Slicer thought he was about to win and strike, Ed ducked out of the way and time stood next to Danny.

Slicer made a charge for them again, but they both blocked his sword in time. As they fended off his sword with all his strength, Slicer punch Ed away and knocked Danny down as he fell to the ground. Slicer was about to strike, but Danny dodged in time and jumped back up.

Both, Ed and Danny were sweating and try to catch their breath. It turns out that this guy was not kidding. He was really skilled as he said, as fast as the whirlwind itself.

"I must say, I'm impressed by your fighting skills," Slicer admitted. "The one with the black hair, I admire your skills. You look like you're the type to experience battles before."

"I've been in battles that were even more tougher than this," Danny said, still trying to catch his breath.

"I see," Slicer said. "And as for your blonde hair friend, he fights well for a little monkey."

"Who are you calling little!" Ed yelled.

Slicer laughed and said, "It's been too long since I've had prey that was well hunted. But aren't the two of you tired and worn out from this battle. From the wounds I gave the both of you, both of you won't last much longer.

"Right about now, my companion should be finishing off your partners that you both left on sight."

Danny realized he was talking Al and Danielle and said, "Well, at Danielle came for the action she wanted."

"Is this companion of yours strong?" Ed asked Slicer.

"Yes, he is," Slicer replied. "But, he isn't as strong as I am though."

Danny smiled with a confident look as Ed just laughed at Slicer, preparing for his next attack.

"In that case, no need to worry," Ed said with confidence. "You see, my partner and I have been sparring each other for a long time and I've still never beaten him."

"The same goes for my partner," Danny said. "Ever since the people of my hometown accepted me as their savior, she came to me to learn how to fight better. It took her three months to get her training right, so she's manage to beat me. So, I'm very confident that she'll take down your companion."

* * *

Back outside of the fifth laboratory, Al and Danielle continued to fight the one who called himself Number 66.

Danielle jumped in the air and kicked Number 66 and Al saw his advantage and punched him down.

"I thought I told the two of you to sit still and let me cut you up!" shouted Number 66.

"Yeah, like that will ever happen," Danielle said.

Number 66 charged towards Danielle who manage to block his axe with her katana. As she held him off, Al saw another opening and punched him in the head. His skull mask came right off and to Al and Danielle's surprise, there was nobody in the suit of armor. It was empty.

"He's hollow," Al pointed out.

"Then, this guy must be just like you, Al," Danielle figured. "A disembodies soul bound to a suit of armor."

Number 66 laughed and said, "There's a bit of a story behind all that. Would the two of you like to hear? It's a pretty good yarn, but you two probably already know it though."

Putting back on his skull mask, Number 66 began with his life story.

"It all starts with a man by the name of Barry. Once upon a time, right here in Central, there was a butcher named Barry who loved his work. His favorite part was cutting up the meat into little tiny pieces.

"But one day, Barry found out that cutting up beef and pork just wasn't enough anymore. So, he took to the streets and began cutting up people instead, night after night.

In time of course, Barry was caught. But not before twenty-three victims had fallen prey to him and his knife. Naturally, after terrorizing Central for so long, Barry was sent to the gallows for his wicked deeds and the world has happily rid of yet another evil man.

"At least, that's what everyone out there believes. But, our story isn't over yet. We haven't even reached the good part. Barry isn't actually dead, you see. He's very much alive and is charge of guarding a certain place, only without his body.

"And, he's standing right in your very eyes! I am the infamous serial killer, Barry the Chopper!"

"Sorry, I've never heard of you," Al told him.

"I've only been here for only three months, so I would have never heard of you as well," Danielle said, looking bored with Barry's story.

"Fine!" Barry shouted. "But, even if you don't know who I am, shouldn't you be at least a little scared! Shouldn't you be going 'Aaaaahhhh' or 'what happen to you body or something?' And what about you, little girl? Aren't you scared that I have no body?"

"You really want to know," Danielle said, looking at Alphonse.

Al removed his helmet and showed Barry that he to had no body.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Barry screamed. "What happen to your body, freak?"

"Hey, now that's impolite," Al said.

"Oh, I see," Barry said. "You were on death row too, huh. You had me startled there."

"No way!" Al shouted. "I'm not a criminal!"

"And he's definitely not a psycho like you," Danielle said.

"Then what happen to you?" Barry asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Al told Barry. "When I lost my body, my brother transmuted my soul and bonded it to this armor."

"Your brother?" Barry laughed. "Of course, your brother."

"What's so funny about that?" Al questioned Barry.

"If you got something to say, the say it!" Danielle demanded, holding her sword up. "Unless, you'd rather prefer another story like how Barry was beaten and killed by a little girl!"

"Alright, fine then," Barry said. "Tell me freak, are you sure you and your brother are really related?"

"Well, I guess you don't look that much alike anymore," Al replied.

"No, that's not what I mean. Are you sure you're not a puppet, created and controlled by your so called brother? Were you ever even a real person to begin with?"

"Okay, now you're starting to sound irritating," Danielle said, getting angry.

"How can you ask something like that?" Al asked Barry, getting angry himself. "I was a real boy and my name was Alphonse Elric."

Barry laughed once more. "How can you be so sure of that?"

"Don't listen to him, Alphonse," Danielle told him.

"I have memories," Al told Barry. "I remember who I was before."

"And who's the say that those memories aren't made up?" Barry questioned Alphonse.

"Shut up, you sociopath!" Danielle shouted.

"But, Winry and granny, they know me," Al said, sounding as if he was going to break down.

"That's easy, they're in on it too," Barry lied. "Silly boy. You were never alive to begin with. It's as simple as that."

"Then how do you know if you were really alive?" Al questioned Barry.

"I was," Barry replied. "Trust me."

Suddenly, a guard popped right during the Barry and Al' conversation and shouted, "This area is off limits! Don't move…"

Barry silenced the guard as he threw his axe at his neck and pulled it out.

"There, did you see that?" Barry continued. "There's nothing I love more than chopping up live people! I can't control myself! I kill for who I am! As long as I know that, it's all I need to prove to myself that I've always been me!"

"You are one sick twisted maniac," Danielle said. "I think this coversation is over because now I'm going to send you straight to hell!" Danielle prepared herself to take on Barry.

* * *

Back inside the fifth laboratory, Ed and Danny had just finished telling Slicer of how good Alphonse and Danielle with their fighting skills.

"So, your companions are that good, are they?" Slicer said, interested. "Then, I'll have to hurry up and finish the both of you off so I can get around to taking care of them."

Both, Ed and Danny stood their ground, as they wondered how they were going to be able to take Slicer down. That was Ed thought of a perfect plan.

"Hey, Danny, I might be able to pull a fast trick on this guy," Ed told him. "Once he's caught off guard you aim straight for his head."

Realizing what Ed was planning, Danny said, "Right. I got you."

Putting his plan into motion, Ed said, "Hate to disappoint you, Slicer, but you've got a big surprise coming up from behind you."

"What?" Slicer said, surprised turning around.

Seeing his chance, Danny quickly ran towards Slicer and cut the helmet right off the suit of armor. Ed and Danny smiled with the face of victory when their plan worked.

"That was dirty!" Slicer complained as his helmet flew right off and landed ob the ground.

"There's no such thing as dirty in a fight!" Ed told Slicer.

"Anyway, you're the one who was stupid enough to fall for that trick," Danny pointed out.

"Well, you might as well do yourselves a favor and destroyed the blood seal that I merely pointed out," Slicer told the two of them. "You going to do it or not?"

"Not unless you give us the information we need," Danny said as he and Ed approached the talking helmet of Slicer.

Picking up Slicer's helmet, Ed said, "There's something we need to ask you about."

"The Philosopher Stone?" Slicer presumed.

"Yes," Ed replied. "Tell us everything you know about it."

"Also, tell us who it was that's been using the prisoners here in order to create these Philosopher Stone," Danny said to Slicer.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Slicer told the two of them.

"You're not making this easier than it is," Danny said.

"Hey, now, we did beat you at your own game," Ed reminded him.

"That's where you're wrong," Slicer said. "I'm not beaten yet."

Suddenly, Ed and Danny heard something come up from behind the both of them. To their shock, Ed and Danny saw Slicer's own body moving on its own, about to strike with its sword.

Ed was about dodge the attack, but got struck in the arm and quickly back away. Danny quickly try to dodge it, but Slicer's moving body manage to cut him from the side. He back away as he and Ed try to catch their breaths.

"Alright, what the hell is happening?" Danny said, shocked that Slicer's body was moving on its own.

"This is impossible," Ed thought, shocked as Danny was.

"I forgot to mention something about this mass murderer Slicer," Slicer told the two boys.

"These crimes were really done by a pair of brothers."

To Ed and Danny's surprised, they heard Slicer's body talking just now. Everything that Slicer said was true as both were one in the same body.

"An independent head and body, huh," Ed said. "That's dirty trick!" "Now, weren't you the one who said there's no such thing as dirty in a fight?" Slicer questioned Ed.

"Are you boys ready?" asked Slicer 2. "Round two is about to begin, short stuff."

"Don't call me short!" Ed told Slicer 2.

"In any case, I guess this fight ain't over until the fat lady sings," Danny quipped, get his transmutation gloves ready. "Come over her, big guy. I've got some plenty of surprises for you."

"I don't think that I'm going to give you two time to transmute!" Slicer 2 yelled.

He ran so fast that Ed and Danny had no time to transmute a next pair of weapons, except for the ones they had. Slicer 2 was so fast since all Ed and Danny can do is dodge his attack. Ed felt himself getting dizzy from losing so much blood and Danny didn't feel he can keep this up and felt his body was going to give out from exhaustion.

"We've got to think of something fast, Danny," Ed told him.

"No kidding," Danny said, breathing heavily. "If this keeps going on, I think I'm going to collapse."

Suddenly, Slicer 2 came and punched Danny in the stomach and straight towards the wall. Danny was still able to move, but his body felt it was growing too weak to fight. Ed found himself caught off guard by Slicer 2 who elbowed him, sending him flying as Ed hit the wall as well.

"This isn't good," Ed told himself. Suddenly, he saw Slicer 2 about to charge right towards him.

Danny knew he couldn't just stand there and let anything happen to Ed, no matter how weak his body is to fight. Looking at both his sai's, Danny thought of something. He quickly transmuted his sai's into one weapon and got ready to throw it.

"So, is this how I'm going to die?" Ed wondered when Slicer 2 was about to deliver the killing blow.

Just then, Danny threw his sai's that he connected together through alchemy, making a direct hit towards Slicer 2, cutting him in half. Slicer 2 was separated from his legs and was no longer a threat to either Ed or Danny. Slicer was shocked of how Danny took down his brother.

"Looks like I aimed a direct hit," Danny quipped, giving Ed a thumbs up. Ed smiled back and gave Danny a thumbs up as well.

"Thanks for saving my life there, Danny," Ed said. "I owe you one for this."

"How could you, you stupid brats!" Slicer 2 yelled, moving his what was left of his torso.

Ed and Danny freaked out when Slicer 2 could still move his upper torso.

"Why doesn't this day end with less surprised?" Danny wondered.

"So, you're going to tell me you're three brothers, are you?" Ed asked.

"No," Slicer 2 replied, calming down. "We've been defeated brother."

"As much as I hate to admit it, we have indeed lost," Slicer said. "Alright, you two are the victors. Hurry up and destroy us."

Ed and Danny were shocked from what they were hearing from the Slicer brothers and the answer they received from both boys was, "No."

"I'm not a murderer," Ed told Slicer.

"Neither am I," Danny said, agreeing with Ed. "Never in my life have I taken an enemies life and I'm not about to."

"With bodies like these, are we even really people?" Slicer asked them both.

"I consider you people whether you have physical bodies or not," Ed told the Slicer brothers. "If I didn't, that would mean I didn't believe my own brother isn't a person either."

"All of our friends come in different forms," Danny said, speaking to the Slicer brothers. "It doesn't matter to me who my own friends are, whether they have a body or nor, whether they're a monster, creature or whatever they can be. I would consider them all to be real humans with real feelings." The Slicer brothers were all surprised to be hearing this from Ed and Danny.

* * *

Back outside, Al and Danielle continue to fend off Barry. Danielle defended herself with her katana while Al used his armor, using all his strength to keep Barry's axe from cutting through his armor.

"Come on, what's the matter little puppet," Barry said, mocking Al.

"I told you I'm not a puppet!" Al yelled.

"You keep telling yourself that!" Barry yelled. "But how can you know for sure? How can you be certain you were really alive?"

"Shut your mouth!" Danielle said, jumping in to attack Barry who parried her attack with his axe.

Pushing Danielle off of him, Barry kept tabs on Al and said, "There is one way you can prove that you're not just a puppet made from scraps of armor. I know you have a blood seal on you. Do yourself a favor and destroy it. Go ahead and break it yourself. If you die, it would mean that you were a real boy all along, just like you want to believe."

"You're really sick!" Danielle said with anger. "Don't believe a single word he says, Alphonse!"

Struggling over Barry's taunting, Al shouted, "No! There's no way I can ever do that."

"Then I guess I'll have to do it for you, won't I!" Barry screamed, raising his axe to attack Al again, but was blocked by Danielle's katana, once again.

"You won't lay one finger on Al's blood seal," Danielle told Barry. "Once I find your blood seal, you're going back to where you should have stayed."

* * *

Back inside the fifth laboratory, the Slicer brothers were confused of why Ed and Danny were treating them so human, despite the fact that they tried to kill them.

"What Danny says makes plenty of sense," Ed said. "I know that my brother is a human being. That means you guys are human too. I will not take the life of another person."

Slicer then laughed and said, "My brother and I have been lying, stealing, cheating, and killing together for as long as we can remember. And now that we're in these suits of armor, we're being treated like human for the first time.

"For that, I give both you boys a parting gift. I'll tell you both everything. I'll tell you who made the Philosopher Stone and ordered us to guard this place…"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Slicer was strike down by long razor sharp fingernails that hit his blood seal and therby killing him.

"My, that was a close call."

Ed and Danny realized they heard the voice of a woman who had a dark and sinister voice. She appeared out of the shadows revealing herself in a black dress, hair, red eyes, and pale skin. It was Lust. Along with her was her brother, Envy.

Getting rid of Slicer, Lust said, "Number 48, you should know better than to talk about things that don't concern you."

"Well, well, would you look at that," Envy said, noticing Ed and Danny. "If it isn't the Full Metal pipsqueak. And it looks like he's brought along the new friend of his I heard so much about."

"They are quite troublesome," Lust said. "I wondered how they found out about this place?"

Shocked of the way they killed Slicer, Danny try to stand up and said, "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Now, why does that matter to you?" Lust told Danny. "And a word of advice, you and the Full Metal kid here might want to do yourselves a favor and not get killed. After all, you two are very important to us."

Confused, Danny asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Brother!" Slicer 2 cried, when he witness Lust kill his brother before him.

However, Envy silenced Slicer 2 by striking his own sword on his blood seal, killing him off. Envy stabbed the blood seal several times as Ed and Danny looked on with anger, wondering who these two people were and what value did they have in them.

"Quit your pathetic blubbering, you idiot!" Envy shouted at the dying Slicer 2. "You were trying to kill our most important sacrifices! Do you understand me! You could have messed up the entire plan! What would we have done then, huh?"

Angered of how Envy just killed Slicer 2 in cold blood, Danny got his sai's ready and charged towards Envy. However, Envy dodged his attacks so easily that compared to him, it was nothing. Envy grabbed Danny by his right arm, flipping it over and threw him down. Danny heard his bones cracked as he screamed.

"What an idiot you are," Envy told Danny. "Just be glad I didn't kill you. After all, without you the plan would be all for nothing."

Staring at both Lust and Envy with anger, Ed said, "Tell me who you people are. What kind of plan are you talking about? What do you mean when you say important sacrifice?"

"Oh, the pipsqueak looks like he's at it again," Envy said, mocking Ed. "I think I made it angry."

"Don't call me pipsqueak again," Ed told Envy.

"Then what would you prefer, eh pipsqueak?" Envy asked, mocking Ed once again.

Ed made his move to make a kick for Envy who manage to dodge him just in time.

"Whoa, now, there's no need to fight," Envy told Ed. "Someone might get hurt you know. I mean, look at the condition your friend is in."

"This is a fight that you started," Ed said, getting ready to perform his alchemy. "Come one and let's…"

Suddenly, Ed felt something wrong with his automail arm. He could move the finger, but the arm itself stopped moving. Ed knew this was not good and at a worse time.

"Technical difficulties?" Lust asked.

"Lucky me!" Envy called out, cheering as he went up to Ed and kicked him in the stomach and knocking him out. Both, Ed and Danny were rendered unconscious.

"Well, that settles the matter right now," Envy told Lust. "The only thing we have to make sure is that they live."

"In any case, we can't have these two poking around this place again," Lust said. "It' way too dangerous. I'm afraid it will have to go. Blow it up, Envy." Envy nodded and got ready to bring the fifth laboratory down so that no other evidence remained.

* * *

Back outside, Al and Danielle still continued to take on Barry. Al was still struggling with what Barry told him. He thought back, remembering what Ed was about to tell him before. Al wondered if the truth Ed was going to tell him that his memories are nothing but artificially made.

But, Al decided to focus on Barry as Danielle was having enough trying to keep him at bay as it was. Suddenly, Danielle failed to miss Barry's next attack and cut cut across the arm.

"Ah, yes, I enjoy the sight of your beautiful blood," Barry told Danielle. "It makes me want to cut you up some more."

"Don't be too sure of yourself," Danielle said to Barry. "I'm not the type that you can easily kill."

"Oh, is that so," Barry said, an focused back on Al. "And what's the matter with you, little boy? You've got something on your mind?"

"You leave him alone," Danielle said, glaring at Barry.

Al charged towards Barry with his fist and shouted, "Shut up! You're wrong!"

Barry saw Al was about to punch him, but dodged his attack. He was about to strike Al with his axe, but Danielle blocked that attack. She jumped back as well as Barry who made another move for Al, who manage to grab him by the arm from swinging his axe on him.

"Just accept it!" Barry shouted at Al. "You'll feel better!" Seeing an opening, Barry punched Al and was about to deliver the killing blow. Danielle ran over to stop Barry when someone shot their gun, hitting Barry's axe out of his hands.

Looking around, Barry said, "What was that?"

Appearing on the scene were 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh who arrived just in time to save Alphonse. Danielle sighed with relief, but knew later on they were going to get in trouble for this.

"Stay right there!" Maria ordered as her and Denny kept their guns on Barry."If you move, the next bullet will go through your head!"

"This isn't going quite as I planned," Barry told himself.

"I doubt you had a plan to begin with," Danielle said. "You're just a psycho with low intelligence."

Sudenly, right before everyone's eyes, they felt the ground shaking. Then, they notice the fifth laboratory beginning to crumble.

"What's happening?" Danielle wondered.

"What are you two doing?" Maria told Al and Danielle. "You've got to get away from here!"

"Wait, he can't go yet!" Danielle told Maria.

"My brother and Danny are still inside the building," Al explained to Maria.

"You mean both of them are in there?" Maria said, shocked. Maria figured if they were, Ed and Danny had to get out of there fast before the building collapse on them.

"Well, in a case like this, it's time for me to get out of here," Barry said, making a run for it.

"Hey, you, hold it!" Denny shouted towards Barry, but he was unable to catch up with him as Denny lost sight of Barry.

"Brother!" Al called out.

"Danny!" Danielle shouted.

"We have to get out of here you two!" Maria told both Al and Danielle. "If we stick around here for too long, we'll be caught in it too!"

However, they spotted someone appear from the dust as the building still continue to collapse. Al, Danielle, Maria, and Denny spotted Envy who looked like he was carrying Ed on his shoulder and dragging Danny by the grip.

"Hey, there!" Envy called out to the group. "I've got two special presents for all of you!"

"Brother!" Al called, running over towards Envy.

"Danny!" Danielle followed after Al as well as Maria and Denny as Envy laid both Ed and Danny down.

"The pipsqueak's life is not endanger," Envy told the group. "But he has lost a lot of blood, so you might want to get him to a hospital as soon as you can. The black haired has a broken arm, so get him to a hospital as well.

"Also, you should keep an eye on these two and keep them from being killed. They're both very precious, as well as four more of the others who I find as special resources."

"But, who are you?" Maria asked Envy.

"We don't have time to talk, Lieutenant Ross," Denny told her. "We need to go before we get caught in the along with this collapsing builing."

"Alright, help me with these boys," Maria said, picking up Danny as Denny picked up Ed.

"Hey, wait, that other boy is missing," Danielle pointed out.

Maria notice that Envy was gone. Everyone wondered who he was, but put it out of their minds as they quickly escaped. However, Danielle was still bothered by Envy and wondered about everything he was talking, about someone becoming resources. She heard Envy call Ed and Danny to be very precious, but that four other people were special resources as well. What did it all mean?

* * *

In Central Command prisoner, a prisoner being held in lock up heard the sound of a building collapsing as he began to life sinisterly. This prisoner was named Solf J. Kimblee a former State Alchemist, also know as a traitor and a murderer.

"What a lovely sound," Kimblee said with pure pleasure. "I know it well. That's the sound of a building exploding. Close as it is, I'd say it's coming from next door, the fifth laboratory. It's such a comforting sound, the way it reverberates throughout your entire body."

"You keep it down in there, Kimblee!" a guard shouted, banging his baton at Kimblee's cell.

"Oh, do excuse me," Kimblee told the guard. "I was just recalling the Ishvalan War of extermination and it put me in such a good mood."

* * *

Finally, the group manage to get away from the collapsing building as the fifth laboratory was now reduced to a pile of rubble. Al, however, was still bothered by what Barry told him.

Little was anyone unaware of what was happening. Somewhere, underneath the ground of Amestris, a dark and sinister plot would be soon unleashed the no one may survive it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morning had finally arrived. Ed and Danny had both woken up and found themselves at the hospital. Ed was saved just in time thanks to some blood transfusion and Danny had to have cast wrapped around his right arm that was broken by Envy.

Visiting the both of them were 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh.

"So, I see you two are okay," Maria said.

Wondering what just happened, the two of them swore they were just fighting Envy when they work knocked out.

"What happen with the fifth laboratory?" Ed asked.

"And please don't tell me we lost to that weird guy wearing that freaky outfit," Danny said, hoping Maria and Denny didn't bring bad news.

Denny found it hard to explain that answer and said, "Well… you see…"

"Somebody blew up the building and there's left of it now but rubble," Maria said, bring bad news to the boys.

"Damn it!" Ed complained. "You mean they wiped out everything?"

Danny started to mope and said, "Why is it that every time we find a lead, some unknown force strikes in to place with us? Had the whole world turned against us?" Danny was so angry that he smashed his right arm on the table next to him.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Danny could not imagine even worser pain when he just hit the table with his broken arm.

"You might want to take it easy there, Danny," Denny told him. "You arm really did get twisted."

"You think," Danny said, trying to recover from the pain.

"This isn't fair," Ed said, continuing to complain. "Do you know how close we were to finding out the truth! We don't have time to be lying around in a hospital."

"There's no way, I'm letting one single broken arm slow me down," Danny, said trying to get out of his bed. "I can still fight."

"You get back into bed before I call the nurse to provide you with some pain!" Maria yelled at Danny who coward in fear.

Danny had already experience enough pain as it was as he got back in bed and said, "You know, I think I'm better safe in my bed."

Maria and Denny looked at Ed and said, "Full Metal Alchemist, sir! We do apologize in advance for this!"

Maria raised her hand and slapped Ed in the face.

"You acted like a selfish child and the same goes for you Danny!" Maria bellowed, lecturing the boys. "The two of you only manage to escape with your lives because you were lucky!"

Ed and Danny had guily look on their faces. Maria did make a point. They both acted recklessly, thinking that they could handle the situation on their own without help from the military.

"I guess we were only just lucky," Danny admitted.

"You guys don't have to do everything on your own, you know," Maria continued. "You can lean on other people like us. Not all adults are the enemy. You guys can trust us."

Ed and Danny nodded.

"I use to think of adults the enemy for a long time due to some personal secrets I kept," Danny said. "And still, it can be very hard getting use to."

"Life's just like that when you're young," Ed said to Danny.

"That's all, Sirs!" both Maris and Denny said. "Please forgive our abusive words and conduct, sirs! It will not happen again!"

"You guys can quite the 'sir, yes sir' attitude," Danny told the duo. "And thanks for the lecture."

"And you're both right," Ed told the both of them. "We should be the one's apologizing."

"And my punishment for slapping you, Full Metal Alchemist, sir?" Maria asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ed assured them. "I probably had it coming."

Maria and Denny sighed with relief.

"What's got you two so scared of me?" Ed asked.

"State certified alchemist carry a military rank privileged of that of a Major," Maria explained.

"So, you're saying I'd be in the same rank as Armstrong?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much," Denny replied.

"Hey, don't you guys worry about it," Ed assured the two of them. "I didn't get my certification so people could kiss up to me. You don't have to talk to me like I'm a high ranking officer."

"I'm only in this program until I can get back, so I didn't consider myself higher in other," Danny said. "Besides, I was considered a loser in high school in my world."

"Wait, you were actually a loser?" Denny asked Danny.

"And don't bring it up either," Danny told him.

"And, I can't believe we're not getting punished for this," Maria sighed.

"I guess we were scared of the brat for nothing," Denny laughed.

"Thanks for rubbing that in!" Ed mumbled.

"And it looks like I'm getting no punishment myself," Danny said, relieved.

"Actually, about that, sir, you're girlfriend did call you and you can say I told her what happen to you," Denny told Danny.

"What did she say?" Danny asked, getting sweaty and nervous.

"Well, she kind of started yelling on the phone and said something that when she gets here you were going to get something much more worse than a broken arm," Denny said.

Danny felt a cold chill and said, "I'm a dead man for sure."

"By the way, where's Al and Danielle?" Ed asked.

Coming into the room was Danielle.

"Well, speak of the devil," Ed said as soon as he saw Danielle come in. "So, anything happen outside the lab with you and Al?"

"Nothing much, except being attacked by an axe wielding manic," Danielle said. "We pretty much got me on the arm, so I had to be stitched up. I should be okay in the meantime." Danielle showed Ed the bandages around her arm.

"Well, looks like you guys had it rough as we did," Ed said. "Have you seen Alphonse?"

"He's sitting outside in the hallway by himself," Danielle told Ed.

"And Alphonse got his own lecture earlier," Denny told Ed. "And you can say, I was the one who did the slapping and let's just say it really hurt.

Then, Ed started getting nervous and sweaty and said, "I almost forgot. I even have an even less unpleasant lecture in store for me today.

Maria, Denny, Danny, and Danielle wondered who it could be that Ed was almost afraid to talk to.

* * *

Later on, Ed was forced to make a phone call from the hospital and contacted his childhood friend, Winry Rockbell.

Answering the phone from her house, she said, "Hello, this is Winry Rockbell." To her surprise, the one that called her was Ed.

"Oh, hey Ed," Winry said. "Since when did you ever bother to call. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah… here's the deal," Ed said, nervous on how to break it to Winry. "I hate to ask you, but do you think you can make a service call out to Central for me?"

"Service call?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, my right arm is messed up again," Ed explained. "I can move the fingers, but that's about it. I can't lift the arm at all.

That was when Winry found a screw next to her. That day when Ed came to visit to have his automail arm repaired and left the next day, she forgotten to remember to install the screw that would allow him to move his arm. Winry knew she screwed up big time.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Winry said, looking at the screw she forgot to put in.

"What was that?" Ed asked.

"Nothing," Winry told Ed. "I was just talking to myself. So, what were you doing when the arm stopped working?"

Ed was still nervous on how to explain that to Winry and replied, "I was in a really rough fight."

"You did it again moron!" Winry shouted as soon as Ed told her. "How can you treat my precious automail like that, alchemy freak!"

Ed was afraid that Winry might yell. However, Winry manage to calm down and continued talking with Ed.

"I guess I've got no choice. Tell me how to get to Central."

Ed gave her the directions on how to get to Central. Overhearing the conversation was Denny and Danielle.

"Alright thanks, Winry," Ed said. "I'll see you soon."

As soon as Ed hung up the phone, Denny came up behind him and said, "Ahh, was that your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend?" Ed shouted. "No way!"

"It's written all over your face, Edward," Danielle smiled, teasing him. "It's obvious you're in love with this girl."

"I'm not in love with anyone!" Ed yelled.

Denny and Danielle then got Ed into his wheelchair and started rolling him back to his room where the others are waiting.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about having a girlfriend," Denny told. "When I was your age, I had a different girlfriend every week."

"I bet you were quite the ladies man," Danielle said. "I just wish I had a boyfriend."

That was when the three of them spotted Al sitting on the bench in the dark part of the hallway.

"Hey, Al, what's up?" Danielle asked.

"What are you doing sitting there in the dark by yourself," Ed asked Al. "You know you can come to the room, right?"

Al remained quiet for a while and said, "I'll be there in a little while. You guys go on ahead."

"Oh, well, okay," Ed said. The trio then proceeded on to the room.

Something is up with Al, Danielle thought. He's been like that ever since our fight with Barry the Chopper. I just hope that what Barry said to him doesn't get to Al's head?

* * *

There were a lot of thing racing through Al's mind. What Barry said to him kept bothering him and wondered if Barry said was true: "Are you sure you're not a puppet created my your so called brother?" Al shook his fist and wondered if Ed, Winry, and Pinako have been lying to him his entire life.

* * *

The next day, Winry finally arrived in Central at the train station. She woke up with her bottom feeling sore from the train seats.

"That left me really sore," Winry said. "I don't understand how Ed and Al can ride this thing."

Looking through the crowd of people at the train station, "Ed said to look someone who looks familiar who would recognize me right away."

Then, she spotted in the crowd who turned out to be Major Alex Louis Armstrong along with Jazz Fenton.

"Major, Armstrong and Jazz!" Winry called out as she rushed over to them.

"Hey, Winry," Jazz said. "It's good to see you again."

"Nice to see you too," Winry said.

"Hello, Miss Winry," Armstrong greeted. "Did you have a pleasant trip?"

"Um if you don't mind me asking, where are those stupid Elric brothers?" Winry asked.

"Wait, you mean Ed hasn't told you?" Jazz asked Winry.

"Tell me what?" Winry wondered of what Jazz was talking about.

"Well, you see… it's very difficult to explain, Miss Winry," Armstrong said, feeling nervous to tell Winry where the Elric brothers are at. Both, Armstrong and whispered it to Winry.

"The hospital!" Winry cried. "What happened?"

"That's what I wanted to know myself," Jazz told Winry. "My brother is also in the hospital. I was getting ready to head there myself."

"Get me there quickly!" Winry urged.

* * *

It was a forty minute to the trip to the hospital and they finally manage to get there. As soon as Winry found out what room Ed was in, Winry, Jazz, and Armstrong hurried over there.

Before they could even go in, they heard someone shouted, "You damn idiot! I thought I kept telling you not to do something stupid!"

Wondering who it was that was shouting, Winry, Jazz, and Armstrong came in and to their surprised, it happen to be Sam who was shaking Danny by the grip who's face looked like as he was dizzy.

"You're just lucky you didn't get yourself killed!" Sam continued to yell. "We all need to stay alive in order to get home, got that! If you do something like this again, you're going to be in for something more!"

"Okay," said a dizzy Danny. "I've got you."

Looking at the way Sam yelled at Danny, Winry said, "Well, that was sure quite the scene."

"Sam can get carried away when Danny pulls stunts that almost get him killed," Jazz told Winry. "But he's not off the hook yet when I gave him some talking too."

"So, the black haired kid is your younger brother?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jazz said.

"Hey, Winry," Ed said, waving to her.

Winry was shocked when she saw had beaten up Ed was and said, "Ed, what happen to you?"

Feeling nervous that it was his turn to get lectured, Ed said, "Well, that didn't take long. I assume you're going to charge me an express service fee now, aren't you."

Winry sighed and said, "No, I won't charge you for this. I didn't do enough job on your automail for you. And now you're badly injured."

That was when Ed notice everyone staring at him in the room, feeling that Winry went through all the trouble of repairing his automail arm only to screw it up again.

Ed panicked and said, "It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for this. I broke it because I was being reckless. Your repairs were as flawless as ever. This is all my fault."

Winry could not believe how oblivious Ed was and thought, He has no idea. He never notice that I forgot to put in that screw.

Ed continued on.

"Besides, if my arm had broken when it did, I would have kept fighting and then I would have been hurt, even worse. So don't worry about it, okay."

So it turned out alright? Winry wondered. She figure it was best not to tell Ed and went back into her cheery mood when it came to repairing Ed's automail.

"Well, then, let's go ahead and get right down to business shall we," Winry suggested. "I'll have to charge you the usual rush order free of course."

"Hey, Ed, who is this girl anyway?" Danny asked.

"She's my personal automail engineer mechanic," Ed told Danny.

"So, she's the one the fixed up your arm?" Danny thought, shocked. "I never even knew a gear who was so much into mechanic."

"Believe me, I'm surprised myself," Ed said.

"I also notice she's a blonde," Danny pointed. "Funny story about that. You know Sam is actually really a blonde hair herself…"

Sam grabbed Danny by his broken arm and said, "Say anything else and you're a dead man."

"Shutting up now," Danny said, trying not to scream from the pain.

"By the way Danny, where's the friend of yours, Tucker?" Ed asked. "I'd thought he want to visit you."

"I doubt that," Danny said. "You'll find out that my friend Tucker won't go anywhere near hospitals since he has a major fear of anywhere near one."

"So the guy acts like a ladies man, but he's a big wimp around hospitals," Ed thought. "Some kind of friend you have."

Suddenly, Winry notice an empty plate that was Ed's lunch and saw his cup of milk that was still filled up. As long as Winry knew Ed, he never drank not one sip of milk his entire life.

"You didn't drink your milk," Winry pointed out.

"Why should I?" Ed questioned. "I hate it."

"You're going to stay small and short forever if you keep using that stupid excuse!" Winry shouted at Ed.

"Shut up!" Ed told her. "I don't have to drink it if I don't want to."

Removing his shirt and confront Ed with anger, Armstrong shouted, "You sound like a spoiled little brat, Edward Elric!"

"Every growing boy needs his milk," Maria told Ed.

"Yeah, you want the girls to like you, don't you?" Denny said.

"I don't see what the big deal is Ed, it's just milk," Danielle said. "It's not like it's going to kill you."

That was when everyone heard someone close the door. Ed and Winry manage to see who it was closing the door.

"Was that Al?" Ed asked.

Indeed it was Alphonse. He only took a small peek of what everyone was doing and just walked off by himself.

* * *

Later on, Winry got to work on repairing Ed's automail arm and screwing in the screw she forgot to put in.

Approaching Winry, Danielle said, "Hey, he haven't meet until just now, but my name is Danielle Fenton."

"Hey, Danielle," Winry said, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"So, you're the one who gave Ed an arm and a leg," Danielle said, looking at how Winry was working on Ed's arm. "I actually admire your skills in mechanics. I think it's pretty amazing what you do for Ed."

"Well, it's nice being admired," Winry said as she smiled at Danielle.

Ed blushed for one moment, but try to ignore it.

Looking next to Danny's who bed was next to Ed, Winry said, "So, I understand you're Jazz's brother. You've done a pretty good job by getting yourself and Ed almost killed."

"Way to rub it in," Danny commented.

"By the way, have any of you guys have notice that Al has been acting weird lately?" Ed asked.

"Weird in how?" Winry asked Ed.

"Just seems like something's been bothering him," Ed replied.

"I've tried talking to him myself, but he just stays quiet," Danielle said.

"He's been like that ever since we all escaped the fifth laboratory," Danny said. "I wonder what it is he's not telling us?"

* * *

Al headed back in the hallway as he looked at himself in the mirror. Barry's word kept bothering Al such much that he crushed the mirror. He wondered if maybe Barry was right and that Al this time, the love that Ed, Winry, and Pinako show for him is all fake.

* * *

Finally, Winry was all done repairing Ed's automail arm and said, "Okay, you're all set."

"Well done," Ed complimented, moving his automail arm around. "It feels good to have it back. Thanks a lot."

"Sure, no problem," Winry told Ed.

"Looks like you've outdone yourself again, Winry," Sam said.

"Thanks, Sam," Winry said.

"I'll admit she's pretty good, for a girl that is," Danny said.

Winry winded up whacking Danny in the head with a wrench.

"No offense, Danny, but you totally deserved that," Sam told him.

"Why me?" Danny wondered.

Then, everyone got a surprise visit from a familiar face. It was none other than Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

"Yo, Ed my boy," Maes greeted. "Is it true that you brought a pretty blonde girl to service you?"

Ed just fell to the ground and said, "She's my automail mechanic. That's it and nothing more."

Winry was embarrassed when Maes just brought that up.

"Oh, I see, so you seduced your mechanic have you," Maes said, not listening.

"That isn't what I said at all!" Ed shouted. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Maes, do you always have to joke around every time you come to visit?" Sam asked.

"Come on, Sam," Maes told her. "Have a sense of humor."

"Maes is right, Sam," Jazz said. "It's better to have a sensitive humor and think of the bright side instead of focusing on the stuff we've been through."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Maes went up to shake Winry's hand and said, "I'm Maes Hughes. I'm pleased to meet you, young lady."

"Here too," Winry said. "I'm Winry Rockbell."

"Nice to see you, Hughes, but don't you have work to do?" Ed asked.

"Nope, it's all under control," Maes told Ed. "I gave Sheska some over time."

"You're a real jerk, aren't you?" Ed commented.

"And I somewhat feel bad for Sheska," Danielle said. "It's more like Maes treats her as his personal slave."

"By the way Ed, I think you'd bee happy to know that I just found out that you and Al shouldn't need to be kept under guard for too much longer," Maes told Ed.

"Great," said a relieved Ed.

"Is there anymore news about Scar?" Danny asked.

"No, there's been more sight of him ever since," Maes replied to Danny.

"Hey, wait, just hold on a second," Winry said, overhearing all this. "Ed, how much trouble have you gotten yourself into this time."

Feeling very nervous on how to explain that to Winry, Ed said, "Well… you see… it's… well, it's nothing that concerns you."

Winry sighed. "Of course not. I don't know why I bother to try. It's not like you'll talk to me anyway. Anyway, I'll be leaving. I'll see all of you guys tomorrow."

"Later, Winry," Jazz waved.

"Hey, Winry, do you think you can help me out and find me a place to stay tonight?" Winry asked.

"Oh, there's no need for that," Maes told Winry. "Why don't you spend the night at my place?"

"Really?" said a surprised Winry.

"Of course," Maes said. "My wife and daughter will be delighted to have you."

"Well, I guess I'll be heading back to Central," Sam said, getting ready to make her leave.

"Oh, you're not going back to Central tonight, Sam," Maes said, grabbing her by the grip. "You're taking the day off. Besides, I want you to meet my daughter."

"What?" said a surprised Sam. "But there's paperwork to be done…"

"I'll make sure that's covered for you," Maes told her. "Now, let's go you two."

Maes started dragging Winry and Sam along as they were quite shocked and confused over Maes suggestion.

"Do you really have to drag us?" Winry asked.

"Please, help me," Sam said, as she was dragged by Maes.

* * *

Over at the Hughes house, there was a special event going on. It was actually Maes daughter, Elicia's Birthday. Everyone threw streamers everywhere and shouted, "Happy Birthday, Elicia!"

"So, you invited us to your daughter's Birthday party?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Maes replied. "My daughter doesn't have a lot of girl friends, so I figure I'd invite you two."

"I see," Sam said.

"It's my Birthday!" said a cheery Elicia.

"That's exciting," Winry said as she patted Elicia. "How old are you now, Elicia?"

"I'm two… no, I'm three," Elicia replied.

Maes and Winry couldn't help themselves the way Elicia said it and chided, "Oh, how adorable!"

Sam felt completely mortified and said, "Okay, I can't stand it when it comes to cute. I'm leaving."

Just as Sam was about to make for the door, she felt someone grab her leather jacket. Looking behind her, Sam realized it was Elicia who had wanted her to stay.

Sam sighed and smiled at Elicia. "I would leave, but generally I just can't help myself unable to say to a little kid."

The hours have passed and everyone was enjoying themselves at the party. Sam gathered where Maes and Winry were talking. She learned a lot more with her relationship with the Elric brothers and how she's known them throughout her childhood.

"I've known the Elric's for as long as I can remember," Winry told the two of them. "We grew up together, so they're like my brothers."

"And I'm sure with those two, they give you plenty to worry about," Maes figured.

"That's an understatement," Winry replied.

"Anyway, Sam I realize that you can Danny seem to have a special relationship together," Maes told her. "How long have you two known each other?"

"So, is Danny that special person you were telling me when you last visited, Sam?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, he is," Sam told the two of them. "Danny is a childhood friend of mine ever since we were eight. We became friends thoughtout our whole lives and have always had each others backs.

"But, we've always had conflicting emotions of whether we liked each other or not. Then, I guess we couldn't keep it from each other any longer and then, I was able to confess to Danny to how I really feel.

"However, I still have conflicting emotions inside me now. Ever since we've become more than just friends, I've now worried about Danny than ever. I use to cheer him on when he went into battles and always encouraged him. "Now, it's like when he goes into battle, I pray every single time that he'll come back to me alive. It just feels like our relation ship has changed so much. In truth, I'm just afraid of what I'll ever do if anything ever happens to him. He rarely talks to me to why he does it and I'm always wondering why he won't just tell me?"

"I feel pretty uh have the same worry for the Elric brothers," Winry said. "When they finally came back for a visit, it was because Ed's arm was all busted up. And now he calls out me here because he's been seriously injured again. Something is bothering Al too. They keep their mouth shut, though. They don't ever tell me what's going on? It's just like when they left Resembool for the first time.

"Maybe there was nothing to be said from them," Maes told Winry and Sam. "Sam, Winry, you've both known your childhood friend for a long time. It's possible they thought you understand without them saying anything."

Winry and Sam were surprised to hear that from Maes. Could those be the reasons why Danny, Ed, and Al never saying anything and always take rash action.

"I guess so," Sam said. "Pretty much when I pull myself into danger or get hurt, Danny lectures me not to do anything that involve losing me. I guess I'm one to talk."

"Maybe so," Winry thought. "But, there are something that those boys need to tell us."

Maes smiled and said, "Just what am I going to do with you two? In generally, men prefer to let their actions speak instead of words. When they're in pain, they don't want to burden anyone, not if they can help it. They don't want anyone to worry about them. That's how they are.

"Even so, there may be a time when they really need you to be there for them. And when they do, I know that you two will always stick by their sides. Isn't that enough?"

A couple of little boys came along to where Elicia was being held by Winry and said, "Elicia, we want to play. Let's go."

"Will you put me down now?" Elicia asked Winry.

"Okay, down you go," Winry said, putting Elicia down to play with her friend. However, the boys were fighting over her.

"Hey, you get away from her! Elicia wants to play with me!"

"No, way! She's playing with me!"

Winry and Sam laughed at the way the boys were fighting over Elicia.

"Looks like the boys are all over her," Sam said.

Winry nodded. "She's quite the heartbreaker already, isn't she?"

However, Maes did not like the way the boys were fighting over her daughter and loaded his gun and said, "Listen up, boys! You try anything with my daughter and you will answer to me!"

"Your actions speak too loudly!" Winry told Hughes.

"I think you're being way too protective over your daughter," Sam said.

* * *

Winry and Sam spent the night over at Hughes house. When morning had arrived, they woke up bright and early to visit Ed and Danny at the hospital. Maes wife, Gracia was seeing them off as well as Elicia.

"Are you sure you two have to go?" Gracia asked. "You two are more than welcome to stay with us while you're here."

"I don't want to put you out more than I have already," Winry said.

"And, I'm pretty much staying with Riza," Sam told Gracia.

That was when Winry and Sam notice that Elicia grabbing on to both their jackets.

Gracia smiled and said, "It looks like Elicia has gotten very attached to both of you."

"And it looks like you could all be sisters," Maes chided.

"Come back and visit me real soon," Elicia told Winry and Sam.

"Well, I guess that settles it," Gracia said. "You two are staying with us again tonight."

Sam looked at Elicia and said, "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint a little girl.

Winry hugged Elicia and said, "Looks like we've found ourselves a little sister."

Sam smiled once more and nodded.

* * *

At the hospital, Ed and Danny were served their breakfast. Al was in the room with both of them.

Ed eyed the glass cup of milk the nurse gave him and said, "So, we meet again you little bastard. Well, I'm not going to drink you."

Danny sighed as he took a bite out a loaf of bread. "You're going at that again. You going to wage war against the milk."

"Brother, you have a living body that needs nourishment," Al told Ed. "You have to drink it."

"Don't even try, Al," Danny said. "No matter how many times you tell him, he's just going to eye it all day."

"I don't have to drink it if I don't want to," Ed said. "It may not look it, but I have grown some. But everyone still calls me a pipsqueak. I wish I was like you, Al. You've got such a big body now."

Standing up from his chair, Al shouted, "It's not like I asked for this body, brother!"

Coming into the room were Winry, Maes, Maria, Denny, Danielle, and Jazz. They had just heard Al just yell. Danny stared and wondered what blew Al's fireworks.

"Sorry, you're right," Ed apologized. "It's my fault that it happened. But, I'll make it right. I'll get you make into your real body. You'll see, Al…"

"That's what you always say!" Al interrupted. "But, you don't know that for sure!"

"Hey, Al, calm down," Danny told him. "Just take it easy and we can all talk this through."

"Al, I promise I'm going to get you back," Ed assured his brother. "Believe me, Al, I'll do it."

"Believe you?" Al questioned. "How am I suppose to believe you when I'm stuck in this body? What should I believe in? My memories? Memories are just scraps of information that can be made up as easily as anything else."

"Al, what are you talking about?"

"Al, control yourself!" Danielle shouted. "Don't say anything you're going to regret…"

"Stay out of it!" Al told her. "Ed, do you remember when you said that there was something that you were afraid to tell me? I think… I think I might know what it was.

"Maybe you wanted to say that my soul and my memories are really artificial constructions you created! You, Winry and granny… you've been lying to me all along, haven't you! What do you have to say for yourself, brother?"

Ed had enough of what Al was yelling about and smashed his hands on his small table. Everyone remained quiet and looked at the upset and guilty face on Ed.

"Is that what you really think?" Ed asked Al. "Do you believe that all this time?"

Al was shocked by the answer Ed gave him. He realized his own brother would never been lied to him and was being played around by Barry.

"So, you finished or is there more you wanted to say?" Ed demanded as Al remained quiet.

No one in the room said anything as Ed got up from his bed and said, "Okay."

"Hey, Ed, you going to be okay?" Danny asked.

Ed didn't reply as he quietly walked out of the room and away from everybody who couldn't help but notice the guilty look on his face.

"Ed, don't go," Winry said, trying to stop him.

"Ed, where are you going?" Sam called out.

But Ed didn't answer any of them. Everyone looked at Al, knowing he crushed Ed in his weak spot.

"AL, YOU MORON!" Winry yelled, as she pulled out a wrench and whacked Al on the head with it. Everyone stared shocked and coward in fear at the way Winry got angry, especially when she had her wrench with her.

"Where did that come from?" Al asked, feeling as nervous as the others. Suddenly, Al notice the tears on Winry's face.

"Winry…"

Winry shut him up from his sentence and whacked Al on the head again. Danielle came along and kicked Al in head.

"What was that for, Danielle?" Al asked.

"Don't ever yell at me again, especially when you get angry and take it out on someone!" Danielle berated.

"You idiot!" Winry yelled at Al. "You have no idea Ed feels! You know what he was so afraid to talk to you about? He wants to know if you blame him for what happen to your body, Al!"

Winry was the only one who knew Ed more than anybody. She remembered that day he was carried home by Al when he nearly bleed to death.

* * *

Four years ago, Ed was laid down into bed as Pinako and Winry performed a blood transfusion to keep Ed from dying on them. On the day, Ed cried for what he did to Al, his own brother.

"It's all my fault," Ed cried. "Al lost his body and it's all my fault. He can't eat anymore, he can't sleep, he can't feel cold or warmth. He's my little brother and I'm suppose to protect him and I did this to him. How can he ever forgive me?"

"Al isn't the type of boy who would resent you for this," Pinako told him. "Just ask him and I'm sure you'll see."

"No… I'm too afraid," Ed cried. I'm too scared of what he'll say."

* * *

Everyone overheard this story and had sorrowful look on their faces. Sam had tears come out of her eyes. She never imagine that Ed had always kept questioned inside him for years out of fear that his own brother would never forgive him.

"You idiot, he said that," Winry told Al as she cried. "Who would ever do something like that. Who'd be prepared to risk his own life for his only little brother."

"I know I would," Danny said. "Back in my world, I'd be willing to risk everything to protect the people I care about, especially for my only older sister."

Everyone stared in surprise at Danny, as well as Sam. Just like Ed, Danny was willing to put his life in the line to protect the people he loved.

"Don't you get it," Winry told Al. "All the two of you have left is each other. Now, go get your brother and start walking!"

"Right," said a nervous Al as he ran upstairs to follow Ed before Winry could hit him with the wrench again.

Maes, Winry, and Sam followed after Al to see how everything would turn out between the two brothers.

* * *

Al found Ed upstairs on the roof as he looked at the view. Trying to remain calm, Al try to find a way to apologize to Ed and said, "Brother…"

"You know something, Al, we haven't had a good fight in a while," Ed interrupted. "I'm starting to get flabby."

Al was confused of what Ed meant. That was when Ed took off his slippers and began sparring with Al who wasn't ready to defend himself.

"Hey, hold on, brother!" Al told Ed, trying not to fight. "Stop! Your wounds haven't healed enough for this!"

However, Ed just ignored Al as he kept kicking him and threw a bed sheet over his head and kicked Al down. Ed stood victorious and said, "I beat you. It's the first time I've ever won."

Taking the bed sheet off of him, Al said, "That wasn't a fair fight, brother."

"Don't give me that. A winner is a winner and you know it, Al. We've always fought like this ever since we were very little. Now that I think about it, we fought over some really stupid things, haven't we?"

"Definitely. Like who would get the top and bottom bunk."

"Yeah."

"We fought over candy a lot too, huh?"

"And that toy too. Do you remember?"

"I won that one. And also when we played in the rain too."

"Oh, yeah. You shoved me in a puddle."

"And that fight we had during our training."

"Teacher said we were being too loud and then she'd beat us up herself. Why don't we call that one a draw."

"We even fought over which one of us would marry Winry someday."

"What? I don't remember that one."

"I won the fight, but she shot me down."

"Oh, did she," Ed said. "Al, you're telling me that all those memories are lies?"

"Sorry," Al apologized.

"And your determination to be whole again and get your body back no matter what, is that a lie too?" Ed questioned.

"No, it's not a lie," Al replied.

"That's right," Ed said. "We'll find this together all the way. Don't forget that. We're going to keep pushing forward. I'll make ourselves stronger, faster, and better until we get our bodies back. "

"And maybe you'll drink some milk?" Al asked.

"Milk?" Ed questioned. "Fine. I'll drink a little. And also, we'll pull through this together, no matter what it takes, brother."

"Right," Al said.

Maes, Winry, and Sam were watching the brothers as they made amends with each other. All three of them smiled and looked on at the strong bond between two brothers.

"I guess that's what gives Danny the determination to keep on going," Sam figured. "Having a strong will and the need to protect others is what makes do whatever he needs to take care of."

Winry nodded and said, "Mr. Hughes, maybe you don't have to hear something out loud, but it sure is helpful sometimes."

Maes smiled and said, "I guess it is."

* * *

Elsewhere, the State Alchemist serial killer, Scar woke up and found himself in an old house. Next to him were and old man and child who also had dark skin and red eyes like he did. Scar wondered if they were Ishvalan survivors.

"Hey, you're awake," said the child.

"Where am I?" Scar asked.

"In a slum house outside of East City," the old man answered. "You're among friend now.

"Who are you?" Scar asked.

"Well, I'm a man of Ishvala, just as you are son," the old man replied. "There's nothing to worry about here. I won't sell out one of my own."

"Are there any other ones here?" Scar asked the old man. "Are there any other Ishvalan survivors?"

"Yes, indeed there are. A rundown slum such as this may bear no resemblance such as this to our ancestors home. But you know what they say, 'The world is God's bosom, our great loving God, Ishvala.' Am I right?"

"Yes," Scar replied. "You certainly are. How did I end up here?"

"We found you floating in the sewers," the boy explained. "You were hurt bad.

That was Scar remembered of how he was attacked by those two mysterious being with super human abilities. He wasn't able to confirm who they were.

"Boy, did I lose my right arm or is it still with me?" Scar asked the Ishvalan boy.

"Yeah, it's still there, Mister," the boy replied. "It should be fine. By the way, the tattoo on your arm, it's really amazing."

"Yes," Scar replied. "It's important to me. It's a precious gift… from my family."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Years ago, State Alchemist had participated in the Ishvalan Civil War the some say it was the worse war they had ever seen. Ever since the war occurred, so many people began to question the government and the fact that so many State Alchemist were forced to serve as human weapons. However, only one soldier was willing to fight for his own people and lived to serve the people rather than by used as a human weapon. His name was Colonel Roy Mustang.

After another day of the war, Roy was talking to his war buddy and best friend, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

Roy was talking to Maes about his need to serve in the military and said, "The power of one man doesn't amount too much. But, no matter how little strength I'm capable of… I'll do everything humanly possible to protect the people I love. And in turn they'll protect the ones they love. It seems like the least we tiny human can do for each other."

"Sounds like a pyramid scheme," Maes quipped. "There's just one thing. If you hope to eventually protect everyone… then you'll have to figure out a way to stand at the top of the pyramid."

Maes pointed to where Fuhrer King Bradley stood. Ever since Bradley had remained the Fuhrer, Roy has always disagreed with his Excelleny's casualties have he handled the situations when it came to war, especially when he took such drastic action.

"I can only imagine how good it must feel up there, Hughes," Roy told Maes. "Although, I'll never be able to find out without all the support I can get. There's no doubt about that."

"You're not very subtle, you know," Maes quipped. "You've got my support. But you could have just asked me. It ought to be fun to watch though. And maybe in idealism might actually do some good."

* * *

"Colonel."

Roy had just been woken up by his 2nd Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye. Next to Riza was Tucker Foley. Roy rubbed his eye, trying to stay awake.

"Colonel, there is an open bunk in the barracks if you want to take a nap," Riza told Roy.

"I'm fine," Roy assured her. "I still need to organize and pack up all my paperwork before we transfer to Central. I haven't had much time for sleep."

"You looked more like you were in a middle of a pretty busy dream there," Riza said.

"Not really," Roy told her. "It was just an old memory."

"What memory was that?" Tucker asked.

"The Ishvalan Civil War," Roy replied.

Tucker still had some questions we kept wondering about the Ishvalan Civil War. He also kept wondering if anyone in the military was ever going to tell them or his friends what happened in the Ishvalan Civil War. But Tucker figure we would had to worry about that later. He was far too bust looking through the books of alchemy, trying to figure out a way to get home. But Tucker wasn't sure if he wanted to go home just yet and leave the people of Amestris to fight for themselves when they could need help.

* * *

Over at the hospital, Maes and Major Armstrong had a talk with Ed and Danny over what happen to them in the fifth laboratory. They discussed the being the fought who called themselves the Slicer Brothers and two other people who had a strange tattoo on them, the two people who were known as Lust and Envy.

"Well, the last thing I remember was this guy kicking me," Ed told Maes and Armstrong, as Ed showed the drawn picture of Envy.

"Nice drawing Ed, but it doesn't really help out and especially the way you designed it," Danny said, referring to Ed's bad drawing of Envy.

"I like to see you try better!" Ed told Danny.

"It's odd that he'd let you live," Armstrong thought suspiciously. "But, what about these sacrifices and the others armored souls?"

"Not to mention the Ouroboros and the transmutation circles," Maes pointed out.

"I can't help that there's more to this whole thing than it seems," Sam said. "I just can't figure out what it is."

"Dr. Marcoh claimed that they were using the Philosopher Stone's in Ishval," Maes said.

"Every clue we've had to work with seems to lead to it's own mystery," Armstrong stated.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sam admitted. "I've done all I can researching the fifth laboratory with Jazz's help and I've got nothing so far. And it looks like we're not to be able to find out since the whole places is reduced to rubble."

"No much we can do, I guess," Maes said. "Any answers we might have found are under a ton of rubble."

"Wait, under a ton of rubble," Sam thought. "Has it ever occurred to you how strange that is?"

"Strange as in how, Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam explained.

"When me, Jazz, Ed, Al, and Armstrong had finally came back to head for Central Nation Library, the whole place was burned down ground. And then with the fifth laboratory, it was completely destroyed before we had the chance to do and further investigation.

"There's something else more going on here than we first originally thought. It kind of sounds like there's something or someone trying to cover up things that they don't want us to know about."

"You do have a point there," Maes admitted. "But, we'll never known since we're caught at a dead end."

Everyone sighed. Everytime they are on the verge of finding out something, everything had all led to a dead end.

* * *

From outside the room, Denny was overhearing the conversation that was being discussed with Ed, Al, Maes, Armstrong, Danny, and Sam.

"They are talking about some seriously crazy stuff in there," Denny told Maria.

Maria covered her ears and said, "You've heard the old saying of how curiosity killed the cat, right? Well, it's true."

"Pardon me, Lietuenant. I'm looking for Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist and his State Alchemist friend, Danny Fenton."

"Sure, this is his…"

Suddenly, before Maria could finished her sentence, both her and Denny received quite a shock of who it was visiting.

* * *

Inside the room, Maes told Ed, "I'll run a search and see if I can find some fliers on anyone with an Ouroboros tattoo."

"Very good," Armstrong said. "And while you do that, I'll continue to look into the research team that was working with Dr. Marcoh in Ishval."

Then, someone came knocking on the door.

"Come in," Sam said.

Appearing in a room was a man with a mustache and an eye patch over his right eye. It was none other than Fuhrer King Bradley.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Bradley said.

Ed, Al, Maes, Armstrong, Danny, and Sam received quite a shock that King Bradley was here before them. They quickly stood up straight in order to show their respect.

Saluting the King himself, Armstrong said, "Fuhrer Bradley, your Excellency!"

"What bring you down here, sir!" Sam said, doing the salute as well.

"Calm down my lady and my good gentlemen," Bradley said, assuring everyone. "This is just an informal visit."

"Yes, sir," Maes said, bowing to the Fuhrer. "But, may I please ask the occasion."

"These two fine young men," Bradley said, carrying two basket of fruits for each Ed and Danny. "I thought some nice healthy basket of fruits much cheer you two up."

"Yeah, I guess," Ed said, nervously as he and Danny took the basket of fruits.

"Thanks," Danny said.

"Thank you, sir!" they both said, saluting the Fuhrer.

"By the way, Armstrong, I understand that you've been checking up on some of our senior staff," Bradley said. "Is this true?"

"Well… yes, sir… but how did you know I was…"

"You should know that nothing get past me, Major," Bradley said. "What about you, young Samantha? Have you found any clue regarding the fifth laboratory?"

Sam was surprised that Bradley knew about that and said, "No, nothing yet, sir. If I may ask, how did you know I was researching the fifth laboratory?"

"I saw you looking through some files and decided to look at the files you were looking through when you left," Bradley explained. "It's nothing personal, but I just make sure there's nothing suspicious going on. After all, I need to have people I can trust."

"Yes, I understand, sir," Sam said.

"And as for the Full Metal Alchemist and his friend, tell me what you two know about the Philosopher Stone," Bradley said with a serious and deadly expression.

Ed and Danny glared at him at the way Bradley was staring at them.

Danny's thought for: "I knew there was something I didn't like about this guy."

Bradley continued. "And I hope for both of your sake that you two don't know too much."

Everyone in the room started to glare at Bradley, especially the way he was talking and talking to Ed and Danny as if he were threatening them. Suddenly, Bradley started laughing.

"I'm only kidding," Bradley said. "There's no reason for you two to be so uptight."

Ed stared shocked as Danny was a bit confused of what just happened there.

"I should have guess," Danny figured. "This guy likes to play with you by being both the good and bad guy."

"I think you have it the wrong way, Danny," Sam whispered. "They actually call it the good cop, bad cop."

Bradley continued talking.

"I know that there's been suspicious activity within the military lately. And, I believe that it's neccessasy for something to be done about it." Bradley picked up some paper's that Armstrong set down.

"Oh, sir, that's just…"

"A list of the research team assigned to study the Philosopher Stone," Bradley presumed. "Every person listed in this document has been reported missing. They all vanished several days before the fifth laboratory collapsed.

"It always seems that the enemy is one step ahead of us. Even with my vast network of informants, I have no way to determine how far our rates have been infiltrated. The most we know about them is that they know a lot about us."

"In that case, this is proving much more dangerous than we imagined," Maes figured.

"It's been getting dangerous ever since Ed, Al, Danielle, and I infiltrated the fifth laboratory," Danny said.

"Major Armstronf, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Elric brothers, Mr. Fenton, and Ms. Manson, you've all proven yourself to be people of a trustworthy character. From this point forward, I'm giving you the direct order to forget this matter and all that it concerns. And this time, suspicion is our strongest point of offense and our only form of defense is discretion. Also, do not trust anyone, even amongst yourselves at all cost.

"However, when I feel the time is right you confirm me. And I expect you to join me in the effort."

"Sir!" everyone shouted, saluting the Fuhrer, once again.

"Where is he? Has Fuhrer Bradley been through here?"

"Gotta go," Bradley told everyone. "Damn bodyguard just had to shout out. As you've all know and lady and gentlemen, I snuck away to get a few minutes of privacy. So, farewell for now."

Bradley opened the window and jumped out and walked away as everyone watched the Fuhrer leave.

Just coming into the room right now were Winry, Jazz, and Danielle.

"Hey, guys," Jazz said.

Suddenly, the trio notice everyone in the room had serious expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Winry asked.

"And what's with the faces, guy?" Danielle asked. "You look like someone important just came through."

"Believe me, you have no idea," Danny commented.

"Okay, did we miss something?" Winry asked, confused.

"Not really," Ed replied. "Just a tornado passing by."

"Well, I don't think there's anything we can do about that, but we did but the train tickets you asked for," Winry said, showing four train tickets.

"Thanks," Ed told Winry. "Just in time."

"Here's your ticket, Sam," Jazz said, giving Sam her ticket.

"Thanks, Jazz," Sam said as she got her ticket.

"Got mine's as well," Danielle said.

"Wait, hold on a second, why are you girls coming along?" Ed asked Sam and Danielle. "I was thinking you guys stay here in Central. After all, you guys need to look for the alchemy to get you back home, right? Besides, everything that's happened so far is getting too dangerous. It's best you figure out your way and head back."

"Ed may be right," Maes agreed. "This could get more dangerous on the road ahead. You have to get back to your world as soon as possible."

"No," Sam said. "You see, I called Tucker and Danny, Danielle, Jazz, and I had a meeting of our own. We've made the decisions we're going to stick around in Amestris for a bit more."

"Sam, I don't want you guys getting killed along the way, so…"

"Isn't that the risk you're taking, Ed?" Sam questioned. "Isn't the journey for a Philosopher Stone a deadly journey as well? My friends and I know what we're gettingg ourselves into.

"After seeing you and Al reconcile with each other on the rood, I made a decision. We all did. Besides, if we all went back, we wouldn't be able to stop wondering what's happening in your world. So, it's already been decided. My friends and I are going to help you find out what's going on in the military. If means dying or getting our hands dirty, then that's what we'll do. Our decision is final."

Listenting to Sam speak like that had Ed thinking for a moment and said, "Well, I guess I can't stop you. It's the decision you guys have to make. Like the decision me and Al made to join the military, there can be no turning back. You win Sam. And you're willing to see through this in the end."

"You bet," Sam said.

Ed and Sam shook each others hands.

"That's what I've always liked about your attitude, Sam," Ed said. "You always have a lot of spunk in you."

Smiling with confidence, Sam said, "You haven't seen nothing yet."

"You children are sure on the move," Armstrong said. "Are you sure of traveling already, Edward? Your wounds haven't even healed yet."

"Well, two days of sick people and hospital food is enough for me, thanks," Ed said.

"I'll be leaving the hospital by tomorrow," Danny said. "Although, it will be some time before my arm recovers. I'd go with you guys, but I'm useless right now."

"And where are you four headed off to this time?" Maes asked, looking at Winry's tickets. "What's in Dublith?"

"Well, with the way thing have gone lately, Al and I have decided we should go back and visit our old teacher," Ed said.

"Wait, I think I remember when you told me when you and Al were first learning alchemy," Sam said. "Are you referring to the teacher who taught you two to train your bodies and the ways of alchemy?"

"Yep, that's the one," Ed said.

However, everyone notice Al shaking with fear as soon as Ed brought up their teacher.

"I think I'm too scared, brother," Al said, nervously. "There's no way she's not going to kill us."

Getting nervous and scared himself, Ed said, "Look, don't you chicken out on me now. I'm scared too, okay.

"What is it about this person that's gotten you so scared?" Winry asked.

"She can't be as scary as Sam when she get angry," Danny thought.

"What was that?" Sam bellowed.

"Nothing," Danny said, nervously.

"It appears you have a rather lenghtly journey ahead of you," Armstrong presumed.

"How far is Dublith?" Winry asked.

Armstrong happen to have a map with him and try to find how far Dublith was from Amestris.

"Well… let's see… here it is," Al pointed on the map. "It's all the way down here."

"From the distance here to Amestis, I would assume it would be a one or two day journet there if nothing slows us down," Sam figured.

Then, Winry spotted something on the map that caught her attention as she gasped.

Wondering what Winry as surprised about, Ed asked, "What is it?"

"That," Winry pointed on the map. "Right there. Right before Dublith. It's the holy land of automail engineering! It's Rush Valley! We have to go! We have to go! We have to go! You have to take me!"

"Jeez, you'd stop by a place where a bunch of freaks do nothing but automail engineering?" Danny commented. "A girl like you should be into makeup or dresses since that's what their only interest should be."

Winry winded up hitting Danny again with a wrench.

"Yeah, try to keep your mouth shut when it comes to Winry's hobbies, Danny," Sam told him.

"Winry, I don't have to take you anywhere," Ed told her.

"Well, somebody has to pay for my travel fare!" Winry told Ed.

"And why does it have to be me?" Ed questioned.

Danielle sighed and said, "It's pretty much obvious that Ed likes Winry. They've been fighting and getting along so well as far she's been here."

"Come on, brother," Al told Ed. "What's the big day? It's on our way over there?"

"Only if you want to, Al," Ed said.

"Yes!" said a cheery Winry. "I've got to call grandma." Winry ran right out to call her grandmother while everybody stared in bewilderment over Winry's enthusiasm for automail.

Maes put his hand on Ed's shoulder and said, "She'll make you a fine wife someday."

"Don't start that again!" Ed bellowed.

"It's okay," Maes laughed. "I would rather talk about my wife anyway."

Everyone just sighed.

"Oh, joy," said a sarcastic Danny. "You never stop babbling on about your wife or daughter, do you Maes?"

* * *

The next day, it was time for Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle to leave. Maes, Winry, and Sam got up in the morning, getting ready to leave for the train station.

"It's time for bye-bye," Maes told Elicia. "Daddy's got to go to work now."

"Daddy, come home early today, okay," Elicia said.

"Well, I can try," Maes told Elicia. "But, daddy has a bunch of important work that needs to be done. But I promise to do it as fast as possible."

"Well, alright, you should head off," Gracia told Winry and Sam. "You don't want to be late now."

"Well, Winry and Sam, I probably won't be seeing you again before your train leave, but it's been fun," Maes told the girl. "Oh, and tell the boys I said good-bye."

"We'll do that," Sam smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Hughes," Winry said. "I really appreciate your hospitality."

"You two just make sure that visit us anytime," Maes said. "And Winry, our home is your home too. Until then, you two take care of yourselves. Bye, Gracia."

"Bye," Gracia said. The girls all waved bye to Maes.

"Work hard, daddy," Elicia said. "Bye-bye."

"You be safe out there," Gracia told her husband.

* * *

It was time to board the train and leave. Ed, Al, Winry, Sam, and Danielle boarded the train and waved bye to Armstrong, Denny, Maria, Gracia, Elicia, Danny, Tucker, and Jazz who all came to see them off. All of them started to eat some lunch that Gracia had packed for them on their journey.

As they ate, Sam said, "I'm looking forward to meeting the one who trained you, Ed."

"I hope she isn't as scary as you say she is," Danielle said as she ate a sandwich.

"Until you meet her, you might want to reconsider," Ed told her.

"So, why is it suddenly so important that you guys see your teacher?" Winry asked.

"Well, there are a couple of reasons," Ed said. "For starters, I'm a little tired of getting my ass kicked."

"Wait, is this some kind of combat teacher?" Winry asked Ed. "Why don't you guys just quit fighting?"

"Oh, that be nice," Ed said sarcastically. "But sorry. It's not as simple as that, okay. This isn't only about our fighting. There's something else we need to figure out to clear our bodies and mind. Right, Al?"

"Exactly," Al nodded. "We feel like our teacher will help us grow and make us stronger on the inside."

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "And we're going to need as much strength as we can get."

"Well, with all the danger we've all been through, everyone needs to be prepared for whatever is happening. If we only knew what it was."

"Yeah," Ed replied.

"Okay, so what's reason two?" Winry asked.

"To see what she can tell us about the Philosopher Stone," Ed said.

"And ask her about the truth within the truth," Al said. "We haven't gotten any closer to figuring it out. There's a chance that our teacher knows something about it."

"The truth within the truth," Sam said. "It makes me wonder about that thing who calls itself the Truth. My own question what was the truth for bringing us here?"

"We can only know unless we found out more of what's going," Ed said. "But, first thing's fist, once we talk to our teacher of what we need to know."

"Yeah," Al nodded.

"Let's hope she at least gives us a chance to ask her," Ed said. "You should be more worried about explaining your appearance Al. Considering… considering…" Ed started to get nervous on how to explain on what happen Al.

Fearing the worse, Ed said, "She's going to kill us when she finds out what happened."

"It would have been nice to at least to have had a girlfriend before I die," Al said, as nervous as Ed was.

"Maybe you guys should get a new teacher," Winry suggested.

* * *

Back in Central, everyone was doing their business when Maes started reading the newspaper. From what he read, there had been a huge riot in Reole. Captain Fokker had gave him the paper of what's been happening. Jazz heard it herself and was curious about the matter as well.

"Riots in Reole?" Maes said.

"Yes," replied Captain Fokker. "It's apparently in response to that sham religion that was preying on the townspeople. They finally realized they were being suckered."

"That's the place where Ed, Al, and Sam went to expose that phony priest," Jazz said.

"Yeah," Maes said. "It's strange thought. One disaster after another occurs the next. Ishval and Reole. The East has been real hump bed."

"It's seems too much of a coincidence if you ask me," Jazz suspected. "Something is not right."

"I'm afraid it's not just the East," Captain Fokker said. "There have been reports of uprisings in the North and West as well."

"The bodies are piling up all over," Maes said, getting real suspicious about these mysterious uprisings. "The government's going to have a hard time keeping control at this rate.

"That's bit too weird," Jazz thought. "The uprising and these disasters have occurred here in the East, now the West, and then the North. It all seems too much like a perfect pattern. The only thing you're missing is the South."

"Yeah, you're right," Maes agreed. "But what it is all like a perfect pattern."

Getting this strange feeling, Maes got up from his desk and was about to head out.

"Colonel Hughes, is something wrong?" Captain Fokker asked.

"I'll be in the archive room," Maes replied.

Captain Fokker, Jazz, and Sheska, who was doing some paperwork couldn't help but notice the strange look on Maes face. Jazz wondered if Maes had discovered something. She decided to follow him and find out what he knew.

* * *

In the archive room, Maes was lisiting down to where these mysterious uprising have occurred so far.

"These endless uprisings. The Philosopher Stone… Human Sacrifices… And the outright geonocide of the Ishvalan people… Then this means…"

Just then, Maes corrected the pattern and was shocked what he discovered. Somehow there was some mysterious conspiracy going on.

"How can this even happen?" Maes wondered. "And who could orchestrate something as terrible as this? I've got to tell the Fuhrer right away!"

Suddenly, Maes heard the door close. Someone was in the room right now. Maes turned around and saw it was woman with black hair in a black dress, with red eyes, and pale skin. It was Lust.

"Hello, Lieutenant Colonel," Lust said. "It's nice to meet you. Well, actually, 'hello' isn't the word I'm looking for." Lust raised her hand as her fingers extended into razor sharp claws.

Maes spotted something on Lust that looked like an Ouroboros tattoo and said, "Cool tattoo you've got there."

"Those are your last words?" Lust asked. "Wouldn't you rather scream."

Lust stretched out her claws towards Maes. Maes quickly pulled out a blade and threw it at her as he was stabbed in the shoulder. He quickly rushed out of the room to get away from Lust to inform someone of what he just discovered.

* * *

Fives minutes after Maes left the room, Jazz came right in the archive room without knowing Maes had just left.

"Maes, are you here?" Jazz called. However, she saw no sign of him. That was when she spotted something on the floor. It turned out to be blood.

"Blood?" Jazz shocked. "Oh, no. I hope he's not…"

Jazz didn't want to assume the worse. She saw the blood trail leading out of the room and decided to follow it. However, someone snuck up on her from behind and knocked her out. The one who knocked Jazz out was Lust. Before any soldiers could come through the hall, Lust put Jazz in a closet and waited for Envy to take care of the rest.

* * *

Maes was making his way through to get to the telephonse. The telephone woman heard Maes coming and said, "Oh, my. You're back again already. Who gets to hear about your daughter this time?"

The telephone woman turned around and was shocked of what she saw. She saw Maes bleeding from the shoulder.

"Lieutenant Colonel, you're bleeding," she said.

"It's nothing," Maes said. "I need a private line. I have to tell him." Maes was got the phone and was just about to contact the Fuhrer. However, he remembered being told not to trust anyone. Maes felt he couldn't trust the Fuhrer and hung up the phone. The only person he felt was trustworthy was Roy.

"Sorry," Maes told the telephone woman. "Forget I was here."

She saw Maes headed outside and shouted, "But, sir…"

Maes quickly headed outside and used a telephone booth to contact Roy as fast as he could.

"Good evening, this is Eastern Central Command," said a woman.

"I need you to connect me to Colonel Mustang right away," Maes urged.

"I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to connect from an outside line."

"You are speaking to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! This is a matter of life and death!"

"Can I have your code please?"

"What? Are you trying to waste time?" Maes got out his small notebook to verify his military code. "It's Uncle-Sugar-Oliver-then 8-0-0."

"Your code was verified. Please hold while I connect you."

"Will you hurry! It's an emergency!"

Suddenly, Maes heard the sound of a gun being loaded and someone was pointing at right at him. Maes looked behind him and saw it was 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross.

"I need to ask you to put down the receiver, please, sir," Maria said. "Go on and just hang it up."

Looking at Maria closely, Maes realized something and said, "You look just like… but you're not. Who the hell are you lady?"

"I'm 2nd Lieutenant Ross, sir," said the imposter. "You've lost too much blood."

"Drop the act already," Maes told the imposter. "You're not 2nd Lieutenant Ross. She had a mole under her left eye."

The imposter was actually Envy in disguise and realize he did not have a mole under the left eye.

Envy made a devious smile and said, "You're observant. I can't believe I forgot." Envy touched the tip of his cheek and put the mole there, right in front of Maes very own eyes. "There. How do I look now?"

Maes could not believe what he was seeing. To him, this entire thing had to be a nightmare. But it wasn't. It was infact real.

"This is not happening," Maes told himself. "Please tell me that I'm hallucinating or something."

"You really are a smart man, Lieutenant Colonel," Envy told Maes. "Did you ever think that'd be the cause of your death?"

Looking at the picture of his wife and daugher, Maes try to reach for his blade and said, "Come one. Have a heart will you. I've got a wife and daughter waiting for me. So the last thing I'm going to do is die on them!"

Maes pulled his blade out and was about to strike Envy when suddenly, he saw his wife in front of him with his own eyes. Envy had taken on the appearance of Gracia in order to throw him off.

"You look surprised!" Envy said with an evil smile.

Shocked over this being's strange powers, Maes said, "What the hell are you?" Envy pulled the trigger and shot Maes.

Over at Eastern Central Command, Roy heard the phone ringing and answered the phone.

The woman on the phone said, "There's a Lieutenant Colonel Hughes on hold for you. He claims it's urgent."

"Of course he does," Roy figured, knowing what Maes might end up talking about. "Put him through."

Walking by Roy's desk was Tucker who said, "Maes calling to ramble on about his wife and kid?"

"Pretty much," Roy replied and got a signal. "Look, Hughes, I don't have time for daughter stories."

However, Roy heard a struggle on the phone that sounded strange to him. Getting suspicious, Roy said, "Hey, Hughes, you okay? Hughes?"

Maes struggled to reach for the phone that was hanging down, but Envy took the phone and hung it up.

Envy smiled evilly at Maes and said, "You humans don't make sense to me. You throw away your lives for nothing." Envy then left, leaving Maes for dead.

With his last breath, Maes said, "Gracia… I'm so sorry. Elicia… remember, that daddy loves you. I'm sorry." Maes then died.

* * *

Back onboard the train to Rush Valley, Ed, Al, Winry, Sam, and Danielle were sharing some apple-pie that was given to them by Gracia. The minute they tried it, it felt as though they had gone to heaven.

"Oh, man!" Ed said out loud. "This is hand down the best apple-pie ever!"

"Are you kidding, it's amazing," Danielle said as she took another piece.

"On a scale one to ten, I'd give this apple-pie an eleven," Sam said.

"Looks like you guys seem to enjoying the apple-pie," Winry said. "Mrs. Hughes is really an excellent cook."

"She put it mildly," Ed commented. "Like to mention that quiche she also made for us was also pretty delicious."

"You're telling me," Danielle said.

"By the way, Sam, why do you have to resort to vegetarian?" Ed asked. "I mean there are plenty of good food that you should try once in a while."

"I don't prefer eating meat like I told you and I stick with that," Sam said.

"Okay, suit yourself," Ed told her.

"Hey, Al, it must be rough knowing you can't eat," Sam said.

"Don't worry," Al told her. "I try to think about that bright side of things. I've been writing down a list of things I'm going to eat once I have a mouth again."

"Well, Mrs. Hughes did give me the recipe for the apple-pie, so when you're back to normal, Al, that will be the first thing I make for you," Winry told him.

"Awesome!" Al cheered. "Thanks!"

"I had such a good time staying with them," Winry told Ed. "Sam did too as well. "They're both really great people."

"Yeah, but Hughes is obnoxious," Ed said. "He doesn't know when to shut up and he spoils his daughter rotten."

"Not to mention that fact that he likes joke around all the time which can rather be annoying," Sam said.

"I agree with you there," Ed told Sam.

"He did come by your hospital room a lot to talk you," Al told Ed.

"Every damn day," Ed said. "But, he always made it a point to come and keep me company. It didn't matter when. He'd even blow off work."

"Hughes may be annoying, but he does have a big heart," Danielle said. "He pretty much treats us as if we were his own kids."

Sam smiled and said, "Kind of reminds me of my parents."

"We should figure out some way to thank him next time we're there," Al thought.

"Yeah, we should," Ed agreed.

"Then, the first thing we'll do is head straight to his place when we get back," Sam suggested.

Everyone nodded.

Unfortunately, the five of them were unaware of what had become of Maes Hughes.

* * *

The very next day, the military had heard the news of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes death. A funeral was set up for him as soldiers carried his coffin with him inside in order to bury him

At the funeral were Roy, Riza, Gracia, Elicia, Armstrong, Bradley, Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and many others. As the group of soldiers laid his body into the burial ground, they shot their guns in the air, saluting Maes Hughes and gave him a proper sendoff by promoting him to Brigadier General. Then, the soldiers then began burying Maes.

Confused, Elicia asked, "Mommy, why are they putting all that dirt on daddy?"

"They're burying him, dead," said a heartbroken Gracia.

"But if daddy gets buried, then we won't be able to do all his work," Gracia said.

Gracia cried when she realize that Elicia wasn't even unaware her own father was dead and hugged her.

As the soldiers continued to bury Maes, Elicia cried out, "Daddy said he has a bunch of work he needs to do! No, stop it! Stop putting dirt on him! Daddy!"

Roy felt heartbroken hearing Elicia's cry and Armstrong couldn't help himself by cry, hearing Elicia shout for her father. Jazz cried as well, blaming herself for not being able to reach Maes Hughes in time. Danny and Tucker also felt heartbroken as Elicia kept crying for her father to come back.

* * *

Later on, Roy stood in front of Maes grave and said, "Promoted to Brigadier General, just for dying in the line of duty. You were suppose to be helping me work my way through the ranks. You got it all backwards. Damn crazy fool.

"Colonel." Coming up and standing next to Roy was Riza as she stared at Hughes grave.

"Alchemist as whole," Roy stated. "We really are horrible creatures, aren't we? There's a side of me that's desperately trying to crack the theories of Human Transmutation right now. I think I understand what drove those boys when they tried to bring their mother back."

"Are you alright, Colonel?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Roy said taking a deep breath. "Except, it's a terrible day for rain.

"But, what do you mean?" Riza asked, confused. "It's not raining."

"Yes… it is," Roy said, heavily as a tears came out of his eyes.

Riza placed her hand on Roy's shoulder to comfort him and said, "So, it is. Why don't we head back. It's getting chilly out here."

* * *

As Roy and Riza left the cemetery, they saw someone up ahead walking. It was Tucker.

"Tucker," Riza said.

"Hey," Tucker said. "Mustang, you doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Roy told Tucker, taking a deep breath. "Where were you headed?"

"I'm heading back to Central," Tucker said. "I thought I'd do some investigation in Hughes death. I'd thought you might be interested."

Roy made a serious expression on his face, "Yeah, I'm in. Let's get started right away. First, we talk to those who saw Hughes right before he died."

"My point exactly," Tucker said.

* * *

The first person that Roy and Tucker knew who saw Hughes the last time was Captain Fokker. Captain Fokker explained when he last saw Hughes and how he acted strange. He led them to the room where Hughes confirmed where he was headed.

"He said he'd be in the archive room and then he just left," Captain Fokker explained. "But he had this look, like he realized something terrible."

Captain Fokker, Roy, and Tucker opened the room where Hughes was in. In the room, papers were scattered everywhere and what they last blood that was Hughes.

"So, he must have been attacked in here," Roy figured.

"Looks like it," Captain Fokker said.

"And as always, our culprit doesn't leave a shred of evidence," Tucker said. "It couldn't have been Scar. His main target were State Alchemist. So, the question is who attacked him?"

"Let's find some more clues then we can decide on who our culprit is," Roy suggested.

"See right here," Captain Fokker pointed to the floor. "Hughes left a trail of blood. It runs all the way down the hall. Apparently, he was headed straight to the phone room."

"Let's talk to the phone lady and see what she knows," Tucker said. "She probably saw Hughes bleeding when he came through."

"And knowing Hughes, he probably refused to accept help until he had to confirm what he was going to tell me," Roy presumed.

Roy, Captain Fokker, and Tucker talked to the phone lady who was of the people who last saw Hughes. The phone lady explained.

"He was hurt and he said he needed to call someone. But then, he just walked out instead. He didn't even dial a number."

Roy and Tucker started to get more confused on what was going on. They wondered why Hughes refused to use the phones here. Both of them followed Hughes trail of blood that led to the phone booth where he was found dead.

"So, what do you think, Mustang?" Tucker asked.

"He obviously picked up on something big," Roy presumed. "My theory is that he was going to call from the office. But something occurred to him, so he decided to use an outside line.

"The code that he gave is only supposed to be used for military emergencies. So that question, what was it? Just what the hell was he trying to tell me?"

Then, Riza came along with Major Armstrong and came where Roy and Tucker were doing their investigation.

"Colonel, I found Major Armstrong just as you asked," Riza said.

The four of them gathered together to have a private coversation, to discuss any possible lead regarding Hughes death.

"We have strong lead of sentential suspects in the murder of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," Armstrong. "One witness claimed to have seen Jasmine Fenton leaving the archive room where Hughes was at and afterwards, was not seen since."

"Jazz?" Roy said, surprised. "But, that's impossible."

"Yeah, there's no way Jazz would actually commit murder," Tucker said.

"I have to agree with Tucker with there myself as long as I've known Jazz," Riza said.

"I found it hard to believe it myself, but I suggest we don't jump to conclusions yet," Armstrong said. "The military has listed Jasmine as a suspect, but hasn't been named a murder. I found out more that there are possible suspects that could have been involved as well."

"Then, why aren't you hunting them down right now?" Roy demanded.

"We are confident that we know who committed the crime, but we are unsure of their identities," Armstrong told Roy.

"That's doesn't make sense, Major," Roy said, getting frustrated. "Clarify for me."

"I'm afraid I cannot," Armstrong replied.

"I'm telling you to explain as your commanding officer!" Roy ordered. "You're disobeying a direct order, Major!"

"Armstrong, if you know something, you can at least tell us so that Jazz can be taken off the suspect list," Tucker said.

"I cannot not tell any of you," Armstrong told Roy and Tucker.

Roy sighed. "Fair enough. I apologize for my tone. You're dismissed."

"Sir!"

Before Armstrong could leave, he said, "Actually, sir, there is another matter I neglected to mention. The Elric brothers were recently here. They only departed with Sam and Danielle a couple of day ago."

"They were here in Central?" Roy asked.

"Yes, sir," Armstrong replied. "For a number of days."

"They were," Tucker mentioned. "I saw them leave a couple a days ago along with my friend and Armstrong."

"So, Armstrong, did the Elric ever find whatever they were looking for?" Roy asked.

"No, sir," Armstrong replied. "That would be rather difficult as they are pursuing a legend."

"Is that so," Roy said with a smug look. "Well, thanks for your help."

Armnstrong then left.

Tucker sighed. "Well, I guess we won't be able to find who our culprit is."

"He wasn't as helpful to us as we had hoped," Riza thought.

"But not a waste of our time," Roy said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tucker asked.

"What I mean was that he was more helpful when he meant to be," Roy explained. He said they had a strong lead only on a few suspects. Multiple suspects. Which suspects me to believe that a group is responsible. And as obstinate to his refusal to talk, even though I ordered him to can only mean that someone there's got to be an officer above me who's ordered him to keep quiet. Most likely, someone of senior ranking.

"The last clue was that he happen to mention the Elric brothers. They were researching the Philosopher Stone.

Riza and Tucker started to get where Roy was getting at. Was it possible that not everything was what it seemed in the military. Was their a traitor amongst them.

"I hate to say it, but is sound like there might be some kind of conspiracy going on here," Riza presumed. "But how does it all tie down?"

"That's the big question," Roy told Riza. But Hughes, I'd day he deserves an answer. Once I'm transferred to Central, I'm going to start shaking things up until I find one."

"I don't like where this is all going," Tucker said. "If Hughes did found out about something big, then my only guess is that the entire nation could be in danger. But, that's only a guess. I can't be positive unless we find some more clues."

"Exactly," Roy said. "I swear to use every ounce of my power until I find out what the hell is going on."

"Doesn't sound like you to mix your public and personal concerns," Riza told Roy.

"There's no difference between the two" Roy said. "I will become the Fuhrer of this country of this country and I will take venegance for Hughes. I'll do these things because I have to do them. I'm going after the senior staff. Lieutenant, Tucker, are you two with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Riza asked, knowing she always stood by Roy's side no matter what.

"I was already in before this got started," Tucker said.

"Just the words I need to hear," Roy said, smiling with confidence. "And Tucker, whatever you do, you mustn't' let Danny know that Jazz is considered a suspect in Hughes murder. That's the last thing he needs on his mine. Until then, keep this to yourself."

"I hate lying to my best friend, but I guess I have no choice," Tucker said.

Roy, Riza, and Tucker all headed back to East Central Command Center. Whatever was going on in the military, treachery was everywhere.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ed, Al, Winry, Sam, and Danielle had made their first stop at Rush Valley. It was the place Winry wanted to stop at to explore the homeland of automail engineering.

"Rush Valley!" Winry called out. "There's just so much automail everywhere! I never imagine I would be able to see this place!"

Ed and Al stared and bewilderment as Winry went crazy over single scrap of automail she saw. Sam and Danielle looked around and saw so many people, like Ed, also had automail arms and legs.

"I can see why Winry mention that this place is the holy land of automail," Sam figured.

"Yeah, no kidding," Danielle said, amazed. "It's like everywhere you go, there's automail here in there. I never knew that when it came to a world like this, there be something so amazing."

"Hey, when it comes to a world like this, you'd expect so many surprised," Sam said.

"This place is crawling with so many automail gears and models," Al said, amazed as much as the girl were.

"Remind me again why we let ourselves get dragged into this heat to look at a bunch of automail?" Ed asked. "We should have dropped Winry off at the station and headed for Dublith."

"Hey, come one, Ed," Danielle said. "It's better to relax once in a while instead of being so caught up in the danger we've been in. Besides, I could use this time to explore and relax."

"Exploring and relaxing were not my plan," Ed told Danielle.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Ed," Sam said. "I mean we're only here for today. Besides, you manage to make Winry happy."

Ed just blushed and said, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam sighed and knew that was Ed's way of hiding his true emotions for Winry.

"Hey, kid, come back here a second!" someone called out to Ed.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Ed found himself surrounded by automail engineers looking at his automail arm and leg.

"I've never seen an automail model quite like this before."

"It really is unusual. Everyone, come and take a look."

Suddenly, more and more automail engineers surrounded Ed as they all wanted to check out his automail.

"Hey, wait, haven't you heard of personal space!" Ed yelled. "Quit it! No, no, don't do that!"

Suddenly, the automail engineers threw Ed's cloths off, leaving him only in his boxers.

"Don't be so rude," Winry told Ed. "They just want a closer look."

"Uh, I think they're getting a little carried away with the automail," Sam said, as she looked at the automail engineers surrounding Ed.

"It's like all of a sudden, Ed's become the celebrity of automail," Danielle quipped.

Pulling the automail engineers off of him, Ed yelled, "I could use a little help here!"

Ed manage to find his clothes and put them back on.

"Well, that certainly caught us by surprise," Sam said. "I've heard a crazy mob of people chasing celebrity's, but chasing after anyone with automail."

"Looks like you've become the big star of automail, Ed," Danielle quipped.

"I'd rather they recognize me as the Full Metal Alchemist, not just some kid who has automail," Ed said. "This is the reason why I steer clear of automail engineers."

As soon as Ed got his clothes back on, he felt like something was missing. Ed realize what he didn't have with him and knew it was gone.

"Oh, no!" Ed gasped.

"What's up with you, Ed?" Danielle asked.

"Is something wrong, Ed?" Winry asked.

"It's gone," Ed replied.

"What'd you lose?" everyone asked.

"The only thing that proves I'm a State Alchemist," Ed explained. "My silver watch… it's gone."

"Hold on a second, mine is gone too," Sam said.

"So is mine," Danielle said, realizing she didn't have her silver watch as well.

Everyone started to freak out after realizing that Ed, Sam, and Danielle lost their pocket watches.

"Oh, great!" Sam panicked. "What we do now?"

"If we don't have our State Alchemist watches with us, we're in a huge load of trouble!" Danielle said, freaking out.

"Oh, you think!" Ed yelled.

"It sounds like you guys had a run in with Paninya," said an automail engineer.

"Paninya?" Ed asked.

"Do you know who she is?" Sam asked the automail engineer.

"She's a pickpocket around here who likes to target tourist," said a 2nd autoumail engineer.

"Do you know how I can track down this Paninya girl?" Ed asked the automail engineers. "She took something from me and my friends that's important."

"We need them back otherwise we're in a huge load of trouble from our superiors," Sam said.

"Let's see, where is she again?"

"I know what might jog my memory."

"Could we just have one more look at that automail."

Sam just glared at them and said, "Ed, kick their asses."

Ed transmuted the top of his automail arm into a blade and stared angrily at the automail engineers who would not give them an answer over automail.

Cowering in fear, the automail engineers replied, "The automail shop run by an engineer named Dominic!"

* * *

Ed, Al, Winry, Sam, and Danielle followed the automail engineers direction, hoping they can spot or catch up with Paninya. It was a long road ahead as the group traveled in the hot sun.

"Why did it have to be so far?" Danielle wondered as she began to sweat. "I feel like I'm going to die out here."

"If we don't get our pocket watches back, we will be dead," Sam told Danielle. "Quit complaining and just keep walking."

"Apparently this guy lives deep in the mountains because he can find the highest quality all the way out here," Winry stated from what she heard from the automail engineers about the man they called Dominic.

"The only highest quality is the heat," Danielle complained. "And let m state that I'm not a desert person."

"I'd rather just grin and bear it, even if the heat is getting to me," Sam told Danielle. "This how the Egyptians made their journey back then."

"If you ask me, the Egyptians back then had no sense of traveling," Danielle said to Sam.

"Ed, are you absolutely sure we're going into the right direction?" Winry asked. "It's only possible that those engineers could have tricked us."

"If they did, I'm going to kill them when I get back there," Sam said, trying not to let the heat get to her, when in truth it actually was.

"What are you complaining about?" Ed asked Winry. "This is all your fault for dragging us into that stupid automail town in the first place."

"My fault!" Winry yelled. "You're the one that was dumb enough to let his watch get stolen!"

"Oh, really!" Ed argued. "In case you haven't realized, Sam and Danielle's watches were stolen too! Does that make them dumb!"

Sam and Danielle looked on and put their heads down when those two began to argue.

"If you ask me, they're the dumb one's whenever the argue about clueless things," Sam said.

Letting herself fall to the ground, Danielle said, "Somebody kill me already."

Looking at Al, Sam said, "You're lucky your soul is bonded to a suit of armor. Because it's times like this I wish I didn't have to feel heat."

Then, she notice Al was looking somewhere in the distant and asked, "What are you looking at, Al?"

"I think I spotted Paninya," Al said, pointing to where Paninya was. He came up to interrupt Ed and Winry's argument and said, "Hey, you guys…"

"What, Al?" they both shouted.

"Could that be her?" Al asked, pointing over to a girl crossing a bridge.

The group looked over from their distant and spotted a dark skin girl in a black undershirt and army pants, and black boots. Ed, Sam, and Danielle spotted three items she had in her possession. It was their pocket watches.

"I've got you now!" Ed shouted with happiness.

"When it comes to a game of cat and mouse, the cat always wins," Sam said, getting ready to pursue Paninya.

"Let's catch this thief," Danielle said, smiling with confidence.

Ed, Sam, and Danielle performed their alchemy as they turned the ground into giant walls of stairs, trying to catch up with Paninya who try to outrun them. Al and Winry try to catch up with them.

Paninya was getting ready to find another way to escape the three alchemist, but was caught off guard when the ground in front of her formed into a wall, blocking her path. Then, standing in front of them were Ed, Sam, and Danielle.

"Alright, the jig is up," Danielle told Paninya.

"We don't want to hurt you, so I suggest you surrender," Sam said.

"Exactly," Ed said. "So, you'd be doing us a favor and gives back our watches."

Seeing what Ed, Sam, and Danielle did, Paninya said, "That was awesome of what you guys did! How did you do it?"

"How?" Ed questioned. "We're State Alchemist! You want some more!"

Ed pressed his hands to the ground, turning the ground before him into giant fists. Paninya dodged out of the way. Sam and Danielle did the same thing, but Paninya dodged those attacks as well.

"Wow, you three are so cool!" Paninya said, once again.

"Come closer and maybe we'll show you more," Danielle quipped as the trio kept chasing after Paninya.

Frustrated as he was already, Ed shouted, "Quit moving around!"

"What's the matter?" Paninya called out. "There's three of you and you can't catch one little girl?"

"Why that little… there's no way I'm losing this cat and mouse game!" Sam shouted, frustrated as the others. She pressed her hands down and the ground before her lifted her up and she jumped as she got ahead of Ed and Danielle, chasing Paninya.

"Try to keep up, if you can!" Paninya called out to Sam.

Sam spotted something straight up ahead and smiled with confidence and said, "It look like your luck is about to run out."

"What do you mean by that?" Paninya asked, confused.

Paninya ended up getting her answer when she spotted Alphonse up ahead, blocking her path and came to a stop.

"I've been waiting for you," Alphonse told her. He used his alchemy and the ground before him formed into a giant birdcage, trapping Paninya.

"We've got you now jailbird," Sam quipped.

"Nicely done, Al," Winry admitted, standing next to Al.

Ed and Danielle caught up with everybody and were relieved that they had finally caught Paninya.

"Alright, time to give it up," Danielle told Paninya as she and Ed approached her.

"We'd like out watches back…"

Suddenly, right before they could get Paninya to give up their watches, she manage to cut herself out with a blade. However, she wasn't carrying a blade from her hand, they came from her right knee.

"What the hell?" said surprised Sam. "That blade just came from right leg."

"Then, her leg is automail," Danielle figured.

"Come on, you guys can't be too surprised," said a cocky Paninya. "You've seen the town, haven't you? Oh, and I forgot to show you one more thing."

To another surprise, from Paninya's left knee, she shot out a cannonball. The group ducked down, shocked and surprised. Whoever gave her the automail legs did a really good job on them.

"My other leg has a 1.5 inch cannon," Paninya told the. "What do you think of that?"

"Why you little… when I'm through with you I'm going to shoot you out of cannon myself!" Sam yelled.

"Go ahead and try, if you can," Paninya dared Sam as she continued to run, with the group still chasing her.

"Come back!" Ed shouted.

"No way," Paninya replied. "Why don't we wait and see if you can catch me."

However, Paninya surprisingly ended up getting caught by none other than Winry. Paninya try to get free, but couldn't get away from Winry.

"Well, now, how do you like that," Winry said. "That wasn't so hard."

"Nice work, Winry," Ed said. "Now, don't let her get away."

"And finally, the chase ends," Sam said.

"Don't worry guys," Winry assured the group. "There's no way I'm letting her go. Not quite yet anyway. Not until I've gotten a closer look at that automail."

Everyone fell to the ground and could not believe Winry.

Sam said, "So, you're saying you were able to catch this thief because she only had automail, Winry. Talk about ironic."

"We spent all this time chasing her and can't even catch a little girl, but someone like Winry who can't use alchemy can?" Danielle thought, feeling mortified as she was.

What the group didn't realize that they were standing in front of a house that was actually Paninya's home. Coming outside where a two couple that Paninya stayed with.

"Oh, hello, Paninya," said chestnut hair woman who happen to be pregnant.

That was when the two couple notice Winry giggling over Paninya's automail.

"Friend of yours, Paninya?" the woman asked.

"Not really," Paninya replied.

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up and there were dark clouds moving in. Everyone realized a storm was coming and decided to head inside.

* * *

Inside the house, it turns out that Paninya lives with the engineer, Dominic along with his son, Ridel, and his daughter-in-law, Satella.

Winry couldn't stop admiring Paninya's automail and said, "I have never seen craftsmanship like this before. It has an advanced suspension and would you look at this balance. The designer of this was truly a piece of work of art. It's incredible!"

"Winry, do you think you can admire Paninya's automail later?" Sam asked.

"And for starters, can we get our watches back?" Ed asked.

"It's no use, guys," Al said. "It's pointless to talk to Winry when she's like this."

Winry went up to Ridel and said, "The work you've done is simply fantastic! You're a wonderful engineer."

"Oh, no, don't look at me Miss," Ridel told Winry. "I wasn't the one who made them."

"I am."

Coming right in was a dark skin man with white hair who looked like he was in his late fifties. The group saw the old man and figured he must be the man the automail engineers mentioned, the engineer who was named Dominic.

Sam notice the angry look on Dominic's face and whispered to Ed and said, "What do you think grandpa's problem is."

Then, Dominic started looking at Ed at notice his right arm automail. He asked of Ed to inspect his automail as he did, testing the it's craftsmanship.

"This arm seems a bit heavy," Dominic said.

"Yes, I guess it is," Winry admitted.

"You want to be more careful not to straighten it too much," Dominic told Winry. "That could be the reason why his growth is stunted."

"Oh, boy," Sam sighed. "He really shouldn't have said that."

"Hey, shut up!" Ed yelled. That's when Ed realized something and said, "Wait, if you're telling me if my automail was lighter then I'd grow taller than this."

"It is a possibility," Dominic presumed.

"Or, it's maybe because Ed doesn't drink his milk," Danielle said.

However, Ed wasn't listenting to anyone as he started daydreaming what it would be like if he were taller. Ed couldn't help himself and started smiling while Al, Sam, and Danielle stared at him at bit baffled. All Ed could do is daydream, being taller than Winry, Al, and everybody else.

"Ed, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"He's in his own little world," Danielle figured.

Winry wasn't paying attention to Ed's weirdness of his own fantasy since she was thinking what she wanted to do and said, "Right. That settles it."

Approaching Dominic, Winry said, "Mr. Dominic, I beg you… make me your apprentice."

"Not a chance, girl," Dominic replied.

Everyone stared at Dominic and couldn't believe how cold he was. At times, a guy would never say no to a girl, but this was a first time. Winry felt as though she was about to erode way when she was told that.

"Maybe you'd like more time to consider the idea," said a depressed Winry.

"No need," Dominic replied. "I don't take on apprentices."

"Come on and consider Winry's offer," Danielle insisted to Dominic. "I know a guy can't refuse to say no to a cute girl like me."

"If it were someone like you trying to act cute, I'd still say no to you," Dominic told Danielle. Danielle felt a cold chill and fell down to the ground. No man has ever denied her cute looks.

Ed then thought he could convince Dominic and said, "I understand you don't want to take on apprentices, but maybe you could take time out of your busy schedule to teach her how to make automail to make me taller."

"Can it, you little flea!" Dominic told Ed. Ed felt as though he was just squashed as he fell to the ground. People have called him short, but no one has ever called him a flea.

"Looks like grandpa is in a bad mood," Sam commented.

"I heard that you gloomy bat," Dominic told Sam.

Sam felt as though she was shattered and had this feeling she knew how a mirror feels when its shattered to pieces.

"Gloomy, bat?" Sam said, standing in shock.

Dominic then left the room. Winry was disappointed that Dominic turned down her offer to take her on as his apprentice.

"Sorry about that," Ridel told the group. "My old man can be pretty stubborn."

* * *

Al started dragging Ed and Danielle who were crushed by Dominic's comments.

"A little flea, a little flea," Ed repeated. "He called me a flea."

"He turned down my cute looks," Danielle moaned. "What did I do wrong? No has ever denied how cute I was. Maybe I messed up or maybe I'm growing out of cuteness and getting ugly."

Looking at Al, Danielle said, "Al, you think I'm cute don't you. I'm not ugly am I? Please tell me I'm cute."

"Uh, well, I…"

Before Al could say anything, he notice Ridel's wife, Satella, sitting down in her chair rubbing her stomach. Al hadn't notice before when they were chasing Paninya but realize she was pregnant.

"Uh, excuse me, but are you having a baby?" Al asked.

"Why, yes I am," Satella replied.

"Do you think… would it be alright if I touched your tummy?" Al asked her.

Satella smiled and said, "Go right ahead."

Al touched Satella's stomach and felt a pulse from the baby and was caught in a 'awe' moment. This caught Ed and Danielle's attention as Satella took their hands and placed on her stomach. Ed and Danielle were caught in 'awe' when they felt a beating.

"It's like there's a miracle in your stomach," Ed said.

"Yeah," Al said. "We were inside mom's tummy like this, once upon a time too."

Danielle was caught in the moment, but felt sad yet happy at the same time.

Ed couldn't help but notice the look on her face and said, "Danielle, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Danielle said. "It's just, well when I was born… I let's just say I wouldn't know much because I've never had a mom or dad."

Shocked by this, Ed said, "I'm sorry. You grew up without a mom and dad and Danny and Jazz are the only family you have."

Danielle smiled and said, "Yeah."

In truth, Danielle didn't list discussing her past. Danielle was born from Danny's DNA in order to create the perfect clone by her horrible creator and so called father, Vlad Plasmius. She was treated so harshly by Vlad who told her she only exist to serve him only.

Danny had been the one to show her and expose Vlad's dark sinister nature. It was because of Dannny that Danielle was able to experience love and be treated as family by Danny and Jazz. It was because of Danny, who found a cure to stablize her body, is that she is able to live as a regular girl.

That was when Satella felt a short pain in her stomach and try to breathe in and out.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked.

"Is something wrong?" Danielle asked Satella.

"No, I'm fine," Satella said, taking in a few deep breaths.

* * *

Sam was hanging out with Winry and Paninya. They could hear the rain coming down as it started to pour. Sam was still caught up in the moment when dominic called her a gloomy bat.

"I can't believe he said I was a gloomy bat," Sam moaned. "Winry, you don't think I'm gloomy, do you?"

Winry laughed and said, "Try not let it get to you. I'm sure whatever was up with Mr. Dominic he probably wasn't in a good mood, so don't let it bother you."

Paninya was stretching out her automail legs and said, "Whenever the rain pours down like this, my stumps get achy."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happen?" Winry asked.

Paninya explained.

"I was in a train accident when I was a kid. It killed my parents. I ended up losing both my legs in the wreck. I couldn't even walk anymore and I had nowhere to go. It felt lime my entire world had come crashing down."

"So, what gave you the strength to pull yourself together?" Sam asked.

"Well, that was when I met Mr. Dominic," Paninya continued. "When I met him, everything changed completely.

Paninya remembered through her childhood when she was forced to use a wheelchair when she had no legs. However, she fell out of her wheelchair and sat there, moaning at the fact that pouting over the fact how pointless she was.

Coming through as Mr. Dominic who was one of the people to notice her and said, "You look like the most miserable and pathetic girl in the entire world. Nothing annoys me more than a brat like you!"

Dominic picked up Paninya who struggled to get out of his arms and shouted, "Let me go you mean old man! Put me down!"

"He said my eyes were like a dead person not far off," Paninya continued. "I'm sure I really did look miserable. So, without ever asking anyone my opinion, I was outfitted with automail legs. The surgery and rehabilitation were painful and by far the hardest thing I've ever done.

"But then, soon enough I was back up on my two legs and I was so happy. It was thanks to him, Mr. Dominic. I owe him everything."

"Despite his rough and angry look, I guess I can admit he has a good heart," Sam said. "Of course men like that always show that rough guy exterior just to hide their real feelings."

"He's really not bad once you get to know him," Paninya told Sam. "One of these days, I'm going to pay back Mr. Dominic even if it takes me my whole life. Of course he's never willing to take any money for me, but that makes it a bit more difficult."

"So you want to pay him back, huh?" Sam questioned. "So to pay him back you wind up stealing my friend and mine's pocket watches."

"You know, stealing is that the answer to pay Mr. Dominic back," Winry told Paninya. "You're so grateful to him that you should clean up your act and stop picking pockets! Mr. Dominic gave you these legs out of a selfless act of goodwill.

"So, if you really want to pay him back then use that act as an example. Instead of stealing trinkets from hapless tourist, stand strong on those two legs he made for you. Stand up and get to work."

Sam was surprised what she was hearing from Winry. When she told Paninya about having two legs and stand strong, it was like the same thing Ed told Rose back in Reole. She smiled when realizing how much Ed and Winry are so much alike when it come to helping people.

Winry continued. "Mr. Dominic would respect more for doing that than for stealing."

"She's right," Sam told Paninya. "There aren't a lot of people in the world like Mr. Dominic who would be so kind to give you two legs. When someone in this world gives you a gift, it's important that you cherish and use that gift for a more noble cause."

"Probably," Paninya said, looking at her automail legs and thinking things through. "You know what, you guys are right. From now on, I'll work honestly and pay him back myself."

"And for the record, can I have my pocket watch back?" Sam asked.

"Oh, sorry about that," Paninya said, handing Sam back her Stata Alchemist pocket watch. "And here's the little girl friend of yours." She handed Sam Danielle's pocket watch.

"And I have Ed's right here," Paninya said when she notice that the pocket watch was stuck closed. "Um, I think I may have broken it or something. I can't get it to open."

"Let me see," Winry said, checking it out to see what the problem was. "No, don't worry. I wasn't you. It's been sealed up using alchemy."

"Why would he do that?" Paninya wondered.

"I think I have a pretty good idea why," Winry said, thinking of something mischievous and took out some tools. "Something's in here that he's too embarrassed to let anyone see." She started using the tools she had to unlock it.

Sam stared at Winry and said, "Uh, Sam, I don't think you're seeting a good example for Paninya by doing that and also you're invading somebody's privacy."

"So, you're saying you'd rather not know what Ed's hiding?" Winry questioned, making a mischievous smile at Sam.

"Uh… no, I don't plan on it," Sam said, when in truth Winry knew she was very much interested.

"Finally, I got it open," Winry said.

"What'd you find?" Sam asked, unable to help herself.

"So, now you're interested," Winry said. "Okay, now let's have a little look of what Ed was hiding."

They found something that was engraved from the top opening of inside the pocket watch. It read: Don't Forget, Oct.3, 11.

"What do you think the date means?" Sam asked Winry.

Winry actually knew what it meant, but she kept quiet about it and gave the pocket watch back to Paninya.

Noticing the look on her face, Sam asked, "Winry, is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing," Winry replied. "Paninya, you should give this back to Ed."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paninya asked.

Taking a deep breath, Winry said, "I'm fine. I'm going to ask Mr. Dominic to apprentice me again."

"Good luck with that," Sam said. "That's considering if you can get through to the old man."

* * *

Winry went over and knocked on Mr. Dominic's door, hoping he would consider her offer to apprentic her. That was when Ed came along in a rush, trying to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Winry asked.

"The ba…" Ed panted.

"The ba… what?" Winry said confused.

"The ba…"

"A baise is a type of horse," Winry said, thinking that's what Ed was referring. "What about it?"

"THE BABY'S COMING! THE BABY'S COMING!" Ed shouted.

Realizing what Ed was talking about, she realized that Satella must be going into labor and screamed. Winry quickly told Sam and Paninya about and freaked out herself. The girl went to inform Dominic about the situation.

* * *

From the way things were looking, Dominic knew they couldn't get her to the hospital in this kind of condition. He decided to go and fetch the doctor himself as soon as possible.

Putting on his jacket, Dominic said, "In a storm like this we can't get her to the hospital in town. I'll fetch the Doctor myself." Dominic got on his horse and rode off, hoping to get back in time.

Inside the house, everyone stood by Satella's bedside as Ridel held her hand to comfort her.

"Pop will be right back with the Doctor," Ridel assured Satella. "Just hang on a little longer for me, okay."

"There's no hanging on here," Satella told Ridel. "It will come whenever it's ready too." Then, she felt more pain coming.

"What's the matter honey?" Ridel asked.

All she did was whisper, but no one couldn't really make out what she said. Everyone got closer to hear what she had to say.

"I'm sorry, one more time," Ridel said. "I couldn't hear."

"I SAID IT'S COMING!"

Everyone freaked out and panicked. They knew that wasn't much time to wait for the Doctor.

"What do you do?" Ed asked Ridel, panicking. "The Doctor's not here!"

"Oh, what do you do, what do we do?" Danielle panicked.

"Don't's look at me!" Sam yelled and panicked at the same time. "I'm not a nurse here!"

"We're just going to have to do it," Winry suggested.

As this caught everyone's attention, Ed asked, "Have to do what?"

"Deliver the baby," Winry replied.

Everyone screamed as soon as they heard that from Winry.

"So, you've seen a baby being delivered before?" Ridel asked.

"No, I haven't," Winry replied. "But we don't have any other options here. I need everyone's help. We are going to do this!" Getting prepared and putting on an apron, Winry said, "Ed, Al, and Danielle, you guys get me some water."

"Right," they replied and ran to get some water.

"Paninya and Sam, you guys get some towels," Winry told them.

"Roger," Paninya replied.

"We're on it," Sam said.

Both, Sam and Paninya ran right out to look for some towels.

"Mr. Ridel, do you have any rubbing alcohol we could use for disinfectant?" Winry asked.

"I think we have some in the store room," Ridel told her.

* * *

Everyone got as much supplies as they can and knew there wasn't much time left. Ed, Al, Danielle, and Ridel were coming back with water that Winry told them to get.

Ridel sighed and said, "Are we sure your friend can handle this?"

Ed replied, "Winry comes from a family of Doctors. She grew up reading medical textbooks instead of picture books like most kids her age."

"Really?" said a surprised Danielle.

"Yep," Al nodded.

"That's all well and good, but it isn't exactly the same as a medical degree," Ridel said, feeling nervous about this.

"Well, it's clearly that she remembers vaguely some of it," Ed said.

"Some of it?" Ridel said, not too surprised.

Ed continued. "Right now, the only choice we have is to depend on the knowledge she has and the sheer force of her nerve."

Ridel was still nervous about this, but they he had to believe Winry could do it. Al and Danielle nodded and knew they had believe in Winry and hoped she would be able to deliver this baby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Winry kept trying to remember what she read in her parents medical textbooks on the process of delivering a baby.

"Boiling water, disinfectant, towels… and what else was there? Remember it now."

Coming up behind Winry were Ed, Al, Sam, Danielle, and Paninya who came with the supplies they needed. Ridel went in to comfort his wife and brought the stuff in.

"Winry," said everyone. "You can do this."

Winry nodded. "Paninya and Sam, I need you two to give me a hand in here."

"Sure," Paninya replied. "You got it."

"Wait, are you sure I should help you?" said a nervous Sam. "I don't know if I can. I've never helped deliver a baby before."

Grabbing Sam's hand and dragging her in, Winry said, "Well, there's a first time for everybody."

"Why did it have to be me?" Sam complained.

Winry then shut the door while Ed, Al, and Danielle wait outside. All they do is wait and hope Winry prevails.

"Looks like it's all up to Winry," Danielle said.

As they waited, they heard someone shouts, "IT HURTS!"

Ed, Al, and Danielle freaked out as they hugged each other, cowering in fear as they wondered what was going on.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

As the trio continud to wait, Ed said, "I know we're not big believers in God, but… maybe he can help us out. Just this once."

Ed, Al, and Danielle started to pray and hoped that Winry and the others were doing ok and that this baby will survive.

* * *

After minutes have passed, the door finally opened. The first person to appear in front of the door was Sam who had a shocked look on her face and her eyes were wide open.

"Sam?" Ed said, wondering what was up with her.

Sam said, "I can't believe I experienced the miracle of birth." Sam then fell down and passed out.

Paninya also came out with a shocked look on her face, taking deep breaths and said, "All that blood. I can't do it anymore."

Winry was on her knees, taking deep breaths as well as Ed ran up to where and said, "What's going on?"

Winry pointed for Ed to see. Ed, Al, and Danielle looked and saw with their amazement, Ridel and Satella holding their new and first born child. They smiled when they realized that Winry did it.

"Winry, you delivered the baby!" Danielle cheered.

"She did it!" Ed called out. "Awesome! It's a real life baby! Awesome!"

"Really, awesome?" Winry asked, smiling at Ed. "That's all you can think of to describe this?"

"How else should I describe it?" Ed asked Winry. "This is the birth of a new life. Alchemist have worked for centuries and we're still not able to do that; a person creating another person."

"You've got to be kidding me," Winry told Ed. "Now you're comparing alchemy with the miracle of birth."

"Occupational hazard," Ed explained. "It's just the way I think. Besides, whatever you say, it really is awesome. People are awesome."

Ed and Winry looked on as Al, Danielle, Paninya, and Ridel looked at the baby that Satella was holding.

"Alright, the baby is born and everything is good," Ed said, relieved. "So is there anything else you're going to need me for now?"

"Yeah, there is," Winry said. "Do you think you can pick me up, please? I can't really move."

* * *

Winry wasn't the only one who needed to be picked up. Ed also help pick up Sam who was still passed out. After a few moment later, she woke up and try to recover after experiencing the miracle of birth. Ed sat them down on three chairs he saw.

Looking at Ed and thinking about what she saw in his pocket watch, Winry said, "Ed, I saw it. The engraving that's inside your pocket watch."

This caught Sam's attention and said, "What exactly is that date for, Ed?"

Ed remained quiet for a while and said, "Did you guys force it open?"

"Actually, that was me, Ed," Winry told him. "I'm sorry."

Ed sighed. "Well, Sam, it's about time you found out . You see, that date, I haven't shown that to anyone. Not even Al?"

"But, why not Ed?" Winry asked.

"It's private," Ed replied. "An admission to myself."

"Admission for what?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's just that… I hate to admit how weak I am," Ed said. "If I had to give what happen that day's substance and carry it around with me as a reminder."

"What exactly are you talking about, Ed?" Sam asked.

"That date I engraved in my pocket watch, it's the day I received my certification and the day me and Al burned our house down," Ed said.

Sam was shocked by the story she heard. This was the day Ed and Al had made up their minds in order to follow the path they chose to take. Sam had an expression on her face. Ed also notice tears coming out of Winry.

"Winry, why are you doing that?" Ed asked her. "What are you crying for?"

Winry could still remember that day when Ed and Al burned down their home and left.

Three years ago, Ed had received his certification as a State Alchemist. To assure that there was no turning back, Ed set their house on fire. Ed, Al, Winry, Pinako, and Den watched as the house burned down.

"Well, there's no turning back for us now, brother," Ed said.

Standing next to Ed was Winry who started to cry. Ed notice himself. Winry cried and knew very well that Ed would be leaving.

"What are you crying for, Winry?" Ed asked, once more.

"Because, you two won't cry," Winry said, wiping her tears. "Someone else should do it for you, don't you think?"

"It's strange," Sam said. "Those times when Danny's life was in danger, there were times I wanted to cry. I never did. I always hated to admit how weak I was. And still, I never cry."

"Well, the reason why people like us never cry is because we just learn to be strong and not let anything stop us, no matter how much it hurts," Ed said. "Winry, you should get back to Resembool. You've been gone a long time. Granny must be lonesome without you."

"No, I'm not leaving," Winry told Ed. "Seeing your resolve inspired me. I want to do more Ed. I just can't commit halfway."

"Don't do anything," Ed told her. "There's no need to get involved."

"Yes, there is," Winry said. "I want to hone my skills so I'll be able to make you the finest quality automail prosthetics. That way you can continue your journey knowing you're as strong as you can be."

"There's no stopping her, Ed," Sam said. "It's her choice to make just like it was mine's and my friends choice to help you guys see through this in the end."

Ed nodded. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Wiping off her tears, Winry said, "I'm going to try again. I'll ask Mr. Dominic to make me his apprentice."

"Okay," Ed told her. "Well, then, good luck."

Coming out of the room was Paninya and said, "Winry, Mr. Ridel said he wanted to talk to you for…"

That was when Paninya notice the expressions on Ed, Winry, and Sam and asked, "What's up? Is there something wrong?"

"Not really," Sam replied.

"Don't worry," Winry assured her. "It's nothing. I'll be right there."

"Paninya…" Ed said as he raised his fist and hit her in the head with his automail arm, much to Winry and Sam's surprise.

"Why'd you go and do that?" Paninya complained.

"What do you thing?" Ed shouted. "Give me my watch back right now, you dirty pickpocket!"

"Did you have to hit me with your right arm?" Paninya argued.

"I could hit you with my left if you perfer!" Ed yelled.

"You know, you could have asked Ed, because that's what I just did," Sam told him.

* * *

Dominic arrived back with the doctor and received new on how Winry delivered the baby. Seeing his first grandchild, Dominic smiled at his grandson.

"Hello there, I'm your granddad," Dominic chided. "He's such a cutie."

"That sure not your character," Ed mumbled.

"So he goes from an angry old man to a loving grandpa," Sam commented.

Dominic heard their comments and glared at them while the Doctor inspected the baby and Satella.

"Well, both mother and baby are perfectly healthy," the Doctor confirmed. "It seems like the delivery was handled expertly. Well done, young lady. Sometimes even adults can't take being impressed of a childbirth."

"Oh, no," said a shy Winry. "We did what we had to. That's all."

"Hey, come on and be happy for the praise you're getting," Danielle told Winry.

"We are truly in your debt," Dominic told Winry. "What you did was amazing. Thank you.

"Please, sir, there's really no need to thank me," Winry said.

"So you're just to be humble on this, huh?" Danielle figured.

"Oh, I feel like I'm going to blush," said an embarrassed Winry.

That was when Ed thought of something and thought this could he a perfect opportunity to get Dominic to make Winry his apprentice.

"Hey, maybe you can make an exception and take on an apprentice," Ed said.

"You know this is a chance if a lifetime to pass on your teachings to someone else," Sam said, helping Ed out.

"One has nothing to do with the other," Dominic told them both. "I don't take on apprentices and that's that. However, young lady, if that's what your heart is set on, I can recommend you to an accomplished engineer at the base of the mountain."

"That's very nice of you, Mr. Dominic," Danielle said.

Dominic didn't say anything and was about to walk out when Winry said, "Pardon me, would it be okay if I came by and watched you work sometimes."

"I won't stop you from coming once in a while to see my grandchild," Dominic replied. "Same goes for the tomboy." Everyone figured he was referring to Paninya.

* * *

The next day, it was time to get ready to head off to Dublith. Winry decided to stay behind while Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle decided to head off. The train was getting ready to leave.

"Come on, guys!" Ed urged everyone. "We've got to go! We miss this train and there won't be another one for three days!"

"Don't remind me!" Danielle told Ed.

Al manage to get on the train as Ed jumped on. Sam grabbed Danielle and threw her on the train as Al manage to catch her. Sam jumped right on and they were all oboard the train.

"You guys be careful!" Winry called out as she and Paninya went to go see them off."

"You too, Winry," Ed told her.

"See you around, Winry," Same said, waving to her.

"Until next time!" Danielle called out.

"Don't forget to call granny and keep her posted," Ed said to Winry.

"Oh, please, like you're really one to talk Ed," Winry told him.

"And don't forget to steal that old man's techniques so you'll have something even better for me the next time I see you, okay," Ed said as they were out of Winry and Paninya's sight.

"Well, that's it," Paninya said. "They're gone."

"He'll be back," Winry said.

Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle were ready for their next adventure. It was off to Dublith.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ten years ago, young Edward Elric had woken up that day and saw his mother, Trisha Elric and his father talking with each other. His father was discussing with his wife that he would be leaving. Before the day he left, Ed still remembered the serious expression on his father's face.

* * *

Ed woke up oboard the train and realize his memory was nothing but a dream.

"Brother, we've almost reached the Dublith station," Al informed.

Ed didn't say anything and just remained quiet.

"Is something wrong, Ed?" Sam asked.

"Were you having a dream?" Al asked Ed.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "I was dreaming about him.

"Who was it, Ed?" Sam asked him. "Who was it that you were dreaming about?"

Ed sighed and said, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Sam and Danielle wondered what Ed was dreaming about who 'him' was. Ed was always tell Sam about his past, but she thought maybe it was another one of the memories not worth talking too.

Finally, the train stopped and made to the town of Dublith. It was a nice city full of kids wandering around and some pretty nice stores.

Boarding off the train, Ed said, "Well, guys, looks like we're here.

"Yeah," Al replied.

"So, where is it your teacher lives at?" Sam asked.

"It's this way," Ed pointed as Sam and Danielle followed Ed and Al to meet their teacher. It took about thrity minutes to get there on foot and they finally made it. They happen to arrive at a butcher shop.

"So, your teacher owns a meat store," Sam said, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Yeah, pretty much," Ed told her.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Sam said, feeling nauseous when she saw all the meat from the front window.

"Do you have to be so dramatic, Sam, every time you see a single piece of meat?" Danielle asked.

"It's not the meat you should be scared of," Ed told the two of them. "It's our teacher you should be scared of. It'd be nice if teacher wasn't home."

"Same here," said a nervous Al.

Suddenly, they heard stomping coming to the front door. The door opened and a large man with a knife with blood on it came out. Ed and Al cowered in fear as well as Sam and Danielle at the man's appearance.

"Please tell me he's not a psycho like Barry the Chopper," Danielle shriveled.

"Hello, Sig," Ed said, nervously.

"Long time no see," Al said, shaking.

Then, Sig smiled and patted Ed on the head and said, "Good to see you. You've grown up a little, huh?"

Ed felt as though Sig was patting his head too hard and said, "You're squishing me.

Approaching Sig, Al said, "Your probably don't recognize me, but it's Alphonse. Sorry we've been away so long."

Patting Al on the head, Sig said, "Looks like you've grown up more than a little."

As Sig patted Al's helmet, Al thought, "No one has patted my head like this since back before I lost my body."

"And how are your girl friends over there," Sig said, noticing Sam and Danielle.

"Oh, right," Ed said. "Sig, these two are Sam Manson and Danielle Fenton."

"Nice to meet you," Sig said as he patted them both on the head.

"Hey," Sam greeted. "Just for the record, I don't eat meat. And you're hurting my head."

"Actually, I enjoy being patted on the head," Danielle smiled. "Not many people do that to me."

"So, I assume you're here to see her," Sig presumed.

"Yeah, that's why we're here," said a nervous Ed.

"I'll go fetch her for you," Sig said, going next to the house that was his and his wife, Izumi Curtis, also the Elric's alchemy teacher.

Poking through the open window, Sig said, "Izumi, the Elric shrimps have come for a visit. Do you think you can see them?"

"I'll be right there," Izumi replied. "I'm feeling a little better today."

* * *

Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle waited for Izumi to come out and overheard that she was still sick.

"Lying down?" Al thought. "That's not a good sign."

"I guess she hasn't gotten any better since last time," Ed figured.

"Last time?" Sam asked. "Is she really that sick?"

"At times she is and at times she isn't," Ed told Sam. "Just for the record, don't expect her to go easy on us because you're kids."

"Not if I pull the cute act," Danielle said, showing off her cuteness.

"Yeah, like that'll work," Ed mumbled.

Suddenly, the door opened and as soon as Ed turned around, he was kicked in the face and sent flying towards the building ahead. Al, Sam, and Danielle stared in shock.

"He… was sent flying," said a surprised Sam.

"Okay, considering how Ed explained his teacher, now I'm really scared," Danielle said.

Stepping out of the house was a woman with stringy black hair, wearing a white sleeveless button shirt, blue jeans, and sandals. She had an angry look on her face that scared everyone.

"Hello, my stupid pupil," Izumi said at the knocked out Ed. "I hear you've become one of the military's dogs!"

Izumi turned around and stared at Al. Al began to panic and wondered how to explain his situation.

"Teacher… you see… it because…"

However, Izumi's expression turned calm and said, "Al? Look at you. You've gotten s big."

Al sighed with relief and figure he won't have to explain this to his teacher. Approaching her, Al said, "Teacher, it's really good to see you…"

Unfortunately, Al didn't get the proper greeting he expected as she grabbed his hand and flipped him over.

"Your skills are rusty," Izumi told Al and notice Sam and Danielle who were shaking with fear. "And who are thes two young laidies?"

"My name is Sam Manson," Sam replied, still shaking with fear.

"And I'm Danielle Fenton," Danielle said, shriveling. We're friends with Ed and Al."

Izumi smiled and said, "There's no need to be afraid of me you two. I actually find you girls adorable."

Sam and Danielle's expression changed with relief. To them, they thought Izumi wasn't the crazy teacher as Ed described, maybe not towards woman, or so they think.

"In that case, it's nice to meet you…"

Izumi grabbed both Sam and Danielle and spun them around and threw them down to the ground.

"I find you adorable, but it doesn't necessarily mean that I go easy on you, especially female children," Izumi told them.

"Thanks for the heads up," Danielle said, feeling dizzy.

"And for the record, this isn't the first time I've been beaten by a girl," Sam said.

As everyone got back up, Al said, "You've got lots of energy for someone who's not feeling well."

"Not feeling well!" Izumi shouted as the four of them cowered in fear. "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly…" Suddenly, Izumi felt sick again and coughed up blood right in front of them. Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle screamed when they saw this.

"She coughed up blood?" said a shocked Sam as she fell down and fainted.

Placing his hand on his wife's shoulder, Sig said, "You shouldn't exert yourself."

"How sweet of you to worry, dear," said a more loving Izumi. "Thank you." Both Sig and Izumi hugged each other.

Ed, Al, and Danielle stared in a 'huh' moment when they teacher went from crazy, to calm, to crazy again, and to a loving housewife.

"Okay, talk about major mood swing," Danielle commented.

* * *

Everyone went inside Izumi and Sig's house. Sam regained consciousness as they all gathered at the dinning table to talk with Izumi. Ed explained on how Sam and Danielle came from another world and and asks what she knew of the Philosopher Stone.

"Interesting," Izumi said. "So you two along with your other friends were brought here from another world? There hasn't been anything like that recorded in alchemy. But, I do hope you can find your way home."

"Considering if we can," Sam said.

"And as for the Philosopher Stone, I don't know much about it," Izumi told Ed. "It hold no interest for me."

"I see," Ed said.

"There was that one alchemist," Sig mentioned. "I thought that one man from Central knew a great knowledge about the Stone."

This caught everyone's attention.

"So, we've got a lead on someone who knows about the Stone," said a enthusiastic Sam.

"So, who was this guy?" Ed asked.

"Let me think," Izumi said. "What's his name… ah, I believe it's Hohenheim."

"Hohenheim?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, that's right," Izumi replied.

However, hearing this name had Ed filling with anger. Al was shocked to hear this name as well. Sam and Danielle notice the angered look on Ed's face as he tighten his fist.

"What's the matter, Ed?" Sam asked.

"What's got you so uptight?" Danielle asked Ed.

"Spit it out, Ed,"Izumi told him.

"Then he's alive," Ed figured.

"Someone you know?" Izumi asked.

"Ed, have you met this guy before?" Danielle asked him.

"He's our father," Al answered.

Shocked of what she heard, Sam said, "Your father?" Danielle was shocked to hear this news as well. But as far as they knew, Ed never even talked about his father.

"Your father," Izumi said, shocked as well. "The one who ran out on you when you were little."

"Yeah, that's the one," Ed replied with anger. "It's all because of that bastard that our mother is dead. If it wasn't for him…"

* * *

Ed still remembered that day when his father left. Like in his dream, he and Al woke up that one morning and saw their mother and father talking. Ed watched as his father left and saw the serious expression on his face and then he was gone.

Ed and Al had always asked when their father was coming back, but Trisha kept changing the subject and always said, 'your father will be back before you know it.'

Both the Elric brothers enjoyed those happy years with their mother. But then, Trisha fell gravely ill when the brothers saw her collapse right in front of them. Ed believed if their father would have just stayed, they wouldn't end up in the condition they are in now.

* * *

Al continued the conversation and asked, "Did our dad say anything about the Philosopher Stone?"

"Something about a lifelong dream coming true," Izumi replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Danielle asked.

"I don't know," Izumi told Danielle. "He seemed very happy when he said it."

"If we were to meet him, we would be able to gather some more information of the Philosopher Stone," Danielle thought. But she figured that might not be the best idea if Ed doesn't like the idea of his involving his father.

Izumi notice the angry expression on Ed's face as she approached him and hit him in the head to snap out of it and said, "Now we're going to eat!"

"Okay," Ed told her.

Izumi and Sig went into the kitchen to cook while the group waited at the dinning table.

"Your teacher sure has quite the temper, Ed," Sam commented.

"I did warn you that she wouldn't go easy on you," Ed said. "She may get carried away and have a temper, but she really is a caring person. She just has a tough time showing it."

* * *

Later that night, everyone was eating dinner enjoying themselves. The meal everyone had was pork along with some cornbread and some salad as well. Everyone helped themselves while Sam just went with the salad and cornbeard.

Danielle ate a piece of pork and said, "You've really made this pork real good, Sig."

"It's no big deal," Sig told Danielle. "I just have a talent for cooking is all."

That was when Sig notice that Al wasn't touching his food and said, "You aren't eating, Al?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Al assured Sig. "I had a big meal on the train ride here."

Changing the subject, Ed said, "Hey, Al, you should tell them about Rush Valley, about the baby being delivered."

"Oh, yeah," Al said. "We helped deliver a baby. There was this big storm and we couldn't get the mother to a Doctor."

"I don't know," Ed said. "It's pretty generous to call what we did helping."

Al laughed and said, "Yeah, it was mostly Winry."

"I've got to hand it to her though, she was impressive delivering the baby," Sam said. "You don't find many people like that to do something that brave in my world. "

"It really is amazing when you experience a baby being born," Al said. "The mother was so brave. Everyone is blessed when a baby is born.

"Yes, that's right," Izumi replied with calm expression. "That same miracle brings us all into this world. Always take pride in the lives that are given to you."

"I love babies, but seeing one born right in front of me wasn't what I had in mind," Sam said.

"It was my first time seeing baby born, so to me it was an scary, yet exciting moment," Danielle smiled.

However, hearing them mention the baby made Izumi feel sad. Sig placed his hand on his shoulder to comfort her.

* * *

Everyone all headed off to bed. Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle shared their rooms together. There were a lot of things on their minds.

"Hey, Ed, teacher hasn't changed, has she?" Al asked.

"Nope," Ed replied. "She hasn't changed one bit in all this time."

"It probably must have been rough when someone like that trains you," Sam said.

"Believe me, the training we went through was really difficult," Ed told Sam. "You know, when we first met she almost refuse to train us."

"Then, how did she consider training you guys?" Danielle asked. "I thought someone like her would say 'no.'"

"Well, maybe you'd guys like to know how we met our teacher," Ed said.

"Since you're bring up the subject, you might as well," Sam said.

Ed began with the story.

* * *

Four years ago, there was a big major storm that hit Resembool. A big major flood was occurring and the towns people gathered as mich sandbags in order to stop the flooding of their town. Ed and Al were witnessing what was happening. The townspeople were struggling to keep the water from reaching the town.

Suddenly, Ed and Al spotted someone arriving at the scene where the flood was happening. It was Izumi Curtis and along with her husband Sigfried.

Al tapped Ed's shoulder and said, "Brother, look." Ed saw that Al was pointing to Izumi. At first Ed thought what she doing when there was a dangerous flood she was walking in to.

When it seemed like the flood was about to break down the ueseless sandbags, Izumi pressed her hands down, using alchemy to construct the ground into large giant walls that kept all the water from the flood out. The people of Resembool stared at an 'awe' moment, as well as Ed and Al.

"Well, that ought to hold the water back for a while," Izumi told the townspeople.

"Lady, whoare you?" a man asked.

Izumi smiled and said, "Just a housewife who was passing by." That was when Izumi coughed up blood as the townspeople stared.

Passing through the crowed, Ed and Al went up to meet Izumi. Approaching her, Ed said, "Hey, old lady, could you be our teacher?"

However, Izumi responded with an angry look when Ed called her an old lady and used her alchemy to punch them away. But, Ed and Al came up to her again and were not going to take 'no' for an answer.

Trying again, Ed and Al responded, "Pretty please, old lady?"

Angered by the old lady remark, Izumi said, "I'm a little hard of hearing, you see? So I didn't quite catch that! Maybe you'd like to repeat yourselves."

"Please teach us, pretty lady?" Al asked.

"No way," Izumi told the brothers.

"Why not?" Ed asked.

"Because I don't take on students," Izumi replied. "And besides, I'm in a middle of a trip.

"But, please," Ed begged as he and Al grabbed on to her arm, refusing to let go.

Izumi struggled to get them off her arm and shouted, "You brats! What about your parents?"

A man came up to Izumi who knew the Elric brothers and said, "Uh, maim, these little ones don't have parents."

Izumi was shocked to hear these. She looked at the boys and realized they were orphans. Izumi stared sadly at them and couldn't help but look at the desperate look on their faces.

Izumi sighed. "How am I suppose to say no to that?"

* * *

Weeks later, Izumi took on the Elric brothers as her students. They were to begin with their first lesson. She took the boys to a deserted island which left them confused on what they were suppose to do.

Izumi explained.

"You two are on your own. This is your introductory training. If you do well, we'll move on to the next training phrase. During this first stage, the use of alchemy is totally forbidden. 'One is all, all is one.' You have one month to figure out what that means. You'd better find the answer in the allotted time. If not, you're headed back to Resembool. Bye."

Izumi and Sig left on their rowboat, leaving the Elric brothers to sutvive on their own and shouted, "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"

* * *

Izumi and Sig headed back to town to work at their meat shop while the Elric brothers worked to survive on the island for one month.

"I wonder if they're doing alright out there?" Sig wondered.

"You know what they say, 'no better teacher than experience,'" Izumi said. "This is the best way for them to learn the essentials of alchemy. I'm teaching them the same way I was taught. If they don't learn anything from this, it means their talent as alchemist will be limited and I'll have to give up on them as pupils."

"It's not their education I'm worried about," Sig told Izumi. "Their lives could be endanger out there."

"They're not doing anything that I haven't. My training began with a whole month in the Briggs Mountains in winter."

"You know you shouldn't compare yourself to normal people."

"That island has plenty of things to eat," Izumi assured Sig. "They're not going to die."

Surviving for a month on a small island wasn't as much fun for the Elric brothers. For one, they had no beds to sleep on and were forced to sleep on the ground. To top it off, they had to hunt for their food.

The boys did manage to catch a rabbit, but found themselves unable to kill such a poor defenseless creature. Unfortunately, their luck ran out when it ended up being stolen by a fox.

Realizing that they can't even kill a rabbit, the boys decided to switch to fish, only to realize they had no tools in order to catch fish. At most of the times, all the Elric brothers did was complain and argue.

One day, the heat began to get to Ed and couldn't take it anymore. All he could think about is wanting food so badly that the sun was starting to make him see things that he thought looked like food. He eyed Al as if he were a hunt of meat and try to bite on his arm.

Al pushed Ed off of him and said, "Hey, what are you trying to do to me?"

That was when Al notice Ed acting strange. Ed was looking at a line of ants passing right in front of him. He eyes them as if they were little pieces of chocolate. Unable to help himself, Ed grabbed a few ants and ate them.

"Uh, brother?" said a surprised and confused Alphonse.

Then, Ed felt as though he was about to sick when he ate the ants as he laid on his back and said, "This is so gross!"

Laying on his back, Ed looked up the sky and finally came to a realization.

"Al, I'm still alive," Ed said. "I'm alive because I ate the ants. I'm alive because I've consumed life. I'm… stil alive."

Realizing what his teacher meant about 'one is all, all is one' Ed pulled himself back up with determination and looked at Al straight in the eye and said, "We're not going to die!"

Finally pulling themselves together, the Elric brothers quit arguing amonst themselves and got as much firewood as they could do make a fire. Finally, the two of them were able to capture a rabbit and despite their regret to kill it, they knew they had to do it in order to survive.

Despite not having fishing tools in order to catch fish, the Elric brothers were able to use their imagination, using stick and sharping into weapons in order to catch some fish.

The Elric brothers marked down how many days it had been since they've been on the island and realized that it's nearly been a month. To their happiness, they figured by tomorrow, their teacher would be coming for them and would be able to prove that they're worthy of learning more about the arts of alchemy.

As they laid down looking up at the night sky at the stars, Al said, "Hey, brother, have you figured out what teacher meant by 'One is All, All is One?' I've been thinking about it this whole time, but it still only have a few vague ideas."

Ed said, "Well, I'm not pretty sure about this, but… do you remember when I was weak from hunger, and I ate those ants?"

"You ate a lot of ants."

"I sure did, and boy, did they taste nasty. But then, that got me thinking. If I hadn't eaten them, I might have died. Then I would have been eaten by them. I'd go into into the earth and become grass, then the rabbits would eat that.

"You're talking about the food chain, right?"

"Yeah, but… not just that either. A long time ago, this whole island was probably at the bottom of the sea. And tens and thousands of years from now, it could be the peak of a mountain for all we know."

"All things are connected, is that what you're saying?"

"Everything we see, everything we meet, is caught up in a great unseen flow. But it's bigger than that. It's the entire world, the entire universe even. And compared to something as big as that, Al, you and I are tiny, not even the size of ants. Only one small part within a much greater flow. Nothing more than a fraction of thw whole. But by putting all those 'ones' together, you get one great 'All', jut like teacher said. The flow of the universe follows laws of such magnitude that you and I can't evene imagine them."

* * *

Finally, surviving for one month on an island was finally over. Izumi and Sig arrived back to see what the boys learned from their experience.

"Today is the day," Izumi said. "Let's hear what you've learned about 'One is All, All is One'."

"All is the world," Al replied.

"And one is me," Ed replied.

Izumi smiled and laughed, very impressed by these boys knowledge and said, "Very well. Now, the real training starts."

Ed and Al started cheering and were looking forward to learning about the arts of alchemy.

Izumi taught the boys some combat skills and the basis of alchemy. She even dared the boys to try to attack her, but could barely even lay a finger on her. Izumi could even take them down while reading a cookbook at the same time.

Izumi stated, "The basis of transmutation is the power of the circle, which denotes the circulation of power. In order to call and harness this power, one must draw a structural matrix over the circle."

Al was about to make a kick out of Izumi, but she grabbed a hold of his legs and twisted him over as he was knocked down.

"This is also the circulation of power," Izumi told the boys. "It's best of you experience it for yourself."

Ed was still nervous on making the move on Izumi and charged towards her to attack. However, he overestimated Izumi once again as she grabbed Ed as she tossed him in the air and fell straight right down.

"Enough of that," Izumi told the brothers. "Keep reviewing this morning's lesson until lunch is ready."

However, something occurred to Al he notice about Izumi when she performs alchemy and said, "But teacher, you just put your palms together when you perform transmutations, don't you? You can do it without drawing the drawing the structural matrix."

Izumi remained quiet for a while and said, "If you think about in a certain way, I myself am the matrix.

"How do you do it?" Ed asked. "Tell us, teacher."

Izumi didn't know how to explain that to the brothers and said, "Perhaps it's something you learn when see the 'Truth.'

Ed finished the story.

* * *

"So, that's how it all happened, huh?" Danielle said.

"Yep," Ed replied. "Hard to believe though, isn't it? I use to wonder what surviving on an island had to do with alchemy training until I was finally come to a realization."

"She sounds insane, but I'll admit if it wasn't for her, you two wouldn't have been able to have some much knowledge about alchemy," Sam said. "Maybe one of these days I can learn from her."

"Just be careful not to piss her off or let her catch you complaining," Ed told Sam. "And a word of advice, when you train with her the first lesson always starts with survival of the fittest."

Sam smiled and said, "I'll remember that."

"Well, we should all get some sleep," Danielle suggested.

"But one more thing, Ed?" Sam asked.

"What's that?" Ed said.

"You mentioned your teacher can perform transmutations without a circle and that it's something you learn when you see the 'Truth.' You don't suppose she means…"

Ed thought about it for a moment and thought back when he first encountered the 'Truth.' He came to a realization and understood what Izumi meant by that.

"Our teacher has seen the 'Truth' too," Ed figured.

"Are you guys talking about that creepy white guy?" Danielle asked.

"Pretty much," Sam said.

"I'll ask my teacher tomorrow just to be sure," Ed said. "Let's get some sleep."

Everyone nodded and were all fast asleep.

* * *

The next day, Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle went straight to Izumi and asked if they could have a talk with her outside.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me?" Izumi asked.

Ed was still nervous how to respond to that when Izumi used her alchemy to summon a spear weapon and began to attack Ed.

"Of course, she replies simply using combat," Sam quipped.

Ed dodged Izumi's attacks when he transmuted the upper part of his automail into a blade and sliced Izumi's spear in half.

"As I suspected, you transmuted without a matrix," Izumi realized. "On top of which, Al is a suit of armor and you, Ed, two of your limbs are made from automail."

"Well, she figured out that fast," Danielle said, surprised.

"Teacher, how did you know?" Ed asked.

"Oh, please, I can tell by sparring with you!" Izumi yelled. "You saw it, didn't you, Edward?"

Ed was shocked when she had realized this.

"YOU SAW IT, DIDN'T YOU?"

"Yes," Ed panicked.

Izumi sighed. "It seems both of us are beyond help."

"What exactly do you mean?" Sam asked. "And if you don't mind me asking, can you really perform alchemy without a transmutation circle by encountering the 'Truth?'"

"It's not the simple as it seem," Izumi told Sam. "Actually, you're able to use that ability when you commit the ultimate taboo."

"The ultimate taboo," Danielle said, surprised. "Wait, you don't mean…"

Shocked from what he was hearing, Ed said, "Teacher… you saw it too? Could you tell me…

* * *

Izumi remembered the day when it happened. Years ago, she herself had commited the ultimate taboo by performing human transmutation. She herself had lost someone dear to her and performed the transmutation. However, the transmutation rebounded and also saw the being that called itself the "Truth."

After regaining consciousness, Izumi was found by Sig who helped her up. Izumi looked to see if the transmutation worked. However, what she saw wasn't what she expected. The one she try to bring back alive was half dead as it cough up blood and died. Izumi was horrified of what she saw and cried, shocked of what she did.

* * *

Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle were gathered at the dinning table to hear out from Izumi and Sig of how it all happened.

Izumi explained.

"For a while, it seemed we were hopeless. We wanted a child, but we couldn't conceive. When we were finally able to conceive, I ended up falling gravely ill… and our child as well. He was not able to take a living breath in this world. And so, I commited the taboo. As a result, I lost parts of my inner organs. What an idiot I was."

Tears came out of Sam's eyes and said, "Don't call yourself an idiot. If I was in your situation, I would have done the same thing. No mother should have to live with the burden of losing… their own child."

"I know, but still… it doesn't erase the fact for what I did to my child for using human transmutation," Izumi said. "Ed, Al, I should have realized that I should have told you sooner. That must have been awful."

Ed felt as though he could cry, but try to hold it in and said, "It hasn't been that big a deal. We're still trying to move on, right, Al?"

"Right," Al said, going along with Ed. "Besides, now I've got this long list of things I get to look forward to eating when I have my real body back. Right, brother?"

"Yeah," Ed replied. "It's nothing."

Sam looked at the brothers as tears continued to come out of her eyes. She could tell that they were keeping their feelings bottled up inside. Danielle could see it too.

Izumi placed her hands on the brothers shoulders and said, "You darling idiots. It's okay to hurt."

Danielle came up and said, "She right, Ed. At times we do keep our feelings bottled up to be brave. But when you find someone like your teacher who can compare you what you've been through, it's okay to let all those feelings out."

Ed nooded as Izumi hugged the bothers, comforting them.

Ed cried and said, "Forgive us, teacher."

"We're so sorry," Al cried.

Sam cried as well as she patted Ed on the shoulder, hugging him as well. Danielle even cried herself and hugged Al. All of them embraced each other, letting out their feelings.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Everyone had calmed down while Izumi looked out the window, thinking about the Elric brothers action for performing human transmutatuion

"To think you saw it and manage to survive," Izumi said. "I doubt you even know how impressive that is."

"Well, no," Ed replied.

"Regardless, I can't accept the decision you made," Izumi told them. "You're expelled."

"But, teacher…" Al said.

"So, that's how it is?" Sam questioned. "After all they've been through, you're just going to expel them? They've done the same you've try do, Izumi!"

"Don't you question me on how I'm handling this!" Izumi told Sam. "Human Transmutation is an unforgivable sin and I've told them this when I trained them. For that, they are to be expelled."

"Can't you just…"

"Sam, don't," Ed said, placing his hand on her shoulder for her to back down.

"The train's are still running, so get on one," Izumi told the four of them.

Taking a deep breath, Ed replied, "Thank you… for everything."

* * *

Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle were led to the station of Sig who went to see them off.

"Feel free to drop by if you're ever in town," Sig told them.

"I'm not so sure about that," Al said.

"They did just get expelled and if they did come at her doorstep, she probably kill them," Danielle said.

"You idiots!" Sig bellowed. "You're so bust pouting that you can't see what your expulsion means. You aren't her students anymore, so now you're finally free to speak to Izumi as equals. Unless, of course you're too chicken to try it."

"If you try to speak to someone as scary as her, I would consider myself chicken," Danielle said.

"Danielle, you're not helping," Sam said.

Frustrated, Ed said, "Ah, damn! Guys, we haven't come what me and Al came here to do in the first place. Thanks, Sig. We're heading back there right now."

"So, it's back to reasoning with the crazy teacher," Sam said as she and Danielle followed Ed and Al.

"Don't let her kill you!" Sig called out.

* * *

Izumi was in the kitchen sharpening the knives when Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle came right in.

"Teacher!" Ed called out. Suddenly, Izumi threw a knife right at Ed who ducked it as it nearly got his head. Al, Sam, and Danielle stared in shock that she just did that.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING COMING BACK HERE!" Izumi shouted. "And you call me teacher! I don't teacher scum like you! Get out of my home!"

"I get you just expelled the, but do you think you can hear us out or at least talk this through," said a nervous and sweaty Sam.

Sam ended up getting herself when Izumi threw at knife at her as Sam manage to duck out of the way.

"I take that as a 'no'," Sam figured. "Danielle, so if you can maybe get through her head."

"If her answer involves throwing a knife at me, you can forget it," Danielle told said.

Smashing his fist to the ground, Ed said, "Teacher! Please, her us out!"

"We came to you because we're trying to find a way to get out original bodies back," Al told Izumi.

"And we won't leave without your help!" Ed said to her.

"GET OUT NOW!" Izumi shouted.

"WE'RE STAYING!" the brother yelled.

Izumi sighed. "You idiots."

Once everything calmed down, everyone was discussing the being that the called the "Truth."

"So, you only gain the ability to use the power of alchemy without transmutation circles unless you see the 'Truth?'" Sam asked.

"That's right," Izumi replied.

"But, we saw the 'Truth' when we were brought into this world," Danielle said. "We can't perform alchemy unless we have a transmutation circle."

"It's strange, you didn't perform human transmutation and yet you were brought here through the Gate," Izumi said, thinking. "From what Ed had said before, someone must have brought you here and so it wasn't necessary for the 'Truth' to expose you to the alchemy knowledge and it's intentions was to bring you to this world. But, there hasn't been any records in alchemy of opening Gates to a different world. It's possible that whoever brought you here might be the only one who has that knowledge. But still, the question is, why bring you here?"

"Believe me, I've been wondering that myself," Sam said. "But, I guess it's something we're going to have to figure out along the way."

Looking at Al, Izumi said, "Al, you didn't see the 'Truth', did you?"

"No," Al replied. "I don't even really know what that means."

"You must have lost you memory from the shock," Izumi figured. "We need to get Al's memories back. His entire body was taken from him. Just think what he must have seen."

"Oh, yeah, we only exchanged parts of our boides for what we saw," Ed said. "But Al paid the toll with his entire physical being. He must have seen more of the 'Truth' than either of us did."

"So, if I remember what I saw, then we'll know how to get our bodies back?" Al asked.

"So, the question is how do we do that?" Sam wondered.

"I doubt you can just go see the 'Truth' and be like, 'can I have my memories back,'" Danielle said, being sarcastic.

"But the memory of that thing…" Izumi said, unable to speak.

"That thing…!" Ed said, knowing what Izumi was talking about.

"What, is it something bad?" Al said, very eager to know.

"No, it's more like awful!" Izumi said, trying to sound scary.

"Yeah!" Ed agreed. "Horrifying!"

"It could drive you insane!" Izumi told a scared Al.

"Or even leave you brain dead!" Ed told Al.

"Um, Sam, Danielle, what was it like when you encountered the 'Truth' when he brought you here?" Al asked. "Is what teacher and Ed said true?"

"Let's just say it was freaky," Danielle said.

"More like something that will give you nightmares," Sam said.

"That doesn't matter," Al said. "If there's a chance that it can help us, then I want to do it."

"Alright," Izumi said. "I have an acquaintance who might be able to retrieve your memories for you. But, let's all eat dinner first. Why don't you all give me a hand."

"Ok," Ed said, very enthusiastic.

"Sounds good to me," Danielle said. "I'm starving."

* * *

Little were the group unaware that they were being watched by someone. Watched from the window and spying on the group as a lizard/human like creature.

"The rumors are true," said the lizard creature. "He's able to transmute human souls." The lizard creature crawled away to inform his superior.

* * *

Back at Central, Colonel Roy Mustang was playing chess with General Grumman, a good friend of Roy and who happen to be Riza's Hawkeye grandfather from her mother's side of the family.

As they played chess, Grumman said, "There's only one week left before the transfer, huh?"

"Yes, sir," Roy replied.

"It just won't be the same without you," said a disappointed Grumman. "You brought a little color to this dreary desert."

Roy laughed and said, "I'm boring compared to some of the other stories I've heard about you."

Coming inside was Jazz with some paperwork and came up to Roy and said, "Say, Colonel Mustang, I've got those reports that you've wanted."

"Just put them on my desk," Roy told her.

"Who's the old gentleman you're playing chess with?" Jazz asked.

"Jazz, this is General Grumman," Roy introduced. "He's a good friend of mine, someone I look up to and also Lieutenant Hawkeye's grandfather."

"Oh, Riza's told me about you," Jazz said. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Grumman shook Jazz's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, young lady. I've heard stories about you and your friends."

Jazz blushed and said, "It's really no big deal. We're just here helping out here and there until we can get home. Anyway, I've got to get going. Captain Fokker needs me right away."

"Well, until then, I'll see you around, young lady," Grumman said, waving to Jazz.

"Thank you, sir," Jazz said as she left.

"Interesting young girl," Grumman said to Roy.

"She can be a bit like Armstrong and Sheska, but Jazz can be pretty reliable," Roy said.

"Well, all of your work hard has made my life easier," Grumman said, continuing their conversation. I've finally got to relax."

"And I feel like I've grown as an officer, thanks to the variety of work you've allowed me to take on," Roy said.

As they continued their game of chess, Grumman saw himself outnumbered by Roy's strategy. Roy made a smug look and saw his advantage and decided to mark it.

"Check mate!" Roy said, winning the game. "And it took me long enough to beat you."

"You can consider that my going away gift," Grumman told Roy.

"Well, then, if you're in a gift giving mood, then there's something else I like," Roy said with a confident smile.

* * *

Later on, Roy assembled some of his best troops, rounding them up in his office.

"Master Sergeant, Kain Fuery!"

"Warrant Officer, Vato Falman!"

"2nd Lieutenant, Heymans Breda!"

"2nd Lieutenant, Jean Havoc!"

"1st Lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye!"

"And State Alchemst, Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley!"

"All of you, gather up your things! The seven of you are transferring to Central with me! And no objections! Understood!"

However, something occurred to Jean as he went up to Roy to talk with him.

"I've got a problem, sir," Jean said. "See, I've just started dating this girl and I really like her."

"Dump her!" Roy told Jean.

Jean felt as though the weight of the wall just crushed him as he stood there, caught in the blues. His fellow officers stood by there, trying to make him feel better.

Approaching Roy, Tucker said, "Hey, Mustang, cut him some slack. Everybody's got to kick back and be a ladies man once in a while."

"You know, for someone who thinks of himself as a ladies man, I find it surprising that a guy like you can't even get one," Roy told Tucker. "I ought to think of you as a hopeless ladies man."

Tucker felt a cold chill him, especially what Roy said about Tucker was true. As far as Tucker has been here, every single woman has slapped him and turned him down. Some of the troops in Central had already given a nickname for Tucker as: The Hopeless Bachelor.

* * *

Elsewhere, Scar was still recuperating from his wounds. He was lifting weights in the meantime, while he waited to do what he had set out to do.

An Ishvalan boy came into the house where Scar was staying and said, "Come on. Not again. Your wounds are never going to heal if you don't give it a rest."

Suddenly, an Ishvalan old man came right in. The moment Scar saw the old man, he recognized him immediately.

"Master!" said a shocked Scar. "I'm glad that you're well."

"I was informed that you've been targeting State Alchemist for execution," said Scar's Master. "I know the animosity you feel. The State Alchemist are responsible for the burning of our village and the death of our loved ones.

"But, your vengeance will only stage the next stage of further violence. What you are doing is senseless revenge and it's feeding of fruitless cyle of death. You must end this cycle once and for all.

"Anybody home!" called out a man who happen to be a bounty hunter. "Well, would you look at that. He really is here. He's got the scar and everything."

The second bounty hunter looked back and said, "Looks like you've got yourself a deal. We'll split the bounty three ways with you."

The second hunter was looking around for the guy that tip him off, but saw he wasn't there.

"I guess he really didn't want the reward," the second bounty hunter thought. However, the guy that tip them off revealed himself who happen to be former and no longer Lieutenant, Yoki.

When the Ishvalans had realized that Yoki tip them off, they were outraged.

"Yoki!" one of the Ishvalans shouted. "How could you do something like this? We took you in and treated you like family when you had nowhere else to go!"

"Just shut up!" Yoki told the Ishvalans. "I never wanted anything to do with you Ishvalans! You've lost your war, but I'll rise again! I'll rise up and will rise! And I'll use my power to annihilate Edward Elric and the black clothed friend of his, Samantha Manson!

"Alright then, my bounty hunter friends, capture him please so we can fetch our money."

Scar started to walk out of the house and said, "It's obvious that I'll bring more trouble if I stay here."

"Thanks for making this easy, pal," said the second bounty hunter. But, as soon as the bounty hunter touched Scar's right arm, his own arm was ripped right off. Scar's right arm had the alchemy power of deconstruction which it did to the bounty hunter's arm. The second bounty screamed and fell down, agonizing in pain.

"What the hell?" said the shocked first bounty hunter. "What'd you do to him?" He was about to punch Scar when Scar grabbed a hold of his face.

"I'll give you a moment to pray to God," Scar grunted at the bounty hunter.

"You should be the one praying, freak!" the bounty hunter yelled.

Scar glared at the bounty hunter and use his alchemy, shocking him to death.

The Ishvalanas were frightened of what Scar did. Even Yoki was terrified as Scar started to approached him.

"No, no, wait!" Yoki panicked. Please, I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me! Please, I'm begging you to spare my life! I'll do anything!"

However, Scar just passed by Yoki and ignored him as he put on his sunglasses.

"So, you're leaving then," Scar's Master said. "Your brother would be sad."

"Still, it's too late to turn back now," Scar told his Master. Scar then left the small village to continue his vengeance against the State Alchemist.

* * *

In Dublith, Al and Danielle were outside helping some the front of the meat shop.

"Hey, Al, I've been wanting to ask you this, considering you an Ed are brothers, you pretty much don't act the same way," Danielle pointed out.

"Well, Ed, can pretty much have a hot head side, but I'm pretty much the more nicer kind of guy," Al told Danielle.

"Also, even though your body is on the other side of the gate, what exactly do you look like?" Danielle asked. "I mean, I haven't even seen a picture of you so far."

"Well, there are pictures of me young, but it's not really what I look like now," Al said. "But when I do get my body back, you'll see what I look like."

"Looking forward to it," Danielle smiled.

Suddenly, a piece of paper rolled right up to them.

Danielle picked up the paper, unfolding it and said, "I wonder what this is?"

"What does it say?" Al asked.

"It says: We know your secret. Meet us at the Devil's Nest if you want to talk.' I wonder what that means?"

"I think I might have an idea," Al said, getting suspicious. "I think someone's been watching us. Someone knows about my soul bonded to the armor."

"I say we check it out and see what these guys want," Danielle suggested.

"Right," Al nodded. "We should tell brother, teacher, and Sam about this."

"And let them have the action," Danielle said. "No way. Let's take care of this one ourselves."

"Are you sure about this, Danielle?" Al asked. "We don't even know who these guys are."

"Don't worry about, Al," Danielle said. "I'm sure it's nothing we can handle. Plus, I've got your back if anything goes wrong. So, are going or not?"

"Alright," Al said. "Let's go. You do know Sam is going to lecture you for this."

"I pretty much get lectured by everyone in the group, so I'm use to it," Danielle told Al.

Al and Danielle walked off to find the guys who sent them the letter. According to the letter, they were at a bar called the Devil's Nest. It took quite a few minutes to get there, but finally made it.

On their arrival at the Devil's Nest, Al and Danielle notice three people waiting for them who looked like gang members. There were two guys and one girl. Their names were Dolchetto, Martel, and Roa.

"There you are," Dolchetto said. "It's about time you came. I see you brought a little girl with you."

"Watch it, before this little girl kicks your ass," Danielle told Dolchetto.

"You've some spunk there, I'll say much, little girl," Dolchetto said with a smug look. "Anyway, we know a lot about your friend in the suit of armor."

"Well, that's good," Al quipped. "Because there's a lot about me that I don't know."

"Then I'm the guy you want to talk to," Dolchetto told Al. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah, right," Danielle said. "You think we're stupid."

"But my teacher always said that I'm not suppose to go with strangers," Al told Dolchetto.

Danielle could not believe what she was hearing from Al and said, "Really, Al. You aren't in grade school."

"How old are you?" Dolchetto asked Al.

"Fourteen," Al replied.

Well, come one then," Dolchetto insisted. "I think fourteen is old enough to think for yourself kid. You got to start acting like an adult and start taking some risk."

"You think so?" Al asked Dolchetto. "I should think for myself?"

"Yes!" Dolchetto grinned. "And you start by coming with…"

Dolchetto' words were cut off when Al punched him in the face.

"Nice move, Al," Danielle complimented.

"So I thought it over for myself," Al told Dolchetto. "And I decided that I should just make you tell me what I want to know."

"So you want to do this by force?" Dolchetto figured as he drew out his sword.

Al punched Dolchetto before he could attack. Using this to his advantage, Dolchetto used his sword to lift Al's helmet off. Martel saw her chance and slithered her way into Al.

"Al!" Danielle shouted when she saw Martel go inside of Al's armor.

"Alright, kid, be a good boy and hold still!" Martel said as she stuck her arms into Al's armor arms in order to control him.

"What are you doing to Al?" Danielle demanded.

"What does it look like I'm doing," Martel told Danielle. "I'm controlling him from the inside."

"You can't stop him from moving!" Al told Martel. "And you're not strong enough to hold me forever!"

"You're right," Martel admitted. "But, all I'm trying to do is slow you down a little."

Roa came and wrestled Al down to the ground. Danielle glared with anger and shouted, "You leave Al alone!"

Putting on some transmutation gloves, Danielle pressed her hands to the ground, releasing a massive static shock of lightning. Dolchetto, Martel, and Roa dodged out of the way.

"Who the hell are you kid?" Dolchetto asked.

"I'm Danielle Fenton, but I've been given the codename is the Static Alchemist," Danielle told Dolchetto. "So you better prepare yourselves."

"I think you might want to look who's right behind you."

Danielle heard a voice behind her and saw someone. Before she could get a look at his face, she punched in the face and fell to the ground.

"You kids are making this too hard," Dolchetto told Al and Danielle.

"You people aren't human are you?" Al asked.

"You're right about that," Dolchetto said.

"Then, just what exactly are you people," Danielle said, trying to stand up.

Just then, the guy that punched her slammed his boot on Danielle's back and said, "I'll tell you exactly what they are. They're Chimera's. And they happen to work for me."

Danielle try to get a good look at the guy who punched her. He had spiky hair, sunglasses, wore a sleeveless black jacket and shirt, black leathan pants and boots. He looked at Danielle and made a devious smile.

Al and Danielle were taken into the Devil's Nest Bar where the guy with the sunglasses, who was the leader, had them tied up. The sunglasses guy looked into Al's armor where Martel was still in and said, "Cool. You're actually hollow."

"Just who are you?" Danielle asked. "And what do you want with Al?"

"The name's Greed," the sunglasses guy said. "And let's just say I want to be yours guys friend."

"If you want to be our friend, then why don't you people start telling me who you really are," Al told Greed. "I know you're not Chimera's. It's impossible. No one's made a Chimera that can talk."

"You can't believe everything the government tells you kids," Greed said. "There's all the proof you need inside your armor. The girl in there is part snake. And this big guy right here… Roa, what were you made with… a cow?"

"Yeah," Roa nodded.

"That's just not possible," Danielle said, shocked.

"Believe what you want kid," Greed told Danielle. "We've also got a lizard and a crocodile and the little guy that you fought with earlier tends to life his leg when he pee's."

"Only once!" Dolchetto yelled.

"Wait, would that mean he part dog?" Danielle asked.

"Yep," Dolchetto nodded. "It's really not so bad."

"I don't believe it," Al said, as shocked as Danielle. "It's not possible."

"Just how were these able to become Chimera's?" Danielle wondered.

"The question we should want answered is who would be capable of creating one?" Al said.

"Who?" Greed questioned. "I'll tell you who. The military."

Staring at Greed with anger, Danielle said, "You're lying."

"Oh, I'm not lying kid," Greed said. "There's a shadow world beneath yours that's jammed back with the impossible. Hell, I'm more uncommon than they are. I'm a Homonculus."

Showing them the Ouroboros tattoo on his upper right hand, Al and Danielle were shocked of what he said he was.

"A Homonculus?" they both said.

"You two know what that means, right?" Greed asked. "I'm an artificially created human. And believe me, this is no joke."

"That's impossible," Danielle said. "I've read about Homonculus while studying alchemy. There's no way you can be a one."

"I agree," Al said. "A Homonculs is just a theory. Nobody's made one."

Al would know ever since he and Ed read all about alchemy. A Homonculus as Greed stated is an artificially created human created through the use of alchemy. But the laws of alchemy state that one must never use the arts of alchemy to make human beings.

"Oh, man," Greed sighed. "I guess I've got to prove it."

Roa then lifted his giant hammer and swung it right towards Greed's head, knocking his head right off. Al and Danielle were shocked of what Greed's own men did to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Danielle shouted. "You guys are disgusting!"

"Why did you do that to him?" Al asked.

Suddenly, Greed's body rose back up much to the shock of Al and Danielle. What happened next was that Greed's body swirled with red lightning statics and to their surprise, Greed's whole face was regenerating, back to the way it was.

"That's one time I've died," Greed told the two of them.

"You weren't kidding," Danielle said, still shocked.

"No way," Al said, surprised.

"You get it yet?" Greed questioned. "Nothing is impossible, alright. I'm a little surprised that you two have such a hard time accepting that and especially you big guy, considering your just a soul in a suit of armor."

Shocked that Greed knew this, Al asked, "Who told you that?"

"People like to talk in the shadow world," Greed continued. "And I've got plenty of friends. But, let's skip the casual chitchat. Now, tell me big guy, what's it like having a body that will never die?"

"Why would you be interestd in that" Danielle asked.

"Let's see, an individual soul transmuted and bond to an object, it sounds like the perfect recipe for immortality to me," Greed told Danielle. "That's my interest.

"But let me explain a little more about me. See, I'm Greed and I want everything you can think of; money, women, power, sex, status, glory. I demand the finer things. And of course, I crave eternal life."

"Aren't you already immortal?" Al asked.

"Well, I guess I was put together sturdier than most," Greed said. "I am nearly 200-years-old, but I wouldn't exactly say I'm immortal. So big guy, I've spilled my guts all over, I've told you my darkest secret, so now it's your turn. How did you get your body?"

"I don't think Al is goinf to be telling you anything," Danielle told Greed.

"I'd keep that mouth shut if I were you, little girl," Greed told Danielle. "Unless you'd rather get smacked again."

"Go ahead and try it," Danielle dared.

"Just make this easy and tell him," Martel told Alphonse. "Unless you'd rather be examined, which means we'll have to take you apart."

"I wish I could tell you," Al told them. "But even if I could, I'm not the one who did the transmutation."

"Alright, Al doesn't have what you've got, so let us go Mr. Greed," Danielle said.

"Not a chance," Greed said. "Just because the big guy doesn't remember isn't a problem for me. In this case, I'll just have to ask the person who did do the transmutation."

This had Al and Danielle worried. That would mean coming after Ed and Sam.

* * *

Ed and Sam had realize that Al and Danielle were gone. They spent about thiry minutes looking for them.

"Where do you suppose Al and Danielle ran off to?" Ed asked Sam.

"You go me," Sam told Ed. "I just hope they're not getting into trouble."

"Oh, believe me, they're in a lot of trouble and I happen to know where they are."

Ed and Sam prepared themselves, wondering where the slithery voice came from. They saw what appeared to by a lizard/human creature spying on them.

"Who the heck are you?" Sam demanded.

"I'll be the one asking questions here," said the lizard man named Bido. "You tell me what the guy in armor's secret is."

Sam already had it figured and said, "They're trouble."

"No surprise there," Ed commented.

Ed and Sam easily took care of Bido and demanded questions of where Al and Danielle were. Once they got an answer out of him, they threw him through the door and made their arrival.

"Brother!" Al called out.

"About time you two should up," Danielle said.

"Never really crossed my mind that you could get kidnapped, Al," Ed said.

"I bet you'd drag him into it, didn't you Danielle?" Sam asked.

"Well… you could say that," said a nervous Danielle.

"Brother, this guy right here is a Homonculus," Al said, pointing to Greed.

"Are you serious?" said a surprised Ed.

"That's just not possible," Sam said, shocked. "Nothing like that can't be done. I've read it in the alchemy books."

"Believe what the books say, Sam, but we just saw this guy get his head splatted and regnerate," Danielle said, stating the obvious.

"Way to ruin the surprise, guys," Greed told Al and Danielle.

"Brother, we might be able to get some leads on him on how to get our original bodies back," Al told Ed.

That was Ed and Sam saw what appeared to be an Ouroboros tattoo on his upper right hand. Sam realize it was as Danny had described it when he and Ed encountered Lust and Envy.

"So, you have an Ouroboros tattoo," Ed said.

"Aren't you observant," Greed quipped. "I was only hoping that I had to deal with armored giant and a little girl."

"Why don't you ask your partners of whatever you want to know," Ed told Greed.

"Partners?" Greed asked.

"We're talking about your buddies that also have the Ouroboros tattoo," Sam told Greed. "My friends had an encounter with you buddies, Lust and Envy."

"You see, a friend and I happen to meet them and they too had a couple armored bonded souls as well," Ed said.

"You don't say," said a surprised Greed. "Well, it's kind of a long story, but we don't talk much anymore. Although, kid, I've got a little proposal for you. You and your armored buddy here are desperate to get your bodies back, right? Because, I could teach you how to frabricate you own Homonculus in no time at all. In return, I ask you to teach me how to transmute a soul. That's what I call classic Equivalent Exchange.

"But tell me something, big guy, I really don't understand why you'd want your own body back. Seems to me like you've got one that's perfect already.

"No, I don't," Al told Greed.

"Living in with a soul bonded to a suit of armor would be like trapped in an emptyless void," Danielle said.

"You're joking, right?" Greed said. "You don't need to eat, you don't need to sleep, you don't even need to use the toilet. Sounds great to me!"

"You sick scum!" Sam spat.

"That's enough!" Ed shouted. "Shut your damn mouth! AHHH! SOUNDS GREAT TO YOU? IT SEEMS PERFECT? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE HELL HE'S GONE THROUGH STUCK WITH THAT BODY! AND YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO TRANSMUTE A SOUL? YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER AND YOU WANT TO TRADE SECRETS WITH ME? I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU, CREEPS! SMASH YOU! AND I WON'T GIVE YOU SLIME ANYTHING! In other words there won't be an exchange you SCUM!

"I guess we're doing this by force again," Dolchetto figured, getting ready to pull out his sword.

"Don't kill him, alright," Greed told Dolchetto. "And for the black clothed girl, do what you want with her."

"Yeah, yeah," Dolchetto replied.

Getting prepared, Sam said, "Don't underestimate me. I may be just a girl who wears nothing in black, but you have no idea that you're facing the Black Sword Alchemist."

Putting on some black gloves with transmutation circles on them, Sam pressed her hands down and constructed her double-bladed sword. Ed also transmuted his upper arm automail into a blade.

Ed and Sam took on Dolchetto as Ed kicked him in the stomach while Sam knocked him down by punching him in the face.

"Well, taking him down was simple and easy enough," Sam said.

"Who's next in line," Ed said.

"Roa, get the armored kid out of here," Greed ordered. "Guess we'll dismantle him. And boys, get rid of the little girl."

"Right," Roa nodded as he picked up Al to make off with him.

Worried of what they might to do Al, Ed shouted, "Drop him!"

"Hang in there, Al!" Sam called out.

They both charged towards Greed to attack. To their surprised, Greed blocked their weapons with his bare hands that transformed into what appeared to be armor. Greed pushed them away and was about to strike.

"Hey, Greedy boy!"

Greed looked behind him and to his surprised, Danielle was set free.

"How did you get out of your binds?" Greed asked.

"I always come prepared," Danielle told him. "Luckily, I had a knife hidden in my pocket and manage to free myself. Of course, I couldn't use it when you had us all tied up since there were so many of you that would notice me."

"You're a clever little girl," Greed said with an evil smile.

However, he looked back and saw Ed and Sam about to attack again. He blocked their weapons with his armored hands.

"Sorry, but it looks like you can't cut me," Greed said. "I'll admit that you two have such perfect weapons, but it's not enough to scratch my ultimate shield."

"Then I guess we'll aim for your head," Sam said.

Ed transmuted the ground into spikes to strike Greed, but he dodge those attacks as well. However, Ed jumped in the air and grabbed Greed's head with his legs and knocking him down to the ground.

"Nice move, Ed," Sam said.

"Well, it's like you said, aim straight for his head," Ed quipped.

However, Ed lost his guard when Greed try to scratch him with his claws. Ed got grazed in the right arm, but back away before Greed could strike again.

"You okay, Ed?" Sam asked.

"It's just a graze," Ed told Sam.

"Ah, man, that hurt," Greed said, sounding dramatic. "That move would have hospitalized most people."

"But you're not like most people, huh?" Ed figured.

"Well, you could say that my body isn't like most people," Greed said. "The only thing that sets me apart are my ultimate shield and my advanced healing powers. Nothing special, but you're never going to beat me, so I suggest making the deal."

"You think we're the kind of people who make deals with scum bags like you?" Sam told Greed.

"Oh, I see," Greed figured. "You're one of those guys. You don't care of someone beats the crap out of you, but if someone lays a finger on a family member or friend, you guys completely freak out. What a waste. Hey kid, you lose your temper like this you're going to lose my information and you're brother."

"We're not going to be losing Alphonse, and we're going to make sure of that," Sam said.

"Besides, I think my brother is waiting for me to kick your ass," Ed said. "Besides, you've already told us you're not immortal, remember. And your ultimate shield doesn't cover much.

Greed laughed and said, "Sorry to let you guys down, but I've been holding back."

Suddenly, right before their eyes, Ed, Sam, and Danielle saw Greed transforming. His entire body transformed into what appeared be black shiny armor. His face changed to as his entire hair was covered and gone, his eyes were black with dark purple iris and sharp fangs.

"You see, this obscures my handsome face so I try not to wear it that much," Greed said. "You guys can try all you like, but you're not going to beat me."

"Then I guess we'll have to just keep fighting until we do beat you," Sam said.

"Let's see how you can stand up to lightning, Greedy boy," Danielle said, putting on some gloves with transmutation circles. She clapped har hands to the ground, releasing a force blast of lightning. To Danielle's surprise, it had no effect on Greed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, little girl, but my ultimate shield protects me from anything, especially your lightning," Greed said. He ran up to Danielle, scratched her against her leg, and threw her against the wall, knocking her out.

* * *

Elsewhere, Izumi and Sig had discovered that Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle were gone. They have been searching for them when Sig found the broom they were using to sweep.

"I found this lying in the alley," Sig said, showing the broom to Izumi.

"Then, the four of them are missing," Izumi figured. "THOSE IDIOTS! THEY CAN'T SWEEP THE STREET WITHOUT GETTING INTO TROUBLE! THE ELRIC'S ARE LUCKY I EXPELLED THEM, OTHERWISE I KILL THEM! THEY'RE FRIENDS ARE NOT GETTING OFF THE HOOK FROM ME AS WELL!"

"I think I can help," a man said, tossing Izumi a small black card. "A friend of mine notice a short blonde hair kid and black haired girl walking into a bar called the Devil's Nest."

Knowing where they were, Izumi decided to go after them before anything else happens.

* * *

Back in the bar, Greed looked at the unconscious Danielle and said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to take care of your little friend here. She gets on my nerves."

Right when Greed was about to finish off Danielle, Sam came along and blocked his hands armored hands with her double-bladed sword.

"You won't lay a finger on, Danielle," Sam said. "Not while I'm around!" She pushed Greed back, using all her strength to cut through his shield. However, Greed began to push her back and threw against a box of crates.

Suddenly, Ed used his advantage on Greed who let his guard down as he transmuted the ground into spikes. To Greed's surprised, he was impaled on both his sides of his body which actually pained him.

Getting the spikes out of the body and catching his breath, Greed said, "What the hell did you do to my shield?"

Ed explained.

"It's actually pretty simple once you think about may be a Homonculs, but you really shouldn't have told me that your body isn't human, considering third of it is made of carbon. The hardness of carbon varies depending on how the atoms are arranged. So it's obvious that's what your shield is made of. Once I've got that figured out, the rest is alchemy."

"Hey, Greed!"

Greed looked and saw Sam jump in the air about to attack with her double-blade sword. Ed got prepared to attack with his blade as well.

"Let's do it, Sam!" Ed called out.

The two of them were about to attack Greed, when Greed thought of something. When they were about to get close, he dodged out of the way. Just then, Ed and Sam realized they were about to strike each other.

Sam managed to lower her sword in time, but Ed failed to lower his blade that impaled Sam in her body. Ed stared shock as he let his blade at as Sam fell to her knees as blood started to come out. Sam was in shock as she fell down, breathing heavily.

"Sam!" Ed yelled.

"Tough luck, kid," Greed said. "You almost had me, but ended up striking your friend. You know, if you consider my proposal, I can tell you a way to save her that's better than human transmutation."

Suddenly, someone smashed their way right in, throwing aisde Greed's men. It was Izumi Curtis.

"Sorry to barge in like this," Izumi said. "Thanks for you hospitality, Homonculs and your boy there definetly needed the exercise."

Ed realized that Izumi must have overheard them when she barged right in. However, he was more worried about Sam who was bleeding to death.

Staring face-to-face with Izumi, Greed said, "Ah, give me a break. Don't tell me you're going to try to start anything, lady. It's no fun fighting a woman."

Suddenly, to Greed's surprise, Izumi kicked him right in the face and sent him straight towards the wall.

As Greed regenerated from his injuries, he laughed and said, "Well, now, jut what the hell are you?"

"You ask what I am?" Izumi questioned. "A HOUSEWIFE!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In Central, Colonel Roy Mustang was walking through the halls, preparing to make his transfer. He knocked on the main office door.

"Come in," said the desk lady.

Roy opened the door and approached the desk lady and said, "Good morning. Colonel Roy Mustang, I;m here to prepare for my transfer."

"Oh, yes, Colonel Mustang," said the desk woman. "I'm terribly sorry, but your transfer was poory timed. His Excellency, the Fuhrer is away."

"Where is he?" Roy asked.

"Conducting an inspection at Southen HQ," the desk woman replied.

"He's in the South?" Roy thought.

* * *

Later on, Danny, Tucker, and Jazz were in the cafeteria having some lunch. They had just received word that Fuhrer King Bradley had left to inspect Southern HQ.

"So, Bradley's gone to the South?" Jazz asked.

"Yep," Danny replied. "That's supposedly headed right now."

"Hey, Danny, I've been thinking, don't you think there's something strange about Bradley?" Tucker asked. "I mean you ever get this feeling you don't feel too comfortable around this guy."

"I don't know, but at times he attends to play the good and bad guy all of a sudden," Danny said. "I can't say for sure how I think of Bradley."

"Hey, I've been thinking, Sam and Danielle are in the South where Bradley is headed," Jazz pointed out.

"Yeah, they are," Danny said. "And I just hope whatever doing is that they're alright."

* * *

Arriving in Dublith were King Bradley along with Major Armstrong and his troops. They had arrived at a deserted bart called the Devil's Nest. Bradley looked at the bar with suspicion.

"What a interesting discovery for such a routine inspection," Bradley said. "Alright men, move in!"

Inside the bar, Greed was up against Izumi while Ed stared shocked at Sam who was bleeding to death. Izumi notice Sam and went up to her.

"Teacher, you don't thing she's going to…"

"No, she's not going to die," Izumi said. "I'm going to make sure of it. Not while I'm around. I'll heal her, so try to hold her still."

Placing her hand on the stabbed wound on Sam's chest, Izumi said, "This may hurt a bit, but the pain won't last long." Izumi started use her alchemy to heal Sam's wound who screamed in pain as Ed try to hold her still. In a few moment, the wound was closed up.

"The wound has been closed up, but she shouldn't be fighting for a while," Izumi told Ed.

"Very impressive skills right there, lady," Greed said. "But, do yourselves a favor and get the half dead out of the way and let's get to business."

Ed placed Sam somewhere where she would be out of the way while he stood next to Izumi as they stared face-to-face with Greed.

"Hey, teacher, thanks," Ed said.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Izumi shouted.

"What'd I do?" Ed panicked.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO LEAVE WHEN YOU WERE STILL DUSTING!" Izumi shouted, once more.

"Sorry, maim," Ed replied, still panicking.

"So, let's see what I have here," Greed said. "A housewife and a hot headed brat. What a team. Though, to be honest it's not what I'm particulary interested in fighting. I'll just be on my way now."

"What?" Ed shouted.

"You coward!" Izumi yelled, that was until she coughed up blood.

Ed freaked out and said, "Teacher, what's wrong?"

Greed saw this to his advantage and ran off.

Izumi took deep breaths and said, "He ran away. How pathetic!"

"Are you okay, now?" Ed asked.

Suddenly, Izumu coughed up more blood as Ed began to freak out.

"Teacher, just hang on," Ed told Izumi.

That was Danielle manage to regain consciousness. She looked and saw she had a scratched wound on her leg from where Greed scratched her. Ed sighed with relief when he knew that Danielle wa alright.

"Danielle, you alright?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danielle said. "But the dirty Greedy guy isn't going to be. Where is he now?"

"He just ran out the way," Ed pointed. "But, you shouldn't go after him with a wounded leg."

"This is nothing compared to the others wounds I've gotten in the past," Danielle assured Ed. "I'm going ahead." Danielle than left.

* * *

In the sewers, Greed's ganag, Dolchetto, Roa, and Martel were trying to make off with Al. Dolchetto and Roa left Martel with Al to take care of some business. Martel was having enough trouble keeping Al in control as it was.

"Will you… stay put!" Martel grunted. "Quit struggling!"

"I don't… want to!" Al struggled.

Then, someone was approaching. Straight up ahead was Greed, much to Martel's relief.

"Greed," Martel said.

"Martel, I'm glad to see that you're safe," Greed said.

"What's going on up there?" Martel asked. "No one else has made it back yet."

"Well, yeah, but things have gotten a little out of hands so we need to figure a way out of here," Greed told Martel.

"I can't let you do that."

Greed heard a deep voice behind him and saw what it was. It was Fuhrer King Bradley.

Running through the sewers, Danielle was running as fast as she could until she found Greed. When she finally made, she hid herself and notice someone else with Greed. To her surprised, it was Fuhrer King Bradley.

"What's King Bradley doing here?" Danielle wondered.

"Just what do you want, old man?" Greed demanded.

"It's the Fuhrer," Al said, surprised. "Why is he here?"

Hearing his name, Greed said, "What's the most powerful man in the land doing down here?"

"Not that you know, but growing old isn't easy," Bradley replied. "This year marks my 60th Birthday. It's frustrating how your body stops moving the way you want it to, so I'd like to finish this job as quickly as possible and return home."

Greed scoffed and said, "I've got an idea for you, old man. Just retire." He transformed his hands into his ultimate shield when suddenly, Bradley cut his right hand right off with his two swords.

Al was shocked of what he saw Bradley do. Danielle, who still hid herself, was just as surprised.

"That's insane," Danielle thought. "Not even Ed and Sam could even scratch through his ultimate shield."

"Well, look at this," Greed said. "The old man's got some moves."

Bradley started coming at Greed as fast as lightning with his two swords. Greed kept trying to dodge Bradley's attacks. Al and Danielle were amazed by Bradley's fast skills.

"He moves pretty fast for a a guy who's sixty," Danielle thought.

Bradley suddenly punched Greed with his fist, sending him flying towards the wall.

"Greed!" Martel shouted.

Al try to hush her up so that Bradley wouldn't hear her. He was afraid what Bradley might do, since Bradley isn't the type of man to show mercy to his enemies.

* * *

Inside the bar, Armstrong was doing battle with Roa. Roa was having a hard time as it was fighting Armstrong.

"Behold that you have had the rare pleasure of witnessing the famous Strong Arm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!" Armstrong announced.

"Well, then let's get serious," Roa said, removing his shirt that revealed his cow-like body. He decided to heat things up as his muscles and body strength increased as cow corns grew out of his head.

Armstrong looked on amazed and said, "Now that's certainly peculiar."

Roa made his move to punch Armstrong, but missed when he hit the wall. Armstrong saw his advantage and punched Roa in the stomach and then in the face.

Roa then grabbed Armstrong and shoved him towards the wall and started dragging his body against it. Armstrong manage to slip from Roa's grasp as they two battled with fist as one and the other land a punch in the face.

Staring at Roa, Armstrong said, "You are a most commended adversary, sir."

"And you're just as tough as ever, Major Armstrong," Roa complimented. "The last time I saw you in action was the Ishvalan Civil War."

"A former ally, eh?" Armstrong figured. "Even more reason to end this. There's no need for such bloodshed. I suggest you surrender."

"And just let myself be killed?" Roa questioned.

"Major!"

Armstrong saw the troops come right in with their guns and started to shoot at Roa. They were given orders to kill all of the Chimera/human hybrids without mercy by Fuhrer King Bradley's order.

As soon as they were about to shoot Roa, the troops were cut down. Arriving at the scene was Dolchetto who made it in time to save Roa.

"Let's go, Roa!" Dolchetto informed. Both, Roa and Dolchetto escaped before more troops arrived.

* * *

Back in the sewers, Greed was about to make a punch for Bradley when the Fuhrer stuck both his swords into Greed's neck. Danielle stared shocked of what Bradley was doing.

"What's Bradley doing?" Danielle wondered. "If he kills Greed, we'll lost our chance we need to know about the Homonculus."

Bradley stared at Greed with a serious look and said, "I understand why you'd think you have advantage over a man like me since I possess neither your inpenetrable Ultimate Shield, nor an Ultimate Spear that can pierce through any substance… but I'll tell you a secret. Do you know how I manage to distinguish myself amongst the storms of bullets on the battlefield time after time… to rise to my current position?"

Greed looked at Bradley and gasp, "You're…"

He notice that Bradley's eye patch was removed. Then, he was what was left on his left eye that appeared to be the Ouroboros symbol. Greed realizing Bradley was just like him, a Homonculus.

Danielle saw that Bradley no longer had his eye patch. However, she couldn't clearly see what his left eye had. But, she wondered why would the Fuhrer kept his left eye patched up when he does in fact have an eye. Danielle started to grow suspicious towards Bradley.

Bradley continued.

"I may not have the protection of your Ultimate Shield… but I clearly see your weakness with my Ultimate Eye. Now, Greed… how many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead?"

Bradley pulled out his sword from Greed's body, and the struggling Homonculus stared angrily at Bradley. Danielle did not like what she was seeing and knew she had to inform Ed about what she's seen.

* * *

Danielle ran out of the sewers and back into the bar in explain to Ed a few things about Bradley. Suddenly, as soon as she was back in the bar, the troops had their guns pointed at her.

"Stand down!" Danielle ordered, showing them her pocket watch. "I'm a State Alchemist!" The troops lowered her weapons and let Danielle pass.

"On second thought, maybe I should tell Ed later," Danielle figured. "I can't have these troops eavesdropping on what I might say against Bradley."

* * *

Back in the sewers, Al and Martel were somewhere else from the sewers, having to get away from the fight against Greed and Bradley. It was taking a long time for those two opponents to finish their fight.

"Where the hell is Greed?" Martel wondered.

"I don't know," Al replied. "It's too dark to see anything."

Just then, Al and Martel heard footsteps. Approaching them was an injured Greed. He fell to the ground as Bradley stuck his sword right through his neck again.

Shocked of how injured Greed was, Martel shouted, "No, Greed!"

"Quiet!" Al told her, keeping his helmet shut to keep Martel from getting out before Bradley notices.

"Come one, damn it!" Martel struggled.

"No way!" Al repeated.

"Open up!"

"I can't! He'll kill you!"

Staring at the injured Greed, Bradley said, "That makes fifteen times you've died now. How many lives have you got left?" Bradley took out his sword from Greed's neck.

"Damn you!" Greed hissed.

Arriving at the scene were Dolchetto and Roa. They saw what Bradley had done to Greed.

"Crap!" Dolchetto bellowed. "I kind of wished he died back there."

"There's still plenty of time to tuck your tail and run away," Roa said, joking with Dolchetto.

"Trust me, I love to," Dolchetto told Roa. "But I've got this obnoxious canine's sense of loyalty."

Taking his sword out, Dolchetto cut off Al's bind. Al was surprised that they were letting him go.

"Do us a favor kid and get Martel out of here," Dolchetto told him.

"Protect her," Roa smiled at Al.

Martel was shocked from what she was hearing and shouted, "Roa! Dolchetto! No!" However, Roa and Dolchetto were charging towards Bradley to attack.

Struggling to get out of Al's armor, she shouted, "Hey, quit trying to stop me! Let me out!"

"I can't!" Al told her, keeping his helmet on.

"I don't have time to argue, now open up! They need my help, damn it!"

"I said no! I can't let you out!"

"Just shut up and let me out of here! You're not going to make me stay here and watch my friends get killed, are you?"

However, it was already too late. Dolchetto and Roa had been cut down by Bradley.

"They asked me to protect you!" Al repeatedly told Martel. "So, quit struggling and be quiet!"

"Please… I'm begging you," said a tearful Martel.

"I'm sorry," Al said. "I can't."

Regenerating from his injuries, Greed looked on of what Bradley did to Dolchetto and Roa and said, "Whoa! That was a little excessive. Killing me is one thing, but they're not coming back."

"Pity the lost lives of your pawns?" Bradley scoffed. "Pathetic."

"Excuse me, are you senile?" Greed questioned. "Did you forget who I am, old man? I'm the living incarnation of Greed! Those weren't my friend, Bradley! They were my possession! Money, women, henchmen, they're all possessions! So killing my henchmen is the same as stealing from me! And I don't let people take what's mine!"

"Greed, you grow more pathetic by the second!" Bradley grunted as he charged to attack again.

Both, Bradley and Greed continued their duel; Bradley with his two swords and Greed with using his armored hands for defense. All Greed could do is defend himself when Bradley stuck both his sword through Greed's abdomen. Greed was rendered unconscious.

"Now, you stay put and I'll be right back," Bradley told the unconscious Greed.

Startled of what Bradley just did to Greed, Al thoughts were, "We've got to run."

"Not so fast," Bradley said, noticing Alphonse. "Aren't you the younger brother of Edward Elric? They didn't hurt you, did they? Can I help you at all?"

"Sure… I mean… no, I'm fine," said a nervous Al. "Thanks, but I'm alright."

Suddenly, Al felt his armor moving. He realized Martel was controlling him as she made her move and grabbed Bradley by the neck.

"Martel, don't do this!" Al shouted. "Please, Martel, stop!"

"Die Bradley!" Martel screamed.

Bradley realized his sword and stuck it right through into the opening part of Al's armor and piercing Martel right through her chest. Al stared shocked of what Bradley did, but something stranged happened.

Martel's blood touch Al's blood seal and everything went black.

* * *

The next thing has saw was his brother, but more younger when he was eleven. The younger Ed reached out to Al, screaming for his name. Suddenly, Al remembered when he first met the "Truth" and then was dragged into through the gate to be shown the truth itself.

Al was thrown into a spiral twister of so many memories and knowledge that pured through his head that it felt like his mind was about to burst. Next thing Al knew, his entire being was being broken down into particles.

Just then, Al saw someone he recognized. He saw a being that looked like his mother, or so he thought. Al reached out to grab its hand. But, something else grabbed Al's hand. What he saw grabbing was hand was him. Al was shocked and confused and wondered what it mean.

Everything went black again and next thing Al knew, he felt his though his body was growing weak. He saw Ed and to reach out to him, but could only drag himself due to his weak body. Al then blacked out again.

* * *

"Al! Say something! Al!"

Al regained consciousness and realized it was Ed yelling for him to wake up. Standing next to Ed was Danielle.

"Brother and Danielle," said a relieved Al.

"You had us worried there for a second," Danielle said.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked.

"What about you two and Sam?" Al asked. He notice the injuries on Ed that were bandaged up and saw that Danielle's leg wrapped in bandages and that Sam had the wound from where she was stabbed bandaged up as well and was still unconscious.

Suddenly, Al notice the opening front of his armor and it was covered in blood. He looked and saw the covered up dead body of Martel.

Armstrong explained.

"We though it be best to open you and remove her before you awoke."

"I'm sorry, Al," Danielle said.

"I couldn't save her," Al said, frustrated.

However, Ed felt that Al's guilt was nothing compared to what he did to Sam. Because of his ability of underestimating Greed, it was because he ended up stabbing Sam with his own blade.

"Let's go home, Al," Ed said.

"Hold it, kids!"

Ed, Al, and Danielle saw Bradley who came up to approach them.

"There are a few questions I need to ask you three before you can leave," Bradley said.

Danielle just hoped that what she saw going on between Bradley and Greed, she hoped Bradley didn't see her or even ask her that question regarding it.

"Have either of you had any previous dealings with a man who referred to himself as Greed?" Bradley asked.

"Of course not," Ed replied.

"Did you happen to trade any manner of information with him?" Bradley questioned.

"None at all," Ed told Bradley. "And the military wasn't even mentioned. Not once."

"What about you, young lady?" Bradley asked. "Have you happen to see or saw anything suspicious while you and Alphonse here were being held hostage?" Bradley asked, giving her a serious look. "Anything strange at all?"

Danielle was getting nervous and sweaty and wondered if Bradley notice her presense in the sewers. She wondered if there was something about Bradley that he was hiding.

"No, sir," Danielle replied.

"Alright, Full Metal and Static Alchemist, let me be more specific," Bradley said. "If you arranged a deal or shared any knowledge with him, then I'll execute the four of you right now.

"Let me ask again. Did you share any knowledge regarding the military."

"No," Ed replied. "Can we go now?"

"Full Metal, I am curious about your steal arm and leg and your brother's armored body," Bradley said, being suspicious. "Is there any connection between the two?"

Ed, Al, and Danielle all remained quiet. They were part of the military, but Bradley was treating them as if they were fugitives. All three of them stared at Bradley, giving him a serious look.

Bradley chuckled and said, "You kids are really honest, aren't you? Alright, men, pull out! By the way, you make sure to take good care of your younger brother, Edward. And take care of the Black Sword Alchemist as well."

* * *

Later that night, everyone headed straight back to Izumi's. King Bradley made sure they got there safe. Sam was laid down in bed while Bradley helped escorted Izumi to her bad and Danielle was helping clean the bloodstains off Al's armor.

Bradley was in Izumi's room who wanted to give Bradley her thanks.

"I appreciate everything you've done for the Elric brothers and their friends," Izumi said.

"Oh, no, it's nothing at all," Bradley said. "It's simply one of the many duties of the military to protect our State Alchemist. But what about you? I'm sure you could use a little extra protection."

"You mean as a State Alchemist?" said a surprised Izumi.

"Why, yes," Bradley replied. "Exactly."

"You're asking a bedridden housewife to join the military? You can't be serious. Has the country really been in so much trouble that you need the help of someone like me?"

Bradley laughed. "There's no need to be harsh. Well, I will be back. I'll keep my fingers cross that when I do return, perhaps you'll have a chance of heart."

Bradley left Izumi's room. However, there was something about Bradley that Izumi found odd. It seemed as though there was something Bradley was hiding that Izumi suspected. But what could it be?

* * *

Ed was sitting in the chair next to Sam's bed, waiting for her to wake up. In a few moment, Sam opened her eyes and finally woke up. She try to move carefully since the area where she was stabbed pained her a bit.

"So, you're finally awake," Ed said.

"What happen?" Sam asked. "Where's Greed?"

"Don't worry," Ed assured Sam. "It's been taken care of. Fuhrer Bradley came and took care of the rest of Greed and his goons."

"So the Fuhrer was here, huh?" Sam thought. "What's with the depressed look, Ed?"

"It's my fault," Ed said. "I over underestimated Greed's tactics that I got to caught up in the fault and ended up wounding you in the process and now you're in this condition. It's all my fault!"

"Ed, it wasn't your fault," Sam said.

"Yes, it was!" Ed yelled. "You're like this because of me!"

Tired of hearing Ed's complaining, Sam grabbed him by the grip and shouted, "Damn it, Ed, get a hold of yourself! I told you, this is not your fault!"

"Look, Ed, you're already burden of trying to bring your mother back to life and so the last thing you need is blaming yourself for what happen to me. You can't avoid stuff like this. These things tend to happen in a battle. The only thing you can learn from that experience is to make sure it never happens again."

"But, what about Danny?" Ed asked. "If something were to happen to you, he would have blamed me for letting you get hurt."

Sam sighed. "Danny can get angry if something ever happens to me. But, he won't blame that person for whatever happen to me."

"How do you know that?" Ed asked.

"Because, Danny would have realized that I wouldn't have wanted him to blame anyone for whatever happens to me," Sam said. "Danny knows me better than that. Danny would have gotten mad at me, but he wouldn't blame you Ed. And don't forget, it was our decision to get involved in this, even if it meant dying. I don't regret the decision we all made. We made a promise to stand by your side no matter what."

Hearing Sam's word were exactly what Ed needed as his took off the depressed face to a face with determination.

"Thanks, Sam," Ed said. "And I swear, I won't let anything like that happen to you or your friends again. You should get some sleep."

"Right," Sam smiled as she laid down to get some rest. "And as far as this goes, Danny doesn't have to know about this."

Ed nodded left the room to head outside where Danielle was still cleaning the bloodstains off of Al's armor.

* * *

Ed sat next to Danielle, cleaning Al's armor and also with them was Major Armostrong.

"So, how it going, Danielle?" Ed asked.

"I'm almost done," Danielle said. "The armor just maybe needs a little polishing."

"Hey, Major, there's something I forgot to mention," Ed said. "Greed had an Ouroboros tattoo."

"I'm not sure I follow," Armstrong said.

"Come one, Major, you remember when we infiltrated the fifth laboratory," Danielle reminded Armstrong.

"Remember the Philosopher Stone and the guys that me and Danny told you and Colonel Hughes about," Ed told Armstrong.

Hearing that name startled Armstrong and said, "Colonel Hughes! I…"

Armstrong wasn't sure of how to break it to Ed, Al, and Danielle. He knew they could not found out about Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes death. If they knew, they would burden themselves for it.

"Listen Edward Elric, do not do anything rash!" Armstrong told Ed.

"Sure," Ed replied. Although, Ed wondered why Armstrong had a serious look as if something terrible happened.

"Well then, goodnight to all of you," Armstrong said as he made his leave.

Putting back on Al's armor, Danielle said, "What was up with him?"

"I don't know," Ed said, confused as Danielle. "He acted as though something bad had happened.

"Brother and Danielle, they're back," Al said. "All of the memories of when my body was taken away… I remember."

"So they're back," said a surprised Danielle.

"What'd you see?" Ed asked.

"Well… it was definitely weird," Al told them. "But unfortunately, I didn't find out anything on how to get our bodies back."

"That's okay," Ed told Al.

"It's no big deal, Al," Danielle said. "I'm sure another solution will come along on our journey."

"But, still we haven't made any progress," Al said.

"No, that's not entirely true," Ed told Al. "Remember what the Fuhrer told us back in Central? About the unrest amonst the ranks of the military."

"Yeah," Al nodded. "It all had something to do with the Philosopher Stone and those Ouroboros guys. He said he was trying to gather info on them."

"Well, Greed was obviously connected to them somehow," Ed figured. "But if so, why the Fuhrer slaughter everyone? If he was trying to figure out what they're up up, why didn't he catch them and make them talk?"

"Actually, that's something I wanted to talk about to you, Ed," Danielle said. "There's just something that confuses me about the Fuhrer. I think there's more to this than it seems. Despite what the Fuhrer said about staying out of the case regarding the Philosopher Stone and the Ouroboros tattoo's I'm going to have to disobey orders."

"I agree with you there, Danielle," Ed said. "In this case, we're going to need to get closer."

* * *

Deep underground was the lair of the Homonculus. Fuhrer King Bradley, who was also a Homonculus known as Wrath went into the lair to meet up with his siblings as they greeted him.

"Welcome back, Fuhrer," Lust greeted. "How was your inspection of the South?"

"To say the least, it was a very productive visit," Wrath said. "It seems both Full Metal, his younger brother, his teacher, as well as the Black Sword and Static Alchemist are worthy candidates for human sacrifice. Oh, and one other thing. I made an unexpected catch."

The Homonculus saw who it was that Wrath caught. It had Greed tied to cement stone bound in chains and still unconscious. All of the Homonculus bretheren grinned at their long lost brother, Greed.

"Talk about a blast from the past," Lust quipped. "It's been a century since I've seen that face. Rise and shine, Greed. You can't sleep all day."

Greed finally woke up and grinned when he saw himself surrounded by his siblings.

"Well, well, the gang's all here," Greed said.

"Looks like your Ultimate Shield let you down after all," Lust said, mockingly.

"Maybe, but you never do, Lust the Lascivious," Greed grinned. "Feel free to pierce me with your Ultimate Spear anytime you want. And Hello, Gluttony the Voracious. Still haven't found the right diet for you yet, huh? And little Envy the Jealous. Please! For the last time, get a new outfit."

Envy grunted at Greed.

"And where is Sloth the Idleness these days?" Greed asked.

"I'm sure he'd love to be here slacking off, but we have to keep him working," Lust told Greed.

"Sorry to say it, but it's kind of depressing that none of you have changed in the past one hundred years," Greed told his siblings. "So, about the old man, is he the new addition?"

"I am Wrath the Furious," Wrath answered.

"Fuhrer King Bradley and Wrath," Greed figured. "I see. You two guys are one in the same."

"Indeed," Lust replied. "The humans know him as the leader of Amestris. But the truth is that he was created by Father for the final stage of the plan."

"A Homonculus that can grow older?" said a surprised, Greed. "That's impossible!"

Envy laughed. "Oh, really. I thought that nothing was impossible. You use to toss that one around like it was your catch phrase. You changed your mind or something?"

"Shut your worthless trap, ugly," Greed told Envy.

Envy glared at Greed witj anger.

Greed noticed and said, "Uh, oh. That's a scary face. Go on and let out. Why don't you show us what you really look like you hideous freak!"

"You scum!" Envy hissed. "Call me that again and I will destroy you!"

"Stop your nonsense, both of you!"

Everyone turned around the face their leader, the one that they called, Father.

"It's time you resolve this sibling rivalry," Father told his children. "You father does not wish to see such ugly behavior."

"Hey, pops," Greed grinned. "It's been a long time. I know it's been a hundred years and all, but you sure look decrypted."

"Greed, you are both my son and a piece of my soul… so why would you betray your loving father?" Father questioned.

"I'm surprised you ask," Greed replied. "I mean, you know the answer to that better than anyone, dad. I'm Greed the Avaricious. You were the one that made me this way, after all. I'm just being myself. I simply had larger ambitions than spending my life working with you."

"And if I were to ask you to return and work for me again?" Father asked Greed.

"Never!" Greed hissed.

"As you wish," Father said.

A hole opened underneath Greed and a large metal container rise up. Inside contained boiling lava. To Greed, this lava meant nothing to him as he just scoffed.

"Jeez, talk about cheesy," Greed quipped. Greed then screamed at the pain he felt when the lava touched his feet and to his legs.

Greed laughed hysterically and shouted, "Why don't you come on in, kids, the water's fine! Nice and hot! Just like the flames in hell! I'll send you a postcard, let you know what they're like! And when the rest of you get there, I'll be waiting for you!"

"Now return from whence you were born," Father commanded. "Return to my depths and rejoin my soul. Return, Greed."

"If that's what you want, dad!" Greed shouted. "Just don't blame me when I give you a stomach ache! You did it to yourself!" Greed continued to laugh hysterically and he was dissolved into the boiling lava.

The rest of Greed's remain were dissolved into a beaker that appeared to be red blood liquid. Father took Greed's remains and drank the red blood liquid.

"I propose a toast, my children," Father said to his children Homonculus. "I shall drink to the Promised Day, and to your undying loyalty."

* * *

Later that night, Wrath, now known to the people as Fuhrer King Bradley returned home.

"Father!"

Bradley looked behind him and saw it was his son, Salem Bradley his wife, Mrs. Bradley.

"Welcome home, father!" Salem called out. "I'm so glad you're back!"

"And it's good to be back, Salem," Bradley smiled.

"Did you have a good trip?" Salem asked.

"Why, yes," Bradley told his son. "I'd say it was productive at the very least."

"I'd do wish you would act your age, darling," said Mrs. Bradley. "Why couldn't you just retire and try to enjoy some peace and quiet for a change?"

"Hey, now I'm not quite that old yet?" Bradley quipped. "Oh, Salem, you'll never guess who I ran into down South. It was the Full Metal Alchemist and his friends, the Static and Black Sword Alchemist."

"You saw them?" said an excited Salem. "You think I could meet them sometime, father?"

"You sure like to hear about those young alchemist, don't you Salem?" Mrs. Bradley said.

"Well, Edward Elric is the youngest State Alchemist ever, right?" Salem said. "I heard the Black Sword Alchemist is unbeatable and can take down anyone with her double blade sword and the Static Alchemist can release flashes of lightining from her hands. If they can learn alchemy at their ages, then maybe I can too."

"Why would you want to learn something like that?" asked Mrs. Bradley.

"So, I can get my state liscence of course," said Salem. "And then I can help father.

"Well, you'll never know, Salem," Bradley said. "Maybe you will help me out someday."

Unfortunately, not even Fuhrer King Bradley's own family know that he was a Homonculus who was known was Wrath the Furious.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In the dark streets of East city Central, the State Alchemist serial killer, Scar was out at not continuing his quest for venegance against State Alchemist. He was doing battle with one State Alchemist who had a grandfather demeanor look.

"So you dare to challenge Giolio Comanche, the Silver Alchemist to battle do you? You've got guts, I'll give you that! However…

Giolio pressed his hands on the ground, unleashing his alchemy constructing two spear weapons with chains hooked around them came charging towards Scar. However, Scar was able to use his able to break the spear weapons apart.

Frustrated, Giolio then used his alchemy to construct silver saw-blade like weapons. He swung them right towards Scar who manage to dodge them in time and was about to strike Giolio. Giolio manage to jump out of the way before Scar could strike him.

Thinking quickly, Giolio constructed a silver sword and started spinning himself like a blade and came charging towards Scar as Scar came charging towards Giolio. Both of them missed each other on the first attack and came for a second as both opponents came to a stop.

Suddenly, Scar was hit in the leg, only suffering just a graze.

Giolio stood next to the rail from the bridge they were on and said, "Not bad. Not bad at all. You got off with just a scratch."

Scar grunted. "You can't say the same!"

Suddenly, Giolio right wooden leg fell apart and he fell off the rail he stood on and plummet into the water. Scar jumped right into the water and used his alchemy to annihilate Giolio.

* * *

Scar returned to the abandoned home he was taking refuge in. Accompanying Scar was former and no longer Lieutenant Yoki. When Scar came back, he saw what appeared to be a little ten year old girl wearing pink aristocracy clothing and four braided ponytails and looked like she was a foreigner. Along with her was a panda bear cub.

"What's going on?" Scar asked, looking at the girl. "Who is this?"

"Oh, sir, you've returned," Yoki replied, not answering Scar's question. "Welcome back."

"I said who is this?" Scar demanded.

"Please to meet you," the girl greeted. "My name is May Chang, sir. I was collapsed by the side of the road. Your Master, Mr. Yoki, revived me and brought me back here."

"Master?" Scar questioned, looking at Yoki. "If you've recovered, there's no need for you to stay. Be on your way at once."

That was when May notice the cut wound on Scar's leg which worried her. Scar sat down to rest and try not to let the pain bother him.

Scar saw May approaching him and realize he was looking at his wound and said, "What girl?"

"Allow me to close your wound," May insisted. She drew what appeared to be a transmutation circle next to Scar's wound and placed dagger like weapons from outside the circle. She pressed her hands on the ground, releasing waves of energy and to Scar's surprise, his wound was healed and closed up.

"It's healed," said a surprised Yoki.

"It's a skill called alkahestry from the land of Xing," May explained.

"She's from Xing?" Scar asked Yoki.

"That's right, sir," Yoki replied. "This girl crossed the desert from the East by herself to come here. Clearly ridiculous."

"No, I wasn't alone," May told Yoki. "I had her with me too."

"Her?" Yoki asked, looking at the panda cub. "You mean this little creature here."

"That's right," May nodded. "Her name is Shao May."

Scar saw the panda cub hanging onto May's shoulder and reached out to pet it when May turned around and notice the tattoo's on Scar's right arm. May was familiar with the tattoo markings.

"Your arm… that's alkahestry, right," May said, reading the markings. "Thar art of reading the dragon's pulse of knowing the power that flows through the ground and how to use it. That tattoo matches the flow of alkahestry used in my homeland."

"My brother was a student of alchemy and alkahestry," Scar told May. "He conducted a great deal of research in both fields. That tattoo's that I bear is a result of that research."

"That's incredible!" said an amazed May. "Your brother must have really been something!"

However, Scar didn't say anything. As far as he was concerned, he didn't like mentioning anything regarding his past or explaining his older brother either.

Interrupting, Yoki said, "I'm not really sure what you two are talking about, but your wound is healed now, sir. We can be on our way to Central without any further delay."

"Oh, that sounds great!" said an enthusiastic May. "I'll go get my things."

"What are you doing?" Yoki asked May. "Didn't he tell you to shove off, kid? We're not exactly going to Central for a picnic you know."

"I know, but I meant what I told you," May said.

"You mean all that immortality stuff you were blabbering about earlier?" Yoki questioned. "There's no such thing."

"Yes there is!" May told Yoki. "And I came here to find it!"

"Oh, shut up!" Yoki told May. "Kids don't know anything…!" Shao May growled at Yoki and bit his finger as he panicked.

Ignoring Yoki's complaining, May thought, "I already know that immortality can't be accomplished by alkahestry. But it is possible through the use of alchemy. That's why I have to find him; the incredible man I've heard so much about. They say his hair and eyes are golden like the sun, he wears a dashing red coat as he strikes forth to save people in need; the brilliant State Alchemist, Edward Elric."

May began to daydream an image of Edward Elric inside her head. Although, the image wasn't exactly what she would be expecting if she came across him. As she daydreamed, Scar and Yoki stared at her in confusion.

Looking at Scar, Yoki asked, "What do we do about her?"

Scar replied, "Suit yourself, girl."

* * *

In the dark streets of Central, Riza Hawkeye was out with Jazz Fenton. Riza was walking her dog, Black Hayate while Jazz helped carry the groceries .

"I really appreicate your help with the groceries," Riza told Jazz.

"It's no big deal," Jazz said. "Besides, I figured you could use some help."

Riza smiled when Black Hayate began to sniff something out and turned around as he growled at something from the street behind them.

"Is your dog alright?" Jazz asked.

"Black Hayate, what's gotten into you, boy?" Riza asked.

Looking where Black Hayate was growling at, they saw someone appear in the streets before them. He was covered in metal armor and wore a skull mask, and carried an small axe as a weapon.

"It's dangerous to be out walking the streets, alone, at this hour. You never know when you might meet, the terrible serial killer, feared by all, Barry the Chopper!"

However, Riza and Jazz weren't intimidated by this deranged serial killer as Riza quickly drew out her gun and shot at his feet as he panicked and dodged the bullets.

"No fair!" Barry complained. "Why'd you have to pull a gun for?" Riza ignored him once again as she continued the shoot at Barry as he continued to dodge the bullets.

"Alright, that's it ladies!" Barry yelled. "Now I'm going to hear you both scream!" Barry removed his mask, revealing he had no body inside his armor.

This surprised Riza and Jazz, but knew this wasn't the first time they had seen this before.

Jazz put on her gloves with transmutation circles on them and said, "Riza, let me deal with him."

"Be my guest," Riza said.

Jazz clapped her hands with the gloves and then released a flow of energy. Next thing that happened, she unleashed a massive powerful force of the wind, and sent Barry flying straight towards the wall.

Barry looked at the two girls and said, "Hey, how come you're not paralyzed with fear?" Barry asked.

"You actually reminds us of someone else we know," Riza said, keeping her gun pointed at Barry.

"Let me guess, Alphonse something or other," Barry figured.

Shocked by what Barry said, Riza asked, "You've met Alphonse before?"

"Wait a second, I think I remember Danielle telling me that her and Alphonse meet guy who's soul was bonded to an armor who was named Barry the Chopper."

"Are you sure?" Riza asked Jazz.

"I'm positive," Jazz replied.

"From your conversation, I assume the guy is a friend of yours," Barry said. "I'm going to tell you both of you girls that you two are really hot!" Riza kept her gun pointed at Barry while Jazz got ready to use her alchemy.

"You don't want to mess with me after I did to you," Jazz told Barry. "You just got the wind knocked right out of you by the Raging Wind Alchemist."

"You've got a lot of spunk there," Barry complimented.

"Jazz, we need to inform the Colonel and your friends about this," Riza told her.

"Right," Jazz nodded.

* * *

Later on, Jazz inform Colonel Roy Mustang about Barry the Chopper and his soul bound to a suit of armor. Roy brought along Warrant Officer, Vato Falman, Danny, and Tucker. All of them interrogated Barry to get some information about what was happening in the fifth laboratory.

"The Philosopher Stone," Roy said.

"So, what me and Ed discovered was true about what was happening there," Danny figured. "They were using prisoner inmates to create a Philosopher Stone."

"I still can't believe the main ingredient to creating one is to sacrifice so many humans," Tucker said.

"Just hearing about it sends shiver down my spine," Jazz said.

"I can't believe the fifth laboratory was being used to make something like that," Falman said, shocked.

"It get worse," Riza told the group. "There's a chance that Military Senior Staff was involved as well."

"Plus there were those other two, Lust and Envy," Roy remembered from the reports he read.

"I still need to give those guys a little payback," Danny said.

"You'll get your chance, Danny," Tucker quipped. "Who knows, maybe this psycho knows where to find them."

"I somehow doubt that, considering how big of a clueless idiot he is when Riza and I just met him," Jazz said.

Roy continued to question Barry and asked, "Are Lust and Envy the one's who made you into what you are now?"

"Nah, it was the researchers guys that did it," Barry replied. "Ripped my souls right out of my body, and slapped in into this suit of armor you see, here."

"We can track down these so called researchers, if we find them," Falman suggested. "Maybe they can tell us who ordered the experiments."

"Fat chance of that," Barry said. "They were all used to create Philosopher Stone's. There's not a single one of them left alive."

Glaring at Barry, Danny said, "I want to say he's lying, but I'm afraid he's telling the truth. Besides, when me and Ed infiltrated the fifth laboratory, there was not a single soul in that deserted place."

"So that mean they were silenced and then used as experiments," Roy figured. "How efficiently planned."

"Do you think this means they have what they need, or will they try to make additional Stones?" Riza asked.

Roy glared at Barry and said, "I have one more question for you. A little over a month ago, a military officer was killed in a telephone booth, in Central. Were you the one who did it?"

Everyone was alarmed by this question Roy asked and wondered what he would do once he found out.

"Phone booth?" Barry asked. "Doesn't sound familiar. Was he call chopped up?"

Roy sighed. "Never mind." He figured that Barry seemed too much of an idiot to do something like that and Maes had been shot. In the meantime, they were trying to figure out what to do with Barry.

* * *

Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle left Dublith and arrived back to Rush Valley. They decided to pay a visit to Winry since Ed's automail was busted up from his battle with Greed. Although, Ed was really nervous on what Winry might do when he gets there.

From the information they received from the automail engineers, Winry was working at a shop called, Atelier Garfiel. The man that Winry worked for was named Mr. Garfiel. As Winry worked, she received a surprise visit from the gang.

"Hello there, Winry," Ed greeted happily. "You look like you're in a generous mood today."

"A nice weather it is today," Danielle smiled, playing along with Ed. "Sunny out here is always."

"Hi Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle," Winry said. "What are you guys doing showing up like this?"

"Oh, you'll see," Sam said, knowing what Winry was about to do when Ed shows her.

Ed presented his damaged automail to Winry. She kept silent for a while and everyone knew that wasn't the good silent. Deep inside, Winry was raging with fire.

"Suddenly, I feel a source of heat touching me," said a nervous Danielle. "And I don't think it's the sun."

Winry then unleashed her anger that she hit Ed in the head with a wrench. Ed laid down on the table while all Winry could do is patch it up for now.

"So, what's Paninya doing these days?" Sam asked. "She's not picking pockets again is she?"

"Oh, no, she quit picking pockets right after you guys left," Winry told the gang. She's pretty much doing an honest job. Paninya now earns money by fixing roofs and doing other odd jobs around town."

"It's nice to hear she's doing good for herself," Danielle said.

"But what about the four of you?" Winry asked. "I can see you still can't stay out of trouble. Other than that, have you guys made any progress yet in your visit in Dublith?"

"Yeah, we have," Al told Winry. "But, it's slow going though."

"We're still moving ahead little by little I guess," Ed said.

"And we're making sure whatever gets in our way that it won't bring us down," Danielle said.

"Good," Winry replied. "I'm glad to hear it. But, I've done all I can with your automail right now, Ed. I'm missing some parts, so you'll have to make do with a patch job. I'll got get what we need. But until then, you've got some time to kill."

Until Winry came back with the parts they need, all Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle could do as wander around the town full of automail engineers.

"Kill some time, huh?" Ed grunted. "Yeah. How do we do that in a town made up of entirely out of automail shops?"

Danielle took out a bottle of water she head and poured it on her face to cool herself from the hot sun.

"That feels much better," Danielle said, relieved.

"You know, instead of calling this Rush Valley, it should known as the capital of automail," Sam quipped. "I don't see what's so rushed about it."

"Hey, a name is just a name," Danielle said. "It doesn't necessarily have to make sense."

That was when the three of them notice that Al wasn't around them.

"Hey, where did Al go?" Sam wondered.

"Hold it, I found him," Ed pointed out when he saw Al in the corner of an alley.

"Al, what are you doing?" Danielle asked.

Looking at Ed and the girls, Al said, "Um, guys…"

Ed sighed. "What now? Did you find a stray cat or something?"

"Well, no," Al replied when he showed what he found. Ed, Sam, and Danielle freaked out when they saw the guy passed out. They heard him begging for food and immediately bought some food right away as the guy whoofed some so much of it.

"Oooohooo!" the guy cheered. "I feel so much better. You guys are lifesavers. Thanks a lot. Your treat, right?"

"When did I say I was paying?" Ed questioned.

"Hey, come one, Ed," Danielle said. "This guy was passed out from exhaustion so we could at least pay for him."

"For some reason, I get funny feeling about this guy," Sam said.

"Let's not quibble over something so small," said the guy.

"Oh, boy," said both Sam and Danielle.

"Who are you calling small?" Ed shouted at the guy.

"To think, I found such hospitality, so far from home," the guy said.

"Far from home?" Al wondered. "You mean you're not from here?"

"I kind of figured from the clothes he was wearing," Sam said.

"That right, I'm from Xing," the guy told the group.

"Xing?" said a surprised Ed. "That's the country to the east of the desert."

"Yeah," the guy nodded. "And crossing that desert was rough. Let me tell you."

"I imagine it was one hot journey," Danielle quipped.

"Why in the world would you take that route?" Al asked the foreigner.

"I wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes," the foreigner replied. "That route to the desert goes by them."

"Xerxes ruins?" Ed wondered.

"What exactly is the Xerxes ruins?" Sam asked Ed.

"It's nothing really," Ed told Sam. "I heard there's next to nothing out there."

"Well, I wanted to see for myself," the foreigner told the group. "Anyway, I was headed here to do some alkahestry research."

"Alkahestry?" the group wondered.

"Yes," the foreigner replied. "I believe it's what you hear in this country called alchemy. In Xing, it's known as alkahestry. It's mainly used in the medicial professions."

"Different countires, different customs, I guess," Ed thought.

"I never realized that there were actually different countries in this world compared to ours," Sam thought.

"Here, alchemy is used mainly in military," Ed said. "It's not hard to see why. Even now, we still have squirmishes at the borders of Aerugo to the South and Creta to the West. North of us is the huge country, Drachma. We have an attendant of non aggression pact with them and Briggs Mountain stands between us, making invasion difficult. But, our relation ship is still dicey at best."

"Sounds like you guys got your hands full alright," said the surprised foreigner, hearing this from Ed.

"Things begin to move toward the militaristic when the current Fuhrer, King Bradley first came into power," Ed said.

"Man, this is pretty intense stuff from what your country goes through," Sam thought.

"I have to say that I'm very curious about alkahestry," Al said.

"Same here," Danielle said.

"It's sounds interesting," Althought. "Considering it's a branch of alchemy that's medically specialized."

"I'm curious too," said a enthusiastic Ed.

"I never realized there was different type branches of alchemy," Sam said. "I guess there's other things in this world we haven't discovered yet."

"By any chance that you guys are alchemist?" the foreinger asked.

"Oh, yeah, we are actually," Ed told the foreinger. "I'm Edward Elric, a State Alchemist."

"Same goes for me and my friend here," Sam said. "I'm Sam Manson and her name is Danielle Fenton."

"And I'm Ed's younger brother, Alphonse Elric," Al introduced. "It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Ling Yao," the foreigner introduced, shaking the groups hands. "It's a pleasure."

"So, Ling, what else can you tell us about alkahestry?" Ed asked. "We sure love to learn more."

"Yeah, I'm dying to know about it," said a curious Danielle.

"I know nothing about it," Ling told them. "Yeah, sorry, but not actually an Alkahestris."

Everyone fell to the ground when they heard this from Ling and wondered if he was bragging on about it.

"If you don't practice alkahestry, why come all the way here to research it?" Ed questioned.

"My only guess is that his guy just like to talk and brag about it," Sam thought.

"Well, see, I'm looking for something," Ling told the group. "It's possible that you two have heard of it before; the Philosopher Stone. I'm very eager to find it. Do you know anything about it?"

This caught the groups attention as their eyes were wide open with shock. But the question was is what a person like him want with a Philosopher Stone. Unfortunately, they couldn't let Ling know that they had some info regarding the Stone.

"No," Ed replied to Ling. "We can't help you."

"You wouldn't be lying to be now would you?" Ling questioned.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked Ling, trying not to look too suspicious.

"I can see it in your eyes," Ling said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, two masked warriors appeared out of nowhere. Both of these warriors happen to be personal servants of Ling Yao. Their names were Lan Fan and Fu. Lan Fan aimed her kunai weapons at Ed and Sam's throats while Fu had his kunai aimed at Al and Danielle.

"So, do you have something to tell me?" Ling asked the group.

"Why the interest in the Philosopher Stone?" Ed asked.

"What is it you want to achieve from the Stone anyway?" Sam asked Ling.

"I want to achieve… immortality," Ling replied. "Out with it. What do you guys know?"

"Immortality, please?" Ed said, trying to act innocent. "What a bunch of nonsense."

"Not to me, it isn't," Ling said.

"Really," Sam said. "If you're that much very interested in it, why don't you find it yourself."

"How can I when I have four alchemist right here who know what I'm looking for," Ling told Sam. "Not tell me what leads you have on the Philosopher Stone?"

"You know in this case, I can't say I care too much for your way of asking questions," Ed said, pushing Lan Fan's kunai away with his automail arm. "I find it kind of rude, don't you think?"

Ed was about make a punch towards Lan Fan, but she dodged out of the way. Sam jumped about to kick Lan Fan, but she flipped in the air and landed down, kicking Ed in the shoulder and punching Sam in the back.

"Brother!" Al called.

"Sam!" Danielle yelled out.

Having enough of Fu pointing a weapon at her back, Danielle slid herself down to try to trip him, but Fu manage to dodge it. Al suddenly made a grab for Fu's sword that was nearly about to strike him.

"So, you're going to fight us too!" Fu said.

Al snapped Fu's sword in half, but Fu jumped and kicked Al down. Danielle put on her transmutation gloves and pressed her hands down, unleashing energy waves of lighting. Fu dodged it and jumped in the air and kick Danielle in the stomach, knocking her down.

Trying to recover from the punches they received from their opponents, Sam said, "These guys fighting style is very similar to the Chinese."

"Yeah, no kidding," Danielle said. "I would have to say that these skills are more skilled than us.

"Jeez, are these guys like acrobats or something?" Ed wondered.

"I assume it's what they call Xingese fighting style," Al presumed. "And like Danielle said, they could be more skilled than us and very tough to beat."

""Even so, they're still not as strong as teacher," Ed said, smiling with confidence.

"Doesn't matter to me how strong these guys are," Sam said, getting herself prepared. "In all the fighting style I've seen, everyone has a weakness and opened strategy. That's just the knowledge we need to beat these guys."

"Oh, yeah," Ed agreed.

"Let's do it," Al said, feeling confident.

"Ready when you guys are," Danielle said, getting ready to use her alchemy.

Sam used her alchemy to construct her double-bladed sword and was ready to fight. Everyone then charged in for the attack. It was Ed & Sam vs. Lan Fan and Al & Danielle vs. Fu.

Ling decided to sit back and watch them fight.

"And off they go!" Ling cheered. "Hey, waiter, let's add some dessert to my tab!"

* * *

Ed and Sam slid down a slide of pipes, chasing after Lan Fan. Ed constructed his spear weapon, clashing weapons with Lan Fan's kunai. Sam was about to strike, but Lan Fan parried her attack with her other arm, blocking both her opponents attacks.

Lan Fan jumped away as the two of the charged to attack again. She jumped out of Ed's way and landed back down. Sam was about to attack, but Lan Fan blocked her sword with two of her kunai's.

Ed was about to strike Lan Fan with his spear when to his surprise, she broke it in half. Sam spun her double-bladed sword around and was about to strike Lan Fan when she manage to block both blades from each side with her two kunai's and pushed Sam off of her.

Seeing his opening, Ed was about to make a punch towars Lan Fan when she grabbed Ed' left arm and flipped him over. Sam made an attempt to attack again, but Lan Fan still manage to parry her attack and kicked Sam down.

Catching her breath, Sam said, "Well, she's very well trained I'll give her that much. So far, she has no attack strategy I can counterattack with and no weaknesses. I'd say besides fighting style, she was well trained from the mind."

"Not to mention she's pretty persistent," Ed said. "Hey, you! So, you're just going to fight me until I give you information? Just what are you guys after?"

"Why does that idiot boss of yours want to achieve immortality?" Sam questioned Lan Fan. Lan Fan remained silent and did not answer.

"Not answering, huh?" Ed figured. "As far as I'm concerned, you freaky boss won't be getting information out of me!"

The minute Lan Fan heard those insults about Ling, she came charging towards them to attack. She was about aim for Ed's head, but manage to dodge it in time. Lan Fan try to kick Sam in her legs, but Sam jumped out of the way, just barely.

However, they overestimated Lan Fan once again. Ed was poked in the eyes by Lan Fan and Sam was kicked right in the legs and landed hard on her back, but was still able to move.

"This is one tough opponent to beat," Sam said, struggling to get up.

"It's weird though," Ed said. "As soon as I insulted Ling this guy she totally lost it."

"Typical," Sam said. "That's how all these loyal servants are. The minute you insult their Master, they just go crazy."

Ed just thought of something and said, "Hey, Sam, I think I may have discovered how we can beat this guy."

Surprised by this, Sam said, "Fill me in."

* * *

Running through the town were Al and Danielle who were being pursued by Fu. As they continued to run, coming along and running with them happen to be Paninya.

"Hey, Paninya," Al said. "Long time no see."

"I've heard you've been doing good for yourself," Danielle complimented.

"Hey, Al, Danielle, what in the world are you guys doing here?" Paninya asked she notice Fu chasing them. "I mean, besides getting yourselves into more trouble."

"Long story," Danielle said.

"Hey, Paninya, you think I can ask you a favor?" Al asked.

"Please tell me you have a plan, Al?" Danielle asked, trying to keep up.

As Fu chased them, he saw what looked like Al, Danielle, and Paninya whispering each other about their plan. Fu wondered what they were up to, but thought the number of 3 against 1 made no difference since he was more skilled than they were.

"Don't think that numbers make a difference!" Fu called out to his opponents. "My fighting skills are far more greater than yours!"

* * *

Ed and Sam continued their fight against Lan Fan. That was when they notice she was sweating and that she could barely keep up with them. Ed was about to make kick for her, but dodged his attack. Seeing her chance, Sam attacked when her sword was blocked by Lan Fan's kunai, but manage to knock them out of her hands.

"We got you now!" Sam said, smiling with confidence. "I hate to see that disappointed face on that buffoon Ling."

"If this is the bestest block you can manage then that bastard Ling must be pretty pathetic too!" Ed shouted.

Lan Fan glared at the two of them and charged to attack the two of them. Ed and Sam manage to dodge her attack.

"Looks like you find a weakness, just like you said," Sam said. "He really loses it when you insult Ling."

"Exactly," Ed replied. "Because now we know that his attacks become weak and useless. Next attack, we'll be able to get her."

"And considering she has no weapon, I guess I'll rely on my fist," Sam figured.

Both of them stood their ground as Lan Fan made an attempt to attack again. Sam jumped in the air and landed behind Lan Fan and kicked her in the back. Ed grabbed a hold of her face and cracked with his alchemy, revealing her identity. To their surprised, Lan Fan was a girl.

"A girl?" said a surprised Ed.

"I never saw that coming," Sam said, surprised.

Lan Fan drew it out a dagger and threw it at Ed's automail arm. She pulled out a bomb grenade, ready to throw it right towards them.

"Sam, get out of here before you get blown sky high!" Ed told her.

"Are you crazy?" Sam told Ed. "You can't survive that blast so I'm sticking with you!"

"Trust me, I have own ways of getting out of these situations," Ed told her.

Struggling with her decision, Sam quickly ran before the bomb went off and shouted, "You better not die!"

"Don't plan to!" Ed called out.

* * *

Elsewhere, Danielle pressed her hands to the ground, unleashing energy waves of lightning. Fu dodged the attack, until Paninya opened up her jeans to shoot out a cannon from her automai legs. Fu quickly avoided being hit by the cannon and jumped on the name of the town sign.

Suddenly, Al, Danielle, and Paninya heard an explosions from where Ed and Sam were. For all they hoped, they try to think of the course assume they're still alive.

Fu hang onto the town sign name and said, "That girl has a cannon hidden in her prosthetic. This country is a place to be wrecking with."

However, Fu could not see from the dust from the blast when Al appeared, using his alchemy to have the ground rise up underneath him, grabbed Fu on the face and used his alchemy to trap and tie him up to the town sign name.

"Not too bad, considering it was my first time," Al said, removing his mask to find out that Fu was just an old man.

"So, our opponent was actually an old man?" Danielle thought. "For some reason I feel mortified to have my ass kicked by an old man. By the way Al, I notice you can performe transmutations without a circle."

"Yeah," Al nodded. "It's all thanks to the memories I got back."

Fu was shocked of how Al was able to trap him using his alchemy and said, "It's alkahestry, but without an array."

Worried about the explosions, Danielle said, "I hope Ed and Sam are all right."

* * *

Over where the explosion occurred, Lan Fan looked through the rubble and saw Ed's automail in the wreckage and assume she took him down.

"I overdid it," Lan Fan assumed. "Look at this place. Master Ling will be furious."

Just then, Lan Fan was unaware that she had fallen right into a trap. A rope snapped around her, tying itself from her arms and lifted her in the air and was hanging down. Lan Fan wondered who it was that set the trap.

"Nice one, Ed."

"Hey, girly, you should be more careful about where you use that thing. It would have killed anybody else"

To Lan Fan's surprise, she saw it was Edward Elric and Sam Manson still alive and well. It turned out Ed removed his own automail arm in order to trick Lan Fan. Sam manage to get away from the explosion in time, but was covered in dust and rubble.

"But… how?" Lan Fan wondered. "You removed your own arm?"

"I spend a fare amount of time hunting rabbits when I was a little kid," Ed told Lan Fan. "So setting a trap for you was easy."

"I'll admit your teacher is crazy, but her training does pay off from how you turned out," Sam admitted.

"Brother!"

"Sam!"

Ed and Sam turned around and saw it was Al and Danielle, arriving with Paninya and saw that they had captured Fu.

"Hey, guys!" Ed and Sam called out.

Appearing at the scene was Ling and called out, "Okay! Good work, guys!"

"Why you… what are you so chipper about?" Ed yelled at Ling as he and Sam approached him.

"I'm going to teach this guy a lesson he'll never forget!" Sam grunted.

"You guys got some pretty impressive skills," Ling admitted. "I know. Come work for me and together we can take over this country. What do you say?"

"I had enough of your idiotic chattering!" Ed yelled at Ling. "Just go back to Xing!"

Grabbing Ling by the grip, Sam said, "He's not going back to Xing until I''ve given him a punch or two…!"

"Look! There they are!"

Next thing everyone knew, they were surrounded by a bunch of angry townspeople.

"Look at the mess you made! You practically destroyed our town!"

"You're covering the damages!"

"And your restaurant bill too!"

"Wait… just hear us out!" Sam said, nervously as the townspeople stared at them.

""This guy and his little entourage should be paying for everything!" Ed pointed to Ling.

"So sorry, but I do not understand the language of this country," Ling said, sounding innocent and slipping away. "Okay, so, bye-bye now!"

"Hey, you get the hell back here!" Ed shouted.

"If you think that's worse, we've got bigger problems," Danielle pointed out.

"What do you mean, Danielle?" Al asked. He got his answer when he looked where Danielle was pointing. The spot where they just set Fu down all tied up, he was gone. He manage to untie himself and slip away.

"He ran away!" Al said.

"Oh, joy," said a sarcastic Danielle.

"He's not the only one who got away," Sam pointed up.

Looking where Lan Fan was tied up, Ed saw she was gone and said, "the other one got away too!"

"Oh, great," Sam complained. "The con artist leaves us here to pay up the townspeople when he and his crew caused all the damage."

"If he asks about the Philosopher Stone to us again, he's going to get an answer through my fist," Danielle said.

"You've got to be kidding," Ed said. "How am I suppose to fix this place up with only one arm?"

"Don't look at me," Sam said. "I can't even do that without a transmutation circle."

"It's okay, guys," Al assured everyone. "I'll take care of it."

Surprised of what he heard, Ed said, "Wait, you mean you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle now?"

"Yeah," Al replied. "I think it's because of the memories I've recovered."

"Looks like you've been showed of by your younger brother, Ed," Sam said. "Talk about ironic right there."

Ed fell down to the ground after realizing what Sam said was true. In no time at all, Al was able to fix everything up. Although, Ed, Sam, and Danielle were forced to pitch in for Ling's restaurant bill.

* * *

The sun was getting ready to set and the group decided to head back to Mr. Garfiel's shop.

"We're back!" the group announced.

"Hello. We meet again."

To their unusual surprise, the person they happen to meet having tea with Mr. Garfiel was none other than Ling.

Ed ran up to Ling and hit him in the head with his automail and shouted, "What's your sorry butt doing here?"

"Now, now, we're all friends here, right?" said a nervous Ling.

"That's how you treat your friends?" Ed questioned. "By sickening your dogs on them! Those two didn't go easy!"

"Let me go," Ling begged. "I promise I'll give those two a talking to later."

"I'm going to give you a talking to with my fist," Sam said, grabbing Ling by the grip.

"Now, why don't we start over again before we get carried away," Ling insisted.

Sam let go of Ling as he explained about his two servants that they were fighting.

"The girl's name is Lan Fan and the old man is called Fu. Their family has served mine for generations. They're quite good at what they do."

"So you shake strangers for food, and yet you can somehow afford two personal attendants?" Ed questioned.

"Talk about being a con artist," Sam commented.

"Well, I am the Emperor's son after all," Ling said.

"Emperor's son?" the group said.

"That makes you…" Al thought.

"A Prince," the group realized.

However, they couldn't help themselves and began to laught at the thought of Ling being a Prince.

Ling stared at them and said, "Not the reaction I anticipated."

"Sorry!" Al laughed. "But, we just didn't see that coming!"

"Yeah!" Ed laughed. "A guy who who collapsed on the side of the road and then mooched food off of us is the son of an Emperor."

"If you really are a Prince, then please allow me to serve you, your Majesty," Sam laughed, amusing herself.

"I'll take follow to the very end, my King," Danielle laughed, unable to help herself.

Suddenly, a kunai weapon nearly striked head in the head and one almost got Sam in the leg, and one more only scratched itself a bit from Danielle's shirt. The group screamed and realized Lan Fan had thrown those weapons at them.

She stared angrily at them and said, "You will not speak badly about Master Ling!"

"On second thought, I take that back," Sam said, sweaty and nervous, not wanting to get another kunai thrown at her.

"Great to see you again," Ed smiled, nervously.

"No, you're probably right," Ling agreed. "It's probably not that big a deal. The Emperor has a lot of sons.

"It's like this. My country of Xing is broken in between 50 different clans with the Emperor at the top reigning over all of them. The daugher of one of each clan's chief becomes on of the Emperor's wives and bears his children. The current Emperor has 19 daughters and 24 sons. I come in at number 12 at that line up."

"43 kids?" said a surprised Ed. "That's incredible!"

"I guess with the issue of succession is a tricky one," Al figured.

"When you're dealing with an aristocracy family, there's bound to be a big competition," Sam said.

"Indeed, the succession is tricky," Ling agreed. "That's the problem we're facing right now. The Emperor's health has begun to deteriorate recently. Each clan is doing everything they can to curry favor, and I'm no exception."

"So, that why you want to up your chances by discovering the secret of immortality," Ed said.

"And that's why you seek the Philosopher Stone," Danielle figured.

"Exactly," Ling replied. "Okay, so the Philosopher Stone… what information can you offer?"

"Not happening," Ed told Ling. "The Stone isn't a tool for some political gain."

"Then I'll have to stay with you until you tell me," Ling said, hugging Ed.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Ed said, smacking Ling with his automail. "Get off of me!"

"What about you ladies?" Ling asked, hugging Sam and Danielle. "If you tell me, I'll make you my wives and you can become Empresses of all the land."

"Not happening," Sam said, punching Ling in the face.

"And I'm too young for you," Danielle said.

"Please, tell me," Ling begged, hugging Ed once more.

"Would you leave already…!"

"I'm back!"

To everyone's shock, they heard Winry coming back. They knew things were not looking good.

"Did you see that? There was some kind of fine of main street…"

As soon as Winry came in, she caught Ed into a fight with Ling who was pulling on his leg with Sam and Danielle trying pull him off. As soon as Winry saw Ed's automail arm ripped off, they knew things weren't looking good.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR ARM!" Winry shouted, whacking Ed in the head with a wrench. "YOU CARELESS JERK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY PRECIOUS AUTOMAIL!"

* * *

Ling waited outside while everyone bickered. His two servants, Lan Fan and Fu sat next to him.

"Young Lord, why do you put up with this boy?" Fu asked. "There's no need to bow to someone far beneath you."

"If all it takes is a little bowing, then I'll consider it a small price to pay," Ling told Fu. "That fate of five thousand Yao clansmen rides on this. We can't worry so much about appearances.

* * *

Once everything calmed down, Winry got to work on fixing Ed's automail.

"Well, that didn't go so well," Danielle said.

"Don't remind me," Ed told her.

"So, why are you headed to break your automail this time?" Winry asked.

"You'll just assume I'll break it?" Ed asked.

"We were thinking about doing some digging in Central," Al told Winry.

"You guys are going back to Central?" said an excited Winry. "I want to come too! Take me with you!"

"What do you want to go there for?" Ed asked.

"Well, I'd like to go see the Hughes family again," Winry replied.

"Oh, yeah, it's been a while since we last saw them," Sam realized.

"But, Winry, don't you have a lot of work to do here?" Al asked.

Winry realized she did have a lot of work, but Mr. Garfiel said, "It's okay if you want to go, Winry. You should take a break every once in a while."

"Oh, really!" Winry said, enthusiastic. "Thanks so much, Mr. Garfiel!"

"Okay, we'll all go," Ed said, feeling very enthusiastic as Winry.

"Time to head back and catch up with everyone," Danielle said.

"Central, here we come!" Al announced.

"Looking forward to seeing everyone again," Sam said.

Appearing out of nowhere through the window, Ling shouted, "Oh, we're going to Central? How exciting!" Realizing who that was, Sam shouted, "You again?"

"I told you… you're not coming with us!" Ed yelled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yoki was riding in a wagon in control of the horses while Scar and May remained hidden inside of the wagon. May was already fast asleep.

"So, the little girl is coming with us after all," Yoki said, complaining. "Sir, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. You never have told me what your name is. If you don't mind, I would very much like to know it."

"Ishvalan names are sacred," Scar replied. "Ishvalan people take great pride in speaking their names aloud as they are gifts from God."

"Well, then, sir… your name must be a special one indeed," Yoki assumed.

"I have renounced my Ishvalan name," Scar told Yoki. "Now go! Keep the horses moving!"

"Right!" Yoki replied as he urged the horses to speed up.

"I'm walking down the path of no return," Scar told himself. So, I will leave behind me every gift I have received from God."

Yoki, Scar, and May continued their journey towards Central into the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ed, Al, Winry, Sam, and Danielle had finally made it back to Central. They were glad to finally made it back after almost a month of a long journey.

"It's good to be in Central again," Danielle said.

"Man, I'm beat," Ed said, stretching out his body.

"Being spied on for hours will do that," Al said.

"I could barely sleep that much, considering the foreigners kept watching us from his seat," Sam said.

"Mr. Fu and Lan Fan were actually spying on us?" Winry asked.

"Hey, where's the young Lord?"

Everyone looked up on top of the train and saw they were still being spied on. Fu has just asked for Ling who was nowhere to be seen.

"That's weird," Danielle thought. "I could have sworn I saw him on the train a while ago."

"Well, he's not here," Al said.

"Maybe he ran off again," Winry thought.

Lan Fan and Fu could not believe this, especially when their future king had run out on them, once again.

"Good grief!" Fu said, frustrated. "I can't take my eye off him for a second." Searching the train station for him Fu called out, "Young Lord! Where have you taken off to this time?"

"What if he's collapsed somewhere again!" said a worried Lan Fan.

"If so, I say it's a relief," Ed said. "Let's go!"

"He was getting on my nerves anyway," Sam said.

Everyone went on their way towards Central whil Lan Fan and Fu continued to search the train station for Ling.

"Master Ling, where are you?"

* * *

In Central, Ling was already far ahead of Lan Fan and Fu. He was on the highest building, look over Amestris. For some reason, he was getting a strange presense around the whole city.

"Something about this country doesn't feel right," Ling suspected.

* * *

In the slums of Central, Jean Havoc along with Tucker Foley stopped by to visit Warrant Officer Vato Falman who was placed in charge of keeping an eye on Barry the Chopper in his apartment.

Jean knocked on the door and said, "Hey, it's us. We're just checking in."

Falman answered and door and saw it was Jean and Tucker.

"Hey, Falman, how's it going watching the psycho?" Tucker asked.

"It's been boring as usual and there's nothing much to do," Falman said.

"Well, sounds like you're doing well," Jean quipped. "By the way, here's a basket of fruit and wine. It's from the Colonel." Falman invited Jean and Tucker into his house.

Barry was sitting down and saw Jean and Tucker and said, "Hey, it's the smoking guy and what do they call you… oh, yeah, the hopeless Bachelor."

Tucker fell down and said, "The Colonel must have been talking."

"How's it going?" Jean asked, noticing the chessboard game that Barry and Falman were using to play on. "You've won a single game yet?"

"Not even close," Barry replied. "But this game is boring anyway."

"Looks like you don't have much luck with games," Tucker quipped.

"Hey, since it's night now, I can go and cut someone up, right?" Barry asked.

"Of course not," Jean told Barry.

"Man, how many times are you going to ask that?" Tucker wondered.

"You've got to give me something!" Barry complained. "At least bring those two, the Hawkeye lady and the wind girl for a visit."

"Yeah, I'll let her know you're interested," Jean said, not listening to a word to what Barry said.

"And if I were to bring Jazz, you probably get your ass whooped by her little brother," Tucker told Barry.

"He's not the only one who's bored," Falman said. "How much longer am I stuck here keeping watch on this guy anyway?"

"You fill him on that, Havoc," Tucker said.

Jean delivered his message from Colonel Mustang.

"The Colonel apologizes for having to give you such a dangerous assignment. He also says don't worry about your other duties; your absense is being treated as sick leave. But if anyone, even military personnel outside of our unit, sees you, he'll have you court-martialed before you can blink. That is all."

Tucker try to hide his laughing and said, "Sorry about that, Falman. But the way Jean says it, he makes it sound hilarious."

"Jeez, thanks, you've made my day," Falman said, frustrated. "I don't suppose either of you two have an even happier story to report."

"Well, from Jean maybe," Tucker said.

"Oh, yeah, I do," Jean said.

"What is it?" said an eager Falman.

"Falman, I found myself a girlfriend!" Jean announced. "She's really sweet and helps me adjust to the move and everything! Boy, is she hot!"

"I met her too when I saw her go out," Tucker told Falman. "She makes Paulina look ugly compared to Jean's hot girlfriend."

Falman couldn't believe what he was hearing. It may be good news to Jean and Tucker, but not Falman.

"Hey, do you think this new girl will be fun to cut up?" Barry asked. "Come on! What do you say?"

"Please… just get out of here," Falman told Jean and Tucker while crying.

* * *

Elsewhere in Central, Ling was passed out on the road, using another one of his scams to trick anybody to buy him food. Two Amestrian officers saw him passed out and went to go check him out.

"Hey, are you okay?" the first officer asked.

"Food…" Ling begged.

"Collapsed by the side of the road, huh?" the second officer figured.

"Where'd you come from?" the first officer asked Ling. He try to listen what Ling was whispering. "What's that? From Xing you say?"

"Well, you're a long way from home alright," the second officer told the supposedly passed out Ling.

"I'll need to see your entry visa, please," the first officer insisted.

As soon as Ling heard this, he knew for sure he was in trouble. He didn't have one and he illegally crossed here to the desert to Amestris. Knowing he had no entry visa, the officers carried him away.

"Out of the way everyone!"

"Illegal alien coming through!"

* * *

Jump from buildings and to buildings, Lan Fan and Fu were still searching for Ling without realizing the trouble he had gotten himself into already.

"Young Master, where are you?" Fu called out.

"He's in trouble again!" Lan Fan said, freaking out. "He's collapsed! I'm sure of it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed, Al, Winry, Sam, and Danielle were making their way through Central.

"Okay, Al and I are going to stop by the military's offices first," Ed told the group.

"Right," Al nodded.

"I'll go with you guys," Danielle said. "It's been a long time since I've seen Danny and I need to catch up with my big cousin."

"In that case, I think I'll head straight to the Hughes house let them know I'm in town," Winry said.

"I'll go with you there," Sam said. "I did promise little Elicia that I come by and see her."

"Oh, yeah, Elicia will definetly be happy to see us again and Miss Gracia too," Winry said.

"Sounds good," Ed said. "We shouldn't be that far behind you."

"I'll drop by to see the Hughes as well later on," Danielle said.

"Catch up with you guys later," Sam told Ed, Al, and Danielle.

"See ya," Winry said. Both Winry and Sam took off.

"I wonder if Lieutenant Colonel Hughes has put together any more information on the Philosopher Stone since we've left?" Al wondered.

"The Fuhrer was clear on his orders regarding that," Ed remembered.

"But still, we can't ignore this," Danielle said. "We need to find out what the connection is and what it all means."

"Right," Ed nodded. "I think it's best we give Hughes the information that we found out first."

"You mean the Homonculi?" Al asked.

"Exactly," Ed said. "I'm pretty sure Hughes said he was in the court-martialed office.

"Well then, wait are we waiting for," Danielle said. "Let's go." She ran up ahead of Ed and Al who were catching up with her.

"Right behind you!" Ed called out.

* * *

All three of them headed to Central headquarters, hoping to fill in Hughes about the Homonculus they encountered. However, without even realizing, they had passed right by the phone booth, the very place where Hughes was shot and killed.

Inside headquarters, Sheska was working on filing some paperwork when her boss came in calling for her.

"Sheska!" Sheska's boss called.

"Yes," Sheska replied.

"You have the key for room 3 don't you?" Sheska's boss asked.

"Yes," Sheska replied, but started to get nervous when she remembered something. "Oh, wait…you said room number 3, right? It's still like a total mess for when I was using it earlier."

"It's fine," Sheska's boss said. "I just need it to gather some documents. That's all."

"No, really, please don't!" Sheska said, panicking. "If you could just wait a moment I can clean it right up for you!"

"Ok, then," Sheska'a boss said. "I can come back later for the keys. Please make sure it's taken care of."

"Yes, maim," Sheska said, relieved once her boss left.

One of the real reasons why Sheska didn't want her boss to go into room number 3 was because Colonel Roy Mustang was actually asleep in there. Once no one was around, she unlocked the door where Roy was still asleep.

"Um, excuse me, Colonel Mustang," Sheska whispered.

Roy woke up, rubbing his eye and said, "Hello, Sheska. How long was I asleep?"

"About ten minutes, I think," Sheska said.

Looking at his pocket watch, Roy said, "The council meeting is about to start."

"Uh, Colonel, perhaps this is none of my business, but maybe you should try to get a little more rest," Sheska said.

"I'll be back," Roy yawned.

Sheska watched as Roy left the room.

"Was that Colonel Mustang that just left?"

Sheska screamed when she heard someone right behind her. Right behind her was another one of her superiors, Captain Fokker.

"Captain Fokker, sir, good morning," Sheska said, trying to catch her breath. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Good morning to you, Sheska," Captain Fokker replied. "Tell me, what was he doing here, the Colonel?"

"Well… you see…"

Looking where the store room was opened, Captain Fokker said, "The store room door is open."

"I'm sorry," Sheska panicked. "I opened it, sir."

"I'll bet the Colonel twisted her arm, didn't he?" Captain Fokker presumed. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"I really appreciate that, sir," Sheska said, relieved.

"Although, I do wonder what the Colonel was looking into. Do you know?"

"I'm not 100% certain of all the detail, sir. He did ask if there were any materials having to do with the fifth laboratory. And also, he was looking into the Hughes case. You know… I got my job here through General Hughes."

"Yes. I remember. Well, I've got tons of work to do. Carry on, Sheska."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as Captain Fokker left, straight up ahead was another Captain Fokker. The one that had talked to Sheska was actually an imposter, Envy in disguise. As soon as he saw the real Captain Fokker, Envy quickly changed disguises and manage to avoid being caught just in time.

The real Captain Fokker came in the same room Sheska was in and said, "Good morning, Sheska."

"Sir."

However, Sheska seemed confused that Captain Fokker just left and came back like he just met her and thought, "What the…?

* * *

Roy went straight into the bathroom to wash his face to keep himself up. By a strange coincidence, Danny was in the restroom just washing his hands.

"Oh, hey, Danny," Roy said.

"Hey, Mustang," Danny said. "Hey, I've heard you and Tucker have been looking into the Hughes case lately. Any leads on that."

"No," Roy replied. "We don't have any suspects as of yet. But, I assure you that I will find out who is responsible for Hughes murder and bring him to justice."

"Just don't lose your head to it," Danny told Roy.

However, Roy didn't want to confirm Danny that his own sister has been listed as a suspect in the Hughes murder case. He couldn't afford to tell Danny since that was the last thing that the boy needed.

Suddenly, they heard a toiler being flushed in one of the toilet stalls. Appearing from the toilet stalls was Major Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Hello, sirs," Armstrong greeted.

"And here he comes," Danny said.

"Hey," Roy said.

Washing his hands, Armstrong said, "Colonel, you look like you've lost some weight. And I see you've been work as hard as usual Daniel."

"Working hard as ever before," Danny said.

"Well, maybe I have lost weight," Roy said. "But what happen to you?" Roy notice the a few bandages on Armstrong's face.

"You looked like you ran your face into a brick wall," Danny said.

"There was an incident down in the South," Armstrong explained. "But, don't you worry. It's just a scratch."

"I see," Roy said.

"I ran into the Elric brothers down there as well as young Samantha and Danielle," Armstrong added. "Apparently they have gone to Dublith to pay a visit to an old teacher."

"So you saw Sam and Danielle over there?" Danny asked. "Are they okay."

Armstrong still knew what happen and the incident that occurred when Ed accidentally stabbed Sam, but just said, "They're both fine."

Danny sighed. "Glad they're okay."

"Major, did you tell them about Hughes death?" Roy asked Armstrong.

"No," Armstrong replied. "I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"They'll find out, eventually you know," Roy said.

"Maybe it's best they didn't know," Danny said. "The last thing Sam and Danielle need is feeling is feeling it's their fault for getting him involved in this case. As well as the Elric brothers. During these times, some things are better left unsaid."

"Whether they find our or not sooner or later, both the truth and the lie are both painful," Armstrong said.

Roy thought this was perfect opportunity to bring it up and said, "The fifth laboratory and the Philosopher Stone; the Stone's ket ingredients are live humans."

Armstrong was shocked that Roy knew this. Unfortunately, there was no keeping secrets from Roy. Danny was very aware that Roy knew this since their interrogation with Barry.

Roy continued.

"Hughes always did enjoy helping other people. This time he stuck his nose into the Elric brother's investigation and found out something we would have been better off not knowing. Am I wrong. If the Elric brothers find out what ever happen to him, that he died trying to help them, they would blame themselves. So, you not telling them was kind."

"You've got it all figured out, don't you?" Armstrong figured.

"I'm almost there," Roy interrupted.

"Be careful, sirs," Armstrong told Roy and Danny. "You never know who might be listening on you… or where."

"I'll keep that in mind," Danny said with a serious expression.

"Well, if you excuse me," Armstrong said as he left the restroom.

* * *

Walking through the halls of Central headquarters, Ed, Al, and Danielle saw Lieutenant Riza Hakweye straight down from where they were walking.

"Hey, Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Ed called out.

Riza notice Ed, Al, and Danielle and said, "Hey guys, it's been a while."

"Wait a second…" Ed thought. "If the Lieutenant is here… that means…"

"Thanks for waiting!"

Ed knew it was too good to be true. Appearing right next to Riza was Roy. Coming next to Roy was Danny.

"Yep, the Colonel," Ed said, irritated.

"Hey, Ed," Danny said. "Long time no see. Same with you, Danielle."

"Hey, bug cousin," Danielle said.

"Well, hello Full Metal and Static," Roy said.

"Colonel Mustang, what are you doing here in Central?" Ed asked, still irritated.

"You didn't hear?" Roy asked. "I was transferred to this branch last month."

"Well, he chose us to be transferred with him as well," Danny mentioned. "Jazz was recently transferred here as well."

"Great!" Ed said, not pleased that he still had to endure Roy annoying him. Riza, Danny and the others, Ed could make an exception, but Roy Mustang, 'no.'

"And you guys, what bring you here?" Roy asked.

"We're just doing a little information gathering," Ed told Roy.

"Recently, in the South we did gather some reliable sources, but we're just trying to figure out how it all fits," Danielle said.

"And we were thinking that he pay Lieutenant Colonel Hughes a visit a little later today," Ed mentioned. "Where is he anyway?"

This caught Roy, Riza and Danny's attention. After the talk that Roy and Danny just had with Armstrong regarding not to tell the Elric's, Sam, or Danielle about what happen to Hughes, this could have been a worse moment.

"Not here," Roy told Ed.

"He's long gone, Ed," Danny said.

"He retired out in the country and took his wife and daughter with him to take over the family business," Roy lied. "So, he's not here."

"I see," Ed said, disappointed. "Well, that's too bad."

"We were hoping to see him," Al said.

"Or at least wonder if he found out any more information we needed to know," Danielle said.

"Full Metal, watch yourself," Roy warned. "Don't do anything crazy."

Confused, Ed replied, "Okay."

Roy, Riza, and Danny left.

* * *

Walking next to the boys, Riza said, "Colonel, now you've decided to treat them like children. And what about you, Danny? Don't you think this lie is going to hurt your crazy as soon as she finds out."

"There's no need for them to know just yet," Roy told Riza. "A fewer obstacles that stand in their way right now… the better."

"Danielle is thirteen years old and I don't think she would be able to handle it," Danny told Riza. "That's the last thing she needs in this world. And the same goes for Sam. I don't want her experiencing that guilt on her shoulders as well."

"They are going to find out sooner or later," Riza warned the boys. "You know that."

"Maybe," Danny replied. "Apparently they might hate me for lying. But, it's not like I've ever lied to them before. At times, I've had to lie to others in order to protect them."

"It's funny," Roy thought. "You know, you and Armstrong can be a bit too soft when it comes to lying to protect others. But right now, that fact that I have to lied to someone to protect them only make you feel worse inside and it makes you no better."

"I fail to see anything soft about what you two are saying," Riza told the two of them. "It's cruel."

* * *

Ed, Al, and Danielle were still shocked about the news of Hughes when they assumed he left the country.

"I can't believe that Hughes is actually gone," Ed thought.

"It's hard to believe," Danielle said.

"Oh, that's right, we need to tell Winry and Sam about all this," Al told Ed and Danielle. "They both went straight to the Hughes house."

"Yeah, you're right," Ed said.

"We should go tell them," Danielle said when she accidentally bumped into someone. She ran right into 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross.

"Hey, Lieutenant Ross," Ed said.

"Hey, long time no see," Danielle said.

"I haven't seen you guy in here in a while," Maria said. "All of you are sure in a hurry. Why the rush?"

"Well, we just heard about Lieutenant Colonel Hughes," Ed said.

"Yeah," Maria said, sadly. "It's rough news, huh?"

"There was still so much we wanted to tell him about," Ed said.

"He was like a dad to me," Danielle said. "I've never really had a dad and I kind of thought of him as one."

"Yeah," Al said. "We would have liked to say good-bye."

"We weren't able to reach you," Maria told them. "Don't worry though. The military gave him a proper sendoff."

"Oh, that was nice," Ed said.

"That's how it's done," Maria said. "Also, if you guys haven't heard already… I'm sure you'll be glad to know… he was promoted two whole ranks."

"Up to Brigadier General?" said a surprised Ed.

"Wait, I'm confused here," Danielle said. "Why would he leave when he was promoted?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense," Al thought. "He retired to the country and they promoted him?"

Maria was shocked of what she hearing and the fact they had no idea what really happen to Maes Hughes. Ed, Al, and Danielle were getting scared and worried when they notice the tears in Maria's eyes and knew they had to know what happen to Maes Hughes.

"I'm sorry guys, but Brigadier General Hughes is dead," Maria said, heartbroken. "He was murdered shorty after you and Danny were discharged from the hospital, Edward. I'm afraid we still haven't found the person responsible."

"No!" Ed said, shocked. "Not the Lieutenant Colonel! Why him?"

"He… can't be dead…" said a shocked Danielle. Unable to handle the truth, Danielle ran right out, followed by Ed. Al chased after the two of them.

"Brother… Danielle!" Al called out.

Both Ed and Danielle ran into an alley where they stopped. Al caught up with the while the two stood against the wall.

"It's all my fault!" Ed thought. "I'm the one who pulled him into it! It's all my fault!"

Danielle tighten her fist as tears came out of her eyes. She banged her fist against the wall and kicked the trashcan and fell to her knees, unable to bear the pain the Maes Hughes was gone.

* * *

Elsewhere, Winry and Sam were out buying apples and head over the Hughes to learn from Gracia on making apple-pie. Winry and knocked on the door and the person who answered it was Elicia.

"Daddy!" Elicia said, opening the door. But, at the door was Winry and Sam.

Winry smiled at Elicia and Sam said, "Hey, Elicia. You've been a good girl."

However, Elicia's face went down as she ran and hugged both Winry and Sam's legs. Both, Winry and Sam were a bit confused and wondered why Elicia was crying. Arriving at the front door was Gracia who notice the two girl and knew they had to learn the truth about her husband.

* * *

Ed, Al, and Danielle arrived at the apartment where the Hughes lived at.

"What do we do?" Al asked Ed and Danielle.

"We tell it like it is," Ed said. "Why don't you guys go on back to the hotel. I'm the one who has to take the blame for this."

"No, Ed," Danielle. "If you're going to take the blame, then I'm going to take the blame with you as well."

"Brother, this isn't just your problem," Al told Ed. "It's all of ours. Like it or not we're all going in with you."

"Al is right," Danielle said. "Besides, you shouldn't have to carry the burden all by yourself. Who shouldn't have to carry in all the pain in all by yourself and share it with others."

"Thanks, Danielle and Al," Ed said. "But you guys really don't have to…"

"We've made up our minds!" Al told Ed. "You and I said that we're getting our bodies back no matter what! But if people are going to die because of that, then I don't want mine back!"

"Al," said a surprised Danielle.

All of them took deep breaths and headed into the apartment complex. Ed knocked on the door and Gracia Hughes answered it.

"Oh, Winry and Samantha are already here," Gracia told the trio.

Ed, Al, and Danielle came inside and saw Winry sitting down holding Elicia who was asleep and Sam sitting next to Winry. Ed saw they had the sad look on their faces and figured that Gracia told them about her husband. Taking a deep breath, Ed knew he had to tell Gracia about her husband's involvement in helping them.

"Um… Miss Gracia… I'm sorry, but there's something I need to talk to you about… if I may," Ed told her.

"About Maes?" Gracia asked.

"That's right," Ed nodded. "You too, Winry."

Everyone sat down to what Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle had to explain and filled Gracia about the case of the Philosopher Stone.

"So Maes learned things about the Philosopher Stone that someone didn't want him to know. His death was a message. A warning to you of whoever did it to back off from all of this."

"Yeah, we basically dragged him into it," Ed said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"That would be just like him," Gracia replied. "He'd be dying while trying to help somebody else. My husband, he was always a busy body and a meddler and it got him into trouble, a lot. But you know, I don't think he had regrets… not any… not even in his dying moments, Edward."

"But, we…"

"Don't tell me you're going to give up. You can't let what happen defeat you. If you do, then that means my husband died in vien. Even if the Philosopher Stone is a dead end, there might be some other way."

"Maybe… I guess," Ed replied.

"You all have to keep moving forward… anyway you can," Gracia told them all.

"Thank you, Miss Gracia," Sam said, sadly.

Everyone left the apartment. As soon as they were about to leave, they heard through the door Gracia crying and Elicia saying, "Mommy… Mommy, please don't cry."

Hearing that broke everyone's hearts. They all headed back their way to the hotel.

* * *

Sam, Winry, and Al all headed up to their rooms. Ed and Danielle stayed in the dinner to get something to eat. Ed and Danielle found it hard to eat while still thinking about Maes Hughes. After a while, they did eat and decided to turn in for the night.

Danielle went into Sam's room where she would be sleeping with her. Sam took a shower and as soon as she was done, she put on a bathrobe. She looked where Danielle was fast asleep and looked at the window, thinking about Hughes.

* * *

Ed came knocking on Winry's door and said, "Winry, you in there."

Winry then answered the door.

"You haven't eaten yet, have you?" Ed asked. "You might want to hurry. The dinner is closing soon."

Winry only nodded.

"You know you have to eat… to keep up your strength."

Winry nodded once more.

"Okay. I'll go back to my room." Before Ed could head back, Winry grabbed his hand and brought him into her room. She showed Ed the basket of apples she brought and her plan on making apple-pie.

"Apple-pie?" Ed wondered.

"That's right," Winry nodded. "I've practiced making it a few times. I know it might… sound like… I'm bragging… but I've gotten pretty good at it. I'm not nearly as good as Miss Gracia, but someday… I'd hoped… that Mr. Hughes… would get to try some too."

Ed realized that Hughes had never got to try Winry's own style of apple-pie. Winry cried as Ed stayed with her, comforting her.

* * *

Moments later, Sam sat down on the couch in her sleeping clothes when she heard someone knocking on the door. To her surprise, it was Danny.

"Hey, Sam," Danny said. "I heard from Ross about what she told Ed and Danielle and I figured you'd know by now. I'm sorry."

Sam's eyes were filled with tears as she ran over to Danny, crying on his chest. Danny hugged her and comforted her.

* * *

Deep in the Homonculus lair, Envy had informed Lust of what Colonel Mustang and Tucker have been up to.

"So the nosy Coloenl Mustang is snooping around the Hughes matter?" Lust asked.

"Yeah," Envy replied.

"Do you think they discovered anything yet?" Lust asked Envy.

"It's a definite possibility," Envy assumed. "So what now?"

"We already moved him to Central where we would be able to keep a closer eye on him, the same goes for those brats from that other world," Lust said. "Why can't he be a good boy and behave himself? I hate to waste a very important sacrifice candidate."

"Haven't been able to learn anything from your new boyfriend?" Envy asked.

"Nothing," Lust replied. "He's either a born idiot or a clueless hussler. I'm off to gather some more intelligence. Let's go, Gluttony."

Gluttony went over to follow Lust. Envy went over to where Gluttony was and saw a pile of bones he left on the ground.

"Come on, Gluttony!" Envy bellowed. "Don't leave your mess lying around you slob!" Then, looking at the bones gave Envy an idea.

"What you said before, about how much nicer it would be if the Flame Colonel would behave himself," Envy said to Lust.

"Yes?" Lust asked, curious.

"How would you feel, about us making another play?" Envy asked Lust.

"You have something in mind," Lust asked Envy.

"Well, we've got a noisy mutt," Envy smiled evilly. "Perhaps all he needs is a nice bone to chew on." The Homonculus decided to go on with their next plan to shake things up.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Jazz and 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross were having lunch together when someone approached the two of them.

"2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross and State Alchemist Jazz Fenton, I'm Henry Douglas. I'm with the military police department." Henry Douglas had a couple of military police officers with him.

"Do you need us for something?" Maria asked.

"Is there a problem?" Jazz asked.

"You two will have to come along with us," Douglas ordered. "Ross, hand over your gun and Miss Fenton, I insist you hand over your State Alchemist liscence."

Knowing they had no other choice, Maria and Jazz did what they were told. Maria gave up her gun and Jazz handed over her State Alchemist pocket watch.

"May we ask what this is about?" Maria asked.

"We didn't do anything wrong, did we?" Jazz asked as well.

"Oh, I'm afraid you did," Douglas said. "You two have been named as being affiliated with each other in the Bridagier General Hughes murder case. Please, come along"

"What?" said a shocked Jazz.

"That's absurd!" Maria bellowed.

"You two can tell it from your side later," Douglas told the two of them. "Now, let's go."

* * *

Word has gotten out in the military about Maria and Jazz being involved in Maes Hughes murder. As soon as Riza heard about this, she gathered what Maria and Jazz's pleas were and informed Colonel Mustang about this.

"2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross and Jasmine Fenton pleasing not guilty on all charges," Riza confirmed.

"We'll worry about Jazz later, but for now gather whatever information about Ross," Roy told Riza. Go now, and quickly, but secretly!"

"Right," Riza nodded.

Coming right into Roy's office was Tucker who ran up to his desk.

"Colonel, I heard what's going on with Jazz!" Tucker said. "We have to do something!" "Lieutenant will do everything she can to help both Jazz and Ross," Roy assured. "Besides, I don't think Jazz is capable of killing someone in cold blood."

"What about Danny?" Tucker asked. "Any moment, he is going to find out about this?"

"Then I guess sooner or later we're going to have to tell him," Roy said. "I hope he doesn't have a hot head temper like the Full Metal."

* * *

Elsewhere, Jean was oyt buying flower for his new girlfriend. He was at a flower shop, looking at which flowers to chose and decided to pick out some roses.

"Excuse me, Miss, I'd like a boquet of these, please," Jean said.

Picking the roses, the florist said, "My, my, what's this? A hot date, lover boy?"

Jean smiled goofily and laughed at the florist joke. As soon as he got the roses he wanted, he ran over to the resteraunt to where his girlfriend was waiting for him. She had black hair, pale skin, red eyes, and wore a purple coat.

"You've been waiting long, Solaris?" Jean asked.

"Oh, no, I just got here. It's so good to see you, Jean. Why don't you sit down and tell me all about your day."

Little was Jean even unaware that his new girlfriend happen to be Lust, the Homonculus


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Both, Maria Ross and Jazz Fenton were being interrogated by Henry Douglas of the military police department, being the primary suspects of Brigadier General Maes Hughes. Maria was the first to be interrogated.

Showing the bullet that killed Hughes, Douglas said, "This is the bullet that killed Brigadier General Hughes. It's a 45 caliber. The killer only used this one bullet. I'd say it was a good shot, but it was at point blank range. Close enough that even a poor shot could have done it. Now tell me, what is the caliber of the gun that you carry."

"Its' a 45, sir," Maria replied.

"Here we have a copy of your requisition form for additional ammunition. Does this look correct?"

Looking at the paper Douglas was showed her, Maria nodded.

"It says here that you fired exactly one shot. What was that round used for?"

"It list the reason right there in the form," Maria said. "I fired my weapon in defende of Edward Elric and Daniel Fenton while in the fifth laboratory."

"But the fifth laboratory is no longer operational," Douglas told Maria. "It remains unmanned."

"It was definitely not unmanned," Maria said.

"Sure," Douglas said, sounding intimidating. "Accoriding to your account. Shall I send someone to search for this bullet you say you fired?"

"There was an unexplained explosion at the site," Maria explained. "The fifth laboratory is now a pile of rubble."

"So the place where you have claimed to have used your gun was unmanned," Douglas said. "And if we look for the bullet, all that we'll be able to find is a pile of rubble. Is that what you're saying?"

Maria didn't say anything.

"But Lieutenant, we have eye witness testimony. You were spotted on the while leaving on the scene of the murder at the same time at the shooting."

"That's impossible!"

"Calm down, Lieutenant!" Maria try to calm herself down and not let Douglas antogonize her otherwise she'd make herself look more like a criminal.

"Fine then. So what were you doing at that time?"

"I had the day off. I was at my parents house visiting. Please, check with them. They'll tell you everything."

"All you can offer us is your families testimony? That does not confirm as an allibi."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jazz was going through her own interrogation by officer Thomas.

"Tell me, what were you doing on the day Maes Hughes was shot?" Thomas asked.

"Well, I was in his office and then I went to go look for him," Jazz explained. "By the time I got there, I saw the archive room on the floor drops of blood that came from General Hughes. I went to go search for him, but the next thing I knew I blacked out."

"So, in otherwords you can't even confirm what you did afterwards," Thomas said. "But a witness had claimed they saw you run out while you were in a hurry. During the scene of the crime, we found General Hughes blade lying on the ground."

"Are you accusing me of stabbing General Hughes and that I planned with Maria in order to shoot him?" Jazz questioned.

"It is what we suspect," Thomas replied.

"But I didn't do it," Jazz told Thomas. "I would never kill anybody."

"Or so you claim," Thomas said. "If you didn't conspire with Maria to kill General Hughes, do you have an alibi's to confirm where you were?"

Jazz sighed. "No."

* * *

Outside of the interrogation room, Major Armstrong came and demanded of the military officers to allow him to see his Lieutenant.

"2nd Lieutenant Ross is being questioned and no one is permitted inside to see her," the military officers said.

"I see," Armstrong said as he began to make his leave.

Arriving when Armstrong was just about to leave, Sergeant Denny Brosh ran over to his superior.

"Major Armstrong!"

"Sergeant Brosh," Armstrong said.

"I'm glad to see you here, Major," Denny said.

"Is this about 2nd Lieutenant Ross?" Armstrong asked.

"Yes, that's right, sir," Denny replied. "Major, I can corroborate her story. Lieutenant Ross and I both fired around from weapons at the fifth laboratory to defend the Elric brothers."

"You did?" Armstrong asked.

"Yes," Denny replied. "And it's all written in my report, but everyone's ignoring it, sir."

"Are they trying to blame the 2nd Lieutenant for this?" Armstrong wondered.

That was Danny came and rushed past by Armstrong and Denny and ran up to where the military officers were.

"I'm State Alchemist Danny Fenton and I order you to allow you to see my sister, Jazz Fenton!" Danny ordered.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Fenton is being questioned at the moment, therefore we cannot allow you to see her," the military officers told Danny.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Danny bellowed. "I'm ordering you as a State Alchemist to let me through!"

"We cannot allow you through, sir!"

"Let me through, right now…"

"Daniel!"

Arriving were Armstrong and Denny who came to stop him before things get out of control.

"Don't be too hasty Daniel," Armstrong said. "You'll only end up arresting yourself if you threaten military officers. There's nothing much you can do at this point."

"Fine," Danny sighed. He went along walking with Armstrong and Denny.

"So, I've heard that your story was accused of being affiliated with my Lieutenant in order to assassinate General Hughes, correct?"

"Yeah," Danny replied. "But I know she didn't do it. Jazz is not the type of person to murder someone in cold blood. Someone framed her and I'm going to find out just what the hell is going on!"

* * *

Inside Elric brothers room, Winry was polishing Al's armor while sat down on the bed. Danielle was with them as well, laying down on the couch. Sam, was not with them as she decided to go for a walk.

As Winry shinned Al's armor, she said, "When you look close, you're all scratched up, aren't you? You're having a rough time with it, huh?"

Looking over at Ed Winry asked, "So, what have you got planned now? Well… Ed?"

Looking at his automail arm, Ed asked, "What are we going to do? Winry, what do you think?" Turning over to Winry, Ed notice the worried look and asked, "What's with the face?"

"I'm just surprised," Winry said. "You've never asked for my advice before. I'm scared you know. You and Al have been off somewhere fighting and digging up information. Informations that could get you killed like Mr. Hughes.

"Whenever I think about that… it terrifies me. I mean… you could die. One day you could still be here and then one day… not be there anymore… like my mom and dad. It's almost more than I can handle… thinking about that. Honestly… I wish you would just give this whole thing up. I do want you to get your bodies back… but I also want you to stay alive and safe. It's just… I don't know.

"Sorry. I'm not sure what I think you should do. I really don't know."

"I actually feel scared myself," Danielle said. "When we first came here, I use to wonder what kind of situation Danny got us into. I thought we would only just be here for a while and head on home. But I know doing that is not easy. After the fights we've been through, Danny and Sam were both nearly killed. We may even die trying to get home. In truth, I'm scared of losing my cousin and my friends."

Winry replied, "When it comes to battles and war, there's not always a gurantee that you might be able to see the ones you love again. All you do for right now is have hope that they'll make it through this alive."

Hearing all of this from Winry Al said, "You sure are being nice, Winry."

"Uh, why do you sound so surprised?" Winry blushed. "I'm always nice. Take that back…" Winry and Al started fighting as she began to hit him in the wrench.

Ed just looked at the two of them and smiled. Danielle thought about for a moment and realized that Winry was right and that there isn't always a gurantee that everyone might not make through all of this alive and the only thing she can do for now is have hope.

* * *

Back in the slums of Central, Warrant Officer Vato Falman continued to keep an eye on Barry the Chopper as the two of them were playing chess.

"Evening edition!" the newspaper man announced, slipping the newspaper under his door.

"Ah, it's here," Falman said, getting the newspaper. "Excellent."

"What, the newspaper, again?" Barry complained.

"I'm stuck here babysitting you all day," Falman told Barry. "This is the only entertainment I get. As soon as Falman read the newspaper, he was shocked of what he just read.

Running over to the phone and dialing the operator, Falman said, "Lieutenant Falman, calling from an outside line! Please connect me to Colonel Mustang!"

"What's got you so excited?" Barry wondered as he looked at the newspaper to see what the big deal was. While Falman remained on the phone, Barry went to check out the newspaper and saw the front page that had pictures of Maria Ross and Jazz Fenton convicted of the conspiring together to murder General Hughes.

"Hey wait a second, that's the lady from the laboratory," Barry said. "And that's the girl who tossed me around with her weird wind powers."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ed and Danielle were looking through the information they had discovered so far from the fifth laboratory and their journey to Dublith.

"All we know for a fact is that the Philosopher Stone, the Ouroboros tattoo's, and the Homonculus are all connected in a way," Danielle pointed out.

"But, we need to know how it all fits together," Ed said. "This is as tricky as solving a jig-saw puzzle."

"Brother… Danielle!"

Both of them were alarmed when Al just barged into the room like that shouting their names.

"You guys should take a look at this," Al said, handing them the newspaper.

"Oh, boy, that almost gave me a heart attack," Danielle said, calming down.

"Don't scare us like that, Al," Ed said as he went to take a look at the newspaper.

As soon as Ed looked at the front page of the newspaper, he was shocked of what he was seeing and said, "Danielle, read this!"

Looking at the newspaper herself, Danielle was shocked of what the headlines read: 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross and State Alchemist Jasmine Fenton convicted of General Hughes murder.

"Is this true or is this a lie?" Danielle wondered.

"That's what we're going to find out," Ed said. "Maybe the Colonel or the Major will know something about this. I'm pretty sure Danny, Tucker, and Sam have already found out by now."

"What about Winry?" Al asked.

"I'll explain it to her later," Ed told Al.

* * *

In Central prison, one guard has keeping his eye on Ling Yao who the arrested for being an illegal immigrant. To top it off, the stuck metal nametag around his wrist.

"I'm not really a big fan of these," Ling complained.

"Quit your complaining!" the guard told Ling. "Every stray mutt needs a collar! Alright, I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you honestly fifteen years old?"

"I'm sure am," Ling replied.

"I don't buy it," the officer told Ling.

"It's the truth, I swear," Ling cried.

Suddenly, the guard saw a bunch of the other guard running down the hall and wondered what was going on.

"What's happening?" the guard called out to the other guard.

"We've got an intruder! Give us a hand!"

Looking back at Ling, the guard said, "Behave yourself! Got it!"

"I will," Ling said, happily.

* * *

In the hallway, the guards were shooting at an armored suit with a skull mask who happen to be Barry the Chopper. They kept shooting at Barry, but the bullets had no effect on him.

"Lame," Barry commented. "Are you guys even trying? I know you can do better than that."

"He's still coming at us!"

"The guns don't even dent him!"

One of the guard shot Barry's helmet right off, but to their shock, they saw he had no body and was completely hollow. The guards freaked out and screamed and assumed it was a ghost as they ran for their lives.

As Barry continued walking through the hall, he said, "This would be a lot more fun if I was allowed to cut them up."

"Hello! Strange armored ghost man! You think you can let me out of here!"

Barry went up to where he saw Ling in his prison cell.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"Just an illegal immigrant from Xing," Ling replied.

"Oh, so you're a foreigner," Barry figured. "Well, have a nice trip home."

"If you let me out of here, I can help you," Ling said, trying to bargain with Barry.

"I don't have time to deal with you…" As soon as Ling let out where he was from, Barry went back and asked, "Where did you say you were from?"

"Xing," Ling replied. "Just east of the desert."

Knowing that was all he needed to know, Barry cut the lock on Ling's cell and said, "Come with me."

"I'd be happy to," Ling said, happy to be out of his cell.

* * *

Waiting inside of their cell together were Maria and Jazz. That was when they heard gun shots and screaming. They wondered what was going on out there. As soon as they look from their prison cells, they became alarmed when they saw a familiar face, Barry the Chopper.

"Well, hello my two sweethears," Barry said. "I've been looking for you two."

"Wait, you're from the fifth laboratory!" Maria said, remembering when she fist met Barry.

"You're that psycho who's butt a kicked," Jazz said. "I thought Officer Falman was keeping an eye on you."

"Well, I'm surprised that you two haven't forgotten me," Barry said. "Although, I find it surprising that you two would work together to put a bullet into that guy, Hughes."

"No, that wasn't either of us!" Maria told Barry.

"She's right!" Jazz said. "We were both framed. I've even told them several times that I would never commit murder!"

"Oh, yeah," Barry said, handing the two girl the newspaper. "According to the newspaper, it says that you two worked together in order to kill Hughes and you both have been scheduled for execution."

Maria and Jazz read the front newspaper that had their pictures on it and it read as Barry said and that within a week, they both would be scheduled for execution.

"It can't be," said a shocked Maria.

"This isn't true," Jazz said. "I can't be dragged down to death row and I didn't kill anybody."

"Oh, but to the headlines, everything is true to them," Barry told the two girls. "But, you girls only have two choices. The both of you can stay here and get the death penalty or you could bust out of this joint with me. Which will it be?"

Maria and Jazz realized they weren't left with any other option.

"How is this happening?" Maria wondered. "Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"It sure doesn't look like it," said a nervous Ling, when he heard footsteps of more prison guard coming.

"I can't believe this," Jazz complained. "My plans were to be an honor student and now I have be on the run from the law as a fugitive."

"Pretty much, yeah," Ling said, joking around.

"I have no choice!" Maria told herself. "Dad, please forgive me!"

"I guess I'll take my chances," Jazz said. "I'd rather be on the run than face the death penalty."

"Alright, let's go, Jazz," Maria told her. "If this is how it has to be, we will escape with you. But you better know a way out of here, metal boy!"

"And if you don't I'm going to knock the wind off you like I did before," Jazz said.

"Well, you girls definitely got plenty of spunk in you," Barry quipped.

* * *

At Central, word had gotten out to Henry Douglas, leader of the military police department of Maria Ross and Jazz Fenton's escape. He quickly gave word to all commanding officers about the situation.

"Notify every zone in the city. Maria Ross and Jasmine Fenton have both broken out. It appears they are both with a violent accomplice. They must be caught. If either of them resist… the order is shoot to kill."

* * *

When word reached out to this, Sam was shocked when she read the newspaper and immediately found a phone booth to call Central.

"This is State Alchemist Samantha Manson," Sam told the operator. "Please, connect me to State Alchemist Daniel Fenton."

"I'm sorry, but he's not in at the moment," the operator said. "He was given orders by all other commanding officers to search for fugitives, Maria Ross and Jasmine Fenton."

Shocked by all of this, Sam thought, "That can't be right. Wait… does Danny actually believe Jazz did it? If so, does he plan on killing his own sister. I have to find Jazz before that happens."

* * *

In the dark streets of Central, Barry, Ling, Maria, and Jazz were running through the dark alleyways in order to prevent themselves from being found by military officers.

Running as fast as they can, Maria asked, "How much further?"

"Just keep moving," Barry told her.

"You better find us a safe place to hide for all I care," Jazz said, trying to keep up.

Suddenly, someone happen to be in the dark alleyway's themselves. To their surprise, it happen to be Ed, Al, and Danielle.

"Lieutenant Ross!" Ed and Al said.

"Jazz, what are you…" Danielle said, confused.

"I… I don't have time to explain, Danielle," Jazz said, nervously.

"Edward, Alphonse, what are you two doing here?" Maria asked.

Suddenly, Al and Danielle saw a familiar face as well as Barry and immediately recognized each other.

"You're that guy!" they three of them shouted.

"Hey, Ling's with them too!" Danielle pointed out.

"Hey, guys," Ling laughed nervously. "What are you up to?"

"I could ask the same about you!" Ed shouted.

"Quit chattering!" Barry yelled, as he swung his axe at Al to get him out of the way. "We don't have time for this!"

Al quickly ducked out of the way as Ed, Al, and Danielle were forced back by Barry who try to keep them away from Maria and Jazz.

"Alright, you two girls take that back alley and run straight to the warehouse district!" Barry told them. "The darkness ought to hide you!"

"Wait, hold on!" Ed called out. "Tell us about Hughes!"

"Jazz, did you really kill work with Maria to kill Hughes?" Danielle called out.

Maria and Jazz wanted to tell them the truth, but Barry said, "Get going you two! If the police show up, they'll shoot the both of you!"

"Wait!" Ed shouted.

"Jazz, come back!" Danielle called out.

"Lieutenant Ross… Jazz!" Al shouted.

"Stay back!" Barry told the three of them while Maria and Jazz made for the alleyway that would lead them to the warehouse district.

* * *

Maria and Jazz made it to the end of the alleyway and made it to the warehouse district.

"We made it," Jazz said, trying to catch her breath.

"Think again," Maria pointed out.

Jazz looked and saw what Maria was looking at. To their shock, they saw Colonel Roy Mustang standing right in front of them.

"Maria Ross and Jasmine Fenton, I presume," Roy said, with dark look in his eyes. He then snapped his finger and unleashed his flames.

* * *

At the alleyway, everyone heard the explosion and saw fire shoot right out from the corner.

"What was that?" Ed wondered.

"Looks like they've got her," Barry presumed.

"Out of my way!" Danielle bellowed, jumping above Barry and headed to where the explosion occurred. Ed slipped through Barry and ran to where Danielle was headed.

"And it's time for us to go foreigner," Barry said as he and Ling ran off.

"Right behind you," Ling said.

"Ling, wait!" Al called out. "What are you doing with a guy like him?"

"I'll have to fill you in later!" Ling told Al and he and Barry disappeared into the darkness.

Frustrated of what was going on, Al thought, "What now?"

* * *

Ed and Danielle came over to where the explosion there. When they got there, the saw Colonel Mustang standing over what appeared to be two burned up corpses.

Roy notice them and said, "Hey there, Full Metal and Static."

Shocked of seeing the two burned bodies, Ed was burning with anger and said, "What happened here? What happened here, Colonel? Tell me!"

"No… he couldn't have…" said a shocked Danielle as she looked at the two burned up corpses that had the name tags of Maria Ross and Jasmine Fenton.

Staring at Roy with anger, Ed said, "Why was Hughes murdered? Why would 2nd Lieutenant Ross and Jazz… why didn't you say anything?"

Ed was punched in the face by Roy and was thrown down. Staring at Roy angrily, Ed charged towards him again when he ended up punched in the face by someone else. He looked and saw it was Danny.

"Danny," Danielle said. She saw Danny had an angered and dark look in his eyes as well.

"You might want to learn how to respect your own superior officers, Elric," Danny said in a dark tone.

"He has a point there," Roy said, agreeing with Danny. "You are threaten your own superior officer. You forget yourself, Full Metal!"

Ed was about to charged towards Roy to attack him again when Al came in time to stop and hold him back and said, "Brother, don't!"

"I'm going to tear the both of apart!" Ed shouted.

"No, I won't let you!" Al told Ed.

"This bastard just killed Ross and Jazz!" Ed told Al.

"What?" Al said, shocked.

"And what about you, Danny?" Ed questioned. "You don't care at the fact that he killed your own sister?"

Danny just stared with a dark look in his eyes and said, "That's none of your business."

"Danny, why didn't you tell us?" Danielle shouted. "You and Colonel Mustang lied to me, Ed, Al, and even Sam! How can you be like this and be so cold hearted and not care that your own sister died? You and Jazz were only family I have, and now you've shown your true colors like Plasmius!"

Danny gave her a cold look and said, "Don't ever compare me to Plasmius! Everything I do, I do it to protect others! If it means having to take down anyone in my family who becomes an enemy, then I'm left no other choice!"

Danielle stared angrily at Danny. As far as she was concerned, she considered him as cold blooded as Plasmius. Danny then walked away.

"Now that this done and over with, Colonel, I'm heading back to Central," Danny said.

"Very well," Roy said. "I'll see you then."

"Colonel, how could you kill them?" Al questioned.

"Maria Ross and Jazz Fenton were both fugitives," Roy replied. "Our orders were shoot to kill. So, I did."

"That's all you have to say?" Al shouted.

"About Hughes death," Roy interrupted. "I apologize for hiding it. But you do not argue against orders or ask for explanations! You just follow them! That's what it means to be a soldier!"

Ed, Al, and Danielle both stared angrily at Roy.

* * *

Later on, Henry Douglas and the military police department received a call about Maria Ross and Jazz Fenton's death at the hands of Colonel Roy Mustang. They arrived there as they did investigation on the burned bodes.

Douglas went up to Roy and said, "Colonel Mustang, you will explain to me what happen here at once!"

"The message went out that if they both resisted we were permitted to shoot to kill," Roy told Douglas. "So, they both resisted, so I killed them."

"I understand that the Brigadier General was a friend," Douglas said.

"Yeah," Roy sighed. "He was a good man."

"Perhaps then, it was one of your men who aided Lieutenant Ross and Miss Fenton's escape," Douglas presumed.

"One of my men?" Roy questioned. "But why?"

"Why, Colonel?" Douglas asked. "I'll tell you why. So you could burn them to death with your own hands."

"I think such speculation is best avoided," Roy told Douglas.

* * *

Later on, when news had spread about Maria Ross and Jazz Fenton's deaths, Sam barged right into Central and confronted Danny who was looking out the window.

Sam grabbed Danny by the grip and shouted, "Why, Danny? How could you be okay with Colonel Mustang murdering your own sister? She was the only sister who had and this what you stoop to! I thought I knew you better than this! And what's worse, you lied to us about General Hughes! I can't believe you…!"

Sam then raised her fist about to punch Danny, but decided not to and said, "You're not even worth it. I punch you and I became just as worse as you."

Danny didn't say anything as Sam walked away angrily.

* * *

Over at the hospital, Ed, Al, Danielle, along with Armstrong and Mustang waited to hear the reports of the autopsy that was being done by Dr. Knox.

Armstrong approached Ed, Al, and Danielle and said, "I'm truly sorry for not telling you about Brigadier General Hughes death sooner."

"No," Ed said. "It's my fault."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Armstrong told Ed. "His murder wasn't your doing, Edward."

Coming out of the room was Dr. Knox and said, "Is everyone here then?"

"Good evening, Dr. Knox," Armstrong said.

Dr. Knox confirmed his report and said, "Both their bodies were completely destroyed. But judging from what little dental work remained I was able to conclude that this is indeed Maria Ross and Jazz Fenton."

Looking at Colonel Mustang with a disgraced face, Dr. Knox said, "It's an awful thing you did. Turning two beautiful girls like them into a pile of charcoal. You must have had quite a grudge against them, didn't you, Colonel? Is the vengeance as sweet as you imagined it?"

Roy didn't reply and looked away from Dr. Knox.

"The famous hero of the Ishvalan War, going this far against two little girls," Dr. Knox scoffed. "It makes me sick."

"Makes my blood boil right now when he didn't bother to hear Jazz out," Danielle said, glaring at Roy.

"Colonel, please allow me to apologize for one of my own officers actions," Armstrong told Colonel Mustang. "I could never imagine that 2nd Lieutenant Ross would commit such a heinous murder. She was so straight forward, earnest, compassionate… a truly fine officer."

Looking at how distress Armstrong was, Roy said, "Fatigue seems to be getting the best of you, Major. Perhaps you should take some leave. Back East where I was… it's a nice place. None of the big city noise… and lot of beautiful women." Roy then walked away.

All of them stayed at the hospital, frustrated as Ed kicked the trash can next to him, wishing he could take it out all on Mustang.

* * *

Down in the lair of the Homonculus, they had just gotten word of what Colonel Mustang just did.

"After a daring escape, the fugitives are killed by Colonel Mustang, eager to avenge his best friend and all's well that end well," Envy said.

"Are you so sure about that?" Lust suspected. "The plan was suppose to be to get Mustang to behave himself."

"He took the bait, so now he doesn't have a reason to snoop around anymore," Envy assured Lust. "Besides manage to show some animosity. His suboordinates won't trust him much after this."

* * *

In Central, Riza handed over a paper file to Colonel Roy Mustang. Some of the officers doing paperwork and Tucker who just came into the officer were overhearing of what was going on.

"What's this?" Roy asked Riza.

"It's a request for leave," Riza told Roy.

"At a time like this?" Roy wondered.

"Is that a 'no'?" Riza questioned.

"No, it's fine," Roy told Riza. "Request approved."

"Thank you very much, sir," Riza said. Riza then left the room as the Tucker and the troops became alarmed when she slammed the door.

Roy made a smug look as Tucker came to his desk and said, "Trouble in paradise, I assume."

* * *

Back in the slums of Central, Falman was having a fit when he found out that Barry was out taking care of some certain business.

"What were you thinking going out like that?" Falman shouted. "Do you know what the Colonel would do to me if he found out?"

"Oh, pipe down, will ya?" Barry told Falman. "Nobody saw me!"

"Don't you get it?" said a frustrated Falman. "That isn't the point!"

"You're just a helpless soldiers held captive by a big bad criminal," Barry thought. "What were you suppose to do?"

Suddenly, Barry saw Ling outside making a fire and roasting a fish that he caught.

"Hey, what are you up to out there?" Barry asked.

"Building a signal fire," Ling replied.

"Signal fire?" Barry wondered.

"And bringing someone back here you know nothing about… how can you be so stupid?" Falman told Barry.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Lan Fan and Fu arrived when they saw Ling's signal fire.

"Young Lord, we've been looking for you," Fu said.

"Impressive response time," Ling admitted.

"Looks like a party," Barry thought.

Falman stood there frustrated, realizing that Barry wasn't listenting to a single word he was saying.

* * *

In Central, Roy was on the phone with a woman named Elizabeth while Tucker and the troops were overhearing the conversation.

"Hello, Elizabeth," Roy said, happily. "How are you?"

"It's great to hear from you as usual," Elizabeth replied. "Are you sure your assistand won't give you grief for blowing her off work to talk on the phone."

"No," Roy replied. "The coast is clear. She's out of the office at the moment. And a good thing too, otherwise I wouldn't be able to talk to you."

As Tucker overheard the conversation, he thought, "Makes me wonder how Lieutenant Hawkeye might react if she knew about this."

The officers heard the conversation as well and began whispering of what they thought of the Colonel.

"So, how do you like that? He's whipped."

"The second the Lieutenant goes on leave, he gets like this."

"You would think Lieutenant Hawkeye was the Colonel Mustang's nanny or something."

"Yep, that's right," Roy continued. "You know, I haven't had a day off since I've gotten here, some I'm thinking of seriously taking some leave time soon."

"Oh, so, where are you going to go?"

"I could use a nice relaxing fishing trip," Roy thought. "Care to come along."

* * *

At the hotel, Ed, Al, Winry, Sam, and Danielle were in the same room together, thinking about what Colonel Mustang and Danny's actions. That was when they heard a knock on the door.

Ed went to answer the door and said, "Yeah, who is it? What do you…"

Suddenly, it was Major Armstrong about to raise his fist and knocked Ed down to the ground. Al, Winry, Sam, and Danielle stared in shock of what Armstrong did that for.

"Major, what the hell did you do that for?" Ed asked.

"You listen to me, Edward Elric," Armstrong said with a serious expression as he inspected his automail arm. "This is no good. Not good at all. Your automail seems to be broken."

"Uh… okay," Ed thought, confused.

"Yes, this is a serious situation indeed," Armstrong said. "We'll have to prepare it at once. There's no time to waste. Allow me to escort you to Resembool for repairs. And Samantha, you come along as well."

Sam was grabbed by Major Armstrong and said, "Hey… what are you doing…?"

Everyone was completely baffled on why Ed would need to have his automail arm repaired when Winry was right here.

"Major, what's up here?" Ed asked.

"You guys are headed back to Resembool?" Al thought, confused.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on here?" Danielle asked, confused as everyone else was.

"How would I know what he's talking about?" Sam said. "Ed's automail arm seems fine to me."

"And you, Alphonse Elric," Armstrong interrupted. "You would stand out too much, so you remain here in Central."

"Well… okay," said a nervous Alphonse.

"Right," Armstrong said, carrying both Ed and Sam away. "We need to make arrangements for transportations right away. Come along, Edward and Samantha."

"Someone, please help me," Sam said.

"Cut it out, Major," Ed complained. "Put me down."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Armstrong said. "These are my orders… from 'him'." Ed and Sam were confused on what Armstrong meant by "him."

* * *

In Roy Mustang's officer, one of his fellow officers received a phone call and went to report to the Colonel.

"Major Armstrong and State Alchemist Edward Elric and Samantha Manson have just gotten oboard the train, sir."

"Okay," Roy said with a smug look. "Finally, everyone is out of the way."

* * *

Back in the Homonculus lair, Envy went over to Lust to confirm from what he able to find out what's been happening in Central.

"I was able to locate a witness who saw the man who orchestrated the breakout," Envy told Lust, showing her a drawn picture of the person. "Here. This is a rough sketch of the guy."

To Lust's surprise, it happen to be Barry the Chopper, or she would call him Number 66.

"Oh, he's still alive then," Lust said with an evil smile. "Is there any direct connection with the Colonel?"

"Who knows," Envy said, stretching his body. "My money says that he's the one behind it."

"Where did he run off to?" Lust asked.

Envy didn't know how to answer that and said, "Well… he did leave pretty suddenly. And he's good at hiding."

"In otherwords, you have no idea," Lust figured. "You're useless."

"Don't blame this on my, you ugly hag," Envy told Lust. "I'm short on manpower."

"Manpower?" Lust thought, giving her an idea. "But we've plenty of manpower right here."

In front of Lust was a man locked in the cage, trying to bang his way out. Lust smiled evilly at the savage deranged man, thinking of a way to lure out Number 66.

"It looks like you're finally on… Barry the Chopper," Lust said, feeling pure pleasure for what she had in mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ed, Armstrong, and Sam finally arrived in Resembool. Although, as far as the trip goes, Ed and Sam still had no idea what was going on.

"Are you ever going to tell us what's going on?" Ed asked Armstrong.

"I still don't see why coming back to Resembool is necessary when Ed's automail is just fine," Sam thought.

"This starting to feel too much like a kidnapping," Ed said.

"I haven't been fully informed on the details," Armstrong told them. "My only orders were to retrieve the both of you and rendezvous here."

"With who?" Ed asked.

Then, they saw two people waiting for straight ahead. It happen to be 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda and along with him was Tucker Foley.

"I'm glad you made it alright, Major Armstrong, sir!" Breda called out. "Hey, how you two doing?"

"Hey, Sam!" Tucker called out. "It took you long enough to get here!"

"Lieutenant Breda?" Ed thought, confused.

"Tucker, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Back in Central at the hotel, Al, Winry, and Danielle were still trying to figure things out and wonder what in the world is going on.

"This is weird," Al thought. "Brother and Sam should have arrived in Resembool by now. So, why haven't they called?"

"Not to mention he's got me here to do his repairs," WInry said.

"I don't know," Danielle said. "As far as this day has gone, nothing makes sense to me now."

"And the stuff with Lieutenant Ross and Jazz… I have no idea that's going on?" Al said, confused as everyone else was.

"Good thing I can explain it all."

Suddenly, everyone wondered how just said that. Winry looked next to her bad and saw who it was. It was Ling. Everyone screamed, wondering where how he got here all of a sudden.

"You again?" Danielle shouted.

"When did you get here?" asked Winry.

"And how'd you even get in?" Al demanded.

"The window," Ling pointed. "I mean, it seemed appropiate for a criminal. First, there's no need for you to worry about Ed and Sam's well being. I'm sure they're just fine."

* * *

"It's so hot," Ed complained.

Ed, Armstrong, Breda, Sam, and Tucker found themselves crossing the desert. It was a hot long journey.

"Oh, man," Tucker complained. "If there's one thing I hate traveling through is the desert."

"So, why bother coming with us?" Sam asked.

"Danny asked me too," Tucker said. "You were mad enough over him about Jazz as it was so he asked if I go in his place. But he never said anything about crossing the desert!"

"Yeah, note to self, don't bring up the subject about Jazz," Sam said.

The group had to travel miles through the hot desert, but straight ahead, they made it to the ruins that they were headed for. As soon as they got there, Ed did himself a favor and took a bath in one of the small pools. Sam did the same, taking one where no one could see her.

On their arrival to the desert, they met up with one of Ling's bodyguards, Fu.

"Who's idea was it to bring the kids along?" Fu asked.

"It was a direct order," Breda told Fu.

Tucker took this time to pour some water on his face.

"Ah… nothing like cool water to keep me fresh," Tucker said.

Ed was finally done washing himself and put his clothes back on. However, they notice Sam was taking a long time. Ed went to go see what she was doing.

"Hey, Sam, you ready?" Ed called out.

Ed found Sam, but it couldn't have been at a worse time. Sam had just gotten out of the small pool and Ed was shocked that he was seeing her naked right in front of him. Sam notice Ed and screamed.

"What are you doing?" Sam shouted. "Get the hell out of here, Ed! Have you heard of privacy?" Sam then punched Ed in the face to get him out as she covered herself.

Sam was finally fully dressed as everyone took this time to explore the ruins.

"You know if Danny find out about this, he'd kill you," Tucker said.

"Not unless you keep your mouth shut," Ed told Tucker. "But if Winry knew about this, she's kill me."

"So, you'd be a dead man either way," Tucker figured. "Byt the way… what was it like seeing Sam naked."

Sam hit Tucker in the head and said, "Ask that again and I will dump you here in the desert to fry."

"Shutting up now," Tucker said.

As everyone looked around the ruins, Ed said, "So, this is Xerxes, huh?"

"Isn't this the place the Ling said he passed through to get here?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much," Ed figured. "It looks much like the fable described it."

"Did you say a fable?" Fu asked, eager to know.

"Yeah, the eastern Sage," Ed replied. "It's the story about the origin of alchemy in Amestris.

"It claims that the entire kingdom of Xerxes was destroyed in a single night and that the only survivor wandered into Amestris shortly afterwards. He was the one that went on to spread the science of alchemy."

"How interesting," Fu thought. "He have a similar legend in Xing about a drifter from the West. It said that his teachings were combined with our ancient techniques to form the alkahestry we practice today."

"Whoa, strange coincidence right there," Tucker thought.

"The Xerxes legend almost sounds similar to the Atlantis legend," Sam thought.

"Alkahestry is primarily used for medical needs isn't it?," Ed asked Fu.

"Yes," Fu replied. "The drifter guided this process and we greatly revere him. We know him as the Western Sage."

"So the Western he's titled is suppose to refer to here?" Breda asked.

"It is believed so, yes," Fu replied.

"Then, that explains why Ling came through here to see Xerxes," Sam told Ed. "He came here to find out the ancient secrets of immortality."

"But, if Xerxes was such a highly advanced society, how were they whipped out in a single night?" Breda asked.

"It could very well just be a legend," Fu assumed.

"Maybe not," Sam thought to herself. "As far as Danny and the crew and I have been hunting ghost we've always come across he ancient legends. But, what if Xerxes was whipped out in a single night, it's only possible that it's not just a legend. Something must have been happened here years ago. The question is how did it all happen?"

Then, Sam notice Ed falling behind and looked like as if he were looking at something. Sam ran over to him and said, "Ed, what's up?"

"Look there," Ed pointed.

Sam and looked and the both of them found themselves looking at an ancient tablet. If Ed wasn't mistaken, the tablet looked an inscription on a transmutation circle. However, half of the top in the inscription was broken off.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It kinds of looks very similar to a transmutation circle," Ed thought.

"What are you two gawking at?" Fu called out. "Come on!"

The group continued to travel through the ruins, traveling more deeper than ever before.

"We're going in pretty deep now, are we?" Ed realized.

"Edward!"

"Sam! Tucker!"

Ed, Armstrong, and Sam looked over to who it was that called out. Ed saw two familiar faces from the ruins as well as Sam. To their shocks, they were Maria Ross and Jazz Fenton alive and well.

"I'm not hallucinating, am I?" Sam wondered. "If I am, I'm going to kill Danny for this."

"That damn Colonel," Ed smiled.

"Lieutenant Ross!" Armstrong yelled out. "Thank the heavens!" Armstrong took his shirt off to hug Maria who ran while being chased by the Major. Jazz laughed and went up to where the group was.

"Hey, sorry for worrying you like that," Jazz said. "Danny, Tucker, and Colonel Mustang actually had this all planned out."

"Wait, you were in on this Tucker?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much," Tucker replied.

"There really wasn't anyplace in Amestris where we can safely hide two dead girls, especially when they're still alive, you know," Breda explained.

"So, the Colonel knew that Lieutenant Ross and Jazz were innocent all along?" Ed asked.

* * *

Breda explained to everyone on the details of how he, Colonel Mustang, Tucker, and Danny had planned this all out.

A while back, Breda brought out the headlines to Colonel Mustang about the situation of how Maria Ross and Jazz Fenton were convicted guilty of murder and were receiving the death sentence.

"This isn't looking good," Tucker thought, looking at the headlines.

"Yeah, no kidding," Breda said. "This seems a little to showy, sir."

"Is that what you think?" Roy asked Breda.

"Yeah," Breda replied. "They make a point of arresting them both out in public and now they're announced guilty to the newspapers before they even have a trial. Something's not right?"

"It seems so," Tucker said. "You can't just go announce someone guilty just life that. It makes the justice systems seem to fast and easy. Something about this all seems suspicious."

"We'll worry about that later," Roy suggested. "Right now we have to…"

The phone started to ring. Roy answered the phone to see who it was.

"I'm here," Roy said.

"Warrant Office Falman is calling on a public line for you," the operator said.

"I'll take it," Roy said as the operator connected him to Falman.

"Cononel, we need to speak to you about General Hughes murder… "Hey, Falman, give me the phone for a sec," Barry said, taking the phone. "Hey, Mustang, you've seen today's paper? Cause there's an interesting article on…"

Realizing the phone calls could be recorded, Roy said, "Hey, Bonnie, you know better than to call me at work! Let me call you right back! Just hang on, okay!" Roy quickly hung up the phone.

Before Roy could leave his office, Danny came barging right in.

"What the hell is going on, Mustang?" Danny demanded. "My sister's been convicted guilty of a murder that I know she didn't do and now she faces the death penalty! And I know you know some as Tucker! Just what the heck is going on?"

"Well, I figure you'd find out eventually," Roy said. "I'll fill you in what's been happening later, but I believe I have a plan. Although, it could mean your sister might end up as a fugitive, until we clear her name that is. You want in."

Before Danny could ask anymore questions, he replied, "I'm in."

"Good," Roy said. "But, I must ask that your girlfriend Sam and your cousin, Danielle keep out of this. We can't make any risks on telling them. In the meantime, you're going to have to play the bad guy. Think you can handle that?"

"If it means protecting my own sister, I'll do it," Danny said.

"Right," Roy said, with a smug look. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to make an important phone call and I'll fill you in on the plan."

* * *

Roy headed outside with Breda to call Barry back using a telephone booth to be on the safe side. Barry told Roy of everything he needed to know.

"Really," Roy said. "You sure about this?"

"Oh, yeah," Barry replied. "The Lieutenant fired a bullet alright. But it was at me, not Hughes. I still got a hole in my right hand where it passed right through."

"Well, that changes things," Roy said. "Barry, I've got a proposition you might like."

Barry listened in on Roy's plan and laughed and said, "Got you. I promise not to kill anyone. How about second street of the warehouse district."

As soon as Roy was done talking to Barry, who wrote down a list of what he needed and handed it to Breda.

"I need you to gather everything on this list on the double, okay," Roy told Breda.

Breda read the list and said, "60 pounds of pork… carbon… some ammonia… what is this?"

"The ingredients for a well cooked corpse," Roy explained.

"You mean human transmutation?" said a shocked Breda.

"Of course not," Roy told Breda. "I'm just going to whip up something that looks like a couple of human corpses."

"But what about when they do the autopsy?"

"Trust me. It'll be too charred for them to ID them."

"That won't stop them for checking the dental records."

"I've got it under control."

"Think you can pull it off?"

"I'm not claiming to be an expert on human anatomy, but I've got plenty of experiences burning corpses. Let's go."

* * *

Moments later, Maria and Jazz were running through the dark alleyway to the warehouse district. That was when the two of them ran into Colonel Mustang.

"Maria Ross and Jazz Fenton, I presume," Roy said. Roy took out two human corpses and threw them on the ground.

"Colonel Mustang, what are those?" Jazz asked.

"They're both dummies," Roy told her. "From this point on, two of you are dead. Roy snapped his fingers and ignited his flame alchemy, burning the two dummies.

"Let's go!" Roy urged the two of them. He snapped their prison nametags off and stuck them both in a trash dumpster to hide them.

* * *

Maria and Jazz remained hidden in the trash dumpster when they heard someone whisper to them. There was a whole in the hall from the trash dumpster and they saw someone.

"Over here," Tucker whispered.

"Tucker," Jazz whispered.

"And he's not alone," Jean Havoc whispered, showing himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy burned both Maria and Jazz's prison nametags and placed them on both the dummies wrist. Arriving at the scene and unexpected were Ed and Danielle.

"Hey there, Full Metal and Static," Roy said, with a dark tone.

"What happen here, Colonel?" Ed shouted. "Tell me!"

* * *

From where they were hiding, Jean and Tucker heard yelling and realized it must be Ed.

"Is that the Full Metal kid?" Jean wondered.

"Wasn't exactly expecting this in the plan," Tucker said.

"I'm sure the Colonel will come up with something," Jeam figured.

"So, what now?" Jazz asked.

"What do you think?" Tucker asked, sarcastically. "The two of you are dead, so we've got get you into hiding."

"He's right," Jean said, "Come on."

"Right," Maria nodded as her and Jazz followed Jean and Tucker.

* * *

Fu explained in the end of what happened.

"After Madam Ross and Fenton were prematurely freed, the young Lord made a deal with Barry the Chopper. The orders I've been given are to personally escort these two women to the East to take refudge."

"So, we all agreed to rendezvous here in one big effort to aid the Lieutenant and Jazz's escape," Breda said.

"I see," Armstrong said.

"I'm going to punch Danny for this later," Sam smiled.

"You've got to be joking me," Ed thought. "I can't believe the Colonel and Danny were able to pull one over us like this."

"He knew it'd be easier to convice you if you actually saw Lieutenant Ross," Breda told Ed.

"So, that's why Danny asked Tucker to take me because we realized I wouldn't go if he asked me," Sam figured.

"I'll admit, the Colonel actually knew what he was doing this whole time," Ed smiled.

"Oh, yeah, the Colonel and Danny mention something else to you two," Breda brought up. "They said something that they didn't want to take a chance on a hot tempered kid endangering operation and that girls tend to have big mouths and will gossip about the plans, which is why you two were send here."

"Danny's a dead man for this!" Sam bellowed.

"HOT TEMPERED KID!" Ed yelled.

"You said operation," Armstrong said, talking to Breda. "Is there a phase beyond liberating Lieutenant Ross and young Jasmine?"

"Indeed," Breda said with a confident smile. "He's got a plan to reel in the puppeteer: the one that's behind the conspiracy. Ed, you and Danny remember Barry from the fifth lab, right? I'm sure Al and Danielle told you about him. He went on one hell of a rampage. They're bound to send someone to reclaim him."

* * *

Back at the hotel in Central, Ling informed Al, Winry, and Danielle of the good news that Maria and Jazz's innocence.

"Really?" said a happy Danielle. "You're not joking are you?"

"So, Lieutenant Ross is innocent," Al said, relieved.

"But, why take Ed and Sam?" Winry wondered. "Let me guess, the Colonel was keeping Ed out of his hair and Danny didn't want a girl involved."

"You got it," Ling said. "So, I struck a deal with Barry to help them out in the jailbreak in exchange for the secret of his immortality. But of course, I couldn't get an answer from Barry see he told me to see you Al. And here I am. You're suppose to tell me your secret and I was promised you'd tell me."

"You're still not over that immortality, are you?" Danielle figured.

"Yeah… but, I don't see why I have anything to do with this," Al complained, unable to stand Ling.

* * *

"I've got nothing to do with this," Maria told the group.

"Your not the only one with problems," Jazz said. "Being a fugitive for the rest of my life wasn't exactly what I had in mind for my future."

"Well, we're both stuck in the middle of yet here right now, framed by a Homonculi," Maria complained.

Armstrong drew some pictures of the Homonculus that Ed and the others had encountered on their journey. With Ed and Danny, it was Lust and Envy in the fifth laboratory. When Ed and Sam traveled to Dublith with the others, it was Greed. Also, they all had Ouroboros tattoo's on them.

"We've collected a fair amount of intelligence," Breda said. "And once we piece it together, we'll have the Generals kill these Homonculus."

"I promise you this Lieutenant and Madam Jasmine, we will absolve you both of the crime," Armstrong assured.

"He'll piece this all together as fast as we can," Tucker said. "I'm starting to want some payback at these Homonculus for framing Jazz."

"General Hughes," Ed thought. "It's just hard to accept that he's dead."

"However killed Hughes, I swear that when I found out who the Homonculus is that killed him, I'm going to make sure he gets his," Sam said.

"So, what shall you do now Edward Elric, Samantha Manso, and Tucker Foley?" Armstrong asked.

"Me, I'm going to do some more investigation and figure out what connection is with these Homonculus is with the Philosopher Stone and the Ouroboros tattoo," Tucker said.

"I'll just have to do whatever I can," Sam said.

Ed remained silent for a while and said, "Al and I committed a taboo. We still have people that help us. Some people get angry at us, others support us silently. Each one of them has tried to keep their promise to my brother. So, I have no choice. I can't turn back. Which means, all I can do is move forward, right? And I'll protect everyone I can along the way.

"I refuse to let another person become a victim, not while I'm alive. I know that's a hard promise to keep, but it's hard enough just trying to take care of myself. The fact that I'm even capable of it… maybe I'm just arrogant. But, it's the only thing I can think of. So, I have to do it. I have to."

Everyone looked on at Ed, impressed by his strong words.

"And as for you, Lieutenant and Jasmine, where you attempt to seek asylum?" Armstrong asked the two of them.

"Well, we did talk it over with Fu of where he'll be hiding us," Jazz said.

"He insisted that we give Xing a shot, so that we're we'll be going," Maria said.

"So, I guess, we won't be seeing you for a while then, huh?" Sam realized.

"Don't let it get you down, Sam," Jazz told her. "I'll be fine. If it weren't for the Danny, Tucker, and the Colonel, I don't think the two of us would be alive."

Sam smiled and said, "Yeah."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and the group took this time to say good-bye to both Maria and Jazz. Sam took this moment to hug her.

"Be safe," Sam said.

"Don't worry," Jazz said. "From where I'm going, I'm sure I'll be safe."

"See you around, Jazz," Sam said.

"Hey, Tucker, you tell Danny I owe him one for this," Jazz told him.

"I'll be sure to tell him when I see him," Tucker told her.

"Lieutenant Ross, any parting wishes?" Armstrong asked. "Shall I tell you parents?"

"No, sir," Maria replied. "As much as I want them to know I'm okay, I'm scared that it'll be too much of a risk. I just don't want to put them in that kind of danger."

"Very well," Armstrong said, respecting his Lieutenant's wishes.

"Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Breda, please deliver a message to the Colonel," Maria insisted. "I need him to know how grateful I am for what he's done. If there's any way I can help him, tell him to send for me as well as Jazz."

"I'm willing to payback Colonel Mustang for helping and coming with that ingenious plan," Jazz said.

"We all owe Colonel Mustang a great debt and we will are willing to put our lives in the line to repay it," Maria said.

"You tell the Colonel when I get back, that if he finds out the one who's been orchestrating these plots, to not start the action without me," Jazz said.

"Right," Armstrong said, as he saluted both, Maria and Jazz.

Approaching Ed, Maria said, "Good-bye, Edward. Take care of yourself, okay."

"I still owe you for slapping me, that is," Ed told Maria.

Maria smiled and said, "You can get me next time." Maria and Ed shook hands and bid each other farewell.

"Yeah, until next time," Ed said to Maria.

Maria and Jazz climbed up on their horses as they were escorted by Fu off to Xing. Everyone waved good-bye and hoped to meet up with each other again.

* * *

As they rode off into the desert, Fu said, "The two of you are blessed to have such good allies."

"Yeah, we are," Jazz said. "I promise I'll be there for them when they really need my help, especially my little brother."

"Mr. Fu, tell me, what's Xing like?" Maria asked.

"It's a country steep to its rich culture and the people are hard working and honest," Fu replied. "I'm certain you two will feel at home there."

Jazz said, "It all sounds like a perfect country, the kind of place I wish my world would have."

"So, I guess we can expect to find some other paradise on the other side of this desert," said a tearful Maria.

"Yes, Xing is indeed a beautiful country I think you'll admit when you two arrive there," Fu said. "Although, I can assure you that the trek across this dessert is severe. The two of you will need to be careful. I recommend that the both of you reserve your fluids from this point on."

* * *

Back in Central headquarters, Roy was talking on the phone with woman, when it was actually Riza, but laughed and said, "Well, how about I come and swing by the shop. Sometime tomorrow? And if you ask me nicely, I'll bring a gift."

"I'm sorry, hold on, Roy. Hey, Kate, we have a customer. Could you please let Jacqueline know that we have a customer."

* * *

Roy had actually sent Riza, Jean, Sergeant Kain Fuery, and Danny to look for the deranged madman that was on the loose in Central.

From where everyone was undercover, Kain told Jean, "Looks like we have a customer."

"Copy that," Jean replied, as he got ready to load his gun.

* * *

Over at the slums of Central, Falman was enjoying himself a cup of coffee when suddenly a psychotic man with blonde hair emerged and growled at him like he was a savage animal.

Falman quickly pulled out his gun to fire, but Barry stopped him and the bullet missed the madman.

"Hold on!" Barry told Falman.

"Barry!" Falman shouted.

"Try to relax, Falman," Barry said as he try to keep the madman at bay. "We want this one alive. So don't kill him." The madman back away as it growled at both Falman and Barry.

That was when Jean, wearing a mask, barged right into Falman's apartment and pulled out his two guns and fired at the mandman who kept dodging the bullets.

However, Falman was able to recognized Jean without his mask when he realized he smelled like an ashtray and said, "Jean Havoc, is that you?"

Realizing his cover was blown, Jean said, "Falman, don't you think I'm wearing this mask for a reason? Man, I can't stand working with amateurs!"

"Sorry about that," Falman said.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry you got dragged into this," Jean said, keeping his gun pointed at the madman. "Just don't do anything that would give away your involvement! They could be watching us from anywhere!"

The madman came charging towards Barry and ripped his arm off. Jean shot at the madman as he jumped right out the window.

"Let's take it outside!" Jean suggested to Barry and Falman. They both followed Jean outside to where the madman was waiting for them.

"Wait, isn't there a good chance that the enemy is waiting outside," Falman thought.

"We'll be safer there," Jean told Falman.

They all made it outside where the madman crashed through one of the windows and came charging towards them. Jean kept shooting his gun at him, but missed several times. That was when a bullet hit the madman in his left hand as it yelled in pain. Jean knew that bullet wasn't from him, it was from someone else.

"Told you it'll be safer," Jean said to Falman. "We've got the hawk's eye watching us over out here."

* * *

Over from a tall tower, Riza and Danny kept themselves hidden.

"Nice shot, Hawkeye," Danny said.

"It was nothing," Riza said.

"Hey, what was that," Roy said, calling Riza who pretended to be his girlfriend.

"Oh, it was a customer trying to get fresh with Jacqueline," Riza said, playing along. "So, I slapped him around a little bit."

"Oh, yeah," Roy said. "You don't mess around Elizabeth."

* * *

While the madman was still injured, Jean kept his gun pointed at the guy and said, "Alright. Don't even think of moving. I've got a few questions for you… wait a minute… I don't think he knows what I'm saying."

That's when it came to Barry when he saw this guy and said, "No way. I thought this guy looked familiar. That's my old human body! "

"What?" said a shocked Jean. "Are you sure?"

"Those sick bastards must have dumped the soul of some lab animal into my body and it came to find me because it wants its real soul back!" Barry figured. "Talk about memories! I haven't even seen this guys since the day my soul got yanked him!"

* * *

Back in the ruins of Xerxes, Ed was exploring the table he saw that he thought looked like a transmutation circle. Sam was right behind him to check it out herself.

"So, you really think that's a transmutation circle, Ed?" Sam asked.

"I know it is," Ed told her. "It's the same one that me and Danny saw back at the fifth lab."

"What are those things on the symbols in the circle?" Sam asked.

"Well, that's a two-headed dragon and then there's the sun," Ed said. "Ah, but damn it, the top part is missing!"

Suddenly, they heard someone approaching them. From out of nowhere, a dark skin man with red eyes raised his bat to attack Ed and Sam. They manage to duck out of the way before the dark skin man could hit them. Ed grabbed the dark skin man's arm and threw him down, grabbing a hold of his arm.

"What do you want from us?" Sam demanded of the dark skinned man.

"If it's money you want then…" Then something alarmed Ed when he caught a good look at the man and was shocked when he realized what he was.

"Do you recognize this guy, Ed?" Sam asked.

"He's an Ishvalan," Ed told Sam.

"You mean like Scar?" Sam asked. "But, I thought…"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, several other Ishvalan's appeared from the ruins and had Ed and Sam surrounded.

One Ishvalan man approached the two and said, "Excuse me, you two, I'm afraid we're going to have to take you hostages until your military returns our holy land to us."

"Not in your life," Sam said. "I didn't come all the way out here to say good-bye to my best friend just to be taken hostage."

"Besides, they're not going to return squat," Ed told the Ishvalan man. "Especially not over a couple of kids."

"It was the death of a single child that triggered the entire Ishvalan Civil War. So, you really should doubt your insignificants in the eyes of history."

"That's enough of your shameful behavior!"

Everyone looked and saw who it was approaching. It was their leader, who happen to be an old woman, also an Ishvalan who had a young Ishvalan child helping her walk.

"Madam Shan," the Ishvalan's said.

"Look at you fools," Madam Shan told her Ishvalan followers. "Are you all trying to dishonor the name of Ishvala."

"Look, we won't try to attack you two again, so can you please just let him go now," the Ishvalan boy begged.

Ed wasn't sure if they were going to attack him again and Sam said, "Let him go, Ed. I think we can trust them." Ed nodded and let go of the Ishvalan he held down.

"You stood up for us," said a surprised Ed. "I don't get it. I always heard that you guys hated Amestrians."

Madam Shan spoke.

"Despite the atrocities that your country had committed, I know that not all of Amestrians are bad."

"Madam Shan and I were both injured during the Civil War," the Ishvalan boy said. But then, we were saved by these two Amestrian Doctors. To be honest, I do hate you two. But the two of them saved me and you two deserve the same treatment."

When they mentioned two Amestrians Doctors, Ed said, "Wait a minute, you're not talking about the Rockbell's are you?"

"Winry's parents?" Sam thought.

Madam Shan and the Ishvalan boy were surprised that Ed knew the Rockbell's and asked, "Are you saying that you're a friend of Dr. Rockbell."

"Yeah," Ed nodded.

"So, you know Mr. and Mrs. Rockbell as well?" Sam asked.

"They saved the lives of countless Ishvalan's all throughout the course of the entire war," the Ishvalan boy said.

"No kidding," Ed smiled. "They were like an aunt and uncle to me."

"They refuse to abandon their post and it didn't matter how much the fighting escalated," Madam Shan said.

"How did they die?" Ed asked. Sam was wondering that herself. From their visit in Resembool, Pinako had mentioned that Winry's parents died in the Ishvalan Civil War.

"They were killed," said a heartbroken Madam Shan. "They were murdered in cold blood. And it was by the hand of an Ishvalan monk they saved. I'm so sorry. But there was nothing we can do to stop him."

Ed and Sam were shocked by this. After all the lives the Rockbell's saved, they ended killed by the one of the few very Ishvalan's who's life they try to save.

"I can't believe it," said a shocked Sam.

Burning with anger, Ed shouted, "Tell me who did it!"

"His face was wrapped in bandages, but he was an Ishvalan monk and his right arm was tattooed," Madam Shan explained.

Sam try to piece that together and wondered if it was possible that the killer might have been Scar.

Looking at Ed, Sam said, "Ed, you don't suppose it could have been…"

"We can't be too sure yet until we find out," Ed said. "And that's precisely what we're going to do."

"Um, thank you, for letting us go and for letting us know about this," Sam told Madam Shan.

"If I may ask of you two, if you should have chance, would you deliver a message to the resting place for the Rockbell's for us?" Madam Shan asked. "Give them our thanks and our apologies.

"We will," Ed said.

Ed and Sam then left and decided to go back where Armstrong, Breda, and Tucker were waiting for them. It was time to head back to Resembool to visit the graves of the Rockbell's and afterwards, find out who killed Winry's parents.

* * *

Back in the slums of Central, Barry was going crazy over his old body who's soul inhabitat a lab animal.

"You know how amazing this is?" Barry laughed. "I mean, how often does a guy get the chance to chop up his own body into little tiny pieces!"

"I'm pretty sure that would kill him and you told me not to do that," Falman told Barry.

"Well, this changes things damn it!" Barry told Falman. "I'm getting chills up and down my soul! I've got to get my knives into it!"

"Back off, Barry!" Jean ordered. "I thought you were suppose to have the urge to return to your body, not chop it up into pieces!"

"That body is way passed it's expiration date!" Barry told Jean. "This is just cruel! I have to do it! It's my body so it's up to me and I'm craving to chop it up!"

"Damn it, I said no!" Jean shouted.

* * *

Looking from the tower were Danny and Riza and saw that Jean, Falman, and Barry were arguing.

"Makes me wonder what they're arguing about," Danny wondered.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"Just a squabble," Riza told Roy, keeping her gun pointed at Barry's decaying body. "One of the customers is mouthing off."

Suddenly, Danny heard some footstep and saw someone coming right towards them.

"You might pay attention with what's right here, Hawkeye, because we got company," Danny informed.

"I'm going to have to call you right back," Riza told Roy. "I've got a customer of my own I have to deal with."

Riza quickly turned around and fired her gun at the person coming. She shot the person, but to her shock, the guy rose back up and the bullet hole he had in his body sparked with red lightning and regenerated the opened wounds.

This shocked Riza and Danny of what they saw. The guy coming towards them as a big fat man with a hungerous look in his face. He was the Homonculus, Gluttony.

Danny stuck on some silver gloves with blue transmutations circles on them and pressed his hand down, releasing icicles from the ground and pierced Gluttony's body.

"Don't think you can get past the Glacial Alchemist," Danny said, with a confident smile.

However, Gluttony broke free from the icicles thay pierced his body and the wound his body healed itself right before Riza and Danny's eyes.

"Just what the hell is he?" said a shocked Riza.

"All I know is that this isn't human," Danny said.

Both, Riza and Danny realized they were in a tight situation as they found themselves cornered by Gluttony.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

At the hotel in Central, Ling was filling in Al, Winry, and Danielle of what's been happening in Central and what Colonel Mustang and the crew were doing.

"So this piece of info is suppose to be confidential, but whatever," Ling said. "Barry told me he's got a plan to smoke out some militart guys he's been after. The one's from the fifth, something or other."

"The fifth laboratory!" Al and Danielle said.

Winry looked at Al and Danielle and could tell that they were thinking about doing something crazy and said, "Al… Danielle…"

"This could lead us to the Homonculus," Danielle figured.

"We've got to find them," Al said. "This could lead us straight to the person who killed Lieutenant Hughes."

"Wait, not so fast!" Ling said. "You're suppose to tell me your secret first."

"Oh, boy, you never quit on that, do you?" Daniellle thought.

"I'll tell you when I get back, okay," Al told Ling.

"Oh, come on, that's so unfair!" Ling complained.

"Quit complaining about it," Danielle told Ling. "You've still got a whole lot of years until you discover immortality."

"Winry, we'll be back soon," Al assured her.

"And like you said, just hope we'll come back alive," Danielle told Winry.

"Just be careful you two," Winry told the two of them.

"We will," Al told Winry. "I promise."

* * *

Back in the slums of Central, things were not going so good for Riza and Danny. No matter how many times Riza shot him, Gluttony would not die and not matter how many times Danny would pierce him with so many icicles, Gluttony just kept regenerating as if that pain meant nothing to him.

Both of them found themselves under attack by Gluttony as he stepped on Danny's hands to keep him from using his alchemy while he grabbed a hold of Riza who was out of ammo.

"Are you all done now?" Gluttony asked as he stared at Riza with a hungerous look. "Then it's time to eat you." Gluttony opened his mouth to devour Riza.

Suddenly, Riza's dog, Black Hayate jumped right in and jumped on Gluttony to distract him. Gluttony dropped Riza and got off of Danny's hands as he tried to get Black Hayate off of him.

"Stop it!" Gluttony said. "That tickles!"

"Catch!" Arriving on the scene was Sergeant Kain Fuery who tossed Riza a gun.

"Made it just in time Kain," Danny said. "Now, let's get this guy."

Wasting no time, Black Hayate jumped right off Gluttony as Riza and Kain fired their bullet at Gluttony. Danny pressed his hands to the ground, creating spike of icicles that pierced throught Gluttony's abdomen.

Riza and Kain ran out of bullet and they once again had no effect on Gluttony, neither did Danny's icicles as Gluttony removed them from his body as he regenerated once more.

"Are all done fighting?" Gluttony asked. "Goody, goody! I get to have dinner, seconds, and desert!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Gluttony was hit by a blast of fire that sent him flying towards the next building. Riza, Kain, and Danny saw who it was that saved them. It was Colonel Roy Mustang.

"I barely made it," Roy said.

"That was a close call," said a relieved Danny.

"Colonel, why the hell did you leave your post!" Riza yelled. "No matter what happen to us, you could still have kept your involvement a secret! That was the whole idea, right? But you just come waltzing in here playing his day! Are you a complete idiot?"

Kain and Danny stood there sweaty and nervous when they saw Riza yelling at Mustang.

"The minute the Colonel screw up on the plans, the Lieutenant really knows how to give it to him," Danny said.

"Well, that's Hawkeye for you," Kain said.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Roy argued. "That's it. I'm an idiot. You happy."

Looking from where Mustang sent Gluttony flying, Kain wondered, "Who the heck was that fat guy?"

"Maybe just some freak you had an appetite for human flesh or I don't know," Danny said.

From down below, Kain said Barry chasing after his own body and said, "Colonel, the target's on the move, sir!"

"Strike to camp, Sargeant!" Roy ordered. "Don't leave a single trace!"

"And you stay by the Sergeant's side, Hayate!" Riza told her dog.

"Sir!"

"I'll head with you guys," Danny told the two of them as they all headed downstairs.

"Colonel," Riza said.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Thanks for saving us back there," Riza told Roy.

"It's ironic though that ice couldn't even beat that freak yet fire could," Danny thought.

"Let's save the compliments for later," Roy told the two of them. "Right now, let's focus on the mission."

"Right," Danny nodded.

"Sir," Riza replied.

All three of them got into Roy's car and headed to where Jean was at.

"Quick, get in!" Roy told Jean.

"Yes, sir!" Jean replied.

However, Jean wasn't the only one about to hitch a ride. Arriving were Al and Danielle who ran up to find out what the Colonel and the crew were up to.

"We heard you out doing some late night hunting," Danielle quipped.

"Are you trying to go after Mr. Hughes murderer?" Al asked.

"You two in?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," they both said as they got in the car with the others.

Danielle sat next to Danny and said, "Hey, Danny, I have to admit you were quite impressive playing the bad guy while trying to cover for Jazz. Although, what was the big deal of punching Ed?"

"Well, I manage to get Armstrong of what happen to her in the South from where you were at," Danny said. "Not that I was mad at him, but I was a reminder not to do anything that stupid. But, Sam doesn't have know that I know."

"You realize Sam is going to kill after what you pulled," Danielle told him.

"Don't remind me," Danny said, feeling nervous about that. "Right now, we've got to focus on following the psychotic blonde man who's running from us."

Roy speeded up the car, following Barry as they chased after his body that jumped from roof to roof.

"Don't let him get away!" Roy told Barry.

"He ain't going nowhere!" Barry said, trying to keep up with his body. "My soul won't be able to rest, not until I chop up that meat bag!"

As Riza loaded her gun, Riza said, "So do you think we can expect another appearance from that blubber beast back there?"

"I doubt it," Roy said. "I scorched him off the ledge."

"Yeah, and I shot him in the head, but he really didn't seem to mind," Riza said.

"But, don't you remember when he pierced him with my icicles," Danny said. "That guy was still standing no matter how many times I got him and he his wounds kept closing up."

"Now that I think of it, they were," Riza said. "Could it mean he's still alive or not?"

"You're saying he regenerated?" said a shocked Danielle.

"Do you know anything about it?" Danny asked Danielle.

"He didn't have an Ouroboros tattoo, did he?" Al asked.

"A tatoo… actually, yeah," Riza told Al. "It was on his tongue."

"In that case, we're probably dealing with a Homonculus," Al figured.

Roy, Riza, Jean, and Danny were shocked of what they heard.

"That's can't be right," Danny thought. "I've read in those alchemy books Ed taught me. There's never been a record of anyone creating a Homonculus."

"Hold on a damn second!" Roy said, trying to figure this out. "What are you saying Al? That's just not possible!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Al said.

"Well, we did encounter a Homonculus in the South," Danielle mentioned. "He kidnapped us and he called himself Greed."

"From what he taught me and Danielle is that nothing is impossible," Al said. "I know for a fact that they have amazing healing powers. We watched Greed get the top of his head knocked off. But he was perfectly fine a minute later."

"No way," Danny thought, shocked of what he was hearing.

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet," Danielle said. "This is not joke believe me. They're very real."

"I understand if you don't believe us," Al told the group.

"After what I just saw, I have to believe you two," Riza told Al and Danielle.

"Hold on!" Roy said. "I rendered fat boy down to a bubbling puddle back there. Are you telling me he's still alive?"

"It was no wonder that fat guy wouldn't die every time I struck my icicles into him," Danny figured.

"Probably," Al figured.

"Wonderful," Roy said, sarcastically. "It's just a never ending parade of freaks lately, huh?"

"You haven't seen the freaks yet compared to the ones in my world," Danny quipped.

* * *

The gang arrived at what was called the third laboratory. After spending hours of chasing Barry's body, it ran inside of the third laboratory as everyone kept themselves hidden so that no one find them.

"My body ran in here," Barry said. "Seems to think it can hide from me."

"The third laboratory, huh?" Roy figured. "So, this ties them directly to the military. That's all we need for now. We're pulling back."

"Well, you have fun with that!" Barry said as he ran straight ahead towards the third laboratory.

"Get back here!" Jean yelled, but was too late as Barry busted right in. "That psycho's stormed the building."

"Yep, and it's our lucky day," Roy said.

"Huh?" Jean thought, confused.

"Think of it this way, Jean, we walk in there and tell them that we're chasing after a psycho," Danny thought the obvious. "Simple and easy and we find connections to who these guys are."

* * *

Inside of the third laboratory, everyone was screaming when they saw Barry charging in with an axe as they ran fot their lives.

"Out of my way!" Barry shouted. "I don't want any of your old skin and bones! I got me a special reunion to get to!"

Also coming in the laboratory was the gang, making their way thought, much to the people of third laboratory, wondering what they were all doing here.

"All personnel much evacuate immediately!" Roy ordered.

One of the military officers came up to Mustang and said, "Uh, Colonel…"

"Stay back!" Roy told the military officer. "The man who broke in is a deranged murderer. My men will handle his capture. Order your guards to seal off all the exits!"

"Yes, sir!"

The gang headed into the lower levels of the third laboratory and came across two path ways that lead left or right to where Barry might have gone.

"I guess we have two choice to chose from," Danny quipped.

"How the hell are we suppose to find him?" Jean asked.

"We're going to have to split up," Roy suggested. "Havoc, Danny, you guys comes with me. "Lieutenant, Al, and Daniellem you take the right."

"Yes, sir," Riza replied.

The group then split up.

* * *

Roy, Jean, and Danny took the left as they searched the lowers levels of the lab. They came into a lab room that looked for old and a real mess.

"It doesn't look like anybody's used this lab in a while," Roy figured.

"I guess not," Jean said, looking around.

"I would at least think the janitor would come down here to do some cleaning," Danny quipped.

"Hey, check it out," Jean said when he notice the instrumental tools. "What is all this stuff?"

"I have no idea," Roy said, looking at all the lab tools. "But, whatever they did here, it was painful for someone."

"Almost looks like something out of a Frankenstein movie," Danny thought.

"Well, now, I am just shocked."

Roy, Jean, and Danny heard a voice and got themselves prepared to whomever it was approaching them. Arriving right in front of them was a black hair woman in a black dress that had pale skin, red eyes, and dark lips. It was Lust.

"It's bad enough that you stood me up on out date, and now you point a gun at me?" Lust said. "You've got some nerve, don't you?"

When Jean got a good look at Lust, he was shocked and recognized her immediately. It was his girlfriend, Solaris, or so she claimed to be.

"Solaris, what's going on?" Jean asked, confused.

"Wait a second, I know her," Danny said. "She was friends with that weird guy with the dreadlocks who twisted my arm. Well, this is the perfect opportunity for payback."

"Hey, Havoc, your girl's got the tattoo," Roy pointed out.

"Yeah," Jean said, looking at Lust's tattoo and her chest. "First I've seen it, sir."

"Quit staring," Lust laughed. "It's not very polite."

"Well, I can see how she tricked you so easily," Roy told Jean. "You've always been a suck for big boobs."

"I can't help it!" Jean cried. "I love them!"

"You need to have better taste, Jean," Danny said.

"Then, why are you staring at her boobs then, because you've been looking at them since she just showed up," Roy said to Danny.

Danny started to get nervous and sweaty as he kept stating at Lust's chest.

"You know, if Sam knew about this, she kill you for sure," Roy told Danny.

"It'd be better if she didn't know," Danny said.

"By the way, Havoc, did you tell this woman anything?" Roy asked.

"No," Jean replied. "I've never said a single thing about work, sir."

"Well, at least we know you're not dumb enough to give away military information to this ugly witch," Danny said.

"Oh, I'm ugly now, am I," Lust said, glaring at Danny.

"Tell me, do you know who Maes Hughes is?" Roy asked, Lust, keeping his gun pointed at her.

"Oh, yes," Lust replied. "He was quite the intelligent man, would you agree? I only wish I had the opportunity to pick his brains…"

Roy opened fire and shot Lust in the chest to find out if she really is a Homonculus.

"On your knees!" Roy commaned. "I want to know everything!"

"First, you can start by telling us really killed Hughes," Danny said, getting ready to use his transmutation gloves.

"Sorry to say, but it's going to take more than your capable to get on my knees…"

Roy shot her once more in the legs and in the head.

"How merciless," Lust laughed. "Did you pick that up in Ishval, huh?"

Suddenly, right before Roy, Jean, and Danny's eyes, the bullet holes in Lust regenerated themselves, closing up the wounds. They could not believe what they were seeing and realize that Al and Danielle were right.

Jean stared at Lust with anger and said, "You're a Homonculus!"

"Indeed," Lust smiled evilly. "How very smart of you to figure out, Jean. But I doubt you've seen this one."

Lust's nails extended into razor-sharp claws and dug right into her chest and opened it up. Roy, Jean, and Danny were shocked of what they were seeing and saw Lust showed what she had inside her boy that appeared to be a red blood gem.

"Take a good look, boys," Lust said. "It's a Philosopher Stone."

The boys were shocked when she said that it was the actual Stone itself.

"No way," Danny said. "So, that could only mean you were created through the lives that were used to manufacture a perfect Philosopher Stone."

Lust laughed once more. "How smart of you to guess, ice boy. Yes, I was created with this Stone at my core. It's not just a legend; it's my heart."

"You're a monster!" Roy bellowed.

"That was uncalled for," Lust said. "I do have feelings. Apart from a few things, I was made nearly identical to you. I am human."

"Your not a human!" Danny bellowed. "You're nothing but a sick twisted monster who was created by sacrificing the lives of innocent peope!"

"I thought I told you boys not to call me a monster," Lust said, glaring at the boys with her cold eyes.

Keeping his gun pointed at Lust, Roy said, "I've got a feeling that reason you showed us your Philosopher Stone is because you don't plan on letting us live."

"Yep," Lust laughed. "It's such a shame."

Lust then raised her razor-sharp claws and swung them right at Roy's gun and got Danny just nearly an inch on the shoulder and saw a small cut on him.

"Alright, Danny, time to use our alchemy!" Roy ordered.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Danny said, getting ready to use his alchemy.

Lust raised her razor-sharp claws once more and swung them at Danny. Danny got grazed om his lower right hand and was only bleeding as he try pressed on the wound tight to keep it from bleeding more. Roy was about the snap his fingers, but Lust raised her razor-sharp claws to cut a water pipe as water got dumped on the boys, rendering Roy's fire alchemy useless.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, Colonel, did I get your ignition gloves all wet?" Lust laughed. "Silly me."

Roy, Jean, and Danny ran for their lives and screamed as Lust came at them, swinging her razor-sharp claws at them. They quickly ran out the room and took cover on the walls.

"What are we going to do?" Jean asked. "She'll shread us with her freaky fingers!"

"We'll see about that," Danny said, as he got ready to use his left hand to perform his alchemy. "There's still water in the water surrounding her and I can use that to freeze her into a block of ice."

Using his to his advantage, Danny pressed his hands on the water as it froze into ice and got Lust as she was frozen into block of ice.

"Got her!" Danny shouted, assuming they had victory.

Unfortunately, it was too soon to celebrate just yet. Lust manage to break free from Danny's frozen block of ice and just kept walking.

"Oh, great, now what?" Danny wondered. "She's like a zombie, except she won't die!"

"Well, thanks for filling room the ice since it'll melt into water," Roy told Danny.

"Yeah, and how does water help us with this situation?" Danny questioned.

"A simple transmutation when I press down on the water and we got hydrogen gas," Roy said with a confident smiled. Jean and Danny realized what Roy was getting at and went along with his plan.

Roy quickly pressed his right hand on the water, releasing the energies of the transmutation, creating hydrogen gas as Jean ignite his lighter and threw it into the room with Lust. Lust saw the lighter and the entire room being surrounded by energies of the transmutation and realize what the boys were up to as the fire ignited the entire room and causing an explosion.

Roy, Jean, and Danny took a peek to check it out and saw no signs of Lust. Jean looked on the ground and saw what was left of his lighter and realize it no longer worked.

"Ah, crap," Jean complained. "This was a gift from one of my ex-girlfriends. Say, Colonel, you mind giving me a light here."

Roy stared at Jean and knew he couldn't since his transmutation circles were wet.

"Oh, right, you're all wet," Jean figured.

"Yeah, well, those cigarette's can kill you, you know that!" Roy yelled and complained at the same time.

Looking around some more, Danny asked, "So, do you really think he can assume she was killed in the explosions?"

""She's dust," Roy assumed. "I definitely cremated her."

"How do you know for sure, sir?" Jean asked.

"This stench… I'm pretty familiar with that stink by now," Roy thought.

"You mean from that time when you blasted Ishval?" Jean asked.

"For all we know, she can regenerate," Roy figured. "So, you guys stay alert."

"Right," Danny nodded. "I doubt she would have died that easily."

"Yeah, no kidding…"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Jean was pierced through the waist by razor-sharp claws that came from Lust. Roy and Danny saw what happen to Jean and realized that Lust was still alive.

"Havoc!" Roy shouted.

"Jean!" Danny yelled.

Lust pulled her claws out of Jean as he fell to the ground and passed out. Lust then rose from the ground as every part of her body regenerated itself.

Running over to Jean, Danny said, "Jean, are you okay?"

But, Jean didn't respond and Roy said, "Havoc, hang in there!"

"Don't kid yourself," Lust said, coldly. "He's a dead man."

"No he's not!" Roy grunted as he got Jean's gun and fired it at Lust's chest as she fell to the ground. But once again, Lust would still not die.

"Give up!" Lust hissed. "There's nothing either of you can do to kill me!"

"Why don't you give that big mouth of yours a rest!" Danny shouted as he manage to transmuate an icicle from his left hand and pierced Lust through her body.

"You seriously think that will kill me," Lust laughed. "Ice boy, you just signed your own deathbed."

"No, I believe you did!" Roy bellowed as he shoved his hands into Lust chest where he saw her Philosopher Stone wide open for the taking. "You don't mind if I burrow this, do you?"

Lust screamed in agony when Roy manage to get a hold of her Philosopher Stone. She felt as though she was choking as Roy and Danny watched as she was reduced to dust.

"Finally, the witch is dead," Danny said. "Let's use that Philosopher Stone to save Jean."

"Right," Roy said as they ran over to Jean where he was lying unconscious. "I don't know much about medicinal alchemy, but this should amplify my abilities."

Suddenly, next thing Roy and Danny knew, they saw Lust who's body was half regenerated appear right in front of them.

"You… you're still alive?" said a shocked Danny.

Lust smiled evilly at them and said, "You know, you boys should consider buying a girl dinner first before you stick her hand in her chest."

Roy was shocked that was alive as well when Lust ran her razor-sharp claws into hos body.

"Colonel!" Danny shouted. Suddenly, Lust pierced another one of her razor-sharp claws into both of Danny's shoulders.

* * *

Outside of the third laboratory, his Excelleny Fuhrer King Bradley made his arrival when he heard what was going on. The troops saw him and quickly made their salute. Unfortunately, none of the troops were unaware of Bradley's true identity as the Homonculus, known as Wrath.

"Your, Excellency!" one of the troops said.

"What's the current status?" Bradley asked.

"The criminal responsible for the prison break has stormed the premises," one of the troops replied. "But Colonel Mustang and his mean are in pursuit."

Surprised by this, Bradley replied, "Well, then, I'll give him some backup."

"Very good!" one of the troops replied. "We're right behind you, sir!"

"No," Bradley told one of the troops. "I'd prefer to handle it on my own."

* * *

Back in the lower rooms of the lab, Roy and Danny were having serious problems when Lust ran her razor-sharp claws right into them.

"It's like I told you two, the Philosopher Stone is my core," Lust said to Roy and Danny. She then took her razor-sharp claws right out of them, but not before strike Danny right into his legs as he screamed in pain and took her claws out.

Lust took Roy's transmutation gloves as well as Danny's and said, "I really hate to do this. You two were prime candidates for sacrifice and all, but you forced me to kill you the both of you."

"Witch!" Danny bellowed, as he placed his arm on the wound on his right shoulder.

"Damn you!" Roy grunted.

"Save your breath," Lust said, coldly. "I'm doing you a favor and allowing you two to join Jean in death." Lust then left the room to leave them both to die.

Danny kept taking heavy breaths and said, "You… can't… beat me that easily. I'm not going to die… here… until I get some payback." Danny struggled to stand on his two legs, but kept falling down.

Roy was struggling himself and said, "Hey… Jean… answer me. Havoc… you can't die! Not yet… not before I do! Havoc…"

* * *

Riza, Al, and Danielle manage to find Barry on top of the rooftop. They saw what was left of Barry's body that bleeding to death as the body gave out on its own.

Barry notice them and said, "Sorry. But, you got here too late. Look at this mess. My body is already decayed. I guess a body just can't hold up with someone elses soul being shut inside of it."

Al was shocked when he heard this from Barry. He wondered if that theory was true.

"If a soul is incapatible with another person's body, wouldn't be the same for a soul bonded to a suit of armor," Al thought. "If that's right… there's no gurantee that I'll able to stay in this form long enough to get our old bodies back."

That was when the group heard someone approaching them. They all turned around as Riza pointed her gun to who she saw coming. It was Lust.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Lusty," Barry quipped.

"Number 66, care to explain why you're helping the Colonel?" Lust demanded.

"I'd thought it'd be fun to switch things up," Barry thought. "Besides, I've wanted to chop you up since I met you."

"You're such a handful 66," Lust said. "And I'm sad to see you here, armor boy and little girl. The two of you just had to tag along. Talk about a setback. It's bad enough to lose two, but now you're forcing me to kill two more candidate sacrifices."

"Candidate?" Al wondered.

"What exactly do you mean by sacrifices?" Danielle asked.

"I mean the two of you, ice boy, and Mr. Gallantry," Lust quipped, as she began to approach the group.

"That's enough of the casual chit chat, Lust!" Barry shouted as he came charging towards her. "All I want to hear from you is screaming!"

Before Barry could even lay a finger on Lust, she sliced Barry's armor to bits with her razor-sharp claws.

"I do hate over-confident men," Lust said, looking at what was left of Barry. "Now then, where were we? I think was about to send the Lieutenant to join her superior. And as for the little girl, you can join ice boy in the next life."

Riza and Danielle were shocked of what they just heard. Did that mean she killed both, Roy and Danny?

"No…" Danielle said, staring at Lust with anger, tightening her fist. "Tell me you didn't kill him."

Lust just smiled evilly and kept approaching them.

"Wait a minute… when you said you had to kill someone," Riza said, not wanting accept what Lust said was true. "It can't be… you didn't…"

Lust laughed coldly, showing the pure pleasure she felt when she took care of Roy, Jean, and Danny.

Filled with anger in her heart, Riza shouted, "YOU BITCH!"

Riza fired her gun at Lust and didn't care if she died here and kept shooting Lust until she died. But no matter how many times Riza shot Lust, she would not die. After firing both her guns, Riza ran out of ammo and yet Lust still standed there still alive.

"Are you done?" Lust asked.

Riza stood there and fell to her knees and cried. In truth, she was in love with Roy and found in her heart unable to live without him.

Looking at Riza, Lust said, "Such a sad and weak creature. Another typical human."

Suddenly, Lust was shocked from a blast of lightning that hit her. Lust looked and saw it came from Danielle.

"What the hell do you know about human?" Danielle questioned.

"It's just very simple," Lust said. "Human are just weak pathetic creatures. The minute someone close to them dies, they give up so easily and breakdown. Relationships that humans share with one of another just sickens me."

"Is that because you don't have a relationship yourself?" Danielle questioned.

Lust eyes were wide open and stared at Danielle coldly and shouted, "You little brat!"

She raised her razor-sharp claws and struck Danielle into her right arm. Danielle try not to let it bother her and used her left hand to shock Lust's razor-sharp claws off of her. But as usual, Lust kept regenerating.

"What's the matter?" Danielle asked Lust, placing her left hand on her wounded right arm. "Did I touch a nerve?"

Lust glared at Danielle when Al came up to approach Lust and take her on himself.

"Lieutenant, you need to get out of here," Al told Riza.

"Fine with me, armored boy," Lust said. "I'll kill you first and then I'll kill the little brat."

Al clapped his hands and was able to construct a spear-like weapon, much to Lust's shock since Ed was the only one who had that ability.

"Oh, my," Lust smiled evilly. "It appears you've opened the portal. Such a shame that I have to kill you two. You both were perfect candidates."

Lust then sliced Al's weapon in half and struck her razor-sharp claws in his armor. She made an attempt to strike down Riza with her other hand of razor-sharp claws when Danielle took the blow with her left arm.

"Listen Al and Danielle, just leave me and save yourselves," Riza told them.

"I can't do that," Danielle said. "Not while I'm alive! I won't let Danny's death be in vein!"

"She's right," Al said. "We're not going to abandon you."

"Run!" Riza told them.

"Like hell I will!" Danielle shouted.

"Go!" Riza told them, once more.

"We won't leave you!" Al shouted to Riza. "I'm sick of watching people die! And I just can't sit back and take it anymore! I won't let anyone else get killed! Not while I can protect them!"

"Well spoken! I couldn't agree more!"

"Protecting the ones we care about is our first priority!"

Lust was shocked when she heard those two familiar voices. To her shock, it was Colonel Roy Mustang and Danny still alive and yet injured.

Acting quickly, Al used his alchemy to construct a wall barrier and cutting off Lust's razor-sharp claws off of him and Danielle as the three of them took cover as Roy and Danny got ready to attack Lust.

Danny first attacked and struck in icicle right through Lust while Roy ignited his flames and burned her. Lust try to recover from the attacks and stared angrily at the two of them.

"Looks like I can get you on your knees after all!" Roy grunted.

"So, are going to give us the answers we need Lust or do we have to do this the hard way?" Danny shouted.

Lust looked and saw that Roy carved a transmutation circle in his left hand and using a lighter to work his flame alchemy. She also notice that Danny had another pair of his own transmutation gloves. Roy ignited more flames to Lust as she try to recover from the attacks once more.

"How?" Lust demanded. "The two of you should have bleed to death by now!"

"I seared the wound closed," Roy told Lust. "I came close to passing out from the pain."

"Despite I was bleeding, I wasn't going to let the pain stop me that easy," Danny said. "And if you're surprised by about where I got my transmutation gloves, I had another pair with me just in case." Danny pressed his hands to the ground and struck Lust through the body with his icicles as Roy ignited more of his flames as she screamed in pain.

"You told us we couldn't kill you!" Roy said. "But we're willing to try and prove you wrong! So, let's see how many times is it going to take!"

Roy kept ignited more flames at Lust as she screamed. She came charging towards them when Danny transmitted several more icicles all at once as they struck Lust through her body. She broke free from the icicles and screamed with anger and was about to strike them both with her razor-sharp claws. Roy decided to end it and ignite her on fire once again.

Lust nearly got them by an inch and stopped. The power of the Philosopher Stone had now reached it's limit as Lust's body began to crumble into dust.

Glaring at the two of them, Lust said, "Looks like… you two killed me. I hate losing. But there are worse places to die than at the hands of men like you two. And as for you, Colonel, I love how cold and focused your eyes are. I look forward to the day when those eyes will be wide with agony. It's coming… it's coming…"

Lust's body began to crumbled into dust and nothing was left of her. The Philosopher that was her heart also crumbled as well, putting an end to Lust once in for all.

Roy collapsed to the ground as Danny fell to his knees, taking deep breaths.

"We didn't get any information out of her, but getting rid of her was worth it," Danny said, taking deep breaths.

"Colonel!" Riza said as she rushed over to Roy.

"Danny!" Danielle said, running over to an injured Danny.

"Hey, Danielle," Danny smiled. "I notice you're injured yourself."

"It's no big deal," Danielle said. "They're just a couple of wounds. Nothing like some bandages can take care of."

Looking at Riza, Roy asked, "Are you alright?"

"Forget about me, but we need to get you and Danny to a hospital," Riza told him.

"Hey, Al, Danielle, thank you for looking after my subordinate," Roy told the two of them.

"We were just doing what anybody would have done," Danielle smiled.

"Yeah," Al agreed. "We've got to call the hospital right now!"

"So, I guess it's back to the hospital for me," Danny quipped.

Roy smiled and said, "Yeah. Get a Doctor quickly. Havoc needs help too."

* * *

Little were they unaware that they were being watched by King Bradley/Wrath. He was getting ready to draw his sword when he saw Roy and Danny attacking Lust, but put his sword away and left before they could notice him.

* * *

Later that night, Roy, Jean, and Danny were taken straight to the hospital. Danielle had her wounds patched up as she and Al decided to head back to the hotel where Winry was waiting for them. Winry was just relieved that they made it back alive.

"Hey, Winry," Danielle said.

"We're home now," Al told Winry.

Winry didn't know whether to be happy or cry and came up to Al and shouted, "Moron! Welcome back!"

"Oh… welll… okay," said a nervous Al. "Thanks.

The three of them stood there and started to laugh, just glad that they were all alright. However, the laughter died down when Al's right arm fell right off as they all screamed.

"I wasn't expecting that!" Danielle panicked.

"That shouldn't happen!" Winry shouted.

"It won't stay!" Al said, frustrated. "I can't put it back on!"

* * *

Up on top of the third laboratory, Barry was still alive but only a moving sheet of metal.

"Holey, moley!" Barry thought. "That was way too damn close. I hope somebody can fix me. I'd rather not live my life as sheet metal."

Suddenly, someone approached Barry and to his shock, it was his own body still moving as it grabbed a hold of him.

"What the… how the hell are you still alive?" Barry wondered. That's when he notice his body was rubbing the blood seal.

"Hey, put me down right now!" Barry demanded. "I've got a second chance to terroize the city! You're going to ruin everything! No! Don't do it! Wait, please stop…!"

However, it was too late as Barry's body winded up killing the both of them. Barry's body fell down dead and putting an end to Barry the Chopper.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ed, Armstrong, Breda, Sam, and Tucker made it all the way from the ruins of Xerxes and back to Resembool. Armstrong, Breda, and Tucker decided to head back to Central while Sam agreed to accompany Ed to pay her respects to Winry's parents.

At their arrival at the cemetery, Ed and Sam notice someone there was well. He was a blonde hair man with a ponytail with a beard and wore glasses.

"Looks like someone is here to pay their respects to someone," Sam thought, until she notice the shocked looked on Ed's face. "What is it Ed? Is something wrong?"

"It can't be," Ed thought. "Is it…"

When he turned towards them, Ed recognized him immediately. He could never forget that face, especially since the day that he left.

"Hohenheim," Ed said, shocked.

"Hohenheim," Sam throught. "Wait… that's your father."

Sam could not believe she was actually staring at Ed's father, Van Hohenheim. Ed was surprised and wondered what he was doing her back in Resembool.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ed and Sam found themselves standing in fron of Van Hohenheim, Edward and Alphonse Elric's long lost father. Sam would never imagine that she would ever meet Ed's father.

"Hello, Edward," Hohemheim greeted. "You've appeared to have grown some. And I see you've brought a friend along with you. I spoke with Pinako and I know you've tried human transmutation."

Still angry towards his father, Ed said, "What makes you think you can show up like this? There's nothing left for you here anymore!"

"I notice," Hohenheim replied. "Tell me Edward, what possessed you to burn down my home?"

"After what happened, we vowed to never turn back," Ed told Hohenheim. "We did it as a symbol of our resolve."

"No, you didn't," Hohenheim told Ed. "You were hiding a memory. You didn't want to be reminded of what you've done and thought you could erase the memory by destroying the evidence."

Sam was wondering if Ed's father was accusing him of that, but she notice the shocked look on Ed's face. She wondered if it was true and if that what's Ed had been hiding inside of him this whole time.

"You're wrong!" Ed told Hohenheim.

"It's just like a child who hides the sheets after he wets the bed," Hoheheim stated. "You ran away and you know it."

Not wanting to accept what his father said was true, Ed shouted, "You don't know a damn thing! You make me sick to my stomach!" Ed the walked away from the cemetery. Sam looked on as Ed left, wondering if what his father said is all true.

"He's exactly like I was when I was his age," Hohenheim told himself.

Sam was about to go after Ed when Hohenheim stopped her.

"Excuse me, young lady, may I have a word with you?" Hohenheim asked.

Sam approached Ed's father and said, "Yes, sir?"

"From what I was sensing from you, I can tell you're not of this world, but from a different one," Hohenheim presumed.

Sam was shocked of how Hohenheim knew that. For a while, Hohenheim talked to Sam, asking her where she was and how she ended up here. Hohenheim told her that it was all he needed to know as they went inside Pinako's house.

* * *

Later that night, Ed was already fast asleep and Sam had just came out of the bathroom, finished taking a shower. That was when she notice Hohenheim going into Ed's room. She quietly walked slowly and saw Hohenheim standing next to his son's bed.

Hohenheim, wanted to touch his son, but decided against it. He looked at his hand as thought if he were struck by a curse. Sam quickly hid herself as Hohenhiem left the room.

Sam came into the room to get some sleep herself. From all she knew about Ed's father from what Ed told her as that he left years ago, abandoning his wife and two sons. However, he wasn't exactly what Sam pictured him to be. To Sam he seemed more like a nice man. But, she still wondered why Ed hated him so much.

* * *

In the dinning room, Hohenheim went to go catch up with Pinako who was an old friend of his. The two sat down together as they looked through the photo albums. Pinako looked at a picture of herself when she was younger and Hohenheim who looked exactly the same as he was.

"You haven't changed in the slightest in all these years," Pinako said. "And yet you look exactly the same. Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you come back sooner? Trisha was waiting for you until the very end."

That was when Hohenheim notice Pinako's dog, Den, walk away into the other room. He was suspecting that Ed and Sam were overhearing since he actually close that door when he left.

Changing the subject, Hohenheim said, "Pinako, the life form my sons transmuted… are you positive that it was Trisha?"

Pinako didn't know how to answer that and said, "Well, I wouldn't… it didn't indeed look human to me… so I would think of it as…"

"No," Hohenheim interrupted. "That's not what I'm asking. Did you notice the eye color or the hair color?"

"What are you trying to get at?" Pinako asked Hohenheim. "Are you telling me that it wasn't even Trisha? For all that those boys sacrificed, you're saying that thing they created wasn't even their mother?"

* * *

Ed and Sam were overhearing the conversation and were shocked of what they were hearing. Sam wondered if there was a possible chance that the thing Ed and Al buried was not their mother. Ed had a horrified look on his face as Sam placed her hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down.

* * *

Back at Central in the hotel, Al was explaining to Ling about the state he was in. Also involved in the conversation were Lan Fan, Winry, and Danielle.

"Whoa!" said an amazed Ling. "You don't sleep or eat? You don't even run out of breath?"

"Yeah," Al nodded. "I just have to make sure the seal doesn't get harmed."

"That's so cool!" Ling thought. "So you really are immortal then, huh?"

"No, I'm not," Al told Ling. "This body is like a time bomb."

Winry and Danielle were shocked of what they were hearing from Al.

"What exactly do you mean, Al?" Danielle asked.

"Barry mentioned something," Al told the group. "And it made me realize that any type of body is incapatible within a soul. Pairing them together; the body will eventuallt reject it. It could happen tomorrow, or ten years from now. But it's inevitable that it will."

"Oh, no," Winry said, worried. "Al, we've got to get you back in your regular body."

"We're going to get you back your body, Al," Danielle said. "We're all going to make sure that day never happens."

"Well, hold on," Ling told the group. "If it's about to give out on you, couldn't you just transfer your soul into another object? Cause if that's the case, then for the time being… well you're impervious to pain and you don't have to eat. It sounds like a great deal to me."

Angered from what she was hearing from Ling, Winry shouted, "No, it isn't! You don't know what you're talking about!" Winry walked out of the room and went back to her own room.

Danielle sighed. "Way'd a go your Majesty. You really know how to make feel people better."

"Maybe we should go see if she's okay," Al told Danielle.

"Yeah, you're right," Danielle said as her and Al knocked on Winry's door who was laying in her bed, still troubled.

"Winry, we're coming in," Al said as he opened the door and he and Danielle came right in.

"Hey, are you okay?" Danielle asked. But, Winry didn't respond.

"You know, you and brother always got to be the first to explode. I never get the chance to be the one to get mad."

"It's just that…"

"What is it, Winry?" Danielle asked.

"You could never imagine what Al's been through ever since he's been stuck into that suit of armor," Winry told Danielle. "Since we were twelve, he's always had to stay awake and tolerate the nights by himself."

Danielle would never imagine how it must be for Al to be a soul stuck on a suit of armor. She figured that ig she were in Al's place, she would want her body back to.

"I never realized," Danielle thought.

"Al, just tell me you're going to get your body back," Winry cried.

Danielle sat next to Winry and placed her hand on her shoulder to make her feel batter. Al wasn't sure if he could give Winry a straight answer if he would be able to get his body back or not.

* * *

The next day, Ed woke up and notice that Sam was out of bed already.

"Ed, get out of bed already!" Pinako called out. "Your father's about to head out!" Ed just laid down, still thinking and didn't feel he could come out and face his father.

Downstairs, Sam was looking at the photo albums of Elric and Rockbell families. Hohenheim looked at the pictures himself and notice one photo that had all of them together.

"Pinako, do you mind if I keep it?" Hohenheim asked, looking at the photo that had the entire Elric family together. "It's the only photo we had taken with all four of us."

"Of course," Pinako replied. "You're welcome to it."

"Um, Mr. Hohenheim, do you really have to go," Sam said. "You just got here and I would think you should take this time to catch up with Edward."

"I wish I could, Samantha," Hohenheim said. "But, there are important matters that I need to take care of."

"And what important matters are those?" Sam asked.

"Let's just say it's something that I feel needs to be done," Hohenheim told Sam. "And, one more thing, young lady. I do hope you do find your way home, but there's a possible chance you may not be able to."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"When it comes to chosing a path, you can only chose one," Hohenheim stated. "When you're stuck trying to chose between two paths before you, there's only one you can chose and once the decision is made, there is no turning back from it. But, that's all pretty much I have to say."

Sam was wondering what Hohenheim meant by those words. Was there a riddle hidden behind that statement he made. From the way Hohenheim spoke, Sam thought he spoke as if he were a Sage or someone else entirely who was a real mystery. She then wondered if her, Danny, and the gang will ever be able to go home.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Hohenheim," Sam said, as she shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you."

"I assume we'll meet again in the near future," Hohenheim said as he started to head for the door. However, he stopped as he gazed at the sunrise with a worried look on his face.

"I need to tell you something important, Pinako," Hohenheim said. "Something terrible to going to happen to this country soon. You should escape while you can."

"This country is lousy with terrible things," Pinako told Hohenheim. "And I can't leave. I've got other people who need me incase they want to come home."

"I've given you my warning," Hohenheim to Pinako as he was about to make his leave.

Before Hohenheim could take off, Pinako said, "Hey, Hohenheim, wait! Try not to be such a stranger, alright?"

Hohenheim waved good-bye to Pinako and left and said, "I wish I could, Pinako. "It's too bad I won't be able to enjoy your cooking anymore."

Sam watched as Hohenheim headed off and little was she unaware that Ed was watching through his window. She felt like telling Ed to at least give his father a chance, but knowing Ed, she figured he won't be that easy to convince. But that last statement Hohenheim meant, was something really terrible about to happy into this country. If so, did it involve the Homunclus?

* * *

Once Sam headed back inside, she saw Ed come out of the room and looked at her with a confused expression.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied. "What's up?"

"I need you and granny to come with me to the very place where I burned my house," Ed told Sam. "Over there is where Al and I buried the life form we try to transmute. I need you and granny to help me dig it up."

"Is this about what your father told Pinako last night?" Sam asked.

"I need to know for sure if what he said was true," Ed said. "When Al and I brought it to life, I couldn't even bear to look at it. I have to know if that thing really is our mother."

Sam sighed. "Okay, Ed. I'll help you."

* * *

Later that day, it was getting cloudy as storm clouds started to appear. But despite how bad the weather looked, Ed was willing to do want he felt like had to be done. Ed, Pinako, and Sam reached the very place where Ed and Al burned down their home and stood over there the life form was buried.

Feeling unsure about what Hohenheim said, Pinako asked, "You're not really going to dig it up are you, Ed?" Pinako asked.

Suddenly, Ed felt a short pain in his body. Sam try to make sure if he was okay.

"Ed, are you okay?" Sam asked, worried.

Worried about the pain Ed was in, Pinako suggested, "Why don't we go back."

"No," Ed said, taking deep breaths. "My stumps are aching from the weather."

"Are you sure you're okay, Ed?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about me," Ed assured her. "It looks like it's about to rain. Let's just hurry and do this."

Ed, Pinako, and Sam then began digging as much as they can until they at least found the life form's remains. After a few minutes of digging, it had started to rain. That was when Pinako and Sam aching in pain again as he threw up.

"Ed!" Pinako said as she and Sam ran over to Ed to make sure if he was alright.

"Maybe this isn't the best time to do this, Ed," Sam told him. "You need to worry about your health."

"She's right, Ed," Pinako agreed. "Don't push yourself. Let's head on home."

"No," Ed said, taking deep breaths, once more. "I'm not going to be able to move forward until I know for sure. Besides, I won't run away from this!"

After a while, Pinako was getting tired from the digging and decided to let Ed and Sam handle the rest. Sooner or later, the rain started to come down hard. Despite how bad the weather was getting, Ed and Sam kept digging. What concerned Ed was the pain he was feeling and how he didn't look too good. Ed try to ignore pain and dug as fast as he can.

After spending hours of digging, Ed manage to hit something and realize it must be the life form's bones. He dug his hand right in to reach in and pulled out a piece of hair. Ed quickly went to go wash the hair to see what the hair color was.

Once the hair was clean, Ed was shocked when the color of the hair revealed itself.

Noticing the shocked look on Ed's face and asked, "So, is it your mother or what exactly is it?"

Worried about the shock look on Ed's face herself, Pinako asked, "What is it, Ed?"

Ed try to get the courage to answer their questions and said, "My mom's hair was light chestnut color. This hair right here… it's black."

Sam and Pinako were shocked of what Ed had discovered. In order to be sure, Sam helped Ed dig up some more and got out the life form's remains, taking out it's bones to determine if this was Ed's mother or not. Sam try to study the bones to see if they belong to a male or female since she was able to take an advanced science class.

Pinako measured the bones since she knew Trisha's weight, height and length and said, "This fiber is much too long."

"Judging from the bones, they don't really belong to a female," Sam said. "I'd say the bones belong to a male."

"They are?" Ed asked.

"I'm sorry… but I'm afraid this is not your mother, Ed," Pinako told him.

"So I guess Mr. Hohenheim was right about this," Sam figured. "It also proves that human transmutation is impossible."

Ed stared shocked to find out that this thing was not his mother as he fell to his knees and started laughing.

"Ed?" Sam wondered, confused.

"Then, that's it," Ed said to himself. "It really is impossible to bring the dead back to life. The undeniable truth. It was impossible all along!"

"Edward, now listen to me, you've got to get a hold of yourself," Pinako told him.

Calming down and taking deep breaths, Ed said, "I'm okay, granny. It's okay. You two don't have to worry about me. From the moment I made this thing, it's been a symbol of my despair. But not anymore. Now it's an emblem of hope. Al can be returned to normal."

Sam looked at the bones and looked up at the sky of the rainy weather and smiled. Because of what Ed did, he was able to find hope for Al and it also proves he caused no harm to his mother after all.

After a while, Ed, Pinako, and Sam decided to bury the remain of the life form. Ed erected a tombstone for it and placed flowers for it as well. Even though the life form was not his mother, it still was a being that had a life as well and Ed figured the least he can do is show his sympathy for it.

As they all headed back to the house, there was one thing that Sam thought of about when Ed tried to transmute his mother.

"Hey, Ed, I've been thinking, since it proves that thing wasn't your mother when you and Al tried the transmutation, couldn't it be the same for your teacher?" Sam wondered.

Ed thought about it and said, "Pretty much. I have to call her and let her know about it. She needs to know the real truth and not live her life in despair like I did."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Believing she caused more pain to her baby caused her more grief. It might hurt her to learn the truth, but it's at least it's better being told and told nothing at all."

Ed nodded.

* * *

Once they reached the house, the first thing that Ed did was call his teacher, Izumi Curtis.

Izumi answered his phonse and realized it was Edward and said, "I didn't expect this. You never call."

"Um, I need to ask you something, teacher," Ed said. "But, well…" Ed didn't know how to break it to her, but knew what Sam said was right that it's better to tell the truth and not be told about it.

"Well, what?" Izumi asked. "Spit it out."

Ed took a deep breath and said, "It has to do when you transmuted your baby."

Shocked by this, Izumi said, "What about it, Ed?"

Ed replied, "The thing is… when Al and I transmuted… it wasn't actually our mother."

"What is this, Ed?" Izumi said, shaken of what Ed was saying. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but the child you transmuted… are you sure that it was your child?" Ed asked her.

Izumi try to think about for a moment was shocked of what she discovered. Unable to answer Ed, a heartbroken Izumi hung up the phone. Ed was afraid this would happen, but figured like him she will be able to find some hope as he did when he finally realized the truth.

* * *

Later that day, Ed and Sam had told Pinako the truth about her son and his wife. They all went to the cemetery to pay their respects to Winry's parents, Urey and Sara Rockbell.

"Thank you, Ed and Samantha," Pinako told them as they stood in front of the graves. "It's good to know my son and his wife helped people. I'm proud of them." Ed and Sam stared sadly at the graves.

Before they could leave the cemetery, Ed decided to make one last stop to his mother's grave. Sam realized it had already been a couple of months since they last visted Trisha Elric's grave.

As he looked at his mother's grave, Ed asked, "Granny… Sam, did Hohenheim bother to say where he was going?"

"Of course he didn't," Pinako said.

"All he said was that he had important matters to attend to," Sam told Ed.

"But he… Aaah! What's wrong with me?" Pinako told herself. "I can't believe I forgot to give him the message!"

"A message?" Ed asked.

"Yes," Pinako told him. "A last request from your mother."

Before the day Trisha died, Pinako remembered her last words she told her to tell her husband.

Trisha had said, "I'll be gone when he returns. Can you tell him something? I need him to know that I couldn't keep my promise. I died before he did… and I'm so sorry."

After hearing this from Ed wondered, "Promise? What promise?"

"You got me," Pinako said. "Sorry to ask, but could you pass it on if you bump into him."

"Why should I have to?" Ed questioned.

"I know he doesn't seem like it, but he does care you and your brother," Pinako told Ed.

"He's the only father you'll ever have, Ed," Sam said. "It's the least you can do for your mother's dying wishes."

Ed sighed. "Yeah, I'll pass it on. Right after a punch him in the face."

"Oh, boy," Sam sighed. "At least he's back to his old self again. And I guess we better get going."

"Where are you two going?" Pinako asked.

"Headed back to Central," Sam replied.

"So it's back to Central again, huh," Pinako figured.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "Al probably mad at me and Sam's friends are probably worried about her as well. It looks like we both got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Ed and Sam boarded the train that would take them back to Central. They arrived late at night and made their ways towards the city.

"Hey, Ed, I'll catch up with you guys later," Sam said. "I'm going to go pay Riza a visit."

"Okay," Ed replied. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Ed finally made his way back to the hotel and turned to his room for the night. He saw that Al, Winry, and Danielle were waiting for him there.

What caught Ed by surprised was how damaged Al was and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Yeah, it's sort of a long story," Danielle said.

"I'm sorry, brother," Al told Ed.

"But… what… how are you this beat up?" Ed said, freaking out. That when he notice Ling and Lan Fan in his room and said, "And you! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Eating a delicious dinner," Ling replied.

Ed then threw Ling and Lan Fan out of the room. Danielle stood out about to close the door and said, "Yeah, I told you he'd get mad once he got back here." She closed the door and watched as Ed fixed up Al's armor.

"Serioisly, how did this happen to you?" Ed asked.

"Actually, I can fill that in, Ed," Danielle said. "You see, Colonel Mustang and Danny and the crew were out trying to find the guys that framed Lieutenant Ross and Jazz and we ended up chasing Barry the Chopper's body and that was when he were caught in a fight with the Homunculus."

"That's not all what happen, brother," Al told Ed. "I actually found out that my soul might not be bond to this suit of armor for long."

"So you guys were out chasing Barry the Chopper and the Homonculus," Ed repeated of what Danielle said. "And on top of which, there's a chance Al's soul might reject this suit of armor. Wonderful news."

"Ed, he'll be able to get his body back, right?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, of course he will," Ed told Winry. "I told you that I'm going to get it back. By the way Al, I've got to tell you something. Me and Sam dug up the body that you and I transmuted in Resembool."

Shocked of what he just heard, Al said, "Why would you do that?"

"Because, Al, I found out that the thing we buried wasn't our mother," Ed told Al.

Shocked by this news, Danielle asked, "If that thing you transmuted wasn't your mother, then what the heck was it?"

"I don't know," Ed told Danielle. "But, whatever it was, it was something completely different."

"But if it wasn't… then what happened to me?" Al asked.

"That's just it," Ed pointed out. "This is actually convinced that we can return you to normal."

"Really?" Danielle asked.

"Ed, are you sure?" Winry asked as well.

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "But before how I start explaining how, well… Winry, do you remember when Al and I got into a fight when we were kids about which one of us would marry you?"

"The fight we were talking about on the roof?" Al asked.

"Yeah, that one," Ed said, blushing. "Al told me you turned him down."

"Actually, I turned you both down," Winry told them.

"Looks like the Full Metal Alchemist strikes out," Danielle quipped.

"Oh, shut up," Ed said. "Anyway Winry, what was you reasoning?"

"I said 'I just don't like men who are short than me'" Winry replied.

Ed freaked out by that reply and remembered back when they were kids, Winry was the tallest person out all of him and his brother.

"You can't judge a man for something he can't help!" Ed cried.

Danielle couldn't help but laugh at the answer, and said, "Looks like you the Full Metal Alchemist has strike out twice."

Ed hit her on the head and said, "It's not my fault for being this growing tall enough! Does everyone have to mock me about me height?"

"Uh, I don't really see what this has to do with getting Al's body back," Winry thought, confused about the off topic conversation.

"I had to be sure," Ed said. "Al had a memory of something I don't recall. You seem to clearly remember it that same way, Winry. Which means that it happened without a doubt. So now that we know you remembered something real, then we also know for a fact that that's really Al bonded in there.

"I pulled you out, Al. I actually did it. I knew it was only your soul, but that's just it. If I was able to pull that much of you out, then I got a hunch that your body is still in there and that I can pull it out."

"You think my body is still in the portal existing separately from my soul?" Al asked.

"That's exactly like Barry's body," Danielle figured. "So, determining from what you guys are saying when you tried human transmutation, you almost had the theory that Al's body was destroyed."

"Yeah, that's right," Ed replied.

"So if we narrow it down… wait a second," Danielle said. "Kind of like your situation, when we arrived here the 'Truth' stripped me and Danny of our own powers as a toll when we were brought here. So, if it's the same with Al it could mean that his body is still alive in the portal, right?"

"Exactly," Ed said. "But just to be sure, Al, can you remember what you saw when we saw the 'Truth?' Try to think back. Do you know what happened when the 'Truth' unraveled you?"

Al try to remember and said, "I reached out… and it was me. It was my hand I grabbed."

"I knew it!" said a confident Ed. "Doesn't look like we're not done with the 'Truth' yet, Al. We're going to get in there and pull your body out."

"Wait, brother, I think I remember that after I had through the portal, I remember looking at you from inside that thing," Al said. "The thing we thought was mom."

"Are you serious, Al?" said a surprised Danielle.

"You were inside of it?" said a shocked Ed. "That thing was you?"

"I guess so," Al replied. "But my soul didn't bind. It must have rejected me right away. So that mean, we didn't harm anyone elses soul after all."

"Well, that's all good news," Danielle said. "But the trick is how do we get Al's body back? I doubt you can waltz up to the 'Truth' guy and ask him, considering how tricky he is."

"You've got a point there," Ed admitted.

Then there was knock on the door.

"Mr. Elric, you have a telephone call from Izumi Curtis."

* * *

Ed, Al, and Danielle went downstairs, wondering what it was Izumi wanted. Before he could take in the call, Ed filled them in on how there is a possibility that Izumi's baby was not her baby after all. Taking the call, Ed heard out from what Izumi had to say.

"I did some research," Izumi told Ed. "Sig and I looked up our family lines. And well… the child I transmuted… it couldn't… it didn't have a single physical trait that could have come from us. You're on to something, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ed replied. "I've come to the conclusion that death is permanent."

"So not even transmutation can change that fact," Izumi figured. "All this time… I thought I must have missed something. But it was impossible to do in the first place. Ed… thank you." Izumi then hung up.

Ed hung up the phone and Al asked, "So what did teacher have to say?"

"Well, I'm not really sure why, but she said 'thank you'," Ed told Al and Danielle.

"This entire time I've been blaming myself for what happened," Al said. "I thought it was me. I thought I was the one that kill mom a second time."

"And so did I, Al," Ed said.

"Hey, don't let it bother yoy guys anymore," Danielle said. "What's important that there is a chance for Al to return to normal. That's something we've got to look forward to and find out."

"But this doesn't change the fact that I'm the one who put Al's soul into that suit of armor," Ed told Danielle.

Danielle sighed and grabbed Ed by the grip and said, "Would you stopping blaming yourself over that! You said there's a chance we can get Al's body back, right? We all know with what happened with the you and Al with the transmutation isn't your fault anymore. You've got to focus on get your little brother's body back!"

"She's right, brother," Al told Ed. "I was right there with you and I knew that there were risks! So quit trying to shoulder this on your own! I can't watch you suffer like this. Not on your own. I can't just stand back and watch other people get hurt over what I've done, like with what happened to Mr. Hughes.

"I felt like it was my fault when I found out he was dead. Then, I told myself that if it mean other people getting hurt, then I don't even want my body back.

"Brother, I've met other people who weren't exactly human, but they still manage to live their lives with a purpose. And even in this body, I hasn't stopped other people from treating me like I'm still human. This body could reject me anytime, but as the same as being human, you'll never know when you might get sick or die in an accident. So, I can still get by like this. I can live somewhat a normal life and that's how I manage to keep going. But, now… I can't take it anymore. Because… I can't… I can't take all the nights all by myself. And that's why I have to get back to normal."

Hearing Al's strong words, Danielle said, "I think I might know that feeling, Al. It's the same as your situation, but it what I've had to go through as well."

"What do you mean, Danielle?" Ed asked.

"Remember back in Rush Valley when I told you I had no mom and dad?" Danielle asked. "I was afraid to speak of my past until them, but after hearing what Al said, I feel like I have to tell you.

"I wasn't exactly human myself, but I was created from Danny's DNA to create the perfect clone. My so called father and creator only used me just to capture Danny so he can complete his perfect clone and he was planning to get rid of me like all the other bad clones.

"All this time, I was too blind that I was nothing but a test subject to him. That was when I met Danny who was able to help me see through. Despite the fact that I was only a bad clone, it never stopped Danny from treating me like human. He treated me as if I were his own cousin. But, my entire body was unstable and there was a chance I could fall apart anytime.

"I begged Danny for help because I knew he would be able to help me and knew he'd find a way to make me normal. It's because of Danny that I'm still here. Ever since I met Danny and his friends, they never stopped treated me like a human being. That's why I know how Al must be feeling."

Ed and Al were surprised to hear this from Danielle that was created from Danny's DNA. Despite what they heard from their story, Ed placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled with a confident look.

"From everything you've told me, you still are a human being to all of us," Ed said. "It doesn't matter how you were born, because like all everyone else in this world, we all are born for a purpose, just like I was born to protect and keep my promise to Al."

Danielle smiled and said, "Right."

Looking at Al, Ed said, "Al, I'm going to make sure you do get back to normal. We'll knock the 'Truth' jerk on his butt! And then we're going to pull your real body out of that place! After we do, we'll make sure to get you and your friends back home, Danielle!"

Both Al and Danielle nodded and said, "Right!"

All three of them felt more confident than ever. Ed then began to understand more about Dr. Marcoh of what he meant about the truth hidden within the truth.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

At Central at the local hospital, Colonel Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc and Danny Fenton were recovering from their injuries since the fight with Lust. Roy had heard from both Al and Danielle on how Riza almost gave up on living when Lust almost made her believe he was dead.

"You're an idiot!" Roy bellowed. "It's bad enough that you believed her, but then you gave up!"

"Please, forgive me, Colone," Riza replied.

"You've got to stay strong!" Roy told Riza. "And don't you ever give up on living! I need to know if you can keep your cool no matter what happens."

"Sir," Riza nodded.

"I'm going to continue to rely on you to watch my back," Roy said. "Don't let me down."

"You ought to think about taking your own advice, Colonel, since you were the one who abandon his post," Jean said.

"Hey, shut up Havoc…!" Roy yelled, until he felt pain his body and try to calm down.

"F.Y.I, Havoc, if the Colonel wasn't there, Lieutenant Hawkeye and I would have been eaten by the fat guy who try to eat us," Danny reminded.

"We don't know who were watching us and they could know the Colonel's involvement in it!" Jean argued.

"So, you're saying you'd be better dead than have help from the Colonel!" Danny argued back.

"Hey, listen here…!"

Roy and Riza watched as Jean and Danny argued.

"And what the hell," Roy thought. "Why did I get stuck in the same room with these two? At my rank I should have my own room and a hot nurse."

"Try to understand, sir, it's easy to guard the three of you in the same place," Riza told Roy.

"Which reminds me, why haven't they tried to kill us yet?" Roy wondered.

* * *

Back in the lair of the Homonculus, Envy and Gluttony had received a report from Wrath of how was killed by both Danny and Roy. Envy was angered that Wrath witnessed it and just stood by the whole time.

"What's wrong with you?" Envy shouted. "Killing the ice boy was one thing, but how could you let that Colonel bastard go off after what he did? You should have yanked his spine out of his mouth!"

"Lust," Gluttony cried. "He killed Lust."

"It's not too late to kill him, so get to it!" Envy demanded.

"We can use Mustang," Wrath suggested. "He's worthless if we kill him, however."

"Use him?" Envy questioned. "Hold on… you mean the portal?"

Wrath just laughed and said, "You don't need to worry about it. And forget Mustang. Father wants me to handle him."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ed, Al, Winry, and Danielle were having a discussion about Al's body being alive inside the portal. However, there were a few concerns that bothered Al.

"What if I started to rot?" Al wondered. "I doubt my body is getting any nutrients or any sleep either. So even if we get it back from over there…

Ed, Winry, and Danielle try to picture that in their head and screamed just thinking about it.

"Okay, let's just say I'd rather not know for the moment," Danielle said, wondering herself what condition Al's body might be in.

"Is he right, Ed?" Winry asked.

Ed sighed. "Now, this is just a hypothesis, but I was thinking about the transmutation and trying to retrace out process. Do you remember how we mixed our blood to create a blueprint for mom's soul?"

"Yeah," Al said.

"Well, right after that, we passed through the portal while we were both deconstructed," Ed continued. "It's a slim chance, but I think it's possible that our spirits might have gotten tangled up in the process."

"What are you saying?" Al asked.

"Or what exactly does it mean?" Danielle asked as well.

"I'm trying to explain that our bodes might be connected somehow, even thought I'm here and your body is there," Ed said. "See, that might actually explain why I'm so…" After realizing it and much to the shock of even saying it, Ed said, "…Short."

Al, Winry, and Danielle that Ed actually called himself short.

"He admitted it," Winry said, surprised.

"He's starting to face reality," said a shocked Al.

"Confessing it is the hard thing to do," Danielle sighed.

"So, you think you've been supplying all the nutrients for Al's body too?" Winry thought. "That seems a little farfetched."

"Well, what's your explanation?" Ed questioned.

"You don't grow because you refuse to drink you milk," Winry told Ed.

"To be honest I agree with her," Danielle said. "Ive driken plenty of milk and I'm still growing."

"Don't start with that again!" Ed argued.

As Ed, Winry, and Danielle began to argue, Al kept thinking for a moment of what Ed was saying and how he explained it.

"It seems like brother is always sleeping," Al thought. "I wonder if his body could be resting for mine as well?"

The trio still continued to argue about Ed drinking his milk.

"You have to drink it sooner or later!" Winry argued.

"It's not going to happen!" Ed argued back.

"It's only milk, Ed!" Danielle argued. "It's not like it's going to kill you if you drink it!"

"I say it's disgusting!" Ed shouted.

"How is it disgusting?" Danielle questioned. "You just drink it as if you were having a glass of water!"

"Maybe to you, but you're not going to see me drink it in my lifetime!" Ed told Danielle.

"Not if we make you!" they both shouted at Ed.

"Just try it!" Ed dared.

* * *

Later on, Ed decided to go visit Colonel Mustanf, Jean Havoc, and Danny Fenton who were at the hospital. As they made their way towards their room, they happen to bump into Sergean Kain Fuery. Kain notice them coming.

"Hey, guys," Kain said. "Are you here to visit the Colonel?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Danielle said. "And if you don't mind me asking, did Tucker stay behind?"

"Actually, yeah," Kain replied. "I don't know why, but he said something that he's afraid of hospitals."

"Oh, that again," Ed figured. "How big a chicken is he? It's only a hospital. If he ever got into an accident, who does he expect to save him?"

"By the way, Sergeant, are you dropping by for a visit?" Al asked.

"And bringing a little present," Kain said, holding a map.

"You know, me and Al definely owe the Colonel and Danny," Danielle said. "They saved our lives at the last minute. If they both weren't so stubborn we'd be dead by now."

"You're right about that," Al agreed.

The group came into Roy, Jean, and Danny's room. By the time they got there, they had just saw Sam who happen to slap Danny.

"You idiot!" Sam yelled.

"And it looks like we arrived for a dramatic moment," Danielle said, surprised of what she was seeing.

"I don't know what worse?" Ed thought. "It's either Sam's fury or being hit with a wrench by Winry."

Continuing to talk to Danny, Sam said, "Danny, don't do that ever again. For a second there… I thought you really changed and…"

"Don't blame Danny on this," Roy told Sam. "It was all my idea. We couldn't afford to take any necessary risk. I take full responsibility for it."

Sam sighed. "You don't have to apologize. For now, I'm just glad that Jazz is alright. On another note, you're in fine condition. What the heck happened to all three of you?"

"Let's just say I had to get a woman to chill down," Danny quipped.

"In other words, we were attacked by the Homonculus who called herself, Lust," Roy explained. "She's been taken care of so we don't have to worry about her."

"By the way Colonel, I brought over what you asked for," Kain said, handing the map. Kain didn't stay for long as he left as everyone looked at the map of the location of the third laboratory as Riza explained what had happened aftet they took care of Lust.

"I count the number of step it took to get to the basement under the third laboratory," Riza said. "And I was able to calculate the apporximate location of that doorway. It's not exact since the hallway curved, but I was able to deduce a radius with the lab at the center."

Riza pointed where radius of the center of the lab was. As everyone looked in closer at the map, they were shocked of what Riza was able to discover.

"That's Central Command," said a shocked Ed.

"No way," Danny said, surprised.

"But this is even more alarming," Ed said.

"It's the presidential estate," Al said. "Right above where we found the Homonculi."

"But… there's no way," Danielle thought. "How… is it possible that the third laboratory is connected to Central Comman. It doesn't make sense."

"It could only mean that there's a very real possibility that the Fuhrer is connected to them," Roy presumed.

"But that doesn't make sense," Al thought. "Why did he kill Greed and his group if he's connected to them?"

"This is more puzzling than we first thought," Sam said, trying to think things through.

"Strange we killed them anyway," Ed thought. "Why would we slaughter them before interrogating them?"

"There's something strange I find about the Fuhrer," Danielle said. "I witness myself of what was happening and he questioned as if he was trying to hide something he doesn't wany anyone to know about."

"It's strange alright," Roy agreed. "One thing's for sure, the enemy's infiltrated up high on Command. So, extreme caution is necessary at all times. And Full Metal, watch yourself."

Ed nodded.

"Until we know who we can trust within the military, I think we should keep our eyes peeled," Sam suggested. "We never know who may be spying on us right now."

"Yeah, you're right," Danny agreed. "But as far as the enemy knows, we don't know anything."

"Exactly," Roy said.

* * *

After having the discussion, Ed, Al, and Danielle left. 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Bread came by to visit as well. Riza stayed at the hospital as well as Sam.

Still wondering about what they discueed, Roy thought, "The Fuhrer working with the Homoncului. This could be bigger than I ever dreamed."

"Looks like this is your big chance to become the Fuhrer, that's considering of Bradley is involved with the Homonculi," Danny said.

"I'm starting to worry that it's too big," Riza said.

"All the more reason to pursue it," Roy told Riza. "So, I hope you're all ready to work yourselves ragged."

"I've always been ready," Danny said getting very cocky.

"Whatever it is the enemy throws at us, can only make me stronger," Sam said, determined.

"Hey, about that, Colonel, I think you're going to have to count me out," Jean said. "Your work requires legs and I can't feel mine."

Everyone was shocked of what they heard.

"You mean, you're paralyzed?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid so," Jean said, regretfully. "I hate to say it… but I'm retired."

Everyone looked at Jean with disappointed faces, knowing very well that Jean won't be able to help them out anymore.

* * *

Later on, Roy was in the main room where most patients who leave their room go at to relax. Roy was looking through a medical book, still wondering if there was still hope that Jean can walk again. Sam next to him, still shocked about the news.

"It's hard to imagine that we won't be working with Jean anymore," Sam thought.

"Same here," Roy said. "I just wish there was some way we can help him."

That was when a familiar face showed up and sat next to Roy and Sam. It was Dr. Knox, the medical doctor who helped them with the incident with Maria Ross and Jazz Fenton. It was him that helped out to confirm that Maria and Jazz were supposedly dead.

"Hello," Dr. Knox said.

"Hey," Roy said. "What brings you down here?"

"Back problems," Dr. Knox replied. "My spine can't stand all the standing that comes with being coroner. I got a sinking feeling that when I heard you were the person that scorched those thing. Are you plotting something?"

"You suspect a plot but you still ID the those things as Maria Ross and Jazz Fenton. Three cheers for old war buddues, huh?"

"Old war buddies my butt," Dr. Knox grunted. "More like accomplices. You'd incinerate them and I dissect what's left. We treated them like rats and Ishvala was the lab. I know you like to play with fire, but someone will get burned if you push this too far."

"You should have warned me earlier," Roy said.

"Um, excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, but you are the Doctor that help out on identifying those dummies as Maria and Jazz, right?" Sam asked. "I just wanted you to know I'd appreciate it otherwise my best friend wouldn't be alive."

"Whatever," Dr. Knox grunted.

"You don't have to be rude," Sam told Dr. Knox. "I was just giving you a compliment."

"I don't take too well to compliment's do don't even bother giving me another one," Dr. Knox told Sam.

"Well, sorry that I ever did," Sam said to Dr. Knox.

That was when Dr. Knox noticed Roy looking at a medical book, looking up in the selection of any possibility of surgery of fixing people who are paralyzed from the legs. So far, Roy wasn't able to find any.

"Did somebody get injured?" Dr. Knox asked Roy.

"One of my men," Roy replied. "He was paralyzed from the waist down."

"I don't suppose you know any Doctor's that can help fix a paralyzed person and get them to walk again?" Sam asked Dr. Knox.

"We're not trained in that field and even if we did, we can't risk damaging his body even if we did surgery," Dr. Knox said.

"I see," Sam said, still feeling disappointed that Jean won't be able to work with them again. That was when she remembered something. Sam quickly rushed over to make a phone call.

Sam was calling Ed from the hotel and said, "Hey, Ed. You think you can do me a huge favor?"

* * *

Back in the room, Jean was smoking with Danny sitting next to him. Danny himself was still shocked that Jean won't be able to help them out. Breda was in the room with them, disappointed as everyone else was.

"So, you're really going to go through with your retirement?" Danny asked.

"What else can I do?" Jean told Danny. "Jeez. You know I thought I retire because of a woman, but not like this."

"So what happens next?" Breda asked Jean.

"My family owns a grocery store, so I can at least take calls," Jean figured.

"Isn't autmail an option?" Breda asked.

"The nerves in my lower spine are completely severed and they can't make those out of steel," Jean told Breda.

Leaving the room, Breda said, "The retired life doesn't suit you."

"I agree with him there," Danny said. "You're not the type of guy who looks like he should retire. You're like the type of guy who should be out there shooting off your guns."

"There's nothing else that can be done, Danny," Jean told him. "I've already made up my mind."

* * *

The next day, Roy was in the main room where the patients were hanging out, along with Riza, when Breda came along.

"Colonel, there's still hope for Havoc," Breda whispered, handing Roy a small piece of paper. "Manson called the Full Metal and he passed this on to me."

Roy opened up the piece of paper that read: Dr. Tim Marcoh, medical alchemist in possession of a Philosopher Stone. Roy thought that maybe there is still hope for Jean.

"Well, sir, should I find him?" Breda asked.

"Permission granted," Roy replied. "Get going."

* * *

Over at Central Command, Major Armstrong was walking down the hall with Tucker Foley. That was when Sergeant Denny Brosh came along.

"Oh, Major!" Denny called out. "I didn't expect you back so soon. And you too, Tucker. I heard you two along with Miss Manson and Breda that you all took a vacation to the East. So, how did it all go?"

Armstrong and Tucker got nervous as soon as Denny brought up that topic. They couldn't afford to tell them about Maria and Jazz being alive. As far as he was concerned, they had to pretended to enjoy their vacation.

Thinking of something fast, Armstrong replied, "The scenery was luminous and the women; desirable."

"Oh, they were desireable alright," Tucker said, playing along. "You can say that the women were all over me."

"Let me guess, you got dumped again," Denny figured.

"Why is it that I have such bad luck with women?" Tucker wondered.

"Oh, by the way, Major, before I forget, this report just arrived that I think you should see," Denny said, handing the paper reports to Armstrong. "It's an urgent bulletin for all State Alchemist."

As soon as Armstrong read the report, he gasped, "Good heavens!"

"What is it?" Tucker asked. "What does it confirm to all of the State Alchemist?"

Armstrong handed him the paper report and was shocked of what he read and said, "He's back!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed and Sam were doing some investigation regarding the third laboratory. Al was waiting for them and saw them coming back.

"So, how'd it go?" Al asked.

"Well, getting them to let us in was pretty much simple," Sam told Al.

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "We told them we were State Alchemist and they let us right in with no questions asked.

"Did you guys find the basement?" Al asked.

"We searched and it turns out that they have no basement," Sam said.

"But… that's impossible," Al thought. "When we came here, I'm sure there was a basement."

"Well, we did find some traces of hasty alchemy," Ed confirmed. "It was stupid of us to think that they wouldn't seal up the entrance."

"Whatever it is they're hiding, they must really want us to stay out of it," Sam figured. "But, it's going to take more than that to keep us out."

"Well, where else are we going to find a Homonculus if we can't get down there?" Al asked.

"I'm not sure," Ed replied. "You remember how they told me I was their sacrifice and they needed me alive?"

"That's when they said about Danny when you guys infiltrated the fifth laboratory," Al said. "They even told me and Danielle the same thing. Lust told me that when she found out I opened the portal."

"Well, there's one piece of the puzzle," Ed said, trying to fit it all together.

"So, it's a possibility that they're looking for alchemist who've been through the portal and made it back alive," Sam figured. "So that would include you and Al, and that would mean me and my friends as well. I'm thinking whoever brought us here was intending to use me and my friends as their live sacrifices."

"But the real question is, why they want to sacrifice us," Ed told Sam.

"You got a point there," Sam said. "What exactly are the planning by using us?"

"That's what we're going to find out," Ed said. "If they won't talk, then we're going to have to beat an answer out of them."

"Edward! Sam!"

The three of them saw who it was calling for them. It was Sergeant Denny Brosh who came running to them.

"Sergeant Brosh, what are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"What's the big rush?" Sam asked Denny. "Did something happen?"

"I'm glad I found you two," Denny said, trying to catch his breath. "I already informed Danielle about the situation. You guys should go back to the hotel right now. I can escort you if you want me too." Denny handed the paper report to Ed to know what was up.

Ed read it as well as Sam. From what they had read, it was to inform all State Alchemist to turn in and stay off the streets. To their shock, Scar happen to be back in Central.

* * *

Reports from the military confirmed on the radio that said, "Attention, all military personnel! It was been verified that Scar has returned to Central! Three casualties have been reported! All have been confirmed as State Alchemist! Accoridng to high witness reports, he is described as an Ishvalan with an x-shaped scar on his forehead! Idenfityable markings include a tattoo on his right arm!"

"A tattoo," Ed thought.

Thinking back in the ruins of Xerxes where Madam Shan described to them of who Winry's killer was, she had confirmed that the man who murdered the Rockbell's had a tattoo on his arm arm.

Sam looked at Ed and said, "So, do you think it was him that murdered them?"

"There's no one else with a tattoo on his right arm," Ed told Sam. "It has to be him."

As they all headed back into the hotel, Danielle had already turned in for the night and was already asleep as well as Winry. Sam went into the Elric's room as Ed and Sam discussed with Al of the possibility of Scar murdering Winry's parents.

"So, you're saying Scar killed Winry's parents?" Al asked.

"I don't know for certain, but that's the way it looks," Ed told Al.

"Poor Winry," Al said. "Brother… Sam, you guys weren't actually planning on telling her, were you?"

"No," Sam replied. "It's better if Winry doesn't know about this, Al."

"She's right, Al," Ed agreed. "Besides, I couldn't stand to be the one to make her cry again."

"Neither could I," Al said.

"It's the last thing I want to do, but we have to confront Scar," Ed told Al and Sam.

"To find out if he did it?" Al asked.

"Ed, are you crazy?" Sam told him. "Remember the last time you fought, Scar? He almost tore you, Al, and Danielle apart!"

"I don't have any other choice, Sam!" Ed told her. "But, that's not the only reason why I'm confront Scar. You see, I'm actually using this opportunity to lure out the Homonculi."

"So, that you guys had in mind."

Wondering where that voice came from, they looked behind themselves and saw that the door was open. It was Tucker Foley.

"If you guys plan on luring out the Homonculi, I want in," Tucker said. "Besides, I havent' seen any action lately."

"How long have you been standing there, Tucker?" Sam asked.

"About five minutes," Tucker replied.

"So, you've been overhearing us for at least five minutes?" Ed asked. "Did you overhear us about who we think might have killed Winry's parents?"

"Hey, don't sweat it, man," Tucker assured Ed. "I'm not going to tell your girlfirend."

Ed started to freak out and shouted, "She's not my girlfriend, you idiot!"

"Well, anyway, you guys plan on luring out the Homonculi?" Tucker asked.

Focusing back on the conversation, Ed said, "Well, yeah that's the plan. Besides, the need us alive for their sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Tucker wondered. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'll explain that later, Tucker," Sam said. "So, are you saying you want to help us out here?"

"Oh, yeah," Tucker said, with a confident smile. "But, just to ask one question, are you sure the Homonculi won't try to kill you while Scar tries to get you?"

"It's like I said, they need us for their sacrifice," Ed told Tucker.

"I don't know," Al said, feel unsure. "Sounds like a pretty big gamble to me."

"Well, it's much better than doing nothing," Ed told Al.

"Oh, really?" Al questioned. "Because Scar literally tore us apart the last time."

"I actually agree with Al there, Ed," Sam said. "I mean, you almost spaced out and almost gave up until we got there the last minute."

Trying to figure out a way to respond to them, Ed replied, "Well, we've goteen stronger… in these past few months."

"And what happens when the Homonculi do show up?" Al questioned. "How are you going to catch one? They're super strong and pretty much can't die!"

"Can't die. Was that hyperbole?"

"Or are they actually immortal?"

The group looked out the window and saw who it was. It was Ling and Lan Fan overhearing their conversation.

"You again?" Sam yelled.

"Hey, you've met this guy, Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, and he can be real annoying!" Sam shouted.

"Why don't we lock the windows," Al suggested.

After a few moments, Ed, Al, and Sam introduced to Tucker who Ling and Lan Fan were. They even explained to Tucker of that Ling is actually a prince from Xing.

"So, you're actually a prince and the reason you're here is because you're searching for the secret for immortality?" Tucker asked.

"Yep," Ling replied. "Anyway, count us in. We love to help you guys."

"Why's that?" Ed asked.

"I can't say I care about the military stuff, but it sounds like these Homonculi are just what we've been looking for," Ling said.

"Yeah, good look trying to get one," Sam said, sarcastically.

Seeing the look on Ed's face, Ling said, "What's wrong? You look kind of skeptical."

"Don't get me wrong, but I am grateful for the help you've already given, but this…"

"You've got better odds with more help," Ling interrupted. "I'm serious about this. This could be what rescues my clan."

Whispering to Ed, Sam said, "Ed, are you sure we can trust this guy. I mean he sicked his two bodyguards on us when we first met."

"Well, despite that, he does have a point," Ed told Sam. "Besides, we could use some help in capturing the Homonculi. We're going to need all the help we're going to get."

Sam sighed. "Yeah. You have a point there.

Making his decision, Ed said, "Alright then. Just remember, we're in this together."

"I promise not to run off with them," Ling said. "I owe you that much."

"What for?" Ed wondered.

Ling took out a huge piece of paper he handed over to Ed. Ed began to freak out when he realized it was a bill.

"Is this for room service?" Ed asked, freaking out.

Looking at the bill, Sam read; $500. Staring at Ling, Sam said, "You spent $500 dollars on room service?"

Getting nervous and sweaty, Ling said, "Well… you see…"

"YOU DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!" Ed yelled as he threw Ling and Lan Fan out the window.

Barging into the room was Winry and shouted, "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP! DO YOU KNOW HOW EARLY I HAVE WAKE UP TOMORROW!"

"Oh, I forgot," Ed said. "You're catching an early train to Rush Valley tomorrow…"

That's when something came to Ed's mind. If Winry leaves by then while they're taking on Scar, who exactly would prepare his automail if Scar destroys his automail arm like last time.

"You know what, you should cancel that," Ed suggested. "Why don't you stick around and relax. I mean it's just that… you know… there's always a chance my arm could get broken… or even destroyed."

As soon as Winry heard that, she whacked Ed in the head with a wrench and shouted, "Are you planning on destroying it? I can't believe you!"

Sam just sighed while Ed, Al, and Tucker cowered in fear. Each and every time Winry has a wrench with her, they start trembling in fear.

"You know, there are plenty of women in this world I was never afraid of, but when you're dealing with a woman who whacks with a wrench, then that's something for me to be afraid of," Tucker said, still scared of what Winry did to Ed.

"Ed, just promise me you won't do anything too dangerous," Winry said.

Although, they weren't so sure on how to respond to that to Winry. But as far as they were concerned, Winry doesn't have to know. Everyone decided to plan this out when Scar and the Homonculi attack. Sam agreed to stick with Ed and Al while Tucker stuck with Ling and Lan Fan. Danielle, however, wouldn't be participating in the battle since she had plans on visiting General Hughes grave.

* * *

The next day, Lieutenant Breda took a train to the village he was told where Dr. Marcoh lived. Breda knocked on the door.

"Hey, Doc, you home!" Breda called out. "I could use your help with something!"

Breda decided to open the door and when he opened it, he saw broken dishes on the floor. Fearing Dr. Marcoh might have been attacked, Breda then drew his gun and barged right in.

However, there was no one inside. As he looked around, he realized there was no blood and came to an assumption that Dr. Marcoh might have been kidnapped.

"Damn!" Breda grunted.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Danny dressed himself in his regular clothes as he decided to leave the hospital. Riza notice it herself.

"You checking out of the hospital?" Riza asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Danny replied.

"You're wounds haven't had enough time to heal," Riza told Danny.

"That's never stopped me before," Danny told Riza.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Roy had received a phone call from Breda of Dr. Marcoh's disappearance.

"Is that so," Roy said, disappointed. "Report back to base." Roy then hung up the phone and head back to the room where everyone else was at.

Riza notice the disappointed look on Roy's face and asked, "What wrong, sir?"

"Yet, another dead end," Roy sighed. "Hey, Jean, I'm sorry."

Jean sighed as well. "Well, I might as well go ahead with my retirement."

"I don't know for certain if your wounds are inoperable," Roy told Jean.

"I'm not dumb enough to think I have a chance," Jean said. "I'm useless."

"You're wrong," Roy told Jean.

"You just can't get up like this, Jean," Danny told him. "There still could be some other way…

"Get a grip will you!" Jean yelled. "There's nothing else I can do!"

Roy still had the disappointed look on his face when Jean grunted, "And don't you look at me like that!"

Grabbing Roy by the grip, Jean shouted, "Forget about me! Move on already! You don't have time to worry about me! You need to think about the promise you made to General Hughes instead of pitying me!"

"Lieutenant Havoc!" Riza shouted, trying to calm Jean down as he took deep breaths.

Calmed down, Jean said, "Just let me get on with my life. I beg you."

Roy knew it was a hard decision and said, "Alright. You're cut loose. I'll leave you behind so you can catch up. I've got to keep moving. But, I'll see you at the top." Roy then left the room.

Danny sighed. "It's not going to be the same without you Jean. Just wish there was still a way. And don't think Mustang is going to give up on you just yet."

"He's right," Riza agreed. "The Colonel doesn't give up. He didn't even think about turning his back on me when I had given up on living. It's not in him to abandon others. He refuses to."

"He's a fool," Jean said. "He's not going to make it to the country will chew him up if he keeps on acting this soft."

Riza smiled and said, "Well, I don't know about that. This country needs a fool like that man."

"Most countries all need a leader who's willing to put his own people before himself," Danny said. "In my world, it's hard to find a guy like that." Danny the left the room.

* * *

In the hallway, Roy sat by himself, still wishing there was some way that Jean could be able to walk again. Riza went to go check on him.

"I need you to go bring me my uniform," Roy told Riza.

"But you're not ready yet to leave the hospital, Colonel," Riza told Roy.

"Just go get it," Roy said.

Knowing she can't stop someone as stubborn as Roy, Riza replied, "Right away, sir."

* * *

The next day, Ed had a perfect plan in order to lure out Scar into the open. His plan was servicing himself to the people by fixing anything that was broken as he used his power of reconstruction. Sam looked on a bit bizarre and thought if she didn't know better, Ed was acting like a busniness man who can fix about anything.

Once Ed had finished fixing up things for most of the people in Central, Ed said, "I'm pretty sure everyone in Central knows my name by now."

"Well, you were a little over the top," Al pointed out.

"And you did get carried away as well," Sam said.

That when Colonel Roy Mustang along with Riza and Danny came, riding in the car.

Rolling down his window, Roy asked, "When did you become so theactrical, Full Metal?"

"Colonel, shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Ed asked.

"And what about you, Danny?" Sam asked. "I doubt your wounds would have healed that fast."

"These wounds mean nothing to me," Danny told Sam.

"Sam here as well," Roy said.

"Colonel, I heard about Lieutenant Havoc," Ed said. "I'm sure Dr. Marcoh…"

"Hold on," Roy said, interrupting Ed. "People are watching us. All of you, get in."

Ed, Al, and Sam got in the car. Unfortunately, Al took up a lot of space since he was crushing both, Roy and Danny who's faces were squished to the window.

"I can't breathe here," Danny said.

"On second thought, let's get out," Roy suggested.

The group decided to take the conversation outside the car. Roy explained about Dr. Marcoh and how Lieutenant Breda found his home are torn up.

"Dr. Marcoh's gone missing?" Ed asked.

"Looks like it," Roy said. "They probably took him captive."

"It could be due to his knowledge about the Philosopher Stone," Sam figured.

"But, there's something else he need to talk about," Roy said, changing the subject. "I'm sure you've all heard that Scar is back. So, what's with the showboating? Do you want him to find you?"

Smiling with confidence, Ed replied, "Yeah, that's exactly what I want. I need to fight him and you can't talk me out of it."

"Have you lost your mind?" Roy told Ed.

"In case you hadn't realize Ed, he almost tore you, Al, and Danielle up the last time he was here," Danny reminded.

"At least I wasn't the idiot who went without ammo," Ed told Danny.

"That was Tucker's fault!" Danny shouted. "How can you blame that on me!"

"Why not just load the ammo yourself instead asking Tucker to do it?" Sam questioned Danny.

"If I didn't know better Colonel, I'd say you're scared of Scar, considering how useless you were that day," Ed laughed.

"That's wasn't my fault!" Roy shouted. "It was raining that day!"

"Was it raining when you got beat up and sent to the hospital," Ed continued to laugh. "And hey, Danny, too bad you weren't able to use you alchemy that day so you were still learning to use it."

"I ought freeze you in a block of ice!" Danny argued.

"Oh, go freeze yourself and chill out!" Sam argued as well.

"It was humiliating enough being saved by a girl!" Danny told Sam.

"What?" Sam yelled. "Why you…!

Ed still continued to make fun of Roy and said, "Whether it was raining or not, you're still useless."

"Shut your mouth, Full Metal…!"

The argument broke up when Riza loaded up her gun. Everyone realized she was looking at someone who was approaching them. Straight up ahead was Scar.

"I guess he got your invite, Full Metal," Roy quipped.

"You okay," Ed said, getting cocky. "You'd think it was raining the way your forehead is dripping."

"Alright, let's freeze this guy," Danny said, as he put on his transmutation gloves.

"Wait, Danny, don't go overboard yet," Sam told him.

"Come on," Danny said. "The sooner we catch this guy the better."

"No," Ed replied. "We don't want to kill him just yet. I have something else in mind."

Staring face-to-face wituh Scar, Ed charged into battle as the two alchemist began to clash. Al quickly used his alchemy to erects a wall while Ed and Scar battled.

Al explained the plan to the others and said, "We're using brother as bait to lure out the Homonculi. He's too important to them. They can't afford to just let him die."

"That's crazy," Roy thought.

"More like insane," Danny quipped.

"We're not going to let anyone else get hurt," Al told Roy and Danny. "Using ourselves as bait was the only option."

"What are you going to do if Scar happens to get shot?" Roy asked. "The MP's might get here before the Homonculi."

"I'm sure you can think of something, Colonel," Sam said. "Instead of just standing there, do something that will get the police off our trail."

"So, I guess I'll be taking order from a teenage girl, am I," Roy thought.

"Not me," Danny said.

That was when Sam hit him in the head and said, "So, even if I asked you to do something to keep the MP's off our trail, you still wouldn't do?"

"I take it back," Danny said.

"I'll admit, you got a lot of nerve there, Black Sword," Roy told Sam. "You and Al have better plan on sharing of what you catch."

"Of course," Al said as he and Sam charged into the battle to assist Ed in fighting Scar.

Sam decided she would have to rely on her fighting skills and not use her sword since they can't kill Scar as of yet. Ed and Al used their alchemy to turned the ground before them into fist as they came hurdling towards Scar who dodged them.

While the three of them battled, Scar, Roy thought of something that they could do to distract the MP.

"So, what's the plan, Mustang?" Danny asked.

"Well, Sergeant Fuery's townhouse is close by and we can hack into the radio and somehow throw the MP's off," Roy said. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir," Riza replied as she and Danny followed Roy.

* * *

Up on top of the building were Ling, Lan Fan, and Tucker. They were waiting for the opportunity for the Homonculi to show up.

"Any time now," said am eager Ling.

"I just hope this plan works and they don't get killed," Tucker said.

* * *

Ed, Al, and Sam clashed with Scar. All Sam could rely on is dodging Scar's attacks when he came at her. However, she jumped and was about kick Scar, but manage to dodge her. Ed jumped in to use his alchemy on Scar, creating giant fist from the ground, but Scar manage to dodge those.

That was when two MP officers arrived and said, "Hey, get out of the way! We need a clear shot!"

Knowing this couldn't have been a worst time, Al said, "Don't shoot! You'll hit my brother and my friend!"

Ed and Sam continued to fight Scar who was coming at them with fist. Ed and Sam kept dodging his attacks when they notice two MP officers themselves.

"This couldn't been worse timing!" Sam said.

"I know!" Ed replied. "Damn it! Everything is lost if they shoot Scar! Not sure how long we can keep this up!"

"I wish one of the Homonculi would show themselves!" Sam said, as she continue to dodge Scar's attacks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy, Riza, and Danny were at Sergeant Kain Fuery's house, trying to hack into the radio and finding the channel that would link them to the MP's. Once they got it all right, Roy then changed his voice so that his voice so that no one would recognize him.

"Attetion! This is sector 3 patrol! We're under attack from Scar! Request immediate backup! NO…!"

"That's actually some pretty good acting you have there, Mustang," Danny said.

"Why don't you give it a try," Roy said. "This is actually really fun."

Riza looked on embarrassed that the boys were acting childish by messing with the MP on the radio. Roy and Danny continued to throw the MP's off and were confused on what was happening or where the attack was taking place.

* * *

Up on the high building where Ling, Lan Fan, and Tucker were watching Ed, Al, and Sam battle Scar, Ling started to fell a strange presense approaching.

Tucker notice the looks on their faces and said, "You sense the Homonculi?"

"Yes," Ling replied. "I feel it's strange presense. Lan Fan, you can feel it too, right?"

"Yes," Lan Fan told Ling.

"Then, it's time to move," Ling suggested.

"Right behind you," Tucker said. Ling, Lan Fan, and Tucker jumped from one building to the next to where they could find the Homonculi.

* * *

Back down below, Ed and Sam were having their hands full with Scar. Sam had jumped when Scar was about to make a grab for her leg. She nearly an inch, she manage to avoid Scar's attack and landed back down. Sam saw she was bleeding a bit, but was relieved to avoid Scar by a close call.

Scar turned back towards Ed and was about to his alchemy on him. Ed try to think of something to defend himself and his alchemy clashsed with Scar's and manage to cancel his attack.

That was when Ed, Al, and Sam saw part of the jacket that Scar wore, the sleeve was torn right off. His arm arm was marked with tattoo's.

Al was shocked by this and said, "He's got the tattoo."

"It's just like Madam Shan describe it," Sam realized.

"Bastard!" Ed said, glaring at Scar with anger. "You were the one!"

* * *

Jumping from roof to roof, Gluttony was making his way to where Ed, Al, and Sam were at in order to devour Scar. That was when Gluttony was kicked in the face and sent flying towards a building. Gluttony looked to see who kicked him and saw Ling, Lan Fan, and Tucker.

"Hey, I don't know what you've been eating, but you need to lose some weight," Tucker quipped.

"Hi," Ling said to Gluttony. "How's it going? That is one pretty unusual body you got there. Just how many people are inside you?"

"Who are you?" said a confused Gluttony.

"Don't bother running," Lan Fan told Gluttony. "I sense you presense and I can follow it."

"We've got you caught, fat boy, so you might want to do us a favor and come quietly," Tucker said to Gluttony.

"Then I guess I'll just eat you now," Gluttony said as he opened his mouth. Ling, Lan Fan, and Tucker spotted the Ouroboros tattoo on Gluttony's tongue.

"Bingo!" Tucker said when he spotted the tattoo.

"There it is," Ling said.

"He's definetly a Homonculus," Lan Fan said, getting ready to fight.

"So, you were able to detect his presence, were you? Well, that's quite the nuisance. Let's take care of it!"

The trio looked down and saw who it was that spoke. It was Fuhrer King Bradley, or as his fellow Homonculi refer to him as Wrath.

Tucker was shocked that Bradley was here, but remember what Danny had told him.

"Danny said something about the Bradley being involved with the Homonculi," Tucker said to himself. "If that's the case…"

Suddenly, Bradley moved before them as fast as lightning and jumped into the air to attack the trio. Ling and Tucker realized he was headed for Lan Fan.

"Look out!" Tucker shouted to Lan Fan.

"Lan Fan, run!" Ling urged.

However, Lan Fan was unable to react in time when Bradley striked her mask, breaking it to pieces with his two swords.

"No, Lan Fan!" Ling shouted.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lan Fan was hit by Bradley's swords, breaking her mask to pieces and in the process, striking her right arm. However, Lan Fan manage to pull the unexpected by striked one of Bradley' swords in half.

Bradley didn't notice it until one of his swords broke in half and said, "Cleave. You took a swipe at me with your kunai."

"Can I eat her now?" Gluttony asked Bradley.

"Just make it quick," Bradley told Gluttony.

Gluttony jumped in the air to use this opportunity to devour Lan Fan. However, Ling jumped in the air and cut half of Gluttony's head and his hands. Tucker put on some fingerless transmutation gloves and pulled out from his pockets that appeared to be crystals he held in between each of his fingers. He transmuted the crystals and threw them at Gluttony's body.

All of sudden, the crystals multiplied themselves into several crystals as they pierced through Gluttony's body. They were like hundreds of arrows being fired all at once. Gluttony then fell down as it try to regenerate its body.

Ling and Tucker rushed to Lan Fan's side to see if she was okay.

"Hey, Lan Fan, you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Lan Fan, please stay with me!" said a desperate Ling as Lan Fan struggled to get up. He picked up Lan Fan and carried her on his shoulders. That was when Bradley approached them.

"I didn't expect to see you here… the Adamant Alchemist was it, Mr. Foley," Bradley said, holding his sword up. "But if you three thought you could escape from me that easily, I'm afraid you'll find yourself surely mistaken."

"Well, bring it on your royalness," Tucker said, getting ready to fight. He took one crystal from his pocket and transmuted it into a weapon. The handle was ordinary but the blade shinned from the light of a crystal, that was adamant, the hardest diamond and jewel there was.

"You ready to do this?" Ling asked Tucker.

"I was born ready," Tucker said as he and Ling held their swords up.

Ling and Tucker then dueled Bradley together. Ling took the first attack as Bradley parried it with his sword. Tucker came at Bradley who was able to block his attack as well. Bradley then came charging towards both of them as Ling and Tucker blocked Bradley's attack and pushed him off.

"It appears you've trained yourself well in swordsmanship, Mr. Foley," Bradley admitted. "And for you, young man, I see you're no stranger to combat."

Bradley came charging towards them and was about to strike at Ling who manage to jump and eavde his attack. Tucker came charged from behind Bradley who manage to block Tucker as he stuck his sword from behind him. From what Bradley was observing, it looked as these two were analyzing his moves to look for his weak spot.

Not wanting the chance for the boys to find his weak spot, Bradley shouted, "Gluttony, now!"

A generated Gluttony came and jumped in the air and punched Ling at his stomach and sent him flying towards the next building as he crashed through the window. Tucker was about to strike Gluttony, but he grabbed a hold of Tucker's sword from his mouth as he swing him around and sent him straight towards the building where Ling and Lan Fan were thrown.

Both, Ling and Tucker got up when Bradley and Gluttony came, pursuing the two.

"Well, you're very persistent, are you?" Tucker said, holding up his sword.

"Are you okay, Tucker?" Ling asked.

"Don't worry about me," Tucker assured Ling. "What about you?"

"I'm fine here," Ling replied. "Right now, let's focus on the enemy."

As Bradley approached them, he said, "Well it looks like we should have some privacy in here. If you don't mind, I have some question. First of all, my young foreigner friend, I'd like to know who you and your friend are and how you found out what was inside Gluttony. And as for you, Mr. Foley, while have you allied yourself with this foreigner."

Ling and Tucker stared at Bradley and knew taking him on would not be easy. As far as both their sword skills were, Bradley was more experienced and knew they had to get out of here while they still can. Bradley notice them looking at the open door next to them.

"So, you two are looking for an escape even now?" Bradley questioned. "But we only just got started."

"I'm surprised myself that you would ally yourself with the Homunculi, Bradley," Tucker said. "And to think that the people in this country don't even know about your secret life."

"You're catching on, are you, Mr. Foley," Bradley said. "My young foreigner friend, you'd be doing yourself a favor and abandon the girl if you really want to get away, because she's just excess baggage at this point."

"Excess baggage?" Ling questioned, as he looked at the stars on Bradley's uniform. "Those stars on your uniform. You're the ruler here; Fuhrer King Bradley, unless I'm mistaken."

"You got that right," Tucker said. "But from my point, this guy doesn't deserve to be called a King."

"A ruler's duty is to his people," Ling stated. "Without them, he is no King at all. But for someone like Bradley, he is no true King. Not now or ever!"

"You two boys are so naïve," Bradley said. "Don't you understand that there are no true King's in this world!"

Lan Fan then took something from her shoulder she had hidden. Ling looked and saw what it was and said, "Tucker, get ready to cover your eyes and run. Lan Fan's about to unleashe a flash bomb."

"Got you," Tucker nodded, as he and Ling got prepared.

As they stood their ground, Lan Fan the dropped the flash bomb as it detonated. Ling and Tucker covered their eyes as the flash bomb got Bradley in his left eye.

"That ought to hold him," Ling said. Ling and Tucker were about to make for the door when Bradley threw his broken in half sword right in front of the doorway.

They both looked and Tucker thought, "Wait, how was he able to stop us when that flash bomb blinded him."

Taking off his eyepath, Bradley said, "Nice try, but your flash bomb didn't succeed in blinding this eye." To Ling and Tucker's shock, they saw what was hidden under Bradley's right eye. It was a Ouroboros tattoo.

"No way," Tucker said, surprised. "Fuhrer King Bradley is a Homunculus." Ling and Tucker found this hard to believe. To Ling, it explained the strange presense he was getting from Bradley.

* * *

Elsewhere, Winry and Danielle had gone to visit the Hughes family. They went with Gracia and Elicia to visit General Hughes grave. While they drove over to the cemetery, there were a lot of thing that were on Winry's mind. She started to think about her parents on the day they left for the Ishvalan Civil War.

* * *

Ten years ago, Urey and Sara Rockbell were called up in need of their medical assistance in the Ishvalan Civil War due to the shortage of Doctors.

On the day they left, Winry cried as he father approached her and said, "Winry, we won't be away too long. You be a good little girl and behave, okay? Take care of things while we're gone."

Little five-year-old Winry nodded as she cried when her parents left. It was not long when she received word that her parents had died in the war.

* * *

"Winry!"

Winry came back to reality when she heard someone calling her name. It was Danielle calling her.

"Winry, you there?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," Winry said.

"It kind of looked as though you were spacing out there for a second," Danielle said.

"Oh, well, there have been a lot of things on my mind," Winry told Danielle.

"What was it you were thinking about?" Danielle asked.

"I was just thinking about my parents, on the day the left," Winry said. "That was the last time I ever saw them. Not a day goes by that I still miss them."

"It's funny how you and Ed and Al are the same," Danielle said.

Winry started blushing and said, "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean how you guys had to grow up without parents," Danielle pointed. "I can see why you care about them so much. It must have been hard to grow up without a mom and dad."

"Yeah, it has," Winry nodded.

"Okay, we're here girls," Gracia said as she parked the car when they had finally reached the cemetery.

Gracia, Elicia, Winry, and Danielle looked around the cemetery and finally found General Hughes grave, Gracia's husband. Each other brought some flowers for Maes. Danielle still found it hard to believe that he was gone. To Danielle, he was the closest thing to a father. Winry missed him as much as Danielle did. There were lots of things that liked about Maes, he was kind, funny, and always was there for them whenever they needed help.

Remembering the last time she saw Mr. Hughes, Winry thought, "Watching Mr. Hughes leave that day was the last time I saw mom and dad."

"You two will come and visit once in a while, won't you?" Gracia asked the girls. "After all, we wouldn't want him to get lonesome here."

"Yes, of course, I will," Winry replied.

"Same here," Danielle said.

Winry then notice little Elicia holding her hand and smiling. In some ways, Winry felt sad for Elicia. It was rough to be someone at her age to lose their father. But Winry try not look at it on the downside, because Elicia still had her mother.

* * *

After spending a little time with the Hughes family, Winry and Danielle left to have a walk around town. The was when they started hearing people chattering.

"I heat the Elric's and the Black Sword Alchemist are wrecking havoc."

"What? Again?"

"The MP's have been running around like crazy."

After hearing all of this, Winry said, "They're in another fight, again. Good grief."

"Well, it sounds like they're having a lot of fun," Danielle quipped.

"There's nothing fun about fighting, Danielle," Winry said. "Every time those two run off to get into a fight… I just…" However, Winry stopped talking when she continued to listen to more people chattering.

"It seems they're after that guy who's been killing off State Alchemist."

"Seriously? They haven't caught him yet?"

"What is the military waiting for?"

Winry started to run even more and Danielle notice the worried look on her face.

"Winry, are you okay?" Danielle asked.

"No," Winry said, getting worried. "Not again, please." Winry began to relieve that memory of when she saw her parents for the last time. She started to worry that she may not see Ed and Al again.

Danielle thought, "Maybe it was what I said. Winry isn't the type who doesn't think too highly about fights. She's more of the type who would rather help people than fight." However, Danielle was unaware of what Winry was really worried about.

* * *

On the other side of Central, Ed and Sam continued to clash with Scar. Ed used his alchemy to construct a wall, but Scar was able to break through it using his alchemy of deconstruction.

"This guy's not to give up until he see's us dead," Sam said. "I just wish one of the Homunculi would appear already. What exactly are they waiting for?"

"I've been wondering the same thing myself," Ed told Sam.

Scar came chargings towards them when Ed used his alchemy to form spikes from the corner of the alley that he and Sam found themselves cornered. However, Scar was able to break though those as well.

Realizing that they were cornered by Scar, Ed said, "It's a dead end."

"Oh, no it's not," Sam told Ed.

She grabbed on to one of the pipe's the led up to the other side of the wall. Ed climbed up to, following Sam. Scar came charging where they were at and used his power of deconstruction to break the stand on the pipe. The pipe was going loose and was falling straight down. Both, Ed and Sam found themselves falling straight towards Scar who was waiting for the moment to get them.

But, just in the nick of time, a giant hand was constructed from the ground that Ed and Sam safely landed on. It was Al who manage to save them.

"Talk about proper timing," Sam said.

"Nice one, brother!" said a relieved Al. "Appreciate it!"

"We need to get out of here, now!" Al told the two of them.

Around the corner of the wall, two MP officers were still waiting for Ed, Al, and Sam to get out of the way in the line of fire.

"Permission to fire?" the first officer asked.

"No, not yet," the second officer replied.

"Why the hell not?" the first officer asked the other.

Before he could answer, the two officers got caught in the blast with the clashing alchemist and were sent flying and knocked out.

After an intense and clashing fight with Scar, Ed, Al, and Sam had him cornered. As they all stood their ground, the three of them wondered why one of the Homunculi hasn't shown up yet. If they did, Ling would have given them the signal.

"Ling hasn't fired the flare signal yet," Al thought. "And brother is getting tired. Sam might have some energy left. We could both use this opportunity to but brother some time."

Since they had Scar cornered, the three of them figured they could use this opportunity to question Scar and find out why he is killing State Alchemist.

"Scar, you say you believe that alchemist have defied God," Al spoke. "Isn't that hypocritical? You use alchemy just like we do."

"I explained it when we met in East City," Scar told Al. "It's balance. Whether there are creators, there must be a destroyer."

"I see no balance in between those," Sam told Scar. "You're just using the name of your God to justify murderers. There's a difference between justice and revenge. Justice is helping and protecting others who are in need of help. Revenge is making yourself feel better, and your case, your committing murderers because you want to and calling it justice in your own way. You're no server of justice, you're a cold-blooded murderer who's doing what he wants to make himself feel better!"

"When you killed Shou Tucker and Nina, I suppose you believed you were doing God's work too, right?" Al questioned.

"Interesitng," Scar said. "I see you've all saw that abomination as well, did you? Alchemy created that tragic creature. So, is that the science you would spend your lives following? That Chimera was made because of a man when creation as the province of God alone."

"Maybe you're right," Ed admitted. "But why did you have to kill her? You stole what little life she had left!"

"Whether she was created through alchemy or not, what you did was not justified!" Sam said. "You took away the life of a little girl and her dog! How can defend what you did was right?"

"Foolish as you are, you must still have known that Chimera could never have returned to her human state," Scar told the trio. "It would have lived out it's life as a laboratory specimen, treated as a test subject, but never again as a human being."

Ed, Al, and Sam were shocked when they heard this from Scar. It was hard to believe, but they knew he was right. Even if Nina were alive today, she would have been taken away and be treated as a laboratory specimen.

"He's right," Al admitted to himself. "Even though we knew Nina would be sent off to live in the laboratory, we knew full well what would happen to her."

"We didn't want to think about it," Ed told himself. "We knew there was no hope."

"So we did nothng," Al told himself as well.

"I knew it was true myself," Sam said to herself. "When Riza and I heard what had happen to that little girl, I knew she be treated like a lab specimen. But, that still doesn't excuse Scar for what he did?"

* * *

Walking though the alleyway were Winry and Danielle. They saw the path of destruction and saw two MP officers knocked out.

"What happened her?" Winry wondered.

"It must have been Ed, Al, and Sam," Danielle figured.

That was when they heard talking and recognized the voices. It was Ed, Al, and Sam talking and went to go see what was going on.

* * *

Ed continued talking to Scar.

"It's true. State Alchemist have mad some serious mistakes. But despite what you think, that doesn't make what you're doing right and we can't let you continue!"

"How about answering to the first murder you committed during the Ishval War?" Sam told Scar. "You murdered two Doctors who took the trouble of saving your life!"

"Do you remember the name of those Doctors?" Ed questioned Scar. "They were two Amestrians who went by the name of Rockbell. The order came down to end the uprising to exterminate Ishval. But that didn't' stop them. They kept right on helping your people."

That was when Al notice two people in the corner and recognized them as Winry and Danielle. They stood there listenting to the conversation. Al knew this was bad and that Ed was about to slip out who murdered Winry's parents.

"Winry, what's Ed talking about?" Danielle asked.

But Winry didn't answer. She kept listenting to what Ed was saying to Scar.

"Wait, brother!" Al told Ed.

But Ed wasn't listening as he kept talking.

"Those Doctors saved your life and you killed them!"

"You took away their lives, leaving their daughter along who's always had to cry for them because of what you did!" Sam yelled. "And don't tell me what you did is justified because hearing that just makes me sick!"

"Brother… Sam!" Al called out, pointing to his right. Ed and Sam saw where Al was pointing and to their shock, it was Winry along with Danielle.

"What exactly is going on?" Danielle asked.

Winry stared at Ed with a shocked look on her face and said, "What are you talking about, Ed? You mean he's the man? He killed them… my parents?"

Staring at her parents murderer, Winry said, "What's worse… they helped save you and you killed them. Why did you? They were my mom and dad. What did they ever do to you? They were Doctors… they helped people… they didn't deserce to die."

Winry feel to her knees and began to cry and agony at the fact that her parents helped a man who ended up killing them.

"Winry," said a worried Danielle, trying to make sure she was okay.

"Give them back!" Winry cried. "Give me back my mom and dad… you monster!" That was Winry notice a gun one of the knocked out MP officers dropped and went out to reach for it.

Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle saw what Winry was reaching for and was shocked and worried for what she might do next. Winry's heart was filled with agony and anger towards Scar as she pointed the gun at him.

"Winry… wait, hold on," Ed said.

"Put the gun down, Winry, please," Sam said, not liking where this was going.

"Winry, please don't," Danielle begged.

"You can't," Ed told her, once more. "Put the gun down."

"Winry, I'm begging you, don't do it, please," Sam said, trying to get through to Winry.

As Scar stared at Winry, he remembered the words his master told him before he left: "I know the animosity you feel, but your vengeance will only set the stage of further violence. What you're doing is senseless revenge and its feeding a fruitless cycle of death. You must end this cycle once in for all."

Scar then realized his master was right. Because he had murdered Winry's parents, he has now set the stage of someone else to enact vengeance upon him.

"This girl is the Doctor's daughter?" Scar asked. "You have the right. Shooting me would be justified."

* * *

Scar began to remember years ago on what happened during the events of the Ishvalan Civil War. After an Amestrian soldier had accidentally shot an Ishvalan child, it had started the uprising and thus began the Ishvalan Civil War.

On the day when the war was beginning, thousands of Amestrian soldiers marched towards the Ishvalan's home. Many Ishvalan's attempted to evacuate their homes at once. Scar rushed to find his older brother who was still at home while his parents were already leaving.

"Brother!" Scar called. "Brother! Listen! The armed forces have almost arrived! This is no time to be looking at your notes!"

Scar's brother was at home doing some researching. He was an excellent researcher who excelled in both alchemy and alkahestry.

"Just a minute more," Scar's brother replied. "I'm almost there."

That was when Scar notice that his brother had tattoo markings on both his arms.

"What are those tattoo's for?" Scar asked.

"Oh, these things?" Scar's brother asked. "The basis of alchemy is understand, deconstruction, and reconstruction. My right arm deconstructs and my left arm deconstructs. I studied the alkahestry they use in the East and then added my own touches. I discovered something else in my research. The alchemy of this land is quite unusual."

"None of that stuff matters anymore!" Scar told his brother. "Didn't you hear me! The army is here!"

"Stop!"

Scar looked behind him and saw it was one if his Ishvalan people. They asked to talk to Scar and discussed the alchemy and alkahestry research his older brother was doing.

* * *

"Why are you interfering?" Scar demanded. "We have to get away from here now!"

"Please, calm down and listen."

"Your brother's alchemy might be the only way we have of saving Ishval."

"What?" Scar questioned.

"You must have heard. The enemy has State Alchemist."

"They're weapons using their dirty magic to cut a path of destruction for the country."

"Even though we're Amestrian citizens just like them."

"I've heard all about the militart dogs," Scar told his Ishvalan people. "But what do they have to do with my brother's research?"

"Your brother is the only one who can stand against the State Alchemist."

"If he can match their power with his, he could find a way to annihilate the military. The threat to us would be ended."

"Kill them before they can kill us."

"Take them down. With alchemy, we can beat them at their own game."

"Pay them back in blood!"

Scar was shocked from what he was hearing from his own people. They were becoming obsessed with alchemy and intended to use it to get rid of the military. To Scar's own eyes, they were just as worse as the State Alchemist. He heart was filled with anger, believing that alchemy is just the source of madness.

"Do you see this, brother?" Scar thought to himself. "This is the science you've spent your life following. You may think it's for the greater good, that it can help our people… but you don't even see the evil you're creating!"

That was when Amestrian soldiers began attacking. They shot cannons at Ishval as the people ran for their lives. However, they were being stopped by the State Alchemist who erected a giant wall to prevent the Ishvalans from escaping.

Amestrian soldiers came charging towards the Ishvalans as they shot them one by one. Scar stared horrified of what was happening to his people. Then, he saw flames rise from nearby being used by a State Alchemist he couldn't see.

Staring in shock, Scar thought, "So, this is your alchemy, brother? This is the great power? This is going to save our people? This science causes nothing but destruction and slaugher! It can't save us!"

Trying to escape the geonocide, Scar saw Amestrian soldiers about to shoot an old man Ishvalan. He jumped right in and took them down with his fist. The Amestrian soldiers never saw him coming as they were all killed.

That was when Scar saw an explosion. He knew that was where his father and mother were waiting for him.

"Oh, no!" Scar panicked. He quickly rushed over there as fast as he could and hope he wasn't assuming the worse. Straight up ahead, he saw his father and mother still alive and well.

"Father! Mother! Are you all right!"

"Yes, we're both okay," Scar's father assured his son. "Luckily we were already prepared to flee from here in case we needed to.

That was when Scar's brother cam rushing to where his family was at and said, "Sorry I'm late. There were some important notes I needed to compile."

"What do you mean?" Scar asked his brother.

"Here, I want you to hold on to this," Scar's brother said as he handed his younger brother's book of research notes.

"What is it?" Scar asked.

"These are my research notes," Scar's brother told him. "This is all what I was able to bring. Take them and get away now."

"Hold on a minute," Scar said as his brother handed him his research notes, sticking them into his front robes.

"If anything happens to me, I don't want my research to have been for nothing," Scar's brother told his young brother.

"Why don't you just take it and run away yourself?" Scar asked his brother.

"Because you're a warrior of the Ishvalan people," Scar's brother replied. "You've been well trained. Let's be honest here. You're a lot more likely to survive this than I am. I mean, my legs won't stop shaking. Some big brother, huh?"

"You will survive," Scar assured his brother.

Suddenly, the Ishvalan people stood alarmed when they saw someone standing on one the houses with a menacing bloodlust look on his face. He stared at the Ishvalan's with an evil smile on his face.

Looking at the man, Scar asked, "Is that a soldier?"

That was when the man raised his hands and Scar's brother spotted what appeared to be transmutation circles drawn on both the palm of his hands.

"Look at his hands!" Scar's brother pointed. "He's a State Alchemist!"

The State Alchemist then clapped his hands together and unleashed a massive red energy wave that surrounded the Ishvalan people. Scar's brother realizes his young brother was going to be caught in the impact.

Jumping right into to defend his young brother, Scar's brother shouted, "Get back!" Then, the massive energy blast hit them and everything went black.

* * *

Once the dust had cleared, Scar's brother manage to survive the attack while most of the Ishvalan's caught in it weren't so lucky. He manage to find his brother who was greatly injured.

"Stay with me!" Scar brother told him. "Don't you die!" However, he was shocked of what he discovered. His own young brother's right arm was gone. He try to press on the wound to keep the blood flowing, but more blood kept coming out from Scar's wound.

"Damn!" Scar's brother bellowed. "I can't stop the bleeding! His arm… where's my brother's arm? Where is it?"

Scar's brother received even more shock of what he discovered. It was the dead bodies of father and mother.

"Father, mother!" Scar's brother cried. "Someone… anyone!"

Scar's brother looked his own right arm and realize he could reconstruct his young brother's right arm by giving his. However, he realized it could be the coat of his life. But he didn't care about living or dying since his younger brother's survival was all that mattered.

He began the reconctruction and said, "Don't die. I won't let you."

* * *

Moments later, Scar woke up and found himself in a medical clinic where most of the injured Ishvalan people were being treated by two Doctor's, Urey and Sara Rockbell.

"Brother," Scar said to himself. "What happened? Why did you protect me? Brother…"

One of the Ishvalan people helping out the Rockbell's notice Scar waking up and said, "Hey, he's awake."

Sara saw Scar waking up and said, "Don't move or you'll open up your wounds. Dear, come here…"

Urey came over to check on Scar and said, "You aren't well enough to move around on your own yet. Somebody, get a cart! Take this man with you! He needs help!"

Lifting his right arm, Scar assumed it was his brother at first and said, "Brother's tattoo's. You're alive. Brother, you made it…" However, Scar realized it was his own arm he was moving.

Shocked by this revelation, Scar shouted, "What is going on here?" Scar than became to scream when he had realized what his older brother just did.

Hearing Scar scream, Urey looked at his wife and said, "Get some sedatives."

"There aren't anymore," Sara told her husband. "We used them all up."

Scar was filled with so much anger and hatred and began to remember that State Alchemist who attacked them and glared at the Doctors who had blue eyes like all Amestrian's did.

"State Alchemist… Amestrians… you will pay!" Scar snarled. "All of you will pay!" Scar then grabbed a knife and headed towards Urey and Sara.

Noticing Scar with a knife, an Ishvalan screamed, "Dr. Rockbell…!"

Urey and Sara then saw Scar coming at them with a knife. Sara screamed when Urey stood in front of her and took the blow. Then, it was not long when Scar stabbed Sara as well and both, Urey and Sara died, much to the horror of the Ishvalan's that one of their own murdered the people who had saved their lives and his.

* * *

After murdering the Rockbell's, Scar then left and stood up top of a cliff and saw what remained of the land of Ishval. He screamed of what had become of it after the geonocide. He swore to make all State Alchemist and Amestrian's pay for what they did.

* * *

"Go on and shoot," Scar told Winry.

"Don't do it, Winry!" Ed told her. "Put down the gun."

"Winry, I'm begging you… don't do this," Danielle said.

"You know you don't want to do this," Al told Winry.

"Put down the gun, Winry," Sam said. "Taking someone's life isn't what you can do. You do that and you're no better than he is."

"Shoot girl," Scar told Winry. "But no… the moment you pull the trigger, there's no going back. You will be my enemy."

"Scar!" Al shouted.

"You leave her out of this!" Sam yelled.

"If you think I'll let you hurt one hair on her head…!" Ed shouted.

"Will you kill me?" Scar questioned. "That will be fine with me! Until one of us dies, boy, this chain of hatred will continue! But don't ever forget that it was the Amestrians who first pulled the trigger during the Civil War! It was your people!"

"Winry, don't shoot!" Ed told her, once more.

"Just put the gun down and get out of here!" Al told Winry.

"Winry, please!" Danielle begged, touching her hands for her to drop the gun.

"You know you don't want to do this, Winry!" Sam told her.

Looking at Winry, Scar said, "If you can't shoot, then do as the boy told you. You're in my way!"

Scar then used his alchemy to strike Ed and saw that Winry was about to pull the trigger and quickly jumped in front of her and shouted, "Don't shoot!"

Ed stood right in front Winry and Sam quickly used her alchemy to contruct her double-bladed sword and pointed right towards Scar as she got in front of Ed and Al.

Scar paused for a moment and saw the way Ed was protecting Winry. He had recognized this pose. He started to remember this was the same way his brother protected him when that State Alchemist attacked them.

Keeping her sword pointed towards Scar, Sam stared with anger and said, "You stay away from them. Move one step closer to Winry and I swear of God I will kill you."

Scar stared shocked when he realized he was attacking Ed and Winry the same way the State Alchemist attacked him and his brother.

"My brother," Scar thought.

While Scar stood there in a pause for a second, Al used this opportunity to attack and used his alchemy as the ground was constructed into spikes that Scar manage to dodge. He found himself cornered at the wall, but used his powers of deconstruction to destroy the wall in front of him to make his escape.

Looking over at Ed, Al said, "Ed, you idiot, what are you doing? Both of you will get killed. You, Sam, and Danielle hurry and get Winry somewhere safe!" Al the left to pursue Scar.

Ed and Sam looked over at Winry as Danielle try to get her to let go of the gun.

"Winry, let go of the gun," Ed said, as he took the gun from her.

Tears came out of Danielle's eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Winry."

"I didn't shoot," Winry cried.

"I know you couldn't," Ed told her. "It's okay."

"But that man… you guys said he was the one who killed my mom and dad," Winry said, as she cried. "He tried to kill you, Al, and Sam too, Ed. I wanted to shoot him. But, I couldn't. Why not?"

"That's because you've never killed before, Winry," Sam told her. "A person who's never touched a gun before doesn't have it in their spirit to kill them. You're so much different because you have something else that's better than killing."

"She's right, Winry," Ed told her. "Do you remember in Rush Valley when you delivered that baby? You saved two lives. You gave me an arm and a leg to replace the one's a lost. It's your hands. Thet aren't meant to kill. They're meant to give life. That's why."

Winry then cried onto Ed's chest who hugged her. Danielle placed her hand on Winry's shoulder to comfort her. Sam looked on, feeling sorry that Winry had to learn the truth this way. She looked up at the sky, with a lot of things on her mind.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ling and Tucker had jumped out of the building, nearly escaping Bradley with their lives. Lan Fan had set off an explosive when the flash bomb didn't work. Ling and Tucker fled off as fast as they could. Bradley watched as the three of them fleed.

"Those wreckless fools are beginning to annoy me," Bradley said as he made his way down the stairs with Gluttony. "Do you think you can follow their scent?"

"Yeah," Gluttony replied.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ed, Sam, and Danielle were with Winry comforting her when the MP officers arrived. Ed gave Winry his red jacket and try to calm her down.

"It's okay, Winry," Sam said.

Ed took the gun from her and handed it back to the officer.

"Officer, take her somewhere where she'll be safe," Ed told the officer.

"Danielle, you stay with her," Sam told her. "I'm going to go after Al."

"Right," Danielle nodded. "I will."

"I'll see you in a while, Ed," Sam said as she followed the path of destruction caused by Scar.

"Right," Ed nodded. "Winry, I have to go after Al and Sam, okay. I'm sorry. When this is over, we'll explain everything." Ed then left to go after Al and Sam.

"Why," Winry wondered. "Why is waiting the only thing I can do?"

Danielle stayed next to Winry as she watched Ed leave. She just hoped that whatever the gang was doing that they all make it through this alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy, Riza, and Danny were busying themselves to keep the MP's distracted to throw them off their tail while Ed, Al, and Sam battled Scar until one of the Homunculi show themselves. As they listened to the radio's they figured they were distracted enough.

"That should do it for now," Danny said.

"It's just about time," Roy said. "Lieutenant… Danny, you two go and back them up."

"Right," Riza replied.

"We're on it," Danny nodded.

Riza and Danny knew they needed a disguise so that no one knew their involvement. Danny put on a baseball cap, a gray jacket, and some sunglasses so no you would recognize him. Riza wore her hair down, put on a lab coat, and put some sunglasses as her disguise.

"There's a vacant house outside of town," Roy told them. "That's where we'll meet up. You two make sure that you're not followed."

"Okay," Riza nodded.

"Don't worry about us, Colonel," Danny said. "I doubt they'll see through these disguises of ours."

"If something goes wrong, I'll let you know," Riza told Roy.

"Alright," Roy replied.

"And sir, please stay out of the field!" Riza reminded Roy.

"I know, Lieutenant," Roy told Riza. "Now go."

Danny started to wonder about the relationship for Roy and Riza. If he didn't know better, he could have sworn that Riza had the hots for Roy.

* * *

Down in the alleyway of Central, Ling and Tucker continued to run while having to carry Lan Fan. On their tail was Gluttony. Tucker notice he was chasing them.

"Oh, great!" Tucker said. "Fat boy is on our trail!"

"He just won't give up," Ling said, trying run as fast as he can.

As Ling and Tucker kept on running, they kept running to a dead end in each corner. They searched every place where they could make their escape, but all of them reached a dead end and found themselves cornered.

"All dead ends," Ling said. "We're trapped."

"So the question is, how do we get ourselves out of this situation?" Tucker wondered, trying to catch his breath.

However, Gluttony wasn't the only one chasing them. Bradley was on their trail too. That was when Bradley heard an explosion and can only guess who it was.

"Scar again," Bradley figured. "Gluttony, go see what he's up to this time and I'll take care of out three little friends here."

Despite reaching all dead ends, Ling and Tucker still continued to run and knew there just had to be a way out because they knew if Bradley catches up to them, they are done for.

That was when Lan Fan woke up and saw that her right arm was dangling down as it was dripping blood.

Tucker notice she woke up and said, "Well, it's about time you woke up."

Lan Fan notice the condition her right arm was in and said, "What's happened to me?"

"What's wrong?" Ling asked Lan Fan.

"My arm… I can't move it," Lan Fan said. She could even barely even lift it. Tucker realized that Ling has been carrying her so long that her right arm lost too much blood.

"I'm useless to you now," Lan Fan told Ling.

"What are you talking about?" Ling asked Lan Fan.

"Hey, quit talking like you're about to die," Tucker told her. "We're going to get you through this."

"You cannot burden yourself with me," Lan Fan said to Ling. "If you do, they'll only get you too."

"Who said that you were a burden," Tucker said. "We're not leaving you behind. We're all going to make it through this alive and don't you dare consider on dying just yet."

"My young Lord, a King is no King without his people," Lan Fan reminded Ling of what he told Bradley earlier. "But a people without their King will be lost as well. You can't do that to them. My Lord, think of our clan! You must live for their sake!"

"I won't leave you!" Ling told Lan Fan.

"Don't start flaking out on us!" Tucker told her.

"Sometimes, someone must be left behind for the greater good," Lan Fan said as she reached for her kunai blade.

Fearing what she might do next, Ling said, "Lan Fan, what are you planning?"

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing!" Tucker said when he saw her holding her kunai blade.

"No, don't do it!" Ling shouted.

Tucker saw what she was about to do and yelled, "You idiot!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Al did battle with Scar. Sam arrived to assist Al as she followed him. Scar kept backing away while Al lift the ground before him and Sam in order to reach him and found themselves standing in front of a water tower.

Looking at Al, Scar said, "There's nothing inside that armor. You're hollow, aren't you? You poor. Alchemy trapped you in that metal prison and yet you still have faith in it."

"True, there are plenty of things about this body that are inconvenient," Al admitted. "But it's nothing I can't live with. I don't need pity from anyone. Least of all from you. My brother used alchemy to save my life. To regret the form I have now would mean not only rejecting alchemy, but also turning my back on him. I believe in my brother and I believe in alchemy. I will not lose faith. I want to believe."

"Oh, do you," Scar said.

Al then pressed his hand against the water tower as water shot right out towards Scar who manage to dodge it and landed back down as well as Al and Sam.

Using this opportunity, Scar used his alchemy to create a steam of smoke by heating up the water. Al and Sam could barely see when Scar came charging towards them.

Suddenly, Ed jumped right in and kicked Scar and sent him back. Al and Sam were relieved that Ed happen to arrive at the last minute.

"Just in the nick of time," Sam told Ed.

"Brother, where's Winry?" Al asked.

"She's safe," Ed told Al. "No thanks to me though. I made her cry again."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to her later," Sam said to Ed.

"You really should be more careful, brother," Al told Ed. "She doesn't like to see you fight like that."

"Yeah," Ed replied. "But she's gone now. So let's end this."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sam agreed. "And why haven't the Homunculi showed themselves yet."

"Oh, I found you, Ishvalan!"

From out of nowhere, Gluttony appeared and slammed right down to the ground and looked at Scar with a ravenous hunger look as it stretched out its tongue, revealing the Ouroboros tattoo.

Scar immediately recognized Gluttony from before when he and Lust attacked him and said, "You again!"

"Look at his tattoo!" Al pointed.

"A Homunculus!" Ed figured.

"Well speak of the devil," Sam quipped.

Gluttony charged right in to attack Scar who manage to dodge Gluttony and threw him down, using his alchemy to electrocute Gluttony as he spat out blood. But to Scar's own shock, Gluttony was fine as he made a devious smile. He then head-butt Scar as he hit one of the nearby train carts. Gluttony then rammed him with his large arm.

Back away to attack Scar, Ed, Al, and Sam jumped right in and kicked Gluttony. Now they had what they needed, a Homunculus right here and now.

Just then, over a closer top of the sewer, someone popped right out from nowhere. It was Ling and Tucker came right out afterwards.

"It's Ling!" Ed called out.

"Tucker, it's about time you guys showed up!" Sam told him.

"Sorry about that," Tucker replied. "We got held up. But now we're ready to capture the Homunculi."

Ling jumped in the air and pulled out a grendade and stuck it into Gluttony's mouth and ended up swallowing it. Jumping off Gluttony, Ling shouted, "Run! Move it!" Ling jumped off Gluttony as everyone took cover as the top of Gluttony's torso exploded.

As Gluttony's entire body took this time to regenerate, Ling knew this was a perfect opportunity to subdue the Homunculi.

"Get me some strong cable!" Ling told Ed and Sam.

"Right," Sam replied.

"We're on it," Ed said.

Ed quickly transmuted the metal rails of the railroad into cable wire. Sam quickly got the cable wires and threw them to Ling who quickly tied up Gluttony's entire body.

"There," Ling said. "That ought to hold him nice and tight."

Tucker stared at the tied up Gluttony and said, "See if you can eat your way through that, fat boy."

"We've finally got a Homunculus," Sam said with a confident smile.

* * *

Down the alleyway, Bradley continued to search for Ling, Lan Fan and Tucker. He followed the trail of blood and could sense them nearby. He reached to an another alleyway that had a dead end and pulled out his sword, believing he had caught them now.

However, to his own shock, Ling, Lan Fan, and Tucker were not there. All he found was Lan Fan's severed right arm that was tied to a dog. Bradley couldn't actually believed that they played him like that to throw him off their trail.

"That was well played, girl," Bradley admitted and frustrated that the three of them manage to escape him.

* * *

Lan Fan had manage to escape from the sewers as she try to stop the bleeding from where she cut off her right arm. She hoped to meet Ling and Tucker where they said they would meet. Lan Fan took deep breaths and was relieved to have escaped Bradley.

"How does it feel to be tricked," Lan Fan told herself. "You lose this round."

* * *

Back where the others were at, Scar looked at what Ed and his group had captured and was shocked when he heard them mention it being a Homunculus.

"That thing is a Homunculus," Scar thought.

Suddenly, two people riding in a car came by. One was a boy wearing a baseball cap, sunglasses, a gray jackey, and the rest were just regular clothes. The driver was a female with blonde hair, wore glasses and a white lab coat. The boy put in some silver gloves as the enrgy emitted from his hands and shot out icicle towards Scar.

Scar manage to avoid being hit by the icicles. The woman then drew her gun and shot at Scar and got him in the leg.

While Scar was injured, the blonde hair woman said, "Put him in. We're getting out of here."

Ed, Al, and Sam didn't recognize them at first, but knew they looked familiar. By putting it together, they realize it was Riza Hawkeye and Danny Fenton wearing their disguises.

Ling then lifted up Gluttony and put him in the car and got in as well as Tucker. Although, the only passengers that could fit in were just Riza, Ling, Danny, Tucker, and Gluttony. Ed, Al, and Sam would have to remain behind to deal with Scar.

"Hold on a second," Ed said before Riza could take off. "Lieutenant… Danny…"

"Quiet," Riza whispered.

"We can't let them know our involvement, Ed," Danny whispered. "Why do you think we wear these disguises."

"Danny, what are you…"

"I'll explain later," Danny said, interrupting Sam as Riza quickly stepped on the gas. That was when Ed, Al, and Sam saw the MP officers arriving.

"The MP's are watching," Ed noticed. "Just pretend we don't know them."

"They're getting away!" one of the MP officers shouted, seeing the car take off. "After them!"

Sam sighed with relief and said, "Good thing they didn't catch us at that time."

"The Colonel may be a jerk and creep, but at least we can trust him," Ed said. "But for right now, we have something to do."

"Yeah," Sam said. "Like catching the State Alchemist serial killer." Ed, Al, and Sam stared at the injured Scar and knew this was the perfect opportunity to catch him and he can finally answer for his crimes.

Ed then took the first punch at Scar in the face. He try to punch Ed, who manage to dodge his moves. Sam came and kicked him in the stomach. Scar try to make a grab for her leg, but Sam flipped herself backwards before Scar could catch her. Scar then slammed his hand on the ground, deconstructing the ground to throw Ed and Sam off balance, but manage to jump right out of the way.

Knowing the Scar was outnumbered while injured, Sam said, "Give it up, Scar! You can't take us all on, especially when you're injured!"

"You killed the Rockbell's and Nina, among many others!" Ed announced.

"You're going to answer for your crime…!" Al told Scar when suddenly, he was kicked by someone who came out of nowhere and was knocked down.

To Ed and Sam's own shock, the one who attacked Al ended up being a girl with several ponytail braided ponytail who looked like she was ten-years-old. Next thing they knew, Ed was kicked in the face by the girl and knocked down and Sam was kicked in the stomach and the face, and knocked down as well. The girl that just attacked them was named May Chang.

"Are these three giving you trouble, servant?" May asked. May looked on at her opponents she just took down.

May then approached her fallen opponents and announced, "This is the servant of the man who saved my life! You better leave him alone puny little boy and evil witch of darkness!"

Hearing that insult, Ed shouted, "WAIT A SEC… WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUNY?"

Getting back up and noticing there was blood from her lips, Sam said, "I can't believe I just got handed to by a ten-year-old girl… and did she just call me a witch?"

More of the MP officers arrived and notice May Change as one of them said, "Hey, where that kid come from?"

"Get away girl!" one of the officers demanded. "It's dangerous!"

Knowing they didn't have a chance, May told Scar, "They've got us outnumbered. It's time for us to retreat!"

May quickly threw her kunai blades on two train carts and drew what appeared to be a trainsmutation circle and placed several blades outside the circle and placed her hands on the circle and caused a reaction from where the blades were placed on the train carts and exploded as a cloud of smoke covered the area.

Ed, Al, Sam, as well as the MP officers could barely see through the smoke. Although, they were impressed by May's ability of how she was able to use alchemy that was far more different from the one they've been using.

"What kind of alchemy was that?" Ed wondered.

"I can't believe she did from that far away," Al said, surprised.

"I will have to remind myself not to go easy on this girl," Sam said.

"Damn!" Ed bellowed. "I can't see!"

While everyone was trying to see through the cloud of smoke, Scar and May saw their chance to escape as they slipped away. Although, Ed, Al, and Sam already figured Scar escaped, much to their frustration.

* * *

Down the streets of Central, Riza was driving the car with Ling, Danny, Tucker, and Gluttony in tow.

"I know who you are, Ling Yao," Riza said. "Don't worry. We're on our way to a secure safe house."

"My friend… I left her behind!" Ling told Riza. "Go get her!

"That's right," Tucker remembered. "Lan Fan's probably still waiting for us."

"You can't be serious," Danny said.

"Besides, we don't have time," Riza said.

"Make time!" Ling told Riza and Sam. "She could be dying! She's still waiting there for me!"

"We can't just leave her and let her small sacrifice be in vein!" Tucker said.

"Damn it!" Danny bellowed. "Turn the car around, Hawkeye. We can't just leave someone behind who might be dying."

Still hesitant to do it, Riza said, "You better make it quick!"

Riza quickly turned the car around as she speeded up and followed Ling and Tucker's directions. Little were they unaware that they had just been spotted by King Bradley while they were speeding up.

"That woman," Bradley thought. "I'm sure she's Mustang's. And that young boy, I can tell through my eye that it's the Glacial Alchemist."

Frustrated as he was already, Bradley told himself, "I'm tired of playing games with that upstart."

* * *

Scar and May manage to hide themselves where Ed, Al, Sam, and the MP officers wouldn't find them. May took this time to heal Scar's wound with her alkahestry. However, Scar could still not forget the look on Winry's face when she found out he killed her parents. He could not forget when her face is filled with agony and the hatred on her eyes towards him.

"Her eyes," Scar thought. "They were like mine's back then. No matter what I do, hatred only breeds more hatred."

May manage to heal Scar's wounds and wrapped it up and bandages.

"There you go," May said. "I think I manage to stop the bleeding."

"Thank you," Scar said to May.

That was when Yoki came rushing towards them and said, "Sir, the MP's are all closing in on us. We need to get going. Quickly, sir!"

That was when May notice her pet panda cub was with her as she looked around and said, "Shao May, where are you…? Oh, no." May then realized she left Shao May behind and was somewhere else now.

* * *

Shao May was now with Ed, Al, and Sam. Al was the one that found her after the smoke cleared and showed her to Ed and Sam what he found when they got in the car that was taking them back to Central Command.

"Ed, Sam, look what I found," Al said, showing them Shao May.

"So, you found a baby panda," Sam said, looking at it. "I wonder what it was doing all the way out here? Probably got lost or something."

"We're a little busy to be adopting panda bears, Al!" Ed shouted.

"I couldn't leave her alone in the middle of all that mess back there," Al told Ed.

"What do you expect to do with us, Ed," Sam said. "The poor thing must have wandered out because it was hungry."

"First stray cats and now this!" Ed argued. "Just how many animals can you stuff into that armor of yours, Al, huh? Get rid of it!"

"What a heartless thing to say!" Al told Ed. "Just look how sweet and gentle she is."

Shao May growled at Al and bit him on the finger. Unfortunately, since Al couldn't feel a thing, he just petted Shao May.

"It's alright," Al assured the panda cub. "You're safe now."

"Just let him keep it, Ed," Sam told him. "It's not like the poor thing has anywhere else to go."

The three of them finally arrived at Central Command. The guard then escorted them into a room where Winry and Danielle were waiting for them. Al stuck Shao May in his order where she can be safe.

Winry smiled when she saw that Ed, Al, and Sam were all alive safe and well.

"Hey, Winry," Ed said.

However, Winry and Danielle weren't the only ones in the room. In there was Fuhrer King Bradley. Danielle, eyed Bradley with intense look, still feeling not sure about this guy.

"Hello there, Full Metal and Black Sword Alchemist," Bradley greeted.

"Fuhrer Bradley, this is a surprise," Ed said.

"What brings you here?" Al asked.

"I heard that a childhood friend of yours was under our protection here at the Command Center," Bradley replied. "As a friend of such an important alchemist, she deserves our every courtesy."

However, Ed, Al, and Sam eyed Bradley with intense look themselves. They couldn't be too sure of themselves to trust Bradley was of yet since there was a possibility he could be connected with the Homunculi.

"I should be on my way now," Bradley said. "If you please excuse me, Miss."

"Oh, of course, sir," Winry replied.

Before Bradley left the room, he looked at Ed and said, "That's an honest friend you got there. Make sure you take good care of her." Bradley the left the room as Ed, Al, and Sam looked on Bradley with suspicion.

Winry approached them and said, "Ed, you promised. Tell me everything about my parents. What happened to them?"

Ed took a deep breath and sighed and said, "Alright."

"I should tell you too as well, Winry," Sam said. "Both me and Ed know what happened to your parents I at least owe you the truth as much as Ed does."

Winry nodded as Ed and Sam explained on what the knew and what they were told on their trip in the Xerxes ruins by a group of Ishvalan survivors and how they were killed.

"I see," Winry said. "They did everything they could do help others… right up until the end. I… I just wished they could have come back to me alive."

After telling Winry the truth about her parents, Ed, Al, Winry, Sam, and Danielle then rode on back to the hotel. Everyone remained quiet on the way back.

As soon as they came in, the front desk manager said, "Oh, Miss Rockbell, there's a telephone call here for you."

"For me?" Winry wondered as she took the phone, wondering who it was that might be calling her. To her surprise, it was her boss, Mr. Garfiel.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Garfiel," Winry said.

"I'm sorry about this Winry," Mr. Garfiel said. "I know you've got a lot going on and tried to handle it myself, really. But I can't take this anymore. Your customers are so needy."

Winry then could hear several people on the phone, calling for her to come back.

"Please, come back, Winry! We miss you!"

"We all miss her you idiot!"

"Ain't that the truth!"

Winry was shocked of how much people needed her to help them. She started to remember what Ed and Sam had told her earlier. She had something gift that much better than killing and that her own hands were meant to give life and help people, just like her parents helped others.

Touched by this, Winry said, "I'm sorry. I'll be back home soon. Just hold on. I won't be much longer. I'll help everyone. Thank you, all."

* * *

As soon as Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle heard that it was time for Winry to go back to Rush Valley, they decided to see her off at the train station. Once they reached the station everyone decided to take their time to say good-bye to Winry for now.

"Thank you, all, for stopping me back there," Winry told the group. "I forgot there were still people who depended on me. If I had done it, I woudn't be able to face them again."

"Of course," Al replied.

"You're more like your parents you know," Sam said. "Helping and saving people is what you do best. I think your mom and dad would be proud."

Winry smiled and said, "Thank you, Sam." Winry and Sam hugged as they said their good-bye's.

"I hope we'll see you again when this whole thing is over," Danielle said.

"Me too," Winry smiled, as she hugged Danielle.

"Ed, I expect you to take good care of your automail," Winry told him.

"Yep," Ed replied, giving Winry a thumbs up.

"Oh, and I'll send you some good polishing oil soon, Al," Winry told Al.

"Great," Al replied.

"And no dying… all of you, okay," Winry said to the group.

"Right," they all nodded.

Ed said, "Oh, and the next time I make you cry… I hope…"

However, Ed's words were cut off when the bell rang, signaling for Winry's train to leave for Rush Valley.

"What?" Winry called out, due to the bell ringing. "I can't hear you?"

Ed then walked away followed by Al, Sam, and Danielle as they waved good-bye to Winry once more.

Still wondering what Ed just said now, Winry called out, "Come back, Edward! What were you saying?"

Ed shouted, "The next time I make you cry, I hope they'll be tears of joy! And Al and I will be back in our normal bodies and I'll make you cry out of sheer happiness! That's a promise!"

Winry laughed and smiled as she waved good-bye to Ed, Al, Sam, and Danielle as they did the same. Then, the train moved on and Winry was gone. As they left, Al, Sam, and Danielle started making fun of Ed of his crush on Winry and the promise he made her.

Onboard the train, Winry started to remember all the times her and Ed have spent and the stuff they've been through together. Winry found it strange that the person she cared so much about was Ed.

Winry thought, "All this time… have I been falling for him." She found it hard to believe, but deep down inside, Winry was in love with Edward.

* * *

As the group left the train station, a car came along and stopped for them. To their surprised, it was Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Colonel?" Ed thought.

"All of you, get in the car," Roy told them. The group got in the car as Roy drove them to the safe house. They had received word that Ling's bodyguard, Lan Fan was seriously injured due to having to cut off her right arm when it had lost so much blood.

Roy called Dr. Knox immediately and told him that it was an emergency and that he would meet him at the Doctor's home. He waited for Dr. Knox while the others waited with Lan Fan at the safe house.

"Someone's badley injured," Roy told Dr. Knox. "I came to you because we need a Doctor."

"Got yourself in trouble again, huh?" Dr. Knox figured. "You just can't help yourself."

"I know you have a family and I wouldn't want to endanger them," Roy said. "If you'd rather not get involved, I'll understand."

"Wait here," Dr. Knox told Roy. "I'll get my instruments."

"You're sure about this?" Roy asked.

"My wife and I split up not long I came back from duty in Ishval," Dr. Knox said, explaining it Roy.

* * *

It took a while to wait for Dr. Knox to get all the tools he needed and Roy drove him over to the safe house where everyone was waiting for them. Roy brought him over to Lan Fan and was shocked about the condition she was in when her right arm had been cut off.

"You let her wander around the sewers with her arm cut off!" Dr. Knox shouted. "You're all lucky she made it here in one piece!"

The boys all had to wait outside while the girls stayed in the room with Lan Fan with Dr. Knox as they covered her mouth as she screamed from the pain she was in.

Dr. Knox said, "I'm afraid the only patients I've ever worked with have been corpses, so this might be a little rough." Lan Fan couldn't imagine the pain being any worse as she screamed with her mout covered. Riza, Sam, and Danielle try to keep her calm and assued her that the pain wouldn't last long.

From outside the room, the boys couldn't help hear Lan Fan's screams and knew that she was in a lot of pain.

"That's got take a lot of guts what she did," Tucker admitted. "She cut off her own right arm just so we can get away from Bradley."

"When it comes to a battle life this, they're bound to be sacrifices to pay," Danny said.

Ed approached Ling and said, "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't apologize," Ling interrupted. "I'm the one who suggested it, remember. We all something to gain out of it, so it made sense. When I went in search of immortality, I knew I must be ready to make certain sacrifices. But… I wasn't ready for this.

"Lan Fan was though. She made the decision that I was too weak to make."

The procedure was painful, but Lan Fan manage to make it through as she fell asleep for a while. She slept for about an hour and finally woke up and saw she was surrounded by the others.

"She's awake," Al said.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked. "Is there anything else we can do?"

Lan Fan smiled at Ed and said, "That old trap of yours… worked pretty well."

Ed and Sam knew what Lan Fan meant by that. It was when they fought her back in Rush Valley when she detonated a couple of bombs at them and Ed fooled her by cutting off his own automail arm to throw her off.

"But… I'm useless without my arm," Lan Fan said. "I'm going to need to find a replacement."

Looking at his own automail arm, Ed said, "You know, I can introduce you to a great engineer."

Sam placed her hand on Lan Fan's shoulder and said, "I'm sure you'll be back on your feet in no time and be able to help out Ling."

Lan Fan smiled at both Ed and Sam.

Roy then approached Ling and offered to shake his hand and said, "I'm with the State Military. The name's Colonel Roy Mustang."

Ling bowed in respect and said, "And I'm Ling Yao, the twelth son of the Emperor of Xing."

Danny came along to introduce himself and said, "Hey, this is my first time meeting you. My name is Danny Fenton, the Glacial Alchemist."

"It's nice to meet you too," Ling said, bowing in respect to Danny as well. "I appreciate you all for finding a Doctor."

"It was no problem," Roy assured Ling. "Thank you for helping us with the Ross and Jazz's incident."

"I owe you for that helping out my sister, pal," Danny said. "I really mean that. I hope we can fight side by side. That's my way of paying you back."

"Thank you," Ling replied.

"And thanks for also bringing this thing in," Roy said as he lit his lattern over to where Gluttony eas tied up.

"So, you manage to catch fat boy, huh," Danny said.

Ed, Al, Tucker, Sam, Danielle, and Dr. Knox came over to where to where the trio had Gluttony.

"So, that thing is actually a Homunculus?" Sam asked.

"That thing is really freaky," Danielle thought.

"Hey, what do we have here?" Dr. Knox asked.

"That's Gluttony," Ling told everyone. "He's a Homunculus." Dr. Knox was shocked when he realize he was staring at an actual Homunculus.

"He and his friends appear to have connections with the military senior staff," Roy explained.

"Just some you say?" Ling questioned. "It goes far deeper than that."

"You'll be surprised of what you guys are going to find out from what we found out," Tucker said.

"What exactly do you mean, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"You're Fuhrer King Bradley, I believe it's possible that he's a Homunculus too," Ling told everyone.

Everyone was shocked by this news. They wondered how it was possible that Fuhrer King Bradley was actually a Homunculus. It was almost too impossible to believe.

"Me and Tucker, we both saw what he had hidden in his right eye," Ling said.

"There's a reason why he wears that eye patch," Tucker told the group. "It's to keep his Ouroboros tattoo he had hidden in his right eye."

"Tucker, you can't be serious," said a shocked Sam.

"Well, I believe it," Danielle said. "I knew there was something I didn't like about that guy when I saw him attack Greed and his gang."

"Are you sure about this Tucker?" Danny asked. "Are you positive you saw the Ouroboros tattoo on his right eye?"

"Do I look like I'm lying!" Tucker argued.

"He and Gluttony came after us and they were working together," Ling told everyone.

"No way!" said a shocked Ed.

"Our ruler… a Homunculus!" Al said, surprised.

"I never saw that coming," Danny said.

"That's just crazy," Sam thought.

"Although, Bradley doesn't have the sort of same inhuman presense that you get from Gluttony," Ling said. "At his core, he still feels like a regular person."

"Another thing," Al said. "If the Fuhrer is a Homunculus, how can he possibly have a son?"

"Wait, that's right," Sam said. "I've read somewhere in those alchemy books that Homunculus can't reproduce."

"No," Dr. Knox said. "The Fuhrer's son, Selim is adopted. There's no direct blood relation between him and his father."

"Well, that explains much," Danielle figured.

"Whether he's monster or human; either way, these new developments will make it easier to remove him from the seat of power," Roy said, feeling confident to realize his own dream of becoming the Fuhrer of this country. "But, first, we get some information out of Gluttony here and I'll take his Stone. It may prove useful in treating Jean Havoc."

"Looks like he can expect hope for Jean after all," Danny said.

"Hey, you, Lan Fan lost her arm to get him!" Ling argued. "He's our captive!"

"Hold it!" Ed argued as well. "It'll help us get our bodies back! We've been working on that for a long time! I'm not going to just let you waltz off with him!"

"That's right!" Roy agreed. "Think about, Ling! You're an illegal alien!"

"We know we could draw some straws on who gets the freak guy over there!" Sam suggested. Pretty soon, everyone started arguing that Riza could hear them outside, feeling embarrassed that they were fighting like children.

"I'm too old for this kind of thing," Dr. Knox said. "Good luck, Mustang. I'm going home."

"Mustang!" Gluttony bellowed to himself. He remembered Envy saying the name of the one who killed Lust. Then, he remembered back earlier when he saw Danny using ice as his alchemy powers.

"Colonel Mustang and the ice boy are the ones who killed Lust!" Gluttony snarled. "Mustang and the ice boy must pay for what he did to her!"

Suddenly, the group stopped their argument when they saw what Gluttony was about to do next. He started to burst out of the cable's he was tied to as they snapped right off as Gluttony shouted, "Colonel Mustang and ice boy!"

Right before the group's eyes, a hole opened up in Gluttony's belly with sharp fangs on the side. Inside of the whole was a large eye. It then released a massive energy.

From outside, Riza was about to head in when next thing she knew, a chunck of the safe house was torn right off, much to her own shock.

"What was that?" Riza wondered.

Little were the group was unaware that they were about to face Gluttony's true power.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

At the Homunculi's lair, Envy came into Dr. Marcoh's room where he was being held captive and guarded by Chimera's. Envy brought in a plate of food for Dr. Marcoh and saw a plate of food he brought in yesterday that he didn't bother to touch.

"Oh, no, not again," Envy said to Dr. Marcoh. "We told you that you're an important candidate for sacrifice. We need you to keep your strength up, understand. So, dig in, Dr. Marcoh."

"You know what, I've been sitting her a while trying to decided what you mean by sacrifice and trying to figure out what I'm here and what it is exactly what you want me to do," Dr. Marcoh said. "I' fairly certain that what you're doing right now is using this land and it's people to form a giant transmutation circle and that your hope is at the end result will be the creation of a Philosopher Stone. Am I wrong?"

"So close, but not quite," Envy said with an evil smile. "But, you are on the right track."

"Then, what is it?" Dr. Marcoh asked.

"The question is; are you going to cooperate with us or not?" Envy asked Dr. Marcoh. "If not… the village is history."

Dr. Marcoh was shocked from what he heard from Envy. If he refuse to work with them, then everyone in the village would be killed.

Envy continued.

"Lust told me about your arrangement. If we agreed to leave the village alone, then you'll do whatever you ask. Which is it? Agree to work with us and kill everyone in this country… or refuse to work with us and watch everyone in your beloved village die."

Dr. Marcoh was shocked over the decision Envy was giving him. If he refused, all those people he helped healed will all be killed, but yet the end result will still be the death of this country.

"Fool!" Envy laughed. "You just have to foresake one little village to save an entire country. Too bad you don't have the stomach to do the logical thing. But, I shouldn't be surprised since that's just how all humans are. You put emotions before common sense.

"I've killed a man who was like that once. All I had to do is make myself look like his wife and he was helpless. He couldn't even fight me! Humans are so easy to take advantage of. Lucky us."

* * *

Fuhrer King Bradley, aka, Wrath, made it home when he came to a stop when he sensed someone nearby. Hiding and concealing himself in the shadows was Wrath eldest brother, Pride. Pride himself was also a Homunculus, but always prefer to hide in the shadows at times.

"The humans seem to quite give a bit of trouble, don't they, Wrath?" Pride presumed. "First Scar gets away from you and those fools take off with Gluttony. It's not like you."

"Yes," Wrath replied. "You are right about that."

"And yet, you seem happy," Pride said.

"Yes, I won't deny it," Wrath said. "This has been enjoyable. I've been alive for sixty years and now here I am in the ultimate position of power. All has gone exactly had Father planned it would."

"There's more though," Pride figured as he continued to eye Wrath from the shadows.

"Roy Mustang and his underlings, the enterprising Elric brothers, these foreigners who've suddenly appeared from Xing, and those youngsters who had arrived from this other world they claim to have come from. As good as we are, they still got us scrambling in circles. Things are changing. The time my be approaching when we may have to move over to the younger generation. Don't you see?"

"Listen to yourself, Wrath," Pride told his youngest brother. "You've been around these humans for far too long."

"You may be right, Pride," Wrath admitted.

"I hope you will stop this foolishness and remember who we are and what we must do," Pride told Wrath. "I won't tell Father what you said tonight. He might be incline to see it as treason. Anyway, about Gluttony…"

"Don't worry about that," Wrath assured Pride. "I have access to military information after all. I know where he is."

* * *

Back at the safe house, Gluttony had unleashed his true power when he ate a chunck of the safe house and Riza had witnessed a blast of energy and quickly drew out her gun.

"What was that?" Riza wondered. "Colonel, what's going on?" "Hawkeye, stop!" Roy shouted from the wreckage.

Before Riza could move one move further, Gluttony blasted a energy of massive wind that nearly got her. To her shock, the blast got hold of her gun that was torn right off.

Gluttony showed himself to Riza as he growled with anger. Riza heard something else move and saw someone pushing themselves out from the wreckage. It was the other as Al removed the wreckage off of them.

"Colonel!" Riza called out.

"Lieutenant, don't provoke him!" Roy told Riza. "It's me and Danny he wants!"

"Mustang and ice boy!" Gluttony shouted.

* * *

From inside the house, Ling and Danielle went back for Lan Fan who was still resting. They quickly woke her up.

"Rise and shine, Lan Fan, it's time to bail!" Danielle said.

"Come on!" Ling urged. "We're getting out of here!"

"What is it?" Lan Fan asked as she woke up. "What's happening?"

"The Homunculus had another monster hidden inside his belly," Ling told Lan Fan.

"And now he's gone on an buffet rampage and swallowing everything in sight," Danielle said.

* * *

Once everyone got out of the wreckage, the group looked on, shocked at Gluttony's monstrous appearance.

"Okay, that thing went from freaky to… I don't know what the hell," Sam said, creeped out by Gluttony.

"Alchemy can produce something like that?" Ed wondered. "How disgusting."

"Let's go!" Roy told everyone. "We have to bring him down!"

"I actually agree with you there," Sam said as she used her alchemy to construct her double-bladed sword.

"But, we worked so hard to catch the Homunculi!" Al told the Colonel and Sam.

"Survival is out first priority!" Roy told Al. "Besides, he knows our name and faces now. It would be foolish to let him leave here alive!" Roy put on his transmutation gloves and snapped his finger, igniting a massive explosion of fire.

Gluttony was hit by the fire when unexpectedly, he consumed Mustang's flames in front of them, right before their very own eyes. Everyone stared shocked of what Gluttony just did.

"He swallowed it?" Ed said, surprised.

"Oh, boy," said a nervous sweaty Sam. "So, even if I could take him, I'd be swallowed up before I could even strike him."

"The bust suggestion I think would be to run for our lives," Danny suggested.

Gluttony had his eyes set on Ed, Al, Roy, Danny, and Sam while he ignored the others. All five of them ran for the woods, running for their lives to get away from Gluttony.

"Hey, that worked out well!" Ed shouted, sarcastically.

"Think you can do better?" Roy questioned Ed. "Be my guest!"

"Why don't you ice this guy, Danny?" Ed asked as he shouted.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Danny shouted. "I tried freezing Lust and that's never worked on a Homunculus! The only reason I was able to kill her because I was only lucky!"

"Or we could just leave you and the Colonel behind, Danny!" Al suggested. "You two are the one's he's after!"

"Instead offering a meal to the beast back there, wouldn't there be a better suggestion on how to throw him off?" Sam yelled.

"Split up!" Roy ordered as he and the others went their own directions as Roy and Danny continued to run as fast as they could while Gluttony decided to go after the Colonel first.

Roy kept running as fast as he could when he saw Gluttony jump right out of the bushes. That was when Riza herself jumped from the bushes and shot at Gluttony to keep him distracted.

However, Gluttony manage to heal quickly from the bullet wounds and jumped in the air to pounce on Roy. That was when Tucker jumped out from one of the trees and shouted, "Hey, fat boy! If you're hungry, eat this!"

Tucker had several spike crystals he held in each of his fingers as he use his alchemy to transmute them and threw them at Gluttony as they multiplied and strike at Gluttony. It was several arrows being shot at him at once and Gluttony fell to the ground as it try to regenerate it's wounds.

* * *

While the others were bust distracting Gluttony, Dr. Knox quickly started the car as he waited for Ling and Danielle, who were carrying Lan Fan, to get in.

"Hurry up and get in the car!" Dr. Knox told them.

"Hold your horses, gramps!" Danielle told the Doctor.

As they hurried over to the car, Ling stopped for a second and had a serious expression on his face. Lan Fan was the sam. They looked over at the bushes, getting this feeling that someone was watching them.

Danielle notice the expression on their faces and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"For a feeling there, I could have sworn someone was watching us," Ling suspected, as he looked at the bushes.

"Come on!" Dr. Knox urged. "We haven't got all night! We need to get moving!"

"But, Ed and the others…!"

"No way!" Dr. Knox shouted, interrupting Ling. "I'm a civillian! Not military! I'm not about to die in a middle of a battle with some crazed monster!"

"We just can't leave them behind!" Danielle shouted at the Doctor.

Dr. Knox wanted to do nothing more than leave this place already, but something in hsis gut told him that he couldn't abandon the others to die just like that.

"Damn it!" said a frustrated Dr. Knox. "What's taking those idiots so long?"

* * *

Gluttony manage to heal from his wounds and continued his rampage through the forest. Straight up ahead, he saw what appeared to be Roy and Danny standing right next to each other.

With satisfaction, Gluttony shouted, "Mustang and ice boy!"

Gluttony grabbed a hold of them with his sharp fangs and finally thought he caught Lust's killers and was about to devour them. However, to his surprise, he saw that he did not catch Roy and Danny.

What Gluttony ended up capturing were logs who had their faces drawn and fake wigs to make it look like them. Also, there were bigger logs to make it looks like Roy and Danny's bodies. Roy used his jacket and put it over the log and set up the small log as his head while the same was for Danny as Sam had to use her black leather jacket in order to fool Gluttony.

Once Gluttony realized he was tricked and that Mustang and Danny were nowhere to be found, he shouted, "NOOOOO!"

* * *

The group had manage to escape from the forest and heard Gluttony yelling and figured he fell for their decoy.

"Perfect," Ed said. "He fell for Mustang and Danny decoy."

"Doesn't sound like he's very happy about it," Al said, noticing that Gluttony continued on his rampage through the forest.

"I think we only succeeded in making him angry," Sam said.

"Alright, now get in the car, Colonel," Ed said as he threw Roy who was in pain from his previous battle with Lust.

"Lieutenant… Danielle, please take care of Lan Fan," Al told the two of them.

"We will," Danielle nodded.

Frustrated, Roy shouted, "You expect me to run and leave this to you and your friends, Elric!"

"If you stay, you'll just get in our way!" Ed shouted at the Colonel.

"Yeah!" Al agreed. "Leave!"

"Just shut up and give it a rest, Colonel!" Sam yelled as well.

"They're right," Riza agreed. "You won't be of any use here. Sorry."

Roy felt as though he got the cold shoulder and just fell to the ground when Riza brought up how useless he was just now.

Ed couldn't believe that Roy was pouting about it and wondered, "How did this idiot make Colonel anyway?"

"Danny, you go as well," Sam suggested.

"Actually, I'm staying," Danny said. "If fat boy wants me, then let him have me. Besides, I've got my own score to settle with him."

"Danny, you're still haven't recovered from when you battled Lust!" Sam shouted. "You have to remain behind!"

"Fine," Danny said. "I guess I'll… oh my god, it's Gluttony!"

"Where?" Sam said, trying to react quickly.

Danny quickly got Sam who had dropped her guard and threw her in the car with the others, and quickly froze the door handle with his alchemy so Sam wouldn't be able to get out.

"Catch you late, Sam," Danny laughed.

"Danny, you're a dead man for this!" Sam shouted.

"We don't have time to argue!" Ed said, breaking it up. "Right now, the Colonel and rest of you need to do your job. The head of the military is a Homunculus. Don't you think you should do something about that?"

"The head of the military?" Riza wondered, and knew who Ed was referring to. "You aren't talking about Fuhrer Bradley, are you?"

"We can talk about it later," Dr. Knox suggested. "The rest of you get in."

"Actually, the car looks full so you go on ahead," Ed told the Doctor. "Me, Al, Ling, Danny, and Tucker will stay here and take care of Gluttony."

"Besides, if I went back, I don't think Bradley will be happy to see me," Tucker figured.

"You dumb asses!" Dr. Knox shouted.

"You can't really believe we'll let a couple of children fight this battle for us?" Riza questioned.

"Actually, yeah, it's what you can expect now," Danny quipped.

"With the senior staff involved in this, you're going to need all the help you can get," Ling told Riza.

"And that would include getting whatever information we can out of this Gluttony guy, wouldn't you say?" Ed said.

"We'll stay here and find out what we can," Al told the group. "I don't think it matters much that we're children."

"Also, I'm pretty much experienced in fighting, so I was already born to do this," Danny said with a confident smile.

"Same here," Tucker said.

"This was our mission to begin with and we're going to see it through," Ed told the group. "We appreciate your help up unitl now though."

"Here, Edward," Riza said, hanging a gun over to Ed. "I want you to take this. You do know how to use it, don't you?"

"But, that's a weapon for killing people," said a hesitant Al.

"Yes, but it's also a weapon for protecting your lives," Riza told Al, as she offered the gun to Ed.

Ed sighed and said, "I'll take it."

Suddenly, they saw more blast of energy erupting from the forest that were being caused in Gluttony.

"Looks like fat boy is on the move," Tucker noticed.

"That's our que to go and face him," Danny said.

"Look after Lan Fan," Ling told Riza.

"Wait," said the injured Lan Fan. "My Lord…"

Roy was hesitant to leave the Elric brothers and the guys to handle this alone, but knew they had no other choice. They had already taken off into the forest and Roy knew Ed was right.

"Let's go," Roy told Dr. Knox.

"Damn!" Dr. Knox grunted. "What are they thinking? Those kids are going to get themselves killed." Hesitant to leave, Roy ordered Dr. Knox to go and drove away and got away as fast as they can.

As they drove off, Sam looked back and thought, "Please, be careful, Danny."

* * *

Gluttony continued on with his ravenous hunger throughout the forest, continuing to search for Mustang and Danny. The group had found Gluttony, but hid themselves as they stared scared stiff at Gluttony's terrible power.

"Mustang and ice boy… where are you?" Gluttony growled. "Both of you killed Lust! YOU WILL PAY!"

The guys couldn't imagine something even scarier. Out of the Homunculus they had faced so far, Gluttony was by far the scariest.

"Talk about a feeding frenzy," said a nervous Tucker.

"I'd say we'd stay and all, but that's seriously freaky," Ed said, shaking.

"He seems to be a bit angry," said a scared Ling.

"I'm starting to reconsider about staying behind," Danny said, feeling nervous and sweaty.

"How are we going to catch him?" Al wondered.

Suddenly, they heard a noise in the bushes behind him. Ling drew his sword when he sense a disturbing presense.

"Something's here," Danny said, as he got ready to use his alchemy.

"What was that?" Al wondered.

The guys looked over to what ever was making that noise. To their surprise, it was a black great dane dog who's eyes were glowing red.

"It's a dog," Al pointed.

"Stop it now, Gluttony!" the dog ordered.

Gluttony recognized who's voice that was. He brought his ravenous hunger to a stop.

Ed was baffled by what he was seeing and said, "A talking dog?"

"There's something you don't see everyday," Danny thought.

That was when the dog looked over where the group was and smiled evilly and said, "Hey, long time no see."

Right before the group's eyes, the dog was no dog at all. It began to transform, revealing who it really was. It revealed itself as the Homunculus, Envy. Ed and Danny immediately recognized Envy from when they encountered him and Lust in the fifth laboratory.

"How are you, Full Metal pipsqueak and ice boy," Envy said with an evil smile.

"Wait a second, you're that guy who broke my arm!" Danny said.

"Oh, please, you did that to yourself," Envy said. "You're the one who came right at me and of course I flipped you over. So, pretty much that was your own fault."

Ed was angry over the face that Envy called him a pipsqueak once more and came charging towards him and shouted, "Damn it! I told you before, don't call me a pipsqueak!" Ed try to make a kick for Envy who ducked out of the way.

"And there he goes again," Danny commented. "He loses it when someone is referring to his height."

"I won't make fun of Ed's height, but the guy with the dreadlocks needs to get himself a new outfit because that one is just weird," Tucker said to Danny.

"Hey, calm down!" Envy told Ed. "I'm just here to get Gluttony back; nothing more than that! I don't want to fight you, pipsqueak!"

"That's five now!" Ed said as he about to punch Envy who ducked his blow.

"What are you talking about?" Envy asked.

"That's five time!" Ed yelled, reminding Envy. "You called me pipsqueak twice here, and three times in he laboratory! And don't tell me you've forgotten already!"

"Impressive," said a mortified Envy. "You've got a short memory there."

Envy jumped over where Gluttony was and saw Gluttony rushing over to where he was.

"You're becoming bothersome," Envy told Gluttony.

"Mustang was here, but got away!" Gluttony told Envy. "The ice boy is still here! They both killed Lust! Swallow them both!"

"You don't get the Colonel, the ice boy, or the Elric brothers," Envy told Gluttony.

"Why not?" Gluttony complained.

Approaching Envy, Ling said, "I've sense this multiplicity before. How many people are inside you, Homunculus?"

Envy was surprised that Ling somehow figured out he was a Homunculus. He got a good look on his face and recognized him as the kid who engaged swords with Wrath.

"I know you," Envy said to Ling. "You're the kids who crossed swords with Wrath, aren't you?"

"What do you mean 'kid?'" Ling questioned. "I happen to be the twelth son of the Emperor of Xing. My name is…"

"Eat him," Envy told Gluttony, being annoyed by Ling.

Gluttony then gave chase to Ling who screamed, "No! No! No! No!"

Looking at Al with a smirk on his face, Ed said, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Looks like they aren't really allowed to anything to us," Al figured.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Danny asked, overhearing the Elric brothers.

"Let's just say the Homunculus can't really kill us because they mentioned they attend to use us as human sacrifices," Ed explained to Danny. "And that also includes you and your friends."

"So, as long as we're their human sacrifices, they can't do anything to us," Tucker figured.

"Exactly," Ed smiled with a confident look. "Tucker, you and Ling handle Envy while Al, and Danny deal with Gluttony."

"Right," Tucker nodded.

When Ed saw Ling and Gluttony come back, he used his alchemy to transmute and create a wall to separate the both of them.

"Ling, you and and Tucker get Envy!" Ed told him. Ling and Tucker went to engage Envy while Ed, Al, and Danny took on Gluttony.

* * *

Envy stared face to face with his two opponents and said, "Very well. Let's see how good you two are. The both of you held off Wrath, but how will you two do against me."

The battle with Homunculus then began. Ling kept trying to swing his sword at Envy who kept on dodging it. Tucker took the spike crystal and transmuted them as threw them at Envy as they multipled. Envy threw himself down as the spike crystals went past him without even suffering a scratch.

"I'm impressed you really know how to use the sword, kid," Envy said to Ling. "And you kid, your skills with alchemy to manipulate crystals is very surprising."

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Tucker told Envy.

"And thank you for the compliment, really," Ling said as he charged towards and striked his blade at Envy's side. Tucker quickly transmuted more spike crystals and threw them at Envy and got him in the leg. However, these meant nothing to Envy as he barely felt that much pain from it.

When Ling had his sword stuck on Envy's side, he transformed his arm into snake that hissed and circles its body around Ling. Tucker quickly constructed his weapon into a diamond blade sword and came charging towards Envy. Envy smiled evill and threw his leg at Tucker that still had his spike crystals stuck on him. Tucker try to stop and got grazed on his left leg by his own spike crystals.

"You have to admit I'm pretty good fighter myself," Envy said to both Ling and Tucker. "Alright, kid, you have three options. Will your death by strangled to death, bitten to death, or shall I carve you into little pieces."

Ling laughed and said, "None of the above." Thinking of a strategy, Ling dropped his sword and quickly tore the snake off of Envy's transformed arm and pulled his sword back up.

Seeing their opportunity, Ling swung his sword at Envy and cut him from his front body. Tucker came charging towards Envy with his diamond blade sword and drove it into Envy's back and pulled it right out.

Envy backed away from them as he landed on the ground with a huge stomp that broke through the ground. Ling and Tucker notice that. As soon as he landed on the ground, he broke through the dirt as this left them baffled.

"Did you see that?" Ling asked Tucker.

"Yeah, I did," Tucker said. "His body looks so light, yet he fell on the ground as if he were a piano."

"I get the feeling his body isn't like normal human beings," Ling assumed.

"Why you…!" Envy snarled. "That's playing dirty!"

"People have been trying to assassinate me since I was a kid," Ling told Envy. "Under the circumstances, you can't blame a guy for learning how to fight dirty."

"So, pal, you had enough yet?" Tucker asked Envy.

"Or are you going to come quietly?" Ling asked the Homunculus. "I just want what information you can give me on becoming immortal. Or shall we go again?"

"You scum!" Envy yelled. "A mere human can't condescend to me!"

"You seem to underestimate humans," Ling told Envy. "And that's a mistake!"

"Just be careful what you wished for pal, because we human are more stronger than you think we are," Tucker said.

Ling and Tucker continued on to fight Envy.

* * *

Ed, Al, and Danny, kept on fight Gluttony who kept on trying to back away from the three of them. Danny shot out icicles from the ground that Gluttony kept trying to dodge as Ed came at him with kicks.

"Get away!" Gluttony told them. "I can't eat you! Just let me take a bit out of the other guy!" "Not today!" Al said, grabbing onto Gluttony's arms. However, Gluttony threw Al off him, flipping him over and crashed right into Ed and Danny and crashed through the wall separating them and were in the middle of Ling and Tucker's fight with Envy.

Tucker saw them crash through the wall and said, "Oh, boy. You guys just had to crash the party."

"Stay out of our way, guys," Ling told the trio. "We're a bit busy here at the moment."

Envy then came charging towards Ling to punch him. Ling ducked down and got underneath Envy and cut off his leg. Envy was about to fall when Tucker came and strike his blade through his front body and threw him down to the ground. As Ling and Tucker suspected, his body was more heavy than they thought when Envy landed down hard.

Keeping his sword pointed towards Envy, Tucker said, "All right, Ling. Let's take care of this guy."

"Let's finish it," Ling said, raising his sword to deliver the finishing blow.

Thinking quickly, Envy transformed and took on the appearance of Lan Fan. Ling and Tucker stared shocked and were hesitant when Envy took on Lan Fan's appearance.

"Another foolish human," Envy thought sinisterly. "Go for him, Gluttony!"

Gluttony prepared himself to devour Ling as Envy pushed Tucker out of the way. Ed and Danny rushed over to get him out of the way.

"Ling!" Ed called out.

"Look out!" Danny shouted.

Envy stared shocked when he saw Ed and Danny getting in the way and knew he couldn't let Gluttony eat them.

"NO!" Envy shouted to himself, grabbing both Ed and Danny's legs. "Damn it! I can't let him eat both our sacrifices!"

"Brother!" Al shouted.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled.

But, they could not reach them in time. Gluttony unleashed his power and Ed, Ling, Danny, and Envy were all caught and then they were gone. All four of them had been eaten by Gluttony.

Al saw only his hand had been eater and saw there was nothing left. Tucker stared shock and could not believe it before his eyes. There was no sign of Ed, Ling, Danny, or Envy.

"I swallowed them," said a shocked Gluttony.

Approaching Gluttony, Tucker shouted, "Alright, fat boy, spit them out now!"

"Give them back!" Al demanded.

"I can't," Gluttony told the two of them as he reverted back to his regular self. "I swallowed them."

"No!" Tucker shouted, refusing to believe it. "You're lying!"

"Impossible," said a denying Al. "It can't be. Brother…"

Al slammed his fist to the ground and screamed. Tucker was filled with anger and punched his hand towards the wall and yelled, "DANNY!" The two of them wondered what they were going to do now.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group had retreated back to Dr. Knox's home to take refudge. Sam and Danielle helped Lan Fan get down as Dr. Knox escorted her into his room for her to rest. Sam went down to see what Roy and Riza were planning next while Danielle remained with Lan Fan.

"I do have another room that my kid use to sleep in, but people will get suspicious if I keep all the lights on, so you'll have to do with my bed for now."

"My Lord!" Lan Fan said, getting up from the bed. "I have to go to home!"

"Lan Fan, please, you have to rest," Danielle told her, trying to lay her back down.

"No, I have to protecy my Lord," Lan Fan said, struggling.

"Idiot girl!" Dr. Knox shouted to her. "What can you do in your condition?"

Lan Fan then looked at herself in the mirror and knew Dr. Knox was right. What good can she do with only just one arm. Lan Fan hated the fact of being useless.

"Lan Fan, you should rest for now," Danielle insisted. Lan Fan laid down and cried, unable to accept the guy that she couldn't help Ling, the one person she swore to protect with her life.

* * *

Downstairs, Riza and Sam were waiting while Roy called to confirm where Fuhrer King Bradley was at the moment.

"He isn't home yet?" Roy said. "I see. I'll head straight to the Command Center then." Roy then hung up the phone.

"Okay, let's go girls," Roy told Riza and Sam.

"Right," Riza replied.

Sam nodded.

Dr. Knox came right in, overhearing a bit and asked, "Go where?"

"I think now would be a good time to find out who we can trust and who we can't," Roy told Dr. Knox.

Frustrated, Dr. Knox said, "What is it with you idiots? You got a death wish? Are you all going out looking for more trouble?"

"For all we know, the Fuhrer is a Homunculus and we can't very well ignore that," Roy told the Doctor.

"You may not think it's a good idea, Doc, but you let us worry about what we do," Sam said to Dr. Knox.

"And besides, we just left children out in the battlefield to do our fighting," Roy said. "If they're brave enough to fight, how can just sit here and wait?"

"The same goes for me!" Sam told the Doctor. "My boyfriend is in a life and death battle and I need to find out more of what the hell is going on while he's out there fighting!"

Dr. Knox didn't say anything and let them go about their busniness. Danielle decided to remain behind to help Dr. Knox look after Lan Fan. Sam joined Roy and Riza and decided to find out whatever they can and gain some information on the senior stuff and the Fuhrer himself.

* * *

As they drove back to Central Command, Roy notice Riza giggling.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Riza replied. "I was just thinking. Can you imagine the look on Edward's face if he heard you talking back there."

"I was only repeating what you already said," Roy told Riza.

Sam laughed and said, "You know, you don't have to hide the fact that you're a big softy, Colonel."

"Who said I was soft," Roy said, refusing to admit it.

"Although, I do have to admit that this is unexpected," Riza told Roy."Give the situation, this is very bold action for you to take, Colonel."

"Like hell it is," Roy replied. "I'm just getting the ball rolling and nothing more. Besides, it's taken long enough, but I think I might begin by heeding his advice."

Sam actually knew what Roy was referring to when he meant "he." He was talking about General Hughes. Sam hoped that whoever did kill Hughes that they will get theirs in the end as she tighen her fist.

"We have to stay sharp on this," Sam said. "We can't let it spill out that we know that Bradley is a Homunculus. One wrong move and he's got us cornered."

"You're right," Roy agreed. "We need to play this slowly and eventually we'll find out answers."

The three of them finally made it to Central Command. They were still nervous about going into Central and knew they had to find some people who they can trust and who they can't.

"These are either the gates to glory or the entrance way to hell," said an anxious Roy. "Lieutenant, Black Sword, the two of you wait here. If anything happens to me, then at least you two will have a chance of getting out alive."

"No," Sam said. "I'm going with you to see what I can find out as well," Sam said.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disobey orders as well, sir," Riza said.

"That was an order to the both of you!" Roy told the two of them.

"One that I cannot obey," Riza told Roy.

"I can't just stay here and wait and run off like a coward," Sam said to Roy. "I'm going with you, whether you like it or not.

Roy sighed. "Well, you two are certainly stubborn."

"It's one of the reason how I'm able to handle Danny," Sam said.

"Being stubborn is something you've always known, sir," Riza told Roy.

"All right, Sam, you can come with me," Roy said. "And Lieutenant, are you going to stay out here if I promise to come back?"

"Yes," Riza replied. "Happy hunting, to the both of you."

* * *

One of the few people that Roy knew was a member of the senior staff was General Raven who was a dark skinned man. Roy and Sam came into his office to talk to General Raven who was meeting them both for the first time.

"So, you're Colonel Roy Mustang and the Black Sword Alchemist, are you?" Raven presumed. "I got a call from my wife about the Colonel a while ago."

Sam saluted Raven as Roy spoke and stood straight.

"Lieutenant General Raven, I'm sorry that we haven't had time to introduce ourselves. We've been very busy since both of our transfers."

"It's not a problem," Raven said. "Tell me Colonel, how is that old fox, Grumman doing anyway?"

"The same as always, sir," Roy laughed. "He has mentioned you can be rough and that you're whole command is at disarray."

Angered by what he heard, Raven shouted, "How dare he say something like that about me! I was transferred to Central because of the compassion I showed my men in the line of duty! That old geezer should learn to keep his mouth shut! Oh, sorry, forgive me you two."

"No big deal, sir," Sam replied.

"It's fine, General," Roy said. "Actually, General Grumman told me if that story made you angry, it meant you were still a good and just man and that you were the officer would could come to for support in case of an emergency."

Raven realized he was played by Grumman and said, "I can't believe it. That old fox got me again." Raven, Roy, and Sam laughed.

Looking at his watch, Raven said, "It's time for my meeting. Come on. You two can walk with me."

"Thank you, sir," Sam replied as her and Roy walked with Raven to the meeting with the senior staff.

Sam thought, "Finally, now we can find out just what's going on. All we have to do is play with these guys."

"From what I heard from you, young lady, I've heard you're quite skilled with swordsmanship and quite unbeatable," Raven said.

"Well, I would say unbeatable," Sam said. "I'm just a simple teenage girl who's just very skilled."

"By the way, have you adjusted to Central yet, Colonel?" Raven asked.

"No," Roy replied. "I find conversing with the citizens around here quite difficult actually."

"It's a mistake to dismiss the value of the word on the street, Colonel," Raven said.

"I know," Roy said. "But most of it is just mindless chatter; like Scar was seen feeding a stray cat or immortality has been discovered or maybe even that Fuhrer Bradley is a Homunculus. Who knows."

Raven, Roy, and Sam as soon as that topic was mentioned.

"You're quite the joker, aren't you, Colonel," Sam said, pretending to laugh.

"Yes, that's quite the joke, Colonel," Raven laughed. "Well, at least that bit of gossip will give us something to talk about over tea. Come one in you two, I insist."

Raven opened the door to the where the senior staff meeting was being and held and saw all the members having their tea as they stared at Roy and Sam with serious looks.

Closing the door, Raven said, "Go on. Tell your little joke. You know, the one about the Fuhrer being a Homunculus. Please, go ahead."

Roy and Sam remained silent for a while and didn't know what to say. All of the senior staff members continued to stare at them and realize that Raven manage to trick them.

"What Colonel Mustang and Black Sword? Cat got both your tongues? Let's suppose for a moment that I was actually a Homunculus as the you have said, Colonel. Well now, would that be so bad?"

Appearing in the room before them and to both Roy and Sam's horror was Fuher King Bradley himself. The seniot staff officers looked at them with suspicion, especially Raven. They realized they were trapped and were caught in the worse situation they had gotten themselves into.

"Damn!" Sam thought. "We were hoping to play them to get some information. But it looks like Raven played us and led us into a trap. We're in a deep situation here. Danny, I could sure use your help right about now, because I suspect the senior staff is aware that Bradley is a Homunculus.

Roy thought, "I understand now, Hughes. When you said that we were in danger, you didn't mean that the danger was closing in on us. No! You meant that the danger was coming from us. Well, Full Metal, it looks like we've landed ourselves in the pits of hell."

* * *

Speaking of which, Ed woke up, regaining consciousness and found himself what appeared to be a dark cavern. Inside this place, he saw the place full of structures belonging to building, signs, cars, and several other things.

"Where am I?" Ed wondered. He looked at his hands and saw what it was covered in.

"Blood?" said a shocked Ed. "What the… What is this place? Al! Hey! Is anybody out there?"

However, no one answered. Ed found himself in a world of total darkness and in a pool of blood. There was no one around this deserted hellish place.

"WHERE IN THE HELL AM I?" Ed screamed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Hello!" Ed called out. "Can anybody hear me? Hello! Anybody! What the hell is this place? Hey, Danny!"

However, Ed could receive no answer from anyone since all he could see was darkness. Ed came across some fire that shed a little light through the darkness.

"Damn it!" Ed grunted. "It's Ling's fault! That idiot Prince!"

"Who do you think you are to call me that?"

Ed was caught by surprised and recognized that voice as Ling's He appeared out of the darkness holding a torch.

"Ling," Ed said, relieved.

"You can't call the future Emperor of a nation an idiot," Ling said, insulted by what Ed called him.

"Hey, are you guys there?"

Ed and Ling looked to see who it was and to their relief, it was Danny.

"Danny," Ed said.

"Well, it's good to see you," Ling said.

"Tell me about it," Danny said. "I almost passed out when I saw myself in this pool of blood."

"Are you guys all right?" Ed asked. Suddenly, something came to Ed's mind as he looked at the two with suspicion. "Hold on."

"What's wrong?" Ling asked.

"And why are you giving us a look like you suspect us?" Danny asked Ed.

"How do I know the both of you aren't Envy in disguise," Ed suspected.

"Oh, come on," Ling complained. "Do you really want me to recite the room service menu from top to bottom?"

"Alright, you're Ling," Ed convinced himself, knowing Ling is the type of guy who would do that. "What about you Danny. How do we know you're not Envy trying to fool us?"

"Ah, jeez," Danny sighed. "Does this answer your question?" Danny placed his hands on the pool of blood as it turned to ice and headed towards Ed who jumped out of the way.

"Okay, you made your point," Ed said, convinced. "You're Danny."

"And what about you?" Ling suspected. "How do we know you're not Envy, you little runt?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE RUNT YOU JERK!" Ed shouted, trying to kick Ling, who blocked his kicks with his bare hands.

"I think that solves that answer," Danny figured, knowing how short tempered Ed is about his height.

"Okay, it's really you," Ling said, convinced.

"I don't know about you guys, but from the looks of this place, it's like you imagine hell would be like," Danny said.

"I can't imagine hell being much worse than this," Ling said.

"How did we even get here?" Ed wondered.

"The last thing I remembered was that Gluttony swallowed us whole," Ling said.

"So, you think that this cavernless void is the inside of Gluttony's stomach?" Ed asked Ling.

"Most likely," Ling presumed. "Look over there. That's a chunck he swallowed from the abandon house where we were hiding. Also, check this out."

Ling lit his torch over where Ed could see and saw a car. Ed and Danny recognized that car beling to Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"That's the Lieutenant's car," Ed said, surprised.

"And I'm guessing all the fire's from the Colonel's attack," Ling figured.

"Oh, yeah," Ed remembered. "That proves it. But, how could Gluttony's belly be this huge?"

"You got me," Danny said. "I'm surprised he hasn't died from serious heartburn."

"It can't be explained why Gluttony has such a large stomach," Ling said. "But I sincerely doubt that this is a very pleasant place."

"Yeah, I figured that much from the darkness and pool of blood," Danny quipped. "There were times I've fought monsters in my world, but I never imagine I'd be eaten by one."

"Hold on," Ed said, grabbing Ling's torch when he spotted something shinning. He looked at what he found and it appeared to be Al's hand to his armor.

"What'd you find, Ed?" Danny asked.

"You guys, look at this," Ed said, showing Al's hand.

"Is that Al's?" Ling asked.

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "Maybe he didn't get swallowed. Then, that means he's safe. He's got to be freaking out, wondering where we are now."

"Tucker's with him too," Danny figured. "Man, he must be losing his nerve about now. If your brother is as smart as you when it comes to alchemy, I just he can try to figure out what happen to us. Tucker would be freaking out an assume we've just be eaten."

"I'm pretty sure Al will find something out," Ed said, trying to have hope for this. "I just wish there was someway to contact with him."

Ed thought of something and started waving Al's arm and said, "Connect me with Al's thought telepathic powers! Elric brother telepathy!"

Ling and Danny stared embarrassed and mortified of what Ed was trying to do.

"Yeah, good luck with that," said a mortified Ling.

"Although, I doubt he can communicate with Al," Danny said. "That telepathic stuff never works and I don't even believe in it."

The three of them continued on through Gluttony's stomach and as far as they went, it looked as though walking this hellish place was like being in an emtyless void.

"This place is like a wasteland if buildings and human remains," Ed said. "They're all from diferrent time periods."

"Well, Danielle did tell when she was kidnapped by Greed, she mentioned that he told her he was nearly two-hundred-years old," Danny said. "So, I'm guessing Gluttony is almost that old and lived throughout the century."

"I'm starting to wonder if there's even a way out of here," Ling said.

"If there is, I'm hoping it doesn't need where I think everything goes after you eat a meal," Danny said, assuming the worst.

"Well, if there isn't a way out, then I'll make us one," Ed said.

"You will, will you?" Ling questioned. "How and where?"

"How do you expect to transmute us out of here?" Danny asked. "I doubt getting out of this Homunculus will be that simple."

"Just watch and see," Ed said, as he transmuted a well. "This is my way of creating a way out. Whenever Al and I get into trouble, we simply created a hole or a well to help us get out of tight situations."

"Oh, I get it now," Ling said.

"Well, looks like you might helped us pull through after all, Ed," said a relieved Danny.

"Okay, Ling, now drop the torch," Ed said.

"Here goes," Ling said as he dropped the torch through the well.

All three of them kept their ears open to hear a sound down below. However, as few minutes passed and they heard no sound of the torch hitting the ground.

"We should have heard it land by now, right?" Ed wondered.

"Maybe we're not hearing hard enough," Danny assumed.

Moments later, the trio decided to run through the place like crazy to find a way out of Gluttony's stomach.

"A wall!" Ling shouted. "There has to be a wall!"

"There has to be!" Ed shouted. "No matter how huge this place, if we keep heading straight, we're going to reach the end! There's got to be some kind of exit somewhere!"

"Right now, I don't care what exit we find in here!" Danny said, panicking. "I'll take any exit as long as it leads us out of here!"

Unfortunately, no matter how far they ran through this place, it seemed like there was no end to it. As if things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Elsewhere, Scar and Yoki were waiting in the alley corner hiding, waiting for May to come back who was out looking for Shao May. Moments later, May came back with no such luck.

"I still haven't found her yet," May said, as she sat next to Yoki near the fireplace. "Where is she? It isn't like her to just disappear like this."

"Maybe she got eaten by a stray dog or something," Yoki said.

"Eaten?" May said, and then began to cry.

Panicking and trying calm her down, Yoki shouted, "I was joking! What's the big deal about the cat anyway?"

"She's not a cat," May told Yoki. "She's actually a panda. But, she got a disease when she was a baby and it kept her from growing all the way. I nursed her back to health after he mother had abandon her. Since then, she's been almost like a sister to me.

"My family, the Chang clan, is one of the lowest ranked palaces out of the 50 clans that make up the Xing empire, yet little to no power at all. Maybe that's why I was drawn to her. She looked so helpless and weak that I couldn't help identify with her.

"But, at the time, I guess I just took pity on her more than anything. But, that changed and then she became a part of my family. We've been through so much together. She's always been with me. I feel so wrong not having her her now.

"I don't think I could have gone through everything I have without Shao May by my side. I know for a fact that I couldn't have made it across the desert without her."

"Sure, but this was a pointless endeavor anyway," Yoki said, still finding hard to believe she traveled through the desert. "Why would you risk your life like that with something as preposterous as immortality?"

"Because it's the last hope my clan has," May told Yoki. "If I don't return with a method of obtaining immortality and present it to the Emperor, it's almost certain my clan will perish. That's why I risked my life crossing the desert with Shao May." May began to cry once more.

"Oh, come on, cut it out!" Yoki told May. "You're going to drown us all!"

Couldn't help but overhear May's story about her plan, Scar got up and said, "We've got some time before the sun comes up. There won't be as many guards patrolling the streets."

Wiping her tears, a surprised May said, "You mean you're going to help me trying to find her?"

Scar didn't say anything and just walked on and May knew that was his way of saying "yes."

"He's a good person," May said, wiping her tears.

"His people were completely wiped out during the Civil War a few years ago," Yoki explained to May.

"Really?" said a shocked May.

"That's right," Yoki nodded. "He knows a thing or two about loss, so I'm sure he can identify with your worries about the fate of your clan."

May was surprised to hear this all about Scar. She had never realized how similar they were and what he's gone through.

"What's the hold up?" Scar called out to May. "You coming or not?"

"Yeah," May smiled. "Let's go." The two of them began their search for Shao May.

* * *

Back in Gluttony's stomach, the guys were having their own problems by trying to find a way out as it couldn't get much more worse.

"This is really starting to get old," said a depressed Ling. "Blood doesn't make good to rain."

"I notice," Ed told Ling. "And we're still not any closer to an exit."

"We've been at this for hours," Danny said, feeling depressed as well. "I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"I'm starving to death," Ling complained.

"Speaking of food, I think Tucker would go insane if he were stuck in here with us," Danny said.

"As soon as we're out, I'll let you order anything from room service, Ling," Ed said. "And you can eat as much as you want and sleep as you like."

"Right about now, I could go for a big juicy hamburger," Danny said, when he heard his stomach growl.

That when Ling collapsed and Ed and Danny notice.

"Ling," Ed said.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I can't make it," Ling said.

"Don't tell me that you're giving up so soon?" Ed said, getting suspicious that Ling was faking it. "Are you pathetic? It's bad enough when you collapse in the street, but here…! Get up! Come on! Quit being so weak!"

"If you're assuming he's faking it, I don't think he is, Ed," Danny said.

"Just go," Ling told them.

Frustrated, Ed shouted, "You spineless jellyfish! Alright, fine then! Give up and die if you want! But, you're not dragging me down!"

"Yeah, I can tell you don't want to leave him behind, obviously," Danny thought. "And seriously, I think we should help the guy."

"I'm seriously leaving you here!" Ed shouted to Ling, taking a few step. "I'm not messing around, Ling!"

"If you're really leaving, then why are you taking small steps at a time?" Danny asked.

Ed didn't know how to respond to that and said, "It's pretty obvious you want to help him. Let's just give Ling a lift. It's not like it's going to kill you."

Ed sighed. "Alright, fine! We'll carry him."

Ed and Danny picked up Ling by his arms and began carrying him through this hellish place.

"I thought you two were going to leave me behind," Ling said.

"There's way too many people I'd be letting down by dying here," Ed said. "And you've got people waiting for you to get back too, right?"

"Normally I'd go insane if I have to stay in her much longer," Danny said. "But, I'm not about to give up yet. Sam's probably still waiting for me, wondering where I'm at right about now?"

As they carried Ling, Ed and Danny found a small piece of land they could rest on as they laid down, trying to catch their breaths. All of them could hear their stomach's growling.

"So hungry," Ling said, taking deep breaths. "I wish we could find something to eat."

Danny then looked to his side and then started to hallucinate. He looked over to where a huge stone was, and started to see things and thought he was seeing a big juicy ham. Danny started to walk over to where he thought he was seeing the ham.

Ed notice Danny walking away with a strange and mouth watering look on his face.

"Danny, where are you going?" Ed asked.

"Look guys," Danny said, starting to lose it. "I found ourselves some food."

"Where?" Ling said, getting up. He looked over to where Danny was, but saw there was nothing there where he was walking. "If you're going to mock me, please come up with something that doesn't involve food."

"But there is food," Danny said, looking over at his stone and opening his mouth to take a bite out of it.

"Wait, I think he's thinking so much about food that he's starting to lose it," Ed said.

"Danny, hold on!" Ling called out. "That's not food! That's a stone you're about to take a bit out of!"

Ed and Ling rushed over to Danny and stopped him just in time and try to get him to snap out of it.

"Pull yourself together!" Ling told Danny.

"Snap out of it!" Ed shouted, as he punched Danny in the face as he snapped back to reality.

"Oh, great," Danny said. "I'm so hungry that I'm starting to lose it. If my own hunger doesn't kill me, I think my own insanity will."

"I hope we find something," Ling said. "Because I feel like I'm about to go insane myself."

"Well, actually… you know," Ed said when he thought of something. He took off his boot and came up with something. "Leather is a good edible. We've got a meal."

Ed manage to transmute a metal bowl for them to use and manage to find some wood and lit up a small fire. Danny manage to transmute some ice as it melted into water and they stuck the boot in and began to heat up. In ten minutes, their meal was just about ready to eat.

"That should do it," Ed said, as he scooped up the liquid from the boot and put them in a bowl and handed them to Ling and Danny. "Alright, guys, dig in."

"Right now, I don't care what it is because I'll eat anything," Danny said.

"Hold on," Ling said. "Ed, you don't have athlete's foot, do you?"

"Okay, now I'm starting to feel sick now," Danny said, as soon as Ling brought that up.

"MY FOOT IS MADE OF METAL, YOU IDIOT!" Ed shouted.

Pretty soon, the guys began feasting on their meal. They didn't care what meal it was since anything they'd find would do. After fifteen minutes had passed, they finally finished their meal.

"Well, that's kept me sane for now," Danny said, relieved.

"Oh, man, that shoe filled me up," Ed said, taking small breaths.

"Ed, Danny, I'm sorry," Ling said.

"Why's that?" Ed asked.

"And I don't get what you're apologizing for," Danny said to Ling.

"It's all my fault that both of you are here," Ling said.

"It is not," Ed told Ling.

"We were the ones who tried to get you out of the way, so basically there's really nothing to apologize for," Danny said.

"And besides, this place is a joke compared to what my teacher's put me through."

"Yeah, like what?" Danny asked.

"Like having to survive on an island for at least a whole month," Ed told Danny.

"That's kind of a bit extreme there," Danny thought.

"I agree with you there," Ling said. "What kind of a teacher does that to her students?"

"In any case, it just sucks that we have no idea where this place is," Ed said. "But that's alright. As long as we've got our health, we can find an exit out of here."

"You're sure optimistic," Ling said.

"Not really," Ed said to Ling. "I'm just stubborn. And if I think about giving up, I have Al's iron fist to look forward too."

"I just hope we find a way out of here sooner or later," Danny said. "I always promised Sam that no matter what situation I was in that I'd come back to her. And I'm not about to go back on that promise."

"Then we'll just have to make sure you keep that promise," said a confident Ed.

Suddenly, Ling started to get this strange serious look on his face and looked over to his right.

Ed notice the look on his face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"There's something out there," Ling said, trying to get a good glimpse of what was headed towards them.

"Let's be prepared, guys," Danny said, putting on his silver transmutation gloves.

Revealing himself out of the darkness, the guys saw that it was Envy.

"I thought so," Envy said. "I should have known it'd be you guys."

"It's definitely Envy I was sensing," Ling figured.

"Great," Danny said, sarcastically. "Just exactly what we need."

"Please show me the way out of here!" Ed insisted desperately to Envy.

Shocked of what he heard, Ling shouted, "You're just going to start begging the enemy for help that?"

"If it means surviving, I'll be his best friend!" Ed argued with Ling.

"Normally, I'd be against this, but I actually agree with Ed," Danny said. "If you're in a sam situation as the enemy, then teaming up with him would be more suitable."

"Oh, great," Ling said. "I get stuck with two idiots you can think straight with their heads."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Ed and Danny shouted at Ling.

"It doesn't matter because there is no exit," Envy told the trio, interrupting their argument. "You've really gotten us into a fine mess. I can't believe you got me swallowed with you."

"You just said swallowed… so we really are inside Gluttony's stomach," Ling presumed.

"Well yes and no," Envy replied.

"Okay, now you've lost me," Danny said, confused on what Envy meant by that.

"Well, you see, it's a lot more complicated than that," Envy told the guys. "Just ask the pip… I mean the alchemist and I'm sure you know it too, ice boy. You two should have realized what this place is."

"Wait a second, Danny did you notice when Gluttony swallowed us did you have that same familiar feeling

Trying to figure out what Ed meant, Danny said, "Come to think of it, yeah."

"So you guys do remember then," Envy figured. "This isn't the first time you've been through this."

Then, something came to Ed's mind. Right as soon as they were swallowed by Gluttony, he had a huge large eye in his belly. Ed remembered seeing that same eye when he and Al attempted human transmutation. Danny also remembered seeing that same eye when they were forced through the portal and brought here.

"The portal of 'Truth!'" Ed realized.

"So, that what it was," Danny figured. "But, when me and my friends went through the portal, it wasn't like this place when we went through the portal."

"You're right," Ed agreed. "It wasn't pitch black and filled with the sea of blood. It was almost like an entirely white void."

"Oh, yeah," Envy said, overhearing Ed. "So that's what the real one looks like."

"The real one?" Ed asked.

Envy explained. "Gluttony is a failed experiment by our Father to create his own portal of Truth."

"A failed experiment?" said a shocked Danny. "Just what kind twisted monsters are you guys?"

Envy continued. "Despite how powerful our Father is, he still couldn't create one. We're trapped inside a defected portal of Truth. So this place, it exist somewhere between reality and Truth."

"In between?" said a shocked Edward.

"Now it all makes sense," Danny figured. "It's almost like we're in reality, but at the same time it's an empty dark void."

"And I can assure you that there's no way out of here," Envy said. "The only option we got is to sit here until our strength runs out. And… that's it. All we can do is wait here to die."

"No way!" said a horrified Edward. "Don't think I'm falling for any of that crap! I know you're lying to us, Envy! YOU'RE LYING, AREN'T YOU?"

"So, there really isn't a way out?" Ling said horrified. "We're going to die here?"

"No," Danny said, shocked. "I'm stuck here until the day I die. I promised Sam that I would always make it back. Now I'm going to die here in the hellish void of darkness?"

"Hold on," Ed said, shaking. "I can't die here. What's going to do if I die? We made a promise and… he needs me to get him back to normal."

"I can't believe it," Danny said,still horrified. "I use to think I would die a hero, but now I'm going to die inside of the belly of the beast."

"Damn it!" Ed grunted towards Envy. "I want to know who your Father is! Who would try to create their own portal! It's Fuhrer Bradley, isn't it?"

"What, are you serious?" Envy replied. "Nice try, but King Bradley is nothing more than a Homunculus.

Ed and Danny were shocked and realized it was true after all. Fuhrer King Bradley himself was actually the Homunculus known as Wrath.

"Told you so," Ling told the two of them.

Then, Ed try to connect it all together and make sense of what was going on here.

"The fifth laboratory, human lives sacrificed to make Philosopher Stone's, Homunculi, and if the Fuhrer is on your side, then I'm guessing you were the one's behind Ishval!" Ed figured out everything.

"It makes a lot of sense now," Danny said, piecing it together. "I don't know what exactly you Homunculus are up to, but I'm guessing when the Fuhrer was in position of power in this country, he actually intended to exterminate the Ishval's during the Civil War."

"Oh, Ishval?" Envy laughed. "I couldn't have asked for a more enjoyable job than that! You remember the incident that started the war, right?"

"I always heard it was because a military officer accidentally shot an Ishvalan child," Ed said.

"Yep!" Envy smiled evilly. "And the one who proudly pulled the trigger was none others than yours truly!"

Ed, Ling, and Danny were shocked when Envy had just confessed that he was the one that started the catastrophic events in Ishval.

Envy remembered just like it was yesterday. A couple of years ago, Envy had disguised himself as a military officer and approached a little girl, an Ishvalan, who was playing with her teddy bear.

The little looked at the militart officer, without realizing it was Envy is disguise. Envy walked up to the little girl with an evil smile on her face and pulled out a gun. The little girl stared shocked and horrified when Envy pointed the gun at her and next thing the Ishvalan's knew who had witnesses everything, Envy pulled the trigger and shot the little girl and thus resulted to the war itself.

"You have no idea how good that felt!" Envy said, feeling pure pleasure from it. "I ravaged their entire country with a single bullet! I mean, talk about invigorating! Oh, and the best part? The officer I pretended to be? He was actually a moderate who had always publicly opposed the military's occupation in Ishval And listen to this! The poor fool couldn't come up with a plausible defense and they court-martialed him! You know I don't think I'll ever get over how easily manipulated human are." Envy laughed evilly, enjoying the chaos he had caused years ago.

Danny shook his fist with angry with disgust that Envy enjoyed the pure pleasure of the catastrophic events he caused. Ed stared at Envy with anger and began to approach him.

"So you're responsible," Ed said to Envy with anger. "You were the one that shot and killed that poor innocent child. You drove out the Ishvalan's. You're the one who turned Scar into a murderer. And it was you… you're the reason Winry's parents were killed! YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME!"

"You sick twisted monster!" Danny yelled. However, something occurred to Danny. He remembered Ed telling him when Scar almost attacked him and Winry and Sam intervened. Ed had told him at the safe house that Sam had the face of pure anger in her face and almost threaten to kill Scar. He realized if Sam ever find out Envy was the one who caused all of these events, she was bound to chase Envy and kill him. He was afraid of what she might do and Danny knew for a fact Sam will learn of what the Homunculi did, but he knew for sure he can't tell her that was Envy.

Ed then raised his automail arm and punced Envy right in the face. However, Envy just stood there as if nothing happened.

"What the hell… he didn't budge," Ed said, caught by surprised.

"What the heck is his body made of?" Danny wondered.

Envy glared at Ed and said, "Okay, then. If that's how you want it."

Envy's body began sparking with static red lightning. Ed stared and wondered what was going on.

"Ed, get back!" Ling urged. Ed did what Ling told him and jumped back as the three of them looked at Envy, wondering what he was planning to do next.

"I'm going to show you boys something neat before we die," Envy smiled evilly. "Consider it a parting gift."

Next thing the trio all knew, Envy began to transform. His skin began to turn green, his eyes turned black, and his looked as though it was increasing in size.

"What's Envy up to this time?" Danny wondered.

"Did you guys notice his footprints back when we were fighting in the forest?" Ling asked.

"Actually, we were fighting Gluttony the entire time, so I didn't even notice," Danny replied.

"What's your point, Ling?" Ed asked.

"Just that he's freakishly heavy for the size of his body, he might be a lot bigger than he looks," Ling told them.

Right before their own eyes, Envy transformed into a gigantic 24-foot tall monstrous reptilian like creature with several leg and howling faces sticking out from half his body. All three of them figured that this must be Envy's true form.

"What the hell?" Ling said, baffled by what kind monster Envy had become. "How can that be a Homunculus? They're only suppose to be artificial human, right?"

"Don't look at me!" Danny called out. "From what I read about Homunculus, it never said anything about them transforming into huge freaky monsters!"

The battle between the trio and Envy then began.

* * *

Meanwhile, Al and Tucker had no idea what to do since Ed, Ling, and Danny were swallowed up by Gluttony. Gluttony himself didn't know what to do either since he just ate their two human sacrifices.

Feeling nervous, Gluttony said, "What do I do?"

"I have no idea," Al replied.

"I got no suggestions myself," Tucker said.

"What do I do?" Gluttony said, still feeling nervous. "I'm scared. I don't want Father to be mad at me."

This caught Al and Tucker's attention when Gluttony brought this up. They figured this was a perfect opportunity to get some answers from Gluttony.

"What did you say?" Al asked. "You have a Father?"

"Yep," Gluttony replied.

"Father?" Tucker though, as he whispered to Al. "Makes me curious about this Father guy and wondering who he is."

"Let's find out and see what else he knows," Al told Tucker. "Gluttony, is Father the one who made the Homunculi?"

"Father made us," Gluttony replied.

Al and Tucker looked at Gluttony with serious expression and knew they had to know everything they can on who this Father guy is. Before Al could ask Gluttony anymore questions, he put his hands on Gluttony's stomach trying to figure him out.

"What are you doing, Al?" Tucker asked.

"I'm trying to figure him out," Al explained. "I refuse to believe that my brother, Ling, and Danny are gone. Where does everything he swallow go? It's got to be some kind of trick. Besides, me and my brother made a promise and there's a chance he might still be alive. I can't just give up now!"

"If you believe he's alive, then I believe Danny is alive," Tucker said. "But, there's a way to get them back, we've got to convince this Gluttony guy to take us to his so called Father."

"Right," Al said as he looked at Gluttony. "Gluttony, will you take us with you? Will you take us to meet your Father?"

"I guess so," Gluttony smiled. "He'll be happy since you two are our human sacrifices."

"Uh, sure, right," Al said, playing along. "That's why he'd want to meet us, right, Tucker?"

"Yeah," Tucker said, playing along as well. "I'm sure your Father will be happy that you brought us to him."

Al whispered to Tucker and said, "So, this will be our chance to find out what he means by human sacrifices."

"Been thinking the same thing," Tucker replied. "This guy can be crazy when he's hungry, but he sure doesn't have brains."

Al and Tucker then followed Gluttony who led them to see the one he called Father.

* * *

Back at Central Command, to both Roy and Sam's surprise, Bradley had decided not to kill them. The both of them were uneasy in the presense of Bradley and wondered what he attends to do with them.

"Tell us, why are you bothering to let us live?" Roy asked.

"It'd be much more simplier for you to kill us, considering he know too much as it is," Sam told Bradley.

"First of all, Colonel, you aren't going to learn your lesson if you're dead," Bradley replied. "And as for you, Miss Manson, I can't kill you because you're an important sacrifice."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sam demanded.

"All in good time," Bradley replied.

"And the military… how long as this been going on?" Roy asked.

"The Homunculi have been controlling this entire nation since its inception," Bradley told Roy.

"I can could assume that you planned out the events of the Ishvalan War," Sam figured. "Tell me, were you the one the shot the child and ravaged the entire country?"

"No, that wasn't me," Bradley said. "But, I'm sure sooner or later, you'll find out on your own who cause it."

"So all this time you've been sitting back and laughing at our struggles?" Roy asked, shocked of what he was hearing. "I saw you at General Hughes' funeral. Your hands were trembling. So did you fake that as well?"

"Why must everyone make such a fuss over the death of a single soldier?" Bradley questioned. "The moment a soldier dons his uniform, he accepts the reality that he might be buried in it. And about my hands… Hughes' child screeched throughout the entirety of his funeral. My hands were trembling with anger."

"So the crying of Hughes daugher made you angry!" Sam bellowed. "She's only a little girl who lost her only father and you go and say something like that!"

"How can you even say that?" Roy questioned Bradley. "You have a child too."

"You're speaking of Selim?" Bradley presumed. "He's more well-behaved than that."

"And how do you think he'd react if he found out his father is a Homunculus?" Roy asked, seeing this as a chance to blackmail Bradley.

"I wouldn't think your own son would like the idea if he knew of what you are," Sam said.

"Was that a threat?" Bradley asked, glaring at them. "You'll have to do better than that. Selim will never work as a point of weakness in my life. But you, on the other hand, Colonel, I know who exactly who to use as your weak point. And as for you, Miss Manson, I must ask that you remain in Central where you'll be on watch for a while until your friends arrive back."

Sam stared at Bradley with frustration. Now she was being eyed like a dog being watched by its owner to make sure she stays out of trouble.

* * *

Outside of Central Command, Riza continued to wait for Roy and Sam when she saw Sergeant Kain Fuery rushing over to her.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Kain called out.

"What's wrong, Sergeant?" Riza asked.

"I received a memo from the personnel bureau," Kain told Riza. "And… well, I'm being transferred to the Southern Command Center."

"They transferred you?" Riza said, shocked by these news.

"And I'm not the only one," Kain continued. "Breda's being sent to the Western Command. And Warrant Officer Falman has been reassigned to the Northern Command."

Riza could not believe what she was hearing. It was as though someone was attempting to separate them all. Then, two commanding officers came up to approach Riza and Kain as they made their salute.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," the first command officer said.

"Yes, sir," Riza replied.

"I'm Yakovlv, from Personnel," the first commanding officer replied.

"Am I being transferred?" Riza thought, feeling nervous about what she was about to be told.

"And my name is Storch," said the second commanding officer. "I'm the personal assistant to the Fuhrer Bradley. I need you to take these papers."

"Am I being reassigned, sir?" Riza asked.

"That's correct," Storch replied.

As soon as Riza read the papers, she was shocked of what she read and said, "What is this? This can't be right! Are you sure these are my order?"

"Where are they sending you?" Kain asked.

Riza read the papers to Kain and said, "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is to report for duty at Central Command Center as personal assistant to Fuhrer Bradley."

Kain was shocked of hearing the news. Riza knew that things were not looking good. If it was true that Fuhrer Bradley is a Homunculus, then he's been planning to separate Mustang and his group.

* * *

In Bradley's office, Roy and Sam were shocked about the news that Bradley brought up that Riza was to be her personal assistant.

"It's as simple as that," Bradley told them. "She'll be under my watch from now on."

Roy and Sam knew this wasn't looking good. Bradley was separating all of them, so that they would have no reason to plot against him. Things were much more worse than they were getting.

* * *

Inside of Gluttony's stomach, Ed, Ling, and Danny found themselves face to face with a gigantic Envy in his true form. They saw the faces of people screaming on his body.

"Ah, man, those faces gives me the creeps," Danny said. "It's like something out of a horror movie."

"This isn't good," Ling said, as he stood his ground.

Envy then rammed his arm into Ling and hurled him across the ground. Ed rushed over to help Ling, but Envy fling his tail at him and sent Ed flying. Danny was getting ready to use his transmutation gloves, but Envy rammed his head and grabbed him with his hand, slamming Danny into the pool of blood.

"Danny!" Ed and Ling called as they quickly rushed over to his side before Envy could even strike them both.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ed asked, as he and Ling helped Danny up.

"I'm fine," Danny assured them. "But, I've been through worse."

"Hey, Ed, can you make a weapon?" Ling asked.

"You got it," Ed replied. "With this ocean of blood there's plenty of iron to work with."

Ed clapped his hands together and manage to transmute a sharp bladed sword for Ling and threw it to him.

"You have the tackiest sense of taste," Ling said, looking at the sword Ed contructed.

"Ah, come on," Ed smiled as he transmuted his automail arm into a sword. "I think it looks pretty damn sharp myself."

"You guys haven't seen my weapons yet," Danny said, with a confident smile. "I've been studying how to transmute weapons into ice, so check this out."

The energy from the transmutation gloves sparked with blue electricity and ice came from Danny's hands and then two sai like weapons formed with ice covered on them.

"Not too bad, if I say so myself," Danny said.

"Not too bad, I'll admit, but not as good as my weapon," Ed said.

"We'll see about that," Danny told Ed.

"If the weapons are made of ice, won't they melt?" Ling asked.

"Not exactly," Danny told Ling. "You see, these transmutation gloves are specially designed for someone who use ice alchemy, so you can say they're like ice themselves. As long as I'm holding them, they'll never melt."

"That's quite impressive," Ling admitted.

"Alright, guys, you think there's a chance we can take him on the scale of his size?" Ed asked.

"I doubt it," Ling replied. "He is a giant monster. And then, on top of that, I'm pretty sure he broke two of my ribs."

"He really took a nice punch at him using his head," Danny said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat up myself," Ed said. "But that's beside the point. All that matters is filling him with some pain."

"Like they say, size isn't everything," Danny said, as the trio got ready to fight Envy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Al and Tucker followed Gluttony who was taking them to his Father's hideout. When they got there, they received quite a shock of where Father might be hiding.

"I have to say, most bad guys have good hiding places, but I never expect it to be here," Tucker said.

"Are you sure this is the right way, Gluttony?" Al asked.

"Yep," Gluttony replied.

"So, you mean, this Father guy has been right under our noses this entire time?" said a shocked Tucker. "When the others finds out about this, they're not going to believe it!"

"I know," Al said. "But it can't be. This Father person is living in Central."

This had shocked Al and Tucker that all this time, the very enemy was living on Central this entire time and yet they were completely unaware of it. Little were they unaware about the dark secrets they were about to unravel.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Ed, Ling, and Danny charged towards Envy to attack him. Danny jumped right in to get Envy in his legs, but Envy spotted him in time and smacked him across the ground with his legs. Envy also manage to spot Ed before he could attacked and whacked him with his tail, sending him flying. Ling manage to get underneath Envy and cut him across his belly as Envy screamed in pain.

"Ed, Danny, go for it!" Ling urged.

"Bastard!" Envy screamed as he grabbed Ling and rammed him to the ground with his legs.

"Ling!" Ed and Danny shouted at what Envy did.

"Alright, ugly, time to get yours!" Danny yelled. He climped up to one of the pillars and jumped in the air and used his ice sai's to cut Envy across the face.

"How's that, you freak!" Danny shouted.

"Now you've done it, ice boy!" Envy screamed as he swung his tail at Danny and sent him flying and landed back into the ocean of blood.

"Alright, Envy, time to die!" Ed shouted, as he ran towards Envy to cut his with his sword.

Before Ed could even land a blow on Envy, the faces on Envy's body cried out to Ed and said, "Help me! Kill me! Help me die! I beg you! Please kill me! Please!"

Ed was hesitant to even land a blow and couldn't find it in himself to slash out the lost souls who were attached to Envy's body. They all screamed at Ed as they cried out for help.

Suddenly, Ling and Danny appeared and slash at the lost souls screaming at Ed. Envy saw what they did and try to make a grab for them, but manage to jump out of the way.

"Nice try, Envy, but I've been through situations like this where the enemy tries to throw me off," Danny said. "Don't think your little manuever will work on me."

"Oh, you think so, ice boy," Envy said to Danny. "You might want to start paying attention to the alchemist friends of yours, because it doesn't look like he's feeling too well."

Danny looked back where Ling was trying to snap the horrified Ed out of it.

"Come on, snap out of it, you idiot!" Ling told Ed. "Why didn't you attack him?"

"A person," said a horrified Edward. "Those are people. They need our help. They're trapped inside him."

"That's a trick, Ed!" Ling told Ed, once more. "He's a monster!"

"Don't let him throw you off, Ed!" Danny told him. "He's the kind of guy who likes to play with your emotions! I've faced like guys like him before and you shouldn't give out on a dirty trick like this!"

"But they…"

Grabbing Ed by the grip, Ling shouted, "Listen to me! Those things are monsters!"

"Damn it, Ed, don't you phase out on us!" Danny shouted. "Are you going to give into this guy?"

Ed got back up on his feet and try to keep the screaming voices of the lost souls from getting into his head.

"Shut up!" Ed shouted, covering his ears. "Stop it! STOP!"

Ed was about to strike again, but seeing the agonizing faces of the lost souls got to him again. He was unable to strike at them and held down his weapon.

"I'm done playing with you!" Envy shouted. He grabbed Ed with his arm and threw him down to the ground. Ed just laid there helpless and saw next to him were symbols that looked like from they belonged to an ancient civilization.

As Ed laid on the ground, he said to himself, "Al, I'm sorry."

Envy stretched out his tongue as he dragged Ed into his mouth to devour him.

"Open your eyes, Ed!" Ling shouted. "Please, wake up! Wake up!"

"Is that how it is, Ed?" Danny questioned. "You're going to give up on your own little brother? Are you so weak that you're willing to let this guy play with you, is that it?"

Ed did not answer as Envy swallowed him whole.

"Ed, no!" Ling screamed.

"You idiot!" Danny shouted.

* * *

Back in the real world, Scar and May continued their search for Shao May. May drew a picture of Shao May to ask anybody if they had seen her. So far, they had no leads. However, they came across a contruction worker who had see her.

"Oh, this little cat," the construction worker said, looking at the drawn picture of Shao May. "Yeah, I saw one that looked just like it by the factory earlier. I thought it seemed like a weird pet for a guy in a suit of armor to have."

"Armor?" May said, trying to narrow it down and realized what the contruction worker was talking about. "THAT THING WE FOUGHT?"

After realizing that Alphonse had Shao May, May said, "That suit of armor's going to pay big time! He stole Shao May from me! Kidnapped her! That creep!"

Suddenly, Scar and May came to a stop when they spotted someone in the alleyway. They spotted a person in a suit of armor with a dark skinned teeanger with glasses along with a fat man. May spotted something on the suit of armor that looked familiar and immediately recognized her as Shao May.

"That's her!" May pointed. "Shao May…!"

"Hold it," Scar told her, holding May back. "You see that fat one. I overheard them calling him a Homunculus."

"A Homunculus," said a surprised May.

"He has the power to recover from any type of injury," Scar told May. "So, he practically immortal."

"He is," said an interested May. "That's even more reason for us to go after them."

"You're missing my point," Scar told her. "I don't know if we can stop him."

May refused to turn back and decided to follow after Alphonse, Tucker, and Gluttony.

Remaining suspicious, Scar wondered, "What's the armored boy doing here? And that dark skinned boy, I recognize him. He's what the call the Adamant Alchemist, Tucker Foley. Just what is is with these boy's involvement with this Homunculus?"

Scar and May were about to enter through the hidden passageway where the Alphonse, Tucker, and Gluttony went. May stopped for a moment before they could enter and Scar notice the frightening look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Scar asked her.

"This place… it's strange," May said, shaking. "I could feel that there was something wrong with this country since I got here. But this place… it's the source of it. Can you feel those things crawling beneath us?"

Scar could feel its presense as well. There was something about this place he didn't like. It felt like an evil shadow dwelled within this place. Scar could tell that there was something far more sinister down there, but he didn't know how to describe it.

* * *

Al and Tucker continued to follow Gluttony who was leading him to the one he called Father. As they followed Gluttony, Shao May began to get frighten and could sense an evil presense within this place.

Al noticed Shao May shaking and said, "What's that matter? Are you cold? It's okay."

"This way," Gluttony pointed as Al and Tucker followed his directions.

"Convincing this guy was easy enough as it was," Tucker said. "It's like he has the brain of a little kid."

Both, Al and Tucker followed Gluttony through another secret passageway and came through a tunnel, when they had never been through before.

"I've been through all the tunnels in Central, but I've never knew this one even existed," Tucker said.

"Me too," Al said. "I didn't know there were tunnels like this under Central."

As they continued to follow Gluttony, Tucker slipped on something and fell.

"Hey, Tucker, are you alright?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tucker said. "But, what did I just slip on?" Tucker pulled out what had made him slip and to his shock, it was a human skull. Al and Tucker screamed when they saw the skull as Tucker threw it in the water.

"Oh, man, I should have known that when you enter the bad guy's lair, you're bound to find skulls," Tucker said.

"You might want to look and see what else is there," Al pointed.

Looking on the ground, Al and Tucker saw not only more skulls, but piles of human bones. They started to freak out and quickly ran to catch up with Gluttony.

"This place is getting more creepier by the moment," Tucker said. "Makes me wonder if this Father guy is the one responsible for the pile of bones."

"Hey, Gluttony, what's with all that?" Al asked.

"Oh, the gatekeeper did all that," Gluttony told Al and Tucker.

"The gatekeepers?" Al and Tucker wondered.

"They wont' rip you up as long as you're with me," Gluttony assured them.

That was when Al and Tucker both heard growling coming from up above and saw a piece of a human bone drop down to the ground. To their surprise, the gatekeepers appeared to be vicious creatures that happen to be Chimera's.

Tucker started shaking and said, "Okay, now that explains the human bones and why no one knows about this. This Father guy must be dead serious to keep someone from knowing about him if he's got these freaky mutants patrolling this place."

"Just pretend they aren't there," Al told Tucker.

"Yeah, it's hard to do that when they keep looking at us like we're their next meals," Tucker said as they caught up with Gluttony.

"Do we have much further?" Al asked Gluttony.

"Not too far," Gluttony replied. "It's just ahead now."

"You said your Father made you, so does he know what happens to the people you swallow?" Al asked.

"I'm sure he does," Gluttony grinned. "Father knows everything."

"Knows everything, huh?" Tucker wondered. "Maybe we can find some secrets from this guy that might involve getting us back home."

"Brother, I know you're still alive," Al thought. "Just hang on."

* * *

Ed had already decided to submit to his fate and accept death at the hands of Envy. Then, something shinned within Envy's body. Ed opened his eyes to see what it was.

"What is that?" Ed wondered. "It looks like a red stone. It's his core. The Philosopher Stone. I almost forgot. After all my searching, it's right here… in front of me."

Suddenly, Ed remembered something he saw before Envy devoured him. He saw those ancient symbols on those stone tablets. Ed could have sworn he'd seen that before, but try to remember where it was. Suddenly, it came to his mind and realize they were the missing keys that were worn off when he and Sam visited the ruins of Xerxes. He realize those were the missing symbols.

Feeling his strength coming back to him, Ed kicked right through Envy's teeth, much to the Homunculus shock as well as Ling and Danny, who realized that Ed was still alive.

"Open up, Envy!" Ed shouted. "Your breath is killing me! I think I've got a way to get us out of here! Come on, Envy! Let me out!"

Ling, Danny, and Envy were shocked that Ed had manage to figure out the key to getting them out of this hellish place.

"Well, it's about time he snapped out of it," Danny said.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Scar and May followed Al, Tucker, and Gluttony's trail, they found themselves under attack by the creatures guarding the place, the Chimera's. They immediately showed themselves and charged in to attack the duo.

May took on the Chimera's with her martial arts skills while Scar used his alchemy on them.

"What are these thing?" May asked.

"They're known as Chimera's," Scar replied.

Suddenly, more Chimera's kept on appearing one after another. But despite the number of Chimera's that kept coming after them, Scar and May were about to take them down easily. However, a three headed beast dog-like creature appeared before them and growled at the duo.

May quickly jumped in the air and threw her kunai's at the three headed beast heads. She quickly drew her transmutation circle and put the kunai's outside of the circle and activated her alkahestry powers. Within an instant, the kunai's on the three headed beast head reacted and oblitered one of their heads.

While the beast was still weak, Scar jumped right onto to beast and grabbed a hold of one of it's heads and used his alchemy to obliterate the beast. However, it was not over yet as more Chimera's kept on coming.

"There's no end to them," Scar said.

"It's stronger her," said a frightened May who was shaking. "The feeling… there's something evil beneath us."

"Is it more Chimera's?" Scar asked.

"No," May said, still shaken. "It's worse. Are those… people?"

May could hardly even tell what she was sensing or who in the world would possess such an evil power. This was unlike anything she had never faced before.

* * *

Al and Tucker kept on following Gluttony as he explained to them more about this Father person who created the Homunculi.

"Father can make anything," Gluttony said. "He made all of us, he did. He made me and Lust and he made Envy."

Both, Al and Tucker were growing very anxious to finding why type of person who Father was. They had a feeling that this Father person might prove to be a more dangerous opponent than the Homunculi of he's capable of doing that.

* * *

Deep within Father's lair, he sat on his throne and could sense something nearby that was coming for him. He could even his guards, the sound of the Chimera's screeching and howling.

"The gatekeepers seem to have grown restless," Father said. "Someone's come to find me." Father made a devious smile as he wondered who it was that was seeking him out.

* * *

Back at Central, Roy and Sam began to wonder a few things about Bradley and asked of how he became a Homunculus. Bradley then explained the tale of his origins.

"I have no memory of my parent's faces or their names. In fact, I don't even remember my own name. For all I know, I might have been abandoned or sold before I even had one."

Bradley remembered that him and a number of infants were all take in by a couple of scientist. These scientist raised them at a facility, training them in hopes they will lead this country. One of the scientist Bradley remembered that was in control of the facility was a strange gold-toothed Doctor with a menacing face.

"They called us prespective Fuhrer's. And they trained us to be leaders. They kept us confined together, and they taught us at all times of the day and night. We studied political science and humanities as well as martial arts, firearms, and of course swordsmanship.

"I was certain that I would be the one to lead this country. I firmly believed it and I endured any training to make it so."

Bradley began to recall the day when they were all summoned to see if any of them were worthy of being the leader of this country. All of candidates went through horrible experiments that killed all of them, as they were injected with the power of the Philosopher Stone, but were unable to withstand the Stone's unlimted power.

Next in line was Bradley who was brought in by the scientist to test if his body was able to withstand the power of the Philosopher Stone. They laid him down on a table and strapped him down.

"What's going on, here?" Bradley asked. He looked over at an open door and saw the dead bodies of the other candidates who were unable to make it past the horrible experiments they endured.

"Just try not to think about it," one of the scientist told Bradley. "This won't take long."

Shocked of what he saw, Bradley said, "What are you going to do to me? Are they dead?"

Standing in front of Bradley was the gold-toothed Doctor who had with him an injection of red blood serume, the liquid form of the Philosopher Stone. He made a menacing smile at Bradley.

Also standing next to Bradley was a bearded man with long hair and white robes who's whole body looked pale white. Bradley shived with fear as they man smiled evilly at him.

"You are the twelth candidate, correct?" the man asked. "Do you have what it takes to become my fury… my wrath?"

The gold-toothed doctor then injected the Philosopher Stone serum into Bradley as the power of the stone electrocuted his entire body, tearing him from the inside as he screamed in pain.

Bradley continued.

"The Philosopher Stone is created from the life force of countless human beings that contained their souls. Once injected into the bloodstream, it begins to take over its new host and the human body tries to reject it. My body was repeatedly destroyed from the inside out and rebuilt by the Stone. The only options I had were to die or to overcome its power. I chose no matter."

Bradley endured such agony and pain through the experiments, but finally he was able to survive. After the pain had ended, they scientist all looked at Bradley impressed. He also notice the Ouroboros tattoo on his right eye. The scientist then gave Bradley his name and commended him to lead this country.

Bradley then finished the story.

* * *

"Countless souls have battled for dominance within me and only the most wrathful one's survived. I can't tell if this remaining soul was one of those within the Philosopher Stone or if it's the one I've carried since I was born. I doubt that I'll ever know."

Hearing this story from Bradley, Roy said, "You lived your life before as a human being. Why chose to be a Homunculus, sir? Isn't there some way you can go back to being a human… or not?"

"You suggest a become human again?" Bradley questioned. "Ridiculous!"

"What's so ridiculous about it?" Sam questioned. "You may be a Homunculus, but that doesn't change the fact you were born human. Can't you see that they used you in those experiments. We humans may not be so superior race, but it still doesn't change the change the fact we still manage to stay strong. And here you call it ridiculous! The only one who's ridiculous is you!"

"You've yet to understand of the power I've obtained, young lady," Bradley told said. "Why would I want to go back to being a human and pursue such frivolity. I've become something far superior than you humans. Just as you humans take pride in your humanity, misguided thought that may be, I too am proud. We also take pride in what we are.

"Colonel, do you remember the woman you and the Glacial Alchemist killed? I'm pretty sure she died with her pride intact, am I right?"

Roy could never forget those last words Lust told him before she died: "I hate losing. But there are worse places to die than at the hands of men like you two." Even in death, Lust ended up dying with her pride.

* * *

In Gluttony's stomach, Ed explained what they needed in order to get out and told Envy to collect the stone tablets that were all connected to the ruins of Xerxes. While they waited, Ling and Danny helped with Ed's injured left arm and wrapped it in bandages.

"There, that should help," Ling said.

"Thank you, Ling and Danny," Ed said.

"Yeah, well, try not to flake out on us next time, okay," Danny told Ed.

"I'll remember that," Ed replied, as he smiled.

That was when Envy came back with all of the stone tablets that were all connected to Xerxes, just as Ed told him to.

"I collected all the fragments I could find," Envy told Ed.

Looking at the broken stone tablets, Ling said, "So this stuff, it's all from Xerxes?"

"That's right," Ed replied. "They're pieces of a large mural from what remains from their temple."

"What exactly is this Xerxes place anyway?" Danny asked.

"Sam never told you when she got back?" Ed asked Danny.

"Actually, no," Danny replied. "She was already mad enough at me when me, Tuck, and the Colonel had to cover up Ross and Jazz's death."

"Well, I might as well explain," Ed said. "Xerxes was an advanced civilization long ago and its where they say alchemy first originated from. However, a legend once said that Xerxes was whipped out in one single night."

"How were they whipped out in just one night?" Danny wondered. "I mean it, you would have to have immense power to do something like that."

"Why don't we save the conversation for later and hear out what Ed has planned to get us out of here," Ling suggested.

"Right," Ed nodded. "Anyway, when Sam and I saw the ruins of the mural up close, I thought it was identical to the transmutation circle from the fifth laboratory, the one they used to create Philosopher Stone's. But, it's actually different. The sun represents the soul while the moon symbolizes the mind. And then there's the stone canvas of the mural that represents the body."

"Um, can you repeat that in English, but I have yet to understand of what you just meant," Danny said, getting his brain mixed up.

"Why don't you slow down and try to keep it simple," Ling told Ed.

"Basically the mural was a summoning circle for human transmutation," Ed told Ling and Danny.

"Whoa, no kidding," Danny thought.

"I do know that one," Ling said. "Well, I think I do. Is it used to bring back dead people?"

"Not quite," Ed replied. "Alchemy is based on the rule of equivalent exchange. You can't transmute a life form that no longer exist in this world. You can trust me on that one. So, this is where I got the idea to get us out of here. I can't transmute the dead, but what would happen if I transmute myself?"

"You mean a living person?" Ling asked.

"Exactly," Ed replied. "I can used this transmutation circle to deconstruct myself and then I'll just put myself back together. That's human transmutation and it will open the portal."

"So, that would mean going back to face that Truth guy again, I figure?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much," Ed replied.

"But just to ask, how do we know it will work?" Danny asked.

"It's like Envy said," Ed explained. "Gluttony is a defective portal of Truth and I'll bet that if we pass through the real portal, then we'll wind up in our own reality. I'll open up the real portal and then you guys jump through it."

"What happens if it goes wrong?" Envy asked.

"Then it will rebound," Ed told Envy. "A failed transmutation ricochets onto the one who performed it. In this case, that would be me."

"Wait, Ed, why don't you let me do this," Danny suggested. "You've already committed the taboo once already, so why should you have to go through the experience of facing the Truth again. I'll perform the transmutation."

"No," Ed told Danny. "It has to be me. No other person in the world should have to commit the the taboo like I did and go through that painful experience. It's like a scar you carry on your body for the rest of your life. There's no need for you to endure what I've been through, Danny. Besides, you did promise someone you come back to her, right? So, do yourself a favor and make it back to her in one piece without having to sacrifice any part of your body like I have."

Danny nodded. "Right. I understand. It's your burden to bear, so you go on and do it. You just better hope this works."

"Ed, I'm not going to act like I know anything about alchemy, but this is all yours," Ling said. "I won't stop you."

"Right," Ed nodded. "Hey, Envy! I've got something else I wanted to ask you."

Before Ed could give Envy his question, he started to rub on the small piece of land they stood on with blood, drawing the symbols and the inscriptions that was on the stone tablet of Xerxes.

Ed continued. "The partial mural I saw in Xerxes, I would have looked more-or-less like this. Right here, this symbol is the first thing that caught my eye. The symbol for "God" is written upside down and beneath it is the two-headed dragon, the alchemic symbol for a complete life form."

"What exactly does it all mean?" Danny asked.

"This basically translates to 'I will strike God to Earth and become a perfect being," Ed told Danny.

"Well, that's certainly an arrogant concept," Ling thought.

"More like impossible," Danny said, agreeing with Ling. "There's no way on Earth you can strike a God. I mean, compared to us, they're more superior beings with unlimted power. You can trust me on that one."

"It's not a big deal to talk about it," Ed said. "But then, there's this piece over there that has the top part of the sun and the inscriptions that take it to the next level. It's an image of the lion swallowing the sun, which symbolizes the Philosopher Stone. The Philosopher Stone is with living humans, isn't that correct, Envy?"

"Yeah, that's right," Envy replied.

"How could a nation as advanced as Xerxes fall, let alone in a single night?" Ed asked. "What happened to its citizens… these stone fragments of the mural. My only guess is, you put them there to hide the evidence."

"Where are you going with this, Ed?" Danny asked. "Are you saying the Homunculi and this Father guy had something to do with what happen to Xerxes?"

"Not just what happened to them," Ed told Danny. "It's what became of them. They killed them. They sacrificed all of Xerxes and turned them into a Philosopher Stone."

Ling and Danny were shocked of what they were hearing. Could this possibly be true? Ed could only picture what happen hundreds of years ago with Xerxes when all the people were sacrificed to become a Philosospher Stone.

"Hey, Envy, is this all true?" Danny asked, with a serious expression. "Were you and your Homunculi buddies responsible for what happen to Xerxes?"

"How would I know, ice boy?," Envy told Danny. "I wasn't even there when it all happened."

"Who was it, Envy?" Ed demanded. "I want to know who used this to transmute himself! Who slaughtered the entire population of a whole country? Who created you? Who's trying to make himself powerful enough to surpass God! It was your Father, wasn't it? Tell me, Envy, whoever this guy is, he's been using you Homunculi to try and recreate the destruction of Xerxes here in Amestris, hasn't he?"

"You get us out of here and I'll gladly tell you everything," Envy told Ed. "You've spent enough time beating around the bush. I'm tired of waiting for you to ask. You need to pay a toll, right, to open the portal? So, this should work."

Envy opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue, revealing his Philosopher Stone, the toll they needed in order to get through the portal itself.

Looking at the faces of the lost souls on Envy's body, Ed said, "Your body… those are the citizens of Xerxes, aren't they?"

"I'm guessing that whoever this Father guy is must have used the souls of Xerxes to produce Philosopher Stone's and create you guys, right, Envy?" Danny presumed.

"At one time, their minds and bodies crumbled long ago," Envy told the. "All that's left is energy to be consumed. They don't even remember what they looked like when they were alive."

"So, in other words, they're just mindless souls that have been driven to madness?" Danny asked, as he looked at the faces of the lost souls with sadness in his face, as well as Ed.

"Is that pity?" Envy asked, noticing the looks on ther faces. "How childish are you? You're desperate to see these things as humans because you want to believe that armored boy still retains his humanity. Would you hesitate to throw a bundle of logs onto a fire becaused you pitied the tree that came from? These souls never go back to being human. You have to use logic if you are to determine what a human is. Don't let your emotions decide."

Ed and Danny didn't say anything Envy and knew they all had to prepare themselves to get out of this hellish place. Using the blood of ocean, Ed was able to draw a giant transmutation circle. All of them were now prepared, waiting for Ed to perform the transmutation.

"Alright, Ed, you do the honors," Danny said.

"Right," Ed nodded. "Ling and Danny, this might not work out for me. If so, you've got to warn people about these guys plans."

"I'm not concerned about Amestris and it's not my country," Ling replied.

Shocked of what he was hearing, Ed shouted, "Are you serious?"

"You could show some concern of what might happen to this country, Ling," Danny told him. "I suppose I'll hate to tell them since you'd rather be a jerk about it."

Ling smiled and said, "I've got other people waiting for me back in Xing and my major concern is for my clan. Same goes for you, Danny and Ed. You've all got people you love waiting for you, don't you? So, Ed, all you got to do is make sure you and Danny make it back alive and tell them yourselves."

Ed sadly looked once more at the lost souls on Envy's body and said, "I'm sorry… but I need to use you." Ed prepared himself as he clapped his hands together, ready to perform the transmutation.

"Get ready, you guys," Danny said.

Ling looked at the way Ed was performing his alchemy and thought, "That pose he makes when he transmutes… I knew it reminded me of something. He almost looks like he's praying."

The whole entire transmutation circle glowed with a bright blue light as the ground began shaking. Black tentacles emerged from the transmutation circle and a giant eye appeared from beneath them.

"It's that same eye from before when we were brought here," Danny realized.

"Long time no see," Ed told the giant eye. "Too bad this isn't why I'd planned on opening you again. Okay, guys, jump in it!"

"Right," Danny nodded.

"You better know what you're doing!" Ling called out to Ed. "I'm trusting you!"

Ling, Danny, and Envy stepped right into the transmutation circle and their bodies began deconstructing.

"It's exactly like when Gluttony swallowed us," Ling thought, as his entire body deconstructed itself and all three of them were gone as they travled through the portal. Ed was the last one to be deconstructed as he gave his thanks to the lost souls.

* * *

Everything went blank at first and Ed found himself traveling through the portal of Truth.

As he was dragged through the portal Ed's thoughts were, "The body and the soul are connected to one another by the mind. The portion of my body now hurdles through the portal of Truth, so there's no point in struggling. I have to let my mind guide me into the portal."

Keeping his mind calm, Ed saw the being he met when he and Al first attempted human transmutation, the being who called itself the Truth, who still had his right arm and left leg.

"Now, what's this?" Truth questioned. "You're not even trying to get your body back."

* * *

Back in reality, Gluttony had took Al and Tucker in front of the large door and inside was where the being who called himself Father dwelled.

"So, this is it?" Al asked. "Your Father's on the other side?"

"Yep," Gluttony replied. "That's right."

"And finally, we'll be able get some good information on this Father guy," Tucker said. "Maybe then, we'll find out on why he considers us to be his human sacrifices."

"And maybe we'll find a way to rescue brother and the others in here," Al said.

"Hope you're right, Al," Tucker said, taking deep breaths. "And I also hope they still are alive because it feels like we've just walked into the lion's den."

Gluttony opened the doors as the proceeded inside as Al and Tucker were about to meet Father.

* * *

In the portal of Truth, Ed has blacked out at first and woke up and found himself in the white void, just like what it was when he first came here. He sighed with relief that he made it through the portal alive and well.

"I made it," Ed said, as he got up. He looked behind himself and saw the gates that lead back to the real world. Before he could go through, he saw right in front of him, another gates that also to be a portal as well.

Confused about this, Ed thought, "What the… were there always two gates?"

Then, he spotted someone sitting in front of his own portal. It was a naked boy with long golden hair with a skinny and thin body and he had golden eyes just like Ed. Ed knew who that was. It was his brother, Alphonse, his body here in the portal of Truth. Realizing this was his chance to get his brother's body back, Ed ran over to get him.

However, Ed's portal of Truth opened as the black hands emerged right out to restrain him, dragging him into the gate that would lead back to reality.

"Al!" Ed shouted out. "Al, come on! Please, hurry up! Al!"

"I can't," Al spoke. "I can only leave with my own soul. I'm sorry I can't go with you."

Ed made a sad look on his face and knew it was pointless trying to get back his brother's body as he was being dragged back through his portal. He was pulled into the gate and they closed. However, he smashed right through the gate, opening them, calling out for Al.

"Alphonse!" Ed called out. "Look at me! I promise… someday soon… I'm coming back for you! Just you wait! Wait for me!"

Al smiled when he heard that determination and promise his brother was giving him. He watched as the gates closed on Ed and was dragged into his portal, leading him back to reality where he would soon meet up with the others.

**Note to Self: Next Chapter will mostly be about Hohenheim as he reflex on the basis of humanity and the actions that humanity submits itself to.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Notice: This is a filler based on episode 27 of the brotherhood series. To me, this episode showed a lot of basis and qualities of humanity and thought it demonstrated it perfectly.**

* * *

Chapter 27

Van Hohenheim made a quick stop where he saw some local villagers dancing around a bonfire, dancing together. All of the people were having a good time as they drank and ate and while children danced with each other as well.

Honhenheim sighed as he looked on at the villagers having a good time. Then, a young woman in her early thirties that had black hair with a ponytail, and had a long pipe, approached him.

"You look down," the woman said, as she held a bottle of beer. "Drink up."

This young woman happen to be very familiar to Hohenheim and said, "Pinako?"

Indeed it was Pinako Rockbell, except, this was Pinako back in her younger days and Hohenheim remembered this was exactly how she met her years ago.

Getting out two glasses of cups, Pinako said, "It's unhealthy to drink alone." Pinako poured each of them a drink while the two of them sat back and relaxed while the crowd enjoyed themselves at the party.

"It's nice to relax like this for a chance," Pinako told Hohenheim. However, she notice the look on Hohenheim's face as he took a sip of his drink, but was still down. "I guess you don't think this is the right time for a party, do you? Oh, I don't know. Times like these, people have to enjoy themselves while they can. Especially in this country.

"This conflict in Ishval, it's just one after another. We're always at war.

Lust: "And no matter how many times it happens, they never learn. The human race is made up of violent miserable fools."

During these times in the country of Amestris, there were violent times to experience. However, the human race were all left unaware of the astrocities that were being caused by the Homunculus.

The violence that occurred in Reole began to uprise when the Homunculus, Lust, Gluttony, and Envy used a false priest to deceive the people, then used the power of religion to drive people mad, resorting to the followers to violence and causing those who did not follow their religion.

Second, was the war in Ishval. The Homunculus, Envy, had caused an uprising after shooting an innocent Ishvalan child, and thus resulting in the war itself. The order was given to exterminate all of the Ishvalan's, as Amestrian soldiers were sent in as well as State Alchemist who were used as human weapons.

* * *

Scene From Chapter 10

During the catastrophic events that have occurred, only one man began to notice a strange coincidence in these uprisings, and that man was named Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

"Ishval and Reole," Maes thought. "The East has been experiencing some major problems lately, huh?"

"I'm afraid it's not just the East," Captain Fokker told Maes. "There have been reports of uprisings in the North and West as well."

"The bodies are piling up all over," said a concerned Maes. "The government's going to have a hard keeping control at this rate."

* * *

Scene From Chapter 15

It had always seemed in Amestris it was done one disaster after another. Even the Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric, was aware of the history and violence this country has been experiencing lately.

Edward Elric: "Even now, we still have squirmishes at the borders of Aerugo to the South and Creta to the West. North of us is the huge country, Drachma."

Ling: "Sounds like you guy have got your hands full alright."

Ed: "Things begin to move toward the militaristic when the current Fuhrer, King Bradley first came into power."

Everything that had occurred in this country from one disaster after another began happening since Fuhrer King Bradley first took leadership. However, the people of Amestris were completely unaware that the Fuhrer himself was actually a Homunculus.

* * *

Hohenheim and Pinako continued on watching the other local villagers dancing and having a good time. One little girl named Trisha Elric, notice Hohenheim sitting down and looked like he was really down. Little Trisha approached Hohenheim and smiled.

"Hey, dance with me!" Trisha smiled.

"Well, aren't you the ladie man, Hohenheim," Pinako said, teasing him.

"I don't dance," Hohenheim told little Trisha. "I'll just sit here and watch you."

"But, that's no fun," Trisha told Hohenheim. "Come dance with me."

"Look at this old man," Pinako told Trisha. "He'll break his hip if he tries dancing with you. Why don't you go dance with those kids."

Trisha was stubborn and didn't want to leave until Hohenheim danced with her, but decided to run off and dance with the other kids.

"That girl sure if bossy," Pinako said.

Indeed, Trisha was bossy at the age. It was also one of the traits Edward and Alphonse Elric inherited from their mother.

Pinako looked one as she saw little Trisha dance with the other children and looked at Hohenheim and said, "Weren't you two boys around her age when the started planning to bring back their mom? You're their father, so why didn't you say anything to them."

"Because it would have been pointless to do so," Hohenheim told Pinako. "Nothing can change the reality of what they've done. They'd still be damned."

"That's a little harsh," Pinako said.

Hohenheim knew it was harsh to say to his sons and said, "Their sin is still a sin."

* * *

Scene From Chapter 2 Flashback

One of the laws of alchemy was that human transmutation was strictly forbidden and that it's impossible to bring someone back to life that no longer exist in this world. This was one law that Edward and Alphonse commited and that performing human transmutation is unforgivable sin. Because of what Edward and Alphonse try to do, Alphonse lost his entire body and Edward paid the priace at the cost of his left leg.

"NO!" Ed shouted. "He's gone! What have I done! Somebody help me! Please, mom…"

As young Edward looked through to see if he succeeded in bring back his mother, he was shocked of what he saw. What emerged from the transmutation circle was not his mother, but something else entirely. The life form has jet black hair, red eyes, and a skeleton like body and began coughing up blood as it died.

"No!" Ed cried. "This is wrong! This isn't what we wanted! This all my fault! Alphonse, no!"

In a desperate attempt to save his one and only little brother, Ed began drawing a transmutation circle on a suit of armor to transmute Al's soul.

"No, damn it!" Ed grunted. "You won't take him too! Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg, take my arm, take my heart, ANYTHING! YOU CAN HAVE IT! JUST GIVE HIM BACK! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER AND HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

Ed then clapped his hands together and performed the transmutation in order to bind his brother's soul to the suit of armor. However, in order to transmute his brother's soul, Ed paid the price in exchange for his right arm.

Ever since that dreadful day and being offered a chance to enroll into the military, courtesy of Colonel Roy Mustang, Ed began doing som research of any possiblilites of getting back their original bodies and came across something called the Philosopher Stone. Ed started to read to learn more about the Stone itself.

"The Celestial Stone that destroyed the city of Xerxes in one night. If we can just get our hands on it somehow, I might be able to get your body back."

* * *

Scenes From Chapter 6 & 7

Edward and Alphonse had been searching two years to find and leads on the Philosopher Stone, but were unable to find any. However, they manage to find one lead that took them straight to Dr. Tim Marcoh, a former alchemist medical doctor that went into hiding. Because of what he was ordered to research during the Ishvalan Civil War, Dr. Marcoh found what he did unforgivable and left. Ed, Al, Armstrong, Sam, and Jazz try to get some answers from the Doctor on why he left in the first place.

"Doctor, what exactly was it that you were ordered to do research on?" Armstrong asked. "What thing was that?"

"The Philosopher Stone," Dr. Marcoh replied.

As soon as they found out that Dr. Marcoh had the material they needed to manufacture a perfect Philosopher Stone, the group insisted that he give them access to his research materials.

Unfortunately, Dr. Marcoh's response was, "You must not seek aftet the Stone! This is the devil's research! If you chase the Stone, you will go through hell!"

Indeed, everything Dr. Marcoh had predicted to the Elric brothers and the others was all true. When Dr. Marcoh gave them access to his research notes and decipher the materials they try to uncover, they ended up finding out the horrible truth about the Stone itself.

"This is the devil's research!" Ed shouted. "It should have been destroyed! Dr. Marcoh was right. It's evil. The main ingredient for a Philosopher Stone is the life of a human being." However, the dark secrets of the Philosopher Stone wasn't the only thing the Elric brothers and the others had to worry about since even more darker secrets were beginning to unravel.

* * *

Hohenheim continued to watch the villagers dance and saw Pinako get up and started dancing with the children. As he sat down and watched, appearing out of nowhere before Hohenheim was a version of himself, but it wasn't just him, it was the being known as Father taking on his image.

"It's remarkable how weak they are," Father said, watching the villagers dance. They have no fear of the dark. And how do they handle this fear? They simply pretend that it doesn't exist. They run away from it. How can anyone say that humans aren't weak? It's an inherit trait. So then, how about we take advantage of their weakness. They certainly do make a good natural resource, right? It's all they're good for."

Hohenheim glared at Father and knew him as the kind of being who would looked down at humans and think of them as violent creatures who keep repeating their mistakes.

* * *

Scenes From Chapter 8

Little was the country of Amestris unaware that the Homunculus were actually using human as their resoruces for what they had planned.

As even more darker secrets began to unravel themselves, Ed and Danny sneak into the fifth laboratory to find some more information regarding the Philosopher Stone. Ed had remembered what Dr. Marcoh had told him, "Maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth."

Ed and Danny knew they had to discover the truth of what was going on as they infiltrated the fifth laboratory that now seemed deserted. They found themselves inside a room where there was a large transmutation circle drawn on the ground.

"What is all this?" Ed wondered.

"It looks like as if they were trying to transmute something," Danny figured. "Do you think this has something to do with the Philosopher Stone?"

"Oh, yeah," Ed replied. "From what happened here, it's obvious that the prisoners were gathered here and were thus sacrificed in order to transmute a Philosopher Stone."

As they took this time to investigate, Ed and Danny found themselves under attacked by a man, who's soul was also bounded to a suit of armor who called himself Number 48. However, Number 48 just wasn't one man, he happen to be made up of two souls and these two souls were known as the Slicer Brothers.

It was an intense and tough battle, but Ed and Danny manage to defeat the Slicer brothers, cutting each of their suit of armors in half, separating them from their legs. Both, the Slicer Brothers were caught by surprise that they were actually defeated for the first time.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we have indeed lost," Slicer said. "Alright, you two are the victors. Hurry up and destroy us."

"No," both Ed and Danny replied.

"I'm not a murderer," Ed told the Slicer Brothers.

"Neither am I," Danny said, agreeing with Ed. "I don't have an quarrel with you and never in my life have I take an enemies life and I'm not about to."

"With bodies like these, are we even people?" Slicer asked them both.

"I consider you people whether you have psysical bodies or not," Ed told the Slicer brothers. "If I didn't, that would mean I didn't believe my own brother isn't a person either."

"All of our friends come in different forms," Danny said, speaking to the Slicer Brothers. "It doesn't matter to me who my friends are, whether they have a body or not, whether they're monster, creautre or whatever they can be. To me, I consider them all to be human beings."

"What Danny says makes plenty of sense," Ed said. "I know my brother is a human being. That means you guys are human too. I will not take the life of another person."

Slicer then laughed and said, "My brother and I have been lying, stealing, cheating, and killing together for as long as we can remember. And now that we're in these suits of armor, we're being treated like human for the first time. Don't you see the irony?

"For that, my young friends, I give you a parting gift. I'll tell you both everything. I'll tell you who made the Philosopher Stone and ordered us to guard this place…"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere Slicer was strike down by long razor sharp fingernails that hit his blood seal and thereby killing him.

"My, that was a close call."

Ed and Danny realized they heard a woman who had a dark and sinister voice. She appeared out of the shadows, revealing herself in a black dress, hair, red eyes, and pale skin. It was Lust. Along with her was he brother, Envy.

Slicer 2 cried out loud when he witness Lust kill his brother before him.

However, Envy silenced Slicer 2 by striking his own sword on his blood seal, killing him off. Envy stabbed the blood seal several times as Ed and Danny looked on with anger, wondering who these two people were and what value did they have in them.

"Quit your pathetic blubbering, you idiot!" Envy shouted at the dying Slicer 2. "You were trying to kill our most important sacrifices! Do you understand me! You could have messed up the entire plan! What would we have done then, huh?"

"Tell me who you people are?" Ed demanded. "What kind of plan are you talking about? What do you mean when you say important sacrifices?"

* * *

Scenes From Chapter 25

It seemed that whenever the Elric brothers and their friends encountered the Homunculus, they always kept mentioned that they were very important human sacrifices.

Al and Tucker even heard from Gluttony when they convinced him to take them to see his Fahter and said, "He'll be happy since you two are our human sacrifices."

"Uh, sure, right," Al said, playing along. "That's why he'd want to meet us, right, Tucker?"

"Yeah," Tucker said, playing along as well. "I'm sure your Father will be happy that you brought us to him."

Al whispered to Tucker and said, "So, this will be our to find out what he means by human sacrifices."

"Been thinking the same things," Tucker replied.

* * *

It had almost seemed that wherever the Elric brothers and Danny and his group traveled, they were being observed by the Homunculi.

Bradley: "It seems Full Metal, his younger brother, his teacher, as well as the Black Sword and Static Alchemist are worthy candidates for human sacrifice."

Lust: "I really hate to do this. You two were prime candidates for sacrifice and all, but you forced me to kill the both of you."

* * *

Scenes From Chapter 10

From all the disasters that had occurred in Amestris, it all seemed like a perfect pattern. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes began to suspect that himself and try make the connect with these mysterious uprisings as well as the Homunculi causing them.

"These endless uprisings… the Philosopher Stone… Human sacrifices… And the outright geonocide of the Ishvalan people… Then this means… How can this even happen? And who could orchestrate something as terrible as this? I've got to tell the Fuhrer right away!"

Maes had realized that the uprisings that occurred, he connected the dots together and realized Amestris was like in the circle of a transmutation circle. Knowing they were all in danger, Maes knew he had to inform Roy about this and inform him about the ones who plotted this. Unfortunately, Maes was killed for knowing too much about the Homunculus' plans.

* * *

Scenes From Chapter 24

However, Dr. Marcoh, who had been kidnapped by the Homunculi, was well aware of what the Homunculi were planning and figured why these disasters occurred and what the human sacrifices were going to be used for.

Dr. Marcoh: "You know what, I've been sitting here for a while trying to decide and trying to figure out why I'm here and what it is exactly what you want me to do. I'm fairly certain that what you're doing right now is using this land and it's people to form a giant transmutation circle and that your hope is that the end result will be the creation of a Philosopher Stone. Am I wrong?"

* * *

The same disaster had occurred in the country known as Xerxes where all the people and the city itself were whipped out in a single night. It was considered to be a legend, but in reality, the people of Xerxes were all sacrificed in order to manufacture a perfect Philosopher Stone.

* * *

Hohenheim sat next to the bonfire, telling Pinako of what he knew what the Homunculus were up to, but didn't think nothing of it, nor did this matter involve him.

"You've always known about their plans, haven't you, Hohenheim?" Pinako said, looked at Hohenheim with a serious look. "So, why have you kept quiet about it?"

Hohenheim didn't answer and just remained quiet.

"Tell me, damn it!" Pinako bellowed.

Hohenheim said, "Even if I spoken up and warn them, it wouldn't have changed anything. I've watched humanity for a long time now and all I've seen them do is endlessly repeat the same mistakes. It's like they chose to be helpless. They either run away or they roll over. They're so fragile… how can they not break?"

* * *

It had always seemed the enemy was one step ahead of them and throughout the battles, the humans found themselves had the mercy of the Homunculus' great and terrible power.

Since the first time Al and Danielle first encountered the Homunculus who called himself Greed, they had thought it seemed impossible. However, Greed was able to demonstrate his own powers by having his own men kill him and be able to regenerate. Al and Danielle had been shocked when they realize they were facing an enemy that was unlike any other.

Both, Roy and Danny had found themselves at the mercy of Lust who had pierced them with her Ultimate Spear. Lust smiled evilly at the fact of how human are so easy to break down.

Envy even demonstrated his own power by revealing his true form to Ed, Ling, and Danny. Thwe trio stared with shock at Envy's transformation since it's been read that the Homunculus were only artificial humans. But after witnessing Envy's true power, Ed, Ling, and Danny knew that the Homunculus were more than just that and were facing an opponent who's powers far surpassed even a human.

Gluttony as well revealed that he too possessed an even greater abilities as he revealed his true power by swallowing everything in its path. Ed, Al, Roy, Danny, Sam, Riza, and Tucker realized that the Homunculus weren't just artificial human creautures, they were mindless monsters that craved for destruction, malice, and manipulation.

If the other four Homunculus' weren't bad enough, there was the one who called himself Wrath aka Fuhrer King Bradley. He was in the position of power and had the country of Amestris in his control, do what he wanted freely with that ultimate power. If that wasn't bad enough, it was worse that the senior staff was involved, aware of Bradley's identity as the Homunculus, Wrath, and going on with the plan to form this entire country into one giant transmutation circle.

However, Wrath having complete wasn't the only problem as he prove to be a formidable opponent. Going against Wrath was like someone signing their own deathbed. Greed had gone up against Wrath himself, only to lose when the powerful Homunculus was able to see through his weakness with his Ultimate Eye. Not even the combined forced of Ling, Lan Fan, and Tucker could not even bast Wrath's ultimate power.

Unfortunately, the one who was even more powerful than the Homunculus was the one who called himself Father. He himself was the creator of the Homunculus, separating a piece of his soul of the seven deadly sins and giving these artificially made human terrifying power that no one could even imagine. Even as of now, no one even knew just how powerful Father was, nor could they imagine his own power being even more horrifying than the Homunculus.

* * *

Hohenheim continued.

"Humans are defenseless. They don't have an Ultimate Spear, nor an Ultimate Shield. It's no use. They're all so busy with their trivial lives. They don't even see the real danger. So, what could they do? They can't defend themselves… not against the likes of the Homunculi."

"But that won't make us give up!" said a determined Pinako. "We will never give up!"

Looking at the brave face of Pinako, Hohenheim thought, "That is true. It is a human characteristic."

* * *

Despite the Homunculus' terrifying power, it never stopped human from giving up. No matter how powerful the Homunculi were, the humans would never succumb and always proved that their own will and determination is an even greater power than the Homunculi, they trait that they will never understand.

Heroes such as Roy and Danny were able to show great determination and courage when they faced Lust. When Lust shen pierced them with her Ultimate Spear, they still manage to get going, despite the pain they were in. Lust found herself at their mercy and was confused on why humans never seem to give up.

Ed and Sam even showed great courage and their own will to battle Greed and never gave up, despite possessing the Ultimate Shield. However, Ed's will to take down Greed manage to prevail and knew every enemy has a weakness, no matter how powerful they are. Because of his own will to take down Greed, Ed was able to punch through his weakness.

Al demonstrated his own will to carry on with the body he has and it never stopped him from having faith in his brother. Despite receiving pity from Scar, Al hardly care what he thought and knew discarding this body when mean rejecting his own brother as well. Even though his soul was stuck in a suit of armor, it only became a symbol for Al to remind himself to never give up, lose faith, and have the will to keep moving on.

Even during the Ishvalan Civil War, Scar's brother showed great courage by doing anything to insure his younger brother's survival. When Scar had lost his right arm and was on the verge of dying, Scar's brother gave up his own right arm to save his younger brother at the cost of his own life. It didn't matter if he lived or died, as long as his own little brother survived.

Lan Fan even demonstrated her own courage and showed a lot of guts it took to assure they got away from Wrath, who's power proved to be too much for them. When he right arm was rendered useless, Lan Fan knew sacrifices were necessary and at the cost, she cut off her own arm to throw Wrath off their trail and manage to make their escape.

* * *

Pinako continued.

"They can put us through hell, but it doesn't matter. Nothing they can do can make us give up. And someday, we will win!"

"You're just wearing yourselves out," Hohenheim told Pinako.

"Well, the only way we're going to find out is if we try!" Pinako argued. "It's better than just lying down and accepting it!"

Hohenheim didn't answer and just remained quiet.

"You really don't care?" Pinako asked Hohenheim. "You're fine with losing Ed and Al and everyone else you know?"

Suddenly, Pinako disappeared and standing before Hohenheim was Father who smiled evilly at him.

"You're really getting worked up over this, aren't you?" Father said, smiling evilly. Don't kid yourself into thinking you can help any of them. You know they're going to wind up dead, no matter what you do. And then what happens? You're left with nothing, that's what.

"The smart thing to do, the only thing, take whatever's important to you and run away as far as you possibly can. You act like you have a conscious, but you're just being sentimental, isn't that right, Hohenheim?

"You think you can change things. You honestly believe one act of caring will make you human. How could it? Look at your own face. Humans are nothing but a resource. And if we don't use them, they'll spread like weeds. You can't change reality, only your perception. Tell me what you can think you can actually change? The nature of their species. They will always be weak and frightened creatures."

Hearing all of this from Father, Hohenheim fell to his knees and wondered what if everything Father said was true. Maybe that was how humans were, weak and frightened creature who will easily succumb to anything.

Just before Hohenheim could accept it, someone held his hands. He saw who it was. He could have sworn he was looked at the little girl who was Trisha Elric, but this was a fifteen-year-old version of his wife, Trisha.

"We will change," Trisha said. "Because we can change. I know it. We may be weak, but we just have to be. If not, then we wouldn't have any reason to grow… to get strong. I know that it may seem futile to you, but it's not. Because, we are getting stronger with every step we take."

Every word Trisha had said was true. It may seem fear holds human back, but that fear only inspires them to have courage to face reality and to have the strength and will to overcome any obstacles, as Ed, Al, Roy, Ling, Danny, Sam, and everyone else showed.

* * *

Scene From Chapter 10

Roy: "And in turn, they'll protect the ones they love. It seems like the least we tiny humans can do for each other."

* * *

Scene From Chapter 23

Ling: "But… I wasn't ready for this. Lan Fan was though. She made the decision that I was too weak to make."

* * *

Scene From Chapter 19

Alphonse: "I'm sick of watching people die! And I just can't sit back and take it anymore! I won't let anyone else get killed! Not while I can protect them!"

* * *

Scene From Chapter 20

Edward: "I won't run away from this!"

* * *

Scene From Chapter 14

Sam: "It was our decision to get involved in this, even if it meany dying. I don't regret the decision we all made. We made a promise to stand by your side no matter what."

* * *

Scene From Chapter 25

Danny: "I always promise her that that no matter what situation I was in that I'd come back. And I'm not about to go back on that promise."

* * *

Scene From Chapter 26

Edward: Alphonse… look at me! I'll come back! Just you wait!

* * *

Trisha continued.

"You see, I'm sure we can change, because we're weak and because we die. We have to fight in order to live. And that's what will make us strong. And if that's not enough, if you're still not convinced we can change… then think about us. All of the days we spent with our family in Resembool."

Suddenly, appearing in front of Hohenheim were all his friends he knew in Resembool as well as his family as they looked and smiled at him, except for Edward. Hohenheim smiled back at them.

* * *

That was when Hohenheim woke up. He had fallen asleep while drinking some wine and saw he was sleeping in the open field of the woods. Hohenheim got up and saw a lake from afar.

"I was dreaming," Hohenheim realized. Awake and ready, Hohenheim decided to get going and do what he could to assue this country's safety.

Looking at the spot where he slept, he remembered this as the exact spot where he first met Pinako and met Trisha when she was only just a little girl. Before Hohenheim left, he said, "Thanks for all the help."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Danny woke up and found himself in a white void and behind him was the gate that would take back to Amestris. However, before he could go through the gate, he looked behind himself and saw two figures that look familiar. In front of him were two shimmering blue figures.

To Danny's surprise, it was his ghost-half and as well as Danielle's. Danny almost thought he was hallucinating at first, but realized it was not. They were both, Danny and Danielle's ghost-half's stuck in this portal of Truth.

"No way," Danny thought. "I can't believe it. After all this time, my ghost-half has been stuck in the portal of Truth. This makes things easier. I can get mine's and Danielle's ghost half's and we'll…"

Suddenly, the gates behind Danny's portal opened and black hand tentacles started to grab Danny as he was being dragged towards the gate.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Danny shouted. "Get off me! I have to get my ghost half back! You know I've been through hell trying to get this far!"

Suddenly, Danny's ghost half started to approach him and made a menacing grin at Danny.

"Ok, other me, if you're happy to see me again, could you make a better smile because the one you're giving me is creepy," Danny creeped.

"You seem to be mistaken, child," the ghost Danny spoke in a strange voice. "You probably don't recognize me from before. I am what they call the world, universe, God, or Truth. I am all and one and of course I am you."

"What a second," Danny said, getting suspicious. "You're that Truth jerk who took my powers!"

"Correct," Truth grinned. "Tell me, did you really think it would be simple that when you traveled through the portal once more, you'd be able to obtain your ghost half that easily. I find this all very ludicrous of you."

"Give back my powers now!" Danny demanded. "Do you have any idea far I've gone just to get it all back?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Truth replied. "You see, when you passed through the gates, you were to pay the toll of Equivalent Exchange, in this case, your powers. As long as you're stuck on the other side, claiming your powers back is impossible, unless you can make back through the gates to your world."

"And how exactly am I suppose to figure that one out?" Danny questioned. "You're called the Truth, aren't you? So, give me the knowledge I need to get myself back home."

"I can't do that child," Truth said. "There are many secrets within the portal of Truth that are best left unsaid, just as uncovering the secret to death is stricty forbidden and therefore the concept of discovering it must remain here within the portal. I'm afraid you'll have to find your way back yourself. But until then, farewell, child."

Danny was dragged through the gates struggling and shouted, "Just wait until the day I do get back! Once I get back… I'll show you… and get my powers back…!" Danny was dragged back through the portal that would lead him back to Amestris.

Deep underground, Gluttony opened the doors and led Al and Tucker into Father's room. Al and Tucker looked around as the room had an erie look that contained very long pipes, chemical beakers, quite a full skulls, and in front was a large chair where Father supposedly sat.

"This place couldn't get any creepier, huh?" Al asked Tucker.

"You think," Tucker replied sarcastically. "I imagine Dr. Victor Frakenstein living in this place if he was a complete crackpot."

"Hello, Father!" Gluttony called out. "I brought you our human sacrifices."

Al and Tucker began to panic when Gluttony starting calling out his so called Father already.

"Your Father?" Al panicked. "Where? This is happening too fast!"

"I was interested in meeting this guy, now I'm starting to reconsider!" Tucker said, freaking out. "If this guy winds up being more powerful than the Homunculi… oh man, we're in a real crisis here!"

Suddenly, a bearded man in white robes with long white hair and pale skin appeared before them. It was the man that Gluttony called Father.

"And who is this?" Father asked Gluttony.

When Al got a good look on Father's face, he was shocked when he saw a familiar face. He could swear that he was looking at his own father, Van Hohenheim.

"Dad?" Al thought, confused.

Hearing what Al said, "Wait, hold up, are you saying that this Father guy is your dad too? Now, I'm really confused."

"Well, I don't know if he is my dad," Al said, confused as Tucker was. "I mean, he looks like my father, but…"

That was when they notice Gluttony screaming in agony as he began to cough out blood. Shocked at what they were seeing, Al and Tucker stepped back when a giant eye opened up in Gluttony's belly.

Vomiting blood out once more, Gluttony's body swirled around with static of electricity and something emerged right out of his belly. Emerging right out of Gluttony was Envy in his true form, along with Ed, Ling, and Danny as they were shot right out and landed on the ground.

"Envy?" Father said, confused of what he just witnessed right now.

"Envy?" Al said, confused as he looked back at Envy's monstrous form. "That thing?"

"Please tell me he didn't call that thing Envy, did he?" Tucker asked. "Envy was a freaky guy with dreadlocks and that's now how I remember Envy."

"I'm thinking it is Envy," Al presumed. "We can't forget that the Homunculi have amazing super ablilties."

"Oh, boy," said a nervous Tucker. "Just when we thought this day couldn't get any worse, we find out Envy can turn into a freaky huge 24-foot monster. Sometimes, I feel as though the entire world is toying with me."

"Wait, there's someone there,!" Al pointed when he spotted three people lying on Envy's body. To both, Al and Tucker's shock, it was Ed, Ling, and Danny alive and well.

"Brother!" Al called out.

"Danny and Ling!" Tucker called out.

They both rushed over to them to make sure they were okay. For a little while, they are all unconscious, but in a few moments they woke up. They looked around, wondering where they were and saw Al and Tucker in front of them.

"Al," Ed spoke. "You're back in your armor. So, that means…

"We're back in the real world," Ling finished, relieved.

"I guess so," Ed said, relieved as Ling.

"Good to be back in reality," Danny said. "It feels as though I just went straight to hell and back."

"Well, like I said, I can't imagine hell being any worser than that place and it's not a place I want to go to," Ling said.

Suddenly, Al immediately started hugging Ed with joy and shouted, "You're safe! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Al, that hurts!" Ed said, as his left arm was aching in pain. "You're hurting me!"

Tucker approached Danny and have him a high five and said, "It's good to have you back, man."

"I'm just glad to finally get the hell out of there," Danny said.

"Um, I notice part of your clothes were covered in blood," Tucker pointed out. "Where were you guys exactly?"

"In Gluttony's stomach, where else," Danny replied to Tucker.

"Just to ask, what was it like inside Gluttony's stomach?" Tucker asked.

"Believe me, it's a place you never want to be," Danny told Tucker. "If you were inside his stomach, you would have gone completely insane. As for the blood, let's just say inside of him is an ocean of blood."

"The way you describe it, make me glad I wasn't there at all," Tucker said.

"Al, you're crushing my arm!" Ed shouted, as Al continued to hug him.

Al put Ed down and said, "I'm sorry, but… I thought you were dead."

Ed calmed down Al and smiled and said, "But, I'm okay, Al. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but can somebody tell where exactly are we right now?" Danny asked. "This place is starting to give me goosebumps."

"Believe me, I'd like to know myself," Ed said, as he looked around the strange place they found themselves in.

"This is somewhat surprising."

Alarmed who was speaking right behind them, Ed and Danny turned around and saw the one called Father approaching them.

"People emerging from his stomach, it's quite perplexing," Father said, as he looked at his guest.

Shocked that this Father guy seem to resemble his father, Ed seemed baffled and said, "What the… Hohenheim?"

He looked at Ed, Al, Danny, and Tucker observing them and said, "Steel of appendages and an armored body. And the other two, I can tell they're not of this world."

"I take it you two are the Elric brothers. And the other two, I heard of a young man that can use ice alchemy, I take it you're Danny Fenton and that the other one I've heard rumors about must be the one who can use crystal alchemy, who goes by the name of Tucker Foley."

"Hey, guys, is this dude really your Father?" Tucker whispered.

"He's either an idiot or it's just a coincidence that he looks like our dad," Ed whispered to Tucker.

"I don't think he is dad, brother," Al said.

"Hey, you're not…"

"Have you mistaken me for someone else?" Father asked, noticing the confused look on Ed. "Wait… hold on… Hohenheim… the name you said! By any chance do you mean Van Hohenheim? And how is it that the two of you are acquainted with him?"

"Well, he's our father," Al replied.

"He's your father?" Father said, shocked as he observed Ed. "This is indeed surprising! I had no idea he had children! But, if you are indeed his progeny, then why is it your family name is Elric?"

"Elric is our mother's last name!" Ed shouted at Father.

"Oh, is that so," Father said. "So where is he been spending his time?"

"Who cares!" Ed shouted. "Just forget him! Who the hell are you? And why do you look exactly like him?"

"I know that he can't be dead," Father said to himself, ignoring Ed who was outraged that Father wasn't listenting to a word he just said.

"Listen!" Ed shouted.

"Hey, old man, are you really the one behind the brains of the operation here or are you just dense?" Tucker asked Father.

"Oh, you two," Father said, looking at Danny and Tucker. "I remember now. I summoned you and your friends to this world. What an honor it is to meet you both."

"Okay, I'm starting to have doubts if this bad is as bad as I thought we would be and not exactly what I pictured," Tucker said.

"You want to fill me in on who the heck this guy is, Tuck…Aahhh!"

Tucker notice Danny was in pain. He was touching his right leg that appeared to have a few broken bones since his fight with Envy. However, he wasn't the only one in pain since Ed's right arm had some broken bones themselves.

Father looked back at his four guest and said, "My young friends, it would appear you're injured. And you my tall friend, you're missing your left hand, aren't you?"

Father walked up towards Alphonse first and placed his hand where he was missing his left hand and restored it with the use of alchemy. This left Al shocked that Father was able to do that without a transmutation circle or clapping his hands together. This even surprised Ed, Danny, and Tucker.

Going up to Ed, Father said, "Your arm is broken." He placed his hands on Ed's left arm and used his alchemy to completely heal it. Ed moved his left arm and to his surprise, he felt no pain. It was all healed up.

Ed took the bandages off and said, "It's not broken anymore."

Suddenly, Father placed his hands around Ed's body to observe for any broken bones and said, "A few broken ribs." He placed his hands on Ed's broken ribs and healed them completely through alchemy.

Father approached Danny, placing his hands around his body and said, "You too have a few broken ribs and an injured leg." By placing his hands on his injured spots, Father healed them, using his alchemy, leaving Danny surprised.

They boys were left completely speechless and began to wonder who in the world was the Father guy. He healed them just like that as if he were a God or something.

"I consider the four of you to be vital resources," Father told the boys. "You must all remain alive and healthy."

"What do you mean by vital resources?" Danny asked.

"This isn't right, you guys," Ed told the gang. "He performed a transmutation without any movement at all."

"And we didn't even thin out my armor at all," Al said.

"There isn't any Equivalent Exchange," the boys said.

"You aren't human!" Ling bellowed as he drew his sword towards Father. "What are you? What the hell's inside you?"

Staring at Ling with a cold look in his eyes, Father said, "I would ask who you are. But, I honestly don't care. Gluttony, you can go ahead and eat him."

"Okay!" Gluttony cheered.

"What?" said a shocked Ed. "No! Hold on!"

Ed, Al, Danny, and Tucker blocked Gluttony to keep him from getting anywhere near Ling.

"Don't!" Ed told Father and Gluttony. "This guy's our friend! You want to keep us happy, right? So, don't kill him, please!"

"He didn't go all this way to get out Gluttony's stomach just to get eaten again!" Danny told Father.

"But, I have no need for him," Father replied. "Your friendship doen't make him any less useless to me."

"What'd you say?" Ed said an angrily.

"Alright, old man, just who in the hell are?" Danny demanded. "Why is it we're so valuable to you?"

"Brother, the Homunculi keep calling this guy their Father," Al said, filling Ed in. "I think he's the one that created them."

"What?" said a shocked Edward.

"This old guy created the Homunculi?" Danny said, shocked as well. "In this case, I shouldn't get too cocky and underestimate this guy. As Sam once told me, 'Looks can be deceiving.'

"Let's not get carried away and fight him just yet," Al told Ed and Danny. "He did heal our wounds."

"And that's suppose to make things better?" Tucker questioned.

"You're right about that," Ling agreed. "He may have healed your wounds, but he didn't heal mine. I don't like him. I can tell he looks down on humans and call us 'fools."

"When you notice an insect on the ground, do you consider it a fool?" Father questioned. "The life of an insect is so beneath you, that it would be a waste of your time to even consider judging it. That would be an accurate summation on my feelings towards these humans."

"Alright, I've had enough of listening your voice!" Danny bellowed, as he placed his hands on the ground, creating icicles that shot right towards Father. However, Father was able to use his alchemy to keep the ice from hitting him while just standing where he is all calm.

Danny was shocked and said, "It didn't even scratched him!"

"Let me handle this old geezer!" Tucker said, getting out his crystals, transmuting them into spear weapons and threw them at Father as the multiplied themselves.

Father, however, used his alchemy to render all of Tucker's crystal into dust.

"No way!" Tucker said, surprised. "How did he do that?"

"Okay, let the professional handle this!" Ed bellowed, as he clapped his hands placed them on the ground, turning the ground before him into a fist to strike Father. But, once again, Father did not suffer a scracth, using his alchemy to split the giant fist in half from striking him.

Ed was caught by surprise as he stared angrily at Father and said, "Look, you might have healed our wounds, but that does not mean we're friends! It's pretty apparent that you're the root of all this evil! We're taking you down! I don't care how many cronies you've got!"

Envy glared at Ed and shouted, "And just who do you think you're calling a cronie, pipsqueak!"

"PIPSQUEAK!" Ed yelled.

"There we goes again," Tucker said, knowing how angry Ed gets when someone insults his height.

"The blood's gone straight through his head," Danny quipped.

Ed placed his hands on the pipes on the ground, transmuting them as they headed straight towards Father as they wrapped themselves around him like a snake.

"Got you now, boss man!" Ed shouted, with satisfaction.

Unfortunately, Father just stood there and used his alchemy to break right through the pipes, leaving everyone shocked.

"We're in serious trouble here," Tucker said. "If he can use alchemy at that level, what chance do we have of beating him?"

"Don't start giving up yet, Tucker," Danny told him. "Just because he's all powerful doesn't prove he's not unbeatable. We've just got to…"

"Look out!" Al shouted, pointed up and saw Envy stand above them and was about to attack.

Everyone dodged right out of the way. Ed quickly used his alchemy to transmute another fist from the ground to attack Father, but the entire fist broke apart before it could even hit Father. Then, Envy came and swung his tail at Ed, knocking him down.

Al used his alchemy, transmuting the ground into spikes to strike Father, but of course that didn't work as he stopped and broke the spikes with just one wave of his hands.

Next up was Danny, who created several icicles emerging from the ground all at once as it headed straight towards Father to attack him. However, Father simply just waved his hand and split the entire ice apart and yet not suffering a single scratch.

"How is he able to do that just by waving his hand?" Danny wondered. Envy then approached Danny from behind and smacked him with his hand, sending him flying.

Tucker came straight towards, holding one of small crystals and transmuted it into a spear. He was about to strike Father, but to his shock, the entire crystal spear weapons broke apart when Father used his alchemy.

"No way!" Tucker said, shocked. "These crystals are not the hardest diamonds in the world. How could he just easily break it?" Father then stared at Tucker and blasted him away, using his alchemy

Ling then jumped in the air to attack Father with his sword, but Father was easily able to transmute the ground into a fist and hit Ling, sending him flying and landed on the ground.

Struggling to pull himself up, Danny said, "Despite it's just him and the five of us, we still can't lay a finger on him."

"You know, I was planning to question this guy if he holds any information that could involve getting us home, but I doubt he'll be that easy to persuade," Tucker said.

"What's going on here?" Al wondered, seeing at the way how Father was about block and stop each of their attacks.

"How does he do that?" Ed wondered, himself. "It's like he can transmute just by thinking about it."

Father sighed. "This is a waste of time." He raised his hand in the air, releasing red energy waves of lightning around the room and stopped.

Confused on what Father just did, Tucker said, "You know, old man, if you're blind, you would know to attack us right here. But, either way, you're going down."

Tucker got his crystals to transmute them into weapons and threw them, but to his shock, they fell down just like ordinary crystals.

Confused, Tucker said, "Uh… that wasn't suppose to happen."

"Just let me handle this, Tuck," Danny said as he placed his hand on the ground to form his icicles. But, nothing happened. There were no ice or icicles. Danny tried again, but nothing happened.

"What's happening?" Danny wondered. "Why isn't my ice working?"

"Don't sweat it," Ed said. "Me and Al will handle this." Both, Ed and Al clapped their hands together and placed them on the ground. However, nothing happened as their alchemy was not working.

"Your alchemy isn't working either?" Tucker asked Ed and Al.

"I don't know," said a shocked Edward. "What's going on? It's like none of us can't use alchemy at all."

"Can't use alchemy?" Danny said, shocked. "Oh, great! So, how do we…"

Ed, Al, Danny, and Tucker were silenced when Envy came and held them down to the ground now that their alchemy was no longer a threat.

"Guys!" Ling called out as he rushed over to his friends.

However, Gluttony pounced right on Ling and held him down.

"What the hell did he do to us?" Ed grunted.

"I don't know," Al said, wondering himself. "Why can't we use our alchemy."

"Alright, Envy, I'm sure you know what he did, so spit it out!" Danny demanded.

Envy laughed sinisterly at them as he held down his opponents.

"You lower life forms never cease to ammuse me. You gain one ounce of power and you think you own the world. And yet, you don't even know what that power is. And then you have the arrogance to assume you're the ones who's in control of this power. You're like a bad joke that keeps getting dumb."

"What are you bastards planning?" Ed demanded.

"Tell us everything you know, Envy!" Danny told him. "We made a deal with you that if we got out alive, you'd tell us what it is you guys are planning to do to this country?"

"Oh, really!" Envy laughed. "Why, I would never stoop so low as to make a deal with a worm like you!"

"LIAR!" Ed shouted.

"You're not going to get away with this, Envy!" Danny grunted.

"Ha!" Envy laughed, once more. "I've been getting away with everything for as long as I can remember!"

"You talk far too much, Envy," Father said.

"Oh, sorry," Envy told Father.

Looking over where Gluttony had Ling pinned down, Father said, "You may prove to be rather useful to me after all. I could always use a new pawn in the rotation."

Suddenly, right before everyone's eyes, an eyeball appeared on Father's forehead as the eye itself oozed out a red blood liquid. It was the liquid form of the Philosopher Stone.

"Is that a Philosopher Stone?" Al asked, shocked.

"The actual Stone itself," Tucker asked. "But, that's just a ball of liquid."

"The Stone itself can take on many forms," Ed explained to Tucker. "It doesn't have to necessarily look like an actual Stone."

"Are you serious?" said a surprised Ling. "It's the actual Philosopher Stone itself?"

Shocked of what Father had in mind, Envy asked, "You're really going to do that?"

"Do what?" Ed asked Envy.

"He's going to make a new Homunculus," Envy replied to Ed.

Everyone was shocked when they all heard the news that Father was planning to use Ling to create his new Homunculus.

Envy explained.

"The Stone is added into the bloodstream. If it is able to merge, then a human based Homunculus is created. But it's more common for the Stone to overpower the human that it might involve killing them."

"I'm not going to let you do this to him!" Ed grunted.

"There's no way in hell you're going to use Ling to become a Homunculus!" Danny said, as he struggled to break free from Envy's grasp.

"We can't break free without the use of our alchemy!" Ed said, struggling as well. "And why the hell aren't we able to transmute?"

"It's like when he shot the lightning bolt in the air, we weren't able to use our alchemy," Tucker said.

"You bearded bastard!" Ed bellowed. "Let him go! He's got people waiting for him to come back! Get off of me!"

"Get away from Ling!" Danny shouted at Father. "I'm not going to let you use him as a guinea pig in your little experiment!"

That was when Ed remembered he still had Lieutenant Hawkeye's gun. He quickly drew out the gun and aimed towards Envy and was about to pull the trigger when the faces of the lost souls on Envy's body began screaming at him. Ed couldn't find it in his gut to shoot.

"Can you really shoot such a sad face?" Envy questioned, taunting Ed. "Can you, boy?"

"Damn you!" Ed grunted.

"When I get my hands on you Envy, I'm going to freeze you into a block of ice and toss you right out into the ocean!" Danny shouted.

"You all stay out of this!" Ling told everyone. "This is exactly what I want. So, all of you just stay out of it!"

"Are you serious?" Ed said, shocked.

"Is that how you want it, Ling?" Tucker questioned. "You're willing to submit yourself to become a Homunculus and become this monster's lab dog? Is that it?"

"I came to this land to find a Philosopher Stone and now this guy wants to give me one," said an eager Ling. "I'm not going to turn this down!"

"Think about what you're doing!" Ed told Ling.

"You're so desperate to getting a Philosopher Stone that you would stoop yourself as low as this!" Tucker argued.

Tucker would know Ling's situation since he's been there before. In the past, he too became jealous of Danny's ghost powers that a genie ghost by the name of Desire even granted him this power. However, that power came at a total price that Tucker's jealously almost transformed him into a monster.

Even a second time, Tucker had a ghost mummy named Hotep Ra served him and also offered him power by giving him the scepter that once belong to an ancient Pharaoh and almost lost himself to that power. It was because of Danny that he was able to break free from his lust for power. Tucker knew what Ling was going through and he did not want him to lose himself just so he can obtain a Philosopher Stone anc achieve immortality.

Impressed by Ling greed for power, Father said, "Well, now this is new. But we'll see if your body is as willing as your mind."

"No, don't!" Ed shouted.

"Ling, you moron!" Tucker yelled.

But, it was already too late for them to stop Father as he dropped the liquid Philosopher Stone right onto Ling's face as it slipped right into the cut on his face. The Stone's power then went through Ling's blood stream and began to take effect.

Next thing Ling knew, his felt his entire go through extreme pain and swirls of red electricity swirled around his body. Ling try not to let the pain bother him as he screamed and knew he had to do this for his people.

"Ling!" Ed shouted, unable to bear seeing Ling in so much pain.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP OUT OF THIS!" Ling screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE INTERFERE! STAY BACK! I PROMISE… THAT I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! THEY'RE DEALING WITH THE FUTURE LEADER OF XING… LING YAO!"

* * *

Suddenly, Ling found himself in his own sub consciousness, surrounded by the souls of the people of Xerxes, attacking and screaming at him. When it all stopped, he heard a sinister laughing and in front of him appeared a figure with a grayish face that looked like a hardened shield with white eyes, sharp teeth and fangs, and red markings on his face. It was Greed.

Greed laughed and said, "Am I really suppose to use this brat? Oh, well. Just hand over your body. I guess I'll have to make do with it."

"Fine with me!" Ling grunted. "Consider it yours! You can have it!"

"Huh?" Greed thought, confused.

"I said come!" Ling repeated himself. "I really accept you!"

"You know, people normally reject me," Greed told Ling.

"You're talking to the future Emperor of Xing, monster!" Ling said to Greed. "I am no normal man! My heart is large enough to hold twenty or thirty of you!"

Greed laughed once more. "Well, I do like how ambitious you are. Just don't try to change your mind."

"I'll never change my mind," Ling told Greed. "My vassal lost her arm helping me search for this! I couldn't face her again if I came home empty handed! I need this power! I need it to protect and provide for me people and to take my place as ruler! And I accept all of the risks!"

"Your avarice is certainly appealing," Greed admitted. "But, let's see if your stomach matches your appetite. Can you handle this?"

* * *

Suddenly, the pain had all ended for Ling and he had successfully become a human based Homunculus. Ling was no longer himself anymore. The Homunculus known as Greed had returned.

"Ling," Ed said, wanting to make sure if he was alright.

"Are you still there?" Danny asked.

"What?" Greed replied. "Oh, you mean the guy I took this body from. Sorry, but your friend just checked out and left Greed this body." Greed then revealed the Ouroboros tattoo on his upper right hand.

"So, you're not Ling," Al said, knowing the different voice from Ling's body.

"Did he say Greed?" Ed said, shocked, knowing the name of the Homunculus that he, Al, Sam, Danielle, and Izumi faced in Dublith.

"Ed, you and Al know this guy?" Tucker asked.

"Wait, Al, didn't you say he was the same Homunculus that kdnapped you and Danielle?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, he is," Al said. "But…"

"So then, are you the Greed from before?" Ed asked as the new Greed approached him.

"Huh?" Greed thought, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember us," Ed said.

"We meet you in Dublith, remember," Al said, reminding Greed.

"Ah, you must have meet some different Greed," Greed figured.

"He was my avarice before you," Father explained to the new Greed.

"Oh, I got you," Greed said looked back at Ed and Al. "That makes sense. But if you want to hear it from me 'no.' I'm not the Greed you knew."

"But, what about Ling?" Ed asked.

"What did you do to him?" Danny asked Greed.

"Well, he was an interesting kid, but he gave up his body without any fight at all," Greed said as he smiled evilly.

Shocked when he heard this, Ed shouted, "You're lying! Ling would never give up and surrender himself so easily! Ling, I know you're in there! Answer me!"

"Ling, you're an idiot!" Tucker bellowed to himself.

"Hey, guys, I think we've got company coming inside here," Danny pointed.

Everyone looked and saw a Chimera beast headed in front the front door. The Chimera fell dead and entering the room were Scar and May Chang.

As soon as they entered the room, May Chang became frightened as soon as she saw Father. She could sense an evil presense within him. Never in her life had she sense someone witch such dark, wicked, and evil powers.

Scar notice the frightened look on May's face and asked, "What's the matter?"

"That feeling… it's coming from that man," May said, shaking as she pointed towards Father. He's human… but also not."

Scar could sense the evil presense within Father and notice Envy's monstrous Father and replied, "No, he's not! It doesn't look like any of them are human."

Suddenly, Shao May popped out of Al's armor and notice May. She happily ran over to May and jumped right into her arms.

"Shao May!" May cheered. "Oh, thank goodness, you're okay. I got so worried about you."

Greed clapped sarcastically and replied, "Oh, now that is a touchy reunion right there."

Scar then notice Al and Tucker being held down to the ground by Envy and also notice Ed and Danny were pinned down as well. Scar thought, "So the armored boy and the Adamant Alchemist are not with the Homunculi. And they've also got the Glacial Alchemist and Full Metal."

As soon as May heard Scar mention the name Full Metal, May said, "Where is he? Where is Mr. Edward."

"He's right there," Scar pointed.

May looked around and replied, "He's not really here, is he?"

"I told you, that's him right there!" Scar pointed to the long blonde hair boy. "That little guy is the Full Metal Alchemist!"

As soon as May spotted Ed, she began to freak out and realize that Edward Elric wasn't exactly how she pictured him in her own little fantasy world.

Outraged, May shouted, "HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH THE FEELINGS OF A MAIDEN, YOU HUMAN MICROBE!"

Angered by that insult, Ed yelled, "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, MICRO-GIRL?"

"Okay, either I'm seeing thing or is there a kid traveling with Scar?" Danny wondered.

"Actually, that's pretty much what you see," Tucker told Danny.

While the guys bickered with each other, Father started to wonder who Scar and May were.

"That's the Ishvalan I never got to eat," Gluttony told Father.

"Another human with his own plans," Father figured. "This is the insubordinate who's been using his destructive alchemy to carelessly interfere with our operation."

"Go ahead and eat him," Envy told Gluttony. "He doesn't have his alchemy to stop you right now."

"Okay!" Gluttony said, happly. He then jumped ready to pounce right on Scar. However, Scar raised his hand and used his alchemy to slice Gluttony right in haldf, much to Father, Envy, and everyone elses shock.

"What?" Envy shouted.

"You'll pay for this!" May shouted, pointing at Ed. "You deceived an innocent girl! And you kidnapped Shao May! You'll suffer for what you've done… ALL OF YOU!"

May then threw her kunai's right next to Envy, who was baffled on what she was planning to do. May quickly drew a transmutation circle and placed several kunai's from the outside of the circle and activated it, creating a giant fist from the ground the punched Envy.

Finally, Ed, Al, Danny, and Tucker were all free from Envy's grasp.

"About time!" Ed said, satisfied to be free from Envy.

"Since Scar and that kid can use their alchemy, it's about time to use ours," Danny said, smiling with confidence.

"Right," Al nodded.

"Let's rock and roll!" Tucker shouted, as he got his crystals and threw them. But to his shock, nothing happened as they just fell down like ordinary crystals. Danny placed his hands on the ground to form some ice, but nothing happened as well. Ed and Al try clapped their hands and placed them on the ground, but even their alchemy was still not working.

"It still isn't working!" Al shouted.

"But why is theirs?" Ed wondered, looking over where Scar and May were at.

"This would be a best time to run!" Tucker panicked as the group quickly ran for their lives.

Envy then glared at Scar and May and said, "How can you use your alchemy here?"

"What do you mean?" Scar asked Envy.

While Envy busied himself with Scar and May, the guys found a hiding spot, trying to figure out on what Scar and May can use their alchemy while they can't.

"This doesn't make any sense," Al thought. "How can they still transmute?"

"I don't know," Ed replied. "And I have no idea."

"Wait a second," Danny thought. "Hey, Ed, since Envy is the kind of guy who's dumb enough to boast about things, this could be a perfect opportunity to tell Scar what really happened in Ishval."

Getting where Danny was going with, Ed made a confident smile and said, "You've thought of something to our advantage, Danny. This is our chance to turn things around."

"Wait, you guys know something we don't know?" Tucker asked, Ed and Danny, confused.

"We'll explain later," Danny said.

"Right now, let's turn the tables," Ed said as he ran out to where Envy, Scar, and May were at. "Scar! You want to know the truth about what started the war in Ishval?"

"In Ishval?" Scar wondered about what Ed meant.

"The truth about who shot that child and started that uprising," Ed told Scar. "He's standing right there! It was Envy disguised as a soldier! These guys orchestrated the entire war!

Envy was shocked and realize that Ed had just exposed. He realize he revealed too much than he bargained for. Scar glared at Envy and also stared at Father angrily.

"I'd like to hear more detaisl about this!" Scar grunted. Suddenly, Gluttony jumped again to pounce on Scar, but used his alchemy to blow his head right off.

Glaring at Father, Scar said, "Now tell me, for what purpose did you choose to slaughter all my people!"

Father didn't answer and just glared at Scar.

"Depending on your answer, I'll send you to join God!" Scar shouted. "No! You don't deserve to stand by God alongside my fallen brothers! Your only solace from my wrath will be damnation!"

Scar raised his right hand and unleashed his destructive powers of alchemy, sending Envy and the guys flying.

Greed just stood there watching the show and said, "Whoa, nice! He's got some pretty good moves for a human!"

"Greed, take care of the outsiders," Father ordered.

"Sure," Greed said as he walked over to help out Envy take care of Scar and May.

"Hey!" Ed shouted to Greed. "I know you're still in there, Ling!"

"Snap out of it!" Tucker shouted. "Are you stupid enough to let your own body be taken over! What about the people of Xing who are waiting for you, Ling!"

"Sorry, Ling's no longer available," Greed quipped. "Right now, Greed is in control." Greed then transformed his arms into his Ultimate Shield.

Ed and Tucker then began chasing after Greed. May kept herself hidden and saw who Ed and Tucker were chasing.

"I know him," May said. "That's Ling Yao of the Yao clan."

Suddenly, Gluttony came right behind May and shouted, "A little girl!"

May heard Gluttony shout right behnd her and ran as he chased her. Father just watched as everyone chases one after the other.

* * *

Scar was taking his vegeance on Envy as he used his destructive alchemy on him. Suddenly, Father appeared out of nowhere right behind Scar.

"Let's talk a moment," Father told Scar. Scar became alarmed when Father appeared out of nowhere behind him. "Tell me, how are you able to use your alchemy?"

Scar ignored Father's questioned and grabbed his face, electrocuting him with his alchemy. However, to his shock, Father did not even suffer a scratch as he stood there as if nothing happened.

"Well, you are clearly still transmuting," Father figured, trying to observe Scar's alchemy. "Physical destruction… no, decompisition, is it." Father was about to use his alchemy on Scar who manage to jump out of the way in time, but got grazed in his right arm.

"If I had jumped one second later, I'd be a dead man," Scar thought, as he landed down on the ground, exhausted.

* * *

Seeing in Scar in trouble, May shouted, "Mr. Scar…"

However, her words were cut off when Gluttony smacked her to the ground. May try to stand up, but was unable to. Gluttony smiled menacingly at May with a ravenous hunger look on his face.

"Time to eat you!" Gluttony shouted as he jumped to pounce on May.

That was when Al jumped right in and kick Gluttony. Gluttony got back up to have another go, but Danny came right in and jumped and kicked Gluttony right up his chin and kicked him in the head and thereby knocking him down.

Going up to May, Al asked, "Are you alright?"

"Come on, Al," Danny said. "Let's get the kid and get out of here. I'm sure Ed and Tuck will catch up with us later."

"Right," Al nodded as he got May as they ran right out, going through the tunnels.

"I never asked you two to help me," May told Al and Danny.

"Hey, if it wasn't for us, you would have been eater already, kid," Danny told May.

"Save the stubborn pride for later," Al said to May. "These people kill anyone that don't have any use for. We're getting you out of here."

As they turned left towards the tunnel, Al, May, and Danny found themselves being blocked by numerous Chimera's.

"Oh, great!" Danny bellowed. "Looks someone sent in the patrol dogs!"

"There's too many of them," Al said.

That was when Scar came running through the tunnels, headed where Al, May, and Danny were headed and bumped right into them.

"You three," Scar said. "I thought you made it outside."

However, Scar realized that the trio were being blocked by numerous Chimera's. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only problem they had. Coming towards their right were Envy and Gluttony.

Fearing for May's safety, Al asked, "Scar, can you make it to the surface with this girl?"

Baffled by this, Scar said, "You would allow me to escape even though I'm the one responsible for the death's of your friend's parents?"

Startled by that reply, Al said, "Yeah… well, I'd rather beat you senseless."

"And I pretty much would like to take you on single handedly," Danny said. "But right now, we have a little girl who's life is at stake."

"It makes us sick to have to ask you for help, but take the girl and leave!" Al told Scar. "They won't harm us since the Homunculi need us alive. We're very important to them.

"I doubt I'd be able to get her safely to the surface with the condition I'm in right now," Scar said. "And I have no intension of turning my back on this place just yet."

Scar then used his alchemy to transmute the water into hydrogen gas and grabbed Al's helmet and threw it at the pipes and caused an explosion. Smoke was everywhere as Scar manage to make his escape. He put May into Al's armor to keep her safe for the time being.

Getting his helmet back on, Al said, "Jeez, couldn't you have warned me first! What a rude thing to do!"

"Or at least give us a heads up," Danny quipped.

Suddenly, both Al and Danny were grabbed by Envy who held them towards the wall.

"I guess you think it was clever igniting hydrogen like that!" Envy hissed at Al and Danny. He looked around for Scar, but saw that he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Envy asked, demanding answers from Al and Danny. "You better tell me now!"

"I have no idea," Al replied.

"He was already gone by the time you even grabbed us," Danny told Envy.

Frustrated as he was, Envy shouted, "Get up and track his scent, Gluttony!" However, he saw that Envy was in no condition to move as he wore out the power of his Philosopher Stone. "You used up your regenerative powers! Your body is dying!"

Knowing he had no time to look for Scar, Envy decided to take Al and Danny back to Father.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed and Tucker were having their hands full with Greed, who Ultimate Shield proved pretty hard to break through. Ed try to make a kick for Greed to his stomach, but block it with his Ultimate Shield. Tucker was about to kick him in his arm, but Greed block it in time when he shield them.

"I'll have to admit, you guys have some pretty good fighting skills, for humans that is," Greed admitted. "This should be more entertaining than I expected."

Greed came at Tucker and clawed him across his left arm. Ed came charging towards Greed to attack and was about to punch him, but Greed parried that attack with his Ultimate Shield.

"You idiot!" Ed shouted. "Wake up, Ling!"

"The name's Greed," Greed told Ed.

"Shut up!" Ed bellowed. "Give Ling his body back!"

"Sorry, can't do that," Greed said, as he pushed Ed off of him.

Tucker came charging towards Greed who turned back and heat butt Tucker and kicked him down. Ed then charged towards Greed again and kicked him in the back and tripped him and was about to punch him. However, Greed blocked his punch with his bare hands.

"Give up already, you idiot!" Ed shouted. "What about your country? Have you forgotten all about Lan Fan?" Ed raised his left arm and punched Greed right in the face.

However, Ling was able to turn the table as he manage to flip himself on to his side and had Ed pinned down.

Suddenly, Tucker came running towards Greed to punched him and shouted, "Damn it, Ling! Snap out of it!" Unfortunately, Greed punched Tucker right in the face and knocked him down.

"Hey, pops, I've got them for you!" Greed called out to Father.

"Upstairs," Father ordered. "I want them taken diretly to Wrath."

Then, Envy came back as well, having a hold of Al and Danny and laid down the dying Gluttony.

"Man, you guys really made a mess of things, didn't you," Envy said. "If you had simply behaved yourselves, then we would have let you go a long time ago."

Greed let go of Ed as he took him and Tucker over to Envy to be take to Wrath.

Looking at the new Greed, Ed said, "He's in there. I know it. Ling's alive."

"Hold up, old man," Tucker said. "You mention you were the one that brought us. I'm pretty sure you've got some alchemy that can transport us back home."

"So, you intend to go back home so soon?" Father questioned. "I'm afraid I can't do that. After all, you and your friends are very important sacrifices. I have no intentions to send you back, so I'm afraid you're stuck here. But, enough of this chit-chat. Envy, take them straight to Wrath."

* * *

Pretty soon, Envy took Ed, Al, Danny, and Tucker to be taken straight to Wrath. Now that they were gone, Father looked over at the dying Gluttony.

"I see that you exhausted the regenerative powers of the Stone," Father said to Gluttony. There's no need to worry. Fear not, my son." Father then shoved his hand into Gluttony's body and removed his Stone as his body crumbled into dust. Father absorbed Gluttony's remnants into his body.

"I'll recreate you when the time is right with all your memories intact," Father said.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ed, Al, Danny, and Tucker were being led through the tunnels by Envy. Envy pressed a button for them to use an elevator.

"Hey, where are you taking us?" Ed asked.

"Just get in," Envy replied.

"Gladly," Danny replied sarcastically.

All four of them got in with Envy, who disguised himself as an Amestrian soldier. They headed straight up and reached their floor. As soon as they got out, the guys were shocked of where they found themselves at.

Surprised by all of this, Ed said, "This looks like…"

"Central Command," Al said.

"No way," Tucker said, shocked. "You mean that Father has been hiding beneath us this entire time?"

"So all this time, the enemy has been right underneath our very noses," Danny said.

"Hey, you guys are plastered with filth," Envy pointed out.

Ed and Danny realized their clothes were still stained with blood due to being in Gluttony's stomach, and Al had his armor messy from the battle and the same went for Tucker. Envy had them all clean themselves and directed them towards the shower room.

* * *

Al had shinned up his armor while Ed, Danny, and Tucker took their showers to wash the filth off of them.

While they showed, Al said, "So they've been there this whole time. I never would have guessed they've been underneath the Command Center."

"So maybe it's not just the Fuhrer," Ed figured. "The entire military might be involved."

"So in other words, there's not a single person in this place we can trust, except maybe Colonel Mustang and his subordinates," Danny said.

"Just when I thought this couldn't get any worser," Tucker said.

"But, hey, there might be some good news in all of this," Ed said, trying to lighten the mood.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Tucker asked Ed.

As Ed turned off the shower and dried himself, Ed said, "Well, when we got out of Gluttony's stomach, we did had to enter through the portal of Truth. When I entered my portal of Truth, I did happen to come across Al's body."

"You're kidding!" Danny said, caught surprised by all of this. "It's weird. When I came through the portal, I spotted my other half that had all my ghostly powers. Unfortunately, that prove to be a futile attempt to retrieve them."

"Wait a minute, brother, you saw it!" Al said, surprised by this news. "My body is still in there?"

"It is," Ed replied. "I tried to reach out for it, but it said that it couldn't go with me since I wasn't it's soul."

"My body… it still exist," Al said, excited and relieved to hear this.

"And now that we know it's there, we're one step closer to getting it back," Ed said, as he got out of his shower stall.

"We still got our own problems," Danny reminded Ed. "When I was dragged back through the portal, it told me I can't take back my ghostly half unless I'm able to learn and perform the alchemy that actually brough me back here."

"As far as we know, Father knows the alchemy that brought us here, but unfortunately, that guy isn't going to be easy to talk to," Tucker said.

"Don't worry," Ed assured them. "There are several ways to finding out and sooner or later, we'll beat an answer out of him and find out what Father knows."

Suddenly, Ed spotted something on Al's armor. It was the same panda bear cub from before that belonged to May.

"Al, what's that weird little cat doing here?" Ed asked.

"Uh… well, you know that little girl?" Al reminded Ed, nervously.

"Yeah, what about her," Ed replied.

"Long story behind that," Danny said as he put on his towel. "We got surrounded by Chimera's and the Homunculi and couldn't find out way out. So, Scar caused a distraction and put her inside Al's armor."

Looking at Al, Ed shouted, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? SHE'S INSIDE YOUR ARMOR!"

"Brother, stop yelling!" Al told Ed. "And while you're at it, will you put on some pants!"

"Seriously dude, at least put a towel on," Tucker said, as he put his on.

Suddenly, Envy barged right in and shouted, "Hey, what's the hold up! Get a move on…!"

As soon as Envy came in, he saw that Ed had no clothes on as both he and Ed screamed.

* * *

Ed, Danny, and Tucker dressed themselves as the three of them, along with Al, followed Envy.

"Well, that was certainly the most embarrassing moment back there," Danny said.

"You know, you could have at least knock before barging into a shower, dude," Tucker told Envy.

"Oh, shut up, and don't remind me," Envy told Tucker.

Ed whispered to Al and said, "Jeez, Al. Do you really have to bring her along with us?"

"What else was I suppose to do?" Al whispered. "She was hurt pretty bad."

"Don't make such a big deal about it, Ed," Danny whispered. "It's not like anbody will notice she's in Al's armor."

"HEY!" Envy shouted, as the guys quickly kept their mouths shut, hoping that Envy didn't overhear their whsipering. "Wrath will take over baby sitting you now. Right this way."

"Wrath?" Ed wondered.

"Oh, great," Danny replied, sarcastically. "Just what we need. Another Homunculus to watch after us."

Envy lead them to a room and opened the door. As soon as the guys were all in the room, they found Colonel Roy Mustang, Sam, and Danielle waiting in the room for them and saw who Wrath was. It was Fuhrer King Bradley.

"Wrath is Fuhrer King Bradley," Ed thought.

"No way," Tucker said to himself. "So, the one me and Ling had been fighting in Central was Wrath. Oh, boy, he won't be too happy to see me."

"So Fuhrer King Bradley and Wrath are one in the same," Danny thought. "Very clever."

Roy, Sam, and Danielle looked over where the guys were.

"Hey, guys, so he had you figured out too," Danny told the three of them.

"Pretty much," Roy replied, with an uneasy look.

"Actually, Colonel Mustang and Sam were trying to gain some information on the senior staff, but unfortunately, they were found out," Danielle explained. "I was mind my own business just taking a walk and it turns out the Fuhrer had his troops looking for me and told me that if I refuse or resist, I'd be sent to Central Comman Prison. In other words, I had no other choice."

"Colonel, what's going on?" Ed asked.

"Where should I begin," Roy replied. "Fury has been shipped South, Falman's been sent up North, Breda's been reassigned to the West, and Lieutenant Hawkeye is now a Peronsal Assistant to the Fuhrer."

The guys were all shocked by the news. They realized the Fuhrer was attempting to separate them. No, it was more than that.

"So, he had us all figured out," Danny thought. "I guess what Armstrong said is true. You never know who might be listening on us from when or where."

"What the hell is this!" Ed thought, angrily. "They're practically holding them hostage."

"Go ahead and take a seat," Bradley insisted as he sipped a cup of tea.

The guys took their seats as they stared at Bradley with intense looks on their faces.

As Ed glared at Bradley, he thought, "The guards left us alone. There are only seven of us and only one of him."

"He's only got one sword with him," Al thought.

"So, he's that confident he can take us all at once," Roy thought.

"We shouldn't get too cocky and overestimate him," Danielle thought. "He may seem like an old man, but he's a very formidable opponent."

"And to think, that this entire military have been nothing but Bradley's dogs carrying out his demands," Sam thought. "Makes me wonder what he has in mind for us. I know he can't kill me, my friends, or Ed and Al since we're too important to the Homunculi."

Suddenly, a cough came from Al's armor that was actually May. Ed, Tucker, and Danny started to get nervous and sweaty until Al try to pretend that was him coughing. Thinking of something quickly, Ed immediately started talking to keep Bradley distracted.

"Fuhrer, so what was that in the hospital that day?" Ed asked. "When you came to visit me and Danny, you really had us going, didn't you?"

"You really do know how to play the good and bad guy," Danny said. "You were afraid of what we might find out that you try to keep us out of it. It just shows to prove how much of a lying snake you are."

"I don't recall lying," Bradley told Ed and Danny. "I instructed you two and your friends to suspect everyone and not to meddle any further. The only thing you all need to know is that you're very important to us and there's no need for all of you dig any deeper. Except the importance of your role to keep your heads down. You all do that and no hard will come to you."

"Well, that's great for us, but what happens to all the people who aren't lucky enough to be considered sacrifices?" Ed questioned Bradley.

"There's nothing you all need to know that I haven't already told you," Bradley said to Ed. "Is that clear Full Metal Alchemist! And the same goes for you, my young friends!"

"You chose that as my title," Ed said as he looked at his silver pocket watch. "I only joined the military because I thought it might help us get our bodies back. But now I know what the State Alchemist program really is. You're using it as a way to recruit your sacrifices."

Sam stood up and said, "I don't know who brought us here, but my guess is that you were hoping me and my friends would join the military to become State Alchemist. We figured we could find any information of alchemy we could use to transport us home. Instead, you've been using us this whole time."

Outraged of what she was hearing, Danielle shouted, "So all of us have been nothing but your hound dogs who have been sent out to do your dirty work?"

"It looks that way to me," Ed said, glaring at Bradley. "And I'm not going to let them use me or either of us to accomplish their sick goals."

Taking his pocket watch, Ed threw it towards Bradley and said, "I ressign my title as a State Alchemist!"

"The same goes for me," Danny said, taking his pocket watch and leaving it on the table. "I'm not a lab dog that you're going to use of whatever it is you guys are planning."

"So, that how it is then, huh?" Bradley said.

"You're plans are going to fail," Ed told Bradley. "I swear that we're all going to stop you. We'll warn the other State Alchemist. We'll tell them…"

"What was that lovely young girl's name again," Bradley interrupted. "Ah, yes. It's Winry Rockbell."

Everyone became alarmed when they realized he was attempting to threaten Winry.

Bradley continued. "I do believe she's your automail engineer. And you grew up with her in Resembool as well, if I'm not mistaken. She's practically a family member, isn't she? I've heard she's made quite a name for herself with her customers in Rush Valley. Such a sweet and trusing girl."

Angered at the fact that Bradley was threatening Winry's life, Ed shouted, "You stay away from her! Just leave her out of this!"

"Winry had nothing to do with, Bradley!" Sam shouted. "If you're going to threaten her, I'm going to…"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Bradley had his sword aimed directly at Sam's throat. Sam hardly saw that coming and didn't even see him draw his sword.

"Now, Miss Manson, was that a threat," Bradley said. "You might want to think twice about your action before I decide to reconsider you as a sacrifice."

"You get the hell away from her, Bradley!" Danny shouted, glaring at Bradley as he put on his transmutation gloves. "You touch her with the sword of yours and I swear I'll tear you apart!"

"Is that so, Mr. Fenton," Bradley said, glaring back at Danny. "Before you could even strike me, I'd be cutting your arm off before you even know what hit you. Are you willing to take a chance with my strength?"

Tucker placed his hands on Danny and said, "Just calm down, Danny. There's no point of fighting this guy. I fought him along with Ling and Lan Fan back at Central City and not even our combined efforts were enough to take him down."

Danny was so eager to take down Bradley with his own hands, but was struggling to hesitate.

"I'd do what your friend tell you to, Mr. Fenton," Bradley said. "Take a seat and I'll gladly let Miss Manson go."

Danny still had the urge to take Bradley down, but Sam said, "Danny, please."

After taking a deep breath, Danny finally calmed down and took his seat. Bradley then laid his sword down.

"Now, take a seat, Miss Manson," Bradley suggested. "And I'd like to inform you not to let this happen again or there will be repercussions."

Sam took her seat and glared at Bradley as he continued on.

"Now, Full Metal and my young friends, if there's anyone else you don't want to get hurt I suggest you remain as State Alchemist. If not, I will simply cut down Miss Rockbell and as well as you, Miss Manson."

Everyone knew that Bradley wasn't giving them much a choice and knew they would have to remain as State Alchemist for now. Ed took back his pocket watch from Bradley as Danny took his from the table.

"Have it your way, Fuhrer," Danny said, as he continued staring angrily at Bradley.

"How thoughtful of you," Bradley said.

"Uh, sir, you don't have to worry about us, but I have to ask," Al said. "If we're all going to continue to serve under your watch, will you allow me and my brother to keep searching for a way to get our original bodies back? Please, sir."

"I don't see why not," Bradley replied. "As long as you don't interfere with our plans. And what do you have in mind, Colonel. You wouldn't do something so petty as to quit the military."

"Good question," Roy replied. "I'm on a short leash here. I still find that preferable to to giving up. And I still have my ambitions and your plans don't change that. So, I'll hang on to my State Alchemist liscence and I'll retain my rank too."

"That's fine with me," Bradley said. "And as for you, my young friends, what is it you're planning to do?"

"We already you don't want us interfering with your plans, so we might as well accept we're stuck here and just go on with our business," Danny said.

"Then, we have nothing more to discuss," Bradley said.

Before everyone could leave the room, Roy said, "I would like to ask you one question, sir."

"Would you now," Bradley said. "Go ahead."

"Are you the one who murdered General Hughes?" Roy asked.

This caught everyone's attention the moment Roy asked that question. They looked at Bradley and wondered if he was the one who killed Hughes.

"No," Bradley replied. "That was not me."

"Then who did?" Roy asked,

"Colonel, I agreed to one question," Bradley told Roy.

Frustrated that had yet to track down Hughes killer, Roy said, "We'll be leaving now."

As soon as everyone was about to head for the door, Bradley said, "Just one moment, Alphonse." Bradley suddenly drew his sword and striked right through Al's armor much to Ed, Al, Danny, and Tucker's shock and knew May was inside.

Bradley took his sword right out and to his surprised, there was no blood on it, much the the guys relief.

"Is that all?" Al asked.

"That's all," Bradley replied as he put his sword away. "You're now dismissed."

* * *

Everyone left the the room as Roy closed the door. As soon as they were out, Ed, Al, Danny, and Tucker panicked but yet still relieved that Bradley wasn't able to find out about May.

"I thought we were done for!" Tucker said freaking out.

"That was too close!" Al said, panicking.

"What's up with you guys?" Sam wondered.

* * *

Inside of Al's armor, May was also panicking and said, "I almost got stabbed in the head!"

* * *

"Oh, hey, Colonel, help us out," Ed said. "Have you got any change?"

"You want my money now," Roy said, pulling out a few coins.

"Just give it," Ed said, grabbing Roy's coins as he counted them. "Jeez, that's all you've got, really?"

"It's apparently more than what you've got!" Roy exclaimed, resenting that, knowing he made a lot more money than Ed did.

"What are you going to do with just a few coins?" Danny asked.

"I've got to make a phone call," Ed said.

Danny realized who he was planning to call and said, "Well, I've got nothing else to do in the mean time, so I might as well go with you."

"Mind if I tag along?" Danielle asked.

"That's your choice," Ed said. "Anyway, see you Colonel."

"Hey, Sam, what are you going to do now?" Danny asked.

"I'll stick with the Colonel for now," Sam said. "Besides, Riza's been waiting for us all day."

"And you, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Well, despite what we've been through, I realize we need to get stronger for whaever's going down," Tucker whispered to Danny. "So, I'm going to research more on crystals alchemy. We're going to need all the information we can get if we end up facing this Father guy again."

"Yeah, you're right," Danny agreed. "Good luck with that."

"See you around, man," Tucker said.

Ed, Al, Danny, and Danielle then headed outside together while Tucker went his own way and Roy and Sam headed outside to meet up with Riza who has been waiting for them outside the entire day.

* * *

Roy and Sam ran outside to the car to where Riza was waiting.

"Hey, Riza!" Sam called out.

"Lieutenant!" Roy shouted out.

However, who they found waiting outside from them wasn't Riza, but Major Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Oh, it's you Major Amrstrong," Sam said.

"Is there something troubling you Colonel and Samantha?" Armstrong asked. "You seem slightly discomposed."

"Well, I didn't really expect to see you here, since you happen to pop out from nowhere," Sam replied.

"And just how do expect me to appear?" Roy asked Armstrong. "I had hoped that a young woman would be standing there, not a mustachioed muscle man."

"Colonel… Samantha."

Roy and Sam looked behind them and saw it was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"Oh, hey Riza," Sam replied.

"Lieutenant," Roy said.

"I was getting worried about you two," Riza said. "Sorry, uh, Lieutenant Hawkeye report back reporting back to post from my break, sir. Major Armstrong happen to be passing by. He was nice enough to watch my post for me. Thanks for everything, Major. I appreciate it."

"No trouble at at all," Armstrong replied.

"So, you didn't run off?" Roy asked Riza.

"Someone once told me to never give up no matter what," Riza told Roy.

"Just don't tell you wished you run when you had the chance, alright," Roy smiled.

"It's too late for regrets," Riza smiled as well. "Anyway, what exactly happened with the two of you in there?"

"We'll explain it all in the car," Roy said. "And Major, you'll need to hear this too."

"What's all this about, if you don't mind me asking?" Armstrong asked.

"Once we tell you, you're never going to believe about the dark secrets we've just found out," Sam told Armstrong as all four of them got in the car.

* * *

Over at Rush Valley, Winry heard the phone ring and answered it and realized it was Ed.

"Ed?" Winry said. "Well, this is a surprise. You didn't break your automail again, did you?"

"Oh, no," Ed replied. "I'm calling because… well, is everything alright? Have you noticed anything weird? Like any suspicious people following you."

Winry was shocked and touched by Ed's concerned and said, "Well, Ed…"

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"You're creeping me out," Winry replied.

Ed, Al, Danny, and Danielle just fell down by Winry's reply who was not taking what Ed was talking about seriously.

"WHAT'S CREEPY?" Ed shouted.

"And what does she think you're referring to?" Danny wondered.

Winry replied, "It's just… well, it's actually pretty rare to get a call from you. And I've never heard you worry about me. This is wierder than a snowstorm during the summer."

Ed was growing frustrated that Winry wasn't taking this seriously and shouted, "WELL, FINE! MAYBE I WON'T WORRY!"

"Thank you, Ed," Winry said. "Really, thank you. It means a lot."

"Uh, well… sure," Ed said, blushing. "You're sure everything's okay right?"

"I'm fine," Winry assured Ed. "You don't have to worry."

"Well, okay," Ed replied. "I'll see you latet. Bye." Ed then hung up the phone.

Danielle looked at Ed and said, "You were blushing weren't you, Ed? It's obviously you love Winry."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ed shouted. "AND WHO'S BLUSHING!"

"So is Winry okay, brother?" Al asked.

"I think she's still safe for now," Ed replied.

"You know, it's that kind of desperate worry they're going to manipulate you with."

Hearing that familiar voice, Ed, Al, Danny, and Danielle looked behind him and saw that it was Greed and screamed.

"You again, you idiot Prince!" Danielle shouted.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Greed asked Danielle, confused. "And have we met before?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Danielle shouted. "I'm the one you met in Rush Valley, remember!"

"Oh, you're talking about this kid, aren't you," Greed figured. "Sorry, but he's checked out. The name's Greed."

Confused, Danielle asked, "Have you hit your head or something?"

"It's sort of a long story, Danielle," Danny told her.

"What do you want anyway? Ed asked.

Greed handed over to Ed a piece of cloth that had a different language written on it and said, "Your pal asked me to bring this to you."

"Ling did," Ed said, looking at the written language. "What does it say? It's in some other language."

"Yeah, it is," Greed said. "But he just wants you to deliver it to some girl."

"Lan Fan," Ed figured, but started to get suspicious. "Is this some kind of trick? Because if you follow us and try to kill her…"

"I've got more class than that, alright," Greed interrupted. "And as a rule of thumb, I don't fight women. And another rule of mine is to never tell a lie. But, hey, it's your call." Greed then left the group.

Before Greed could take off, Ed shouted, "Hey, wait! Ling!"

"It's still Greed, kid!" Greed called back as he took off.

"Hey, Ed, can you do me a favor?" Danny asked.

"What's that?" Ed asked Danny.

"Despite what we know about Envy, don't tell Sam about what he did," Danny told Ed. "I've been noticing that Sam had become good friends with Winry and I've notice she's become uneasy lately. Whatever you do, don't tell her about Envy causing the war. If she finds out, I'm afraid of what she'll do and I know she's willing to make Envy pay for everything that he's caused.

Ed nodded and said, "Right. I understand. You have my word on that."

"Thanks," Danny said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scar continued to travel through the secret tunnels making his way and fighting off Chimera's that got in his way. As he made his way, there were a lot of thing Scar was wondering about the being who called himself Father.

"Who is that godless monster?" Scar wondered. "What cause would bring to initiate a simple war to ravage an entire country?"

"Is someone there?" someone called out. "Who is that? Did you come from outside?"

Scar looked down and saw down below was a man who looked like he was in his fifties. It was Dr. Tim Marcoh. A bit of Scar's blood from his injured arm dropped through the vents in front of Dr. Marcoh.

"I can help you if you're injured," Dr. Marcoh said. "Why don't you come down here. Is everything alright outside? It's safe to come down. The guard won't be back for a while. Let me help you with your injuries. I'm actually a Doctor."

Scar then opened the vents from below him and jumped right down in front of Dr. Marcoh.

"So, you're an Ishvalan," Dr. Marcoh said. "Was your head wounded in the…wait, you're not the one known as Scar, are you?"

"Tell me who you are first," Scar demanded of Dr. Marcoh. "What are you doing down here?"

Dr. Marcoh started to laugh hysterically and said, "My god! This must be fate!"

Scar stared at Dr. Marcoh, wondering if the man had suddenly gone mad.

Dr. Marcoh said, "I'm the alchemist responsible for the extermination of your people!" Scar was shocked when he heard this and stared angrily at Dr. Marcoh. There were more questions he figured this Doctor might know in what happened during the evens of the Ishvalan Civil War.

* * *

Elsewhere, Al and Danny went over to Dr. Knox's house to get May some help. Danielle went off with Ed to explain to her about the events that happen with Ling and everything else that happened.

Dr. Knox checked on May to make sure she was okay and laid her down on the sofa for her to rest on.

"It's nothing serious," Dr. Knox assured Al and Danny. "Just a mild concussion. She'll be fine after a few days of rest."

"We really owe you one, Doctor," Danny said.

"I'm so relieved," Al said, glad to know that May was going to be okay.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not!" Dr. Knox shouted at Al and Danny who trembled in fear. "You two seem to think this is a hospital! You've all filled my house with patients! Where am I suppose to sleep now? Tell me that!"

"How am I suppose to know?" said a nervous and sweaty Danny.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Al said, panicking and apologizing to Dr. Knox.

Suddenly, walking right in was Lan Fan.

"You're back Alphonse and Danny," Lan Fan said, happy to see them again.

"Lan Fan, what are you doing?" Al said, as he rushed over to Lan Fan who was still recovering. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"Where's the young Lord?" Lan Fan asked. "Isn't he with you?"

"He's not with us right now," Danny told Lan Fan. "Don't worry. He's fine right now. He did ask use to give this to you." Danny handed over a piece of cloth that was written in the Xing language over to Lan Fan. He figured she might be able to read it.

Lan Fan read what Ling had written and began to smiled and cried with tears of happiness.

Al noticed Lan Fan crying and said, "Lan Fan, what's wrong?"

"It says he found a Philosopher Stone," Lan Fan as she cried with happiness. "The young Lord has saved our clan. And now, he have to return back to our country. We've got to get the news for our people. Where is he? Will you two take me to him?"

Al and Danny took deep breath and didn't know how to explain it to Lan Fan. Lan Fan had been noticing they've been remaining silent for sometime.

"What's wrong?" Lan Fan asked them. "Why are you two being so quiet? Has something happened to the young Lord?"

Al and Danny just didn't know how tell Lan Fan. Telling her what happened would cause her more pain, but they knew keeping the truth from her will be even more painful.

"Please, talk to me Alphonse and Danny!" Lan Fan begged. "Where is the Prince?"

* * *

Back at Central Command, Wrath had heard the news of Father created a new Homunculus, the newly approved Greed. He went to go meet the new Greed who was outside on the roof.

"So, what do you think of that body, Greed?" Wrath asked. "Decent enough?"

"Oh, you must be Wrath," Greed figured. "Yeah, the body's great. Listen to this. It's royalty! The kid was a Prince of Xing. The funny thing is that he let me take control. He thought I could make him Emperor or something. What an ambitious little brat."

"I spoke to him once about politics," Wrath said. "His naïve theories on leadership were amusing. He said a king's duty is to his people. As if the people actually mattered when ruling a country. The fool. Just look where his allegiance to the people has gotten him now. Typical humans."

"Shut the hell up! Don't underestimate humans!"

Bradley seemed baffled when that voice came from Ling. Suddenly, Greed manage to regain control again.

"I know," Greed said with a smug look. "He's patient. Just waiting for any chance he can get. I've got to stay on my toes."

"He must be starting to reconsider his ambitions now that he's taken a monster like you into his flesh," Bradley thought.

* * *

Roy drove through around Central City while he and Sam explained to Riza and Armstrong what just happened they were dragged into the senior staff meeting and that Fuhrer King Bradley was a Homunculus.

"Fuhrer Bradley is a Homunculus!" Armstrong exclaimed, shocked by this horrible news. "It can't be. The only thing I've ever wanted to do is protect my fellow countrymen. I'm not the only one. So many soldiers have put their trust in the military. And now this… this is the truth."

"We've all be played with by Fuhrer Bradley," Sam said. "What's even worse is that he used me and my friends to become State Alchemist just to achieve whatever it is he's planning. I can't even ressign since the only option to that would be signing my own death warrant."

"It's just… I can't believe it," Armstrong said, unable to handle the truth.

"You can ressign, Major," Roy suggested. "With your diposition, I'm afraid you'll suffer otherwise."

Major Armstrong felt as though he wanted to run away, but he began to remember his days in the Ishvalan Civil War when he did the same thing those very few years ago.

* * *

The Ishvalan Civil War was so terrible that Major Armstrong found himself unable to handle it and using his own alchemy just to murder the Ishvalans.

Armstrong argued with his superior, carrying a dead Ishvalan child and said, "How can we fight a war like this? It's wrong!"

"Major, you're disobeying an order!" Armstrong's superior shouted. "You're dismissed! Men, call Central for a replacement alchemist!"

* * *

Armstrong felt he did wanted to run away from this, but something told him he didn't want to. Something in Armstrong's gut told him he should take a stand and fight.

"I collapsed in Ishval," Armstrong told his commrades. "I couldn't bring myself to stay and fight. The military's methods were ghastly. But still, I chose to turn away and run when I should have fought to protest their actions.

"That decision… it's haunted me everyday since then. It makes me sick to abandon my beliefs. And now that I face the military again, I have to fight. I couldn't live with myself if I ran away now."

"I'm going to fight myself," Sam said. "I won't just sit here while they're planning to use me and my friends as their lab dogs and be used as a human sacrifice. It's about time we show these Homunculus who they're dealing with."

"And how do you plan on handling all of this, Colonel?" Riza asked Roy.

"The Fuhrer asked me that," Roy replied. "I told him I wasn't going to quit and give up my ambitions. The Fuhrer seemed like he was downright eager to reveal his true nature as a Homunculus to me. It appears he want me know that there's someone even more powerful giving him orders. Seems they're testing me. I have to admit, I'm honored."

"You seem surprisingly calm," Riza said.

"I don't know," Roy replied. "It's just… well it's similar to how I felt during the battle with Lust. I've been called a human weapon and a monster. Maybe I deserve it. But I can tell you this much; I never feel more human than when I'm fighting real monsters."

"At least the Homunculus will have someone to fear when there's a guy like you, Colonel," Sam said. "I'm glad you're on our side."

Roy made a smug look and said, "Well, when the time comes to face the Homunculus again, they're going to know who they're dealing with." Just talking about got Roy's blood rushing through him.

* * *

Back at Dr. Knox's house, Al and Danny explained to Lan Fan on what happened to Ling when he obtained a Philosopher Stone and how the Homunculus known as Greed took control over his body.

"I see," Lan Fan said. "He accepted the Stone and let the beast take control."

"I'm sorry, Lan Fan," Danny said.

"I wished we could have stopped him," Al said.

"Don't apologize," Lan Fan told them. "I'm only upset with myself for not being unable to protect him. But the Prince… he's not gone. He's just trapped inside of this Greed creature, right?

"But first, I need both of your help. I need a new arm as soon as possible."

"Are you sure?" Al asked Lan Fan. "You haven't healed yet."

"I need an automail engineer now!" said a desperate Lan Fan. "Please, help me!"

Al couldn't help but ignore the look of desperation on Lan Fan's face. Danny could see in her eyes that she was very dedicated Ling.

"Sure, okay," Al replied. "I'll introduce you soon."

"First, you need to get some rest," Danny told Lan Fan. "And to top it off, I'll help you get Ling back. I still owe him for saving my sister."

Lan Fan smiled and said, "Thank you."

"I'll ask Dr. Knox to make you some food," Al said as he was headed for the door.

Danny notice the door was open and said, "Looks like the kid is up."

Al saw May who had just gotten up from bed and said, "I don't think you should be up yet, uh… it's May Chang, right?"

"So, that's your name, huh," Danny said. "You know, you can at least give us thanks for saving your life. And what's with the intense look on your face."

As soon as Lan Fan heard that name and saw her, she shouted, "May!"

The minute Lan Fan and May saw each other, they each drew their kunai weapons, getting ready to fight each other.

Confused, Al asked, "What's going on?"

"You got me," Danny replied.

"You're a watchdog for the Yao clan," May figured, glaring at Lan Fan.

"I know you too," Lan Fan said with a confident smile. "You're the Chang heiress."

"Very good," May said, as she got ready to close in on Lan Fan. "I'm the seventeenth daughter, Princess May Chang."

"I also know why you're in this country," Lan Fan said, as she got ready to close in on May as well. "To obtain immortality."

"Too bad you won't live to see me get it," May said, mocking Lan Fan.

"You won't even leave this room alive, Princess!" Lan Fan hissed.

"Hey, just hold on a minute!" Al told the girls, trying to break up the fight. "I don't know what this is about, but you can't fight like this!"

"Quit trying to interfere with the affairs of our country!" the girls shouted at Alphonse.

"Um, ladies, let's not start a cat fight, okay," Danny said, trying to break up the fight as well. "Couldn't there be an easier way to resolve this."

Suddenly, May threw a kunai that nearly missed Danny across his head and hit the wall.

"I'm guessing that's a 'no," Danny figured.

"My wounds aren't going to slow me down," Lan Fan said, getting ready to fight.

"Is that so," May said, getting ready to fight as too. "Well, neither will mine."

Coming right in with some food was Dr. Knox who saw what was happening and shouted, "What the hell do you two think you're doing!" He whacked the bowls of food on Lan Fan and May's head. "You're suppose to be resting in bed!"

"Quit trying to interfere with the affairs of our…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE AFFAIRS OF YOUR COUNTRY DUMBASSES!" Dr. Knox yelled. "Jeez. It doesn't matter where you're from. You're both still my patients. You're not planning on even make a larger mess, are you? Because if you do, you might release an unknown pathogen from the floorboards and kill everyone in the house."

Lan Fan and May started to get scared when they heard Dr. Knox mention that and hugged each other in fear. Al and Danny did the same thing as well and wondered if Dr. Knox was telling the truth or if that was his way of scaring them.

* * *

Later on, as soon as the fight between Lan Fan and May stopped, Al and Danny headed downstairs to help Dr. Knox clean up the house that turned out to be a complete mess.

"When the last time you cleaned up around here, Doc?" Danny asked.

"How can it get messier in here?" Al wondered, as he help put some stuff on the ground into a garbage bag.

That was Al spotted something on the floor that looked like a photo and picked it up to see what it was.

"What'd you find, Al?" Danny asked.

"I think it must be a photo of his family," Al figured.

"Oh, yeah, I heard him mentioned the Doc he divorced his wife and that both her and his son left him right after the Ishvalan War ended," Danny said.

"Hey, Doc, I found this on the floor," Al said, showing Dr. Knox the picture of him and his family.

Looking at the picture of his family, Dr. Knox said, "So that's where it's been all this time." Just to Al and Danny's shock, Dr. Knox just threw the picture into the garbage bag.

"Hey!" Al said, taking the picture out of the garbage bag. "You can't throw away a family picture!"

"What's your problem, Doc?" Danny asked him. "Don't you at least care about your family or value any possession you have left to remember them by."

"I don't speak to my wife and son," Dr. Knox told the boys. "What's the big deal. And who are you two to decide what I do with my own stuff!"

Al kept the picture away from Dr. Knox, refusing to let him throw it away and stared at him with shameful looks.

Dr. Knox sighed and said, "Why don't you two get some coffee or something."

* * *

Walking around Central City were Ed and Danielle. Ed had explained to Danielle of what happen to Ling and how the Homunculus, Greed, the very Homunculus they fought before had taken control over Ling's body. He also filled in that this an entirely new Greed and doesn't remember them from the events at the Devil's Nest.

"That idiot," Danielle said. "I can't believe he would got that far just to get a Philosopher Stone."

"I'm not giving up on him just yet," Ed told Danielle. "I still believe he's in there somewhere. And I'm going to make sure we do everything he can to get him back. In the mean time, I've got some people who need my services right now?"

Ed was taking this time to clean up the city from all the destruction the occurred. Ed also filled in Danielle on how he, Al, Danny, and Tucker encounted the one called Father, the very being who created the Homunculus.

"So, this Father guy was the one who created the Homunculus?" Danielle asked.

"Looks that way to me," Ed said.

"But what still doesn't make sense if what does he mean that we're his human sacrifices?" Danielle wondered.

"That's the part we're trying to find out," Ed told Danielle. "But when the time comes to fight him again, I just want to warn you, don't underestimate him. When we fought him, he was able to prevent us from using our alchemy."

"Are you serious?" Danielle asked, shocked. "He's really that powerful."

"You can count on that," Ed replied. "But, when we were fighting them, Scar and a little girl named May Chang unexpectedly showed up."

"So, Scar's back again," Danielle said.

"What's strange though is that the both of them were able to use their alchemy, and yet we couldn't as well," Ed mentioned. "It's just difficult to make sense. The only thin I can guess is that their alchemy is different from ours."

"From the way you describe it, it sounds like their alchemy is more advanced than the alchemy here," Danielle presumed.

"Well, it's the only thing that can make sense," Ed told Danielle. "In this case, we're going to have to make them teach it to use somehow. It's the only key we have when we have to face Father again. Plus, maybe I can use it to get Al's body back."

"If this Father guy is as powerful as you say he is, then this alkahestry is worth looking into," Danielle said, agreeing with Ed.

"Exactly," Ed said, smiling with confidence.

That was when reached into his pocket jacket and felt something there. He pulled it out and saw it was a gun. Ed remembered this was the gun Lieutenant Hawkeye lent them.

"Hey, Ed, isn't that the gun Riza gave you when you guys went after Gluttony?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, yeah," Ed replied. "We'll give this back to her later. I've still got some fixing up to do."

Ed and Danielle knew they had to visit Riza Hawkeye a visit later on, not just to give her gun back, but to get some answers from her and they felt like she was the only one who would be able to tell them anything.

* * *

Back in the Homunculus' hideout, Dr. Marcoh explained to Scar of why he was here and being held hostage.

"They forced me to follow through with their plans," Dr. Marcoh explained. "I made a Stone for them and I used the loves of countless Ishvalans to do it. And now, they're forcing me to cooperate on an experiment that's likely to result in another geonocide. I beg you, please stop it! You have to kill me! Please, take my life! My own death is the only form of revenge that I have! Your appearance here… right now… you're like a God to me."

Staring angrily at Dr. Marcoh with all his hatred that he grabbed his face and held him down and shouted, "Tell me everything you know about Ishval! I want to know the entire story! What did you use my people for! You'll tell me all of it! Give me the truth before my right hand destroys you!"

It was then that Scar was about to find out the entire truth and the dark secrets that took place during the Ishvalan Civil War. However, he was not the only one who would find out.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Over at Central Command, Sam headed into the girls locker room and saw it was empty. She decided to use this time to take a shower and removed her clothing and stuck them in her locker.

As Sam made her way over to the showers, she happen to spot Riza Hawkeye who had just taken her clothes off and put them in the locker.

"Hey, Riza," Sam called out.

Riza turned around and said, "Oh, Sam, I didn't expect to see you here. You're here to take a shower too, I suppose."

"Yeah, I sort of shower privately," Sam said.

"Same here," Riza replied. "But since you're here, I guess we might as well take one together."

The minute Riza turned around, she spotted something right on Riza's back. It looked like a tattoo of some sort. But Sam notice a transmutation circle and some codes the were written on Riza's back. However, a bit of the code had been erased when she notice quite a few burn marks on Riza's back.

As the both of them showered, Sam couldn't help but ignore that tattoo implanted on Riza's back, or the burn marks she had on.

"Hey, Riza, I know this may not be any of my business, but what is that tattoo you have on your back?" Sam asked.

Riza sighed and said, "This tattoo on my back, it contains the code and the secrets to give someone the power to use flame alchemy."

"Flame alchemy?" Sam wondered. "You mean like the Colonel."

"This tattoo was implanted on me by my father," Riza told Sam. "Years ago, the Colonel was a student of my father's. He spent all his life researching the secrets to creating the most powerful flame alchemy. But, it was so dangerous that he implanted the secrets on my back so that no one else would know."

"Your father must have been quite the researcher," Sam presumed.

"I don't know," Riza said as she sighed. "At times he would frighten me. We never did talk that much. His lust for knowledge to discovering more secrets to flame alchemy drove him mad and later he fell ill and died. I never show anyone this tattoo on my back. The only one who knows its secrets is the Colonel. But, I do believe I can trust you not to breed a word of what you saw on my back."

"Don't worry," Sam replied. "You have my word. I won't tell anyone what I saw. There are reason why it's kept a secret if this flame alchemy your father discovered is that dangerous."

"Thank you," Riza smiled.

Riza started to think back what kind of a man her father was. He was so obsessed with his research that he hardly paid attention to her during her teen years. However, when she met Roy, she grew very close to him.

* * *

About nine years ago, Roy Mustang was learning the arts of alchemy from Riza Hawkeye's father, Berthold Hawkeye. As Roy learned the arts of alchemy, he attempted to use it for the greater good and also hoped his Master would teach him the secrets of flame alchemy in order to become a State Alchemist and use it to help the people. On the day he graduated from the military academy, Roy went to go inform his Master and his intensions for joining the military in the first place.

"So, you've decided to become a soldier after all," Berthold said, as he looked at Roy's uniform. "That's all the proof I need. You're not ready to learn flame alchemy."

"But, sir… I am," Roy said, insisting on his Master. "It's the only thing left. I mean, haven't I already mastered the fundamentals of alchemy."

"Of course you have," Berthold replied. "And I regret even teaching you that much now that I know whom you plan on using it for."

"But, alchemy should used for the people… shouldn't it?" Roy asked his Master. "Master, our country is constantly under threat from all sides. The military needs alchemist. It's a matter of defending our homes. If we don't…"

"I'm tired of hearing that vile of crap!" Berthold exclaimed, and began to cough hard due to his illness.

Roy couldn't help but see the condition his Master was in and said, "I can't stand to see you like this. There's no reason for a man of your stature to suffer in this kind of squalor. If you would simply join the military, you could get grants for your research…"

"I don't need a grant for something I already completed," Berthold said, interrupting Roy.

"You finished your research," said a surprised Roy.

"I've created the most powerful alchemy," Berthold said. "It would only cause tragedy if I placed it in the wrong hands. And now that I have finished it, I've allowed myself to grow complacement. We alchemist are hungry creatures. We must continue our hunt for knowledge as long as we live. If we go pursuing the truth, then we allow ourselves to die. Trust me. I've been dead for a long time."

Suddenly, Berthold began to cough harshly that he coughed up blood and fell off his bed.

"Master!" Roy shouted, trying to help his Master up. "Are you alright? Master Hawkeye!"

With his last breath, Berthold said, "Look after my daughter. She's in possession of my research. Look… after her…" Berthold then died, leaving Roy saddened as he informed the news to his Master's seventeen-year-old daughter, Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

A private funeral was held for Berthold Hawkeye with only his daughter Riza and Roy attending. Both of them stood in front of his grave, as they took deep breaths.

Looking at Roy, Riza said, "You've done so much. I don't think I can ever thank you enough."

"It's the least I can do after everything he's taught me," Roy told Riza. "Here, take my card. You can call me in the military if you need to."

Riza took the card and looked at his soldier uniform. Roy notice this since most people of this country don't approve of the military or its methods.

"Let me guess, you also don't approve of me becoming a soldier," Roy figured. "Your father told me soldiers are left to die like trash on the side of the road. That may be, but I know it's the only way to make a difference. And I know I'll never be happy if I don't try to make this country a better place."

Riza was surprised hearing those words from Roy and knew he wasn't like the other soldiers she had met. He was more different from them. Roy notice Riza looked at her with a surprised look as he smiled, feeling embarrassed.

"Man, that must have sound pretty childish, huh?" Roy thought.

"Not at all," Riza replied. "There's nothing childish about caring. I'd like to believe you're serious about this and that you really do care. Can I trust you, Roy, with my father's research?"

Ever since then, Riza had entrusted Roy with her father's research. It was not until long that Riza would be serving by Roy's side as his Lieutenant.

* * *

Once Riza and Sam finished showering, they put their clothes back on. Sam also started to wonder about the burn marks on Riza's back.

"Riza, those burn marks on your back, where did you get them?" Sam asked.

"It was during the Ishvalan Civil War," Riza replied.

"Did you burn you back in the war?" Sam asked her.

"No," Riza said. "It was after. You see, I trusted the Colonel with my father's research. But during the Ishvalan Civil War, I never imagine the military would send State Alchemist to act as human weapons.

"Roy had intended to use flame alchemy for the greater good, instead it was used to murder the Ishvalan's. I was unable to comprehend that the alchemy my father discovered was being used to kill.

"Because of what happened, I asked the Colonel to deface my back and leave only little traces as possible as he can. There can be no more flame alchemist, since its only a source that drives people to madness as it did to my father."

Shocked by the story she was hearing, Sam said, "It must have been hard for you, knowing that your father's research was being to used to kill. I would never imagine going through that kind of hell."

"The Ishvalan Civil War was more like hell on earth and it's something I'll never forget," Riza said. "Anyway, I think I've said enough. I better be heading back to my place."

"I'll see you around, Riza," Sam said as Riza left the girls locker room.

* * *

Riza made it home and sat down on the couch just thinking. That was when she heard her dog, Black Hayate barking at the door when someone came knocking. Opening the door, Riza saw it was Edward and Danielle.

As soon as she opened the door, Black Hayate jumped with joy, happy to see Edward and landed right on top of him licking his face. Danielle laughed as Black Hayate laid on top of him.

"No, Hayate," Riza told her dog. "Bad dog."

Black Hayate got off og Edward and went over to Danielle as she petted him.

"Hey, Hayate," Danielle said. "It's nice to see you again, boy."

"Sorry about that," Riza told Ed as he got up.

"Don't worry," Ed told Riza. "It happens all the time. So, I heard you're working for the Fuhrer."

"Yeah," Riza replied. "Why don't you guys come on in."

Ed and Danielle went into Riza's house as they sat at the dinning table. Ed had explained what went down with him, Al, Ling, Danny, Tucker, when they took on Gluttony. Ed also filled in on how the Homunculus started the war and that the one called Envy even confessed about it.

"Looks like things got pretty serious," Riza figured as she washed off the blood stains on her gun.

"Yeah, but I didn't use it," Ed told Riza. "I didn't have to. Well… I couldn't pull the trigger. It's pathetic, huh. If I'd just… well I was just useless."

"Tell me what happened?" Riza asked.

"You know Scar," Ed said. "I found out he murdered Winry's parents. She could have shot him. But deep down, I knew that would be wrong. And all of a sudden, that gun seemed like something evil. Next thing I knew, I stopped her. I honestly think she would have shot him if I hadn't been there. She could hardly stop crying once I got the gun away. And it's my fault. I got no resolve. I only manage to make things worse."

"You're just dwelling on this stuff because you made it back alive," Riza said. "You need to stay focused on living. That is how you'll help Winry. How else can you protect her? I mean after all, you do love her, don't you?"

Ed suddenly began to panic and freak out as he took a sip of coffee and spat at Black Hayate and Danielle. Danielle stood there mortified while Black Hayate try to shake the coffee off his face.

"No, no, no… it's not like that," Ed panicked. "We've just been friends since we were little kids. She's like family to me… and of course I'm going to protect her you know."

Whipping the coffee off her face, Danielle said, "You know Ed, this is why the tell you to say it and not spray it."

"Oh, sorry about that, Danielle," Ed said.

Changing the subject, Riza said, "What happened with Scar… I'm sorry. This only added to your burdens."

"I've got to ask, does it ever feel like a burden to you?" Ed asked.

"I've lost the rights to look at it that way," Riza replied. "So, I'd be wrong to complain. I'm not proud of it. But, I've killed too many to feel sorry for myself. Besides, I can't deny that I'm the one who chose this path."

"You mean Ishval?" Ed presumed.

"It's still hard to imagine that the Homunculus are the ones responsible for a war," Danielle said. "It's because of them, it's one disaster after another that the people here find the military so distrusting."

"Ever since Fuhrer King Bradley came in power, it's just one conflict to the next," Ed said. "It's like a neverending hell."

"You haven't seen hell if you guys were ever with us during the Ishvalan Civil War," Riza said.

"Can I asked you about that?" Ed asked. "Will it be alright?"

"Riza, what exactly happened during the war?" Danielle asked her. "Ever since me and my friends have heard it mentioned, no one ever wants to discuss it with us. We feel like we deserve to know."

Riza was hesitant at first, but realized maybe it's time they did learn the truth about those terrible events in Ishval.

* * *

Back in Homunculus' hideout, Scar was pressing Dr. Marcoh with some questions about the truth of what happened during the Ishvalan Civil War.

"It's time to confess!" Scar told Dr. Marcoh. "Tell me your sins! What did you do to my people!"

* * *

Riza took a deep breath and began with the story of how it all happened.

"Ishval is a harsh and barren country filled with rocks and sand. Considering the terrain, it's not surpsing that it would give birth to such a religion that the Ishvalan's began to believe in, or that it's people would be so earnest and resolute. It's only natural that a faction of the population would protest against countries by Amestris. Their mistrust seemed justified.

"That one bullet changed everything. Their mistrust turned to outrage and it all of that began to spread like a contagion. It soon escalated into a Civil War and the fighting lasted seven long years.

"Until a simple one page document determined the Ishvalan's fate. Executive order 3066; the official order to initiate the Ishvalan War of Extermination.

"It was like hell on Earth. The air was tainted with the smell of human decay and the desert sand soaked up the blood like a sponge. Most combat is blind. A normal soldier might fire erratically without a clear target in mind. But it's different for snipers. Somoen is sure to die when we pull the trigger.

"Where other soldiers don't always have a direct line of sight on the effects of their actions, snipers do. And of course, the State Alchemist."

* * *

During the those days of the Ishvalan Civil War, when the soldiers found themselves outnumbered, the State Alchemist were called in to act as human weapons.

The most powerful alchemist the military had to offer were Basque Grand; the Iron Blood Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong; the Strong Arm Alchemist, Isaac McDougal; the Freezing Alchemist, Giolio Comanche; the Silver Alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee; the Crimson Lotus Alchemist, and Roy Mustang; the Flame Alchemist.

Basque Grand was a man very dedicated to his country and didn't think twice about his actions and knew that all a soldier needs to do is follow orders. He took down many Ishvalan's without showing mercy.

Roy Mustang also knew he was not allowed to show mercy to any Ishvalan's and was forced to use his flamy alchemy to kill them. In truth, Roy regretted killing those Ishvalan's and failed to keep his promise to his Master to use alchemy for the greater good. And here he was, using his Master's teaching to kill. He knew in his heart that his Master would be ashamed of him. However, he knew Riza would be shameful to look at him as well, after trusing her father's research to him.

Armstrong found himself unable to comprehend with the events of war. He had used his alchemy to create barrier walls to keep the fleeing Ishvalan's from escaping. All he could do is hear the gun shots and hundreds of Ishvalan's screaming as they were shot down. Armstrong was a man of honor who dedicated himself to protect his fellow man, but now he's being used as a human weapon to murder innocent people.

* * *

After a while, all of the soldiers headed back to their camps to recuperate. Isaac McDougal couldn't comprehend the violence in the war himself and was disgusted at the fact of following Bradley's order to use his alchemy to murder people.

Giolio was being carried back to the camp, screaming his head off since one of the Ishvalan's took his right leg.

"They took my leg! Those savage dogs! Damn them!"

One of the many soldiers, Maes Hughes, sat down to drink some water when he spotted a familiar face. It was his old friend from the military academy, Roy Mustang.

"Hey, Roy!" Maes called out. "Roy Mustang!"

Roy turned around and was surprised to see his old friend, Maes Hughes, again. He went over to catch up with him, knowing it's been a while since they graduated from the academy.

"So you got deployed too, huh," Maes said. "Well, it's good to see you. Although, you've changed since the last time I saw you."

Roy had now had the eyes of a killer and said, "I could say the same, Hughes. You have the eyes of a killer."

"Yeah," Maes replied knowing it was true. "Look at this country. It's not exactly the future we imagined when we were at the academy."

"Yeah," Roy agreed. "I guess that future can never be."

One of the military officers same up to Maes and said, "Captain, you have a letter."

"Oh, thank you," Maes said taking the letter. He read the letter and started cheering when he realized who it was from.

"What?" Roy asked. "What's wrong?"

"I've still got a beautiful future," Maes said, still cheering. "And her name is Gracia. She's patiently waiting in Central for the day I can come home."

However, something occurred to Maes as he wondered what might happen if he doesn't come back from Gracia as it began to irritate him.

"She's all alone and… HOW LONG BEFORE SOME JERK PUTS THE MOVES ON HER," Maes shouted. "No. Gracia would never do that to me. She's never have an affair like that. But she is all alone."

"Hey, Hughes, I've got a little advice for you," Roy said. "It happens in movies and novels all the time. The soldiers who never shut up about their girls back home, they don't make it."

"Not funny, Roy," Maes said, knowing that was Roy's way of teasing him. Maes took another look at Gracia's lett and knew he had to keep the promise he made her to come back home alive.

Maes sighed. "Alright then. I can make it through this day. This letter is all I need. I can think about tomorrow again, even if this damn battlefield might not let me see it."

"I can't picture anyway out of this war," Roy said. "No matter how much military force we throw at it the desert just seems to suck it up like water. All of this destruction… for what purpose. All that's left is sand."

"True," Maes agreed. "It seems a little excessive to supress an uprising."

That was when they saw someone headed her way. It was Riza Hawkeye, who had just returned from the battlefield. She also had recently graduated from the military academy. Although, she never imagine that being involved in the Civil War would be her first task.

"Hello, Major Mustang," Riza said. "Long time no see. Do you still remember me?"

Roy stared shocked on the look on Riza's face. Last time he saw her, she had the eyes of an innocent teenage girl. And now here she was with a cold look in her eyes.

"Damn this war," Roy thought. "Even her. She has the eyes of a killer too."

Roy, Riza, and Maes sat together at the camps to discuss the circumstances of the war.

"Maybe you can answer this, Major," Riza said. "Why are we being ordered to kill citizens when we should be the one's protecting them? I thought alchemy was meant to be used to help people. So, why is it being used to kill them instead?"

"Because that's the job that we State Alchemist have been given to do."

Everyone turned around saw who it was that answered. It was Solf J. Kimblee, also known as the Crimson Lotus Alchemist. He had a reputation for the lust of killing people in a battlefield without mercy.

Kimblee continued.

"You ask why we're here killing these people instead of protecting them. Because this is a war and that's what soldiers do. Isn't that right?"

"You think this is our job," Roy questioned Kimblee. "To cause tragedy?"

"Well, that's how it seems," Kimblee replied. "But let's see… tell me Miss, you're not very happy to be here, are you? Well, you don't appear to be. But, can you honestly tell me in that split second when you take down an enemy you don't allow yourself to feel the slightest tinge of satisfaction and pride in your skills. Well, Miss marksman."

Roy looked at Riza who had a terrified look in her eyes when she heard those words from Kimblee.

Unable to stand Kimblee taunting Riza with her words, Roy grabbed Kimblee by the grip and shouted, "That's enough, Kimblee!"

"I'll tell you what I don't get," Kimblee said to his fellow soldiers. "Did you expect something different? You act like you're surprised, like you didn't choose this. Did you put on that uniform thinking you wouldn't be asked to kill? The one thing worse than death is to advert your eyes from it. Look straight at the people you kill. Don't take your eyes off them for a second. And don't ever forget them, because I promise they won't forget you."

Roy and Riza were frightened by Kimblee's words, but knew that some parts he was saying was true.

Then, the bell rang, signaling for all soldiers and State Alchemist to return back to their post.

"And there's the bell," Kimblee said, as he pulled his grip from Roy's hands. "Time for me to get back to work." Kimblee then left.

"I've got to head out to," Maes said. "See you later, Roy."

"Hughes, can you tell me why you fight?" Roy asked.

"It's simple… I don't want to die," Maes replied. "That's the only reason. But, reasons are always simple."

"Is that so," Roy thought. "Then, what the hell is the reason for his war!"

* * *

Back in the Homunculus' lair, Dr. Marcoh continued to answer all of Scar's questions to what the purpose was for all the catastrophic events in the war that turned out to be a whole conspiracy.

"The reason… there is one," Dr. Marcoh said. "But it's worse than you can imagine."

Dr. Marcoh explained more as he remembered the horrible thing he had done. Most Ishvalan survivors were rounded up to the fifth laboratory as the scientist researchers drews a giant transmutation circle and placed the Ishvalan's in it.

What happened next is that the scientist performed the transmutation as the souls of the Ishvalan's were sucked right out of their bodies. Dr. Marcoh stood horrified of what was happening and right before his very own eyes, the souls of the Ishvalan's formed into a Philosopher Stone. It was because of this that why Dr. Marcoh fleed, unable to handle it and take the lives of another living soul.

As soon as Scar heared this, he grabbed Dr. Marcoh by the grip and shouted, "YOU TOOK THE LIVES OF MY PEOPLE TO CREATE A PHILOSOPHER STONE! WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS STONE!"

"It was given to Major Solf J. Kimblee," Dr. Marcoh replied. "He was known as the Crimson Alchemist."

"Did you see what this man looked like?" Scar asked, desperate to know how it was responsible for his brother's death. "Did he have black hair and cold eyes?"

"Yes," Dr. Marcoh answered.

Scar began to remember that very day when that same man attacked him, the one who was responsible and why his brother and his family were all dead.

"Keep talking!" Scar demanded.

"Everything changed," Dr. Marcoh continued. "That single Stone turned the battle around."

* * *

Indeed it did. The moment the Philosopher Stone was created, it was given to Solf J. Kimblee as most of the soldiers believed that he would be the one to turn the tide and put an end to the war.

Kimblee gazed at the blood red stone and looked on the destruction of the battlefield and said, "Ah, what a beautiful sound. It doesn't get any better than that. I can feel it deep in my bones. Like a part of me I never noticed before. That sound is an extension of my being. And this land… this land that's governed by death, I will paint it red with this shard of destruction. I couldn't dream of a more fulfilling job."

Using the power of the Philosopher Stone, Kimblee unleashed his power from where Scar and his family stood. The power of the Stone was so incredible that it nearly whipped out part of the land.

Kimblee looked on with the destruction he had caused with an insane look in his eyes and said, "Such a beautiful sound! It's like a symphony! This Stone is amazing!"

* * *

"It didn't take long after that. The Ishvalan's were slaughtered. With no other options, the Ishvalan's surrendered. The High Priest of Ishvala, Logue Lowe offered himself to the Fuhrer on behalf of his people."

* * *

Logue Lowe, along with a couple of his Ishvalan friends went to go meet Fuhrer King Bradley himself to discuss the terms of negotiations.

"So, you're asking me to take your life in place of the remaining tens of thousands of Ishvalans?" Bradley asked.

"That's correct," Logue replied. "I stand…"

"How arrogant of you," Bradley interrupted. "Do you sincerely believe that a single life is equivalent to the remaining multitude of your followers? Your stature has gone to your head. The life of an individual human is only worth one life. That's all. Nothing more, and nothing less. Your life is not enough to call off the extermination."

"How can you be so inhuman?" one of the Ishvalan's yelled. "You will suffer the hammer of God!"

"God you say?" Bradley questioned. "Now this is intriguing. "How much longer do you think your God plans to wait before unleashing his fury? Just how many thousands of lives must I take before he decides to strike me down?"

"You're a monster!" one of the Ishvalan's shouted.

"Open your eyes!" Bradley exclaimed. "God is nothing more than a construct created by man to inspire fear and promote order. If you wish to see me struck down, for all these atrocities use your own hands to do so, not God's."

* * *

And that's it. The war soon ended. And we were all discharged and returned to our homes.

* * *

As the soldiers were all rounded up to be sent home, Roy and Maes were discussing about Bradley's cruelment to the Ishvalan's and how this atrocity will only make them look like monsters to the people.

"Now we know we really are as expendable as garbage to them," Maes said.

"Yeah," Roy agreed. "The power of one man doesn't amount to much. But that doesn't matter. With what little strength I have, I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people I love. And in turn, they'll protect the one's they love. It seems like the least we tiny humans can do for each other."

* * *

Everyone had returned back to Central after the war ended. Roy Mustang's status was raised from Major and Colonel. Riza came into Roy's officer and saluted him.

"So, you decided to take this path after all even after what you went through in Ishval," Roy said.

"Yes, sir," Riza replied. "If the world truly operates based on the principles of Equivalent Exchange, then we soldiers have plenty to give back. If this world is meant to prosper, then it is our duty to carry the bodies of th dead across a river of blood to their resting place."

Getting up from his desk, Roy said, "From now on, I'm assigning you to be my assistant. I feel like I can trust you to watch my back. Although, I expect you to understand what this means; you'll be able to shoot me in the back as well. If I ever deviate from this path, then I want you to shoot me. And I'm trusting you to do so. Do you accept my offer."

"Of course I do, sir," Riza replied. "I'll follow you into hell if you ask me to."

* * *

Ed and Danielle remained quiet and were quite shocked having to hear all of this story about the terrible events in the Ishvalan Civil War.

"It's no wonder no one ever talks about it," Danielle said. "The war… it must have been so terrible for all of you."

"This war is something we will never forget and neither will the Ishvalan's" Riza said.

"But, since we all know the Fuhrer is a Homunculus, it's now a chance to remove him from power to create an even better democracy in Amestris," Danielle said. "And I have my high hopes for the Colonel that he'll be able to achieve that."

"Still, even if the Colonel does become the Fuhrer that won't change the fact that this is a military state," Ed said.

"Well, you're right there," Riza agreed.

"What exactly you guys plan on doing once Bradley's removed from power?" Danielle asked.

"Well, the first thing we have to do is restore power to the parliament," Riza said. "We'll take it back from the military and make it democratic again. Only after the full extent of the military's corruption has been brought to light can this country move forward."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

Riza continued. "For example, those who are praised as heroes during the Ishvalan campaign will be brought to trial as war criminals."

"But… that would mean you and the other State Alchemist will be brought to trial as well," Danielle shocked. Ed himself was shocked by this to hear this from Riza, that she was willing to be commited for what she had done.

"That's right," Riza said to Danielle. "In a just peaceful world, after all that we've done, we'll be seen as mass murderers."

"And the Colonel is trying to make sure this happens?" Ed questioned. "Isn't that just like committing suicide. But the Homunculi were the one's pulling the strings. They caused the Civil War."

"You shouldn't be condemned for something that wasn't your fault!" Danielle said, agreeing with Ed. "The Homunculi are the one's the blame for this! They're the one's who should pay for their crimes!"

"Even if they were the one's responsible for it, we were the soldiers that carried it out," Riza told the two of them. "You should never advert your eyes from death. Never forget the people you've killed. Trust me. No matter how much time passes, they will never forget the one's that killed them."

Riza remembered those exact words from Kimblee and ever since then, they've stayed stuck in her head.

"Who in the world or what kind of monster would ever think something like that?" Danielle wondered. Danielle knew those words did not come from Riza. Those words came from someone else. Danielle wondered what kind of sick monster would tell Riza that. As far as she was concerned, the one who gave Riza those words, she found him to be even more sick than Plasmius.

"That's not right," Ed said, frustrated of what Riza and the Colonel were planning once Bradley is removed from power.

"You guys don't have time to worry about us," Riza told them. "Both of your hands are already full. You need to look after your brother, Ed. And you need to get your bodies back. You better get to it. You've got plenty of people waiting for that day.

"And Danielle, you and your friends are going to need to find your way back home when this is all over. I'm sure there are plenty of people back in your guys' world who are worried about you."

"Don't worry about us," Danielle told Riza. "I know we will find a way. By time this is all over, we will find our way back home."

"As for me, I'll get our bodies back," Ed said to Riza. "And Al will help me."

* * *

Back over at Dr. Knox's house, Al and Danny saw it was late already when they had just gotten done helping the Doctor clean up the house.

"Well, I suppose we better be turning in for the night," Danny said, looking at his silver pocket watch.

"Yeah, you're right," Al replied. "Good night, Dr. Knox. And sorry for the intrusion."

Al and Danny were about to head out for the door when they approached by May who wanted to talk to them for a second.

"Um, excuse me… Mister Armor and Mister Alchemist… I just wanted to thank you for your help," May said. "You save me and Shao May's life too."

Danny smiled as he patted May on the shoulder and said, "Don't sweat it, kid. Saving people is my thing. It's what I've always done with my life. And the name is Danny Fenton. Around these parts, they call me the Glacial Alchemist."

"The Glacial Alchemist?" May wondered. "Are you the one who uses alchemy to produce ice?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Danny replied.

"I've heard all about you," May said, excited. "You're like a legend. I use to hear stories you're always going out of your ways capturing criminals and using your ice alchemy."

"Well, I guess my reputation proceeds me," Danny said.

"And by the way my name is not Mister Armor," Al laughed. "It's Alphonse Elric."

"Your name is Elric?" May thought, knowing it was strange coincidence that Alphonse has the same last name is Edward.

"You remember Edward Elric, don't you?" Al asked May. "The little alchemist you screamed at. Well, I'm actually his younger brother. It's kind of a long story, but I lost my body."

"So, you're his younger brother, huh?" May thought. "You'd probably look just like him then." May began to picture what Al looked like in her head as the same image as Ed.

"How rude!" Al said, outraged. "For starters, I'm way taller than my brother is. And I don't have a mean face like his and I'm a much better fighter too. And I don't have a temper like he does. I'm a gentleman."

As soon as Al told her this, May began to picture what Al looked like in her head as she began fantasizing in her own little reality and shouted, "Oh, Alphonse!"

Danny notice her acting weird in her own little world and said, "Is it me, or she spacing out?"

"Alphonse!" May called out, snapping back to reality. "I really hope you get your body back soon."

"Oh… well, thank you," Al said.

"See you around, kid," Danny said.

* * *

In the Homunculus' lair, Envy knocked on the door to Dr. Marcoh's room arriving with a plate of food and said, "Hope you're decect Doc. It's time for your supper."

Envy notice that it seemed rather quiet in Dr. Marcoh's room and opened the door and said, "It sure is quiet in here. Let me guess, Doc, are you thinking about Ishval and crying yourself to sleep?"

When Envy had turned on the lights, he saw something that caught him by surprise. Against the wall, it looked like Dr. Marcoh's body covered in blood and on the wall, there was blood where someone did some lettering that spelled: Vengeance.

Envy looked towards where the Chimera's were and saw there was only one left. He knew there were two he left to guard Dr. Marcoh. Envy knew that this body was not Dr. Marcoh and knew this one was a fake. He had realized Scar must have been here and figured Dr. Marcoh told him about everything in Ishval.

Frustrated with anger, Envy threw the plate of food to the ground, fearing what other secrets Dr. Marcoh might reveal.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Ed and Danielle were just leaving Riza's apartment right after having to hear the story of the events that took place in Ishval.

"I'll let you guys know if I hear anything new," Riza told them.

"The Fuhrer has basically hired you to be his hostage," Ed said to Riza. "Will you be all right?"

"Well, that all how you look at it I guess," Riza replied. "Since I'm this close to him, this means I'll have a better chance of killing him in his sleep."

"You scare me," Ed said, knowing how Riza was.

"Good luck with that," Danielle smiled.

"Oh, yeah, pass this on for me," Ed told Riza. "Tell the Colonel that Scar is back."

"Sure thing," Riza replied. "No problem."

"And, Lieutenant…" Ed said, as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, what is it?" Riza asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks for telling me about Ishval," Ed said.

"Me too," Danielle said. "It means a lot that we know the truth of what happened there. And be safe, Riza."

"It's no problem," Riza said. "And don't worry about me. I can always take care of myself."

Ed and Danielle smiled as they waved bye to her.

* * *

It was really late around Central as Al and Danny made their way to head back to the hotel. That was when they bumped right into Ed and Danielle who were heaed their way."

"Al!"

"Danny!"

Al and Danny saw they were rushing over to them and saw the worried and serious looks on their faces.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Al asked.

"And what's the rush?" Danny asked them.

"Just wait until you find out," Danielle said, trying to catch her breath.

After a while, the four of them sat next to a water fountain as Ed and Danielle explained to Al and Danny about what Riza told them about the events of the Ishvalan Civil War.

"That's terrible," Al said. "It's tough to even hear about Ishval."

"No wonder no one, not even Colonel Mustang likes to talk about it," Danny said. "I can't imagine if I was involved. I think my life would have been a living hell if I was ever there."

"And she didn't hold back," Ed told them. "Even though we're practically kids. You know, they say and alchemist is the one who seeks after the truth. And yet… I knew nothing about what happened in Ishval."

"You think the Colonel's concerned about what happens after he gets what he wants?" Al wondered.

"I know I would be if I were him you know," Ed replied.

"I still wish there was a way to turn things around once this is over without having all those who served in Ishval be tried as war criminals," Danielle said.

"Whatever what Riza and the others decide is their decision, Danielle," Danny told her. "And, we can't convince them out of it."

"I guess so," Danielle replied.

"Still, we've got our own problems," Danny said. "Right now, we're stuck here and this Father guy isn't going to provide us with information that will send us home."

"Try to look so down on it," Ed told Danny. "I did promise I get you guys back. Just because we can't get the information from Father doesn't mean it's a dead end just yet. He just have to get strong enough to face him again."

Danny smiled with confidence and said, "And that's exactly what we're going to do."

"Hey, Al, what are you going to do when you get your real body back?" Ed asked him. "I mean… afterwards."

"Well, let's see," Al said, thinking. "First thing… I really want to eat some of Winry's apple-pie. And what about you, brother?"

"I've been so busy trying to get our bodies back that I haven't even thought about what happens next," Ed said.

"You know, that's the thing you wonder about what happens in life," Danny said. "When one journey ends, it kind of makes you wonder what happens next or if they'll ever be a next journey."

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "I know what you mean. But, I guess once me and Al get our original bodies back, the first thing I'll do is make some courtesy calls and let granny and our teacher know we're all right."

"Yeah, of course," Al said. "They've both helped us out so much. And you know what, they'll be smiling when they see us. That'll be nice to just see them smile."

"Yeah," Ed agreed.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what you look like, Al," Danielle said.

"Thanks," Al nodded.

"You know, me and my friends have been here for so long, it makes me wondered how worried all the people who care about back must be that we just suddenly disappeared," Danny wondered. "I don't know how we'll be able to explain this one."

"I know things are rough right now, but I'm starting to cheer up and you should too, Danny and Danielle," Al said. "I'm sure when you guys get back, that everyone will understand."

"Hope you're right, Al," Danny smiled.

"Well, speaking of which, I did find a trace of hope for us," Ed said.

"And what's that?" Danny wondered.

"You know how our alchemy wouldn't work when we were all under Central Command?" Ed asked, reminding Al and Danny. "Well, guess what. It wasn't working above ground either."

"But, what about Scar and that girl?" Al asked.

"It still doesn't add up," Danny thought. "How were they able to use their alchemy and yet we couldn't?"

"That's something men and Ed were discussing earlier," Danielle said. "We came to the conclusion that what they're using has to be a different branch of alchemy."

"If that's the case, then they're doing something different with their alchemy that we don't know about," Al thought.

"Yeah," Ed said, smiling with confidence. "Which means we haven't hit a dead end yet."

"And right now, we have a little girl who has a great deal of knowledge on this different alchemy," Danny said. "I think it's time to pay her a visit by tomorrow. We'll need to obtain whatever she knows about her alchemy if we're ever going to stand a chance against Father."

"Okay," Ed said, agreeing with Danny. "So tomorrow, we try to convince this little girl to teach us her alchemy."

* * *

The next day, Ed made a call to Dr. Knox's house to see if he can talk with May. Unfortunately, the Doctor brought up the bad news and verified that May was gone.

"You mean she's gone!" Ed exclaimed. "The little obnoxious girl left!"

"Yeah," Dr. Knox replied. "Sometime this morning."

"Where was she going?" Ed asked.

"She didn't tell me," Dr. Knox said.

Frustrated that they lost their chance, Ed hung up on the phonse.

"Great," Danny replied. "He had a single chance to defeat Father and now it's gone up and disappeared."

"I guess we really have hit a dead end," Danielle assumed.

"We can still find her," Ed told them.

"But this city is huge," Al said to Ed. "And we don't have any clues."

"Finding a little girl in this city is like almost impossible," Danny said.

"Nothing's impossible," Ed said. "And we do have a clue."

Trying to think what clue they had to finding the May, Danny said, "Wait, you mean that little panda she has."

"You bet," Ed nodded. "I'm sure some of people around this city must have spotted a little panda with a little girl. I mean, how hard can that be to notice?"

* * *

Over at the hospital, 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda went to go visit Jean Havoc who was still recovering at the hospital. Breda brought Jean a gift, bring him some weights to life.

"What the hell are these?" Jean asked, looking at the gift Breda gave him.

"They're a gift from me," Breda replied.

"Oh, come on," Jean complained. "Couldn't you have gotten me some magazines with some girls in them."

Breda just smiled and said, "These should keep you from slacking off while we're gone." Breda then made for the door.

"You're leaving already?" Jean asked.

"Yep and I'm going to eat me some of that famous western cuisine," Breda said, joking. "By the way Havoc, hold down the fort until we get back."

"Right," Jean smiled with confidence. "I'll see you later."

Breda then made his leave to Western Command.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kain was packing up his things, getting ready to depart to South Command. Before he left, he decided to say bye to Black Hayaye, Riza's dog, the one he found and gave to Riza to give him a home.

Kain took out a piece of chicken to Black Hayate and said, "Here you go, boy. You eat up so you can grow big and strong. You be good and look after everyone."

Tucker came along and said, "Hey, Kain. Getting ready to leave for the South."

"Yeah," Kain replied. "I was just saying bye here to Hayate."

"It's still hard to believe that it won't be the same without everyone," Tucker said.

"I'm pretty sure we'll meet up again," Kain said. "Colonel Mustang isn't the type of person who would give up on us."

"That's just like the Colonel," Tucker said.

" Sergeant Fury and Tucker."

Kain and Tucker saw who was coming towards the. It was Warrant Officer Vato Falman.

"Oh, Officer Falman, I thought you'd already left for the North," Kain said.

"I've got to return something to the Colonel first," Falman said. "Ah, man. We really weren't in Central for very long. Sergeant Fuery, you're being deployed to Southern Command, right?"

"Yes, sir," Kain replied. "The opposite from you."

"You two are lucky you get to stay in some place warm," Falman said. "It's going to be so cold. I always get the worse post."

"If you think you get the worse post, I still have bad luck trying to get a woman to like me," Tucker said.

"Do you have to bring that up," Falman said. "Every single minute, you remind me of Havoc."

"Well, I think it's about time we leave," Kain suggested.

"Yeah, I've got to get moving," Falman said. "Tucker and Sergeant, you two take care."

"Yes, sir," Kain said. "I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

"Later Falman," Tucker said. "And try not to frostbite up there."

"Yeah, sure," Falman said. Kain and Falman went their ways and Tucker decided to head back inside in Central Command.

* * *

Roy was in his officer doing some paperwork. Sam was in the office as well, organizing some files. That was when Riza came right into the officer to gather some things.

"Sorry for the interruption," Riza said.

"Oh, sure," Roy replied.

"What are you doing here, Riza?" Sam asked. "I thought you were suppose to report to your post."

"I just came by to get something I left," Riza said.

"Right," Roy said.

"I've got information that Scar is back on the prowl," Riza confirmed.

"I guess I'll have to watch out for him then" Roy figured.

"Not unless I get there first," Sam smiled with a confidence.

"Things are going to be tough without my bodyguard," Roy said.

"It's just going to feel so weird without everyone," Sam said. "I mean we all had the perfect plan to take down Bradley and now we all end up being held hostage."

"Don't worry about, Sam," Riza told her. "I'm sure when the time comes, Bradley will soon drop his guard and that will be the moment when we strike."

"And I'll be waiting for the moment when the day comes," Sam said.

As soon as Riza got her things, she said, "Sir, just don't get killed. The same goes for you, Sam."

"Sure," Roy replied.

"Don't worry," Sam said, assuring Riza. "It will take a lot more to kill me."

"You must be anxious, huh?" Roy assumed.

Riza smiled and said, "Maybe I picked the wrong person to side with after all."

"Then go ahead and shoot me if that's what you think," Roy joked. "You promised me that you would."

"You haven't gone quite that bad," Riza joked.

"You're too kind, Lieutenant," Roy laughed.

"Well, then, Colonel, see you later," Riza said as she saluted Roy.

"Until then," Roy said, saluting her back.

"And I guess this is good-bye for now, Sam," Riza said as she and Sam shook hands.

"You be careful," Sam said. "We're going to need you when the time does comes."

"You don't have to worry about me," Riza assured. "And when the time does come, I'll be fighting along side you. That's a promise."

"Well, see you then," Sam said, shaking Riza's hand once more.

"You too," Riza replied as she make for the door. She stopped to say something else to the Colonel and said, "One other thing, sir. Try not to slack off too much."

"Right," Roy smiled. Riza closed the doors and left.

Everything was quiet.

"It just seems too quiet without them," Sam said. "Bradley has us trapped around each and every corner."

"The Fuhrer might have separated us, but it doesn't necessarily mean he's won yet," Roy told Sam. "It's all like a game of chess. One by one he tooks us all down. My pawn; Sergeant Fuery, my bishop; Officer Falman; my rook; Lieutenant Breda, my knight; Lieutenant Havoc, and worse of all, they've even taken my Queen; Lieutenant Hawkeye. But they still haven't took down the King. So, I'm still not in check mate as of yet. The only way the Fuhrer will win is if he takes me down."

"In that case, you just have to make sure he doesn't take you down," Sam said.

"I think it's time to call in for some help," Roy said, as he removed the bottom of a chess piece that had a small note hidden.

"Who do you know that can help us?" Sam asked.

"An old friend of mine," Roy told Sam. "He can be very helpful when I'm in a tight situation."

* * *

Meanwhile, around town, Ed, Al, Danny, and Danielle were going around through Central City, carrying with them drawn pictures of May's pet panda.

Ed's drawing however, wasn't really that good compared to everyone elses as he had the panda drawn with sharp jagged teeth.

"Hey, have you seen this cat?" Ed asked the citizens, who were baffled by Ed's drawing. "I'm trying to find a little girl who owns it."

"No, it looks like this," Al said, showing a better drawing. "I promise it's not some weird alien."

"Are you sure you haven't seen it?" Danny asked the citizens. "You people are certain you didn't see a small unusual panda?"

Danielle asked around and knew it was pointless and said, "We're getting nowhere to find this little girl at this rate."

After spending hours around Central City searching for May and Shao May, none of the citizens did not spot either of them. The sun was beginning to set and the group decided to just call it a day.

"After spending hours searching the city, no one has spotted a small black and white cat," Ed said.

"You know, they might not be in Central anymore," Al thought.

"I agree with Al," Danielle said. "As far as we're concerned, she's long gone by now."

Suddenly, someone pulled up their car and stopped where the group was at. Inside the car was Colonel Roy Mustang along with Sam.

"Hey guys and Full Metal," Roy said.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"I was just about to ask you what you guys are doing," Roy said. "You can explain it to me in the car. I'll give you guys a lift back to the hotel."

The group got into the car as Roy drove them back. The group explained to Roy and Sam that they were looking for a little girl with May Chang who had with her a panda cub with her as a pet and their intensions to get her to teach them Xingese alkahestry in order to have a better chance against the Homunculi.

"You don't say," Roy said, becoming very interested. "Xingese alkahestry. Sounds promsing. I'll look around and let you know what I find."

"Thank you, but I don't really want to get any deeper indebt you than I already am," Ed told the Colonel.

"You can at least show some gratitude instead resenting the Colonel, Ed," Sam said.

"Speaking of, you owe me some money, Full Metal," Roy said. "So how about you hand it over."

That was when everyone realized Roy wasn't paying attention to the road as Ed shouted, "EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Roy quickly turned his car when a car was headed straight their way and barely missed them.

"Way to almost kill us, Colonel!" Danielle shouted.

"Then maybe you'd like to drive!" Roy argued. "Anyway, hand me the money you owe me Full Metal."

"Wait a second, when did I borrow money from you?" Ed asked.

"You borrowed money from the Colonel when you needed to make that phone call," Sam reminded him. "Just give him back his money."

"Alright, fine," Ed said. "How much did I borrow? 500 cents?"

"It was 520 cents!" Roy told Ed. "Don't con me."

"I'M NOT CONNING YOU!" Ed shouted as he reached into his pocket to give Roy his money back. "I'm just not a penny pincher like you are."

Sam noticed the mortified look on Roy's face and said, "Jeez, Ed. You really are good with words."

"I'm sorry, Colonel," Al said, apologizing for Ed's remark.

Ed took out the change from his pocket and looked at it from a moment and said, "I'm just going to hold on to this. But I promise to pay you back when you become Fuhrer."

That caught Roy's attention and realized that Ed must know about what happened in Ishval and said, "Who told you?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye told me," Ed replied. "She told me and Danielle about Ishval too."

As soon as this was mentioned, Sam had a serious look in her eyes. She could feel her fist shaking and ever time someone mentioned the Ishval Civil War, it made her blood boil, holding a deep resentment towards the Homunculi who started it all. Sam decided not to ask about and figured she'd discovered more of the truth on her own along the way.

After thirty minutes of driving, Roy made it to the hotel and everyone got of the car to turn in to their rooms.

Before they decided to head in for the hotel, Roy stopped Ed and said, "Full Metal. Go on and keep that money for now. But you will pay me back."

"Alright," Ed smiled. "And when the day comes, I'll borrow some more change and pay that back when this country is a democracy. But when that day comes, I'm going to ask to borrow even more money from you."

Roy sighed and said, "You're not planning to let me off the hook for a very long time, are you?"

"Now you get it," Ed said.

"So, what was that about you not being a penny pincher?" Sam asked.

Ed grew annoyed by the remark from Sam.

"Oh, yeah, and you better now worry the Lieutenant either," Ed told Roy as he closed the door. "Thanks for giving us a ride."

Roy made a smug smile and said, "Sure. See you later." Roy then drove off.

* * *

Everyone all headed upstairs to turn in to their rooms for tonight.

"Well, good night, guys," Ed said as he turned on the lights.

"You took long enough."

Ed and Al suddenly became alarmed as they tripped and fell back when they saw someone in their room bu surprise. Danny, Sam, and Danielle came rushing over.

"Is something wrong?" Danny asked.

Coming right out of was a familiar face. It was Fu, Lan Fan's grandfather and another one of Ling's vassals.

"I was getting tired of waiting," Fu said, looking at the Elric brothers.

Danny looked at Fu and said, "Wait a second, I know you. You're the old man that serves Ling. You helped me, Tucker, and Colonel help get Lieutenant Ross and Jazz out of the country."

"What are you doing back here?" Danielle asked.

Although, the answer was pretty simple, as Fu came back to help Ling continue with his quest to obtaining a Philosopher Stone. The group knew this would be a hard time trying to explain it to the old man.

* * *

Roy parked his car next to a bar to get himself a drink. Before he could go right in, someone who thrown right out where the trashcans were at. Roy looked to see who it was and wasn't surprise to find out who was.

"Is that you," Tucker," Roy said.

"Hey, Colonel," Tucker said. "How's it going?"

"What exactly are you doing here and at a bar when you're under age?" Roy asked Tucker.

"Well, long story, I try using a disguise and thought I could find myself some hot girls here," Tucker explained to Roy.

"And what exactly happened?" Roy asked Tucker, once more.

"They didn't see through my disguise, but all I did was slap a woman's butt to get her attention and next thing you know, I get thrown out of the bar," Tucker said.

Roy sighed and said, "You really are a hopeless bachelor, are you. Havoc was the kind of guy to get the girls, but you can't even get even one single woman. Go on home."

"Just to say, I'm not a hopeless bachellor!" Tucker shouted out. "I just have bad luck with woman."

"Well, it looks to me your luck had finally ran out," Roy said as he went inside the bar.

* * *

Roy went inside the bar where a couple of woman who knew him were all thrilled to see him again.

"Hey," Roy said to the ladies.

"It's Roy!" a woman named Vanessa cheered as she ran over to hug him. "Well, I'll be damn. It's been a long time."

"Hello, Vanessa," Roy smiled. "You're looking well."

"My, has it been a blue moon already," said the bar owner.

"Well, good evening to you, Madam Christmas," Roy said. Roy happen to know Madam Christmas as his adoptive mother ever since his parents died when he was a kid.

"How you holding up, Roy?" Madam Christmas asked.

"I'm barely holding up at all," Roy smiled. "I was hoping you could cheer me up."

"You want a drink?" Madam Christmas asked Roy.

"It's probably not the best idea," Roy told her, as he pulled out a small piece of paper for her to see. "I've just got out of the hospital. But, I could use something special, eh Madam."

Madam Christmas looked at the small piece of paper Roy handed her and made a smug smile and said, "My pleasure."

* * *

Over at the Eastern Command, one of the soldiers came into General Grumman's office and said, "General Grumman, you have an outside call from a Madam Christmas in Central. And please, sir, you shouldn't be giving out our secret line to civilians."

Grumman laughed and said, "Not too bad for an old fart like me. So the lady still comes and calls me for my services." Grumman knew who Madam Christmas was and knew this meant an old friend of his needs his help.

* * *

Later on, Ed, Al, Danny, and Sam took Fu over to Dr. Knox's house where Lan Fan was still recuperating. Danielle stayed behind to get some sleep. They had all explained what happen to Lan Fan while she try to protect Ling and how Ling was taken over by the Homunculus who called himself Greed. This was the first time Sam was told this and was disgusted that Ling would actually allow a Homunculus to take over his body. When they got to Dr. Knox's house, Fu was infuriated with his granddaugher.

"You lost your arm and you couldn't even protect the Prince!" Fu berated. "And look at you now!" Fu raised his hand and slapped Lan Fan, much to everyone's shock.

Fu raised his hand to slap her again when Dr. Knox and Sam try to hold him back.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Dr. Knox yelled.

"What the hell is your problem!" Sam shouted. "She did everything she could to protect Ling and you have to go and slap her!"

Fu didn't listen a word they told him and shouted at Lan Fan and said, "How dare you call yourself a member of the chosen clan!"

"Cut it out old man!" Dr. Knox told Fu. "She hasn't recovered yet! I told you to stop!"

"You don't have the right to take your anger out on her!" Sam shouted at Fu.

Fu then calmed down as he looked at the stump where Lan Fan's arm use to be sadly and said, "It really gone. Your arm… you lost your arm."

"Please forgive me, grandfather," Lan Fan said, sadly. "I'm sorry."

"You fool," Fu cried. "You damn fool."

Everyone looked on at Fu and knew he was actually upset that his granddaughter lost her arm and feelings bad that he couldn't be there to help her.

"I promised Lan Fan that I would introduce her to an automail engineer," Ed told Fu.

"We decline," Fu said, much to the group's shock. "We appreciate the kind offer, but you've all have helped us enough. We can find an engineer on our own if we must."

"But, we have to do something," Al told Fu.

"The enemy have now clearly seen Lan Fan's face," Fu said. "We refuse to risk the life of your engineer friends."

Everyone knew that maybe Fu was right. The enemy have now seen Lan Fan's face and if they trace her back to Winry, it would put both of their lives at risk.

"Alright then," Ed said. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry we couldn't stop Ling," Danny told Fu.

Fu sighed and said, "I'm sure you all did what you could."

"That idiot," Sam told herself.

Fu went up to Dr. Knox and said, "You're the only reason that my granddaughter is still alive. You have my gratitude."

Dr. Knox just looked at Fu and shouted, "What? Do I look like the kind of Doctor that wants gratitude?"

Lan Fan went up to Dr. Knox and said, "Thanks, Dr. Knox. Thank you for saving me."

Dr. Knox replied, "Just clear out already! I'm not such a pushover that I'm going to let you take my bed for an extra night! Now, get out!"

Everyone figured that Dr. Knox may seem like a grouch, but knew deep inside he felt admired for the gratitude since that was the first time he ever treated a live patient and saved somebody's life.

* * *

In order to avoid the enemy from seeing them in their Xingese clothing, Dr. Knox lent them some ordinary clothes so no one would know who they were.

Lan Fan and Fu heaed outside as they looked beyond Central Command and were ready to make their leave.

"The Emperor's health is growing only worse each day," Fu told Lan Fan. "We don't have much time to find the Prince. But he must return to Xing with the means of immortality. Let's go."

"Right," Lan Fan nodded as she took one last look at Central Command where Ling was. "I promise, I will seek out the evil here. Remember us, my Prince. We will return."

Before they could leave, Danny came outside to see them one last time.

"I just wanted to say thanks you guys," Danny said. "You really helped save my sister. In return, I promise I will help you guys get Ling back. It's the least I can do."

"Thank you very much, young man," Fu replied. "I am also in you and your friends debt for helping to save my granddaughter. When we return, we promise to fight by your side until we get the Prince back."

"I guess I'll see you then," Danny said, smiling with confidence.

Lan Fan shook Danny's hand and said, "Thank you, Danny. I hope some day I'll be able to save your life in return."

"It's a deal," Danny said. Lan Fan and Fu then made their leave. After a while, the group left Dr. Knox's house to turn in for the night themselves.

* * *

Everything was now quiet in Dr. Knox's house. He was thinking back when Lan Fan and May were giving their gratitude to him for saving their lives. In some ways, Dr. Knox felt he didn't deserve thanks since he was the kind of Doctor who only worked with dead people.

"Treating me like a real Doctor," Dr. Knox grunted to himself. "What's the world coming to?"

That was when someone came knocking on Dr. Knox's door.

Dr. Knox answered the door and said, "Yeah, what do you want?"

The moment he answered the door, he received quite a surprise that it was his son mostly grown up and his ex-wife.

"Good evening, dad," Dr. Knox's son said. "Good to see you."

"It's been a while," Mrs. Knox said. "How are you?"

"Fine," Dr. Knox replied.

"We were in the area so we thought…"

Dr. Knox looked at his son, knowing it's been years since he last saw him and said, "You sure have grown up. And your mother look like she's lost some weight."

"I think both of us have," said Mrs. Knox.

"How's work going?" Dr. Knox's son asked. "Keeping you busy?"

"Yeah," Dr. Knox replied. "I'm surrounded by corpses as usual. Well… I actually spent the last few days treating some live patients. It's absurd, huh. Just try to picture me saving life."

Hearing this new from his wife and son actually delighted them that he was actually able to save a few people's lives for once.

"Hey, dad… well, I want to become a Doctor," Dr. Knox's son told him, much to his surprise. "I know you've haunted by things that you were ordered to do in Ishval. No matter what… you never gave up on helping people. That takes courage. For that… for being a Doctor… I love you."

"You stubborn jackass," Dr. Knox said. "Come on in. It's not gourmet or anything, but I'll brew us up some coffee."

While Dr. Knox went to go whip up him and his family some coffee, his wife and son saw who much of a mess it was in the house and decided to clean it up.

"Oh, man, it's a disaster in her," Dr. Knox's son laughed.

"Come on, why don't we try to clean up a little before you tell us not to," Mrs. Knox told her son.

Tears of happiness came out of Dr. Knox's eyes of seeing his wife and son again and said, "I don't know if you actually exist or not God, but cut me some slack. Even a guy like me needs a break. Just please, let me enjoy the happiness of having a cup of coffee with my family."

After brewing up some coffee, Dr. Knox and his wife and son all had a nice conversation together, being a family once again.

* * *

At the Central Command Prison, the prisoner and former State Alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee was in his cell, looking the red blood stone that was the Philosopher Stone he stole and kept during the Ishaval Civil War. He remembered the day he kept it for himself.

* * *

On the day the Ishval Civil War ended, Kimblee met with their military council as they gave praise for leading them to victory and ending the war.

"The battle is over. Ishval is now under our control. And all thanks to you. Well done, Major Kimblee."

"So, tell us. How did the Stone work out?"

"It's beyond amazing," Kimblee confirmed. "It lets you bypass the Equivalent Exchange to harness an immense power."

"Excellent. Write up the details in your report to us."

"But, we'll need the Stone back first."

However, Kimblee was unwilling to surrender the Stone to anybody as he already been consumed by his lust for power and refused to let that power be taken away from him. Right in front of the military council's own eyes, he put the Stone in his mouth and swallowed it.

Shocked, one of the military officers shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Now let's see," Kimblee said with a cold and evil smile. "I guess this makes you the only one's who know that I'm in possession of the Stone."

"Traitor!" they all yelled as they try to make a grab for him. However, Kimblee jumped out of the way and used his alchemy power combined with the Stone's power to cause a massive explosions, killing everyone except him.

All of the soldiers saw the explosion and started to wonder what was going on.

"What happen?"

"Was that a bomb?"

"What's going on?"

Kimblee emerged from the smoke and stared laughing manically at the destruction he caused. Knowing what he did, they pointed their guns at Kimblee and arrested him for his crimes.

* * *

If there was anything Kimblee enjoyed even more, it was the his lust for power and destruction. As he gazed at the Philosopher Stone, he heard someone coming towards his cell.

"Looks like I've got visitors," Kimblee said as he quickly stuck the Stone in his mouth and swallowed it once more.

Opening and unlocking Kimblee's cell was the warden who said, "On your feet, Kimblee. You've been released."

Kimblee smiled evilly, glad to hear this news and was finally free. He dressed out of his prison uniform and dressed up in a white tuxedo and a white hate to go along with it. The warden and the prison guards escorted Kimblee out.

"So, who made this decision?" Kimblee asked.

"I didn't say you can talk, Kimblee," the warden said.

"Must have been someone pretty high up," Kimblee said as he kept rambling on.

"Shut your mouth!" the warden spat. "You must have some kind of big connections to avoid the death sentence. It makes me sick."

"Nope, no connections," Kimblee told the warden. "I just deserve to go free."

"You really are psychotic," the warden told Kimblee. "What kind of political move is this; letting a nut job like you out."

As soon as they were out, Kimblee enjoyed the bright sunlight after being held in prison after all these years.

"You know warden, I appreciate you take care of me," Kimblee said.

"I hope I never see you again," the warden said as he glared at Kimblee who offered his hand shake.

As soon as kimblee shook the warden's hand, he used his alchemy to transmute a watch that had dynamite attached to it with a timer. The warden began to freak out when he realized it was a bomb.

"Just my way of saying thanks," Kimblee smiled evilly.

"What is this?" the warden panicked as the officers rushed over to get the clock off. "I can't get it off! Don't do this to me! Kimblee, please!"

When the clock reached it's limit, the warden closed his eyes when to his surprise, only a small toy bird popped out of the clock. The warden realized it was nothing but a simple toy.

"It's nothing more than a harmless toy," Kimblee smirked. "I thought you could give it to your kid or something. Farewell, warden."

As far as the warden and military officers were concerned, this was no laughing matter and knew this was Kimblee's way of playing a sick joke on them.

* * *

Kimblee made his leave, trying to figure out what else was in store for him.

"Now then, what next," Kimblee wondered.

That was when a car came up to Kimblee as the driver offered him a ride. Kimblee got in the car when the driver actually happen to be Envy, disguised as a soldier.

"It's been a while, Kimblee," Envy said, revealing his face to him. "Congrats on the early release."

"So, I take it I have you guys to thank," Kimblee figured.

"Yep," Envy replied. "We could use a little extra help."

"My first day out of jail and I already have a job," Kimblee said with a cold smile.

As Envy drove the car, he asked, "You remember Dr. Marcoh, don't you?"

"The scientist who created the Philosopher Stone?" Kimblee figured. "How could I ever forget him."

"It appears he's escaped… or we think he had," Envy said, filling Kimblee in.

"You think?" Kimblee questioned.

"We're still sorting out all of the details," Envy told Kimblee. "One of the Chimera's he had watching over him has gone missing. Marcoh's specialty was transmuting living tissue. He might have used the Chimera in his place.

"And if that wasn't bad enough, we think he might have escaped with an Ishvalan warrior known as Scar. Well, how about it… considering you were the one responsible for the extermination and all.

"You do have a point," Kimblee said, taking an interest in this Ishvalan named Scar. "It's inexcusable if I've let a survivor crawl out of my path of destruction."

"You're free to kill Scar if you want," Envy said. "But, we do need Marcoh alive."

"You released me just for this little errand?" Kimblee thought.

Envy smiled evilly and said, "After you've caught Marcoh for us, there's a certain little town we'll be asking you to wipe off the map. That's your kind of job, right?"

Kimblee liked the way Envy thought and said, "It's remarkable how cruel you are." Kimblee then regurgitated the Philosopher Stone out of his stomach and took it out of its mouth, admiring it's beauty.

Kimblee said, "I've been too long since I've used this."

"I don't know if that one is going to be enough for this job," Envy told Kimblee as he held up a more perfect manufactured Philosopher Stone and handed it over to Kimblee.

"A new Stone?" Kimblee said as he looked at it. "Did you use more Ishvalan's to make it?"

"We actually used Dr. Marcoh's assistants who helped make the first Stone for us," Envy told Kimblee.

"Your cruelty is infinite," Kimblee said with an evil smile, admiring Envy's craving for destruction and cruelty.

* * *

Hiding in the alleyways of Central, instead of killing Dr. Marcoh, Scar took the Doctor with him, think he could be of some use to him.

"Why didn't you kill me back there?" Dr. Marcoh asked Scar. "And after all I've done."

"We haven't finished our conversation yet, Marcoh," Scar told him. "Tell me everything you know about Kimblee. Also, you might be able to help me decipher some of the research notes my brother left behind."

"Research notes?" Dr. Marcoh wondered as Scar showed him his tattooed right arm that contained the codes to alchemy.

Scar explained. "Before he died, my brother told me there was something strange about this country's alchemy. His notes should explain why. You are apparently skilled with alchemy. Can you tell me what he meant?"

"He said that our alchemy was strange?" Dr. Marcoh thought, thinking. "I don't know."

Yoki then came along where Scar and Dr. Marcoh were talking and said, "Sir, that little girl was able to find us." Yoki pointed to where May came rushing over to catch up with her companions.

"Looks like you made it out, Mister Scar," May said, glad to be with her companions, once again. She noticed Dr. Marcoh and asked, "Do we have a new companion?"

"He's not a companion," Scar replied. "His name is Dr. Marcoh. He created the Philosopher Stone and he killed my people to do it."

Startled and thrilled by the news, May rushed over to Dr. Marcoh and said, "Mr. Marcoh, please teach me how to create the Stone! How did you do it? I'm begging you to show me!"

"No," Dr. Marcoh replied. "I can't."

"Quiet!" Scar told May. "You shouldn't desire such things."

Glaring at Dr. Marcoh with anger, Scar grabbed him on the face using his alchemy, destroying the surface of the skin. Dr. Marcoh screamed in pain as his face began to bleed.

"I only destroyed the surface," Scar said. He looked at May and asked, "You can stop the bleeding, can you?"

"Right," May said, a bit startled by what Scar did and used her alchemy to heal Dr. Marcoh's face.

"It will be easier for us to travel if your face isn't recognizable," Scar thought. "It's time to leave."

"Where are we going?" Yoki asked.

"We need to get to the place where I hid my brother's research notes," Scar told the group. "It's in the North."

Scar and the others prepared themselves to journey to the cold and snowy land of North among where Mount Briggs is.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Ed, Al, Danny, and Danielle continued on with their search for May Chang and the only clue they had to go on at this point was her pet panda cub, Shao May.

They did across a cat that sort of did look like her that was being kept as a pet by an old woman.

"Yeah, you're right," Ed said, looking at the picture of the panda and the black and white cat.

"It does look like her," Al thought.

"Except, this one looks like it's been having a bad day," Danny said.

"If you guys can't tell the difference, you would realize we're looking for a panda and not a cat," Danielle pointed out.

"She's a darling girl, isn't she," the old woman chided.

"Okay, it's definitely not her!" Ed told the group.

"Yeah, I've told you that like earlier," Danielle said, being sarcastic.

"We can't waste our time here humoring some old lady and her stupid cat," Ed told the group.

"As far as we know, she could be anywhere," Danielle said.

"Come on," Al said, frustrated, looking at the picture of the panda. "Where are you hiding?"

* * *

Headed for the train station and carrying some food supplies with her were May, along with Shao May. She went to go catch up with Dr. Marcoh who was waiting for her at the train station. She began to overhear the MP officers who were still on the whereabouts for Scar.

"We received some new information on Scar."

"He's still running then. Does he never give up?"

As May made her way, she dropped her bag of food when she bumped into an old lady. However, the old lady was actually General Grumman in disguise who was posing as Mrs. Grumman.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that deary," Grumman said.

"No, maim, it was my fault really," May said as she went to go pick up her food as Grumman helped her.

"That's an interesting outfit you're wearing," Grumman told May, noticing her aristocracy clothes. "Where are you from, dear?"

"Xing, actually," May replied.

"Is that right," Grumman said. "You're here sight seeing? There's not much to look at in East City."

"No, I'm just here transferring," May told Grumman. "I'm headed North right now."

"The train for North City is now departing!" the announcer called.

"Oh, that's me," May said as she got ready to leave. "Thank you for all your help, maim."

"Take care, deary," Grumman waved to May.

May headed over to where Dr. Marcoh was waiting for her as they boarded the train that would take them North. Grumman notice the small little pand cub catching up with May and seemed quite baffled by its appearance.

"I've never seen a cat like that," Grumman said, but decided to stick what he came here for.

* * *

Traveling through the sewers were Scar along with Yoki. Scar had Yoki to keep his face hidden since he heard news around Central that they were looking for him as well as Dr. Marcoh. Scar knew it was best to keep Yoki's face hidden and threw the authorities off to make them believe it was Dr. Marcoh.

As they wandered through the sewer tunnels, Scar and Yoki heard some footsteps and quickly hid themselves before the MP who were arriving could spot them.

"Where did we go?"

"I heard footsteps coming over from the left over there."

The MP's turned on their flashlights when Scar decided to reveal himself to them. As soon as he showed himself, this caught the MP's by surprise.

"Now we've got him!"

However, Scar used his alchemy to bring the roof of the tunnel down as the MP's quickly got out of the way as Scar and Yoki made their escape. The MP's knew there was no point pursuing them since Scar blocked their way.

* * *

The next day, the MP officers verified their report to Solf J. Kimblee, confirming on how they spotted Scar last night and once again threw them off their trail.

"He has seen with a middle aged man who had black hair, right?" Kimblee asked.

"Yes," the head officer replied. "That's why it said in the report, sir."

Looking at the map where he and officers were assembled, Kimblee looked at the city where Scar was spotted, pointing at it and asked, "And this was yesterday, right? Which means, he could be making for West City."

"Several of our own people were injured while trying apprehend him," the head officer told Kimblee.

"Scar must be getting desperate," Kimblee figured. "But that could help us. He's leaving us a good trail. All right. It's time to get to work." Kimblee and the officer decided to head for West City to where Scar was headed.

As they made their way out of Central, Kimblee passed right by a strange old woman. Kimblee got this feeling there was something strange about her.

"A suspicious woman," Kimblee thought. "But that isn't my job." Kimblee figured it was better to brush it off and not worry about it. He was unaware the the old woman he passed by was actually General Grumman in disguise.

* * *

Roy and Sam went over to the cemetery to pay a visit to Maes Hughes grave. Sam brought some flowers and laid them down for General Hughes. Sam had never got the chance to visit General Hughes grave and brought the flowers to pay her respects.

However, taking a visit to General Hughes grave wasn't the real reason why they were really here. Roy got a tip from Madam Christmas to meet his old friend over at General Hughes grave.

"You said we were here to meet this old friend of yours," Sam said. "Are you sure we can trust this old friend of yours?"

"Trust me on this one, Sam," Roy told her. "He's been a good friend of mine for years and I can always rely on him when I need advice."

"It's been thirty minutes since we've been here," Sam said, looking at her silver pocket watch. "I sure hope this friend of yours didn't lose his way lost his way here."

"He'll come," Roy assured her. "He's never let me down."

The both notice a funeral taking place and saw some people carrying a coffin from someone who had just died. Arriving at General Hughes grave was an old woman who had brought a boquet of flowers.

"Looks like a funeral procession," the old woman said, standing next to Roy and Sam.

"Well, this is the place for it," Roy told the old woman.

"Good evening, maim," Sam said, greeting herself. "Do you know General Hughes."

"Oh, you could say that, deary," the old woman replied as she looked at General Hughes grave. "You know, it's quite depressing. When you reach my age, you think about it being you in the box instead of watching it go by."

"Surely you can't worry too much about that," Roy told the old woman. "You still look plenty of young to me."

"Yeah, I mean you don't look a day over fifty," Sam said, trying to cheer up the old woman.

The old woman smiled and laughed a bit as he threw a kiss to both Roy and Sam. Roy stood there for a second and got a closer look at the old lady and realize this was no old woman. He notice the resemblance and realize it was General Grumman wearing a disguise.

"General Grumman, is that you?" Roy said, freaking out.

"What's up with you, Roy?" Sam asked.

"Um, actually, this was an old friend of mine I mentioned," Roy said, still surprised by General Grumman's disguise. "That's not actually an old woman. It's actually and old man. Well… you see… this is my friend General Grumman in disguise."

Sam looked again and then realized that it was an old man, General Grumman wearing a woman's dress, using it as a disguise.

"Wait, you're the Colonel's old friend?" Sam said, shocked that she had to met General Grumman like this in this strange moment. "Well… this is kind of an awkward moment."

"Well, the plan was to meet in front of General Hughes' grave wasn't it?" Grumman said. "I thought the situation must be serious for you to resort to this plan. So just to be safe, I wore a disguise."

Roy and Sam didn't know whether to find this situation awkward or laugh about it as they both try to cover their mouths, unable to help themselves.

"Of course," Roy said, trying hold back his laughing. "Now I see why you're known for being eccentric. That really is some getup, sir."

Trying to hold in her laughing, Sam said, "I don't know whether to find this situation awkward or funny."

"Eccentric?" Grumman thought. "I think I'll choose to take that as a compliment. Now, what is it you need?"

"Oh, but first, let me introduce you to Sam Manson," Roy said. "You haven't met her yet, but she's known as the Black Sword Alchemist."

"Oh, yes," Grumman said, shaking her hand. "I've heard rumors about you from East City. Stories grow around that you're quite skilled and unbeatable if I'm not mistaken."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say unbeatable," Sam said. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. Although, I didn't expect to meet you like this. I do find it a bit strange."

"I promose you'll meet me again more proper," Grumman told Sam. "Now, let's get to busniness of the situation you're all in."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed, Al, Danny, and Danielle were already having a tough time trying to find May and Shao May. They sat down, feeling they should just give up on the search already.

"Oh, man," Danny complained. "This whole search is pointless. We've looked through half the city and we still can't even find her."

"There's got to be another way to know about this alkahestry instead of looking for this girl all day," Danielle said.

"Maybe they have some information in the library," Al thought.

"Yeah, you're right," Ed agreed. "If we can't find that bratty little girl, then what choice do we have."

"I hope we can at least find something," Al said.

"I sure hope they do," Danielle said. "If the library doesn't have anything on alkahestry, then we've yet reached another dead end."

"Well, let's head over there and see what we can find," Danny said as all four of them headed straight for the library.

* * *

Roy and Sam explained the situation to General Grumman on what they discovered from the Central Senior Staff, Bradley being a Homunculus, and how everyone they knew have all been separated, practically holding them all hostage.

"I see," Grumman said. "The Central Senior Staff have all turned, have they. You've all gained some information, but you lost too much doing it. With all the people you can trust kept away from you, you won't get anywhere."

"Yes," Roy replied. "You've got it exactly, sir."

"Even Raven too," Grumman said.

"Raven," Sam said, feeling the blood boil in her at the thought of him being brought up. "Just hearing that guy's name just makes my skin crawl. I wish I could give that guy what's coming to him."

"I know what you mean," Roy said. "Did something happen between you and Raven, sir?"

Grumman explained. "Not too long ago, I came to Central and he asked me something. Something I found quite strange. He wanted to know if I'd be interested in a core of immortal soldiers."

"Immortals?" Roy thought, as he wondered if Raven was referring what he he might be thinking.

"Colonel, you don't think… could he have been referring to a Homunculi?"

"I'm not sure," Roy said, still thinking.

"The idea of immortality is simply ridiculous," Grumman continued. "I told him as much and ended the conversation. And not long after that, I was transferred."

"You mean you were demoted," Roy said.

"Indeed I was," Grumman replied.

"I can't believe it," Sam said, outraged by this. "I won't be surprised if quite a few people get demoted just for refusing to accept Raven's offer. But still… what did he mean about these so called immortal soldiers?"

"We're going to have to be careful on this," Roy suggested to Sam. "We can't go investigating this right away otherwise they'll suspect something. Remember, the enemy could be watching us from anywhere."

"Yeah, you're right," Sam agreed. "General Grumman, what is they've reduced you to since they demoted you?"

"Well, since then, I've been stuck with the inglorious job of cleaning up the messes in the eastern area," Grumman told them.

"Speaking of messes, do you remember the difficulties we had in Leore?" Roy asked the General. "A false priest was scheming for power. Until the Full Metal Alchemist and Sam here uncovered his plans."

"Yes, I remember," Grumman said.

"I could never forget that assignment," Sam said. "The guy was nothing but a con artist who used religion just to get what he wanted."

"I don't know if you knew this, Sam, but Leore fell into chaos after you and the Full Metal and his brother left," Roy told her.

"Are you serious?" Sam said, as this caught her attention. "I never heard anything about that!"

"You never got the chance to when you, Full Metal and Static were in the South," Roy told Sam. "But from the absent, forces from the East acted quickly. It brought the uprising under control."

"Yes," Grumman replied. "But then the forces from Central came in. And all of eastern forces were dismissed. Were you aware of that."

"Yeah," Roy said. "The peace in Leore was shattered after the Central forces appeared."

"You mentioned something that General Hughes found out that the danger was coming from us, didn't you, Colonel?" Sam asked. "From all we know, the Homunculus were responsible for the uprising in the Ishvalan Civil War. I suspect they and the Central Senior Staff are responsible for what happen in Leore."

"Yeah, I get where you're going with this," Roy realized. "It all makes perfect sense when you connect all the dots together. This could mean that they could be responsible for these endless uprisings that have been happening from the North and West as well."

"What are they planning now?" Grumman wondered. "And what is it they intend to do next? And why can't they hold off? I'm almost retired. If only they'd wait, I'd be free and clear."

Roy smiled and knew that wasn't like General Grumman to sit back and said, "Now I know that you're bluffing. I'm sorry, General, but someone like you… you don't know how to sit by and watch. You can't do nothing. Especially when you're soldiers are all hardened veteran's. Men who fought in the Ishval conflict."

Grumman laughed and said, "I expected you to come crying to me. When you sent me that note, I thought you just wanted some advice. But you're all trying to get me involved in this too, aren't you?

"And you know, it's working. Since things are becoming so interesting over at Central Command, just when I thought my ambition was dead, I'm finding myself all fire up again."

"Careful now," Roy joked. "You don't want to mess up your make-up, right maim?"

"Oh, my, no," Grumman said, going on with his pretend act.

"You're quite the actor, General Grumman," Sam laughed. "I can see you're the type of guy who doesn't like to sit on the sidelines."

"I can tell the same for you, young lady," Grumman complimented. "You look like the kind of girl who wants to get in where the action is."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sam smiled.

Roy laughed and said, "Do you have an opening, sir. Maybe we can all grab a cup of tea somewhere."

"Sorry, but no," Grumman told them. "I appreciate the invitation." Grumman then notice Roy carrying in his arms a drawing that looked so much like a panda. When he looked at it, Grumman knew it looked like the same panda that was with May back at the train station.

"If you don't mind me asking, but is that a panda or a cat?" Grumman asked, referring to the paper Roy was holding of the drawing of the panda.

"Oh, this, sir?" Roy replied. "It's actually a small panda. Full Metal and his gang are out searching for a little girl that came from Xing that had this little panda here as a pet."

"From what Ed and the others told us, this girl uses a different branch of alchemy called alkahestry," Sam explained. "We think it might prove useful when the time comes to take back Central Command. So far, they haven't had suck luck yet."

"You know, I could be of some help," Grumman offered as this caught Roy and Sam's attention to hear what he knew.

* * *

At the Central Library, Ed, Al, Danny, and Danielle were busy looking through all the books to find any sources of alkahestry. They've been through so many books and so far they found nothing.

"No use," Ed said, as he put the book he was looking through back on the shelf. "Hey, Danielle, you've got anything yet?"

"Not a signle source of information," Danielle said. "As always, we've reached another dead end."

"Why is there so little information available on alkahestry?" Ed wondered. "At this rate, I'm thinking we might as well go to Xing."

"You mean travel through the hot desert?" Danielle asked. "As if. I'd die of dehydration out there. I don't know how Ling was able to pass through there without dying."

Suddenly, they heard the someone who sounded big move from behind the book shelves. Ed and Danielle looked up and saw who it was looking down on them from the book shelves. It was Major Alex Louis Armstrong.

"What the…" Ed said, as he fell down and freaked out.

"Where did he came from?" Danielle said, as she was caught by surprise by Major Armstrong and tripped as well.

"Ah, ha," Armstrong said, the moment he found Ed and Danielle. He moves the book shelves out of his way to get through and said, "There you are Edward Elric and Danielle Fenton. I found you."

"Do you have to make such suprising appearances?" Danielle asked Armstrong.

"Damn it, Major!" Ed yelled. "What do you want?"

"Shh!" Armstrong told them. "This is a library you know. Quiet. I came looking for you two because I understand you're all after a Xingese girl who possesses a strange black and white cat."

"Yeah… and how do you know that?" Ed asked.

"Colonel Mustang and Samantha told me," Armstrong told me. "I'm running errands for the Colonel."

"Do you have any clues of where she could be?" Danielle asked.

"The word is, that the girl is headed North," Armstrong informed Ed and Danielle. "According to an eyewitness, she departed by train from East City very recently."

"So, you finally have a clue of where she's headed," Danielle said, feeling confident as ever. "When someone closes a door they open a window."

"North, huh," Ed said with a determined smile. "Now that's some information I can act on. I appreciate it, Major."

"North, here we come," Danielle said. "You owe and the Colonel for this Major."

"Thank the Colonel for us," Ed told Armstrong as he got up, ready to leave. "We'll see you then."

"Hold on a second… there's more," Armstrong told them. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a letter and handed it to them. "Take this."

"What is it?" Ed asked Armstrong.

"A letter of introduction," Armstrong told Ed and Danielle. "But it might not be much use. First thing… see her. I also invited Samantha to accompany you four as well."

"Her who?" Ed wondered. "What do you mean?"

"Who's the letter to anyway, Major?" Danielle asked. "Is it to someone you know?"

Armstrong explained. "Even further North from Northern Command, you'll find an officer nicknamed; the Northern Wall of Briggs who defends our border. Her name is Major General Armstrong."

"Armstrong?" Danielle thought. "That's weird. She has the same last name as you."

"That's because she is my elder sister," Armstrong told Danielle.

"Your sister?" Ed and Danielle said.

"Yes," Armstrong replied. "Her name is Olivier Mira Armstrong. I'm sure she can prove to be of some help."

* * *

Elsewhere, Scar and Yoki were in the run from the MP officers chasing them. Scar was a fast runner, while Yoki wasn't much of a runner himself.

Seeing the officers catching up to them, Scar pushed Yoki up ahead and said, "Hurry!"

However, straight up ahead, there were several MP officers blocking their path, leaving them completely surrounded. The MP officers had them both outnumbered.

Keeping their guns pointed at them, the head officer said, "There's no escape for you now, Scar!"

That was when Scar spotted a train that coming from the bride they were on. As the train passed by, the black smoke puffed out underneath the bridge. When the smoke had cleared, the MP officers became surprised that Scar and Yoki had suddenly disappeared.

"Where are they?"

They looked from where the train was and saw that Scar and Yoki had manage to jump right onto the train and making their escape. The MP officers were growing frustrated as Scar manage to outsmart them once more.

"Report to Command!" the head officer ordered. "They jumped on a train bound for West City."

* * *

Back at the Central Library, Al and Danny continued to look through the books they could find on alkahestry, but once again, they couldn't find anything.

"Found anything, Al?" Danny asked.

"No," Al replied. "I can't find any details about alkahestry. That May girl's use of long-range alchemy was pretty impressive. I wish we could use it."

"Same here," Danny agreed. "Makes me wonder who she was able to do that. Using that technique can be useful when we have to face that Father guy again."

"We should have asked her more about it when we were at Dr. Knox's place," Al said.

"We weren't thinking things throught then since we were so worried about her getting better," Danny said as he kept looking through the books.

"Ling did say that it was specialized for the medical field," Al said.

"But if that's true, then how come…"

Al and Danny felt as though someone was watching them for some reason. When they turned around, they saw a little boy who looked about nine-year-old gazing at admiringly.

"You're wearing a full suit of armor!" said the excited boy. "Does that mean you're the Full Metal Alchemist's brother?"

"Uh… yeah, I am," Al replied to the boy.

"And, you," the boy pointed to Danny. "I've seen your face in the papers! Aren't you the famous Glacial Alchemist too!"

"You do recognize me from the papers, don't you," Danny replied.

"Awesome!" the boy shouted with excitement as everyone in the library could hear him.

"Um, kid, you're kind of causing a scene," Danny said. "We're in a library you know."

"Yeah, so maybe you should be a bit quieter," Al whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the boy said, lowering his voice. "So, what are you guys studying? Is it something cool?"

"Well, we're actually studying alkahestry," Danny told the kid.

"What's alkahestry?" the kid asked.

"It's alchemy from the country Xing," Al said to the kid.

"Oh, it's from Xing, huh," the kid said, looking at the books Al and Danny were looking at. "But you and the Full Metal Alchemist and the others are already good at alchemy to practice here in Amestris. Our country is a major alchemical power, isn't it? We've got all sorts of talented alchemist. So, why would you guys look into the kind of alchemy they practice in a foreign country?"

Al and Danny started to get nervous and sweaty and started to wonder how to explain that to the kid.

"How do you explain that one, Al?" Danny whispered. "This kid can't find out that you're hollow inside."

"If he finds out, he's going to freak out and cause a panic here," Al whispered to Danny. "And we can't let him know that we attend to use it against our fight against the Homunculi. So, what am I suppose to say?"

"I don't know… think of something," Danny told Al.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?" the kid asked.

"Oh, nothing," Al replied. "You see… we're studying alkahestry because it's suppose to have a lot of medical uses. So, we're just doing some research to see if any of it's properties can be used to save people's lives."

"Oh, wow!" the kid said, excited. "That what I would expect the Full Metal Alchemist's brother to say."

"Well, he was easy enough to fool," Danny whispered to Al.

"That was a close one," said a relieved Al.

"Al… Danny!" Ed shouted as he and Danielle came rushing over to them. "Get ready we're leaving!"

"We're going to be taking a little trip!" Danielle told them as they rushed over to where Al and Danny were at with the kid.

"Brother… Danielle… quiet," Al told them. "This is a library."

"It's place where people can study, not a place where you can let your voice shout out," Danny said.

"So, where are we going?" Al asked.

"And why are we taking a trip?" Danny asked as well. "We're suppose to find out everything we can about alkahestry."

"Well, we find another solution to our problem," Danielle said.

"And don't worry about it," Ed told Al and Danny. "We'll tell you everything on the way. For now, let's just get moving. Sam's coming with us as well, so she should be at the train station waiting for us."

"Wait, Sam's coming with us?" Danny asked Al.

"Like I said, I'll explain it on the way," Ed told Danny. "But first, we need to stop by the hotel."

"Hey, Ed, there's kind of someone gazing at us and it's creeping me out," Danielle said, pointing to the kid that was with Al and Danny.

Ed notice the kid and asked, "Who's this kid?"

"Mister Armor called you brother!" said the excited kid. "Does that mean you Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist?"

"Yeah," Ed replied.

"And, are you the Static Alchemist?" the kid asked Danielle. "I've seen your face in the paper too!"

"Uh… yeah, it is," said an anxious Danielle. "And, let's just say I don't take too well to praises, kid."

"I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" the kid said, staring at Danielle admiringly. "I bet no one can beat you with the kind of alchemy you use."

""Hey, why don't you bug, Ed, kid," Danielle said. "I'm not that kind of person who's out looking for fame."

"Oh, okay," the kid replied.

"This kid is starting to creepy me out for some reason," Danielle told herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Elric," the kid said, admiting Ed. "It's true about what everyone says about you! You really are a tiny little alchemist!"

Everyone knew what was about to happen next and Danielle said, "He really shouldn't have said that."

"It's going to come at any moment," Danny said.

Outraged by the commented, Ed said, "What was that… you brat! Say it again… once more! I'll send you flying! You hear me! Your little body will go straight out into space!"

"That's true too," the kid said, rambling on. "You hate being called small to! Just like everyone says!"

"This kid's really got a big mouth," Danielle said. "He's just digging his own grave."

Ed began to freak out and scream, hearing all those comments from this kid and was about to do something when two bodyguards appeared out of nowhere and pointed their guns at Ed.

"Step away from Master Selim!" the bodyguards ordered.

"No… wait… don't shoot him!" the kid told his bodyguards.

"Wait a second… Master Selim," Ed thought. "Are you Selim Bradley?"

"Selim?" Al thought. "The Fuhrer's son?"

"Wait, this little weird kid is actually Bradley's son," Danielle said, surprised since this was her first time meeting the Fuhrer's son.

"Well, what are the odds of bumping into the Fuhrer son in the library," Danny said. "So, you really are the Fuher's son, kid?"

"Yep," Selim replied. "That's me."

* * *

Selim was so excited to see four famous alchemist that he insist that they come over to his house. Everyone felt they should head for North, but couldn't say no to a kid and had no choice but to come over, if it would get Selim off their case. They all sat in the main room with Selim's mother, Mrs. Bradley.

"How did this happen?" Ed whispered to the gang. "We were suppose to be heading North."

"Don't look at me," Al told Ed.

"Hey, the kid just popped out of nowhere and started rambling on of how we're his biggest fans," Danny whispered to Ed.

"Do us a favor next time guys… leave me out of it," Danielle told the boy.

"I'm so sorry," Mrs. Bradley spoke. "It's just that Selim has been all over you young alchemist for such a long time."

"Us… really," said a surprised Ed.

"Well, it's nice to know we have a big fan," Danny said.

"Selim, are you interested in alchemy?" Al asked.

"Yes," Selim replied. "My dream is to learn how to practice it. And after that, I want to become a State Alchemist just like you guys."

"Oh, really," Ed laughed. "Just like us."

"And then I'll be able to help my father out as well," Selim said.

As soon as Selim brought up his father, Fuhrer King Bradley, it made everyone feel uneasy. But as far as the family was concerned, they did not the true identity of Bradley being a Homunculus.

"Tell me, Selim, do you get along with your father?" Ed asked. "You like him?"

"Yeah, of course," Selim replied.

"And what kind of man is he?" Danielle asked Selim.

"An amazing man," Selim answered. "His job is more demanding than anybody elses is the world. He spends all day everyday thinking about the people of this country."

"Yeah, of course he does," Ed said, playing along.

"You mean he spends all day spying on us so we stay out of his business," Danielle whispered to herself.

"Quiet, Danielle," Danny whispered to her. "We can't let them know about Bradley's real identity. Who knows how they'll react if they find out."

"The Fuhrer's duty must keep him busy all the time," Al said, speaking to Mrs. Bradley.

"That is true," Mrs. Bradley sighed. "It's something he always insist upon. He's determined to work himself ragged. At his age, I'd prefer if he took it a little easier. It's nothing new. He's always been devoted to his work. That's what he's good at.

But then, where women are concerned, I'm afraid he's a bit of an oaf. When we met, he actually made me so angry I actually slapped him. But, it worked out for the best. He asked me out after that and our first date was amazing."

The group stared in shock as soon as Mrs. Bradley brought up of how she slapped her husband when they first met. They would have at least thought someone would get killed if someone laid a hand on Bradley.

"She… actually slapped him" Danny thought.

"She's lucky she didn't get killed," Danielle thought. "If any of us tries to lay a hand on Bradley, we get killed for it… but if his wife does it, it's okay?"

"Oh, sorry," Mrs. Bradley told her guest. "I sound like a little school girl babbling on."

Suddenly, someone came walking through the door. To the group's surprise, it was Fuhrer King Bradley himself. Bradley saw who was in his home and glared at them with intense looks. They group weren't so happy to see Bradley themselves as well.

"Dad's home!" Selim cheered.

"Hi, dear," Mrs. Bradley smiled.

"Hello, daddy!" Selim shouted with excitement as he rush over to his father and hugged him.

"Well, hello there, my little one," Bradley chuckled as he hugged Selim.

"What are you doing back home?" Mrs. Bradley asked her husband.

"I had some free time for a change, so I thought I'd check in on my family," Bradley told his wife. "And I also happen to hear that the Full Metal Alchemist and his brother, along with their friends, were all paying us a visit."

"Hello, sir," Ed replied.

"Long time no see," Al said.

"Long time," Bradley laughed. "I just saw you kids at Central Command."

"I'm sure work has been keeping you busy lately," Danny said.

"Anything new, sir?" Danielle asked, looking at Bradley with an intense look.

"Nothing new really," Bradley replied, going on with his act. "Just the same old suff as usual."

The group looked on feelings sad for the Bradley family. They realize sooner or later, they're going to end up finding out who Bradley really is. But, they were hoping they didn't since it would be too painful for them to hear.

Bradley sat down with his family and his guest as Selim rambled on to his father on how he came across the gang.

"So, you ran into these four at the library, Selim?" Bradley asked his son.

"Yep," Selim replied happily.

"Tell me, my young friends, are you wondering why Selim doesn't look like us?" Bradley asked the group with suspicion.

"No, sir," Ed replied. "It didn't cross our minds."

"What exactly do you mean by that, sir?" Danielle asked, knowing they couldn't let Bradley know that they are aware that Selim in not his biological son.

"Well, it's because we aren't related my blood," Bradley told them.

"Yeah, like we didn't know that already," Danny told himself.

"We were unable to have any children of our own, so we adopted Selim, so he's our son now," Mrs. Bradley told her guest.

"I'm proud of my boy," Bradley said, patting his son on the head. "He's grown into a fine devoted son."

"Would you cut it out already, dad," Selim laughed. "You're embarrassing me."

"But it's the truth," Bradley chuckled.

The group knew in truth that everything that Bradley doing was all an act since they were aware of his true colors. Bradley looked at them with suspicion.

"Is something wrong, my young friends?" Bradley asked, giving them a cold look.

"Oh, it's just that we never see except at the Command Center, so this is kinf of…" Al said, feeling nervous on what to say.

"It's a side of you we're not use to seeing, that's all," Ed said.

"I see," Bradley said. "But as you can tell, even a man like me has a family waiting for him at home. I'm sure of course, it's quite different from yours."

The group stared angrily at Bradley, who was sending a message to them of his previous threat to remind them who was in control. Ed's fist shook, knowing if he made the wrong move, it would mean placing Winry's life in danger. Danny felt his blood boil, angry at the thought of what Bradley might do to Sam if he ever crossed the Fuhrer.

"Now, if you excuse, I must be getting back to work," Bradley said as he was making his leave.

"Ah, daddy, you're leaving already," Selim complained.

"Yes," Bradley replied. "You know I have duties to get back to, Selim. And please, make yourselves at home. You're welcome anytime my State Alchemist friends."

* * *

Bradley then left the room. Waiting for him outside was Bradley's new personal assistant, Riza Hawkeye, who he was keeping an eye on and hold her as his hostage.

"Let's go," Bradley ordered as Riza followed him.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and the group figured it was time to leave and knew they had to leave immediately and head North. Mrs. Bradley and Selim waved bye to their guest.

"Please come back and visit us soon, okay," Selim said.

"We will," Ed replied. "See you later."

"Maybe next time I'll show you some of my alchemist skills," Danny told Selim. Then, the group made their leave.

The group took one look at the happy Bradley family, feeling bad for them. Here, the two of them were so happy while everything Bradley to is all an act to amuse them.

"It's sad," Al said. "Neither Selim nor his mother know what Fuhrer Bradley really is."

"I can't imagine how they will react if they find out the truth," Danielle said, as she took a deep breath. "That guy just knows how to put on a good act of lying, especially to his own family."

"We'll worry about that some other time," Danny told the group. "Right now, we've got to hurry and go meet Sam. She's probably having a fit, wondering where we've been all this time."

"Yeah, you're right, so let's go," Ed said, as they quickly ran as fast they could, knowing they can't afford to waste time. "We'll catch that obnoxious little brat and make her tells us everything she knows about alkahestry."

"Making her kind of sounds a bit drastic, Ed," Danny said. "It'll be easier just to sweet talk her since she's only a kid."

"Whatever," Ed replied.

* * *

Elsewhere, Scar and Yoki were onboard the train they had jumped on to escape the MP officers. Night had already taken its course.

Scar looked at Yoki and said, "We'll be there soon. Get some sleep." Scar and Yoki then slept as the train drove on that would take them to their destination.

* * *

The very next day, the MP officers were waiting at the West City train station, knowing that Scar would be onboard the train he jumped on. They searched about every cart on the train, but found no signs of Scar as he manage to outsmart them once again. The MP officers quickly informed Kimblee about the situation.

"I see," Kimblee said. "So, he manage to escape us again, did he." He looked at the map of Amestris to verify to where Scar might have gone to next.

"This is an accurate map of the of the West area, right?" Kimblee asked.

"Ah, yes, sir," said the manager of the station.

"This is the spot where he was last sighted," Kimblee pointed at the map. "Right here… and it leads directly to West City. Scar and Marcoh disappeared somewhere in between the two places." Looking at the map closely, Kimblee saw there was a mountain range right next to where West City is.

"The train slows down and they turn," Kimblee said, trying to figure this out. "But, how much speed do they lose? Is it possible the two we're looking for jumped off?"

"It would have been very dangerous, sir," the manager told Kimblee. "But, yes, it's possible."

"You don't say," Kimblee said. "Alright then. After they jumped off, which way would they go; North or South?" Kimblee found this a bit puzzling, but as he kept thinking more, he realized where his two fugitives might have gone.

* * *

Scar and Yoki continued to run through the woods, running as fast as they could to avoid the MP's as they made their way towards North.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed, Al, Danny, Sam, and Danielle were onboard the train that would take them to North City. It was going to be a cold trip, so Ed, Danny, Sam, and Danielle put some extra clothes on and wore jackets to keep them warm. Al, however, didn't have to worry much about the cold.

Ed wore a red jacket with some fur trim, while Danny wore a very warm white jacket, Sam's had her usual color as black, white Danielle wore a blue jacket with fur trim as well along with some black jeans.

"This is going to be one cold journey," Danny said.

"Hey, Danielle, you've never seen snow before, have you?" Sam asked.

"Actually no," Danielle said. "As far as I've traveled, I've nevr seen snow before."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everyone," Sam said.

"I have to admit, this will be our first time brother and I have been so far North," Al told Sam.

"Really," Sam said, surprised. "Don't you guys ever get snow over in Resembool?"

"Not as much as the North probably gets," Ed replied. "Although, I would like to see that. Snow is one thing he hardly get to see back home."

Straight up ahead was a snowy mountain where it would take the Elric brothers and Danny's gang to their next journey.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kimblee continued his pursuit for Scar as he and his men investigated the spot where he might have been where he jumped off the train.

"If he was going to jump from the train, this is where he would do it," Kimblee said. "The engine's speed would decrease here. So what we need to know is which way he headed after reaching this point. Men, any Scar sightings to report?"

"No," one of the MP officers replied. "Nothing definite."

"That's odd," Kimblee thought. Up until now, he's been deliberately conspicuous."

"I have a report, sir!" one of the MP officers informed Kimblee. "There was a small boat that was stolen near the river about 200 meters South of here."

"Was it Scar?" one of the officers asked.

"There aren't any eyewitnesses to confirm that, sir!"

"Look into it!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Reporting, sir!" one of the officers replied to his superior. "We've talked to an old man who lives nearby that claims to have seen a suspicious pair of men who were heading West."

"Could be our target? Take a search party to investiagate."

"Sir!"

One of the high ranked MP officers went up to Kimblee and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet," Kimblee said as he looked at the map. "On the map, looks like there's a road near here that leads North. Right here on the map where the x is, what is that?"

"It was an old logging road that passed through the mountains to the North area," the MP officer explained. "But, there were too many rockslides so they had to close it down. Why do you ask?"

Kimblee thought about it for a moment and thought this would be a perfect time to investigate the area since it's possible Scar and Marcoh might have gotten past there. He remembered Envy telling him about Scar's capability to use his alchemy to deconstruct.

Kimblee and his men headed into the woods as they made their way through and came to a giant wallk of rock that was supposedly caused by a rockslide.

"There are several other places further on where rockslides have closed the road," one of the MP officers told Kimblee.

Doing some investigation, Kimblee try to make out how Scar could have made it through when he notice small mark where water had streamed through the ground and notice water streaming where the rocks were.

"The water's flow here has been altered," Kimblee told his men.

"Yes, sir," one of MP officers replied. "Does that mean something?"

Taking a small rock and making a devious smile on his face, Kimblee said, "For an alchemist skilled in destruction, clearing even this big an obstacle would be a simple task."

"Sir?"

Kimblee continued. "And it would be equally simple for him to destroy the face of a mountain to once again block this road with a rockslide." Kimblee handed on the small rocks to his men to show them the marks he spotted.

One of the MP officers notice the marks and said, "Transmutation marks?"

"Send the soldiers North!" Kimblee ordered.

* * *

Arriving at North were Ed and the gang who had finally reached their destination. Ed and Al were more anxious to see the snow as well as Danielle. They all hurried out of the station and gazed in "awe" of what they saw.

"Look, there's snow!" Ed told the gang.

Danielle gazed upon the snow since this was her first time seeing it. She touched the snowflakes that fell from the sky as they melted in her hand.

"So, this is snow?" Danielle asked the gang.

"Yep," Sam replied. "I introduce you to the beautiful and white snow."

"It is beautiful," Danielle said as she gazed once more at the snow. "Come on. Let's go check out more the snow, guys."

"Watch your step, Danielle," Danny told her before she headed down the stone step from the station. "The snow is like water, so take one step at a time."

The group easily took small steps, trying to be careful not to slip. However, Ed slipped on the ledge of the stone step that he fell and bumped right into Danny as they landed in the snow.

"Brother!" Al called out.

"Danny!" Sam and Danielle called out as well.

Ed and Danny got themselves out of the snow as they try to pull themselves together.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Sam asked.

"Never been better," Danny said, as Sam helped him.

"Ed, you are so uncoordinated," Al told Ed.

"Oh, shut up," Ed said to Al as he pulled himself up. "It was just a little slip. Jeez. Anyway, our next train to Briggs doesn't arrive for three hours, so what do guys think we should do?"

"Well, we could let Danielle explore the snow since this is her first time seeing it and explore the town a bit," Sam suggested.

"Great," Ed replied. "It all sounds good to me."

"And it looks like Danielle is ahead of us," Danny pointed out. "She's already having fun in the snow already."

Danielle was grabbing piles of snow throwing it in the air, enjoying herself as the group looked on.

"All this snow is a amazing, huh, brother?" Al told Ed.

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "You don't get much snow like this back home, that's for sure."

"Hey, Danny, considering this is the snow, it must suit you well since you can use ice alchemy," Al said, joking.

Danny laughed Al's joke and said, "I guess you can say that."

"I noticed you're excited about the snow as a little kid, Ed," Sam said. "I'm guessing you hardly get to see this much snow back in Resembool."

"Well, rarely," Ed replied. "Hey, Al, do you remember that one really heavy snow we had way back when we were little?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember," Al said, remembering back when they were a few more years younger back then. "We had a snowball fight."

"And we made a snowman," Ed said, remembering those good times they had in Resembool.

"Speaking of which, I feel like throwing some snowballs right now," Danny said, as he rolled up a snowball and threw it at Danielle.

Danielle felt the snowball hit her and said, "Okay, who threw that at me?" That was when another snowball hit her. This time, it was thrown at Sam.

"She shoots and she scores!" Sam cheered.

"Alright, if that's how you want it," Danielle said, as she only threw a pile of snow since she knew nothing about making snowballs.

"Well, that was a terrible throw and not really a snowball you threw there, Danielle," Ed laughed.

"A snowball," Danielle wondered.

"Let me show you how it's done," Sam said, as she helped Danielle figure out how to make a snowball while the boys gazed at the sky, watching the snowflakes come down.

"You know, I never imagine we'd come this far North," Al said.

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "And here we are now."

"It's really amazing how incredible your guys world is," Danny told the Elric brothers. "Every single place we go and see… it's just breathtaking. You know, when it's time to go back, I'm actually going to feel sad to actually leave this place."

"Well, to be honest, we'll be sad to see you guys leave," Ed told Danny. "You and your friends helped us a lot on our journey. I don't really know how to repay you guys."

"You don't have to repay," Danny said to Ed. "I mean, if we hadn't met you guys, I don't know what we would have done."

Suddenly, Ed felt himself get hit by a snowball. He turned around and saw it was Sam and Danielle who were throwing snowballs at the boys.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Al laughed, as he quickly try to make his own snowballs.

"Alright, girls, get ready to get pummeled," Ed said with a determined smile as he quickly made snowballs and started throwing them.

"Don't expect us to go easy on you," Danny said, throwing snowballs as well.

"You're on!" Danielle said, accepting the boys challenge.

The five of them enjoyed themselves in the snow, throwing snowballs and making snow angels. Danny went as far as to transmute a ice necklace for Sam to wear she put it on. Al grabbed Ed and Danielle as he spun them around and fell in the snow as they all laughed. After a while, they only had an hour left before their train arrives and decided to take this time to get themselves something to eat.

* * *

Also at the North was Kimblee who had informed the Northern Command to look for any whereabouts on Scar as the MP of North made so many phone calls, to see if anyone can verify if they had spotted Scar.

Kimblee went to see the head officer and asked, "Any new information?"

"Unfortunately, no," the head officer replied. "But, we're doing everything we can."

That was when a small time deputy interrupted their conversation and said, "There was a man fitting Scar's description seen at the station about one stop ahead, sir."

"Are you sure about that, soldier?" the head officer asked.

"Absolutely, sir," the deputy replied. "Eyewitnesses saw him getting aboard a military train bound for the Brigg station."

"Was anyone with him?" Kimblee asked.

"A middle age man with black hair just like the report says," the deputy verified.

"I'll have the train stopped at once, sir," the head officer told Kimblee.

"That won't be necessary," Kimblee told the officers. "We don't want him jumping off the train after all. From now on, this job is mine and mine alone. I don't want you people getting in my way. Understand me."

Kimblee put on his white hat and made an evil smile as he headed for the train with the satisfaction of hunting down his prey.

* * *

Onboard the train that was bound for Briggs, Scar and Yoki were onboard one of the carts trying to get some sleep. Yoki had a hard time sleeping due to the cold.

"Sleep while you can," Scar told Yoki. "As soon as he hit the Northern colds, you won't be able to sleep even if you want to."

Before Scar could fall back asleep, he couldn't help but get this strange feeling. He headed for the door inside of the cart and checked outside to see if there was anyone around. So far, Scar no sign of anyone. Scar assumed it was just probably his imagination and decided to ignore it and closed the door.

As soon as Scar was about to head back to get some sleep, he heard a noise approaching that sounded like it was an engine. But, he knew that wasn't eh engine from the train. It sounded like it was from a different train.

Looking back outside, Scar saw a bright light and saw a train that was closely riding next to theirs. He saw the Chimera symbol onboard this train and realized this train was from the military.

* * *

As the military train rode next to the other train, Kimblee hung on to the ledge as he got ready to jump onto the other train.

Looking at the engineer, Kimblee said, "I'm jumping over to that train now, so match it's speed!"

"Roger, sir!" the engineer replied.

The engineer speeded up the train to where Kimblee could make his jump and he leaped and landed right onto the train. As soon as Kimblee got onboard, he ordered the engineer to lower its speed, but to still keep up with the train as it did.

Kimblee opened the cart of the train in front of him, hoping to seek out his prey. The minute he got inside of the cart, he saw no one onboard. However, he manage to spot someone who wore hood, keeping his face concealed.

"Dr. Marcoh!" Kimblee called out. "I'm here to apprehend you! You can't run anymore!"

Kimblee began to approach who he thought was Dr. Marcoh, when it was actually Yoki, and also realized that Scar was no where to be seen.

"Surely you're not alone," Kimblee said with an evil smile. "Where's your friend, Scar?"

Yoki was growing frightened by Kimblee's appearance and wanted to use this opportunity to run away, when Kimblee grabbed him by the back of his jacket.

"It's time to give up," Kimblee told Yoki. "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere. You're mine now."

Kimblee removed his hood and saw Yoki's face who was trembling and sweating. Kimblee's determined face turned dull when he realized this was not Dr. Marcoh.

"Who are you?" Kimblee demanded.

Suddenly, jumping right onto the train, Scar swung himself in from the top to kick Kimblee who pushed Yoki aside and dodged Scar's kicks. Scar made another kick as Kimblee back away, dodging it in time. Both, Scar and Kimblee stared each other face-to-face.

"The murderous Ishvalan I heard so much about," Kimblee said with satsifaction. "So good to see you."

When Scar got a good look at Kimblee, he realized he looked very familiar. He saw his long black hair and the murderous cold look on his face, Scar recognized him immediately.

Scar began to remember on the day when he and his family attempted to flee Ishval. Before they could get away, he remembered seeing that State Alchemist that attacked him. Scar saw that his face fit the exact description and realized Kimblee was the man who attacked him and murdered his family.

Feeling anger and biterness to the one that killed his family, Scar screamed and yelled in rage, using his alchemy as he destroyed the entire cart.

Yoki try to make a run for it as Scar and Kimblee engaged in battle.

"I don't want to be anywhere near these monsters when they're fighting," Yoki told himself. "I think it's about time for me to get off this train."

Yoki attempted to get jump and get off the train, but started to get nervous and couldn't find it in himself to jump off a fast moving train as he stood there in fear.

As Scar stared angrily at his opponent, he said, "So, you're Solf J. Kimblee, are you, also know as the Crimson Alchemist. Tell me, do you remember my face?"

"Oh, I remember you very well indeed," Kimblee replied. "And those people with you… there were members of your family, correct. I remembered another fellow who looked just like you. Except, he had glasses. Of course, it's hard to see a family resemblance when someone is losing tons of blood and screaming in agony."

Scar charged towards Kimblee as he try to make a grab for him. Kimblee quickly dodged Scar as he jumped out of the way. He saw Scar coming at him as all Kimblee could do is back away, waiting for the right opportunity to attack.

However, with the way things were going, Kimblee realized he wasn't moving as fast as he use to. Kimblee notice his old strength still hasn't recovered yet.

"This could be bad," Kimblee thought. "I just got out of prison and I'm still rusty. But, he's been fighting continuously since the war. Physically, I'm at a disadvantage. And all this man knows how to do is destroy."

Scar grabbed a pipe and threw it at Kimblee who was caught off guard. The pipe was shoved right through Kimblee's body as he was thrown right towards the cart in back of him.

Kimblee was approached by Scar as he glared at him and said, "Good to know you remember my brother. I'll deal with you just as you dealt with him."

"It's quite a shame… that twice now… I failed to kill the same Ishvalan mongrel when I had him on my sights," Kimblee snarled. Knowing he stood no chance against Scar in his condition, Kimblee smiled evilly and used his alchemy to destroy the attatchments holding the trains together, separating him from the cart he was along from Scar's cart. Scar watched in anger as Kimblee got away.

"It's terribly humiliating to have to leave when we were just getting things started here!" Kimblee shouted to Scar. "But don't worry! We'll settle this next time, Ishvalan!"

Frustrated that he failed to kill his brother's murder, Scar looked on with raged and screamed, "KIMBLEE!"

* * *

On the train, the engineers could have sworn they heard a strange noise and also, they had thought they heard someone who sounded like they were screaming.

The engineers was wondering what was going on and said, "Damn it, I can't see. What do you think that sound was?"

Looking from the open window to get a better view from the side, the engineer notice that one of the carts was missing.

"We lost the rear carts!" the conducter informed his assistant.

"Well, what do we do?" the engineer's assistant asked. "The military told us not to stop for anything."

"We have to!" the engineer told his assistant. "If we let this train derail, we're going to be the one's who are blamed for it." The engineer pulled the lever to stop the train as he and his assistant went to go investigate.

Both, the engineer and his assistant ran over to the back to see what happened when they saw blood on the snow. Wondering where the blood was coming from, they looked at th very back of the cart where the other carts were loosened and saw it was Kimblee, standing next to the great, very badly injured.

Shocked at the condition Kimblee was in, the engineer asked, "Sir, what happened?"

Kimblee angrily grabbed the engineer and snarled, "What are you doing? You said you were allowed to stop! Keep the train going! We're heading North!" Kimblee then pushed the engineer away.

As Kimblee try to pull himself up, he looked at the blood in his hands and said, "Ah, yes. Death! It's closing in! One who spreads death and destruction must accept their pursuits! He will never be far from either! But what can be more beautiful than doing work that puts your soul at risk… because that's what it means to be alive! At least on this battlefield!"

Kimblee was burning with the desire to hunt down Scar to the ends of the Earth and wouldn't rest until he could accomplish his goal. However, chasing Scar wasn't all what he had in mind and had other plans on what to do after he deals with Scar.

* * *

Elsewhere, May and Dr. Marcoh were further away from where the enemy was. They were traveling through the snowy fields, searching for the abandon house where Scar told them to look for since that was where his brother's research notes were hidden.

It was an exhausting journey to travel through the snow for May and Dr. Marcoh, but knew they had to keep going. May looked at the map and the coordinates Scar gave them to look for the abandon house to make sure they were going the right way.

"I hope Mr. Scar and Mr. Yoki are doing all right," May said, feeling worried.

"Since no one has come after us so far, they must be doing a good job of drawing the military's attention," Dr. Marcoh figured. "I hope they're safe too."

Dr. Marcoh touched his face as it was in pain again. Part of his face was disfigured since Scar damaged it with his alchemy.

May notice the pain Dr. Marcoh was in and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dr. Marcoh told May. "My skin is still healing. It stings to have the wind blowing against that, that's all."

"I'm sorry," May told Dr. Marcoh. "I wished I could have healed your face completely so it wouldn't hurt so much."

"No, this is the face a man like me deserves to wear," said an ashamed Dr. Marcoh. "I am contempt with it."

As they made their way through the snow, Dr. Marcoh notice a large peak of mountains from the distance that caught his attention.

"Stop for a second," Dr. Marcoh told May as they stood from the distance, looking at the peak of mountains. "Look over there. That's the Briggs mountain range. Those peaks mark our border with Drachma; the large country to the North. Judging by those, we should be getting close to the place Scar showed us."

"Let's see," May said, as she looked at the map, trying to figure out the coordinates. "It's right over there." May pointed to their right as they quickly try to head over there as soon as possible.

* * *

In Rush Valley, Winry got on the phone to call Edward and Alphonse, but found out they were not at the hotel. She called the military and got an answer from Tucker who confirmed Winry that the Elric brothers were not in Central.

"What… they're not in Central," Winry said.

"No, they're not here at all," Tucker said. "If you're considering on calling Danny, Sam, or Danielle, they're long gone too. They left first thing yesterday."

"Do you have any idea where they might have gone?" Winry asked Tucker.

"I heard from Sam that they were taking a trip up North," Tucker told Winry.

"Oh, all right," Winry replied. "Well, thanks, Tucker."

"And one other thing," Tucker said, before Winry hung up.

"What is it?" Winry asked.

"You know… I am a single guy and I do get lonely, so if you're not doing anything, how about you come hang out with me."

"Oh, please, you can't fool me, Tucker," Winry said, aware of what Tucker was planning. "Danny and Sam told me about your schemes of getting woman to hang out with you. Just for the record, I'm not interested in perverts and you're not my type. Good day" Winry then hung up.

* * *

Tucker hung the phone, feeling bummed out that he strike out on another woman once again.

Roy, who was finishing some paperwork, overheard Tucker's phone conversation and figured what might have happened and said, "Another woman strikes out on you again?"

"Don't ask," Tucker replied.

"You might as well give up," Roy suggested to Tucker. "At the way you do it, I gurantee no woman's going to be interested in you."

"What are you talking about?" Tucker questioned. "Most woman find me charming."

"You mean a charming clueless idiot," Roy commented.

Back in Rush Valley, Winry was worried and frustrated that Ed once again left without confirming her about anything.

"That idiot," Winry said.

"What's the matter?" said Winry's boss, Mr. Garfiel. "Is something wrong with the brothers?"

"I'm not sure," Winry told Mr. Garfiel. "Apparently, they're headed North."

"Oh, dear," said a worried Mr. Garfiel. "You know what that means. They're going to die."

Winry started to get worried on what Mr. Garfiel meant by that. What had her more concerned is what was it that could be very worse up in North.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

As they traveled on to reach Mount Briggs, going further into North wasn't as much fun as the group thought. They got a lift from a wagon riding his wooden wagon. Ed was sneezing due to the cold while Danny was shivering as well as Danielle. Sam, however, was just fine since she had an extra warm jacket.

"Are you catching a cold, brother?" Al asked.

"I'm cold is what I am?" Ed shivered. "That's Briggs for you."

"Don't assume… you're the one… who can't take this extreme cold weather," Danny said, trying to warm his hands, keeping himself warm.

"And why are you so cold?" Ed questioned. "You're suppose to be the Glacial Alchemist, not the cold shivering alchemist."

"Hey, just because I can use ice alchemy doesn't mean I'm cold resistant," Danny told Ed.

Sam couldn't help but notice Danielle shivering up so much from the cold that she sat next to her and lent her part of her warm jacket to keep her cozy.

"Does that feel better, Danielle," Sam asked.

"Yeah, it feels much better," Danielle said, as she felt herself shiver less due to Sam's warm jacket.

"Hey, how come Danielle gets to share your jacket and yet we can't?" Danny asked Sam.

"I say it's unfair you get to have a warm jacket and yet we're freezing our asses out here," Ed complained.

"Oh, quit complaining," Sam told the boys. "She's only a little kid. Why can't you two act like real mean and just take it."

"Easy for you to say," Ed commented.

"Come on brother, Danielle is younger than us so just grin and bear it," Al told Ed.

"If you had your real body back, you'd be complaining about it too, Al," Danny said, still shivering.

The rider stopped his wooden wagon and said, "Alright, this is where I let you kids go. If you take this path here straight up ahead, it will lead you to Fort Briggs." The rider pointed to the direction that they group were told to take.

"Okay, thanks," Ed said, as they got off the wagon.

"Thanks for the lift," Danny said as the group got ready to head to their destination.

"And you in the armor," the rider said to Al, before the group got going. "If I may ask, is that automail?"

"No," Al replied.

"Oh, okay," the rider said. "Well, then, you should be alright?" The rider ordered his horse to keep going.

"What was that all about?" Ed wondered, confused by the rider's question Al.

"Beats me," Al said.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said. "Right now, let's just focus on reaching Fort Briggs." "Yeah, you're right," Danny said. "Alright. Let's get going."

The group made sure to stay on the road to reach Fort Briggs. As they journeyed on, the weather had suddenly changed in about thirty minutes that the wind start blowing the snow all around them.

"Well, the weather's certainly got bad all of a sudden," Sam said, putting her hood on.

"Oh, you think," Danny replied, sarcastically.

"It's… so… cold out here," Danielle shivered.

"Don't worry, Danielle," Danny assured her. "Once we reach Fort Briggs, you'll be warmed up in no time."

"I know they say the weather here changes quickly, but this seems a little extreme if you ask me," Ed said.

"What do we do now?" Al asked the gang. "We can't even see the road."

"Heck, I can barely see a thing with this much snow getting into my face," Danny said as more and more snow blew at him.

"Relax and we'll be fine," Ed assured the gang. "Our teacher was tossed out here for a whole month during her alchemy training. She survived."

"Wait… you're teacher?" Sam questioned. "You mean that maniac woman who nearly tried to kill us?"

"You mean she survived in this kind of weather?" Danielle asked, finding it hard to believe.

"No, way!" Al said, having doubts. "She couldn't have lived in this for an entire month!"

"Sure she could," Ed told Al. "She even killed a bear."

"The bears around here are more than 15 feet tall," Al told Ed. "There's no way she could have killed one of them."

"Your teacher must be something if she was able to handle this," Danny thought. "I'd like to meet her one day."

"Danny, if you meet her, she'll have you crawling on your knees," Sam said, still remembering the last time they visited Izumi.

"Come on, Sam, I'm sure she can't be that bad," Danny said, thinking Sam was overreacting.

"Overreacting?" Danielle yelled. "Danny, if you met her, your entire will be filled with fear that you won't be able to move."

Suddenly, they heard a large footstep stomp from behind them. When the group turned around, they saw what was about to sneak up on them. It was a large buff man with a Mohawk with a ponytail hair as well.

The group screamed at this man's appearance as he tried to attack them. They all quickly dodged out of the way and saw that this man had an automail arm, but his was different compared to Ed's. His automail arm was more like a claw-razor sharp weapon.

Everyone got ready to attack. However, the huge man shot out his gun that shot out a net that caught Danielle. He shot another round that caught Alphonse as well.

"Brother!" Al shouted.

"Danny… Sam!" Danielle called out.

"Alphonse… Danielle!" Ed shouted.

"Hang in there, guys!" Sam told them. "We'll deal with this guy!"

Ed quickly used his alchemy to transmute a sword from his upper right automail arm, Sam constructed her double-bladed sword, whiel Danny used his transmutation gloves to construct sai weapons that were made of ice.

"Alright, big guy, let's dance!" Danny said, as the gang got ready to fight.

"Wait, don't attack just yet," Ed said, when he notice the huge man was wearing a military uniform. "He's wearing a military uniform!"

"So, wouldn't that mean he's on our side?" Sam asked.

"Then, why did he try to kill us right on the spot?" Danny asked Ed.

The huge man glared at them and said, "You know, I'll admit that you two have some fine weapons, but the blonde one looks like he has a mediocre automail arm."

"Mediocre?" Ed questioned. "Why's that? Is it because mine's not as tacky like yours?"

"Fool," the huge man grunted. "Obviously you don't know a good weapon when you see one! This right here is combat automail model M19-13A; the Crocodile! Now, all of you surrender peacefully you miserable Drachma spies or I'll show you all exactly what this baby can do!"

"Spy?" Ed questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"We're not spies!" Sam told the huge man. "We've been sent here to…"

However, the huge man didn't listen as he came at the group with his automail weapon. Ed was about to attack with his sword, but he felt as though his automail arm was in pain.

Danny was charging in to attack the huge man when suddenly, both his sai's got caught into the automail weapon. Right before his eyes, his sai's were crushed and next thing he knew, the huge man slammed him down to the ground and placed his left boot on top of Danny to keep him from moving.

Looking at Danny's transmutation gloves, the huge man said, "I see you have transmutation gloves. You won't be needing them." The huge man took Danny's transmutation gloves and put them in his pocket. Danny try to break free from this guy, but was unable to.

"Tell me, just what'd you eat to get that bug, tough guy?" Danny asking, joking.

"Watch your mouth, smart ass!" the huge man grunted. "I'm not the kind of guy you should mess with! I can easily take on the sword wielding friend of yours while I still have you pinned down."

Sam got ready to attack and said, "I'd like to see you try it!" She charged right in to attack the huge man. Sam jumped in the air about to strike when to her own shock, the huge man grab the handle of her sword with his bare hands that nearly missed him by an inch and threw Sam down, taking her sword in the processs.

As Sam got up, the huge man grabbed her arm and took her transmutation gloves to prevent her from using her alchemy to construct another sword.

"I think I'll hang on to these for a while," the huge man said, putting Sam's transmutation gloves in his jacket and kept his automail weapon pointed at her. "Now, just stay where you are and try not to resist anymore!"

Despite barely moving his automail, Ed charged to attack when the huge man easily outmaneuvered him and grabbed his automail with his own, having Ed in his grasp and still having Danny pinned down. The huge man then flipped Ed over, still having a hold of his automail.

"Brother!" Al shouted.

"Ed!" Danielle called out.

"You bastard!" Ed shouted to the huge man. "Listen to me for a second!"

"All of your resistants is futile!" the huge man told the group as he pulled a string attached to his automail weapon as it began to cut Ed's own automail arm like a chain saw.

"No, way!" said a shocked Ed, seeing what the huge man's automail arm can do. "Wait, stop!"

"Ed!" Sam shouted. She wanted to do something to help Ed, but she knew she stood no chance against a huge guy like that and she was useless without her transmutation gloves.

"Your pathetic automail is easy to destroy!" the huge man told Ed.

"No… you got it wrong," Ed said, as he clapped his hands, ready to use his alchemy. "I'LL DESTROY YOUR ARM!" He placed his hands on the huge man's automail arm, but nothing happened.

Danny was confused on what just happened and said, "What the heck…"

"His alchemy isn't working?" said a shocked Sam.

"But, isn't his automail metal," Danielle wondered, she could barely move in the net she was caught in.

The huge man just stood there, baffled of what Ed was trying to do and said, "Was that suppose to hurt?"

Ed began to freak out and said, "What's going on? Why didn't my alchemy work on him! This thing's made of iron, isn't it?"

"Don't ask me!" Danny shouted. "I'm not the expert on automail!"

"Brother!" Al called out as he manage to break free from his net and took off his helmet and threw it over to Ed who caught it.

"Thanks, Alphonse!" Ed said, as he shoved Al's helmet right into the huge man's automail as the hair from the helmet got caught in the weapon and stopping the razro weapons as Ed manage to break free.

"I can help out here, if you can cut me loose!" Danielle called out, as she could still not move an inch from the net.

"I'm coming, Danielle!" Ed said, as he rushed over to her and cut her out of the net with his sword. Once she was free, she quickly got her transmutation gloves, getting ready to fight. Sam rushed over where Ed, Al, and Danielle were.

"Is your automail okay, Ed?" Sam asked.

"All I can say that it's not looking good," Ed told Sam. "I hope I die here or else Winry's going to kill me."

"Guys, I could still use some help since I'm pinned down!" Danny yelled.

"Don't worry, Danny," Danielle told him. "I doubt this guy can withstand lightning."

"You know, I'll admit you kids got some spunk," the huge man said. "Especially you, the one with the ordinary automail arm. But it's all over now."

"It ain't over until the fat lady sings!" Danielle said, as she got ready to use her alchemy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the huge man told Danielle.

"And why's that?" Danielle questioned.

"Because you're already surrounded," the huge man pointed out.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the group found themselves surrounded by soldiers covered in white coats, pointing their guns at them. Danielle knew it was best to stand down and knew if she attack, it will make her look like a killer. Everyone raised their hands up and the huge man let Danny go from his boot and pushed him towards the others, raising his hands up as well.

Keeping his hands up, Ed said, "This is getting old. I don't want another gun stuck at my face."

"Who are these guys?" Danielle wondered.

"I think they're Briggs soldiers and it looks like we made it to Fort Briggs," Al said.

"How do you know that?" Danny asked Al.

"Because we're standing right in front of it," Al pointed out.

As they looked in front of them, the group found themselves in front of a solid iron wall. They were shocked by it's immense size.

"Whoa!" Sam said, amazed. "That is really huge."

"You're telling me," Ed said, amazed as well.

"Captain Buccaneer, who are they?"

Turning his attention to the blonde hair woman on top of the huge wall, the huge man named Captain Buccaneer said, "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there, General Armstrong! I apologize for the disturbance!"

"Armstrong?" the group said, baffled.

"That's who Major Armstrong wanted us to meet when we made it here," Ed told the group. "Olivier Mira Armstrong; Major Armstrong's older sister."

"So, that's his sister," Danielle said, looking at the woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and rough and serious demeanor.

"But… they look different," Al said, noticing how different Olivier was compared to her young brother.

"She's not huge," Ed thought.

"I don't see any family resemblace here," Danny thought to himself. "Makes me wonder if she really is Armstrong's sister."

"I get the blonde hair, but her apperance doesn't have any resemblance to her brother," Sam thought as well.

"I'll ask again… who are you?" Olivier demanded of her so called visitors.

"I'm the Full Metal Alchemist," Ed introduced. "My name is Edward Elric. This is my brother, Alphonse Elric and my friends, Danny Fenton the Glacial Alchemist, Sam Manson the Black Sword Alchemist, and Danielle Fenton the Static Alchemist.

"Major Armstrong from Central Command sent us here to meet with the General in charge of this post! Now, can you call off your guard dogs!"

"Search them!" Olivier ordered her men.

"Hey, we just told you who we are!" Danny shouted.

"We're with the military!" Ed yelled to Olivier.

"Sure, but how do I verify that?" Olivier questioned. "Anybody can claim to be somebody famous!"

"Well, she sure is the type of woman who won't go east on you," Sam figured as the Brigg soldiers searched her and the others.

The Brigg soldiers also notice that Al had no body inside his armor and said, "Hey, he's hollow."

"Oh, you noticed," Ed mumbled.

As the Brigg soldiers searched inside of Ed's luggage, he found a letter that was addressed to General Olivier Mira Armstrong. The Brigg soldier quickly rushed over to the General to give her the letter.

"That's a letter of introduction from Alex Louis Armstrong," Ed told Olivier. "Just read that and then you'll know you can trust us."

Looking at the letter and recognizing it as Alex's signature and as well as the Armstrong family symbol, Oliver said, "It's from Alex alright." Just then, Olivier just tore up the letter.

Shocked of what she did, Sam shouted, "Hey, what'd you do that for! How are you suppose to know if you can trust us?" "Aren't you even going to read it?" Ed asked Olivier.

"A letter of introduction means nothing to me!" Olivier told them. "I don't put much stock in anyone elses opinions of a person. I'd prefer to judge the people I meet with my own eyes."

Suddenly, when the wind blew even harded, it showed a clear view of the Fort Briggs itself. The group stared in "awe" amazed by the gigantic size of the wall. It looked as through it were about 150 meters tall and 300 feet and length.

"Okay, that's more then huge… it's gigantic," Sam said, more shocked than she had ever been.

"That has to be as huge as a damn," Danny thought.

"I've never seen anything so big in my entire life," Danielle said, shocked as well.

"That's amazing," Ed said in awe. "It's huge. What is this place?"

"Enter, young alchemists!" Olivier ordered.

"This is incredible!" Ed called out. "That wall is really, really tall!"

"Quit gapping like an idiot and start walking before I tear your body limb from limb!" Olivier yelled.

Ed screamed when she heard Olivier say that. She was like a ferocious bear while was helpless compared to a rabbit.

"Okay, now, I'm officially freaked out," Sam said, shaking when she heard Olivier say that to Ed. "She's the kind of woman you don't want to disobey order on."

"She reminds me of Izumi, but much more worse," Danielle shaking, not because of the cold, but of the fear she felt towards Olivier.

"Hey, General, you were joking, right?" Danny asked. "You aren't really going to tear us apart limb from limb, are you?"

"Shall I use you as demonstration!" Olivier yelled at Danny, glaring at him with her ferocious eyes.

Danny started shaking as he got nervous and sweaty and said, "Uh… that won't be necessary. We'll come in right away."

"Way'd a go, Danny," Sam told him. "You're one step away from sighning your own death warrant."

"Be warned, I want coddle you because you're children!" Olivier told the group.

"I was afraid of that," Sam told herself.

"This is the mountain fortress, Briggs," Olivier told the gang. "Here, only the strong survive!"

The gang then entered into Fort Briggs and knew they were going to have to learn things the hard way.

* * *

Night had taken its course. May and Dr. Marcoh had finally reached the house where Scar had hidden his brother's research notes. They manage to find them underneath the ground from all the wood.

"There it is," May said, taking the book and haned it to Dr. Marcoh.

"So, this is it," Dr. Marcoh said as he looked at the book. "This is Scar's brother's research notebook."

"He studied different ways of combining Xingese alkahestry with Amestrian alchemy, didn't he?" May asked. "Do you think that can be the secret to immortality?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe so," Dr. Marcoh replied. "Will the information in this book bring us hope or do it's pages contain nothing but despair? Well, there's only one way to find out." Dr. Marcoh opened the books to uncover what secrets Scar's brother discovered.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Everyone was inside Fort Briggs as they got all warmed out and finally relieved to be out of the cold. Although, things at Fort Briggs weren't going to be easy compared to Central since Fort Briggs was a place full of soldiers with tough exteriors.

Ed was taken to the Doctor who examined his automail to figure out why it wasn't working.

"Exposure," Ed said.

"So, you mean Ed's automail didn't work because it was exposed to the extreme cold?" Danny asked the Doctor.

"Yes, that's right," the Doctor replied. "You got lucky. You were close to getting frostbite. You need to be careful when walking around in a snowstorm. The flesh that's touching your automail will freeze. And you need to oil it or it will stiffen.

"So, does that Buccaneer guy have a different automail or something?" Ed asked.

"Well, it would seem," Sam figured. "I mean, he was able to use his automail in the cold."

That was when Captain Buccaneer came in with Al's helmet still stuck to his automail and said, "It's no use Doc. I can't get this thing unstuck."

"Well, speak of the devil," Sam said.

"Hey, my head!" Al said when he realized he never did put his helmet back on when they were escorted to Fort Briggs.

The Doctor got to work on trying to untangle Al's helmet from Captain Buccaneer's automail arm.

The Doctor continued on. "Up here, your automail needs to be flexiable and light weight. It also needs to be resistant to the cold. After some trial and error, we found and alloy that works. A combination of duralumin, carbon fiber, nickel copper and so on."

"Well, that explains why Ed's alchemy couldn't work against this guy's automail," Sam figured. "It's the perfect combination of different elements."

"And here I assumed it was just iron," Ed sighed.

As soon as Captain Buccaneer got Al's helmet out of his automail, he interrupted the conversation and said, "Hey, Doc, be careful. Are you plan on telling them all our secrets?"

"Why wouldn't I?" the Doctor asked Buccaneer. "These kids are State Alchemist. They have the right to know, don't they?"

Finding it hard to believe, Buccaneer said, "You're kidding."

"They have to pocket watches," the Doctor pointed out as the group, except Al, held out their pocket watches to verify they're State Alchemist's.

"No way," Buccaneer thought. "I can believe the girls are, but this shrimp and this skinny weak kid carry are the equivalent of a Major." He stared at Ed and Danny, giving them a mean look.

"Um, you stare at us as if you were going to pound us," Danny told Buccaneer.

"It's too hard to imagine that someone with such a weak body is a State Alchemist," Buccaneer said to Danny.

"I'm… weak," Danny said, feeling he just got the cold shoulder.

"Hey, kid," the Doctor said to Ed. "If you're going to be in the North for long, you should switch to a different kind of automail. Do you have a mechanic?"

"Yeah, but she's in Rush Valley," Ed told the Doctor.

"And she let you come up North without explaining all of this to you first?" the Doctor asked Ed.

"Not exactly," Ed replied. "I didn't tell her that I was planning on coming up here."

"I recommend you send for her, assuming you'd like to stay alive," the Doctor suggested.

"Fine," Ed sighed.

The Doctor held out a tray of cup of coffee for everyone and said, "Here. You guys look like you could use something warm to drink."

"Thanks," Sam said, taking her cup of coffee.

"I've been dying to have something warm after being through the windy weather," Danny said, as he drank his coffee.

"Just the way I like it," Danielle said. "Nice and warm."

"That'll be a 100 cents from each of you," the Doctor told everyone.

Everyone could not believe that the Doctor was asking for money at a time like this. They each gave the Doctor a 100 cents piece.

"Seriously?" Ed asked. "It wasn't even that good a cup of coffee."

"This is the North, so get use to it," the Doctor told Ed.

"Are you seriously going to charge us with every cup of coffee we drink?" Danielle asked. "I thought a Doctor gives stuff like this out for free."

"A woman's got to make a living," the Doctor smiled.

"So, you come up with mediocre automail, completely ignorant about the North, and you try to bypass the Command Center," Captain Buccaneer said to Ed.

"Oh, come on!" Ed complained. "We hike up here, State Alchemist's with an official letter of introduction and this is how we're treated!"

"You know, you people are all nuts!" Danny exclaimed. "Do you have to assume that when people come to your fort, the first thing you have on your mind is spies?"

"We've all got to be prepared and we can't take any risks," Buccaneer told Danny. "That our code here. Never trust anyone unless we know for sure."

"No offense, but you people sound paranoid," Sam commented.

"Insane is more like it," Danielle said.

"Is it insane to trust someone immediately and end up finding out they're a spy trying to steal valuable information?" Buccaneer asked the girls.

"What's wrong with you people?" Ed shouted. "Do you have no sense of priority? That General wanted to tear my arms off!"

"If you weren't hearing, she wanted to use my as a guinea pig to show her demonstration!" Danny yelled at Ed. "She's a complete nut case who needs to get out more!"

"I'm a nute case, am I?"

Danny suddenly felt a cold chill behind him when he heard that voice. Right behind him was Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong. Standing next to the General was a dark skin man with sunglasses. Olivier glared at Danny as he shivered with fear.

"Hey, General… I didn't see you there," said a nervous Danny.

"Danny's a dead man for sure," Sam said, as her and Danielle hugged each other, shaking with fear. Ed was even backed up against the wall, shaking as well.

"Alright, young man, if I'm a nute case such as you claim, then maybe I can give you what you want right here and right now," Olivier said, as she stared at him with her ferocious eyes and got ready to draw her sword.

"Um… you know, I'd take it back," Danny said, still nervous. "You're a fine example for all these soldiers. They have a perfect leader to look up to."

"That's what I thought," Olivier said, as she took her hand away from her sword. "But of course, that doesn't mean you're off the hook." Olivier tighten her fist as Danny started sweating, knowing what he was in for now.

Everyone watched as Danny got pouned by the General and set him aside on a bed in the room. The group shook with fear and knew better than to speak about the General behind her back.

"Maybe next time, you'll learn to respect your superior officers in the future," Olivier told Danny.

"Yes… General," said a dizzy and pounded Danny.

"Now, we know better than to speak to the General like that," Ed said to the girl, as they were all still shaking.

"Not unless you want to end up like Danny," Danielle said, shivering.

Turning towards Ed and the girls, Olivier said, "Hello girls and little red runt."

Ed was crushed and shocked by that remark and said, "Little red…"

Olivier saw him stood there, still crushed by that remark and said, "If you have problem, then now's the time to speak up."

"Aaaahhhh!"

Everyone turned around and saw that it was Al that was screaming. He was screaming when he saw that most of the hair of his helmet was nearly gone.

"My hair," Al moped, as he put his helmet back on and looked at himself in the mirror. "It looks awful."

Olivier sat down and said, "Well, from what I hear, you kids are close to my brother, Alex. Is he doing all right?"

"Yeah, he is," Ed smiled.

"The big strong guy we know and love," Al said.

"Always the type of guy with a big heart," Danielle smiled.

"A big over the top with his speeches, but an A okay guy," Danny said, giving a thumbs up.

"And the type of man who can be a big softy," Sam said.

"Alex is doing just great," everyone said.

Suddenly, Olivier had a ferocious look of an animal in her face after hearing that her young brother is still the same as ever. The gang got frightened when she had the ferocious look on her face.

"She really doesn't like to hear about her brother," Sam said, shaking.

"No matter, never mind him," Olivier said. "Tell me why you would bypass the Command Center to meet me. I want to know it all. Especially to why your armored friend here has no body."

As soon as Olivier brought that up, they found it difficuly to answer that question.

"Actually, that's something we don't like to talk about," Ed replied.

"There's no reason to worry," the Doctor assured Ed and the others. "Folks around here have plenty they want to hide. Everybody up North has something he or she doesn't like to talk about."

"But, if this information reaches certain ears we could be court-martialed," Ed said.

"Even I have secrets like that," Olivier told Ed.

"You don't really understand," Danielle said. "If a give away even a shred of this information, it could get us into a lot of trouble."

"How so?" Olivier questioned the group. "Start talking!"

The group didn't know on how to explain this to General Armstrong. As far as they were aware, they couldn't reveal that Fuhrer King Bradley is a Homunculus and that he's make life threats against Winry and Sam. If they revealed any of this, they are done for.

"Brother… guys, I really think we have to tell her," Al whispered to the group.

"But, we can't do that, Al," Ed told his brother. "Winry is a hostage and so is Sam. You never know if the enemy might be spying on us."

"He's right," Danny agreed. "Who knows if the enemy hasn't been following us. As far as we're not aware, either one of them could be Envy in disguise."

"You've got a point there," Ed said.

"What are you whispering about!" Olivier demanded, getting suspicious of the group. "Start talking now!"

"Just what do we expect to tell to be on the safe side?" Sam asked, whispering to the group.

"Well, me and brother will tell her we're just trying to get our bodies back and you three tell her that you're trying to find a way back home," Al suggested.

"Good plan," Danielle nodded.

The gang then talked to Olivier and explained themselves to her. Ed and Al brought up how they lost their bodies while performing human transmutation and trying to claim their original bodies back. Danny, Sam, and Danielle also explained how they came from a different world and were brought here mysteriously and trying to find a way back home.

Surprisingly, Olivier believed their story. They also filled in on how they are searching for a young Xingese girl who is skilled in alkahest and that a little panda cub she keeps with her is the clue to finding out where she is.

Looking at the drawing of the panda cub, Olivier said, "I see. So, that's why you're looking for this girl with a strange cat. I understand."

"I'm actually surprised you actually believe that we came from a different world to this place," Danny said. "I thought you'd be the kind of person who would accuse us of lying."

"I've seen strange things happen when it comes to the use of alchemy," Olivier said.

"So, now that we told you everything, does that mean you'll help us…"

"I'm done!" Olivier said, interrupting Ed. "What I understand is this. You youngsters are nothing but a couple reckless of wreches who cause trouble with every last thing you do!

"I don't want people like you in my fort! Honestly, how can the people at Central let a couple of kids like you run around loose? Get out of here, right now!"

Everyone looked down with disbelieft, believing they came all this way up North to get help and did it for nothing.

However, Olivier wasn't done talking as she continued on.

"At least that's what I'd like to say. But, I'm interested in alkahestry. The five of you are aquainted with this girl from Xing. You've all met her before."

"Yeah, we have," Al replied.

"We've had quite an encounter with her back in Central," Danny said.

"She has a skill our country doesn't, right?" Olivier asked the gang once more. "You can never know too much. Especially here in the North when we're right next to Drachma. If we use it right, alkahestry can make an excellent weapon."

"Wait a second!" Al said, interrupting Olivier. "Alkahesry is specialized for medical purposes. You can't just…"

"Be quiet!" Olivier told Al. "You're all nothing but lapdogs living safely withing you city walls! But we are the one's who protect you! We few who are bravely enough to defend the country's border! My job is far more perilous than yours! I will make use of any knowledge I can get my hands on! Leave the task of finding this alkahestry girl to me! The five of you will stay here inside the fort!"

"Well, she certainly can be very demanding," Sam commented.

"If there was someone like her back in our world, she's be the type of person who would have Dash and Lancer down on their knees begging for mercy," Danny said.

"Major Miles!" Olivier called out.

The dark skin man with sunglasses, who named turned out to be Major Miles said, "Yes, sir!"

"Put them to work!" Olivier ordered.

"What a second, it's like nine o' clock at night," Sam told the General. "I'd think this would be the best time to get some rest after being through that harsh winter storm."

"Don't tell me what's best for you!" Olivier exclaimed. "This is my fort and I make the rules here! I repeatedly told you before that I wouldn't coddle you because you're children! Understand!"

Sam started shaking with fear once more and knew better than to argue with the General and said, "Um… yes, General."

"Do we really have to work?" Danielle asked. "I've been tired ever since we risked out necks going through that storm."

"Complain all you want, but it won't get you anywhere!" Olivier told Danielle. "A soldier who doesn't work has no right to eat."

Knowing that was true, everyone replied, "You have a point."

* * *

Olivier walked out of the room with her most trusted suboordinate, Captain Buccaneer as they went through the hallway.

"Those kids haven't exactly had easy lives, General," Buccaneer said.

"I believe they may have witnessed some carnage in their time, but I can tell that on the inside they remain soft and weak," Olivier told Buccaneer. "And what's more… they're still hiding something. Those kids have a secret they aren't telling us."

Olivier could tell from earlier when she try questioning and heard them whispering that they were keeping some other secrets from her. Whether they refuse to tell her or not, Olivier knew she'd find out either way.

* * *

Major Miles escorted the gang to be put to work as he led them to get started with their first job.

"So, exactly what kind of work will you have us doing?" Ed asked Miles.

"I hope it doesn't involve cleaning toilet or peeling potatoes," Sam said, knowing how soldiers in their world were put to work.

"It's nothing like that," Miles said. "Your first job should be very simple to deal with. You'll find out when we get there."

"Hey, Major, that Doctor said that people around here have a lot of things to hide to," Ed said. "So, what exactly is it you're hiding?"

However, Major Miles didn't answer and remained silent.

"In case you didn't hear us, Ed just asked you a question, so can at least answer," Sam told Miles.

But as usual, Major Miles still remained silent.

"Not much of a talker, huh," Danielle assumed.

Frustrated, Ed said, "It's no fair for you guys to ask all the questions and never answer any."

"You really want to know," Miles said, sternly and anxious. He removed his sunglasses and revealed his eyes. The group was shocked when they realized who exactly what Miles is.

"No way!" Danny said shocked.

"You can't be," Danielle said, surprised.

"That's not just possible that you can be one," Sam said, having doubts when she and the gang discovered Miles secret.

"He's got red eyes," Ed pointed out.

"That means he's an Ishvalan," Al realized.

"I don't understand," Ed said, confused about all of this. "We were told that all the soldiers from Ishval were purged before the extermination."

"It's just to hard to imagine that someone like you, an Ishvalan, would actually be in the service in the military," Sam said.

"It's true than Ishvalan blood flows in my veins," Miles admitted. "But ,my father and grandmother were not from that reigon. They were a different race. My eyes are Ishvalan though. My grandfather's blood runs strong. Amestrian boy, it was your people that destroyed the land of my grandfather."

Ed stared tensely a Miles and said, "Ishvalan, your people destroyed our countryside. And one of you is responsible for murdering my friend's parents."

"Careful, brother!" Al told Ed.

"You're going to make this Ishvalan guy hate us even more," Sam said.

"I think it's already too late from the look he's giving us," Danny said, as Miles stared tensely at them. However, to the group's surprise, Miles started laughing.

"Um, excuse me, Major, but why are you laughing?" Danielle asked.

"I'm sorry," Miles said, as he stopped laughing. "But that's the first time I've heard anyone give me that kind of an answer.

"So, you were testing me?" Ed asked Miles.

"No offense, but I wouldn't call what you pulled to be hilarious," Sam said.

"I know, it was rude of me," Mile smiled. "But, since the war, Amestrians always view me with a mixture of guilt and pity. To be honest, I'm getting tired of it. However, I can tell that you're all different. I can see you're like not others who've taken pity on me."

"Well, you can say a couple of us have had our share of encountering your people," Sam said.

"Really," Miles replied. "Do explain."

"Well, Major, you can say we've had an Ishvalan who's attempted to kidnap us, try to murder anyone of us, and briefly fought alongside with my friend here, the Glacial Alchemist. After all that, my feelings are a bit conflicted."

"Still, besides the encountering the Ishvalan who try to murder any of us, we've men and Full Metal here had recently met another one of your people and treated us as equals," Sam said. "So, we at least know that not all Ishvalan's aren't all bad people."

Miles smiled and said, "It's good to know there are others who treat me like a real person."

"Well, I think people should try to ignore their race and treat each other as equals," Ed told Miles.

Miles nodded and smiled once more and said, "Well, the, shall we proceed." The group continued on as they followed Major Miles.

"Major Miles, we you on active duty during the war of extermination?" Ed asked Miles.

"Yes, I was," Miles replied. "I've been under General Armstrong's command since then. The war began right after I was posted here. Many of my relatives, including my grandfather were killed in the East. I feel outside the military's purge requirements, so I was spared."

"You didn't hold any grudge against the military?" Ed asked.

"If I were in your place, I would have despised the military for what they did to my land," Danny said.

Miles grinned and said, "You kids don't understand how the world works now, do you?"

"Sorry about that," Danny said. "That was just my opinion is all."

"And I know I'm ignorant about some thing's," Ed said. "If I offended you, I'm sorry."

"An ignorant State Alchemist you say," Miles thought. "Huh. Interesting."

The group reached the elevator and Miles pressed the button as they all entered as the elevator led them up. Miles continued on with the conversation.

"Although, to be honest, I did resent the military's actions. I also had doubts as to why General Armstrong would keep me as her Staff Officer. The presense of someone with Ishvalan blood could cause discord among the soldiers stationed here. It would have been easier to get rid of me. Eventually I just came right out and asked her."

* * *

Miles began to remember on the day he asked General Armstrong to what he reason was to keep him around.

General Armstrong replied, "This is Briggs. No matter what happens, this territory must not fall. Every soldier here must be both strong and flexiable. You must move as one cohesive unit and following me, your leader, in all things at all times. In short, we do not have the luxury of descrimation here.

"The blood of several races flows within you. And when that comes bearing strengths and values, you can see this country in a way that others cannot. I was born and raised in Amestris in order to lead and I need someone with your eyes. Now, shut up and follow me, Miles! Understood!"

* * *

"She actually said that?" Danielle asked.

"You know, despite being a scary looking woman, I'll admit she has a strong heart of iron and speaks powerful," Sam said. "Makes me wish we had leaders like her back in our world."

"Anyway, her words made sense," Miles continued. "I knew she was speaking without deception. I even went so far as to ask her 'what if the Ishvalan blood within me cannot forgive what the military did to me people.' And you want to know what the General said to that?"

"Why do I get the feeling it might sound like something insane," Danny thought.

* * *

When Miles had personally asked General Armstrong that question, she drew out he sword and replied, "Fine, then! Bring it! On behalf of the military, I will accept your challenge anytime!"

* * *

"That was it," Miles said.

"I knew it was going to sound insane," Danny said.

"A woman with a heart of iron and very powerful words, but yet still insane," Sam commented.

"What a scary lady," Ed thought.

"Everytime she's in our presense, you suddenly get this cold chill," Danielle said.

"Maybe she said that because she had her troops with her," Ed thought.

"No… that wasn't it at all," Miles said, getting a chill on his spine, remembering when the General challenged him. "She had this look in her eyes."

The gang started shivering with fear as they can only imagine how scary she looked when she challenged Miles.

"Now I know better than to insult the General or challenge her," said a nervous and sweaty Danny.

* * *

Finally, the elevator stopped and everyone boarded off as Miles lead them from outside of the porch of the large wall that had a bunch of icicles hanging down.

"You know what the law is here?" Miles asked the gang.

"Survival of the fittest," Ed replied.

"That's right," Miles said. "Without power, you die. And if you have it, you might survive. That fact always remains the same, 365 days a year. It's simple life, really."

"I'll keep that in mine," Sam told Miles. "The motto could prove useful to me in the future."

Miles continued. "Whether you're a Private or a General, race, ethnicity, and gender make no difference."

Suddenly, Ed accidentally slipped on the slippery floor and bumped right into Danielle as they slid across the ground and came to a stop.

"Sorry, about that, Danielle," Ed said.

"It's no big deal," Danielle said. "Although, you might want to work on your walking coordination before you end up being clumsy…"

Just then, an icicle above them got chipped right off and landed right in between their legs. Ed and Danielle stared up shocked, realizing they nearly avoided by jabbed by an icicle.

Major Miles walked up to them and said, "Survival of the fittest in action. Both of your lucks were strong and so the two of you were able to survive."

"If my survival all depends on luck, I just hope that luck doesn't run out," Danielle said, still a bit shocked she and Ed nearly became a victim of an icicle.

"As you can all see, these icicles need to be scraped off," Miles to the gang. "That will be your job for today. When you're all finished, one of my men will show you to your quarters."

"Thank you, Major," Sam said as she and the gang saluted Miles as he did the same.

The gang were all given tools to help them chip off the icicles that were hanging down.

"Well, the job's not so bad," Sam thought. "At least we're not cleaning toilets or peeling potaoes."

"Not that bad of a job," Ed grunted. "I can't even reach."

"If you were a few inches taller and not just a small guy, you'd be able to handle this job easy," Danny said, as he chipped of an icicle.

"You want to repeat what you said!" shouted an annoyed and anger Ed when Danny insulted his height.

"Is that you."

Everyone turned around and received quite a surprise when they saw a familiar face. It was Warrant Officer Vato Falman, working here at Fort Briggs.

"Officer Falman?" said a surprised Ed.

"The Elric brothers and the rest of the gang?" Falman said, surprised as Ed was. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What about you?" Ed asked Falman. "I thought you were at the Northern Command Center."

"Well, yeah… I was for a while," Falman told the gang. "But then, Northern Command bumped me up here."

"Kind of a strange coincidence to bump into each other like this," Danny said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Falman said. "Anyway, how did you guys end up here?"

"Well, you can say that General's young brother sent us up here to help us out with something," Danielle replied.

"Besides what we're doing, it's good to see you again, Falman," Sam said. "Central Command hasn't been the same without you."

"Same here," Falman said. "It's hard getting use to not having the gang around. But, I'm glad to see some familiar faces up here."

"Hey, is that a star on your uniform?" Danny asked, noticing a the star on Falman's uniform.

"Yeah, it is," Falm said. "It's also the reason why I got sent to Fort Briggs."

"So, they promoted you," Al figured and was happy for Falman.

"Hey, that's great!" Ed smiled. "Congratulations. But, why are you knocking down icicles?"

"Wait a second, you get promoted and yet they have you chipping down icicles," Danny thought, knowing how weird that sounded.

Al said, "If they have you doing something like that, then that means…"

Everyone had it all figured out and said, "They've taken you off the career track."

Falman didn't want to confess it to them as he ran off crying.

"I sort of feel sorry for the poor guy," Sam said.

"He never can catch a break," Danielle said.

* * *

After chipping off all of the icicles, Falman decided to show the group around Fort Briggs. He took them all to an enormous room full of tanks that engineers were working on.

"So, this room here is the Development Sector," Falman said.

"This stuff is pretty impressive," Danny said, amazed. "Even the tanks are designed with some good armor."

"Wow!" Ed said, as he gazed at the magnificent tanks. "What's it all for?"

"It was General Armstrong's idea," Falman said. "This department reserches the countries latest technologies and develops them into weapons."

"Does that include combat automail?" Ed asked Falman.

"Yeah," Falman replied. "Come on and follow me and I'll show you this next room."

Looking at the tanks, Danielle said, "If Tucker were here, he'd be interested with all this latest development."

"You're right about that," Sam agreed as they followed Falman into the next room.

The group followed Falman into a large room filled with huge fans and huge pipes. It was actually warm in this room. The gang figured this must be where the life lines are functioned in here.

"This is the lowest level of Fort Briggs," Falman said, showing the huge room to the gang.

"It's huge," said an amazed Danny. "This place has be bigger than one of those airplane hangar rooms."

"And it's actually warm in here," Danielle said.

"Yeah, you're right," Ed notice, feeling the warm breeze in the room. "It's more warm here than it is upstairs."

"These are all the fort's most important functions; it's lifeline's, come through here," Falman told the gang. "Even if the fort's attacked, this area will remain safe."

"All this stuff is actually pretty impressive," Sam said, astonished by how amazing by all the gear and technology they use here in Fort Briggs.

"Hey, kids, move out of the way!" said one of the workers, pushing aside the gang. "This is not a great place to stand."

"Oh, sorry," Ed replied.

"I suppose he's never heard of manners," Sam said, talking behind the worker's back.

* * *

"Hey, Bobby, it's this pipe over here!" one of the workers said, as the one named Bobby went to go check out what the racus was in one of the pipes.

Bobby listened to the sound he was hearing against the pipe and said, "It's coming." But, he realized the sound was just coming from the wall. He listened to it on the floor and could hear the noise getting much more closer.

"It's coming from underground!" Bobby informed his employee's.

"What?"

"It sounds like someone's digging through the rock," Bobby informed his men.

"Maybe it's spies from Drachma," one of Bobby's men assumed. "They could be digging a tunnel under to the fort."

Then, Bobby heard the sound getting even louder and shouted, "It's close!"

* * *

Deep underground, the one who was digging underground was not Drachma spies. It was only one person digging a tunnel. It was a Homunculus who went by the name of Sloth.

Sloth dug his way through and said, "What a pain. It's so annoying. All this digging… is killing me. But, I guess dying would be a pain too."

* * *

Everyone could feel the vibration underground as the one digging underneath them was getting more closer by the minute.

"Is that really spies digging through?" Danny asked. "It feels more like an earthquake."

"No, it can't be," Falman said. "We hardly get that much earthquakes up here in the North."

"Then, what the hell is causing this huge vibration?" Sam wondered.

"I think we're about to find out soon enough," Ed said, as the vibration was now about to reach beneath the ground any second.

Suddenly, the ground burst right open, blowing the dust everywhere as the group try to get a good look to see who was digging beneath them.

"What do you think it is, brother?" Al asked, trying see through the dust.

"That's what we're about to find out," Ed replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olivier was in her officer having a conversation with Captain Buccaneer and Major Miles. They had just received word that former alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee had been seen around North.

"Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist was spotted in the area?" Olivier asked Miles.

"He was severely wounded on a cargo train headed here," Miles explained. "He was checked into a hospital at the base of the mountain. The full corroboration of the Briggs branch is requested."

"Why was Kimblee headed up North?" Olivier asked Miles, getting suspicious. "I thought he was serving his time in prison."

"Apparently he was released on the Fuhrer's orders," Miles told the General.

"I don't like this," Olivier said, feeling uneasy about all of this. She wondered why the Fuhrer would release a sociopath like Kimblee. Olivier knew there was something not right about all of this.

Suddenly, the alarm signals went off catching Olivier, Buccaneer, and Miles attention.

"What is it?" Olivier asked her men, who in charge of the radio signals.

"We've got an intruder from under the ground, sir!" one of the General's men informed.

"We what?" said the shocked Olivier. The General thought that was impossible since no one else in the world could ever get through the walls of Fort Briggs. She decided to head there herself to find out what was going on.

* * *

Back in the lower levels of Fort Briggs, everyone stood their ground and saw what was emerging from the ground. Coming straight out of the hole was Sloth.

The gang saw Sloth as a huge muscular man with a block wrestling suit and chains around his arm and had a mask that only covered his upper half of his face, and had long black messy hair. That was when the spotted something familiar engraved on his right shoulder.

"It's an Ouroboros tattoo," Danielle pointed out.

"Then, he's a Homunculus," Ed realized. "Damn it! Do they know we've come here to finding a way of fighting them? This isn't good."

"Be on your guard, Sam," Danny advised her. "As far as we know, he might have come after you if the Homunculus found out what we're up to."

"Right," Sam nodded.

Suddenly, much to everyone's shock, Sloth didn't bother to attack as he stood there and fell asleep, snoring. The gang and everyone else became baffled by his.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING!" the gang shouted.

Sloth woke right up when he heard the gang shouting. He looked around, wondering where he was at.

"What's this?" Sloth wondered.

"Hey, you!" Ed shouted to Sloth. "I'm guessing that creepy guy back at Central, who you call Father, told you about us."

"This isn't what you think," Danny told Sloth. "We're just going with our own business and nothing else."

"And me and my brother, we're just trying to find a way to get our bodies back, that's all," Al said to Sloth.

"Why should I care about you," Sloth replied.

The gang just stared, wondering if this Homunculus named Sloth was as strong as he appeared to be, or if he was just stupid.

"Go dig a hole," Sloth told himself. "How annoying. Really… what a pain."

"What's up with him?" Sam wondered. "He talks like he's half asleep."

"He just ignored us as if we meant nothing to him," Danny noticed.

"So, that would mean he doesn't know about us or wasn't told anything about us from that Father guy," Ed figured.

"Yeah, you're right," Al agreed. "But still, we can't ignore the fact that he might pose a threat to us."

Suddenly, someone shot a gun straight at Ed and Danny and almost caught them between their legs. They both looked and saw it was Captain Buccaneer who almost got them.

"Aha!" Buccaneer said, staring the gang suspiciously. "So, it turns out that the five of you really are Drachma spies!"

"No, we're not!" the gang told the Captain.

"I saw you all talking to the intruder like you knew who he was!" Buccaneer told the gang.

"NO, WE WEREN'T!" Ed shouted to Buccaneer.

"You're lies won't fool me!" Buccaneer said, keeping his gun aimed at the gang.

"We're not lying!" Ed repeatedly told Buccaneer. "We've never even met that guy!"

"Why don't you come down here and ask him if he knows us, because I doubt he even cares who we are!" Danny shouted to Buccaneer.

"You're in my way," Sloth said, as he picked up a large pipe and threw it towards the gang. The gang saw the giant pipe headed for them.

"Look out!" Sam shouted as her and the gang quickly ran before the giant pipe hit them.

Sloth looked around Fort Briggs, still baffled of where he was at and said, "What is this place? This place… big. Can I stop digging now that I'm here."

Captain Bucceneer rounded up his troops as they had their guns pointed at Sloth and shouted, "Fire!" The Briggs troops fired their guns at Sloth, but they just bounced right off of him and he kept walking as if he felt no pain at all.

Shocked by what he was seeing, Buccaneer said, "The guns aren't even effecting him at all."

"Where am I?" Sloth asked, repeatedly. He walked right up onto a rail and pulled the lever as the rail was lifting him to the next level. Captain Buccaneer and his troops knew this wasn't looking good.

"This is bad," Buccaneer said. "That thing is going up to the Development Sector. Get him! Go!"

All of the Brigg soldiers rounded up and headed for the upper level to the Development Sector, hoping to get there before Sloth got there first.

"Let's see if we can help, guys," Ed said.

"Right," Sam replied as the gang followed the Brigg soldiers to the Development Sector.

* * *

In the upper levels of the Development Center, the alarms were sounded off as the workers stacked up as many boxes as they can and got their weapons ready, waiting for Sloth to make his apperance once the rail reaches their level.

In a few moments, Sloth made it to the top as he stepped off the rail. The workers were caught in shock by Sloth's immense size and muscular body.

"It's warm here," Sloth said.

The workers were about the attack Sloth when someone shouted, "Don't move!"

Appearing on the scene was Major General Armstrong along with Major Miles. She held a bazooka with her and fired the torpedo right towards Sloth, stirking him directly and setting the Homunculus on fire.

"Put it out!" Olivier ordered one of her troops.

"Sir!"

The Briggs soldiers turned on the spirklers to wash out the flames, hoping that they got Sloth. However, Sloth was still standing as if nothing hit him and kept on walking around the Development Sector.

Shocked by what she was seeing, Olivier said, "I know that I hit it."

"It no use!" Buccaneer called out to the General as he rushed over to her. "Firearms won't work against him!"

"What?" Olivier said, alarmed by these news. She turned towards Major Miles and ordered, "Withdraw all noncombatants immediately! Shut off the alarm! It won't help anything if the Drachman's figure out that we're in trouble."

"General, we do have tanks!" the Commander told Olivier.

"Have the trials been completed?" Olivier asked the Commander.

"We don't need to worry about trials," the Commander assured the General. "These are the Development's Team pride and joy."

"Remove the fuses from their shells!" Olivier ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

Olivier and the Commander boarded on two tanks as the soldiers inside took control of the tank and the ammo. They pointed their weapon range towards Sloth, getting ready to fire."

"Ready to go!" the Sergeant informed the General. "The first round's locked and loaded!"

"Fire!" Olivier commanded.

The Sergeant fired the first torpedo and hit Sloth diretly on the side of his cheek, ripping bits of his flesh off.

Realizing they had a direct hit, the Sergeant shouted, "Yeah! Dead on!"

However, Sloth still kept on standing and said, "Ow!" Then, right before the General's eyes, the wound on Sloth's cheek swirled around with red statics and the wounded closed up on its own, and thereby healing Sloth.

"Pain is a pain," Sloth said. "Pain is annoying."

Olivier saw that Sloth was headed right towards them and said, "Don't just sit there! Load the next round!"

As Sloth began to get closer to them, Olivier gave the command once more and shouted, "Fire!"

The torpedo hit Sloth directly in the chest, giving him another wound. However, Sloth took the torpedo right out of his chest and threw it aside as if it were a toy. The wound in his chest closed up and healed itself once more.

"Fire at will!" Olivier ordered. The soldiers fired several shots of their torpedoes at Sloth, but none of the torpdedoes did not have any effect on him.

Sloth looked at the barrels next to him and tossed them and everything in the air. The Brigg soldiers ran, trying to get out of the way of the stuff about to fall on them.

Ed and the gang arrived on time to help. Ed used his alchemy to create a wall to keep the barrels and items from falling on the soldiers. A table was about to fall on a soldier, but Sam jumped right in and manage to get both her and the soldier out of the way before the table hit them.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked the soldier.

"Yeah," the soldier replied. "Thanks."

"This whole thing would be better if we had our transmutation gloves, but unfortunately, the paranoid guy with the huge automail weapons still has them," Danny said.

"General," Ed called out as he rushed to Olivier. "It won't work! Try whatever you want to, but he won't die!"

"He won't!" Olivier said, alarmed by these news. She stared at Ed and the gang suspiciously and had a feeling they knew something about this Sloth monster they were fighting.

"Just what are you saying?" Buccaneer demanded.

"It doesn't matter what you do; whether you cut him, blow him up, or burn him, and he still won't die," Sam said. "He has regenerative capabilities that almost make him invincible."

"How do a bunch of kids like all of you knows something like that, huh?" Buccaneer demanded.

Hesitant on how do reply to that answer, Ed said, "Because we…"

"Drop the act, all of you!" Olivier told the gang. "You will all answer my questions clearly and completely! First off, how do you and your friend here know about that thing! Are you all Drachman spies!"

"We're not!" Ed shouted.

"If we were spies, we wouldn't have bothered to help you!" Danny argued.

"Is that monster spy?" Olivier asked the gang.

"I really doubt it," Ed replied.

"Besides, he doesn't even know us," Sam said. "He nearly try to kill us earlier."

"Are you positive that thing doesn't knows you?" Olivier asked. "How do I know you're not lying to me!"

"We're not lying!" Danielle yelled. "If we were, we wouldn't be telling you this information!"

"Then, what is that thing!" Olivier demanded of the gang.

Still hesistant to reply and knowing the threat Winry and Sam were under, Ed replied, "I can't answer."

"Who does that thing work for!"

"We can't answer that!" Ed told the General.

"You can question us all you want, but he just can't tell you!" Danielle said. "If we did, we…"

"What?" Olivier demanded once more. "Why can't you answer me?"

"We can't answer," Ed replied, once more.

"I'm sorry, General," Said said, feeling sweaty. "We would like to tell you, but… even if we did tell you…" Sam knew if they let one word slip, her and Winry were done for.

"This is my last question," Olivier told the gang. "Are you all on our side or are you all in league with that thing?"

"Would you really think we'd be on that freaky monster's side?" Danielle questioned. "I wouldn't be caught dead being in league with this freak!"

"We've always been on your side, General!" Sam said. "But, I understand if you don't believe us. You have the right to be suspicious of us."

"Look, we just don't want to see anybody get hurt," Ed said to the General.

"Then tell me what that thing's made of," Olivier said.

"His body structure and compositional elements are probably the same as a human's," Ed confirmed the General.

"The same as a human's, huh," Olivier said, trying to think this through. "Buccaneer! Bring me some tank fuel now! We're going to dust it!"

"Sir!'

"We told you that it won't work, General!" Ed told Olivier.

"In case you haven't notice, we can regenrate with every blow," Sam reminded the General.

"You can set him on fire, but he still won't die!" Ed said.

"I understand," Olivier told the gang. "I've learned from our last attack that we can't kill it. The best that we can hope for is to stop or delay it. So, we'll have to hit it with something even stronger than fire."

"Something stronger than fire?" Danny wondered. "What else could you have that can stop that thing? Weapons were useless and setting him on fire won't be good enough.

Oliver smiled with confidence and said, "I attempt to have my ways. You just stand there and watchs, kids, because now you're about see experience the Briggs way."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"The Briggs way, General," Ed repeated of what Olivier said.

"Wait, you mean we're about to watch you fight dirty," Danny assumed.

You can say it's much like that," Olivier said, with a confident smile.

"Great ready to see how we Briggs soldiers handle these kind of situations, kid," Buccaneer grinned as he stood behind Ed and Danny. "Come on, young alchemist's. Give me a hand." Buccaneer grabbed both Ed and Danny, carrying them in his arms.

"So, I guess we'll just sit back and watch the show," Sam said.

"Oh, no you don't," Buccaneer grinned once more. "You girls are going to help us as well. And you too, tin man."

"Why do we have to get dragged into helping you?" Danny asked Buccaneer. "I'm pretty sure you can handle it on your own."

"Look, can't we just…"

Suddenly, Ed's words were cut when Buccaneer set them down for a while and pointed a gun at both of them.

"Are you insane!" Danny shouted.

"I can be… yes," Buccaneer replied. "Now you two listen up, you can either help us right now, or I can easily watch as you two dance while I shoot my gun at your foot. It's your call."

"I guess we got no choice," Ed moped.

"You win, Captain," Danny complained.

"Very good," Buccaneer said, as he grabbed the two of them holding Ed and Danny in his arms as the girls and Alphonse followed the Captain. Before they got going, Buccaneer notice them looking at Officer Falman.

"Who's this?" Buccaneer asked the gang.

"He's an old friend of ours," Ed replied.

"We go way back in Central," Danny said.

"Ah, then he'll help too," Buccaneer said, dragging Falman into it.

"Wait, me!" Falman said, wondering why he had to get dragged into this situation.

"Sorry, Falman," Danielle said. "I wish we could cut you a break."

"I never do," Falman said, moping.

Buccaneer lead the gang as they gathered some jugs that were about a gallon as they filled them up with fuel gasoline. Once they got all the gasoline they need, they all headed upstairs.

"Hurry!" Buccaneer urged, as he kept his gun pointed at Ed and Danny to keep them moving, followed by the girls, Alphonse, and Falman. "Don't spill any!"

"Buccaneer, head to brigade eight!" Miles ordered.

"Sir!"

* * *

Remaining inside of the tank, Olivier glared at Sloth and said, "Let's move! Drive it into the elevator!"

The Sergeant in control of the tank went at full speed as he ram the tank right into Sloth, moving him straight towards the elevator. However, Sloth pressed his leg down, as he grabbed a hold of the tank.

"What a pain," Sloth groaned, as he try to flip the tank over. Olivier knew they needed more tanks to help her to push Sloth into the elevator.

"Move it!" Olivier commanded, as the troops drove their tanks and used the weight to push the General's tank in order to push Sloth even further. "Push us!"

Sloth try to push even harder with all his might, but he was unable to handle the weight of the tanks as they began to push him back. Olivier saw that their plan was working.

"Good… it's working!" Olivier told her troops. "Sergeant, rotate. Turn to the right!"

"Yes, sir!" the Sergeant replied to the General. The Sergeant turned the ammo ranging weapon to the right and swung the hose right towards Sloth as it knocked him right into the elevator.

Realizing now as their chance, Olivier turned towards Miles who was ready to close the elevators and shouted, "Do it, Miles! Close it!"

"Sir!" Miles quickly pressed the buttons to close the elevator door before Sloth could get out. Just in the nick of time, Sloth was sealed inside of the evevator.

"Yes, it's gone!" one the Brigg soldiers cheered.

Miles then pressed another button as he pressed for the elevator to take Sloth directly to level eight. The elevator moved on up and Sloth found himself on the eight level.

* * *

Sloth walked right out of the elevator as he looked around and said, "Where am I?"

That was when Captain Buccaneer revealed as he ran over to Sloth and flipped him over with all his strength. While Sloth was taking his time to get up, Captain Buccaneer knew now was the perfect opportunity.

"Alright… do it now!" Buccaneer shouted, giving the Command.

Hiding themselves on top of the pipes of the ceiling, Ed, Falman, Danny, Sam, and Danielle then poured the gasoline right on Sloth. Al came along and tossed the jug of gasoline right towards Sloth as well.

"Nice!" Buccaneer grinned, knowing that everything was going perfect as planned.

"We got him!" Danielle smiled with confidence.

Okay… so what next?" Al asked the Captain.

"Yeah, how do you plan on getting this big guy through the gate exactly?" Ed asked Buccaneer.

"Oh, we have ways of getting him out," Buccaneer replied.

"What do you plan on doing?" Danny asked the Captain. "You plan on taking charging full head and ram him out through the gate?"

"Oh, no, that's not my job," Buccaneer smirked. "There's someone else who's capable of handling this situation."

"And who might that be?" Sam wondered.

That was when the gang were about to receive their answer when someone in the elevator reached the eighth level. Emerging right out of the elevator was a tank, much to the gang's shock. What even caught the gang by surprised was when they saw the person who was riding the tank. It was Major General Armstrong.

"Is she really going to blow him out of here with that tank?" Danielle asked the Captain, with her eyes wide open with shock.

"You bet she is," Buccaneer said, with a determined smile. "Just watch and see how serious the General can get."

When the elevator doors were wide open, Olivier ordered the Sergeant to move the tank as she shouted, "All of you, get out of the way! Move it!"

Everyone backed up against the wall to make way for the General. The gang could not believe what the General was about to do and continued to stare in shock. In these times of crises, they were just relieved that someone like General Amrstrong is on their side.

"Okay… it's now official that the General attempts to take things to being excessive," Danny said, as she began shaking with fear.

"You think," Sam said, as she stared with shock. "You should be glad the General is not our enemy otherwise that would be a major issue right there."

As the Sergeant took control of the tank and kept pressing forward, Olivier gave the order to fire. The Sergeant fired the torpedo as it made a direct hit towards Sloth, hitting him in his stomach and sending him straight out as he hit the rail.

"Fire one more round!" Olivier told the Sergeant.

"We're out of ammo!" the Sergeant told the General.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked, wondering how they're going to get Sloth right out.

"Well, considering how strong he is and as stupid as he looks, we do this," Falman said, as he pulled out his gun and fired, hitting the icicle and fell right on Sloth. Sloth was caught in a dizzy moment when the icicle fell right on top of his head.

"I think I get this guy's weakness now," Danielle said, smiling with confidence. "He may appear to be strong, but he's not the type of guy with no brains."

"And now's our chance to give him the boot," Ed said, smiling with confidence as well.

The gang charged full head towards Sloth as they all gave him a kick and send him falling off the rail about 15 stories down and into the snow.

"We got him!" Danny cheered.

"Yes!" said an exhilarated Ed.

"Hey, Captain, you sure he won't try anything like try to make it back in?" Sam asked Buccaneer.

"Don't worry about that," Buccaneer assured Sam. "That fuel is specially blended for the cold. It will vaporize almost instantly. And as it evaporates, it will sap his body heat. This blizzard will help too. It will freeze him… right down to his brain.

As Captain Buccaneer predicted, they all watched as Sloth's entire body began to freeze up into bits of ice. Sloth try to move, but was unable to due to the gasoline freezing up his body.

"It's so… cold," Sloth said. "Body… won't… move. What… a… pain…" Sloth fell down to ground, all frozen, up as everyone looked on relieved that they were able to stop Sloth.

"As far as we're concerned, he's not dead, but at least that should leave for causing any more trouble for now," Sam said, relieved.

"You can sleep there until spring, monster," Olivier said, glaring down at the frozen Sloth.

"Well, that's a relief," Danny sighed.

"Alright, Buccaneer, now take the five of them away and put them in a cell," Olivier ordered.

"Sir!"

"WHAT?" the gang shouted, after hearing what the General just ordered.

"Hey, hey, hold on a second!" Ed panicked as Buccaneer and the Brigg soldiers tied up the gang's hands as well as Falman. "We helped you! Why are you doing this?"

"Come on!" Danny complained. "We already told you we aren't spies and this is you're way of saying thank you!"

"I haven't even broken any laws and yet I'm still going to be locked up for no reason," Sam said.

"Uh, General, couldn't we talk this out," Danielle said, hoping to get out of this situation. "I'm too young to be thrown in a cell."

"Nice try, but that trick won't work on us," Buccaneer told. "Alright, men, get these kids moving!"

Al, Sam, and Danielle were being escorted to the prison cells by the Brigg soldiers, while Buccaneer had to deal with Ed, Falman, and Danny who struggled, refusing to be locked up in a cell.

"General, couldn't you just cut us a break," Danny complained once more. "And we've already told you once before, we're not the enemy!"

"I'm already aware of that," Olivier told Danny, as he was dragged away by Buccaneer with Ed and Falman. "Besides which, I'm not letting any of you go anywhere until you all explain exactly what that thing was and what it wanted."

"Please, help me," Danny mope.

The gang were all locked up in a cell and were all forced to remain in there for the rest of the night.

* * *

Morning had arrived the next day. Danny was the first to wake while he and Al waited for Ed, Sam, and Danielle woke up. In about thirty minutes, Sam and Danielle woke up and Ed was the last to awake.

"It's so cold," Ed complained as he got up. "I get such a cheap jacket, but yet Sam gets a nice warm one she only shares with Danielle."

"Oh, save it, Ed," Sam told him. "It's not my fault I make a lot more money in my research grants than you."

"Hey, guys, did we sleep last night with some handcuffs on, because that's not exactly what I remembered," Danielle said, showing the handcuffs on her hands.

"You're not the only one who's cuffed up," Danny said, showing his handcuffs as well.

Sam then looked at her hands and saw she too was handcuffed.

"Nice chains you've got there, Sam," Al complained, as he too had his hands cuffed.

"What the…" Ed looked and saw the handcuffs on him. "Oh, great. That's just great of them to show us some real hospitality."

"I'll tell you this much, this ain't the first time I've been locked up in a cell," Danny said. "Well, it wasn't as worse as this."

"It's like I mentioned before about the people who work at Briggs," Sam sighed. "They're all paranoid people."

"Hey, the five of you sleep well."

The group saw who it was visiting their cell and saw it was the male Doctor.

"I guess," Ed replied. "Considering."

"But, did they really have to handcuff us while we were asleep?" Sam asked.

"Don't look at me," the Doctor said. "I'm just a Doctor. The General is the one giving orders."

If you ask me, you're General kind of takes these too extreme," Danny said.

"Look, don't worry," the Doctor assured them. "The General doesn't intend to keep you guys locked up forever. You'll all be out of here in no time. Trust me."

Ed sighed and said, "Fine."

"By the way, I heard you guys helped defend the fort from that monster," the Doctor said, bringing in four cups of coffee for the gang.

"Yeah, we did," Danielle said.

"Drink these," the Doctor said, giving the gang their cup of coffee's. "It'll warm you up."

"Thank you," Ed said, taking his cup of coffee as well as the others.

"We appreciate this," Sam said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"By the way, that will be 100 cents from each of you," the Doctor said.

Shocked by what they heard, Ed shouted, "You're charging us from this!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Danny said, freaking. "Even you're locked up in a cell, they never make you pay for your food and drinks."

"You guys are only on lock-up, not in prisone," the Doctor told them.

"Fine," Sam said, reaching into her pocket and giving the Doctor a 100 cent piece as well as the others did.

"So, did you guys find anything else out?" Al asked the Doctor.

"We sent a party down to investigate the hole," the Doctor said, keeping the gang updated. "They should be back anytime now. Also, Major Miles is at the hospital."

"Is he hurt?" Ed asked.

"Did that monster attack him?" Sam asked the Doctor.

"Don't worry, he's fine and well," the Doctor assured them. "He's actually there visiting a soldier who was wounded fighting Scar."

Alarmed by this news, Ed said, "Scar's in the North now?"

"That's kind of a strange coincidence, don't you think, Ed?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it is," Ed agreed. "I wonder what's Scar is doing here up North?"

"Oh, here they are."

"They're awake."

The gang saw someone coming to visit them. They were a couple of the Brigg soldiers.

"Hey, thanks for yesterday," the Brigg soldiers told the gang. "We also owe the girl in black a big thanks took. You saved our buddies life."

"Oh, I don't need you guys to thank me," Sam told the Brigg soldiers. "I was just simply doing what anybody else would be brave enough to do."

"You know I'm impressed that you guys stick together," Ed smiled. "You really seem to care."

"Well, here at Briggs, we have to look out for each other," one of the soldiers said.

"You guys saved our pals back there, so that makes your our pals as well."

"I guess that makes us part of the family," Danny smiled.

"And since you consider us our pals, you want to let us out of here then?" Ed asking, hoping they can get out of this jail cell.

"We are pals like you said you were, so how about cutting us a break," Sam suggested.

"No, we're not allowed to do that," the soldiers said. "Sorry."

The gang just fell down and Ed said, "It was worth a try, I guess."

"Some pals they are," Sam said, sarcastically.

"So, you're saying you really wouldn't want to let out a sweet girl who's lock inside this cold cell," Danielle said, tryint to warm up to the soldiers with her cute looks.

"Nope, we can't do that, even if you are cute," the soldiers told Danielle.

Danielle put her head down and said, "I don't get it. No one can ever resist my cute looks."

* * *

Meanwhile, Major Miles was paying a visit to former State Alchemist, Solf J. Kimblee who was recuperating at the hospital. Major Miles had just returned investigating the area where Scar was last scene from onboard the train and verified his report to Kimblee.

"Apparently they didn't find any sign of Scar's body at the sight," Miles told Kimblee. "He could always be held up somewhere nearby, though."

"That's true," Kimblee replied.

"Interesting," Miles thought. "First the search for a strange black and white cat and a search for Scar." Writing everything down in his small notebook, Miles got ready to leave the hospital and said, "Alright. You can leave Scar to us and focus on getting better."

"Hold on a second," Kimblee told Miles. "I want you and your people to stay out of this. This Ishvalan is mine to hunt down."

Miles approached Kimblee and said, "I hate to tell you this, but the soldiers of Briggs won't let a serial killer roam around free. Here in the North, the law is survival of the fittest. You get careless and you get dead. Understand."

Miles removed his sunglasses and revealed his red eyes to Kimblee. This shocked Kimblee at the fact he was being given orders by an Ishvalan.

Miles stared tensely as Kimblee and said, "You tell me what to do again and you'll never leave this hospital. This case is ours now. The Briggs branch will take care of everything. You behave yourself." Miles then left Kimblee's room to return back to the fort.

Kimblee laughed and said, "Another Ishvalan. That's interesting."

* * *

However, Major Miles wasn't the only visitor that Kimblee would be expecting. Someone else came into Kimblee's room and it was none other than General Raven.

"Hello, Kimblee," Raven greeted. "How are you recovering?"

"Well, hello, General Raven," Kimblee said, with an evil smile. "You sure got here quickly."

"I heard the news and came as fast as I could," Raven told Kimblee. "I was worried about you."

Kimblee had his doubts about that and said, "These are what you're really worried about. Isn't that right?" Kimblee held the two Philosopher Stone's in his fingers, knowing that was all Raven was only interested in.

Raven stared tensely at Kimblee and said, "Very good. Now we have work to do."

"I'm not exactly in great shape at the moment," Kimblee told Raven.

"No problem," Raven assured Kimblee. "I brought a Doctor who knows alchemy. And we have the Stone's as well. You'll be fine in no time."

The Doctor that Raven brought wouldn't reveal his men, but he did have a gold tooth. In fact, this was the same Doctor who had turned Bradley into a Homunculus.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dr. Marcoh and May were looking through Scar's brothers research notes. Dr. Marcoh was having a hard time trying to figure out the energy of alkahestry or what the symbols in the notes mean.

"Alkahestry seems to be pretty complicated," Dr. Marcoh said. "This dragon pulse business is especially confusing."

"It's about the Chi of the land," May told Dr. Marcoh.

"What do you mean by the Chi?" Dr. Marcoh asked May.

May began to explain as she drew a transmutation circle and place her kunai's from outside the circle. She drew another one from a little distance from them to demonstrate that power to Dr. Marcoh.

"This is how it works," May said to Dr. Marcoh. "Basically, it's an energy that exist in all things in this world. It's like rivers of power flowing through it. Those rivers are far reaching touch everybody and everything. All you have to do is understand how that power flows from where it enters and where it leads. And then you can use it to effect just about anything."

May placed her hands on the transmutation circle and was able to create a statue of Shao May from the other side of the transmutation circle, which actually surprised Dr. Marcoh.

"Just about anything?" Dr. Marcoh finding a great interest in alkahestry. "So, would it effect a body too."

"Yes," May replied. "It could be your back." May poked Dr. Marcoh in the back the pain him so.

"My leg!" Dr. Marcoh exclaimed.

"Or you neck," May continued, as she pressed her finger on Dr. Marcoh's neck that pain him as well.

"Why did my eyeballs hurt when you pressed my neck!" Dr. Marcoh said, trying to recover from the pain he was feeling from the Chi.

"Dr. Marcoh, you should take batter care of yourself," May told him.

"So, that's it, is it," Dr. Marcoh said. "The theory behind your remote transmutation. It's amazing."

"But, don't alchemist use this dragon's pulse?" May asked Dr. Marcoh.

"They do not," Dr. Marcoh told May. "They use energy from the movement of the Earth's crust. A great deal of energy is created and released during earthquake's and volcanic eruptions. That's what fuels our alchemy in this country."

"I don't know," May said, not feeling sure about that kind of energy. "That doesn't seem right. I felt that something was out of place ever since I got here. I noticed it especially when we were under Central. I can tell that there's energy flowing from underneath my feet, but it doesn't feel like it comes from the land's movement. It feels like… a crowd of people… squirming around."

Dr. Marcoh was confused on what May meant by that. In a way, it was almost like the ying-yang with alchemy and alkahestry, the alchemy representing the dark and alkahestry representing the light. Dr. Marcoh also wondered on what Scar meant of what his brother said about their alchemy being strange.

* * *

Back in Fort Briggs, General Armstrong, Captain Buccaneer went to the Development Sector where the group of soldiers had just come back from investigating the hole Sloth was digging.

"It's huge," the Commander told the General. "A platoon could fit through the hole. It curves gently and continues on from long way. But there were no signs of anyone in it."

Knowing this would be the perfect time to question the Elric brothers and their friends, Olivier looked towards Captain Buccaneer and said, "Lower some horses."

"Yes, sir!"

"And I want to see the Elric brothers and their friends," Olivier told the Captain. Buccaneer nodded and want to go fetch them.

* * *

Moments later, Ed and the gang, as well as Falman were riding their horses through the tunnel along with General Armstrong and Captain Buccaneer. They were amazed by the huge tunnel that Sloth was digging through.

"Awesome," Ed said. "This is a serious tunnel."

"It's more like ome big huge cave than a tunnel," Danny said, as he gazed around the huge tunnel.

"By the way General, do you really have to keep us tied up?" Sam asked. "It's not like we're going to escape or anything."

"I know that you're not spies, but doesn't completely mean I fully trust you just yet," Olivier told Sam.

As the gang gazed at this amazing tunnel, Danielle said, "I'm actually impresses that an idiot like that monster could actually dig something like this."

"I still can't believe that an intruder was able to get this far through our defenses," Olivier said.

"So, has anyone else ever made it through the fort before?" Ed asked the General.

"No," Olivier replied. "Not in all the time I had command here. But once, nearly twenty years ago, there was a strange incident where the mountain guard was attacked in the middle of winter. Apparently a mysterious woman who stole food and supplies for a full month."

This caught Ed and Al's attention and somehow realized that story sounded very familiar. Putting the pieces together, they figured out who that woman was.

Sam and Danielle notice the looks on Ed and Al's faces and wondered what was up with them.

"Ed… Al, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Um, you guys remember when we told you that story of how we met met our teacher and how our first training was to survive on a deserted island for a whole month?"

"What about it?" Danielle asked.

"Our teacher went through the same training surviving at the base of Briggs mountain for a whole month," Al mentioned.

"That was your teacher," Sam and Danielle said.

"Yep," Ed and Al said.

"Sometimes I wonder if your teacher's even human," Sam commented.

As they traveled for miles in the cave, Olivier stopped the horses and said, "This should be far enough. We'll get off here." Everyone got off the horses as General Armstrong stood in front of the gang who were all tied up. She knew this is the perfect spot where no one would be able to hear them.

"Now then, we're safely away from any prying eyes," Olivier said. "You can all tell me everything without fearing discovery. And I mean everything. Don't hold anything back.

"Yesterday I asked you about that monster. You told me repeatedly that you all couldn't tell me. You all refused me. And that, even as a hint, is a dangerous thing to do. I told you all to answer my questions fully and completely. A great peril to yourselves, you all neglected to do so. I think there's something you're all trying to hide and you risk your lives trying to protect it; something or maybe someone. This time… don't lie to me. I want the truth."

Everyone realized they can't keep secret from the General anymore. But, since they were in a place where no one could hear them, they figured that the General could be a very big help to them.

Ed took a deep breath and said, "We need your help, General."

"I guess to start things out, that thing we were all fighting… it's Homunculus," Sam said.

The gang explained everything to General Armstrong about everything that has happened and the encounters they've had with the Homunculi and a also filled in on who exactly it was th created the Homunculi in the first place.

Olivier repeated what they said. "The Philosopher Stone… Homunculi… Fuhrer King Bradley… a mysterious man called Father… corruption within the Senior Staff."

"There are hostages involved as well," Buccaneer realized.

"And I'm one of them," Sam said.

"So, that would include you, the Elric's childhood automail engineer, and all of Mustang's men," Olivier said. "We've done some traning with Eastern Command over the years, so I know officers Hawkeye and Havoc. And I hate it if we lost either of them."

"Sorry to inform you, but officer Havoc won't actually be of any help," Danny told the General. "He and I, along with the Colonel were attacked by a Homunculi and he was left with his legs paralyzed."

Olivier was shocked by this news and said, "I see. In this case, we can't afford to lose officer Hawkeye. I would like to help Mustang's men."

"And… what about Colonel Mustang?" Falman asked.

"Yeah… I couldn't care less about him," Olivier said. "I'd just rather see him fall from power. That would eliminate another rival."

The gang, including Falman were all shocked to hear that from the General.

"Is she serious?" Danny wondered.

"So, in other words, if the Colonel's life was at stake, she's leave him to his death," Sam figured. "Talk about political competition."

"Never mind him," Olivier told the gang. "The question is, what do we do next? This tunnel here, I would like to know what you alchemist make of it."

"We will, that is if you can do us the favor of untying us," Sam said.

"Very well," Olivier said as she gave orders to Captain Buccaneer to untie the gang as they inspected the tunnel, using all their alchemical knowledge of what to make of it.

Ed began. "First of all, the tunnel probably didn't originate from Drachma. This is just my guess, but it says chances are that we'll find it's dug in the shape of an enormous circle."

"Why?" Buccaneer asked.

"It has to do with alchemy," Ed told Buccaneer.

"That's right," Danny agreed. "The basis of all transmutation is based on the power of the circle. It's like a matrix that alchemist use to draw power from."

"Exactly," Ed said. "Do any of you have a map of this country that we could use?"

Olivier handed out a map of the country of Amestris. Ed looked at it more closely, trying to connect the dots together. He then started to get suspicious about certain countries that were accompanied by bloodshed. Ed knew one country that had been effected by bloodshed, and that was Ishval. He looked at officer Falman who knew much about this countries history and as well as Sam who also did some research of the violence the country had experienced.

"Lieutenant Falman… Sam… I know you guys are a bit more experienced of the violence Amestris has experienced, so do you think the both of you can circle the major events of Amestis that were accompanied by bloodshed," Ed told them.

"By bloodshed?" Falman wondered. "What are you getting at?"

"How does this relate to this giant circle they're digging through this tunnel, Ed?" Sam asked.

"It's only a possible theory, but I can't be certain unless we mark down the countries in Amestris that had experienced some bloodshed," Ed told Sam. "And if I'm right, well let's just say we're all in serious danger."

"How bad can it be?" Danielle asked.

"Very bad, if my theory is correct," Ed told Danielle.

Looking at the map closely, Falman and Sam were starting to see where Ed was getting at. They marked down the places that have been experiencing bloodshed through those terrible times. That was when Ed notice Sam circling Leore in the map as well.

"Hey, Sam, did you just circle Leore?" Ed asked.

"I guess you haven't heard what happen in Leore, Ed," Sam figured. "Back in Central, before we left for the North, me and Colonel Mustang met with General Grumman and I found out from them that Leore fell into chaos shorty after we left."

"That's right, I heard about it too," Falman said. "There was some insurrection a few days after you guys exposed that false priest."

Shocked by this news, Al said, "An insurrection? But why?"

"I don't understand," Ed said, confused. "Everything should have gotten back to normal after we exposed that fake priest who was causing trouble. And we reported it to Eastern Command immediately."

"Yes, you did," Falman said. "But the Central forces came in and ran out the troops from the East. After that happened, Leore just fell into pieces."

"Oh, no," Ed said, worried about a certain friend he knew back in Leore, Rose. "Damn!" Ed was hoping nothing bad had happened to her.

"No time for that," Olivier said. "You young alchemist get back to work and see what you can make of this."

"Right," Sam sighed as her and Falman continued to circle the countries that have been ravaged by bloodshed and insurrections. After a while, Falman and Sam were finally done.

"Okay, so now, we just connect the dots and see if I'm right," Ed said, connecting the dots together to see what they were about to find out. Suddenly, everyone gasp of what they had just discovered.

"Unbelievable," Danielle said, shocked. "But, there's no way…"

Sam gasped and said, "This is too hard to imagine."

"But… how can this even happen," Danny said, horried of what he was seeing.

"How is that possible," said a shocked Falman. "It… it looks like a transmutation circle from the fifth laboratory."

"Is that so," Buccaneer said. "The Philosopher Stone array that draws power from human lives. If they make a Philosopher Stone with something this huge, how many people will all have to die?"

"Damn them!" Danny grunted. "This is just what happened in Xerxes years ago."

"Xerxes?" Oliver said, as this caught her attention. "You mean the ancient ruins from East of the desert."

"That's right," Danny nodded. "Have you heard of the legend of how Xerxes was whipped out withing a single night?"

"Yes, I have heard of that old tale," Olivier replied.

"But far as we know, it could only be a legend," Buccaneer said.

"Not exactly," Ed said, taking Danny's side. "A while back, we had an encounter with one of the Homunculi who called himself Envy. When we were swallowed up by another Homunculi named Gluttony, we came upon some missing pieces that belonged to the ruins of Xerxes. Sam you remember back when we visited the ruins, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sam said. "We were told it was a legend, but I somehow got this feeling that what if the legend was actually true."

"It's most likely," Ed said. "The Homunculi got rid of those ruins in order to hide the evidence so that no one ever knew."

"So, you're saying they attempt to repeat the same events that happened in Xerxes?" Olivier asked.

"It would seem like it," Danny replied.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dr. Marcoh was having a conversation with May of what information we was able to obtain from the Homunculi of what they were planning.

"Once I asked Envy of the Homunculi if they were planning to use this country to create a Philosopher Stone, he just laughed at my question. All he said was, 'No, that was not it. But close.'

"Earlier I had spoken to Edward Elric and his friends, Samantha Manson and Jazz Fenton. I told them that maybe he would be able to find the truth hidden within the truth. Three truths.

"First, that the ingreidients for a Philosopher Stone are live humans.

"Second, that there's are a group of beings seeking to create an enormous Stone.

"And third, that they plan to use the entire country as a transmutation circle to make it.

"But even all that doesn't explain everything. Ultimately, what is their motive. What is it that they're really trying to do?

"I know you're seeking the secrets of immortality. But, you can't let you search lead you to the Philosopher Stone. By combining the information I have with you knowledge of alkahestry, we'll figure out these notes somehow. I'm sure of it."

"Right," May nodded as he and Dr. Marcoh try to connect the dots to Scar's brothers research notes.

* * *

Back in the tunnel, the group try to see what more information they could unravel behind this plot to form this giant transmutation circle.

"Let's see, the first of the conflicts happened in 1558, right?" Ed asked the General.

"Right," Olivier replied. "It was just after the founding of Amestris."

"So, they attacked Rievere which was the neighboring country at the time," Falman said, trying to figure this whole thing out. "And then, the military… hey, wait…"

Falman try to put the pieces together. He began to get suspicious about how these events occurred when the military got involved. That was when Falman had discovered the answer was right in front of him.

"It was the military," Falman told everyone. "They were involved in all of it."

"What?" Sam gasped.

"But… there's no way," Danielle said, shocked. "I can't believe it."

"Wait a second, I remembered something back in our meeting with me, the Colonel, and General Grumman," Sam said. "The Colonel said that the troops from the East try to take control of the situation in Leore. But, when Central forces came, they booted the Eastern troops right out and that was when Leore fell into chaos."

"Exactly," Falman agreed. "Each incident was all an insurrection. It was the same with all the incidents. Every time the Central forces attempted to take care of the problems, they ended up making it worse."

"It's been going on that long?" said a horrified Ed.

"Then, they had this all planned out from the beginning," Sam realized. "Amestris was found right around the time Xerxes was whipped out. Then, shortly after Amestris was founded, the first incident in Rievere occurred."

Olivier said, "We kept growing. Our country started out as a small nation. But we expanded as we took over more and more neighboring countries. That was all to create this circle."

"So, that means, not only are they planning to use this country to do, whatever it is they're doing, but they actually created it in the first place for that single purpose," Ed realized.

"Wait a second, I've been thinking something I thought of," Al said. "You don't suppose General Hughes might have seen this, do you?"

"Hold that thought, maybe that is what he saw," Danny figured.

"Yeah," Ed agreed. "I'm thinking before he was killed, he must have seen the transmutation circle. He was serving in the court-martialed office. He had all the information about the military incidents. He would have known that something wasn't right."

"That must be why the Homunculi went to all that trouble to silence him," Danielle figured. "General Hughes knew what they were planning and so they went out to shut him up so that no one would interfere with their plans."

Hey, Ed, I've been thinking, remember back when we foight that Isaac McDougal guy?" Danny asked. "Remember when he said something when he asked if we really knew the truth about the military or what their true plans were."

"Wait, that's right," Ed remembered. "I only thought he was just screaming about his own sense of justice. But now I'm beginning to understand what he meant. And, that was the reason he went after Bradley. He knew the whole truth about it."

"I do not like this!" sand an outraged Olivier. "As far as I can tell, there's only one place left! If you're all right about your theories, the next place they're going to hit is right here in Briggs! Those bastards from Central! What kind of dirty plans do they have for my fort!"

A soldier came through the tunnel and said, "General, you're needed back at the fort! Lieutenant General Raven from Central is here to see you."

"Looks like they've sent Raven to carry out of whatever they're planning," Sam figured.

Olivier sighed. "It looks like our time is already up."

"Hold on a second, maybe we can use this to our advantage," Danny thought.

"Hey, you're right," Ed said.

"What do you mean?" Olivier asked.

"Well, the trick is how to get General Raven to spill the beans," Danny said.

"General Armstrong, do you think you can somehow trick some information out of General Raven?" Ed asked.

"But, if they find out we're here, we still need to be prisoners," Danny said. "But, one of us has to be used as a hostage, so we're going to need some leverage." Everyone knew the only hostage was Sam and looked at her.

"Wait, me," Sam said. "Why do I have to be the bait?"

"Because you're the only hostage with us," Danielle reminded her.

Sam sighed and said, "Why does it always have to be me?"

* * *

Up in Fort Briggs, General Raven and Kimblee were waiting for General Armstrong to make her appearance.

Major Miles came along and said, "General Raven, sir! I'm terribly sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to wait."

"No, please, don't worry about it," Raven assured Miles. "It's my fault for dropping in like this."

"General Armstrong should return at any moment now," Miles told Raven. "Please, follow me to her officer…"

"Oh, as you can see I brought a guest with me," Raven told Miles. "If it's not too much trouble, the perhaps that you would be so kind as to show him around the fort."

"I'd appreciate it," Kimblee said, smiling evilly and bowing his hate to Major Miles. "Thanks, Major Miles."

Miles was completely baffled by Kimblee's appearance. He started to get suspicious of how Kimblee was all full of health, especially when he recently visited him at the hospital when he was still injured. Miles found it impossible for a man like Kimblee to be able to heal that fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed, Al, Danny, Danielle, Buccaneer, and Falman gathered some radio equipment and hid themselves in a room where they could overhear the conversation that was going on with General Armstrong and General Raven. As part of the plan, Sam had to be used as leverage as had to be handcuffed in order to fool Raven as they went on with their plan.

The conversation with General Armstrong and Raven began.

* * *

"I apologize for the chaos, sir," Oliver said to Raven. "We were attacked yesterday."

"By whom?" Raven wondered.

"I think it's most appropiate to call it a monster," Olivier said. "But fortunately, we were able to fend it off."

"A monster?" Raven said, confused. "What do you mean?"

"We killed it, but it didn't die, sir," Olivier explained.

"Is that so," Raven said, putting on a fake smile.

"I suspected that it originated from Drachma," Olivier continued. "But the Elric brothers and their friends… oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that the Full Metal Alchemist and his brother as well as their friends are here.

"I found it disturbing. They seemed to know about this monster. But, they wouldn't talk. So, I did myself a favor and took the young Glacial Alchemist's girlfriend hostage. I kind of figured that was his weakness.

"Which reminds me… troops, bring in the prisoner!"

The troops opened the door and sent Sam in the room with her handcuffs on. The troops closed the door and as far as Sam was concerned, she had to make this look convincing in order to get information out of Raven.

"As you can see, I have myself a hostage here, General," Olivier said. "She makes a perfect bargain to get information out of the young alchemist, whom I suspect doubling as spies."

"We told you… we're not spies!" Sam grunted.

"Now, now, Samantha, you be a good girl and behave yourself," Raven told her. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to you, would we."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Sam said in her thought. Sam sat down and knew that was working out. Raven was actually believing every single word they were saying.

"So, where are the young alchemist now?" Raven asked Olivier.

"I've locked them up," Olivier replied. "Perhaps you'd like to speak with them."

"Certainly," Raven said. "They won't tell you anything?"

"Correct," Oliver said. "They said they came here to research living transmutation or something. What could be more suspicious. I distrusted them instantly.

"I figured they wouldn't talk, so I figured if they weren't going to talk, then maybe taking one of their friends hostage will persuade them."

* * *

In the hidden room, the group was overhearing the conversation and grinned when they realized that Raven was actually buying all of this.

"I have to admit, they're pulling this off pretty well," Danny said.

"You've got to hand it to the General," Buccaneer grinned. "This is too rich. The General and your girlfriend got this jackass eating at the palm of their hands."

* * *

"Well, General Armstrong, you do live up to your reputation as the Northern Wall of Briggs," Raven laughed.

"You know, General Raven, at my age, most women are expected to have a child or two at least. Unfortunately, I'm well pass that now."

"Come now," Raven told Olivier. "Surely men are lining up to have children with you."

"Hardly, sir," Olivier replied. "I'd hate to say, but like everyone else, I'm growing older. And my body is too. That Drachman monster, though… it had an outstanding body. An immortal body. Like something from a dream."

Raven grinned and said, "What if I told you that very soon, it wouldn't be a dream anymore. Tell me, General, would you be interested in a leigon of immortal soldiers?"

"Now we've got him," Sam thought in her mind.

* * *

The group heard everything on the radio and grinned when Raven actually bought it and said, "He took that bait." Now, it all depended on what would happen next.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Traveling through the land was Van Hohenheim. He was making preperation for when the time comes to stop Father from achieving his evil plans. Hohenheim stood where he was as he spoke with the friends who's souls were trapped inside of the Philosopher Stone he had in his body.

"Donatis, Phoswiel, Miedmire, Geoni, Collins, Tony, Willard, Ripley, Mektile, Meo… forgive me, but I have to use you." Hohenheim dug into his chest and released the red blood liquid that contained the souls of his friends as they dug into the ground, knowing what Hohenheim was planning and would be ready when the time comes.

Hohenheim then moved on to his next travels. As he walked on, he started to remember the times he shared with his family before the day he left.

* * *

In the house of the Elric family, Hohenheim looked at his sons who were sleeping, the two-year-old, Edward and the one-year-old, Alphonse. Hohenheim felt like hugging his sons, but through against it and felt that it was best that he didn't touch them at all.

Trisha walked in on her husband looking as their sons and said, "You can hug them you know. They are your sons."

"I don't want the monster to spread," Hohenheim told Trisha.

"Please… if it could spread that way, don't you think I would have caught it a long time ago," Trisha said.

Hohenheim sighed. "Since I got this body, I've seen a lot of death. But, I always try to think about it as part of the flow of the larger world. That made it easier somehow. And each time, I had counted something new and wonderous. It seemed right that I accepted this body and kept on living. For a long time, that was enough. But then, I met you and we created two sons.

"Now, it's different. I don't get any older. My sons can age and grow before my eyes and then suddenly I'm terrified. I'm realizing that I really am a monster."

Trisha looked on at her husband and knew that wasn't true. She was very much aware that Hohenheim had an immortal body, but that never stopped her from falling in love and marrying him.

* * *

The next day was a beautiful afternoon. Trisha went into the living room, getting everything ready and put up her nicest dress. She even dressed up Edward and Alphonse to make sure they looked good.

"Dear!" Trisha called. "Dear, come here a minute!"

"What is it?" Hohenheim asked as he came into the living room. When Hohenheim came into the living room, he received quite surprise that there was a photographer who was waiting with the camera waiting.

"Hello, sir," the photographer greeted. "Good afternoon."

"A photographer?" Hohenheim said, confused, wondering what Trisha was planning.

"Yes, so let's fix you up," Trisha said as she straighten her husband's tie. "You know we don't have a single family picture."

"That's pretty short noticed," Hohenheim said, surprised by all of this.

Hohenheim looked down and saw Edward and Alphonse hanging on to his legs as they both looked up at their father.

Trisha picked up Edward and said, "Here. You hold Ed, alright."

"Oh, uh, sure," said an anxious Hohenheim as he held his son for the first time. Trisha picked up Alphonse and held him in her arms.

"Okay, we're ready," Trisha told the photographer. "You can go ahead."

"This isn't good," Hohenheim sighed as he looked at little Edward who smiled and laughed at his father.

"Okay, look right here," the photographer told the Elric family as he got the camera ready. "And hold still, please."

Trisha smiled at her husband and said, "What you don't see, dear, is that someday I'm going to become an old wrinkled monster myself. So today, we're going to take this picture. And I'll be able to remember us all together… smiling. No matter what, we're always a family.

"So, even if you're scared, don't try distancing yourself from us. And one other thing too. Stop calling yourself a monster. It's not true."

"Say cheese, everyone," the photographer said, as he was able to pull the string to take the picture.

"He's taking it," Trisha told her husband. "Smile, dear."

Hohenheim wanted to smile, but he was so touched by Trisha's words that all he could do was cry with tears of happiness. The photographer then flashed the camera, taking their picture. Trisha had expected to see Hohenheim smile, but decided to keep the picture.

* * *

Over the past days, Hohenheim spent his time in studies and researching. He didn't want to sit by and see his wife and sons age before his eyes while he remained the same. Hohenheim hope to at least to discover something that could help him rid himself of this immortality and age along with his wife and sons.

"My plan was to take this body and in doing so, extend my life. But things are different now. I want to be with Trisha and the boys… to grow old and die with them."

All Hohenheim could do is blame the one who called himself Father for making him the way he was and thought, "That bastard."

As Hohenheim spent his time in his studies, Edward peeked inside to see what he was up to. He was at least hoping his father would come out to play with him since he hardly got to spend that much time with his own father.

* * *

The other day, the swing that the boys swung on had broken and Hohenheim decided to take this time to fix it. He tied up the rope connected to the swing to the tree and tighten it as hard as he could.

"There," Hohenheim said, making sure the rope was nice and tight. "That ought to do it." He was about to climb down the tree, but lost his balance and fell right off.

Trisha rushed outside where her husband fell and asked, "What were you doing?"

"I was fixing the swing," Hohenheim told Trisha.

Trisha smiled and said, "When did you get so handy?"

"I haven't been able to do much for the boys, but I can at least do this," Hohenheim said to Trisha. "Trisha, I'm going away. Wait here for me."

Trisha was surprised by this news and said, "Okay."

* * *

The very next day, Hohenheim packed his things as Trisha handed him his coat. Hohenheim was about to embark on a long journey to discover any ways to make him mortal and also to make plans to stop the one who called himself Father.

"Don't tell the children," Hohenheim told Trisha. "I don't want them to know about my body."

"Right," Trisha nodded. "Sure you don't want me to wake them."

Hohenheim sighed and said, "I can't bare to look at their faces."

"Silly man," Trisha smiled. "It's okay for you to cry."

Before Trisha could see Hohenheim off, they looked behind themselves and saw that their sons were out of bed already.

"Oh, you two are up early," Trisha said as she up to cuddle her sons. "What are you doing out of bed already?"

"Al said he had to go potty," Edward yawned.

"And of course, his big brother took care of him," Trisha said as she patted Edward on the head. "Thanks a lot little man."

Hohenheim stared sadly at the boys and felt he wanted to say good-bye to them, but thought against it, feeling it would hurt me. He looked at his family one last time and left.

* * *

Hohenheim sat in front of the fire and looked at the picture of him and his family with them all together. He at least hoped, that even though Trisha was gone, he could at least in the end he can be a real father to his two sons.

Looking at the picture of his family again, Hohenheim said, "Just a little while longer." He looked up at the sky and hoped that he will succeed in stopping Father.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Brigg soldiers are searching the tunnel that Sloth had dug up. They tried to get a radio communication within range, but were having problems receiving a signal from the outside.

"Well," the Lieutenant asked the soldiers.

"It's no good," the soldiers told the Lieutenant. "There's still nothing coming through."

The Lieutenant sighed. "That's just great. So, we're cut off from all contact."

"Your orders, sir?" one of the soldiers asked. "What should we do now?"

"There has to be an exit somewhere to dump out all of the rubble," the Lieutenant said, trying to think things through. "We'll keep going a little farther. Smith, go back and report."

"Sir!"

The soldier Smith left the tunnel to report back to General Armstrong while the team proceeded on deeper into the tunnel. As soon as the Lieutenant got on, he notice his horse acting strange and refused to go any further in the tunnel.

"What is it?" the Lieutenant told his horse when he notice something strange going on in the cave. He could have sworn he saw a small shadow moving and was getting a bad feeling about this.

Getting his gun ready, the Lieutenant said, "Spread out!"

All of the soldiers spread out and got their guns ready as well. Before any of them could fire their weapons, they saw a large black shadow moving before them. Next thing they knew, several eyes and a menacing smile appeared in this dark shadow that surrounded the soldiers. Before they knew what hit them, the dark shadow pierced all of the soldiers with its sharp tentacles.

* * *

The soldier named Smith heard all the screams of all his comrades and hurried as fast as he could to get back before the whatever attacked his comrades got him.

However, the dark shadow was much more faster than him and appeared before him. Smith stared horrified when he saw several eyes staring at him with its menacing smile. The dark shadow then finished him off.

* * *

Back in the hidden room, everything was going according to plan. The group grinned at the fact Raven took the bait, believing everything the General and Sam were all saying.

* * *

"What do you think, General?" Raven asked. "Never dying or getting old. You want it to, don't you?"

Olivier knew she had to keep her cool, but inside her thought she was shouting, "WHAT I WANT IS TO KILL YOU!"

"Well, General?" Raven asked, once more.

"Oh, it's just an incredible question that I don't know what to say," Olivier said, going on with her acting.

"Well, are you interested or not?" Raven asked her, once again.

"It's funny, don't you think, Raven?" Sam asked him. "Isn't that what you asked General Grumman that you ended up demoting him?"

"Grumman was a fool to refuse," Raven said, calmly. "And don't make this harder than it is, Samantha. Otherwise, there will be repercussions." Raven revealed what he had in his suit that appeared to be a gun.

"You make me sick, Raven," Sam said, staring at the corrupt Lieutenant General. "If I wasn't handcuffed, I'd kill you right here and right now."

"Well, aren't you a feisty one," Raven said. "You might want to control that temper of yours. It could lead you to a lot of trouble."

Sam remained quiet and was smiling inside of herself, knowing Raven was believing every single word and was just waiting what would come next.

"So, General, are you interested or not?" Raven continued. "There are only two answers."

"It is intriguing," Olivier grinned. "Can you tell me, General, on the day when this dream comes true, will my men be sharing this gift as well or is it only for me?"

"I can tell you when the time comes," Raven told Olivier.

"Does that mean that there are no gurantee's until them?" Olivier wondered inside her thoughts. "If I buy into this, I'll be forced to facilitate whatever dirty plans he has for Briggs. And if I refuse, I'll just be swaped out for some other pawn… probably demoted. So, do I accept his offer or not?"

Suddenly, someone came knocking of the door.

"Excuse me," Olivier said, getting up from her seat to see who was knocking at the door. "Yes. What is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you," the soldier said, when the General opened the door. "But, the underground tunnel advanced team…" That was when the soldier noticed Raven and knew they couldn't let him know what they were up to.

"What's this about an underground tunnel?" Raven asked, very interested and what was happening.

"Speak, soldier," Olivier told him.

"Yes, sir," the soldier said as he proceeded. "Something's happened to the advanced team."

"Very well," Olivier replied. "I'll be right there."

"I'm coming too," Raven said.

* * *

Now that they had what they needed, the group in the hidden room decided to get a move on themselves.

"Okay, let's move," Buccaneer said.

"Time for phase two of the plan," Danielle grinned.

"Hold on a second," Ed told the gang before they could leave the room. "It has to look convicning if we're going to be prisoners." Ed pulled out some rope that Buccaneer tied them up with in order to fool Raven that they were being held captive.

Buccaneer had Ed, Al, Danny, and Danielle tied up as he walked them down the hall. Straight up ahead, they saw Major Miles along with Kimblee.

Major Miles saw the gang tied up and said, "Buccaneer, what are you doing?"

"Prisoner transfer, sir," Buccaneer told Miles. "I'm moving the Elric brothers and their friends to the East cells to the West. May I ask who the guy in the white suit is?"

"This is Mister Solf J. Kimblee," Miles told Buccaneer. "He's General Raven's honored guest."

"Kimblee?" Ed thought. "The Crimson Alchemist?"

"Wait a second, before we left, Riza mentioned something about an alchemist named Kimblee who betrayed everyone," Danielle thought. "She mentioned he was serving time in prisoner. So, what the hell is he doing here?"

"Hold that thought, did you say the Elric brothers and their companions?" Kimblee said, taking a big interest in the young alchemist he heard so much about. "You mean the Full Metal Alchemist is standing before me. I see. Now I understand your nickname."

The gang realized that Kimblee was looking at Al and pointed to who the real Full Metal Alchemist was.

"Oh, it's this one," Kimblee said, who was expecting more.

Ed was fuming with anger inside and thought, "If one more person makes that mistake…!"

"Nice to meet you," Kimblee greeted, tipping his hat to Ed. "I've heard much about the Full Metal Alchemist."

"Hello," Ed replied, not surprised to see Kimblee.

"And let's see, I take it the little girl right there is the Static Alchemist and the guy in the white coat is the Glacial Alchemist," Kimblee figured. "I've been looking forward to meeting you guys."

"Really," Danielle said, glaring at Kimblee.

* * *

Arriving in the lower levels of Fort Briggs, Olivier, Raven, and Sam, still in handcuffs, went to down to hear what was going on in the tunnel.

"General!" the Lieutenant said, saluting the General.

"What happened?" Olivier asked.

"We've lost all contact with the advanced team that was sent down to search the tunnel," the Lieutenant reported. "Shortly after, Smith's horse returned. I came back what we assumed was his arm."

Alarmed by this news, Olivier said, "Just his arm? Where's the rest?"

"It's still missing, sir," the Lieutenant replied. "And his horse can't lead us back. It's too terrified to be of any use."

"I wonder what could have happened to the advanced team?" Sam wondered in her head. "Could it have been one of the Homunculi? Do they know that we're on to their plan?"

"Heinschel, get a rescue party!" Olivier ordered her Lieutenant.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, General Armstrong," Raven told her. "That tunnel is too dangerous. What have you done with the immortal monster you were telling me about earlier? Put him back and seal the tunnel's entrance, General."

"But, there are still…"

"I am speaking to the General!" Raven bellowed at Heinschel. "If you're going to one of us, General, you're only choice are to obey strength and obey the power. Don't you think that's the way it should work?"

"Just wait until I get through with you, Raven!" Sam yelled inside her thoughts with anger. "Once we're done with this acting of ours, me and the General are going to have you begging for mercy!"

Olivier didn't want to leave her men down there who she thought could still be alive, but knew she had no other choice. She had to cooperate and wait for the right moment to dispose of Raven.

* * *

Later on, Raven went to go visit the gang who were being held in a cell. Ed, Al, Danny, and Danielle were all not too surprised to see Raven as they all glared at him.

"I am General Raven from Central," Raven said, introducing himself to the gang. "I've heard a great deal about you from his Excellency."

"Hello," Ed replied with anger.

"You can tell his Excellency I said thanks, not that I really care," Danny commented.

"It appears you've all been behaving yourselves and kept your mouths shut," Raven said.

"That was the agreement," Ed replied.

"Although, if the Fuhrer wasn't a Homunculus, I could have fried him to a burnt up fish if I wanted," Danielle said.

"Now, let's not be so rash," Raven told Danielle. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious friend."

"Oh, yeah, how could we forget, sir," Ed said, sarcastically. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to Sam or Al's and my friend who you're all happen to be threatening."

"Um, do you think you could release us from this cell soon?" Al asked Raven. "The deal was if we didn't mess with you, you would let us continued our journey."

"There's no need to worry," Raven assured the gang. "I'll let you out of here soon."

"And that tunnel… is it part of whatever you're planning too?" Ed asked Raven, suspiciously. "If they find out…"

"Again, you don't need to worry," Raven told the gang, once more. "I've already spoken with the General. She's going to put the Homunculus back underground and seal up the tunnel's opening."

"What?" Danny said, pretending to be shocked as well as the others.

"That's right," Raven smiled menacingly. "General Armstrong is on our side now."

"You dirty snake!" Danilelle spat. "You and the Senior Staff aren't going to get away with this!"

"Oh, but I believe we have," Raven said, with an evil smile. "And speaking of which, Daniel, I'd like you to come with me. You can watch right before your very knowing the fact that you've all lost and to show you who has complete power over you and your friends."

Danny pretended to be angry and was smiling inside and thought, "I was hoping you'd say that. And by the time you realize it, all that precious power you wanted will be out of your reach."

Raven ordered the guards to let Danny out of his cell, but to keep his handcuffs on as they proceeded down to the lower levels of Fort Briggs. Before Danny left, he winked at Ed, Al, and Danielle as they did the same as they carried on with the last stage of the plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, General Armstrong was doing what Raven ordered her to do and had the workers ready to seal up the tunnel with some cement. Although, Heinschel was still worried about everyone else who might be down there and didn't want to seal them up in the tunnel.

"General," Heinschel spoke. "Aren't we going to go in and search for the missing team?"

"Quiet, Heinschel," Olivier told him.

"We just can't abandon them down there!" Heinschel argued. "They may still need our help!"

"I said be quiet!" Olivier demanded. "Be quiet and obey!"

Heinschel sighed and couldn't believe that the General was just going to leave their men down there with no way out. However, this was hard as it was for the General as well as Sam.

"Sorry, Heinschel," Sam thought. "We would tell you what we're planning, but we can't take any risk. Until the right opportunity comes to get Raven out of the way, then we make our next move."

* * *

Looking down at what the crew was doing were Kimblee and Major Miles.

"Obey the one who holds the power," Kimblee stated. "They call her the impenetrable Northern Wall of Briggs. But, even she wield to authority. Well, that certainly is the wisest approach."

Miles glared at Kimblee and knew that was nothing like General Armstrong. He knew rather well that General Armstrong would rather die than see herself obey someone by the likes of Raven.

That was when Miles and Kimblee notice the troops bringing in the Homunculus, Sloth, who was sleeping right now.

"Ah, so that's the monster," Kimblee grinned.

* * *

As soon as the troops set Sloth down on the forklift machine, he woke up immediately and saw himself surrouned by the troops and saw Raven who was standing next to him as well as Danny.

"Well, good morning, Sloth," Raven smiled. "Did you have a good rest?"

"Who are you?" Sloth asked, looking at Raven. "I'm still sleeping."

"Then do us a favor and go back to sleep," Danny commented.

"You'd best wake up," Raven told Sloth. "There's still a lot of work to be done here. Pride explained it to you now, didn't he?"

Sloth knew better than to slack off when it came to someone like Pride and said, "I guess. What a pain. Oh, well. I have no choice. Such a pain. But I forget… why is it a pain again? Too much of a pain to remember."

"He mentioned someone named Pride," Danny thought. "Could he be another one of the Homunculi?"

Sloth then did what Raven ordered him to do as he jumped back into the tunnel and continued on with the digging. The soldiers stood back and hoped Sloth wouldn't try anything else like attack them again.

"Not to worry," Raven assured the troops. "He's a Chimera doing some work for the Central forces. He's helping to make this country even greater than it already is."

"You mean make it worse," Danny mumbled.

"Of course, it's still a top secret operation," Raven continued.

"But for how long," Danny commented to himself.

"So, close this hole and guard out secret," Raven ordered the Brigg soldiers. "I'm counting on you, soldiers. It's people like you who make this country what it is."

Everyone of the Brigg soldiers glared at Raven as well as Captain Buccaneer, Major Miles, Danny, Sam, and General Armstrong. General Armstrong was just waiting for her moment to get Raven out of the way now that he's revealed more than he has already.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dr. Marcoh and May continued on to decipher Scar's brothers research notes. They had got most of it down, but were unable to read the important notes written down in a different language.

"Well, the important parts are written in ancient Ishvalan," Dr. Marcoh told May. "There's no way I can read it."

"Does that mean we give up?" said a disappointed May.

"If Scar were here, he might be able to read it," Dr. Marcoh said. "He was an Ishvalan monk, so he might know their ancient writing."

May sighed and looked out the open window. "Where is he? Could something bad have happened to him?"

* * *

Little was May unaware that she was being spied on. Outside of the abandon house they were staying in, two Brigg soldiers were hiding as they were given orders to look for a Xingese girl with a strange black and white cat.

"We found her," the soldier whispered to his comrade. "The girl with the black and white cat."

"Okay, let's go!" the other soldier said.

As soon as they were about to move on, someone appeared out of nowhere and knocked them out. The one who knocked the soldiers out was Scar who arrived just in time with Yoki.

* * *

Scar and Yoki came into the abandon house and were relieved that Dr. Marcoh and May were here. Dr. Marcoh and May were happy to see that they made it okay.

"Mr. Scar… Mr. Yoki!" May cheered.

"Did you find the research notes?" Scar asked them.

"Yeah," May said, showing him the notebook. "They're right here."

"We need to relocate," Scar suggested. "The Brigg soldiers know where we are. Let's move now."

"Right," May nodded as her and Dr. Marcoh got the research notes as they packed everything and left the abandon house before more Brigg soldiers arrived.

* * *

The next day, by order of General Armstrong and Raven, the workers were to seal up the tunnel with wet cement as they did so.

"You see, General, we are the chosen ones and we will receive immortal near Godly bodies," Raven said.

"Chosen ones?" Sam mocked. "You're fool, Raven, to think you can compare yourself to the level of a God."

"The only fools in this world are those who never seek to pursuit their dreams to become immortal," Raven told Sam. "Once we do become immortal, you and those of you left will watch helplessly and realize who the real fools are. You and the few people that are left will bow to us as we rule the entire world."

"I'd rather die than before thet day I see myself bowing before you," Sam said to Raven.

Raven grinned as he looked at General Armstrong and said, "By the way, General, you mentioned on of your men was named Smith, wasn't it? There was nothing we could have done to save him or your men."

"And for those who aren't chosen, will they be sacrificed for those who are?" Olivier asked.

"Yes," Raven replied. "The survival of the fittest. The weak will become the foundation of the country and the strong will take their rightful place on top."

"Is that what happened in Ishval?" Olivier asked Raven.

"Indeed," Raven smiled wickedly. "They were part of the plan. They were weak and deserve to perish for the good of their betters."

General Armstrong knew that was pretty much what she needed to know. They had gotten all the information they needed from Raven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimblee was making a phonecall to somebody while Miles waiting as he looked at him suspiciously.

"Is that right?" Kimblee said. "No, I'll take care of it… okay." Kimblee then hung up the phone. As soon as Kimblee was done talking on the phone, he and Miles proceeded down the hall.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Kimblee told Miles.

"You seem to be making rather frequent phone calls," Miles said, as he eyed Kimblee with suspicion, knowing that he was up to something.

"Can you tell me where General Raven is?" Kimblee asked Miles. "I need to speak with him."

Miles came to a stop to talk to Kimblee and said, "You were seriously injured and near death. And then the same day, you show up here totally recovered. What sort of magic can do that?"

"That information is none of your business," Kimblee told Miles.

"Another thing," Miles continued. "You were imprisoned for killing officers. Why would they release you?"

"Do I have to say it again," Kimblee said with a cold smile. "It's none of your business."

As Miles figured, no matter how much he could question Kimblee, we wasn't going to get an answer out of him.

* * *

Back in the lower levels of Fort Briggs, the workers were finishing cementing the tunnel as General Armstrong, Raven, Danny, and Sam looked on.

"When did all of this begin?" Olivier asked.

Raven replied, "From what I hear, when the country was first founded. And now my generation shall preside over its completion. I'm grateful for your assitantce, General. You're a true servant to your country. I'll speak with my superiors of preparing a seat for you."

"I can't take it anymore!" Danny shouted. "Right now, I don't care about my life, Raven! I can't sit by and watch as you complete whatever it is you guys are planning! I've already decided to reveal all your secrets to everyone and expose you and the Fuhrer for you who guys really are!"

"Well, if that's how you want it," Raven said, as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at Danny.

"You bastard!" Danny spat.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like we'll have to find a replacement for a more worthy candidate," Raven grinned. "I promise not to harm your precious girlfriend. She's as much valuable as the Elric brothers are. If only you'd behave yourself and learn to see things our way. I bid you farewell."

Raven pilled the trigger as he shot Danny in the abdomen. Danny fell to his knees as he touched himself where he was shot and saw his hands covered in his own blood.

"It's shame this had to go to waste, Daniel," Raven told him. "Too bad you won't see the day when we fulfill our dreams for immortality."

"Sorry to break it to you, Raven, but I'm afraid your dream has been cut short," Sam said.

"What's that?" Raven asked.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Raven was stabbed right through the back by Sam's double-bladed sword. Raven saw she had her transmutation gloves on.

"You little brat!" Raven snarled. "You can join your boyfriend in death!"

Raven pointed his gun at Sam to pull the trigger when General Armstrong pulled out her sword and struck Raven right through the arm as he dropped his gun. The Brigg soldiers stared shock, wondering what just happened.

"Which arm did Smith lose?" Olivier asked Raven. "Was it the left or the right?"

"Looks like we had you folled, Raven," Danny said, as he got up.

Shocked of how Danny was still alive, Raven said, "But… how are you still… alive? You should be dead."

"Yeah, I would have been," Danny admitted. "But, luckily we had this all planned out." Danny showed what he had hidden underneath his short that was bullet proof vest and the blood was actually fake to fool Raven.

"You've been so budy blabbering about your dream for immortality that you didn't bother to notice my handcuffs were loose," Sam said. "You made the biggest mistake by revealing all of your secrets, Raven."

"You all tricked me!" Raven snarled.

"Growing old is truly terrifying, isn't it?" Olivier told Raven. "Of course, you would know, General. Before you became so afraid of your own mortality, I'm sure you had an earnest love for your country."

"You… you can't," Raven begged. "You were going to be one of the chosen ones. You would have been one of us."

"I don't need a new suite from you," Olivier said to Raven. "You're going to lose the one your moldy ass has clung to for too long! Right about now, Raven!"

Olivier pulled her sword out of Raven's arm as he quickly made for his gun to shoot her. However, Olivier proved to be too fast for Raven as she raised her sword to strike him down.

"You old traitor!" Olivier shouted, she struck Raven right across the shoulder and fell right into the wet cement.

Danny looked down as Raven was sinking into the wet cement and said, "Looks like that dream of yours will never be realized, Raven."

"But… immortality was right before our eyes," Raven said.

"General, you are among the weak who will become a foundation for this country… literally," Olivier told him as she whipped the blood off her sword and threw her blood stained gloves into the wet cement along with Raven.

"I was going to be… immortal…" Raven said as his entire body sunk into the wet cement.

"Well, maybe you can enjoy that immortality on your trip to hell, Raven," Sam said as the corrupted General will now become nothing but concrete and be a part of Fort Briggs.

"I somehow doubt the Homunculi or that Father guy would have kept their promise," Danny figured. "They would have killed him the moment they obtained their so called immortality."

"Now that that's done, get in touch with Major Miles, Captain Buccaneer," Olivier ordered.

"Sir!"

"The rest of you, we have work to do!" Olivier told her troops as Buccaneer handed her a new pair of gloves. "I want that concrete nice and level."

"Right!" the troops replied.

"Samantha!" Olivier called out.

"Yes, General," Sam replied.

"You seem like the kind of person with the right fighting skills I'd like to have to in Fort Briggs," Olivier said. "If it's true what Full Metal says and that the next bloodshed will occur here, I'd appreciate it if you helped fight alongside my men. What do you say to that?"

Sam saluted the General and said, "I'd be honored, General."

"In that case, follow me, cause we have work to do," Olivier told Sam as she did so. "If you survive this war, I'd like you to return to the Armstrong family home. Knowing your life is still endanger while King Bradley is around, I gurantee you'll be safe at our home."

"Thank you, General," Sam replied.

"As for your friend, he can go about his business," Olivier said.

"Sir!" Danny replied as he decided to go back to check on the Elric brothers and Danielle who were still locked up in their cell.

* * *

In the hallway, Miles found himself being taunted by Kimblee who kept trying to find ways to push the Ishvalan's buttons.

"You're not a fan of me are you, Major?" Kimblee figured. "Is it because I was a State Alchemist, one of the one's who served in the Ishvalan War of Extermination? What information can I give you to make you happier? Do you want to know about war about how your countrymen died in it?"

"Shut your mouth, Kimblee," Miles told him.

"What, you don't want me to tell you?" Kimblee said, antagonizing Miles with his cold smile.

"I said to shut up!" Mile bellowed, outraged that Kimblee would dare speak of his people like that.

A soldier came in, interrupting the conversation and said, "Major, may I have a moment with you? I have a message for you from the General."

Miles left the room and went to go hear what the soldier had to say, and was much relieved to get away from Kimblee.

* * *

The soldier whispered, "She says operation complete. No need to buy more time."

"Roger that," Miles replied. "I'm just glad I'm not stuck talking to that guy anymore. I don't know how much longer I could have lasted." Miles came back in the room with Kimblee.

* * *

"Kimblee, apparently nobody can find General Raven," Miles confirmed. "You have any idea where he might have gone off to?"

"The General's missing?" Kimblee asked, baffled by this news.

"Seems like it," Miles said. "This is a fort, but that doesn't mean it's safe enough for an outsider to be wandering around. If anything happens to the General…"

"I for one would welcome it," Kimblee said. "If anything bad should happen to General Raven, then I have permission to act in whatever way I see fit. That decision came down from the Fuhrer himself."

Miles was shocked to hear this from Kimblee. Although, he figured he should have expect much from Kimblee, considering he is a blood thirsty serial killer.

Kimblee continued. "Now, perhaps you could provide me with a car to drive me down the mountain. You should act quickly. It's in your best interest, I promise. Right now, orders from me are exactly what the Fuhrer requested."

Miles stared tensely at Kimblee at the fact he always had big connections to the Fuhrer to assure he did whatever he desired.

* * *

General Armstrong and Sam, along with Lieutenant Heinschel were walking into a dark room. Heinschel was still concerned about the men who might be trapped underneath the tunnel.

"Please wait, General Armstrong!" Heinschel called out. "We have to search for Smith and the others before we seal it."

"Don't worry, Heinschel," Sam said. "We had everything well planned out with this."

General Armstrong, Sam, and Captain Buccaneer showed Heinschel another secret passageway they could go through, compliment of Edward Elric.

"Full Metal saw this coming," Olivier told Heinschel. "So, he made us this secret passage into the tunnel."

Heinschel smiled and was impressed with how everyone manage to pull on on General Raven and was able to create another way through the tunnel. Now they could venture through the tunnel to see if there were any survivors.

* * *

The next day, the male Doctor went to go see Ed, Al, and Danielle who were still locked up in the prison cell with their handcuffs on them. The Doctor informed the three of them that General Armstrong, Danny, and Sam manage to succeed with their plan and took out Raven.

"So, Raven's out of the picture?" Ed asked the Doctor.

"Yep," the Doctor replied. "That was all I was ordered to tell you."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ed called out. "When are you guys going to let us out of this damn place?"

"Who knows?" the Doctor replied. "Take it up with the General."

"Then, why do Danny and Sam get to be out while we're locked in here?" Danielle asked.

"Well, the General seems to favor the girl in black and that other friend of your went off with Kimblee somewhere. Other than that, that's all I know. See you around." The Doctor then left the room.

"What a second, why would Danny go off with that Kimblee creep?" Danielle wondered.

"I don't know," Ed thought. "I'm probably guessing her was forced into something. The question is, what exactly do to make Danny go with him?"

That was when Kimblee came walking right in the room along with Danny.

"Well, speak of the devil," Danielle quipped. "We were just talking about you Kimblee and what exactly what Danny was doing with you?"

"It's nice to see you too," Kimblee grinned. "I was hoping I might have a word with the Full Metal Alchemist."

"There's no surprise there," Danny commented.

"Oh, great," Ed replied, sarcastically.

"Oh, don't tell me you have some reason to dislike me too," Kimblee said. "You should be grateful. I brought a visitor to see you."

"Hey, Danny, what does he mean by visitor?" Ed asked. "Where did you and Kimblee run off to anyway?"

"Just wait and see," Danny said when this certain visitor revealed herself. To everyone shock and surprised, it was Winry Rockbell.

"WINRY!" Ed shouted.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE?" AL yelled.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Danielle shouted.

"No, I'm not and why wouldn't I be here," Winry replied. "I'm here to adjust Ed's automail for the North. And just what are you guys doing in that cell?"

"Long story behind that, Winry," Danny said.

"And we didn't ask you to come here!" Ed told Winry.

"What's with you?" Winry asked, realizing how strange Ed's been acting. "I was worried about you, idiot. Someone from the military contacted me so I came…"

"The military?" Ed said, shocked when he heard this from Winry. He realized that must have been one of Bradley's men.

Danny whispered to the gang and said, "It's a little complicated, but I'll explain later."

"Don't be so too hard on her, guys," Kimblee said, placing his hands on Winry's shoulders. "The Fuhrer was concerned on how things were going. He wanted to make sure things were taken care of."

Everyone glared at Kimblee, knowing this was Bradley's plan to make sure they didn't try anything again like they did with Raven. Sam may be under well guarded protection, but the only one who's life was on the line was Winry.

* * *

Over at Central, Roy and Tucker were doing some of their own work and heard from a girl, a friend of Roy's, who verified them of Kimblee's release and how he ventured for the North.

"Kimblee?" Roy said.

"Isn't he that serial killer who betrayed everyone in the Ishvalan Civil War?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, I'm sure it's him," the girl said. "I heard about it from a friend of mine who's working as a nurse at the base of the mountain. She said he was admitted with serious injuries. But, after General Raven came to visit, he recovered right away."

"Raven and Kimblee," Roy said, wondering what kind of partership those two had and what they were up to.

"It's strange that a guy like Kimblee can recover in just one day when someone like Raven pays a visit," Tucker thought.

"Yeah, you're right," Roy said. "Is that all the information you have for us?"

"Unfortunately, yes," the girl said.

"Thanks a lot," Roy smiled at the girl. "Tell me if you hear anything else."

"Sure," the girl smiled.

"Hey and one more thing," Tucker said. "I suppose you wouldn't mind giving me a kiss, would you?" Tucker received his answer as he got slapped in the face, once again.

"It was nice seeing you, Roy," the girl said as she left.

Roy waved bye to the girl and said, "Tucker, you really need to work on your people skills when it comes to a woman. Asking for a kiss wasn't how Havoc did it."

"If I needed help on my people skills, I'll take classes," Tucker said.

"That's not much to go on," said an old female florist passing through. "A boquet of flowers might help you next time. And my young boy, I agree with your friend here. Kissing a girl isn't how it works."

"I never asked for an old lady's opinion," Tucker told the florist.

"Suit yourself," the floritst told Tucker.

"I'm sorry about my friend here," Roy apologized to the old florist. "He can be quite a hopeless bachelor."

"A hopeless bachelor," the florist laughed. "Now that's priceless."

"Now I feel a whole lot better," Tucker said, moping.

"You know, they do say that one woman leave you, another may find you," the florist told the two of them. "I have a message to send you from Olivier Mira Armstrong. I take it one of you is Colonel Roy Mustang, right?"

"That'd be me," Roy said.

"And once again, you get the ladies as always, Colonel," Tucker sighed.

"Actually, this isn't really from a girlfriend," Roy told Tucker with a smug look on his face. "You can say she's more of a friend and a rival."

"Well, Colonel, would you care to buy a boquet of flowers?" the florist asked.

Roy made a smug look on his face and said, "I'll take every flower you have in that cart." Roy was looking forward to the message that was being sent to him by General Armstrong.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Arriving at Fort Briggs were Kimblee's personal bodyguards. Their names were Darius, Heinkel, Jerso, and Zampano. Miles and one of the engineer workers in Briggs looked at the four bodyguards with suspicion.

"So, what's the story with these guys," the engineer asked Miles.

"They showed up under the pretext of escorting Miss Rockbell," Miles explained. "But, I'm not buying that. They only answer to Kimblee."

Miles looked on at these four bodyguards, suspecting that Kimblee my be up to something.

"He's got some kind of plan for us here," Miles thought. "But, what?" Miles was wondering what sort of carnage Kimblee was bringing here to Fort Briggs.

* * *

In the medical room, Winry was installing Ed's new automail so that it would become adatable for the cold.

"You should have told me you were heading to the North," Winry said as she was installing the screws to Ed's automail arm.

"I didn't have a chance," Ed told her. "We were in a hurry, okay."

"Yeah, and when are you ever not in a hurry," Winry said. "Anyway, what did you guys do to get locked up."

"It's only a misunderstanding," Kimblee said. "Just a lack of communication. I'll have them released within no time at all."

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Kimblee," Winry smiled. "These guys are lucky to have you watching out for them."

"It's nothing," Kimblee said, putting on a fake smile.

"I wouldn't be caught dead having that watching me if he was the last sociopath on earth," Danny commented.

"What's that suppose to mean, Danny?" Winry asked, overhearing Danny's comment.

Danny whispered to Winry and said, "Look, don't believe every single nice thing that guys says."

"Why not?" Winry asked.

"Because, Kimblee's not the type of guy you should trust, Winry," Ed whispered to her as well.

"Don't you guys think you're overreacting?" Winry asked the boys. "He seems nice to me. Mr. Kimblee actually comforted and he even expressed his loss about my parents."

"Yeah, does Mister nice guy blackmail me into dragging you all the way out here?" Danny questioned silently, knowing what happened before then.

* * *

A while back, Danny had went to go check on the Elric brothers and Danielle in their prison cells when he happen to bump into Kimblee

"Major Miles, what are you doing?" Danny asked him.

"Ah, the Glacial Alchemist in the flesh," Kimblee said with a cold smile. "Tell me something, as a State Alchemist, have you ever had to kill someone?"

"Only once," Danny said, remembering back when he and the Colonel killed Lust. "That because I was left with no other choice."

"So, then tell me, how did it absolutely feel when you, the General, and your precious girlfriend finally had the pleasure of getting Raven out of the picture?" Kimblee asked, taking a big interest in it.

Wondering how Kimblee would know that, Danny replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You can't hide it from me, kid," Kimblee grinned. "I can see it in your eyes. You have the eyes of a killer. It's amazing how good it feels to kill someone that you truly despise. Once you get a taste of it, there's no going back. You begin to crave it and take pleasure in the job you've done."

Danny found Kimblee's words to be antagonizing and shouted, "You shut the hell up! You're nothing but a serial killer! If you're trying to compare yourself to me, don't even try! I wouldn't become anything like you!"

"Ha, don't try denying what you felt, kid," Kimblee laughed. "You can ignore it all you want, but you won't be able to deny that fact you've helped kill someone. When you kill someone, it's important you don't forget their faces because I guarantee they won't forget you."

"You stay the hell away from me, Kimblee!" Danny told him once more. "Just keep your distance from me!"

"But before I go, tell me something," Kimblee said. "Does that precious girlfriend of yours mean a lot to you?"

"If you think you can threaten her life, Kimblee, you might want to think twice," Danny told him. "You won't be able to harm her as long as she's under the protection of General Armstrong.

"Oh, I see," Kimblee said. "No matter. It just means we have to find another weakness of yours. Tell me, what would your reaction be if your little cousin's body happen to be dropped on your very doorstep all covered in blood?"

This caught Danny's reaction when he realized that Kimblee was threatening Danielle's life.

Kimblee continued. "The Fuhrer figured something like this would happen, so he suggested it'd be better to pick the smallest and most weakest person in the group you care next to your precious girlfriend. In this case, your little cousin."

"You touch one finger on my little cousin Kimblee, and I swear I'm going to…"

"You'll do what?" Kimblee questioned. "Were you planning to kill me? It's exactly as I predicted. The bloodlust to kill is in your eyes, just like me."

"No!" Danny shouted. "I'll never be like you! It's only necessarily to kill if you have to protect someone. As long as I know that, I'll never stoop to you level."

"I'll admit that you have a strong spirit, kid, I'll say that much," Kimblee said. "But, if you don't want to see your little cousin threaten, the I suggest you come to run this errand with me."

"And where exactly would we be going?" Danny asked Kimblee.

Kimblee smiled evilly and said, "You'll be in for a surprise."

Major Miles and a Brigg soldier drove Kimblee and Danny down the mountain and reached the North City train station and saw someone waiting for them there. It was Winry Rockbell.

Danny was burning with anger and realized that Kimblee had just played him. He'd threaten his little cousin's life and yet was intending to threaten Winry's life as a source of leverage. In either case, Kimblee benefits in all of this.

Winry got in the car as she was very happy to see Danny as they drove on back to Fort Briggs. Kimblee deciced to make conversation with Winry.

"Miss Rockbell, is it true that your parents lost their lives while giving medical attention during the war?" Kimblee asked.

"That's right," Winry replied sadly.

"Thought so," Kimblee said, putting on a fake sadness. "I was part of the squadron that recovered their bodies."

"What?" said a surprised Winry.

"We've been dispatched to help them," Kimblee continued. "But it was too late by that time we got there. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for trying," Winry said as she looked at the snow from the window.

"They stayed true to their duty," Kimblee said. "And they helped the needy right up to the end. I respect their bravery. I wished I could have had the chance to meet them."

Danny glared at Kimblee, wondering what he meant by that. If he didn't know better, he could assume Kimblee was planning to murder Winry's parents before Scar did, but unfortunately, that fact will remain unknown.

"They were holding a photo of a precious little girl when we found them and I knew right away that it was their daughter," Kimblee told Winry. "The thought of you kept them strong during the worse of the war. Your parents were true heroes and it's an honor to meet you."

"Man, just hearing him say that with his sick lies makes me want to vomit," Danny told himself in silence.

* * *

After hearing all of this, Ed still couldn't believe that Winry did not have the slightest clue of Kimblee's true nature and that his words were nothing but lies.

"Do you have any idea what that psychopath did in Ishval?" Ed questioned Winry. But something occurred to Ed. He only knew from what Lieutenant Hawkeye told him.

"But what do I know?" Ed thought. "I've only got Lieutenant Hawkeye's experiences to go by. And she thinks…" Ed started blushing, remembering the last conversation he had with Riza who assumed he was in love with Winry.

The thought of him being in love with Winry caused Ed to panic that he tumbled off the table he was laid on and started to freak out even more. Everyone started, wondering what was up with Ed.

"Hey, Ed, what the heck just happened?" Danny asked, confused. "And you look like you're blushing like there's something embarrassing that occurred to you."

"Don't freak out!" Ed told himself, panicking. "Just think about something else. Helium… carbon… ammonia…"

"Uh, Ed…" Winry said, baffled on the way Ed was acting as he got nervous and sweaty.

"You know, you're kind of acting a bit freaky right now Ed and it's starting to creep everyone out," Danny said as everyone continued to stare at him.

Winry sighed. "Why did I have to fall in love with such a weirdo?"

"Uh, did you say something?" Ed asked Winry, believing he could have sworn he heard her say something that he thought she said.

"No, Ed, I didn't say anything," Winry said as she tightin the bolt on Ed's automail arm that pained him.

"What the hell, Winry?" Ed shouted. "I told you to warn me before you connect the nerves, alright!"

"Yeah, yeah," Winry replied. "Now, let's do your leg."

"Was I ever that clueless before realizing I was in love with Sam?" Danny wondered in his thoughts when he saw the way Ed was acting.

It took about Winry fifteen minutes to install everything on the leg, but she manage to connect it to Ed's body. Finally, she was done putting on Ed's cold resistant automail limbs.

Testing out his new automail, Ed said, "It's so light. It's not going to be any weaker than my last arm, will it?"

"Not really," Winry replied. "It's slightly weaker, but I doubt you'll notice. It's pretty heavily reinforced."

"Actually I like this new automail on you, Ed," Danny said, as he looked at Ed's new metal limbs. "These automail limbs suits you pretty way. Way better than the ones you have."

As Ed tested his new automail limbs, walking right into the room was Captain Buccaneer.

"Alright, I don't care about the skinny weakling here, but what are you doing out of your cell, Full Metal?" Buccaneer demanded.

"Do you have to keep calling me?" Danny asked, feeling mortified by that comment.

"I don't know," Ed replied to the Captain. "Maybe some people respect that fact that I'm a State Alchemist."

"Well, I see you're finally upgrading for the cold, huh," Bucceneer notice when he saw Ed's new automail limbs.

"Are you upgrading too?" Ed asking the Captain.

Buccaneer grinned and showed everyone his automail arm that was upgraded with sharp metal claws and said, "There's nothing left for me to upgrade too."

Winry stared and screamed with excitement when she saw Buccaneer's automail arm and said, "It's the new M19 combat model!"

"Oh, boy," Danny commented. "Once again, the motor girl has to freak out about the next scrap of metal."

Winry whacked Danny in the head with the wrench for the comment she heard.

"Watch it, frosty!" Winry told Danny. "I live for this stuff!"

"The more you insult her hobby, Danny, the more pain you're going to experience from her wrench," Ed told him.

Winry gazed at Buccaneer's automail arm as she observed his claws and asked, "What kind of reinforcement is that on the claws? They're not diamond tipped, are they?"

Buccaneer was amazed that this girl could tell and smiled and said, "Yeah. She's fully modified. It's an specially crafted model."

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Winry cheered. "Edward, do you want me to upgrade you to one of these?"

"Not my style," Ed told her.

"Who's the girl?" Buccaneer asked Ed. "She's too cute to be hanging around you?"

"She's my mechanic," Ed replied.

As soon as Buccaneer heard that from Ed, he raised his anger and punched Ed with his automail arm. He decided to leave the room as he stomped on Danny who was about to get up.

"You do know I'm on the ground here," Danny told Buccaneer.

"So what?" Buccaneer replied to Danny. "It's not like I care if I walk over a skinny weakling like you."

Danny felt as though the weight of a boulder was crushing him every time Buccaneer called him that.

Ed got up from being punched by Buccaneer and shouted, "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Cause life isn't fair!" Buccaneer bellowed as he slammed the door on his way out.

"That was messed up," Ed said.

"I'm thinking the guy has some anger management issues," Danny said as he got up from being stepped on by Buccaneer.

"Real life Northern automail!" Winry said, expressing herself. "That's the first I've seen."

"Oh, yeah," said the male Doctor walking in. "You want to check out my work shed then?"

"Please, please, I'd love to!" said an excited Winry.

"Hey!" Ed called out.

"What's wrong?" Winry asked, noticing that Ed was looking uneasy.

"Oh, it's nothing," Ed said. "Try to keep on your toes. And don't go off exploring… not on your own. It's not safe here, so be careful. Alright."

"Okay," Winry smiled. "I will be."

"And watch your back, Winry," Danny warned her, as he whispered to her. "And like I said, don't believe everything Kimblee tells you. Just make sure you stay somewhere safe."

"Oh, okay," Winry said, still a bit confused of why Ed and Danny were still all over Kimblee.

"Alright, you want to check out my shed now?" the male Doctor asked.

"Sure," Winry replied as she went into the Doctor's workshop. "Alright. Let's see what you've got."

Kimblee stood next to Ed and Danny and said, "I see she's got her parents enthusiasm."

"Tell me something, Kimblee, were you planning on murdering Winry's parents before Scar even got to them?" Danny asked quietly so Winry wouldn't hear.

"And what if I was?" Kimblee questioned with a cold smile. "Unfortunately, her parents were murdered by an Ishvalan, so I'm clearly not to be suspected."

Ed and Danny glared at Kimblee as their thoughts burned with anger. They figured Kimblee would had eventually murdered Winry's parents due to the fact that they were helping treat some Ishvalan's that he truly despised. Unfortunately, Kimblee arrived too late to carry out that deed.

"Well then, Full Metal, you're little upgrade's all been taken care of and out of the way," Kimblee said with a wicked smile. "So, why don't we find a place to sit down. Same goes for the Glacial Alchemist. I'm eager to discuss our business."

"What sort of business are we talking about?" Danny asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Kimblee said, knowing what it was he had in mind for these two.

* * *

Meanwhile, Al and Danielle were still locked up in their cells, being watched by Kimblee's other two bodyguards, Jerso and Zampano.

"Excuse me, can you tell me why you're keeping us in this cell?" Al asked.

"I've been locked up in this cell for at least a week already," Danielle said. "Don't you think it's about time you let us out. I can't stand another day being locked up."

"Well, that's your problem," Zampano told Danielle. "Besides, we can't let you out. Mr. Kimblee preferred it that you remain in your cell."

"We were given specific instructions and orders to only release the Full Metal Alchemist," Jerso told them. "You two just sight tight and hehave yourselves."

Feeling suspicious about this, Danielle said, "Something tells me that Kimblee is up to no good."

"Yeah," Al agreed. "He's playing th perfect strategy by keeping us separated and by dragging Winry up here."

"Knowing Kimblee, he must have blackmailed Danny into something otherwise he wouldn't be in this situation," Danielle figured. "If I had my transmutation gloves, I'd bust us out of here and demand answers from Kimblee."

"Let's not go overboard with this, Danielle," Al suggested. "At times, I sort of think you and my brother sort of think alike."

"Me… like you brother?" Danielle thought. "No way."

"Well, you sort of think thing over the top and tend to resolve things through violence," Al pinpointed.

"It's just a coincidence," Danielle said, refusing to believe that she thinks like Ed does.

"Well anyway, we've just got to be patient and wait for our chance," Al told Danielle. "As far as they're concerned, we're supposedly the ones they're scared of."

"I'd figure as much," Danielle said.

* * *

In the secret room where General Armstrong and Sam and the crew were, they were about to get ready to head into the secret tunnel that Ed created in order to look for the advanced team that never returned.

"General, the advanced team took three days pervasion," Lieutenant Heinschel said. "It's been an entire week since we've last heard from them."

"That's cutting it close," Olivier said.

"I just hope they're all okay," Sam said, feeling concerned that they've been down there for so long.

"Don't worry about," Buccaneer assured Sam. "They're Brigg soldiers. They're tougher to let something stop them down there."

"Although, I'm also concerned about the team's sanity," Heinschel said, feeling concern as much as Sam was. "Just imagine an entire week in total darkness."

"Brigg's man don't get scared of the dark," Olivier told Heinschel.

"Alright then, let's begin the search," Buccaneer said as he, Sam, Heinschel and the crew headed down into the tunnel to look for the team.

"We should be on our guard," Sam suggested. "There's no telling what could be down here."

"Yeah, you're right," Buccaneer agreed. "General, there's no tell what could happen to us while we're down here. If we're not back within 24 hours, seal up this hole with concrete."

"Very well then," Olivier said. "I'll do so. Samantha, if the worse should happen, do you want me to relay a message to your friends."

"That won't be necessary, General," Sam said. "I'm very confident we'll make it back. And I did promise one of them I'd always come to him alive."

"Very well," Olivier said, once more. "As you wish. You all may proceed."

Captain Buccaneer then closed up the door to the tunnel as the Brigg soldiers dragged a desk to put on the tunnel door in case anything dangerous were to come out.

Once they were gone, Olivier looked at her troops and said, "I want all of you to listen very closely. I am the only one responsible for the incident involving General Raven. You weren't there. You didn't see anything, you didn't hear anything.

"If Raven's fate is discovered, I order you to solely place the blame on me. And don't involved the Glacial and Black Sword Alchemist into this situation as well. Understood."

"Yes, General," the troops replied.

* * *

Captain Buccaneer, Lieutenant Heinschel, and Sam traveled with a small group of soldiers deep into the tunnel. Sam used her transmutation gloves to construct her sword as the troops drew their guns ready for whatever was out there. They looked around to make sure there was no sign of movement.

"Looks like there's nothing in these tunnels as of yet, Captain," Sam said.

"Okay, let's move," Buccaneer said as they proceeded through the tunnel to look for any survivors.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Central, the old florist continued to hand out Roy and Tucker flowers as she relaid her message from Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong about what's been going up in the North.

"Is that so?" Roy said. "Sounds like things are getting out of hand up North."

"Indeed," the florist replied. "They could use an offensive league about now. The Fort Briggs strong suit is defense. But you need more than defense if you plan on being the one to make the first strike.

"With the offensive expertise of your Eastern forces, Madam Olivier thinks believes they have a chance."

Surprised that General Armstrong was actually requiring his assistance, Roy said, "I'm honored that she would choose me as her partner in arms."

"Oh, no, Madam Olivier needs the strength of your army, not you," the florist said. "She said you might as well get lost."

Roy put his head down and figured that does sound a lot like General Armstrong since she had a major dislike for him.

"That kinds seems harsh right there to leave the Colonel out," Tucker thought.

"Well, that's how the General is," Roy said. "Let's just say she doesn't have a thing for me."

"So, there's one woman out there who doesn't like you, huh," Tucker said. "Hey, old lady, you have any news about a couple of alchemist traveling up in the North?"

"Yes, I do," the florist said. "Madam Olivier has met these young alchemist that she's mentioned hve given her quite a bit of trouble lately. Although, she does take fancy to a certain alchemist who possesses a double-bladed sword."

"I'm guessing that's Sam," Tucker figured. "So, any message of how they're doing?"

"Well, Madam Olivier had kept them locked up for some time from what I've heard," the florist replied.

"Locked up?" said a baffled Tucker. "What exactly did they do?"

"Well… nothing really," the florist told Tucker.

"So, she kept them locked up for nothing?" Tucker wondered. "Makes me wonder what kind of a woman this Madam Olivier is."

"You know I have to ask that it's kind of risky telling us this," Roy told the florist. "What's stopping me from warning Fuhrer Bradley."

"Well, you are," the florist said as she handed out more flowers to Roy and Tucker. "She assured me that you weren't that kind of man."

"I've got to tell you, old lady, you're got guts taking risk of telling us this," Tucker complimented.

"Well, sometimes it's necessary to take risk if you want to save a country you're so desperate to save," the florist said to Tucker. "And for the flowers I've given you all, that will be 3500 cens, please."

"I've got this one, Tucker," Roy said as he took out the cash from his pocket and handed it to the florist. "I appreciate it. By the way, who are you?"

"Oh, just someone who's served the Armstrong family… for generations," the florist smiled as she left.

"Armstrong?" Tucker wondered.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something," Roy said. "Madam Olivier happens to be Major Armstrong's older sister."

"Wait, that big guy has an older sister?" Tucker said, surprised. "Knowing it's the Amrstrong family, I imagine she's be huge."

"Not exactly," Roy said. "Just wait until you meet her. It's funny though. The allies that Hughes and I have always trusted happen to be the same people that we fought side by side with out in the battlefield."

"I hear that," Tucker said.

"Now, we've got a bigger problem," Roy said. "What do we do with all these flowers."

"People are staring at us like we just came from a funeral home," Tucker said, as people stared at them in a weird way.

"Look at those guys," a teenage girl pointed. "They're like total freaks."

"This is a humiliating sight," Tucker sighed when he notice girls staring at them.

"Oh, no, they're looking at us," another teenage girl said.

"Well, I guess we might as well see if anybody wants to buy flowers from us," Roy said.

* * *

Down back in the tunnel, Buccaneer, Heinschel, and Sam continued to look for anybody in the advanced team that might still be alive. That's when they spotted something right ahead. However, they found something they wished they hadn't.

What they found were the dead bodies of the men from the advanced team who's bodies were all cut up as well as dead horses.

"It's a massacre," one of the soldiers said.

Looking at the cut up pieces of metal from the guns, one of the soldiers said, "It's exactly the same as Smith's arm. Even the metal was sliced clean through."

"Keep on the look at," Buccaneer advised everyone. "It might be close."

"This has to be the work of a Homunculus," Sam figured.

"Do you know the name of the Hounculus that could have done this?" Buccaneer asked Sam.

"No, I'm afraid not," Sam replied. "Whatever Homunculus did this, I've only met three Homunculus who were named Greed, Gluttony, and the one he fought recently that General Raven called Sloth as well as the Fuhrer who goes by the name of Wrath. This one however, I've never met this one before."

Suddenly, the group heard a gunshot. They walked over to shine their lantern to where they heard the gunshot and saw two soldiers who were still alive."

"We've got survivors!" Heinschel informed the group.

Sam sighed with relief that at least a few of the troops manage to survive. They rushed over to the soldiers who were terribly frighten. Heinschel and Sam try to calm down the soldiers who were still shaking and bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Heinschel asked the soldiers. "Speak to me!"

"What happened down here?" Sam asked the soldiers. "Do you know who attacked you or the team?"

"Is there anyone else alive?" Heinschel asked.

"The others… they were all… ripped apart!" said one of the frightened soldiers. "Listen… we have to get out of here! It's coming back!"

"What is?" Heinschel asked.

"Please!" the soldiers screamed. "You've got to get rid of the lights! It was a shadow!"

"Calm down!" Sam told the troops. "Whatever it was that attacked you is not going to get you without having to pass through me."

"It's coming!" the troops kept screaming.

"Come on and pull yourself together," Heinschel said, trying to calm down the two soldiers once again. "You're all right now."

"The shadow is… coming!" the troops cried.

Little was the group unaware of the evil shadowy presense watching them. It stared at them with its several eyes and menacing smile. It stretched out its pointy tentacles surrounding the gang. However, it decided to return back to the shadows.

"Can you walk?" Heinschel asked as he and Sam helped the two soldiers up.

"Let's go" Buccaneer said. "Try to help them walk as much as you can."

Sam took a looked back in the darkness and could have sworn there was a shadowy presense looming over them. She kept getting this strange feeling that something sinister was watching them. What was lurking about them in the darkness was the essence of pure evil itself.

* * *

Back in central, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye arrived late in the middle of the night at the home of the Bradley family. Mrs. Bradley woke up when she heard Riza knocking and answered the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I have some urgent documents the Fuhrer needs to read right away," Riza told Mrs. Bradley.

"Oh, my dear," Mrs. Bradley yawned. "I'm sorry, but my husband isn't home right now."

"It'd be wonderful if he could look over these by tomorrow," Riza said, handing the documents to Mrs. Bradley.

"Well now, it must be urgent if you're bringing them this late," Mrs. Bradley said, taking to documents. "But, don't you worry. I'll make sure that he does."

"Well, thank you," Riza said. "I'd appreiciate…"

Suddenly, Riza had this strange evil presense looming over her that made her stand still with fear. She quickly turned around to see what it was behind her. Unfortunately, the one person she was behind her was only the Fuhrer's adopted son, Selim Bradley.

Noticing her son, Mrs. Bradley said, "Selim, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was, but then I heard the door," Selim replied. "I thought that it might be father coming home."

"Oh, well, this is your father's assistant, Lieutenant Hawkeyes," Mrs. Bradley told her son.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Selim greeted.

"It's nice to meet you," Riza greeted back.

"You must be working hard to be up so late," Selim said.

"Not really," Riza smiled. "I'm just here to bring your father some documents. But, I should be going now. Sorry I woke you. Good night, Selim."

"Yes, come, Selim," one of the butlers told the boy. "You need your proper rest, otherwise you might oversleep."

"I know," Selim replied as the butler helped escort the boy off to bed.

Riza looked on at the young boy and said, "He seems like a really sharp kid."

"He certainly is," Mrs. Bradley smiled. "He's the pride of my life. I know it's impolite to brag about my son, but that shouldn't amply since he's adopted. I really shouldn't act so surprised though. He is related to my husband, so he must have some of his genes."

Surprised by this news, Riza asked, "He's not related to you?"

"Oh, no," Mrs. Bradley replied.

Hearing all of this news alarmed Riza.

* * *

Walking outside to head out of the Bradley home, there were a lot of things on Riza's mind from what she was told by the Colonel and the others.

"This just doesn't add up," Riza thought. "Samantha and the Colonel told me that King Bradley was raised as a test subject. He doesn't even have any family. He didn't even know his parents. And I got that strange feeling from Selim. Could he be…"

"So, putting it together?"

Riza heard a dark and sinister voice speak from the darkness. She stood still and looked around the corner of someone's glowing red eyes. It was Selim Bradley with a more dark and wicked nature.

"It's all thanks to my stepmother," Selim said in an evil tone. "She just doesn't know how to shut up."

"But you… you're strange presense also gave you away," Riza said to Selim. I recognized it somehow. But, I'm just realizing why. It's the same bloodlust I felt when Gluttony try to attack me from behind. So, Selim Bradley, what exactly is your true identity?"

"You've got some nerve to ask me a question like that, considering the circumstance" Selim said with a cold smile. "Such bravery. You've also shown some good judgment by keeping your gun holstered. Such a move will only get you killed."

"I'm guessing you're a Homunculus like Gluttony," Riza figured. "No. You've got some kind of pressure coming from you that he didn't have."

"I'm offended that you would even put Gluttony and me in the same league," Selim said as he began to manipulate the shadows that swirled around Riza. "You asked my name? It's Pride. And I was the first Homunculus."

"You said you were the first Homunculus, correct?" Riza asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Just what I told you," Pride replied. "Are you actually trying to get information out of me? You're a courageous one, aren't you? Have you ever considered switching sids and joining us?"

"Why would I?" Riza questioned. "I'd just be a pawn to you."

"So, that's a no," Pride assumed. "That's too bad. Oh well."

Pride swirled his shadows around Riza and cut her across the cheeck. Riza try to stay brave and knew she couldn't let Pride antagonize her with fear.

"Are you trying to humor me with your empty threats?" Riza asked Pride. "It's just wasteful to kill your hostage."

"How perceptive you are," Pride laughed. "Just remember, Lieutenant, now matter where you are, I will be watching you… from the shadows." Pride then disappeared.

Riza looked back and saw that he was gone. The thought of Pride watching her terrified her. She had never been so afraid before in her entire life. Riza knew if she let word get out that Selim is a Homunculus named Pride, she would be killed. However, she was not willing to let Pride torture her through fear.

* * *

Over at Fort Briggs, Ed and Danny were having a conversation with Kimblee who explained what business they had to discuss.

"You've got a job for us?" Ed asked.

"That's correct," Kimblee replied. "You two are State Alchemist after all. And it's few jobs actually. You would be doing three jobs, all from the Fuhrer"

"What sort of job would we be doing?" Danny asked as he stared tensely at Kimblee.

Kimblee began. "First off, he wants you two to hunt down Scar. You guys just find him and I'll take care of the rest. Secondly, he wants you two to locate Dr. Marcoh who has very likely fled with Scar."

"Why is Dr. Marcoh with Scar?" Ed asked.

"The only thing you need to worry about is finding him," Kimblee told Ed.

"And what's that last job?" Danny asked Kimblee.

"Last, but not lease, he wants you two to carve a crest of blood here," Kimblee said with a cold smile.

"A crest of blood?" Ed wondered, not liking where this was going.

"Where are you getting at with this, Kimblee?" Danny questioned.

"You're both going to be doing just like what I did in Ishval," Kimblee said. "It's very simple. We kill everyone and soak the land with their blood."

Danny smashed his fist on the table and shouted, "So, you want us to become murderers!"

"We would never do…"

Kimblee raised his fingers and pointed to the door where Winry was waiting along with Kimblee's bodyguards, Darius and Heinkel. Luckily, Winry didn't hear what they just yelled and knew it was better to keep quiet and not let Winry hear too much.

"Did you guys really join the military without being prepared to kill someone?" Kimblee asked them.

"I was determined not to kill," Ed told Kimblee.

"I've only killed because I was left with no other option," Danny said. "It's only necessary to kill only if it's in self-defense."

"Well, how original of you two," Kimblee scoffed. "I suppose you guys could take just as much from that decision."

"In case you haven't realize it, Kimblee, these Homunculus don't give a rats ass about you," Danny said. "Do you think they care if anything ever happens to you?"

"You're making a big mistake joining them, Kimblee," Ed told him. "Do you have any idea what you're doing or what you're helping them achieve?"

"I'm curious to see how the world will change," Kimblee told them.

"What?" Ed said, shocked from what he heard from Kimblee.

"You mean you're willing to see us fight to the death to see who ends up victorious?" Danny questioned.

"Why not?" Kimblee replied. "I can see it now. Both sides clashing… will against will… life vs. life… humans or the Homunculi. Which one will triumph? Which side does the world prefer? The Homunculi like to see themselves as the next step in the evolution of humanity. But, that's for history to decide. I just plan on helping it make up it's mine."

"Have you forgotten you're a human?" Ed questioned Kimblee. "How can you take sides with them?"

"Because they've given me complete freedom to use my alchemy however I want," Kimblee said.

"You're insane, Kimblee," Ed said.

"You're mind is twisted as your lust of hunger to kill," Danny told Kimblee.

"My standards do tend to differ from societies," Kimblee admitted. "However, if I survive this battle, then the world will have chosen my sanity over yours'.

"I stake my being. The very core of my own existence. This is what I'm willing to bet on of the outcome of this battle."

"Kimblee, you don't make any sense," Ed said.

"Your words are nothing but trash, Kimblee," Danny said. "I recommend you talk to someone who's just as psychotic as you are."

"That's surprising," Kimblee said, unsatisfied that he can persuade Ed and Danny to help him out. "I'd always kind of assumed that self-centeredness was a universal trait of all alchemist. Well then, let's see if I can find something that you two do selfishly crave."

Kimblee reached into his suit and pulled out two things. He placed on the table a Philosopher Stone and the other were a couple of notes that contained a special source of alchemy.

"The Philosopher Stone is something you and your brother want more than anything, am I right, Full Metal?" Kimblee asked. "And as for the Glacial Alchemist, these notes right here contain of a special source of alchemy. Let's say, being transported back to your world in this case. And if you two do what we ask, I'll give these to you."

Ed and Danny couldn't believe that Kimblee was offering this stuff to them. Ed gazed at the beautiful red blood Philosopher Stone as Danny looked at the alchemy notes that were the key to getting him and his friends back home.

"What do I do?" Ed thought, struggling with his decision.

"I can't do it," Danny thought to himself. "I can't take these notes if it means if it involves killing people. There has to be a way out of this situation, unless…" Danny looked at Ed as he looked back at him and figured they were thinking the same thing themselves.

"Alright… we'll do it," Danny replied hesitantly.

"But, we need to consult with Al, Danielle, and Winry," Ed told Kimblee.

"Why tell Winry?" Kimblee asked Ed.

"She has no idea she's involved," Ed replied. "Despite what you're asking of us, I refuse to hide the truth from her."

"Alright then," Kimblee sighed. "But, you're not telling her without me there. I don't want you telling her too much."

Ed and Danny nodded as they were escorted back to the cell.

* * *

They gathered where Al, Danielle, and Winry were waiting inside the cell. They took deep breaths, trying to figure out a way to break this to them as Kimblee stood next to their cell, making sure they didn't reveal too much than what they already knew.

"Winry, you were only brought to Briggs as a hostage," Ed told her.

"A what?" said a shocked Winry. "Al… Danielle… what does he mean? Are you joking, Ed?"

"He's not joking about this, Winry," Danny told her. "Also, there's a small proposition that Kimblee made to us."

"What's that?" Danielle asked.

"We've been ordered by the Fuhrer to fulfill our duties as human weapons," Ed informed the gang. "In other words, they're ordering us to commit mass murder."

"Why don't you guys just refuse?" Winry asked them.

"We would if we could," Danny said.

Once realizing that truth, Winry said, "I see… that's why…no… I'm sorry. They're using me to hold you guys down." Hearing all of this news shocked Winry as she placed her hands on her face.

"Winry, you're not going to cry, are you?" Danielle asked.

"No, I won't cry," Winry said, trying to hold back her tears. "I won't. I'm just upset with myself for being so naïve. All you and Al try to do Ed was get your original bodies back and you, Danielle and Danny are just trying to figure out a way how to get home."

"About that," Ed said, still struggling on telling them. "They actually offered me a Philosopher Stone as payment."

"And, Kimblee agreed to hand down the note to using the alchemy that can get us back home, Danielle," Danny told her.

"Wait, you're saying Kimblee will give you this stuff if you agree to become murderers?" Danielle asked. "If there's anything I have to say to this, forget it. Don't you guys dare agree to anything Kimblee wants you to!"

"She's right," Al agreed. "Danny… brother, you can't! Danny, I know you want to get yourselves back home, but you can't become a murderer in order to do it!"

"We don't like the situation as much as you, Al!" Danny told him.

"We know what we're doing, Al," Ed told his brother. "But, we've got no other choice."

"Don't you dare agree to this!" Danielle told them once more.

"Our mind's already made up, Danielle," Ed told her.

Angered by their decision, Danielle said, "Have it your way."

"Go ahead and do what you guys want," Al said, unable to look at Ed and Danny.

"We will," Ed told Al.

"See you guys in the morning," Danny told the gang as Kimblee's bodyguard, Darius let them out of their cell to speak with Kimblee.

"Okay, Kimblee, we have a deal," Danny said.

"We're in," Ed told Kimblee. "But, finding Scar is the first thing we want to do."

"Oh, yeah," Kimblee said. "Why's that?"

"Scar is the one who murdered Winry's parents," Ed replied. "They deserve vengeance."

"I was hoping the first thing we do is find Scar," Danny said. "I swore I'd take him down myself and now I will."

As Darius let Winry out of the cell and locked in Al and Danielle, Winry was shocked of what she heard from Ed and Danny. She wondered if they were really planning on murdering Scar.

"I see," Kimblee told the boys. "Fine with me."

"There's a couple of things we'd like to request, Kimblee," Danny suggested.

"What's that?" Kimblee wondered.

"We need Al and Danielle with us," Ed told Kimblee. "I doubt Scar would stand a chance against lightning assault from Danielle's alchemy. And, Al doesn't have a body, so he's immune to Scar's bodily destruction."

"Well, that is helpful," Kimblee thought.

Overhearing what Ed, Danny, and Kimblee were saying, Winry looked at Al and Danielle and asked, "Al… Danielle… are you guys okay with this?"

"Just let Danny do what he wants to do," Danielle said, feeling angry.

"Winry, there's something I have to tell you," Al said. "The Philosopher Stone… they can only be made by sacrificing human lives."

Winry was shocked when she heard this from Al. She was growing worried and wondered if Ed and Danny were willing to become murderers in order to get what they wanted.

"Don't worry," Al assured Winry. "Brother would never actually lose one. And I doubt Danny would stoop so low to become a murderer just to get the information needs to get back home."

"Hold on, you mean Danny has something else in mind?" Danielle asked Al.

"Think about it, Danielle," Al told her. "Even if Kimblee did agree to give Danny the notes he wanted, I doubt he'd give it to him."

"Yeah, you're right," Danielle realized. "Kimblee would have torn those notes right in front of him just to enjoy the irony."

"Listen, Winry, we don't need a Philosopher Stone to get our bodies back," Al told her. "We think we might be able to use Xingese alkahestry to get our bodies back. There's a girl that's been working with Scar. We think she can teach it to us."

"So, you're saying they're only going after Scar to find this girl?" Winry asked Al.

"I think so," Al replied.

"I just hope we can pull it off without Kimblee having to watch our every move," Danielle said.

"Then I guess I better hurry up and come up with a believable excuse," Winry said.

"What do you mean by that, Winry?" Danielle asked. "You aren't planning to come with us, are you?"

"I am," Winry replied. "And don't try to stop me. My mind's made up."

Al and Danielle sighed and figured they don't have a say once Winry makes up her mind.

* * *

Early in the morning, the gang got ready to make their departure. Sam remained behind since she was under the protection of General Armstrong. Ed, Al, Danny, and Danielle got into the car as they waited for Kimblee and Miles who were trying to pinpoint Scar's location.

"This is the general vicinity in which Scar was last spotted," Miles pointed at the map.

"Then that's our first stop," Kimblee suggested.

"Hey! Make room for one more!" Winry came rushing to the car where the gang was at and squeezed herself right through as Ed and Danielle were squeezed in the middle.

"Come onl, Al, scoot over some," Winry told him.

"What are you doing, Winry!" Ed said, as he was being squished.

"Winry, tell me why you're coming in the car with us?" Danny asked.

"What does it look like?" Winry told Danny. "I'm coming with you guys."

"Now I know how a dog's chew toy feels like," Danielle said, being squeeshed between Ed and Al's armor.

"Hey, you alright, Danielle?" Danny asked who was in the front seat.

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Danielle asked with that smart remark as she was being squeeshed.

Kimblee came to the car and said, "I'm sorry, Winry, but you need to wait here at the fort. We're not going for a picnic."

"And neither am I," Winry replied. "I just performed a complicated upgrade on Ed's automail that I've never done before. What if there's a maulfunction? It would tarnish the Rockbell name if I'm not there to fix it."

Ed sighed and said, "Do you even realize how obsessed with your job you are? You're a workaholic."

"And proud of it!" Winry argued. "This has been my family's business for four generations!"

Kimblee sighed as Ed and Winry argued and said, "Very well then. You can join us. I guess I can allow you to."

Danny sighed and said, "And there they go again with the fireworks."

Danielle rolled her eyes and said, "They just like to keep things sparked up around here."

* * *

From up on top of Fort Briggs, General Armstrong and Sam looked down and saw as the gang drove off.

"Are the troops doing okay?" Olivier asked Sam.

"They should be fine after a few days rest," Sam replied.

"I heard about the propisition Kimblee made to the Full Metal and your friend," Olivier told Sam. "Do you think they're willing to do whatever Kimblee tells them to become mass murderers?"

"No," Sam said. "I doubt they'd make things that simple for Kimblee. Knowing them, I'm sure they have something else in mind. And it looks like this is where I part ways with my friends… for now."

Looking down once more, Sam's thought for Danny were, "Danny, please come back to me safe."

* * *

As the gang drove off with the team, Danny turned to Winry and said, "Listen, Winry, just try to stay safe and be careful. We don't know what else Kimblee has in mind while we're doing this."

"He's right," Ed agreed with Danny. "This could turn out really badly for us."

"Yeah," Winry replied. "But still… I just can't sit around waiting anymore."

Team Phantom had now gone their own separate paths with their allies. Pretty soon, they would soon embark on the rising storm that would soon take place.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Riza Hawkeye arrived back home, but opened the door carefully to make sure no one was there. She closed the door, but became alarmed when she heard something moving.

At first, Riza had thought it was Pride at first, but it had only to be her dog, Black Hayate. Riza sighed with relief as Hayate cuddled himself against Riza to comfort her.

Never in her life has Riza been so frightened or felt so much pressure on her. She could still remember the last words Pride told her: "No matter where you are, I will be watching you from the shadows."

It felt as though wherever Riza may go she wasn't safe anywhere as long as Pride continued to spy on her. She became alarmed when the phone rang and went to go answer it.

"Hello," Riza answered.

"Well, hello there, madam. This is your neighborhood florist."

Riza became baffled and realized that was Colonel Roy Mustang and didn't know if the Colonel was just trying to be funny or play one of his little games with her.

"What are you talking about, Colonel?" Riza asked.

"Oh, sorry," Roy said, trying to get a hold of himself. "I kind of got drunk and Tucker and I somehow bought a cart full of flowers."

"And now we got people staring at us as if we came from a funeral home," Tucker said. "One of them kind of made an insult to me and pointed to where the cemetery is."

"So, you want to do us a favor and take some off our hands?" Roy asked Riza.

Riza was just relieved to her their voices, especially the Colonel's. She didn't answer and try to get the pressure out of her mind.

Hearing Riza's heavy breathing on the phone, Roy asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, sir," Riza replied. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Roy asked her.

"Yes, sir," Riza told him. "Everything's fine. And sorry to let you down, but I don't even own a flower vase. Thanks for thinking of me though. Have a goodnight."

"Okay," Roy said. "I'll see you around."

"Alright, bye," Riza said as she hung up the phone.

Riza looked down and saw Hayate cuddling her leg as she petted and hugged him. She was just relieved the hear the Colonel's voice.

"It's amazing how good his timing is," Riza said, as she was comforted by Hayate.

* * *

Roy hung up the phone and couldn't help get the feeling that something was up with Riza as she was in real stress.

Tucker was waiting outside the phone booth and said, "So, how's Riza doing?"

"I don't know," Roy replied. "She sounded like she was in real distress. The Lieutenant didn't sound like her normal self. Something's up with her."

"Hey, nice flowers guys!" a citizen shouted. "Just to give you a heads up, people aren't burried in the streets. We have what a call a cemetery!" The citizens laughed at them.

"Just when this couldn't get more embarrassing," Roy sighed.

"Anybody want to buy some flowers," Tucker said, as he stared to mope.

* * *

Up at North, Ed, Al, Danny, Danielle, Winry, and the rest of the team arrived at an abandon mining town named Baschool. Everyone got out as Major Miles and Kimblee were having a conversation.

"We got a report on someone matching Scar's discription," Miles told Kimblee. "We believe he was headed here."

"So, he took refudge in an abandon mining town," Kimblee said.

"Yeah," Miles replied. "Baschool's pretty much a ghost town since the mines were closed. There are plenty of buildings to hide in."

"This could be tricky," Kimblee thought.

"We'll need to split into search parties," Miles suggested. "All squads are to contact us here immediately if you spot Scar!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

As all the squads began to split up, Danny, Al, Danny, Danielle, and Winry, who was hiding inside Al's armor, found themselves being watched by two bodyguards, Darius who was a dark skin bearded man, and Heinkel who had blonde hair, glasses, and a mustache.

"Hey, no offense, but why are you following us?" Danny asked Darius and Heinkel.

"We've got ourders to keep you four company," Heinkel told them.

"Oh, great," Ed replied sarcastically.

"So Kimblee decides to send in his patrol dogs to keep watch over us," Danielle quipped.

"Hey, Danny, are they Kimblee's men?" Al asked, whispering.

"Pretty much, yeah," Danny replied. "They were with Winry when went to go pick her up at the train station."

"Any idea's how we're going to ditch these guys?" Danielle asked the gang.

"I'll think of something," Ed said.

"Wait, I think I might have thought of something," Al said, as he whispered to the gang what he had in mind.

As they traveled through the abandon mining town with their squad, with Darius and Heinkel watching them, they waited for the right opportunity to escape.

"Aaahhhh!" Ed and Al screamed. "There was someone right over there!"

"I think it was Scar!" Danielle pointed to one of the buildings.

"It is?" one of the soldiers said, getting their guns ready.

"Ah, man, he's getting away!" Danny shouted.

"Hurry!" Al urged as the gang rushed into the building. "We can't let him escape again!"

"Hey, hold on!" one of the soldiers called out as the gang ran ahead of them. Darius and Heinkel then chased after the four of them.

The gang ran as fast as they could trying to ditch Kimblee's bodyguards as well as the Brigg squadron. However, it looked as though they were as fast as they were.

"They're trying to catch up with us!" Danny informed Ed.

"It looks like this plan of yours isn't working, Al!" Danielle shouted, trying to keep up.

"No, it's perfect," Ed told the gang. "This our chance to ditch them."

Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground as he formed a wall to block Darius, Heinkel, and the bodyguards from chasing them. They stood there baffled and assumed it was nothing but a wall.

"What the…" Darius thought, confused.

"Where are they?" Heinkel asked, frustrated.

"They turned down this hall," Darius seemed, still confused on where the gang went when they found themselves at a dead end.

"Damn it!" Heinkel grunted. "They're trying to lose us!"

* * *

The gang could hear the everyone who were all left confused and realize now was their chance to escape.

"I take it back," Danielle said. "This plan worked out well."

"And now's our chance," Danny said as they all ran and reached the rooftop.

"So, that settles our problem," Ed said as the gang jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "We finally lost them."

"I guess this would be a perfect time to search for that little Xingese little girl we've been looking for," Danielle said.

"Right," Ed nodded. "So, let's get started."

The four of them jumped from building to building investigating them to look for any signs of May. However, May wasn't the only problem they were having. Things were growing frustrated due to the huge mining town filled with so many buildings.

Everyone spent about two hours going from building to building try to look for May, but no such luck. They all looked at the size of the building from the rooftop and couldn't believe just how huge this place was.

"You know what… this place is… TOO DAMN BIIIIIIIIG!" Ed shouted as his echoed was heard from the sky.

* * *

"I'm guessing the mine must have been loaded before it became abandon," Danielle assumed. "I mean, they probably found a bunch of diamonds down there to build a place so huge."

"Two hours of searching and we can't even find her," Danny said, exhausted. "For all we know, she could be in any one of these buildings."

"It's going to weeks to search every one of these buildings," Al said as they all headed into the next building.

They came into an empty room, hoping to find May, but she wasn't there as well.

"Oh, boy," Danielle sighed. "This entire search is leaving me tired."

"It would make things a hell of a lot easier if Scar and that girl just came to us," Ed thought.

"Yeah, like that will ever happen," Danny said, having doubts.

"Alphonse… Alphonse!"

The group heard someone shouting out Al's name from down the hall. Although Danielle had never met her, Ed, Al, and Danny recognized who's voice that was.

"It can't be," Al thought.

"No way," said a surprised Ed.

"Is that really her?" Danny wondered.

"I can't believe it's you!"

Appearing right before them was May who jumped right on top of Al, hugging him. Ed and Danny couldn't believe the moment they wished May would come to them, it ended up happening.

"She did come to us," Ed said, not believing the words he said from this mouth.

"I guess it's true what they say," Danielle said. "The answer you want will end up being the answer you get."

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence that she just came to us, Danielle," Danny said, beliving this only to be luck.

"What in the world are you doing here, Alphonse?" May asked, excited.

"May!" said a cheerful Alphonse. "I didn't think we'd ever find you!"

May was surprised by this and started to blush and said, "You came all this way… just so you could find me."

"Yeah," Al replied. "I really needed to see you."

"Is it me or does the little girl have a crush on Alphonse?" Danielle wondered.

May suddenly felt love struck her and said, "Oh, my sweet Alphonse."

"I need you to tell me all you can about alkahestry," Al told May.

"We followed me for hundreds of miles," May said, daydreaming. "He said he needs to see me."

"I don't think the kid is listening to us," Danny said.

"Hey, he's not the only one!" Ed grunted at May. "I came to see you too, little girl!"

May screamed when she saw Ed. She had disliked Ed ever since their unpleasant encounter back underneath Central.

"Tell us everything you know!" Ed demanded. "You're not leaving until we've got what we want!"

"Oh, no, both brothers have fallen desperately in love with me," May said, blushing and not listenting a word to what anybody was saying. "I'm sorry, Edward, but you're just not my type."

"Don't play games with us!" Ed shouted, frustrated that May wasn't listening.

"Can you quit the love fantasy and tell us what we need to know about alkahestry?" Danielle asked, May trying to get her attention.

"I'm afraid our relationship must end, Edward," May said, still not listening. "My heart belongs to Alphonse."

"Oh, boy," Danny said, as he put his head down. "She's so caught up in her own little romance, she doesn't even hear a single word we're saying."

"Danny, if I ever become a clueless romance, I'll give you permission to slap me," Danielle said.

"Let me out, Al!"

Everyone heard Winry, who was still inside Al's armor, knocking.

"Oh, sorry," Al said, as he unbuckled the front armor and let Winry out. May stared shocked and began to assume the worse when she saw Winry come out of Al's armor.

"I kept bumping my head," Winry said.

"Excuse me, who is this woman, Al?" May demanded and began to cry. "How could you do this to me? Am I not enough for you, Alphonse?"

"No, it's not like that!" Al panicked. "She's just a friend!"

Everyone stared at Al, confused on why he was explaining this to May when he barely even knows her.

"Wait a second," Al thought. "Why am I explaining this like I was cheating on her or something?"

"Hey, May, you shouldn't go running off like that!"

The gang saw who it was arriving with May. It was Dr. Marcoh.

Dr. Marcoh was surprised of who he saw and said, "The Elric brothers are here?"

"Hey, who are you?" Ed asked, not recognizing Dr. Marcoh's disfigured face.

"Is this old guy this little girl's grandpa or something?" Danny wondered.

"Oh, that's right, my face," Dr. Marcoh remembered as he removed his hood. "It's me. Dr. Marcoh."

"What?" said a surprised Al. "Dr. Marcoh?"

"But you look… what happened?" Ed asked, wondering what happened to Dr. Marcoh's face.

"Why don't you tell what you're doing here first," Dr. Marcoh suggested.

Arriving into the room as well was Yoki when he received a shock of who he saw.

"The Elric brothers are here!" Yoki shouted.

"And who are you?" Ed asked Yoki, not interested in this guy.

"Don't act like you don't know me!" Yoki said, outraged. "How could you have forgotten Yoki?"

"Rather easily," Ed replied. "Are you sure we've actually met?"

Shocked that Ed did not eve recognize him, Yoki said, "How cruel. And after you've destroyed my life."

"Look buddy, if Ed says he doesn't even know you then obviously we don't even know what you're even talking about."

"It's not a lie!" Yoki shouted. "I know we've met! Let me explain of how it all happened."

"Oh, great, so you're explaining your life story," Danielle said, not interested. "We've got better things to do than to hear you cry about whatever it is you went through."

Unfortunately, Yoki wasn't listening as he began to explain of how it all happened.

* * *

The glorious mining town of Youswell.I brought prosperity to the town as both governor and foreman of the cold mine. The people loved me, for I was more devoted to their happiness than anything. But, alas, we were cursed by the arrival of the greatest criminals of all time, the two State Alchemist Edward Elric and Samantha Manson.

* * *

In truth, not everything Yoki told was true. He actually was using the cold mine for his own benefits and robbed people of their money, pushing them to pay their taxes when they could barely afford anything.

During this time of crises in Youswell, Edward and Alphonse Elric, and Samantha Manson arrived to see what the situation was. While they were spending their time in Youswell, Ed and Sam were thrown out in the streets by that townspeople who found out they were State Alchemist, whom they disliked. Al was allowed in by the townspeople since he wasn't a State Alchemist.

The two of them were invited by Yoki and found out what he was up to and disliked of how he treated the townspeople. Thinking of a way to help out the townspeople, Ed transmuted a pile of coal into gold bars and gave it to Yoki. Ed and Sam manage to scam Yoki by giving him the gold in exchange for the deed to the town.

Both, Ed and Sam returned to the town and handed the deed to the townspeople as they not were the rightful owners of their own town. Yoki then barged right in to deal with Ed and Sam when the gold he obtained turned back into coal.

* * *

Little did I know it was an ingenious deception. These heartless creature of avarice schemed to overthrow me. And thus, the mine was stolen from me. Even worse… I was banished by the ungrateful townspeople. The military even fell for the wreched lies.

I set out to renew my life in every trade imaginable. But, I failed at each one. I then tried to invest my savings. Only to yet again be swindled.

Left with no other options, I called upon a wealthy family to request a charitable loan.

* * *

However, Yoki in truth only attempted to rob the house of the noble and wealthy Armstrong family. Yoki snuck in to find the Armstrong family's safe to rob of them of their money, only to be confronted by two daughters, Amue and Strongine Armstrong. Yoki was frightened by their enormous size as he quickly ran into another room.

In the room was the youngest daughter of the Armstrong family, Catherine Elle Armstrong. Catherine was playing the piano when she notice Yoki. Yoki at first assumed Catherine wasn't much of a threat to him, but was proven wrong.

What shocked Yoki was when Catherine screamed and lifted up the piano with her own two hands. She smacked the piano towards Yoki and sent him flying right out the window.

Left with nowhere to go, Yoki was forced to remain in the slums and was taken in by the local Ishvalan survivors.

* * *

None of it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for the Elric brothers and Samantha Manson. And that's when I swore to myself that nothing would stop me from taking my revenge upon the one's who've done this to me. And it will be a vengeance far worse than death.

* * *

"It's not right!" May complained. "I'll never let a theiving hussy like you take him from me!"

"Did you just call me a hussy?" Winry asked.

"I already told you, she's just a childhood friend," Al told May.

"Relax, kid," Danny said to May. "There are plenty of fish in the sea."

Suddenly, Winry and Danielle punched Danny in the face for that comment.

"What did I say?" Danny asked.

"You know you're not helping," Danielle told Danny.

"And that's terrible advice to give to a ten-year-old girl," Winry said to Danny.

"Hey, take it easy," Ed told May. "You should think about something else like… alkahestry."

Realizing that no one heard a single word he said, Yoki shouted, "Did you even listen to me, damn it!"

"Yeah, how sad," Ed said, not caring what Yoki was saying. "Life is hard. Trust me. I know just how you feel."

"Are you patronizing me!" Yoki shouted.

"We're a bust right now, so see if in the next couple of years if we care," Danielle said.

Yoki fell to the gone, feeling as though his body was all frozen at the fact that no one seemed to care about his sad story.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimblee and the Brigg soldiers continued on with their search for Scar and was informed by one of the squadrons that they had lost Winry.

"So you lost the girl?" Kimblee asked, feeling mortified with how things were going. "You're not the most competent soldier, are you?"

"I'm sorry, sir," the soldier replied. Although, the soldiers could care less what Kimblee thinks and knew exactly well that they were told by Ed to hide Winry in Al's armor.

Hearing the situation, Miles said, "I'll lead a search team. I'll need two men from Charlie's squad!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Don't forget, Major," Kimblee warned Miles.

"I know Scar is our main objective," Miles told Kimblee. "You'll be the first to know if we locate him."

Although, Miles had no intension to contact Kimblee even if he did find Scar. He knew about Ed hiding Winry in Al's armor and was hoping they find Scar first before Kimblee did.

* * *

In another abandon building, Scar was looking through some food supplies that he could find for him, May, Dr. Marcoh, and Yoki to eat. Unfortunately, there really wasn't that much to eat.

"Nothing here either," Scar said. "Nothing edible that is.

That was when Scar heard someone coming. Approaching him two men who were Kimblee's personal bodyguards. The first man was a dark skinned man who's hair was braided while the second was light skin, he wore glasses, and had light yellowish spiky hair. Their names were Jerso and Zampano.

"You must be Scar," Jerso presumed.

"We'll need you to come with us," Zampano insisted. "Mr. Kimblee is waiting for you."

"I'm impressed with your tracking skills," Scar admitted. "But do you honestly think that the two of you are going to be enough to take me against my will."

"We'll see," Zampano smiled. "But we do have the slightest advantage."

Jerso and Zampano remoced their jackets and revealed who they really were. The first to transform was Jerso who's skin turned grin and the texture on him became slimy, and his skin widened. Jerso had become an amphibious frog-like humanoid creature.

Second was Zampano as he removed his glasses. His skin turned gray, and his noise turned huge and became a snoute and two large tusk formed between his lower teeth. On his back formed two large spike that were like a porcupine. Zampano had become a boar-like humanoid creature.

Both, Jerso and Zampano were actually Chimera's.

Glaring at Scar, Zampano said, "Let's just see how this plays out."

Scar stepped back and prepared himself for battle and said, "Chimera's, huh. Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Danielle made their introductions to Dr. Marcoh, whom they had yet to meet and only previously met Sam and Jazz.

"My name is Danny Fenton," Danny introduced as he shook Dr. Marcoh's hand. "Back in Central, they call me the Glacial Alchemist."

Danielle shook his hand as well and said, "Danielle Fenton. I'm his little cousin. I'm known as the Static Alchemist."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Dr. Marcoh said. "I've had a run in with someone with Jasmine Fenton who happens to be related to you if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm actually her little brother," Danny said. "And she's also Danielle's cousin as well. I wished we could have met in Central when we were looking for. A friend of ours got injured and can't move his legs."

"Oh, I see," Dr. Marcoh said.

"We'll worry about that later," Ed told the gang. "So, Dr. Marcoh, it's been a while."

"Yes, it has," Dr. Marcoh said. "Did you get the message of when I told that maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth?"

"Yes, I have," Ed replied. "I've learned a lot since we've last met. Like what it takes to create a Philosohper Stone."

"We've also found out about what the Homunculi have in store for this country," Danny said. "We figured out that they plan on using this entire country to form a giant transmutation circle to create an even more powerful Philosopher Stone."

"Just thinking about it gives me nightmare ever since we found out about it," Danielle said.

"Also, I know there's something wrong with this country and that there's something rotten with it's alchemy," Ed continued. "We decided to look into the posibilities of Xingese alkahestry and we figure she could help."

"You're on the right path," Dr. Marcoh said, as he pulled out the notebook containing Scar's brothers research notes. "But, you aren't the first person to put all of these pieces together. This book is a collection of his research and theories."

"Who do you mean by 'he', Dr. Marcoh?" Danielle asked.

"Scar's brother," Dr. Marcoh said. "This is his entire search notes containing all the his theories all alchemy and alkahestry. Scar's brother is a scholar and spent endless hours researching both the alchemy arts of this land."

"So, you're saying that this book may be the only hope we have left against the Homunculi?" Danny asked Dr. Marcoh.

"Precisely," Dr. Marcoh replied. "It's written in code, but we believe that this book contains all of the answers that we need."

"If we can decipher what's in there, does that mean we'll…" Ed said, knowing the answer.

"It means whatever we decipher could be the key we need to gain the advantage over this Father guy," Danny realized.

"Perhaps, but I believe so," Dr. Marcoh said. "But, they'll be impossible to translate without the assistance of Scar."

Not liking the sound of this, Ed shouted, "Why do we need him for?"

"Scar is the last person we would ask for help!" Danny bellowed.

"Not to mentioned he's tried to kill us due to the fact that we're State Alchemist," Danielle said.

"I know you may not like it, but he's the only one who can help us translate the language that's written an ancient Ishvalan," Dr. Marcoh told the gang.

Suddenly, the gang heard a loud rumbling that was coming from outside.

Startled by the loud noise, May asked, "What do you think that was?"

Looking outside where Dr. Marcoh saw the smoke, he said, "That's the building Scar was in. You think it's the military?"

"Look, all of you just need to stay put and hide out in here," Ed informed Winry, Dr. Marcoh, May, and Yoki. "Al, Danny, and Danielle and I will find out what's going on."

Hearing this caught Winry's attention and said, "So Scar is hear." However, Winry didn't want just sit here and do nothing as always. She felt that she needed to confront Scar and find out the truth of why he murdered her parents.

* * *

Scar was in the other building battling Jerso and Zampano, using his destructive alchemy to attack them as they dodged his blows. He made an attempt to attack Jerso. Despite have a big body, Jerso was able to move so fast due to the frog's capabilites.

"He's fast for his size," Scar realized.

Zampano then unleashed his spike from his back and shot them at Scar. Scar jumped and flipped to avoid being hit by the spokes. Jerso jumped in the air and spat out his sticky saliva to shot at Scar as he manage to dodge out of the way.

"Tired yet," Zampano asked Scar. "You see we know you've got to touch us in order to use your alchemy. So, we'll just keep a nice comfortable distance while we attack you."

Scar realized that these two were going to be a real problem for him since they knew everything about his alchemy and the moves he'll make. Knowing he stood no chance against them, Scar decided to retreat.

However, Zampano shot his spikes at Scar and grazed right across his left arm. Scar decided to finish them off with his alchemy and was about to place his hand on the ground when Jerso stopped him when he spat his sticky saliva on his right hand to keep him from using his alchemy.

Jerso said, "We've studied your file carefully enough to know that you destroy the ground when things start to look bad. We're going to beat you to a pulp before turning you over."

"Well look at this."

Jerso and Zampano turned around and saw who it was. It was Edward and Alphonse Elric as well as Danny and Danielle Fenton.

"Looks like we just got here in the nick of time, huh," Ed said.

"Sorry, boys, but there's been a change of plans," Danielle told them.

Confused on how the four of them got here, Zampano said, "Didn't they just run off somewhere?"

"Wait a second, I recognize his voice," Al realized.

"So do I," Danny noticed. "These guys sound a bit like Jerso and Zampano. Am I right, guys?"

"Then, these guys are Kimblee's goons," Al figured. "The one's he brought from Central

"You mean those bodyguard hanging around with Kimblee are these guys?" Danielle asked when she saw the looks on their humanoid animal appearances. "Eh… how disgusting. Especially frog man there."

"So, that would mean they're Chimera's," Al realized. "They're just like when he met Greed's gang."

"We've already got this under control," Zampano told the gang. "You just sit tight while we take care of Scar…"

The gang cut off Zampano's words by punching him in the face and shouted, "Aaahhhh! Zombie monsters!"

"What's wrong with you guys?" said a baffled Zampano. "We're all on the same side."

Al punched Zampano and shouted, "I'd never teamed up with any freaky looking monsters!"

"Help us!" Ed said, pretending not to recognize them as an excuse to beat them. "They're pretending to be our friends so they can eat us!"

"Pig man almost looks like we was waiting for his chance to get us and make a meal out of us!" Danielle said playing along.

"The chubby one has an enormous mouth!" Al said. "He could eat you in a single bite!"

"Oh, no, don't make me into your fly food frog man!" Danny said, playing along as well.

Knowing what they were up to, Jerso shouted, "You obnoxious brats! Settle down!" Jerso shot out his sticky saliva at the gang.

"Look out!" Danny shouted as the gang dodged out of the way.

Ed was the first to charge towards Jerso as he dodged his saliva. Jerso was caught off guard of how fast was going as he quickly parried his punches. Both of them jumped back and stood their ground.

"This kid is even faster than Scar," Jerso realized.

Suddenly, Ed started smiling and laughing at the fact he was able to move much more quickly with his Northern made automail that was much more lighter. The gang notice this and were getting creeped out at Ed's smile and laughing.

"Uh, brother," said a bemused Al.

"Um, Ed, you're kind of getting us freaked out right here," Danielle told him.

"Are you okay, Ed?" Danny asked, creeped out by Ed's smile and laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Jerso shouted as he shot out more of his sticky saliva towards Ed.

Ed manage to dodge his sticky saliva once again as he laughed with amusement and punched Jerso in the face with his new Northern made automail.

"It's so light!" said an impressed Edward as he tested out his Northern automail. "It's incredible! Amazing! It's not they're not even there! This cold weather automail is magnificent!"

"Ed, I think you've made your point and could you quit bragging about it," Danielle told him.

Getting back up, Jerso shouted, "You're going to regret messing with me, kid!"

Noticing he wasn't knocked out by that one punched, Ed said, "So my punches are lighter too?"

"Oh, boy," Danny said. "You brag on about your own victory and it comes right back to slap you, Ed."

Jerso then spat out more of his sticky saliva and shot it right at Ed's automail arm.

"Let's see how fast you move covered in my spit!" Jerso laughed.

"You're special power is saliva!" Ed said, grossed out but not impressed with Jerso's ability.

"Okay, that's just gross," Danielle said, finding the fact of having saliva spat at you was disgusting.

Jerso shot more of his sticky saliva at the gang as they dodged out of the way. That was when Danielle thought of something.

"Saliva is the same as water, so how about we heat things up," Danielle said as she had her transmutation gloves ready.

Danielle released all the energy from her gloves and unleashed a deadly lightning attack that struck the saliva. Jerso jumped out of the way before the lightning could hit him.

"Whoa, that was close!" Jerso said. "If I hadn't jumped out of the way, I would have been fried. I've got to stop that little girl from using her gloves."

Jerso grinned and spat more of his sticky saliva. Danielle was caught off guard that she didn't see the attack coming that she was hit by the sticky saliva, all covered in it.

"Okay… this is really disgusting," Danielle said, try to break free from the saliva that had her pinned down to the ground.

"Well, that takes care of that problem," Jerso said. "Now for you guys." He spat more sticky saliva towards Al and Danny.

"If that's how you want to play it, let's see if your saliva can handle the cold," Danny said as he waved his hands, released the cold air and turned the saliva into ice as they fell and shattered.

"What the… he froze my saliva?" said a surprised Jerso.

Seeing that occurred gave Ed an idea and said, "Hey, Danny, I've got an idea. Just follow me league."

Danny knew what Ed had in mind and smiled and said, "Right."

Jerso spat more of his stickly saliva once more as Ed and Danny charged towards him and dodged out of the way of the saliva. Ed quickly pressed his hands against the saliva, using his alchemy to transmute it to liquid.

"Let's see what happens when I revert your saliva back to water and and freeze it!" Ed said as he threw the water right onto Jerso's back. "Now, Danny!"

"I'm on it!" Danny said, as he waved his hands released the cold air and turning the water onto Jerso's back into ice. "You know pal, in order to control that temper of yours, you need to chill out."

Jerso touched his back, feeling the extreme cold of the ice stuck on his back and shouted, "Oh! It's freezing!"

While Jerso was aching over the freezing ice on his bac, Ed and Danny stood behind Al and knew what they had in mind.

"Sorry to do this, Al," Danny grinned.

"What?" said a confused Al.

"He shoots and he scores!" Ed cheered as he kicked Al straight towards Jerso and connected his armor to Jerso's frozen back.

"Hey, what do you guys think you're doing?" Al shouted, hating the fact they use him in the plan without informing him.

"Ow, my skin is peeling!" Jerso panicked.

"I think from now on, I'm going to call that one a wet tongue on a freezing flagpole attack," Ed quipped.

"It's funny, because I was just thinking the same thing," Danny said as he and Al gave each other high five.

Suddenly, Ed and Danny manage to dodge out of the way when Zampano got back up and shot his spikes at the two of them that barely missed them.

"For the last time, quit attacking us!" Zampano yelled. "We're suppose to be on the same damn side!"

"Sorry, but I don't remember taking sides with a pig," Danny said, putting on the act. "And just for a record, I prefer to eat pigs for breakfeast."

"You damn kid!" Zampano shouted. "I'm telling you I'm with you guys so quit acting like we're the enemy!"

"You shut your snout pig!" Ed yelled at Zampano. "I've never seen you before in my whole life! And you must be the enemy if I don't know you! I'll bet you can't even prove to us that you're on our side."

"Fine," Zampano sighed. "I'll transform back to prove it to you."

Zampano sucked in his spike back into his back to transform back into his human form to show proof to Ed and Danny. However, Ed and Danny saw their chance and strike to attack. Danny punched Zampano in the stomach while Ed kicked in in the face.

"Big mistake, pal," Danny grinned.

"Thanks for the opportunity sucker," Ed laughed. "It's kind of stupid to drop your defense during combat."

"That's basically a trick I use on my enemies back in my world," Danny said. "I always manage to trick them into lowering their defenses."

"Zampano!" Jerso shouted when he saw Ed and Danny defeat his partner. "Damn it! Let me go!" Jerso struggled to break free from Al's armor that was stuck to his back.

"Alright, big guy, why don't you take a little nap," Al said, as he whacked Jerso on the neck and knocking him out as he took him off his armor.

Danny went over to Danielle who was still pinned to the ground due to Jerso's sticky saliva and said, "Hey, Danielle, you okay?"

"Considering I'm stuck to the ground covered in a bunch of nasty saliva, sure I'm wonderful," Danielle replied sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, I'm fine, Danny,'" Danny said as Ed came to help Danielle out of the saliva using his alchemy.

"Ah, man, this is so disgusting," Danielle said, as she was trying to get the sticky parts of the saliva off her clothes.

Suddenly, the gang found themselves face to face with Scar. He had just used his alchemy to free himself from Jerso's sticky saliva.

"Well, it looks like it's our lucky day," Danny said as the gang glared at Scar.

"You just had to go and free yourself," Ed said. "You really think you're going to get away."

"Give up, Scar!" Al told the Ishvalan. "It's time to pay for what you've done!"

"You're going to answer for all the crimes you've committed and be held trial for the murder of several State Alchemist," Danielle said.

"I will kill you if you try to stop me!" Scar grunted.

"Guys, stand back," Ed told the gang. "I'll handle Scar from here."

"Are you sure, Ed?" Danny asked.

"Trust me on this," Ed told Danny. "I'm pretty sure I'll be able to have the advantage over Scar this time."

Still hesistant to let Ed handle Scar on his own, Danny sighed and said, "Alright. He's all yours. But if you end up in trouble, we're jumping in."

"Right," Ed smiled as he stood his ground, ready to take on Scar. Taking a deep breath, Ed charged right towards Scar to attack.

"He's a fool to charge me without thinking," Scar thought, as he raised his right arm to attack Ed. "You offer your arm to me? Then, I'll take it!"

Ed clashed his automail arm with Scar's right. To Scar's own shock, his alchemy wasn't deconstructing Ed's automail arm. Just like Captain Buccaneer's automail arm, Ed's was made from a combination of different kinds of metal.

"Are you surprised?" Ed asked Scar. "I hate to tell you, but my arm isn't steel anymore!"

"Amazing!" said a shocked Danielle. "Scar can't destroy Ed's automail arm anymore."

"It's like the automail arm Captain Buccaneer had," Danny reminded Danielle. "Those different elements of metal will make it impossible for Scar to destroy. Now Ed has the upper hand in this."

Seeing an open attack, Ed kicked Scar in the leg as they both jumped back. Scar stared them frustrated, refusing to admit defeat or let these young alchemist get in his way.

"Give up already, Scar," Danny told the Ishvalan. "Just come slowly and we'll make this easy for you."

"Don't make this difficult," Ed said, getting ready to use his alchemy.

However, Scar acted quickly and placed his right hand on the ground, causing the floor to deconstructed and explode as Ed, Al, Danny, and Danielle were sent flying across the room and fell down. While they were off guard, Scar saw an opened to attack and jumped to finish them off.

"Don't hurt them!"

Scar turned around and saw who it was shouting. To his shock, it was Winry. Scar saw she still had those same hatred in her eyes from before. The gang saw their chance while Scar was distracted as they punched him and knocked him down.

"We got him now!" Danny said.

Al quickly used his alchemy to put some restraints on Scar's right arm to keep him from using his alchemy to escape.

"There's no point of escaping, Scar," Danielle said. "You're under arrest for the murders of several State Alchemist you've killed."

Noticing Winry, Ed shouted, "What are you doing here you idiot!"

Winry ignored Ed as she paid attention to Scar and was about approach him when Major Miles and his squadron arrived. Miles held Winry back.

"That's close enough," Miles told Winry.

Surprised by Major Miles' appearanced, Ed asked, "You brought her here, Major?"

The Briggs soldiers that came in to apprehend Scar notice Jerso and Zampano's animal like humanoid features.

"What are these creatures?"

"I guess they're the result of some ungodly experiment by our superiors," Miles figured. "Tie them both to that collum!" "Right away, sir!"

"And as for you, Scar," Miles said as he approached his Ishvalan brethren and pointed a gun at him. "I regret having to treat one of my own people so harshly. But, I just can't let you walked away, not after what you've done."

"Your own people, huh," Scar scoffed.

Miles looked at the gang and said, "You guys can leave. We've got it from here."

That was when the gang notice Winry beginning to approach Scar.

"Winry!" Al called out.

"Stop, Winry!" Ed told her. "Stay back!"

"Let Major Miles handle it from here!" Danny said, trying to hold Winry back.

"Please, Winry," Danielle begged. "I know how you feel, but getting revenge won't bring your parents back."

"Let me go," Winry told them all. "It's all right."

"It couldn't be any less all right!" Ed told Winry.

"Just let the law answer judge him for what he did," Danielle said to Winry. "It's better this way than having to get your own hands dirty."

"Miss, you need to stay back!" Miles ordered Winry.

"Just let me," Winry begged of them. "Please, understand. You have to let me talk to him. I need to, Ed."

Everyone was reluctant to let Winry go anywhere near Scar, but decided to let her approach him. Danielle was hoping Winry was going to try anything and kill Scar. She still couldn't that image of the look on Winry's face when she found out Scar murdered her parents.

"Why?" Winry asked Scar. "Why did you kill my mother and father?"

"There's nothing I can say that won't sound like an excuse," Scar replied. "And nothing can change the fact that I am responsible for their deaths." Scar looked at the hateful and sad eyes on Winry's face, feeling deep regret for taking her parents away and felt she had every right to judge him.

* * *

From where Kimblee was, he heard a huge explosion coming from one of the building as well as the Briggs soldiers.

"What happened?" one of the soldiers yelled.

"That's where Major Miles was!" another soldier called out.

* * *

Back at Fort Briggs, General Armstrong and Sam were overlooking the beautiful sight of the mountains of Briggs itself. Sam would have never imagine seeing such a lovely scenery.

"General, I've been wondering, why did you come to Fort Briggs anyway?" Sam asked.

"Why, you ask?" Olivier replied to Sam. "It's because I've always dreamed of being at the top. The mountains right here are a magnificent scene. I don't think there's any place in the world I'd rather be than be high up in the mountains."

Sam looked at the beautiful scenery once more and understood what the General meant. Being this high, one would imagine being on top of the world.

Arriving where the women were, Captain Buccaneer showed up and said, "Evening General, and Manson."

"Captain Buccaneer," Sam greeted.

"May I ask what you two are doing?" Buccaneer asked.

"We're looking at the mountains," Olivier replied. "I like the winter's up here. Everything's black and white. I appreciate the pure simplicity of it."

"That's not true, sir," Buccaneer told the General as he looked up at the sky. "You can see blue if you look up. There's nothing that's entirely black and white."

Looking up at the sky, Sam realized Captain Buccaneer was right. She saw the sky was so clear that she could see the beautiful blue sky.

"Black is usually my favorite color, but I guess blue can be my favorite too once in a while," Sam said, admiring the blue sky. They do say that blue can be a symbol of peace like it is up here."

Olivier made a little smile and said, "Is that so. I'll remember that when I'm looking at the sky."

That was when the three of them notice a couple of car driving up towards the fort.

"It appears we have guest," Buccaneer said, looking down at their visitors from above.

"It looks like they're from Central," Olivier realized. "This isn't good. Samantha, it looks like you're going to have to disguise yourself as a Brigg soldier in order to keep the forces from Central from recognizing you."

"Yes, General" Sam replied.

"Captain, Buccaneer, fetch Samantha a Briggs uniform!" Olivier ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"And Samantha, tie up that hair of yours into a ponytail as well," Olivier suggested. "Keeping your hair that way it is will only give your identity and appearance away."

"Thank you for the advice, General," Sam said as Captain Briggs escorted her inside to feath her a Briggs soldier uniform.

* * *

Later on, General Armstrong, Captain Buccaneer, and Sam, using her disguise, came to meet the forces from Central and saluted them.

"Long time no see, General Armstrong," said the Brigadier General that approached her. Sorry to drop in like this, but it's somewhat urgent. Central Command has a very questions that they would very much like to have answered."

Olivier realized what this probably meant. They probably intended to ask her about the mysterious disappearance of General Raven.

"Well, it looks like I'll be making a trip to Central," Olivier said to herself as she turned to whisper to Sam. "I'll be gone in the meantime, Samantha. But remember, if bloodshe does occur here as the Full Metal predicted, return to the Armstrong family home."

"Yes, General," Sam replied. "And I appreciate you and the Brigg soldiers trying to protect me."

"Don't mention it," Olivier said as she left with a few of the Central forces to head for Central Command.

* * *

More explosions occurred in the building where Scar and the others were at as Kimblee and the Brigg soldiers gathered to where it was happening. More explosions occurred as the part and chunks of the building were falling right off.

"Fall back!" the soldiers shouted.

Another explosion occurred and smoke was everywhere. Ed and Danny ran right out, appearing from the smoke as and went where the Brigg soldiers and Kimblee were.

"Damn it!" Ed grunted.

"I can't believe he pulled that move on us!" Danny bellowed.

"What's going on in there Full Metal and Fenton?" Kimblee demanded.

Turning towards Kimblee, Ed shouted, "You bastard! This is all your fault, Kimblee! You were suppose to be watching Winry!"

"And now he's got Danielle too!" said a frustrated Danny.

Trying to get a clear look from all the smoke, one of the Brigg soldiers notice something on top of the building.

"Mr. Kimblee, look up there on the roof!" one of the Brigg soldiers pointed.

Kimblee looked up at the roof and saw who was standing there. It was Scar and he was carrying both, Winry and Danielle in his arms, using them as hostages.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Kimblee glared at Scar as Scar glared back at him with anger, looking at the man who was responsible for his family's death.

"Tell me something, Kimblee!" Scar spoke. "Do you remember when we first met? It seems we've changed places!"

Knowing that was similar to how the first met, Kimblee shouted, "You shouldn't be so confident!"

"Kimblee, damn you!" Ed shouted as he grabbed Kimblee by the grip. "Tell me why! Why is Winry here? We finally got Scar cornered and now he's taken both Winry and Danielle hostage because of you!"

"Damn it!" Danny grunted. "We can't open fire on Scar while he has two hostages!"

"Who says we can't," Kimblee said, as he removed his white gloves, preparing to use his alchemy. "Both of you, stand aside."

Ed and Danny stared shocked of what Kimblee was about to do. He was going to use his alchemy on Scar and sacrifice Winry and Danielle's lives in the process.

"What are you doing?" Ed yelled.

"Are you out of her mind!" Danny shouted as he grabbed Kimblee's arm to keep him from using his alchemy as well as Ed.

"I said stand aside!" Kimblee demanded repeatedly.

"Stop!" Ed told Kimblee. "Stop this now, Crimson Alchemist! Can't you see that Winry and Danielle are up there with Scar! We won't let you attack!"

"Sacrificing a human life is necessary if you are to achieve your goal," Kimblee said. "If Scar plans to use them hostages, then it's not my problem. They should have thought twice before accompanying us."

"So you're saying that Winry and Danielle's lives matter less at this moment!" Danny shouted. "Well, I'm not going to stand by and let you attack and risk their lives!"

Frustrated, Kimblee said, "Why can't you two just stay out of the way! Move it!"

"No!" Ed refused. "We're not going to let you endanger Winry and Danielle's lives! We have to back down for now!"

"I said out of my way, BOTH OF YOU!" Kimblee snarled as threw Ed off his arm and punched Danny in the stomach and kicked him down. "I won't let anything stand in my way of my path of misery and chaos."

Just before Kimblee was about to use his alchemy to attack, Scar used his alchemy quickly on the roof and caused it to drop down where everyone was out. Everyone moved out of the way before the top of the roof fell on them as Scar got Winry and Danielle then left.

Realizing that Scar was getting away, Kimblee shouted, "Not so fast, Ishvalan!" He was about to run after Scar when one of the Brigg soldiers held Kimblee back.

"No, wait! It's much too dangerous to get close to the building! We have to fall back!"

Indeed, it was too dangerous to get anywhere close to the building as it continued to fall apart due to Scar's alchemy. Kimblee saw there was a blizzard kicking in and looked frustrated, knowing it was pointless to chase after Scar in the condition the weather was going.

"Take cover men! There's a blizzard coming!"

* * *

Everyone all rounded up to find shelter quickly before the blizzard got any worse. Although, in truth, everything that had occurred was actually planned out between the Elric brothers, Feton relatives, as well as Major Miles and several others.

"I must say that was a convincing performance," Miles admitted that they manage to pull one on Kimblee.

"It wasn't a performance," Ed told Miles. "We're burning with anger inside of us as he expressed it towards Kimblee back there. I feel so worthless having to put her on this stupid charade."

"As far as I'm concerned, I still don't let the idea of entrusting Danielle's life to Scar," Danny said, feeling angry as Ed was. "I know for a fact that Scar despises State Alchemist. He better not lay one finger on her otherwise I'll kill him with my own two hands."

Miles placed his hand on Danny's shoulder and said, "Try to calm down. He won't harm your cousin, that much I'm sure of. After all, he did keep his word."

* * *

Fifteen minutes earlier, Winry approached Scar to confront him to question his motives on murdering her parents.

"Why?" Winry asked Scar. "Why did you kill my mother and father?"

Scar sighed and said, "There's nothing I can say that won't sound like an excuse. And nothing can change the fact that I am responsible for their death's. I killed them. Young girl, you have every right to pass judgment on me."

Winry didn't say anything and took out some bandages to patch up Scar's wound on his right arm, much to the Ishvalan's surprise.

"Your arm… you'll die if we don't bandage it," Winry told Scar.

"Winry…" said a shocked Ed.

"Why are you bothering to help him?" Danny asked Winry.

"Just be quiet you guys," Winry said, softly. "I think… I think this is what my parents would have wanted."

Winry remembered back at Central of what Sam told her:

* * *

"Taking someone's isn't what you can do. You do that and you're no better than him."

"You're so much different because you have something else that's better than killing."

"You're more like your parents you know. Helping and saving people is what you do best. I think your mom and dad would be proud."

* * *

Winry always kept those words Sam told her in mind and knew she was right. Winry knew if she turned her back on Sam's words, she would be able to face her and that if made the choice to kill Scar, her parents would look down on her in shame.

"Are you okay with this, Winry?" Danielle asked her. "You really think a cold blooded murderer really deserves our sympathy?"

"It's not about showing sympathy," Winry told Danielle. "My mom and dad saved his life before after all. There has to be a reason for that."

Shocked by this, Scar asked, "Does that mean you're forgiving me?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Winry said to Scar. "I don't forgive you for your endless murdering, but tending to your injuries is all that matters."

Scar realized that maybe he doesn't deserve forgiveness for what the pain and grief he's caused Winry. Of all the things he's done, Scar knew there can be no excuse for the crimes he's committed. Winry stood up and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay, Winry?" Ed asked.

"I'm okay," Winry replied, sadly. "I won't cry. Didn't I promise that the next time I cried, they would be tears of joy?"

Ed smiled and placed his hand on Winry's shoulder. He then approached Scar to express his own words.

"Listen, Scar, no matter what Winry says… I still want to beat you bloody and drag you back to the Rockbell family grave to pay your respects," Ed told the Ishvalan.

"It's time for you to receive you own judgment, Scar," Danny said.

Scar looked over at Miles and said, "Major Miles, wasn't it? Can I aske you something?"

"What?" Miles replied.

"Earlier you said I was one of your people," Scar told Miles.

"That's right," Miles said. "I'm part Ishvalan on my grandfather's side. I wish we didn't have to meet like this red-eyed brother of mine." Miles removed his sunglasses and revealed his red eyes.

"How can you bring yourself to be part of the Amestrian military?" Scar asked Miles.

Miles replied, "My objective is to work from the inside to change how the people of this country view the people of Ishval."

Scar was shocked of what Miles was trying to achieve and said, "I don't think that great a task will be easy to accomplish."

"Who knows how long it will takes," Miles said. "But still, my mixed blood gives me a slight advantage at least. I'm an Ishvalan pebble tossed into the ocean of the Amestrian military. Maybe in time the ripples that create will become great waves.

"And do you want to know what the most ironic part about it is? It was an Amestrian who set me off on this path in the first place."

Scar looked at Miles as he man who became something so great and here he was murdering people, achieving nothing.

"Look at me," Scar said. "I'm an overstrain wound of hatred born from the great Ishvalan War. I am thankful that there is someone like you out there."

"Whatever the circumstance may be between us, I cannot let you go," Miles told Scar, keeping his gun pointed at him. "You must accept judgment."

"Hold on!"

Miles and the others turned around when they heard someone shout and said, "Who's there?"

Coming right into the room were Dr. Marcoh and May.

"May," Al said.

"Dr. Marcoh," Ed said.

"Please, don't take Scar as your prisoner," Dr. Marcoh said. "We need him."

"I'm sorry, but he's a wanted murder on the run from the law," Miles said. "I'm afraid I'll have to take him in."

"Wait just a second," Dr. Marcoh said. "At least let me explain. I have right here some research notes that we've been trying to decipher and we require Scar's help for that."

"Deciphering notes you say," Miles said, becoming interested in what Dr. Marcoh had to say.

"Yes, it's groundbreaking research that tries to view Amestrian alchemy and Xingese alkahest," May explained.

"But all of the important parts are unreadable," Dr. Marcoh said, telling them their situation. "They're written in ancient Ishvalan. Scar's the only one who can make sense of it. Don't you see."

Miles thought about it for a moment when he notice May and her black and white panda cub, Shao May. He realized she's the girl they've been looking for.

"So you're the alkahestry girl," Miles figured. "I have orders to bring you back to the fort."

"Me?" May panicked. "But what do they want with me?"

"Don't worry," Miles assured her. "You'll receive a warm welcome I'm sure. Now let me think here… Scar needs to be kept free and it would be just as bad if they found out that Dr. Marcoh was here as well.

"Alright. I think it might be best if we took Scar back to Fort Briggs to hide you from senior military staff."

"Hold on, what are you saying?" Ed asked, fearing of what Miles was suggestion. "You mean we're bringing that monster with us?"

"No way," Danny said, being against the idea. "This is all a bad idea. I've always had to hear Scar ramble on about us receiving judgment. Well, it's about time he received his own judgment to know how every one of his victims felt!"

"I'm afraid we have no other options," Miles told them. "Besides, we need Scar to help decipher those notes."

"Out of all the people we have to team up with, why did it have to be a cold blooded murderer," Danny said, frustrated.

"I agree with Danny on this, Major!" Ed said. "There's not a damn thing I want this guy's help with! Just hand him over to Kimblee."

"If Kimblee wants him, he can have him," Danny said, agreeing with Ed. "I couldn't care less."

"Maybe you two have forgotten what we're up against!" Miles argued. "What about the conspiracy with the Homunculi of their plans to use this country to form a giant tranmutation circle!"

"Major, you know all about that," said a surprised Danielle. "But, how did…"

"I heard all about it from General Armstrong," Miles told the gang. "We know something's about to happen that will effect all of Amestris and it's people. We need to know what the notes say. That's more important than anything else."

Ed and Danny were against the idea. As far as they were concerned, teaming up and helping Scar out was the last thing on their mind.

Danielle went up to Danny and said, "Danny, the Major is right. Believe me, I have no intensions of teaming up with Scar. But, if what Dr. Marcoh said is true, we have to decipher these notes as soon as possible. It may be the only hope we have left.

"Still…" Danny said, as he glared with anger at Scar.

"You know this ain't the first time we've ever teamed up with enemies," Danielle told Danny. "The ghost back in our world pretty much hate teaming up with you as much as you don't want to team up with Scar. But when we're dealing with an adversary who's even a bigger threat, sometimes it's necessary to team up with your enemies."

"Your cousin makes a very good point," Miles said, agreeing with Danielle. "We're going to need all the help we can get if we are to stop whatever it is the Homunculi are planning. All of us need to be put aside our differences and races and be one nation. That includes even our enemies."

"Alright," Danny said, taking a deep breath. "I guess we will have work with Scar if it means saving Amestris."

"Fine," Ed said, agreeing. "But, let me make this clear, Scar. This doesn't prove that we're friends."

Scar didn't reply to Ed, but pretty much agreed with Ed since teaming up with State Alchemist was something he never intended to do.

"Also, I'm aware they're using the Rockbell girl as a hostage against you," Miles told Ed. "And I'm the same goes for you Danny. I know that your little cousin's life is at stake too."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Danny asked Miled.

"I overheard you and Kimblee arguing down the hall the other night," Miles said. "It makes me sick at the thought that Kimblee would try to use her as a hostage just to get you to become a mass murderer."

Shocked of what she was hearing, Danielle said, "Kimblee was using as a hostage too? Danny, why didn't you tell me?"

"Having you worried is that last thing I want," Danny told Danielle. "I wanted to tell you, but… damn Kimblee stuck his sick words in my head that I wasn't thinking straight."

"Don't worry," Miles said, assuring Danny. "From this point on, I'm through taking order from Kimblee. From now on, Miss Rockbell and Miss Fenton's safety is our top priority."

"Right," Danny nodded as Ed did the same.

"If we act now, we can disgrace Kimblee and find someplace to hide them where they can't touch the girls," Miles told Ed and Danny.

Danny offered his handshake to Miles and said, "Thank you, Major."

Miles smiled as he shook Danny's hand and said, "Don't mention it. Besides, that's how we do it in Briggs. We all look out for each other."

"Okay," Ed said. "The only thing we need left is Scar's cooperation."

"Precisely," Miles said, as he kept his gun pointed at Scar. "Listen up, Scar. If you're willing to work with us, I'll postpone your judgment day. Is that a deal?"

"It doesn't look like you're going to give me any other choice," Scar replied. "Yes. I'll help you decode the notes."

"I have your word on that?" Miles asked Scar, keeping his gun pointed at him to make sure he wasn't lying to them.

"You do," Scar told Miles. "I swear on my Ishvalan blood. You can trust me my red-eyes brother."

Miles lowered his gun and said, "We have a deal then. My apologies, Miss Rockbell, you'll have to wait a while before we can punish your parent's killer."

"Fine," Winry nodded.

That was when they gang heard Jerso and Zampano struggling who were tied to the collum. Everyone had almost forgot that they were still here.

"We've been busy discussing what's going on, we almost forgot that pig and frog man were still here," Danny said.

"Right," Miles said. "Now we just have to figure out what to do with these freaks of nature. Men, dispose of them!"

"Yes, sir!"

Ed saw one of their soldiers pointing their guns at Jerso and Zampano and said, "Hey, wait? You're just going to kill them?"

"Major, couldn't there be another solution that doesn't involve killing them?" Danielle asked Miles.

"I see no reason to let them live," Miles told Danielle. "Kill them."

"Hold on, Major, can't you at least give these guys a break," Danny suggested. "These guys aren't as worse compared to Scar."

"A life if is a life," Al said to Miles. "What better reason do you need than that?"

"Ha, showing us mercy," Jerso scoffed. "How adorable."

"You all are just a bunch of sentimental fools!" Zampano told the gang. "We didn't ask for your help!"

"Hey, you can at least show some gratitude for trying to spare your lives!" Danielle told Jerso and Zampano.

"Gratitude?" Jerso questioned. "Whoever said we wanted your gratitude. Look at these bodies. What kind of future can we have? If you're going to kill us, do it!"

"So you just want to throw away lives just like that?" Danielle asked.

Al approached Jerso and Zampano and said, "I don't understand. Don't you have families? Any loved ones?"

"Sure we do," Jerso replied.

"But as soon as we got these bodies they were all told that we were dead," Zampano explained. "And to them, we are."

"Don't you want to see them again?" Al asked them.

"Even if we did, how can we go back to them like this?" Zampano questioned Al.

"So you don't want to get your original bodies back then?" Al asked once more. "You're content the way you are now? Is that it!"

"No!" Zampano shouted. "How could we be?"

"Of course we want our true bodies back!" Jerso bellowed.

"Then there's your answer!" Al told them. "I don't want to hear a bunch nonsense! Why not live and learn whether there's a chance of getting your bodies back!"

"How could you possibly know what we're going through?" Jerso questioned Al.

"And what chance do we have of going back?" Zampano asked, having doubts.

Al removed his helmet to show Jerso and Zampano of what was really inside. They were both shocked when they saw nothing was even in there. Al's armor was completely hollow.

"Well, I'm going back," Al told them once again. "No matter it takes… I'm not giving up!"

"Despite how hopeless it gets, you should never give up, because if you do you'll just end up living the rest of your life in despair," Danielle said to Jerso and Zampano.

"How would you know?" Jerso asked Danielle. "You're only a kid?"

"Am I?" Danielle questioned. "Let me tell you something, I wasn't even born human. I was created from my cousin's DNA by a psychotic man, who claimed to be my father, who only used me in his test subjects to create the perfect clone out of Danny.

"I escaped, but my body was unstable and was slowly falling apart. There was no telling when my body might dissolve, but that never stopped me from giving up because I knew my cousin could find a cure for me. It was because of Danny that I'm still here. He was able to give me this body where I can live my life without fear of falling apart.

"And that should be the same for you. Keeping moving on and stop living in fear otherwise you're going to live the rest of your lives in regret that you won't be able to see your families again."

Jerso and Zampano were all surprised by Danielle's story especially the others. Hearing Al and Danielle's determination had Jerso and Zampano thinking a lot and thought that maybe there is a way to get their original bodies back.

"Major!" one of the troops called out as he looked at the window, noticing the wind picking up and the dark clouds moving in.

"What is it?" Miles asked as he too notice the condition in the weather.

"It's not good," the soldier informed. "There's a snowstorm about to hit."

"We can't complete a snowbound march with this equipment," Miles said. "We have no chance of reaching the fort."

"What do we do now?" Winry wondered.

"There's got to be some other way we can get there without having to be caught by Kimblee," Danny said, thinking.

"This is a mining town, isn't it?" Yoki asked. "Why don't we just go into the underground tunnels."

Everyone stared shocked that Yoki somehow knew this and all wondered how he was able to come across this knowledge when they just got here.

"Uh, how do you know that there are underground tunnels in this place?" Danny asked Yoki.

"I mean… this is a pretty large mine, right?" Yoki replied. "So, surely there's a tunnel that can take us beyond the mountains."

"That's it!" everyone said, impressed by Yoki's suggestion and knowledge.

"Hey, give me some credit," Yoki said, enjoying the impression he received from the gang. "This is what I did for a living."

Looking at the map to the mining tunnels, one of the soldiers said, "He's right. The tunnels come out past the mountains."

"Right," Miles said, writing in his notebook and handing it to Dr. Marcoh. "Once you reach the fort and meet the Brigg soldiers, just hand them this. I've explained our arrangement, so you shouldn't have any trouble with them."

"Thank you," Dr. Marcoh said to Miles. "But, there's still the matter of the young Miss Rockbell and Miss Fenton. They cannot accompany us to the fort of course. But, when word gets out that they're missing, won't the Elric brothers and Mr. Fenton be the first people they suspect."

"We can handle ourselves," Al told Dr. Marcoh.

"I'm pretty sure we can come up with something to keep Kimblee from suspecting us," Danny said, assuring everybody.

"Just leave Kimblee to us," Ed told the gang. "Whatever story we come up with, I doubt he'll be able to tell what's going on."

"No," Miles told the boys. "This is Kimblee we're dealing about. He's very skeptical. He's automatically going to be suspicious of whatever you tell him."

"So what now?" Danny wondered. "How are we going to fool him about Winry and Danielle's disappearance without him suspecting us?"

"This isn't going to be as easy as we thought," Ed thought. "Kimblee pretty has sharp senses."

As everyone kept thinking, Winry said, "Um… I hate to be the one to suggest this…but, what do you think Kimblee would do if me and Danielle were suddenly take hostage by Scar?"

Everyone became alarmed by Winry's suggestion, except for Danielle who actually approved of Winry's idea.

"This plan might be crazy enough to work," Danielle thought.

"Sorry, but for a second there I thought you said you wanted Scar to kidnap you and Danielle," Danny joked.

"Actually, that's exactly what we're saying," Danielle said, showing Danny that they were serious.

"You want him to kidnap you two?" Al said, alarmed by this plan.

"Hold on here, girls," Ed said, trying to get this idea straight. "You're saying you want us to let him go."

"Please, tell me you're joking because I just think whatever it is you girls are planning is insane," Danny said, still not believing what he was hearing.

"Do we look like we're joking, Danny," Danielle said, trying to get Danny's head straight. "We want it to look like Scar kidnapped us."

Winry explained. "The plan is Scar runs away carrying us. Then Ed, you and the other try desperately to stop him or at least that's what you guys pretend to do. You understand."

"It's easy enough to fool Kimblee," Danielle said, feeling pretty sure about this. "He won't suspect a thing and that will lead you guys out of the clear."

"No offense, but… ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS!" Danny shouted.

"Maybe we are, yes," Danielle replied. "And don't try to tuck us out of it."

"YOU TWO CAN'T DO THAT!" Ed shouted, freaking out. "YOU'RE BOTH CRAZY!"

"WELL WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, DO WE!" Winry argued.

"We don't have any other choices here," Danielle said. "Scar has to make it look like he kidnapped us. Telling Kimblee that we're missing isn't going to work. He'll find out other way and we're all dead for sure."

"She's right, Ed," Winry said, agreeing with Danielle. "We're hostages either way in this situation so we might as well get to choose our captors!"

"But he's a mass murderer!" Al told Winry.

"Danielle, did you forget he's tried to kill all of us in the past!" Danny argued. "How do I know we won't try something like that!"

"They're both right, you two!" Ed told the girl. "There's no reason for you two to be risking your lives!"

"I may be your little cousin, Danny, but you're not the one making decisions for me!" Danielle argued with her cousin. "I can look after myself! Even if he does try something like that, I'll strike him down before he even knows what hit him!"

"The same goes for me too, Ed!" Winry told him. "I'm tired of you two trying to make decisions of what's best for me! You two don't have to do everything on your own!"

Ed, Al, and Danny were still hesitant to let the girls handle this while pretending to be kidnapped by a State Alchemist murderer. But, they knew there was no other option left without risking Kimblee to suspect what they're up to.

"Make up your minds!" Miles told the gang. "The storm is coming in. If we don't hurry, we won't be able to get out of here."

Frustrated, Danny hit his fist against the wall and shouted, "Damn it, Danielle! Why do you have to make things so difficult?"

Looking down below from above the building, one of the soldiers said, "I can see Kimblee's forces now!"

Knowing they had no time left, Ed and Danny realized there were no other options and had to act fast.

Turning towards Scar, Danny said, "Listen up, Scar! I'm placing my little cousin and Winry under your protection!"

"You better not try anything dirty or anything to hurt Winry, Scar!" Ed warned the Ishvalan.

""If you do anything to my cousin, I'm going to make sure that you're frozen in a block of ice for the rest of your life!" Danny said with anger.

"I won't harm the girls," Scar told Ed and Danny. "I keep my promises."

Ed then used his alchemy to release the restraints off of Scar's right arm.

"Alright, let's move out," Danny told the gang.

"And us too?" Jerso asked. "Please, you have to take us with you too. I know you don't trust us, but I understand if you want to keep us tied up."

"Kimblee shows no mercy to troops who fail to accomplish their missions," Zampano said. "One way or the other, we're dead. Besides, we don't want to give up either."

Al and Danielle were surprised to hear this from Jerso and Zampano. But, they were wondering if they were telling the truth and not lying to them.

"Are you serious?" Danielle asked the both of them. "Have you considered on getting your original bodies back?"

"Yes, we do," Zampano replied.

"How do we know you mean that?" Dr. Marcoh asked, trying to be certain if they are telling the truth. "You realize if you do anything to obstruct us, the whole country could be destroyed. Inlcluding your families and everyone you care about."

Shocked by this news, Jerso said, "Wait, hold on! Just what are you saying? I don't understand. The Central forces weren't told about any of this."

"Please, we need to know more," Zampano insisted, wondering what Dr. Marcoh meant by this. "What's going on?"

"This entire country is in danger," Danny told Jerso and Zampano. "That's pretty much we have to go on at this point. If we don't act fast, everything that you know in this land will be gone."

"Are you serious?" Jerso asked, becoming more alarmed by this shocking news.

"Just what the hell do they have in store for this country?" Zampano wondered.

"Look, don't worry about it," Al told them. "We have to get moving before Kimblee's forces arrive. There's no time to waste."

"Right," Jerso nodded as he and Zampano reverted back to their human forms.

"Before you start to get friendly with us, we prefer it if you tied up our hands," Zampano suggested.

Miles nodded and said, "Alright. Bind their hands!" The soldiers did what Miles told them to do as they tied up their hands with rope.

"Are you sure about this?" Miles asked Jerso and Zampano.

"Yeah," Jerso replied. "I'm sure everyone will feel a while lot better if we're tied up."

"Alright, Scar, give us a good performance," Miles said.

"I know what I'm doing," Scar assured Miles.

"And you will keep your oath," Miles told Scar. "Your solemn word as a true Ishvalan."

Scar nodded, promising Miles to keep his oath to his Ishvalan brother. Everyone then split up. Dr. Marcoh, May, and Yoki decided to make for the mines, while Ed, Al, and Danny went with Major Miles, and Winry and Danielle went with Scar to making the kidnapping look convincing.

Danny looked at Danielle and said, "You better be alive by the time I see you again, Danielle."

"Don't worry," Danielle assured her cousin. "I can handle myself. I've been doing it over the past nine months."

"Alright," Danny nodded. "I'll see you then."

Before the girls headed up with Scar, one of the soldiers notice Winry wearing some earrings and said, "Excuse me, Miss, your ears! Your earrings are made out of metal. If you don't take them out you'll get frostbite."

Winry took the soldiers advice as she took off her earrings. She went up to give them to Ed as she placed them in his hands.

"Ed, you hang on to these for me," Winry told him. "I'll see you all back at the fort."

Ed nodded as he held on tight to Winry's earrings, holding them for luck that he'll be able to see her again.

"Come on, Ed!" Danny called out. Ed then followed the gang downstairs to carry out their plan and give everyone the opportunity to escape.

Scar, Winry, and Danielle did the rest as they caused a rucus and Ed and Danny manage to pull one on Kimblee and manage to convince him without having to suspect anyone or what they were planning.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ed, Al, Danny, Major Miles, and the rest of the crew found shelter to take cover as they waited for the raging snowstorm to end. All they could do now was hope everyone would make it through this okay.

Danny looked at the window at the wind blowing the snow everywhere and thought, "You better be safe, Danielle."

Ed looked at the earring that Winry gave him once more and notice Danny looking at the window. He realized that he was thinking the same thing and also hoped Winry made it through okay. All he had to do was hold onto the earrings, just hoping he'll be able to meet up with the others, especially Winry.

"I'm worried about what's happened to Zampano and Jerso," said a concerned Heinkel.

"There are two possibilities," Darius presimed. "Either Scar did them in or they're out there in the snow."

Miles stood next to Danny and also looked at the window, watching the huge blizzard and thought, "We got lucky. This storm really saved out hides. Please, let them reach the fort safely."

Speaking of which, one of the soldiers came to Major Miles when they had received a phone call from Fort Briggs itself.

"Excuse me, Major. Briggs is on the line for you."

Miles than took the phone and answered, "Yes, Miles here…. Oh, hi, Samantha. How are things going at Briggs?"

When Sam informed Miles of what was happening at Fort Briggs and was shocked of what he heard and said, "What'd you say?" What Sam told him about the situation in Fort Briggs, things weren't look so good at all.

* * *

In the mining tunnel, Yoki lead the group since he knew his way around the places since he had been the owner of the mine back in Youswell.

Dr. Marcoh looked at Danielle and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, Miss Fenton, but what you said earlier… are you really a clone created from your cousin's DNA?"

"Yes, I am," Danielle said. "I was more of an imperfect clone. The rest of the clone's that came before me were imperfect as well, but they were mindless vicious monsters.

"Since I was imperfect, every single energy I used almost caused my body to almost decompose. Every single day, I kept fearing for my own existence and wondered when the day come until my body withers away."

"That must have been terrible for you," Winry said, since this was the first time she heard Danielle's story. "I couldn't imagine having to worry every single day waiting for myself to fall apart."

"So, if you were an imperfect clone, why did the guy who created you bother to keep you around?" Jerso asked. "I mean scientist like that would have gotten rid of them if they had the chance."

"The only reason I was kept alive was so I could help him capture Danny since he wanted his DNA so badly," Danielle told Jerso. "His plan was once I helped him get Danny's DNA he would have me disposed."

"But what were this creator of yours' intensions to creating a perfect clone of Danny?" Dr. Marcoh asked.

"What he wanted was to create the perfect son for himself," Danielle told everyone. "My creator had no family, so he always try to get Danny to join his side and abandon his family. Danny never accepted his offer, so out of desperation, my creator decided if he couldn't have the son he longed for, he might as well create one."

"Your creator was a complete fool, I'll say that much," Dr. Marcoh said. "That kind of creation is no different from human transmutation. But still, you came out so unique and did not become a monster. I believe it's something like that which separates you from the Homunculi."

Danielle smiled and said, "Thanks for the compliment, Dr. Marcoh."

Dr. Marcoh smiled back.

"That was kind of brave of you, Danielle, to tell us who you really are," Winry admitted. "Despite what you are, that still makes you human. I mean, you're surrounded by so many people who love and care about you."

"It's funny," Danielle smiled. "A little bit of what you said is what Ed told me. But, yeah. Even though I was just a simple creation, I still was able to make friends."

Everyone, except Scar, smiled at Danielle as they were all surprised that a 12-13 year-old, who went through so much is able the maintain such a strong spirit.

Dr. Marcoh looked at Winry and said, "Miss Rockbell, is it true that you're actually the daughter of the Doctor Rockbell's?"

"Yes," Winry replied that Dr. Marcoh somehow knew that. "Did you know my parent's, Dr. Marcoh?"

"Of course I did," Dr. Marcoh smiled. "There isn't a single Doctor who worked in Ishval that didn't know your parent's names. They did their duty without any regards to themselves."

Winry smiled glad to hear there was someone who knew her parents and was happy to know they did everything they could to help the people in Ishval.

Scar, however, was still deep in thought of what Winry told him and was struggling with the hatred that was going on inside of him.

He still remembered what Winry had told him earlier: "I don't forgive you for your endless murdering."

Scar even started to remember a conversation he had with his Master of despite what State Alchemist had done, he'll just have to tolerate it and move on.

* * *

"This is something you must abide," Scar's Master told his student.

"How can I forgive the military for all that they've done?" Scar questioned.

"I said nothing about forgiveness," Scar's Master told him. "There is no forgiveness in wanted murder. Any good man must always condemn it. But still, you must abide it. You must severe the chain of hatred once in for all."

* * *

Scar even remembered having an argument with his brother of what his reasons were for studying alchemy that he considered an abomination.

* * *

Scar's brother: "If hatred and fear were allowed to prevail, the world would be swallowed by them. But if ultimate understanding can be reached, we may still have a chance to be saved from ourselves. That is my motivation. That's why I study alchemy."

* * *

Yoki kept leading the group through the mining tunnels when they came upon and empty room he led them in.

"Yep, this is it alright," Yoki said, as he set the lantern on the table.

"Okay, what it this place?" Zampano asked.

"This is the mine's staff room," Yoki told Zampano. "We need something from here." Yoki went digging through the maps and found what he was looking for and showed it to the gang.

"Here, you see. This is a detailed map of the tunnels."

"Looks complicated," Jerso said, having a hard time reading the map.

"It's like a maze," Danielle said. "I hope we don't get lost in here."

"Get lost?" Jerso questioned. "I can't tell what's what."

"Not to worry, I pretty much know this stuff," Yoki assured the others as he pointed where they go. "We just have to head here and there and we're out."

"You make it sound so easy," Danielle said.

"Impressive," said a surprised Zampano. "You sure know how to read a map."

"Oh, it's nothing," Yoki chuckled.

"At this rate, we should make it over to the other side of the mountain a lot quicker than we had first thought," Jerso said.

"Excuse me, Dr. Marcoh, are there any hints in those research notes you have about how we might try getting our oringal forms back?" Zampano asked.

"At the moment I can't say," Dr. Marcoh replied. "It's a possibility, but this is a form of alchemy I know nothing about."

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Doc," said an excited Jerso. "Ah, I can't wait to see my family again."

Zampano laughed and said, "Are you really that eager to get back to the old ball and chain? I'm sure you miss your daugher, but I doubt you miss your wife."

"What about you?" Jerso argued. "You were such a lousy drunk that your son couldn't stand to be around you for more than five minutes. And you really think you'll be able to face him now?"

"Do you have to bring that up?" Zampano asked Jerso.

That was when Dr. Marcoh notice that sad look on May's face and asked, "Are you all right, May? What's wrong?"

May replied, "It's just… my entire clan is waiting for me back at my country. But, I don't think I can return to them. A Philosopher Stone is made by sacrificing people's lives. No one should be allowed to create something so awful.

"If his Imperial Highness found out how to make one, he wouldn't hesitate a moment to do it. He'd be willing to sacrifice any number of our people. But we need it. What am I suppose to do now?"

"It's possible that these notes contain what you're looking for," Dr. Marcoh said, trying to assure May. "There could be a more humane secret to immortality. Let's hurry to the fort and figure out what they say."

May smiled and said, "Right."

"Hey, don't worry," Danielle told May. "I'm pretty sure there is another method to immortality that doesn't have to involve using a Philosopher Stone."

"Exactly," Dr. Marcoh said, agreeing with Danielle. "Let's get going."

The group nodded and proceeded down through the mining tunnel, unaware of the danger that was taking place at Fort Briggs.

* * *

Back where the gang was taking shelter, Major Miles had informed Ed, Al, and Danny what was happening at Fort Briggs.

"What do you mean the fort is no longer safe?" Ed shouted.

"Samantha informed me that General Armstrong has been summoned back to the Central Command Center," Miles told Ed. "Troops sent from Central have begun invading Briggs in force. There's no doubt that they're acting on the Crimson Alchemist's orders. When we were back at the fort, I noticed him making rather frequent phone call's."

"Wait a second, Sam is there and she could be in danger of the troops from Central are there!" Danny realized.

"Don't worry, she's perfectly safe," Miles assured Danny. "The General manage to get her to disguise herself as a Briggs soldiers, so they're unaware of who she really is."

"Still, this is bad," Ed said, not liking the situation. "Without General Armstrong there…"

"A Commander handpicked by Bradley will be posted in her place," Miles told the boys.

"That means, Winry and Danielle are going to be walking right into a death trap," Danny figured.

"Damn it!" Ed grunted as he smashed his fast against the table. "What do we do? We have to figure out some way to warn them before they even get there."

"There's no way we can catch up to them in a storm this bad," Miles told them.

"So we sit here and do nothing?" Ed argued. "No way! If we stay stuck in here, who knows what will happen when they get there!"

"He's right," Danny agreed. "I don't care if it kills me. I'm going out there to warn them myself."

Danny was about to make for the door when one of the soldiers blocked his way.

"Stand aside, soldier," Danny commanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, kid," the soldier told Danny. "You go out there, it'll just be like committing suicide! Don't go underestimating the storm! You'll freeze to death before you come anywhere close to reaching them!"

"Damn it all!" said a frustrated Danny. "So what now? We just sit here and wait for them to call and tell us that our friends are dead?"

Miles sighed. "I don't know."

"Hold on a second, maybe there is still another way," Al thought. "Listen… send someone who doesn't have a body. That storm won't freeze me to death."

"But if you go out there Al, Kimblee is going to get suspicious of where you headed," Danny said.

"Don't worry about it," Ed assured Danny. "I think I can have that covered. Al, you be careful out there."

"Right," Al nodded as he headed out into the stormy blizzard.

* * *

Al trenched through the heavy snow, looking at the map to where the group was going to head out. Despite the storm not able to freeze him, he could barely see what the map read since his vision wasn't good due to all the snow blowing everywhere.

"This is worse than I thought," Al sighed. Suddenly, for some strange reason, Al felt as though was own vision was growing weak and he started to feel drowsy.

"I can't see anything at all."

Suddenly, Al black out.

Just then, Al woke up and found himself in a white void. What he saw in front of him was his own portal of Truth and standing in frony of the portal was his frail and unhealthy body.

Al's own body reached out towards his own soul that was contained in the suit of armor. Shocked that he was seeing his body in for the first time in four years, Al reached out to reunite with his body. However, his hand phased right through his body and it disappeared.

Next thing that Al knew, he found himself back in reality, still struggling to fight through the blizzard.

"What was that?" Al wondered of what just happened. "Was it my body? But how?"

That was when Al remembered something Barry once said when his body the housed the spirit of lab animal that gave out and died.

* * *

Barry: "I guess a body just can't hold up with someone elses soul being shut inside of it."

* * *

"A body… a body that shouldn't have a soul in it," Al realized. "It's being rejected? Does this mean my body is pulling on my soul?"

Al started to panic that he may not have much time left in this body, but try to pull himself together and said, "Stop it! Snap out of it! I have to hurry." Al hurried as fast as he could, hoping to reach his friends in time before they fell into a trap.

* * *

Meanwhile, back underneath Central, Father was making the preperations of all his sacrifices he needed for when the Promised Day comes.

"Alphonse Elric… Edward Elric… and also, there's Van Hohenheim. Izumi Curtis… she's a possibility. And of course, there are my young friends that I brought over to this world. Danny Fenton… Samantha Manson… Danielle Fenton… Tucker Foley… and I know she's not dead, so that also includes Jasmine Fenton. Now, that just leaves one more."

Father knew he just needed one more human sacrifice in order to accomplish his evil plan to when that day approaches.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Over at Fort Briggs, things weren't going so well now that a few members of the Senior Staff from Central had taken it over. But as far as everyone was concerned, the Briggs soldiers did not like it one bit as they would prerfer General Armstrong.

The new General had taken over the in Olivier's office as he made coversation with the Commander about the mysterious disappearance of General Raven.

"So, you think that General Armstrong had something to do with General Raven's disappearance?" the Commander asked the General.

"It seems so," the General replied. "However, she's too smart to leave any evidence behind."

"Yes, that's true," the Commander agreed.

"Well, anyway, the only thing we have to worry about is holding down this fort," the General told the Commander. As for the General… well, I'm sure the tiger's in Central will make sure she's taken care of."

* * *

Over at Central, Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong was making her way through Central Command to see Fuhrer King Bradley himself. As she walked down the hall, Olivier happen to bump right into a familiar face.

Olivier saw straight ahead was Colonel Roy Mustang. She also notice a dark skin man with Mustang. Olivier had never met him before, but it was actually Tucker Foley, also known as the Adamant Alchemist.

Roy notice Olivier and said, "General Armstrong, how nice to see you."

"So, they posted you in Central, Mustang," Olivier said, not that she didn't care. "You're well connected."

"Oh, no," Roy said make a smug look. "It's soley based on merit."

"That's rich coming from you," Olivier remarked. "And who's this kid that's with you. Another State Alchemist I presume?"

"Yeah," Roy replied. "General Armstrong, let me introduce you to the Adamant Alchemist, Tucker Foley."

"The Adamant Alchemist you say," Olivier said as she stared at Tucker with a serious look.

"Hey, how did you know I was a State Alchemist before you even knew?" Tucker asked the General, baffled on how she figured it out quickly.

"Tell me, are you acquainted with the Elric brothers, the Fenton relatives and a Miss Manson?" Olivier asked once more.

"Well, yeah," Tucker replied.

"That's how I was able to figure it out," Olivier told Tucker. "Your friends were quite a handful that I kept locked up in a cell during their visit."

"Mind if we skip the part about my friends, because let me just say you're are one fine looking woman and the idea of a General just doesn't suit you," Tucker said, coming on to Olivier.

"So, you want to play dirty do you," Olivier said as she drew out her sword and aimed at Tucker. "Let's get started right here and right now. I don't like a bunch of wise asses, especially tennagers who think of nothing else but women on their mine."

Roy sighed and said, "You really shouldn't have said that, Tucker. "Trying to hit on the General is like signing your own death warrant."

"Now you tell me," Tucker said as he was sweaty as the General kept her sword pointed at his neck. "You know on second thought, the General rank does suit you. And I wasn't trying to hit on you, I just couldn't help how experienced and professional you looked."

"Well, now that you know your place, you might want to think twice of what you say to me," Olivier said as she put her sword away.

"No offense, but what did you keep the gang locked up in the cell?" Tucker asked.

"That's business between me and them," Olivier told Tucker. "Although, the only one of your friends that really impresses me was Miss Manson. If she were born much more earlier, that young girl would have made a fine Briggs soldier."

"You mean Sam?" Tucker thought. He started to wonder what Sam would have been like as a Briggs soldiers. Just thinking about it made him shiver.

"Well, what brings you here today, General?" Roy asked.

"Fuhrer Bradley summoned me for an extended stay I imagine," Olivier told Roy.

"Is that so," Roy said.

"Oh, that guy," Tucker said, with a serious look as soon as his name was mentioned. "Just hearing his name give me goosebumps."

"Well, General, what do you say we grab some dinner later," Roy suggested.

"Your treat?" Olivier asked. "I hope you know I can eat you into bankruptcy."

Roy and Tucker started sweating when she had just said that.

"Oh, man," Tucker thought. "If there were women like her I was dating back in my world, she be the kind of woman to bribe me out of my money."

"Maybe we should skip dinner than," Roy said. There had been many women that Roy has gone out with, but General Armstrong has the only woman whoever scared him or had him shaking in his boots.

"I see," Olivier said, noticing Roy sweating. "You're both short on money and nerve, huh."

"Maybe I could offer some flowers instead," Roy suggested. "There are many fine florist here in Central and me and Tucker are one of them."

"We kind of have a car full of flowers, General," Tucker said. "They're 1000 cens for a boquet if you want some."

"Not interested," Olivier told them. "If you excuse me, I have some business with the Fuhrer." Olivier then left to head to King Bradley's office.

As soon as she was gone, Tucker sighed with relief and said, "I don't know what that feeling that was when General Armstrong was around me. It felt like I was going to be strike by lightning."

"General pretty much has that effect on everybody," Roy told Tucker. "And next time, don't try to hit on her, otherwise you're just one step close digging your own grave."

"There's no way she can be related to Major Armstrong," Tucker said, having doubts. "I just don't see any resemblance there."

"Oh, no, they're related alright," Roy said. "Although, sometimes, I even wonder myself how they can come from the same family."

* * *

Olivier knocked on Bradley's door and said, "You may enter."

"Sir!"

Bradley glared at Olivier, looking at her with suspicion. He knew that General Raven was obviously killed by her, but he had no proof to prove that. Either way, Bradley was willing to find out and get an answer out of the General.

"Now then, General Armstrong, we need to talk about General Raven's recent disappearance," Bradley said. "Just what have you done?"

"I won't be able to hide it all," Olivier thought. "Pardon me, your Excellency, but I simply don't understand how you can employ someone as careless and incompetent as General Raven."

"Is that the reason you saw fir to dispose of him?" Bradley questioned.

"Surely you don't need him," Olivier replied. "It can't be good to have someone so talkative on your Senior Staff."

Bradley grinned. "You have me intrigued, General. What did Raven say?"

Olivier replied, "Immortality… the history of this country… Your Excellency's identity. He told me all sort of things without any prompting."

"And after learning all of this, you still responded to my orders?" Bradley asked, trying to make sure Olivier wasn't fooling him.

"Yes, sir," Olivier said. "I assume you'll be need someone to fill in that fool's vacant seat."

Bradley laughed and said, "Interesting. I like the way you play. Very well. You can have General Raven's seat. But, as I expect, you'll understand my men will take over Fort Briggs. Agreed."

"Of course," Olivier replied. "As you wish. My soldiers are extremely strong and well trained, sir. I gurantee they will serve you well, your Excellency."

"I'm sure they will," Bradley smiled evilly. "I appreciate the sacrifice, General."

Unfortunatrly, Olivier did not like the idea of Bradley's troops taking over her fort. But, she knew there was nothing she can do at this time. For now, she will have act as a double agent and gain information within the Senior Staff.

* * *

Back at Fort Briggs, Captain Buccaneer, Lieutenant Henschel, and Sam were becoming uncomfortable with the idea of Central forces taking over.

"To steal a tiger's cub, you have to hand her over her den," Henschel statred. "And it seems like the General has landed herself right in the middle of it."

"Yeah," Buccaneer agreed. "And now this place is theirs too."

"Not too long, this place was a free sanctuary and now they send in the bloodhounds to keep any eye on us," Sam said. "Right now I just want to show these guys who they're dealing with."

Buccaneer grinned and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and said, "Don't worry. You'll get your chance. We'll all get our chance."

"And there's one thing they don't know," Henschel said. "Even though our leader might be gone, we still stand as one. We act with one will. That's the Fort Briggs way."

"From here on, the bears will fight the tigers," Buccaneer said, glaring the the Central foces.

"They say the bear and the tiger's are the most fierciest animals on the planet," Sam said. "Now the question is, which one of them is the king of the animal kingdom."

* * *

In the cafeteria, Riza Hawkeye was eating by herself when Roy and Tucker came along.

"Is this spot taken?" Roy asked.

Riza smiled and said, "No." Roy and Tucker took their seats as they began to eat.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Tucker said.

"Yes, it has," Riza said.

"Hey, the cut on your cheek, what happen to you?" Tucker asked.

Riza noticed that she still had the cut from her cheek due to Pride and said, "Oh, it's nothing. I just sort of tripped and fell."

"Tripped and fell?" Roy said, getting suspicious. "You're not the type to be clumsy, Lieutenant."

"Maybe there are some things you don't know about me," Riza said. "So, how's work treating you, Colonel?"

"Well, see for yourself," Roy said as he ate and wrote down on some paperwork he was taking care of. "I have to work through every meal or I can't keep up."

"And what about you, Tucker?" Riza asked.

Making sure that no one was hearing, Tucker said, "Well, as far as it goes, I've been researching and decrypting some codes to some diamond alchemy. I'm just a bit close to uncovering the codes. Once that's done with, you'll be seeing me master diamond alchemy at a whole new level."

"I'm actually impressed you've gotten this far," Riza said. "Usually you like to slack off."

"Yeah, well, when you're in a real crises, sometimes you've got to up the ante," Tucker said to Riza.

"And how about you, Lieutenant?" Roy asked her. "How's work going on with the Fuhrer?"

"Let's just say it's been a whole lote busy," Riza replied. "Especially with everything I've had to learn. Fuhrer Bradley works efficiently though, so that helps. He isn't a slacker, that's for sure."

"So in other words, everything is just the same old routine," Tucker assumed.

"I guess you can say that," Riza said, as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Sounds like this is going to be a dull conversation," Roy said, bored out of his mind.

Riza wanted to tell them about Selim Bradley being a Homunculus, but she had to be careful since Pride could be anywhere watching from the shadows. She figured she'll have to communicate with Roy through morse code.

Tapping her cup and get Roy attention, Riza said, "Well, apparently, Scar's up in the North. The Elric brothers and their friends are up there as well."

"I see," Roy replied, as he began to write down the code Riza was giving him.

"So, what else is new," Tucker said, bored with the conversation without realizing that Riza was communicating through Morse code.

Riza continued. "My former classmates, Lucy and Ian are stationed up there. They like to keep me informed.

As Roy continued to write down the code, he said, "Aren't the North and East conducting joint excersises this spring?"

"Yes, I think you're right about that," Riza replied. "I hope Major Miles and Buccaneer don't show us up like they have in the past."

* * *

After Roy and Tucker were done with lunch, they headed straight to the bathroom.

"Hey, Roy, why did you drag me in here because I don't even have to go to the bathroom," Tucker said.

"If you were smart enough, you would realize the conversation that I was have with the Lieutenant was through Morse code."

"Morse code?" Tucker said. "You mean the stuff that communicates through letters and numbers?"

"Exactly," Roy said. "We need to decipher this code in private and found that the Lieutenant has been trying to tell us. I've been noticing that she's been acting uneasy lately. Whatever it is she's trying to tell us, it must be urgent."

"Alright, so let's get to cracking this code," Tucker said as Roy circled the names of the people Riza mentioned. So far, the letters they deciphered were S-E-L-I.

"Miles and Buccaneer," Roy said. "Okay, we got those two down."

"Now there's Rebecca, Allison, Danielle, Liz, and Eathan," Tucker said. "Alright, we're getting somewhere with this."

Roy continued circling the names that Riza brought up and said, "Okay, she mentioned York, Ida, and Sugar spoke to her too. Next were Havoc, Oscar, Mike, Umi, Nora, Charlie. Then she brought up Umi and Lucy again. She mentioned Umi once more and last was Samantha."

"So, we got all the letters we need," Tucker said. "Let's write it down the code into words to see what Lieutenant Hawkeye was trying to tell us."

Roy wrote it all down and was shocked of what he was writing and read what he had wrote. The code they deciphered had said: "Selim Bradley is Homunculus."

"Wait, hold up," Tucker said, shocked when he read the code. "She was telling us that Bradley's adopted son is a Homunculus? There's that can be true."

"I'd say impossible," Roy told Tucker. "But then, after what Al and Danielle told me, there is no such thing."

"But, that's just crazy," Tucker thought. "We have to look into this and verify if Selim Bradley really is a Homuculus."

"It'll have to wait right now," Roy suggested. "If we start snooping around right now, it will make us look suspicious. For now, we'll have to lay low and wait for any chance we can get."

"This is too crazy," Tucker said, still shocked by this news. "Every now and then, we end up making new discoveries about the Homunculi. Whatever Danny, Sam, and Danielle are doing, I hope they had much luck figuring things out better than we are."

"Yeah, me too," said a concerned Roy as he burned the note and flushed it down the toilet. "What in the world is about to happen here in Central?"

Whatever the Homunculus were planning, it was something big and something that will end up repeating history.

* * *

Elsewhere, Van Hohenheim was onboard a train, thinking back then when he was a young teenager. He remembered in those days when he lived in the advanced civilization in Xerxes before it was whipped out.

Hohenheim then fell asleep when he started to dream about his life back in Xerxes and the about the first friend that proved a big help to him in his life.

* * *

Many thousands and years ago, there once stood the advanced civilization of Xerxes, the birthplace of where alchemy's origins began. In the city of Xerxes, there was a young fifteen-year-old boy with golden hair and eyes who was actually a slave serving under his master alongside the royal King of Xerxes himself.

One day, the young slave had a drop of his blood taken from him by his master. The young slave's master told him that he was using his blood in an experiment and in result, created a shadowy like being that he kept inside a small flask since it could survive in the fresh air.

The young man who was called Slave 23 sat in his room thinking, wondering what the next day had in store for him. As a slave, he did the usual things like cleaning, washing, and whatever else he was told to do.

As he sat on his bed thinking alone, he heard a strange voice coming from his room.

"Young man. Hey! You there!"

Slave 23 panicked and thought it was his Master and exclaimed, "Oh, no!" He looked around the room, but saw his Master wasn't anywhere.

"It's all right," the voice said. "Look over here."

Slave 23 looked and to his shock, he realize that the voice was coming from this shadowy being from the flask and seemed baffled that this thing could actually talk.

"Um, yeah," Slave 23 replied.

"Hey, now, can't you at least bring yourself to act a little surprised or something," the shadowy being said, noticing the strange reaction from Slave 23.

"What do I get from acting surprised?" Slave 23 asked.

"I see that you show no fear," the shadowy being said, impressed by the young boy. "I like that. What's your name?"

"I'm Number 23," the boy replied.

"Not your number," the shadowy being told Slave 23. "I want you to tell me your real name."

"I'm a slave," Slave 23 said. "I don't have one."

"A slave?" the shadowy being questioned. "You mean a person without any rights or freedoms? Someone trafficked and deeded as a possession?"

"Deeded?" Slave 23 asked, baffled. "What's that?"

"It's when a piece of property is transferred to another person," the shadowy being explained. "Seems that you're not all that bright, are you?"

Offended of being accused to be stupid, Slave 23 shouted, "Hey, get out of here!"

"How could I have been born from someone as stupid as you?" the shadowy being wondered.

Confused, Slave 23 asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You are the one who gave me blood, right?" the shadowy being asked Slave 23.

"I guess so," Slave 23 replied, looking at his bandaged right arm. "He said he was going to use it for an experiment."

"I exist today because you have me your blood," the shadowy being told Slave 23. "Thank you. "So, let see… Number 23 isn't going to cut it. I think I'll give you a name of your own."

"Give me a name?" Slave 23 questioned. "Who are you?"

"You'll want a noble sounding one, right?" the shadowy being asked Slave 23. "Let's see… how about Theo. Theophrastus Bombastus."

"That's too long," Slave 23 told the shadowy being.

"Oh, yeah, you're not that smart," the shadowy being remembered. "Maybe we shouldn't put too many syllables in it."

"Hey, you, I'm plenty smart!" Slave 23 said to the shadowy being.

"Well, how about Van?" the shadowy being suggested. Van Hohenheim. How does that sound?"

"So Van Hohenheim, huh," Slave 23 said, thinking about it. "I think I can remember that."

The shadowy being said, "It's spelled… oh, you don't know how do read and write, do you?"

"I don't need to read and write to do my work!" said the young boy now named Van Hohenheim.

"Your slave work?" the shadowy being questioned. "Don't you even want freedom? Are you going to live out the rest of your life as a slave, without the rights of a real man?

"In that case, you're no different from me… trapped inside this stuffy flask. Let me teach you, Van Hohenheim."

Shocked that this simple small shadowy being wanted to help him, Hohenhein asked, "Hey… what are you? Who are you? What do I call you?"

The shadowy creature revealed it's face with only one eye with several small hands and grinned at Hohenheim and said, "I'll tell you what, Van Hohenheim. You can call me the Dwarf in the Flask, Homunculus.

* * *

Over the past couple of years, the shadowy being who called himself Homunculus taught Hohenheim about all the basic laws of alchemy and how to perform the art of alchemy itself.

The knowledge he was given by the Homunculus proved useful to Hohenheim and was able to impress his Master as he was now a couple of steps closer to obtaining his freedom.

For three years, Hohenheim learned so much from the Homunculus who taught him everything it knew about alchemy that he was now one step closer to achieve his freedom as he was now prepared to show his Master of how much he had learned.

"All things are made from one," Hohenheim's Master told his student. "And in the end, all things return to one."

"In other words, one is all," Hohenheim figured.

Hohenheim Master smiled with impression and said, "Indeed. And all is one, as well."

"All is ultimately of the one," Hohenheim added. "So if all is not included in the one, then all is nothing."

Hohenheim's Master smiled and said, "You have passed. You are now an alchemist, Hohenheim. Well done, child."

Hohenheim smiled back at his Master and said, "I'm still only fit to be an assistant. "My skill is nothing near yours, Master."

* * *

Throughout the years, Hohenheim and the Homunculus formed such a strong friendship together. It was because of the Homunculus that Hohenheim was no longer a slave.

Unfortunately, things for the Homunculus began to change. He still considered Hohenheim as a friends, but he began to view humanity as something totally different. As he examined humans, we notice them repeating their sinful mistakes and saw them as filthy creautres who never learn. From the Homunculus' own point of view, he thought of himself more superior than these foolish humans.

On the day Hohenheim was released from slavery, he looked out the window from his friend with his friends, the Homunculus.

"I'm grateful to you," Hohenheim told the Homunculus.

"For what?" the Homunculus asked.

"I live as well as I do now because of the knowledge you gave me," Hoheniem said to the Homunculus. "And, I've also earned the Master's respect. Thanks to you, maybe someday, I'll even get married and have a family."

"A family, huh?" the Homunculus thought. "How inconvenient for you humans. Unless you form communities and breed, your species can't continue to exist."

"Don't call it breeding," Hohenheim told the Homunculus. "And whether or not, it's a concept that you're able to understand. That's where humans find happiness. We live for the bonds we form with friends and family members. That's who we humans are."

"Sure," the Homunculus replied, not interested. "Whatever you say."

"Okay then, what is it that makes you happy?" Hohenheim asked the stubborn Homunculus.

The Homunculus replied, "Well, I'd hate to be guilty of asking too much, but I think I'd be happy if I could just leave this flask."

* * *

One day, the reason for the Homunculus' creation was to gain its knowledge to discover the secrets of immortality that it was brough forth to his royal Highness, King Xerxes,

"Immortality?" the Homunculus questioned. "Why would someone who already has so much power and prosperity need such a thing?"

"Watch your tone!" one of the guard shouted at the Homunculus. "You are in the royal presense! If you continue with this insolence, I will smask your flask!"

"You wouldn't dare to destroy such an important source of knowledge," the Homunculus grinned.

The guards gasped when the Homunculus brought that up and knew if they break his flask, he would die in the process and lose the only knowledge they have to immortality.

"That's enough chatter!" the King said as he approached the Homunculus. "Immortality… tell me, is it possible or isn't it?"

"Growing impatient in your old age," the Homunculus asked, taunting the King. "How lamentable, King of Xerxes. Okay. I'll tell you how you can achieve immortality."

The Homunculus grinned at the thought of this. Little were the royal people of Xerxes unaware of what the Homunculus was really planning. He had no intensions of revealing the secrets to immortality as he had something else in store for them and the people of Xerxes.

* * *

The first step to obtaining immortality was to dig and make canals into the form of a circle around Xerxes itself. Second was to carve a crest of blood. In order to achieve this, the Homunculus told the King that certain villages around the area were to be attacked and bathed in human blood.

In Xerxes, many people starting gossiping and talking about all the violences and the attacks on these villages without knowing that it was the King who ordered those villages to be attacked and have the people slaughtered.

Hohenheim, carrying the Homunculus' flask was hearing about these events from people talking and said, "What an awful tragedy."

"Yeah," the Homunculus replied, playing along. "Real tragic."

* * *

Years have passed by in order to fulfill these task that Homunculs' said was possible in order to form the giant transmutation circle. One by one, villages from different areas were destroyed and all bathed in human blood in order to complete the transmutation circle. The canals were even a difficult task, but at long last, the canals were done and the King's royal servants went to go inform his royal Highness about the great news.

The King's guards woke up the King himself from his bed and said, "Majesty, at long last, your transmutation circle is complete."

"Took long enough," the King replied. "Finally, it's done. Little one, is this it. Is everything ready?"

"Yes," the Homunculus grinned. "You may now become immortal."

* * *

On the night of the full moon, the King of Xerxes, the royal guards, including Van Hohenheim, now in his thirties, who was carrying the Homunculus' flask all stood in the circle, excited for this moment for the ritual to be performed.

As a final task, the King was to offer his own blood in the circle as he did. Hohenheim smiled, waiting for the moment to come.

"Incredible," said an enthusiastic Hohenheim. "The King will achieve immortality."

"Yes," said the excited Homunculus. "This is an amazing moment, indeed."

At long last, the ritual was now ready to perform and the transmutation circle started to take effect. However, something happened that didn't seem right to Hohenheim, the guards, and the King himself.

What happened next was that giant tentacle like black hands emerged from the ground, the entire room glowed red, and the ground before them began to shake.

Confused of what was happening, the King said, "This is immortality? No… no, you must be wrong." Suddenly, right before the King's eyes, all of his royal guard looked as though they were choking to death without being touch and fell down dead.

The King stared shocked of what was happening and looked at the Homunculus and said, "I don't understand it. You said if we were in the center of the circle we wouldn't be harmed." Suddenly, the King felt himself choking and had this feeling in him as his own life force was being sucked right out of him. Then, the King fell down dead.

Hohenheim stared shocked of what was happening and wondered why he was the only one still standing while everyone else was dead.

"What the… what's going on here?" Hohenheim asked the Homunculus. "Hey! Homunculus!"

The Homunculus smiled wickedly at Hohenheim and said, "The true center of the transmutation circle is right here where you're standing."

"It is?" said a shocked Hohenheim.

"Surely you remember that your blood is within me," the Homunculus told Hohenheim. "I used it to open the doorway. Blood brother of mine… Van Hohenheim… right now, you and I are at the center of everything."

Right before Hohenheim's eyes, a huge eye formed beneath him. Then, the giant transmutation circle began to take effect as large black tentacle like hands appeared as every single person in Xerxes had all of their souls sucked right out. Next thing Hohenheim knew, his whole entire body, as well as the Homunculus, were sucked into a white void as their bodies were deconstructed into particles.

As for the city of Xerxes, all the people and the entire civilization had been completely whipped out within a single night due to the Homunculus who caused this tragic event.

* * *

Hohenheim woke up and regained consciousness and looked around to see what had just happened. He saw that the royal guard were all dead and the King's body was nowhere to be seen.

"Majesty!" Hohenheim called. However, there was no answer. Then, Hohenheim saw his Master on the grounf and went up to make sure he was still alive.

"Master!" Hohenheim shouted, trying to get him to wake up. He touched his neck to feel his pulse and was shocked as the worse had come. "No… he's dead."

Hohenheim made his way and saw that everyone else within the castle was dead. However, he refused to give up and knew there had to be at least someone who was still alive.

"Is anyone out there! Willard! Mektile! Miedmire! Tony! Meo!"

But no matter how many times Hohenheim shouted, no one seemed to answer. He looked from the balcony of the castle and saw that all the citizens of Xerxes were all dead. Not a single soul was left alive.

"Somebody… there must be someone left," Hohenheim said, refusing to lose hope.

"It's no use. All of their souls have been taken from them."

Hohenheim looked behind him when he heard a deep voice. He couldn't see the person's face, but saw the King's robes being worn and said, "Majesty, are you all right?"

"Tell me… your body… how is it feeling."

When Hohenheim realized that it was not the King's voice, he got a closer look at the person's face. To his shock, he could have sworn he was looking at a mirror image of himself.

"It's me?" said a surprised Hohenheim. "Impossible."

"Using you blood, I created a body for myself," said the look alike Hohenheim. "Nice. Finally… I can walk on my own two legs."

Hohenheim looked at this man who looked like him once more and realized who he was and aked, "Are you… the Homunculs in the flask? What's going on here? What is this? What have you done?"

"I thank you for you blood," said the Homunculus. "I've given you a name and I've given you knowledge. And now… I've given you a body that will live forever."

Shocked of what the Homunculus meant, Hohenheim said, "You mean… I'm immortal?"

"Focus your attention within yourself, Hohenheim," the Homunculus told him. "You hear them, don't you? The voices of all the people in this country who were offered in exchange for your immortality. Well, half of their lives were for me actually. I appreciate your cooperation, Hohenheim."

Hohenheim was horrified of what kind of monster the Homunculus had become and ended revealing his true nature and that he sacrificed this entire country to create two Philosopher Stone's; one for the Homunculs and one for Hohenheim.

Appalled by the events that took place in Xerxes, Hohenheim screamed. Hohenheim and the Homunculus parted ways. It was not long that this Homunculus would be known as the being that everyone knew as Father.

* * *

Hohenheim woke up from his dream. He sighed and realized it nothing more than a memory of the events that took place in Xerxes thousands of years ago. He looked out the window from his train and realized he was getting close to his destination.

"Van Hohenheim?"

Hohenheim looked and wondered who called his name. The person who called his name stood in front of him. It was Izumi Curtis along with her husband, Sig.

"I knew I'd recognized you," Izumi smiled, glad to see Ed and Al's father for the second time.

* * *

All three of them boarded off the train as they made conversation.

"Finally, I get the chance to meet Ed and Al's father," Izumi said.

"And I finally get to meet the one who taught me son's," Hohenheim smiled. "I'm sure they must have been a handful."

"Oh, no, they were fine boy's," Izumi told Hohenheim. Suddenly, Izumi fell to her knees as she began to cough up blood.

"What is it?" Hohenheim asked, when he saw Izumi cought up blood, much to his concern.

"Izumi, are you all right?" Sig asked. "Let me get your medicine."

"May I have a look at her?" Hohenheim asked Sig. "I know a bit about medical field."

"Sure," Sig nodded.

"I'm all right," Izumi assured Hohenheim as she took deep breaths. "This happens."

Hohenheim felt her back to see what was wrong with Izumi and said, "No, you are not all right. Mr. Sig, find us a car, quickly! Hurry!"

"Right," Sig nodded. "I'm on it!" Sig left to go see if he can catch a ride from someone who might be kind enough to take them to a nearby hospital.

"Miss Izumi, you have seen the Truth?" Hohenheim asked her. "What did you sacrifice? Please, be honest with me"

Izumi was surprised that Hohenheim somehow knew this and replied, "My inside's were taken. I was trying to bring my child back to life."

"I see," Hohenheim said, feeling sorry for Izumi. "Yes… I see. I'm sorry."

Hohenheim raised his hand and shoved it right into Izumi's body. Izumi went into a state of shock and spat out blood and passed out for a moment. Sig had witnessed what just happened and angrily approached Hohenheim and punched him in the face.

"Izumi, hang on!" Sig told his wife.

Waking up and regaining consciousness, Izumi said, "Calm down, dear, please. I'm all right."

"He shoved his hand into you!" Sig told her.

"But my breathing… it's easier," Izumi said as she could breath fine and well again.

"How can that be?" said a shocked Sig.

Feeling her body where Hohenheim shoved her hand, Izumi was surprised and said, "There's no wound."

"That's impossible," Sig thought.

Hohenheim got back up and put his glassed back on and explained.

"Your organs were taken away as a testament to your sin and they cannot be brought back. "But I did rearrange the inside your body somewhat to improve the flow of blood. Miss Izumi, you cannot give in to your fate just yet."

Wondering what in the world was Hohenheim, Izumi said, "You're the boys father, but… who are you?"

"Who am I?" Hohenheim replied. "I'm a Philosopher Stone in the form of a man. That's what I am."

Before Hohenheim could leave, Sig apologized for hitting him and insisted he'd join them for dinner as there were so many questions they needed to ask him. Hohenheim explained his past to the Curtis of why he is a Philosopher Stone and that he originated from Xerxes and told them how it was whipped out in a single night and mentioned the one who was responsible, the being that called himself Father.

* * *

Night time had taken its course and everyone figured this would be the good time to get some rest. Before they did, Miles asked Ed a few questioned regarding the Philosopher Stone.

"The Sorcerer's Stone… the Celestial Stone… the Grand Elixer. The Philosopher Stone is known by many names. But, it's not necessarily a Stone. The one Dr. Marcoh had was a semi liquid form. The one that Kimblee has is similar to a crystal. It's only about the size of a pebble."

"You say it has incredible power," Miles mentioned. "I would have expected it to be a little bit bigger than that."

"It's not," Ed told Miles. "I've never seen one that's much bigger than the one Kimblee has. Besides, to create a Philosopher Stone that big, you'd have to kill thousands of people. Maybe it's possible, but I would never want to see it."

"And we won't," Danny said. "But, Dr. Marcoh mentioned something that it wasn't just creating a giant Philosopher Stone that that Homunculi were just planning. It's something more than that. If that's the case, what is it this Fahter guy is trying to achieve?"

"I don't know," Ed replied. "But for now, I think it's best we get some sleep."

"He's right," Miles said. "Tomorrow, we just have to figure out what our next move is. I just hope your brother got to the others all right."

"Me too," Ed said.

Danny looked out the window and said, "Al, we're depending on you."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Dr. Marcoh, Scar, May, Winry, Danielle, Jerso, Zampano, and Yoki continued on through the mining tunnels in order to find a way out. It had already been a day since they were in here.

Danielle sighed and said, "There seems to be no end to this tunnel and we've been stuck in here for about a day."

"This place is like a maze," Jerso said, getting tired of going through it as well.

"Everyone, try not to get separated," Zampano informed.

"Alright," May replied.

"Hey, Yoki, are you sure you know where you're going?" Danielle asked.

"Of course I do," Yoki replied. "I'm not stupid."

"Really," Danielle said. "Because we seemed pretty stupid to me when we first met."

"I told you I know what I'm going!" Yoki argued. "If you don't want to take my advice, perhaps you should go your own way to get lost!"

"Now, now, let's not bicker about this," Dr. Marcoh suggested. "Let's just keep moving. Danielle, you must have patience. Yoki has experience and pretty soon we'll be out of here in no time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Danielle said. "It's just that I can grow impatient sometimes."

"You kind of remind me of Ed when he gets like that," Winry smiled.

Danielle put her head down and said, "Why does everyone have to compare me to Ed. We think nothing alike."

Suddenly, Winry lost her balance as she tripped and fell. Everyone stopped to make sure Winry was all right.

"Winry, are you okay?" Dr. Marcoh asked.

"I'm fine," Winry assured Dr. Marcoh.

"You should be careful where you try to walk," Danielle told Winry. "Some of these mining tunnels can have small holes in here you can trip on."

"Hey, what's this stuff?" May asked as she went into a box and pulled out a red stick that several other sticks in the wooden crate as well.

Danielle and Dr. Marcoh saw what May was holding in her hand and began to panic.

"Are you crazy?" Danielle panicked. "Put that stuff down!"

"Why?" May wondered. "What's wrong with it?"

"That's dynamite!" Dr. Marcoh exclaimed.

May screamed and shouted, "Get it away, get it away, get it away!" She then tossed it to Danielle.

"Don't toss it to me!" Danielle said, freaking out.

Yoki examined the dynamites and said, "Oh, these are all sob and wet. Relax. They wouldn't blow up even if we wanted them too."

Everyone sighed with relief for the good news Yoki gave them.

"Oh, boy," Danielle said, as she calmed down. "For a second there I thought I had to worry about being blown to bits."

"Me too," May agreed.

"Enough!" Scar told them. "Quit dawdling! They could already be after us."

"Right," Dr. Marcoh nodded. "Sorry."

The group continued on through the tunnels hoping to reach the end. While they traveled in the mine's, everyone back up in Baschool were having their own problems.

* * *

Daylight had finally arrived. Everyone looked from the window and saw that the snowstorm was finally gone.

"The storm has finally passed," Miles said. "Alright, start preparing!"

"Yes, sir!"

Miles approached his men and said, "We can't take any risk with Kimblee and his men. So first chance you get, take out all three of them."

"Yes, sir!"

"I have no problem with that," Danny said.

Shocked of what Danny just said, Ed replied, "Hold on, Danny, are you sure you want to go through with killing Kimblee?"

"It's the only option we have left, Ed," Danny said. "Besides, we can't just like that psycho roam free to do whatever he wants."

"But still…" Ed said, being against the idea.

"Look, Ed, I know your code is never to kill," Danny said. "That use to be my code as well. But, ever since I've gotten here I know there two differences between killing someone. I've spent a lot of time with Colonel Mustang and this is what he taught.

"Sometimes, it's necessary to kill in self-defense to protect the people you care about. And then there's people who kill for the thrill of it like Kimblee. People like him murder because they enjoy it and if murderers like him were allowed to exist, this entire world would fall apart.

"I won't try to convince you to break away from your code, but I can't follow my codes I use to believe in anymore. Me and my friends… our hands have already been stained with blood. The Colonel taught me that one you've killed there's no going back.

"That's the whole reason I have to go through with this."

Ed nodded and said, "You may have your reasons Danny, but I still don't like the idea of killing."

"I guess all I can tell you is this, Ed… you do what you think is right," Danny said.

Danny started to wonder if maybe going back to their world was even a good idea. Danny wondered how would they fit in and how everyone will react when they realize they have the eyes of killers.

If the next time Danny had to fight a ghost, how will he know if he wasn't going to show it mercy. Danny thought maybe Clockwork could rewrite this, but then Clockwork sees the future for what sees. He wondered if this was part of their future. Danny knew he had to remember that Clockwork only agreed to do only one favor for him when he helped him save the the future from his evil ghost counterpart.

There were certain laws of the timeline that Clockwork had to follow. Danny remembered being told by Clockwork that he was the Ghost of Time, not the ghost of miracle workers. Danny then thought that maybe when this was all over, he and everyone will decide whether if they should go back to Amity Park or not.

Looking out the window where he saw Kimblee, Miles said, "Alright, you're the only ones to know of this mission. Don't mention it outside of this room."

"Hey, Major, couldn't there be some other way that doesn't involve killing Kimblee?" Ed asked.

"No, I'm afraid not, Edward," Miles replied. "This is the only choice we have left."

"Well, I'm not going to have any part of it," Ed told Miles. "I say we should take Kimblee prisoner and try to get some answers."

"Do you really think he'll tell us anything?" Miles told Ed. "He's too dangerous to live."

"The man's only sentence is execution," Danny said as he snapped his fingers.

"But, we don't know that about his men," Ed told everyone. "I mean for all we know he could be manipulating them somehow. Forcing them to obey."

"You could be right," Miles said. "But we can't take such a risk of a possibility."

"And yet you're still willing to kill them for one," Ed told Miles. "This isn't like it was with General Raven. There might be another way."

"Have you forgotten the first law of Briggs?" Miles questioned Ed. "The carless are the first to die. You show mercy in this place, and I gurantee it's going to get you and your friends killed."

"You don't have to worry about me, Major," Danny assured Miles. "I'm willing to carry out this tasks. As the old saying goes about survival of the fittest, it's kill or be killed."

"Well, I'm glad you understand," Miles replied. "Elric, we aren't going to be careless. We're killing Kimblee and the two men with him."

Before Danny headed out with Major Miles and his men, Ed said, "Danny, wait. I know that you've killed before now. But, try to understand my beliefs and morals. I think I have a plan that doesn't involve killing Kimblee. So, what I ask of you is do you think you can help me out here?"

Danny sighed and said, "Alright. I'll help you out on this plan. Just try not to freak out if I land a killing blow on Kimblee, okay. Whatever happens out there between us in Kimblee, it's nothing we can't change."

"Right," Ed nodded.

* * *

As Major Miles walked down the hall with his men getting prepared, there were a lot of things they notice about Ed and Danny.

"I had almost forgotten that Ed's just a kid," the soldier said.

"Indeed he is," Milies replied. "Especially if he's naïve enough to think he won't have to kill anyone."

"Well, I have to admit that I use to think the same thing," the soldier said.

Miles smiled and said, "So did I. But, once you live through a couple of wars like we have, you learn some things. Like sometimes, killing someone isn't as hard as letting them live. The Elric brothers have certainly chosen the more difficult path."

"I guess they like to go against the grain," the soldier said.

"Yeah," Miles replied. "But in a way, I envy their conviction."

"And then there's Danny," the soldier mentioned. "He's much more different than Ed."

"It's possible that he's experienced a couple of battles himself," Miles figured. "He has the eyes of a killer like all of us. I'm guessing he understands there two differences when it comes to killing someone. I think he understand the laws of this world and knows what it means to be a soldier."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed whispered to Danny about his plan that wouldn't have to involved killing Kimblee.

* * *

Back in the mining tunnels, everyone stopped to take a break and use this time to decipher a few of the notes in Scar's brothers research notes. Dr. Marcoh would asks Scar what he could read from the ancient Ishvalan language as May wrote them down in English.

"What does this term mean, "recienton?" Dr. Marcoh asked.

"It's a miracle drug used for longevity," Scar translated.

"Could that be the Philosopher Stone?" Dr. Marcoh wondered. "It says here that it can transform all metals into gold and restore youth to the elderly. So, what does this term mean… orelia?"

"It's another term for gold," Scar translated.

"So these notes must be centered around immortality and gold," Dr. Marcoh said, trying to make more sense out of these notes.

"I'm guessing that it's because Mister Scar's brother was influenced by Xingese alkahestry whenever he wrote them," May realized.

"And what is that?" Dr. Marcoh asked May.

May explained. "We refer to an immortal as a Xingeto. It means a true being. These true beings are considered to be perfect souls. And since gold is considered the perfect metal, these souls are sometimes called Ulralium."

"Oh, my head hurts," Winry said, unable to keep track of what everyone was saying, especially Jerso and Zampano.

"Immortality and gold," Danielle thought. "So, how do these two terms fit in together, Dr. Marcoh?"

"I think what it means that an immortal person is seeing as a golden being," Dr. Marcoh thought.

"A Golden being?" Danielle wondered. "It almost sounds like someone who's very wise or someone with great divinity."

"It's kind of a strange coincidence that you mentioned it," May said.

"What exactly do you mean?" Danielle asked. "Do you know what it means be a Golden Being?"

"Actually, in the old fable, it's once said back on my homeland about the one who they called the Golden Being," May explained. "It refers to the man that brough alchemy to Xing. The legend says he was an immortal with golden hair and eyes. And that's where the term first originated from."

"An alchemist with golden hair and eyes, huh," Winry thought. "Sounds like Ed and Al."

"Yeah, it does," Danielle said. "It's odd though. I've read something that people with golden hair and eyes all come from Xerxes. Hey, May, do you know anything in the legend about when this immortal man arrived in your land to spread his teach of alchemy?"

"Well… actually, I've read in the legend that he shortly arrived after the civilization of Xerxes was whipped out," May said.

"What are you trying to get at, Danielle?" Winry asked.

"It's just strange because Ed and Al have golden hair and eyes like this Golden Being," Danielle thought. "I'm kind of wondering if the Golden Being actually was from Xerxes. You don't suppose… Ed and Al could be his descendants."

"I don't know about that," Winry said. "If Ed and Al were immortal I've would have noticed it myself a long time ago. I'm pretty sure it's just a coincidence."

Danielle sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just thinking too hard."

"Hey, over here!" Yoki called out to the gang. "I've found the exit!"

Everyone was just relieved and got up to head for the exit that would lead them out. Scar knocked the door down and finally, the gang had made it.

It was such a bright and beautiful day in the snow. Danielle breathed in the fresh air, finally glad to be out of the mine's.

"Oh, wow!" Winry said, amazed by the nice weather. "It's so bright."

"I'm just glad to enjoy the fresh air and be out of that stuffy mine," Danielle said.

"I was starting to wonder if we'd make it," Dr. Marcoh said relieved.

"And the weather is clear too," Jerso said.

"Well, for now," Zampano said. "Let's head to Briggs before it turns again."

"Alright everyone, follow my lead," Yoki said. As soon as he took one step, he fell right into the deep snow.

"Looks like the snow was pretty deep," Jerso figured by how much tons of snow there was piled on the ground above them.

"May, you should hop on my back just to be safe," Zampano told her.

"We'll walk ahead to stomp down the snow and make a clear path for the rest of you," Jerso told Dr. Marcoh.

"Thank you, very much," Dr. Marcoh said.

As Jerso and Zampano made a path so no one would fall in the snow, Danielle was surprised of how really deep it was.

"Boy, this must have been some storm," Danielle said.

"It must have lasted through the entire night," Winry figured. "But, we better get moving, because I doubt the next storm will be that pleasant."

As far as the group traveled through the heavy piles of snow, they started to hear a strange voice calling out. Winry looked around wondering where it was coming from, but thought she must be hearing things.

"Hey, does anybody hear that?" Danielle asked. "It's like there's someone screaming."

"I didn't hear anything," Dr. Marcoh said.

"Wait, you heard it too, Danielle?" Winry asked her.

"Yeah," Danielle nodded. "It sounds like someone screaming for help."

"HELP! HEY! IS SOMEONE THERE! HELP ME, PLEASE! HELP!"

Winry turned around and spotted what looked like a piece of metal shinning. Looking closely, Winry realized it was the foot to Al's armor.

"Is that you, Al?" Danielle said, freaking out.

"That is, Al!" Winry panicked.

"That's my Alphonse!" May shouted.

The girls quickly ran over to dig Al out as quickly as they can.

"Just hold on and we'll get out out of there!" Winry told Al as they dug even deeper and depper and finally, Al emerged out from the heavy snow.

Al sighed with relief and said, "You saved me! I got stuck in the snow and a blizzard buried me."

"What are you doing out here, Al?" Winry asked.

"You were suppose to be back with Ed and Danny to keep Kimblee distracted," Danielle told him.

"Well, I was, but I had to cross the mountain to warn you guys," Al explained to the girls.

"You crossed over… in the middle of that snowstorm!" Dr. Marcoh said, surprised.

Yoki looked at the map and said, "So you cut straight through and bypassed the mine's twist and turns."

"Why would you even risk that?" Dr. Marcoh asked Al.

"It was the only way to warn you," Al told the gang.

"Warn us?" Winry asked. "About what?"

"Did Kimblee find out what we've been planning, Al?" Danielle asked him.

"Briggs has been taken over by troops from Central," Al informed the gang. "General Armstrong's gone. They summoned her back to Central headquarters. You'll be walking right into their hands if you go there."

"If they're there, that means Sam's life is in danger," Danielle said worried.

"Don't worry," Al assured Danielle. "She's perfectly safe. General Armstrong had her disguised as a female Brigg soldier so they won't be able to tell it's her. Captain Buccaneer is making sure she stays safe."

"Well, that's good news, but where we suppose to go now if we can't go to Fort Briggs," Danielle wondered.

"Yeah, I mean there's nowhere else we can hide," Jerso said. "And we can't go back hiding in the mine's."

"I don't know," Al replied. "We'll have to find someplace else."

"But there isn't anyplace else," Yoki told Al.

That was when everyone else noticed the wind started to pick up and saw some dark clouds from afar. They knew this wasn't looking good.

"I don't like where the weather's going right now," said a nervous Danielle. "It could be time before the next storm decides to hit."

Scar looked over of the left side of the reigon and said, "Just follow me."

"Where are you taking us?" Dr. Marcoh asked Scar.

Scar explained. "There's a mountain village called Asbec nearby. It shouldn't take us long to get there. I've been told that some of my people have taken refudge in the slums there."

"An Ishavalan refugee camp?" Jerso thought.

"It's not like we really have any other options," Zampano told Jerso.

"Great idea, sir," Yoki agreed. "Let's get going." Everyone followed Scar as they proceeded to the nearby hidden Ishvalan village.

As they walked, Danielle said, "Al, you realize if Kimblee knows that you're gone he's going to suspect Ed and Danny. Who knows what he'll do to them."

"Danielle's right, Al," Winry said. "I mean by now, Mr. Kimblee has probably already notice your absence and I doubt Ed and Danny could come up with a good lie to cover for you."

"It's okay," Al assured them. "And don't worry. Brother's gotten it taken care of."

"Just what exactly did Ed plan to cover for you?" Danielle asked Al.

* * *

Back at Baschool, Ed and Danny stood next to a suit of armor that was a replica of Al's own armor. Except, one of the soldiers had to squeeze himself inside of the armor and impose himself as Al to fool Kimblee.

Miles rounded up his squad of soldiers and said, "Alright! So each squad is ready then! Spread out and carefully search your designated sector!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Okay, guys, let's get going," Miles told Ed and Danny and the soldier disguised as Al.

"Yes, sir!" the soldier replied in Al's armor.

"Yes, sir?" Danny said. "Seriously, he's not even trying to pretend to be Al."

"Don't get carried away, Alphonse," Ed said, mortified by the soldiers bad acting. "There's no reason to call the Major 'sir'."

The soldier struggled to walked inside the suit of armor and said, "It's hard to move around in here. Couldn't you have made this thing lighter."

"You're strong so you can handle it," Ed whispered to the soldier.

"This isn't going to work, Ed," Danny said, shaking his head. "Kimblee's going to know right away that he's not Alphonse."

"Well do you have any suggestion?" Ed asked Danny. "It was all I can think of."

"Oh, boy," Danny said, feeling this plan will never work. "We are so dead."

"Quit complaining about it and let's go," Ed told Danny. "Kimblee's watching us."

The soldier try to catch up with the guys in the suit of armor and spoke in a high pitch voice, "Hold on, brother!"

"Hurry up!" Ed urged the soldiers who was still having trouble moving inside the armor. "Come on!"

Kimblee looked back as he started to get suspicious of the way the person wearing Al's armor was moving. Also, what started to get Kimblee edgy was that he got this feeling that the Brigg soldiers were plotting against him.

Miles walked next to one of his men and said, "Did you overhear Kimblee say where his squad is searching?"

"You saw that mine shaft in the center of town, didn't you?" the soldier asked the Major. "They're headed down there to search the tunnels. I heard him mentioned that he couldn't trust the Northern soldiers, so he's only taking the men he brought with him, sir."

Miles realized that Kimblee was on to them and said, "I guess he's figured us out then. We'll head them off. Position snipers near the opening of the mine shaft."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Ed and Danny saw their chance to slip away from the group and ran towards the alleyway.

"Okay, Danny, remember what we discussed," Ed whispered to Danny.

"I know," Danny told Ed. "Just remember that you can't hold me responsible if I waste Kimblee."

"No problems there," Ed smiled as they waited for their chance to confront Kimblee to press him for some answers.

* * *

Kimblee went towards the mine shaft as he gave his two bodyguards, Darius and Heinkel his orders.

"Check the entrance for tracks in the snow. We'll follow them in if they have multtple sense."

"Yes, sir!" Darius and Heinkel replied.

* * *

Once Darius and Heinkel left, Kimblee stood where he was as he'd expected something to happen. From one of the building to the mine shaft, one of Miles' mine kept his sniper aimed at Kimblee.

"Is it clear?" Miles asked.

"Yes, sir!" the sniper replied. "He's in my sights." But before the sniper could fire, he lowered down his gun when he notice two people approaching. It was Ed and Danny.

Miles notice the sniper lowering down his gun and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's Edward and Danny," the sniper pointed.

"What?" Miles said as he looked out the window and saw the two of them confront Kimblee face to face.

* * *

Both the two young alchemist stared the the murderous alchemist and decided to use this time to interrogate him.

"Well now, Full Metal and Fenton, just what are you doing here?" Kimblee asked as he grinned. "I thought you guys were suppose to be with Major Miles searching the eastern side of the area."

"Oh, save it, Kimblee," Danny told him. "I don't take orders from serial killers."

"By the way, Kimblee, why don't you let the Brigg soldiers check the tunnels instead," Ed suggested. "You can get lost in there pretty easily."

Kimblee smiled wickedly and said, "The mere proff that you guys are stopping me is proof that we're in the right place. Now that I know that they're down there."

"What exactly are you talking about, Kimblee?" Danny asked, pretending to not know.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Kimblee grinned. "I know for a fact that you two probably made a deal with the Ishvalan to help with both of your friend's escape and that they escaped to the mine's

"I don't know what you're getting at, Kimblee, but I want and try to catch Scar too," Ed said.

"What makes you think we would ever make a deal with Scar?" Danny questioned Kimblee. "Besides, if there's one thing I don't like, it's guys who kill for pleasure."

"Give it up already," Kimblee laughed. "Drop the act because I know what you two are up to. You're trying to buy some time for you sniper's to get into position, aren't you?"

Ed and Danny were shocked the Kimblee somehow had it all figured out so quickly.

"You knew about that?" Ed asked Kimblee.

"I can practically smell the murderous intent in the air around here," Kimblee said. "It's like a sixth sense I picked up while in Ishval."

"Talk about a psychotic bloodhound," Danny quipped.

* * *

From the buildings to the mine shaft, Major Miles and the his men were still trying to figure out what to do and hoped Ed and Danny don't get in the way within the range of fire.

"They're just standing there talking," the sniper told the Major. "What should I do?"

"Can you still target Kimblee?" Miles asked the sniper.

"Yes, sir," the sniper replied.

"Then aim carefully and fire," Miles told the sniper.

"Yes, sir."

Before the sniper could even open fire, Kimblee raised his hands in the air. Ed and Danny realized what he was about to do. Kimblee placed his hands on the ground and caused an explosion, as smoke covered the area and quickly made his escape.

"That bastard!" the sniper exclaimed. "He's using the snow to block our view!"

* * *

Ed and Danny could barely see a thing and try to make out what they could see from the cloud of smoke. As they looked, they still couldn't see who was even there.

"Kimblee, you coward!" Danny shouted.

"Damn it!" Ed grunted as he try to see through the smoke. That was when he spotted Kimblee trying to make his escape.

Kimblee notice them and said, "Catch you later, Full Metal and Fenton."

"Kimblee, come back here!" Ed demanded.

"He's getting away!" Danny shouted. "That psycho isn't going anywhere unless he answers our questions!"

Ed and Danny attemped to pursue after Kimblee when something attack them from out of nowhere. Ed was claws against his left arm and someone punched his fist at him. Before Danny could see what attacked Ed, someone punched him in the back and clawed him on his right leg.

"Ow!" Danny shouted. "Son of a…ah!"

"What the heck just attacked us?" Ed wondered.

"It looks like we're about to find out," Danny said when he notice two figures approaching them.

Ed and Danny pulled themselves back up to see who was attacking them. Approaching and revealing themselves were Kimblee's two bodyguards, Darius and Heinkel. However, they were completely different.

Darius had transformed into a gorilla humanoid creature while Heinkel himself transformed into a lion creature with a humanoid appearance.

Realizing what they were, Ed said, "I should have guessed you guys were Chimera's!"

"So, we've got a gorilla and a lion," Danny said. "Wonderful. This day couldn't just get any better."

That was when Darius and Heinkel hide back amongst the smokes. Ed and Danny try to keep their guard up since they couldn't see through the smoke and Darius and Heinkel could attack anywhere. Danny strapped on his silver transmutatio gloves, prepared to use his ice alchemy.

"Damn!" Danny grunted. "It's hard to see through all of this smoke. That bastard Kimblee just knows how to plan ahead. I can't use my ice alchemy without injuring the soldiers that could be around here."

"Hey, we might not see them, but they can't see us either," Ed told Danny.

"But how does that help us?" Danny wondered. Suddenly, Darius snuck up behind Danny as he was punched in the back and was sent flying and landed in the snow.

"Danny!" Ed shouted. That was when Heinkel jumped right in and grabbed Ed by the neck.

"There's no point in trying to run, Full Metal Alchemist," Heinkel told Ed. "You can't hide from us here. We may not see you, but we can smell you."

"Shut up!" Ed bellowed as he transmuted his upper right arm into a sword and struck Heinkel in his arm and kicked him off of himself.

"Danny, are you okay?" Ed called out.

Danny pulled himself back up and said, "I'm fine. Man, I feel like I just got hit by a truck."

Little did Danny realize that Darius was standing above him about to stomp him.

"Danny, look out!" Ed shouted as he jumped in and kicked Darius in the stomach before Darius could squish him.

"Thanks, Ed," Danny said.

"Don't mention it," Ed replied as they stood their ground to take on Darius and Heinkel.

Danny glared at Darius and said, "Okay, pal, you want to play dirty, then let's play dirty." Danny placed his hands on the ground to form icicles that shot out of the snow. Darius jumped and dodged the icicles and raised his fist to smash Danny as he quickly dodged him.

Heinekl raised his claws to strike Ed once more, but Ed manage to dodge him. Then, Heinkel try to strike him once more when Ed cut him on the chest a bit with his sword.

Major Miles and his men rushed over to the smoke to where Ed and Danny were, but couldn't make out what's happening as they heard growling and smashing noises.

"What's going on in there?" Miles called out. "Edward… Danny! Answer me!"

"Major Miles!" Ed called out. "These guys are Chimera's! And they know how to fight in low visibility!"

"We're coming in!" Miles informed them.

"No!" Danny told them. "You stay where you are! If you get involved you won't stand a chance!"

"Stay out of here!" Ed called out to Miles. "Trust me… we can hold off on our own!"

Suddenly, Ed lost his balance and was about to fall off the ledge of the mine shaft. Danny saw Ed about to fall and quickly grabbed his automail arm with his right arm.

"Thanks for the save, Danny," Ed said.

"Just hang on!" Danny told Ed.

"Danny, behind you!" Ed shouted.

Danny quickly looked behind himself and saw Heinkel standing there. Heinkel raised his claws and got Danny in the back and lost his balance as he fell over the ledge with Ed and crashed right into small room. Luckily, the two of them manage to survive.

"Ow!" Ed complained. "Falling like that going to stuny my growth even more."

"Man, these guys are tough," Danny said. "They're much stronger than Jerso and Zampano. All we can do is get our asses kicked by them."

As Danny whipped off the dust off of him, he notice the room full of wooden crates and read what it said on them. It read: DYNAMITE.

"Oh, crap!" Danny shouted as he fell back down. "There's dynamite in here!"

Ed saw the boxes of dynamite as he examined them and said, "Don't worry. Major Miles said that this old mine town been closed for ten years. I doubt these old stick of dynamite are going to explode. However, this might be useful."

"Um, how exactly is ten year old dynamite going to help us take down those Chimera's?" Danny asked.

"Haven't you learned anything I taught you all about chemicals when you studied alchemy," Ed told Danny. "Dynamite has a number of things it's made of and one of these is ammonia. They're Chimera's mixed in with animals. So, what do you think happens when they're exposed to ammonia?"

Trying to learn about the chemical Ed taught him about alchemy, Danny suddenly remembered what ammonia is and realized what Ed was planning.

"I get where you're going with this," Danny smiled with confidence. "Ed, you're a genius!"

"Where would you be without me," Ed said, showing off.

Suddenly, Darius and Heinkel jumped right down into the mine shaft when they saw Ed and Danny were still alive.

"Hey, guys, you're just in time," Danny said. "We're just about to send you a going away gift."

"And here it is," Ed said, showing them the dynamite. "You might want to keep your distance, though. These aren't exactly cigar's I'm holding."

"You idiots," Heinkel laughed.

"That stuff isn't going to do you guys any good," Darius told them. "It's too damp."

"Yeah, well, you might want to start taking chemical lessons because we're about to give you one," Danny quipped. "Want to give them today's session, Ed?"

"I'd be glad to," Ed grinned. "Lesson one: Do you happen to know what dynamite's made of?"

"It's nitroglycerin, isn't it?" Heinkel asked Darius.

"And nitrocellulose," Darius remembered. "And there's sawdust… isn't there ammonium nitrate too?"

"Looks like you're catching on," Danny said.

"And what's ammonium nitrate made out of?" Ed asked the two Chimera's.

"That's easy," Heinkel said. "Nitric acid and ammonia."

"And one more question before you pass," Danny quipped. "What happens to an animal who breathes in ammonia?"

"What?" Darius and Heinkel wondered of why Ed and Danny have been asking them these questions. That's' when their animal instincts picked up a funny looking smell.

Both, Darius and Heinkel saw Ed grin and realize what he was up to.

"Enjoy your present, guys," Danny grinned as well as he and Ed plugged up their noses so the ammonia wouldn't effect their noses. Ed transmuted the dynamite, spraying the bitter smell of ammonia everywhere.

"Ammonia!" Darius and Heinkel yelled. "Damn you two!" Darius and Heinkel were sent flying and crashed right through the wall into the mine shaft and were knocked out from the ammonia due to their sensitive animal senses.

Ed and Danny weny where Darius and Heinkel were and to their surprise, they happen to bump right into Kimblee.

"Hey, Kimblee!" Danny said, smiling with confidence as they manage to catch up with him. "Sorry to crash this party."

"Eh, what's that disgusting smell?" Kimblee asked, covering his nose.

"It's ammonia," Ed answered. "Your buddies here are down sized for having a sharp nose. I doubt they'll be of much use to you now."

"Alright, Kimblee, you can do us a favor of coming quietly or be executed," Danny said as he transmuted his sai weapons made of ice.

Kimblee grinned and said, "Both of your attitudes changed rather quickly since I've lost two of my hostages."

"What'd you expect to happen?" Ed asked Kimblee as he and Danny stood their ground. "Let's make this easy. All we want here is to tell us everything you know.

"Oh, is that all you two want from me," Kimblee said, mocking them.

"Pretty much, yeah," Danny replied. "Either gives any information you know, or I can force it out of you. If not, I'll just have to kill you right here and now."

"Sorry, but I just got out of the hospital and I don't feel like getting banged up fighting a bunch of young wannabe's like you two," Kimblee said.

"I'll show you who's the wannabe," Danny said, getting ready to fight Kimblee. "Let's dance."

"Afraid that's going to have to be for another time," Kimblee said. "I have more better things to do so I don't really have the time to be messing around with you two. But, if that's how you want it, I guess I'll have to speed things up with this."

Ed and Danny saw what Kimblee was holding in his fingers. It was a Philosopher Stone.

"He's got a Philosopher Stone," Danny said.

"Get it out of his hands before he uses it!" Ed told Danny.

"Right," Danny nodded.

Ed and Danny charged in together to take on Kimblee before he could use the Philosopher Stone. Kimblee dodged out of their way in time, but Ed came so quick that Kimblee was unable to predict his next move.

Kimblee saw Ed was about to kick him, but he manage to dodge out of the way. Just then, Danny pulled a fast move on Kimblee and stuck one of his sai's into Kimblee's knee and pulled it out.

"You damn punk!" Kimblee screamed.

"Now I'm pretty sure the pain you feel right now is the same pain you caused to all of those people you murdered in Ishval," Danny said.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play it, then you make want to start making arrangement for your funeral!" Kimblee yelled as he was about to use the Philosopher Stone on Danny.

Before Kimblee could have the chance to use it, Ed kicked Kimblee's hand as he dropped the Philosopher Stone and it fell into the abyss of the mine shaft.

"Just because I've lost my Philosopher Stone doesn't mean I've lost my ability to use my alchemy!" Kimblee snarled as he was about to put his hands on the ground.

"No you don't!" Danny shouted as he cut Kimblee's left hand with his sai. \

"And now it's my turn!" Ed said as he slashed his sword against Kimblee's right hand.

"We did it!" Danny smiled with the taste if victory.

"We've got him now," Ed smiled with a determined look. "Alright, Kimblee. It's all over. You don't have your Philosopher Stone and now you can't transmute."

"Normally, I would kill you, but one of my code does say I can't kill an unarmed prisoner," Danny said, as he winked at Ed. "You might as well surrender, Kimblee. You're no longer a threat to us."

"So, you all think you've won," Kimblee laughed. "Edward Elric, you're determined not to kill, but that strong sense of belief you have is going to cost you. What you did now is given me a second change to kill you.

And as for you Danny Fenton, you were so determined to kill me when you had the chance. You could have done it right now, but you let your own morals of the law get in the way. Too bad the both of you are going to have to pay for the act of mercy with your lives."

Kimblee surprised Ed and Danny when he revealed something he had in his mouth that was shinning with a red blood crystal color. It was another Philosopher Stone.

"Here's a bit of advice right here, boys," Kimblee said. "Never show the enemy mercy, because I gurantee that the they won't show you the same mercy. Those who show mercy are nothing but pathetic fools!"

Kimblee then activated the Stone's power. However, this new Philosopher Stone was even more powerful than the previous one. It caused a massive explosion in the mine shaft that everything that Ed and Danny stood on caved right in. The Chimera's, Darius and Heinkel, were shocked of what Kimblee was doing as he was sacrifing their own lives in the process.

From outside the mine shaft, Major Miles and the Brigg soldiers notice the explosion. Major Miles started to fear the worse and just hoped that Ed and Danny were still alive.

* * *

Ed had regained consciousness and saw the wreckage that had occurred from the explosion caused by Kimblee's new Philosopher Stone.

"I must have fallen down the mine shaft," Ed figured. Ed saw that Kimblee's bodyguards, Darius and Heinkel were buried underneath a pile of pipes that had them pinned down.

"Kimblee… damn you," Heinkel said, struggling to get the heavy pipes off of them.

Looking around, Ed shouted, "Hey, Danny! Where are you! Are you okay?"

Danny regained consciousness himself and heard Ed calling his name and said, "I'm fine. Hold on. I'll be right…"

That was when Danny realized he could barely even move his body. When he looked, he saw his entire body buried underneath a pile of rubble. Only his arms were free, but he couldn't' even move any other part of his body to get out.

"Ed, I can't move!" Danny called out. "I'm buried underneath a pile of rubble! I'm pretty much nailed down here!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there to get you out!" Ed called out when he notice blood gushing out from his own body. Ed was shocked when he had realized why he was bleeding so much.

"You're kidding? No!"

Ed saw a pole shoved right through the right side of his body. He could not believe this and knew he couldn't help Danny in this condition.

"Danny, I've got my own… problems!" Ed called out, breathing heavily. "There's a pole… shoved through my body!"

"Oh, great!" Danny grunted, struggling to break free, but his body wouldn't budge. "Are we going to die here then?" That was when Danny started to remember the promise he made to Sam.

"No! I'm not going to die here! I promised that I'd come back to her… no matter how far apart we are from each other!"

* * *

If things weren't worse for Ed and Danny, something was going on much worse for Al. As the group trenched through the heavy snow, Al had suddenly collapsed unexpectedly.

Winry noticed that Al had collapsed as well as May and Danielle and wondered what just happened. The guys stopped when they notice that something was wrong with Al.

"Al, what's wrong?" Winry asked, worried as she rushed over to Al.

"Alphonse!" May called out as she shook Al to get him up.

"Al, what's happening to you?" Danielle asked, concerned.

Al!" Winry shouted, trying to get Al up.

"Oh, no," Al said, feeling dizzy. "I'm being pulled back again." "What?" Winry said, confused. "Pulled back? What do you mean, Al?"

"Hey, what's wrong with the armor guy?" Jerso asked, worried of what was happening to Al.

"My body… it's pulling my soul," Al said as his mind kept flashing back to that white void where he saw his body.

"His soul is being pulled away?" Scar asked, feeling concerned for Al as well.

"Do you know if anything like this has happened before, Winry?" Dr. Marcoh asked her.

"I don't know," Winry said, as she desperately try to get Al to wake up as he fell down unconscious.

"Al, don't give out on us, please!" Danielle begged. But, then, something strange started to happen to Danielle too.

* * *

Danielle saw her mind flash into a white void and for some strange reason, she saw herself standing in front of what appeared to be her ghost half. She started to wonder how was that possible.

"Is that really my other half?" Danielle wondered. "But… why am I here? What's going on?"

Danielle's ghost half stared at her human half with cold looking eyes and said, "Be advised… for the path you have chosen… there is no going back. Remember that."

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked her ghost half. "What do you mean there's no going back? Tell me what you mean by that! I don't understand!"

"You'll understand soon enough," Danielle's ghost half said.

Just then, Danielle came back to reality and saw everyone standing over her. Everyone kept calling her name, urging her to wake up.

"Danielle, are you all right?" Dr. Marcoh asked, once Danielle regained consciousness. "What happened to you just now?"

"I'm not sure what…" Suddenly, she saw that white void again and her ghost half kept repeating those same words inside her head. Danielle felt her entire body sweating so much.

"Hey, kid, what's going on with you?" Jerso asked Danielle. "You feeling sick?"

Winry felt her head and said, "She's sweating so much. It feels like her head is burning up. She might be getting a fever."

"We need to get her indoors as soon as possible," Scar told everyone.

Suddenly, Danielle fainted in the snow right in front of everyone.

"Danielle… Al!" Winry called out. "Oh, no!"

* * *

Ed struggled to keep himself together and refused to let himself die like this. All he could think about was Winry and the promise he made her to make her cry through tears of joy.

Refusing to give in to death, Ed said, "I won't make her cry. Especially not over something this stupid. Ed pressed his left hand against the pile stuck in his back and deconstruct it. He saw the condition Darius and Heinkel were in and used his alchemy to get the pipes off of them and seeing them free.

Both, Darius and Heinkel were a bit surprised that Ed actually helped them, despite the fact that they nearly killed him and Danny earlier. However, being enemies with Ed and Danny mattered less and were outraged by Kimblee's betrayal.

"Damn!" Heinkel grunted. "Kimblee's going to pay."

Walking over to the injured Ed, Darius said, "Hey, Full Metal kid, you still alive? What made you decide to rescue us?"

"You're more injured than we are," Heinkel said.

"Don't get… the wrong idea," Ed said, weakly. "I need you guys to do me a favor. That friend of mine's you saw earlier with me. He's in real trouble. I need you to find him. Afterwards, I need you guys to pull this thing out of my stomach."

"We were enemies just five minutes ago and now you're asking us to save you and your friends lives?" Darius asked, baffled.

"Yeah… basically," Ed said, taking heavy breaths.

Thinking about it for a moment, Darius said, "Well, it's not like we were given orders to kill you guys. Heinkel, let's see if we can find that other friend of his."

"Right," Heinkel nodded as they searched around to look for Danny.

* * *

They were able to find Danny when they heard noises of s struggle. Darius and Heinkel found Danny buried underneath piles of rubble that had him pinned down.

"Hey, kid, you're the Full Metal Alchemist's friend, right?" Darius asked Danny.

"What do you want?" Danny asked. "You were to kill me, I suppose?"

"We aren't going to kill you," Darius told Danny. "The Full Metal kid asked us to help you out."

"I thought you guys were with Kimblee," Danny said to them.

"Not anymore," Heinkel said. "We don't work for anyone who nearly try to kill us. The bastard didn't even give a second thought that we might be killed with you guys."

"Should have known," Danny figured. "Kimblee doesn't give a crap about anybody except his own existence."

"Anyway, let's get this pile of rubble off of you," Darius said. "You ready, Heinkel."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Heinkel replied.

Darius lifted the piles of rubble off of Danny with all his strength and Heinkel was able to drag Danny out and finally free him.

"There," Darius said. "We got you out. You all right, kid."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny said, taking deep breaths. "But now, I'm going to make sure Kimblee gets what's coming to him."

Before Danny could get up, Darius and Heinkel notice that Danny's chest was bleeding.

"Hold on, kid, you can't go after Kimblee with your chest bleeding like," Heinkel told Danny.

"This is nothing too serious," Danny said. "Nothing but some bandages that will fix it up… ah!" The moment Danny try to stand up, he felt his ribs were in pain.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Heinkel asked Danny.

"It's nothing," Danny said, trying to fight the pain.

"Nothing, huh," Darius said, not buying it. "Let me take a look." Darius felt Danny's to examine them and as he pressed against his ribs, Danny screamed from the pain he was in.

"This is pretty bad," Darius told Danny. "Your entire rib cage is broken. You and the Full Metal kid need to get to a Doctor. Come on."

Darius carried Danny, being careful not to damage his broken rib cage as he and Heinkel went over to where Ed was. Ed was happy to see that Danny was still alive.

As Darius set Danny down, Ed said, "Hey, Danny, how you doing?"

Danny sighed and said, "Out of all the things to happen, my entire rib cage had to get broken. Now I know how the Colonel feels when he's useless."

"Don't worry about it," Ed assured Danny. "I'm pretty sure your ribs will heal and you'll be back on the battlefield in no time at all."

Danny smiled and said, "Yeah. I hope so."

"Alright, let's get this thing out," Darius said, holding Ed up for Heinkel to fet the pole out.

"You know, kid, you're going to bleed to death pretty quickly once I pull this out," Heinkel told Ed.

"Not if I heal it," Ed said. "As soon as it's out of me, I'll close up the wound… with alchemy."

"Have you ever performed any kind of medical alchemy before?" Heinkel asked Ed.

"Sort of," Ed replied. "I did some research on it… when I tried human transmutation."

"Just some research?" Darius thought, knowing that wasn't at least good enough. "Your guts have got to be all messed up. You're going to need a Philosopher Stone to make this work."

"I'm going to have to use my own life force… the same way I would use a Stone," Ed figured as he coughed.

Darius, Heinkel, and Danny were shocked of what Ed was suggesting and knew that would be like almost committing suicide.

Ed continued. "It'll probably take a few years off my life span though."

"You're positive?" Heinkel asked to be sure.

"I don't really have time to think about it," Ed told them. "If this is really what showing mercy is going to cost me… then I'm going to have to learn to pay the price… right?"

Getting ready to pull the pole out, Heinkel said, "I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds like you're sure. You ready?"

"Yeah," Ed said, taking a deep breath.

"Ed!" Danny called out. "You better not die on me! After all… you made a promise to Winry that the next time you made her cry would be tears of joy."

"Right," Ed nodded. "And don't you die on me too. You also made a promise… to Sam that now matter how far apart you two were… you'd always make it… back to her."

Danny smiled and nodded. Ed got ready as Heinkel began to pull the pole out.

"I've got to picture myself as a single mass of energy," Ed thought. Suddenly, Ed screamed from the pain as Heinkel pulled the pole out even more.

"Use the energy… just like the Stone!" Ed thought to himself. "That's it! I'm a Philosopher Stone that's powered by a single soul! Remember at that moment… how it felt like to use souls… to harness… life!"

Heinkel pulled the pole right out and Ed quickly placed his hands on his open wound and used alchemy to close it right up. To Darius and Heinkel's relief, Ed actually made it and was glad he was still alive. Danny sighed with relief and passed out.

"So, did it work?" Darius asked Ed.

"I wouldn't exactly say that I'm healed," Ed told Darius. "I rejoined my undamaged organs… and I manage to stop the bleeding. But, it won't last for long…" Ed then passed out.

Then, Heinkel noticed something shinning in a red blood color from all the rubble. He picked it up and realized it was a Philosopher Stone, the one that Kimblee dropped when he was fighting Ed and Danny.

"Hey, what is it?" Darius asked Heinkel when he saw what he had in his hands. "Whoa! It's the Stone, huh. I guess Mr. Kimblee must have lost it."

"Quit calling the freak Mister!" Heinkel told Darius. "He's not our boss! Not since he almost killed us!"

"That's a good point," Darius agreed. "How about we make our resignation official."

"Let's just hold on to our freedom and let the bastard think we've died in the rubble," Heinkel said.

"Well, what do we do with these two?" Darius wondered, looking at the injured Ed and Danny who were passed out.

"We can't just leave them here to die," Heinkel said. "We do own Full Metal our lives after all. And his friend deserves the same treatment."

"Very true," Darius agreed. "First thing's first. We've got to find these two a Doctor."

"Right," Heinkel nodded. Heinkel carried Ed while Darius carried Danny, hoping to find these two a Doctor as quick as they can.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Dr. Marcoh, Scar, May, Winry, Jerso, Zampano, and Yoki all made a stop at an old abandon warehouse. When Al and Danielle had suddenly passed out, they had to be carried all the way. Al's armor had to be dissembled in order to be easier to carryy while Winry carried Danielle.

Danielle's clothes were all covered with so much sweat that Winry had to take her clothes off and washed him as she handed her a very warm blanket and kept her near the fireplace. Winry poured some water over her forehead and also kept a close eye on Al, hoping he would at least come back to them.

Meanwhile, Dr. Marcoh, May, and Scar continued to decipher some of the research notes.

Four hours had passed and Danielle finally woke up. Everyone went to go see how she was doing.

"Danielle, are you all right?" Dr. Marcoh asked.

"Are you feeling any better?" May asked her.

"What… what happened to me?" Danielle wondered. "And where exactly are we?"

"You started burning up with a fever so I helped carry you," Winry explained. "We couldn't exactly make it to the village, so we had to make shelter inside of this abandoned warehouse."

"It's strange though about you condition," Dr. Marcoh thought. "You were burning up with a fever earlier and now you seem like you're all better."

"I heard a voice in my head," Danielle explained.

"A voice?" Scar wondered.

"That seems unnatural," Dr. Marcoh thought. "What exactly did this voice tell you?"

"Well, it wasn't just a voice," Danielle said. "I was inside of this white void and I saw me."

"I don't get what you're saying, Danielle," Winry said, confused.

"It was me I saw inside of this strange white void," Danielle continued. "My own self was approaching me and it said something like 'Be advised… for the path you have chosen… there is no going back. Remember that.'"

"A white void you say?" Dr. Marcoh asked.

"Do you know anything about it, Dr. Marcoh?" May asked.

Dr. Marcoh explained. "The Elric brothers told me something about this when the tried to perform human transmutation. They mentioned something about an entirely white voide, a being who called itself the "Truth" and lastly there was a door that stood before them that was called the portal of truth. Is that what you say, Danielle?"

"Actually… yeah," Danielle replied. "But I still don't understand of what it told me. Can you make sense of it, Dr. Marcoh?"

"I wish I could," Dr. Marcoh replied. "I'm afraid this is something you must figure out for yourself. It is my theory that those who have seen the portal of "Truth" must discover the truth within themselves."

"Discover the truth within myself," Danielle thought.

As Danielle began thinking, she had nearly forgotten, due to all her talking, that she was wearing nothing underneath the blanket she was wearing to keep warm.

"Okay, why am I naked and where exactly are my clothes?" Danielle said, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry about that," Winry said as she handed Danielle her pile of clothes. "Your clothes were soaking with sweat, so I had to take them off and wash them and kept them drying near the fire."

"Thanks, Winry," Danielle said, taking her clothes.

"Come on, you go change over there near those piles of wooden crates," Winry said. "I'll keep you covered." Danielle hid herself near the wooden crates as Winry kept an eye out to make sure no one was looking.

"By the way, where's Al?" Danielle wondered. "The last thing he remembered was that he collapsed on us."

Winry explained. "Oh, he's over there in the corner. He was too heavy to carry so we had to take it apart to make it easier."

"I just hope he comes around soon," Danielle sighed.

"Me too," Winry replied.

While Danielle dressed herself, Dr. Marcoh, May, and Scar continued to decipher the research notes of what they all meant.

"Look at this," Dr. Marcoh said, showing May the notes. "He mentions that phrase again here."

Reading what the notes said, May replied, "Yet, another term for gold. It's got to be some kind of pattern."

Once Danielle was fully dressed, she joined the conversation and said, "What if it's more like a puzzle. We keep coming across all these terms for gold. It's all like solving a jigsaw puzzle. But the trickiest part about it is how the pieces fit together."

"Wait a second, I think I understand what you mean," May said looking at the notes. "So far we've been able to decipher all of the codes and find out these term refer to gold come out as a sort of pattern. But, how do we connect the pieces together?"

"This is a very trick question indeed," Dr. Marcoh said, trying to make sense to what message could be hidden within these notes.

That was when everyone heard something as they turned around and saw Al regaining consciousness.

"Where am I?" Al wondered.

Excited that Al regained consciousness, Winry ran up to him and shouted, "Al!"

"Alphonese!" May cried out, hugging him.

"Thank goodness, you're okay!" said a relieved Winry.

"You know for a second there, we thought we'd lost you," Danielle said, glad to know that Al was okay.

"Sorry," Al apologized. "I didn't mean to freak you all out like that. So, where are we? And… why am I in pieces?" Al noticed that his while entire armor had been taken apart.

Everyone took this time to explain on what happened to Al and also filled in on how Danielle collapsed on them as well and saw the portal of "Truth."

"And that's basically it," Winry finished.

"As for what you're in pieces, you were too heavy to carry whole, so we had to dismantle you," Scar told Al.

"Oh, that makes sense," Al replied. "Sorry to put you guys out like that."

"Has this ever happened to you before?" Winry asked Al to be sure.

"Just once," Al told them. "It was when I was trying to find you guys. By the way, Danielle, you saw the portal as well."

"Yeah," Danielle replied. "I just can't understand what the words mean that I'm hearing. But, Dr. Marcoh says that this something I have to figure out within myself."

"Oh, I see," Al said. "I'm just glad that you're okay too."

"Thanks, Al," Danielle smiled.

"Well then, I can't imagine it's very comfortable being scattered about like that," Dr. Marcoh said. "Why don't we start putting you back together."

"Please… if you don't mind," Al said.

"May, can you hold onto these notes while we fix him," Dr. Marcoh said, handing May the research notes.

"Sure," May replied.

Danielle looked at the pieces to Al's legs and said, "So, this goes to his right leg, right?"

"Actually, it's the other one," Winry told Danielle.

"Oh, sorry," Danielle said. "My mistake."

"It's best we reassemble him correctly and not make mistakes," Dr. Marcoh said, connect the armored shoulder to Al's left arm.

"Yeah," Danielle replied. "It'd be kind of bizarre if Al had his left and right arms switched on the wrong sides."

That was when something occurred to May if what Danielle and Dr. Marcoh said. She looked at the notes once more and thought of that might be a possibility.

"Reassemble the pieces," May thought. "It's all like a puzzle and the trickest part is how they fit together. What if…"

May untied the pages to the research notes and let them scatter all over the floor. Winry and Danielle turned around and saw what May had just done.

"What are you doing, May?" Winry freaked out.

"Wait, don't do that!" Danielle told her, but saw it was too late. "Ah, now you've mixed up all the notes!"

"What have you done?" Dr. Marcoh exclaimed as he picked up the notes. "How could you be so careless May?" Scar, Winry, and Danielle went to go help Dr. Marcoh pick up the notes.

"Oh, boy, I can't even tell which of these notes goes with which," Danielle said.

"What a mess this is," Dr. Marcoh said, having a hard time which notes were connected with which one.

"We need to rearrange the pieces," May told everyone as this caught their attention and decided to hear out what she had to say. "What if we try connecting each occurrence of the words for "Gold" and Immortality" by physically overlapping them."

May showed the group her example as she lined up the research notes by connecting and physically overlapping them as she said. Looking at the notes, Danielle understood what May meant.

"Now it all makes sense," Danielle said. "It's like I said before. Solving this is like solving a puzzle. Now we just have to connect the pieces together and see what we get."

Dr. Marcoh decided to following May's example and looked at the notes and said, "An immortal being. This phrase appears earlier in the notes."

"And the terms for gold go here I'm pretty sure," Danielle said, putting the notes all together.

"A true being… that overlaps here," May said, putting notes together where they connect."

"Now, where did I see this?" Dr. Marcoh said, looking at the trying to figure out where they overlap. "Ah, yes, it's here."

"Let me take a look at those other pages, Marcoh," Scar said as Dr. Marcoh handed him the notes.

"And this term for recienton, that goes over here as well," Danielle said, overlapping the notes she had, putting them together.

"Now there's orelia," Scar said, looking at the notes he had. "Where do these go?"

"Oh, that goes here," May pointed.

Winry, Jerso, Zampano, and Yoki looked on, impressed by their intelligence as the four of them started to figure out what connected together.

It took about fifteen minutes to overlap the notes, but finally they were able to connect the dots all together.

"And here's the last one," Dr. Marcoh said, setting down the last page to the research notes.

"We've got all the pieces sticked together," Danielle said, thinking. "But what exactly does it tell us within these codes?"

"I wonder if we…" May thought when something else occurred to her mind. She got out a pencil as she connected the dots with the transmutation circles on the pages to see what they got.

Everyone watched as May connect the pieces together and were very anxious, waiting for this moment to what was hidden within notes. When May was finally done, they were shocked of what they saw.

"It can't be…" Dr. Marcoh said, stunned by what they had discovered.

"This… this can't be right," Danielle thought. "Is this really what we were trying to uncover?"

"It's the country wide transmutation circle," Al said, shocked as he found it too good to be true.

Dr. Marcoh sighed and said, "It's too late for this to help us now."

"Wait, you're saying what I think?" Zampano asked Dr. Marcoh. "You mean these damn research notes are completely useless to us!"

"No, way!" Jerso said, not wanting to believe it. "You can't be serious! But what about the… what's going to happen to our families… our country!"

"I'm sorry," Dr. Marcoh said in grief. "I should have known this was nothing but an act of futility. It was naïve to think someone elses research could save us."

Danielle felt to her knees and in shock and said, "So… we went through all this trouble of discovering only to find out there's no hope left."

Scar couldn't believe it as well and thought, "Brother… is this really all that you were trying to tell me. After all of your research… you couldn't see a way to stop this."

"We're missing something," Al told everyone. "We've only broken the first code. And I bet there's more. There's got to be some other message hidden in there.

Dr. Marcoh was hoping that Al was right and looked back at the notes. Maybe there was a hidden message within these notes. But the question was, what is it they could be missing.

"This is proving harder than I thought," Danielle said. "We've been able to crack the first code. But just what is it we overlooked?"

Suddenly, Yoki sneezed as he blew the notes everywhere.

"Whoa, can't you cover your mouth, you idiot!" Jerso shouted.

"Well, thanks for caring that I'm getting sick!" Yoki complained. "I can't help that fact that I'm catching pneumonia!"

"Who cares!" Jerso yelled at Yoki.

"Way to ruin it butt head," Danielle said to Yoki. "We went through all the trouble of uncovering this code and now you just had to go and spray it."

Zampano sighed. "You can't even tell which side of the page is rightside up anymore."

"Good job, moron!" Jerso exclaimed to Yoki. "You blew the whole damn thing upside down!"

"This couldn't get any worse," Danielle said. "Normally you just wish this kind of situation would at least go from bad to good."

Something occurred to Al of what everyone just said and exclaimed, "That got to be it! You take a bad situation and you turn it around! There's two sides! We've got to put it back together and then flip it over!"

Looking at the notes once more, Dr. Marcoh, May, Scar, and Danielle realized what Al meant.

"I hope you're right about this, Al," Danielle said. "But then again, you've never let us down before."

Dr. Marcoh, May, Scar, and Danielle put the pages back together and then flipped them over. May connected the dots together using the transmutation circles to see what other hidden message was within the first. When May finally connect it all together, everyone received quite a surprised of what they had uncovered.

Al heard everyone gasp and said, "Well…"

May turned towards Al and said, "You were right, Al. This is it. It's anew Amestrian transmutation circle. But, it's activated through Xingese alkahest instead."

"So, this is what we need in order to save Amestris," Danielle smiled.

"Well done, Alphonse," Dr. Marcoh told the boy. "You were able to show us that there is still hope within these notes."

"But in order to activate something like this in Amestris, we're going to need some help to achieve this," Danielle said.

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Danielle. Indeed, they needed all the help and connections they can get in order to activate this anew transmutation circle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimblee was traveling through the mining tunnels after escaping Ed and Danny. He was attempting to track down Scar and the others. Kimblee saw the blood on both his hands that he got when Ed and Danny attacked him and licked the blood off.

As far as Kimblee had travled through the mining tunnels, he notice there were no footprints around. He figured they must have covered their tracks, so he decided to keep searching to see if there any comes that they came through one of the tunnels. However, Kimblee received no suck luck.

"There's no evidence that someone's come through this way," Kimblee thought. "I might have taken the wrong path after all. Guess I'll turn back."

Before Kimblee could turn around, he saw a door that was closed up with a large red x-shaped mark. Kimblee was curious on where it lead to and decided to investigate it. He opened the door and saw a in front of him what appeared to be a stairway.

Kimblee headed down the stairway and it took about five minutes to finally reach the end. As soon as he reached down the stairway, he came into an even larger tunnel. He notice a pile of bones and a bunch of wooden crates, but figured that was not much to go at, except for the massive tunnel he was inside in.

"And what do we have here?" Kimblee said, looking around the enormous tunnel. "They must have been using this place to dispose of the excess rubble from the tunnel that Sloth has been digging."

Suddenly a massive dark shadow appeared right behind Kimblee. Turning around, Kimblee glared at the dark shadow that revealed to have severa; mouths and eyes looking at him. It was the Homunculus, Pride.

"You must be the Crimson Alchemist," Pride presumed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Pride."

"Can I help you with something, Pride?" Kimblee asked.

"Any new development's with Scar?" Pride asked Kimblee.

"I'm actually pursuing him now," Kimblee told Pride.

"Worry about him later," Pride suggested. "As for now, go ahead and carve the crest of blood at Briggs."

"With all due respect, Pride, the soldiers of Briggs are much stronger and more resourceful than you might realize," Kimblee said. "It's not exactly a simple task."

"Then use their strength to your favor," Pride told Kimblee with an evil smile. "Sloth is near completion of the tunnel. So, there's little time left."

Kimblee made a wicked smile and said, "So it's an urgent matter. Well, if you insist that I carve the crest of blood at Briggs, I'd be happy to oblige you."

* * *

Over at Fort Briggs, Major Miles had finally returned after a failed attempt to look for Edward and Danny. Major Miles was just hoping they made it out alive. He came inside and was greeted by Captain Buccaneer, 2nd Lieutenant Falman, and Sam who saluted him.

"Welcome back to the fort, Major!" they all replied.

"Any changes to report?" Miles asked.

"None since we spoke," Buccaneer verified. "The situation is still normal here, but we've heard that Kimblee has gone missing."

"You heard right," Miles replied. "There was an explosion in one of the mine shaft's. No one's heard from Kimblee or a few other since then. We did a thorough search through the rubble, but no bodies turned up."

"Hey, Major, where exactly is Danny and the others?" Sam asked, getting very worried.

"I don't know," Miles replied. "All I know is that he and Edward were engaging Kimblee and his men in combat and they were caught in the explosion of the mine shaft. We never did find their bodies."

Sam, Falman, and Buccaneer were all shocked by this alarming news.

"We can't confirm that they're dead yet," Miles said. "The only thing that we can go on at this point is that they've gone missing."

"Missing?" Sam said, wondering if Danny was even still alive. She backed up against the wall and felt as though her heart was feeling heavy.

Falman tried to calm her down and said, "Look, don't worry. I'm sure those two made it okay. I doubt something like Kimblee can stop them."

"Yeah," Sam said, taking a deep breath. "I hope you're right."

Sam shook her fist as only small tears of frustration came out her eyes and thought, "Danny, please be okay. You promised you'd come back to me. So don't go turning back on that promise."

Then something occurred to Sam and went up to Major Miles and asked, "Major, where's Danielle and Winry?"

"I'll fill that in later in private," Miles told Sam. "We've got to be careful. The forces of Central could be watching our every move."

"Right," Sam nodded. For all she hoped, she knew she had to have faith that Ed, Al, Danny, Danielle, and Winry were all okay.

* * *

The next day, Falman made a phone call to 2nd Lieutenant Breda was was working at Western Command. Breda has just returned from combat due to a massacre that occurred as Falman gave the news on Edward and Danny's disappearance.

"Is that so," Breda said. "Full Metal and the Glacial Alchemist are missing. I hope they're all right."

"Me too," Falman said, worried as much as Breda was. "Sam's can't even stop looking out on top of Fort Briggs. It's like she's expecting him to appear in front of him."

"Yeah, well, I can't blame her," Breda said. "I mean she really loves Danny."

"Yeah," Falman replied. "So, are things any better there in the West?"

Breda sighed and said, "Afraid not. The border war in Pengileton was a massacre. If the military was hoping for some casualties, they sure as hell got them. It's just like you said. They're sending men in to be slaughtered for this transmutation circle."

"What's going on in the South?" Falman asked Breda. "Have you spoken with Fuery?"

"We talked on the phone a while back," Breda told Falman. "It's just as bad down there. They're locked in combat with Arugo."

* * *

Things were looking grim with the war between Arugo in the South. Kain and his friend Thomas remained hidden in the deep underground cannals, running and avoiding being hit by the bombs the enemy was shooting at them.

Suddenly, a bomb came and struck where Kain and Thomas were at and sent them flying. Kain manage to pull himself up and knew he had to keep moving.

"Keep moving, Thomas!" Kain shouted. "Just don't stop! Thomas!"

Kain turned around and was shocked of what he saw. Thomas has laying down dead due to the bomb that hit them.

Frustrated, Kain kepting running and shouted, "Damn it! I'm going to survive this! I'm going to live! I won't die for this!"

* * *

Breda and Falman continued on with their conversation.

"That's terrible," Falman said, shocked of what's going on in the South and hoped Kain was all right.

"I guess it's to be expected," Breda said. "The higher ups aren't our biggest fans. Have you been in touch with the Colonel?"

"Yeah," Falman replied. "We've been using a messenger connected to the Armstrong family."

"Good to hear," Breda replied. "Just be careful with everything going on up there."

"I am," Falman told Breda. "Well, trying to be. Bradley's got his soldiers everywhere up here working around the clock to create hell on earth. And the worse part is, there's nothing we can do."

* * *

In Central, Tucker was making a quick stop to a small grocery store to pay a visit to an old friend. As soon as Tucker bough the groceries he needed, we went up to front register to purchase the items. The cashier rolled up in his wheelchair who happen to be former 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc.

"Evening, sir," Jean said, as he purchased the items and adding the prices. "You plan on cooking something good with this stuff."

"I guess you can say that," Tucker replied, keeping his face hidden with a baseball cap he was wearing. "And also, I though I drop by to visit an old friend."

Jean recognized that voice immediately and saw his face and realize it was Tucker Foley.

"Tucker, is that you?" Jean said, surprised.

"Well, who else would it be?" Tucker quipped. "Long time no see, Havoc."

"Yes, it has," Jean smiled. "So, how are things going in Central."

"I guess as far as things go, we're still bring watched by the Homunculi," Tucker whispered, trying to be careful what he said. "There's been a bunch of war massacre's going on lately. We've received reports about a conflict with Pengileton in the West and there one going on in the South with Arugo."

"That's where Breda and Fuery are at," Jean realized, as he started to get worried. "I hope they're all right."

"Pretty sure they are," Tucker said. "It will take a lot more than that to kill them. Also, I was wondering if you can do me a favor. Lately, the Colonel was able to teach me about Morse code, so I was wondering if you can send this letter over to Xing."

Jean took the letter and figured who the letter was for and said, "I'll get right on it. I do happen to have connections."

"I figured you would," Tucker smiled.

* * *

A week later, over at Xing, Jazz was in the middle of training. She was learning from Master Chan all about the arts of alkahestry learning all about the basis, such as using the Dragon's pulse and understanding about the flow of energy.

"Excuse me, Madam Jasmine!"

Jazz turned around and saw it was one of her friends, Soo Chan.

"Soo," Jazz said. "What is it?"

"You have a letter from Central," Soo said, handing her a letter.

"A letter?" Jazz wondered and saw who it was from. She saw the letter was from Tucker. Looking at the letter, Jazz saw it seemed like an ordinary letter, but there was a hidden message and started to decipher the Morse code Tucker put in.

It had taken Jazz about twenty minutes to uncover the Morse code and saw what Tucker was trying to tell her. The letter read: "Homunculi are making their move. Be prepared for next spring."

Jazz realized what Tucker meant and figured that whatever it is the Homunculi are planning, she needed to head back there for spring for when the day comes.

Maria came along and said, "Hey, Jazz, I've got us some dinner for tonight." That was when she notice that Jazz looked a bit strange as she stood there quietly asked, "Jazz, what's wrong?"

"Maria, we have to be prepared for next spring," Jazz told her. "The Homunculi are starting to make their moves. Looks like everyone in Central are going to need all the help they can get."

Hearing news made Maria smile and said, "I was wondering when we would go back to Central. After all, I do own the Colonel for saving both our lives."

"Ain't that the truth," Jazz said, smiling with confidence. "Although, I'm thinking of making an earlier trip. About two weeks before the spring to find out what else is going on."

"Two weeks?" Maria questioned. "You can't do that Jazz. You're still a fugitive."

Having a lot of confidence in herself, Jazz said, "Then I guess I'll have to go in incognito."

* * *

Deep underground, Sloth finally made it through and made an entry way to the end of the tunnel. At long last, Sloth was finally finished with the tunnel that they needed for the transmutation circle.

"Tunnel's connected," Sloth grinned. "I'm all done working. Does this mean I can rest? Can I Pride?"

* * *

Underneath Central, Pride saw that Sloth was indeed finished digging the tunnels that they needed to be done. Pride went to go inform Father about this.

"The time draws near," Father said. "The day of reckoning is almost within our grasp."

Father knew it would not be long until the Promised Day approaches. By next spring, all the arrangements will be in place until Father can finally accomplish his plans for what he had in store for this country.

* * *

Over in Liore, the people were taking this time to rebuild all the damage that occurred from the massacre. Although, ever since the scheme with Father Cornello had been foiled, things had been getting better in Liore.

"Hey, everyone!" a young woman announced. "Go ahead and line up! It's time to take a lunch break!"

The young woman who made the announcement was actually young Rose. She herself has been doing much better for herself ever since Ed, Al, and Sam had exposed for what Father Cornello really was.

All the people of Liore lined up to grab some lunch as Rose and her boss, the head chef helped serve all the citizens.

"You know, Rose, I love to try your three meat pie sometime," a local man said.

Rose smiled and said, Well, I promise to make it as soon as we get some meat."

The man chuckled and said, "I'll try to be patient."

"Pardon me, I confess I haven't been able to do any work, but would you please just give a little food to these children," said an old woman who had two young children, about eight years old, with her.

"Well, of course I'll feed them," Rose smiled. "But, you have to eat too, okay." Rose poured some soup and gave some to the two children and the old woman.

Another man was up next and said, "Hey, Rose, pile it high."

Rose knew that was the man's way of joking and said, "You know I can't. Everyone gets the same amount."

"Um, excuse me, miss… may I have some food… if you don't mind."

Rose turned around and saw a man with golden hair and eyes with glasses in a brown trench coat and realize he was about to pass out. This man was actually Van Hohenheim. Rose quickly got some food and gave some to Hohenheim.

Hohenheim eat the soup so fast since it had been a while since he ate anything. Finally, Hohenheim was satisfied to have his stomach full from all the delicious soup.

"Thank you," Hohenheim said to Rose with relief. "You saved me. Literally. Thanks so much."

"Where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" the chef asked Hohenheim.

"I'm not really from anywhere," Hohenheim replied. "I tend to travel, mostly."

"And what brings you all the way out to Liore?" the chef asked.

"We don't mean to pry, but it's just that we're just surprised to have a tourist," Rose told Hohenheim. "Most people tend to avoid Liore. There isn't much left here after the riots."

"Your cooking is a good enough reason to visit," Hohenheim told Rose.

Rose smiled and said, "That's sweet of you to say, but I don't know about that. I just wish there was more I can do to help out around here."

"Don't underestimate yourself," Hohenheim said to Rose. "A delicious meal and the smile of a young lady are more help than you can imagine."

Rose smiled and was glad to hear those words from Hohenheim. She turned to look at her boss who smiled as well and gave her a thumb up.

"By the way, I hate to impose any further than I already have, but can you point me towards the church?" Hohenheim asked Rose and the chef.

"Which church?" Rose asked Hohenheim.

"Well, I'm actually looking for the church of Leto where the riot first started," Hohenheim told Rose.

Rose and the chef were a bit surprised and wondered what business Hohenheim had at the destroyed church and decided to lead him there.

* * *

They led him inside of the abandon church and saw the destruction that had occurred.

"This is what's left of it," the chef told Hohenheim. "There's nothing left inside either."

"Do you know if there's a passage that leads underground?" Hohenheim asked.

"Well, yes," Rose replied. "I can show you where it is."

Rose lead Hohenheim underneath the abandon church and came inside of a passageway. As they traveled through the tunnels, the three of them reached a dead end when they saw what appeared to be black tainted water.

"What's this?" Hohenheim wondered as he looked at the black water.

"The water turned toxic," Rose explained to Hohenheim. "No one's really sure how it happened."

Looking at the poisoned water once more and getting the feeling there was more that lead down the tunnel, Hohenheim said, "I get the feeling that this was put here to keep people from going any further. So…"

Rose and the chef saw that Hohenheim was about to walk right towards the poison water.

"Wait!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the chef told Hohenheim. "That stuff will kill you!"

However, as soon as it seemed like Hohenheim was about to step in the water, he formed a path before him, using his alchemy without even touching his hands. Hohenheim walked towards the tunnel as Rose and the chef looked on with awe.

"It's some kind of miracle," the chef said, amazed.

"That's no miracle," Rose realized. "But, I know what it is. That's alchemy."

"I'm going to go a little farther in!" Hohenheim called out to them. "Will you mind waiting for me?"

* * *

Hohenheim ventured alone down the tunnel and came right at another dead end. But that didn't stop Hohenheim and knew this had to lead somewhere. He used his alchemy to break down the wall of earth concrete in front of him.

As soon as Hohenheim manage to break through, he found himself in a very large cave. That's when he realized it wasn't just a cave. It was an enormous tunnel.

"It's enormous," Hoheheim thought. "I'm impressed. They certainly went all out making this."

Suddenly, Hohenheim came to a stop when he heard a strange noise come from within the tunnel. Hohenheim could sense a dark presense approaching him.

"Found it right off the bat, didn't I?" Hohenheim thought to himself.

The next thing Hohenheim knew, a large shadow with several sharp teeth and eyes came zooming out of nowhere and headed right towards him. Hohenheim quickly made a run for it. However, he could not match the dark shadow's speed as it was catching up with him.

Thinking quickly, Hohenheim used his alchemy to cause a cave in to block the dark shadow's way thorugh. Unfortunately, that didn't prove useful as it smashed right through the rocks and kept going after Hohenheim.

"Well, that didn't even slow it down!" Hohenheim said, as he continued to run. "Okay, then… let's see if I can trap it!"

Hohenheim used his alchemy once more and used the concrete of the earth to create a wall to keep the dark shadow from chasing him. But still, it had no effect as the dark shadow ram its way through and destroyed the concrete wall that was in its way.

"Oh, dear," Hohenheim said as he could no longer run anymore. "I'm afraid that's all I got."

Hohenheim stepped back as the dark shadow slowly began to approach him. Suddenly, Hohenheim tripped and slipped back into the hole from where came through. The dark shadow was about to zoom in to finish off Hohenheim when it just came to a stop. It could not go any further or reach Hohenheim.

Getting back up and staying in the hole of the entry way, Hohenheim said, "Something wrong? Aren't you going to attack me?" Hohenheim glared at the dark shadow who was actually Pride as it glared back at Hohenheim himself.

"You look just like… you must be Van Hohenheim," Pride said when he got a good look on his face.

Figuring out why Pride couldn't go any further, Hohenheim said, "So, I'm assuming that this must be the edge of your container. You'll die if you pass it, correct? You can't survive outside of your container, can you? It's not much different than you flask, is it?

"I'm guessing that you can only move freely within these tunnels in Central City, am I right?"

Pride didn't answer as it continued to glare at Hohenheim, knowing everything he was saying was true.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hohenheim said, answering for Pride.

The more Hohenheim knew more about Pride, the more bitter it got and felt like he was about to burst.

"What's wrong?" Hohenheim questioned Pride. "Why the silent treatment? Did I hit a nerve?"

Hohenheim could see the reaction on Pride's face and had the look as if he wanted to tear him apart.

"Are you angry?" Hohenheim smiled, antagonizing Pride.

"I'm never angry," Pride replied, continuing to glare at Hohenheim. "Anger does not exist within me. I have no need of such things. I left all my unnecessary emotions within Father. All but one; my name is Pride."

"Pride the Arrogant," Hohenheim figured. "That makes sense. I can see you conceit. There are seven deadly sins within man; Lust… Greed… Sloth… Gluttony… Envy… Wrath… and of course, Pride.

"You're obviously the first one that he separated. Pride was his strongest trait. And the mere fact that he took the time and energy to give you his original appearance. That act alone shows how truly egotistical he really is. You are the pure essence of your Father."

"I insist you come with me to see Father," Pride said, having enough of Hohenheim's word, knowing everything he saying was all true.

"Don't try to rush me, Pride!" Hohenheim told him. "I don't need an invitation to call on him! But, you can give him a message. Tell him Slave 23 will be dropping in quite soon. Just tell him to be patient and relax in his chair beneath Central! I'm coming!"

* * *

Beneath Central, Father got to message from Hohenheim and said, "I am waiting, Van Hohenheim. Yes. I am waiting for you."

Now that Father got the word from Hohenheim, it would not be long until the war begins.

* * *

It had been an hour since Rose and the chef had to wait for Hohenheim and hope he would make it back okay. To their surprise, they saw home headed back and was fine and well.

"Oh, here he comes," the chef pointing out to Rose. "So, did you find anything?"

"Yes," Hohenheim replied. "Dangerous and disturbing things not meant for people. Please, tell everyone to stay far away from here." To make sure no one went further in this passageway, Hohenheim destroyed the pathway with his alchemy.

"What exactly were you doing in there?" Rose asked Hohenheim.

Hohenheim smiled with confidence and replied, "Sending a declaration of war."

* * *

Back up at Fort Briggs, another snowy blizzard was kicking in. Despite how cold it was, Sam stood at the top of the fort, hoping that Danny would come back safe.

Captain Buccaneer came along and said, "Hey, Manson, you up here again? You ought to go inside. Staying out here every single day can't be healthy for you."

"I can't help it," Sam said sadly. "I just get this feeling in me if I wait here, there's a chance Danny might come back."

"Hey, look, I may not know about what you people call love, but I'll tell you this… your boyfriend wouldn't want you to mope about him every single say," Buccaneer told Sam. "He'd' want you to stay strong and keep on fighting! That's how we do it here at Fort Briggs!"

Thinking about it, Sam realize Danny wouldn't want her to be acting like this. Hearing those words from Captain Buccaneer was all the motivation she needed.

"All right," Sam said. "I'll keep fighting and stay strong… for Danny!"

Buccaneer grinned and said, "I can see why the General kept you around. You've got a lot of spunk in you."

Just then, Sam saw something moving from the blizzard that was headed straight for them. It was hard for Sam to make out due to all this blizzard.

"Captain Buccaneer, what is that?" Sam pointed.

Looking where Sam was pointed, Captain Buccaneer got out some binoculars to see what it was. To his surprise, it was a huge army heading their way. It was the army of Drachma.

"It's Drachma!" Buccaneer told Sam. "Looks like they're getting ready to attack!"

"Drachma?" Sam said, shocked. "Then that means the Homunculi are planning to taint this country with blood in order to create the country wide transmutation circle."

"Damn!" Buccaneer grunted. "I hate to be part of plot that might end up destroying our country, but it looks like we've got no other choice. Inform the Major!"

"Right!" Sam replied as she rushed back inside to inform Major Miles of Drachma headed their way.

As soon as Sam alerted the Major of Drachma's arrival, he quickly informed the Commander to sound the emergency alarms as all the troops rounded up to their stations.

"Drachma is launching an attack from the North! All men, prepare for combat! I repeat, Drachma has declared war and is approaching! All men, prepare for combat!"

All the Brigg soldiers had their cannons and guns ready, prepared to aim the enemy that was approaching. Sam constructed her double-bladed sword with her transmutation glove.

Over the time Sam spent in Fort Briggs, she was able to learn another type of alchemy of magnetism. She wore a white transmutation on her left hand and was now ready to take on the enemy.

* * *

The leading General of Drachma grinned as they approached their enemies and looked on with his binoculars. He and his troops were tipped of by Kimblee who was riding alongside the tank with the General himself.

"We are rather fortunate that the Northern Wall of Briggs has been called away," the Drachma General grinned. "Good timing, Mr. Kimblee."

"And on top of that, I've got a number of my top men already stationed inside the fort," Kimblee lied, as he smiled evilly. "They'll spring their treachery when the fighting starts. The ensuing chaos should weaken them from within."

The Drachma General laughed and said, "My country has long dreamed of the day we can breach the walls of that abomination. Fort Briggs will belong to Drachma by nightfall."

"Well, let's send a declaration of war," Kimblee grinned. "What do you say we give them a nice fireworks show for starters!"

"All cannons prepare to fire!" the Drachma General ordered.

The Drachma troops loaded the cannons and aimed right at Fort Briggs and waited for the General's next orders.

"Fire!" the Drachma General Commander as the troops opened fire at the all of Fort Briggs.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zampano was making a certain phone call to Central. He was on the phone with Envy to verify something.

"Hello, this is Zampano reporting in," Zampano said. "I'm one of Kimblee's soldiers. Dr. Marcoh and Scar are hiding out in the slums of Asbeck Village."

"You made the right move by telling me this, Zampano," Envy said. "And I promise that you'll be protected."

* * *

Envy, who was in Wrath's office, laughed at the anonymous tip off call he got from Zampano.

"Dr. Marcoh," Envy smiled evilly. "Things are starting to look up."

* * *

In a small town up North, Heinkel had just came back to the Doctor's place with some food and went into Danny's room and saw that he was trying to get up, despite having broken ribs.

"Whoa, hold on, kid!" Heinkel shouted, trying to get Danny back in bed. "Your rib cage is still broken! You just can't get up and pretend that you're all right!"

"I can't just sit here in the hospital and side from the sidelines while everyone could be out there fighting!" Danny told Heinkel. "At this rate, my rib cage is going to take too long to heal! Damn it!"

Remembering the Philosoppher Stone he had with him, Heinkel said, "Look, kid, if you really want to fight… why not use this."

Danny saw what Heinkel held in his fingers and realized it was a Philosopher Stone.

"A Philosopher Stone?" Danny said, shocked. "Wait a second… that's the one Kimblee dropped when we fought him in the mine shaft. No way! I'm using the lives of people just to help heal my ribs."

"Listen, I know these Stone's are made sacrificing human lives, but it's either this or you just sit there and wait for three months for your rib cage to heal," Heinkel told Danny.

"I can't use it!" Danny grunted. "Using the lives of people to heal my body would just being selfish! If I do that, I'm just as bad as Kimblee!"

"Just shut up, because you're not like Kimblee!" Heinkel!" Heinkel shouted to Danny. "And using this to heal your body wouldn't be being selfish. You don't have to use it just to heal your body. The people who've been sacrificed to make this Stone can do nothing but scream in agony and never get the chance to fight the people who did this to them.

"Instead, use this power as theirs. Let your strength by their strength. Use your strength to fight for them and take on the bastards who took away their lives."

Thinking about it, Danny realized Heinkel had a point. Danny realized the people's souls who reside in the Stone can't even fight for themselves. Filled with determination, he figured he'll use his strength to fight for them and make the Homunculi, who took their souls away, make them know what their victims felt when they had their lives taken away against their will.

"Alright," Danny told Heinkel. "I'll do it. But first, I have to discuss this with Ed. I'm just hoping he'll understand."

For all Danny knew, Ed might even get angry at him. But, Danny hoped he'll Ed would come to terms with this and comprehend that he isn't doing it for himself, he's doing it for the souls of the people within the Stone.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

In Drachma, the troops from Fort Briggs fired their cannons as they whipped out most of the Drachma army as they began to retreat. Sam tossed her sword as she struck down a few Drachma soldiers. She used her new alchemy mangetism to have her sword go flyimg back in her hands since it was made of metal.

Only a few Drachma soldiers remained as well as the Drachma General. Looking around, the Drachma General realized that Kimblee was nowhere to be seen since he had fleed the battlefield the fist chance he got.

"Kimblee!" the Drachma General shouted. "Where are you? This… this shouldn't be happening! You guranteed victory! What happened to that strategy of your men betraying the Brigg soldiers?"

From out of nowhere, the Drachma General was struck right through the chest by Sam's sword and flew right out of his body as Sam used her magnetic alchemy to have her sword come back to her. The Drachma General was finished off as he was blown away by the cannons.

As for Kimblee, he made no gurantee to the Drachma General that he would win against Fort Briggs and mattered less even if he did win. The whole part of the plan was to create the crest of blood right here in Fort Briggs.

* * *

"Cease fire, men!" the Commander of Fort Briggs ordered.

All the troops of Fort Briggs stopped firing their cannons and saw no other Drachma soldiers remained alive. Although, to their surprise, it seemed nothing more than a simple mission and found it hard to believe that the enemy would attack them like that without any strategy.

Captain Bucceneer, Major Miles, and Sam looked on from all the chaos that occurred here.

"That was too easy," Buccaneer thought.

"Yeah," Miles agreed. "But why?"

"So the Homunculi have put most of their plan into motion," Sam said to herself. "This was all planned out to bathe the land in blood."

Now that the conflict with Drachma was settled, Sam figured it was now time to head back to Central. As ordered by General Armstrong, she was to head back to the home of the Armstrong family where she'd be place under their protection.

* * *

Kimblee walked through to where the battlefield with Drachma had occurred. He smiled wickedly at the thought that the snow was bathed in blood from the Drachman's. If there was one thing that Kimblee enjoying, it was the sound and bloodshed of a battle going on.

"The crest is carved," Kimblee grinned. The crest of blood of all five circles was now complete. All that was left were the ten human sacrifices and that would have to wait to when the Promised Day arrived.

* * *

In a small hospital, Ed and Danny were under the care of a Doctor who was taking care of them. Danny had just recently talked to Heinkel and considered his offer to use the Philosopher Stone in order to heal his rib cage and used his strength as the strength of those lost souls. Heinkel helped Danny walk over to Ed's room where he was resting his body. Inside of Ed's room was Darius.

"Heinkel, what's up?" Darius asked.

"Fenton here has some business he needs to discuss with Full Metal," Heinkel explained. "It's better if we give them some space. I'll fill you in outside."

"Oh, alright," Darius said as he walked out of the room with Heinkel and closed the door so Ed and Danny could talk.

"Hey, Danny, how's your rib cage healing?" Ed asked.

"Not too well," Danny replied. "At this rate, it might be three months if I could ever fight again."

"Damn," Ed said. "That ends up leaving you in the sideline's. There has to be some other way for you to help us out in the battlefield."

"That's what I've come to talk to you about," Danny told Ed. "You know the Philosopher Stone that Kimblee dropped while we're in the mine shaft. That lion dude has it. He offered it to me to heal my rib cage and I'm considering his deal."

"What?" Ed said, outraged as he grabbed Danny by the grip. "You intend to use those poor souls to heal your body just so you can fight in the battlefield? I won't let you do that!"

"I figured you'd be upset," Danny said, calmly. "I don't like it as much as you do, but I have no other choice."

"You still have a choice!" Ed yelled. "And you don't have to chose the Stone's power to heal your body! We can find some other way to heal your rib cage!"

"By the time we figure that out, it'll be too late!" Danny argued. "Listen, I can't just sit in the sidelines and do nothing! The Stone's power is my only option! Besides… I'm not doing it for myself! I'm doing it to fight for the people who's souls reside within the Stone!

"They can't even fight the Homunculi who did this to them! So, the least I can do for them is let my strength by their strength! Every person in this world deserves to fight back… whether they have physical bodies or not!

"Kimblee used the souls of those people for his own benefit just to enjoy his bloodlust! For me, I'm doing for those souls so they can at least have chance to fight back! Please, Ed, you have to let me do this."

Surprised by Danny's strong words, Ed sighed and said, "You know I'm going to punch you later for this. Alright, I'll let you use the Stone. But you have to promise… you're fighting not for yourself. You're fighting to give thoses a chance to fight for themselves!"

"I never go back on my promise," Danny told Ed.

"Okay," Ed nodded.

"Hey, lion dude, you can come in!" Danny called out to Heinkel.

Heinkel opened the door and came in with Darius and said, "I'm not a lion dude. My name is Heinkel."

"Whatever," Danny replied. "Anyway, we've reached an agreement. I'm ready for this."

"Alright, let's do it," Heinkel said as he took out the Philosopher Stone. Danny closed his eyes as a bright light flashed from the Stone and began healing every bone in Danny's rib cage.

Once it was all over, Danny carefully moved his body to make sure he didn't feel any pain. He felt his ribs and surprisingly, Danny felt no pain at all. All of the bones in his rib cage were all fixed up.

Danny sighed with relief and said, "Finally… I can move my body. And, once I'm back on the battlefield, I'll remember I'm fighting for those souls."

"One thing bothers me," Ed said. "How are we going to explain to the Doctor that you've suddenly healed so quick?"

"You know, that never really crossed my mind," Heinkel said, thinking he should have through this through.

"Any idea's kid?" Darius asked.

"I guess I can tell the Doctor I heal fast," Danny thought.

"You seriously think he'll fall for that," Ed said, have doubts that the Doctor will believe that.

"The guy's an old geezer," Danny pointed out. "I'm sure he's probably stupid enough to believe anything."

* * *

In the small village of Asbeck, the group took refudge there from Scar's fellow Ishvalan's who agreed to let them stay for a while.

Inside a small house in one's Scar's old friends, Al and Danielle decided to use this time to learn all about alkahestry from May. May taught them all she knew about alkahestry, but unfortunately they had a hard time understanding it.

"The dragon's pulse and the flow of energy?" Danielle repeated. "This can't even understand what you're saying.

"Me neither," Al said.

"You're not listening!" May said, growing frustrated trying to get them to understand. "I told you… alkahestry is all about reading the dragon's pulse!"

"I have no idea what that even mean!" Al argured.

"This is a society of industry," Danielle told May. "We don't live in those ancient times anymore."

"How else am I suppose to explain it!" May said, growing frustrated by the minute. "Clear your mind and think with your senses! You do it like this and it's easy!"

Al and Danielle seemed baffled on what May even meant since to them she was pointing towards her head.

"How are we suppose to think with our senses?" Danielle questioned. "We're not Jedi you know!"

"Yeah, all you're doing is pointing!" Al argured.

"No… I'm focusing!" May shouted.

"Focusing on what!" Danielle shouted. "You trying to focus on moving objects with your mind!"

"Can't you even explain it scientifically!" Al said as he and Danielle were growing more frustrated on trying to understand alkahestry from May.

* * *

Scar and his old friend had just come back from bringing firewood and could hear Al, Danielle, and May arguing inside the house.

"They're rambunctious, huh," Scar's friend smiled.

"Yeah, no kidding," Scar replied. "Sorry to impose on you."

"You're not imposing," Scar's friend told him. "You're actually helping us out."

Indeed they were. Winry has helping out the Ishvalan wash some clothes and hanging them out next to the fireplace. Scar, Dr. Marcoh, Jerso, and Zampano were also helping collect firewood.

Unfortunately for Yoki, he was being jumped on by the children, much to his annoyance. The children piled all over Yoki as they began pulling on his hair.

"You guys are a welcome distraction for our kids," Scar's friend tol Scar as everyone looked on as Yoki was being surrounded by the Ishvalan children.

Danielle came right out where of the house, having grown tired of trying to convince May on how to teach them a simple way of understading alkahestry.

"I'm going to go out for a while," Danielle said. "Call me when you can explain this alkahestry stuff in plain English."

As Danielle headed right out, she saw a couple of the Ishvalan children who were having trouble trying to start a fire. Danielle came over to help them out.

"Let me handle that," Danielle said, as she put on her transmutation gloves. She snapped her finger and ignited a small spark of lightning on the wood and the fire began to start.

"Wow!" the children said, amazed. "Thank you, Miss!"

"No problem," Danielle smiled.

Dr. Marcoh and Jerso came along where Danielle was and smiled at the children, who were still wondering of how Danielle was able to ignite lightning from her finger.

"So, Danielle, have you and Alphonse been able to learn much about alkahestry from May?" Dr. Marcoh asked.

"Well, we're still having a hard time trying to understand it," Danielle replied. "This alkahestry stuff seems more complicated than alchemy."

"I had a hard time understanding it myself, but I'm sure by time you'll be to figure out how it all works," Dr. Marcoh told Danielle. "But it seems like you could use a break. How about you come with us to collect some more firewood."

"Sure," Danielle said.

"Hey, Scar, we're going to head out to find some more firewood!" Jerso called out. "Would you mind letting Zampano know for me!"

Scar nodded as Dr. Marcoh, Jerso, and Danielle headed out of the village.

"Damn it!" Yoki yelled, getting the children off of him. "Evil little children! And where the hell is Zampano? Why does he get to wander off while I get tortured?"

* * *

Speaking of Zampano, he had wandered off from the village to meet someone. He went further away from the village to meet the person that he made an anonymous phone call from. Zampano saw the person who was waiting for him.

Straight up ahead was an Ishvalan who was somewhere in his late teens. However, this Ishvalan wasn't actually what he looked like. It was actually Envy in disguise.

"Hey!" Zampano called out as he rushed over to Envy. "They're close by. Follow me."

"You lead the way, Zampano," Envy grinned. Envy was satisfied that after all the searching took, he was finally going to get Dr. Marcoh.

* * *

Over at Central, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was doing her usual job as Fuhrer King Bradley's assistant. She was in the middle of serving the Fuhrer's tea.

"So I hear that you've discovered Selim's true identity," Bradley told Riza.

"Yes, sir," Riza replied.

"And you're also aware of who I am?" Bradley asked Riza.

"Yes," Riza answered.

As Riza poured Bradley his tea, Bradley said, "Lieutenant, I'm interested in hearing your opinion as a loyal citizen of this country. How do you feel about your leader being a Homunculus?"

Riza replied, "I can get sad the family I've answered to and trusted isn't real… that you don't even have that much. You're just putting on an act, pretending to be the humans you secretly despise."

Bradley answered, "It is true that Selim was appointed to be my son by my superior. Everything from to my power down to my rank was appointed to me. Most of my life was just an act. But my wife at least was of my own choosing."

Riza found that quite surprising. Despite how much hatred Bradley had towards humans, it even stunned her that he would go out of his way to marry one.

Looking at Riza, Bradley asked, "Are you finished with the tea?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Riza said when she had almost forgotten that she was making the tea. She handed Bradley's cup of tea to him.

Bradley took a sip of his tea and said, "Delicious. Thank you."

There wer a lot of things about Bradley that didn't make sense to Riza. She had this feelings that deep down inside, the Homunculi's hatred towards humans was due to the fact that humans possess something that the Homunculi don't have.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Marcoh, Jerso, and Danielle got all the firewood they needed. Jerso stacked them up as tied up real tight to take all of it back with them to the village.

"Hey, Dr. Marcoh, you know Sam and Jazz have told me quite a few things about you," Danielle said. "I understand about what you went through in Ishval when you were forced to seek the Philosopher Stone."

"So they told you, did they," Dr. Marcoh replied. "The war was so terrible and I took so many innocent lives."

"I pretty much found out from what happened during the Ishvalan Civil War," Danielle said. "They way it sounded, it must have been a living hell. And I can't believe that the Homunculi were all behind it this whole time."

"As soon as I found out about the Homunculi, I escaped while I still could from the fifth laboratory," Dr. Marcoh told Danielle. "I refused to take another life and be a pawn in their little game. And I made a vow that I would save lives from then on instead of taking them."

"You mentioned the fifth laboratory," Jerso said. "Did you actually use to work there?"

"Yes," Dr. Marcoh replied. "I was one of the head researchers there. But, it's nothing really much to talk about."

"Hey!"

Everyone looked to see who was calling them and saw it was Zampano. They also notice a young Ishvalan walking beside Zampano. However, they were aware of who this young Ishvalan was and were prepared to spring their trap. Envy did not have the slightest idea that the group was one step ahead of him.

"Who is this man with you?" Dr. Marcoh asked Zampano, pretending he didn't know.

"He's just a nice drifter I met," Zampano replied. "He was hoping that you might be able to help him…"

"That's enough, Zampano," Envy interrupted, already suspicious. "Nobody's falling for your bad acting." Envy revealed himself in front of everybody.

"It's nice to see you, Doctor. It's been too long. I like what you've done with your face."

"And who are you exactly?" Danielle asked, since this was her first time meeting Envy.

Envy grinned and said, "I know you. You're the cousin of that ice alchemist kid. I've heard you're famous for your electricity alchemy. You might say that I'm called Envy."

"So you're Envy," Danielle said as she stared tensely at him. "I've heard a lot about you from my cousin. And I also know you're the one who caused the uprising of the Ishvalan Civil War."

"Looks like you're cousin's been talking, has he," Envy said. "But I don't have time to deal with you. I'm only here for Dr. Marcoh."

"You'll have to get through me first," Danielle said, stepping in front of Dr. Marcoh.

"Have it your way, kid," Envy smiled evilly. "Now, Dr. Marcoh, who do you think you are. You honestly think you can pull one over me…?"

As soon as Envy took a couple of step, an explosion erupted as he was impales on his foot by icicles the emerged out of the snow.

Shocked of what just happened, Envy shouted, "What is that? Zampano, what's going on!"

Zampano laughed and ran towards the others and said, "Now, what were you saying about my acting? It's bad."

"You fell right into our trap," Danielle grinned. "We actually had Zampano call you to lure you out here. Dr. Marcoh knew all along that you'd come after him sooner or later."

"What?" Envy yelled.

"And you did just as we expected," Dr. Marcoh smiled, seeing the angered look on Envy's face. "You take such delight in your cruelty so I figured why not send you an invitation."

"Well you're right about my pleasure to torture humans, Doctor!" Envy shouted. "And now that you've got me here, you're going to get what's coming to you…!"

KABLAAM!

As soon as Envy took another step, another explosions occurred beneath him that turned into an ice made fist that punched Envy in the air.

"If this were a game of gold, I'd yell… FOUR!" Danielle quipped. Jerso and Zampano laughed at Danielle's joke and gave her a high five.

"What do you think, Envy?" Dr. Marcoh asked as he grinned. "They're like land mine's loaded with alchemy."

Getting back up, Envy shouted, "That kind of alchemy doesn't even exist…!" Envy slammed his fist in the snow when another explosion burst out from underneath him as large masses of icicles emerged and impaled him. Envy smashed his way out of the icicle with an angry look on his face.

"What's wrong, Envy?" Danielle asked, antagonizing the Homunculus. "You look like you're steaming with anger. Maybe you need to chill out."

Jerso laughed and said, "Nice one, kid."

"Damn it!" Envy grunted. "You say they're like land mine's. Well then, all I have to do is follow your footsteps to avoid them…"

KABOOOSH!

Envy was punched through the air as a giant ice made fist slammed him from underneath the snows.

"Aaaahhhh! What the hell…!"

"They're set to detonate for a Homunculi only!" Dr. Marcoh told Envy. "We've litttered the entire area with them all hidden underneath the snow! Well, Envy, how does it feel to have the table's turned on you? It's not as much on that side, is it!"

Little was Envy unaware what the supposedly land mine's really were and who was activating them.

Al and May were watching what was happening from a few distance. They hid themselves as May had created transmutation circles on the snow and hidden them and was using alkahestry to activate the circles. No matter Envy stepped, May had the advantage over him.

May laughed and said, "It's working perfectly. He doesn't know that it's being activated from alkahestry."

"That's enough!" Envy snarled. "You should have just done what you were told! But if you really want to test me… then I'll show you who's in charge!"

Envy then began to transform as his skin turned green, six arms emerged from his body and transformed into a 24 foot giant repiltian looking creature. He snarled at the group as he swung his tail to attack them. Zampano and Danielle jumped out of the way as Jerso transformed into his frog form and got Dr. Marcoh as they jumped away from Envy before they could even be smashed by his tail.

"Whoa!" Jerso said, relieved that he got away in time. "That was a close one."

"You're fast for a fat one!" Envy said to Jerso.

Suddenly, Envy was struck in the face by a couple of spikes. He looked over to who struck him. It was Zampano in his boar form.

"You shouldn't underestimate us, you scum!" Zampano said to Envy.

"Why you…!" Envy growled.

"I can see why you prefer you're human form instead of that form, Envy!" Danielle said. "If it were me, I'd stay human instead of looking like some ugly freak!"

"You little brat!" Envy hissed. "I don't care what the circumstances are! You're dead for this!"

Envy was about to charge towards Danielle when she quickly put on her transmutation gloves and rubbed her hands together as hard as she could. Danielle clapped her hands together and ignited a massive amount of lighting from the gloves, about 50 volts of it that struck Envy who screamed in agony.

Trying to recover from his injuries, Envy said, "How… how were you able to produce so much power for a kid your age?"

"I can see you're not the smart type, Envy," Danielle grinned. "I've done a little research about lightning alchemy. You see, when you rub your hands against a full head of hair, it causes it to go static. It's the same thing with this special transmutation electric gloves. The more I rub my hands, the more static electricity I produce."

"Very clever," Envy admitted. "But don't get too cocky!" Envy was about to charge towards Zampano and Danielle when May activated her transmutation circles with her alkahestry as icicles emerged out of the snow and struck the Homunculus.

Smashing the icicles off of him, Envy shouted, "If you think you're going to win this… you're fools!"

"Is that so!"

From out of nowhere, Scar jumped right on top of Envy that caught the arrogant Homunculus by surprise.

"Now then, what do you think of this!" shouted Scar as he used his alchemy to shock Envy in the back as he screamed in pain. Scar then jumped off Envy as he collapsed to the ground.

"So, Envy, who are the real fools now because we just kicked your ass!" Danielle shouted to him.

"Is he dead?" Dr. Marcoh wondered.

Just before anybody could realize it, Envy stretched out his tongue and grabbed Dr. Marcoh as he dragged him back towards him.

"Dr. Marcoh!" Danielle shouted.

"Ha… I've got you!" Envy laughed.

"Doctor!" Scar called out to rush over to them.

"Whoa, stay put!" Envy told Zampano. "Unless you want him dead!"

"Damn you, Envy!" Danielle grunted. "You let him go right now!"

"What are you going to do?" Envy questioned her. "You going to shock me? Do that and you'll end up killing the Doctor. And we wouldn't want that, do we."

Danielle knew she could risk attacking and end up hurting Dr. Marcoh in the process. Everyone decided to back down and knew there was no point of attacking as long as Envy had Dr. Marcoh as his hostage.

"You're all fools!" Envy laughed. "If you didn't have your emotions holding you back, you'd be doing yourself a favor and kill me along with a Doctor without a second thought. You humans are so pathetic and so easy to take advantage of."

"Don't underestime humans, Envy!" Danielle told him. "Our emotions are what make us strong. Not that's anything you'll understand."

"Oh, really," Envy laughed once more. "All right, enough chatter. On to busniness, Dr. Marcoh. Now then, how should I punish you? What do you think, Doc? How about I wipe out a village of innocent people."

"I'm not… going to let you do that!" Dr. Marcoh struggled under Envy's grasp.

Envy flicked Dr. Marcoh on the face with his fingers and said, "Quit trying to resist Marcoh. You just look stupid. What do you say you watch me destroy the slum over there right next to us."

Everyone realized that Envy was referring to Asbeck Village that was close to them. He was intending to destroy the entire village just to make sure Dr. Marcoh pays for his resistance.

"Don't do it!" Dr. Marcoh begged.

"But it would be a wasteful to simply kill them," Envy told Dr. Marcoh. "I could always take them back to Central instead. We are running low on ingredients."

Shocked of what Envy was suggesting, Dr. Marcoh shouted, "Monster! You're still using souls to make Philosopher Stone! I won't let you! Let my research team go, damn it!"

"Oh, sorry," Envy cackled. "It's a little late to release them now that we've turned them into Philosopher Stone."

Shocked of this terrible news, Dr. Marcoh said, "You sacrificed my men?"

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you," Envy said, mockingly. "Oh, well, Doctor. There's no point crying over them now, is there? It's not right for you to get so upset considering all the Stone's you've made and all the lives you've put into them."

"That's not true!" Danielle shouted. "You forced Dr. Marcoh to make those disgusting Stone's against his own will! All of you Homunculi are the one's responsible for all the lives you've took and you forced all of those scientist into your vile schemes!"

"What would you know, little girl?" Envy questioned. "Tell me, how is it our fault. We barely did a thing. Dr. Marcoh and his research team could have backed out if they wanted to, but they choose to research the Philosopher Stone. As for the Ishvalan Civil War, all I did was just shoot an Ishvalan child. All of those soldiers were the one's who committed all of that chaos. How are we to blame when it's simply the fault of humans. There's no denying it. Humans are the real one's to blame since all they do is tarnish their own world."

"So is that what you really believe!" Danielle said. "The humans of this world may destroy one thing after another, but the sins we commit help us learn from those mistake and give us the strength to rebuild our world."

"And what if you do learn from your mistakes?" Envy questioned once more. "You'll just simply do it over and over again."

Hearing Danielle's words were all the Dr. Marcoh needed and refused to let Envy play with his mind any longer.

"You're right, Envy," Dr. Marcoh said. "I sacrificed many innocent lives to make your damn Philsopher Stone's. I know better than anyone else how much pain goes into creating them. And not only do I know how to create them… but I know how to destroy them as well!"

Dr. Marcoh removed his right glove mitten and revealed a transmutation circle on the palm of his hand. He grabbed Envy's tongue as he began to electrocute the Homunculus. Envy dropped Dr. Marcoh as he screamed in pain. The pain Envy felt was unimaginable.

As Envy's body began to fall apart, he glared at Dr. Marcoh and shouted, "Damn you… I'll kill you!" Envy raised his claws to strike down Dr. Marcoh.

"I don't think so!" Danielle exclaimed as she rubbed her transmutation gloves together. "Eat this ugly!" Danielle clapped her hands and released a massive amount of electricity that shocked Envy as every single part of his body began to fall apart and disintegrate.

As his head fell right off, Envy opened his tongue as the regular part of his body popped right out as he screamed in agonizing pain, dragging himself like a half dead jelly fish with no bones.

"It hurt so much!" Envy screamed. "So much pain! No! This can't happen! It can't! This can't be… no! How could this… how could this happen! I can never be defeated by pathetic creatures like you!

"You damn little girl! When I get my hands on you… I'm going to rip you to pieces! And you… you Chimera's… don't… quit looking at me! How dare you look at me! Don't look down on me… you… WORMS!"

Suddenly, something popped right out of Envy's as his body collapsed and disintegrated. What came out of Envy's forehead was a small parasitic looking creature with green skin, eight small legs, bulging eyes, and an opened mouth with sharp teeth, and a tail. This was Envy's true form.

"Don't look… down… on me… worms," Envy said.

"Ah, that's just gross," Danielle said, looking down at Envy's true form. "What is this thing?"

"That's Envy's true form," Dr. Marcoh told Danielle.

"Really," Danielle said, surprised. "So this is what you really look like. You're much uglier than that huge form you took."

Scar picked up the powerless Envy and said,"How pathetic. This is the thing that caused so much damage?"

Danielle looked back at Dr. Marcoh and asked, "Dr. Marcoh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dr. Marcoh assured her.

Stunned by Dr. Marcoh's bravery, Scar said, "We did it, Marcoh. We won."

"So, what should we do with him?" Danielle asked. "Should we waste him?"

"No," Scar said. "He could hold some information that might be useful to us. Let's keep him alive for now." The group decided to head back to the village.

* * *

Over at Asbeck Village, Winry, Yoki, as well as the Ishvalan villagers were waiting for the gang to come back. They had notice the explosions the occurred and started to grow worried.

Yoki was the first to spot them and said, "Hey, look! Here they come!"

Winry and Yoki rushed over to the gang. Winry was quite stunned of a few injuries she saw on Dr. Marcoh as Jerso set him down to rest.

"Dr. Marcoh, are you okay?" Winry asked. "What happened?"

"And what's that you're holding?" Yoki asked Scar when he notice the parasitic Envy.

The gang explained everything that happened and revealed who Envy was and how Dr. Marcoh destroyed his original body and was now reduced to a powerless parasite.

"Oh, I can't believe you guys would keep me in the dark about this," Yoki said, looking at Envy and flicking him like a toy. "That's what you get for picking a fight with us humans."

"Dr. Marcoh, why would you do something so dangerous?" Winry asked him.

"Because I had to," Dr. Marcoh replied. "I've always done what I was told to do. I had to take a risk and think for myself this time. I put my fear aside and did what was right. I wanted to be like your parents."

Winry was surprised to hear that from him and smiled and said, "You were. But try not to be so reckless."

"Sure," Dr. Marcoh smiled. "And I give my thanks to you, Danielle. Your words were exactly what I needed. I know what I did that my sins can't be forgiven. But, now I see for a chance to redeem myself once more. I have a reason to live and help those who desperately need my assistance. I thank you, once again."

Danielle smiled and said, "It's no problem. Although, I have to admit for an old man, you were really brave."

Dr. Marcoh chuckled and said, "I may be an old man, but I still have a few skills up my sleeve."

"Aaaahhhhh!"

Everyone turned around and heard Yoki scream as Envy bit his finger. Yoki panicked and fell to the ground.

"Mr. Yoki…" said a confused May.

"Help," Yoki begged. "Get it off me."

Suddenly, to everyone's shock, Envy had attached himself to Yoki's neck, taking control of his body.

"Ha, I hijacked this idiots body!" Envy laughed.

"Stop it!" Yoki screamed as Envy took control of Yoki's movements. "Let go! Somebody help me! I can't control my body!"

"That' right, you can't!" Envy snarled. "Now, if you want him to live you'll do as I tell you!"

"Nah, he's all yours," Jerso said. "Do what you want."

"It's not like he's our friend or anything," Zampano said, agreeing with Jerso.

Yoki was shocked that everyone was turning their backs on him.

"Poor Yoki," May said, pretending to cry. "I'm sorry I didn't know you any better."

"We'll never forget your sacrifice," Al said, pretending to be sad.

"Don't worry," Danielle said, shedding fake tears. "We'll make sure to give you a proper burial."

Freaking out Yoki ran up to Scar and said, "Please, Mr. Scar! You won't stand back and let this thing kill me… right?"

Unfortunately, Scar turned away and ignored Yoki's plea.

Shocked by this, Yoki shouted, "HOW COULD YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"

Confused, Envy said, "What is this? Doesn't anybody care about this guy?"

"If you want me answer… no," Danielle replied.

"You're wasting your time, Envy," Dr. Marcoh said. "We've accept the measures we'll have to take to defeat you. We'll destroy both you and this man if you don't surrender."

"Damn it!" Envy grunted as he let go of Yoki's neck as Al grabbed a hold of him.

"Got him," Al said.

"Too bad you're too stupid, Envy, because that was all an act we just pulled on you," Danielle said.

"You little brat!" Envy squealed. "If I had my original body, I'd kill you right now."

"You're all nothing but talk right now, so why don't you stuff it ugly," Danielle told Envy.

"Nice acting, Doctor," Jerso complimented.

"I'm afraid I'm not use to bluffing like that," Dr. Marcoh said, taking deep breaths.

"DAMN ALL OF YOU!" Yoki cried. "NONE OF YOU GUYS ARE MY FRIENDS! HOW COULD YOU! YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"

Everyone just ignored Yoki as they went into the house they were staying at and kept Envy imprisoned inside a glass jar, hoping he would give them some information they need to know.

"This sucks," Envy complained.

"So, this seems like a good opportunity to interrogate you," Jerso told the little small Envy.

"I'm not talking," Envy replied, refusing to cooperate.

"You want to repeat that," Danielle said, giving Envy the cold look in her eyes.

"Looks like we're going to have to do it the hard way," Zampano said as he grabbed Envy's jar and started shaking him. "Spit it out you slug! You either going to talk or die!"

"That's it!" Jerso cheered. "Let him have it, Zampano!"

"Shake him until he decides to talk!" Danielle cheered as well.

"Enough!" Envy exclaimed as Zampano set his jar down.

"So, you going to talk or do I have to send 10 volts of electricity running through you," Danielle said, getting ready to ignite lighting from her fingers.

"Even if I do talk you're still going to kill me," Envy said. "So what's the point. Fools!"

"I guess the slug isn't going to crack," Jerso figured.

Looking over to where the other were, Envy asked, "So what's the deal? Why isn't the full metal pipsqueak and the ice boy with you guys?"

"You mean brother and Danny?" Al replied. "I'm pretty sure they're at Briggs by now."

Envy realized they had no idea what's been going on and thought this was a good opportunity to mess with their heads.

"Last thing I heard, they went missing," Envy said.

"What?" Danielle said, shocked. "You know something about it?"

"Tell us what you know!" Al demanded of Envy.

"They disappeared after a mine shaft in Baschool collapsed," Envy filled in. "I wonder if he's still alive."

"He's lying," Winry said, not wanting to believe what Envy said was true. "He has to be."

"Oh, I'm not lying," Envy replied. "Everything I say is true. Unless you'd rather think otherwise."

Everyone sat down to think about it for a while. Danielle started to grow worried and hoped nothing bad has happened to Ed or Danny. Everyone else was just as worried as she was and were unsure of themselves of whether Ed or Danny were dead or alive.

"So, what now?" Jerso asked the group. "Should we head back to Baschool to check?"

"No," Al replied. "That's not what brother would want. I'm pretty sure the same goes for Danny, right, Danielle."

"Right," Danielle nodded. "Knowing Danny, he wouldn't want us to worry about him. He'd want us to keep pressing on and let nothing hold us back."

"And the same goes for brother," Al agreed. "Brother would trust that we're all right and wouldn't let the rumors stop us. "So we're going to do the same thing and keep moving. We can't give up hope yet."

Dr. Marcoh nodded.

Danielle looked at the notes of the country wide transmutation circle and the country wide alkahestry transmutation circle and said, "I'm pretty sure we'll meet up with Ed and Danny soon. Right now, we need to focus on saving Amestris and put an end to the Homunculi's plans."

Everyone agreed with Danielle and nodded.

"I'll go my separate way for now," Scar told the group. "I realize something about the actions I've taken. I don't attend to simply punish this country for what it did to Ishval. I want to change it. And I'll need your help, Marcoh. The two of us need to set things right."

Dr. Marcoh nodded and said, "All right then. We'll travel together."

"Actually, I've got some place I've been meaning to check out," Al said.

"Oh, where's that?" Jerso asked Al.

"It's a town called Liore," Al told Jerso. "I'm not sure… but I've got a feeling the tunnel runs under it."

"Liore," Danielle thought. "Isn't that the place where you, Ed, and Sam exposed that false priest trying to gain power."

"Yeah," Al nodded. "There's something I have to find out over there." Al was hoping to see his old friend Rose and hoped that she was still alive since the uprising.

Scar took the jar Envy was in and went up to May and said, "Here, May. Take this thing and return to your country. It's the remnants of a seemingly indestructible creature. It might appease your Emperor to save your clan."

Shocked by this, May said, "I can't! Who's going to teach you about alkahestry if I leave?"

"You need to think about your own country!" Scar told May. "Have you forgotten why you came here in the first place? Your clan could lose it's power struggle! And what explanation will you have for them when you return home? Will you apologize and tell them you were too busy saving another country?"

"But…" May didn't want to go when her friend could still need help. But Scar insisted as he handed May the jar with Envy inside.

"Now go home," Scar told her once more. "Forget this place. Leave this country's problems to its people."

"He's right, May," Danielle said. "I'm sure everyone back home is waiting for you. And don't worry about us. Maybe someday we'll meet up again once Amestris has been saved."

May didn't want to leave her friends just yet, but knew she had her clan to think about that could be whipped out if she didn't return with Envy who contained a Philosopher Stone inside him.

Trying to hold her tears back, May said, "Thank you… for everything."

* * *

The next morning, everyone decided to see May off as they were now ready to part ways.

"You take care, May," Al told her. "Once I learn the basic of alkahestry, I'll be sure to find you to learn more."

"I'm still having a hard time trying to understand the dragon's pulse thing, but I hope in time I'll be able to get it down," Danielle said.

"Good-bye," May said as tears came out of her eyes and ran up and hugged Al. "Oh, Alphonse. I'll miss you."

Al patted May's head and hugged her. Danielle looked at the two of them and smiled and realized that May really loved Alphonse.

May waved good-bye to her friends once more and said, "Good luck! I'll never forget any of you! Thank you! Good-bye!" Not wanting them to see her cry, May ran off.

"Have a safe journey, May!" Winry called out.

"There she goes," Al said.

"She was a big pain when I first met her, I'll admit," Danielle said. "But, she really helped us out with her knowledge. Hanging around her, it kind of felt like having a sister."

Al understood what Danielle meant. She had no other real family, so it was naturally that she would consider May to be like a sister.

"We should start moving as well," Dr. Marcoh told Scar.

"Let's go," Scar said as he and Dr. Marcoh went their own way and waved good-bye to their friends as well.

"Well, I guess we better get going too," Al said as he lead the ground with jus him, Winry, Danielle, Jerso, Zampano, and Yoki.

* * *

In the town of Dublith, the only surviving Chimera from Greed's gang, Bido, the lizard human hybrid, was walking down the streets at night by himself.

"Poor Mr. Greed," Bido cried.

Suddenly, Bido saw a couple of soldiers at the Curtis' meat shop and his himself before they could notice him. He started to overhear their conversation.

"No luck. Izumi Curtis and her husband are apparently on vacation and didn't say when they're returning."

"Is that so. We should report back to Fuhrer Bradley. Not much else we can do."

"Bradley!" Bido hissed as soon as he heard that name. He still remembered when he saw Bradley cutting down Greed before his very eyes. Bido was burning with anger and was attempting to make Bradley pay for what he did to Greed.

"I might find Mr. Greed if I follow them," Bido figured. "But…" Bido himself couldn't be sure if Greed was still alive or not. But he had to find out to be sure. He snuck underneath the soldier's car and hung on as they drove on back to Central.

* * *

Back at Central, Tucker was staring in shock when he saw the two Armstrong siblings facing each other. Alex stared nervously as Olivier stared tensely as she pressed her foot down on Alex's.

"Uh, sis, would you be so kind as to possibly move your foot, please," Alex begged.

"You are to address me as General!" Olivier told Alex.

"Yes, maim… General," Alex replied as he couldn't take the pain from Olivier stomping his foot.

"Ah, you're just as gutless as I remember you being," Olivier said as she took her foot off of Alex's.

"Hey, now, couldn't we at least some brother and sister love here, General?" Tucker asked Olivier.

Tucker ended up received her answer as Olivier knocked Tucker down and held him down with her foot pressed against her back.

"I take that as a no," Tucker said. "And you're kind of hurting my back."

"If I need a family therapist, I'll ask for it," Olivier told Tucker. "I don't need the someone's opinion regarding family matters."

"So, I heard your men completely annihilated the Drachman forces," Alex said.

"Of course they did!" Olivier shouted to Alex.

"But won't that hasten the enemy's transmutation circle?" Alex whispered to Olivier.

"I don't give a damn," Olivier told Alex. "It was their duty to defend the border… and that's what they did. And Drachma won't even think twice about attacking again! Now they know that our country is not one to be meddled with!"

"Oh, my, you've only grown more ferocious," Alex sighed. "How will you ever find a husband if you continue to…"

Olivier kicked Alex in the knee and shouted, "That's enough of your sniffling you pansy! I need to get away from you before I start to catch your cowardice!"

"No offense, but I agree with your brother," Tucker said, still pinned down to the ground by Olivier. "You really do need a husband…"

Olivier stomped her foot down on Tucker's back and shouted, "I never asked for your opinion! My god… you're just as clueless as Colonel Mustang." She walked off Tucker's back and headed down the hall.

As soon as Olivier was about to walk down the hall, she happen to bump right into Lieutenant General Gardner who was a member of the Senior Staff.

"Ah, I've been looking for you, General" Gardner said. "Is that man over there your brother?"

Olivier looked where Alex was and said, "I don't consider him my brother. Not after he deserted his country in Ishval."

"I see," Garnder said. "And I see we have the young Admanant Alchemist. Your timing couldn't be more perfect. If the two of you would please follow me."

"Wait… you want me to go with you and the General?" Tucker asked, nervously, not liking the idea of going with the General.

"I suggest you obey your superiors, young man, otherwise I'll have to drag you myseld," Olivier said, giving Tucker a cold look in her eyes.

"No need for that General," Tucker replied, nervously. "I'm coming."

"Now then, there's something I'd like you two to see," Gardner said as he led them into the lower levels of Central Command and made sure there was no one else around.

"Since we're alone, tell me, are you two familiar with the three state appointed laws of alchemy?" Gardner asked Olivier and Tucker.

"Oh, yeah, those three are easy to answer," Tucker said.

"I believe they are, "Obey the Military and Do Not Create Gold," Olivier answered. "Mr. Foley, would you live to give us the last one?"

"I believe it says not to create people," Tucker replied. "In this case; human transmutation."

You two know them well," Gardner said, impressed. "Obeying the military should go without saying. The creation of gold is to avoid financial disorder. So then… what about creating people? Why do you suppose the State would so firmly enforce this law?"

"It's simply unethical, sir," Olivier replied. "It's even taboo amongst alchemist."

"The laws state that you can't transmute a soul that no longer exist in this world," Tucker stated. "Bascially, it's to keep alchemist from playing God since creating human life is against the laws of nature."

"But that isn't why," Gardner said as he opened up a locked up room. "The state has no interest in ethics. They're too much of a variable to use as a guideline. The true reason is far less obstruct. The third law is to prevent someone from creating their own army."

As Gardner led them in the room, they were shocked for what they were about to see. In the room, they saw what appeared to be pale and red bodies hanging down, they were skeletally thin, hairless, and one eye on each foreheard.

"What in the hell is this?" Tucker wondered, shocked of what he was seeing.

"What in the world are these monstrosity's?" Olivier said, alarmed of the idea that the military would actually consider using human life to create these creautes who were called Mannequin Soldiers.

* * *

Al and the gang finally made it to Liore, or what was left of it. Al was quite by surprise of what had happened to Liore since the riot. He was just hoping that his friend Rose was around and still alive.

"It looks like a hurricane hit this place," Danielle thought.

"This place is a disaster," Zampano said.

"You think there's anyplace left standing where we can get something to eat?" Jerso asked.

"Speaking of which, I am pretty hungry," Danielle said.

"I think so," Al said, looking around. "It's around here somewhere." That was when Al and the gang found a place they could get some food.

One of the cooks turned around and to Al's surprise, it happen to be Rose. It had been a while since he last seen her. Rose notice them as well and immediately recognized Al.

"Rose!" Al said, happily. "How are you?"

"What a surprise," Rose smiled. "So Al, what brings you back to Liore?"

"Looks like the kid knows here, doesn't he," Jerso figured.

"Yeah," Al replied. "Somewhat."

"Hey, Al, where's Ed and Sam?" Rose asked. "Aren't they with you?"

"No, we're traveling separately right now," Al told Rose. "Sam's up in the North taking care of some business."

"Sounds like she's really busy," Rose said. "It's too bad Ed isn't here. I've actually really missed him."

Winry smiled and also missed Ed as well and was hoping wherever he and Danny were, that they were okay. Al and Danielle notice the look on Winry's face and knew what they had in mind.

"Winry," Al said, teasing her when he saw the look on her face.

"Uh, what Al?" Winry said, snapping out of it.

"Oh, nothing," Al said, trying not to laugh. "You just had a funny look on your face, that's all."

"I did not!" Winry shouted at him. "You're imagining things!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Danielle smiled, teasing Winry as well.

"What are you… I'm not blushing!" Winry shouted, denying it.

"Okay, Rose. These pots are as clean as they get. You have anything else you…"

The man arriving with the pots and pans immediately recognized Al and Winry. Al and Winry also recognized the man as well. The man was Ed and Al's father, Van Hohenheim.

"Dad?" Al said, shocked.

"Mr. Hohenheim?" Winry said, just as surprised as well.

"Al?" said a stunned Hohenheim.

"Wait, did you say dad?" Danielle asked Al. "Is this guy really your dad?"

"Well, actually… yes," Al replied.

Finding this all surprising, Danielle said, "Whoa. Talk about déjà vu."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Al and Hohenheim stared at each other in shocked since it's been ten years since the last time he saw him. Winry and Danielle were surprised out of all the people they bumped into, it winded up being the Elric brothers' father.

Trying to find out what to say to his son, Hohenheim said, "It's been a long time, Al."

"Yeah," Al replied.

"So, I saw Pinako recently," Hohenheim told Al. "She told me about your body."

Everyone remained silent. From what Danielle knew, Sam had previously met Ed's father back in Resembool when she went to go pay her respects to Winry's parents. This was the first time Danielle had even met him. However, Danielle didn't know what to think of Hohenheim. She knew this was the man who abandoned Ed and Al, but she thought thay maybe he had his reasons.

"Hey, there he is," said a female worker with her comanion as they walked up to Hohenheim.

"Mr. Ho, you think you can give us a hand for a bit?" the male workered asked.

"Yeah, sure," Hohenheim replied and looked back at Al. "Al, let's catch up later."

"Oh, okay," Al said.

Hohenheim went with the workers to help out with rebuilding Liore.

Danielle stood next to Al and said, "Wasn't there anything you wanted to say to him, Al? Anything important?"

"Well, I was, but… I was just shocked that I didn't know what to say," Al told Danielle. "Still, there are so many things I want to ask him."

"So, you're not mad at him, even after he left you and Ed?" Danielle asked him.

"Well, I was a little upset that he left, but maybe there was something to it," Al said. "But, I wouldn't say I'm mad at him. I don't think I can ever be mad at my father."

Danielle was surprised to hear this from Al. Despite what Ed and Al went through, Al was still willing to forgive his father. Although, Ed on the other hand was a whole different story.

"You did a hell of a job fixing up this old radio," the chef told Al. "It works better than it use to. It doesn't even pick up static now."

Al recognized the chef back when he, Ed, and Sam first came to Liore. Al remembered that time when he broke the chef's radio on accident and fixed it up with alchemy. Still, he was shocked of what was left of Liore.

"I'm really sorry," Al told the chef. "All this bad stuff happened because we stuck out noses in…"

"Nah, don't say that," the chef said Al. "You've got to look at all the good stuff that's come from it. You guys exposed a corrupt fraud. People reacted badly at first, but take a look."

Al and the others looked on as the people of Liore were doing everything in their power to rebuilt Liore. That was when Al began to remember what Danielle said: "The humans of this world may destroy one thing after another, but the sins we commit help us learn those mistakes and give us the strength to rebuild our world." Al realized that Danielle was right.

"Sounds good, huh," the chef said. "The whole town's working to rebuilt what we lost. You guys are the one's that brought us together."

However, Al still felt he could at least help out around here to make up for what happened.

Al said, "I'm going to help build. Rose, can you take care of Winry and Danielle." Rose nodded as Al rushed off to help the town rebuild.

"Well, we might as well help too," Jerso figured.

"You heard him, Yoki," Zampano told him.

"But, I'm eating," Yoki said when Zampano grabbed him to force him to help out as he struggled.

"The food will taste better once you've worked up an appetite," Jerso told Yoki.

"Quit struggling," Zampano said, as Yoki try to break free from Zampano.

"Come on!" Yoki complained. "I'm hungry now! Let go! Please!"

Rose then escorted Winry and Danielle back to her house where the two of them could rest up after a long journey through the snowy mountains.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hohenheim was helping out the two workers rebuild the town as he explained about the run in he had with his youngest son.

"Really," the male worker said. "You mean that was your son back there."

"I'm sorry if we interrupted," the female worker apologized to Hohenheim. "It's been a while, right? Maybe you should head back and talk."

"I don't know," Hohenheim sighed. "I left when he was just a boy and I haven't seen him since. I doubt that he thinks of me as his father or trust me. I'm not even sure what to say to him."

"Hey, dad!"

Hohenheim turned around and saw that it was Al. It had even surprised Hohenheim that Al considered him his father. Ed had always called him by his real name due to his strain relationship with him and the fact Edward doesn't consider Hohenheim as his father. However, being call "Dad" was enough for Hohenheim feel good about himself.

"Hey, dad, I… I'd like to work to," Al said. Hohenheim looked at his son and smiled as the two of them began working together.

* * *

Inside of Rose's house, Winry and Danielle decided to use this opportunity to take a nice warm bath. Rose filled the tub with warm water as Winry and Danielle got in and felt very relaxed.

"Oh, boy," Danielle said with relief. "It's good to be nice and warm after being out there in the cold."

"You said it," Winry said, relaxing herself. "By the way, Danielle, this is the first time I've seen you with your hair down."

Danielle had untied her ponytail hair when she had gotten inside the tub and said, "Oh, well, I ususually untie it when I take baths."

"You know, it actually looks good on you like that," Winry complimented.

"Really," Danielle said, blushing. "You think so?"

"Oh, I know so," Winry replied. "You should keep it like that. It makes you more prettier like that."

Danielle smiled and said, "Yeah. Maybe I will. I think it's about time that I start going for a new look."

"So, you two okay in there?" Rose asked. "How's the water feel."

"Amazing," Winry said, stretching out her arms.

"And very relaxing," Danielle said as she laid her head back, enjoying herself.

"It feels like an eternity since any of us ever had a bath," Winry said.

"I'll leave some fresh clothes for the both of you here," Rose said, laying out some clothes for Winry and Danielle to wear.

"Thank you so much, Rose," Winry said.

"You didn't have to go through all the trouble of doing this for us," Danielle told Rose.

"Oh, no, it's no trouble," Rose said. "After all, you two looked like you could relax and us some rest."

"Ain't that the truth," Danielle said as she stretched out her legs.

"By the way, I noticed you're pocket watch, Danielle," Rose mentioned. "Are you a State Alchemist as well?"

"Yeah, I am," Danielle replied.

"And do you happen to know Sam?" Rose asked.

"Sure I do," Danielle answered. "We're best friends, her and I."

"It's just surprising that that someone at your age as such a young gifted alchemist," Rose told Sam.

"You know, she's right," Winry smiled at Danielle. "You kind of remind of Ed a bit, with being a young State Alchemist and all."

"Well, I can't really take all the creidt," Danielle said. "I'm not necessarily the youngest State Alchemist. I'm only thirteen and Ed was about twelve when he became a State Alchemist, so he would be considered the youngest alchemist and not me."

"Yeah, I know," Winry said. "But, still just seeing you so skilled at alchemy kind of reminds of me of Ed when he was a a year younger than you."

"So, Winry, I understand you're a skilled automail engineer, is that right?" Rose asked.

"Well, yes, I am," Winry replied.

"Back when Ed has visited Liore, I'd noticed the automail limbs he had on," Rose mentioned. "I'm guessing you gave him those limbs yourself."

"Yeah, that was me," Winry replied. "It was because of me that I was able to get Ed to stop feeling sorry for himself and move on."

"I'm really impressed with you," Rose told Winry. "You're so independent for someone your 're the one who literally helped Ed get back on his feet again. So, you indirectly helped me get back on my feet too. I owe you just as much as I owe Ed, Al and Sam."

Something occurred to Danielle and said, "Rose, did Sam have these painful look on her face before she, Ed, and Al left Liore?"

"Actually… yeah, she did," Rose replied. "She had this painful look on her face. After Ed try to convince me to get back up on my feet, Sam said something that despite the painful experiences we go through that we had to learn from them and keep moving in."

"I would have figured," Danielle said. "Sam would know about painful experiences."

"What do you mean, Danielle?" Winry asked when she saw the sad look on her face.

As soon as Winry and Danielle got out of the bathtub and were fully dressed, Danielle decided to explain what happened with Sam.

"Back seven months back when me and my friends acquired a liscences as State Alchemist, the first assignment Sam was ever assigned was to stop a deranged murderer who was an expert in weapons alchemy. Sam was assigned to go after this murderer and the was told to either bring him back dead or alive.

"Sam didn't want to kill anybody, so she preferred it if she took him alive. Unfortunately, Sam found herself outmatched since the murderer happen to be a martial arts expert. With no choice left, Sam was forced to kill out of self-defense.

"That whole experience broke down Sam into despair. She spent the past two weeks, punishing herself for what she did now that her hands were stained with blood. We did everything we could to help her, but none of us could get through to her.

"Until the one day, Colonel Mustang already had enough of Sam's grief stricken attitude and took matters into his own hands."

* * *

Colonel Roy Mustang barged right into Sam's room to confront her and grabbed her by the grip.

"It's been two weeks since you've been like this, Black Sword!" Roy yelled. "So is this it! Is this what you've reduced yourself to! You're going to break down over what you did?

"Wake up! If you didn't think you didn't have to kill when you joined the military, you should have thought twice about that! If you want out, that's fine with me! But, let me tell you something! There's two differences between killing someone. There are those will cause harm to people and there are those who have to kill in self-defense or to protect the people you care about.

"When I first met Full Metal, he had the same eyes as yours. If I had never met Full Metal that day, we would have sat in the wheelchair blaming himself for the rest of his life. Joining the military is going to involve having to get your hands dirty. Do you intend on blaming yourself for the rest of your life, or do you plan on getting back up and learn how to move on like a true soldier does. You have until tomorrow to give me an answer."

The Colonel then left Sam's hotel room as she gave it a lot of thought of what she had to do.

* * *

Danielle continued. "In the end, Sam made her decision and accepted what the circumstances were. We all did. Ever since then, we've all come out so different. When Sam fights, she becomes a completely different person and when you look at her eyes, they're like a ferocious eagle waiting for the chance to strike. Deep inside, she's suppressing the pain she feels."

"I see," Rose said. "So Sam has experienced pain herself. I never would have imagined what that must have been like for her."

"Although, kind of like what Sam said, she tried to learn from those painful experiences and move on," Danielle said. "She still put on a smile so that we don't worry about her."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you enjoy the military and as someone as young as you and Sam?" Rose asked.

"It's kind of complicated," Danielle replied. "But, never mind that. When Sam came back from Liore, she explained to me what happened here on how the corrupt priest named Cornello deceived you all with the sham religion."

"We were all fools to believe Father Cornello," Rose said. "I was desperate enough the believe Father Cornello. He claimed he could bring my boyfriend back to life and I began to blindly follow him. But lucky for me, that's when Ed, Al, and Sam showed proved that his miracles were just alchemy.

"Everything I believed in suddenly disappeared. I lost all hope. But then Ed got furious with me. He told me to stand on my two feet."

Knowing that sound like Ed alright, Winry sighed and said, "He said that? He can be a jerk sometimes. I don't know why it's so difficult for him to be nice."

"But he was being nice," Rose told Winry. "That's just how much he cares. But you already know that, don't you?"

Winry began to blush when Rose could tell how much she liked Ed. Danielle noticed Winry blushed and grinned at her.

"Winry, you're blushing again," Danielle said, teasing her.

"What are you talking about?" Winry asked, sounding nervous. "I wasn't blushing. I was just…"

Rose laughed and knew that this was just Winry's way of hiding her feelings.

Looking out the window, Rose said, "Ed helped open our eyes. Mine's and the whole town's. We're learning to stand on our own. We don't need any kind of miracle to do it. It's all thanks to Ed, Al, and Sam."

Speaking of which, Winry began to grow worried about Ed since he and Danny's dissappearance from the mine shaft. Danielle was worried about them just as Winry was. They both started to hope that they made it out okay.

"I think I'll help our around and rebuild as well," Danielle said. "I'll catch you later, Winry."

"Okay, see you later," Winry said as Danielle headed out to help out.

* * *

Danielle went to go see what she could help with and saw Al in the middle of a conversation with his father, Van Hohenheim. She decided to go see what was up and went over to where they were.

"Hey, Al!" Danielle called out as she ran up to them.

"Oh, hey, Danielle!" Al said. "My dad was just asking a few questions about you?"

"About me?" Danielle said, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes," Hohenheim replied. "I could somehow tell for myself that you're not from around this world, are you, young lady?"

"Well… no," Danielle replied. "Not exactly. We were brought here mysteriously through the gate and we eventually found it was because of the guy who called himself Father."

"So he was the one that brought you here," Hohenheim said, taking an interest of what Danielle told her. "Strange though. There's never been anything recorded in alchemy of opening dimensions to other worlds. It fact, this kind of alchemy could only be one of a kind that the Homunculus possesses. But, I wonder why he would bring you here?"

Danielle wandered that for herself. She was aware Father needed them as their human sacrifices, but what was their purpose in all of this. Danielle just hoped their questions would be answered sooner or later.

* * *

Over at Central, Bido, who snuck underneath the soldiers cars found himself inside of a dark room. He looked around the area, hoping he would be able to find Greed. Unfortunately, he was getting nowhere.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to follow those military guys," Bido thought. "I have no idea where the hell I am. Where are you Mr. Greed?"

That was when Bido heard some noises close by and decided to check it out. He squeezed himself through some pipes to follow the noise of chit-chat when he bumped right into something.

Bido looked and saw what it was he bumped into. What shocked him was that he saw that appeared to be a corpse hanging down. Bido became alarmed by this, but saw another corpse body. That was when he notice there were several more.

Hearing the chit-chat conversation heading straight towards where he was, Bido kept himself hidden before anyone could notice him. Bido decided to overhear the conversation of what these people who were talking were up to.

* * *

Lt. General Gardner was just showing General Olivier Mira Armstrong and Tucker the Mannequin Soldiers that were hanging down like a bunch of dead corpses.

Examining the Mannequin Soldiers, Olivier said, "But… these aren't… they aren't human, are they?"

"Correct," Gardner replied. "They're like humanoid receptacles; powerful dummies that he can we can bond souls to."

"Much like a Philosopher Stone, am I right, General?" Tucker asked, giving the Gardner a tense look.

"Oh, yes, quite so, Mr. Foley," Garnder replied in a cold tone. "Not only are they immortal, but they're mindlessly obedient. They're the world's most perfect soldier. Although, I trust you won't tell anybody about this, will you, Mr. Foley? After all, we want this to be a surprise. And of course, you know what the Fuhrer would do if you talk."

"Of course not, General," Tucker replied, trying to hide his anger. "I know better than that."

General Armstrong knew what Tucker was feeling, but knew she had to keep playing along in order obtain what she need from the Senior Staff as a double agent.

"Mind if I ask you a question, sir?" Olvier said.

"Go right ahead," Garnder said.

"You mentioned that souls would be bonded to them," Olivier brought up. "Where do you plan on procuring these souls?"

"From rival lands, of course," Gardner replied. "Citizens from countries we ravaged during the course of war. For one reason or another, the battlefield serves as a hunting ground for the collection of souls."

Tucker was shocked of what he was hearing. These Mannequin Soldiers were going to be used to contain the souls of people they killed during the wars that occurred.

"This is no different from a Philosopher Stone," Tucker thought. "But… this is much more worse. Having your own soul contain within a Stone is one thing, but having your own soul trapped in these things… it's disgusting. Makes me wish I could kill Gardner at this very second."

General Armstrong was thinking the same thing as well. She had this urge to kill Gardner like she did to Raven, but knew she couldn't risk it.

* * *

Hearing everything of what's been going on, Bido began to panic and ran for his life as he screamed.

"This place is evil!" Bido exclaimed. "Pure evil! Why did I ever come here! Mr. Gree would never be in an awful place like this!"

Suddenly, Bido came to a stop when he spotted someone straight ahead. Approaching Bido was Greed, who smiled evilly at him as he turned his hand into a grayish hardended shield and raised his claws to attack.

* * *

Back in Liore, Al and Danielle began to explain things to Hohenheim, such as what they discovered what the Homunculi were planning and how they get here through an underground tunnel.

"An underground tunnel you say," Hohenheim said.

"Yeah," Al replied. "And I've got a hunch it runs under Liore."

"From what we uncovered about all the violence that occurred here, Ishval, and other places, we believe…"

"Hold on a minute you two," Hohenheim said, interrupting Danielle. "Let's find someplace more private. After all, we don't know who might be listening to us."

"Yeah, you have a point," Danielle said. "I almost forgot that the Homunculi could be watching us from anywhere."

"Let's head over there in that corner," Hohenheim pointed. "I'm sure that no one ever be able to hear our conversation."

Hohenheim led Al and Danielle and made sure no one was around the hear their conversation as they continued on.

"So, like I was saying, we discovered all of these uprising in Amestris were all to create this country wide transmutation circle," Danielle told Hohenheim.

"And we also know that the tunnel that the Homunculi have been digging is part of the plan to create the circle as well," Al said. "We have to destroy it as soon as we can. Also, there was one other thing that bothered me. The one who's responsible for all this seems so identical to you, dad."

"Identical?" Danielle wondered. "What exactly do you mean, Al?"

"The one who they call Father shares the same face to me as Al says, Danielle," Hohenheim told her.

"But, it just doesn't make sense," Danielle thought as this whole thing grew more complicates. "Why would he take on your appearance. Is it possible you know this guy, Mr. Hohenheim?"

"Yes, I do," Hohenheim replied. "Although, it's rather complicated story. But, before I even explain, can you two be certain that you can trust me? Did it ever cross your minds that I might be on their side?

"The two of you have given away your entire plan. Aren't you the least bit worried I might leak it to them?"

"Dad?" Al said, confused, not believing everything his father was saying is true. He remained quiet as he stared at his father who stared at him with a tense look.

Danielle glared at Hohenheim and said, "So, could it be possible that he's working with the Homunculi too? If that's the case, that must be why we abandoned his family."

However, Hohenheim just smiled at Al and said, "I'm glad that you feel like you can still trust me. Thanks, Alphonse."

"Huh?" Danielle thought, confused.

"Oh, uh, sure," said a relieved Alphonse.

"Okay, now I'm just confused of what happened there," Danielle said, feeling mixed up.

"My apologies, Danielle," Hohenheim told her. "That was my way of testing you."

"Well, you think next time you can give us a heads up because I'm not a big fan of tests," Danielle said to Hohenheim.

"You almost scared me, dad," Al said.

Hohenheim chuckled and thought, "Even though I left my sons, Alphonse still sees my as his father and actually trusts me. Now then, I suppose I own my sons the same trust they've given me. That also goes for this friend of his."

"Mr. Hohenheim," Danielle said, interrupting Van's train of thought. ""If you don't mind me asking, but did you meet one of friends when you had a run in with Ed and Resembool? She went by the name of Sam."

"Ah, yes," Hohenheim remembered. "I remembered her quite well. She comes from the same world as you if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, that's right," Danielle replied.

"I did have a little talk with her before I parted ways with her and Edward," Hohenheim said. "And I believe I should tell you of what I told her. This alchemy that Father used to bring you here is only one of a kind. But, feel I must advise that on you and your friends journey, there can't really be a gurantee that you might be able to return to your world."

"Wait… no way… that can't really be true," Danielle said, believing this had to be a joke.

"This alchemy that Father has in possession can be a dangerous for anyone to have," Hohenheim told her. "It must be destroyed with no further evidence of its notes left behind."

"But, dad, that would mean Danielle and her friends can't make it home," Al said to his father.

"It's only a fifty chance they might make it back or not, Alphonse," Hohenheim told his son. "Father's not the type to give away such information so easily. If we're lucky, it's only a slight chance we might be able to get the notes your friend need. But like I said, I can't really gurantee it."

"Wait a minute," Danielle thought. "Is that the message my other half was telling me at the gate? Did it mean that there's no gurantee if us returning home. No, there has to be a way. We can't give up on this now."

Hohenheim notice the frustrated look on Danielle's face and put her hand on her shoulders and said. "Try not to let your situation bother you too much. Who knows, maybe I'm just stating my theory. I've been proven wrong before, but maybe this could be your chance to do that. I'm pretty sure you and your friends will find a solution to your problems in the end."

Danielle sighed and said, "I hope so."

"Alright, I believe it's about time I explain myself about what I really am," Hohenheim said to Al and Danielle. "It would be the best for Edward to hear it as well."

As soon as Hohenheim brought up Edward, Al said, "Actually… I hate to say it, but brother has gone missing."

Danielle was just hoping that Edward and Danny were still alive. Then again, they were too tough to let something like a collapsing mine shaft stop them.

* * *

Back over at the Briggs mountain, Darius headed over to the bank with Ed and Danny's State Alchemist pocket watches and presented it over to the bank clerk along with two letters.

"I'd like to make a withdraw from the account of State Alchemist's Edward Elric from his research account," Darius said.

"Are you the account holdier?" the bank clerk asked, getting suspicious.

"I'm his representative," Darius replied. "But, I brought a letter of attorney." The bank clerk then withdraw the amount of money Darius requested and handed it to him.

"Thank you for your business, sir," the bank clerk said. She looked over to the bank manager and nodded as he was suspicious of Darius as well.

Contacting the military, the bank manager said, "This is the bak of Amestris, Northern Branch. We've just had a very large withdraw taken from State Alchemist, Edward Elric's personal research account. The man claimed to be his representative. He was rather tall and very brawny…"

* * *

Darius headed back to the small medical clinic to cover Ed, Danny, and also Heinkel on the medical bill the Doctor was charging them. Ed and Danny were nowhere to be seen as they left to grab some food supplies.

Heading into the Doctor's room, Darius handed over the cash and said, "Here. That should cover your medical bill."

Looking at the large sum of money the Doctor got, he said, "Well, I could charge you more, but this will do."

"It better," Darius said. "You're already ripping us off, Doc."

Indeed he was as he kept charging them for every single thing, especially for the number of days they stayed at the clinic.

"How can you say that?" the Doctor's wife asked. "It's reasonable when you consider the risks involved."

"Sure," Darius said. "And as long as you gurantee you're going to keep your mouth shut, then I'm not complaining."

"Darius!" Heinkel called over as they both looked out the window. Outside the window, there were the Northern Briggs authorities heading in.

"I guess they found us," Darius figured.

Darius and Heinkel try to think of something fast as the authorites came knocking on the door.

The Doctor answered and said, "Oh, you're soldiers. You need a physical."

"We're looking for someone," the Chief said as he walked straight in the Doctor's room to look around. He notice Heinkel and saw the Doctor's wife untying his bandages around his right arm.

"Is this man your only patient?" the Chief asked. "There's no one else?"

"There's one more resting," the Doctor confirmed.

The Chief walked straight towards the back room and saw Darius lying on the bed. Darius had his gun hidden and prepared himself if this whole idea backfired.

"Are you the only patient back here?" the Chief asked.

"Yeah," Darius replied. "Why are you asking? What's wrong?"

"Tell me, were you at the bank this afternoon?" the Chief asked Darius.

Darius realized his cover was blown and try to slowly reach for his gun.

The Chief saw him moving his hand and pointed his gun at Darius and shouted, "Don't move!"

* * *

Outside the Doctor's room, one of the officers saw two guys headed towards him to the room. Edward Elric and Danny Fenton had just come back with supplies.

Ed had ditched his red coat and was wearing a white-grayish jacket and had his long golder hair down. Danny wore a dark blue jacket, a baseball cap, and long baggy blank pants.

Before Ed and Danny could head in, the officer stopped them and said, "Hold it! Do you two work at this Doctor's officer? Have you seen anyone or anybody unusual frequenting the clinic lately? The first one is described as having black hair and wearing a bright white jacket. And the second is descripted as wearing a red coat, blonde hair worn in a braid… and short."

"Ah, jeez," Danny sighed and knew what was about to happen.

Ed was angered by that remark that he punched the officer in the chin and knocked him out.

One of the officers heard a bang from outside and ran outside to see what all the commotion was. Ed and Danny quickly hid themselves before the officer could notice them.

The officer notice the other officer knocked out and said, "Harris! Harris. What happened to you? Come on, snap two! Harris!"

Danny came and snuck up on the officer and punched him right in the face and knocked him out.

* * *

From inside the Doctor's room, the Chief Officer could heard the sound of someone being punched out. He took his eyes off of Darius and stood against the wall when it sounded like someone came in.

"Cohen… Harris… what's going on?" the Chief called out, but no answer came. "Hey, answer me!"

Suddenly, Ed punched right through with his automail arm and grabbed the Chief Officer by the neck as he rendered him unconscious. Darius stared surprised that Ed manage to pull a stunt like that.

"Damn!" Darius grunted. "You just had to take him out on your own, huh. You're pretty reckless, kid. You haven't even fully recovered yet."

"Don't treat me like I'm a little kid who needs to be watched over," Ed told Darius. "My injuries are completely healed… and I'm revving at full throttle."

"And it looks like it's our que to ditch this place before more of the MP show up," Danny said.

"Then let's get the stuff we need and head out," Heinkel suggested as the four of them got all the supplies they needed before they headed out.

"Thanks for everything you've done, Doc," Darius said.

"Don't worry about it," the Doctor told the four of them. "Just hurry up and go."

"We've had about all the trouble we can take for today," the Doctor's wife said.

"Catch you later, Doc," Danny said as the four of them headed out.

Ed grabbed the piece of paper the knocked out officer had the verified their description.

"So, that's all they're looking for?" Ed wondered. "Someone with a red coat and braid as well as a person with black hair and a bright white jacket?"

Taking the note and reading it, Danny said, "Either that officer back there couldn't tell who he was looking at or maybe he was just dense and didn't even know how to tell the difference."

"Either way, I guess we'll have to make due with what we have on for a while," Ed figured.

"Freeze!" someone shouted. "Drop your weapons!"

Ed, Danny, Darius, and Heinkel turned around and saw two MP officers pointing their guns at them.

"We took too long," Heinkel said.

"So then the jig is up then?" Danny asked.

"Not quite," Ed whispered to Danny. "I do have a plan. Although, for what I have in mind, let's just say I don't consider it my best idea's."

"Well, what is it?" Heinkel asked, whispering.

"Operation; pretend to kidnap me and Danny," Ed replied.

Danny couldn't believe Ed had to come up with that idea and said, "You're right. That's one of the worse idea's you've ever thought of."

"Maybe you like to tell me you're plan," Ed mumbled. "I don't ever see you doing all the thinking."

"Let's not argue and go with your plan," Darius told Ed and Danny.

"Get your hands up in the air!" one of the officers demanded. "Do it now!"

"You kids move it!" the second officer told Ed and Danny. "Those guys are dangerous!"

Darius and Heinkel nodded at each other and knew what to do. They both grabbed Ed and Danny, pretending to take them hostage as the two of them found this quite mortifying.

"Stay back or they're dead!" Heinkel told the officers.

"Don't force us to blow both of these kids brains out!" Darius said.

The officers, who had no idea what was going on, knew they couldn't fire and risk a hostage involved. Darius and Heinkel ran downstairs to bail, holding Ed and Danny.

As soon as the four of them made it out, they saw a group of MP's waiting for them outside. There were at least six vehicles with twelve officers. Thinking of something fast, Heinkel got his gun and shot the top of the roof where a pile of snow fell on the MP's and saw their chance to make a run for it.

"I'll hot-wire some wheels," Darius said.

"Okay," Heinkel replied.

Finding a car quickly, Darius manage to get the door open as he connected the wires together. All four of them got into the car as Darius quickly stepped on the gas with the MP's on their trail.

Danny and Ed looked behind the window and saw that the MP's were catching up with them at full spedd.

"They're catching up to us!" Danny told Darius.

"Hey gorilla, step on it!" Ed urged.

"Don't call me that!" Darius told Ed. "And I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Oh, man, if I had my powers back, I could easily turn us all intangible," Danny said to himself.

"They're getting close!" Ed informed.

"Are you sure this is as fast as you can go?" Danny asked Darius.

"I've already hit it at full speed!" Darius told Ed and Danny. "You've got to remember are from Northern Command! At this rate, we're never going to ditch them!"

"Then I guess we're left with one option," Danny said, as he put on his silver transmutation gloves. He rolled down the window and waved his hand backwards and created a couple of small spike icicles emerging from the ground.

As the MP's were about to catch up with them, a few of them hit the icicle that gave them flat tires.

"Well, two down and four more to go," Danny said.

"Look out!" Heinkel yelled when a truck was driving through the area they were about to cross. Darius panicked and quickly drove right past the truck that barely missed them by an inch. Losing control a car for a second, Danny lost his balance and was about to fall out the window.

"Danny!" Ed shouted, as he grabbed a hold of his leg. He quickly pulled Danny right in the car.

"Thanks, Ed," Danny said.

"That was a little too close," Heinkel said, relieved.

"Hey, ice kid, you think you take out with your icicles?" Darius asked Danny.

Danny looked out his window, but saw the MP's chasing them while there were other cars driving by, getting in the way. It was difficult for Danny to aim and didn't when other cars were getting in the way and knew he couldn't risk it without causing an accident.

"Damn!" Danny grunted. "A couple of cars are getting in the way. I don't want to put any people's lives on the line in this situation."

"Damn it!" Heinkel bellowed. "Now what?"

"Wait, turn right on that corner!" Ed pointed.

"What?" Darius asked.

"Even if we turned around the corner Ed, we still aren't going to be able to lose them," Danny told him.

"Just shut up and follow my lead!" Ed exclaimed.

Turning the car, Darius yelled, "This better be a good plan!"

"Just park the car as soon as we turn!" Ed told Heinkel.

"If we park the car, they're going to arrest us, Ed!" Danny told him.

"We're going to be arrested if you don't follow through with my plan so just sit down and shut up!" Ed told Danny.

"If we get arrested, I'm going to kill you!" Danny bellowed.

Ed clapped his hands and began to transmute the car.

* * *

The MP's turned around the corner to catch up with them and honked for the cars to move out of their way. When they gotten around the corner where Ed, Danny and their new bodyguards turned, they saw that their car was gone.

"What?" the MP officers thought, confused. "How? Where did they go?"

"They must have turned on that street right there! Move it!"

* * *

As the MP drove on, they were unaware that they just passed the gang's car. Ed has transmuted the car's appearance emitting it into a purple color with red flames, and bull horn spikes in the front. It almost resembled that of a monster truck.

After realizing the MP passed them, Ed sighed with relief and said, "And you guys doubted me."

"Alright, I'll admit you knew what you were doing," Danny said. "Although, I like what you did with the car."

"I don't," Heinkel said. "Now, can you change it back to a normal car."

"And why is that?" Ed asked, Heinkel. "I think this car looks cool as hell."

"Just change it back," Darius told Ed. "Please… we're begging you."

"Oh, yeah!" Ed argued. "You guys got a problem with my sense of style?"

"You don't have any!" Darius and Heinkel told Ed.

"It's typical," Danny commented. "These guys are too old school, considering it's a smelly ape and a lion."

Darius and Heinkel took offense to that comment Danny made that they punched him.

"Watch it, kid!" Heinkel told Danny. "I'll have you know that I shower about every single day!"

* * *

Finally, the group drove on out of town and came to a stop, trying to figure out where to head next.

"So I guess this means we're drifters again," Heinkel figured.

"Yep," Darius replied.

Ed and Danny sat on top of the car, wondering where they should plan to go next. They were also thinking about the events that took place during their fight with Kimblee.

"I still can't believe that Kimblee manage to pull one over us," Danny said. "It caught me by surprise that he had an extra Philosopher Stone with him."

"I'm guessing the Homunculi probably provided him with that Stone," Ed figured. "We never should have dropped our guard around Kimblee. Talk about a set back."

"You think Al was able to make it to the blizzard and reach the others in time?" Danny asked.

"I hope so," Ed replied.

"Hey, you two, what's the next plan of action?" Darius asked Ed and Danny, interrupting their conversation.

"Well, let's see… the first thing we need to do is meet up with my brother and our friends," Ed suggested. "They should be with Dr. Marcoh by now."

"Well, where are they?" Darius asked.

"You do know how to find them, right?" Heinkel asked as well.

"Well… that's what we're trying to figure out," Danny said, not really sure how to break it to Darius and Heinkel that they don't know.

"So in other words, you don't have a clue of where they are," Heinkel figured.

"Look, lion king, we're doing the best we can here," Danny told Heinkel. "We're running short on clues on where they could be. We were all separated when we were dealing with Kimblee."

"Hey, we don't have time to argue!" Ed told Danny and Heinkel. "We have to think this through. Where do you think Al, Danielle, and the others could possibly go. What's the safest place you can think of?"

Trying to give it some thought, Danny said, "What if we tried the Colonel's old safe house."

Thinking about it, Ed said, "It's worth a shot. Let's head there right now."

Ed, Danny, Darius, and Heinkel got in to car and drove off as they followed Ed and Danny's directions.

* * *

Back in Liore, Hohenheim explained to Al and Danielle about his backstory, such as how he was originally from Xerxes who worked as a slave, was once friends with the one called Father, and how he witnessed the tragedy that befallen Xerxes and in the process, became a living Philosopher Stone.

Al and Danielle remained quiet for a bit, surprised by Hohenheim's life story.

"You two seem quite shocked by this," Hohenheim said, noticing their reaction.

"If there was one thing I had to say about this, it be… wow," Danielle said, surprised by all this story.

"It just seems a lot," Al said. "You were a slave and now you're Philosopher Stone?"

"Yeah, right," Hohenheim nodded. "I can't say I blame you two if you don't believe me. I doubt I would. I know how impossibly farfetched that it sounds. You'd have to be crazy to believe it."

"Well, I guess you can consider me crazy because I do believe you," Al said.

"Do you really?" Hohenheim asked Al. "That was fast. And what about you, Danielle?"

"I have to believe you," Danielle replied. "I've seen a lot of strange things happen and I'd have to be crazy to not believe something like that."

"Well, to be honest… it kind of scares me," Al admitted. "And besides, my situation's kind of farfetched too."

"The same goes for me," Danielle said. "You'd be crazy to have to believe of what I really am."

"So, what's it like not being able to die?" Al asked his father.

Hohenheim replied, "Well, it's… I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't come in handy. But it's not worth watching everyone I love die before me."

"Like mom," Al said. "Wait… if you're a Philosopher Stone, you don't have a normal human body, right? So does that mean, Ed and I…?

"Aren't exactly normal humans either," Hohenheim finished.

"Yeah," Al replied.

Hohenheim smiled and said, "You don't have to worry, Al. It's true that I have a Philosopher Stone fused in my soul, but not even that can change the fact that I am a human being."

"If I you don't mind me asking, Mr. Hohenheim, since you were originally from Xerxes, are you what they refer to as the Western Sage who spread the teachings of alchemy to Xing?" Danielle asked.

"Yes," Hohenheim replied. "As it tells in that old fable, I am what the people of Xing called the Western Sage. I am the one who taught them about alchemy which we now know as alkahestry."

Danielle was surprised and realize everything she narrowed down back when her and the gang were uncovering the research notes, it explained much. It explained why Ed and Al had golden hair and eyes like their father. They had Xerxesian blood in them.

"So, you were once friends with the this guy who called himself Father who started out as a small Homunculus?" Danielle asked Hohenheim.

"That's right," Hohenheim replied. "And just as I explained it, he was creating from my blood so it would make sense he would have my appearance. His body is like a leather bag that's patterned after mine."

"A leather bag?" Al wondered.

"More or less," Hohenheim said. "And if we can destroy that leather bag, then we can defeat what's inside."

"That makes sense," Al said.

"So all we have to do is destroy that body of his and it's over," Danielle thoughts. "Seems easy enough."

"I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you, Danielle," Hohenheim warned her. "He's a much more powerful opponent more than anyone you've ever faced."

"Hold that thought," Al said, putting out a couple of pieces of paper. "I had almost forgotten I had these notes with me." Al handed his father the notes that he and the gang unraveled.

"If they're going to do the same thing to Amestris like they did to Xerxes, then these notes are what we have left to stop them. We've got to stop the Homunculi right now. The circle is almost complete."

"It's a reverse transmutation circle activated through Xingese alkahestry," Danielle said."If we can get all the help we need for the circle, then we have a good chance against the Homunculi."

Looking at the notes, Hohenheim said, "Oh, I'm quite impressed that you manage to figure this out. This is quite outstanding of you two."

"Destroying the tunnel seems like the best way to thrwat them," Al suggested.

"So, let's get going and block those tunnels before they take their plan into action," Danielle said, ready for some action.

"That's not a good idea, you two," Hohenheim told them. "They've got an immensely powerful Homunculus named Pride watching over the tunnel."

"But, still… we've got to try before it's too late," Al told his father.

"I agree," Danielle said. "We just can't sit here and do nothing. I don't what it is what they're planning besides turning everyone into a Philosopher Stone, but we can't let them achieve their goals."

"For all we know, they might have already completed the circle," Hohenheim said, remaining calm.

"Then why are you so relaxed?" Al argued.

"Don't you care what happens to this country?" Danielle asked Hohenheim. "I'm not going to just let them use me as one of their sacrifices. We have to make our move before they can!"

"We can't!" Hohenheim told Danielle. "It's not yet time."

"But… how do you know?" Al asked his father.

"You're not making any sense, Mr. Hohenheim," Danielle said, confused. "What do you mean it's not time? Time for what?"

"Alphonse and Danielle, I need you two to look up," Hohenheim told them. "You two are too busy looking down when you need to look up. If you want answers, that's where you'll find them."

"Up?" Al thought confused as he looked up at the sky.

"The only thing you ever see in the sky is the sun," Danielle said.

"Exactly," Hohenheim replied. "The answer is right in front of you."

"The sun… wait… you mean the sun God, Leto?" Al asked his father.

"But, what does this have to do of what the Homunculi are planning?" Danielle asked Hohenheim.

The only answer Hohenheim gave them was, "The man in Central if waiting… for the Day of Reckoning."

* * *

In Central, Bido was running for his life when he was slashed in the arm by a man, while still unaware that this man was actually Greed.

"Why is he doing this to me?" Bido wondered. "What did I do to deserve it?"

Greed jumped in the air and try to slash Bido with his shields claws as he manage to dodge out of the way.

Greed laughed and said, "Well, this is fun. Most people tend to curl up and cry. It's about time that someone actually fights back. I do appreciate the chance to kill my boredom."

Noticing something about this guy, Bido thought, "The Ultimate Shield… and you voice sounds like… what the hell? You! How dare you imitate Mr. Greed!"

"Excuse me," Greed laughed. "I'm no imitation. My name is Greed."

"The avaricious?" Bido asked.

"You got it," Greed replied. "I want everything you can possibly think of. "I want money, power, women, sex, status, glory…"

"You demand the finer things in life!" Bido finished.

Greed seemed puzzled on how Bido knew his punch line since he never met him before in his entire life.

"You can't," Bido thought, puzzled. "How could you be?"

"Alright, who are you?" Greed demanded. Suddenly, something flashed in Greed's head. Although, he couldn't picture what it was.

"He has to be," Bido thought. "You are Mr. Greed. But how can you look like someone else?"

"I asked you who you are?" Greed demanded once more. "Now tell me!"

"It's me!" Bido told Greed. "I'm your friend, Bido! You haven't been gone from Dublith long enough to forget!"

"So you're from Dublith?" Greed asked. "Oh, now it makes sense."

"You remember me?" Bido smiled.

Suddenly, Greed shoved his claws right through Bido's body. Bido stared shocked of what Greed just done.

"Afraid not," Greed replied. "You must have been buddies with the previous Greed."

"But… I thought…"

"Sorry, pal, but you and I have never even met," Greed said, staring at him with his cold eyes.

"But… Mr. Greed… I'm your friend…" Bido then fell down dead.

"It's nothing personal," Greed told the dead Bido. "I'm just doing my job. I am sorry. Honestly."

That was when Greed notice something strange happening to him. His claws were starting to shake like crazy.

"What the hell…?" Greed thought. Then, something flashed in his mind and felt like he was losing control of his mind. Suddenly, three figures popped in his head. They were hid old friends, Dolchetto, Martel, and Roa. Greed started to wonder who they were as he collapsed and took heavy breaths.

Then, Ling spoke to him and said, "What have you done, Greed? Are you determined to prove you're a monster? What kind of sick creature would kill his own friend?"

"He wasn't my… friend!" Greed grunted, struggling to gain control of his mind.

"Then why do you remember him?" Ling questioned. "And are you going try and tell me Bido was just making everything up?"

"Those are the last Greed's memories!" Greed yelled. "They're not mine!"

"Then why are you in so much pain!" Ling shouted. "Pull yourself together, Greed! I'm warning you… I'll take my body back if you drop your guard!"

"They aren't mind!" Greed snarled. "Father purified me and purged the old Greed's memories! Those memories aren't a part of me anymore!"

Shocked of what he was hearing, Ling shouted, "NO, YOU'RE WRONG, GREED! IT'S NOT THAT EASY! THEY'LL ALWAYS BE A PART OF YOU! YOU JUST CAN'T ERASE THEM FROM YOUR SOUL! THEY WERE THE ONLY PART OF YOU THAT YOU CHOOSE! LOOK AT THEM! CAN YOU NOT HEAR THEIR SOULS CRYING OUT! YOU ABANDONED THEM! YOU'RE REAL FAMILY! YOU THREW THEM AWAY LIKE TRASH! FOOL! IF YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON SOMETHING YOU WANTED, THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL YOURSELF GREED!"

Greed held Bido in his arms, realizing what he had done and screamed as his memories had returned. He started to remember the man who took away his friends, Fuhrer King Bradley, also known as Wrath.

* * *

Over at the home of the Bradley family, the Fuhrer himself was just reading the newspapers while Mrs. Bradley was showing her son, Selim around the bookshelf of what book he should read.

"I think you'll enjoy this one," Mrs. Bradley said, picking a book for Selim. "I was just a bit older than you since the first time I've read it. It's about an adventurer who travels the world."

Suddenly, the Bradley family heard a noise that startled them.

Pulling her son close to her, Mrs. Bradley asked, "What is it?"

Someone opened the door, having to knock out the Bradley's butlet. It was Greed who walked right in, glaring at Fuhrer King Bradley.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Bradley asked, frightened.

Greed then charged right towards Bradley and raised his claws to attack. Bradley parried his Ultimate Shield with his sword and the two of them began to clash with each other.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The duel between Greed and Wrath began. Wrath try to hold off Greed with his sword as Greed kept pushing him back with his Ultimate Shield.

"Darling!" Mrs. Bradley called out.

"You and Selim stay back!" Bradley told his wife.

"Well… maybe you can explain this, Wrath!" Greed snarled. "What the hell is happening to me? Why am I seeing these visions? They keep clawing at the inside of my skull! And why are you there? Why do I remember you, Bradley? Tell me! Why did you destroy my possessions?"

Pride/Selim Bradley, watched Wrath struggle against Greed and was preparing to attack from the shadows if he had to.

"You miss your things?" Bradley questioned Greed. "You're a foolish pack rat clinging to garbage, Greed! Quit craving the past!"

"Bastard!" Greed shouted.

Bradley pushed Greed off of him and was about to strike with his sword. Greed jumped in the air and landed behind Bradley. But Bradley was so fast that Greed had no time to attack as he kept dodging his blows.

Suddenly, Bradley was about to aim for his head, but Greed parried it with his shielded hands. Bradley made attempt to strike for his weak spot, but Greed blocked that attack as well. Just then, Greed used his sharp claws to break Bradley's sword in half.

However, Bradley had an extra sword and was about to strike when Greed jumped and landed hehind him. Bradley was able to outmanuever him with his speed once more and threw his sword towards Greed. Greed ducked in time as the sword hit the wall.

Bradley took his sword and cut Greed a little bit across the chest. Seeing his chance for an opening, Bradley raised his sword to deliver the killing blow, when Greed kicked his sword out of his hands. But even Bradley was strong with or without his sword.

With all his strength, Bradley grabbed Greed but his arm and tossed him, sending him crashing across the table. Grabbing his sword, Bradley held Greed down and was about to pierce him through the neck. Thinking quickly, Greed hardended his neck with his Ultimate Shield and breaking the tip of Bradley' sword.

Knowing he didn't stand a chance against Bradley, Greed threw himself out the window and made his escape.

Rushing inside the Bradley's dinning room was the Bradley's trusted bodyguard.

"Fuhrer Bradley… Madam Bradley, are you and Selim all right?" the bodyguard asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Bradley replied.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," the bodyguard apologized. "The intruder overpowered the security patrol."

"Yes, I'm not surprised," Bradley replied. "He came close to overpowering me."

"Oh, my," the bodyguard said.

Pride looked on with his cold eyes and frustrated that Greed had once again abandoned the Homunculi. As of now, Greed had decided to cut his ties with the gang.

* * *

It had already been a week since Sam had been living at the Armstrong family home. She appreciated the Armstrong family hospitality and the protection they offered her from Fuhrer King Bradley. As far as Bradley was concerned, Sam had mysteriously disappeared.

Sam was in the shower, trying to relax. She couldn't help but worry about Danny and just hoped that he was all right. Then again, nothing has ever stopped Danny from getting back to her.

As soon as Sam was done showering, she was about head right out. Suddenly, she screamed when she saw someone in the bathroom and covered herself with the curtains. Inside the bathroom was Catherine Elle Armstrong, the youngest daughter.

"Oh, sorry, I should have knocked," Catherine said. "I took the liberty of washing your clothes, Samantha."

"Oh, no, it's no problem," Sam said. "But, you think next time you can knock, please?"

"Sorry about that," Catherine apologized. "Forgive my manners." Catherine then left the bathroom.

Sam dressed up in her usual black clothing and ventured down the hallway. Suddenly, she happen to walk right in the dinning room where General Olivier Mira Armstrong was in a middle of a talk with her father, Phillip Gargantos Armstrong.

"Oh, sorry to barge right in, but what is this about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much," Catherine asked. "We just received a visit from elder sister, Olivier. It's been quite some time since we last saw her."

Olivier looked at her father and said, "Father, I demand you retire."

Sam stared shocked that Olivier she went right out and said that and thought, "That seems a little over the edge to start a family conversation."

"Oh, Olivier, it's been years since we last seen one another and that's all you have to say to me?" Phillip said.

"I'll be head of the family from now on," Olivier told her father. "You should spend your final frail years in comfort."

"Thank you for you concern, but I plan to make Alex my successor," Phillip told his daughter.

"You mean that sniffling jellyfish?" Olivier asked, not liking the idea. "Leave the family affairs to me. Why not take a long vacation in a foreign land? Would you truly be able to relax leaving this to Alex?"

"Don't you think you're kind of being harsh on the big guy, General?" Sam asked Olivier. "I mean after all, he is your brother."

"I don't consider that coward to be my brother," Olivier told Sam. "Knowing him, this place will probably end up being a dump if it were left to him. And just for the record, I don't need anyone's opinions concerning my brother. Is that clear, Ms. Manson?"

Sam started to get this strange feeling and got nervous and sweaty. It felt as thought she could sense a dark aura around General Armstrong.

"Yes, General," Sam replied, shaking, knowing better than to disagree with her.

Speaking of which, Alex happen to just walked right into the room where the Armstrong family was gathered. Alex was surprised that Olivier happen to be here since it had been years since she was at the Armstrong family home.

"Good evening, Samantha," Alex greeted. "You're looking lovely as usual."

"Thanks, Major," Sam replied.

"And Olivier, I didn't know you had planned to visit," Alex said.

"Oh, Alex, perfect timing," Phillip said. "Engage your sister in combat."

"Excuse me, father?" Alex thought, confused.

"Um, Mr. Armstrong, you didn't just tell the Major to engage the General in combate, did you?" Sam said, bit shocked by hearing that.

"Yes, I believe so, Samantha," Phillip told her. "The victor shall earn my title as head of the family. Do you find this acceptable, Olivier?"

"Yes," Olivier replied. "I'd have it no other way."

"What is the meaning of this, father?" Alex asked.

"Olivier insist that I retire and take a long trip to a foreign land," Phillip explained to his son.

"She what?" Alex said, outraged as he stared angrily at his sister. "How can you treat father with such insolence? For shame! You've given me no choice!"

Alex removed his shirt and prepared himself to fight with as bare fist while Olivier preferred on using a sword.

"Understand, sister, I intend to use every ounce of my body and soul to fight you!" Alex told Olivier.

"Don't patronize me, Alex!" Olivier said to her brother. "Your bloated muscles are wothless without a spine!"

Knowing this was about to get out of hand, Sam intervened and said, "Hold it! Don't you think there could be an easier way to figure who gets to be head of the family? I mean why not prefer poker or flip a coin to resolve this instead of violence."

"No, I prefer to resolve things through combat," Olvier told Sam. "You think in war they resolve things through cards or coins? No, the best idea to take care of situations like this is take care of them yourself personally."

"Thank you, Samantha, but I prefer this much better," Alex said to Sam. "I must uphold the honor of the Armstrong family for this kind of disrecpect towards our father."

Sam could believing what she was hearing and thought, "Oh, boy. They're like two bloodthirsty animals out to get each other."

Alex and Oliver then engage each other in combat. Sam stared and went over to where the Armstrong family was watching. As the two Armstrong siblings continued to fight, most of the furniture and the walls were being thrown, damaged, and scratched.

"Mr. Armstrong, aren't you afraid that they're going to tear apart the house?" asked a nervous Sam.

"It's nothing but a little redecorating that ought to fix things up," Phillip replied. "Besides, these two have been fighting ever since they made the decision to join the military."

"What kind of crazy family have I been staying with?" Sam wondered to herself. She notice the Armstrong family was just watching the fight as if it were nothing.

"Well then, shall we prepare for our trip?" Phillip asked his wife and Catherine.

"Yes," replied Mrs. Armstrong and Catherine.

Sam watched the fight still in shock as the Amrstrong family gathered their things to prepare for their long vacation. Mrs. Armstrong went into the safe and took the amount of money they needed for their trip.

"So, which foreign country would you suggest we visit?" Phillip asked his wife.

"Well, I'm intrigued to see what Xing is like," Mrs. Armstrong replied. "I heard that they have theirs meals there are quite the delicacy."

"Then Xing it is," Phillip said. "Fine with you, Catherine?"

"Sure," Cathering replied. "Sounds exciting."

As the Armstrong family got dressed to leave, Cathering watched as Olivier send Alex flying straight towards the wall. She grabbed Alex by the arms and began dragging him back into the room.

"No!" Alex begged. "Enough!"

"General, I think you made your point," Sam said. "So, you think you can end this duel?"

"I'll be the one to decide of when this duel is over!" Olivier grunted as she began to wrestle down Alex and held him by the neck with her arm and pointed her sword at him.

"Please… mercy!" Alex begged once more.

"Not a chance, Alex!" Olivier bellowed.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Alex asked, struggling.

"What tipped you off, moron?" Olivier asked sarcastically.

"Try to hang in there, Alex!" Catherine called out to her brother and then left.

* * *

The Armstrong family headed outside to where their ride was waiting for them.

"What sort of souveiner should we bring back for them?" Catherine asked her father.

"Statue's seem the most fitting," Phillip suggested. "Large and solid statue's."

"Well in the case, I want a statue too," Catherine told her father.

* * *

As soon as the Armstrong family made off on their trip, Olivier threw Alex into the foundtain. She grabbed Alex by the leg and started dragging him back into the house.

"NOOOOO!" Alex yelled.

Dragging him back into the house, Olivier threw him against the wall and thereby ending the duel.

"And that settles that," Olivier said as she put her sword away.

Sam stared with her eyes and her mouth wide open, shocked of the condition the dinning room was in. The entire place looked as though it was scheduled for demolition.

"They tore apart the entire living room," Sam said, stunned of the duel between the Armstrong siblings she witnessed.

Olivier approached her brother who pulled himself back up and said, "I'm the rightful successor. The family estate belongs to me."

"Olivier, why is it that you joined the senior officers?" Alex questioned his sister. "How can you? The Senior Staff is in league…"

"I can determine their complicity with my own eyes," Olivier told Alex.

"And what have your eyes seen?" Alex asked her. "Have you exiled mother and father to a foreign land so they can't be taken hostage?"

Olivier just grinned and said, "Get out loser! You'll stink up my mansion with your cowardice."

Sam went over to Alex and asked, "Major, are you all right?"

"Not to worry, Samantha," Alex assured her. "These wounds mean nothing to me."

"Just for the record, I was hoping you would win," Sam said. "And don't get yourself wrong about your sister. She can be a pretty nice person. The General just has her own different way of showing it."

Alex figured Sam was right about that. He had no idea what Olivier's plan was getting involved with the Senior Staff, but he knew her reason for wanting their father to retire and to vacation to Xing. Deep inside, she was concerned for her family and didn't want them to get hurt. Olivier knew with her family out of the, there was nothing the Senior Staff could use as a weakness against her.

* * *

Arriving in Youswell was May who boarded off the train. She held the jar that contained Envy and knew from here she can go past Youswell and make it across the desert on her way home back to Xing. However, she still wished she could do much to help her friends.

As she was about to make it pass through the town, the townspeople stopped May, assuming she was heading the wrong way.

"And where are you headed, young lady?" the town owner asked. "You're walking straight towards the edge of town. And there's nothing but desert for hundreds of miles."

"Well I… I'm traveling back to my own country," May told the town owner.

"Oh, yeah."

"Yes," May replied. "I'm from Xing." "Across the desert?" the town owner asked, surprised.

"Wait, you mean you're going to cross the desert all by yourself?" the town owner's son asked May.

"Yeah," May replied.

The towns people were all shocked that a young girl about 10-12 years old was planning on crossing the desert on her own.

The town owner turned towards the townspeople and said, "Alright everyone, let's help her out! Hand over any extra food!"

May didn't fell like troubling them and said, "You don't need to…"

"Hey, don't worry about it," the town owner's son told May.

"Why don't you leave tomorrow. Stay the night and get some good rest."

"You're more than welcome to use our bath."

"We can make you some dinner."

"What about you, Steve? You've got some empty rooms now. Why don't you let her stay at your place."

"Yeah, sure thing. "She'd be nice and comfy in Amy's old room."

"Did Amy already leave for college in Central? I guess the apple falls pretty far from the tree after all."

"We'll have to feed your adorable little kitty too," an old woman said, taking Shao May as she growled.

"Oh, she's certainly hungry."

"I get the feeling she thinks you're the food."

"Oh, hush. Don't be silly. You don't eat people, do you kitty?"

May was so touched by all these townspeople wanting to help her. She started to feel about leaving her friends behind when they could need help and started to cry. Envy notice her tears and decided to use her feelings to his favor.

"They sure are nice, huh," Envy told May. "And you don't even want to help them. Well, that's probably for the best. I do wonder, what's your Emperor going to think when you hand over a half dead Homunculus? I doubt it's going to do your plan much good.

"But, you could go to Central. I mean that's where you can learn the true way to immortality. You can even help save all these people's lives. Oh, well. Why should you care if they ever die anyway. Its not like its your country or anything."

May deciced to see what Envy could show her what she can find in Central of the true way to immortality. She decided to head back to Central to find out what she needed to know and help her friends.

As soon as Shao May jumped back onto May's shoulders, she said, "I'm sorry. Thank you so much for your kindess." She then ran off.

"Wait!" the old woman called out. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to get back to Central," May told the townspeople. "I've got some unfinished business."

"Ha!" Envy laughed. "Idiot. I'm going to stuff you in a jar once we get to Central. I just need a Philosopher Stone. After that, I'll be whole again. Just wait until I get a Stone."

Envy just enjoyed the irony when it came to fooling someone like May and taking advantage of her feeling to help her friends for his own benefit.

* * *

Night had taken its course. Ed, Danny, Darius, and Heinkel arrived at the spot where they were sure Al and Danielle would be. They arrived at the Colonel's old torn down safe house.

"Well, that sure took long to get here," Heinkel said.

"Maybe if you didn't just have to argue about our directions it wouldn't have taken us three days to get get here," Danny said.

"Follow your directions?" Darius argued. "You guys took us in circles around the first lane that I couldn't even tell where I was!"

"And on the last lane, Full Metal here almost led us to a dead end," Heinkel said.

"Hey, quit complainng about what directions we took!" Ed told Darius. "We got here in once piece, didn't we?"

"Yeah, whatever," Darius replied. "Anyway, where are we?"

"It's the Colonel's old safe house," Danny told Darius.

"We've used this place as a hideout before," Ed said.

"I still remember the last time we here," Danny mentioned. "That was around that time when Gluttony try to eat us alive."

"Yeah," Ed replied. "An unpleasant journey that turned out to be."

"So, are you positive that your brother and cousin are here together?" Heinkel asked Ed and Danny.

"Oh, yeah," Ed replied. "I know Al better than he knows himself. This is the only place he would be."

"There's no other safe place I don't think Al and the other could be but here," Danny said.

"You guys better be right," Hienkel told them as the ventured into the abandoned house. As soon as Darius lit a lantern, hoping to see somebody, there was not a single person in sight.

"Hey, there's nobody here!" Darius grunted as he hit Ed on the head. "Yeah. You really know your brother."

Heinkel stomped Danny on his foot and said, "Way to use your brain, guys. We busted our tails following your stupid directions for hundreds of miles for an empty house?"

Just then, Heinkel began to sniff something out. There was someone coming as he hid himself and got his gun ready.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Something unpleasant is coming," Darius said, getting the same sense as Heinkel. "Quick, hide!"

"Right," Ed nodded as they all hid themselves around the edge of the house that wasn't damaged. They waited to ambush what was headed towards them and took a peek to see what it was.

"Can you guys make it out?" Danny asked.

"Hold on a second, don't shoot," Ed told the gang. "Is that who I think it is?"

Someone all dressed in black was headed their way. He looked like a foreigner with long black hair tied in a ponytail and was all dressed in black and had an Ouroboros tattoo on his upper right hand.

As he walked right into the house, he collapse right next to the others.

Ed looked at him and said, "Ling… I mean Greed?"

"What's he doing all the way out here?" Danny wondered.

"Hungry…" Ling spoke. "Need food…"

"Huh?" Danny thought confused.

Ed smiled and said, "No, it's Ling. That's his usual self when he goes begging for food."

"Just to ask, but how exactly did you guys meet?" Danny asked Ed.

"We met him back in Rush Valley along with Sam and Danielle," Ed explained. "He kind of scammed us to buy him some food when he pretended to have collapsed."

"Wow, some kind meeting you guys had," Danny thought. "Anyway, let's just give him some food we brought with us."

Darius opened up the bag that had whatever food they have left. Ling was so hungry that he ate as much as he could. Before anybody knew it, Ling had just about eaten their entire food supply.

"Yoohoo!" Ling cheered. "Oh, well, that did the trick. Thanks Edward. You're too kind."

"It's amazing that you're not a giant fat ass," Ed commented.

"He ate all of our rations," Darius said, showing that their bag of food was now empty.

"Hey, Danny," Ling said, shaking his hand. "Long time no see."

"Nice to see you again, Ling," Danny said, happy he was his old self again.

"By the way, aren't you guys going to introduce me to your new pal's?" Ling asked, noticing Darius and Heinkel.

"Well, that big guy over there is Mr. Gorilla," Ed said.

"And the blonde guy with the mustache, I guess you can call him the Lion King," Danny quipped.

"My name's Darius!" Darius told Ed and Danny.

"And I'm Heinkel," Heinkel introduced. "We're ex-military. But we ended up getting stuck with these kids, somehow."

"Now, what's this guys story?" Darius asked, referring to Ling.

"Well, let see… it's really kind of complicated," Ed said, trying to figure out to explain Ling.

"It might kind of freak you out if told you all the details," Danny said, wondering how Darius and Heinkel might react if the discovered what Ling really was.

"I'm a Homunculus," Ling told Darius and Heinkel.

"Oh, boy," Danny sighed. "You were just waiting for that moment to surprise them, weren't you?"

"Could you try to be more discreet?" Ed asked when Ling had to go and say it like that.

"Is her serious?" Darius asked as he and Heinkel were surprised by this news.

"It'll take too long to explain," Ed told them.

"Like I said, it might freak you out if we told you all the details," Danny repeatedly told Darius and Heinkel.

"And what exactly are you doing here, Ling?" Ed asked. "I thought you'd be back in Central."

"How exactly did you gain control of your body?" Danny asked Ling. "For a second there, when you walked in on us, I had almost through it was Greed sent out to get us."

Ling explained. "Well, to put it likely, Greed had a falling-out with the other Homunculi. So I manage to advantage of his confusion and manage to regain control of my body."

"A falling-out?" Danny wondered. "What exactly happened with Greed and the Homunculi?"

"I guess you can say he's beginning to regain his memories back in Dublith," Ling said. "He went out on a hell of a rampage last night at Fuhrer King Bradley. Greed almost had a close call, but he escaped, so I used that opportunity to take my body back for a while.

"I had to get out of Central. I needed someplace close by to I hide. So I…" Ling started to feel like his head was hurting as he struggled.

"What's the matter?" Ed asked Ling.

"It's Greed," Ling said. "He's starting to fight back."

"Hey!" Ed yelled, as he hit Ling on the head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Fight him back you idiot! Don't let him overpower you!"

"I think you're going to give him a headache if you keep doing that, Ed," Danny said.

"Jeez, could you not do that," Ling said, as he struggled to get the word out to Ed. "Listen! That guy beneath Central, the one that they called their Father… he's going to open the portal… on the Day of Reckoning."

"The Day of Reckoning?" Danny wondered. "So, that would mean the circle is almost complete. But how is that possible? We didn't carve the crest of blood like Kimblee wanted us to. And he thinks we're dead."

"I don't know," Ed wondered himself. "But even if we were dead or not, Kimblee still manages to get what he wants."

"There's more I need to tell you," Ling told Ed and Danny. "Ed, I could be wrong about this, but I think you and Al should jump in the portal when he does open it. It's the best chance you have to get your bodies back."

"Opening the portal?" Danny thought. Then, he remembered the last time when he went through the portal. That was around that time when they try to get out of Gluttony's body.

Danny still remembered being in that white void and the Truth had the appearance of his ghost half. If that was true, then it could mean he would be able to get his ghost powers back and go home. But something else occurred. If he did that, it would mean abandoning Ed and the others. Danny knew that taking back his powers back would mean crossing the portal to their world. He knew he couldn't abandon Ed and his friends when he and the gang promised that they would see his through with Ed.

Shocked by the news from Ling, Ed said, "Wait a minute, that makes sense and everything, but… there's a toll that must be paid to even open the portal."

"But it doesn't make sense," Danny thought. "We know he needs us as his human sacrifices and plans on using this country to create another Philosopher Stone. But what does opening the portal have to do with all of this? What is he really after?"

"That's what I want to know," Ed said. "Ling, this Day of Reckoning, do you know the exact day he's going to open it?"

"It's happening…" Ling began to feel his head hurting again as Greed began to fight back for control.

"Ling, come on!" Ed urged Ling to spit it out before Greed come back again.

"Don't let him try to suppress you, Ling!" Danny told him. "Fight him back and tell us when he's going to open the portal!"

"Damn it!" Ling struggled. "I can't hold him much longer. Hey, the message… you guys got it to Lan Fan, right? Did you give her the message?"

"Message?" Ed wondered.

"Wait, I think he means the message that Greed gave us back in Central," Danny said.

Remembering back when they got the message it finally ran a bell to Ed's mind and said, "Oh, yeah. Right."

"Don't worry, Ling," Danny said to him. "Me and Al gave her the message."

"And she's doing all right," Ed assured Ling. "I don't know where she is, but she's safe."

Ling sighed with relief and said, "Thank you Ed. And you too, Danny. That's good to hear."

"Hey, Ling, listen," Danny said. "I promised Lan Fan and Fu that I would help bring you home. And I did promise that I fight along side by side with you. I still owe you for saving my sister."

Ling smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that you're still dedicated to your promise. I'd be happy to fight side by side with you…"

Suddenly, Ling felt his mind growing weak as Greed slowly try to take control once again.

"Ling!" Ed bellowed. "Come on! Stay with us!"

"I'm sorry…" Ling spoke. "That's it for me. I'm gone…"

Ling lost control and Greed was now dominant again. He saw where he was and realize Ling gave away too much. But, he could hardly care since he's now cut himself loose from the gang back in Central.

"Damn!" Greed grunted. "Pain in the ass Prince. He needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut."

"Is that you, Greed?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Greed replied sarcastically. "What tipped you off?"

"I don't know, maybe the sudden change in you voice, moron!" Danny bellowed.

"Watch it you little shit!" Greed told Danny. "You don't want things to get ugly, do you?"

"Who knows?" Danny replied. "Maybe I do."

Heinkel pointed his gun at Greed, getting ready to fire if he shows any signs to attack them.

"Don't bother," Greed scoffed. "You can't even scratch me with that thing. I'm out of here. See you later, guys." Greed got up to leave.

"Hey, aren't you going to try to capture us?" Ed asked Greed.

"Huh?" Greed thought. "Weren't you even listening to anything the Prince told you? I'm working on my solo career now. All these memories came flooding back and I kind of went nuts and attacked Bradley. Who knows what they'll do to me if I cam crawling back. And I don't really work well with others, so it's probably for the best. And that's that."

Ed and Danny were wondering how they even know that Greed wasn't lying to them. But, they remembered Greed once saying that his number one rule is to never tell a lie.

"Why don't you team up with us?" Ed asked Greed, much to the Homunculus' shock. "You've got nowhere to go. Why not come with us?"

"There's always room for one more in our gang," Danny said. "Sure, you almost try to kill us back in Central, but we're over that. Besides, we could us someone like you in our group."

Greed stared in shock and just laughed and said, "Team up with you guys? You want me to follow you? Thanks for the laugh. Up yours, guys. This world is my possession, not yours. Now it's a different story if you want to follow me. You're welcome to join my team. Anyway, see you later." Greed then left.

"He really drives a hard bargain, doesn't he?" Danny asked Ed.

"Maybe we should team up with him," Ed considered.

Danny, Darius, and Heinkel stared confused of what Ed was considering.

"Join his only one group?" Danny wondered. "You're not really considering I take orders from a Homunculus?"

"We don't have to," Ed told the gang. "Why don't we simply say we're going to join his group. And as far as we're concerned, he's teaming up with us."

Thinking about where Ed was getting at, Danny said, "I see what you're saying, but doesn't that mean we still have to take orders from him?"

"We've got no other choice," Ed said to Danny. "We're going to need all the help we can get when the Day of Reckoning comes."

Danny sighed. "And I thought trying to convince Valerie to team with me against the Ghost King was hard enough."

* * *

As Greed wandered off alone, he thought, "Team up with him? Do I look that deperate? Doesn't matter how many souls I've got in me. I'm completely alone now.

"If you're going to pout about it, why don't you join up with Ed and Danny," Ling suggested to Greed, much to his surprise. "But, if you want more, you can always give me my body back. I'll take my place as Emperor of Xing. That should be enough to fill up your emptiness."

"The ruler of a whole country?" Greed wondered.

"Not bad, huh," Ling said.

"Get over it," Greed told Ling. "You think too small. That's just not enough. Now ruler of the world… I can enjoy that."

"The whole world?" Ling said, shocked when he heard this from Greed.

"Hey, Ling, wait up!"

Greed turned around and saw it was Ed's gang catching up with him.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Greed told Ed. "I'm Greed. Not Ling."

"It's too difficult to keep track of," Ed said, growing confused on what to call him. "I'll just call you Greeling from now on."

"No!" Greed bellowed. "You will not!"

"Just shut up and listen up, Greeling!" Danny told Greed. ""We've thought about and we decided to team up with you from now on."

"Wait, say that again," said a surprised Greed. "You didn't just say you'd team up with me, right?"

"You bet we are," Ed replied. "We thought about and we decided to join your team after all. And since these two guys seem to follow us everywhere, you've got two Chimera's on your team as well."

"Think of them as your personal bodyguards," Danny said.

Shocked of what Ed and Danny were suggesting, Darius and Heinkel started pounding them to the ground.

"Who do you guys think you are?" Darius questioned. "You two don't get to make that call!"

"Nobody said you two you were our boss pipsqueak and ice man!" Heinkel yelled as he and Darius kept pounding them. Greed stared, knowing this was an awkward moment.

"Did you guys have to take it so personal?" Danny asked, feeling dizzy.

Ed pulled himself back up to talk to Greed and said, "I realize something. I've been followers ever since we've become dogs of the military. I've lost my pride a while back. So I'm already use to rolling over on command. And besides, there's too much at stake. I can't let any information you've got slip through the cracks. I really can't let my ego get in the way."

Greed thought about it for a moment and said, "Alright, guys. But working for me means you all have to live in the shadows. I don't want to hear any regrets."

"Give me a break," Ed grinned. "I've already got a million regrets. What's one more?"

"A million in one," Darius and Heinkel replied.

"You don't have to worry about me living in the shadows," Danny assured Greed. "Back in my world, I was use to living in the shadows for a while."

"Really," Greed said, interested. "So, what'd you do to live in the shadows?"

"Well, you can say I was trying to help people," Danny replied. "Unfortunately, they took it the wrong way and considered me a menace to society and made news reports that I was some kind of criminal."

"An outcast, huh," Greed said. "I like you already, kid. Alright, then it's settled. So then you two Chimera's are working for me too."

"Doesn't seem like we have much choice," Heinkel figured.

"I don't care who I follow, as long as they're feeding me," Darius told Greed.

"So, what kind of Chimera's are you?" Greed asked them.

"I'm part gorilla," Darius replied.

"I'm part lion," Heinkel answered.

"Hmm, that's pretty cool," Greed said, impressed.

That was when Ed felt something in his pocket and pulled out what he had with him. He saw that it was Winry's earring, the one's she gave him back before they all departed up North.

Danny saw what Ed had in his hands and asked, "What's with the earring you have, Ed?"

"These are from Winry," Ed told Danny. "She gave them to me for luck before we all went our separate ways up North. I get the feeling I won't be seeing Winry, Al, or any of our friends for a while."

"So, it's like Greeling said," Danny thought. "We have to keep ourselves hidden in the shadows until that day comes."

"Yeah," Ed replied as he looked up at the sky at the full moon. "Until that time approaches… on the Day of Reckoning." From then on, Ed, Danny and the gang were to be like ninja's and blend into the darkness and wait for that day to strike.

* * *

Over in Dublith, two of the same military soldiers came back to the Curtis' butcher shop, hoping Izumi Curtis and were husband, Sig were back. Unfortunately, the butcher, Mr. Mason verified that they were not back as of yet.

"I told you, you don't have to keep coming back!" Mr. Mason said to the soldiers. "I'll call you when Mrs. Izumi returns home from her trip! I can't get any work done with you guys constantly bugging me!"

That was when the phone rang and Mr. Mason answered it.

"Hello! Curtis' butcher shop… oh yes, it's almost ready. Five o' clock is fine."

The two soldiers left and said, "We'll be back."

"Well maybe you can buy something next time!" Mr. Mason called out to the soldiers.

Little were the soldiers unaware that Mr. Mason was in fact on the phone with Sig. He was only pretending to talk to a customer in order to fool them. Making sure they left, Mr. Mason knew it was safe to talk to Sig.

"Sorry about that," Mr. Mason whispered. "The military's pretty desperate to find you. I've got a message for you from Alphonse, Danielle and some man named Hohenheim."

* * *

Sig was calling Mr. Mason from up North and said, "I see. That sounds like it's pretty serious. I'll pass it on."

As soon as Sig hung up the phone, he thought, "The Day of Reckoning, huh."

* * *

Elsewhere at the North, a small fort in Briggs was under attack by a single enemy. The small band of troops try to shoot at the enemy, but it just kept coming.

"Report to headquarters at once!" the Private told the Sargeant and was knocked out by the enemy.

Getting on the radio, the Sergeant reported, "This is lookout post B! We're under attack!"

"What?" Briggs Command bellowed. "Is it Drachma?"

"We're not sure!" the Sergeant confirmed.

"How many of them are there?"

"Just one," the Sergeant replied.

"Just one? Are you sure?"

Suddenly, the assailant jumped right in the fort and took the radio from the Sergeant.

"Hey! Are you still there? Point B, who's attackin?"

"A housewife!" the assailant answered. It was Izumi Curtis.

* * *

Hours later, Izumi Curtis was apprehended by the troops of Fort Briggs and took her prisoners. The report was given out to Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer about what occurred.

"An attack on the mountain patrol by a mysterious woman," Mile thought. "It's just the same as those exacts twenty years ago."

"This doesn't look good for the mountain patrol," Buccaneer said. "General Armstrong's going to kill us when she gets back.

Heading inside where Izumi was being held, the guard saw the Major and Captain come in and saluted them and said, "Major Miles!"

"At east," Miles replied and decided to use this time to question Izumi.

"Well look at this," Izumi smiled. "An Ishvalan with dark glasses and sideburns and a big guy with a mohawk. You look just like they said you would. I was starting to wonder how long I'd have to wait for you guys."

"Why don't you tell us who you are?" Miles asked Izumi.

"I'm not one special," Izumi replied. "Just a housewife passing through. But I do have a message for you from Alphonse and Danielle."

This caught Miles and Buccaneer's attention and decided to hear out Izumi.

"Where can we talk in private?" Izumi asked, whispering so no one else could hear them.

* * *

As soon as the message got out to from Izumi, Miles told Buccaneer to confirm 2nd Lieutenant Falman about this. Once Buccaneer got it out to Falman, he was told to pass it on. Due to his connections to Eastern Command, Falman called General Grumman to confirm this.

"Yes, sir," Falman said. "It's a message from Alphonse Elric and Danielle Fenton. It's about that day; The Promised Day."

"Ah, yes," Grumman replied. "The Day of Reckoning. Your timing couldn't be better. This is certainly getting interesting."

* * *

The very next day, General Grumman's best 2nd Lieutenant, Rebecca Catalina, was out on the firing range, practing her gun shooting skills.

General Grumman approached her and said, "Hello there, Rebecca. You're aim is looking fine, but not nearly fine as your butt." Grummand touched Rebecca on her behind and freaked out as she shot several rounds on accident.

"What do you think you're doing, General Grumman?" Rebecca exclaimed.

Grumman laughed and said, "You've got to keep your guard up on the battlefield. But seriously, you're friends with Lieutenant Hawkeye, correct?"

Rebecca was a bit confused on why General Grumman was asking her that. He whispered to Rebecca about the Promised Day and asked her to pass it on to Lieutenant Hawkeye.

* * *

The next day, Riza went over to the train station after receiving a call from her best friend, Rebecca, who was planning to visit Central. Riza had secretly called Sam and told her where to meet. Sam wore a disguise so that nobody in Central would recognize her.

Sam went over at the train station, wearing her disguise. In order to avoid it, Sam had to ditch the black clothing and was seen wearing a pink button shirt, along with a long purple skirt, sunglasses and tied her black hair into a ponytail like she did back in Briggs.

Riza saw the clothes she was wearing and said, "Well, I have to say, Samantha, this is the first time I've seen you dress in something else other thank black."

"This isn't really my thing," Sam said, feeling imprisoned by the bright color clothing. "I'd wear black, but I'd figure the military will get suspicious since there's only quite a few girls they would recognize wearing black. So basically, I had no other choice."

"I think you look beautiful without all that black on you either way," Riza told her.

Sam sighed. "Maybe to you."

That was when Rebecca showed up as she boarded off the train. She immediately recognized Riza and ran over to her.

"Hey, Riza, over here!" Rebecca called out.

"Long time no see, Rebecca," Riza waved.

"Hey, who's you new friend right here?" Rebecca asked, noticing Sam.

"Oh, I'd like you to introduce you to Samantha Manson," Riza said. "She's a State Alchemist. Codename: The Black Sword Alchemist."

"Wait, I've heard of you," Rebecca said, excited, shaking her hand. "I've heard all rumors about you from Eastern Command. It's said that you're unbeatable when it comes to combat."

"Well… somewhat," Sam replied. "It's nice to meet you… uh."

"Rebecca Catalina is my name," Rebecca said. "And, I've kind have been noticing that you don't look comfortable in the clothes you're wearing."

Sam kept getting tense the more she was stuck in the bright color clothing and said, "Oh, you have no idea."

"Well anyway, let's find someplace where we can talk," Rebecca suggested. Looking for a place to talk, the three girls sat at a table at a small reteraunt as they made conversation.

"I caught wind of a rumor that they're going to postpone the North vs. East training exercises," Rebecca said. "That little border skirmish between Drachma and Briggs has thrown everything off."

"They've actually decided to hold the drills in the East instead," Riza told Rebecca. "I heard that from the Fuhrer himself."

"It's not just Briggs that's been having all these skirmishes," Sam said. "It's been pretty bad in the West in Pengileton and there's that conflict the recently occurred in the South in Arugo."

"I wonder of all these uprising are going to come to an end?" Rebecca wondered.

"By the way, Rebecca, found any boyfriends that you've been desperately trying to look for?" Riza asked, changing the topic.

"Not even close," Rebecca complained. "You've got all the luck, Riza. Right now, you got Colone Mustang and the Fuhrer. I think it's time you set me up with a nice guy from Central."

Riza got her dog, Black Hayate and stuck him in front of Rebecca and said, "Here. This is the nicest guy I know."

Rebecca knew this was Riza's way of teasing her and hugged Hayate, and cried, "Oh, Hayate! How can your master be so cold-blooded and cruel?"

Sam smiled and said, "Don't worry, Rebecca. I'm sure you'll find someone."

"I've been meaning to ask you, Samantha, do you have a boyfriend?" Rebecca asked her.

"Yep, I sure do," Sam replied.

"How long have you guys been going out?" Rebecca asked.

"I would say about maybe almost a year," Sam answered.

"Have you ever considered on getting married to the guy?" Rebecca asked, once more.

As soon as Sam took a drink of her tea, she spat it out when Rebecca brought that up.

"Uh, marriage?" Sam said, panicking and blushing. "Don't you think that kind of a bit early for that? I mean we're still trying to figure out how to make it work…"

Riza and Rebecca laughed at the way Sam was freaking out.

"Relax, I was only kidding," Rebecca smiled.

"That's just Rebecca way of teasing you, Samantha," Riza laughed. "Besides, you're still a bit young yo decide on that. You've got years to to figure our if you want to get married or not."

"Uh, yeah, right," Sam said blushing. Sam even started to picture in her head what it would be like if her and Danny were to ever get married in the future.

When it came time for Rebecca to leave, Riza and Sam escorted her to the train station to see her off.

"Don't doubt me, Riza!" Rebecca told her. "I'm going to find a nice guy and quit this lously job."

"If you say so," Riza smiled. "Good luck with that."

"It was nice meeting you, Samantha," Rebecca said, shaking her hand.

"Nice meeting you too," Sam replied. "Maybe I'll see you again soon and probably in clothes I feel more comfortable in."

"Looking forward to it," Rebecca said. "Oh, and Riza, make sure to tell Lieutenant Havoc I said 'hello.'"

"You got it," Riza said, waving bye to Rebecca.

"See you two around," Rebecca said as she boarded on the train that would take her back East.

As soon as the train parted, Riza notice a small piece of paper on Black Hayate's collar. She pulled it out and read what it said.

Sam saw this piece of paper Riza had with her and asked, "What does it say, Riza?" When they read what the note said, they figured Rebecca was hoping they would pass it on.

"Well, I think it's about time I see Havoc," Riza said.

"I'll catch up with you later," Sam told Riza. "I've got to head back to the Armstrong mansion before General Armstrong comes back. If she found out I almost risked coming out here to see you guys, she'd kill me."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Riza told Sam. "See you around."

"Later," Sam said waved to Riza as she hurried on back.

* * *

During the afternoon, Riza went over to former 2nd Lieutenant Havoc's grocery store to pay him a visit and purchases some food she was buying.

"Hey, Lieutenant, it's been a while," Havoc smiled.

"Yes, it has," Riza replied. "How are things going around here?"

"Well, you know, it's the same thing everyday," Havoc said. "The customer buys the grocery's and I'm the one who charges them. So, how are things going on at Central?"

"Well, nothing new to say the least," Riza replied. Suddenly, she heard a noise that sounded like it was coming from the storeroom closet.

Havoc said, "Don't worry about that. A couple of brooms probably fell down in there."

"I notice you're still smoking like a chimney," Riza said, noticing Havoc was smoking a cigarette.

"Aren't I always," Havoc replied.

"Just do me a favor and try to take it easy on the smoking," Riza told Havoc as he handed him the cash.

"I'll try to," Jean said as he gave Riza her change back.

"I'll drop in again soon," Riza told Havoc as she got ready to leave.

"Thank you," Jean said.

"Oh, Rebecca wanted me to say hello for her," Riza told Havoc.

"Okay, great," Havoc said, and then notice the small piece of paper when Riza handed him the cash.

"Oh, and if the Colonel drops by, tell him I said 'hi,'" Riza said as she walked out of the store.

"Will do," Jean replied and grinned when he read the note. "Alright, Colonel. You heard the lady. She says, 'hi.' And you two can come out of that storeroom closet."

Coming out of the storeroom closet were Colonel Roy Mustang and Tucker Foley.

"Way'd a go, Tucker!" Roy told him. "You almost blew our cover when you tripped on those brooms!"

"It's not my fault," Tucker said to the Colonel. "This storeroom closet was over crowded, especially when I'm stuck with you in it."

"You should be so lucky the Lieutenant didn't know it was us in there," Roy said.

"Was it really necessary that you hide, Colonel?" Havoc asked Roy.

"She and I are both under constant surveillance," Roy told Havoc. "And it will arouse far too much suspicion if I have any private contact with her."

"So, Tucker, I hear you're trying to upgrade your diamond alchemy to the next level," Hovoc told Tucker.

"Actually, I'm pretty much done deciphering the code," Tucker said. "And I took the time to test it out, so you can say I've gone beyond past three levels."

"Wow!" Havoc said, impressed. "I'm amazed. How long did it take you to decipher the code?"

"About a month," Tucker confirmed.

"Well, I guess all that hard work of yours paid off," Jean said, giving Tucker a compliment.

"Speaking of which, I've got some work to be done at home, so I better take off," Roy said, getting ready to leave.

"Me too," Tucker said.

"Before you guys go, I think the Lieutenant wanted me to pass this on to you guys," Havoc said, handing them a small piece of paper. Roy took the note as he and Tucker left the store.

Making sure they were alone and that no one was around, Roy took out the note to read what it said.

"So, what does the note say, Colonel?" Tucker asked.

Roy said, "It says: 'Be prepared for the coming Spring, when the Promised Day arrives. The North and East will make their move."

"The Promised Day, huh," Tucker said. "I'm glad I was able to decipher that code in time. I guess we all better prepare ourselves, huh, Colonel."

"Be prepared?" Roy questioned. "We were all born to be prepared for this."

* * *

Everyone around Amestris was getting prepared for when the Promised Day comes.

Over in Liore, Al and Danielle were having a conversation with Hohenheim, discussing the country wide transmutation circle, making preparations for when the time comes to activate it.

Up in the North, Izumi and Sig Curtis were asked to join Briggs to assist them for when the Promised Day comes. 2nd Lieutenant Falman was already getting their strategy prepared and showing Major Miles and Captain Buccaneer where they will strike first.

Over in the West, Breda had gotten the message about the Promised Day and prepared himself as well and the same went with Kain who got the word out from the South.

Riza was getting herself ready as well, loading up as much of her guns as she can, preparing for when the day comes. Sam was getting ready herself as she trained during night times of her skills of swordsman ship.

Scar and Dr. Marcoh had just recently returned from their jounrey and knew that the time was soon approaching. May was onboard the train that would take her back to Central. Arriving in Youswell was Jazz who made it across the desert from Xing and had a whole new look for her. She then figured what her next move will be.

Meanwhile, as Greed ordered, he, Ed, Danny, Darius, and Heinkel remained hidden in the shadows, waiting for then the times comes to attack.

Even deep underground, the Homunculi, Sloth, Gluttony, Pride, and Wrath, were all gathered around Father who was making all the preparations for the Day of Reckoning.

* * *

Roy and Tucker continued walking down the streets and knew the time will soon be approaching. Throwing the paper aside, Roy burned it up with his flame alchemy.

"As of now, we all must stand together," Roy said to Tucker.

"Right," Tucker said.

They all knew soon in this up coming Spring, this will be the final battle between humans and the Homunculi and the last confrontation with Father.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Major Miles had received word that Al and Danielle of sending over Winry to him. In order to assure Winry's safety, Major Miles had her hidden in one of the metal water jugs since those who were traitors of the military were still after her, Scar, and Danielle. Miles saw to it that she was escorted safely home to Resembool.

The military's train arrived in Resembool. Major Miles realized he only arrived just in team for the Spring Sheep Festival that was taking place.

Looking over where the sheep were gathered, Miles said, "That's a lot of sheep."

"Oh, yes, sir," the manager of the train station said. "It's our Resembool Spring Sheep Festival."

"Well, we're sorry to interrupt, but we just need to replenish our water," Miles told the manager.

"Of course," the manager said. "Please, help yourselves."

"Alright, unload the tanks!" the Commander ordered as the troops unloaded the empty metal jug of water.

Two group of soldiers, who were Mile's most trusted men, stowed away from the group and loaded the metal water jug onto a cart that had Winry hiding inside of it.

* * *

Once they made sure no one was looking, the two soldiers dressed up in ordinary clothes and carried the cart with the water jug, containing Winry, all the way back to the Rockbell house. It took a long time to get there, but were able to make it before the sun sets.

Looking around the house, the first soldiers said, "Doesn't look like anyone's home."

"We're here now, Miss Winry," the second soldier said, opening to jug.

Winry came right out of the metal jug, just glad to be out of there. It was difficult enough for her trying to breathe. Winry unlocked the door to her house and was just glad to be back. It had been two months ever since she left home and now she was back.

Taking a smell if the air around here, Winry said, "Still smells like home."

The soldiers followed Winry right in as they explored her home. They took a peek inside Winry's automail shop and were impressed by the craftsmanship that was all done by Winry.

"Whoa!" the first soldier said, amazed. "I've never seen automail so well designed before in my entire life."

"Try not to touch the stuff in progress," Winry told the soldiers as she weny upstairs to change.

Winry headed into her room and opened up her closet and picked out the clothes she wanted to wear. She tossed them onto her bed as she undressed herself. Although, she couldn't help how dusty her room looked since the last time she was here.

"It's gotten so dusty in here," Winry said.

As she buttoned her shirt, Winry was about to take off her undershirt she had on when she noticed someone familiar in the room. She saw that it was Edward in her room eating a sandwich. He stared shocked when he saw Winry about to get undressed right in front of him.

Winry screamed when she Edward in her room that the two soldiers came running up to her room with their guns pointed at Ed.

"Hey, what's the matter in here?" the first soldier demanded.

"Wait… don't shoot…!" Ed panicked.

Realizing it was Ed they were pointing their guns at, the second soldier said, "When did Edward Elric get here?"

Suddenly, the two soldiers were knocked to the ground as Danny drew it his ice sai weapons.

"Ed, what was that?" Danny asked. "I thought I heard someone scream!"

Just then, Danny was hit in the head by Winry wrench.

Danny felt all dizzy and going in circles and said, "Hey, Winry. How's it going? And why am I seeing bird flying around me?" Danny fell to the ground, still feeling dizzy.

The two soldiers got back up and realize the one who just knocked them out was Danny Fenton.

"Hey, wait, the Fenton kid's here too?" the first soldier said.

Before the soldiers even knew it, they had guns pointed at them as well. The one's pointing their guns were Darius and Heinkel.

"Drop your guns!" Darius ordered.

All of a sudden, Winry's dog, Den, came running upstairs when she heard Winry screamed and jumped on Darius and bit him in his behind.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Greed came along when he heard all the noise and pulled Den off of Darius and said, "What the hell is going on up here?"

"Ling?" Winry said, surprised to see him.

"Wait, you guys are Kimblee's men, aren't you?" the second soldier said.

Looking at the soldiers, Darius recognized them and said, "Hey, I know you guys. You're from Briggs."

"You two have been following us this whole time?" the first soldier asked.

Danny came back to reality from being dizzy and saw the two Brigg soldiers and Darius and Heinkel pointed their guns at the other.

"Whoa, talk about a standoff," Danny quipped.

"Everyone calm down!" Heinkel ordered. "Lower your guns!"

"Hey, guys, let's not get this out of hand!" Danny told them all. While everyone argued, Winry went over to Ed to find out what exactly was going on.

"Okay, Ed, you want to tell me what's going on here?" Winry demanded.

"Looks like a cautionary tale about guns," Ed quipped.

"Don't be a smart ass!" Winry bellowed. "Tell me why you're in my room!"

"I just wanted someplace private to eat my sandwich," Ed replied.

"Whatever!" Darius argued. "Just put your guns down!"

"Quite shouting at us!" the second shoulder yelled.

"You're all shouting in case you idiots haven't realized!" Danny shouted.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" Heinkel yelled. Den continued to bark as everyone continued to argue.

"Would someone shut that dog up!" the first soldier shouted.

As everyone kept arguing, Winry raised her temper and shouted, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She threw everyone out of the room and sent them flying. Ed and Den stared shocked, shaking at the way Winry threw everyone out of the room like that.

Winry stared at Ed with an angry face as Ed started to get sweaty and nervous and began to expect the worse from Winry's wrath.

Calming down, Winry said, "I was worried about you, Ed."

Ed try to remain calm and said, "Uh, yeah. I was worried about you too. And I thought Al and Danielle were with you."

Getting back up, Danny came in the room and said, "Come to think of it, where is Danielle?"

"Oh, that's right, they're both at the train station right now," Winry told them. "They're both with Miles. The train's going to leave soon. You guys might be able to make it if you hurry."

"Actually, I think it's better if we don't get to the train station," Danny suggested. "In fact, it's best to avoid having to be seen with Al and Danielle."

"What?" Winry said, shocked. "Why? Don't you guys want to see Al and Danielle?"

"We do, Winry," Ed replied. "But we can't. Technically, me and Danny are fugitives right now. We can't risk anyone seeing us."

"But still…"

"If we weren't in this situation, Winry, I would give anything to head back to Central to see Sam again," Danny said. "But we can't. We're all fugitives on the run from the law."

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Winry asked them.

"For now, we're laying low in the shadows," Ed told Winry. "We have to keep ourselves hidden until the time is right to make out move."

As far as it came to traveling with Al, Danielle, Dr. Marcoh, and the others, Winry knew that whatever going on in Amestris, something big was going down.

* * *

Elsewhere, Al and Danielle were hidden onboard the train. They both took a peek outside of what was going outside from Resembool and saw the Spring Sheep Festival taking place.

"Hey, what's going on out there, Al?" Danielle asked.

"It's called the Spring Sheep Festival," Al explained. "I use to remember going to the festival's back when I was little. That was when I had my real body. This takes me back. Brother and I use to have fun at these events when mom was around."

Danielle smiled and said, "Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, it does," Al agreed.

Miles went over to where Al and Danielle were onboard the train and said, "We'll be leaving in just a minute."

"Okay," Al replied.

Miles couldn't help buyt notice the worried look on Danielle's face and said, "Don't worry. I'm sure that your cousin is fine. Just try to be patient and hope that you'll meet up with him."

Danielle nodded and said, "Alright. All I need to do is have hope."

Looking at the sky orange sky of the sunset, Miles said, "Alphonse, the next time you see your hometown, I hope that it's with the eyes of your original body."

"Yeah," Al replied as Miles closed the cart.

Danielle could tell that Al was now deperate to get his body back as soon as possible. After collapsing in the snow like that, they knew there wasn't much time before Al's armor rejects his soul.

"Try to hang in there, Al," Danielle told him. "You just need to have hope that you'll get your body back. Just like I need to have hope that Danny and Ed are still alive."

"Yeah, you're right," Al nodded. "I just need to keep fighting this. Please, let my soul hold on a bit longer for me to get my body back."

The train whistled it's engines, signaling that it was ready to leave, Danielle sat down on the box of crates as Al sat next to her. Once they got to their destination, Danielle knew she had to keep herself hidden in Al's armor since she too was a fugitive ever since rumors spread of her disappearance in their fake kidnapping with Scar. It seemed like everywhere they go, no place was safe.

* * *

As Ed and Danny remained deep in thought, they saw someone walk right in. It was Pinako, Winry's grandmother. She had woken up when she head all the noise going on and notice everyone who was knocked out down the hall.

"Winry?" said a surprised, Pinako and smiled. "Welcome home."

"Hey, granny," Winry smiled back. It had been such a long time and was glad to see her grandmother again. "I hope you weren't worried. I missed you."

When Pinako's guest regained consciousness, Ed explained things and how they've been staying under the basement this whole time. She also wondered about the Brigg soldiers Winry brought back with her.

"So, who are you these holligans you brought with you?" Pinako asked Winry.

"I'm really sorry about all the chaos earlier," the first soldier apologized. "Liam and I are soldiers from Fort Briggs."

"We've been acting as Miss Winry's bodyguards," the second soldier explained.

"And who is this young man traveling with you, Ed?" Pinako asked, wondering about Danny.

"My name's Danny Fenton," Danny introduced as he shook Pinako's hand. "I'm friends with Ed back in Central. I think you might have met my girlfriend Sam and my sister Jazz. They've told me quite a few things about Ed's hometown."

"So Jasmine is your sister," Pinako said. ""Yes, I've met her. She was quite the sweet girl. And Samantha was quite a fiesty one. You just make sure to hold on to a girl like that. You never met a woman like that once in a full moon."

Danny smiled and said, "Sure. I'll remember that. Resembool seems like a nice place. I can't believe I never got the chance to visit."

Winry went up to Ling and said, "Hey, Ling, you remember me?"

Greed was confused at first, but figured what Winry meant. "Oh, right. I guess you know this guy. The name's Greed. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Winry's was growing even more confused by the minute. She would have assumed that either Ling's playing games or he's gone nuts.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Winry said, trying to make sense of this.

"Well, I guess you can say the guy you're looking at, he is Ling but not exactly," Danny said.

"Now you're just speaking in riddles," Winry said to Danny.

"I guess we'll have to fill you in on the details," Ed figured. "But, mind if we eat something. I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah, I'm pretty much hungry myself," Danny said.

"Well, I guess I'll get some dinner started," Pinako said. "Winry, can you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure, granny," Winry replied as she went to go help Pinako.

Once dinner was ready, Ed explained about what happened to Ling and Greed explained his own background of how he gained his memories back and escaped and came across the gang.

"And after all of that went down, these guys signed up to work for me," Greed said, finishing the story.

"Why did you come to our house?" Winry asked.

"We're trying to get prepared," Greed told Winry. "Your friend's automail is in serious need of maintenance. And I need him in good condition."

"It's been through quite a lot since our journey up in the North," Danny said.

"Give him a look see after dinner," Pinako told Winry. "It is your fine craftsmanship after all. I'm not really comfortable tinkering with it."

Winry nodded and said, "Yeah, of course."

* * *

While Ed headed upstairs to Winry's room to tune up his automail, Danny was sitting downstairs when Greed came along.

"So, I understand you come from another world, kid," Greed said. "The old man told me quite a bit about you and your friends."

"Oh, has he," Danny said.

"You're that deperate to get back to your own would, aren't you?" Greed asked. "Sounds like you've got a bit of greed in you."

"Don't try comparing me to yourself, Greed," Danny told him. "There's nothing greedy about what I'm trying to do. I'm just trying to get home. Once this is all over, we're going to head back."

"There's no use trying to hide it, kid," Greed said to Danny. "You want the information my old man has and you're willing to do anything to get it. And don't try to blow that off and say it has nothing to do with greed. Think about it, kid. You want something that's you're trying gain. You want to get back home, your powers back from the portal, and you want to do everything in your power to protect your girlfriend."

"No way," Danny said. "I'm not the greedy type. Everything I do isn't the cause of greed. I do what needs to be done because I feel like I have to."

"Now you see, right there," Greed pointed out. "Doing what you have to still shows the greed in you."

"You just like to talk, don't you?" Danny said to Greed.

"Hey, kid, greed isn't necessarily at bad thing," Greed told Danny. "Greed comes in many different ways. For me, I have my own ambitions of my own greed, because it's what I am. As for you, all you want to do is get your powers back from the portal and get back home. There's always a little greed in all of us. Greed is all about craving what you want and it all depends what you plan to use it for."

Danny thought about it for a moment of what Greed told him. He thought that maybe a little bit what Greed said may be true. There have been many times he's been greedy himself throughout his life. But the desire to protect Sam, Jazz, and everyone he care about was a kind of greed he used for good. Danny realized that being greedy doesn't have to mean it's evil. Like Greed has told him before, it depend on what you plan to use it.

* * *

In Winry's room, as she tuned up Ed's automail arm, she explained on what happened during her journey with the others and met up with Rose and how Liore is recovering well since the uprising.

"You don't say," Ed said. "Liore's getting up and running again, huh. Good to hear. I was nervous they might not. So, why is Al and Danielle traveling with Major Miles anyway?"

Winry replied, "I'm not sure on the details. But the Northern troops are hatching some plan in the East. They both figured they can help so, Al and Danielle volunteered to tag along. But, don't worry about Danielle. I'm sure she can keep herself hidden in Al's armor."

"I see," Ed said.

"We ran into your father in Liore," Winry confirmed. "He should be on his way to Central now. I think he's headed for some slum named Kanama. You ought to go there and get the full story from him. And you know… it's almost the Promised Day."

Ed nodded and said, "Ling and Greed told me all about it. It could give us a chance to get our bodies back. But, it's most likely going to result in catastrophe for Amestris. Listen, Winry."

"What is it?" Winry asked.

"I want you to take granny and Den and leave the country for a while," Ed told her.

As soon as Ed told her this, Winry got so angry that she grabbed her wrench and whacked Ed in the head with it.

"I'm not running away!" Winry told Ed. "You can't just send us off like that! I know you want to protect us, but you need to try to save everyone!"

"I'm going to do everything I can to stop it, but there's a chance it might not work!" Ed argued.

"I don't want to hear any doubts from you!" Winry told Ed. "Please, Ed, you can't let them go through with this! Just tell me you're going to stop them and save the country! I want to hear you say that you're going to protect the country and then get your bodies back. Do whatever it takes to make that happen!"

Ed just stared tensely at Winry and thought that it wasn't just possible and said, "Winry, you make it sound like it's easy.

"This isn't the time to start doubting yourself, Ed!" Winry told him. Ed just ignored Winry and was headed out the door. "Listen to me!"

"Winry, you just don't know when to shut up, do you!" Ed bellowed as he slammed the door.

"Edward!" Winry said, frustrated. She sighed and didn't know what else to do to stop Ed from doubting himself so much most of the time.

* * *

As Ed headed downstairs, he bumped into Greed who laughed over everything he heard.

"Oh, man," Greed said, still laughing. "She's a peach. Sounds like she wants everything. My kind of girl."

"That kind of wanting is dangerous," Ed warned Greed. "It's not how reality works. Take a look at my arm. This is what I got for wanting something unrealistic."

"I disagree," Greed said. "You want to bring back someone that you've lost. You might want money, maybe you might want women, or you might want to protect the world. These are all common things people want. Things that their hearts desire. I tried tell your buddy, the ice kid, the same thing earlier. Greed may not be good, but it's not so bad either.

"You humans think greed is just for money and power! But everyone wants something they don't have."

As Ed walked away from Greed, he saw Danny leaning against the wall. He overheard everything that was going on between Ed and Winry's argument.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her, Ed?" Danny asked him.

"Oh, great, do I have to hear a lecture from you too?" Ed said, ignoring Danny.

"So here you are believing that in the end there's no gurantee that we'll ever save Amestris," Danny said. "Do you really believe that? You really think there's no chance of us succeeding? Is that it Ed!"

"How am I suppose to believe that!" Ed shouted. "I can't gurantee all those things because it's almost next to impossible!"

Danny then punched Ed in the face and grabbed him by the grip.

"So, it's impossible then?" Danny questioned. "You tell me something, is it impossible to make the promise I made to Sam to come back to her? Is it impossible to do everything in our power to save this country? Nothing is impossible Ed!

From everything we've seen on our journey, there is no such thing as impossible. Anything is possible if you believe you can do it! Back in my world, I use to believe things were never possible when in fact they were! Do you know what kept me? The devotion I had to protect everyone I cared about; my family, friends, and the entire world! That's the same thing it should be with you! Quit doubting yourself and remember the promise you made to Winry!"

Danny set Ed down and took a deep breath. Thinking about what Danny told him, Ed realized he was right. He had to save this country and believe it's possible that they can do it.

"Thanks, Danny," Ed said. "I needed to hear those words. Now I know what needs to done. We're going to save Amestris and all come back alive. And I'll make sure that you and friends get back home."

Danny nodded and smiled with confidence that Ed was back to normal.

* * *

The gang didn't stay for far too long and decided to head out immediately.

"You guys are leaving in the middle of the night?" Winry asked.

"We were actually planning on leaving earlier today, then we ran into you," Ed told Winry. "It was great to see you. And thanks for the tune-up, Winry."

"If you happen to run into Hohenheim, you make sure to give him that message from your mother, alright," Pinako said to Ed.

"I will," Ed told Pinako.

"Um, who's Hohenheim actually?" Danny asked Ed.

"He's my father," Ed replied. "Well, was my father."

"Was?" Danny wondered.

"It's sort of a long story, but I'll explain it to you down the road," Ed told Danny.

"Wait, Ed!" Winry said, stopping him. "I need to…"

"Lay low until the Promised Day passes," Ed told Winry, interrupting her. "We're going to stop them, Winry. And Al and I will be home before you know it. Have an apple-pie waiting for us, okay.

Winry smiled and nodded. She, Pinako, and the two soldier bodyguards watched as the gang left.

* * *

Back in Liore, Jerso, Zampano, and Yoki were continuing on helping the people rebuild. They were told by Al and Danielle to wait up for Dr. Marcoh and Scar who would meet up with them soon.

"Man, that was a serious day of labor," Jerso said, feeling exhausted.

"I can't help feel like we're wasting our time right now," Zampano said to Jerso. "We should be getting ready for the Promised Day."

"By doing what?" Jerso asked Zampano. "We're still waiting on Marcoh and Scar."

"Where the hell are they?" Zampano wondered. "What's taking them so long?"

As the past the local dinner, they could have sworn they saw two familiar faces. To their surprised, it was Dr. Marcoh and Scar waiting.

Turning around, Zampano said, "Wait… Doctor!"

"Oh, it's you guys," Dr. Marcoh said.

"Yeah, the guys who you kept here waiting," Jerso replied, being sarcastic. "You want to tell us what took you so long?"

"There's no time," Dr. Marcoh replied. "We need to get to Central.

"Uh, right," Jerso said as the group packed all their things and headed on down the road that would lead them to Central.

* * *

Dr. Marcoh, Scar, Jerso, Zampano, and Yoki had to lay low and take the path through the woods since they were still fugitives. On foot, it was going to be a long walked to get to Central Command.

"You know, it's kind of funny when you think about it," Jerso thought. "We're former Amestrian soldiers and here we are working with an Ishvalan."

"Yeah, I know," Zampano agreed. "We were born in Amestris, so it makes sense that we're trying to save it. I mean our families are here."

"And while Scar's got every reason to hate this country, who would have guessed an Ishvalan like him would be here fighting to save it right along with us," Jerso said.

"You've got it all wrong," Scar told them. "I'm not trying to save your country. I'm changing it. I want Amestris to acknowledge to what it did to my people. And I want to make sure it's incapable of doing so ever again."

"If you truly dream of changing the world, you must first be able to change yourself. It's a simple rule of life."

Wondering where that old man voice came from, the group looked up and saw who it was. It was Scar's Master along with a group of Ishvalan refugee's

"They're Ishvalan's!" said a surprised Jerso.

"But how?" Zampano wondered.

"You wanted to know what took us so long?" Dr. Marcoh asked, responding to their question. "As you can see, we've been busy these past few months."

"These men have chosen to join us as our allies," Scar told Jerso and Zampano. Jerso and Zampano stared in astonishment that they now had allies to battle with the traitors in Central.

* * *

In the East area, the troops lined themselves up as General Grumman made his way. They were all preparing for inspection for his Excellency, Fuhrer King Bradley. As General Grumman made his way, he notice Major Miles.

Major Miles saluted the General and said, "I look forward to this every year, General."

"Well, I'm just happy we're holding the drills on my turf for a change," Grumman said, gretting Major Miles. "It's too cold up North for my men to have a fair fight. Is everything set and ready to go?"

"Yes," Miles replied. "And everything is set on our end as well."

"They've place one small stubbling stone on our path thought," Grumman told Miles.

Confused, Miles asked, "What do you mean, General?"

Grumman showed Miles what he meant and saw where Fuhrer King Bradley is as he was observing the troops as well.

"Well, it seems Bradley himself has come to observe the exercise," Grumman said.

Miles knew that could be a problem and said, "The Promised Day is right around the corner. I figured they would send someone to keep an eye on us. But, I wasn't expecting this."

"Oh, well," Grumman said. "We'll just have to do something about it.

* * *

Night had taken its course. Al and Danielle were still onboard the train even when it stopped. Danielle had fallen asleep on the way and woke up. She notice the train wasn't moving.

"Hey, Al, you could have woken me up and tell me we were here already," Danielle said.

However, Al didn't respond. He just remained silent.

"Hey, Al, aren't you going to say something?" Danielle asked. Then, she started to get worried and knew Al doesn't sleep.

"Al, are you okay?" Danielle asked, shaking him. "Al, snap out of it!"

Suddenly, Al was able to move his body again and regained consciousness.

Danielle sighed with relief and said, "Thank goodness, you're all right."

"No," Al replied. "I'm far from all right. It's happening again. My body is calling my soul back from the gate."

"Again?" Danielle said, shocked. "Don't give out on me, Al. We're going to get you back to normal. You have to keep hanging on until this whole thing is over."

"I don't know if I can," Al told Danielle. "It's starting to happen more frequently. And it's lasting longer each time. But, we have to hurry. This bond isn't going to hold much longer."

"Well, let's get going," Danielle said. "You'll be back inside your body in no time."

Suddenly, they heard a strange banging noise coming from outside the train that startled them.

"What was that?" Danielle wondered.

"I don't know," Al replied. "Maybe we should check it out to see what it was." Danielle nodded as the boarded off the train to investigate.

Al and Danielle looked around, wondering where that strange banging voice came from. As they searched around the deserted area full of trains, they didn't hear the noise again.

"What do you think that noise was?" Al asked Danielle.

"I can't say for sure," Danielle replied. "But for some reason, I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"Same here," Al said.

As Danielle walked around to investigate, she felt something wet and slimy fall on her jacket. Danielle touched and realized it was saliva.

"Ah, this is gross," Danielle said. "Where did this disgusting stuff come from?"

That was when Al and Danielle heard a heavy breathing noise. It sounded like someone with a ravenous appetite. The sound was getting closer to them.

"Be on your guard, Danielle!" Al warned her. "Whatever's out there, it could attack us from anywhere!"

"The problem is, I have no idea where it's coming from!" Danielle said to Al. "It's like they're…"

Danielle looked up when she heard the noise coming up from above them and stared alarmed of who it was standing above them from the metal bars.

"Al, look!" Danielle shouted. Al looked and couldn't believe who he saw that was stalking them. It was Gluttony.

"I smell them!" Gluttony said, staring at the two with a ravenous look in his eyes. "That's them alright! I smell the Full Metal Alchemist's brother, the little armored boy and the ice boy's cousin!"

"Gluttony!" Danielle bellowed. "Okay, Al, let's take him on!"

"I can't," Al told Danielle. "I can't fight him right now! Not in the condition I was in right now! We have to run!"

"Damn!" Danielle grunted. "I was never really the type to run from a battle, but I guess we have no choice."

Al and Danielle started to make a run for it.

"You want me to chase you!" Gluttony grinned as he jumped down and chase after them. As Al and Danielle try to run, they saw that Gluttony was catching up with them with so much speed.

"What gives?" Danielle wondered. "He never ran that fast before! Did this Father guy give him some extra power?"

"He's catching up to us!" Al said as Gluttony was getting closer.

"Not if we slow him down!" Danielle exclaimed as she put on her transmutation gloves and unleashed her lightning and strike Gluttony. While the Homunculus was taking his time to regnerate, Al and Danielle realized now was their chance to escape.

"Let's go while he's distracted!" Al told Danielle.

"Right," Danielle replied as she and Al ran as fast as they could.

However, something stopped them when a large dark shadow appeared from the night. It stared at them with its numerous evil eyes. Danielle unleashed another one of her lightning attacks, but it had no effect on the dark shadow.

"What?" Danielle said, alarmed by this. "It had no effect at all?"

"You can't harm me because I'm one with the shadows," said a light creepy voice. "The only way you can hurt me is if it's me true body." "Who are you?" Al demanded.

Suddenly, large black tentacles appeared from the dark shadows and grabbed a hold of Al.

"Al!" Danielle shouted. She was about to run over to help him, but the shadow tentacles grabbed her around her body, tying her up as if it were a python. Then, the shadow tentacles kept her silent and covered her mouth as she struggled. To assure she didn't cause any trouble, the shadow tentacles to her transmutation gloves and shredded them.

As Al struggled to break free from the shadow tentacles, he felt as though his body was being taken over.

"What is this?" Al struggled. "What's… happening to me…? No! Not now! Not now!" Suddenly, Al blacked out as the dark shadow that loomed over him began to take over his body.

Gluttony appearing, carrying a child who was the one controlling the shadows. It was Selim Bradley, also know as the Homunculus they call Pride.

Pride smiled evilly and said, "You rest up, Alphonse. Just take it nice and easy for a while. We'll wake you on the Promised Day."

Danielle was dragged over by the shadow tentacles over to Pride. It had shocked her to realize who Pride was.

"Selim Bradley… a Homunculus?" Danielle thought.

"Well, now, if it isn't the Static Alchemist," Pride grinned. "It's nice to see you again. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. After all, you and Alphonse are our human sacrifices."

Danielle glared at Pride and wondered what he planned to do with her and Alphonse.

* * *

Elsewhere, General Armstrong was looking at the window of her mansion along with Sam.

"So, have you found anything out or gained information within the Senior Staff, General?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I have," Olivier replied. "These so called immortal soldiers that General Raven try to bribe me with, I was able to find out more about them. Apparently, they're like receptalce humans and they plan to animate these beings using human souls."

"It sounds a lot like a Philosopher Stone," Sam thought. "Except, you have a soul stuck within body of something that isn't even human."

"Don't you worry," Olivier assured Sam. "I'm going to see to it that they don't unleash these so called immortal soldiers. By the way, the preparations for tomorrow's plans are in order to get Bradley out of the picture. Once he's out of the way, you're a free woman… at least for now."

"That's good to hear," Sam smiled with confidence.

That was when someone came in to interrupt them. They saw who it was that appeared to be Colonel Roy Mustang who was carrying some flowers with him.

"Good evening, ladies," Roy greeted. "Mind if I intrude."

"Oh, boy," Sam sighed. "Don't tell me you're going to try to flirt with the General, Colonel?"

"Hey, what's wrong with having a little fun, Sam," Roy said. "By the way, it's great to see you. It hasn't been the same without you. Things have been getting rather annoying with Tucker around."

"Speaking of which, where is Tucker?" Sam asked.

"He's down at Central Command taking care of some business there," Roy told her.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation, but I assume you're here for a reason, Colonel," Olivier said, giving the Colonel a cold look.

"Well, yes I am," Roy said with a smug look. "Why don't we all discuss it outside. After all, it's been a long time since I've been around a couple of ladies."

"Watch it, you little smart ass!" Olivier bellowed. "Just don't expect me to offer tea or anything."

Sam thought to herself, "The Colonel's just lucky I don't tell Riza about this."

All three of them headed outside and walked out the mansion.

"Just to warn you, General, I'm going to have time to take you out to dinner soon."

"So, you're going to follow through with your threat after all, huh," Olivier said.

Roy made a smug look once more and said, "I've got to say, you're mansion in enormous. Very fitting for the Armstrong family. If you wanted to, you can hide an entire battalion in there."

Sam looked at the mansion once more and thought, "The Colonel makes a good point. In fact, if the mansion was twice as big, it would be even bigger than Central Command."

"You seem rather to be enamored with it, Colonel," Olivier said. "I'll leave it to you, if something happens to me that is. It's not like it'll fit inside by casket."

"You mean you don't plan on leaving it to your brother?" Roy thought, thinking that it sounded harsh of the General.

"If I had to decide between the two of you, I'd rather you have it," Olivier told Roy. "Try not to take that as a compliment."

Roy smiled and said, "Nonetheless, I'm honored."

"Leave the Armstrong mansion to the Colonel?" Sam thought to herself. "I feel like I should say something. Then again, if I do I might end up getting the short end of the stick from the General, not to mention she has it in for her brother. Oh, well. Nothing I can do, I guess."

"Oh, by the way, Sam, since everything is well prepared to get Bradley out of the way for tomorrow, you're to head over to the old warehouse," Roy told her. "You'll meet up with the Lieutenant and a couple of old friends."

"Yes, sir!" Sam replied.

"By the way, General, I know it's a little late, but congratulations on heading the Armstrong family," Roy said, handing General Armstrong some flowers.

Taking the flowers, Olivier said, "They're roses." That was when the General notice a hidden message written on a small note that Roy stuck inside. She unfolded the message and read it and was shocked of what she discovered.

"What is it, General?" Sam asked. She saw the note the General had in her hands and was shocked as well.

The note read: "Selim Bradley is a Homunculus."

"You know what they represent, those roses?" Roy asked with a smug loo. "Know what they mean?"

"I don't," Olivier replied.

Knowing what the Colonel was going to do, Sam said, "Uh, Colonel, I wouldn't do that. You're just going to infuriate the General."

Roy didn't listen to Sam and replied, "They represent ladylike charm."

Olivier was so angry that she stared at Roy with a menacing look. Sam got so nervous that she felt herself shrining out of fear of the General's temper.

"It feels as though when I'm around the General, I seem like I'm small and significant compared to her insane verocity."

Olivier threw the roses aside and shouted, "Get off my property!"

Roy laughed and said, "I thought you'd like them. So long. And see you tomorrow, Sam."

"See you, Colonel," Sam said, who was still shaking due to the still angry General.

"That little punk!" Olivier spat.

However, Sam and General Armstrong knew that they all had to be prepared for tomorrow. Everything would go according to plan as the trap was set up for when the Fuhrer board his train to head back to Central.

* * *

Early the next morning, over in the East, Bradley was overseeing the joint training trying, keeping his eye out for anything to make sure no one was capable of treachery.

General Grumman was growing very impatient and was just waiting for the moment when they take out Bradley.

"This is beyond frustrating," Grumman said, frustrated. "I feel so helpless. Why don't we just accidentally blow up the tower Bradley's in?"

"Please, don't do that, sir!" Miles told Grumman, trying to calm down the General.

One of Miles men came in to interrupt and said, "Major Miles, sir! I must speak with you." Miles went to see what the Captain had to report and verified of Al and Danielle's mysterious disappearance.

"So, you haven't had any luck locating Alphonse Elric and Danielle Fenton?" Miles asked the Captain.

"No, sir," the Captain replied. "No one has. We're continuing to search the area. But, do you think they might have caught them?"

Miles sighed and said, "The Promised Day is tomorrow. So, let's hope not." Miles just hoped that wherever Al and Danielle were that they were all right.

* * *

Up in Bradley's tower, one of the members from the Senior Staff, one of the General, came up to speak with the him.

"Excuse me, sir, General Hakuro is here," the General told the Fuhrer.

"Please proceed," Bradley replied.

"Yes, sir!" Hakuro replied. "Your Excellency, I've come to give you a warning. General Grumman plans to…"

"To use the Eastern forces to stage a trap," Bradley figured. "I've anticipated the General's next move."

"Actually, the threat of the joint training is just a decoy, sir," Hakuro told the Fuhrer. "It's only a distraction to deceive you. Their plans was to draw the bulk of the military's division and attention away from Central.

"Ishvalan terrorist are gathered to attack the city. Afterwards, General Grumman will invade Central under the pretense of stopping the terrorist. The General then plans to ally with Colonel Mustang amidst the chaos in orde to take control of Central Command."

Feeling uneasy about this and making sure about all of this, Bradley dismissed General Hakuro and summonded the other General to verify Hakuro's report to make sure he wasn't being deceived.

Overlooking the reports, the General said, "According to the latest report, a large number of Ishavalan's have been seen gathering in the slums outside of Central. So, we have evidence to support General Hakuro's intelligence."

Bradley didn't know what to do and couldn't decide on what. He suspected that General Grumman could be plotting against him in both ways. Over here in the joint training, he could have set up a trap already, or him going back to Central could be the trap.

Knowing he had no other choice or if the report was true, Bradley said, "Prepare the train to depart for Central! I'm leaving you in command, General!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Bradley and a few of his men that boarded the train that would take them back to Central. Although, he try to be on his guard and knew that this could all be a trap.

"We should have known," one of Bradley's men said. "Mustang's treacherous."

"It wasn't enough to strip him of his pawns. We should have put him down in the first place."

The train was about to cross the bridge when it came to a sudden stop. Bradley's men were a bit baffled and went to go see what the hold up was.

"We stopped."

"What's going on here?"

Taking a quick look to see why the train was stopping, Bradley's men saw what appeared to be some sheep herders walking their sheep across the train tracks.

"It's a herd of sheep."

"We don't have time for this!"

Knowing that was the signal, the engineer then unhooked the carts and began moving on, leaving behind Bradley and his men in their unmovable train carts.

Noticing this, one of Bradley's men said, "Hey! The engine just started moving without us!"

"It did what? What the hell…! Hey, stop them!"

As Bradley expected, the report was just a false lead just to lure him into a trap set up by General Grumman and Major Miles. One of Mustang's trusted allies then set up the trap and pulled the trigger. Underneath the train tracks were explosives as the trigger was pulled and activated the bombs.

* * *

KABLAAAM! The train that contained Fuhrer King Bradley and his men was gone. Mustang's allies looked on and assumed that they had finished off the Fuhrer for good.

One of Mustang's allies got on the radio to contact Tucker and said, "We safely cleared the sheep off the tracks. We're now heading for the rendezvous in Central as planned."

"Great job, guys," Tucker said. "I'll give the Colonel the good news. Tomorrow is when we crash this party."

"Roger that."

Putting down the radio, the leader of Mustang's ally said, "Let's move out! The Colonel's waiting for us!"

"Sir!"

* * *

Over at the Eastern training joint, the General had received a call from Central Command about the Fuhrer's train that exploded right off the tracks while crossing the bridge.

Hanging up the phonse, the General shouted, "Damn it! We've been played for fools! They set us up! They attacked the Fuhrer's train! They blew it up over a ravine!"

All of those loyal to Bradley were all shocked by this news and wondered how that can be possible. For the moment, they did not even suspect General Grumman since he was here this whole time. When General Grumman heard the news, he laughed with victory now that Bradley is out of the show.

* * *

In the old warehouse in Central, Sam met up with some of her old friends, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, 2nd Leiutnenant Heymans Breda, and Sergeant Kain Fuery. All of them were getting geared up. Sam was wearing a black leather jacket, pants, and boots. She swung her sword in the air anc caught it while everyone loaded their guns.

"This is it," Riza told the gang. "Everything goes down tomorrow. It's do or die now. I'm glad the three of you got my back."

"Hey, anything for you, Riza," Breda smiled. "Even if it does mean deserting."

"I've got your back no matter what," Sam grinned. "This is one battle I'm willing to live or die for."

"Oh, man," Kain sighed. "There go our career's."

Riza smiled and said, "Once the dust is settled, we'll make sure the Colonel answers for us."

"It's good to see the old gang again," Sam said. "If only Danny and the others were here."

"I'm sure we'll meet up with them eventually, Sam," Riza said, assuring her. "For now, let's get this plan moving."

"Right," Sam nodded. "I'm all pumped up to kick so ass!"

Riza, Sam, Breda, and Kain then headed out to carry on with the Colonel's next plan of action.

* * *

At Central Command, Tucker was hiding in a secret room as he listened in on the radio of what was going on in the Senior Staff meeting, who were shocked of the news of what became of Fuhrer King Bradley.

* * *

"The Fuhrer's dead!"

"He can't be dead! This has got to be a mistake!"

"We're still waiting on confirmation that it's true!"

"So, have they even started searching yet?"

* * *

Tucker grinned and said, "Now they're showing who they really are. I doubt that they'll be unable to know what to do without their leader."

* * *

Olivier watched as the Senior Staff members argued amongst themselves and thought, "They start panicking in the moment when they lose their leader like chicken's with their heads cut off."

"Gentlemen, this is no time to fight! Our Commander and Chief may very well be dead!"

"We're aware of that!"

Olivier saw that the Fuhrer's seat was now open to her and thought, "This could be my chance."

Suddenly, something caught Olivier by surprised. From out of nowhere, Father appeared along with Sloth as they glared down at General Armstrong, aware for what she had in mind as well as her treachery.

When the Senior Staff members notice Father in the room, one of them said, "It's a genuine honor to have you amongst us."

"Calm down," Father told everyone. "Stop panicking. I am still here with you and I'm watching over Central."

Olivier try to remain calm and could feel this disturbing presense she was getting from Father. She could tell that Father was aware what she was up to and only pretended that he didn't know.

* * *

Tucker was listening what was going on the radio and was shocked by a familiar voice he recognized.

"It's Father," Tucker said. "I almost forgot about him. Damn it! What do we do now? He's watching us from every corner."

General Armstrong and Tucker knew they were in a tight situation. Tomorrow, Judgment Day was upon them.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Ed, Greed, Danny, Darius, and Heinkel finally manage to make it to the village of Kanama. According to Winry, this is where Van Hohenheim, Ed's father is at.

"So, this is it, huh," Danny figured.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "Although, to be honest, I'm not really keen on seeing Hohenheim's face."

"You know you keep calling him that instead of saying that he's your father," Danny pinpointed.

"I've already explained it to you on the way here, he was my father," Ed told Danny. "I don't consider him my father, not after he abandoned us."

Danny sighed and thought, "He really holds it personal against his father. And I thought it was much worse when General Armstrong had it in for her brother."

Everyone looked around the small village and decided to ask any of the people if Hohenheim was still here.

"Excuse me," Ed spoke to one of the villagers. "Do you know if a man named Hohenheim is here?"

As soon as Ed brought Hohenheim up, one of the villagers escorted them to where the old man was at. Hohenheim was just sitting down heating up some food at the small campfire he made.

The local villager escorting the gang came up and said, "Mr. Ho, you've got some company."

Hohenheim stood up as he stared face to face with his son, Edward Elric, for the second time. Danny looked at Ed and his father and could see a little resemblance between them.

"So this guy is Ed's father," Danny thought. "I don't know… he's not really the type of guy I pictured when Ed told me about him. In fact, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would walk out on Ed. He looks as though as if he were someone very wise. Come to think of it, he almost looks like that Father guys back in Central."

Hohenheim said, "Edward, I didn't think…"

Suddenly, Hohenheim's words were cut off when he punched his father in the face with his automail arm and knocked him down.

"That felt good," Ed said.

"Okay, that kind of seemed a little excessive, don't you think, Ed?" Danny asked.

"If you were in my place, you'd do the same thing to your dad too," Ed said to Danny.

"Yeah, I somehow doubt that," Danny said. In truth, Danny hardly doubt he would ever hit his own father. He was a bit of a good sometimes, but he knew his father meant well.

Hohenheim pulled himself up and said, "You could have at least warned me you were about to slug me. And with your metal hand too."

"Oh, boy," Danny sighed. "If I end up having kids, I just hope I don't get punched by one of them."

Noticing Ed's new friends, Hohenheim said, "I see you've made a new group of friends."

"We're not," Darius replied.

"It's more like we're all on the same sinking ship," Darius told Hohenheim.

"That's right," Greed said. "And I guess you can say I'm the Captain of that ship."

"I'm pretty much the friend he's traveling with right now," Danny said. "I'm actually a State Alchemist."

"A State Alchemist you say," Hohenheim said as this caught his attention. That was when something about Danny looked strangely familiar to Hohenheim.

Danny notice Hohenheim observing him and asked, "What is it? Do I have something on me?"

"It's just that you looked strangely familiar," Hohenheim poinited out. "You share the same resmblance with a young thirteen-year-old I met a while back."

"Like me?" Danny wondered. "Oh, you mean Danielle. Yeah, she's my cousin and supposedly we almost share the same resemblance. Does this mean you've met her?"

"Yes, I have," Hohenheim replied. "I saw her earlier back in Liore traveling with Alphonse."

"Is she all right?" Danny asked.

"She's fine," Hohenheim told Danny. "I take it that you come from the same world that she come from as well."

Danny started to wonder how Hohenheim knew that and assumed that Danielle must have told him.

"Yeah, I do," Danny replied.

Hohenheim was thinking of maybe telling Danny of what his chances are of getting back home to his own world, but he figured it would be best for Danielle to tell him and his friends that.

Looking at Greed, Hohenheim said, "So, I take it you're the one in charge."

"That's right, old man," Greed replied with a grin.

"Then I'd like to thank you for looking after my son," Hohenheim said to Greed.

"Sure," Greed replied. "But you know, he can be a real pain in the ass."

"HEY!" Ed shouted, offended by Greed's remark.

"Yeah, congrats on that comment, Greed," Danny said, being sarcastic.

However, there was something about Greed that caught Hohenheim's attention. He spotted on Greed's upper right hand what looked like an Ouroboros tattoo.

"That's an interesting tatoo," Hohenheim pointed out to Greed.

"Yeah," Greed said, showing him the tattoo. "You noticed. Guess there's no point in hiding it. But, let's make this honesty thing mutual, pops."

Ed approached his father and said, "Look, we need to talk. The Promised Day is tomorrow."

Hohenheim nodded and said, "Fair enough. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Later that night, everyone gathered together at night to hear Hohenheim's side of the story. Hohenheim explained of how he was originally from Xerxes, had been a slave, was once friends with the one called Father, was there when the entire population of Xerxes was sacrificed, and to top it off, he was a living Philosopher Stone.

Everyone was shocked to hear this story from him. In fact, it all seemed so much that they can believe. Greed was easy enough to convince. Darius and Heinkel were left in shock. Ed found it hard to believe, but Danny believed it immediately.

"So that's how it happened, huh," Danny said. "Well, that explains why this Father guy looks like you. Still, it's crazy to find out you're a living Philsopher Stone."

"I don't even know what to believe," Ed said, finding this all too much to hear all of this from his father.

"I was worried that this might be more difficult for you to accept than it was for Alphonse," Hohenheim said to his son.

"Wait, you told Al about this?" Ed asked.

"I did," Hohenheim replied. "I'm sure he has his own thoughts in the matter. But, he accepted it nonetheless. If you want to use me to get your bodies back, you can."

"Are you crazy?" Ed yelled. "Maybe you are a living Philosopher Stone, but I'm not going to sacrifice innocent souls! It's our fault we lost our bodies!"

Hohenheim smiled and was glad to hear those words from his son and said, "I'm proud my son feels that way."

Ed didn't reply as he continued to stare at his father with anger. When Danny heard Hohenheim said that, it was as though Hohenheim made that offer in hopes Ed will reject it.

"I don't get the deal what Ed has about his dad?" Danny wondered to himself. "He's doesn't seem like a bad guy. But still, I wonder why we left his family in the first place?"

Hohenheim said, "There will be a solar eclipse to tomorrow. He plans on harnessing it for his scheme."

"An eclipse?" Ed wondered.

"Does it have something to do of what he's really after?" Danny asked Hohenheim.

"I believe so," Hohenheim replied.

"What is it that he's really after, Mr. Hohenheim?" Danny asked, once more.

Ed answered that and said, "He's trying to become the perfect being."

"The perfecting being?" Danny wondered. "I don't get it."

Ed explained. "There was something that Al and I read about alchemy when we were younger. We came across this information that was supposedly tells of one becoming a perfect being.

"First off, there's the sun which represents masculinity. Second, the moon symbolizes femininity. Once the two are combined, it creates the perfect being. No… it's something more than that."

"More than that?" Danny wondered. "What is there that could possibly be even greater than a Philosopher Stone? What exactly does this Father guy have to gain?"

"God," Ed replied.

"God?" Danny said, shocked. "Just how in the world does he plan to acquire God?"

"Remember back when we were in Gluttony's stomach and when we found those ancient inscriptions that were once a part of Xerxes?" Ed asked Danny. "The inscriptions clearly stated, 'I will strike God to Earth and become a perfect being.'"

"Yes, precisely," Hohenheim said. "Listen, Edward. He has to be stopped at all cost. I need you to help me."

"Help you?" Ed questioned. "Now look her, I'm going to stop that bearded bastard! But I'm not doing it because you want me to help you! Our best chance to beating this guy is to team up! And that's the only reason I'm even talking to you right now!"

Hohenheim smiled once more and said, "That's fine with me. It doesn't matter what your reason are as long you'll still fight alongside me."

Ed got up to walked away as he was followed by Greed, Danny, Darius, and Heinkel.

Then, Edward stopped for a second and remembered what Pinako told him to relay her message from his mother to his father.

Ed sighed and said, "Granny ask me… to give you mom's final words: 'Sorry I couldn't keep my promise. But, I'm dying first.' So there! I told you!"

Hohenheim was surprised to hear those final words from Trisha. Ed turned around and notice tears coming out of his father's eyes. He felt that maybe he should say something, but thought better of it due to his resentment towards him.

* * *

Ed, Danny, Darius, and Heinkel head back to Kanama to grab themselves something to eat. Everyone was still kind of bothered that Ed wasn't showing sympathy for his father.

""You know, Ed, don't you think you should maybe try to be a little nice to your old man?" Heinkel asked.

"I mean at least cut the guy some slack, man," Danny said as chowed down on some noddles. "He's not exactly how you made him out to be."

"Yeah, really," Darius agreed with Heinkel and Danny. "You can at least refer to him as dad."

"It sounds like you've had a rocky past with him," Heinkel assumed. "But he doesn't strike me as the type who would abandon his wife, you know."

"The guy must have had his reasons," Darius told Ed. "So, why don't you give him a chance to explain."

"He's like the only dad you got, Ed," Danny said. "I mean, I have my ups and downs about my dad, but still learn to bear with it."

"What's the story about you and your old man?" Darius asked Danny.

"Well, to put it this way, he's obsessed with hunting ghost, he's made about a bunch of inventions that nearly destroyed out house, and to top it off he kind of handles bad situations to the eccentric."

Darius and Heinkel stared at Danny when he kept mentioned some odd things about his father, Jack Fenton.

"Yeah, I'm not being very helpful," Danny figured.

"Your dad sounds like an idiot the way you make his sounds," Heinkel said.

"He sounds like the type of guy a woman would divorce easily," Darius said.

"So my dad could overdo thing a bit," Danny said. "But, my point despite how much of a goof my dad can be, he's the only dad I got so I just learn to do deal and get use to it."

"Aaaahhh, shut up!" Ed shouted at them. "Did you ever think I've got my reasons!"

"Oh, yeah, let's hear it then," Heinkel told Ed.

Ed try to think of something as Danny, Darius, and Heinkel waited for Ed to reply, but got no anser.

"So, you got nothing, do you?" Danny asked.

"It's obviously typical," Darius figured. "You're just stubbornly holding a grudge."

Ed try to ignore them since none of them knew what he went through when his father left ten years ago.

"Such a whirlwind of emotions," Greed quipped. "I can see why. The guy's a walking talking Philosopher Stone. And to make it worse, he also happens to be your father."

"There's more to it than that," Ed told Greed. "It's just… he's not what I was expecting."

Danny, Darius, and Heinkel sighed and were at least hoping that Ed will at least see his father's reasons for leaving and learn to forgive him.

* * *

Hohenheim sat by himself in front of the campfire and looked at the picture of him, Trisha, and his two sons. He started to remember what Trisha told him on the day they took this picture.

* * *

Trisha: "Someday, I'm going to be an old wrinkled monster myself, so today, we're going to take this picture and I'll be able to remember us all together smiling. No matter what, we're always a family."

* * *

On the day Hohenheim decided he was going to leave, he said, "Trisha, I'm going away. Will you wait for me?"

Hohenheim notice the sad look on Trisha's face, but she put on a smile so she wouldn't worry him.

"Of course," Trisha replied. "I'll be right here."

* * *

Hohenheim looked at the picture of his family once more and said, "I'm sorry, Trisha. I couldn't keep my promise. You passed away so early. You knew that I was unable to grow old and die with you. But you always believed that I'd come back. I should have been beside you, my love."

Looking up at the sky, Hohenheim felt he would do anything to be with Trisha again and knew she was up there looking down on him. He was hoping that when this whole thing was over, he would be able to grow old and die.

As Hohenheim continued to look at the sky, he said, "Tomorrow… Trisha…"

* * *

At one of the stands, Ed purchased what appeared to be a red cloth. Greed, Danny, Darius, and Heinkel started to wonder what he planned to do with it.

"And what exactly is that for?" Greed asked Ed.

Ed clapped his hands as he transmuted the red cloth into the red coat the he usually likes wearing.

"Whoa!" Darius said, amazed of how was able to transmute his red coat.

"Come on, what's wrong with what you're wearing now?" Heinkel asked.

"You never get tied of that red coat, do you?" Danny asked Ed.

"That doesn't seem flashy to you?" Greed asked, who wasn't interested in the design of the red coat.

Taking his red coat, Ed said, "There's a pretty good chance that this is going to be the last battle we ever fight. I want to do it in style."

Greed, Danny, Darius, and Heinkel understood what Ed meant and nodded. This final battle will determine that fate of the entire world.

"And this may be one of the last battles I'll ever fight with you, Ed," Danny said. "No matter what happens, I promise that me and my friends will help you see through this."

"Yeah," Ed nodded.

"Tomorrow, it all comes down settling the score witht the Homunculi and this Father guy," Danny said.

As everyone decided to head back to the campfire where Hohenheim was, Ed said, "Listen guys, you don't have to tag along with me and Danny you know. I'm think you'd be better off going your own way before things start to get too serious."

"Hey, hold on, that isn't your call to make, pal," Greed told Ed. "I'm the one in charge."

"I mean if it's just about trying to get your old bodies back…"

"That's not it," Heinkel said, interrupting Ed.

"These bodies do have their perks," Darius admitted. "To be honest, I really don't mind staying like this."

Greed laughed and said, "Yeah, now that's the spirit."

"Don't you guys have any families who might be worried about you?" Danny asked Darius and Heinkel.

"My wife left my about five years," Heinkel said. "As for my parents, they died when I was seventeen, so I don't really have anybody else."

"I was a orphan my whole life," Darius said. "Never got married, so I really don't have much left."

"So why stuck with us then?" Ed asked them.

"Well, why wouldn't we?" Heinkel questioned Ed. "It's not like we have anything better to do."

"My animal instincts tell me something's good coming," Darius said. "So, I'll ride this thing out with you."

"Suit yourselves," Danny said. "I guess we could still use some bodyguards to back us up."

"What about you, kid?" Heinkel asked Danny. "What's your reason for getting involved in all of this?"

"Let's just say there's some information I need to obtain," Danny explained. "You might find my story as strange as Mr. Hohenheim, but I come froma different world or a another dimension. Me and my friends were brought here by this Father and I'm thinking I can get the knowledge I can get from this guy in order to find my way home."

"Wow, that does sound strange the way you make it sound," Darius said. "Doesn't sound like it's going to be that easy to get what you need."

"I never expected it to be," Danny said. "Last time I try to get the knowledge I needed, I overestimated Father. This time, I'm sure I will succeed."

"Well, all I can say is good luck with that," Heinkel said to Danny.

"And what's your story, Greed?" Ed asked him. "Are you hoping to settle the score with the other Homunculi for what they did to your friends?"

"Are you asking me why I decided to return to Central?" Greed questioned. "I'm not telling you, kid."

"Should have figured," Danny said.

"Just to ask, what do you two plan to do once this whole thing ends?" Danny asked Darius and Heinkel.

"To be honest, I don't really know," Heinkel replied.

"I guess that's the difficult part," Darius said. "When you find yourselves in the last battle and survive, it's hard to figure out what the future holds for you."

Danny started to give it some thought. He did wonder what the future holds for them when they get back home. Danny even wondered if they even will be the same again. Right now, he just wasn't sure.

Suddenly, Darius and Heinkel came to a stop and kept Ed and Danny back when their animal instincts were picking up something in the woods.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Ed asked.

That was when they heard a noise coming straight towards them. It sounded like metal.

"What's that clanking sound?" Danny wondered. "It kind of sounds like armor."

"Like armor," Ed thought. He heard the noise getting closer and wondered if it was who he thought he was.

As the metal clanking noise got closer, it revealed itself from the dark shadows of the woods. To their surprised, it was Alphonse.

"It's Al!" Ed called out as he rush over to his little brother. "Oh, man, you freaked me out there. Feels like I haven't seen you in years. How have you been, Al?"

"I'm glad to see you're okay, brother," Al replied.

"Hey, Al, where's Danielle?" Danny asked.

"Oh, she stayed with Major Miles over in the Eastern area," Al told Danny. "She should be safe with him for now. I actually came out all the way out here to talk to brother."

That was when Danny started to get suspicious. He knew very well that Al would never leave Danielle with Major Miles when she and Winry were declared kidnapped by Scar. He felt something was wrong here.

"Safe you say?" Danny questioned Al. "I find it kind of strange, Al. You know was well as we do that we can't have Danielle out in the opening. It would make her a fugitive in conspiring to escape with Scar."

This caught Ed attention and said, "Alright, if you really are my brother, then ask me this. Which one of us did Winry agree to marry us when we were kids?"

"It was you, wasn't it, brother?" Al replied.

"Wrong!" Ed bellowed. "She turned down each one of us you faker."

Getting ready to put on his silver transmutation gloves, Danny said, "Okay, whoever you are, where is Danielle? And you better answer me fast before I decided to freeze nice and slowly."

Suddenly, Ling managed to switch his body with Greed when he was starting to get a disturbing presense coming from this fake Al.

"Ed! Danny! Get away from him!" Ling warned them.

"Ling?" Ed said, realizing that Greed and Ling mad the switch.

"Is there something about this faker you know something about, Ling?" Danny asked.

"That's not Al!" Ling told them. "He's a…"

From out of nowhere, black spike tentacles emerged from the shadows to attack. Ed and Danny quickly dodged out of the way before the tentacles could pierce them. Ling and Heinkel manage to get out of the way as well while Darius nearly got grazed in the face.

Wondering where those shadow tentacles came from, everyone realized they were being emitted from this fake Al's armor.

"What the hell was that?" Ed wondered.

"Alright you fake, just who are you?" Danny demanded. "What are you? And what did you do with Al and Danielle?"

The fake look alike looked over at Ling/Greed and said, "I see what you're working with them now, huh, Greed. How pathetic that you share your consciousness with a human. Your soul couldn't be any weaker!"

As the fake Al approached the group, several looking sinister eyes appeared from the shadow where the suit of armor stood. Everyone stared horrified and wondered what sort of sinister evil were they up against.

"What is this feeling I'm getting?" Danny wondered. "Part of me feels like running. It's as though this thing possesses the essence of pure evil. Just who the hell is this guy impersonating Al?"

* * *

Back at where the Fuhrer's train has exploded, General Grumman and Major Miles offered to do the investigation to search for Bradley's body to avoid any suspicion that they were involved.

One of the reasons General Grumman offered to investigate was to make sure that Bradley was in fact dead, considering he is a Homunculus and won't be that easy to kill. As far as the search went, the troops verified their report to Major Miles of having no such luck in locating Bradley's body.

"It looks like the Fuhrer's remains haven't turned up yet," Miles told Grumman.

"And the only thing we've got to go on is that one of Bradley's subordinates washed up down river," Grumman said.

"It would take some kind of miracles to live through that," Miles said.

"I'd like the cooperation of the Northern forces, but intend to oversee the rest of the search," Grumman told Miles.

"You're going to personally direct it?" Miles asked Grumman.

"I won't be able to comfortable sleep at night until I see his corpse with my own eyes," Grumman said to Miles.

"And what about the plan, sir?" Miles asked Grumman. "Aren't you going to proceed to Central?"

"I don't seem to have much chouce," Grumman replied. "I suppose I'll just have to let Colonel Mustang have the biggest slice of Central pie."

However, there were other things that were on Grumman's mind.

"Bradley's current administration will still be properly functioning at this point in time," Grumman thought. "If Colonel Mustang or General Armstrong try to make their move now, every soldier in Central will be ordered to retrieve their treason as head's. And once they're captured, I'll step in to restore order. They'll take the fall as enemies of the state while General Grumman will heroically come riding in on a white horse.

"I'll let the youngsters dive head first into danger and do all the dirty work. And I'll take my rightful place as leader of this country without any risks."

Miles could tell what General Grumman was thinking and thought, "It wouldn't surprise me if that's why this sly old fox is plotting. We may have joined forces to prepare for the Promised Day, but I'll withhold my trust until its past."

* * *

Back in the dark woods, everyone stared horrified at the enemy they were facing up against. The dark shadow continued to glare at them with its cold evil eyes and several wicked smiles grinned at them.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny wondered.

"Who is he?" Ed said, as he felt his body shaking with fear and try to control himself.

"It's Pride," Greed replied, switching with Ling, once again.

"Pride?" Danny said.

"Wait, is he one of the Homunculi?" Ed asked Greed.

"Yeah, he is," Greed answered. "That's my brother. My oldest brother I guess you'd say."

"Your older brother?" Danny said, shocked. "Then, that could mean that he was one of the first Homunculi who was created."

"Correct," Pride replied. "So, you've made up your mind to betray us no matter what, Greed. I guess this mean it makes you nothing more than an annoyance to us at this point."

"Damn it!" Greed grunted. "How did you even know I was here?"

Ed glared at Pride in dusgust and shouted, "How dare you disguise yourself as my brother!"

"Who said this was a dusguise," Pride told Ed as he removed Al's helmet and revealed the blood seal withing the armor. "This is without a doubt your brother's actual body."

Shocked and realizing that Pride had taken control of his little brother's body, Ed stared in anger and rage at the thought that the Homunculus was using Al's body as a tool against them.

"You bastard!" Ed bellowed.

"Now that we know who you are, answer my question, Pride!" Danny demanded once more. "Where is my little cousin! If you did anything to her, I'm going to…"

"Don't worry, I haven't killed her," Pride told Danny. "At least not yet. Would you like to see her?"

Emerging from Pride's shadows, Danny and the others saw Danielle. She was struggling to break free from Pride's shadow tentacles. Her mouth was kept shut to keep her from screaming by the shadow tentacles what had her all tied up like a snake would do to its prey.

"Danielle!" Danny shouted and was about to rush over to her. However, Pride's shadow tentacles emerged and nearly got Danny on his right foot that missed him by an inch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Pride warned Danny. "You see, we're going to play a little game here. See if you can figure out where Danielle is hiding amongst the shadows."

Pride then dragged Danielle back into his shadows as she disappeared. Danny glared at Pride with frutration.

"Damn you, Pride!" Danny grunted. "You want to play games, how about you play by my games!"

Danny raised his hands and pressed them to the ground, unleashing his ice alchemy. Icicles emerged from the ground and shot out like torpedoes at Pride's shadow. But to Danny's shock, the icicles had no effect on Pride.

"What?" Danny said, stunned by this. "It didn't even scratch him."

"You can't possibly harm a being that resides in the shadows," Pride said to Danny as he laughed. "No matter what you do, you can't even lay a finger on me."

"Damn it!" Danny bellowed.

"First thing's first," Pride said. "I need to deal with Greed. Now, Full Metal and Glacial Alchemists, if you would be so kind as if to come with me."

"Go with you?" Danny questioned. "Yeah, right. The day I go with you would be the day I become friends with Skullker."

"Heinkel, you guys should run for cover!" Ed told him when he suddenly saw Darius and Heinkel taking cover in the trees already. "What the… you don't waste any time!"

"Some bodyguards these guys are," Danny commented.

"Our animal insticts tell us we should stay the hell away from that thing," Darius said.

"It would probably be smart for you guys to run as well," Heinkel advised Ed and Danny.

"Run away?" Danny questioned. ""We're not going to back out on this. Right, Ed."

"Right," Ed nodded. "We'll be just fine, guys. "They need me, Al, Danny, and Danielle for their plans, so they aren't going to kill us. But, the doesn't mean I've got to go easy on him. I've got no problem taking him down."

"If Pride wants to play games with us, then we'll show him how rough we can get with games," Danny said, smiling with confidence.

"Careful, Danny," Ed advised. "This is Al's body we're dealing with. Which means, you won't be able to use your ice alchemy."

"Wasn't planning to," Danny replied. "After using my ice alchemy on Pride, I figured it's not going to be of much help."

"Alright, now let's take this guy down," Ed said, feeling determined as Danny was.

"Good luck trying to fight us, Pride," Danny said to the Homunculus. "If any of us were to killed in the process, I'd hate to see the reaction on daddy."

"You're right," Pride admitted. "I must take you both alive. But if I slice off any of your limbs in the process, so be it."

Pride then unleashed his spike shadow tentacles to attack Ed and Danny. Both of them dodge out of the way in time as Pride chased after them, trying to take them down. Danny saw one of the tentacles looming above him and quickly jumped back before they could stike him.

"This guy's fast," Danny thought. "He's dead serious on ripping our limbs off in order to drag us back with him. Pride certainly isn't the type of Homunculus to think things through."

Just then, Danny saw Pride's shadow tentacles about to attack him from behind. Thinking fast, Danny used his ice alchemy to create an icy road and slid across it before Pride could stike him down.

"You're fast, Pride, I'll admit that much," Danny said. "But, it's going to take more than that to catch me."

"Danny, make sure to keep him away from the slums," Ed told him. "We don't want any innocent people getting hurt in the process."

"Don't worry about that," Danny said to Ed. "He's getting nowhere near the slums without having to pass through me."

Ed saw Pride about to strike his shadow tentacles right towards him and quickly used his alchemy to transmute a barrier to keep Pride from harming him. Unfortunately, Pride manage to smash right through Ed's barrier. Ed quickly ran before Pride could have another chance to strike.

"A barrier's not going to work against him!" Greed told Ed.

Greed saw Pride about to pierce his tentacles at him when he manage to use his Ultimate Shield to harden his neck. Despite Pride being a powerful Homunculus, not even his shadow tentacles could pierce Greed's shield.

"That was close," Greed said, relieved.

However, Pride strapped his shadow tentacles around Greed's body and had him in his grasp.

"Now then, I've captured your friend Full Metal and Glacial," Pride told Ed and Danny. "Ready to give up? You're not going to make me threaten the lives of the slum dwellers too, are you?"

Ed and Danny realized they were in a tight situation right now. If they both refused to come with Pride, we would kill both, Greed and Ling, and if they kept fighting, Pride would still kill Greeling and the villagers in the process.

"True to form," Greed figured. "He always goes straight for the cheap shot in order to get what he wants."

"You're a coward, Pride!" Danny spat. "You start to realize you may not have a chance against us, so you resort to using people as your human shield's."

"I believe the only cowards I see are you humans," Pride said to Danny. "You're so worried about the valuable of human life when you don't even know someone, like these slum dwellers for example.

"Now for me, you'd think I would take value in the lives of my Homunculi bretheren. It would pitiful to do so, since they're merely only the essence of our Father. I care for no such thing. If you truly wanted to defeat me, you'd do yourselves a favor and not even care about who gets in our way.

"It's one of the reasons why you humans will never become any superior to a Homunculi. You humans are nothing but ants compared to me. Ants that need to be exterminated."

Danny glared at Pride with anger and said, "Why you…!"

Pride spread his shadow tentacles everywhere as they headed straight for Ed and Danny to grab a hold of them and take the two of them back to Father.

"What do we do now, Ed?" Danny asked. "We just give ourselves up to this guy."

Trying to think of something fast before Pride grabbed a hold of them, Ed looked back at Kanama and saw most part of this woods was lighten up because of the lights back in the slum. That was when Ed thought of a perfect idea.

"Pride can only see because this part of this place is lit up," Ed told Danny. "Let's see if we can catch us when everything goes into a blackout."

Ed ran over to where he saw an electricity pole and used his alchemy to cause a static in the electricity wires. Once the electric wires started going haywire, everything in Kanam blacked out. Everything was completely dark.

The forest went completely dark that it made it almost impossible for anyone to see. It was so dark that not even Pride could use his shadow to capture Ed and Danny and lost his hold on Greed.

"Well, looks like your plan worked," Danny said to Ed. "But, it looks like we've got an even bigger problem."

"True enough," Ed replied. "I can see a damn thing. But, it only looks like the only option we have in order to have a better advantage over Pride."

"Except for one thing is that we can't even lay a finger, let only even harm the guy," Danny pointed out.

"Greed," Heinkel whispered.

Turning around, Greed replied, "Is that you, Heinkel?"

"It's me," Heinkel answered. "What happened to the power?"

"Don't know," Greed told Heinkel. "But, it's saving our asses. Pride can't cast any shadows without a source of light and he's just as blind in this darkness as the rest of us."

"So we got rid of him then?" Heinkel asked Greed.

"No, he's just lying in wait," Greed told Heinkel. "He'll be back at it as soon as the lights are back on again."

"So what do we do now?" Darius asked Greed.

"Hey, Heinkel, did you notice the shadow cast be Al's body?" Greed asked.

"Yeah," Heinkel replied. "It's kind of hard to miss those freaky tentacles."

"No, not those," Greed told Heinkel. "He kept close to the edge of the shadow's from the forest. His actual body is probably beyond those tree's."

"His body?" Heinkel asked Greed. "So, he's not inside the armor?"

"No," Greed replied. "He's got a special container that he uses when he's not traveling around."

"What kind of container?" Darius asked Greed.

* * *

Deep in the forest, Pride was trying to remain focused in the darkness, trying to figure out where everyone else was out. Unfortunately, he found it difficult to see through since Ed caused a blackout.

Looking up at the dark sky, Pride said, "The sky is completely overcast. The others won't be able to see in this darkness either. The slum's lights will be on soon enough."

Before Pride even realized it, he was attacked from behind as he got clawed in the back. Pride turned around and saw it was Heinkel, in his lion form, that was ambushed him.

Heinkel raised his claws to striked again, but Pride manage to dodge him. From each blow Heinkel try to make at Pride, the child Homunculus kept jumping out of the way of his attacks.

"You're not getting away!" Heinkel exclaimed as he clawed Pride in the back once more.

"You've got some pretty small nerves to attack a small child without even flincing," Pride told Heinkel.

"It would make a difference if you were actually a child, but I know what you are!" Heinkel shouted, raising his claws once more to attack. "And not only that, but my animal instincts are screaming at me! They're telling me to kill you before you kill me!"

Heinkel grabbed Pride and slammed his face to the ground and threw him against a boulder and knocked him right in. He raised his claws once more and kept thrashing at Pride until he brought him down.

* * *

"Ed… Danny… over here," Darius whispered.

Ed and Danny rushed over to Darius who was hiding in one of the bushes.

"Well, I'm glad we found you," Danny said. "I can't even see a thing in the dark. Where's your lion king pal?"

"We manage to find out from Greed that Pride's true body is hiding somewhere in the forest so Heinkel is taking care of him," Darius replied. "Where's Al anyway?"

"I don't know," Ed said. "We lost sight as soon as the lights went out."

Suddenly, there was a small clanking metal sound in the woods as the trio kept themselves hidden.

"My guess is, that's Al's armor moving," Danny figured. "Lucky he can't see us."

"Alright, guys, let's get out of here for the time being," Darius suggested.

"Good idea," Danny said. "For all we know, Pride could have set a trap for us."

"Wait, you're suggesting we leave Al behind?" Ed asked, whispering to Ed and Danny.

"We've got no choice, Ed," Danny told him. "If we get too close to Al, who knows if Pride's shadow doesn't suddenly zap right out and get slice us with those tentacles. Greed mentioned he's his older brother, making him the first Homunculus. And he's obviously got to be the most powerful one. We can't take any risks.

"He's right, Ed," Darius agreed. "I know how worried you've got to be, but we've got to leave him and not gamble on this. I promise we'll come back for your brother soon. We've got to stick close to one another until Heinkel's done with Pride."

"In the meantime, we could use this time to look for Danielle," Danny suggested. "Pride's got to be hiding her somewhere in these woods."

Ed was still hesistant to leave Al behind, but he replied, "Fine. Let's go."

Ed, Danny, and Darius slowly walked through the woods, trying to be careful not to bump into the trees. From the distance, they could hear the battle going on between Heinkel and Pride.

"So those sounds, that's the lion guy fighting with Pride?" Ed asked Darius.

"It's always your best bet to let the nocturnal animals handle fighting in the dark," Darius replied.

"I just wished I could be able to see in the dark," Danny said. "Finding Danielle like this is next to impossible."

The trio went over where Greed was, who was standing next to a tree, waiting and listenting to the fight and the sound of Heinkel clawing at Pride.

"Damn Pride," Greed thought. "How was he even capable of finding us. Did Father give him some new ability?"

Greed saw the others coming when he heard a rustling sound coming from one of the trees. He looked around, but couldn't see where whatever was it there was making that noise.

"Guys, stop for a second," Greed told the gang. "There's something out there."

"Oh, great," Danny said. "Just that last thing we need is more trouble following us."

"Hold that thought," Darius said. "My animal insticts tell me we're not in danger. They're telling me someone is in danger."

"Someone in danger?" Greed wondered.

"Look over there," Ed pointed. "I see movement coming from that tree."

Ed, Greed, Danny, and Darius looked where Ed pointed and saw movement coming from the bushes of tree. They went to go check it to see what it was. When they looked up the tree, they were shocked to who they just found.

"Danielle," Danny said, surprised and happy that they found her.

Danielle was up on the tree branch, still struggling to break free from Pride's shadow tentacles that had her tied up.

"Well, she seems okay," Ed said, relieved. "Let's go up and get her down…"

Suddenly, Darius' animal instincts could sens danger approaching and shouted, "Get down now!" Darius grabbed everyone as they ducked when from out of nowhere, Gluttony appeared, trying to sink his teeth into them, but missed.

Gluttony stared at the gang with a ravenous look and said, "I small you Full Metal and Glacial Alchemist. And I smell Greed."

"Damn, I should have figured Pride would bring Gluttony," Greed said.

"Gluttony?" Danny said, shocked that the fat Homunculus was here.

"You mean that fat slob?" Ed asked Greed.

"That makes sense," Greed realized. "Now I know how Pride manage to track us down. He used Gluttony's sense of smell to follow our scent."

"Terrific," Danny said, sarcastically. "And I though I'd seen the last of that freaky cannibal. He was waiting for us to attack as soon as we got close to Danielle."

Gluttony wasn't able to see in the dark, but could smell out where everyone else was and said, "I also smell someone I never smelled before. And they smell tasty."

Greed figured that Gluttony was referring to Darius and said, "It's all yours, Darius. Go for it. Oh, and he's a Homunculus by the way."

Shocked of how Gluttony nearly attacked them earlier, Darius asked, "How do you expect me to fight a monster like that?"

Greed explained. "He's relying on his sense of smell to guide him in the dark. So, right now, I'd say you're evenly matched for a fair fight."

"My animal insticts are calling me an idiot for listening to you," Darius told Greed. "So, I guess I'm an idiot. The first strike is mine!"

Darius transformed into his gorilla form and charged in to fight Gluttony. He kicked Gluttony in the face and head butt him with his head. Darius grabbed Gluttony and tossed him in the air as he fell straight down.

"Now, for the final blow!" Darius shouted. He raised his fist to attack Gluttony once more, but unfortunately, he accidentally hit Ed and sent him flying straight towards Danny as they hit a nearby tree. Darius looked again and realized he took a full punch on Ed and Danny.

"Why… Mr. Gorilla?" Ed said, trying to recover from the punch he took. "Weren't we sticking close to avoid attacking each other?"

"Sorry," Darius apologized. "You okay, Danny?"

"Hey, looks at all the pretty stars," Danny said, still feeling dizzy and a bit out of it from Darius' punch.

"Oh, boy," Darius sighed. "I really knocked the wind out of him."

Trying not to lose his nerve, Greed thought, "So Gluttony's got the upper hand on all of us in the dark. Then we got Pride to deal with when the lights are on. There's not much hope for us."

"Hey, Greed!" Ling called out.

"What, Ling?" Greed replied.

"Swtich with me," Ling suggested. "I can detect the presense of a Homunculus when I'm the one in control. I was the one who warned us about Pride, right? I'll be able to manuever around in the darkness."

Suddenly, Gluttony zoomed right and took a chunk out of Greed's arm. However, he was able to regenerate his arm, thanks to the power of the Philosopher Stone. Greed figured he might as well take Ling's suggestion.

"It's not like I have a choice," Greed said. "But don't go trying to run off with this body."

"Just drop it!" Ling told Greed. "It was my body to begin with!"

"TIME TO EAT YOU!" Gluttony shouted, about to pounce on Ling who switched with Greed.

However, Ling was able to manuever very well in the darkness, that he punched Gluttony in the face before he had the chance to devour him.

"Got you!" Ling grinned.

"Whoa, nicely done!" Greed said, impressed. "I'm glad you and I are on the same team."

"Thanks," Ling replied.

Ed, Danny, and Darius ran over to where Ling was fighting Gluttony and realized he switched bodies with Greed.

"So you're back again, Ling?" Ed asked.

"That's right," Ling replied.

"Good to see you again," Danny said, smiling with determination.

Gluttony pulled himself up and stared at the gang with anger with a more cannibalistic look in his eyes.

"You're making me mad!" Gluttony snarled. "All I want to do is eat! But you won't let me eat you and I'm getting hungrier! SO I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO SWALLOW EVERYTHING!" Gluttony then went into his true form, opening his belly, as the shark long teeth extended from his mouth and the side of his belly as a wide eye appeared.

Getting a bad feeling about Gluttony, Darius said, "I sense something bad."

"Bad?" Ed said, worried. "How bad?"

"What's he planning to do?" Danny asked.

"It's coming this way!" Ling warned Ed and Danny, knowing Gluttony was about to do the same thing when he, Danny, and Envy were all swallowed together.

"What's coming this way?" Ed panicked.

"You can at least fill in the details, because not knowing what he's about to do leading the suspense is going to be much worse!" Danny exclaimed.

"I've felt this presense before," Ling replied.

"Will you freaks tell me what the hell you're talking about?" Ed said, freaking out.

"You know we can't see in the dark and you can stop talking in riddles!" Danny shouted, as he began to lose it of what might happen next.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, something zoomed by the gang so fast that it circles around Gluttony as fast as lightning and it was gone. The next thing the gang knew, Gluttony's body was sliced to pieces.

Shocked of who just attacked, Ed wondered, "What happened?"

"What the heck just sliced and diced Gluttony?" Danny wondered himself.

"You guys stay down!" Darius told Ed and Danny, not sure who or what attacked Gluttony.

As Gluttony began to regenerate his body, five star chop weapons dropped around the Homunculus, much to everyone's confusions. Suddenly, a blast of wind emerged from where Gluttony stood like a raging wind, slicing through the Homunculus' body.

Confused of what was attacking Gluttony, Ed asked, "Is there something else out there?"

"I'm not sure," Ling said, knowing he recognized the first attackers fighting skills. "But I think it might… it is. But, the other one out there, I don't recognize. It looked as though it was using alkahestry to attack Gluttony."

"Alkahestry?" Danny wondered. "Do you think it might be May?"

"No," Ling replied. "May has a different strategy. This is someone completely different."

"I smell you!" Gluttony snarled. "I know… that smell. The other one… who are you?"

Just then, the one who attacked Gluttony first revealed herself as she wore a white and red stripe mask and was all in black. The stranger revealed her right arm automail as a blade extended from the side and pierced Gluttony through the head with it. She grabbed Gluttony and flipped him over with her bare hands.

The other stranger jumped in as she wore clothing that were that of Xing. She had black boots, white the robes she wore were black on the lower half and the upper half of the robes she wore were dark blue and her hair was orange that was looked it was cut as it only extended to her shoulders.

She threw the five star chops around Gluttony as her the the black hooded masked stranger jumped back. The woman quickly drew a transmutation circle and pressed her hands down, activationg her power and unleashed a furious power of the wind that was cutting up Gluttony like a blender would.

The orange hair stranger looked where the others were and walked up towards Danny. Ling recognized her as well as Ed. Danny recognized her, but saw how different she was from her appearance.

"Looks like I came here just in time to save you, little brother," the strange smiled with a confident look.

"You… you're the one I helped rescued," Ling said.

"It is you," Ed said, shocked.

"Jazz?" said a surprised Danny.

Jazz smiled at Danny and said, "Hey, Danny. You like my new look."

Danny was surprised of a new power that Jazz was able to obtained. The skills she demonstrated her that of alkahestry she mastered in Xing.

The black hooded stranger looked over where Ling was who had recognized her and smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," Ling said, relieved. "I was wondering when you'd find me… Lan Fan."

Lan Fan and Jazz Fenton had returned.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Lan Fan and Jazz wanted to stick around and talk to everyone, but knew they had serious matters to attend to. Both of them began their assault on Gluttony.

Jazz kept throwing her star chop weapons at Gluttony that surrounded him and using her wind alchemy by combining it with the alkahestry she learned from Xing. Her new branch of the wind alchemy was tearing Gluttony. It was like a tornado with a bunch of knives stabbing Gluttony all at once.

Gluttony was growing exhausted as he found himself unable to withstand Jazz's new power. Lan Fan then jumped in and slashed Gluttony across the chest two times and cut off his right arm with her new automail arm.

It was hard for Gluttony to tell where they were all coming from as the kept moving at maximum speed. He couldn't even see them in the dark as Lan Fan and Jazz adapted into the darkness like ninja's.

Trying to catch his breath, Gluttony said, "Will you stop killing me! I don't want to die anymore!"

However, Lan Fan and Jazz weren't going to let a monster like Gluttony roam free and devour everything in his way. They kept attacking Gluttony, despite his plea for them to stop.

Lan Fan appeared out of nowhere and used the blade from her automail arm and cut him across his face as Gluttony screamed in agony.

"That hurts!" Gluttony shouted.

Ling suddenly appeared and punched Gluttony in the face and sent him flying. He decided to assist Lan Fan and Jazz in fighting Gluttony.

Noticing Ling, Lan Fan called out, "My Lord!"

"Ling!" Jazz called out well. "Nice to see you again after seven months."

"We catch up with each other later!" Ling told them. "Let's finish him off!"

"Right," Lan Fan nodded.

"Let's do it," Jazz said with a serious expression. "It's time for payback at these Homunculi for framing me." This was the first time Jazz had even seen a Homunculus and was looking forward to taking down her very first one.

Getting back up, Gluttony shouted, "Why won't you just let me eat you already!"

"Like hell we are, blubber boy!" Jazz exclaimed as she threw her stat cops around Gluttony once more and drawing the transmutation circle and unleashing her wind alchemy as it sliced and dice Gluttony once more.

Gluttony regenerated back his whole body and shouted, "Fools! You're making me hungrier! Stay still so I can eat…!"

Lan Fan silenced Gluttony by sticking her blade right through his mouth to the back of his head. Gluttony coughed up blood as he regenerated once again.

Greed was watching on how the battle was going and laughed on how Ling, Lan Fan, and Jazz were really giving it to Gluttony.

"You're really kicking ass," Greed grinned, as the trio had the advantage over Gluttony. "Those are two nice women you got there. I didn't know you were such a stud. Have you been hiding them all this time?"

"Well, you know, I'm full of surprises," Ling replied to Greed as he took another punch out of Gluttony. "The girl in the mask is with me. The orange hair girl, she's actually with Danny. She's his sister."

"So the ice kid's got a sister, huh," Greed said, liking the way Jazz looked. "Well I've got say, he's got one fine looking sister."

As Gluttony was knocked to the ground, he said, "I don't get it. It's so dark here. So how… how did you know where I was? You can't see me."

Gluttony was unaware of what Ling, Lan Fan, and Jazz could really do. All three of them had the ability to sense the Homunculus' presense. Jazz was able to acquire this ability due to the training she did in Xing.

Lan Fan appeared right in front of Gluttony, which caught the Homunculus by surprise. He try to make a strike at Lan Fan, but missed as she jumped in the air and cut his arms off with the blade from her automail arm.

Gluttony try to take deep breaths and could tell that that power of the Philosopher Stone was started to increase due to the many attacks he was taking from Ling, Lan Fan and Jazz.

They were moving so fast that it was hard for Gluttony to tell where they were coming from, even with his sense of smell. The last time he fought Ling and Lan Fan, he had the advantage due to the assistance of Wrath. Now, he was all alone with three against one.

Jazz dropped her star chops from out of nowhere, surrounded Gluttony and activating her wind alchemy to slash him yet again. As usual, Gluttony regenerated, but Lan Fan came and slashed him again on his left arm with her blade.

* * *

As Ling, Lan Fan, and Jazz took the battle from afar, Ed, Danny, and Darius stared in awe, surprised by great teamwork together. Danny was stunned of how Jazz was able to attack Gluttony in the dark so well and yet they couldn't see.

"When did Jazz learn to fight like that?" Danny wondered.

"The ruler of Xing controls the Chi and knows the dragon's pulse. This knowledge allows him to govern the flow of our kingdom. As the person who's the servant of our ruler, we too are trained to know the flow of Chi. Not only that, we're also trained to act in the darkness, as well as your sister who was able to master these technique's in Xing."

Ed, Danny, and Darius became startled when they heard a stern voice speak up right close to them. Even though they couldn't see who it was, Ed and Danny somehow familiar by who it was speaking.

"I recognize that voice," Ed said.

"Is that you, Fu?" Danny asked. "If it is, did you have to sneak up on us like that?"

Fu removed his mask, revealing his face to the gang.

"Long time no see, huh, guys," Fu said.

"You know, I still can't see you, Fu," Ed said, trying to get a good glimpse of the old man in the darkness. "But, wait, how were you able to find us?"

"We've been hiding out in Central trying to keep an eye on things for a while now," Fu explained. "We detected several large Chi converging out here. So, we followed them."

"Hey, old man, so you were saying earlier that my sister can actually sense this Chi thing and able to attack in the darkness?" Danny asked Fu.

"Yes, indeed," Fu replied. "While we keeping our ears out for any rumors in Central, we detected your sister's Chi. She explained to us that she received a Morse code message from your friend, Mr. Foley, I believe it is. Your sister had been training in Xing for the past seven months and was able to master the technique's of alkahestry, learning about the dragon's pulse, and able to sense the flow of Chi."

"No way," Danny said, surprised by this. "We spend all this time searching for a girl who's an expert on alkahestry, and yet all this time Jazz was one step ahead of us."

"Well, this prove to have some benefit," Ed told Danny. "Now that your sister knows about alkahestry, we may have the advantage over that Father guy."

Danny smiled and said, "Way'd a go, Jazz. I have to admit, you really outdone yourself this time."

Suddenly, the gang heard a large noise going on from the other side of the woods.

"There are two enormous forms of Chi battling nearby," Fu said, sensing the energy in the woods.

"That must be Greed and Gluttony you're sensing," Ed figured.

"Greed, huh," Fu said, knowing everything from what Lan Fan told him. "The one who swallowed the young Lord?"

"Yeah, that's the guy," Danny said to Fu. "You don't have to worry about him. Greed's pretty much on our side."

Sensing another large energy of Chi nearby, Fu said, "And then, there's another large Chi within the forest."

"Our companion is fighting a Homunculus called Pride out there," Darius explained.

"There's one more in the settlement nearby," Fu noticed. "And there's something disquieting about that one. It seems to draw off the others in comparison."

"That's probably Ed's father," Darius figured.

"You think so?" Ed wondered. Ed started to wonder if his father's energy could really be that strong. He thought it would figure, considering he is a Philosopher Stone in the form of a human.

Shocked by this news, Fu asked, "Are you saying that your father isn't human?"

Ed replied, "Trust me, he's the least of our concerns right now."

"If you want to know the answer, he's human and yet he's not human," Danny told Fu. "We'll have to fill you in later on that one."

"Right now, we've got to figure out how to deal with these Homunculi," Ed told the gang.

"And it looks like Jazz, Lan Fan, and Ling could use some help dealing with fat boy," Danny said.

"You don't have to worry about Gluttony," Fu assured Ed and Danny. "I'm pretty sure your sister and Lan Fan as well as the Prince have him taken care of."

"Wait, Lan Fan's fighting Gluttony?" Ed asked.

"So, does that mean you were able to find an engineer that was able to provide her with an automail arm?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we have," Fu replied. "We were able to find an excellent engineer about two weeks after we departed."

"Hold on, it hasn't been a full seven months since her automail was attached!" Ed told Fu. "That's crazy old man. She's not going to last without help."

"If that's true, then we should help her and the others out," Danny suggested.

"Let's go," Ed said as he and Danny were about to head into the forest.

"Wait!" Fu told them. "I'd keep back if I were…"

Unfortunately, Fu was too late when an explosion, from Lan Fan's bomb grenade went off and sent Ed and Danny flying hit the ground.

"Can tell me someone tell what the heck just happened, because I doubt that couldn't have been caused by Lan Fan's automail," Danny said, shocked about the explosion that threw him and Ed back.

"I said not to worry," Fu told them, repeatedly. "We have resources besides hand to hand combat."

"And you waited to tell us when we could have been killed!" Danny shouted.

"Give us some warning next time!" Ed exclaimed.

Suddenly, another explosion threw them back as Lan Fan set off another one of her bomb grenades.

"Damn!" Ed grunted as he and Danny pulled themselves back up. "Alright. That eases my mind a little."

"Ah, crap, I almost forgot," Danny said. "We were being chases around by Gluttony that we didn't think that Danielle is still stuck in that tree tied up by Pride's shadow."

Danny ran over to where the tree was that Danielle was stuck in, followed by Ed, Fu, and Darius. They saw Danielle was still stuck in the tree, struggling to break free from Pride's shadow, that had her tied up real good.

"Hold on, Danielle!" Danny called out, as he began to climb up the tree. "I'm coming up there to get you!" As soon as Danny was about to even climb up the tree, Ed saw Pride's shadow about to move.

"Danny, look out!" Ed called out, as he pulled him away from the tree before Pride's shadow could have the chance to strike him. Although, it couldn't see Danny due to the darkness.

"Whoa, that was a close one," Danny said, caught by surprise when the shadow tentacles nearly got him by an inch.

"Pride's not making this easy for us," Darius said. "How are going to get your cousin down there when those freaky tentacles attack by the slightest sound of movement."

Trying to think things through, Ed then though of something and remembered Fu saying they have other weapons they brought along with them.

"Tell me something, what all do you have besides explosives?" Ed asked Fu.

"All sorts of thing's?" Fu replied. "Tear gas bomb, flash bombs, and flares."

"What did you have in mind, Ed?" Danny asked.

"Hold that thought," Ed said, when he notice something going on in the slums of Kanama. "Look over there."

Ed, Fu, Danny, and Darius looked from the distance from the slums of Kanama and saw that the power was coming back on.

"Damn," Danny said. "The light's are coming back on."

"This is bad," Ed said. "Once they're all back on, it'll mean that Pride will be able to use the shadow's again."

Darius knew what that would mean and said, "We need to get over there and help Heinkel."

"Yeah," Ed nodded. "But first, we have to figure out a way to get Danielle free before all the lights come back on. And I think Fu's weapons might do the trick."

"I somehow doubt that whatever Fu has is going to do us any good," Danny told Ed. "I mean, we couldn't even lay a hand on Pride's shadows and I don't it will be any different from what whatever weapons Fu has on him."

"Oh, I think one weapon might do," Ed said, smiling with confidence. "Fu, do you think you can use one of your flash bomb's?"

"A flash bomb?" Danny thought, then realized what Ed was planning. "Wait, I get it now. You're planning on blinding Pride's shadows with that flash bomb in order to free Danielle."

"Exactly," Ed replied. "Anyone that gets hit by one of the flash bomb will leave them blind only temporarily and also dissipate Pride's shadows and then Danielle goes free."

"Alright, let's get this over with," Danny said, smiling with determination. "Hey, Fu, think you can help us out."

Fu nodded as he took out one of his flashbombs and threw it up in the tree where Danielle was. The flash bomb went off as Danielle covered her eyes and the shadow tentacles that had her tied up dissipated. Danielle looked around herself and realized she was now free.

"I'm actually free from those creepy tentacles," Danielle said relieved. She looked down and saw where the others were waiting.

"Hey, Danielle, long time no see!" Danny called out.

Danielle quickly slid down the tree and rushed over and jumped onto Danny hard that he fell down to the ground.

"You know, you could have gone a bit easier on the hug, Danielle," Danny said. "I mean from what I've been through, I've been getting my ass kicked and getting chased by one person to the next."

"Sorry about that," Danielle said. "I'm just glad to know you're alive and okay. Al and I heard some rumors that you and Ed had suddenly disappeared when a mine shaft collapsed in Baschool with you guys inside the place."

"Well, those rumors actually were true," Danny said. "If you want to know the reason why the mine collapses, Kimblee was the one behind it. He brought down the place and left us for dead. Luckily, Kimblee's bodyguards turned on him and helped us out."

"That creep, Kimblee," Danielle said with disgust. "I wish he were here right now and I'd give him a taste of my lightning."

"Don't worry about Kimblee," Danny told Danielle. "We've got bigger things to worry about. One of Kimblee's former bodyguards is fighting Pride and he needs out help."

"Right," Danielle nodded.

"Hey, Fu, you think you can do us another favor?" Ed asked the old man. "I need you to detect Pride's Chi and lead us to it. I could really use yout help, old man."

Fu sighed and said, "I'll do what I can."

"Before we go, do you happen to have any weapon's with you, old man?" Danielle asked.

"The kunai's are all I have," Fu replied. "Why?"

"I need to borrow it real quick," Danielle said.

Fu tossed her the kunai and Ed and Danny started to wonder what Danielle was planning to do with a kunai weapon when she had her lightning alchemy. That was when Danielle started cutting marks on the upper palm of her hands.

"What are you doing, Danillle?" Danny asked, shocked of what she was doing.

"I'm carving transmutation circle's," Danielle replied. "When Pride ambushed me and Al, we took my transmutation gloves and shred them. And besides, I can't go out there facing Pride unarmed." "I guess in some cases we have to go to the extreme in order to stop a greater threat," Ed figured.

After a while, Danielle finished carving the transmutation circle's on both the upper palm of her hands. She dried the blood in order to make sure they didn't trip so the blood wouldn't ruin the circle's.

"Okay, I'm ready," Danielle told the gang.

"Let's move," Danny said.

"Yeah," Ed replied as he, Fu, Danny, and Danielle headed into the forest to look for Pride while Darius decided to remain behind to wait for the right opportunity to attack.

"Ed… Danny… Danielle!" Darius called out. "You guys watch yourselves. Don't forget what Pride is. Alright."

They all nodded.

"Don't worry about us, gorilla," Danielle said. "I overestimated him during the first battle. This time, I won't make that mistake."

"You make sure to watch each other's backs," Darius told them.

"Sure," Ed replied as they all headed out.

* * *

Back in the deeper part of the forest, Heinkel was growing exhausted due to his battle with Pride. Pride was unable to attack due to the darkness as Heinkel kept attacking him with his claws. He strike again and clawed Pride across the chest, sending him flying and hitting the ground.

Heinkel took heavy breaths due to all the strength we was wasting trying to fight this evil monster who's appearance was that of a child. As usual, Pride got back up and looked as though he wasn't even breaking a sweat, and yet he wasn't even laying a finger on Heinkel.

"The hell do I have to do to make you stay dead?" Heinkel wondered.

Pride glared at Heinkel with a menacing look and knew it was only a matter of time before the lights came back on and he would make him experience pain.

* * *

Back in Central, Colonel Roy Mustang was his foster mother's bar, Madam Christmas. A while back, Roy had asked get to do some investigation regarding Selim Bradley to verify if we was a Homunculus or not. After a week of investigating, Madam Chrisitmas found the evidence Roy needed and handed it to him.

"I'm afraid your hunch was right on the money," Madam Christmas said. "He may look like a cute litte brat, but Selim Bradley is not human."

Looking at the date of the pictures, Roy asked, "How old are these photo's? Wait… twenty years? And this one is over fifty years old. And he's with a government official in everyone of these."

"I decided to check into the Fuhrer's supposedly hometown as well," Madam Christmas told Roy. "They've got plenty of records showing that he was born and raised there. But, I couldn't find a single resident who's even seen the Bradley family.

"That mansion in that picture is just a hollow façade. And of course, there aren't any relatives."

"I appreciate this, Madam Christmas," Roy said, thanking his foster mother. "It couldn't have been easy to get this intel."

"Yeah," Madam Christmas replied. "Although, as soon as I found out Selim Bradley wasn't human, well my exhaustion didn't seem to matter anymore. I got to wonder, how hasn't any of this gotten out before?"

"Because he has a father named King who happens to be the most powerful man in the country," Roy told his foster mother. "They can hide anything they want and fabricate anything.

Roy knew that this was all the evidence he needed. And to think that all this time, not just Fuhrer King Bradley, but this so called innocent child named Selim Bradley, have all been deceiving the military all this time and that the entire Bradley family have all been living in lies.

* * *

Back in the forest, Heinkel could feel his body being worn out from all the attacks he was taking out on Pride. Pride just stared at him with an emotionless look, hoping to get a reaction out of Heinkel.

Heinkel held Pride down to the ground as he raised his claws to attack once more and shouted, "You little bastard!"

"Hey! Who is that? Is someone out there?"

Heinkel saw that there were people out here investigating as they lit their lantern to find out what all the commotion was. The two people from Kanama notice Heinkel in his lion appearance and became frightened.

"A monster!"

The two people lit their lantern in order to see what it was Heinkel was attacking. They saw Pride being held to the ground and began to assume the worse.

"Oh, no! He's got a kid!"

Suddenly, something occurred to Heinkel. This is exactly what he had planned all along. Pride had hoped to get Heinkel to waste his energy and didn't bother to attack in order to wait for an opportunity for the lights to come back on and gain the advantage once more.

Pride made a cold smile at Heinkel and used his shadow tentacles ti slice through part of his body. Heinkel screamed as he collapses, still agonizing in pain. Pride then used his shadow tentacles to knock the lantern out of the two people's hands. They ran for their lives after realizing that Pride wasn't a kid.

"There's two monsters!"

The lantern that was knocked to the ground ignited the grass as fire spread across the field. Pride knew he could now attack now that there was light.

"Damn it!" Heinkel grunted as he pulled himself back on and glared at Pride.

"I'm glad they shed some light for us," Pride said, with an evil smile. "Now, let's shed some of your blood. Good-bye, Chimera."

Pride aimed his shadow tentacles at Heinkel and was about to strike when Ed jumped right in and punched the tentacles with his automail arm.

"Just in the nick of time, pops," Ed said. Then, Danny and Danielle came rushing into the scene as well.

"Hey, lion dude, you okay?" Danny asked Heinkel.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Heinkel replied. "He just graze me is all."

Ed stared face to face with Pride's true body and said, "Well, I had admit that I never saw this coming."

Looking at who Pride really was, Danny was shocked and couldn't believe it with his own eyes.

"No way," Danny said, appalled by who Pride really is. "Selim Bradley is Pride; a Homunculus."

"I was even surprised myself when he caught me," Danielle said. "So all this time, Mrs. Bradley had been living in the house of two Homunculi who've turned her life into lie."

"So even back when we met in the library, you've been playing with us for fools and just playing house with your foster mother!" Danny said with anger. "Normally, I wouldn't hurt kids. Youngblood was an exception, but for you… I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Just go ahead and try it," Pride said with an evil smile. "And how did you even manage to free your cousin? My shadow's would have sliced you before you could even reach her."

"You want to know," Danny said with a serious look. "Why don't you come over here and I'll tell you."

"Nice try, but those tricks won't work on me," Pride laughed.

"It was worth a shot," Danny quipped.

"Let's save this chatter for latter and get right into the action," Ed suggested. "A kid like him should be taught a lesson and I'm about to give it to this little brat."

"Go ahead and think if you can, little alchemist," Pride dared Ed. "You'll never be able to lay a hand on me."

Ed was angered at the fact that Pride had just called him "little" and shouted, "FORGET TEACHING YOU A LESSON! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!"

"And there he goes again letting the blood rush through his head," Danielle said, rolling her eyes whenever Ed's get angered when someone insults his height.

"Maybe he'll stop getting mad about people making fun of his height if we grows a few more inches," Danny said.

"Now, where were we?" Pride said, playing with the gang. "Ah, yes. I believe I was just about to slaughter all of you." Pride then lunged his shadow tentacles at the gang and the battle begun.

* * *

From outside of Madam Christmas' bar, two government agents were waiting outside. They had been spying on Roy Mustang and were waiting for him to come out at any moment. Their boss rushed over to where they were waiting.

"Where is he? Where's Mustang?"

"He's still in the bar. He doesn't usually spend as much time in there."

"The woman who owns the bar, Madam Chrismtas… her real name is Chris Mustang. She's his foster mother."

As soon as the two agents received a tip off from their boss, they drew out their guns, ready to head into the bar to bust them both. But, before they could have a chance to go in, the bar itself exploded, leaving nothing behind or any evidence, leaving the three government agents frustrated.

* * *

Both, Roy and his mother, Chris Mustang, aka. Madam Christmas, manage to escape below into the sewers. Roy knew that he was being followed and had some bombs set and rigged to blow.

"There it goes," Chris said. "My poor little château."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Roy told his foster mother. "But, I'll buy you a new one."

"Well, you've got some time to do it," Chris smiled. "It's probably best if I lay low for a while. I think Xing will do well for a hiding place."

"And what about all the girls that work for you?" Roy asked.

"Of course, you're worried about them," Chris figured. "Well, don't concern yourself too much. They're off sunbathing in Xing as well. And I doubt they're thinking of you."

"Now, get focused. There's too much at stake. You need to be thinking about saving this country. And the next time I see you, you better not be inside a body bag and be branded as a rebel or I won't be happy with you."

Roy smiled and nodded as Chris smiled back. She then went her way where her ride would be waiting to take her to Xing.

"Thanks for everything, Madam!" Roy called out. "I promise that I'll repay you!"

"Oh, so you'll remember me when you make it big," Chris replied, sarcastically. "Well, I guess I'll have something to look forward to then, won't I."

* * *

Roy sighed as soon as his foster mother was gone and said, "I really wish she'd stop treating me like a kid one of these days. Alright then, I guess I better get moving."

Roy then headed his own way as he went through the sewer tunnels and into a secret passageway. He headed straight down into the secret passageway and straight ahead was a closed door. Roy opened the door and saw some old friends waiting for him.

Waiting in the room for the Colonel were Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Sergeant Kain Fuery, and State Alchemist, Sam Manson. Almost the entire gang was reunited. If former Warrant Officer Vato Falman, 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Danny and the others were around, it would complete the whole gang.

"About time, Colonel," Breda grinned. "Didn't think you were going to show."

Roy smiled and said, "You keep up with the smart ass comments. I'll take them as a sign of confidence. Lieutenant… Manson, did you two make sure you weren't followed?"

"Yes," Riza replied. "And if we had been, this little guy would have alerted us."

Everyone looked down and saw Riza was referring to her faithful companion, Black Hayate. Black Hayate barked, happy to see the Colonel again.

"Good boy," Roy said, petting Black Hayate. "You keep your nose peeled, okay."

"It's good to have the old gang again," Sam smiled. "Well… almost."

"Don't worry," Riza assured Sam. "I'm sure we'll meet up with the others sooner or later."

"By the way, Lieutenant, what of the Bradley's status?" Roy asked Riza.

"I've got the entire family's itinerary for the next three days," Riza replied. "The Fuhrer went to observe the training in the East. Selim joined them for the trip as well."

"Then you guys haven't heard the news, have you?" Roy figured.

"I'm already aware of it, Colonel," Sam said. "Tucker's been keeping me informed of what's been happening."

"What news is that?" Riza asked. "What exactly happened?"

"The Fuhrer's train was destroyed with the Fuhrer riding in it," Roy replied.

Riza, Breda, and Kain were all stunned by this news.

"But, how?" Riza asked.

"General Grumman and a few old friends of the Colonel's strapped some bombs underneath the bridge where Bradley was riding his train and blew everyone away sky high," Sam explained.

"Well, I'll be damned," Breda said. "Old man Grumman doesn't like to take any chances, does he."

"That means security is going to be elevated now," Riza figured. "This could be even more difficult than we thought it could be."

"It's gone more beyond that," Sam told the gang. "Tucker called me and told me what's been going on at Central. He's been keeping tabs on what's been going on with the Senior Staff meeting. They've got a Homunculus named Sloth on patrol and to top it off, this Father guy Tucker told me about is taking control during the Fuhrer's absence."

"That's can't be good," Riza thought.

"How much is this going to effect our mission?" Kain asked. "Is the Eastern battalion still going to invade Central as planned?"

Roy sighed and said, "All we know is that the Fuhrer is missing. This is either a once in a lifetime chance… or we're walking into a trap."

"It doesn't really make a difference," Breda said. "We've got to see this thing through."

Kain and Riza nodded, agreeing with Breda.

"There have been plenty of times we've walken right into their traps," Sam said. "Even if this is a trap or not, there's no way we're going to turn our back's on this after what we've been through. If this is a trap, then they can come and get us because I'm ready for them."

"Yeah," Kain replied. "After the hell I went through in Aerugo, I'm willing to fight back to help make this country a better place."

"Same here," Breda nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it," Roy told his friends.

"Your orders, sir?" Riza asked the Colonel.

Roy said, "Whatever action we may take, we're heading straight for the battlefield. And no matter the outcome, there's no turning back. Even if we win, this mission still won't be close to completion. Not until we rebuilt this nation, with me as the Fuhrer. We still have the task of setting things right. In otherwords, I'm only giving you a single order to obey… don't die! Understood!"

"Sir!" everyone replied.

"Then let's move out!" Roy ordered. "Our first mission is to kidnap the Fuhrer's wife. If the Fuhrer is somewhat still alive, he may not care what happens to his wife, but we may have the advantage over Central forces by using her as a hostage."

"First mission to kidnap the Fuhrer's wife, huh," Sam thought. "Sounds easy and simple."

"Although, the rest of the mission is going to get tougher down the road," Riza said.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride," Breda quipped.

Roy, Riza, Bread, Kain, and Sam then moved out to carry on with their mission.

* * *

Back in the forest, the battle was raging on with Ed, Danny, and Danielle against Pride. Despite being three against one, Pride most likely had the advantage.

All Danielle could do was keep dodging Pride's tentacles as they kept coming right at her. The tentacles were moving so fast that Danielle couldn't even have time to use her lightning alchemy. Much was the same for Danny as he kept getting close calls from being strike. One of the shadow tentacles almost got him when he formed a path of ice on the ground and slid his feet to make a fast getaway.

Ed kept blocked Pride's attacks with his Northern made automail. Pride was starting to grow frustrated that he couldn't even lay a finger on Danny or Danielle who seemed to fast for him. But, what really irritated him was Ed, when he couldn't even break through his automail arm.

"The two Fenton's are quite fast that I can barely touch them," Pride thought. "But, why can't I cut through the little alchemist's automail. It's made of iron, so it should be easy enough to break."

Getting tired of this, Pride lunged thousands of his shadow tentacles all at once at all three of them. Danielle try to dodge out of the way, but got grazed across the leg. Danny manage to dodge the tentacles, but only got a little cut from the side of his neck. Ed, however, was able to deflect the shadow tentacles once more.

Pride stopped his attack while Ed, Danny, and Danielle took this time to catch their breaths.

Noticing the bleeding cut on Danielle leg, Danny asked, "Danielle, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Danielle said. "It's just a small cut. Nothing that should hold me back. And you."

"Nearly got me in the neck, but I should be fine," Danny assured her. "Hey, Ed, looks like you're starting to irritate the brat."

"I'd say by the look on his face that he's getting ready to throw a fit," Ed quipped.

"What's wrong, Pride?" Danielle said, antagonizing the Homunculus. "Your freaky tentacles can pierce through anything through the slightest pressure like you told me. Can't you even cut through a single arm made of automail?"

Pride glared at them at the thought that humans were antagonizing him. Unfortunately, Pride try to keep his cool since he doesn't possess any type of anger since he left it with Father.

"Tell me, little alchemist, why is it that I can't cut through your automail?" Pride asked.

"You want to know," Ed grinned. "This automail I have on is specially made in the North. It's made up of different elements of metal. Mostly carbon fiber."

"A carbon base?" Pride said, shocked. "So, he possesses the same type of shield as Greed. And the two Fenton's are too fast to handle. I've already used up half the power of my Philosopher Stone. I guess it's time to switch back to plan A."

Pride decided to take advantage of this fight now that the lights were back on. He used his shadow's to take control of Alphonse's armored body and summonded it to the battlefield.

Ed, Danny, and Danielle stood their ground, waiting for Pride to make his move.

"What's the matter?" Ed asked Pride. "You're not giving up are you?"

"We're just getting warmed up here," Danielle quipped, getting ready to use her alchemy when she could tell that Pride was getting exhausted as well.

"You look like you're tired," Danny said, antagonizing Pride. "You could do us a favor and rest while we take you out."

Pride just smiled and laughed. "You human's are such foolish creatures. You've all brought this upon yourselves."

Ed, Danny, and Danielle heard a clanking noise heading their way. The trio turned around and were all shocked of who it was approaching. It was Al's armored body, still possessed by Pride.

"Al!" they all said.

"I figured this might give me the advantage," Pride grinned. "Unless you want to destroy your brother, little alchemist. And what about you two Fenton's? Your only quest is to get back home. So, why would someone like Alphonse be that important to you? You might as well finish him off while you still can."

Danny grinned and said, "You know they do say the one's own pride will end up being their own downfall."

"We humans may seem foolish to you, but we're always prepared and plan things ahead," Danielle said with a determined smile.

"And just what is that suppose to mean?" Pride asked.

"Now, old man!" Ed called out.

Fu jumped through the flames of fire, catching Pride by surprise. Reaching into his pockets, Fu threw a flash bomb in the air over Pride as it went off.

"A flash bomb?" said a shocked Pride. "No!" Pride covered his eyes as the flash blinded him for a minute.

The light from the flash bomb was so bright that Pride's shadow couldn't handle it as it disintegrated around Al's body and thereby freeing him.

* * *

Over in the forest, Gluttony continued to run as he was being chased by Ling, Lan Fan, and Jazz who were still attacking him. Gluttony was growing exhausted as the power of his Philosopher Stone was reaching his limit.

"No more!" Gluttony begged as he ran. "No more!"

That was when everyone came to a stop when they all notice a bright flash from the sky. Lan Fan figured that must have been one of her grandfather's flash bombs.

"What's that?" Gluttony wondered as he began to bounce his way over where everyone else was at.

Looking at the bright light from the flash bomb, Jazz said, "That has to be Fu. Which means everyone else is there. Lan Fan, let's head over there!"

"Yes," Lan Fan replied. As soon as Lan Fan was about to move, she felt her automail arm was going uneasy. It started to shake and it made her nerves ache a bit.

Noticing Lan Fan was falling behind, Jazz said, "Lan Fan, you okay back there?"

Also noticing something strange going on with Lan Fan, Ling asked, "Lan Fan, what's wrong?"

Lan Fan didn't reply as she jumped through the tree's to head over to where everyone else was at. Jazz and Ling started to grow worried and knew there was something up with Lan Fan.

"Ling, what's wrong with her?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know," Ling replied. "But let's worry about that later. We've got to catch up with the others."

"Right," Jazz replied as she jumped through from tree to tree while Ling ran on foot.

* * *

Now that Alphonse was free from Pride's control, everyone knew that now was their chance.

"It's now or never, Ed!" Danny told him.

"Right!" Ed called back to Danny. "Now, Mr. Gorilla!"

"I'm on it!" Darius called out, appearing at the scene. Acting quickly, he grabbed a hold of Al before Pride could have a chance to possess him again. The flash of the bomb died down and Darius now had a hold of the free Alphonse.

"Al!" Ed called out as he, Danny, and Danielle rushed over to where Darius and the unconscious Al were.

"Is he okay, Ed?" Danielle asked.

"He's unconsciouss," Ed told Danielle. "Mr. Gorilla, you've got to get him out of here now!"

"And you're positive that he's not still possessed?" Darius asked, to make sure he didn't get attacked by Pride's shadow."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Ed replied. "It's exactly the same of how we manage to free Danielle. If you manage to severe a part of a Homunculi's body, it disintegrates into dust. The flash bomb's severed the shadow's holding Al's body. So, he's free from Pride's grasp."

"He's heading straight for us!" Danielle pointed out, as Pride lunged his shadows at the gang to attack them.

"Fire torpedo number two, Ed!" Danny told him.

"Right!" Ed said, as he tossed another flash bomb. "Have another!"

Appearing beside Pride was Gluttony who said, "Did you see that bright light, Pride?"

Suddenly, the flash bomb went off as it blinded Pride and Gluttony for a minute. Before Pride realized it, his shadow's disintegrated as his powers began to weaken. Once the flash faded, Pride glared at the gang with anger, but still try to keep his cool.

"You're pushing your luck!" Pride hissed.

"I think it's you who's pushing your luck!" Appearing at the scene as well were Jazz, Ling, and Lan Fan who came to join the others.

Jazz said, "So this who you really are, Selim Bradley… no, it's Pride isn't it. I've come across my reading's where it says that those who are prideful suffer even worse punishments. And the same will be for you."

Pride just simply gave Jazz a cold look in his eyes.

Danny stood next to Jazz and said, "Good to see you again, sis. And cograts on learning alkahestry."

"Thanks, little brother," Jazz replied. "It's simply easy to sense a Homunculi close by when you learn this stuff."

"I have to admit you were pretty cool out there," Danny said, impressed with his older sister.

"And I like the look you have on," Danielle said.

"Thanks, guys," Jazz said. "But, let's save the talk for later and focus on these two."

"Right," Danielle nodded as they paid attention on Pride and Gluttony.

Looking over where Gluttony was trying to recover, Pride said, "They really roughed you up."

"Yeah, but only because Greed and those two girls weren't fighting fair," Gluttony said. "They were all doing something so they could see me in the dark."

"Is that so," Pride thought as he looked at Lan Fan and Jazz. "The one wearing the mask must be the warrior from Xing; the one Wrath had an encounter with. She can sense our presense. And Greed must have turned over his body to the Xingese Prince in order to do the same.

"And this other girl, I recognize her. She was the wind alchemist that was framed by Envy. So it turned out her being alive is all true from what Father said. She's able to do the same thing like these Xingese warriors. My only hunch is that she fled to Xing and was able to master the alkahestry she used to attack Gluttony and acquite the same skills as these these two Xingese warriors. How pathetic."

That was when Pride thought of something. He looked at Gluttony with a ravenous look in his eyes and smiled evilly.

"Gluttony, how many times have they killed you now?" Pride asked.

"I lost count," Gluttony replied. "But I know it was a lot, though."

"They've beaten me up pretty badly as well," Pride told Gluttony. "The way thing's have gone, there's a very real chance they might annihilate us."

"Yeah, but that's okay because Father will fix us," Gluttony said to Pride, feeling self-assured.

Suddenly, everyone notice that Pride was aiming his shadow tentacles at them, he was aiming them for Gluttony. Gluttony notice this himself and grew frightened and realized what Pride had in mind.

"No!" Gluttony replied. "Please, don't do it, Pride!"

Unfortunately, Pride showed no remorse for his own little brother and just laughed as he pleaded for his life. He stared at Gluttony with a cold look in his eyes and had his shadow's grab a hold of Gluttony.

Everyone stared shocked of what Pride was about to do to his little brother.

"He's not going to do what I think he's doing?" Jazz asked, shocked. "He's not thinking of devouring him, his little brother?"

The gang watched in horror as Pride bit Gluttony in two, severing him from the waist as his upper torso began to disintegrate.

"No, Pride!" Gluttony cried, as he began to turn to dust. "Don't eat me! It hurts! Please help me… LUST!" Gluttony was now gone as his lower torso fell to the ground that contained his Philosopher Stone.

Pride then consumed what was left of Gluttony as well as his Philosopher Stone and felt his power increasing as well as gaining Gluttony's abilities. Everyone stared in disgust that Pride would actually consume his own kind just to save his own life.

"You sick twisted monster!" Danielle spat. "Why would you even do that! He was your little brother!"

Pride just laughed and said, "Don't even consider Gluttony to be my brother. He merely an essence from out Father. And the same goes for the rest of them. That's all they are to me."

"I use to think Envy was the most twisted of all the Homunculi," Danny said to Pride. "But you, Pride, you're the most vile of them all not that I've seen your true nature! You don't deserve to call yourself a Homunculi!"

Ling shook his fist with anger and said, "He devoured him… one of his own kind!" He began to transform his body into Greed's Ultimate Shield, prepared to take vengeance for Gluttony.

"Ah, this should make things much easier," Pride smiled evilly. "I can practically smell every movement you make. I could do without the ravenous hunger, but I suppose it will have to do."

Suddenly, Pride was able to smell something close by and could tell it was him.

"Oh, wait," Pride said, catch the smell. "I recognize this scent. You're somewhere close by, aren't you… Hohenheim."

* * *

In the forest, Darius was helping out Hohenheim to get Al to regain consciousness. Hohenheim could sense that Pride was close by and was prepared to face him once Al woke up.

* * *

Back in Central, Father had taken control over the Senior Staff meeting with Sloth as his bodyguard. Tucker happen to be listening in on the conversation with his radio to keep up to date of what was going on.

"From what we uncovered, Mustang's gathered his subordinates and is sneaking around."

"Mustang's got to have something to do with the Fuhrer's train. Hell, he's probably the one behind the Ishvalan's pouring into the city. I doubt it's a coincidence."

"It does seem like it's perfectly timed."

"Then where do we find him?" Father asked the members. "You're all more experienced this with the way this Mustang character operates than I am. What would you predict to be his next plan of action?"

Olivier spoke. "If I were in his place, well I would most likely take the Fuhrer's wife as a hostage."

"Why bother doing such a thing?" Father wondered. "He must know that's futile. So he's going to take a pointless hostage and make sure he's branded as a traitor. Even further, humans are relentlessly ridiculous creatures."

In truth, Olivier knew Father was wrong about that. Humans were in fact more intelligent than he realized. Olivier knew this may have an advantage and knew that Central forces won't fire when they take Bradley's wife hostage.

* * *

As Tucker listened in on the conversation through the radio, he said, "So that's the plan, huh. And yet this Father guy doesn't realize on how kidnapping Mrs. Bradley will work to our advantage.

"Wherever you are, Sam, you be careful. Once morning arrives, things are about to get real heavy here in Central."

* * *

A few miles from Central, Colonel Mustang and his gang received intelligence of Mrs. Bradley heading back. They parked their car in the way of the road and hid themselves in the tress and waited for Mrs. Bradley's car to arrive.

Mrs. Bradley was heading back to Central when her driver's stopped the car when they notice another car blocking their way.

"Hey, move your vehicle!" Both of Mrs. Bradley's bodyguards got out to check things out when Sam came up and snuck up behind one of the bodyguards and punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Who's there?" the second bodyguard yelled, pointing his gun at Sam. Then, Riza came and tripped the bodyguard as Roy rushed in and kicked the bodyguard in the face, and thereby knocking him out.

Once Roy, Riza, and Sam took care of the bodyguards, Breda and Kain tied them up to a tree so they wouldn't cause trouble for them. Mrs. Bradley was terrified of what was happening and saw Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye open the door to her car and saw she had a gun.

"Sorry to harass you at such a late hour," Riza told Mrs. Bradley. "My apologies."

"What's going on, Lieutenant?" asked the frightened Mrs. Bradley. "Why would you do something like this?"

Roy came up to Mrs. Bradley and said, "Please forgive us for startling you like this. I need you to come with me, Madam Fuhrer. We have no intension of harming you."

"I don't understand," Mrs. Bradley said, confused.

"Please, Mrs. Bradley," Sam said, showing herself. "It's not dangerous to for you to head back to Central alone. We believe that the military has betrayed us."

"Betrayed us?" Mrs. Bradley replied, still confused.

"We'll explain it to you along the way," Roy told Mrs. Bradley. "You have to trust us. It's for your own good, please."

Knowing she had no other choice or if she should trust Colonel Mustang, Mrs. Bradley took his hand as he escorted her into their car as the gang explained it all to her, although much of it would be a lie to protect her from the truth.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Al, can you hear me!" Hohenheim called out, trying get his unconscious son to wake up. "Come on! Wake up! Alphonse!"

Hohenheim was hoping Al would wake up as soon as possible since the others were going to need their help.

* * *

After consuming Gluttony, Pride could catch a whiff of Hohenheim's scent and could tell that he was nearby.

"I know that smell," Pride said with an evil smile. "Tell me something, Edward. Do you think your father will step forward to save you if I chopped off one of your limbs?"

Pride then unleashed his shadow tentacles on everybody all at once. Ed jumped back as he try to repel the shadow tentacles with his automail arm. Danny and Danielle couldn't even use their alchemy since Pride kept attacking them from every corner. Jazz kept jumping out of the way to avoid being hit by Pride's tentacles.

All Ed could do was keep jumping back as the tentacles barely missed him by an inch. That was when Ed found himself cornered by a tree. Pride made a wicked smile at Ed and decided to use his shadow's to cut him from the waist. He then lunged his shadows right towards to cut him in half.

"Look out!" Greed shouted when he saw Pride aiming for Ed.

The mouth of Pride's shadows opened up its large sharp teeth about to snap Ed in its jaws. Ed quickly ducked as the shadows large sharp teeth snapped its mouth shut, but missed as it only cut down the tree right behind Ed.

Pride looked over what Jazz was and made an attempt to attack her as well. Thinking quickly, Jazz threw her star chops around in a circle and placed her hands down, activing her new alkahestry power to repel Pride's shadows.

Pride's shadows try to break through to get to Jazz, but they weren't able to touch her. It was more like Jazz was able to form a barrier to keep Pride out.

"Damn!" said a frustrated Pride. "She's using that cursed alkahestry to keep me out. No matter. I can still get the other two Fenton's."

Looking over where Danielle was, Pride lunged his at her. Despite having a small injury on her bleeding, leg, Danielle try not to let it bother her. She flipped backwards as she dodged Pride's shadows.

Jumped where Danny was at, Danielle try to catch her breath and said, "Danny, have you notice something different about Pride just now."

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"The way he's attack," Danielle pointed out. "Now that he's consumed Gluttony, he know he can catch our scent. But, the way he's attacking is the same way Gluttony would. He's attacking us with some sort of ravenous look in his eyes."

"I guess he must have inherited Gluttony's traits as well," Danny figured.

"Look out!" Danielle shouted as he and Danny dodged out of the way before Pride's shadow tentacles could hit them.

Danielle quickly made a run for it as the shadow tentacles continued to pursue her. That was when she lost her balanced and tripped on a small log. Looking back, Danielle saw the shadow tentacles looming above her.

"Seems like your balance is uncoordinated," Pride laughed. "You and your Fenton relatives, as well as the Elric brothers are going to come back with me to Central whether you like it or not. If I have to go to extreme measure to do it, so be it."

Danielle got up to run when Pride lunged his shadow tentacles at her and before she knew it, Danielle was pierced right in her back. Losing her balance once more, Danielle collapses as Pride smiled evilly, ready to pierce her body again.

That was when Danny showed up on the scene. Danny used his ice alchemy to creat an ice pathway before him that it made it seem like he was surfing. He quickly grabbed a hold of Danielle before Pride's shadow tentacles had the chance to strike her.

Sliding on the ice path, Danny said, "Danielle, are you okay?"

"Right now, I don't think I can put up much of a fight from being stabbed in the back," Danielle said, trying not to let the pain bother her.

"Don't worry, Danielle," Danny told her. "Lucky for us, Jazz is skilled in alkahestry so she should be able to heal you once we deal with Pride." For now, all Danny could do was carry her as he kept trying to dodge Pride's shadow tentacles.

Suddenly, Pride looked over where Greed was at. Greed has switched bodies back with Ling as he quickly jumped out of the way when Pride lunged his shadow tentacles at him. Greed jumped onto a tree branch and saw Lan Fan next to him.

"Young Lord!" Lan Fan called out.

"Not quite," Greed told Lan Fan. "The name's Greed."

Once realizing that this was the monster that took over Ling's body, Lan Fan said, "It's you! Give the Prince's body back!"

"Now, why would I do something like that?" Greed questioned Lan Fan.

That was when they saw Pride lunged his shadow's at them. The sharp teeth of Pride's shadows was headed for them to snap them in half.

"Oh, boy," Greed said. "Head's up!"

Greed and Lan Fan jumped out of the way as Pride tore apart the tree they were on. As they were in midair, Pride saw his chance and grabbed a hold of Greed in his jaws.

Seeing the Prince in danger, Lan Fan pulled out her kunai's to attack. Suddenly, she felt the stump from her automail arm in pain again and dropped her kunai's. She quickly grabbed onto a tree branch with her left arm and pulled herself up.

Jazz had just saw what happened to Lan Fan was getting the feeling that something was up with her. Ed had notice this himself and knew it was too soon for her to attack with her automatic arm since it takes up seven months for it to recover and she only had six since her departure.

Ed rushed over to where Lan Fan was and asked, "Are you all right?"

Jazz let down her barrier and rushed over to Lan Fan as well and said, "Lan Fan, something's wrong with your automail, isn't it? I had a feeling something was up with you when we were fighting Gluttony."

Just then, Lan Fan became alarmed when Pride's shadows appeared before her with its menacing sharp teeth and eyes. Pride snapped the tree that Lan Fan was on into pieces.

Lan Fan was about to fall into Pride's jaws when Ed came and pushed her out of the way before she could be shredded to pieces. Jazz ran over to where they were and saw Pride's shadow about to lunge at them. Thinking quickly, Jazz threw her star chops around them like a circle and placed her right hand on the ground, activating her alkahestry power to put up a barrier and keeping Pride out.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Lan Fan told Ed.

"Oh, shut up!" Ed said to Lan Fan. "Your arm obviously hasn't healed yet."

Knowing this was true, Lan Fan replied, "I can take care of myself."

"Lan Fan, I think it's best if you let Ed, me, and the other handle this," Jazz suggested. "If you keep this up, your automail arm is not going to last long in this fight."

"My automail arm is fine!" Lan Fan told Jazz. "I need to protect the Prince!"

"It doesn't look to me he needs that much protection," Ed said to Lan Fan. "Greed's pretty much handling that."

"Greed?" Jazz asked Ed. "You mean the one I've heard that took control of Ling's body. What are you guys doing with him?"

"Long story," Ed replied to Jazz. "Look, Lan Fan! If you can look after yourself, then prove it to me and start acting like you can! We're going to need your help tomorrow."

"In fact we're going to need all the help we can get," Jazz said, holding up the barrier. "Tomorrow, we all have to unite together for the Promised Day."

Lan Fan decided to take Ed and Jazz's advice and decided to lay low on the fighting for a while or risk losing her automail arm. She knew she had to stop bickering for once and help fight her friends fight for their country.

Fu took this time to get Heinkel out of harm's way and away from the fight. Danny ran over to where Fu was, carrying Danielle.

"Wait up, Fu!" Danny called out.

Fu notice the stabbed wound in Danielle's back and asked, "What happen to your cousin?"

"Pride attacked her," Danny said, taking heavy breaths. "I need to keep her our of the fight. She's lost a little bit of blood."

"Let's hurry!" Fu urged.

Suddenly, Pride saw Fu, Danny, Danielle, and Heinkel trying to escape and made an attempt to attack them with his shadow tentacles. That was when Greed jumped in and repelled the shadow tentacles with his Ultimate Shield.

"Get out of here, now!" Greed told the gang.

"Thanks, Greed," Danny said.

"Don't mention it," Greed replied.

"Sorry I couldn't kill the little bastard," Heinkel apologized to Greed.

"Don't sweat it," Greed told Heinkel. "Even I consider him to be a monster."

While Jazz held up the barrier to protect Ed and Lan Fan from Pride, Greed decided to handle things from here and take his older brother head on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Al saw himself in a world of darkness. Before he knew it, he he saw a bright light up ahead and heard a voice calling out to him.

"Wake up! Alphonse!"

Al finally manage to regain consciousness and saw who it was in front of him calling out his name. It was his father, Van Hohenheim.

"What?" Al thought, confused. "Dad?"

"Hey," Hohenheim said, relieved that his son was okay.

"So… what I thought you were in… is this Kanama?" Al asked, confused on where he was at.

"That it is," Hohenheim replied.

"I was in the East," Al remembered. "So, how did I… that's right… it was Pride. Dad, the Homunculus, Pride… he took control of my body."

"I know," Hohenheim told his son. "Mr. Gorilla's told me all about it."

"It's Darius," Darius repeatedly kept telling everyone.

"It was… it was like he was manipulating my soul," Al told his father. I feel violated."

Hohenheim explained. "The Homunculi are basically your relatives. They're like second generation clone's of me. So they might be able to interfere with your seal since we share the same blood."

"Wait, where's Danielle?" Al asked Hohenheim. "She was with me when me when she and I were captured by Pride."

Suddenly, everyone became alarmed when they heard something moving in the bushes. But, to their relief, it was only Fu holding up Heinkel and Danny carrying Danielle who was unconscious.

"Can you clean and attend to this man's wounds?" Fu asked Hohenheim.

"Yes, I'll see to it," Hohenheim told Fu. "And what happen to your cousin, Danny?"

"She got pierced in the back by Pride," Danny explained. "I need her to rest until I can get Jazz to close up the wounds."

"There's no need for that," Hohenheim told Danny. "I too am skilled in the medical field of alkahestry. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks," Danny said.

"However, it's a bit strange that you and her share the same resemblance," Hohenheim suspected. "It's as though you and your cousin are one in the same. This my hunch, but I suspect she was once a part of you, created from your blood I take it."

Danny didn't know how Hohenheim knew that and said, "I guess you can say that. She was created from my DNA a while back along with along with some other clones who came out as monsters. Surprisinly, she was the only one who came out with a sane mind. The moment I met her, I knew she wasn't a monster. To me, she was just a free spirited girl."

Hohenheim smiled and said, "You have a fascinating cousin here. If only the Homunculi could come out more like her instead of becoming the monsters like they are."

Danny started to think about it for a moment and could see comparison's between Father and Plasmius. Both try to create their own children for their own benefits. Unfortunately, Plasmius failed while Father succeeded. Danny wondered how different it would have been if the Homunculi didn't have come out as monsters and treated like real people. He then realized that the Homunculi aren't to blame for all of this. It was their Father who turned them all into monsters.

Changing the subject, Hohenheim asked, "How's everything going over there?"

"Let's just say things have gotten much worse," Danny replied.

Approaching Hohenheim, Fu said, "I'm guessing you must be Edward's father.

"That's correct," Hohenheim replied.

"Well, from what's happened so far, that shadow monster devoured the fat Homunculus whole and he's overpowering us. Greed, Edward, and Jasmine are doing everything they can. But I don't know how long they can last."

"We've got to think of something quick," Danny suggested as Hohenheim got to work on closing up Danielle's wounds. "Who knows how long it will be before Pride decides to tear them apart."

Feeling guilty about all of this and shocked over the condition Danielle was in, Al thought, "This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if hadn't let Pride catch me. And Danielle, she wouldn't be hurt if I was able to fight back."

Fu notice that the fire was spreading even further and said, "The fires have given him all the light he can wish for and I'm out of flash bombs. We need a new plan and fast."

"And not just for us," Darius told the gang. "The slum dwellers are going to be headed straight for Pride any minute now."

"This isn't good," Danny thought. "We can't let them get in the way and put their lives at risk. I'd freeze him to a block of ice, but he's too fast. Every time I get the chance to use my alchemy, he'll strike immediately."

"What other chances do we have left?" Fu wondered.

Al thought of something and looked at his father and asked, "Hey, dad, you're a pretty brilliant alchemist, right?"

"I guess," Hohenheim replied. "I know a thing or two."

"You got something planned, Al?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I do," Al replied. "But I'm going to need yours and dad's help in order to pull it off."

Hohenheim and Danny nodded as they listened in on Al's plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed, Greed, and Jazz were having their hands full with Pride who kept attacking them. Lan Fan quickly escaped as soon as Jazz let down her barrier. She took deep breaths due to so much energy she wasted due to her fight with Gluttony. Pride lunged his shadow tentacles at the trio and sent them flying and hit the ground.

"Now then, I can see you more clearly without those tree's in the way," Pride smiled evilly. "There's not much point in trying to hide from me. I can smell each move you make.

"Damn it!" Greed grunted as he pulled himself up. "Hey, you two okay over there?"

"Does wheezing count," Ed wheezed.

"I'm cool over here," Jazz said to Greed. "It's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me."

"This isn't really the time to worry about others, is it, Greed?" Pride laughed. "As soft as you become, I wonder how much longer you can survive."

"Shut up, you beast," Greed said to Pride.

"What a horrific thing to say to your own brother, Greed," Pride said, playing innocent with him. "Honestly, I might have to eat you."

"I promise that I won't go down easy, brother," Greed grinned.

Pride was about to get ready to attack when he started to catch someone elses scent approaching. Looking to his side, Pride saw him coming.

"Oh, so you've chosen to show yourself, eh, Hohenheim," Pride said.

Hohenheim approached Pride and said, "The hero always wait until the last second to make his move."

"Hero?" Pride laughed. "Interesting. You must think you can defeat me."

"No, I never think that," Hohenheim replied. "I'm not dumb enough to try and fight you."

Jazz pulled herself up and also saw Hohenheim. As soon as she saw him, she began to sense something strange from Hohenheim, something that wasn't human.

"Who is this old guy?" Jazz wondered. "I'm getting this strange enormous presense coming from his Chi. I can sense a bunch of people inside of him, but it's different from when I sensed the Homunculi. I don't hear any people screaming.

"And his Chi, I've never sensed anything with such enormous power. He's not human, but yet he looks human. And he doesn't have the same inhuman presense I get from the Homunculi. I can sense a pure essence coming from this guy. Just who is he?"

Getting suspicious, Pride thought, "What could he possibly be thinking? He must be plotting something."

As Hohenheim began to approach Pride a bit further, the Homunculus prepared himself to attack.

"Here he comes," Pride said.

Suddenly, Pride began to catch someone elses scent nearby. He looked behind himself and saw Al about to attack him. Reacting in time, Pride caught Al's body with his shadow tentacles.

"Are you joking?" Pride asked Al. "This was your pathetic plan? You should have runned while you had the chance!" Pride began to twist Al's armor that he had him kneeling down to his legs.

Seeing his little brother in trouble, Ed shouted, "Al, no!" He was about to rush over to help him when his father held him back. Ed was confused and saw the look on his father's face and wondered what he had in mind.

"Don't worry, Al," Jazz said, getting out her star chop weapons. "I'll deal with this brat right away…"

That was when someone grabbed Jazz by her arms to keep her from throwing her star chops. Jazz saw that it was Fu.

"Fu, what are you doing?" Jazz asked the old man. "Al needs help."

"Lower your weapons," Fu told her. "We have it all under control. That shadow monster has no idea that he's walking right into a trap."

"A trap?" Jazz wondered. She was wondering on what Hohenheim was planning.

"It seems as though your son enjoys being held hostage," Pride laughed. "It's either that or he's supremely stupid."

Outraged by Pride's insult to Al, Hohenheim shouted, "That's crossing the line, Pride! Don't ever mock my son!"

"Danny, do it now!" Al called out.

"What?" said a confused Pride as he looked around, wondering where Danny was about to come from.

Suddenly, caught by surprised, Danny kicked Al's helmet right off and came right out of his armor and shouted, "Time to blow you away, Pride!" Getting ready to use his alchemy, Danny inhaled as much of his breath as he could and exhaled, blowing it on his transmutation gloves and creating creating cold thick air of clouds around them.

Most of it got blown in Pride's face and the next thing he knew, he and Alphonse were surrounded in a thick cold air of clouds that he could barely see right through it. In fact, it was almost impossible to to see anyone.

"Curse you, Glacial Alchemist!" Pride snarled. "I may not be able to see you, but I can still smell you!" Trying to catch a whiff of Danny's scent, Pride was able know where he was and lunge his shadow tentacles right at him.

However, before Pride even knew it, the person he caught was not Danny. When he brought over of what he caught, he saw it was only an ice sculpture of Danny himself. Pride was so angry that he crushed the ice sculpture.

"Now you've done it!" said an irritated Pride. "I'm tear apart your body from your limbs and drag you back to Central if I have to!"

"You know, Mr. Hohenheim told me you were known as Pride the Arrogant," Danny said, speaking through the thick clouds. "That sort of fits you, because it comes to show how arrogant you really are when it comes to humans."

"And we're just about to show you what happens to those who are arrogant," Al told Pride. "Dad, do it now!"

Suddenly, Pride felt the ground before him and Alphonse shaking. The next thing he knew, the ground before them lifted itself up as it were being turned into a gigantic dome. Hohenheim was using his alchemy, without a transmutation circle, to use the Earth's crust to incase Pride into a dark imprisonment.

Angered that he had been tricked like this, Pride yelled, "CURSE YOU GLACIAL ALCHEMIST AND HOHENHEIM!"

Hohenheim watched as Pride and Alphonse were concealed inside of the earth made dome. The thick clouds cleared up and the gang saw what Hohenheim just did.

"Amazing!" Jazz said, surprised of what she just witnessed. "He didn't even use his hands to do that! I've got to find out who he is."

"His name is Van Hohenheim," Fu told Jazz. "He is Edward and Alphonse Elric's father."

"That's their father?" Jazz thought. "The one who abandoned them? Just what kind of being is he?" From what Jazz knew about Ed and Al's father was that he abandon them when they were very young. However, there was a sort of mystery to Hohenheim that Jazz thought.

Danny looked on of what Hohenheim did with his alchemy and said, "Wow! I have to admit, you're incredible old man." Ed was even surprised as well that Hohenheim can perform alchemy without a transmutation circle like Father was able to.

Greed watched in 'awe' and said, "That's amazing. He actually manage to confide Pride. " That's when Greed realized now was his chance to do things his own way and made a run for it.

Ed was amazed of what his father was able to do, but at the same time he was angry after realizing that Al was trapped inside with Pride.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ed demanded of Hohenheim. "Al's trapped in there with that monster! How could you do something like that! And what about you, Danny! Were you in on his plan too!"

Jazz ran over to hold Ed back to calm him down and said, "Control yourself, Ed! Don't take your anger out on them!"

"Be mad all you want, Ed, because it's not like we planned this," Danny told him.

"Al was the one who suggested this," Hohenheim told his son, much to Ed's shock. He started to wonder why Hohenheim didn't tell him before of what they were planning.

* * *

Inside of the earth made dome, Al laughed at Pride's arrogance and said, "You fell for it. You can't use your powers in this darkness."

"I don't see why you're laughing," Pride said, glaring at Al. "You're trapped inside this thing too. As soon as you try to make an opening to leave, I'll slice you into little pieces."

"I don't remember saying anything about leaving," Al questioned Pride, much to the Homunculus' shock.

Al continued. "Let's have a little rest of endurance, Selim. Oh, sorry. Would you prefer to be called Pride. You see Pride, my body doesn't need oxygen, light, or food. I'm perfectly comfortable right here until the Promised Day is over. And I'm going to make sure you stay put no matter what."

Pride had a frustrated look on his face once realizing that he was going to be trapped inside here until they figure out a way to kill him.

* * *

From outside the dome, Hohenheim and Danny explained things to Ed of why they had to resort to this by incasing Al and Pride in this giant dome imprisonment.

"It would have been nearly impossible to defeat Pride," Hohenheim said. "It was only a matter of time before the fight spread to the slums. Since we knew we couldn't defeat him, Al came up with this plan that I use my alchemy to imprison him."

"Al figured that Pride wouldn't be that easy to trap," Danny said. "So I hid inside Al's armor and used my alchemy to create a cold air of thick clouds to throw him off our tracks while Hohenheim put his plan into action."

"For now, we bought ourselves enough time to figure out how to destroy him," Hohenheim said.

"Well, you two could have at least told me what you were…"

"Your brother told me not to," Hohenheim interrupted. "He said that you'd be against it."

"So, Al's basically going to stay trapped inside there with Pride?" Jazz asked.

"We had no other choice, Jazz," Danny told her. "At the rate of how the fight was going, there's a chance Pride was going to kill us. With the extra power he absorbed from Gluttony's Philosopher Stone, we didn't stand a chance. The slum dwellers were getting ready to head here as well and we couldn't put innocent people's lives at stake."

"Al came up with this plan because it was the only way to make sure everyone would survive," Hohenheim said. "Try to understand. Right now, let's get to work putting the flames in the forest out."

"That should be easy to take care of with my alchemy," Danny said, snapping his fingers.

Hohenheim and Danny and everyone else decided to get to work on putting the flames out while Ed and Jazz remained behind as they were still worried for Al.

"I just finally got to see Al again and it all had to end up like this," Ed said.

"Same goes for me," Jazz said. "It is good to see you guys again. Unfortunately, I expected to meet Al more differently than this."

Frustrated, Ed said, "Hey, Jazz, considering we're both older siblings you ever get this sense of feeling that you may be growing apart from your own sibling?"

Jazz thought about it and said, "Yeah. I sort of do. When it comes to having a little brother or sister, there will come a time when you have to go your separate ways. It's almost like being a parent. All you can do is worry and feel like you have protect your little brother and sisters.

"But you know, that's just natural. It just shows how strong our relationship's are with our sibling's. It's our job as the older siblings to be a good example for our younger sibling's. Take Al for example, he's making the sacrifice he made to make sure we survive. It's one of those traits he inheirit from you, Ed. And for me, I always have this strong feeling to make a difference in this world. Danny follows the same example for me. He's always trying to be the hero and prove that anyone, no matter what they are, can be a hero."

Ed realized that Jazz is right. Al's sacrifice to be imprisoned with Pride would be the kind of sacrifice he'd be willing to make as well if he were in his place. It had come to show how much Al would be willing to give up to guarantee everyone's safety like he would.

Running up against the earth crusted dome along with Jazz, Ed called out, "Al!"

"Brother!" Al called back.

"Hey, Al!" Ed called out, once more.

"Sorry, brother," Al replied. "It's not much of a reunion, huh. But, this is all my fault. So I had to do something. And besides, I only have to stay in here for one day. I promise that I'll be okay, brother."

"Hey, Al, you recognize my voice!" Jazz called out.

"Jazz?" Al said, shocked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Jazz replied. "I just got back here a few days ago crossing the desert from Xing."

"What are you doing back here?" Al asked. "You're still a fugitive."

"Don't worry," Jazz assured Al. "I've donned a new look, so nobody will be able to recognize me. Besides, I had to come back for the Promised Day. I couldn't just let you guys handle this alone."

"I have to admit that you're taking a serious risk, but I'm glad you came back," Al said. "Just wish I could see your from outside instead of here."

"Don't worry," Jazz said to Al. "You'll see my face sooner or later."

"Al, you sure you're going to be okay?" Ed asked his little brother.

"I'll be fine," Al assured Ed. "Right now, you guys have to worry about tomorrow for the Promised Day."

"Right," Ed replied. "You hang in there, Al! When I do see you again, I promise that when this is all over, you'll get your real body back!"

"I hope so, brother," Al said. Al knew he had to get his real body back as soon as possible since there was no telling when his suit of armor might reject his soul.

* * *

Greed fleed from the gang and made his way through the forest to head for Central. He figured things would be much easier now that most of the Homunculi gang were out of the way.

"So Lust is dead, Envy's gone, Gluttony's eaten, Wrath is at Eastern Command, and they've got Pride under lockdown. So that means Sloth and pops are the only one's watching over Central."

"Hey, Greed, what the hell are you planning!" Ling demanded.

Greed grinned and said, "I told you… I plan on ruling the entire world."

However, Ling began to suspect something about Greed. He always rambled on ruling the entire world. But, he wondered if this was Greed's way of hiding of what he really wanted.

* * *

Elsewhere, around the slums, a couple of homeless guys were warming up by the fire they made for themselves and were discussing the rumors they've been hearing going around Central.

"Am I going crazy are have you guys noticed all the Ishvalan's around lately?"

"No, you're right. There's a small army of them in those buildings out to the west of town."

"And speaking of of Ishvalan's, you have to wonder whatever happened to that fellow with the x-shaped scar across his face."

That was when they notice someone coming. To their surprise, as soon as they mentioned Scar, he suddenly showed himself along with Dr. Marcoh, Jerso, Zampano, and Yoki.

"Well, I guess you can ask him yourself. Speak of the devil and he shows up here."

"Do any of you know how to get to the Kanama slums?" Scar asked the homeless men.

"Yeah, sure. Kanama's just south of the city right on the outskirts of the forest."

"Is that so," Scar replied. "Thank you."

"Did that little girl meet back up with you guys? I mean the one that always carried that cat around with her. She passed through here again, just a few weeks back."

"She did what?" said a shocked Scar.

"It sounds like she didn't go back to Xing after all," Jerso figured.

"What the hell is that girl doing?" Zampano wondered.

Another homeless man appeared to the gang and said, Well, well, you boys out celebrating tonight?"

"Why?" Scar asked. "What's to celebrate?"

"You can drop the act. I know you were behind blowing up the train Bradley was on."

"What was that?" Scar said, as he and gang were shocked by this news.

"So you… you weren't behind it?"

"It's news to us," Scar replied.

"Well, I just assumed you must have led the other Ishvalan's to take your revenge on King Bradley."

"All that stuff about them being terroirst is nothing but paranoid nonsense."

"My brothers would never lower themselves to such cowardice," Scar told the homeless men. "They're your allies. And this country will soon see them as heroes, not terroist."

* * *

Around another part of the slums, Kimblee was continuing on with his murderous rampage. He had just killed a group of Ishvalan refugee's that gotten in his way.

As Kimblee stepped aside the dead corpses of the Ishvalan's he said, "I need to learn how to draw the line when it comes to my job. I spent a fortune having this suit tailor-made and now it's filthy. And the fun isn't even scheduled to start until the sun's up."

Kimblee was very eager for the sun to rise. Once it did, it only meant he could keep continuing on with his quest for destruction and tainting this country in its own blood.

* * *

Back inside of the earth crusted dome, Pride was taking this time to see if he can find his way out. He even went as far as to trying to breaking or poke his way out with a stick, to no avail.

"That's pointless," Al told Pride. "I doubt my dad would have made the walls thin enough for a child to tunnel out. It's not that hard to surprise you when you think so little of us humans. You think you've got us all figured out, but you don't even know a thing about us. You're too arrogant to see that things might not go your way. Like your plan to use us. It was too sloppy to actually work."

Pride sat down as he tapped Al's helmet with a stick and asked, "And how's that?"

"Well, the plan needed us, right; as your sacrifices?" Al asked Pride. "The whole thing hinged on doing what you wanted. But what if we simply decided to run away to a different country. That's all it would have taken and your entire plan falls apart."

"True," Pride admitted. "And there are some human's selfish enough who would have done exactly what you said. But then… not all. Just look at Wrath's wife.

"There was a time when we took a trip to the city and I was almost runned over by a car. The car swerved of course, but not before she risked her life trying to shield me with her body. She had no idea I could have easily protected myself. But I was genuinely shocked by her selfless concern for my safety.

"I've always known what it was to have a father, but I have never had what you would call a mother. I was quite intrigued by her and how she cared for me. And I realized what it was like to have a mother.

"When you say Wrath's wife, you mean Mrs. Bradley, right?" Al asked Pride.

"Yes, that's correct," Pride replied.

"How could you deceive her all this time?" Al questioned.

"I won't deny that I was just playing house with her," Pride admitted. "But I also can't deny that my time spent with her has been pleasant. I quite liked it."

"But then…"

"As I was saying," Pride interrupted. "There are a handful of human's like Wrath's wife, they're willing to give up their own lives to protect the thing's they care about.

"And one step up from them, we have you and your brother, and your friends chosen to be sacrifices for the infinite strength of your spirits. You've never would have fled and abandoned this country. In fact, you and the Static Alchemist even went so far as to bring the fight to us.

"So explain to me again, how are our plans so sloppy?" Al didn't know how to respond to that and just remained quiet inside of the dome with Pride.

* * *

Elsewhere, Colonel Roy Mustang and Sam made a quick stop at the cemetery to pay a visit to an old friend. They stood in front of the grave of Brigadier General Maes Hughes.

"I really do miss him," Sam said.

"Yeah," Roy replied. "Me too. You know back then, we didn't start out as friends when we first met at the academy. In fact, he was always the guy that liked to show off. But, he helped me out for the first time in a fight I got into with the cadets. From then on, we became friends."

Sam smiled and said, "It's funny how friendship's start off like that. We never do start out as friends at first. When I first met Danny and Tucker when I was eight, they weren't the friends I expected them to be. But, I actually stood up for them when they were really in trouble. From then on, I've always been the one looking out for them."

"When it comes to making friends and no matter how many friends you make, they can never replace the one's you lose," Roy said, looking at Hughes' grave once more.

"Sam… Colonel," Riza said, coming up to them at the Hughes' grave. "We should all start getting ready.

"Right," Roy replied.

Looking at her silver pocket watch, Sam said, "It's only four hours left until the the sun rises and the Promised Day begins."

"Alright then, let's move it," Roy said, smiling with confidence.

Roy and Sam then headed back to the car to get going. Although, Riza couldn't help there was something wrong with them. She looked back at Hughes' grave and followed them. Riza couldn't get this strange feeling that something was up with Roy and Sam.

* * *

Back in the forest, Jazz was asking Hohenheim some questions regarding the strange presense she was getting from him and why she could sense human souls inside of him as well. Hohenheim filled in to Jazz about his backstory and explained a bit more on the one called Father who was the one who created the Homunculi. Hearing all of this story caught Jazz by surprise.

"Well, that pretty much explains the strange presense I've been getting from you," Jazz said. "It's hard to imagine that you're a Philosopher Stone."

"It's crazy, huh," Danny said. "There's a lot of things we discovered and happened here while you were in Xing. I mean we found out this whole entire country is being used to create a giant transmutation circle to turn everyone into a Philosopher Stone, Fuhrer King Bradley is a Homunculus, and to top it off, Scar's on our side now."

"Well, it sounds like you guys had some fun while I was away," Jazz quipped. "And it looks like I came back in for the fireworks. So, supposedly, if we can somehow destroy this Father's guys' body, we end up saving this Amestris from being turned into a Philosopher Stone?"

"Pretty much," Danny replied. "But, it's not going to easy. Don't underestimate this Father guy, Jazz. The first time you meet him, he looks old, but he's more powerful than you think. But I'm pretty sure with your alkahestry skills, we stand much of chance."

"Don't worry about me, Danny," Jazz assured him. "From what they taught me in Xing, I was told never to underestimate my opponents by their size, age, or anything like that. I'm ready for this."

"And hopefully we can get some information out of this guy and get back home," Danny said.

"Danny… Jazz, she's waking up!" Ed called out. Danny and Jazz went over where Ed was and saw Danielle regaining consciosuness.

"Hey, Danielle, how are you doing?" Danny asked.

Danielle smiled and said, "Well, I guess you can say I've never been better. And I'm ready for another fight…" That was when Danielle felt her back hurting again.

"Take it easy, Danielle," Jazz told her.

"Hey, Jazz," Danielle smiled once more. "Good to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too," Jazz smiled back. "You just take it easy. You need to rest."

"I hate to say it, but the condition you're in, you won't be able to help us out in the Promised Day," Ed said to Danielle.

"You're joking, right?" Danielle questioned. "Come on. You don't think I'm going to let one little injury on my back slow me down…"

"I suggest you take my son's advice and stay behind, young lady," Hohenheim interrupted, speaking to Danielle. "You shouldn't be moving around. It's best you get some rest. The wound is closed, but there's no telling when it might open up if you fight."

"He's right, Danielle," Danny told her. "Don't try to risk it, okay."

Danielle sighed and said, "Fine."

"Hey, don't worry," Danny assured her. "I'll make sure to kick plenty of butt for you."

"It's still not the same when I'm not there," Danielle sighed.

"And it looks like we've got some company," Jazz pointed out.

Ed and Danny looked over where Jazz was pointing and saw who it was.

"It's Dr. Marcoh and the others," Ed said.

"Dr. Marcoh?" Jazz said, surprised. "What's he doing here?"

"He's been helping us out during our journey," Danielle explained. "We found some hope in those research note written by Scar's , the giant transmutation circle can be reversed with the power of Xingese alkahestry."

"So you guys figured it out, huh," Danny said, impressed. "It probably had to take a lot of brains to put all that information together."

"It was more like solving a puzzle," Danielle quipped. "The trickest part was how they all fit together."

"Well, now that Dr. Marcoh is here, let's go catch up with him and the others," Ed suggest as he ran up to meet them.

"Right behind you," Danny said, as he followed Ed.

"And don't forget me," Jazz said, catching up with them.

* * *

Dr. Marcoh, Scar, Jerso, Zampano, and Yoki were passing through when they had notice most of the forest was gone in the area they were in.

"What happened here?" Zampano wondered.

"It's been cleared to the ground," Dr. Marcoh said. "The whole area. And what caused that?"

The gang found themselves standing in front of a giant dome made from the Earth's crust.

"That's not natural," Dr. Marcoh said, baffled by all of this.

"Hey, is that Jerso and Zampano!"

The gang turned around and saw who it was. To Jerso and Zampano's shock, it was Darius.

"What the… Darius?" Zampano said, stunned by this as Darius approached his friends.

"Let me take a guess, Kimblee ordered you to track us down and kill us, now didn't he," Jerso presumed.

"You're joking, right?" Darius replied. "You can't really still think that we're working for Kimblee?"

"No way, of course not," Zampano said, getting suspicious. "As soon as we start trusting you, you'll kill us."

"I would never do that!" Darius yelled, outraged.

"I'm not falling for it!" Jerso argued. "I bet Heinkel's hiding around here somewhere just waiting for a chance to ambush us!"

"Dr. Marcoh!"

Dr. Marcoh turned around and saw who it was approaching him.

"Oh, Edward and Danny," Dr. Marcoh said, surprised. "And is that you Jasmine?"

"Yeah, it's me," Jazz said. "It's great to see you again. It's been a long time. And, what happened to your face?"

"Oh, well, it's a long story," Dr. Marcoh told her, not sure on how to explain it to Jazz.

"And I see you're still working with Scar," Ed said, looking at the Ishvalan.

Danny approached Scar with a serious look and said, "Hey, just to let you know, I'm still at odds with you. But, I just wanted to thank you for helping to look after and protect my cousin."

Scar looked at Danny with a serious look as well and replied, "There's no need to thank me. And I've given up my murderous ways against State Alchemist. I've decided that I want to help change this country so nothing like what happened in my homeland in Ishval would repeat itself."

Ed said, "Sorry to have to spring this on you guys right away, but we need to…"

"SHUT UP!"

Next thing Ed and Danny knew, Darius had angrily threw a log at them when he was actually aiming for Jerso and Zampano. Luckilu, Ed and Danny ducked in time.

"What the hell, man!" Danny shouted. "You almost killed us with that you bunch of smelly mammals!"

"Hey, piggy, gorilla, and fatty, shut up and stop fighting!" Ed yelled at the Chimera's.

"You want to mess with us shorty and ice kid!" the three Chimera's shouted, challenging them.

"Bring it on then!" Danny yelled.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew right in between Danny and Ed as well as the three Chimera's where it had almost got them. They looked and saw Jazz was the one who did that.

"You can either stop fighting or I might just have to blow you away," Jazz said with a cold look in her eyes. "And that includes you, Danny."

They all started to get nervous when she was giving them that look and figured it was better not to fight at all.

"Oh, boy," Danny said, sweating nervously. "She's dead serious."

"We'll be good," the three Chimera's said at the same time.

* * *

Moments later, all four of the Chimera's, Darius, Heinkel, Jerso, and Zampano all explained of how they've cut their ties with Kimblee. Darius and Heinkel also filled in on how Kimblee left them for dead back up North and how Ed saved their lives.

"So you really did quit," Jerso said. "I guess we all ditched him around the same time then."

"Yeah, sounds like it," Darius said. "It was all too obvious that Kimblee considered us to be expenable."

"That's the truth," they all agreed.

"We may be considered fugitives now, but you know what I've got no complaints," Darius said.

"Same here," Heinkel agreed. "And no matter what, I know for a fact that these guys would never abandon us."

"Once the sun comes up, things are going to get rough," Jerso said.

"I know," Darius said. "Let's just hope that everyone makes it through the day alive."

"And it looks like they've wrapped up their meeting," Heinkel pointed out when he saw Fu make his leave.

Checking out to see what was going on, Darius asked, "Where the old guy head off to?"

"He's going to do some reckon is Central," Ed explained.

"By himself?" Darius asked.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "He pointed out that he's the only one who's kept his identity hidden. So, it'll be easier for him to infiltrate the city. He also said that he's do his best to update us on Colonel Mustang's actions. But I kind of get the feeling that he's mostly concerned about Ling."

"Sure," Darius said. "That makes sense."

"And I'm going to be headed off myself as well," Danny said.

"Wait, what do you mean, Danny?" Ed asked.

"I'm headed to Central alone," Danny replied. "I'm going to go after Greeling. I did promise the old man and Lan Fan that I'd help bring him back."

"But, Danny, we just finally got back together," Jazz said. "I didn't come all thing way back from Xing only to depart again."

Danny said, "We all have to follow our own paths, Jazz. This is something I feel like I have to do. Please, try to understand."

Jazz was still against it, but said, "Okay. I guess there's no stopping you once you make your decision. You be careful. And you better be alive next time I see you."

Danny smiled with confidence and said, "Hey, I'm not that easy to take down. Central forces will be dealing with the Glacial Alchemist. I don't they can even lay a hand on me."

Ed sighed and said, "Well, good luck, Danny."

"You too," Danny replied as he took off into the forest to head his own way for Central.

As Danny left, Darius said, "That kid has to be nuts to think he can handle things on his own, especially without back up."

"I'm pretty sure he can manage," Ed said, feeling confident about Danny's abilities. "And he does make a point. We all have to follow our own paths so it's natural we go our own separate ways, at least for now until the Promised Day is over."

"So you're all finished discussing thing's with Scar and the others?" Jerso asked Ed.

"That's right," Ed replied. "We figured out our strategy."

"Is that so," Darius said. "It's almost time, huh."

Looking at the giant earth crusted dome, Jerso said, "Your brother sure got some serious guts.

"Trapped in total darkness with that monster," Darius thought. "I think that I'd lose my mind if I were in his place."

"Yeah," Ed replied. "Al's doing everything possible to keep us safe. And the rest of it… that's up to us."

"And it looks like it's time for us to get prepared," Jazz said. "The sun is about to rise in a few seconds."

Ed watched as the sun began to rise and thought, "The sun has risen. The Promised Day has begun."

"It's now time," Jazz said.

Today was now the day to determine the fate of mankind.

* * *

Morning had finally arrived. Over at Central at the Brosh's residence, Sergeant Denny Brosh was fast asleep when his two little brother and sisters try to get him up.

"Brother!" Denny's sister called out. "Get up, brother! It's time for you to wake up!"

"Pipe down already," Denny said as he woke up and looked at his alarm clock. "What time is it?"

"You have to get up now," Denny's sister said. "And hurry up or you're going to miss it."

"What am I missing other than sleep?" asked the tired Denny.

"The solar eclipse," Denny's sister replied.

"The solar eclipse?" Denny said. "It's not as late as you think it is. I've got plenty of time to sleep before it starts."

That was when Denny notice his little brother looking out the window with his small telescope and said, "Hey! Don't look at the sun! You'll blind yourself!"

"I'm not stupid, Denny," Denny brother told him. "Hey, quick! Come check this out! It looks like there's a building on fire!"

Denny took the telescope and to see for himself. To his shock, he saw smoke rising from a building and there was a huge explosion. Then, he notice something else. From a far distance, he saw what looked like ice freezing over.

"Hey, what's with all this ice over there?" Denny's brother wondered.

Knowing trouble was going on in Central, Denny look his little brother and sister and said, "Do not go outside the house today, alright!" Denny quickly went to go get dressed in his military uniform.

* * *

Around Central, Colonel Roy Mustang along with, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, 2nd Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Sergeant Kain Fuery, and State Alchemist, Sam Manson were making their way.

Roy was clearing the path of the Central forces who were getting in their way, causing massive explosions with his flame alchemy. Also making his way in Central was Danny who was creating ice walls with his alchemy, as protection as Central forces try to gun him down. Unfortunately, that proved futile since shooting through ice was impossible.

* * *

Over at Central Command, the Sergeant verified what was going on in Central to General Cremin who was a member of the Senior Staff.

"City squad is currently engaged in combat with Mustang's group in the western sector. Also, we received reports that the Glacial Alchemist who was presumed missing is beginning his attack among Central forces.

"Also, it appears Mustang's group appears to have taking the Fuhrer's wife hostage, which has left us unable to retaliate, sir."

"So," Cremin replied, coldly. "Go ahead and attack."

"Sir?"

"The only one's we need alive is Roy Mustang and Samantha Manson. As for the Glacial Alchemist, he'll come to us, so I wouldn't suggest worrying about him. The Fuhrer's wife is expendable. Eliminate her along with Mustang and Manson's subordinates."

* * *

Colonel Mustang and the gang broke into an old warehouse where they had taken refudge from Central forces after being overwhelmed. As they reached the top floor, Central forces busted right in and surrounded them, aiming their guns at the gang.

"Freeze!"

Roy put his hands up and asked, "Are you going to shoot?"

"You don't plan on shooting us when we have hostage here do you?" Sam asked Central forces. "Are you willing to take that risk?"

The Commander of the Central forces said, "The only one we need alive is Mustang and Manson. Kill the rest."

Mrs. Bradley was shocked that Central forces were planning on killing her along with the others.

"Well, Mrs. Bradley, now you've realized that those who've claimed to be loyal to the military has shown their true colors."

"But, this can't be…" said a terrified Mrs. Bradley.

Central forced aimed their guns when someone opened fire.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Shots rang out in the abandon warehouse Colonel Roy Mustang and Sam Manson as well as the gang were in. However, the shots did not come from the Central forces. Central troops were shot at by their arms and legs and disarm them.

The Commander of the Central forces realized that those shots came up from above. To his shock, a saw three men on the rail above pointing their guns at the Commander. They were old friends of Mustang's from Eastern Command. Their names were Richard, Damiano, and Alexandre. Coming up from behind the Commander and having his gun pointed at him was also another friend of Mustang's who's name was Charlie.

"You told them to kill everyone except Mustang and Miss Manson," Charlie said with a stern look. "So, that was a direct order to kill the Fuhrer's wife then?"

The Commander didn't answer and just remained silent.

Approaching the Commander, Sam said, "What's the matter, Commander? Cat got your tongue? Now that you've shown your true colors, I've got one thing to say to him." Sam punched the Commander in the face and knocked him out.

Charlie grinned and said, "You've got a lot of spunk there… Miss Manson isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's me," Sam replied. "But, there's time for introductions later."

Roy looked at the terrified look on Mrs. Bradley's face and thought, "I hate that my suspicions were correct."

Trying to get the courage to speak, Mrs. Bradley replied, "Does this mean… has my husband… has our country betrayed him? Or is it… has my husband chose to abandon me?"

Roy sighed and said, "I don't know. But, no matter which one, I promise that we will protect your life. And once the dust has settled, you can be the one to tell our country that we were always on their side."

Trying to get Mrs. Bradley to calm down, Sam said, "There's nothing to worry about, Mrs. Bradley. We promise that we are still loyal to the military. By the time this is over, you'll know who was that were the traitors and the one's that were loyal to this country."

Still shaking, Mrs. Bradley nodded as Sam helped her up and the gang got moving before more of the Central forces could come for them. Damiano looked out the window to make sure what was going on from the outside and saw more Central forces marching outside of the warehouse.

"Here comes their backup," Damiano told the gang. "Let's move!"

"Alright," Charlie replied as they quickly got moving to head for the stairs.

Walking by the Colonel and Sam, Charlie said, "Colonel, it's been a while."

"Yeah," Roy replied. "Good work. I was expecting Grumman."

"He's sorting out the wreckage," Charlie explained.

"So they haven't found the Fuhrer's body then?" Sam asked Charlie.

"No, I'm afraid not," Charlie replied. "And by the way, young lady, I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"Well, we've got time for a short introduction," Sam grinned. "My name is Sam Manson. In Central, I'm known as the Black Sword Alchemist."

"So you're the Black Sword Alchemist I've heard so much about," Charlie said. "Rumors have it that you're quite skilled in swordsman ship and pretty much unbeatable against any opponent."

"Not really," Sam replied. "I'm nothing but a skilled alchemist who was taught by the best."

"By the way, has Mrs. Bradley been informed yet about her husband and her son?" Charlie asked.

"No," Roy replied. "It'll slow us down too much if she passes out."

"When all this is over, I just don't know how we're going to explain Mrs. Bradley about the truth of what her husband and son," Sam said. "I can't imagine the look on her face when she finds out her entire family has been nothing full of lies and deceit."

"That's why she won't find out," Roy told Sam. "By this time we gain control of Central Command, the only thing that Mrs. Bradley needs to know is that her husband died a hero and that her son was caught in the line of fire."

"Are you sure it's okay to lie to her about that?" Sam asked Roy.

"It's better to keep things a secret because that's the way it needs to be," Roy said to Sam. "Sometimes, the truth isn't good enough and it's better to lie than to admit the terrible revelation of things."

"The Colonel's right, Miss Manson," Charlie said, agreeing. "But, don't let that worry you too much. Just stay focused on the mission."

"Yeah," Sam nodded. Sam knew now was not the time to let her emotions get in the way and do what needs to be done.

Before the gang could head for the stairs, Richard stopped the gang and held out a small mirror to look down for the stairs to make sure it was safe. That was when he saw Central forces slowly headed for stairs towards them.

"Jeez, they sent in a whole battalion," Richard said, surprised. "You and Black Sword Alchemist sure are popular, Colonel."

"I'd like to think so," Roy quipped.

"I don't take popularity very likely," Sam said. "Being surrounded by a bunch of admirer's who only like you for your status just makes me sick to my stomach."

"Well if that's the case for you, allow me to take care of your fans," Roy said, jokingly. He went where Central forces were headed for them and snapped his fingers, releasing his flame alchemy and causing a massive explosion as the troops ran for their lives.

"Let's move before they regroup!" Roy ordered the team. "Lieutenant, you and Damiano take watch from the top of the buildings to back us. The rest of us will take care of things from outside."

"Sir!" Riza replied.

"Time to break up this parade," Sam quipped as her, Roy, and the other headed outside to battle Central forces while Riza and Damiano back them up as their sniper's from the top.

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Central Command, General Cremin received reports from Central forces troops of how the advanced team were all beaten and disarmed by the Colonel, the Black Sword Alchemist, as well as the gang. All of this began to frustrate General Cremin.

"Why the hell aren't they dead yet?" General Cremin grunted. "It can't be the hard. They've only got five men."

"Their numbers of increased," Cremin's men informed him of what was going on from the radio. "They appear to have a platoon of soldiers now, sir."

"How many have we lost so far?" Cremin asked.

"We have fifty-nine men injured, zero casualties," Cremin's men verified.

"Zero?" Cremin thought, confused.

* * *

Back in the streets of Central, everything was like war. Roy was blasting his way through with his flame alchemy as Central forces kept falling back. When reinforcements kept coming, the Colonel's men had his team to back them up as they only disarmed the troops instead of killing them.

Central forces hid themselves as they decided to take this time to plan their next attack.

"Oh, man. This isn't looking good."

"It's crazy. We're up against the Flame Alchemist and the only thing we have here is guns. What good will that do?"

"I say we go for the Black Sword Alchemist. She'll be easier to capture. And I seriously she's crazy enough to go up against Central forces like us."

"The Black Sword Alchemist? I heard she disappeared around the same time General Raven did."

"Apparently, she reappeared and sided with the Flame Alchemist is helping him lead the coup d'etat."

"Damn traitor. Just wait until we get our hands on the bitch!"

"Why don't you come over her and tell me that in the face!"

The Central forces troops turned around and saw it who it was approaching them. It was Sam Manson walking towards them with a double-bladed sword.

"That's her! It's the Black Sword Alchemist! Get ready to fire if she attacks men!"

As the troops aimed their guns at Sam, she grinned and said, "You don't seriously believe you're going to stop me with guns? If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you lower your weapons."

"Take a couple of more steps and we will shoot!"

"If you want to take that chance, be my guest," Sam insisted as she started to walk in fast.

"Men, take fire!"

Just before the troops could fire their weapons, Sam held out her hand and showed she was wearing a gray transmutation glove that gave her the power of alchemy through magnetism. The guns flew out of their hands as Sam used the power of her transmutation glove to open fire on them, only shooting them in the arms and legs to leave them incapacitated. As ordered by the Colonel, they were only to disarm and incapacitate, not kill.

"I warned you, didn't I, boys," Sam quipped.

Suddenly, one injured soldier pulled out a gun on Sam and shouted, "You can go to hell you witch!"

Before the soldier could even pull the trigger, Sam stuck her sword right through the soldier's hand as it he dropped his gun and dropped down the ground, agonizing in pain.

Sam said, "You know, I use to think that a men in uniform has more proper manners. Ever consider of going back to the academy for retraining."

That was when Sam heard the sound of guns being loaded and aimed right at her. Looking behind her, Sam saw more of the Central forces aiming their guns and ready to fire.

"Black Sword Alchemist, come with us back to Central!" the General ordered. "If you try to resist, we will use excessive force…!" KABLAAAAM!

From out of nowhere, the troops were thrown aside by a big explosions of fire. Most of them were injured, but still alive. Sam grinned and knew who caused that explosion as he showed himself. Roy Mustang made his appearance on the scene.

"Well, looks like I came just in time to save you, huh, Black Sword," Roy said, making a smug look.

Grinning once more, "Nice save, Colonel, but did you have to ruin my fun? I could have easily taken those guys myself."

"But then I'd be letting you have all the fun," Roy said joking as the two of them kept fighting their way through Central forces with Charlie, Richard, and Alexandre, Breda, and Kain as helping them out.

* * *

More and more Central forces began to retreat. Most who weren't injured gathered those who were unable to fight to the infirmary.

The Captain of his team force was carrying one of his men and said, "Damn it! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"So, this Flame Alchemist we're up against… I thought we was suppose to be some big war hero in Ishval."

"Yeah. He really doesn't seem to live up to his legend, does he?"

"Good point. All of his explosions have been pretty…"

KABOOOSH!

Another fiery explosion occurred, caused by Roy Mustang's flame alchemy. The Captain manage to get out of the way of the explosion and went to make sure if his few remaining troops were all right.

The Captain called out, "Hey, Jeff and Harley, are you two okay?"

"Damn!" Jeff grunted. "I blew my ear drum!"

"What's the toll?" the Captain asked.

"Five wounded by none dead," Harley verified.

Surprised by this, the Captain said, "It's a miracle no one's been killed so far. Wait a second, they've got the hero of Ishval, the legendary sword skilled alchemist, and the Hawk's eye on their side. We should have corpses piling up high. Unless…!" The Captain wondered what if Mustang and his gang weren't even trying to kill them.

That was when the Captain was shot in the foot my Riza's sniper.

"There's my answer!" the Captain shouted in pain. "No doubt about it!"

* * *

Over at Central Command, one of General Cremin's men made a report of what was going on in the attack in Central and confirmed that Colonel Mustang and his gang weren't even killing anybody and only leaving Central forces injured.

"What do you mean they're not killing anyone?" Cremin asked.

"Well, we have a high number of wounded, but not a single fatality. I've lost check, but none of those injured were even critical."

"They're mocking us!" Cremin Snarled. "Send in Dmitri and Ken's squad! I WANT THEIR DEAD BODIES STACKED IN FRONT OF ME AND I WANT IT DONE NOW!"

* * *

In the Senior Staff room, the only one's in there were General Coulter, General Gardner and General Armstrong. They were getting reports from the troops in Central Command that they have yet to capture both the Flame and the Black Sword Alchemist.

"They still haven't apprehended Mustang or Manson!" Coulter said, frustrated. "What the hell has General Cremin been doing over there?"

"They're systematically whittling down our forces and they aren't even killing our men to do it," Gardner said.

"There's no way they can outlast our numbers while keeping this up," Coulter said.

"Colonel Mustang must have gone soft," Olivier spoke.

"Obviously," Coulter figured. "He can't possibly think this will work."

General Armstrong grinned and said, "If there's one thing softer than Mustang, it's the men under your command. You might as well send in children."

"Excuse me!" Coulter said, outraged be General Armstrong's comment.

Olivier continued. "Central Command was nearly iced over by a single dissident. That doesn't inspire too much confidence in your troops. Central is never endured a full scale assault. At least not by a large organized enemy force. So then, your men are lacking improper experience and making their defense a joke. It's just simply laughable.

"How about this, why don't you let me step in and take command of the battalion."

Coulter stared angrily at Olivier and shouted, "Have you forgotten why you're here, Armstrong! Your leadership skills have nothing to do with your presence in this office! You are being held her as a detainee and nothing more! I'm aware of your troops undying loyalty to you as their Commander! Holding you here as our prisoner helps to insure that the soldiers of Briggs won't take it upon themselves to stage a coup d'etat."

Olivier laughed and said, "You don't understand a single thing about the resolve of my troops. Your plan is useless. The only law the men of Briggs know is survival of the fittest. They know to abandon me if confronted with a crises. Even if you were to murder me in cold blood would simply write me off for bring too weak. They don't need me. Those men can act as their own force. That's the strength of the Briggs army. Don't even begin to assume that you know the soldiers I trained!"

* * *

Speaking of which, General Armstrong's troops were getting ready to begin their assault on Central and take back Central Command. Leading the troops were Captain Buccaneer and Lieutenant Falman. Helping them out was Izumi Curtis and her husband, Sig.

"Colonel Mustang is engaged in combat with the industrial district," Captain Buccaneer informed his men. "The enemy is focused on his activities. All right men, let's move out! Let tear the throats out of any spineless fool that tries to get in our way!"

Captain Buccaneer and his men charged in as they began their attack. Once realizing the Brigg soldiers were now attacking Central, troops from Central Command sounded the alarms.

* * *

At Central Command in the Senior Staff room, General Coulter and Gardner heard the alarms and wondered who it was that might be attacking.

"And here they come," Olivier said. "Every single one of my men is capable of defeating a grizzly bear in combat. I wonder if your dogs are as strong as my men? What do you think?"

Both, General Coulter and Gardner were growing frustrated and realized what General Armstrong had been doing this whole time. All of this time they've been tricked and realized she joined the Senior Staff to act as a double agent right after General Raven's supposedly disappearance. General Armstrong knew the real fun was about to begin.

* * *

Back in Central City, the Central forces were making their retreat as the soldiers from Brigg's began their full scale assault. Central forces try to fight them off, but the strength of the Brigg soldiers seemed to much for them. Not even an entire squadron could even stand a chance against the mighty Captain Buccaneer and his automail arm.

Little were they unaware that a couple of troops from Central Command hid themselves from the top of the building's, carrying their sniper's and were ready to fire on Captain Buccaneer and his men.

Right when they were about to shoot, their hands, along with their guns, were frozen right before their very eyes.

"What the… what the hell just happened? Why did our guns and hands suddenly freeze into ice?" That was when they heard someone approaching them from behind. It was Danny Fenton, the Glacial Alchemist.

"Hey, guys," Danny grinned. "I notice the heat was getting to you so I decided to cool you down. How about some punch to go with that ice." Danny raised his fist and knocked out the troops.

From down below, Captain Buccaneer and his men heard something from one of the building. Buccaneer started to get this strange feeling that the enemy might be planning to attack them from above.

"Men, aim your guns up one of those building!" Buccaneer ordered. "So the enemy thinks they can attack us from above, huh. Well, they're sadly mistaken."

Just then, they saw the side of the building freeze up into an icy pathway. Then, they saw someone sliding down it as if he were surfing sideway's. Captain Buccaneer and the Brigg soldiers recognized Danny immediately and lowered down their guns.

""What's up, Captain?" Danny greeted. "Looks like I got here in time to save your asses."

"Who said I needed to save by a skinny weakling like you," Buccaneer said. "We could have taken care of those guys ourselves."

Danny put his head down and said, "You know, you can at least show some gratitude for saving you guys."

"That was my gratitude," Buccaneer told Danny. "And since you're here, you might as well help us retake Central Command."

"Well, there was someone else I was chasing after, but I guess I have no choice," Danny said.

"By the way, where's the Full Metal kid?" Buccaneer asked Danny.

"He's fine," Danny replied. "He's with his own group. Pretty soon, they should be ready to attack."

"Alright, let's get moving before the enemy attacks again, men!" Buccaneer ordered.

"Sir!"

That was when Danny notice a woman traveling along with them. She had braided hair, a white sleeveless shirt, dark blue pants, and sandals on her.

"Hey, Captain, you want to tell me what you're doing brining a woman along with us?" Danny asked.

Suddenly, Danny was grabbed by the arm by the woman and was flipped over and knocked to the ground. Danny felt himself dizzy as he wondered where that came from.

"A woman?" the woman replied. "I'm more than just a woman! Normally, I would consider myself a housewife! But today, I consider myself an alchemist, Izumi Curtis!"

"Sorry," Danny apologized, trying to pull himself together. "It won't happen again. Wait, did you say your name was Izumi Curtis?"

"And how would someone like you know my name?" Izumi asked Danny. "I'm not actually what you prefer a famous alchemist."

"Have you met someone named Sam Manson and Danielle Fenton?" Danny asked her.

"I take it you're connected with them," Izumi replied.

"Actually, Danielle is my cousin and Sam is my girlfriend," Danny said.

Getting a closer look at Danny, Izumi said, "Ah, now I remember seeing your face in headline's. Your that kid who uses ice alchemy to replace the one that turned rogue. The Glacial Alchemist, isn't it? And I take it you know Edward Elric?"

"Yeah, I do," Danny said. "Danny Fenton is my name. My cousin and girlfriend told me quite a few thing's about you."

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Fenton," Izumi replied. "And I do apologize for throwing you earlier."

"It's no big deal," Danny told her. "And it's nice to meet the person who taught Ed and Al alchemy."

"Hate to break it to you, but we're in the middle of a war zone here, so can we save the chat for later," Buccaneer interrupted.

Izumi turned to Danny and said, "We'll talk some more once this is all settled. Right now, it's time to teach these men in uniform a lesson."

"Looks like they could use some help to chill out," Danny quipped as he, Izumi, and Brigg soldiers continued on with their assault on Central.

* * *

On the other side of Central, they were getting reports of more of the enemy, who they assumed were involved with Mustang, were coming in to attack and causing Central forces to retreat.

"More troops? But how? That's impossible!"

"They just materialized out of nowhere."

"Well, are they using sorcery or something! Find out what's going on! Captain, what's their head count!"

"I'm not sure. Although, going by their gear, it looks like they're from the North."

"They're from Briggs?"

Suddenly, a Brigg soldier snuck up from behind the head officer and stuck his knife right into his neck. No matter how hard Central forces fought, the Brigg soldiers had the advantage over them, especially when they had two alchemist fighting with on their side.

* * *

On the eastern side of Central, Mustang and his gang took cover as they found themselves cornered by more Central forces. And to top it off, they had reinforcements with them. The gang fired their guns at Central forces while Roy, Sam, and Charlie took cover.

"Damn!" Charlie grunted. "They've got us outnumbered. Where's reinforcements when you need them."

"We do have reinforcement," Sam told Charlie. "By now, the Briggs soldiers should be arriving and begin their assault."

"Brigg soldiers?" Charlie wondered. "That's impossible. There's no way you can get the Brigg soldiers through here unnoticed. If you were able to do something like that, it would give away of what General Armstrong's planning."

"That's because they weren't able to notice them in the first place," Sam told Charlie. "We manage to sneak them through Central and manage to hide the Brigg soldiers in the Armstrong mansion."

"The Armstrong mansion?" Charlie wondered.

"Yeah," Roy replied. "We used renovation trucks to sneak everyone in and hid the entire battalion there."

"Are you serious?" Charlie said, shocked. "Just how big is this mansion?"

"Charlie, I need more ammo!" Richard told Charlie as he ran up to him.

"Hate to say it, but I'm out to," Charlie told Richard.

"Damn!" Sam bellowed. "This can't be good. Where's the Brigg soldiers when you need them. And I doubt me sword and my magnetic alchemy is going to do much good. I'll be shot down if I make any risky moves."

"What do we do now?" Richard asked, worried. "Where the hell is that supply unit? You think they were captured?"

"Listen guys, if it comes down to it, just leave me and Sam behind," Roy told the gang.

"He's right," Sam agreed. "It's us they're after so there's no point in you guys getting captured and be killed for our sake."

"Roger that!" they all replied.

Shocked by that quick answer, Sam replied, "You sure didn't take too long to decide on that. I thought it was a soldier's duty to leave no men behind."

"You can at least pretend like you're willing to die by my side," Roy told the gang.

"I'm fighting to live, not die," Charlie replied.

"And I'd rather die by my wife's side," Richard said.

Roy grinned and said, "Yeah. Figures."

Looking from her side and saw something move from the building close to them, Sam looked to see what it was. Sam notice movement again and realized they were Central forces ready to make an ambush on them.

"We've got the enemy getting ready to make an ambush, Colonel," Sam told Roy. "They're in the building close to us."

"Thanks for the head's up, Black Sword," Roy replied, making a smug look. He snapped his fingers and released his flame alchemy and caused a massive explosion to the building close to them. Central forces quickly made a run for it before the explosion could blow them away.

As the small group of Central forces retreated, they notice Mustang and a few of his men weren't even shooting. They figured they were low on ammo. The Lieutenant verified his report to the Captain.

"They're hardly using their guns to fight back. They might be out of ammunition."

"Then it's time for us to move in! Round up all of the men we have left!"

The small group of Central forces were about to move in to attack Mustang and his gang when suddenly, a large ice cream truck drove right in. Central forces saw it was headed for them as they quickly jumped out of the way. The ice cream truck parked right in front where the gang was.

Someone opened the back of the ice cream truck and revealed herself. It was 2nd Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina, Riza Hawkeye's best friend.

"Hey, Riza!" Rebecca called out. "What's up, Sam!"

"It's about time, Rebecca," Riza replied, relieved she came before the enemy closed in on them.

"What was the hold up?" Sam asked. "For a second, if you didn't come any sooner, we'd all be dead by now."

"I know, sorry," Rebecca said to the girls. "But I think you'll find it was worth the wait. I got all sorts of goodies."

Rebecca opened up the truck from the side and revealed what she had on board. There were all sorts of weapons from missiles, to dynamites, top of the range guns, and weapons no one has ever seen before.

"Holy… it's a jackpot full of guns and explosives!" Sam said, surprised of what Rebecca brought with her.

"Awesome!" Richard said, amazed.

"Looks like we've got all the ammunition we need, guys," Alexandre said, relieved.

"You're a goddess, Rebecca!" Damiano called out, praising her. "I love you!"

"Hey, zip it!" Rebecca told Damiano. "You're not allowed to flirt with me unless you got money."

The driver opened the door and handed Roy a rifle. The driver was actually a woman in a white hooded jacket that covered her face, wore a magenta shirt, gray light pants, and black boots.

"Looks like you can use some help," the woman said.

"Oh, thank you," Roy replied, not sure of who the woman was.

"It's good to see you, Colonel," the woman smiled. "It's been a long time, huh."

The gang seemed confused on what the woman meant by that. The woman removed her hood and revealed who she was. Everyone was caught by surprised and recognized the woman by her short black hair and the mole under her left eye. It was 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross.

"2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross, returning to act on duty without permission, sir!" Maria said, saluting the Colonel and the others.

"Is that really you, Lieutenant Ross?" Sam said, surprised.

"Who else would it be," Maria replied, smiling with confidence.

"Let's talk later because right now, Central forces are shooting at us," Rebecca suggested.

"Right," Sam said with confidence as she, Roy, and Riza got in the truck while Riza got out gun launcher and carried a small red bomb. Charlie, Richard, Alexandre, and Kain kept Central forces at bay while Rebecca and Damiano got ready to launch the bomb.

"I'm surprised they haven't charged in by now," Rebecca notice when Central forces weren't coming in at full assault.

"Well, we do have the Flame and Black Sword Alchemist backing us up," Kain told Rebecca. "So, I doubt they want to take any risks. Little do they know that the Colonel's restraining himself since we're in the city."

"Ah, jeez," Rebecca sighed. "I came all the way to Central to find a good man, but you're all just a bunch of sissies."

Rebecca stuck in the red bomb and launched as it hit the area where the troops from Central were shooting at them. The bomb released a huge amount of pepper spray. Once all the cloud of pepper spray distracted the Central forces, the gang got in the ice cream truck and made their getaway.

As they drove off, Sam asked, "What kind of bombs did you just use?"

"They're Xingese tear gas bombs with extra pepper spray," Rebecca told the gang.

"So you got those things in Xing?" Alexandre asked Rebecca. "Is that where most of this stuff is from?"

"I didn't know you were involved in this," Roy said to Maria. "Not that I'm complaining. But I do have to ask, where did you procure all these weapons? And who did you go through to get them?"

"You ask who?" Maria asked, smiling. "I'll let him tell you."

Roy, Riza, and Sam were left wondering who it was that helped Maria provide these Xingese weapons.

"That kind of reminds me, where's Jazz?" Sam asked Maria. "I though she'd be with you."

"Oh, well, she planned ahead of me and came back to Central a bit earlier," Maria explained. "She got a Morse code from your friend, Tucker, who told her that you guys really needed help. And just to top it off, she's been learning all about Xingese alkahestry."

"Really?" Sam said, surprised. "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better."

Maria drove the gang outside of Central as Kain, who was good with radio's, manage to establish a connection as Maria got a hold of the person who helped her out.

Once Kain got a good signal, he gave a thumbs up and said, "All set!"

"Go ahead," Maria said, giving Roy the radio to speak to this person.

"Is it some Xingese official?" Roy wondered.

Once Roy got a hold of the person, Roy said, "This is Colonel Roy Mustang speaking. I'm honored to have your support."

"Man, who's ass do you think you're kissing?"

The Colonel's reaction was 'huh?'"

Sam could her what the guy was saying and wondered, "Okay, just who is the smart ass? And why does his voice sound familiar?"

The man continued. "I'd prefer if we kept thing's casual, Colonel. Over eighty years in business, we offer anything you can possibly need. From underwear to arms and we're just a phone call away. This is Havoc's; your neighborhood general store."

Realizing who that was, Roy shouted, "Jean Havoc?"

"Lieutenant Havoc?" Sam said, surprised. "He's the one that helped you supply those guns, Lieutenant Ross?"

"Yep," Maria nodded. "He mentioned something that he couldn't just sit by knowing guys didn't have any extra backup. So, he went sent a message to me and asked what kind of weapons they had in Xing. As soon as I confirmed it to him, we put everything into action."

"So, who did I send the bill too?" Jean asked Roy, smiling with excitement.

"The office of the Fuhrer," Roy replied with a smug look. "And start a tab."

* * *

Back in the forest, Lan Fan and Jazz stood up from the tree's, keeping a lookout of what was going on in Central. They were noticing all the explosions and sirens going off.

"There's smoke rising from within the city," Lan Fan told the gang. "And I can faintly hear a siren as well."

"It sounds like war is going on out there," Jazz said. "Seems now to use this advantage to look for the Father guy."

"Right," Ed nodded. "I think it's safe to say that the Colonel and the Briggs troops have made their move. City's got to be in complete chaos by now. Guess we should get going."

"Yeah," Hohenheim replied. "I do have a counter measure for his transmutation circle. But I'd rather prevent him from activating it in the first place. He might have gotten to big for his old one, but he's still inside a flask. And if we destroy his container we might be able to kill him. And not only that, we might be able to free all the soul's he has trapped inside of him."

"Well, how do we find the bastard then?" Zampano asked the gang.

"We can use the same tunnel May and I discovered," Scar suggested. "It's guarded by a pack of vicious Chimera's, but we should able to handle them."

"Well, looks like you and Heinkel will have to stay in here, Danielle," Darius said. "You two aren't in any condition to fight."

"Don't worry," Heinkel told Darius. "I was planning on staying behind anyway to make sure little trouble maker right here won't do anything to hurt herself."

"Like I really need a baby-sitter," Danielle commented. "I can't believe I'm going to be missing out on the action."

"Hey, there's always a next time," Zampano told Danielle. "We just can't afford you to open up your wound again."

"Well, at least I can have Al to talk to through that giant dome," Danielle thought.

"All right, and you just steer clear of the military, Doc," Darius told Dr. Marcoh.

"Yoki, I think you should stay behind as well," Jerso told him.

"Fine with me," Yoki replied, not wanting to get involved in anymore danger.

Before they could get going, Ed and Jazz went up to the giant earth crusted dome to talk to Al.

"Hey, Al!" Ed called out.

"What is it, brother!" Al called back.

"We're heading out now," Ed told Al. "And we're going to kick that bearded bastard's ass."

"Just be careful," Al advised Ed.

"Right," Ed replied.

"Hey, Al, the next time I see you, I expect you to be back in your real body so I can see your real face," Jazz said.

"Me too," Al said to Jazz. "And good luck to you all."

"Until then, we'll see you when this is all over," Jazz said, as her, Ed, and the other made their leave. The only one's remaining behind were Heinkel, Danielle, Dr. Marcoh, and Yoki.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pride continued to tap on Al's helmet with a stick. Little was everyone unaware of what Pride was really up to.

* * *

In Central, May had manage to make it back. However, when she arrived in Central, it wasn't full of people like she expected to be. Most people were indoors and notice some many soldiers running through the city. May was following Envy's advice to head for Father's underground to obtain the secret to immortality.

May whispered, "The city is in complete mayhem right now."

"All the more reason we should hurry," Envy told May. "Father's about to reveal the secret of immortality. And we don't want to be late for that."

"And we won't be," May said to Envy. She was determined to do whatever it takes to obtain the secret to immortality and save her people. May headed into the secret entrance to Father's underground lair, through the same place her and Scar came through when they were following, Al, Tucker, and Gluttony.

As soon as May went in, Central forces block off the area where May just went through and set up a perimeter to cut off any possible areas Colonel Mustang and his men might be headed.

"I want this area cut off! Mustang's squad will likely be headed here! Keep them out!"

* * *

Back at Central Command, General Coulter pulled out his gun and aimed it at General Armstrong's head with anger.

"Call off your soldiers right now!" Coulter demanded.

"You stripped me of my command of the Briggs soldiers remember!" Olivier reminded Coulter.

"Why you…" Coulter grunted. "Do you really think you can get away with this!"

"I'd like to ask you the same question for what you're doing," Olivier told Coulter. "This Father guy must have told you his plans. All that he intends to sacrifice and what he get from it."

"Sure, of course he told me," Coulter said to the General. "The select few of us that he's chosen will ascend to even greater heights. And the nation of Amestris will change the world. All of sacrifices made are an unavoidable part of it. Why don't you understand that!"

Olivier sighed. "You bastards are beyond hopeless."

"What?" Coulter snarled.

Suddenly, Olivier drew out her sword and drove her blade right through Coulter's arm as he dropped his gun. Coulter screamed in pain as she dragged Coulter right toward her to teach him a lesson.

General Gardner drew out his gun and pointed it at General Armstrong and said, "You're a traitor, General Armstrong! I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill you! And to think, you could have achieve more through immortality…!"

From out of nowhere, General Gardner was struck right in the arm but a bunch of spear looking diamonds. General Gardner screamed as his hand started to bleed. Wondering who it was that shot those diamond spears, General Armstrong looked and saw who it was. It was Tucker Foley, the Adamant Alchemist.

"You know, there are other ways of obtaining immortality," Tucker said. "Why not die any admirable death and earn that immortality in the next life."

"The Adamant Alchemist!" Gardner snarled. "But… how did you get in here. You couldn't have come through the doors or we would have noticed by now."

"I came through the vents," Tucker told Gardner. "And to top it off, I've been listening through your conversation through a radio in a secret room I hid myself in."

"Well, nicely done Mr. Foley, that I'll admit," Olivier told Tucker.

"Thanks, General," Tucker replied.

"But as far as I'm concerned, you're still too much of an idiot like the Colonel," Olivier commented.

Tucker felt as though he got stoned cold and thought, "Man, you can never catch a break when it comes to being involved in the military."

"Traitors!" Gardner shouted. "All of you! Especially you, Adamant Alchemist! You were suppose to be our sacrifice, but you've given me no choice! I'll see to it that you're executed!"

"Not before we do that first," Tucker said, as he held his small diamonds in his fingers. "And you're one to talk. You're the one's betraying this country by sacrificing your own people."

"For once, I agree with Mr. Foley," Olivier replied. "You scum sit back and safely watch the battlefield as if it were some kind spectator sport! You don't know anything about sacrifice and yet you're the first to talk about its necessity!"

"You're a fool, General!" Gardner bellowed. "I'm going to make sure that the people of this country see you and everyone else involved see you all as high traitors!"

"You think so?" Olivier questioned Gardner. "Our country can very well regard me as a hero once this is all over! Mr. Foley, I hope your not as merciful as I am, so do us a favor and put this scum out of our misery!"

"I've killed quite a few people since joining the military, so don't expect someone like me to hold back," Tucker said. "Adios, former General Gardner!"

"No, wait…!" Gardner begged. But, Tucker refused to listen to General Gardner's last words, nor did he care for mercy for his own life. He transmuted the diamonds he held in his fingers and shot them at General Gardner. The diamond spears multiplied and cut down the traitor General.

General Gardner's dead corpse fell right out of the room and opening the doors. Two soldiers saw General Gardner fall down dead and rushed over to the scene to see who it was that killed them. They saw Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong and State Alchemist Tucker Foley armed and stared tensely at the two soldiers. They notice General Armstrong holding General Coulter as a hostage with her sword still stuck in his right arm.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag," Tucker quipped. "They'll have us outnumbered General once they send reinforcements."

"Luckily we have a hostage, so I doubt they want to take risk on firing on a superior officer," Olivier said.

General Armstrong and Tucker prepared themselves for the fight that was about to take place in Central Command.

* * *

In Central City, most of the people were evacuated to keep them all out of harm's way. The sirens kept sounding off as the warning from Central Command made the announcement and advised the people to stay indoors.

Major Alex Louis Armstrong was getting reports of what was happening so far. He decided to wait for his moment to strike and when the Homunculi make their appearance. Unlike the war in Ishval, this was one battle Major Armstrong refused to run away from.

"Hey Major! Major Armstrong!"

Alex turned around and was it was his most trusted men, Sergeant Denny Brosh.

"What are you doing here, Sergeant?" Alex asked Denny. "Isn't this suppose to be your day off?"

"I saw the smoke from my house," Denny told the Major. "What's going on down here, Major?"

"Colonel Mustang and State Alchemist Samantha Manson along with their former subordinates have chosen a path of dissidents," Alex explained. "They're attempting to flea with the Fuhrer's wife as their hostage. Also, word has gotten out that the Glacial Alchemist Danny Fenton has returned and joined the Briggs soldiers in the coup d'etat as well.

"What?" Denny said, shocked. "Why would Miss Manson want to join someone like them? Those two devious cowards. First those two conspire to murder Lieutenant Ross and Jasmine Fenton and now Colonel Mustang and Miss Manson kidnap the Fuhrer's wife. Those three have got to be pure evil!"

Although, in truth, Major Armstrong knew that wasn't true. He wanted to fill in Sergeant Brosh about what was really happening, but couldn't risk his safety nor could he let Central forces find out that they were involved in as well.

Appearing on the scene where Central forces were blocking the path to Central City, Fu came along to overhear any recent activity going on. He had good ears and listened closely in a conversation with Major Armstrong and the leading Commander.

"Excuse me, sir," the Commander told Major Armstrong. "Major, I've just received word that General Armstrong and State Alchemist Tucker Foley have both killed General Gardner at Central Command."

"They killed him?" Alex said, shocked. He figured now was the time to head back for Central Command and make his move now that he knew where his sister's true loyalty is with now.

Fu walked away from the crowd and thought, "Things are happening quicker than I expected them too. I need to find the young Lord soon. But how? It's impossible to trace him with this enormous presence underground interfering.

"Wait! It feels like the presence has somehow tripled in size since yesterday." Fu had never felt such a strong presence before in his entire life. Everywhere underground, Fu could feel the negative energy growing stronger and it began to make his feel uneasy. More and more by the minute, the evil presence was increasing even more.

Father's growing power was beginning to take notice. Dogs, cats, and even mice could even sense the evil presence coming from Father. Even the people around Central notice their pets acting strange as they kept barking to the ground since they could feel the danger coming from underground.

* * *

Underneath Central from within Father's lair, we could hear an enormous sound calling to him. He try to figure out what that sound was and realized it was a Morse code.

From outside of Central, the one who was sending that Morse code was Pride. He was tapping a stick on Al's helmet, sending Father his message of his need of assistance. As far as Al was unaware, Pride was just tapping his helmet to pass the time without realizing what he was really doing.

* * *

On the other side of Central, the gang followed Scar's directions to where they can get in through the tunnels that would take them to Father. As soon as they got there, they kept themselves hidden and saw some soldiers blocking off the area.

"Darn it!" Jazz bellowed. "It looks like they manage to cut off our own route to get to this Father guy."

"There's no way we can get in there," Ed whispered to the gang. "It looks like the military planned things out well to make sure we don't ever get to that bearded bastard. So much for that."

"And we don't have enough men to force our way through," Jerso whispered.

"I'd use my wind alchemy, but unfortunately that would only alert Central forces to our location," Jazz whispered to the gang. "And we can't head back to Central Command otherwise it'll be walking into a mouse trap."

"So what now?" Darius asked the gang. "Does this mean there's no other way to get to this Father guy?"

That was when Ed thought of something and remembered Al had told him where he, Riza, Roy, and Danny fought the Homunculus who called herself Lust.

"Wait, there's another way we can get in," Ed told the gang. "There's a secret entrance inside of the third laboratory. That's how Al, the Colonel, and Danny snuck underground when they fought Lust."

"Well then, let's go," Jazz said. "And hopefully the third laboratory isn't as heavy guards as this place."

The gang followed Ed's directions to the third laboratory and kept themselves hidden in the bushes when they notice some guard on patrol, blocking the entrance.

"They've only got three guards guarding the place," Zampano said, relieved that it wasn't so heavy guarded.

"Now that's a number I'm comfortable with," Darius said, tightening his fist.

"Well, I guess this is something I can use with my fist instead of alchemy," Jazz said, getting ready to ambush the guards.

"No," Ed told the gang. "This is more perfect for me to throw some weight around and use my title." Ed ran towards the guards while everyone watched to see what he had planned.

"Is he always the type of guy trying to get all the glory?" Darius asked Jazz.

"Sometimes," Jazz sighed. "But, my brother can be pretty much the same as him."

"Help me, please!" Ed called out to the guards. "My name is Edward Elric! I'm a State Alchemist!"

"Wait, what was that? You said you're a State Alchemist?"

"I need you to help me," Ed told the guards, playing with them. "Scar is trying to kill me!" Ed pointed to where Scar was hiding and the guards noticed him immediately.

"That guy is on the wanted list!" one of the guards shouted as they pointed their guns at Scar. "Hand's up!"

Ed saw his advantage and quickly ambush the guards who were caught by surprise. He knocked both the guards out with his automail arm. The gang saw now was their chance to get inside the third laboratory.

Looking at the knocked out guards, Hohenheim said, "That was a mean thing to do."

"Ah shut up and come on," Ed told his father as they walked down the hallway of the laboratory.

"You know, I think you might have offended Scar there, Ed," Jazz told him. "Couldn't you at least thought up of something else like fool them into thinking where Colonel's Mustang might ambush them."

"Hey, I could gave you away and told them you were one of the escaped fugitives, then knocked them out," Ed told Jazz.

"Oh, joy," Jazz replied, sarcastically. "You're a true friend, Ed."

As the gang made their way through the hallway of the laboratory, all of the laboratory officials stared baffled at the strange group of people making their way through.

"Pardon us!" Ed told the scientist. "Coming through!"

"Are you sure there's a secret entrance around here, Ed?" Jazz asked. "I would have though the Homunculi would have chosen a place more secret or hidden instead of having a place like the third laboratory exposed."

"I know it was around here somewhere," Ed told Jazz. "Wait, I found it."

Ed pointed to the wall that looked like it was sealed up with the use of alchemy. Clapping his hands and pressing against the wall, Ed formed a doorway for the entry way to the underground passageway that would lead them to Father.

As the gang headed downstairs underground, they found themselves at two different directions. Only one would take them straight to Father, while the other they weren't sure if it would lead them the long way.

"Should we split into two group's?" Ed asked the gang.

"Sounds good," Hohenheim replied. "I'll take a team this way to the right. And then you and Scar can lead a team to the left."

"WHAT?" Ed shouted, being against it. "WHY DO I HAVE TO GO WITH HIM?"

"It's best to divide the group's based on their skill in alchemy," Hohenheim told his son. "Now remember, you told me that he was somehow able to turn off your alchemy. Scar was still capable of using his, but you were rendered helpless."

"So if that's the case, I should go with them as well since he won't be able to turn off my alchemy," Jazz said. "I never thought the day would come I would have to protect you, Ed."

"Sure, rub it in," Ed told Jazz, feeling mortified that he'll be helpless against Father while Scar and Jazz had to protect him.

"All right, I guess this means these three are together," Jerso figured. "So, who are you taking, old man?"

"My alchemy is a little unique, so I'll be fine on my own," Hohenheim told the gang. "On second thought, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a bodyguard, so I might as well take the young Xingese lady with me. Also, if any of us discover the enemy, do everything you can to destroy him."

"Roger that," Jerso replied.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with just the two of you?" Zampano asked Hohenheim.

"Of course," Hohenheim smiled. "I'd prefer it this way. I'd rather keep the young lady's company lady's company for myself while you can share Miss Fenton for yourselves."

The gang stared confused and had this feeling that Hohenheim's mind was somewhere in the gutter as he left with Lan Fan.

"Why does he sound like a pervert?" Jazz wondered, and a bit confused.

"He goes from being serious, to sarcastic to a perverted old man," Jerso said. "I just don't get this guy sometimes."

"Let's go," Darius told the gang as they all headed their way.

As soon as they got going, Jazz notice Ed a little farther behind them, staring to where his father was headed.

"Hey, Ed, you okay?" Jazz asked.

Ed looked at Jazz and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go."

As they made their way to catch up with the other, Jazz could tell in Ed's eyes that he had some conflicted emotions towards his father, especially to what Danny and Danielle told her. Jazz thought that whatever differences Ed and Hohenheim had towards each other, she at least hoped the two of them would make amends once they've taken care of Father.

* * *

As Hohenheim and Lan Fan went their way, Lan Fan couldn't help but worry about Ling who was still being controlled by Greed. Hohenheim notice the desperate look in her eyes and could tell that Lan Fan cared deeply for Ling.

"So, you're getting desperate to search for the Xingese Prince, aren't you?" Hohenheim asked Lan Fan, much to her shock and started blushing. "Go find him."

Lan Fan was surprised that Hohenheim was telling her this and said, "But, I…"

"You don't need to worry about us," Hohenheim assured Lan Fan. "You care deeply about him, don't you?"

Lan Fan did indeed care for Ling. In truth, she was in love with him. However, as a servant, it was her only duty to protect Ling. But, it never stopped her for always caring about him so much and didn't know what she would do without him.

Making her decision, Lan Fan jumped up top and opened an air vent to head her own way.

Looking down at Hohenheim, Lan Fan said, "Be careful. And thank you."

As Lan Fan left, Hohenheim smiled and knew he was the same way like her when he was in love with Trisha and always try to find the courage to confess his love to her. He then headed his own way to confront the one who called himself Father.

* * *

Back at Central Command, General Mueller headed downstairs and opened up the secret compartment that contained the lifeless dummies, the Mannequin Soldiers. General Mueller had grown furious after many failed attempts that their forces failed to capture Mustang and Sam, bring down the Brigg soldiers, or anything they all failed to do.

"What a pathetic excuse for an army!" Mueller grunted. "They can't even handle those Brigg's mountain monkey's!"

"Please, sir, don't!" the scientist in charge told General Mueller. "We still haven't finished the soul bonding tests!"

"Shut up!" Mueller told the scientist. "When else are we going to us them! This is the exact kind of situation we worked so hard to make them for!"

General Mueller pulled the lever's as boiling liquid that contained Philosopher Stone's begin to bond the soul's of those whose life's were taken from them to these Mannequin Soldiers.

"Go, now!" Mueller demanded of Mannequin soldiers that were coming alive. "Teach those treacherous rebels a lesson!"

The Mannequin Soldiers felt the souls of the lives of the people taken, bonding with their bodies. They all opened only their one eye and screeched that everyone could hear their sounds echo through.

* * *

From the vent, Lan Fan could hear the strange screams that startled her. In the tunnels that May was walking through, she became frightened and wondered what it was. Hohenheim could hear as well and knew those were the screams of the lost souls who were bounded to Philosopher Stone's.

* * *

Ed, Jazz, Jerso, Zampano, Darius, and Scar could hear the screams as well and knew that something was not right.

"What was that?" Ed wondered.

"I don't know," Jazz replied. "But this presence I'm feeling, it feels like I can hear a bunch of people crying out for help."

Everyone was all unaware of the horrible immortal legion of soldiers that were about to be unleashed.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Once the hundred of human souls inside of the Philosopher Stone's bonded with the Mannequin Soldiers, they detached the tubes connected to their bodies and touched the floor. These Mannequin Soldiers looked around, trying to make sense where they were at like mindless monsters.

The group of Mannequin Soldiers then notice General Mueller and the head scientist in front of them. General Mueller grinned menacingly at seeing the immortal soldiers come alive without realizing that they were staring at him with a ravenous look in their eyes.

General Mueller turned towards the scientist and said, "So you were saying that the test aren't done yet. Well then, here is your test! I'd say it's successful!"

"Look at them all and how magnificent these immortal soldiers are. Undying… obedient… invincible soldiers; who will fight whoever we order them to do. We have our immortal legion at long last."

As the mindless Mannequin Soldiers walked around the hidden lab room like the living dead, the first thing that had just notice was General Mueller and the scientist.

Staring at them with their eyes voraciously, the Mannequin Soldiers started walking slowly towards General Mueller and called out, "Papa!"

General Mueller laughed manically and said, "Yes, indeed, I am your father, son!"

Unfortunately, General Mueller was mistaken. The Mannequin Soldiers weren't necessarily calling the General their father. The lost souls that were bonded to these Mannequin Soldiers were actually calling out the name of their loved one's. Only now, these lost soul minds were now lost, unable to think for themselves and become part of these monstrosities.

General Mueller continued. "And now, I want you to listen closely. There are many renegade elements. They want to take us over."

However, the Mannequin Soldiers did not heed a word General Mueller was saying and stared at him like zombies, wanting to take devour him. One Mannequin Soldier began to approached General Mueller as it opened its mouth and cried out, "Papa!"

"You men have a job to do," General Mueller told the Mannequin Soldiers, without realizing that the Mannequin Soldier's only intension was to devour him and everyone else. "Go out there and…"

Suddenly, the next thing General Mueller has last expected to happen was be bitten on the neck by one of the Mannequin Soldiers. Blood gushed out from his neck as more Mannequin Soldier piled all over General Mueller.

General Mueller screamed as the very own Mannequin Soldiers he helped to create began devouring his flesh. The Mannequin Soldiers ripped him apart, consuming every part of his body. The scientist in the room watched in horror as General Mueller was eaten alive until he was dead.

That was when the Mannequin Soldiers threw aside General Mueller's corpse as it was no longer satisfying to them. They had their eyes set on the scientist who was staring at them with terror in his eyes. The Mannequin Soldier glared at him with a voracious look and headed straight towards the scientist to devour him.

Thinking of something quickly, the scientist drew out his gun and started firing at the Mannequin Soldiers, trying to shoot at many as she can as possible. But as General Mueller predicted, these were an immortal legion on soldiers, therefore gunshots had no effect on them as they kept running towards the scientist.

All the scientist could do was stand in fear and screamed for help as the Mannequin Soldiers bit right into his body, consuming his flesh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward led Jazz, Scar, Darius, Jerso, and Zampano through the hallway of the secret entrance of the Fifth Laboratory. They spotted a bright light up ahead and came into a large white room with a large doorway entrance in front of them.

Everyone looked around the room and saw there wasn't much of anything. They all followed Ed as they stood in front of the large doorway. Ed looked at the doorway and saw it had the symbol of the transmutation circle and the ancient symbols that hailed from the ruins of Xerxes. All of them figured that this would be the entrance to led them to Father.

"That's quite a doorway," Zampano said, stunned by how large the massive door was.

"The air here seems foul," Darius said, getting a bad feeling from his animal instincts.

"Yeah," Ed replied. "It's exactly like Al, Danny, and Danielle told me."

"I'm guessing that this must be the place where the fought the Homunculus, Lust," Jazz figured. "Danielle filled me in on how Danny and the Colonel took care of her.

"Hey, Edward, so you and Danny along with Alphonse and Tucker went up against this Father guy, right? Is he really that powerful like you said he is?"

"Yeah, definitely," Ed replied. "He may seem like an old man to you, but don't underestimate him whatever you do. We are after all dealing with the man who created the Homunculi and was responsible for whipping out the ancient city of Xerxes."

"Don't worry about me," Jazz assured Ed. "I learned back in Xing that never underestimate your opponent, no matter how he looks."

"Right," Ed smiled. "Looks like you learned a lot back in Xing. You ready to do this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jazz said, preparing herself for whatever comes at her.

Before they could all approach the large doorway, Jerso notice a rotting corpse, or what was left of it was most of the flesh had already rotted away.

"And who is this?" Jerso asked, pointing to the rotted corpse.

Ed was familiar with the skull helmet on the floor and replied, "He was Number 66, Barry the Chopper. He had been one of the guardians of the Fifth Laboratory."

Everyone looked of what was left of the Barry the Chopper, but took their minds of it and proceeded to trying to figure how to get in through the doorway. Ed stepped forth and try to get the door open with his bare hands. Unfortunately, the doors was sealed shut that it seemed impossible for Ed to get it open.

"Oh, please, come on!" Ed complained as he struggled to open the shut doors. "Damn this stupid thing! How do you open this?"

"How about letting me give it a shot," Jazz suggested. "This trick usually works in the movies."

"And what trick is that?" Jerso asked.

"Just watch," Jazz said as she stood in front of the door.

Jazz placed her hands on the door and closed her eyes and shouted, "Open Sesame!"

But nothing happened. Ed, Darius, Jerso, and Zampano stared at Jazz with mortified look on their faces, hoping that wasn't all that Jazz had.

"Please tell me that wasn't the trick you were talking about?" Jerso asked Jazz.

"If it is, then this has to be the most idiotic moment ever," Zampano said.

"Well… you can say I tried," Jazz said with a nervous smile. "I thought for sure that trick would always work like in the movies."

"This is reality, not a movie kid," Darius told her.

"Stand back, all of you," Scar told everyone.

Everyone moved out of Scar's way as he got ready to use his deconstruction alchemy to break right through the door. Just when Scar got ready to use his alchemy, he and everyone else notice something happening with the doors. They were opening up.

"Oh, well, it's open," Ed said with relief.

"Maybe that magic word of mine did work after all," Jazz thought.

"I somehow doubt that," Darius said.

Just before the gang could even walk right in the doorway, something emerged right out. Coming through the doorway were the flesh eating Mannequin Soldiers.

Jazz screamed as soon as she saw them as this caught Ed, Scar, Darius, Jerso, and Zampano by surprised. They were back to back with each other, surrounded by these mindless Mannequin Soldiers.

* * *

Back at Central Command, the Central forces at headquarters stared in shock when they saw General Armstrong and State Alchemist Tucker Foley, holding General Coulter hostage.

Olivier held her sword by General Coulter's throat as Tucker, who used his alchemy to create spike brass knuckles out of diamonds, aimed the spike brass knuckles towards his back.

Suddenly, Olivier and Tucker heard someone coming down the hall from behind them. They saw it was the soldiers of Central who loaded their guns and aimed them at Olivier and Tucker.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tucker warned the soldiers. "Before you can even open fire, General Coulter will be dead by then. You want to take your chances there."

"Perhaps we should give them a demonstration," Olivier suggested as she truck her sword right into General Coulter's right foot as he screamed in pain.

The Central soldiers wanted to open fire, but knew that Tucker wasn't bluffing and they definitely didn't want to take chances. They were dealing both with General Olivier Mira Armstrong, the Northern Wall of Briggs, and Tucker Foley, the Adamant Alchemist. Central troops lowered their weapons as Olivier and Tucker continued holding General Coulter hostage.

Now that they had everything under control, Olivier kept her sword tight on General Coulter's throat and said, "Order the Central forces that are engaged with Mustang and the Briggs men to pull back. I suggest you get to it now before there are anymore repercussions!

"My Briggs men will not hesitate to wipe out all of Central forces. You don't want to lose all your troops, do you?"

"Don't make this harder than it is, General Coulter," Tucker said, keeping his diamond spike knuckle brass on his back. "I'm not the guy who tortures people. It really isn't my style. But for someone like you, I think I'll make an exception."

General Coulter stared angrily at both Olivier and Tucker and shouted, "Just who do you think you two are? You think you can use fear to intimidate me! The both of you don't know who you are dealing with!"

Tucker then shoved his spike knuckle brass in General Coulter's back as he screamed in pain. Despite how much pain he was in, he refused to give in to Olivier and Tucker.

"Do what you want, but in the end this country will see you both as traitors!" General Coulter snarled. "Men, close all gates! Seal every entrance to the Command Center! You all understand! Don't let them in! No Brigg soldier or Mustang!"

"Hate to break it to you, General Coulter, but you got your words twisted the other way," Tucker said. "By the time this is over, you'll be seen as a traitor along with the rest of Senior Staff."

"We'll see about that, Mr. Foley!" General Coulter said, angrily. "You think the people of this country will believe a child over a high ranking officer!"

"I'm a high ranking officer myself, so I'm pretty sure the people of this country will believe anything me or Mustang tells them once we take control of Central Command," Olivier said.

"Oh, the two of you should get too cocky!" General Coulter spat. "We'll kill every last one of you, along with your mountain savages! And as for you Mr. Foley, you and your alchemist friends are going to become our human sacrifices whether you like it or not!"

That was when Tucker and Olivier notice a large shadow looming over them. As they both saw what was behind them, they saw it was the gigantic Homunculus, Sloth.

Both, Olivier and Tucker let go of General Coulter as Sloth raised his hands to smash them. General Coulter was a bit baffled that Olivier and Tucker had suddenly let him go.

"Well, General Coulter, it's been nice knowing you but I hate to end up as flat as a human pancake," Tucker quipped.

General Coulter was confused on what Tucker meant by that when he was suddenly smashed right in by Sloth. The General had no idea what hit him as his entire body was no crushed.

Sloth looked at his hands that were covered in blood and saw that he missed Olivier.

He looked at both, Olivier and Tucker and said, "Oh, dear. A mess. I made a mess. The woman cannot interfere. See I was told to kill her. Father told me not to kill the Adamant Alchemist. He said he is our human sacrifice.

"Ah, it's such a pain."

"It looks like another seat has just opened up," Olivier quipped as she looked at General Coulter's squished body. "Thanks, Homunculus. You have my gratitude."

"This sword of mine's right here was passed through the Armstrong family for generations. Now I don't have to sully it with his filthy blood!"

"Whoa!" Tucker said when he saw how huge Sloth was. "This guy is enormous. It's times like this when I wish Danny were here to help take on a big guy like this."

"You can chicken out if you want to, Mr. Foley, but I'm staying to take on this Homunculus," Olivier said, preparing herself to take on Sloth.

"Hey, what makes you think I want to run away?" Tucker questioned Olivier. "The Fearsome Foley never chickens out. I didn't spend every single day cracking the code for diamond alchemy all for nothing." "Is that so," Olivier said to Tucker. "Well then, you can use this opportunity to put it to the test."

"So what's the story with this guy, General?" Tucker asked. "You've meet this big guy before?"

"Yes, I have," Olivier replied. "He calls himself Sloth and about a month ago we broke into my fort up at North. And right now it looks like he's urging for a fight."

"Then let's give him one," said a confident Tucker as he took out his small diamonds from his pockets.

Both, Olivier and Tucker prepared themselves as they clashed with Sloth.

* * *

Edward, Jazz, Scar, Darius, Jerso, and Zampano battled on the Mannequin Soldiers and quickly try to avoid being bitten by one of them.

Making the first move was Ed who slid on his feet and elbowed the first couple of Mannequin Soldiers. Two Mannequin Soldiers ran straight towards Ed to sink their jaws into him, but Ed kicked them down. One try to sneak up on Ed, but he manage to dodge out of the way and tripped the Mannequin Soldier.

Four Mannequin Soldier headed straight towards Jazz as she jumped a few feet in the air and swirled her feet, making a double kick toward their heads and knocked them down. One Mannequin Soldier opened its jaws wide, headed towards Jazz when she grabbed its head and flipped him over and threw it towards the other Mannequin Soldiers.

Darius, Jerso, and Zampano merely took on the Mannequin Soldiers using their fists, doing their best to take out as many as they can. Unfortunately, using their fists and fighting techniques weren't doing much good against these Mannequin Soldiers.

That's when Scar decided to use his alchemy as he grabbed one of the Mannequin Soldiers face and shocked it with his deconstruction alchemy. Green blood gushed from the Mannequin Soldiers face when suddenly, it did not die and stood there as if nothing happened as it walked towards Scar.

Scar quickly dodged a few Mannequin Soldiers headed towards him and said, "So they don't die?"

"Looks like that way to me," Jazz said. "How else are we suppose to kill these thing's?"

"My suggestion is to cut them up until there's nothing left," Jerso said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Zampano said, agreeing with Jerso's idea.

As the gang stood back to back with each other, surrounded by these Mannequin Soldiers, Ed heard one of them speak as it screeched, "Big brother!"

Ed stared shocked at these Mannequin Soldiers when he heard one of them shout out that word and thought, "There's no way."

Remembering back in his fight with Envy, Ed realized that these Mannequin Soldiers were the same as the souls who were trapped within the Philosopher Stone's, only this was something more different and inhumane.

Noticing the shocked look on Ed's face, Jazz asked, "Ed, what's wrong?"

"It's these… thing's," Ed said to Jazz, still in shock. "They used human souls to create these monsters."

Jazz was shocked by this as much as Ed was and said, "My god." All of this was hard for Jazz to believe as all she can do is shake her fist with anger and sorrow for these lost souls bounded to these mindless creatures.

"This just shows how sick and twisted the Homunculi and this Father guy is. And the same goes for these Central forces serving them. So using live human sacrifices wasn't enough to create a Philosopher Stone that they have to use human souls to make these thing's and force those restless souls to serve them against their will. It's time to show these guys who they're dealing with!"

Scar saw the angered look on Jazz's face and agreed with her words. He knew very well as well as Jazz that the one called Father must be stopped once in for all.

"Do not let you anger take you over," Scar told Jazz, not wanting her to follow the same path he did. "If you want to save these souls, we must destroy these monstrosities to set them free."

Jazz nodded as everyone prepared themselves for anymore of these Mannequin Soldiers that could attack them at any moment.

"Damn!" Zampano grunted. "They just keep coming. What are these thing's?"

"How should I know?" Darius told Zampano. "And why won't they die?!"

"This is bad," Scar said, as more and more Mannequin Soldiers kept coming out through the doorway. "If these thing's escape outside…

"It will mean the zombie apocalypse," Jazz said, with that witty remark. "And I thought stuff like that only existed in movies."

"I think it's time to stop thinking what happens in movies and focus what's at stake," Jerso told Jazz as the situation was getting much worse than it was. "We can't let these thing's escape or the entire city is done for."

"Jerso, look out!" Jazz shouted when one Mannequin Soldier ran straight towards him.

Despite being overweight, Jerso still happen to have fast reflexes as he quickly grabbed the Mannequin Soldiers arm and threw it towards the other Mannequin Soldiers.

"They're headed for the exit!" Jazz pointed to the others as the Mannequin Soldiers started to make for the doorway that would led them straight out to the city.

"We can't let a single one get out!" said a desperate Scar.

Trying to think of something fast, Ed realized there was no other choice as he quickly used his alchemy to create a stone wall to block the exit and preventing the Mannequin Soldiers from getting out.

"Sorry, guys," Ed told the gang. "I guess I just cut off our exit."

"Don't worry about it," Darius told Ed. "If you hadn't done it, I would have slammed the damn thing shut myself."

"Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures," Jazz said. "At least we don't have to worry about the cities safety now that these thing's are trapped here with us."

"Oh, yeah," Zampano said, agreeing with Jazz. "Now let's take these guys on to the next level."

"Alright, boys, let's do this," Jerso said, tightening his fists. "Let's show these monsters what we're really made of."

Darius transformed into his gorilla form as Jerso went into his frog form and Zampano into his boar form. They were ready to use the full extent of their power to battle these Mannequin Soldiers.

"Don't leave me out, boys," Jazz said, getting out her star chops. "I have a few skills of my own that my surprise you."

"Then surprise us," Zampano grinned, as the gang got ready to take their skills to the next stage.

Edward looked on at these Mannequin Soldiers with disgust and said, "How can they even think to create these monsters? Well, looks like we'll just have to plow through them so we can get to that bearded bastard. Let's take these thing's down!"

The gang then ran straight towards these Mannequin Soldier and the battle against the immortal legion of soldiers begun.

* * *

In the middle of the streets of Central, the Central troops had cut off the area leading to the Central Command to keep Mustang, Sam or any Brigg soldiers out.

One of the leading Commanders went to give the word to his troops of what was going on and said, "Mustang and the Black Sword Alchemist are fleeing in an ice cream truck! Seal off all the main roads! The vehicles is disguised as a civilian truck, but it's loaded with weapons! Be on the look out!"

"Yes, sir!" all the troops replied.

"If anybody needs me I'll be reporting back to General Cremin to give him updates on the situation," the Commander told his troops.

Just when the Commander was about to contact the radio, he saw someone standing right in front of him as he froze the radio into a block of ice using his transmutation gloves. It was Danny Fenton.

"Sorry, Commander, but all lines are currently done at the moment," Danny said with a confident smile.

The Commander back away and shouted, "Men, get over here quickly! The Glacial Alchemist is here!"

Suddenly, something stomped right on top of the Commander's car. The Commander saw what was on top of his car and saw it was an enormous man with a weapon automail arm, had a Mohawk, a braided ponytail hair, and long mustache. It was Captain Buccaneer.

"It's a bear!" the Commander screamed. "A bear with a Mohawk!"

But before the Commander and the troops had time to react, they were ambushed by Captain Buccaneer and Danny as they took them out.

* * *

From outside of Central, over in the woods, Roy, Sam, Riza, and the others kept themselves hidden when they received news that Central forces were aware of them driving in an ice cream truck.

They kept track of what was going on in Central using Sergeant Kain Fuery's radio that was able to overhear everything. Everyone lost signal when they heard someone shouting, "The Glacial Alchemist is here… A bear with a Mohawk…!"

"Looks like they've cut out," Kain informed the gang.

"He mentioned the Glacial Alchemist," Sam said. "So that means Danny is alive and okay."

"Pretty much," Riza said, feeling happy for Sam who was glad to know that Danny was okay. "Fenton seems to have a talent for making unexpected appearances."

"That's Danny for you," Sam said.

"But what was that all about a bear with a Mohawk?" Maria wondered.

"I think I have an idea," Riza said, knowing who it was. "The only man to fit that description is Captain Buccaneer."

"Now that we know what's going on, the only problem we have right now is getting in," Sam said. "We'll only end up dead since they know we'll be driving an ice cream truck."

"You're right about that," Riza agreed with Sam. "Colonel! I think it's going to be hard to get into town."

"Sounds like it," Roy said, hearing what Riza told him.

"Any idea's, Colonel?" Sam asked Roy.

Looking at the ice cream truck, Roy had something in mind and said, "They mentioned they're only looking for an ice cream truck. Sam, think you can do me a favor?"

"Have you thought of a plan, Colonel?" Sam asked Roy.

"Yeah, I have," Roy grinned. "With this plan I have in mind, Central forces won't even suspect us driving through town."

Riza and Sam wondered what the Colonel meant by that as he whispered to the two girls about his plan.

* * *

Back around the slums of Kanama, Heinkel and Danielle watched from afar when they smoke another cloud of smoke rise up from Central. Having to wait for their friends, who were in battle, was hard enough when they could do so very little in their conditions.

"I wonder if the other are doing all right?" Heinkel wondered.

"Knowing them, they're probably having all the fun and taking all the action for themselves," Danielle said. "And yet I'm stuck here doing nothing without risking reopening the wounds on my back."

"I know how you feel," Heinkel said to Danielle. "It's aggravating not being able to fight with them. Who knew that sitting around waiting could be so painful."

"I just wish there was at least something we can do," Danielle said, frustrated. "And to top it off, I'm started to get annoyed by that tapping sound from inside that dome that Al and Pride are trapped in." "That damn sound has been going on since yesterday," Heinkel said. "I'm going to check on Alphonse and found out what that noise is."

Heinkel and Danielle went over close to the earth crusted dome to know what that metal tapping noise was.

"Hey, Alphonse, what's all that racket in there?!" Heinkel called out.

"And whatever it is, do you think it can stop because it's starting to give me a headache already!" Danielle called out to Al.

"It's Selim," Al replied to Heinkel and Danielle. "He's been playing with my head."

Heinkel and Danielle figured that explained the tapping sound as Pride kept tapping Al's helmet head with a stick.

"Huh, well whatever else he might be, he's still just a little kid," Heinkel said.

"But that sound is still annoying," Danielle said, covering her ears. "Hey, you little devil, how about giving that tapping sound a break already!"

"Wait, hold on a second," Hienkel told Danielle getting a bad feeling about that tapping noise. "Something's not right. That tapping sounds familiar. Give me a moment to listen to it."

Danielle remained quiet as Hienkel listened to Pride's tapping noise to figure out what it meant. Trying to put it together, Hienkel then realized what Pride was doing and knew if he kept continuing on, they were in deep trouble.

"We have to get Alphonse to stop him!" Hienkel told Danielle.

"What's going on?" Danielle asked Hienkel.

"He's sending out a signal for help!" Hienkel explained. "Who knows how long he's been going at it! He have to stop him before his help does arrive!"

"Right," Danielle replied as they both knocked on the earth crusted dome to warn Alphonse.

"Stop him, Alphonse!" Hienkel shouted, urgently. "Stop him for making that sound!"

"Why?" Al asked. "Is something wrong?"

"That tapping noise he's doing on your helmet, it's a signal!" Danielle warned Al.

"A signal?" Al wondered.

"It's code!" Hienkel explained. "I was once in the military and very familiar with it. Dot-dot-dash is the code he's using that he's in trouble! He's been broadcasting our location this entire time!"

"So don't just sit there and ask questions, Al!" Danielle said, with haste. "Stop him before…!"

Suddenly, Hienkel and Danielle started to get this cold feeling and looked behind themselves and saw a man in a white hat and white suite, with long black hair, and he had a wicked smile on his face. It was Solf J. Kimblee.

Kimblee grinned with a bloodlust look on his face and unleashed his powerful alchemy on Hienkel and Danielle. Hienkel and Danielle were struck by the devastating power of Kimblee's alchemy, also combined with the Philosopher Stone and thrown against the earth crusted dome, worsening their injuries than they were.

As the two of them remained unconscious, Kimblee used his alchemy to break right through the earth crusted dome and freeing Pride when he received his signal.

Pride emerged out of the dome to meet up with Kimblee and said, "Hey, thank you for coming to get me, Kimblee. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, I'm here," Kimblee said, glad to meet Pride in person instead of meeting his shadow form. "But please, don't give me anymore extra work to do."

Pride laughed evilly and said, "I'm sorry about all the trouble. I won't let my guard down again."

Finally, Pride was glad to be free and continue on with Father's plans to use their human sacrifices to obtain what they really desired.

* * *

Underground in the secret tunnels of Central, May was running for her life from the flesh eating Mannequin Soldiers that were chasing her. She was following Envy's orders on where to go, only to run straight into these mindless creatures.

"What's going on, Envy?" May demanded. "It looks like you tricked me!"

"No, I didn't lie to you!" Envy told May as he was being tossed back and forth in the jar. "Your search for immortality is further inside! Keep going!"

One of the Mannequin Soldiers was about to grab May when she grabbed its arm and flipped it over. Two more were about ram themselves towards May when she kicked their heads and knocked them down. Another Mannequin Soldier was about run straight towards May when she jumped in the air as it hit the wall.

As May was fighting the Mannequin Soldiers, she tossed Envy's jar in the air who shouted, "You little brat!"

May was just about to catch Envy when a Mannequin Soldier jumped and caught the jar in its mouth. She stared shocked as the Mannequin Soldier crushed Envy's jar and munched on him as it try to devour the small Homunculus.

When the Mannequin Soldier has thought it devoured Envy, it soon lost control of its body and began going berserk. Even though Envy was swallowed whole, he was still a parasite as it began taking over his new host.

"I'm back!" Envy announced.

The Mannequin Soldier screamed in pain as it succumbed to Envy's control over it. Suddenly, it sank its teeth into one of his own kind. Right before May's eyes, tentacles emerged from the Mannequin Soldiers back as it absorbed every single one of these mindless immortal beings to recreate Envy's body.

To her shock, she was standing right in front of Envy's monstrous giant lizard form as he grinned menacingly with satisfaction that he finally has gotten his body back.

Envy then reverted back to his regular form of that of a teenage boy he normally takes. He laughed crazily that he now had his own flesh and bones and back and was ready to cause havoc once more.

"I'M ALIVE AGAIN!" Envy shouted he continued to laugh and started at May with a menacingly smile. "Thanks for getting me this far, little squirt. So kind of you. Very kind." May knew that this was very bad now that she was up against a more powerful Envy. Envy walked towards her to deal with her, hoping to stuff May in a jar like she did to him.

* * *

On the other side of the slums of Kanama, things were not looking good a troops from Central came, occupying the area. The civilians were wondering what the troops from Central were planning to do as Yoki try to hear out what was going on.

"What are these soldiers doing here?"

"Do you think they're going to evict us?"

"But what would we do? There's no other place that we can go to?"

Yoki snuck away where Dr. Marcoh was and asked, "What's happening? Do you think they caught wind of where we are?"

"This isn't good," Dr. Marcoh thought. "We have to tell Al and Danielle."

"Wait, please hold on," Yoki said, stopping Dr. Marcoh. "What happens if somebody discovers that you're Dr. Marcoh?"

"I don't care!" Dr. Marcoh told Yoki. "We just can't sit here and do nothing."

"Just calm down," Yoki said to Dr. Marcoh. "Think about it. If you're taken prisoner or something, it's just going to be that much harder on Alphonse and Danielle. You understand what I'm saying. We can't afford to move carelessly."

Dr. Marcoh knew that Yoki was right, but knew deep down inside he couldn't just stand here and not be able to help anybody. That was when both, Dr. Marcoh and Yoki notice smoke rising from the area where the earth crusted dome was at. They had realized that Al, Danielle, and Hienkel were in trouble.

* * *

Around the other side of the slums of Kanama, Pride went to go catch up with Kimblee, who also notice that Gluttony wasn't with him.

"So you're alone then?" Kimblee asked Pride. "I thought that Gluttony was out here with you as well."

"Yes, well, in the end I had to consume him," Pride replied to Kimblee.

"You ate Gluttony?" Kimblee said, only a little surprised. "Your own kind?"

"It's not like it's cannibalism," Pride told Kimblee. "We are a collective. We were both born from the same father. And now we've gone back to being one form."

"So that's how it works, huh," Kimblee said, understanding Pride's fact.

Al put back on his helmet head when he notice where Hienkel and Danielle were at, severely injured. The injuries on Hienkel's arm were much worse and Danielle was bleeding from her right left and her back again when the wounds reopened.

"Danielle and Mr. Hienkel!" Al called out.

Hienkel found himself unable to move due to his injuries. Danielle could hardly movie to as she stared angrily at Kimblee, wishing she could give him one in the face with her fist. Pride and Kimblee were actually relieved that Danielle was still alive, but weren't expecting Hienkel to survive.

"Well, I see you're still alive, Hienkel," Kimblee said. "What a pity for you. But then, you are a Chimera. The life-force is strong in you."

"And it looks like Danielle has being injured very badly," Pride said with a menacingly smile. "Don't worry. We're not going to let you die yet. I'll have Father fix you up in a jiff. After all, we can't be having our human sacrifices die yet."

Danielle glared at them and said, "If I wasn't so weak, you'd be shaking in fear of what I can do with my lightning alchemy."

"I mere alchemist like you doesn't scare me," Pride scoffed at Danielle.

"Danielle… Mr. Hienkel!" Al shouted as he rushed over to help them.

Unfortunately, Pride wasn't going to allow that as he grabbed a hold of Al's legs, using his shadow tentacles. Al try to break free, but he couldn't budge since Pride had no intensions of letting him go.

"Damn it!" said a frustrated Al. "Let me go!"

"You're not going anywhere," Pride said to Al as he was about to drag him towards him and Kimblee.

"Why you…!" Al refused to allow him and Danielle to be taken away by Pride and try to think of something fast. He used his alchemy to cause an explosion of dust that distracted Pride and Kimblee for a while.

When the dust cleared, Pride asked, "Why bother fighting?"

As Pride continued to drag Al, he received a shock when he saw that he only had a hold of his cut off legs. Pride realized he sacrificed cutting off his own armored legs in order to escape him. It was hard for Pride to tell where Al, Danielle, and Hienkel were with all the dust covering the area.

* * *

At Central Command, Olivier and Tucker engaged Sloth in combat. Sloth swung his heavy chains at them as the two of them kept dodging out of the way. Before Sloth could retaliate again, Tucker used his alchemy to transmute his diamonds and threw them at Sloth as they multiplied and came at the Homunculus as the spike diamond shards strike him. Unfortunately, the diamond shards did very little damage and didn't even scratch Sloth.

"Oh, man," Tucker said, nervously, knowing that the situation was not good. "I only spent my time helping Danny hunt ghost. Now I have to go head to head with a guy who's body looks like its made of armor."

Olivier dodged another blow from Sloth when she notice Tucker hiding and shouted, "Are you going to hide there like a coward or are you going to help me fight?!"

Tucker try not to let his fear get the best of him as he went back out to help Olivier fight Sloth.

"Why bother fighting?" Sloth questioned the two of them.

Taking his diamond shards, Tucker transmuted them by fusing them all together and creating a disc like weapon with spikes around the edges.

"Okay big guy, it's time to slice and dice you," Tucker quipped as he swung the spike disc at Sloth.

The spike diamond disc aimed for Sloth and strike him in the abs. But once again, it did very little damage.

"Damn!" Tucker bellowed. "I was very sure that would work."

"Let me give it a try," Olivier said as she pulled out her gun. She fired as much as she can at Sloth's head until she was out of bullet. But once again, the bullet did not even injure Sloth.

Sloth stood in front of them confused and asked, "What's that?"

Tucker was a bit surprised that Olivier shot several rounds at Sloth's head and he was still standing as if nothing even happened.

"I'm officially freaked out now," Tucker said, shocked by what he was seeing. "If he were even human, a couple of shots in the head should have killed him or put him into a coma."

"Unfortunately for us he's not human," Olivier told Tucker. "I should have known that a gun wouldn't have any effect on him. And don't just stand there like you're a helpless little mouse. Be a man fight this monster!"

Tucker was doing his best trying not to let his fear get the best of him, but it was difficult when he was going up against Sloth. He started to wonder that out of all the Homunculi there were, why did he have to end up with the huge muscular one.

Before Olivier and Tucker could plan their next attack, the doors were busted right open. Coming inside was the leading Captain and his Central troops, aiming their guns at Olivier and Tucker.

"That's far enough General Armstrong and Mr. Foley!" the Captain told them. We have our orders and prepared to shoot you for the traitors you are! Take aim men… and FIRE!"

However, Olivier and Tucker ducked out of the way when Sloth lifted his chain to attack again. The Captain and his troops were so busy having their eyes on Olivier and Tucker that they didn't even notice Sloth who attacked them with their chains and sending them all flying across the room.

Looking at the knocked out soldiers, Olivier said, "What a bunch of idiots."

"Morons is more like it," Tucker said, agreeing with Olivier. "They didn't even bother to notice the big guy in the room attacking us. If they had any brains, they could at least help us take down a guy who is as big as the Hulk himself."

"Never mind them," Olivier told Tucker. "But it looks like they left us some weapons for the opening."

Tucker notice a couple of grenades that the troops dropped and said, "I just hope grenades will work better against him. If not I might have to take my alchemy to the next level."

Olivier wondered what Tucker meant by that, but decided to wait and see what kind of move he would pull if the situation gets much worse than it already has.

"Get ready to take cover Foley as soon as I release these grenades," Olivier told Tucker.

"Got you," Tucker nodded.

Olivier then pulled the pins from the grenades and threw them straight at Sloth as they quickly took cover. The grenades went off, causing a minor explosion in the room.

When the dust cleared, Olivier and Tucker kept themselves hidden, hoping that the grenades at least cause some damage to Sloth.

"Those grenades better have at least worked a little," Olivier said, frustrated as she was.

"If it doesn't, I think it would be a good time to use the alchemy I took months trying to decipher," Tucker said, getting his diamond shards ready. "I haven't exactly tested it out yet and don't know the full extent of its power, but I'm hoping it will do go against the big guy."

"Whatever you're planning, I just hope it helps us get ride of this monster…"

Suddenly, Olivier's words were cut off when Sloth appeared out of nowhere and knocked Tucker aside with his giants hands, sending him flying towards the wall. Sloth then wrapped his gigantic hands around Olivier, holding on tight and trying to squeeze every bone in her body.

"Hey look… I caught you," Sloth said to Olivier who struggled to break free. "And this time… I won't mess up. Must kill her… the woman… General."

Olivier felt the life in her being crushed and Sloth was just about to finish her off. Tucker pulled himself back up and saw what was happening.

"General Armstrong… NO!" Tucker shouted.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Sloth was punched right in the face and was sent flying across the room. Olivier and Tucker saw who it was that arrived in the nick of time. It was Major Alex Louis Armstrong.

"Hello sister and Master Foley!" Alex shouted, showing off his muscular body as he always does. "Are the two of you all right?"

"Alright?" Tucker questioned. "I'm more than all right. I couldn't be more glad to see you here to save our asses."

Olivier replied, "What kind of a stupid question is that? Of course I'm all right."

"Good," Alex said, relieved. "If I hadn't gotten here sooner, the both of you would have surely been done for."

"Having you here, Major, makes me want to take on this guy without fear," Tucker said, feeling his courage flowing through him as he stood next to Alex.

"Well then, shall we take on this beast together?" Alex asked Tucker.

"Oh, yeah," Tucker grinned, feeling more enthusiastic. "I'm guessing this is how Danny feels whenever he has that feeling to mop the floor with any ghost he fights."

"Now then, could you both tell what the hell this thing is you two were fighting?" Alex asked Olivier and Tucker.

"It's a Homunculus," Olivier told Alex. "Bullets don't work on him."

"And neither do any of my weapons I use from my diamond alchemy," Tucker told Alex. "This guy has a body as hard as steel, even from his own head."

"If we had some heavy artillery we could stand a better chance against it," Olivier said.

"You don't say," Alex said, taking an interest in very strong Homunculus that he considered a worthy opponent. "Well, fortunately for the both of you, that is my specialty. If you don't mind, Master Foley, let me have the first attack."

"Be my guest," Tucker said, preparing himself to make his next attack as well.

As Sloth pulled himself back up, Alex shouted, "Come one you monster!"

"Ah… what a pain," Sloth mumbled.

* * *

Back in the slums of Kanama, Al was doing everything in his power to get Danielle and Hienkel to safety. He carried an injured Danielle on his shoulders as he try to drag Hienkel, despite not having any legs.

Hienkel knew at the rate Al was going, the dust was going to clear and that would leave them open for Kimblee and Pride to attack. He figured Al would make out faster with just Danielle since she was more lighter to carry than him.

"Listen you two," said an injured Hienkel. "Just leave me and get out of here. Go… quickly!"

"No way!" Al told Hienkel.

"We're not leaving you," said an injured Danielle. "From what I learned in the military about being a State Alchemist is that no soldier gets left behind."

"Exactly," Al said, agreeing with Danielle.

"Forget about that they taught you in the military," Hienkel told them both. "At this rate, we're all going to end up dead. Leave me behind. The two of you might be able to save yourselves before the dust clears."

"I told you not happening!" Al told Hienkel once more. "Now think about something useful instead, like staying alive!"

"We're not going to leave you here to die!" Danielle bellowed to Hienkel. "Someone else we knew died once and we couldn't even do nothing about it! We are not going to let that happen again! All of us are in this together and we will all get out of it together!"

"You debases!" Hienkel exclaimed.

"I can say the same for you!" Danielle berated Hienkel.

When Danielle had told Hienkel of how someone else they knew died, she was thinking of Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. He died for knowing too much about the Homunculus' plan and they were never there to help him. Both, Al and Danielle refused to let anybody else die just for helping them.

"Think about it you two," Hienkel told Al and Danielle. "We're facing Kimblee and Pride, both. Now leave me here and the two of you get moving."

"Don't give up!" Al shouted, struggling to move Hienkel. "I swear… I'll save you!"

"Say what you want, but it's not going to stop us from abandoning you!" Danielle said, arguing with Hienkel. "Now shut up already and let us save you ass!"

Suddenly, Al's armored knees snapped right off as he dropped Hienkel and Danielle who fell off his shoulders. Al knew thing's were getting much worse than they were already. Out of all the times this had to happen that he started punching the upper part of his armored legs frustrated.

"Oh, no!" Al shouted. "Come on legs! Move it! We've come too far! We can't afford to be beaten now! I won't let it happen!"

"Al, I feel my vision going blurry all of a sudden," Danielle said, weakly. "I've lost too much blood. I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

"No, Danielle!" said a desperate Al. "Don't die on me! Try to hold on as long as you can!"

Taking a deep breath, Danielle replied, "I'll try."

Hienkel became very astonished by these two tremendous bravery, despite how bad thing's were getting and realize that Ed, Al, Danielle, and the rest of the gang were really something special. He began to wish he had that kind of bravery.

"You and your brother… and your friends are really something else," Hienkel admitted. "You all are still determined to help another person, especially when you two are falling apart yourselves."

"That's just who we all are," Danielle told Hienkel. "And it's how a true hero thinks. We don't think about our own lives that are at stake. The only thing a hero has on his mind is to save as many people as he can possibly can."

"She's right," Al said, agreeing with Danielle. "I want to save as many people as much as I can. I don't want to see anyone else die. Plus… I promised my brother… I wouldn't let anyone else die… no matter what."

Hienkel smiled and said, "I guess you two are right. Wasn't it Kimblee who said that the true test of winning was surviving? Which reminds me… I have something that might be useful."

Reaching into his pocket, Hienkel showed Al and Danielle he had for them. They were shocked when he had a blood color gem in his hand and recognized it right away.

"It's a Philosopher Stone!" Danielle gasped.

"Mr. Hienkel, why do you have that?" Al asked.

Hienkel explained. "I happen to pick it up. I got it when Kimblee abandon us and your brother and your Fenton friend in the mine. Danielle, if you use this stone on you, it will heal your wounds completely and restore all the blood you've lost."

"So if use it, I might be able to fight?" Danielle asked, feeling hesitant about it. "I don't know. I'm not sure using it is the right thing to do."

"I'm not very sure myself either," Al said, not sure of where to use the Stone's power or not. "Even with the Philosopher Stone, we might actually have a chance at winning. But…"

"Yeah, I know," Hienkel interrupted, who was aware who these Stone's were created. "These are made using human lives, aren't they? Your brother and that Fenton kid told me all about it.

"Ed told me, Alphonse, that you'd rather not use one of these to get your original bodies back. In that case, the two of you… don't use it for yourselves. Use it to save the entire world instead.

"You see, back in the mine, Danny got injured pretty bad that he broken his entire rib cage. I offered him the Stone to heal his body. But he used it to heal his body in order to pay his debt to the souls lost in the Stone. He wants to pay them back by letting their strength be his strength to give those souls a purpose to fight the one's that were responsible for taking their lives.

"Go ahead and take it. You two deserve it. Even though those people have been put into this Stone, you two still recognize them as real people with real lives. I know those people… even though they're trapped in Stone… they still want to fight to protect what matters to them.

"Let them fight! They deserve the chance! Even right now, Danny is out there with him and those people fighting as one!"

Hearing those words from Hienkel were exactly what Al and Danielle needed. Filled with determination and bravery in their hearts, they decide to follow Danny's example and let those lost souls fight by letting their strength by theirs and fighting together as one powerful force.

"I'll do it," Danielle replied. "For those lost souls. My power is their power."

"All right," Al said. "We'll fight… together."

Hienkel smiled at them and said, "Alphonse… Danielle, you give them hell for me." He then handed Alphonse the Philosopher Stone as he and Danielle got themselves prepared to use its power.

* * *

As if taking care of three simple humans wasn't easy enough, Kimblee and Pride were having a hard time trying to see through the large cloud of dust that made it difficult to spot Al, Danielle, and Hienkel.

"This dust cloud is a nuisance," Kimblee said, annoyed. "Shall I blow it away with a blast wave?"

"No," Pride told Kimblee. "The three of them are still trapped somewhere in the bowels of the cloud. With the condition they're all in how can they possibly escape?"

All of a sudden, a large array of energy shot right out from the cloud of dust right before Pride and Kimblee's eyes. They immediately recognized that large red array of energy and knew it was the power of the Philosopher Stone.

Emerging out of the dust of clouds were Alphonse and Danielle. Al used the power of the Stone to restore his legs while Danielle used it to restore her body to perfect health and was now ready to fight to her full extent.

Pride looked on angrily and knew that this would be a more complex battle now that Alphonse and Danielle were using the power of the Philosopher Stone. Kimblee, however, looked on impressed that these two made a desperate attempt to use the Stone to increase their powers.

"Well, what do you know," Kimblee grinned. "I guess they'd rather stay and fight rather than run."

Danielle stared at Pride and Kimblee intensely and said, "You know they so say be careful what you wish for, Pride and Kimblee. Because now you're about to see the full extent of mine and Alphonse's power."

"And I'm looking forward to it," Kimblee replied with a menacingly smile. "Oh, and congrats on using the Stone's power for your own desire."

Alphonse and Danielle ignored Kimblee and knew very well they were using this Stone to let these lost souls fight and more importantly… to save the entire world.

**Notice: I apologize for my three month absence. I've been busy with college that I've haven't had the right time to catch up with this story. I will finish this story as soon as I can and looking forward to more of your reviews. **


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Alphonse and Danielle were prepared for battle and ready to take on Kimblee and Pride. Kimblee and Pride notice the Philosopher Stone that Al had in his hands and they realized that he and Danielle used it to increase their powers and completely heal Danielle's body.

"Looks like they both got a Philosopher Stone," said an unworried Kimblee.

"But where did he find one?" Pride wondered, knowing those two were going to have the advantage over them.

"Now, Al!" Danielle shouted.

Al made the first move as he pressed his hands towards the ground and caused an explosion, creating a cloud of dust to make it impossible for Kimblee and Pride to see where they might attack.

"Dust and a rise again," said an annoyed Kimblee.

That was when Alphonse manage to pull a sneak attack on Kimblee and kicked him from behind. Feeling his bloodlust running through his veins, Kimblee retaliated by using his alchemy to strike Alphonse.

Danielle then jumped right in and said, "Hand me the Stone, Al!"

"All yours," Al said as he quickly handed Danielle the Philosopher Stone.

With the transmutation circles carved in Danielle's upper hands, she infused her lightning alchemy with the power of the Stone. She rubbed her hands together and clapped them as hard as she could.

Kimblee was caught by surprise when Danielle unleashed her alchemy. With her powers increased, static shocks of lightning bolts struck right out everywhere crazily all around the area, like a lightning storm striking all at once. Kimblee dodged those attacks to avoid being hit by the lightning.

Pride then used his chance to attack and aimed his shadow tentacles right towards Danielle. Danielle failed to see his attack coming when Al jumped in and took the blow with his right arm that was suddenly torn off.

"Your turn again, Al," Danielle said, tossing the Stone to Al.

Al grabbed a hold of the Stone and used it to restore his right arm. Pride then used his shadow tentacles to grab one of Al's torn off legs and threw one at him. However, Al grabbed a hold of it and transmuted it into a sword as he fought against Pride's shadow tentacles.

Danielle found her opportunity and made a sneak attack from behind Pride. She grabbed a hold of his back and shocked him with her lightning alchemy. Reacting quickly, Pride used his shadow tentacles to throw her back.

Pulling herself up, Danielle was about to attack again when Kimblee suddenly appeared behind her. She quickly backed away as Kimblee used his alchemy to a massive amount of energy straight towards her. Danielle reacted using her lightning alchemy as both their alchemy's collided with each other.

Both of their alchemy was so powerful that it caused a massive explosion and sent them both flying.

Al continued to fight Pride with his sword and kicked the little Homunculus down. Knowing that this was now his chance, he quickly used his alchemy to create a small earth crusted dome to trap Pride. However, Pride reacted quickly and slice the small earth crusted dome, refusing to be trapped like a prisoner again.

"I won't fall for that again!" Pride bellowed. He then aimed his shadow tentacles straight for Al and pierced right through his armor, but made sure he didn't destroy his blood seal or else risk losing their human sacrifice.

Thinking quickly, Al used the Stone to transmute a flash bomb and got ready to throw it towards Pride. Refusing to let that happen, Pride quickly sliced the flash bomb in half before Al could throw it.

"Nice try, but don't think I'll let you use another flash bomb on me," Pride said with an evil smile. "I have you now, Alphonse Elric."

"I don't think so!"

Pride heard that voice coming above him and saw it was Danielle who jumped in the air. She quickly rubbed her hands and clapped them together to create a huge bolt of lightning to strike Pride.

With the amount of power that was drained from him, Pride had used by half of Gluttony's Philosopher Stone. Considering the amount of damage he took from Danielle's lightning alchemy, Gluttony's Philosopher Stone was going to run out soon if this kept up.

"Filthy human!" Pride spat.

Pride couldn't see Al or Danielle due to all the cloud of dust still covering the area. Before he even realized it, Alphonse used the Stone to create another earth crusted dome and trapping Pride once more.

Al and Danielle were finally relieved that they finally got Pride trap. Now the only one left to deal with was Kimblee.

"We got him, Al," Danielle said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah," Al replied. "We did it." He looked at the Philosopher Stone and said, "Thank you."

Appearing on the scene was Kimblee and said, "You must admit that the power of the Philosopher Stone is truly something to behold. Having used one myself, I suppose I know that better than anyone.

"Although, I'm a bit puzzled by you, Alphonse Elric. What I like to know is why you don't use that power to get your original body back?"

Danielle stepped forth to defend Al and said, "Why should Al use the power that contains human souls to get his body back? If Al did that, he'd be not better than you, only using the power of the Philosopher Stone for your own purpose just to leave your path of devastation."

Kimblee sighed. "I suppose a couple of teenagers like you two never do get the point or ever learn from it. With the Stone in hand, you two wouldn't have any trouble fleeing from us. You'd be better of restoring yourselves and flee while you had the chance. Instead you choose to stay to continue fight.

"Think about it, Alphonse Elric. Once you had gotten away, you and your brother could use the Stone to restore your bodies. And then your journey would end, wouldn't it?"

"If I did that, I couldn't save everyone," Al replied to Kimblee.

"What kind of fools do you take us for, Kimblee?" Danielle questioned. "Me, Al, Ed, and everyone else are not the type of people who run away from battles out of fear. All of use are going to do what we can to protect everyone. We're not going to stand by and let you or the Homunculi destroy what's left of this country."

"And that's your problem," Kimblee stated. "It's always your ideals and morals that get in the way of what you really want. Don't you understand that this is how the laws of alchemy work. In order to obtain something, you give up something of equal value."

"Sorry, Kimblee, but those laws don't apply to me," Danielle said. "In fact, I never really understood those laws of alchemy. In a situation like this, I'd do everything in power to make sure the laws are rewritten that we never have to come to a decision of what we should choose."

"The laws we have right now isn't right," Al said, agreeing with Danielle. "Why should we have to choose? I mean… why should I have to choose between returning to our original bodies and saving everyone? But why can't we have our real bodies back and save everyone? It isn't fair."

"But it's the law of equivalent exchange," Kimblee told Al and Danielle.

"Well I say searching for possibilities that aren't bound by rules are laws," Al said to Kimblee. "That's how humanity advances."

"And if that's what alchemist have to believe in, I'd say it's time to fight that rule and turn it into something more different," Danielle said. "A law where an alchemist has to choose just doesn't sit right with me."

"I see," Kimblee replied. "So if you can discover an exception to the rule, you can effectively rewrite the laws of nature as we understand them. Is that how it's suppose to go? Because there is another possibility you know.

"How about you don't get your bodies back and you don't save everyone. That can certainly happen."

Kimblee made a wicked smile and opened his mouth, revealing a round red blood gem in his mouth. Al and Danielle stared shocked when they realize what Kimblee had. It was another Philosopher Stone. Only this one was twice as powerful than the one they had in their possession.

"He's got a another Philosopher Stone!" Danielle shouted.

"Take cover!" Al told Danielle as they try to find cover as Kimblee prepared himself.

Fusing the power of the Philosopher Stone with his own power, Kimblee unleashed a powerful energy wave of his alchemy, creating a massive explosion. Al and Danielle found cover before they were caught in it.

"Looks like we're in a bad situation here," Danielle said to Al. "It looks like this Philosopher Stone Kimblee has is more powerful than ours. Any idea's of how we're going to deal with this situation."

"I'm not sure," Al said, trying to think of something. "The odds are against us. But we can't give up now."

Danielle nodded as she and Al decided to keep on fighting Kimblee as best as they can.

* * *

Back at Central Command, the Armstrong siblings, along with Tucker, continued on to fight the gigantic Homunculus known as Sloth. Alex lifted something concrete, using his knuckle brass that he used for his alchemy to transmute the concrete into spear like weapons.

The spears strike Sloth's body, but he just stood there like it meant nothing to him. He slowly kept walking towards the trio.

"I'm not finished yet!" Alex shouted towards the Homunculus. He threw a few more pieces of concrete in the air and punched them, using his alchemy to transmute them into spear weapons as they flew straight towards Sloth.

Once again, Sloth was hit by the sharp metal spears, but continued to have no effect on him. That is until a few of the spears struck Sloth in the head as blood gushed right out.

Sloth agonized in pain when Olivier ran towards the giant Homunculus and jumped as she struck her sword straight through his head. Olivier quickly jumped off Sloth before he had the chance to grab her.

"Good," Olivier said, trying to catch her breath. "He has weak spots."

"Looks like the big guy isn't so high and mighty after all," Tucker grinned. "Although, know one is as might as you, Major Armstrong."

"Well, thank you for that compliment, Master Foley," Alex replied, admiring the praise he received.

"Let's see if I can slice and dice this guy's head off," Tucker said, as he transmuted his small diamonds into the same spike diamond disc he used before. Tucker swung them at Sloth, the giant Homunculus dodged them, despite being in pain when one cut him across the side of his neck as he began to bleed.

"Looks like you found another weak spot of his, Foley," Olivier said to Tucker. "Be advised, his weak spots are his head and neck."

Alex and Tucker nodded and prepared themselves to wait for Sloth to make his next move."

"OWW!" Sloth shouted. "I'm dying! I hate dying! It's such… a pain! But, coming back is a pain! But then, fighting all out is the biggest pain of all!"

"Say what?" Alex wondered, a bit baffled by what Sloth meant by that.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tucker pondered, feeling just as confused as Alex.

"I think he means that he hasn't been fighting at his full strength," Olivier presumed. "So I guess he's decided to show us the full potential of his strength."

That was when two Central troops came right in their room with their guns aimed at the trio and shouted, "Alright, General Armstrong, throw down your weapon!"

Suddenly, the two troops notice Sloth standing in front of the trio and one of them said, "What the… what the hell is that huge thing?"

Sloth notice the two troops in the room when from out of nowhere, Sloth ran straight past the trio and smashed himself right into the two troops and killing them. Olivier, Tucker, and Alex were shocked that Sloth just ran fast as lightning would travel.

"What was that?" Alex wondered, shocked.

"That dude just went much faster than a Ferrari," Tucker said, who was caught by surprise.

Turning around towards the trio, Sloth said, "Looks like I've missed."

Sloth then stared at Tucker and speeded up straight towards him.

"Master Foley, look out!" Alex shouted.

Trying to think of something quickly, Tucker looked at his small diamonds and figured now was the time to use the diamond alchemy he spent years trying to decipher. Standing where he was, Tucker let Sloth ram straight into him as he smashed towards the wall.

Olivier and Alex stared off shocked that Sloth had finally gotten Tucker.

"No," Alex said, shocked by what he was seeing. "It's can't be…"

"You fool," Olivier said with frustration.

Sloth then said, "I didn't want to do this, but you forced me to kill you. Father won't be happy with me. Ah, it's such a pain."

However, Sloth received quite a shock of what just happen next. Sloth was punched right in the face and was sent flying and hit the other side of the wall. Both, Olivier and Alex were a bit baffled and wondered what just happen.

"What in heaven's name… was that Master Foley who attacked?" Alex wondered, surprised.

"Yep," Tucker replied, emerging from the dust. "It was me. And you can say, I'm feeling a whole lot better when this fight takes a turn."

Olivier and Alex looked on taken back and surprised when they notice something different about Tucker. His whole entire body looked as though it had been crystallized. It was as though he were a living human diamond.

"Incredible," Alex said, astonished by what he was seeing. "Just what sort of power is that you've obtained, Master Foley?"

"I take it that this was the alchemy you intended to use if this battle with Sloth got out of hand," Olivier figured.

"Yeah, it is," Tucker replied. "I spent months trying to decipher a code to take my diamond alchemy to a whole new level and found out I can actually transmute the diamonds with my body and become an actual human shield and be given amazing strength. This is my first time using it, so I'm surprised at the power it's given me. No matter how many times Sloth tries to smash me, he can't crush a single bone in my body.

"My body is made up of the hardest diamond that's nearly impossible to break. So now, I can fight on equal terms with the big guy."

"Extraordinary," Alex praised. "Outstanding. Well done, Master Foley."

"Let's skip the praises and focus on this guy," Tucker suggested to Alex.

"Yes, of course," Alex said, paying his attention towards Sloth who pulled himself back up. "Let's be on our guard. This Homunculus may be more than he seem. He's quite fast and has incredible speed."

"Sloth the Indolent indeed," Olivier said.

That was when Alex and Tucker notice Olivier holding her right arm as it were in pain. Both of them notice blood dripping from her arm.

"Olivier!" Alex said, shocked.

"General Armstrong, you're bleeding!" Tucker said, concerned.

"It's just a scratch," Olivier told them.

"That looks more than just a scratch," Tucker said, not liking the idea of Olivier pushing her limit to keep fighting Sloth. "Maybe you should sit this fight out and get out of here and let us take care of this guy."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Olivier shouted at Tucker. "I refuse to be a coward and run away from any battle! Just shut up and let us work together to take down this monster!"

A bit frightened of how angry Olivier can get, Tucker started shaking and replied, "Yes, General."

Focusing on Sloth, Olivier said, "So now we've seen the true power of this Homunculus."

"For him to have that kind of speed at his size, it's just… unbelievable," Alex said, finding this all too hard to imagine.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Tucker said. "Every time I go up against these Homunculus, they always reveal the full extent of their power."

Tucker could still remember going up against foes like Envy and Gluttony who both revealed their true powers that proved to be overwhelming. But as far compared to them, Sloth's power was one to catch a person off guard.

Olivier grinned and said, "This fight just keeps on getting better and better."

"As you can see, I am the fastest Homunculus of them all," Sloth told the trio.

Sloth then speeded up going so fast that Alex and Tucker didn't see him coming. Tucker was stepped over by Sloth, but was unharmed due to his hard diamond body. Alex, however, was knocked straight down without suffering any injury.

"Are you two all right?" Olivier asked Alex and Tucker.

"I'm fine, sister," Alex assured her.

"It's going to take a lot more than speed for someone like Sloth to squash me," Tucker said, as he pulled himself back up.

"Luckily he's too fast to control his movements," Olivier said, noticing every time he speeded up, Sloth always kept on crashing toward the walls.

"We have to strike first before he decides to squash us with his speed," Tucker suggested.

"For once, I agree with you," Olivier replied.

Just before Olivier could make her move, she suddenly lost her balance and tripped. Sloth turned around and saw an opening to attack the General.

"No!" Olivier gasped when she saw Sloth about to attack.

Sloth then used his amazing speed once more, raising his fist and smashing right through the wall towards Olivier. The Homunculus grinned that he had finally manage to get the General.

"Finally," Sloth said. "I hit you."

* * *

Back in the slums of Kanama, while Al and Danielle took this time to hide, Kimblee decided to free Pride from the earth crusted dome the evil Homunculus was imprisoned in.

As Kimblee used his alchemy to destroy the earth crusted dome, he said, "I love that sound. There's nothing more beautiful than the sound of two strong souls colliding against each other in battle."

Pride walked out of the destroyed earth crusted dome and said, "I assure you that Alphonse Elric and Danielle Fenton are still close by."

"Indeed, I think so too," Kimblee agreed. "It will take more than that to kill them both."

Trying to figure out how they could find Al and Danielle through all the dust, Kimblee took a couple of rocks and used his alchemy on them and tossed them in the air as they exploded. The tiny pieces of rocks fell everywhere when Kimblee and Pride heard a the pieces tap on a piece of metal.

Kimblee turned around when he heard a tap sound from Al's armor, figuring out where they were hiding and said, "There you are!"

Kimblee unleashed his alchemy to lure them out as both, Al and Danielle, jumped out of the way. Danielle now held the Philosopher Stone in her hands and unleashed her lightning alchemy it began to struck everywhere.

Both, Kimblee and Pride quickly took cover to avoid being hit by the lightning that was striking all at once like a major lightning storm. The lightning stopped after 15 seconds as Kimblee and Pride come out from their cover and saw the area once again filled with dust.

Pride smiled evilly and said, "Isn't this game of ours getting a bit old now. I think it's time we wrap thing's up."

When Pride heard a metal tap from Al's armor, he realized the young Elric was right behind him. He stretched out his shadow tentacles as he manage to grab a hold of Alphonse as he held him up in the air.

Pride laughed at the captured Alphonse and said, "Don't you remember? I can where you two are by smell. And right now I can catch a whiff of Danielle's scent from my left."

Once Pride manage to catch a whiff of Danielle's scent, he lunged his tentacles to catch her. However, what he caught wasn't Danielle. When Pride dragged over to see what he caught, he saw what appeared to be just a earth crusted statue of Danielle with only her blue sweater and red hat put on the figure. Irritated, Pride tore the statue apart.

Realizing what Danielle just did, Pride said, "How very clever of you, Danielle Fenton. You used this statue of yourself as a decoy and left the scent from your clothes just to throw me off. However, like a game of chess, it's not over until the King conquers, which of course will be me."

"You know, I think you still give us humans too little credit," Al said, hoping Danielle wouldn't get caught by Pride.

Pride ignored Al and threw him down to the ground and said, "It hardly matters to me. Even if your friend Danielle does have possession of the Stone, there's very little chance that either you or she will be able to defeat both of us."

"That's where you're wrong, Pride!" Danielle called out from the dust. "While the two of you were busy thinking of us as your human sacrifices, we did manage to find some help that you're not really aware of."

Suddenly, Pride and Kimblee heard a sound rush past them from the dust. Both of them were baffled and started to wonder what was hidden among the dust.

"What was that?" Pride wondered, as he tried to catch a whiff of this person's scent. "Hold on a second. I know this scent. But that's impossible. He shouldn't be able to fight."

Suddenly, Kimblee heard the sound getting closer to him and realized that Al and Danielle had set up an ambush.

"IT'S AN ATTACK FROM BEHIND!"

That was when Kimblee saw a static flash of lightning from the dust right behind him that zapped him in the back, paralyzing him.

Before Kimblee could take time to react, the second figure snuck up from behind him and sunk it's fangs right into his neck, crushing his windpipe. It was Heinkel.

"Impossible," Kimblee said, shocked that he was actually beaten by Heinkel. "Elric and Fenton… they set this attack up. And this Chimera… how could he move… with those injuries…"

When Kimblee turned around, he saw someone appearing from the dust. It was an old man in his fifties with a disfigured face and he held the red-blood Philosopher Stone in his fingers. Kimblee realized who that man was as he stared angrily at him.

"DR. MARCOH!"

* * *

Back in Central, all the troops on patrol in Central City were keeping a lookout for Colonel Roy Mustang, Sam Manson, and their cohorts. They received word of the Mustang and his gang fleeing in an ice cream truck.

"They said it was an ice cream truck, right?"

"That's right. So keep your eyes sharp."

* * *

Little were they unaware that the truck actually passed right by them, only disguised as a meat truck. Earlier, Roy had Sam use her alchemy to transmute the ice cream truck into a meat truck in order to get through Central and towards the Command Center.

"This alchemy stuff, it really is handy isn't it," Maria said, as she drove the truck.

"It's one of the reason's I got into it," Roy said to Maria.

"Changing the truck was nothing like a piece of cake," Sam said. "This alchemy stuff might actually prove pretty useful once I get back to my world. Considering, if there actually is a way back."

Riza placed her hand on Sam's shoulder and said, "Don't worry yourself, Sam. Ed did promise he would find a way to get you guys back home. You'll be back once this all over before you know it."

"I hope so," Sam sighed.

Although, in truth, Riza couldn't actually guarantee if there was a possibility that Sam and her friends will get back. If that was the case, Riza wondered what would happen to Sam and her friends if they do end up stuck here.

Maria drove the truck to the backside of Central Command, but it turned out the area was on heavy patrol. The gang realized this could be a problem since every part of getting into the Command Center were all guarded.

"We can't get in here either," Maria said. "North, South, East, West; the gates are all closed."

"What do we do now?" Riza wondered. "Force out way in?"

"If that's the case, it should be easy enough," Sam said. "I can easily take away their weapons with my magnetic alchemy and we can easily take them down."

"No," Roy told Riza and Sam. "If we do that we'll only draw attention to ourselves. We'll leave the heavy stuff to the Brigg Soldiers. We're going to take a more subtle one.

"We'll split up from here. Lieutenant, Black Sword; the two of you come with me. 2nd Lieutenant Ross, you take the gang and head for you know where."

"Yes, sir," Maria replied.

Roy, Riza, and Sam got out of the truck and made sure to keep themselves hidden. Maria drove off with the truck headed to where Roy told her to go.

As they snuck through the alleyways of Central, Sam asked, "Colonel, if you don't mind me asking, but where exactly are we headed if we can't get into Central Command?"

"We're headed for the Fifth Laboratory," Roy replied. "Over there, they have a secret passage that links directly to Central Command."

When the Colonel mentioned the Fifth Laboratory, Sam then remembered when Danny told her of how he and Colonel Mustang infiltrated the lab where they fought against the Homunculus, Lust.

As they continued to sneak through the alleyways, Sam began to hope that Danny was doing all right and that she would see him again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the secret passage of the Fifth Laboratory, Ed, Jazz, Scar, and the Chimera's continued to fight on the monstrous Mannequin Soldiers.

Scar grabbed a hold of a Mannequin Soldier's face and shocked it as green blood gushed out. Unfortunately, Scar knew his alchemy would be useless since these Mannequin Soldiers were like zombies that refused to die.

Zampano was shooting as many as his spike quills at the Mannequin Soldiers. However, he was getting exhausted as the number of his quills was starting to decrease.

Two more Mannequin Soldiers came running straight towards Darius when he punched them both in their faces with his gorilla strength. That was when one Mannequin Soldier snuck up on him and sunk its teeth into his shoulder.

Jazz used only her martial arts she learned from Xing to fight off the Mannequin Soldiers. Three were running straight towards her when she jumped and doubled kick all of them with her legs. Two more came running towards Jazz and opened their mouth when she grabbed both their heads and rammed them face to face with each other.

However, the Mannequin Soldier was unable to bite through Darius' body due to the massive thick body the gorilla had. Ed then jumped in and kicked the Mannequin Soldier in the back on its head and away from Darius.

"Good thing I'm so beefy," Darius said, relieved.

Jazz took deep breaths as she was exhausted from the battle with these Mannequin Soldiers. But she wasn't the only one as Ed, Scar, Darius, Jerso, and Zampano were running out of energy themselves.

"At the rate this keeps going… we're not going to last long against these creepy zombies," Jazz said, exhaling in and out. "No matter how many times we attack, they just won't die. Isn't there any way we can stop them?"

"If any of us knew they we would have done it a long time ago," Darius replied to Jazz. "It just goes to show what a Philosopher Stone can do for these freaks."

Trying to think of something quick, Scar ran straight towards the Mannequin Soldiers and used his deconstruction alchemy to tear their legs right off. He figured the Mannequin Soldiers won't pose a threat if they don't have legs to walk in.

"The legs!" Scar informed the gang. "Go for the legs!"

"Right," Jazz replied to Scar. "Looks like we found the answer to solve our problem."

Zampano ran through the Mannequin Soldiers as he used his quills to cut their legs off. Jerso used his sticky saliva to strap a few Mannequin Soldiers to the ground. Jazz threw her star chops and used her wind alchemy that cut a the legs off a few Mannequin Soldiers like a buzz saw coming out of nowhere.

While the others fought, Ed just looked at the Mannequin Soldiers crawling on their legs as he took pity on them. Every time Ed looked at these Mannequin Soldiers, they reminded him of those lost souls when he, Ling, and Danny fought against Envy. Ed knew all he could do is stop them as he refuse to kill anybody, no matter if they were monsters or not.

Noticing Ed looking at the Mannequin Soldiers crawling on their bodies, Jazz said, "Hey, Ed! Are you going to just stand there like a statue and take pity on these zombies or are you going to help us take them down!"

Ed didn't reply, but he clapped his hands together and used his alchemy to create a spear from the ground. He charged right towards the Mannequin Soldiers coming towards them as Ed cut their legs down one by one.

* * *

In Central Command, when Sloth thought he had smashed Olivier, he couldn't have been more wrong when he felt something holding back his fist. Trying to see through the dust he had created, Sloth realized the one's who stopped him were Alex and Tucker. Olivier stared shock as both Alex and Tucker took on Sloth together.

"You think… you're so tough, bug guy," Tucker said, trying to hold back Sloth's fist with Alex. "I've taken on guys that are about twice your size."

"This is such a pain," Sloth said as he try to push back Alex and Tucker with his fist.

"Really," Tucker said to Sloth. "Then let me help you there." Tucker rammed his left fist right into Sloth's abdomen and used his diamond body alchemy to shoot spikes that shot right out of the huge Homunculus' back.

"Now it's my turn!" Alex announced. He raised his right fist and used his alchemy to smash the floor right through and sent Sloth hurdling down into the next floor.

Looking down where Sloth fell, Tucker said, "I guess it's true what they say. The bigger you are, the harder you fall."

Walking over to Alex and Tucker, Olivier said, "Alex, Foley, are you two okay?"

Tucker smiled and said, "I've got a body that's impossible to crush, so of course I'm okay."

"My right shoulder is dislocated, but I should be fine," Alex assured Olivier. "And how about you, sister?"

Olivier grinned and said, "A few factures. That's all."

"I guess everyone's a-okay," Tucker figured. "But, let's not let our guard down yet. The big guy's probably coming for another round."

"Well then, let's give him what he wants," said a determined Olivier.

Suddenly, Sloth punched right through the floor above the trio and caused the ground to cave right in towards the lower floor that Sloth was in. All three of them fell to the ground as Alex used his body to shield Olivier. Tucker didn't have to worry about himself, thanks to his diamond body.

When they finally reached the lower floor, Alex and Tucker try to see through the dust and kept his eye out if Sloth try to attack again.

"I guess the big guy's decided to stop playing with us," Tucker quipped. "Now he's taking it really serious."

"Indeed he is," Alex agreed. "He's willing to fight us all to the death."

As they kept their eyes out for Sloth in all the dust, Alex and Tucker spotted Olivier. However, she was knocked out from when Sloth caved in the floor from above them.

"Olivier!" Alex called out.

Tucker put his fingers around her neck and was relieved that the General still had a pulse.

"She's okay," Tucker assured Alex. "I'm sure she'll come around on her own. Let's stay focused on the big guy."

Alex nodded with agreement.

That was when the two of them heard Sloth's groaning as he revealed himself from the dust. Both, Alex and Tucker stared at Sloth with an intense look as they prepared for the next attack.

"I'm going to kill you two quickly and then sleep," said an irritated Sloth.

"Whatever you say," Tucker quipped. "The first round was just a warm up. Time to get serious with round two."

Alex, Tucker and Sloth charged towards each other as they began the next round with Sloth.

* * *

In the slums of Kanama, Pride stared grimly at Heinkel and Danielle who had defeated Kimblee as the psychotic alchemist was bleeding from his neck and back.

"Looks like you got what's coming to you, Kimblee," Danielle said at the humiliated alchemist. "You've spent your whole entire life watching people suffer. Well, how does it feel for you? I'm pretty sure that pain you're enduring is the same pain those people felt when you took their lives."

Pride glared at Heinkel and Danielle and said, "Talking to someone like Kimblee of other people's suffering is only pointless. You see, like me, Kimblee feels no remorse or regrets for the thing's we do. It's all because it's in our nature to do what we feel like doing when we have power."

Raising his shadow tentacles, Pride then aimed them at Heinkel to attack.

"Mr. Heinkel, watch out!" Danielle warned.

Thinking quickly, Heinkel grabbed Kimblee's body and held it right in front of him. Surprisingly, Pride ceased his attack not wanting to strike Kimblee, the only person that he held a lot of respect for.

"He stopped?" Al and Danielle said at the same time.

Al thought it seemed a bit odd and said, "He's reluctant to endanger Kimblee. But that's not like him at all."

Trying to put it together, Danielle said, "Now it all makes sense. You and Kimblee have that one thing in common which is your own Pride of what you believe it. I find it quite surprising that you have respect for a human like Kimblee and hesitate to attack when we're using his body as a shield against you."

Pride just smiled evilly and said, "I'll admit one thing about you humans is that you can indeed by tenacious. Regardless, you will have no hope of winning. You should all know that our Father is just over there in Central.

"But of course, before we get to that we're going to have to do something about your current situation, aren't we."

Pride figured that if he can't attack Heinkel while Kimblee was being used as a shield, we figured the aim Dr. Marcoh who had no protection with him. The evil Homunculus raised his shadow tentacles to strike down Dr. Marcoh.

"Dr. Marcoh, no!" Danielle shouted.

All of a sudden, coming out of nowhere was a car that blocked Pride's shadow tentacles from attacking Dr. Marcoh. The car drove on straight and rammed right into Pride, knocking him aside and free Al from his grasp.

"Who in the heck just did that?" Danielle wondered of who the mysterious driver was.

The driver revealed himself and shouted, "I got you! I really got you!"

As soon as the driver revealed himself, Al was shocked and said, "Yoki?"

"What the… tell me I'm dreaming," Danielle said, shocked as Al was. "That loser didn't just save us just now did he."

As the gang rushed into the car with Yoki, Heinkel said, "Alright! Way to take him out fuzzy lip!"

When Dr. Marcoh got in the car, he was a bit shocked Yoki came to rescue them in time and said, "You're the last one I'd expected to save us."

"I'm not going to let you guys wait here all by yourselves!" Yoki shouted and panicking at the same time. "I want some glory of my own, dammit! Do you hear me! How about that! I landed a shot and it was of the strongest Homunculus of them all! I got him big time!"

"Just shut up and get this thing moving before the child from hell attacks us again," Danielle told Yoki.

"Where'd you get the car anyway?" Heinkel asked Dr. Marcoh.

"It's the one Kimblee rode here in," Dr. Marcoh explained. "The guys who drove it here are taking a little time out."

"Okay," Heinkel said, impressed. "Well done, Dr. Marcoh."

"Way'd a grand theft auto this car," Danielle quipped. "Let's get out of here because the little demon is getting back up."

As Pride pulled himself up to attack, Heinkel quickly thought of something and threw Kimblee's body at the Homunculus as he dodged out of the way.

"Move it!" Heinkel told Yoki. "Let's go!"

Yoki quickly stepped in the gas, driving as fast as he could to get away from Pride. However, the Homunculus refused to let them get away that easy as he stretched out his shadow tentacles to take out their car.

Unfortunately, Pride only succeeded in tearing the roof off the car and just barely missed them. As the gang got far ahead, Pride realized it was now pointless to pursue them.

Yoki drove up to 60 miles fast to get away from Pride as far as they could as he panicked.

"Shut up!" Heinkel told the crying Yoki. "Quit whining and drive! I have no desire to attempt fighting that monster head on!"

"I agree with you there!" Danielle said to Heinkel. "If he catches us, Yoki, I'm going to send 50 bolt of electricity up your ass! So drive like hell and stop your blubbering!"

Yoki drove the car even fast since he didn't want to hear to end of what Danielle might do. And finally, the manage to get away as they were miles away from Pride.

Once Pride was out of their sight, Danielle said, "We're safe now. Although, I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of him."

"Let just hope we don't because all of us need to get to Central on the double," Heinkel suggested. "We need to meet up with Ed, Danny, and others and get rid of this Father guy before that thing can catch up to us."

Everyone nodded as they hoped to get to Central to join the others in the battle.

* * *

Pride looked on as the gang got away. However, it rarely mattered to Pride and figured that Alphonse and Danielle will still end up being their human sacrifices whether they liked it or not.

Smiling evilly, Pride said, "They may well be tenacious creatures. But humans are easy to dope."

That was when Pride heard Kimblee coughing as he gasped for air. Pride walked over to the defeated Kimblee and grinned at him.

"Oh, that's good. So you're still alive then. I think that blood color on you suits you very well, don't you?

"Lion's are called the King of Beast for a reason. He followed the law that says the fittest survived. And accordingly, we was able to bite right through your windpipe.

"One can be sure. In this world, human's are of little consequence. And by the way, what was it you were always saying that you wanted to see which way the world would choose. And here you are, dying like a pathetic wreck. It must be humiliating.

"But don't worry too much. Because you will continue to live inside me."

Pride looked at Kimblee with a ravenous look in his eyes and stretched out his shadow tentacles and opened up the jaws from his shadows. He lifted Kimblee's body and devoured him, making the psychotic alchemist a part of the souls within the Philosopher Stone.

* * *

Olivier woke up, finally regaining consciousness. She notice the Central troops in the room where she laid and pulled herself up.

"What happened?" Olivier wondered, trying to clear her head.

She notice the Central troops were staring at something as they were in shock. Olivier wondered what it was that they were staring at and turned around to see for herself.

To Olivier's shock, she saw that Alex and Tucker had manage to strike Sloth and stun him. Tucker had used the diamond alchemy from his body and created two knife like diamond sword and shoved them right into Sloth's legs. Alex used the advantage to use his alchemy to create a giant spike from the ground that went straight through Sloth's mouth towards the back of his head.

Tucker notice that Olivier was finally up and said, "Hey, General. Glad you decided to come around."

"This monster was hoping to kill you while you were unconscious," Alex explained to Olivier. "However, Master Foley was able to stun his legs while I used the advantage to attack him straight on."

"Since the big guy is paralyzed for now, I'd like to point out that Central forces are in this room right now with their guns," Tucker told the Armstrong sibling's. "And if I remember correctly, they were given orders to kill the both of you and take me prisoner."

"That's exactly right, Mr. Foley!" the Captain of the Central troops said. "So come quietly with us and stand aside while we take care of the General and the Major!"

Tucker rolled his eyes and said, "You're joking right. If you want to shoot them, you'll have to get through me. That's considering if you can shoot through my hard diamond body."

"No!" Alex shouted. "Olivier, I refuse to let them shoot you. If you die, I'll be the one to inherit the Armstrong household. You can't die unless all of the paperwork is in place."

"There's nothing to worry about there," Olivier told Alex. "If I die, the entire estate will be passed along to Colonel Mustang."

Outraged, Alex shouted, "You decided that without consulting the family!"

"He's still just barely preferable to a good for nothing like you!" Olivier argued.

"So that's how you treat someone who just saved your life!" Alex shouted, upset over his sister's actions.

Tucker looked on as the Armstrong sibling's argued and said, "Oh, man. All they need is their parents and they can all compete together on family feud."

Suddenly, everyone started to hear gun shots coming from down the hall. All of them wondered of whether the one's shooting were the enemies or allies.

"We're under attack?" one of the troops wondered.

"It can't be," said the shocked Captain. "Could it be Mustang's soldiers."

Tucker started to get suspicious and thought, "That can't be Sam and the Colonel. Before General Coulter was killed, he ordered for the entire Command Center to be surrounded so that Sam or the Colonel couldn't get in. And I doubt they would be dumb enough to barge right in when the place is heavily guarded. They're smarter than that. So who exactly is it?"

Suddenly, a soldier came bursting through the door as he kept shooting at his assailant. Everyone watched when they saw the soldier under attack by a white skin one eyed being that sunk its teeth into his neck devouring his flesh.

Tucker stared with his eyes wide open and said, "Okay, is it just me or is that freak eating that dude like a zombie devours his victim?"

That was when everyone realize that this fiend wasn't alone. Coming through the door were more of these mindless one eyed being that were the Mannequin Soldiers.

Once the Mannequin Soldiers saw the troops, Tucker, and the Armstrong sibling's in the room, they all came charging at them and opened their mouths wide open.

Loading their weapons, the troops fired at several of the Mannequin Soldiers as the impact of the bullets threw them down to the ground. However, to everyone' shock, the Mannequin Soldiers got back up, despite having wounds from all the bullets they've taken to their bodies.

"What are those thing's?" said on of the troops freaked out.

"Even when they're shot, they don't die," another one of the troops said.

"Are they soldiers from Fort Briggs," the Captain wondered.

Tucker sighed and said, "You guys have got be so stupid to even assume that. Does it look like we're connected to those freaks? If you were to watch plenty of movies, you would know zombies don't obey anyone. They go around eating human flesh until there's nothing left."

"So you're saying you have nothing to do with them?" the Captain asked Tucker and the Armstrong sibling.

"Take a closer look at them you morons!" Olivier shouted. "You really think that I would ever want an army full of these disgusting specimen's over my brave men! If you would pay much close attention, you would realize those monsters are the same as this guy that Foley and my brother fought!

"The one who gave you your orders must have sent those thing's out here to for the attack!"

Pointing his gun at Olivier, the Captain said, "Look, we don't know anything about these creatures! Understand!"

Olivier grinned and said, "Well then, I guess they don't care. It doesn't matter to them whether you know or not."

The Captain seemed shocked and wondered if the Senior Staff actually ordered these mindless Mannequin Soldiers to attack. If that was the case, he wondered if it meant that their own government has indeed betrayed them as well and attempt to replace them with this ravenous monsters.

"But, there's no way…" the Captain said, finding all of this unexpected.

"You might as well admit that your government has finally shown its true colors," Tucker told the Captain. "In situations like this, I think it's best that we work together."

Keeping the gun pointed at the trio, the Captain said, "What kind of a morn do you think I am? If I join you, you all probably kill me the first chance you get."

"The only moron here is you!" Olivier told the Captain. "Either make the decision to help us fight these monsters or you can shoot me right now and die at the hands of these thing's."

As the Captain hesitated for a moment, Tucker said, "How many bolts is it going to take to get through your skull? Do you really want to serve top ranking officers who don't give a damn about you?"

"Make up your mind already!" Olivier shouted at the Captain. "If we work together, we may stand a chance against these monsters."

"Maybe so, but…"

Suddenly, right before everyone's eyes, Sloth tore giant spike that his mouth was stuck, trying to get it out. As he slowly began to regenerate, Sloth took out the knife diamonds, that Tucker stuck into his leg, right out.

Knowing there wasn't much time before Sloth began his next attack, Tucker looked at the Captain, frustrated and said, "You better make up your mind because the death wrestler wants to end this with round 3."

Still silent and shocked what he was seeing all around him, Olivier grew tired and grabbed the Captain by the grip who was taking too long to make his decision.

"Well what's it going to be!" Olivier screamed at the Captain. "Do you plan shooting us and then fall prey to the monsters after?! Are you going to work with us and bring them down together? Make up your own damn minds now!"

Knowing what was at stake, the Captain took a deep breath and finally came to his decision.

* * *

Deep beneath the tunnels, May was in a middle of a hand to hand combat with Envy. Luckily for May, she was trained for this as she dodged Envy's fist. Growing frustrated, Envy stretched out his arms like long tentacles to strike at May.

Unfortunately, the irritated Homunculus could not even lay a single scratch on May, even with his stretched out tentacles. Envy made another attempt to attack with his tentacles, but May evaded it once again.

Just then, May heard a groaning sound coming from the tunnel that was headed straight for her an Envy. When she turned around, she was shocked to see more Mannequin Soldiers coming their way.

May screamed and said, "There's more of you?"

One Mannequin Soldiers moved in to sink its teeth into May, when she jumped in the air and kicked it in the neck, cracking the bones. But the Mannequin Soldier just stood there as if nothing happened as it grabbed its head and twisted its neck back to place. May grew frightened and disturbed of what the Mannequin Soldier just did.

Envy grinned and said, "You're wasting your time. All of these Mannequin Soldiers have been infused with Philosopher Stone's. You aren't going to be able to kill them that easily."

Ignoring May for a second, Envy stretched out hi tentacles towards the Mannequin Soldiers and began devouring them into his body one by one. He felt his power increasing due the Philosopher Stone's within these Mannequin Soldiers.

"I must say that I find these Mannequin Soldiers quite tasty," Envy said with an evil smile. "And with the amount I consumed already, I'm even stronger now."

Envy made another attack at May, but she manage to avoid his tentacles swinging at him. That's when May realize that Envy was nothing but talk and knew if he was really that powerful, why doesn't he prove it.

Standing her ground, May said, "You don't get it do you. I doubt I'd last very long against a whole army of Mannequin's, but I know that I can dodge just one of you all day."

Knowing that May was getting into his head, Envy shouted, "SILENCE YOU BRAT!"

Envy ferociously lunged his tentacles straight at May to pierce her body, but she manage to jumped out of the way of his attacks as he consumed more Mannequin Soldiers that got in his way.

May took this time to run from Envy and knew she didn't have time to fight him. She knew the real reason for coming here was to gain the secret to immortality to save her clan.

"Knowing that these Mannequin's won't die, I think it's obvious that they've been infused with Philosopher Stone's," May thought. "That's where their immortality comes from. And what if Envy said is true, I'll be able to find the one who was the knowledge I need. I have to obtain it at all cost. I must… to save my clan!"

* * *

Ed, Scar, Jazz, Darius, Jerso, and Zampano continued on fighting these undying Mannequin Soldiers. They fought as many they kept coming at them, even as far as cutting their legs and arms so they wouldn't be that much trouble.

But it hardly matter how many of them they fought because now hundreds more were coming through the door and it seemed to the gang that there was no end to it all.

"They're really still coming!" Darius shouted, as he used an axe to chop down three more Mannequin Soldiers by their legs. "Why won't they die?!"

Feeling their energy in their bodies about to give out, the gang backed up towards each other as the Mannequin Soldiers had them surrounded.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up," Jazz said, catching her breath. "I never had to use this much of my power in a situation like this. If this continues on, our bodies are going to collapse from exhaustion."

"You got that right," Zampano agreed with Jazz. "I'm running out of quills here."

"And my spit is starting to dry up as well," Jerso said, growing exhausted as well.

"Damn it!" Ed grunted. "Don't give up now guys!"

"What do you think we've been doing," Jazz replied, sarcastically. "I've been giving these zombies everything I've got."

Another Mannequin Soldier was about to lunge at Jazz, but she kicked it in the face and knocking it down. That was when Jazz started to sweat all over her body and fell on her knees, taking heavy breaths.

"Jazz, are you okay?" Ed asked, as he was about to rush over to her.

Right when Ed ran over to Jazz to make sure she was all right, a Mannequin Soldier jumped right in the air about to ambush the two of them.

"Look out!" Darius shouted to Ed and Jazz.

Ed and Jazz saw the Mannequin Soldiers about to attack them when suddenly, the unexpected happened.

KABOOOOOOSH!"

An huge fiery explosion roared right through, throwing the Mannequin Soldier about to pounce Ed and Jazz in midair. Wondering where that explosion come from, the gang try to see through the smoke to who it was arriving at the scene.

"Hope you guys don't mind if we crash this party," said a familiar female voice that Ed and Jazz recognized.

"And as usual, thing's seem to always get messy whenever you're around," said another familiar voice. "Maybe we can lend you a hand, Full Metal."

"Good to see you again, Ed," said the familiar female voice. "I was growing worried because there were rumors that you and Danny were dead. And by the way Jazz, I love the new getup on you."

Looking through the smoke, the gang, including Ed and Jazz were surprised to see who it was that arrived to assist them. It was Colonel Roy Mustang, along with Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and State Alchemist, Samantha "Sam" Manson.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

The fight for Amestris' freedom raged and continued on. About most of the people were baffled of what was going on. Rumors were spreading if their own government were betraying them and another rumors that Colonel Mustang and his platoon staging a coup d'etat.

In a small café, many customers were making various conversations of what they thought was going on.

"What do you think is going on?"

"Is the city under attack?"

"I don't know."

"I heard the Flame and Black Sword Alchemist have turned enemy of the state."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, that's the rumor."

Barging into the café, as customers rambled on of the situation in Central, was a young man in his early twenties and deliver everyone some great news he heard.

"Hey, you got a radio in here?" the young man asked the waiter. "Quick! Turn it on to Radio Capital. Hurry!"

"The public news station?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah," the young man replied. "You aren't going to believe what's going on?"

"There's never anything good on that station," the waiter told the young man, not interested in that channel.

"Just turn it on!" the young man told the radio. "Do it quick before the military shuts down the broadcast! Come on!"

The waiter sighed as he turned it to channel 9 to Radio Capital as all the customers listen carefully, wondering what the fuss was all about.

Once the waiter got the right channel, they heard the speaker on the radio who said, "Do I understand you correctly, Mrs. Bradley?"

As soon as they heard that name, the waiter seemed stunned and said, "The Mrs. Bradley?"

"That's right," Mrs. Bradley said on the radio. "Our own military… they attempted to have me killed."

"You mean, someone gave out that order?" asked the radio host. "They actually pointed their guns at you?"

"They did," Mrs. Bradley replied. "They specifically said to shoot me along with Colonel Mustang, Ms. Manson, and their men as well. It was awful."

"Fuhrer Bradley went East to preside over military exercise and has yet to return to Central?" the radio host asked Mrs. Bradley.

"That's correct," Mrs. Bradley replied.

"So then, it would seem that an official took advantage of his absence in order to stage a coup?" the radio host asked Mrs. Bradley, once more.

"That, I do not know," Mrs. Bradley replied, taking deep breaths.

Passing by was Sergeant Denny Brosh who happen to overhear on the radio of what was going on. Denny recognized Mrs. Bradley's voice on the radio to find out more of what was going on if was true that Colonel Mustang did indeed save Mrs. Bradley and that the military was staging a coup d'etat.

"Is that really, Mrs. Bradley?"

"I've heard her speak before. That's her alright."

The radio host continued. "Regardless of the conspirator's identity, I imagine that you must be relieved that your son is traveling with his father."

"I haven't been able to contact my son," said a heartbroken Mrs. Bradley.

"You haven't?" said the shocked radio host.

Shocked by this news, Denny said, "You're kidding?!"

"That poor woman."

"I sure hope that little Selim is all right."

As Mrs. Bradley cried of her son being brought up, the radio host said, "Please, try to remain calm. I'm sure that Selim is okay."

The customers became more shocked and interested of what was really going on. Or in this, it's exactly what Colonel Mustang's men were hoping the people were willing to believe. As far as they were all concern, they knew nothing about Bradley's true identity or any mention of the Homunculus.

Mustang's gang knew that if the people knew what was really going on or if they found out about this man who called himself Father or about the Homunculus, they would never trust the government ever again. Mustang and his men figure it was best to let the people hear of what they wanted to believe what was the truth.

The customers in the café and from outside listening to the news, starting make various conversations and spreading it to other people.

"A coup d'etat?"

"They're fools to think that they can run this country without Bradley."

Mrs. Bradley continued as she try to get her words out. "If Colonel Mustang and Ms. Manson haven't saved me… I was certain they would have killed me."

"I see," the radio host replied. "It sounds as though Colonel Mustang and State Alchemist, Samantha Manson, were not behind the coup d'etat and are being framed military.

"If it's not too difficult, do you think you can describe the exact details of your rescue for us?"

"Okay," Mrs. Bradley said, trying to calm down as she explained all to the radio host.

* * *

While the people listened to the news on Radio Capital, Mustang's gang had the radio station on guard as troops from Central had the building surrounded. Luckily for them, the station manager was willing to broadcast their story as it was the biggest news he's ever had.

So far, everything was going according to plan and Mustang was being seen as a hero and not a war criminal. However, Maria then realize that the gang has yet to reveal the true identity of her son.

"She doesn't know that Selim is a Homunculus?" Maria whispered to Kain. "Don't you think that someone should tell her?"

"How can we?" Kain replied to Maria, knowing the truth will only devastate Mrs. Bradley. "We still haven't even told her that Fuhrer Bradley is missing."

As soon as Maria and Kain brought that up, 2nd Lieutenant Breda went into the booth as Mrs. Bradley explained her rescue to interrupt them for a moment.

"If I may interrupt, there's something we haven't told Mrs. Bradley yet and she needs to hear it," Breda interrupted, letting his voice be heard on the radio. "The Fuhrer was returning to Central, but his train was blown up."

Mrs. Bradley gasped at this shocking news and found it hard to believe. It hurt Breda to lie to her about all of these twisted events, but knew that it was better if she did not know the entire truth about her husband.

"I'm sorry," Breda told Mrs. Bradley. "But we have yet to find him."

Hearing all of this seem too much for Mrs. Bradley as she fainted as Breda caught her. The radio broadcasters rushed in to help to make sure that Mrs. Bradley was okay.

"Mrs. Bradley!" the radio host gasped.

"Is she still conscious?" one of the radio broadcasters asked Breda.

Continuing on with the radio news, the radio host announced, "Uh… well, Mrs. Bradley fainted. She's understandably a little overwhelmed by the news we all just received.

"And about that, what exactly did you mean when you said that you have yet to find the Fuhrer, Lieutenant Breda?"

Breda then spoke. "Well you should know this first. The Colonel suspected the Senior Staff of foul play. And he's expected them to make a move for some time now. So with the Fuhrer's train having been bombed and the orders given to assassinate Mrs. Bradley, his suspicions were confirmed. We know for a fact, someone is attempting to overthrow the government."

While Breda stated of what was going on to the people on the radio, the manager received a call from General Cremin at Central Command, who was outraged by the public broadcasting that was making him and the Senior Staff sound like terrorist.

"Listen you fool, I want that broadcast shut down!" Cremin exclaimed. "Do you have any idea that damage that this is causing!"

"I only wish it was that easy, sir," the manager said, putting on an act, pretending he and the crew were being held hostage. "But I can't. They've taken the whole studio hostage. They're sitting here with guns pointed at our heads. We're luck that we're still alive.

The radio station couldn't help but laugh, but try to hold it in and couldn't let General Cremin hear their laughter over the phone, otherwise they'd be seen as criminals for trying to aid Mustang and his gang.

The manager continued on and gave the radio host the signal to carry on with the Broadcast.

"The only reason they haven't shot any of us is because we're following their orders."

"Put Mustang on the phone!" Cremin shouted. "I want to speak to that traitor directly!"

"Uh… Mustang," the manager said, getting nervous, especially when Mustang was nowhere around and busy trying to infiltrate Central Command. "He's… um…"

Knowing he was trapped there, the manager looked at Mustang's gang on what he should do as they whispered to him to use his imagination. Thinking fast, the manager thought of the perfect excuse.

Kicking the chair down so General Cremin could heard the noise, the manager shouted, "Aaahhh! Don't shoot! Noooo! Don't shoot me! I'm sorry…!"

The manager then hung up the phone, leaving General Cremin baffled and frustrated. While General Cremin was screaming his head off, everyone clapped and laughed for the manager's amazing performance over the phone.

"How was my performance?" the manager asked Kain.

Giving him a thumbs up, Kain replied, "You should win an award."

"Alright gang, back to it," the manager told the radio broadcasters. "Don't stop broadcasting."

"Right," the two broadcasters replied.

"There's no way I'm going to abandon the story of the century," said the eager manager.

* * *

Everyone continued on with the radio broadcast of Radio Capital as the people of Amestris listened in to this amazing story.

"To continue with our story, we now have an exclusive message from one of Colonel Mustang's men."

As Denny listened along with the customers inside the café, he said, "So Colonel Mustang isn't behind the uprising?"

Speaking on the radio was Maria Ross who said, "Those of us giving our support to Colonel Mustang, we may be few in number, but that won't stop us from protecting the legacy of the Fuhrer. We'll do everything we can to stop these traitors in the name of justice."

As soon as Maria let her voice be heard on the radio, Denny was caught in shock and said, "That… voice…" Denny then realized it was 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross' voice and tears of happiness came out of his eyes, relieved that she's been alive this whole time.

* * *

Over in the East training area, Major Miles and General Grumman were listening to the radio, impressed of how Mustang's gang were using Bradley's power to let the people listen what they wanted to hear.

General Grumman laughed and said, "Brilliant play, Mustang. Taking advantage of the Fuhrer's absence and using his influence in any way you like to suit your needs. And invoking the name of justice of that. Let's keep our fingers crossed that the public accepts it."

* * *

Back at the radio station, the radio host continued on with the story as Maria left the room. Everyone looked at Maria, impressed by her words.

"You sounded like a pro," Breda said, praising Maria. "And that last bit about justice, nice touch."

"Well of course," Maria told Breda. "Everyone's willing to fight for justice. So I said it."

"That's right," Charlie agreed with Maria. "And in this war, it belongs to us."

Mustang's men were hoping that from the words that they spoke on the radio will be enough the convince the people of Amestris. Amazingly, everyone in Amestris were now spreading the word of what they believe was happening and began to see Mustang as a hero to take down the military that were attempting to take control of the nation.

* * *

Hundreds and many more people began discussing the situation and wondered if it was all true.

"Does anyone know what's going on?"

"Mustang's men said that they're trying to prevent an uprising."

"Are you sure he's no behind it?"

Cutting into the chit-chat were a couple of Ishvalan's who said, "Roy Mustang is telling the truth. We've just arrived from Central from East Amestris. We witness the wreckage of the Fuhrer's train with our own eyes. It is true."

The people of Amestris were shocked by this news and began to make more conversation with each other.

"Our Fuhrer could be dead for all we know. Why would they keep all of us in the dark about such a thing."

"The military must be staging a coup d'etat."

"But who's behind it?"

"If they storm the radio station and kill Mrs. Bradley, then we'll know it's the Senior Staff."

"But what about little Selim?"

"Do you think he's been taken prisoner?"

"I just hope he's safe."

The Ishvalan's looked on and smiled. Very soon, they and along with Colonel Mustang and Danny and Ed's gang will be seen as heroes to the people and recreate Amestris to make it a better country. For now, the Ishvalan decided to carry on with Scar's plan to help create the new Xingese transmutation circle.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on roof of Central Command, the leading Commanders were having trouble contacting their men without even realizing that most of troops had been taken out by the Brigg soldiers.

"Damn it!" the Commander grunted as he threw down the radio. "We've lost all contact. What is the garrison doing out there?"

"Well, sir, the enemy seems to possess more firepower than we expected," the Private told the Commander. "They're putting up a strong defense."

"No excuse," the Commander said to the Private. "They're on foot. I doubt they have that much firepower."

"Come in, Central Command," someone spoke on the radio. "Is anyone there?"

Realizing that was coming from the radio the Commander just threw down, he picked it up to see who was calling in.

"This is Central Command," the Commander replied. "Verify what the situation is out there."

"Oh, I'm not here to explain the situation," said the person who had a young teenage voice on the radio. "I'm just wanted to let Central Command know that you're about to get your asses kicked big time."

Angered by that response, the Commander shouted, "Who is that? Identify yourself! Are you one of the Briggs men!"

"Not exactly," replied the young man. "Although, you can say I am working with them. And if you're that eager to know who I am, you can say you're speaking to Danny Fenton, the Glacial Alchemist."

Shocked when he heard that name, the Commander said, "The Glacial Alchemist? But that's impossible. You were reported dead from a report we received from the North."

"Well I'm here aren't I," Danny said, getting smart with the Commander. "And once I get there I'm going to be sending you morons into the second ice age. Oh, and I'd duck and cover if I were you because me and the Brigg boys are about to aim and fire at you."

"Ridiculous!" the Commander shouted at Danny on the radio. "You're bluffing! You're all talk and no action! There's no way you'll be able to aim and fire at us from this angle. You'll need a tank in order to breach us."

"Exactly," Danny said with a confident tone.

Shocked by the tone in Danny's voice, the Commander got out his binoculars, trying to make sure if Danny was bluffing or not. Looking through the city, the Commander spotted a tank when it suddenly turned and was aiming straight towards the roof.

"Take cover, men!" the Commander shouted as Danny and the Briggs soldiers fired the first torpedo towards the roof.

* * *

Back in the tunnels of Central Command, Ed, Jazz, Scar, and the gang were surprised by the unexpected appearance of Colonel Roy Mustang, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and State Alchemist Samantha "Sam" Manson.

"Colonel?" Ed said, shocked.

"Sam," Jazz said, relieved as she try to catch her breath. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Same here," Sam replied. "And you're looking fine as usual."

"Jeez, thanks for the compliment, Sam," Jazz said, knowing she wasn't fine from having to fight unkillable Mannequin Soldiers and leaving herself exhausted.

Roy and Sam notice Ed and Jazz's new allies, Darius, Jerso, and Zampano in their Chimera forms.

"You just manage to make new friends everywhere you go," Roy quipped.

"At least we've got all the help we can get," Sam said to Roy. "Doesn't matter to me who they are, as long as they're helping us."

Suddenly, Roy and Sam happen to notice a familiar face helping Ed, Jazz and the gang take on the Mannequin Soldiers. To their surprise, it was Scar.

"Is that Scar?" Roy said, shocked.

"Okay, I did say I doesn't matter to me who helps us, but Scar in this case is a different matter," Sam said as she used her transmutation gloves to form her double-bladed sword.

"Wait!" Jazz told Sam before she was about to attack. "Don't attack Scar! It's a long story, but we discovered the key to unlocking our alchemy to our true potential and Scar is the only one who can help us do that."

Sam hesitated for a second since she wanted nothing more than to see Scar pay for his crime for murdering Winry's parents, but realize now was not to fight amongst themselves.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jazz," Sam replied. "Teaming up with Scar is the last thing on my mind, but I guess we've got no other choice."

"Seems like," Roy said. "But this place does bring back memories, doesn't it, Lieutenant? As I recall, you were crying over me. Shame I don't get to see that softer side of you more often."

As soon as Sam heard this, she looked at Riza and said, "Is that true? Were you really crying over him, Riza?"

Riza started to feel embarrassed and said, "Well, I…"

"Yep, she sure did," Roy said with a smug look. "It feels good knowing how much you're loved by people who care about you that much."

Ignoring Roy's comment, Riza said, "That last thing I'm going to do is start crying over you now. Water makes me and you useless."

Roy just rolled his eyes, feeling mortified by Riza's remark.

Sam thought to herself, "I don't get why Riza always tries to hide? It's obvious she has feelings for him ever since I've got to know her. Why doesn't she just admit how she really feels?"

"Save your badger for later!" Scar told the trio. "Kill these thing's!"

Turning towards Scar, Sam said, "Uh, excuse me, but is that how you speak to a lady?"

"And don't you dare give me orders!" Roy told Scar.

"He's right," Riza told Roy, who seem shocked that she was agreeing with Scar. "Just start shooting at these white guy's."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Sam said, swinging her sword in her right hand. "Let's slice and dice them."

Riza was loaded her gun when Ed shouted, "No! Save your ammo! Bullets won't even slow them down!"

Shocked by this news, Sam said, "You've got to be kidding me. I expected to face a Homunculus, but now we're dealing with a bunch creeps that are much worse than a Homunculus."

"Not again," Riza said. "How else do we kill them?"

"They can't be Homunculi, because they're aren't healing themselves like the one's we've faced," Roy figured. "But they're not dying either."

"That's a nice speculation, Colonel, but it doesn't explain just what the hell the are," Sam said, with a smart attitude tone. "Jazz, care to fill us in on what these thing's are."

"If I knew that, I think I would have told you already," Jazz said to Sam. "Except for the fact that they're like zombies. But it's the other way around because they just don't seem to die."

"Okay, so how do we kill something that won't die?" Sam wondered as a couple Mannequin Soldiers were headed straight towards her, Riza and Roy.

"The only explanation is that they've got to be powered by Philosopher Stone's," Roy thought. "But if we can't kill them with weapons or guns, let's try burning them until there's nothing left."

"If it finally gets rid of these army of the undead, then do it," Sam told Roy.

Roy then stepped forth as he snapped his fingers and unleashed a massive amount of fire with his alchemy. The fire only struck the Mannequin Soldiers, leaving Ed, Jazz, Scar, Darius, Zampano, and Jerso unharmed.

Everyone watched surprised at the amazing power of the Flame Alchemist. However, Ed only looked on in shocked as these Mannequin Soldiers were finally destroyed as their bodies crumbled down to dust. Despite them being ravenous monsters, Ed knew that there were real people trapped within the Stone's that were destroyed as well.

Roy approached the shocked Edward and said, "They were the enemy. It had to be done."

Ed knew that the Colonel was right, but it didn't change the fact that those were people who had actual live and were trapped within a Stone, wishing there had been a way to help him.

"He's right, Ed," Jazz said, placing her hand on Ed's shoulder. "I feel the same as you, but maybe it was for the best. If you think about, you think those people would have preferred being imprison in Stone's used to create those monsters.

"I think what those people really wanted was to be destroyed along with those monsters so their souls could be set free. If I any of us were trapped within the Stone ourselves, we'd be thinking the same things those poor souls wanted."

Thinking about what Jazz said, Ed knew she made all very good points. However, he couldn't go back on his beliefs since he vowed that he would never take another human life, whether it was human, monster or whatever else it could be.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the upper tunnels of Central Command, May ran as fast as she could with Envy, who was growing tired of chasing her.

"Stop scampering around, damn it!" Envy shouted, growing annoyed.

May realize that Envy was starting to get a bit more angrier than was earlier and thought, "He obviously doesn't want me to go this way. And the Chi is stronger down here. I knew it."

Envy stretched out one of his tentacles to grab May, but manage to jump out of the way. Thinking quickly, May threw down her kunai blades on the ground and used her alkahestry to activate its power.

As soon as Envy stepped on the spot where the kunai blades were formed into a circle, an explosion of the alkahestry power erupted from the ground and causing everything to cave in. Both, May and Envy were caught in the explosion as they fell down straight below.

* * *

In the room where everyone was gathered, they were a large creaking sound coming from the pipes above them. Suddenly, the pipe burst right open and saw someone drop right on top of one of the huge doors.

Recongnizing who it was, Jerso said, "Is that May?"

However, the gang realized May wasn't the only person around and notice a figure from all the dust that was everywhere. It took a few moments for the dust to clear up when Ed recognized who it was.

"Envy?" Ed said, surprised.

"Wait a second," Sam thought to herself. "Did he say, Envy? If I'm right, he's the Homunculus who can change into whoever he wants. Tucker did tell me that he and Danny fought against him. But whenever I asked them any questions about Envy, they always seem to avoid me. Is there something they know about Envy that they're keeping fro me?"

Envy notice Ed and the gang and said, "Not you guys again."

Jazz looked at Envy a bit baffled and said, "Okay, I've thought I've seen it all, but what is that weird outfit you're wearing?"

Envy simply glared at Jazz and said, "You've got a problem with what I'm wearing. I seem to find this look very flattering to my taste."

Jazz looked ay Envy, finding that answer a bit bizarre and said, "I hate to say it, but you've got a weird taste. In fact, I don't I'm even almost afraid to ask."

While Jazz was busy rambling to Envy about his odd outfit, May rushed on slid down the large doors and ran on over to the others, standing next to Scar. Unfortunately, Scar was not happy to see her, especially when he told her to go back home.

"You damn fool!" Scar shouted at May. "Why didn't you go back to Xing!"

May jumped when Scar shouted at her and said, "But I… I thought… I just wanted to…"

"Way to blow up on a kid like that," Sam said to Scar, as tears came out of May's eyes. "In fact, I'd like to see how you are around babies."

Scar just ignored Sam as he looked at May and said, "Forget it. Don't cry."

"Please forgive me," May said, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry."

"Bluh!" Envy grunted, at May and Scar. "Typical whining humans. You're making my stomach turn."

"Is that a problem?" Sam questioned Envy. "The only thing that's making my stomach turn is that outfit that looks like you got from a hooker."

"Watch your mouth, girl," Envy sneered at Sam. "Say anything else about outfit and I'll stick a hole right through your chest."

"Just go ahead and try it," Sam dared, Envy, preparing herself if he really did attempt to attack her.

Envy sighed. "I got to admit, you guys made a serious mess down here. So, we got the Full Metal Alchemist, the Flame Alchemist, the Black Sword Alchemist, and surprisingly, the Raging Wing Alchemist happens to be alive and is here with us.

"And there's even Scar. Also, I've a serious grudge with you filthy Chimera's. So then, you gets the pleasure of being first to die."

"You're Envy, right?" Roy asked the babbling Homunculus. "You're the Homunculus who can change his apperance at will, right."

"Wow, you've heard of me," Envy replied, mocking Mustang. "I'm flattered. Nice to meet you, Colonel. And as for the Black Sword Alchemist, this is my first time meeting you as well. You're quite a legend around Amestris."

"Sorry, but I don't take likely to fans," Sam said to Envy.

"Well that's quite a surprise," Envy said, mocking Sam as well. "I can see you're the type of person who's no fun. Although, that's to be expected from a gloomy person like you who wears nothing but black."

"Who are you calling gloomy?" Sam said resenting what Envy said to her. "I happen to think of myself as a creature of the night."

"And yet you call me the weird one when you yourself are weird," Envy pointed out to Sam.

"Don't start making comparisons," Sam said to Envy. "And note to self: get a new outfit."

Envy scoffed at Sam as he looked at Jazz and said, "Ah, it's good to see the Raging Wind Alchemist alive. I almost thought the Colonel actually killed you at first. So that leaves me to assume that the Colonel knew you weren't involved in Lieutenant Colonel Hughes shooting and decided to take Ross out of the picture.

"It would explain much, because I did began to suspect it. I mean, during your suppose murder, I kept my eye on your little brother and knew in reality, there was no way that your friends would keep talking to your little brother, especially if you were really dead."

"For someone who babbles his mouth like a moron, you sure keep track of these thing's do you," Jazz said to Envy.

"Ha!" Envy laughed. "You call me the idiot. The only idiots I've ever laid eyes on are weak pathetic humans. Oh, how they're so easy to manipulate to do the most idiotic thing's."

While Envy was busy babbling his mouth, he had failed to notice that Scar was with the gang as well, much to the Homunculus' confusion.

"Hold on," Envy said, looking at Scar. "You're teaming up with Mustang, Scar. You do know that he help reduce Ishval to a hell on earth."

Scar merely glared at Envy and replied, "I'm aware of that."

"What?" Envy said, shocked. "You guys are all friends now? You guys are no fun at all. What happen to trying to crush each other's windpipes? Look at you all. You obviously want to kill each other so do it."

Roy sighed and said, "We aren't going to be the pawns in your sick little game anymore."

"Just give it up, Envy," Sam said. "You may think we humans are easy to take advantage of, but we aren't so stupid to fight to death so you get a kick out of it. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's guys like you who enjoy people's irony."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Envy said, feeling happy about it. "Just watching people tear each other apart just gives me thrills that it's too ludicrous. I mean, even right now, it's just too hilarious that you refuse to be part of my sick little game.

"Now you humans are all one to talk, especially you, Mustang. Don't kid yourselves. You all know that humans like to watch other people suffer and making fools of themselves. I mean why else would you constantly be at war with each other."

Roy merely made a smug look at Envy and said, "There really nothing like quite like watching fools dig their own graves. Especially when that fool is a arrogant Homunculus who's too stupid to see what he's doing."

Jazz couldn't help but laughed at that remark and said, "You just smoked him good, Colonel."

"Well, I am pretty good at handling idiots who are nothing but talk," Roy said to Jazz.

That was when Sam walked past Mustang as she walked towards Envy with a serious look on her face. She stood next to Ed and Jazz who realized she was acting a bit strange. For some reason, Ed didn't have a good feeling about this and was beginning to hope Sam doesn't find out the truth about Envy.

Sam then spoke. "I've got a question for you, Envy. From what I know, the Ishvalan Civil War was started when a military officer accidentally shot an Ishvalan child. You wouldn't happen to know who that was because I doubt you would let a human perform a job like that."

"I must say that you're quite the perspective one, aren't you," Envy said to Sam. "Alright then, you really want to know who shot that child. That person happen to be me. I was the one who pulled the trigger and triggered the war that tore this country apart."

Sam's eyes were wide open with shock when she realize she was looking at the one who started it all. Connecting all the dots together, Sam figured because of the Ishvalan Civil War, it was the reason why the Ishvalan's were driven out, the reason why Scar held a personal grudge against State Alchemist and became a murderer, and he was the very reason why Winry's parents were killed.

Having the answer she needed, Sam began to feel the fire burning inside and had this desire to tear Envy apart piece by piece. Ed and Jazz notice the look on Sam's face and could see pure anger in her eyes.

"I hate to interrupt, but I have a question for you myself, Envy," Roy said, while Sam had her head down with her fists shaking. "I want you to tell me who killed Maes Hughes. And I want the truth, Homunculus."

Ed became surprised when Mustang asked Envy that question. He was curious himself to find out who killed Hughes as well as Jazz. They wondered if they were staring at the Homunculus who killed their friend.

"Maria Ross did," Envy replied to Mustang. "Isn't that why you burned her to death?"

"Shut up," Roy told Envy. "I know that she didn't kill him."

Thrilled by what he was just hearing, Envy said, "You mean to tell me that you actually scorched an innocent girl to a pile of ashes? Nicely done, you monster. Wow, it must have been fun telling her family. Did you cry when you told them? Or did you sit back quietly and endured their outrage?"

"Quit running your mouth, you idiot!" Roy shouted at Envy. "I'm sick of you Homunculi giving me the runaround when I ask you this question. Tell me the truth or I'll burn it out of you, you worthless scum! Tell me who's responsible for his murder."

Envy just merely sneered at Mustang and the other, but began to laugh manically, relishing that moment when he shot and killed Hughes in the most ironic way.

"Congradulations, Colonel Mustang," Envy grinned evilly. "You've finally hunted down your culprit."

Everyone's eyes were wide open with shock. Was Envy really the person that killed Hughes? That was when Envy began to laugh hysterically as everyone looked on baffled and began to wonder if this really was the guy that killed Hughes or not.

"You're saying that you killed Hughes?" Roy asked, fining it out to believe from Envy's idiotic laugh. "I doubt a moron like you can pull that off."

"Ha!" Envy laughed. "Moron? Tell me who the real moron is here, because I don't think it's me."

Right before everyone's eyes, Envy began to transform an said, "I prefer that term for someone who falls for a cheap trick like this."

When Envy finally transformed, everyone was shocked of who it was Envy choose to transform as. He was in the form of Maes Hughes wife, Gracia. Roy could not believe it himself and realized this was how Envy was able to kill Hughes, by using his wife to toy with his feelings. When Sam this, she felt enrage that someone like Envy used Hughes' wife as a shield just to save himself.

Envy laughed and said, "You should see your face! Oh, you're not going to believe this, but that was the same look on Hughes' face when I shot him! The utter shock and confusion. You can see every emotion he felt as his own wife shot him! Ah, it was great!"

Everyone stared angrily that Envy would dare speak like that about Hughes and were disgusted that he took the form of his wife right in front of them.

"That's enough!" Roy exclaimed. "You were stupid enough to confess and even more stupid to boast! Everything you said is fuel on your funeral pyre! So then, I think I'll begin… BY BURNING OUT YOUR TONGUE!"

"I'm going to let you experience pain and agony like you've never felt before, Envy," Sam with pure hatred in her eyes. "The Colonel won't be the only one letting you know what pain feels like, because the first thing I'll do is cut off your legs and have your crawling to your knees like the snake you are!"

"Good luck with that," Envy laughed, once more.

Both, Roy and Sam approached Envy with the look on anger on both their faces. Envy just smirked at them, waiting to see who this all turns out.

"Stand down, all of you," Roy told the gang. "Me and Black Sword will deal with him."

"Don't even think of getting in our way," Sam said with a cold look on her face. "We have our own scores to settle with this pathetic wretch."

"Hold on a minute, Sam," Jazz said, not liking the idea. "I'm not sure if you…"

"Don't try to tuck me out of it, Jazz!" Sam shouted. "He needs to know the pain each and everyone he caused pain to felt. By the time I get that through his head, I'll make sure he knows what true despair is like."

Ed could tell from the way Sam said that, she was talking about Winry's parents. He knew that Sam was doing this to avange Winry's parents, but knew that revenge isn't what Winry would not have wanted.

"Well, you guys heard them," Jerso told Ed and Jazz. "Let's keep moving and find this Father guy…"

That was when Envy blocked the gang's path from the entrance with his huge tentacles and said, "I don't remember giving you permission to leave. I still owe you some pain and misery for what you did to me…"

Suddenly, Envy was blasted right in the face at his tongue by the flames of Mustang. Transforming back into his regular form, Envy glared at the Colonel with anger.

"Keeps your eyes on us, Envy," Roy told the Homunculus. "Our conversation is the only one that should concern you."

"Why you… I'm going to tear your head off and…"

Envy was cut off from his sentence when Sam threw her sword straight through his chest. She walked on over to Envy and pulled out her sword and kicked him in the face.

"How does it feel, Envy?" Sam asked with the pure pleasure she felt. "It must really hurt to feel this much pain that you're about to endure. Imagine, the lives you ruin felt the same way you're about feel."

"Get ready to feel the agony of my flames, Envy," Roy said, getting ready to snap his fingers again. "It's kind of interesting how the tongue can be rendered to a bubbling grease. It's surprising how easily it burns, isn't it?"

Not liking where this was going, Ed looked at Riza and said, "Lieutenant, you really think the three of you…"

"Edward, just go," Riza told him. "We can handle this one."

"Sam, are you really okay?" Jazz asked Sam with a serious look on her face. "Tell me the truth. You really think you can handle this guy with the way you are?"

"Do you really have to be concerned about me?" Sam replied. "Just go already and leave this scum to us."

"Are you sure?" Ed asked Sam, knowing she didn't necessarily give them a straight answer.

"The Lieutenant and Black Sword said go, Elric and Fenton!" Roy told them both. "You've all got more important matters to deal with."

"He's right Ed and Jazz," Darius said to the two of them. "Now let's go."

Everyone walked past Envy who looked at them angrily and frustrated. He couldn't believe he let the gang get pass them and was forced to deal with Mustang, Hawkeye, and Sam.

"Damn it," Envy hissed.

* * *

As the gang walked on down towards the entrance, all Ed and Jazz could do is look back, feeling worried for Roy and Sam, especially from the way they were acting towards Envy.

"The Colonel and your friend is going to be fine," Darius assured Ed and Jazz. "You saw what they did back there. This won't even be a challenge for the both of them."

"That's not exactly what we're worried about," Ed replied to Darius.

"Then what's the problem?" Darius asked Ed.

"It's the way personalities that are the problem," Jazz said to Darius. "I've seen the Colonel anger, but I've never seen him this angry. It's like something just snapped. And Sam, she's never been like this. As long as I've known her, she would never have a desire to take revenge on someone.

"Ever since the day we became State Alchemist, it's like she's become a completely different person. Right now, I'm not even looking at the same Sam anymore. It's like she's become someone else."

Scar manage to overhear Ed and Jazz and understood what they meant. He saw in both, Roy and Sam's eyes for their desire for vengeance against Envy. Deep inside, he knew exactly what that pain for revenge felt.

* * *

Back outside of the entrance, Roy, Riza, and Sam get ready to confront Envy. Pushing himself back up and recovered from his injuries, Envy grinned once more and like the look Roy and Sam had on their faces, looking forward to how serious they were willing to take this fight.

"So the Flame Alchemist is here to avenge his best friend and the Black Sword Alchemist seeks to make me pay for what happen to the blonde girl's parents," Envy said, rambling on. "Well how touching. The two of you are true friends to the very end!"

Envy decided to up the ante with this fight and transformed into his true form. Roy, Riza, and Sam looked on as he had the form of a monstrous lizard-like creature with six arms, and several hundred faces appeared around his body, the faces that were the lost soul contained in Envy's Philosopher Stone.

Sam just simply glared at Envy and said, "So I assume that this is your true power. I have to say that it doesn't really impress me."

"We'll see about that when I smash you and the Colonel into a bloody pulp," Envy said to Sam. "Out of respect for both of your tireless quest for vengeance, I'll give you two the fight you're looking for. I'm not exactly capable of treading lightly in this body. So you two better give it all you've got…"

Envy was silence once again when Roy snapped his fingers, setting his eyes on fire. The Homunculus screamed in pain, covering his eyes as the Philosopher Stone started to heal his burned eyes.

"What's it like having the fluid in your eyes boil?" Roy asked Envy, sinisterly. "I imagine that it might sting a little?"

"Damn you!" Envy screamed.

That was when Sam swung her sword right towards Envy, slashing him across his face. Envy couldn't imagine much worse pain as Sam called her sword back, using her magnetic alchemy glove in her left hand. She swung again, slashing Envy in the face once more.

As Envy agonized over the pain he was feeling, Sam said, "You know they do say that size isn't everything. Don't assume that you're able to defeat us because of your ability to transform into a monster. I've come across guys who are as big as you."

"I'll kill you!" Envy screamed.

Roy snapped his fingers again, unleashing his flames and setting Envy's entire body ablaze. Envy couldn't believe that this was actually happening to him, the fact that two humans were making him feel pain and agony.

"I can't believe you would give us a bigger target," Roy sneered at Envy. Did you think that size would increase your chance of winning? You idiot! Stand up monster! Go ahead and regenerate yourself! You'll suffer a thousands deaths when we're through with you!"

"You did mention that you're going to beat us to a bloody pulp, so do it," Sam said to Envy with a cold look in her eyes. "Or is it that you can't do it? Are you nothing but talk and no brawn? Or is it because the fear you feel right now? The fact that you're about to die feeling pain and misery."

Trying to recover from his wounds, Envy looked at Roy and Sam and thought, "I'd never imagine the Black Sword Alchemist was capable of this. It's no wonder why those criminals she fought during those early days when she became an alchemist never stood a chance against her.

"And the Flame Alchemist, how could I be stupid enough to forget. He and ice boy were the one's that killed Lust by freezing and burning her to death."

Knowing he didn't stand a chance against both of them, Envy decided to use a different strategy to his advantage. He lifted his tail, swing pieces of heavy concrete at Roy and Sam as they manage to jump out of the way. Envy transformed back into his regular form and made a run for it towards the entrance of the doors.

Roy and Sam saw Envy attempting to flee and quickly chased after him.

"You coward!" Roy shouted.

"Get back here and fight!" Sam exclaimed. "We're not through with you yet!"

"Colonel… Sam!" Riza called out to them.

"You wait her, Lieutenant!" Roy ordered Riza. "We're going to take care of him ourselves!"

"Just stay put and let us handle it!" Sam said to Riza. "By the time you can even help us, there will be nothing left of him!"

Riza didn't like how that sound. As she watched Roy and Sam chase after Envy, she was starting to concern for the both of them. She knew in her heart that Roy and Sam were taking thing's way too far.

* * *

The gang walked on down through the tunnels with May leading the way. May was the only one who can sense where the Chi was coming from as everyone followed her guide.

"This way," May pointed straight ahead with the ganf following her. "It's got to be this way."

"Man, this place is creepy," Zampano said, not liking the feeling he was getting.

"And these tubes are all over the place," Darius notice with a bunch of tubes from the side to top to bottom. "They're like veins or something."And the further we get, the more it feels like I've got a bad case of heartburn."

"I'm not surprised," May said, agreeing with Darius. "I've got it too. There's a strong mass of rancid Chi ahead."

"Rancid Chi?" Darius wondered.

"You know how you can feel a crowd's fear after a disaster," May asked Darius, trying to make it easier for him to understand. "It's like that. But it's far worse."

"I don't really understand," Zampano said to May. "But it's sure is scaring the hell out of me."

"This is the last place where I want to run into that Father guy," Jerso said, getting that same feeling everyone else was having.

When Scar was catching up with the others, he notice Ed and Jazz falling behind and could see the uneasy look they had on their faces.

Ed approached Scar and said, "Scar, we need to talk to you."

Scar could already figure what they want to discuss and said, "It's about the Flame and Black Sword Alchemist, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jazz replied. "I may not know the Colonel that well, but he's never acted like this. And Sam, when I saw her attack Envy like that… it made me wonder, is this person really my friend. It's like she's someone else. Something even more worse."

"I understand what you mean," Scar replied to Ed and Jazz. "It wasn't that long ago when I was a monster. I understand the burning desire for revenge all too well. The way they are headed, they will destroy themselves in the flames and darkness of hatred. And it's doubtful that they will ever recover."

Ed and Jazz understood what Scar was saying. Once Roy and Sam take their revenge on Envy, there was no turning back from it and will be consumed by their own hatred.

That was when Ed, Jazz, and Scar heard an explosion from the distance of the tunnel. It was the sound of the Colonel's explosive flames. All three of them knew they had to do something to stop the Colonel and Sam before it was too late.

* * *

Envy manage to elude Roy as he hid himself. During the chaos, Roy and Sam split up to cover more ground to look for Envy.

"Show yourself, Envy!" Roy shouted in the tunnels. "Come out now! Otherwise, I'm going to ignite your bone marrow!"

Hiding where Roy couldn't find him, Envy said, "Damn it."

That was when Envy spotted Sam walking through the tunnels and decided to attack her. Something came to his mind and thought of using it as a perfect opportunity to get to her.

* * *

While Sam walked through the tunnels searching for Envy, she shouted, "Where are you, Envy! Come out now! You can run all you want, but you can't hide forever!"

That was when Sam heard some footsteps approaching her. She turned around to attack with her sword, but came to a stop when she saw who it was. It was Danny.

"Danny?" Sam said, surprised.

"Hey, Sam," Danny said. "It's good to see you again." Laying her sword down, Sam said, "I'm glad to see to too, Danny. I was growing real worried when I heard that you and Ed disappeared in Baschool when that mining shaft collapse."

"Don't worry about me," Danny assured Sam. "In fact, I've never felt better before. I deciced to head on back to Central and came right into this tunnel and heard you shouting. What's going on?"

"I found out about who was the reason why Winry's parents were murdered," Sam said to Danny. "The one who started it all was the Homunculus who called himself Envy. Danny, I have to ask you something. Did you know about this? Did you know about all the chaos Envy caused?"

Danny remained silent for a minute and said, "I'm sorry, Sam. I should have told you about it. I thought maybe it was best you didn't know."

Sam sighed and said, "You don't have to apologize, Danny. I'm sure you had your reason. But since you're here, want to do me a favor and help me take down, Envy."

Danny smiled and replied, "Do you even have to ask?"

As the two of them walked on down the tunnel, Sam grew even more suspicious about this and decided to ask Danny at least one more question.

"You know out of all the Homunculi I've seen so far, I have to say that Envy is much more worse, Danny," Sam said to him. "He's as worse at your archenemy. What was his name again?"

"I think it was Jasper or something like that," Danny replied.

Sam knew that was all she needed to know as she stuck her body right through Danny's back and to his chest. Danny stared at Sam shocked of what she just did.

"Sam?" Danny said, surprised. "Why? How could you?"

"Don't play stupid with me," Sam said with a dark tone. "Despite you looking like Danny, you sure as hell don't know much about him… Envy."

Realizing Sam had him figured out, Envy transformed back to his regular self and said, "Damn it. I should have looked more into your pathetic boyfriend."

Sam glared at stared at Envy and pulled her sword right out and swung it right towards his legs, slicing them right off. Envy screamed in pain as he try to crawl away from Sam as the Philosopher Stone's power began to regenerate his legs.

"It's like I said, Envy, I'm going to cut off your legs and having you crawling like the snake you are," Sam said sinisterly.

"Damn you!" Envy screamed as he stretched out his tentacles and hit the top of the tunnel as a huge amount of concrete began to collapse. Sam manage to get out of the way before it hit her as Envy manage to regenerate his legs and make a run for it.

"Run all you want!" Sam shouted. "It doesn't matter how far you run, because I won't stop until I make sure that the one responsible for causing Winry's parents murder is finally out of the picture!"

Sam walked on through the tunnels, continuing on to look for the cowardly Homunculus.

* * *

On the other side of the tunnels, Roy looked everywhere for Envy when he heard someone coming from behind him. Roy got ready to snap his fingers to ignite his flames when he saw a familiar face standing in front of him. It was Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

"Roy, what's up?" Maes asked with a sinister look in his eyes.

All of this angered Roy even more, especially when Envy took on the form of his best friend just to get him to drop his guard so that he would have an open attack.

"Stupid human!" Envy thought to himself as he ran towards Roy to attack. "He won't kill his friend!"

With all his anger, Roy snapped his finger, setting Envy on fire once again. The Homunculus screamed from the intensity of the flames and couldn't believe Roy just did that.

"What's wrong with you!" Envy screamed. "You didn't even hesitate to incinertate your best friend!"

"Maes Hughes is dead," Roy reminded Envy. "That's a fact. And you invoke his image. YOU MUST BE A GLUTTON FOR PUNISHMENT!"

Roy snapped his fingers again, using the power of his flames to throw Envy against the wall with sheer force. Envy was smashed against the wall and finally started to lose it.

"DAMN!" Envy exclaimed. "I'LL SHOW YOU REAL PUNISHMENT!"

He ran towards Roy to attack when the Flame Alchemist snapped his finger yet again, igniting Envy's eyes on fire.

Covering his eyes that were in pain, Envy screamed, "Not again! My eyes! My eyes!"

"So I'm curious," Roy said as he approached Envy. "Were you trying to get close so I wouldn't use heavy fire. No one told you that I can do pinpoint aiming? Too bad for you… BECAUSE I CAN!"

Once again, Roy snapped his fingers again, making Envy feel the agony of his flames. Unable to endure the pain any longer, Envy jumped down below into the next tunnel to escape Roy.

"You're not getting away," Roy said in a dark tone as he took the stairs to get to the bottom floor where Envy was hiding.

* * *

Back outside, Riza continued to wait. However, she didn't feel like waiting was an option. After seeing the way how Roy and Sam attack Envy with such ferocity, she knew that they were not themselves. Refusing to see their hatred take them over, Riza knew she had to go in and stop before they kill Envy.

"Colonel… Sam, I'm sorry, but I can't wait," Riza said as she headed on in towards the entrance.

As Riza headed inside, she came upon two pathways. She decided to head down to the bottom and had her gun ready in case Envy try to sneak attack on her.

Little was Riza unaware that Envy was watching her from the shadows. As soon as Envy saw Riza, he thought of something perfect that ought to set off Mustang and Sam.

Riza continued on down through the tunnels when she heard some footsteps towards the righr path around the corner. She quickly hid herself and had her gun ready and waited for the enemy and use that opportunity to ambush them.

The footsteps got even more closer as Riza got ready to make her move. Once the person revealed itself, Riza pointed her gun straight at it as the figure in front of her got ready to snap his fingers. To Riza's surprise and relief, it was only the Colonel.

Roy looked at her with a stern look and said, "I told you to stay behind, Lieutenant."

"I'm sorry," Riza replied. "But I couldn't just sit there, sir. Where's Envy?"

"He outran me," Roy answered.

"And Sam?" Riza asked.

"We split up to cover more ground," Roy said to Riza. "This place is like a labyrinth. Well you might as well help me kill him now that you're here. Stay right by my side, Lieutenant."

Riza nodded as Roy led the way as she followed him. However, Riza refuse to let her guard down yet. She reminded herself that Envy can change into anyone he wants. Which also meant, how did she know she sure the person in front of her was really the Colonel.

She then pointed her gun at Roy's head who looked at Riza a bit baffled. Riza was about to find out herself if this was the Colonel or Envy in disguise?"


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The year 1909. It was that very day when the Ishvalan Civil War had finally come to an end. The land was full of blood and corpses of the Ishvalan people the State Alchemist and soldiers of Amestris were ordered to eliminate. Nothing was left of the Ishvalan lands accept the ruins, leaving nothing but scarred memory.

While the troops and State Alchemist round up their things to head on home, Riza Hawkeye remained behind. Before she packed up her thing's, she spotted the body of an Ishvalan child. The sight horrified her and thought the least she could do was give the child a proper burial.

Riza dug up a grave for the lifeless Ishvalan child and erected a memorial. All of this war devastated Riza greatly since her purpose for joining the military was to help people, not kill them in cold blood. What was worse, was having to carry the burder of her father's secret research that was used, the very man she trusted, to kill people.

Speaking of which, Roy spotted what Riza was doing and walked up to her and said, "Aren't you going back? You'll be left behind."

Noticing the memorial Riza erected, Roy asked, "Who's that? A war buddy?"

"No," Riza replied. "It's an Ishvalan child. One left dead with nowhere to call home."

"Let's go," Roy suggested. "The war is over now."

"The fighting maybe," Riza said. "But the nightmares of what we did to this place are far from over. They'll stay with me for as long as I live.

"I believed in you. And I trusted you with my father's research. And I applied to the military academy because I hoped to help other people. The way things turned out, it's not what I wanted. But there's no escaping the truth. I can never atone for the suffering I caused.

"I have a favor to ask, Mustang. Please, burn this off. Deface my back."

Shocked of what Riza was asking of her, he said, "How could I ever do something…"

"At least, I may not ever be able to atone," Riza interrupted. "But at least I can destroy the secrets on my back. There can be no more Flame Alchemist. Can you do this? If so, please release me. I want you to set me free from my father's burden. Please, set me free from his alchemy. I'm begging you."

Roy hesitated and knew he could never deface Riza's back and thought it would sound inhumane to do that. Struggling to comply with Riza's wishes, he figured he could at least destroy bits of pieces of the secret research to cause less pain to Riza.

Coming to his decision, Roy said, "Alright. I'll leave… as little traces I can."

Riza took a deep breath and said, "Thank you… so much. Thank you."

Removing her upper clothing of her military uniform and showing her back, Roy's body shook as he began to snap his fingers to burn only bits of pieces of the research material on Riza's back. Roy would remember this day he hurt Riza and made a vow to never hurt her like this ever again.

* * *

Back in the present, Riza had her gun pointed at Roy who was caught by surprise. Riza decided to test out the so called Colonel to find out if her really was who he claimed to be.

Sticking his hands up and rolling his eyes, Roy said, "What are you doing, Lieutenant? Do you know who your gun is pointed at?"

"Who?" Riza questioned with a grin. "Don't make me laugh. When it's just us, the Colonel calls me by my first name, Riza."

Realizing he had been exposed, transforming back to his regular self was Envy.

Glaring at Riza, Envy said, "So you two are that close, are you."

"I lied," Riza said to Envy as she shot her gun towards Envy's forehead. "But it was still very nice of you to fall for it, Envy. And now you can do me the favor of dying."

Riza shot several more round at Envy's face as he was thrown by the impace of the bullets. Once Riza used up her gun, she got out two more guns from her pocket and shot Envy from the legs to his arms.

"Ow!" Envy shouted. "That hurts!" Growing irritated of Riza firing her pointless ammo at him, Envy stretched his tentacles and scratched Riza across the right shoulder with a small cut wound.

Once Riza used up her two guns, she took out a rifles and fired it at Envy's knee. Quickly loading up more of her ammo, Riza shot Envy in his abdomen and in the right shoulder.

Having enough of taking bullets, Envy shouted, "Damn it! You are really annoying with that thing!"

Stretching out his tentacles once more, Envy manage to strap them around Riza, grabbing and ramming her on the floor. Envy smiled evilly, preparing to finish off Riza.

Envy laughed and said, "I'll dump you at his feet like a rag…"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Envy's words were cut off when someone's blade sliced right through his throat. Letting go of Riza, Envy turned his head to see who it was. To the Homunculus worst fear and surprise, it was Sam Manson.

"You just never learn do you, Envy," Sam said in a cold tone. "All you care is making others suffer like what you were planning to do to Riza to get a reaction out of the Colonel. Am I going to have to split your head open so you understand?"

"Bitch!" Envy spat. "Who are you, a filthy human to dare threaten me! I'm going to make you eat those words and step on your skull and crush it like an egg!"

"Then why haven't you done it yet?" Sam questioned. "Is it because the power of your Philosopher Stone growing weak? Or has the fear of me and the Colonel gone straight through your head?"

Envy glared at Sam and couldn't believe he was being intimidated by a human. Sam made the same glare when she lifted the blade of her sword in Envy's throat that ripped right through the Homunculus' head, splitting it in half.

Never in his life had Envy had to experience such torture as he screamed in agony as his head formed itself back together due to the healing powers of the Philosopher Stone. Riza could not believe what she saw Sam do. What she was doing to Envy was much more different than Sam was who was resolving to make Envy suffer as much as she could until the Homunculus falls into despair.

"Sam!" Riza called out, having seen enough.

"Stay back, Riza!" Sam told her. "You've wasted enough of your ammo on him, so let me handle him! I'm going to make sure that his final moments are filled with anguish!"

Riza did not look how Sam said that. She started to wonder what was going to happen if she successfully kills Envy. Was she willing to continue on towards the path of blood, relishing its taste for it?

"Anguish you say!" Envy hissed. "I'll show you the meaning of anguish! When I'm finally through with you, I'll cut your head off and send it to ice boy. I'd love to see his reaction when he realizes you've been…"

Envy's setence was cut off yet again when he was blasted by a massive amount of flames. The Homunculus had no idea what hit him since he had his eyes focused on Sam.

"Sorry, Envy, I didn't catch that," Sam said, sarcastically to the Homunculus who was on fire. "When I've been what? Killed is what you were going to say. I don't think so. Only one of us is going to end up dead and it sure as hell isn't going to be me, the Colonel, or Riza."

"My point exactly," Roy said, appearing on the scene, approaching the now weak Envy who had very little power left. "The only person who's going to end up dead is the Homunculus who made the most foolish decision of messing with the wrong people."

"Colonel," Riza said, surprised.

Not responding to Riza, Roy snapped his fingers again, setting Envy ablaze. Envy couldn't take it anymore of pain and neither could he stand the fact that he was about to be defeated by two simple humans who overpowered him. Pulling himself back up, Envy found himself cornered by both Mustang and Sam.

"It ends here, Envy," Roy said to him in a dark tone.

"Time to pay for the crimes who pulled in Ishval and the lives of the people you ruined," Sam said with anger. She could still remember the look on Winry's face when she found out the truth about her parents and glared at the very person who turned Scar into a murderer for taking away the Rockbell's lives.

Roy looked over at Riza and said, "Don't interfere, Lieutenant. I told you me and Black Sword can take care of him ourselves."

"This is personal for us, Riza," Sam said to her. "Everyone has had to suffer because of his unforgivable crimes. Now he's finally about to get what he really deserves."

Riza stared shock at they way Roy and Sam were speaking. Both of them were letting their vegeance towards Envy take a hold of them. Riza knew that once they killed Envy, it will end up creating two monsters. Getting a hidden gun from her jacket, Riza loaded it and was prepared to shoot the both of them if she had to. Riza even remembered the promise she made to Roy of what she was told to do if she deviates from the path of justice.

Roy and Sam glared at Envy with a menacingly look in their eyes. Envy grew frighten by the way they were staring at him. That's when he reminded himself he was a Homunculus and had no reason to fear humans as he glared angrily back at them.

"You damn humans!" Envy spat. "Don't you understimate me…!"

Roy silenced Envy when he snapped his finger and set Envy on fire again. Envy screamed as the pain and torture was unbearable to him. Roy stopped setting Envy on fire for a while and let Sam have a chance at sadist Homunculus and cut his arms and legs off.

Riza stared shocked of what they were doing. Though she agreed that the crimes Envy committed were unforgivable, but toturing him to death like this, it was inhuman. The incident with Lust was much different since Roy was fighting her to protect her and Alphonse. But this was nothing like that as it was an act of pure vengeance filled with hatred, anger, and rage.

As soon as Sam back away from Envy, after cutting off his legs and arm, Roy decided to finish it and released a very powerful blast of flames, finally destroying Envy's body.

Once the flames died down, Envy's body began to crumble into dust. However, he manage to escape as he was reduced back into his parasitic form. Envy couldn't imagine such humiliation that he was defeated by two humans and try to flee as far as he could.

"Damn it," Envy whimpered. "This again…"

That was when Roy held down the parasitic Envy on the ground with his boot while Sam pointed her sword straight towards his face, ready to pierce him right through.

"So this is your true form then," Roy figured. "And I must say that you're ugly."

"Now we've finally seen what you're really like underneath, Envy," Sam said coldly. "This form of you suits you. It comes to show that those who follow the path of darkness end up as much worse as the very people they are. In your case, the envy you have towards your hatred of humans."

"Envy means jealously," Roy said to the helpless Envy. "That's what your name means, right? It all makes perfect sense for the monster you are."

"Please… don't," Envy begged. "No, don't."

"And jealously is an ugly thing," Roy said, sinisterly as he got ready to snap his fingers.

"No!" Envy screamed, pleading for mercy. "I don't want to die! NO!"

"How pathetic you are, Envy," Sam said, ignoring the Homunculs' plea. "A minute ago, you boast on about how powerful you were and how you would kill us. And now you're begging for mercy.

"Tell me, why should we show you any mercy? Did you show any mercy to all your victimes? Well… DID YOU! No, you didn't. So get ready to for the merciless death you've had coming to you."

"NO!" Envy cried. "Please, don't kill me!"

"We're not giving you a choice here," Roy said, also ignoring Envy's pleas. "NOW BURN IN HELL!"

Roy got ready to snap his fingers and Sam was about to run Envy through with her sword. That was when someone nearly shot at Sam as the bullet nearly got her from her cheek. The same person who shot at Sam also pointed her gun at Roy's head.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Roy questioned Riza.

"Stay out of this, Riza," Sam told her. "Back away now and let us give this parasite his execution."

"No," Riza replied. "I refuse to allow the two of you to do that. I've seen enough of what the both of you have done already. Stand down and let me deal with him from here."

"This our business, Riza," Sam said, not showing a sign of feelings in her eyes. "If you don't want to get hurt, you'll do what's best for your own good."

"Is that a threat?" Riza questioned, ready to point her gun at Sam if she showed any signs to attack.

"Black Sword is right, Lieutenant," Roy said, agreeing with Sam. "This scum is as good as finished. He's ours to take care of. Lower your weapon."

"I can't obey that," Riza told the two of them. "Back away! And drop your sword, Sam! I won't hesistate to shoot the both of you if I have to."

"DAMN IT!" Roy shouted at Riza. "I WON'T ASK AGAIN!"

"The only one who needs to back off is you, Riza!" Sam yelled. "Drop the gun or force you to!"

"I refuse," Riza replied to them.

That was when a chunck of the concrete floor broke underneath where Roy held Envy on his boot. Envy went flying in the air and was caught by somebody. The person who caught Envy was Edward Elric, accompanied by Jazz Fenton and Scar.

"Full Metal," Roy said with a cold look in his eyes. "I'll be taking that. Me and Black Sword will take care of him."

Ed, Jazz, and Scar saw the cold look on Roy and Sam's eyes and were a bit startled by it. They remained quiet as Sam approached and stood a few distance from the trio and shook her fist.

"Hand him over, Ed," Sam demanded. "Out of all the scum that are out there, he deserves the most painful punishment anybody can receive."

"And since when did you become the judge and executioner, Sam?" Jazz questioned. "After seeing what was happening, you and Colonel are in no condition to be carrying out this Homunculi's execution."

"You want to bet on that," Sam said, challenging Jazz with the dark look on her face.

"That was an order," Roy told Ed and Jazz. "Give it to me right now!"

Ed stared at the Colonel with an intense look and replied, "No. I won't."

"That thing deserves the worse death possible," Roy said with anger. "

"No," Ed replied, once more.

"It's not our job as humans in this world to decide who deserves the worse death," Jazz said the Colonel. "At least of all you you, Colonel and Sam. You think you're carrying out justice by trying to finishing him off. The only thing you're committing is murder out of your own vengeance."

"You shut up, Jazz!" Sam exclaimed. "What do you know about the differences between justice and revenge? There's no difference between them. The two of them are all the same morals that we human beings carry out."

"I suggest you listen you your friend, Fenton," Roy said, agreeing with Sam. "When you set out to kill the vermin who killed your own best friend, you say it isn't justice. It's not called justice when you let him get away without paying the price for his actions."

"You're wrong," Jazz said, knowing those they were saying were not true. At least not from the Sam and the Colonel. Those words were coming out of the pain they had that Envy caused towards them.

"Give him to me!" Roy demanded once more. "Do it right now, Full Metal! If you don't, I'll burn up your hand along with him!"

"Or better yet, I'll cut off his automail with my sword so that he gets the message," Sam said, preparing to attack Ed if he doesn't comply.

"Try it then!" Ed dared the two of them. "If it's a fight the two of you want, then fine! But first, maybe you both need to take a good luck on your faces!

"You ask me this, Sam! Did Winry ever ask for vengeance for her parents! Even though it was Scar that did it, she didn't have to forgive him for his actions, but forgave him in order to put her hatred aside. You think Winry's going to be happy because of what you're about to do?

"And what about you, Colonel! Is that the face you plan to wear when you're leading this country? Well is it? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO BE, COLONEL! ANOTHER MONSTER!"

"You think you two are doing this for the sake of the people you care about?" Jazz questioned Roy and Sam. "IS THAT HOW YOU TWO SEE IT! You think I don't know the difference between justice and revenge. WELL, I DO!

"The thing with justice is that it's about harmony and for the good of other whole revenge is something someone desires because it makes them feel better. This isn't even about Hughes murder or justice for Winry's parents. This is all about the venegeance you guys want you the two of you are letting take a hold of the both of you!"

Ed looked at the way Jazz was arguing and could see the intensity from the way she spoke, the truth, and the tears from her eyes.

Joining in the conversation, Scar said, "Are the two of you becoming beasts and giving into the passion for revenge? You can if you want to. I won't stop you both from giving in to revenge."

Wondering what Scar was doing, Ed shouted, "Hey!"

"Don't try encouraging them!" Jazz argued. "We want to stop them from taking vengeance! Can't you at least try helping them out?"

"What right do I have to stop someone from taking vengeance," Scar told Ed and Jazz.

Ed and Jazz remained quiet and didn't respond to Scar. Although, they knew he had a point, but knew they had to least stop the Colonel and Sam. It as Scar had told them before that if they complete their vengeance on Envy, it was doubtful that they would both ever recover.

Scar continued. "But still, I shudder to think what kind of world a man held captive by his own hate would create, once he becomes its ruler. And as for you, Black Sword Alchemist, the look you have on your face right now, I'm familiar with that expression. It's not the expression I had when I was not long ago a murderer. It's the same expression you carry of a cold blooded killer, the same kind Kimblee once had.

Roy and Sam had the shock look on their faces when Scar brought that up. The Colonel wondered if he was indeed becoming a monster. If he did become the Fuhrer once this was all over, would he become the same monster like Bradley.

Sam dropped her sword and fell to her knees with her eyes wide open in horror. She looked at her own hands and wondered, 'who is she' and 'what kind of person have I become?'

Jazz looked at same with a serious expression on her face and said, "So is that how you want to be, Sam? You're willing to kill Envy and become a cold blooded killer like Kimblee, the alchemist that I've heard much about who made a threat against your life? Is that what you want?"

Sam shook both her fist as tears came out of her eyes and said, "He's the reason for everything that happened. Winry's parents are dead because of him. When I saw Winry break down to tears when she found out… I felt her parents deserved justice."

"That's not the kind of justice they deserve, Sam," Riza said. "The justice they would want is for the person who caused their death is be brought to trial and let the courts decide his fate.

"But after what I've heard from Envy's own mouth and everything he's cause, I believe he's too dangerous to be left alive since he and the Homunculi have control of the government."

Keeping her attention on Roy, Riza said, "Colonel, let me handle him from here. I can't let you kill him, so I'll dispose of him myself."

"But… I did it," Roy said, struggling from within. "I finally ran him down."

"I know that!" Riza told Roy. "But still… but still, you and Sam were about to do something wreckless. This will not help the both of you. Not for your country, your friends, or the people you all care about. And most importantly, you Colonel. This is pure hatred. And I won't let it take the both of you, especially you… Colonel. You're better. I know you're better than that."

Roy put his hand down and all he could do was remember his one and only best friend, Maes Hughes. All his life, he and Hughes had the worse and the best of times. He was a true friend, even when he met him back in the military academy.

Also, Roy could not forget the horror when he found his own best friend dead at the telephone booth. Most of all, he could never get the look his Gracia's had he informed her about Hughes death, nor could the cry of his daughter Elicia leave him.

Sam began to remember back on that painful day when she found out about Hughes death and it pained her so much. She never could never forgot the look on Danielle's face when she found out about it. Sam knew Danielle had no real parents and knew that for Danielle that Hughes became more like father figure for her.

Roy breathed heavily and said, "If you're going to shoot me, then shoot me."

Riza looked at Roy with shock since that was the last thing in her mind. But, she knew she had to keep that promise she made to him.

Roy continued. "But then… after you've done that, Lieutenant, what will you do?"

"I can tell you I have no intension of carrying on by myself," Riza replied. "This fight will be my last. Once all of this over, I'm going to end my life and remove my secrets of flame alchemy from the world."

When Riza gave Roy that answer, it only angered and pained him that he snapped his fingers, blowing a hole in the wall with his flames next to him. Roy knew that someone killing themselves was only taking the easy way out.

"That can't happen," Roy said. "I can't… I can't afford to lose you. What kind of madness is this? Scolded by a couple of children and lectured by a man who has been my enemy.

"And you… I've done it again. I hurt you. How foolish can one man be?"

Roy turned towards Riza and put his hand on her gun and put her hand down and said, "Please… forgive me." Roy sat down, thinking about his own actions as Riza sat down with him, relieved that she wasn't forced to shoot him.

Sam knew that Roy and Riza were all right and looked at her hands once more as more tears came out of her eyes as she looked at Jazz.

"You want my answer… Jazz," Sam said, talking heavily. "No, I'm not a monster like Kimblee. I'm human, like everyone else in this world. And… I'm sorry."

Sam cried in Jazz arms as Jazz hugged her. She was glad that her best friend was back and that she was the same old Sam that they all knew.

Having enough of what he's been seeing, Envy shouted, "Are you all morons?! Some nice flowery words and vain empathy. You make me sick to my stomach. Are you humans all such pathetic worms? Why can't you just listen to your gut and do what you want to?

"Colonel Mustang, have you forgotten? Your pal, Scar, here was going to kill you. And what's more, wasn't Scar the one responsible for the pipsqueak's girly friend?

"And what about you, Black Sword? I didn't ask for your pity, nor do I need it. You could have killed me if you wanted to. And if you're so eager on avenging the Rockbell girl's parents, why not go after Scar? He was responsible for her death after all as well.

"Oh, yeah. And what about that little girl who became a Chimera? Scar was the one responsible for her death too?

"And as for you, Scar, have you completely forgotten of your hatred for what they did to your Ishvalan countrymen?

"As for Hawkeye, don't try to play innocent here. You did after all take part of the Ishvalan Civil War and shoot those Ishvalan's with one blow with your rifle.

"What is wrong with you all? You'll never get another chance. This the perect time. The ultimate opportunity. Hate and weap! Kill and be killed! Fight each other! Wither in the dirt!

"How could the six of you hope to team up? You're way beyond the point of kissing and making up. Right, pipsqueak? Right Hawkeye? Mustang… Scar… Black Sword… Fenton?"

However, to Envy's shock, no one replied to his response and refused to give into him, especially when he reminded them of all the sins they've all caused. Everyone knew that this was not the time to fight amongst each other since they had to team up together to fight an even greater force.

Surprised that no one was giving in, Envy said, "There's… there's no way. No. No, you can't. Never… never. It's impossible. How could you? How could you do it!" Wondering how the gang could put aisde their differences despite all the pain they caused each other, all Envy could do was scream his head off.

Ed and Jazz looked at Envy with pity and began to realize and see him for what he was. But, they didn't see him as the cold blooded monster he claimed to be, they saw him right through to how he truly felt.

"Now I see," Ed said, feeling shame for the petty Homunculus. "You're jealous. You're jealous of humans aren't you?"

Envy stared shocked when realizing that manage to figure how what it was in this world world that he truly envied.

Ed continued. "We humans, according to you, we're suppose to be nothing when compared to a Homunculi. And yet, when we're beaten down, when we stray and fall, we face the challenge again and again. Our loved one's are always there to pick us back up. And you're jealous. You envy us because of that."

"You probably wanted thing's that humans have that you couldn't, didn't you, Envy," Jazz said to him. "Deep down inside, you probably felt lonely and was never cherished with love due to the other Homunculi unable to give you the same treatment we humans give each other.

"I don't hate you. The only thing I feel for you is pity. Everything that humans had, you could have wanted it if you tried. The right choice stood before you. Instead you choose to throw it away and refuse to see what it was you really wanted.

"You do it because you believe it's what you are and relish to see us human's fight amongst ourselves. But in truth, you do these thing's to hide and ignore your true feelings."

Envy could not believe what he was hearing. He stared with shock that both, Ed and Jazz, have manage to see right through him of how he truly felt this whole time. He began to remember through the time's fighting humans and what he always rambled on about.

* * *

-"Fool! You just have to forsake one little village to save an entire country. Too bad you don't have the stomach to do the logical thing."

-"Can you really shoot such a sad face? Can you boy?"

-"Ha! I shouldn't be surprised. That's just how all you humans are."

-"This time around, I'll go with a much more cuter model. What do you say?"

-"You humans don't make any sense to me. You throw away your lives for nothing."

-"Another foolish human!"

* * *

Envy couldn't take it anymore as he try to slip out of Ed's hand. All of this he found he humiliating as he despised Mustang and Sam who took away his power, felt anger towards Riza for showing him pity and remorse, and worst of all, Ed and Jazz that manage to see how he truly felt.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ed asked Envy, who continued to struggle to slip out of his hands. "Hold on a second. You idiot, where are you going?"

Envy ignored Ed as he try to get away. Ed try to stop the Homunculus to talk to him more, but Envy bit his hand as Ed dropped the little defenseless Homunculus as he laid on the floor, powerless and the power of his Philosopher Stone weakening.

Riza pointed her gun at Envy, ready to fire if he made any attempt to escape.

"Wait," Scar said, stopping Riza from firing her gun. "He won't last long."

"From all the attacks he's taken, he can't get that far since the power of his Philosopher Stone has taken so much damage," Jazz said.

As Envy crawled slowly on the floor, he said, "How… humiliating. Ending up so pathetic like this. Trampled on by humans. Those lonesome beings. Such useless people.

"What's worse, out of all humans out there, the two of you had to be the one's… didn't you, Fenton and pipsqueak."

Envy found it all hard to believe and began to cry, realizing his true feeling and screamed his head off. Ed, Scar, Jazz, Roy, Riza, and Sam looked at Envy, looking at him with pity.

"Damn it!" Envy screeched. "Damn it! Damn it! I've been humiliated. Humiliated! Me… Envy… jealous of you… of you humans! I'm a Homunculus. How could these two obnoxious brats see through me. It's the ultimate humiliation.

"I guess we'll how long this adorable little alliance of yours will last. Oh, well. Best of luck with that, Fenton and pipsqueak."

Envy then reached right into his mouth and pulled out his Philosopher Stone. Everyone looked on with shock of what Envy was doing. Right before their own eyes, Envy shattred and destroyed his own Philosopher Stone and in doing so, taking his own life.

Once Envy's destroyed his Philosopher Stone, his tiny parasitic body began to crumble and wither away into dust.

Before Envy met his end, he looked at Ed and Jazz to speak his final words and said, "Good-bye… Jazz Fenton… and Edward Elric…"

Ed, Jazz, and everyone else couldn't believe Envy took his own life like that. And all because he couldn't stand the humiliation of how he truly felt. All Ed could think of what he a fool he was to throw everything he could have wanted. Sam looked away in disgust and despite how cruel he was, she began to feel sorry for Envy.

Roy was also disgusted of what Envy did and said, "He took the easy way out and killed himself. Cowardly bastard."

Everyone knew that out of all the Homunculi they've encounted, Envy was indeed the most cruelest, but also the most they felt sorry for and took pity on.

* * *

Above Central Command, Sloth struggled to break free from the spike, due to Major Armstrong's alchemy, as he was nearly recovered from his wounds due to the power of the Philosopher Stone.

After a few moments, Sloth manage to crush the heavy spike stuck in his mouth that run through his head. Once Sloth manage to take care of that, his jaw that was split opne wide began to heal itself and put back into its right place.

"Whoa!" the Captain of Central forces said with shock. "His wounds are healing."

Coming onto the scene and witnessing of what they just saw were more Central forces troops that were sent as reinforcements.

"Monster!"

"What is that thing?"

"Come on and get over here!" the Captain told the troops. "Give us a hand!"

"Give you a hand?" the leading officer of the reinforcements. "No! We can't do that. We're under orders to kill General Armstrong and to capture the Adamant Alchemist."

"Well then what are you waiting for?"

Wondering who just said that, the leading officer of the reinforcement team turned around and saw it was Tucker. Besides Tucker were the Armstrong sibling's.

"General!" the leading officer sneered, pointing his gun at Olivier. "And Major! The Adamant Alchemist too!"

"Oh, man, just how many of you idiots do we have to run into?" Tucker said to the leading officer. "At least your buddies that agreed to help us out are using their heads. You come in here and realize there a freaklishy huge guy the size of your living room and you think of a time to capture me and kill the General."

"Look, I don't care about the current situation nor I I give a damn about that monster!" the leading officer told Tucker, keeping his gun pointed at him. "Orders are orders! Now get your hands up in there here, Adamant Alchemist! And as for you General, do you have any last words before we kill you?"

"No, I don't," Olivier replied. "Because I won't be dying today. However, you will if you keep acting like idiots! And I watch my back if I were you because something is just about to sneak up right behind you to attack."

Confused on what the General meant by that, the leading officer turned around and saw a horde of Mannequin Soldiers coming towards him and his men. The leading officer and his men quickly fired their guns at the Mannequin Soldiers, but were shocked that they were still standing, despite them having several bullet holes in their bodies.

"What the hell?" the leading officer said, shocked by what he was seeing.

"As you've just witness, you might as well help us out unless you rather die," Olivier told the Central troops. "From this point on, I'll be running the show!"

"Just what are they?" the leading officer asked Tucker and the Armstrong sibling's.

"They're zombies risen from the dead," Tucker replied sarcastically. "What do you think they are? And more importantly who cares! You guys going to help us take down these freaks or do you plan on capturing me and killing there General?"

Most of Central troops figure it would be stupid to think about their duty, especially in the midst of a situation where there was a extremely large man who just regenerated his body and the fact there were a horder of flesh eating monsters that would not die.

As soon as the leading officer and his troops made their decision to help out Tucker and the Armstrong sibling's, Alex shouted, "Everybody, get down now!"

Alex grabbed a hold of the chain that came off of Sloth's legs and swung it at several Mannequin Soldiers coming their way. Tucker joined the Major as he transmuted his diamond body into a boomerang like weapon with spikes on it. He swung it, slicing up some Mannequin Soldiers.

"Anybody up for screwed meat," Tucker quipped.

One Mannequin Soldier manage to get pass Tucker and the Major as he pounced right on top on one of the troops. The soldier shot at the Mannequin Soldier several times, but it all seemed pointless since his gun had very little effect.

Right when the Mannequin Soldier was about to sink its teeth into the soldier, Olivier manage to save the troops just in time as he sliced half his head off only from the jaw.

"Bullets have no effect on them!" Olivier told the troops. "Go for their upper jaws! If we can get rid of those, at least we won't be eaten! Attack in pairs and take out at least one! Get ready to fight Central soldiers! Show me your courage men!"

Even though some of the troops didn't like the idea of following General Armstrong's orders, they figure now was not the time, especially from what was at stake. Everyone prepared themselves against the army of Mannequin Soldiers coming their way.

Once Sloth manage to regenrate his entire body, he said, "Let's see. Where was I? Oh, I remember. I kill the woman General."

"Think again!" Tucker shouted as he formed two diamond spear weapons and stuck them right into both of Sloth's feet.

Growing frustrated, Sloth looked at Tucker and said, "Out of my way. I don't have time for you."

He grabbed onto both the spears that had his feet pinned to the ground and removed them. Once Sloth got them off, he looked at Tucker once more and smacked him, sending him flying towards the wall.

Fortunately, for Tucker, it hardly hurt him due to his diamond body. If we were using his regular body, he was sure to break his back or even worse.

"Oh, man," Tucker said, growing exhausted from the fight with Sloth. "Taking on this guy with only guns, fist, and weapons like man is hard enough as it is. I only wish the gang was here. Taking care of this guy would be like a piece of cake to them."

"Now I can get to killing the woman General," Sloth said as he pierced feet began to recover and was headed straight towards where Olivier and the troops were fighting the Mannequin Soldiers.

"Not going to happen big guy," Tucker said as he pulled himself off the wall, getting prepared with another round with Sloth.

That was when Sloth began to realize that he wasn't moving. He saw his right leg was caught on something and saw a chain wrapped around him. Holding him back was Alex. The Major held him back with all his strength to keep him away from Olivier.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Alex grunted, trying to keep Sloth focused on him.

"Let go!" Sloth shouted.

Knowing Sloth was where right were he wanted him, Tucker figure this was perfect time to attack the huge Homunculus straight on.

"Alright, time to heat thing's up," Tucker said as he formed a a crossbow like diamond weapon from his diamond body. "I'm now taking aim and torpedo one away."

Tucker fired the huge arrow like diamond weapon right towards Sloth, piercing the weapon through his abdomen. But Tucker wasn't done yet as he shot several more arrows at Sloth, hoping that it would be enough to kill him and decrease the power of his Philosopher Stone.

Unfortunately, even that didn't prove enough. Sloth just stood there like it was nothing as he began to remove the diamond arrow weapons from his body as the wounds began to close and heal themselves.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tucker said growing more exhausted from this battle. "Just how many times does it take to kill a Homunculus?"

Looking straight at Tucker, Sloth grew even more angrier and said, "You're becoming annoying!"

Raising his foot, Sloth slammed it right on top of Tucker, holding the Adamant Alchemist down to the ground. Tucker struggled to get him off his body, but it was now growing difficult and his strength wasn't like when the fight began. After having to fight Sloth for so long, Tucker felt as though his strength from his alchemy may not last for very long.

Now that Sloth held Tucker down to the ground, he turned towards the Major who held onto his leg with the chain around him. Sloth raised the chains on his arms and began swinging and thrashing at the Major.

Alex try not to let the pain bother him, but grew frustrated that he was unable to use his right arm due to it being dislocated from the early battle with Sloth.

"This would be so much better if I could use both arms!" Alex grunted.

"Major!" Tucker shouted when he saw Sloth whacking and thrashing Alex. "Hang in there! If I can get this guy off me, I'll be able to…!"

Sloth raised his foot once more and rammed it down right on Tucker's diamond body. The strength of his leg was so strong that it knocked Tucker right out.

"Do not interfere," Sloth said to the knocked out Tucker. "Just sit there and shut up."

However, Tucker was only knocked out only temporarily as he struggled to pull himself back up. He had no broken bones thanks to his diamond body, but the massive weight from Sloth was enough to almost knock the wind out of him.

While Tucker took his time to pull himself back up, Sloth then focused on the Major and began pounding the living daylights out of Alex. He striked the Major from one punch after another. Sloth kept punching and punchingm, waiting for the Major to give in and finally resort himself to his death. But, Alex refused to be beaten by the likes of Sloth.

Seeing Alex get beaten to a pulp, the troops stared shocked and shouted, "Major! He's going to kill him! Someone should help!"

"Leave him!" Olivier shouted at the troops. "That's my brother! He's trained better than to be killed like this this!"

The troops were a bit shocked that the General was suggesting that they abandon the Major to fend off Sloth on his own. But then again, they realize the Major was been through much worse. They figured they'll have to trust the General's instincts. But, they decided they will take action of this gets out of hand.

Sloth then raised his fist to delivier the finishing blow and shouted, "This is it! It's the end!"

The huge Homunculus then rammed his fist straight into the Major's right shoulder. But, it was not the end. The troops looked on, wondering what was about to happen next.

When the Major felt his right shoulder get strike, something incredible happened. He felt his own strength coming back. Raising his right fist, Alex punched Sloth right up his chain, sending him a few fleet as he heavy body slam down towards the ground. Everyone looked on with shock at the Major's amazing strength.

"My shoulder is back!" Alex announced.

"Nice," Olivier grinned, impressed by her younger brother.

"That's good to hear," Tucker said, pulling himself back up and looking confident as ever. "Looks like we can fight this guy on equal terms. What do you say we give this a bloody beating he was giving you, Major."

"I say, a most splendid idea!" Alex announced, preparing to take on Sloth once more.

As Sloth pulled himself back up, both Alex and Sloth ran straight towards Sloth to take him on together. Alex threw some punches at Sloth while Tucker transmuted his diamond body on his arm into spikes. Tucker rammed the spikes on his arm right into Sloth's back.

While the Major kept on punching Sloth, Tucker transmuted a spike disc weapon from his diamond body and brought straight down behind the back of Sloth's neck.

Olivier and the Central troops looked on in 'awe.' They were all caught in surprise by the amazing efforts and teamwork Tucker and Alex were showing. The two of them now had upper hand on Sloth as the huge Homunculus could barely defend himself or fight back.

"Hey, Major, how about we deliver a big one to him by combinig both of our alchemy," Tucker suggested.

Thinking about the ingenious idea, Alex replied, "Sounds very clever, Master Foley. Alright then, on the count of 3, we'll let this monster have it."

"Right," Tucker said with a confident smile.

Sloth stood his ground and came charging towards Alex and Tucker. Both of them waited for the right moment to use their alchemy skills on Sloth.

"On the count to 3," Alex told Tucker. "1... 2... 3!"

"Eat this, big guy!" Tucker shouted.

Alex smashed his fist on the ground as Tucker quickly use his transmutation gloves on the floor. Sloth was caught by surprise when spike diamond spikes, with the combined attacks of Alex and Tucker, shot straight out, piercing the huge Homunculus' body.

Looking on at their outstanding technique, Alex said, "A magnificent tactic. With our incredible strength and the art of our alchemy work beautifully together and make the perfect combination, wouldn't you agree, Master Tucker."

"Yeah," Tucker replied, impressed by it as much as the Major. "Not too shabby if I do say so myself. I just wish there were ladies here to see me to show off my skills."

"Just what I need," Olivier commented to herself. "Two wannabe idiots who like to talk about themselves."

* * *

Meanwhile, another group of Central forces were ordered by General Cremin to search the Armstrong mansion to take the Armstrong family hostage in order to gain the advantage over the Armstrong sibling's. Unfortunatelt, when they got there, the entire mansion was completely empty. However, they decided to do some investigation around the mansion and called General Cremin to give their report.

"That's right," one of the troops told General Cremin over the phone. "The Armstrong estate is completely empty. General Armstrong must have warned the family earlier than we thought."

* * *

At Central Command, General Cremin could not believe how bad the situation was getting as he slammed the phone and shouted, "Damn it!"

That was when he was receiving a call from the Commander from the rooftop where the Commander and his troops were being shot at by the Briggs soldier's tank.

"This is the Gate Commander calling operations!" the Commander reported."We're taking fire from what we believe is a Briggs tank! Come in operations!"

"Stop shouting!" General Cremin yelled. "I can see! No matter! Return fire!"

Shocked of what the General was suggesting, one of the private's said, "But the civilians haven't left yet, sir."

"If we wait, we're guranteed to lose the main gate!" General Cremin shouted at the private. Get a move on! Tell them…"

Suddenly, for some strange reason, General Cremin felt as though his hands were cold. Not just cold, but freezing cold. Looking towards the window, General Cremin notice the entire window was freezing into a wall of ice.

"What the hell?" General Cremin said, shocked.

"What's going on?" the private wondered. "Why is the entire window freezing like that?"

That was when the ice shatted as someone broke right through ice. General Cremin and everyone in the operations room try to see who it was. They figured it must be an alchemist, but who?

"Hey General Cremin," said the mysterious person. "Long time to see. I couldn't help but notice you were boiling mad, so I thought I help cool you down."

Realizing who it was, General Cremin shouted, "It's you! The Glacial Alchemist: Danny Fenton."

"None other," Danny quipped as he pulled out his ice sai weapons and aimed them at the General's neck. "So how about doing yourself a favor and surrdender before this can get ugly."

That was when several of the soldiers in the operation room had their guns pointed at Danny, ready to fire.

"You got to be the most stupiest alchemist I've ever met," General Cremin grinned. "You're a fool to barge in here to think you can take me prisoner! One man alone can't pull it off!"

"Hate to break it to you, but you're the one who's stupid," Danny said to General Cremin. "And who says I'm alone."

"What?" General Cremin said, shocked and confused.

That was when a huge explosion erupted from the closed door in the room. Smoke was everywhere as General Cremin try to see through and who caused the blast.

"Damn!" General Cremin grunted. "What was that?"

That was when someone snatched him by the arm with a huge metal claw. General Cremin saw who it was and to his shock, it was Captain Buccaneer along with the Briggs forces who successfully manage to take infiltrate Central Command.

"So you plan to open fire on a populated area," Captain Buccaneer smirked. "You want that heard over the radio too?"

"But… that's impossible," General Cremin said, stunned by this unexpected move. "How did you get in here?"

"I guess you could say that a man formly from Command Center 1 who has a rather sharp memory helped us out and pointed us to the exact location."

"And after that, getting in was a piece of cake really," Captain Buccaneer said. "We just had to find someone to dig a tunnel."

"As for your troops at the front gate, General, they've already been takenover," Danny said. "Guess you can say that didn't stand a chance against the combined efforts of the Brigg soldiers and an ice user alchemist."

"No, that's impossible!" General Cremin said, finding all hard to believe.

"Then explain why we're here right now," Danny said to the General.

"And how could you get someone to dig a tunnel in order to infiltrate Central Command!" General Cremin demanded.

"Would you like me to introduce you to her," Captain Buccaneer smirked.

"You can say she is a bit crazy, but she's one of the best alchemist I've seen," Danny said.

"She?" General Cremin wondered.

That was when she revealed herself and said, "When people ask, I say I'm a housewife. It does make sense. But today, I've shed that particular diguise. I am an alchemist!"

General Cremin saw who it was that helped out the Brigg soldiers and Danny. It was Izumi Curtis.

* * *

Much deeper underneath the ground of Central, Hohenheim walked on through, following the presence of his former friend, the one that everyone now called Father. It was easy for Hohenheim to locate his lair due to the power of the Philosopher Stone he could sense.

Finally, at long lasy and after all these years, Hohenheim approached his old friend. Father sat in his throne, reading a book on alchemy and notice Hohenheim. Two former friends were now face to face with each other.

Closing the book, Father said, "You've come alone. I expected you to bring those boy's along with you."

"What help do I need from children when I'm dealing with something as lowly as you?" Hohenheim told Father. "To me, you're still a Dwarf in a Flask, Homunculus."

Father got up from his throne and said, "And you're still Slave Number 23, aren't you? You gave me part of your body. Today, all these many years later, you will become a part of mine."

The battle between Hohenheim and Father was about to begin.


End file.
